SHIKURO: UN CUENTO DE HADAS EN EL CARIBE
by Inuhanya Cullen
Summary: Inuyasha era tan malo como los piratas; de acuerdo a su leyenda. Kagome era una mujer respetable, destinada a casarse por el honor de su familia cuando todo lo que quería era vivir en el mar. Qué pasa cuando sus ojos se encuentran por casualidad o tal vez por un intrépido destino? TRADUCCIÓN, un fic de Inuma Asahi De. CAPÍTULO 37: CAMBIAR EL MUNDO...
1. Una Chica y un Chico

**SHIKURO: UN CUENTO DE HADAS EN EL CARIBE**

 **Por Inuma Asahi De**

Traducido por Inuhanya

 **Disclaimer:** La escritora no es propietaria de ninguno de los personajes creados por Rumiko Takahashi pero los demás desearían que sí. Todos los personajes originales o conceptos son de la autora Inuma Asahi De (a excepción de las figuras históricas).

 **Nota de Inuhanya:** Hola a todos! Ha pasado un buen tiempo desde la última vez que traduje y publiqué algo nuevo pero como todo es posible en esta vida aquí regreso para compartirles esta nueva historia escrita por esta gran escritora. Desde las primeras líneas logró cautivarme y creo que es justo que todas ustedes, mis lectoras y seguidoras, se deleiten con esta joya y la disfruten tanto como yo. Como siempre espero estar haciendo un buen trabajo de traducción pues es una historia bastante compleja y rica en vocabulario. Me disculpo de antemano si se me escapan algunos errorcitos, jejeje. Recuerden que todos los créditos de autoría son para su creadora, yo sólo me ocupo de transcribirla en español. Espero les guste y las emocione tanto como a mí. Sin más, que tengan una FELIZ LECTURA!

-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Prólogo**

El Capitán Inuyasha era tan malo como los piratas—o al menos eso era lo que decían los contadores de historias. Era una leyenda temida: mantenía a los niños en sus camas por las noches y a los prisioneros temerosos de quedar a la deriva en el vasto mar. Decían que era un fantasma, algo que acechaba en las aguas de cada pueblo costero. Nadie sabía cómo se veía—sus descripciones eran raras pero para aquellos que lo habían visto y vivían, aquellos lo suficientemente valientes para hablar de él en oscuras tabernas en la profundidad de la noche, una cosa era cierta: Él no era humano.

Un pirata demonio era algo extraño. La mayoría de los piratas eran humanos, era un oficio humano, y los demonios veían como algo muy bajo pasar sus vidas peleando por comida en las turbulentas aguas de un océano abierto. Los demonios eran ricos y poderosos, controlaban el mundo con su poder y fuerza. Los humanos eran de clases más bajas y por eso, con frecuencia, eran quienes se hacían piratas para sobrevivir.

Pero el Capitán Inuyasha era diferente, decían. El Capitán Inuyasha era un marginado dentro de los demonios. Por qué razón, nadie lo sabía. Su leyenda se remontaba a décadas—el demonio que vagaba por los mares—y en todos esos años e historias, nadie se ponía de acuerdo en la razón de por qué dejó el mundo de los demonios. Nadie podría entender por qué un niño demonio dejaría las comodidades de una vida de demonio.

Sin embargo, había una parte de la leyenda en la que coincidía cada hombre que decía haber visto su rostro, una idea colectiva: Sus ojos serían dorados, su cabello de un obsesionante plateado con extrañas orejas de perro situadas entre los mechones, y mientras levantaba su arma, su espada, su cuchillo, sus garras ensangrentadas, preguntaba una sola cosa.

" _Tienes algo por qué vivir?"_

Y con esas palabras esperaba su respuesta con el arma de su elección congelada en tu cuello, contra tu cabeza, sobre tu corazón y dependiendo de cómo hablaras, dependiendo de tu respuesta—contarías tu historia en una oscura taberna en la profundidad de la noche o hablarías del encuentro con las suaves olas del mar.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Capítulo Uno:**

 **La chica que amaba el mar y el chico que vivía ahí**

"Capitán!" Gritó un hombre mientras el barco se sacudía por millonésima vez, sus pies apenas si podían mantenerlo en pie mientras el barco giraba por el fuerte oleaje. "Maldición!" Gritó logrando agarrarse de una baranda cercana para mantenerse de pie mientras miraba alrededor del barco, sus ojos apenas podían ver a través de la densa lluvia de la fortalecida tormenta. Sosteniéndose de la baranda, se desplazó por el costado del barco, sus ojos buscaban desesperadamente alguna señal del Capitán del barco. Una gran ráfaga de viento lo lanzó contra la baranda, su espalda crujió por la violencia del golpe, sacándole el aire de sus pulmones. "Mierda, el viento," gruñó él jadeando. "Se hace más fuerte!"

Quitándose de la baranda, sacudió su cabeza lanzando al aire gotas de lluvia de sus húmedos mechones. A su derecha, un fuerte crujido llenó el aire seguido por un estallido que casi lo hace saltar. Con el corazón en su garganta se giró hacia las velas sintiendo una inmediata sensación de alivio cuando vio las blancas telas libres del fuego. Apretó sus dientes y agarró duro la baranda, como el Oficial de Intendencia y Primer Oficial de este barco sabía mejor que nadie que solo bastaría un golpe a cualquiera de sus mástiles para estar en serios problemas.

Sintió su cuerpo sacudirse cuando una violenta ola golpeó el costado del barco, tumbándolo, mientras se aferraba desesperadamente a la baranda. Momentáneamente miró hacia abajo el turbulento mar y sintió temor en su corazón. " _Esto es malo_ ," se dijo mirando en el océano, el agua se tornaba una sentencia de muerte. " _No hemos estado en una tormenta así en años_." Se quejó aferrándose a la baranda mientras el barco se elevaba alto como si se encontrara en la cúspide de otra ola antes de caer violentamente en picada. Agua salpicaba el rostro del Intendente y contuvo su respiración esperando no inhalar nada de agua. " _Maldición, Capitán_ ," pensó para sí aguantando la ola. " _Primera vez en años que fallas en ver las señales._ "

Era una sentencia cierta, usualmente el Capitán era grandioso en evitar tormentas, su vista era asombrosa aún sin su catalejo. Con el catalejo, era capaz de ubicar nubes de tormenta más fácil que cualquier capitán humano soñaría poder y también de distancias más grandes. Era una estratagema que había mantenido al Capitán con vida en el mar por casi sesenta años y al Intendente/Primer Oficial por los diez años que le había servido al Capitán. Aunque, esta vez, el Capitán no había visto las nubes hasta que fue muy tarde. Era casi como si las nubes se hubiesen formado justo sobre sus cabezas, una broma del cosmos.

Otra ola golpeó el barco, haciéndolos girar fuerte en el agua, casi derribándolo mientras continuaba agarrado. "Maldición." Maldijo el hombre y buscó por el Capitán, sus ideas previas hechas a un lado en su mente. Buscaba con desesperación alguna señal del Capitán pero no dio con ninguna. La lluvia era muy densa y lo cegaba para ver a través, aun cuando el Capitán no era un hombre difícil de ubicar con su cabello plateado y llamativa chaqueta roja, un poco de lluvia no debería haber hecho difíciles de ubicar esos dos colores. Alcanzó y retiró lluvia de su cara intentando dar un mejor vistazo pero el gesto no hizo diferencia. "Mierda." Suspiró él, su corazón latía en su pecho mientras su mente se aceleraba. " _Qué debo hacer? Dame una señal?_ "

De repente, un destello iluminó todo el barco haciéndolo parecer de día por un breve momento antes de que el destello se disipara en el aire tan rápido como había aparecido. A su paso, se escuchó un fuerte crujido seguido por el nostálgico rugido de un rayo y un distintivo silbido. Era un ruido que temían todos los piratas, marineros, incluso gente de tierra firme, un silbido y un crujido, luego una explosión. Como si estuviera en cámara lenta, el Intendente giró su cabeza, algunos hombres cercanos que había distinguido entre la lluvia imitaron sus movimientos, todos ellos viendo la misma escena: su peor temor hecho realidad.

Su corazón se detuvo en su pecho mientras miraba el mástil más cercano a la proa y observaba con terror mientras el oscuro material brillaba por un segundo antes de encenderse con una ardiente llama que comenzó a esparcirse en cuestión de segundos. Por experiencia, sabía que aún con esta lluvia rodeándolos el fuego fácilmente quemaría todo el barco y no habría nada que pudieran hacer.

"Carajo!" Dijo por lo bajo y se soltó de la baranda moviéndose con el equilibrio y la precisión que no sabía que tenía hacia la cubierta del timón. " _Si el Capitán está en algún lugar de este barco debe estar ahí._ " Se aseguró mientras corría hacia la escalera que llevaba a la cubierta del timón. Por el rabillo de su ojo, captó una ola a punto de golpear el barco y desesperadamente aumentó su velocidad hacia la seguridad de arriba. Sin embargo, aun con toda su tenacidad, no pudo esquivar las rápidas aguas del océano golpeándolo en las piernas y lavándolo hasta su cintura. Con desespero, luchó contra el empujón mientras lo arrastraba hacia el costado del barco y a una húmeda tumba.

Frenéticamente, sus manos agarraban el aire esperando y rezando poder encontrar un salvavidas milagroso. Con el corazón en su garganta, apenas registró la sensación de una soga fuertemente enredada contra la palma de su mano, la aferró justo a tiempo para evitar ser arrastrado a una trampa mortal. Apretaba fuerte, las fibras de la soga cortaban sus palmas mientras la cubierta se inclinaba con la ola haciendo que su cuerpo se deslizara contra la madera hacia las barandas y antes de que la soga se soltara se encontró rogando por su vida en un ángulo aún más extraño. " _Sólo sostente!_ " Se decía mientras las olas continuaban arrastrando hacia afuera.

"Amo Miroku!"

Él abrió sus ojos ante el sonido del llamado justo a tiempo para ver a un hombre golpear duro el costado de la baranda, las olas halando y arrastrándolo vigorosamente hacia su muerte.

"Ayuda!"

Miroku cerró sus ojos en respuesta al grito del hombre tratando de bloquear el lamentable sonido que se escuchó fácilmente sobre el torrencial aguacero. "No mires," se decía firmemente, la culpa pesaba en su corazón. Durante una tormenta en el mar como esta ningún hombre podía atreverse a hacer un rescate, era suicidio, las probabilidades de vida eran de cero a nada. Era una triste verdad, una muy dolorosa pero salvavidas. Sentía un gran dolor en su pecho mientras los gritos del hombre se ahogaban en las olas. Si para ese momento el hombre no estaba en proceso de morir, entonces ya estaba muerto.

Haciendo a un lado el sentimiento de culpa, Miroku se alejó de la ola en retirada usando la soga como palanca halándose hacia las escaleras. Lentamente, el barco se enderezaba pero el alivio hacía poco por alivianar los pantalones de Miroku mientras luchaba por encontrar la fuerza para avanzar. Finalmente, las escaleras se encontraban al alcance de una mano. Sin titubear, alcanzó la baranda y subiéndose soltó la soga que había salvado su vida. Por un momento, pausó para recuperar el aliento, sus oídos prácticamente retumbaban a los lados de su cabeza escuchando los sonidos distantes de los gritos de los tripulantes cerca intentando distinguir la voz de su Capitán entre el caos. Algo imposible.

Dándose por vencido en segundos, logró subir la primera escalera justo antes de que la siguiente y poderosa ola amenazara su vida. Asegurando sus brazos entre las barandillas para formar una cadena esperó a que el agua retrocediera, la desesperación de unos minutos antes no fue de cerca tan poderosa por su posición más segura. Inconscientemente, miró el mástil con sus opacos ojos esperando ver buenas noticias, pero observó con espanto que el mástil continuaba ardiendo, el sonido de la madera crujiendo y ardiendo llenaba el aire. "Va a caer." Apenas dijo mientras sus ojos se abrían con completa y total angustia.

Si un mástil caía, ardiendo como estaba habría pocas esperanzas para el barco, especialmente si el mástil caía sobre el barco. Desde donde estaba no podía decir hacia qué lado estaba inclinándose pero sabía solo por el sonido que estaban en muchos problemas. Aun si la vela lograba caer en el mar en vez del barco igual estarían en apuros si la tormenta continuaba enfurecida a su alrededor. Después de todo, un barco sin mástil estaba en serio peligro de hundirse.

Tan pronto como el agua bajó lo suficiente para moverse, se alejó de la terrible vista y continuó subiendo, sus pies pesados en sus botas llenas de agua. "Capitán!" Gritó él, esperando que el hombre estuviera aquí.

"Miroku!"

Él escuchó la respuesta por encima del estruendo de los truenos, los rayos y los gritos, una ola de alivio golpeó su corazón. Alcanzó la cima de las escaleras sin problema, sus ojos serenos y listos buscando las manchas roja y plateada entre la cegadora lluvia. Firme, de pie en frente del timón del barco, sosteniéndolo, estaba la silueta de una chaqueta roja con agitado cabello plateado, manos bronceadas en el timón intentando mantener el barco tan estable como fuera posible. "Capitán." La palabra se deslizó de los labios de Miroku con un alivio tan evidente que debió haberse avergonzado pero ahora no era el momento para esos sentimientos.

"Estamos jodidos." Dijo el Capitán sin preámbulos pero Miroku no se estremeció, estaba acostumbrado a los temerarios modales del Capitán.

En vez, ignoró las palabras mientras corría a unirse al Capitán, agarró el timón sin pensar para ayudar al hombre a estabilizar el barco. "Dónde está el timonel?" Gritó él sobre la tormenta mirando los penetrantes ojos dorados.

El Capitán escupió en respuesta antes de hablar con voz nerviosa, "Pregúntale al mar."

Miroku sintió su corazón desplomarse hasta sus pies. "Mierda."

"Así es como me siento." El Capitán continuó manteniendo estable el barco mientras los hombres abajo trataban de mantenerlo entero. Entre los dos y con mucha suerte podrían, probablemente no, pero podrían lograr sobrevivir.

"Podremos lograrlo." Dijo Miroku sujetando el timón tan fuerte como podía, sus ojos ardían mientras la lluvia golpeaba aún más fuerte su cara, la tormenta empeoraba con cada segundo.

"Mira allá." Gritó el Capitán sobre el sonido de la lluvia mientras señalaba con una mano hacia el mástil ardiendo, la otra ocupada.

Miroku se enfocó en el objeto, el agua en sus ojos le dificultaban ver. Difícilmente, distinguió la inclinación, el ligero ladeo del mástil. Seguro, el Capitán tenía razón, el mástil estaba inclinándose en dirección del timón. "Maldición."

El Capitán gruñó y trató de luchar con el timón, intentando llevarlo levemente a babor. "Si cae estaremos muertos."

Miroku pasó saliva mientras observaba el mástil comenzar a inclinarse más con cada ola que golpeaba el barco haciendo crujir la debilitada madera de la base. "Tenemos que abandonar el barco," concluyó girando su cabeza hacia el Capitán, dándole al hombre una mirada seria e intransigente. "El mástil nos matará, está cayendo."

"Lo sé." El Capitán continuó enfocado en mantener estable el barco, la acción parecía inútil.

"Está ardiendo," declaró Miroku en pánico logrando liberar una mano del timón para moverla ante la devastación. "Si cae el barco se incendiará," hablaba ansioso intentando hacerle entender al otro hombre. "No solo seremos aplastados, nos quemaremos," el temor aumentaba en su voz. "Eso si no nos ahogamos primero."

"Lo sé." Repitió el Capitán y se tomó un momento para retirar algo de agua de sus ojos, sus agitados mechones empapados con ella.

"Estaremos muertos a menos que nos movamos ahora." Miroku miró directo al Capitán. "No tenemos tiempo. Tenemos que irnos, la tormenta está ganando."

"Vete entonces." Respondió el Capitán sosteniendo el timón, sus ojos no dejaban su barco mientras luchaba con el rudo tirón del timón. "No dejaré mi barco."

Miroku quería discutir pero él conocía a su Capitán, era un verdadero Capitán de mar que nunca dejaría su barco bajo ninguna circunstancia. Con frecuencia eso le había sido dicho por este hombre cuando era un pequeño niño, hacerlo era muy bajo para un hombre de mar. El sentimiento había calado en él por años, era una de esas cosas que Miroku sabía nunca podría olvidar. Con un fuerte respiro, Miroku cerró sus ojos, ignorando los gritos de los hombres, el bramido de la lluvia, el sonido del mástil pandeándose como si comenzara a caer más, el sonido del fuego explotando y siseando mientras lo golpeaba la lluvia. Él mantenía el timón firmemente ayudando al Capitán, no queriendo irse a menos que el Capitán se fuera con él.

El hombre en cuestión se giró y lo miró, por el rabillo de su ojo el fuego parecía arder en sus encendidos irises. "Fuera de aquí, Miroku." Dijo él mientras esos penetrantes ojos dorados golpeaban al joven. "Saca a los hombres, llévate a Sango y dirígete a una playa." Hizo un gesto con la barbilla para reiterar su punto. "Estamos cerca, lo lograrás."

"Qué hay de ti?" Gritó Miroku sobre el viento, sobre el sonido de su corazón latiendo en sus oídos.

"Un Capitán se hunde con su barco!" El Capitán gruñó rompiendo contacto visual con su primer oficial e intendente para mirar la enfurecida tormenta adelante. "Un hombre que navega en el mar muere con el mar."

"Pero," gritó Miroku en forma de protesta, por un segundo sus manos se relajaron en el timón, incrédulo. "También soy un hombre de mar!"

El Capitán se giró lentamente y miró al joven con una sonrisa que siempre usaba cuando estaba a punto de ser un bastardo. "Eres tan hombre de mar como el mar cuando está en calma." Su voz era uniforme mientras hablaba pero eso no hacía el comentario menos irritante para el Intendente.

El joven lo miró oscuramente mientras la rabia aumentaba en su pecho. "He navegado contigo por diez años," habló lo fuerte suficiente para ser escuchado por las siempre crispadas orejas de perro del Capitán. "No te dejaré ahora, eres muy importante para mí." Terminó con un fuego en sus oscuros ojos que rivalizaba incluso el color natural de los ojos del Capitán.

"Jódete entonces." Respondió el Capitán girándose sin pensarlo dos veces, sus ojos entrenados en la oscuridad que se extendía ante ellos. "Si quieres morir conmigo es tu problema pero no suenes como una mujer cuando lo anuncies."

Miroku maldijo por lo bajo en victoria y miró a su orgulloso Capitán. Este hombre era la persona más exasperante que hubiese conocido en todo el mar y aún, era un gran amigo y su única familia. Prácticamente había sido criado por el Capitán, había sido hecho Grumete del barco cuando tenía ocho años, y aun entonces el Capitán ya era un adulto. El Capitán le había mostrado todo, le había enseñado todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre el barco, sobre la vida que se vivía en el mar.

En el transcurso de los pasados diez años Miroku se había abierto camino a través de los rangos, aprendiendo cada aspecto de dirigir un barco, mantenerlo a flote de tormentas como esta, de motines y Fiebres de Cabina, y durante ese tiempo se había ganado la innegable confianza y amistad del Capitán. Pero eran más que amigos, eran hermanos en el mar, casi como padre e hijo, y no había tormenta lo fuerte suficiente para romper ese vínculo. No podía dejar atrás ese lazo—

"Fuera de este barco Miroku," dijo de repente el Capitán, sus ojos destellando hacia su primer oficial con la preocupación y el temor propias de un padre. "O juro que te lanzaré yo mismo."

Miroku maldijo otra vez, podría haber sido violento para alguien más pero veía las palabras del Capitán por lo que eran. El Capitán no quería que muriera. Miroku soltó el timón y luchó por llegar a la baranda, que daba hacia la cubierta principal. Miraba a los hombres que intentaban desesperadamente mantener a flote el barco y no pudo evitar estar orgulloso de la forma en la que luchaban por mantener vivo el barco. Esta era la vida de un pirata, proteger el extraño hogar flotante en el que habían sido bendecidos vivir. " _Este barco es mi hogar_ ," pensó Miroku viendo a los tripulantes ser barridos por el agua y arrastrados pero aun logrando mantenerse de pie. " _Por diez años este ha sido mi hogar y no, ningún hombre,_ " apretó sus dientes con convicción. " _Dejaría morir su hogar._ "

Con ojos firmes, Miroku se giró hacia el Capitán de pie en la sala de su hogar con orgullo y convicción. Abajo los hombres continuaban trabajando tan orgullosos y tenaces, tanto que Miroku sabía que si le ordenaba a uno de ellos abandonar el barco no lo habrían mirado. "Inuyasha!" Gritó, dirigiéndose a su Capitán como su amigo y no como el hombre que lo mandaba. La fuerza en su voz sonó incluso sorprendente para él mientras se paraba inmóvil con el barco meciéndose bajo sus pies.

Inuyasha lo miró sorprendido, " _Él nunca me llama así._ " Pensó frunciendo sus ojos, su nombre resonaba en sus oídos. Era una regla tácita entre él y Miroku que su nombre nunca sería dicho por el muchacho sin el obligado 'Capitán' antes, un mecanismo para ocultar de los hombres lo cercanos que eran en realidad. Si Miroku estaba diciéndolo ahora, eso significaba que lo que estuviera por decir era muy importante y que Miroku quería su total atención cuando hablara. Con esto en mente, Inuyasha miraba los brillantes ojos del hombre sintiéndose lleno de orgullo. " _Eres un buen hombre,_ " no pudo evitar pensar. " _Un buen Intendente, un buen amigo, un buen hijo._ "

"Este es mi hogar." Gritó Miroku sobre el viento vociferando en voz alta sus pensamientos. "No lo dejaré—preferiría morir!"

Inuyasha lo miró y rió al viento, su espíritu demonio emocionado en su interior mientras las palabras de Miroku le daban un segundo aire, le daban fuerza, y la innegable voluntad para pelear. Sonrió con la oleada de adrenalina y miró a su amigo. Sin rodeos. "Peleamos por vivir." Dijo su lema de vida.

Miroku sonrió, un brillo desesperado en sus ojos antes de gritar a los impetuosos vientos del Caribe. "Peleamos por vivir!"

Los hombres bajo él, húmedos y cargados de agua repitieron el lema sin titubear por un momento. "Peleamos por vivir!"

El coro de voces que se rehusaban a dejar su barco, se rehusaron a dejar de luchar por su hogar y por sus vidas, hinchó el pecho de Inuyasha aún más que el poder de su ego. Él era el Capitán de esos individuos que preferirían morir por su barco antes que abandonarlo. Rápidamente, su mente volvió a trabajar ideando un plan. " _Solo hay una forma en que pueda detener este barco de hundirse._ " Se dijo mientras apretaba fuertemente el timón, sus ojos enfocados en el mástil ardiendo. " _Sí, puedo salvarnos, a todos nosotros y a nuestro sustento._ " Con esa mortal sonrisa, giró su cabeza hacia Miroku y le gritó al viento. "Toma el timón!"

Miroku asintió con una sonrisa en su cara sabiendo, de ver al Capitán, que vivirían. Siempre eran así de afortunados. Miroku se lanzó a alcanzar el timón de una vez y lo sujetó con fuerza renovada. El Capitán gruñó a su lado casi predador mientras removía sus manos y retrocedía solo para depositar, segundos después y sorpresivamente, una mano en el hombro de Miroku. Asustado, Miroku se giró y miró inseguro al hombre, "Qué?"

"Tienes algo por qué vivir?" Preguntó el Capitán mientras un brillo cubría sus ojos, su sangre de demonio salía a la superficie.

Miroku sintió un nudo en su garganta mientras miraba al hombre que había conocido por diez años, los recuerdos emergían de su mente mientras lo hacía. Recordaba ser un pequeño niño, un huérfano de solo ocho años con una pequeña taza en sus manos apostado en una sucia calle pidiendo dinero. La pregunta había sido la misma entonces, la cara no pero la pregunta sí, " _Tienes algo por qué vivir, niño?_ " Miroku sacudió su cabeza, en ese entonces ese hombre alto se había detenido sobre él con un rostro tan amable y sorprendentemente gentil que había tenido dificultad en dar una respuesta. Tal vez, era porque era muy joven en el momento para entender las connotaciones de la pregunta pero a pesar de eso, Miroku había logrado dar con una respuesta que el Capitán había apreciado, había aceptado en más formas que una. "Vivo por un mañana."

El viento los golpeó duro a ambos y el sonido del mástil quebrándose llegó a sus oídos. Inuyasha sintió su sangre palpitar por su cuerpo, su presión dispararse, permitiéndose perder algo de control de la sangre de demonio que necesitaba si iba a resolver esto. "A mi señal," su voz era inquieta y un poco menos humana. "Quiero que vayas a estribor."

"Sí, Capitán." Dijo Miroku con confianza mientras se enderezaba y miraba al frente la tormenta. Sintió un apretón en su hombro y entonces el Capitán se había ido.

Con la fuerza de alguien no completamente humano, el Capitán del Shikuro saltó por la baranda y aterrizó en la cubierta principal, sus pies firmemente plantados en el piso mientras el agua cubría sus botas. El barco se ladeó y comenzó a mecerse mientras caminaba como un hombre cuyo equilibrio era más viejo que él mismo. Cada ola que golpeaba la cubierta parecía fallar, de cierta forma era como si tuvieran miedo de tocarlo.

"Myoga," gritó Inuyasha en la tormenta, un anciano en la cubierta lo miró inmediatamente, sus ojos nadaban con temor. "Corta las cuerdas entre el Mástil!"

"Capitán?" El anciano ayudante, el Maestro Aparejador y único hombre en el barco que sabía exactamente cómo separar correctamente el mástil, preguntó con miedo.

"Separa el trinquete del otro mástil." Gruñó Inuyasha en una voz dura y aterradora. "Ahora!"

"Sí, Capitán." Gritó Myoga corriendo inmediatamente al mástil del medio mientras Inuyasha observaba, una sonrisa en su cara mientras lo veía retirándose precipitadamente.

" _Eso es._ " Se dijo a sí mismo mientras esperaba, varios minutos parecieron pasar antes de que Inuyasha escuchara el distintivo sonido de una soga rompiéndose. Sonrió cuando el ruido fue seguido por otro y luego otro antes de que el extraño acento de Myoga irrumpiera entre las olas.

"Hecho, Capitán!"

El hombre crujió sus nudillos mientras la voz se desvanecía al fondo, su corazón palpitaba contra su pecho mientras la sangre de sus ancestros se hacía fuego en su estómago. Incapaz de detenerse, levantó su cabeza elevando su mentón y entre la lluvia aulló largo y fuerte como el perro que era. Varios de los hombres se le unieron en una especie de mitin antes de bajar su mentón, sus brillantes ojos dorados se tiñeron de rojo mirando el mástil mientras los tacones de sus botas clavadas en el suelo lo hacían avanzar. Se movió por el barco, el sonido del viento, la lluvia, los gritos, y el olor del miedo fueron ahogados por la salada agua en el aire y la sangre corriendo por esas extrañas orejas que se erguían sobre su cabeza.

Más rápido que cualquier humano, alcanzó el mástil y lo vio inclinarse peligrosamente hacia el timón donde había dejado a Miroku. Cada ola lo hacía quebrarse más mientras el fuego ascendía por las velas devorando todas las cuerdas y la madera húmeda que había a su paso, aunque muy lentamente por la lluvia. " _Sólo tomará un gran golpe,_ " pensó él rotando sus hombros. " _Y entonces este mástil caerá para bien._ " Terminó la idea justo cuando el calor de las llamas se duplicó alcanzando la cima del mástil. Sonrió en respuesta mientras el fuego se movía peligrosamente cerca al otro mástil en línea amenazando con empeorar más su día. "Haz lo peor." Dijo mirando el mástil frente a él, la sangre en su cuerpo retándolo y diciéndole ser osado en orden de salvar su sustento. "Pelearé!"

Con la fuerza de un millón de hombres, el Capitán posó su hombro en la madera del mástil, empujando con todo el poder que poseía. El mástil crujió bajo la presión y comenzó a inclinarse del lado opuesto sobre el océano, el cambio de peso hizo que el barco se ladeara peligrosamente hacia un lado. Inmediatamente el barco se movió a la derecha, producto de Miroku corrigiendo la fatal posición. Con una risa ahogada, miró por un segundo al joven que había criado en este barco, había aprendido bien.

Inuyasha dio un paso atrás, sus ojos enfocados de nuevo en el mástil y sus dientes se apretaron. Llevó sus manos al frente, sus garras brillantes con lluvia y agua de mar mientras se preparaba para el ataque final con sus armas más preciadas. Esas eran las garras que habían cortado cadenas, habían cortado nudos alrededor de cuellos, habían cortado personas, habían asesinado gente antes de que pudieran gritar. Miraba el mástil con toda la resolución en su cuerpo, sabiendo que ahora serían las garras que derribarían este gran mástil.

Sobre él, aun manteniendo el barco tan estable como podía, Miroku observaba en total shock. "Qué está haciendo?" Preguntó Miroku esperando la señal, preguntándose si el Capitán había estado preparándolo para un cambio de peso como el anterior. Pero, parecía que el Capitán tenía otra idea en su cabeza. "Acaso él?" Los ojos de Miroku se abrieron cuando el Capitán soltó su arma favorita, cortando el mástil con garras tan afiladas que podrían cortar acero. "Mierda!" Gritó él mientras todos en cubierta se paralizaban.

Fue en cámara lenta cuando el mástil comenzó a caer del barco, el fuego ardiente y siseando mientras la lluvia caía sobre él. Miroku no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, su Capitán había atravesado por completo la gruesa madera del mástil con sus garras y sin pensarlo dos veces. Cómo era posible? Cómo podría cualquier hombre, incluso uno con sangre de demonio, atravesar un mástil así de grueso?

"AHORA!" Gritó el Capitán sobre la tormenta y Miroku volvió en sí.

Giró el timón tan rápido como pudo, el barco pivoteó automáticamente mientras el timón hacía efecto. Los miembros de la tripulación se lanzaron a agarrar lo que pudieran para apoyarse mientras el barco viraba. El ardiente mástil se estrelló por el estribor golpeando el océano con una poderosa ola que creó espontáneamente a su salida.

La ola saltó y cubrió la cubierta tirando a los hombres que ahora se aferraban a lo que fuera para permanecer a bordo. Miroku cerró sus ojos apretando sus dientes mientras intentaba mantener agarre en el timón. Su fuerza no parecía estar funcionando pero justo cuando su mano comenzaba a resbalarse, sintió el peso del barco salir de sus manos. Abrió sus ojos para ver ahora al Capitán sosteniendo el timón fuertemente, sus ojos salvajes con la emoción de la pelea. Vagamente, Miroku se preguntaba cómo el Capitán había regresado al timón tan rápido pero la idea nunca tuvo una verdadera oportunidad de llegar a buen término antes de que el Capitán gritara una vez más.

"Déjame!" Gritó el Capitán Inuyasha en la salvaje tormenta mientras el agua lo mojaba hasta los huesos. "No hundirás este barco! No me hundirás a mí!" Gritó el Capitán soltando el timón. El barco se giró violentamente, una vez más la tripulación gritó perdiendo el equilibrio, algunos perdieron su agarre y aun por la gracia de Dios ninguno perdió el control de su seguridad.

El Capitán retomó el timón fuertemente manteniendo el barco derecho mientras clavaba más firmes sus talones en la madera. Tras ellos, en el mar, yacía el mástil, el fuego ahora sofocado por las olas que lo abrazaban y hundían a Davy Jones.

"Apaguen el fuego en la cubierta." Gritó el Capitán sobre la tormenta, su dominante voz fácilmente escuchada sobre el estruendo de la lluvia y los truenos. Los hombres se escurrieron en la cubierta extinguiendo rápidamente las pequeñas llamas que se habían encendido antes de que el mástil hubiese sido cortado del barco.

Miroku miraba al Capitán en pura adoración, nunca habiendo visto algo tan asombroso en su vida. El hombre había cortado un mástil de su barco salvándolos de un destino bajo las olas y aquí estaba, calmado y tranquilo dando órdenes como si nada hubiese pasado. Aun después de diez años Miroku no podía creerle a este hombre. Tranquilizándose, miró el barco evaluando su estado actual: las velas estaba sueltas, los aparejos volaban en el viento, todo tan agitado que típicamente siempre parecía en orden. Con un duro respiro recordó su puesto; era tiempo de poner el barco en orden y ganar esta guerra, no solo la batalla.

"Aseguren las velas!" Gritó él por la cubierta, su voz tan fuerte como la de su Capitán. "Amansen los aparejos!" Llegó al costado de la baranda que daba a la cubierta principal. "Maestros a sus puestos!"

"Sí!" Le gritaron los hombres mientras el Maestro Aparejador y el Maestro Carpintero iban a trabajar recuperando el control del barco y reparando inmediatamente lo que podía ser reparado.

Por varios minutos continuaron luchando. Aunque el peligro inmediato del mástil había pasado aún estaba el peligro de la tormenta. Poco a poco los hombres tuvieron todo bajo control, comenzaron a amarrar las velas, ganaron el control de las cuerdas, y los aparejos. Lentamente el barco se volvía tan manejable como siempre.

Rodeándolos, la tormenta comenzaba a aminorar, los vientos se tornaban menos fieros. Inuyasha aflojó levemente su agarre en el timón poniendo a prueba las aguas; el barco aún era llevado por las fuertes corrientes pero no era nada que no pudiera manejar. Sonrió cuando sus intensos ojos captaron los primeros rayos del sol en el horizonte y rió en el fuerte viento, su sangre de demonio gritaba triunfante mientras avanzaban. Los hombres en el barco lo siguieron pronto después, comenzando a soltar sus propios agarres, la vista de la luz en frente de ellos era el trofeo de su victoria.

"Seré condenado." Dijo Miroku al lado de Inuyasha mientras miraba el sol saliente y veía a los hombres comenzar a celebrar. Los latidos de su corazón lentamente regresaban a la normalidad atreviéndose a mirar atrás al violento mar. "Cómo lo hiciste?" Susurró él en el viento, su mente tratando de comprender que había logrado llegar al borde de la tormenta.

Una oreja en la cabeza del Capitán salpicó agua al moverse antes de mirar a su Intendente. "Suerte." Dijo él con una sonrisa, entonces regresó al horizonte, una mano en el timón y la otra tocando la única joya que usaba, una gema rota que colgaba alrededor de su cuello atada a una sucia cadena.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Escuché que un barco se dirige hacia acá hoy." Dijo una dama finamente vestida en su taza de té mientras la depositaba en una mesa elegantemente preparada con unas cuantas señoritas de cierta estima.

Todas ellas estaban vestidas usando pesadas enaguas y vestidos, sostenidos por apretados corsés que les cortaban su habilidad para respirar. La mujer hablando usaba las ropas más elegantes en la mesa, sus enaguas de un hermoso color azul con pequeños hilos plateados bordados y su vestido estaba forrado con deliciosos encajes. Su vestido era tan hermoso y atrevido, del mismo color azul de las enaguas pero con cenefas, volantes y lazos forrándolo.

Sentadas apropiadamente a su alrededor, las otras mujeres usaban ropas similares mientras tomaban juntas su té de la tarde. Había cuatro de ellas en la mesa, que estaba forrada con un mantel de seda y decorada con la vajilla china más fina que pudiera ser importada de Asia, cada una vestida en sus mejores ropas se veían tan coloridas y exuberantes que se podría asumir que estaban intentando atraer un hombre.

"Escuché que el barco que viene tiene algunos daños." Dijo una de las mujeres mientras servía un poco de azúcar en su té con absoluto cuidado para asegurarse de que la cucharilla no golpeara el borde de la taza antes de removerla y limpiar el exceso de té en el borde. De todas las mujeres, su sombrero era el más llamativo, reflejando su personalidad con sus profundas y exóticas flores púrpuras y plumas de avestruz teñidas que sobresalían de la cima. En general, era una muy llamativa y aceptada tendencia de la moda.

"Eso es lo que dijeron cuando lo vieron, Yuka." Otra chica entró en la conversación, sus enaguas verdes hacían juego con su sombrero rojo en una forma extraña junto con su liso cabello y suaves ojos marrones.

"Cuándo lo encontraron, Eri?" Preguntó una chica con rizado cabello negro mientras alisaba su vestido porque el miriñaque estaba recogiéndolo en sus caderas. Su propio vestido era de un espléndido color rosa que de cierta forma hacía juego con el estado de su cerebro.

"Mi esposo dijo que lo localizaron temprano en la mañana de ayer." Eri respondió la pregunta en una voz frívola mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza antes de depositarla ante ella y cruzar sus manos sobre su regazo. "Me dijo que podría llegar al anochecer."

"Eso no parece mucho tiempo para alcanzar puerto?" La chica de cabello rizado la miró con curiosidad en sus profundos ojos azules alisando de nuevo el vestido rosa.

"Lo sé, Ayumi." Eri volteó sus ojos de forma vulgar solo para darse cuenta después. Llevando su servilleta a sus labios los limpió ligeramente para disfrazar su indebido comportamiento. "El Sr. Hojo observó por un telescopio que les falta un mástil—"

"Les falta un mástil?" La última joven en la mesa entró en la conversación. Había permanecido callada todo el tiempo mirando por la ventana y el mar con anhelo. A diferencia de las otras, sus ropas no eran tan llamativas, sus enaguas y vestido de un verde oscuro, los volantes en sus mangas descubriendo lo mínimo requerido para su posición en sociedad, su cabello flojamente atado en una moña que obviamente se había hecho en vez de hacer que la mucama se ocupara de eso, y sobre su cabeza un pequeño y sencillo sombrero blanco—blanco—y solo blanco.

"Sí," le informó Eri mientras alcanzaba por la mesa una pequeña porción de comida, levantándolo con un par de hermosas tenazas la llevó a su plato depositándola con la gracia de la propia reina. "Dijo que—cómo lo llaman—el trinquete?" Señaló fuerte colocando las doradas tenazas en el mantelito en medio de la mesa antes de tomar su cuchillo y tenedor de plata para continuar comiendo.

"El trinquete." Corrigió la joven mirando a Eri con ojos curiosos y anticipación en sus pupilas.

"Sí," aceptó la chica cortando delicadamente un pequeño trozo de pastel. "El trinquete está ausente."

"Vaya," dijo la chica honestamente impresionada por la fortaleza del barco. "Y el barco aún está haciendo su recorrido hacia el puerto," sacudió su cabeza y se recostó en su silla antes de darse cuenta y sentarse con su espalda recta. "Eso es asombroso. Normalmente un barco no puede atrapar el viento sin el trinquete," continuó ella, su voz aumentaba en excitación mientras miraba a las otras chicas, feliz de tener finalmente algo con qué contribuir a la conversación. "El hecho de que sea capaz de navegar es simplemente—"

Las otras tres chicas suspiraron aburridas.

"Sólo tú te entretienes con barcos, Kagome." Dijo Yuka de forma cortés abanicándose levemente, sus ojos se desviaron de la mesa para mirar a las otras personas en la habitación.

"Me entretiene la idea de los hombres en el barco." Añadió Eri como respuesta al comentario de Yuka mientras llevaba un pedazo de pastel a sus labios, el plateado tenedor reflejaba el leve rubor que apareció en sus mejillas. Si el rubor era de la idea de los marineros o del calor, nadie podía decirlo.

"Me pregunto si es un barco de la Armada." Les dijo Ayumi ensoñadora a las otras chicas, sus ojos distantes mientras pensaba en los hombres trabajando para la corona como la Armada del Rey.

"Me pregunto si son musculosos." Dijo Yuka bajando su abanico a su regazo antes de alcanzar por su taza y sostenerla en sus manos tomando un largo sorbo de té antes de continuar. "Trabajar en el mar es difícil, saben." Susurró discretamente mirando a las personas antes de inclinarse, la taza de té aún en su mano. "Los hombres regresan con músculos y pechos anchos después de unos meses."

"Oh," dijo Eri ante la idea, un pedazo de pastel que iba a medio camino hacia su boca fue devuelto al plato antes de girar hacia Yuka con una suave risita en su garganta. "Me pregunto," se inclinó como las otras chicas con excepción de Kagome. "Si tienen ojos anhelantes." Ella bajó su cuchillo y tenedor cubriendo su rostro con una mano mientras la otra se movía para recuperar su abanico, abriéndolo para poder cubrir su rostro y que solo sus propios ojos fueran visibles para ellas. "—ojos que no han visto una mujer en meses."

Las tres mujeres rieron ante la idea y comenzaron a hablar sobre los apuestos marineros imaginarios. La cuarta chica, sin embargo, desvió la mirada por la ventana, su té olvidado en frente de ella. En el horizonte podía distinguir el barco a una hora o dos del puerto. Sin embargo, si le faltaba un mástil le tomaría más de una hora llegar. Kagome suspiró ante la vista, deseando estar ahí en ese barco en el mar pero su sexo al nacer había sido una burla.

Ella miró a las otras chicas y escuchaba mientras hablaban de románticos marineros solitarios, deseando en secreto ser uno, bueno, al menos un marinero. Manteniendo sus manos en su regazo miró el mantel, blanco y perfecto como la vida que estaba destinada a vivir. Ella era la hija de un poderoso oficial militar. No era un demonio pero tenía un alto rango en el gobierno. Era algo raro que un humano se hubiera ganado la confianza de los demonios y aún aquí estaba sentada ella en un salón de té de demonios, las únicas cinco personas humanas en el lugar eran esas chicas, ella, y la camarera que les había servido.

Ellas eran chicas de fortunas que habían nacido en poderosas familias humanas: familias que de alguna forma se habían vuelto fuertes dentro de la sociedad de los demonios. Kagome miró por la ventana y sintió hundirse su corazón ante la vista del barco llegando a puerto. Ella estaba rota como ese barco. Rota porque era una mujer y las mujeres no eran lo buenas suficientes, lo fuertes suficientes, o no estaban hechas para viajar por el mar. Su linaje nunca le permitiría conocer ese barco o alguno otro. Las mujeres humanas, las mujeres demonio, no importaba, no estaban permitidas en el mar. Era una regla de protocolo, una cuestión de modales y estilos de vida altos.

Kagome cerró sus ojos forzando que todo lo demás desapareciera menos sus pensamientos, " _Deseo,_ " su voz sonaba quebrada incluso en su propia cabeza. " _Deseo haber nacido hombre._ " Tomó un profundo y tembloroso respiro, la conversación a su alrededor continuaba como si no existiera. Lentamente, abrió sus ojos y frunció mirando la mesa, estudiando su rostro en su té. Era turbio por el agua.

Su posición social en la vida había sido establecida desde el momento de su nacimiento, al segundo que la partera había anunciado 'es una niña' su futuro había sido impuesto a los ojos de su familia. Con algo de suerte (de ellos no suya) sería cortejada por un demonio de alto rango para ser su esposa. Se casaría con él por el prestigio y él tomaría a una compañera demonio como pareja para no manchar las líneas de sangre con engendros mitad demonio. El suyo sería un matrimonio de apariencia, sin hijos que aliviaran su dolor e hicieran su vida más tolerable. Sin embargo, para su familia era la mejor salida posible. Si ella se casaba con un demonio y se volvía la gobernante de su casa y sirvientes, su familia ganaría poder. Era un matrimonio más de conveniencia para su familia que para ella, su corazón o su felicidad.

" _Pero así es la vida de una mujer._ " Concluyó Kagome y sintió una ola de tristeza golpear su corazón ante la idea. Con melancolía, se alejó de sus amigas, su té, y la mesa, mirando afuera al infinito mar, estudiando ese barco que aparecía en el horizonte.

La vida de una ama de casa no era la vida que quería Kagome, no era quien era Kagome. Sus ojos aventureros pasaron el barco mirando la línea que separaba el océano del cielo. La línea donde el azul encontraba azul y todo parecía más abierto, posible y probable. La vida que Kagome quería estaba del otro lado de esa línea, un lugar que nunca había conocido; una idea que tenía que hacer a un lado pero que sin importar lo mucho que intentara no podía sacar de su cabeza.

Kagome cerró sus ojos fuertemente antes de reabrirlos esperando que la breve oscuridad aclarara su mente. Pero cuando abrió sus ojos se encontró mirando el barco acercándose a puerto con envidia y dolor albergado en su pecho. Después de un momento, suspiró y se enfocó en él, sólo una idea se albergaría en su cabeza, " _Deseo estar en ese barco._ "

 _Fin del capítulo_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Notas:**

Ambos, el título del fanfiction y el título de este primer capítulo son parodias del anime.

 **Nota de Inu:** Muchas gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado este primer capítulo. A medida que avance esta historia les iré aclarando algunas cosas de ser necesario. La autora termina con una especie de trivia otorgando puntos pero creo que eso lo obviaré, sólo publicaré lo que sea de verdadero interés para la historia como datos históricos y frases en otros idiomas que deben traducirse. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

PD: Apenas estoy comenzando con esta traducción así que la actualización de los capítulos dependerá de mi habilidad y tiempo para hacerlo, jejeje... espero me tengan un poco de paciencia y sigan esta historia, no se arrepentirán. Besos!


	2. La Mascarada y la Dote

**SHIKURO: UN CUENTO DE HADAS EN EL CARIBE**

 **Por Inuma Asahi De**

Traducido por Inuhanya

 **Disclaimer:** La escritora no posee ninguno de los personajes creados por Rumiko Takahashi pero todos los demás desean que sí. Todos los personajes originales o conceptos son de la autora Inuma Asahi De (a excepción de las figuras históricas).

-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Capítulo Dos:**

 **La Mascarada y la Dote**

"Esto es una mierda." Dijo el Capitán mientras conducía el barco hacia Port Royal, sus manos sujetaban el timón como si fuera la cosa más frágil en el mundo y en el momento lo era.

"Lo sé," aceptó Miroku al lado del Capitán dejando caer sus hombros y suspiró fuertemente. "Por qué tenía que ser en este lugar?"

"No eso," dijo el Capitán rudamente mirando su barco con un oscuro frunce. "Odio dirigir este maldito barco." Él señaló el timón con un dedo para reiterar su punto. "Eso es por qué contraté a ese timonel sanguinario en primer lugar."

Miroku prácticamente golpeó a su Capitán en la cabeza pero se detuvo—habían otros miembros de la tripulación en la cubierta y nunca deshonraría al Capitán en frente de los hombres. Además, si los hombres comenzaban a pensar que el Capitán era débil, las probabilidades de un amotinamiento se incrementarían (sin embargo, después de la demostración anterior con el mástil, las posibilidades descendieron a ninguna).

El joven primer oficial sonrió ante el recuerdo de las dementes habilidades de su Capitán de la noche anterior. " _Maldición,_ " pensó sacudiendo su cabeza. " _Si hablamos de solidificar tu puesto, él va a ser el Capitán para siempre._ " Miroku rió ante la idea pero sabía que tenía razón en su suposición.

Los Capitanes piratas eran elegidos por su tripulación, no tenía nada que ver con quién poseía un barco o tenía más dinero—no, un Capitán pirata tenía que tener algo más grande que eso. Necesitaba ser capaz de mantenerlos vivos, necesitaba ser capaz de pelear, necesitaba ser capaz de derribar el mástil y tirarlo al mar durante una enfurecida tormenta para que el barco no zozobrara. Y si no podía hacer esas cosas podría ser removido—era el principio de la democracia. Y el movimiento del Capitán para retirar del barco el mástil en llamas solo había incrementado sus posibilidades de mantener permanentemente su posición como Capitán, nadie se atrevería a votar contra un hombre que salvó todos sus traseros, eso sería suicidio.

Además, Inuyasha tenía un buen registro en mantenerlos vivos y eso era por qué el Capitán Inuyasha nunca había tenido un motín en todos sus años sirviendo como Capitán—era muy bueno. Y con suerte, su democracia no requeriría un término límite para cambiar eso.

"Maldito timonel," gruñó Inuyasha devolviendo a Miroku al presente. "Dónde está?" Murmuró girando levemente el timón hacia la derecha.

"Por qué no le preguntas al mar?" dijo Miroku secamente usando las palabras de Inuyasha del día anterior.

El Capitán guardó silencio ante el sarcasmo y miró a su primer oficial por varios segundos. El joven se giró hacia él dándole al Capitán la mirada más protectora que pudo lograr, eso no llamaría la atención de la tripulación trabajando en la cubierta de abajo. Miroku podría estar en desacuerdo con el hombre pero nunca dejaría que fuera sabido por los otros tripulantes. Después de varios segundos, el Capitán se giró y resopló rehusándose a sentirse culpable. El hombre en cuestión había sido tan nuevo para la tripulación que no había sabido el nombre del hombre. Demonios, apenas habían recogido al hombre una semana atrás en La Española que no hubo tiempo de formar ningún tipo de vínculo.

Aún—Inuyasha sintió sus orejas desplomarse ligeramente en su cabeza. " _Él era mi tripulación._ " Pensó Inuyasha para sí moviendo su mano para tocar la pequeña gema que colgaba alrededor de su cuello. " _Y le fallé._ " El sentimiento de culpa se incrementó en su pecho por un segundo antes de que Inuyasha se gruñera y obligara a sus orejas a erguirse en su cabeza mientras soltaba la gema deliberadamente.

A su lado, Miroku sonrió satisfecho antes de mirar hacia la vasta expansión del mar ante ellos. "Y, dime por qué tenemos que atracar en Port Royal?" Preguntó oficialmente re direccionando la conversación, sabiendo que su punto había sido probado.

Si el Capitán se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo su primer oficial, no dio indicios. "Por qué no?" Inuyasha se encogió de hombros mientras hablaba, "Es el puerto más cercano."

Miroku le dio una larga mirada de soslayo antes de exhalar un nombre. "Henry Morgan."

Inuyasha se acalló ante su comentario, sus orejas aún más erguidas en su cabeza ante las palabras de Miroku. " _Bueno, esa es una buena razón._ " Se dijo golpeteando una mano en el timón.

Un siglo atrás, Port Royal había sido un paraíso pirata lleno de mujeres de cuestionable moral y hombres aún más cuestionables. Las personas morían ahí todos los días, heridos de rabia o por un tesoro o solo por un poco de diversión. Las mujeres habían sido fáciles de encontrar y aún más fáciles de llevar adentro. La cerveza corría libre como el agua y era fácil vender carga robada estuviera marcada o no por la corona. Había sido un gran lugar hasta que un demonio Comadreja, Henry Morgan, había sido nombrado teniente gobernador. El demonio había cambiado la ciudad—para el bien de ciudadanos respetables había dicho pero lo peor para los piratas.

Morgan limpió la ciudad de piratas, pasando leyes que sentenciaba a todas las personas acusadas de piratería, prostitución, o incluso el juego para ser colgadas en las horcas que Morgan había construido para eso. Los piratas le habían dado al lugar un apodo 'Punto de las Horcas'—era un nombre que se ajustaba. Muchos piratas habían encontrado su final en las horcas de Port Royal y por esto ahora el pueblo era un puerto respetable en tanto como se ignorara el constante tráfico de esclavos en el área.

A pesar de toda esta información, Inuyasha sabía que no tenía elección. "Tenemos que atracar." Le dijo a Miroku rudamente mirando el roto mástil, una mano conducía el barco mientras la otra tocaba de nuevo y distraído la pequeña gema. "No tenemos opción. No llegaríamos al siguiente puerto."

Miroku asintió, ambos sabían que estaban escasos de comida y agua más importantemente. Si no atracaban aquí, al menos para reabastecerse, entonces morirían en las aguas en cuestión de días. Literalmente muertos. "Entonces qué hacemos?"

Inuyasha respiró profundamente soltando la gema mientras llevaba sus manos al timón, apretándolo fuertemente e intentando pensar en alguna solución. Después de varios minutos de intensa mirada, levantó su cabeza, una sonrisa formándose en sus labios. "Sabes," habló él observaba a Miroku lamer su labio superior. "En Londres, tienen esos bailes en el palacio."

Miroku lo miró extrañamente, una de sus cejas subió hacia su línea de negro cabello. "Qué?"

"Sí," Inuyasha asintió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. "Ellos se visten y usan disfraces y pretenden ser personas como piratas y mierda como esa."

"Tu punto?" Dijo Miroku calmado, preguntándose si el Capitán había notado que estaban hablando de Port Royal y Henry Morgan.

Inuyasha rió y sacudió su cabeza enérgicamente. "Creo que es momento de que sigamos algo de su buena influencia." Él señaló hacia abajo la bodega de carga.

Miroku siguió la mano del Capitán hacia la bodega de carga, su mente trataba de captar lo que el Capitán estaba indicando. "Espera?" Susurró él, revisando mentalmente el inventario. "Tú no estás—estás loco?" Giró su cabeza de golpe hacia el sonriente Capitán. "Una mascarada?" Adivinó Miroku dándose cuenta de que el Capitán estaba hablando de una serie de 'artículos' muy particulares que habían adquirido unas semanas atrás. "Estás sugiriendo que pretendamos ser parte de la Armada de la Corona?"

"Un hm," Inuyasha sonrió asintiendo cortamente. "Tenemos los uniformes, tenemos los metales, incluso tenemos las pistolas allá abajo." Inuyasha prácticamente gruñó con placer mientras golpeaba su mano en el timón. "Apuesto que podemos lograrlo."

"Um pero—," Miroku sintió fallarle su voz ante su idea y sacudió sus manos. "Qué hay del barco, ella no se ve como un barco de la armada?" Conocía una mala idea cuando la escuchaba. No solo eran piratas llegando a uno de los puertos más peligrosos en el mundo para un pirata, eran piratas que estaban contemplando vestirse como oficiales de la Armada y entrar a uno de los peores puertos en el mundo para un pirata.

Inuyasha cerró sus ojos y chasqueó su lengua viéndose completamente despreocupado. "También tenemos cosas para eso." Le dijo a Miroku con un movimiento de la mano.

Sin una palabra, Miroku puso su cabeza en sus manos retrocediendo varias semanas al asalto en ese barco de la Armada. En el momento había pensado que era extraño que el Capitán hubiese tomado uniformes y sombreros del barco de la Armada que habían atracado, pero ahora lo veía como parte de la misteriosa suerte de su Capitán. El Capitán había sabido que lo necesitarían, de cierta forma lo había sentido y los llevó—y ahora semanas después, se hallaban con la perfecta oportunidad de usar los implementos adquiridos.

Miroku bajó sus manos hacia sus costados. "Santo dios, cómo te dejo meterme en esto." Refunfuñó él antes de mirar a su Capitán a los ojos. "Traeré la bandera de la armada." Dijo con un profundo y fuerte suspiro.

"Sí!" Siseó Inuyasha elevando un puño en triunfo antes de chasquear sus dedos y volverse hacia Miroku. "Oh, viste a Sango." Añadió él. "Si tenemos a bordo una mujer indefensa nos veremos menos sospechosos."

"A Sango no va a gustarle esto." Dijo Miroku en una melodiosa voz pensando en la única mujer en el barco, su mujer.

Inuyasha simplemente resopló en respuesta. "Fóllala."

Miroku sonrió y rió frente al Capitán, lamiendo sus labios con un sugestivo guiño. "Cada noche."

El Capitán rió a carcajadas, indicándole a Miroku que dejara la cubierta. "Bueno, ve por tu premio, fóllala y vístela." Sus manos volvieron a tomar el timón, girándolo levemente a un lado cuando una ola chocó contra el lado más dañado del barco. "Estaremos en puerto en tres horas a este paso, no hay mucho tiempo para poner en forma el barco." Giró el timón ligeramente, el barco obedeció lentamente. "Escoge a los hombres más limpios y vístelos también. Los otros se pueden esconder abajo."

"Necesito follar a los hombres antes de vestirlos?" Inquirió Miroku sobre su hombro mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras.

"Eso no me importa," llamó Inuyasha mientras Miroku desaparecía en la cubierta de abajo. "Siempre y cuando se haga."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome dejó el té un poco después de las tres de la tarde. Valientemente, bajaba sola por la calle habiendo dejado a sus amigas en su conversación sobre hombres guapos que vivían entre sal y aire. Frunció ante la romántica idea en su mente, distraída con su propia curiosidad por las vidas que vivían. " _Cómo será,_ " pensó ella mirando el pueblo alrededor, asintiendo respetuosamente a los transeúntes. " _Ser uno de esos hombres?_ " Suspiró ante la idea mientras continuaba su camino, regresando a su casa con una sombrilla puesta cuidadosamente sobre su cabeza para protegerla del ardiente sol jamaiquino. " _Creo, que sería maravilloso navegar por el mar toda mi vida._ " Ella sonrió ajustando la sombrilla para que un poco de sol pudiera golpear su rostro. " _Para siempre estar bajo el sol, vivir de nada más que del apetito por la aventura y el viento conduciendo mis velas._ "

Ella se detuvo en medio de la calle, sus propios pensamientos le causaron una extraña punzada en su corazón mientras giraba distraídamente la sombrilla en sus manos. Con un fuerte suspiro le permitió a la sombrilla caer sobre su hombro por un segundo, exponiendo su cabeza, cuello y hombros a los brillantes rayos del sol que caían sobre ella. Lentamente, giró su cabeza a su derecha observando el paisaje de pequeñas casas cuyos patios traseros estaba hechos de arena y playa hasta que sus irises aterrizaron en el prometedor océano.

Seguía las olas con sus ojos, observándolas menguar y fluir por varios segundos antes de levantar la sombrilla sobre su cabeza, "Pero eso nunca será." Susurró para sí, girándose y regresando por el camino que conocía mejor que a ella misma.

Su familia se había mudado a Jamaica once años atrás cuando aún era una pequeña niña de seis años. Para entonces, Henry Morgan había matado los últimos de los piratas más temerarios, haciendo del puerto lo seguro suficiente para que personas civilizadas establecieran sus residencias. A su padre, un hombre adinerado en Inglaterra, le había sido otorgada una posición por el demonio mismo como Representante Humano o, como lo describía su padre, el camino para las relaciones entre humanos y demonios. Básicamente, su trabajo era mantener el orden entre las dos razas, manteniendo control de sus disputas y asegurando que todo fuera manejado de forma civilizada.

Era un trabajo que demandaba mucho tiempo y esfuerzo, tanto así que Kagome no había visto a su padre en años. Seguro, lo veía salir de casa y regresar al menos unos días pero la mayoría del tiempo su padre simplemente era el proveedor de la casa y nada más, no un padre por decir lo menos.

Su madre era otra historia. Al principio, su madre se había rehusado a aceptar su condición en Jamaica. Habían tenido que, para vergüenza de su padre, bajar arrastrando del barco a la mujer cuando llegaron. Su madre era nacida en Francia, puro y simple. Y aunque se había casado con un inglés al final de la Guerra de los Treinta Años, aún mantenía cierto prestigio por su nacionalidad y ninguna mujer francesa debería ser obligada a vivir en un lugar como Port Royal (de acuerdo a su madre). Aun, a pesar de esto, su madre había hecho un hogar y una vida en Jamaica. Una de la que cualquier mujer en casa estaría orgullosa.

Esto con excepción de una cosa: su hija.

Kagome suspiró fuertemente pensando en la gran decepción que se había vuelto con los años. Cuando las otras chicas habían estado encerradas con muñecas, Kagome había estado afuera con los niños haciendo pequeños barcos de papel y madera que liberaban en el mar. Cuando las otras chicas se habían estado vistiendo para el té con ayuda de sus madres, la madre de Kagome había encontrado a su hija en la arena buscando conchas marinas y dólares en la arena. Cuando las otras chicas habían comenzado a casarse, Kagome había sido la única en no recibir una simple oferta. Kagome había sido el fracaso femenino de su familia. Kagome la chica poco femenina, que nunca había superado su independiente naturaleza infantil no había tenido un simple prospecto de matrimonio, la más grande de las humillaciones para una debutante francesa.

"Soy un fracaso." Kagome sintió la idea en su cabeza salir por su boca mientras volteaba por su calle hacia su hogar, sus pasos más lentos a medida que se acercaba a su prisión. " _Todo lo que mi madre quería era una hermosa dama pero yo—qué shock debió haber sido tenerme._ " Ella mordió su labio, la recorría un sentimiento de sincera culpa por el infierno que debió ser su existencia para su madre. " _Aún,_ " sacudió su cabeza y levantó sus ojos para mirar el sol. " _Esa vida, es la vida de mi madre._ " Sintió un escalofrío bajar por su espina. "Esa no es la vida para mí."

Sonrió levemente admitiéndolo en voz alta, su rostro enrojecido mientras pensaba en la vida que hubiese preferido. Buscando sentirse tan confiada como siempre, Kagome miró la calle hacia el modesto hogar de su familia solo para detenerse en seco.

"Un carruaje?" Susurró en la desolada calle mientras sus manos se apretaban en la sombrilla.

En frente de su casa había un lujoso carruaje con caballos perfectamente limpios y un chofer fumando una pipa, se veía muy decente para estar sentado sobre un carruaje e hizo encoger a Kagome. Estaba muy limpio para su gusto; perfecto y decente. Ella era una chica que le gustaba la sutil suciedad de la vida, lo cual añadía sabor y color al mundo. Sin embargo, este carruaje, era como un día sin nubes. Seguro que podría ser hermoso pero dónde estaba la emoción en un cielo vacío? La mitad de la diversión estaba en preguntarse si iba a haber tormenta y la otra mitad estaba en huir de esa tormenta.

Dando un paso, Kagome continuó estudiando el carruaje, una persistente sensación en su cabeza le decía que había algo de qué preocuparse con su presencia. "Me pregunto de quién es el carruaje?" Susurró ladeando su cabeza solo para sentir un apretón en la boca de su estómago. "Oh no, es del Sr. Morgan," susurró sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, su mano se apretó en la sombrilla mientras su corazón se aceleraba en su pecho. "No puede ser, posiblemente no, qué está haciendo aquí?"

Una gota de sudor bajó por el costado de su cuello mientras levantaba el borde de su vestido y comenzaba a caminar hacia el carruaje tan rápido como lo permitía su corsé. Se acercó alcanzándolo muy rápidamente y antes de que el chofer pudiera verla, se detuvo y enderezó su falda y cabello esperando no ser regañada por su falta de escolta masculino una vez que entrara a la casa. Con el Sr. Morgan adentro solo había una probabilidad de cincuenta-cincuenta. Por un lado, su madre no querría perturbar su compañía con asuntos familiares. Sin embargo, por el otro, su madre podría sentir la necesidad de regañar a su hija para demostrar que aún intentaban domarla para el matrimonio.

Kagome pasó saliva, de una forma u otra, no quería entrar pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Si Henry Morgan estaba adentro entonces algo muy malo estaba pasando. Podría ser su padre o problemas en el pueblo o—sacudió su cabeza—no podía permitirse pensar en qué era peor.

Sobre el carruaje el chofer aclaró su garganta llamando su atención hacia arriba. "Oh, buen día, señor." Susurró ella haciendo contacto visual, dándole al hombre una respetuosa cortesía por su posición.

"Buen día joven Srta. Dresmont." Él habló suavemente mientras le daba una gentil mirada antes de desviar sus ojos hacia la casa. "Será mejor que entre, Señorita."

Kagome lo miró, no sabía su nombre pero tenía un rostro amable, una cara humana y típicas orejas humanas. Esa era una de las distinguidas características entre los humanos y los demonios: sus orejas. Las orejas de un demonio al igual que las humanas estaban ubicadas a cada lado de sus cabezas pero en vez de ser redondas como las humanas, eran afiladas en las puntas como las contrapartes animales a las que estaban vinculados. Este hombre frente a ella, obviamente tenía orejas redondeadas, haciéndolo un humano completo. " _Debe ser un sirviente si es humano._ " Registró ella, mirando sus ropas y su apuesto rostro. Era de común conocimiento que el Sr. Morgan usaba sirvientes humanos sobre los demonios, si consideraba la posición por debajo del patrimonio de un demonio. "Por qué debo entrar, buen señor?"

El hombre inhaló una pipa que había estado sosteniendo en su mano. El aroma a tabaco llenó su nariz—le recordaba a su padre. "Están discutiendo sobre usted."

"Sobre mí?" Ella sintió empeorar el apretón en su estómago.

"Sí," el chofer tomó la pipa, girándola bocabajo y golpeándola para que las cenizas del quemado tabaco cayeran al suelo. "Algo sobre una dote."

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron, su corazón se detuvo en su pecho. "Pero, el Sr. Morgan está casado," discutió con el hombre, parte de ella dándose cuenta de que no le importaría pero la otra parte prácticamente chillaba con incredulidad. "Por qué discutiría mi dote con mi madre?"

El chofer le dio una gentil mirada, su expresión apologética. "El Sr. Morgan puede ser un hombre casado, Srta. Dresmont," le dijo suavemente como si pudiera quebrarse. "Pero su hijo más joven aún es un soltero elegible."

Kagome palideció de una vez, sintiéndose enferma del estómago mientras la imagen se formaba en su cabeza. "Naraku?"

"Ese mismo." Habló el hombre honestamente guardando la pipa en su chaqueta.

"Oh no!" Rápidamente, sin darle al hombre el más leve reconocimiento o las gracias, Kagome le dio la espalda y corrió casi tropezándose con su vestido cuando llegó al frente de las escaleras. Prácticamente arrastrándose, Kagome llegó a la puerta de la casa casi quitándole las manijas mientras entraba, pausando lo suficiente para dejar el show y poder moverse silenciosamente por el piso de madera.

De puntillas, intentando no hacer un sonido, se dirigió al salón donde su madre recibía a todas las visitas. Notando que la puerta estaba ligeramente abierta, se presionó contra la pared, asegurándose que ni su sombra fuera vista por la puerta mientras se acercaba más y más. Finalmente, después de lo que pareció una eternidad, hizo su recorrido por el largo corredor y se encontró justo al lado de la puerta. Con extremo cuidado, se inclinó asomándose en el salón con ojos nerviosos.

Sentado al otro lado de su madre, tomando té estaba nada menos que Henry Morgan y su joven hijo, Naraku Morgan. Kagome sintió bilis en su garganta ante la vista. Tenía una apariencia mugrienta, su largo cabello bajaba por su espalda, mojado y enredado. Sus ropas aunque decentes y dignas en características se veían como si se hubiese estado revolcando en el lodo antes de llegar, los puños de las mangas y los pantalones oscuros con tierra.

Kagome arrugó su nariz ante la vista pero no podía culparlo por la apariencia, después de todo él solo era un chico de trece años. " _Dios mío, es tan joven._ " Kagome se estremeció ante la idea y desvió la mirada de las personas en el salón recostándose contra la pared como si tuviera algún dolor. " _Mi madre está así de desesperada._ " Se preguntó arrugando su cara con horror. " _Él es cuatro años menor que yo, eso es anormal, y tiene que ser más vergonzoso que tenerme soltera en la casa._ " Ella miró de nuevo en el salón y vio a Naraku que estaba medio escondido detrás de su padre, sus vacíos ojos negros miraban por la ventana inconsciente del mundo alrededor. " _Sin mencionar que es tan, no sé, frío._ " Kagome apretó sus labios pensando en cada instante en que se encontró con Naraku Morgan.

Él estaba siempre incómodo, en los rincones de los salones durante las fiestas y cuando alguien se aventuraba a hablarle siempre era obtuso, frío y despreocupado en tono. Nunca hablaba por largos períodos de tiempo y su padre y hermanos no parecían importarles. De hecho, siempre parecían ignorarlo en las fiestas, especialmente sus hermanos. Por un momento, Kagome se preguntó por qué, por qué un padre y unos hermanos que eran tan cercanos aislaban a uno de ellos?

"Kagome?"

Kagome prácticamente saltó diez pies en el aire cuando su pequeño hermano se detuvo frente a ella, sus brillantes ojos azules la miraban con curiosidad. Rápidamente, cubrió su boca con su mano en un intento por salvarse de ser notada pero, desafortunadamente para ella, nunca había sido así de afortunada.

Dentro del salón hubo un sonido, como si alguien con enaguas estuviera parándose, "Kagome, eres tú? Por favor discúlpeme, Monsieur." Ella escuchó la voz de su madre. En segundos, su madre estaba en la puerta del salón, mirándola con curiosidad. "Chérie, ya regresaste del té?"

"Sí, mamá." Respondió Kagome en una pequeña voz mirando a su joven hermano, soltándolo antes de que su madre pudiera decir algo de la extraña posición. El niño la miró confundido y la rabia de Kagome se desvaneció, no se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho, simplemente había querido hablar con ella pero ahora, no podrían hablar hasta más tarde. Gentilmente, frotó la cabeza del niño antes de regresar con su madre intentando parecer como si no hubiese estado escondiéndose afuera del salón sino esperando el momento apropiado para entrar. "Noté a tu invitado Mamá y pensé en no molestarte."

La alta y elegante mujer sonrió ante sus palabras, luciendo altamente complacida ante los suaves y aún impropios modales de Kagome. "Por favor, únete a nosotros, Chérie." Habló tan elegantemente que Kagome se sintió pequeña a su lado. "El Sr. Morgan está en el salón con su encantador hijo, Naraku Morgan."

Kagome tuvo que obligarse a mantener un rostro compuesto ante las palabras de su madre. " _Encantador no es la palabra que usaría._ " Quería decir pero lo sabía y mordió su lengua en vez de hablar como le habían enseñado. "Estaría encantada, Mamá."

"Excelente." Una hermosa sonrisa brotó en el rostro perfecto de su madre antes de girarse hacia el pequeño niño que aún permanecía detrás de una perpleja Kagome. "Souta, ve a jugar afuera, s'il vous plaít, Chéri." Su madre se dirigió de regreso al salón, Kagome titubeó sólo por un segundo mirando a su joven hermano.

El pequeño niño de ocho años le dio una sonrisa poco entusiasta, incluso a tan joven edad entendía lo que estaba pasando en esa brillante y oscura habitación. Él le ofreció un pequeño movimiento de su mano y ella le sonrió tan brillantemente como pudo. "Diviértete." Susurró con falso humor y le dio un alentador movimiento de la mano.

"Buena suerte, Kagome." Susurró él antes de huir, la escena de jugar afuera en la arena y las olas de su patio trasero era demasiado atractiva para resistirse.

Los ojos de Kagome lo siguieron mientras corría a la puerta trasera de su casa, sus hombros se tensaron imaginando su propio patio de juegos al que estaba por entrar. " _Deseo poder seguirte afuera._ " Se dijo suspirando y girándose hacia la puerta se preparó para entrar al salón. " _Es mucho más divertido afuera en el sol, caminando descalza en la arena—,_ " Sus pensamientos se desvanecieron mientras seguía a su madre en el salón para sentarse y hablar con el hombre y el joven esperando, sus pies sintiéndose fríos contra la dura madera. "Oh no—," susurró ella, sus ojos se abrieron mientras miraba sobre su hombro el lugar donde descansaban sus zapatos. Era muy tarde para recogerlos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Vamos a morir." Dijo Miroku por quinta vez mirando la bandera que ahora colgaba entre las blancas velas del barco.

"Estaremos bien." Dijo Inuyasha y depositó un brazo alrededor de su primer oficial e Intendente. En frente de ellos solo estaban los hombres lo suficientemente apropiados para pasar como tripulación de la armada o al menos tripulantes de marina que habían enfrentado una fuerte tormenta y que casi se habían hundido o a lo sumo ratas que habían enfrentado una tormenta y casi se habían ahogado. De cualquier forma, tenían los uniformes y sombreros, armas y sables para que sus accesorios fueran efectivos aun si su apariencia no.

"Bien?" Miroku le siseó al oído, intentando mantener algo de la requerida formalidad cuando se dirigía a su Capitán en frente de los hombres. "Crees que ellos pueden hacer esto y que estaremos bien!" Él estrelló una mano sobre sus ojos mientras tomaba profundos respiros sonando casi como si estuviera por hiperventilar. "No saben nada de modales y etiqueta naval." Bajó rudamente su mano por su rostro, sus oscuros ojos abiertos con terror. "Carajo, no pueden ni deletrearlo!"

Inuyasha sonrió levemente aceptando el gran desacuerdo del hombre. Después de haber pasado casi diez años con Miroku sabía que esta solo era una fase. Muy pronto estaría bien con la idea, al menos después de haber pasado un buen tiempo asustado por ella. "Miroku—," trató de interrumpir gentilmente pero el hombre continuó.

"Oye, tú," Miroku señaló a uno de los 'oficiales', sus ojos prácticamente llenos de fuego. "Deletrea Etiqueta!"

"Qué es eso, señor?" Respondió el hombre mientras ajustaba su sombrero de tres puntas en su cabeza intentando determinar cuál debería ir al frente antes de ponerlo en la dirección equivocada para un oficial de la Armada.

Miroku se volvió hacia Inuyasha, sus ojos ardían con el conocimiento de que estaban dirigiéndose a la quinta paila del infierno de Dante. "Ves!" Señaló al hombre con mano temblorosa. "No sabe ni lo que es!"

"En su defensa," dijo Inuyasha con una ligera contracción de sus hombros y sacudiendo su cabeza. "Probablemente la etiqueta no fue parte de su plan de estudios en la escuela."

Miroku pensó brevemente en las implicaciones de intentar estrangular al Capitán pero antes de poder poner un dedo alrededor del cuello del Capitán, una suave y encantadora voz entró rodeándolos.

"Etiqueta." Una femenina y curvilínea figura, bien formada y seductora llevó a toda la tripulación a mirar a la mujer que había emergido a la cubierta. "E-t-i-q-u-e-t-a." Deletreó ella permitiendo que cada letra saliera de sus labios como agua cayendo de una cascada. "Una palabra francesa que significa: las prácticas y formas prescitas para una reunión social o por la autoridad."

Miroku se dejó marear mientras la observaba cruzar la cubierta hacia ellos. "Sango."

Lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos asimilando la vista. Usualmente, Sango se vestía como otro miembro de la tripulación—como un hombre—pero ahora estaba frente a ellos en enaguas y vestido escarlata. Su cuerpo contorneado en un amplio miriñaque. Rodeando sus delgados hombros había un cuello de encaje y rodeando su ahora delgada cintura un delantal de seda cubierto con costura de hilo rojo intercalado con dorado. Su cabello estaba arreglado en una delicada moña y en su cabeza había un fino sombrero que Miroku había robado de un barco muchos años atrás solo para ella. Cómo había logrado vestirse en las ropas y arreglar su propio cabello estaba más allá de cualquier miembro masculino de la tripulación, estaba sencillamente impresionante. Ella era Sango.

"Podríamos no morir." Concluyó Miroku mientras ella terminaba de acercarse para detenerse al lado suyo y del Capitán, un abanico en su enguantada mano.

"Tú aún podrías pero no sería ahorcado." Murmuró ella abriendo el abanico de encaje y lo movió lentamente ante su rostro, su fina ropa e interiores ya estaba haciéndola desmayar. "Odio estas ropas." Susurró cerrando sus ojos y colocó una mano en su estómago inhalando varios medios respiros e incapaz de tomar uno lo profundo suficiente para mantenerla de pie en el calor del Caribe. "Santo Dios," refunfuñó antes de abrir sus ojos y darle una mirada fija a Inuyasha. "Por qué estoy vestida así, _Capitán_?"

El Capitán notó el punto de vista de sus palabras y sonrió antes de alcanzar y tomar su enguantada mano con la suya, la llevó a sus labios en broma y besó la cima con una deliciosa lentitud que hizo sonrojar a Sango. "Porque, mi señora," le dijo él, su voz llena de alma y pasión. "Un Capitán necesita su esposa."

"Qué?" Gritó Miroku antes de cerrar su boca mientras los hombres rodeándolos reían disimuladamente antes de estallar en carcajadas.

Sango retiró su mano como si la hubiera quemado y miró a su Capitán. "Deseo que hubieras muerto en la tormenta." Dijo ella ásperamente mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho y resoplaba, su rostro enrojecido no de vergüenza sino de rabia.

Inuyasha ladeó su cabeza y rió ante su obvio malestar antes de mover su mano en un gesto calmante. "Ya, ya. Véanlo de esta forma." Él señaló la ropa de Capitán de la Armada que estaba usando. Estaba puesta expertamente y realmente se veía en cada botón pulido, cada cordón atado, y ambos zapatos brillantes y resplandecientes. Su cabello estaba guardado (lo cual era asombroso) bajo una polvorienta peluca que de cierta forma la cubría su sombrero, una medida desesperada que había tomado para esconder sus anormales orejas. "Si voy a viajar con mi esposa y tripulantes, habrán preguntas." Él levantó sus manos cuando Miroku estuvo a punto de protestar. "Piénsenlo, usamos una historia como, um," pensó por un momento antes de chasquear sus dedos. "Un Capitán de la Armada, ese soy yo y su esposa," señaló a Sango. "Estamos viajando para ver a su madre en un pintoresco lugar como Charleston, cuando chocaron con una tormenta que derribó el mástil de su barco. Quién cuestionaría eso?"

Sango mordió su labio, queriendo preguntar por qué Miroku no podía hacer el papel de Capitán desde que ellos estaban en una relación, sin embargo, mientras estuvo ahí y miraba a la tripulación rodeándola supo que no podía. Una mujer cuestionando la autoridad de un hombre ya era lo malo suficiente más si cuestionaba al Capitán de un barco en frente de sus hombres. Hacerlo era irrespetuoso y aunque sabía que a su Capitán no le importaría o le gritaría o castigaría, no pudo decir una palabra. "Entiendo Capitán." Susurró ella y le dio a Miroku una apologética mirada que hablaba volúmenes.

Ellos podrían no estar oficialmente casados ante la ley pero ella y Miroku bien podrían estarlo. Después de todo, ella era un bien dañado y una mujer dañada nunca podía casarse. Pasó saliva ante la idea y cerró sus ojos en un intento por no recordar los sórdidos detalles de su pasado, en vez, recordó ser salvada después de haber sido repudiada por el horrible deshonor que había llevado sobre su familia.

"Sango?" El Capitán habló suavemente mientras se inclinaba hacia ella extendiendo una mano para tocar su hombro. Saltó en respuesta, sus manos listas para atacarlo pero se detuvo a poco de golpearlo en la cara.

La sorpresa iluminó su rostro y el del Capitán mientras permanecía congelada en shock. "Lo—lo—siento mucho, no sé qué me pasó," luchó por decir mientras bajaba sus manos y alisaba su vestido, sus ojos miraban el piso. No era como si Sango lanzando un puño fuera un gran problema. La chica podía pelear junto con los mejores de ellos pero el hecho de que hubiera entrado en acción en lo que se refería al Capitán estaba muy fuera de lugar. Sango no era alguien que comenzara a golpear a los demás porque simplemente la hubiesen asustado.

Preocupados, Inuyasha y Miroku compartieron una mirada antes de que cada uno se detuviera a cada lado suyo. Miroku tocó su brazo débilmente con las puntas de sus dedos. "En qué estabas pensando?" Inquirió gentil, sus dedos frotando su piel.

"Sólo—," comenzó a decir pero se detuvo mirando a la tripulación antes de ver a los dos hombres. "Nada."

Inuyasha frunció ante el despido y la agarró por su brazo alejándola de los hombres a donde no pudieran ser escuchados por humanos o demonios. "Qué está pasando?" Presionó girándose para mirarla, su mano en su hombro.

"Sí?" También preguntó Miroku llegando tras ella, su mano alcanzó su cintura en un gesto de consuelo.

"Dios! Ustedes no dejan a nadie tranquilo, verdad?" Murmuró ella zafándose de ambos hombres, un frunce se formó en su lindo rostro. "Sólo estaba pensando en cuando me encontraron," continuó hablando en un impaciente murmuro mirando al océano, distinguiendo el creciente puerto que era Port Royal. "No sé por qué—sólo fue un pensamien—. "

"Recuerdo esa noche," habló Inuyasha cortándola mientras se recostaba contra la baranda y miraba por el costado. "Estabas en esa taberna, no puedo recordar el nombre."

"Eso no es importante." Le dijo Sango franca mientras cruzaba sus brazos bajo sus senos.

"Eso no significa que no se recuerde." Miroku le dijo a Sango con una sonrisa mientras la empujaba con su hombro. "Hannagins era el nombre, estaba en un mal sector del pueblo."

"Eso poniéndolo suavemente." Repicó Inuyasha alejándose de la baranda y levantando su brazo para descansarlo en los hombros de Sango. La chica le dio una seca mirada pero no se movió para remover su brazo, en vez eligió codearlo discretamente en las costillas. Él sonrió ante el gesto pero no se movió. "Estabas bebiendo sola y este hombre—"

"No yo." Interrumpió Miroku pero el Capitán lo silenció.

"Dónde estaba?" Hizo el show de levantar su mentón pensativo. "Sí, este hombre llegó pidiendo tus," él golpeaba suavemente su mentón y se giró hacia Miroku. "Cómo puedo decirlo?"

Miroku frunció por un segundo mientras se recostaba contra la baranda aun mirando al Capitán y a Sango. "Servicios," asintió él ante la palabra. "Me iría con esa."

"Me gusta." Inuyasha complementó antes de continuar solo para que Sango lo cortara.

"Oh, suficiente!" Gruñó ella pero una sonrisa comenzaba a aparecer en su rostro. "Conozco la historia, yo estaba ahí."

Inuyasha sonrió finalmente removiendo su brazo de su hombro. "Sé que estabas ahí." Admitió con ideada lentitud antes de añadir bruscamente. "Sólo me gusta contarla."

Ella resopló en respuesta, el sonido completamente contrario a su vestuario actual. "Te gusta contarla porque ustedes dos," los señaló mientras ambos la miraban inocentemente. "Golpearon a ese hombre hasta casi matarlo cuando me levantó."

"Ah," Inuyasha suspiró casi ensoñador. "Estoy tan orgulloso de eso."

"Yo también." Aceptó Miroku con una carcajada.

Ambos hombres reían mientras Sango los miraba con no poca admiración y amor. " _Dónde estaría sin ustedes dos?_ " Pensó para sí mientras el brazo de Miroku rodeaba su cintura una vez más, acercándola más antes de plantar un dulce beso en el costado de su cabeza. Esa noche tiempo atrás, había hecho lo mismo mientras la sacaba de la sucia taberna en que se encontraba quebraba, golpeada, manchada y sola.

Ahora era un gesto dulce pero entonces había sido aterrador y lloraba tan fuerte que ambos hombres habían sabido que algo malo le pasaba, algo mucho más grande que simplemente estar bebiendo. Su embriaguez había funcionado a su favor y en su estado les había contado su historia, de su falta de honor, de ser rechazada. En el momento había pensado que ellos también la botarían al segundo que lo descubrieran como todos los demás y en un apresurado estado de depresión había caído al suelo con lágrimas. Quedó en shock cuando el Capitán se arrodilló ante ella y tomado su mano la frotó como si la suavizara antes de susurrar:

" _Tienes algo por qué vivir, señorita?_ "

No había sabido quién era en el momento, no se había dado cuenta lo aterradoras que esas palabras eran normalmente para las personas. No había registrado la mirada de completo pánico que mostraba la cara de Miroku mientras observaba el intercambio. De hecho, sólo había sido capaz de pensar una cosa a la vez y esa había sido su respuesta:

" _No. Quién puede vivir cuando su cuerpo es violado?_ "

Esa había sido la única respuesta que su destrozada mente y corazón pudieron dar. Miroku se había visto aún peor entonces, como si estuviera tratando de salvarla de un destino que no sabía estaba por venir pero para su sorpresa, como para la de Miroku, el Capitán sólo la había agarrado más fuerte y puesto de pie, tomando su brazo la condujo al barco, Miroku caminaba confundido. Una vez ahí le había hablado suavemente, era una de las pocas veces que el Capitán se mostraba como un hombre amable:

" _Si no te importa la piratería, puedo darte una razón para vivir._ "

Sola, confundida, e insegura, se había subido a ese barco y en cuatro años nunca había mirado atrás. Con el tiempo Miroku había comenzado a curar sus viejas heridas y los dos se habían vuelto lo único íntimo que podían ser en un barco como este—se había vuelto la mujer del primer oficial. Ningún otro hombre estaba permitido a tocarla, e incluso mirarla—excepto el Capitán.

Si el Capitán quisiera podría tomarla sin explicación, llevarla a la cama, matarla, usarla, estaba en libertad como Capitán pero Inuyasha era un buen hombre y nunca había hecho tal cosa, aunque habían habido muchas bromas con los años, lo que implicaba menos que actos morales entre los dos. Con excepción de eso, el Capitán nunca había interferido con Miroku o Sango, dejándolos llevar prácticamente una vida como marido y mujer, aunque no ante los ojos de la ley pero al menos ante los ojos del Capitán.

Al final, la única condición que el Capitán les había dado referente a la relación había sido " _Nada de niños._ " Su única explicación: " _No quiero tener que corretearlos a bordo._ "

Con los recuerdos desvaneciéndose en su mente, Sango hizo una reverencia para el Capitán y Miroku, sacándolos de su ataque de risa. "Bueno," habló ella objetando. "Supongo que entonces debo llamarlos a los dos mis queridos esposos."

"A los dos?" Inuyasha soltó una carcajada mientras hablaba. "No creo que eso sea muy apropiado."

"Nunca he sido una chica respetable." Respondió Sango abriendo de nuevo su abanico, abanicándose lentamente con un máximo de coqueteo en sus ojos. "Sin embargo, no creo que la gente de Port Royal trate amablemente a una chica con dos esposos en su cama."

Inuyasha y Miroku se miraron y ambos hicieron una mueca de desagrado. "No creo que me guste tener que compartir." Dijo Miroku observando a Sango acelerar su abaniqueo de una forma que era considerada increíblemente indecente.

"Oh, no compartir." Dijo Sango con un guiño mientras cerraba de golpe el abanico y lo sostenía en su pecho. "Estaba pensando más dentro de las líneas de los tres," ambos hombres levantaron sus cejas mientras pronunciaba sus palabras sensualmente. "Juntos."

Por varios segundos ambos hombres se callaron, mirando a Sango como si estuviera loca antes de reaccionar de diferente manera.

"Ah." Miroku gritó instantáneamente escudando sus ojos, viéndose tan perturbado como lo estaría considerando las circunstancias. "Está en mi cabeza."

El Capitán prácticamente gritó con carcajadas, doblándose mientras se apretaba su costado. "Mierda, Sango!"

"Estás desnudo en mi cabeza!" Miroku continuó gritando y señalando acusador al Capitán, mientras el otro hombre prácticamente se revolcaba de la risa. "Cómo puede divertirte esto? No es justo!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome entró al salón siguiendo a su madre en un estado de pánico perfectamente aceptable. " _Qué hago, qué hago, qué hago—?_ " Se preguntaba una y otra vez pero no recibía respuesta alguna de su psique. Sentía las tablas de madera, frías y recientemente pulidas bajo sus pies y casi se desmaya. Si la veían sin sus zapatos puestos, qué pensarían? Oh—sabía lo que pensarían, " _Ahí va Kagome, la única chica en el mundo que es lo extraña suficiente para andar por ahí sin sus zapatos puestos,_ " la voz en su cabeza sonaba tan loca como las palabras. " _Probablemente eso es por qué su madre no podía casarla. Mantengan lejos a sus hijos, ella está loca!_ "

Kagome pasó saliva cuando se detuvo ante los dos hombres en la habitación quienes se habían levantado a su entrada. Tratando de parecer solemne a pesar de su terror interior, Kagome levantó su mentón y esbozó una brillante sonrisa que habría hecho orgullosa a cualquier madre excepto a la suya y primero le ofreció su mano al invitado más viejo.

"Hola, querida mía." Dijo el Sr. Morgan mientras tomaba su mano, besando levemente sus nudillos. "Me alegra que pudieras venir a vernos."

"Oh, sí." Respondió ella educadamente haciendo una reverencia para él, teniendo cuidado extra en cubrir sus pies mientras la hacía. "Estoy tan honrada con su visita, Sr. Morgan."

El hombre sonrió ante sus palabras y modales respetuosos, se giró hacia su madre y le hizo un movimiento de aprobación como si Kagome no estuviera en la habitación. "Lo ha hecho muy bien, Sra. Dresmont." Susurró él haciendo sonrojar a Kagome pero no de vergüenza sino de rabia. Sabiamente, eligió contenerse, mientras el Sr. Morgan señalaba al pequeño niño a su lado. "Este es mi hijo, Naraku."

El chico la miró, sus extraños ojos oscuros se veían aburridos al darle un segundo vistazo. Después de varios segundos críticos se dio la vuelta sin una palabra, sus ojos buscaban la ventana por la que había estado mirando antes y procedió a ignorarla completamente en favor de observar el paisaje.

Kagome sintió su boca comenzar a desplomarse, sorprendida ante el comportamiento del niño. En realidad se sintió insultada.

"Naraku!" Dijo su padre bruscamente desviando la atención de Souta que estaba jugando afuera. "Saluda a la Srta. Dresmont."

El chico miró a su padre de una manera que Kagome nunca había visto a nadie mirar antes. Era casi como si hubiese fuego en sus ojos por un segundo antes de volverse hacia ella una vez más, su expresión hermética y nada convincente. Esta vez, no la miró de cerca, en vez frunció y suspiró cerrando sus ojos pesadamente. "Hola," dijo él simplemente pero las palabras sonaron como si fueran muy forzadas.

"Hola, Sr. Morgan." Repitió Kagome amable ofreciéndole una reverencia al hijo antes de extenderle su mano. Él le dio una extraña mirada al gesto, casi una mirada de disgusto antes de tomar su mano por obligación y plantar un rápido beso en sus nudillos. La soltó casi a la misma velocidad antes de alejarse de ella. Con la obligación cumplida, tomó asiento, cruzó sus piernas con su codo apoyado contra su rodilla y su mentón contra su mano antes de que sus ojos de nuevo se desviaran hacia afuera.

A su lado, Henry Morgan se veía listo para cometer homicidio y por un minuto Kagome sintió como si fuera algo bueno. Había alguien más allá afuera que era una mayor decepción para sus padres, " _Tal vez somos una pareja hecha en el cielo,_ " pensó con sarcasmo.

"Siento mucho su grosero comportamiento." Dijo el Sr. Morgan con arrepentimiento permaneciendo de pie.

Kagome miró a su madre que había tomado asiento y observó que su madre le indicaba con sus ojos que se sentara también. Kagome sabía que si se sentaba, su madre, el Sr. Morgan y el mocoso Naraku podrían ver sus pies, sus pies descalzos. " _Qué hago, qué hago, qué hago—,_ " la voz comenzó a hablar de nuevo moviéndose nerviosa donde estaba.

"Srta. Dresmont, por favor, tome asiento." Insistió el Sr. Morgan aún de pie a pesar de los malos modales de su hijo.

Kagome pasó saliva, sabía que era de buena etiqueta que todos los hombres en la habitación permanecieran de pie hasta que todas las mujeres estuvieran sentadas pero aquí estaban—Kagome sin zapatos, no dispuesta a humillar a su madre en frente del Gobernador de Port Royal. Pero no estaba humillándola lo suficiente al rehusar sentarse, obligando a su invitado a permanecer de pie o parecer grosero si decidía sentarse antes que ella, como su hijo?

Kagome quería golpear su cabeza en la pared—odiaba esto, odiaba la autoridad, odiaba los modales, y la etiqueta y el comportamiento apropiado. Todo lo que quería era correr y dejar este lugar de reglas y órdenes, quería estar afuera, quería estar en el mar donde pudiera hacer lo que quisiera, quería estar en cualquier lugar en el mundo menos aquí.

"Srta. Dresmont?" Preguntó de nuevo.

Kagome lo miró y sonrió plácidamente. No había nada que pudiera hacer—' _Lo siento, madre._ ' Se susurró mientras se agachaba, intentando al menos esconder sus pies tanto como fuera posible al cruzar sus tobillos. Sorpresivamente, funcionó, no parecía que alguien notara su falta de zapatos. " _Gracias a Dios!_ " Kagome se sintió más feliz que en mucho tiempo, " _Tal vez estoy teniendo más suerte._ "

"Kagome," su madre se dirigió a ella desde su lugar a su lado, una de sus enguantadas manos señalaban a sus invitados. "El Sr. Morgan ha venido a hablar sobre tu dote."

Kagome sintió su corazón hundirse, tal vez no era tan suertuda.

"Mi dote?" Preguntó civilizadamente enderezando su espalda en el ángulo designado. "Por qué un hombre tan importante como el Sr. Morgan se preocuparía con la prosperidad financiera de mi futuro esposo?" Kagome podría haber sido una muchachona mientras crecía (aún ahora era una debajo de sus enaguas) y como niña habría preferido andar por ahí tonteando en vez de estudiar o aprender—pero eso no dignificaba que no fuera inteligente y bien educada.

"Bueno," dijo el Sr. Morgan con una sonrisa en su dirección, complacido ante la manera tan delicada en que había hecho la pregunta. "Estoy preocupado con la prosperidad financiera de tu futuro esposo," le repitió él, "Porque pasa que es mi hijo."

Kagome se puso de pie, sus faldas moviéndose alrededor de sus pies descalzos. "Qué!" Al diablo la etiqueta, pensó. Había esperado esto pero escucharlo—escucharlo en voz alta—no podía creer que su madre estuviera de acuerdo con esto.

"Kagome, Vous Vous assiérez, s'il Vous plait." Su madre le dijo sentarse en un idioma que su compañía no entendería, su mano firmemente en el codo de su hija pero Kagome se zafó.

"No me casaré con un niño." Dijo ella directo en la cara del Sr. Morgan. "Aunque sea su hijo."

"Kagome!" Su madre se levantó y la empujó en la silla. "Lo siento mucho Monsieur, no sé qué le pasa."

"Es comprensible." Dijo el hombre mientras su hijo continuaba mirando afuera imperturbable por la conmoción. "La sorpresa la ha puesto ansiosa, es natural cuando uno se entera que va a casarse."

"No," dijo Kagome a pesar de los urgentes ojos de su madre. "Es natural cuando te enteras que vas a casarte con alguien mucho mayor o," ella señaló a Naraku, "extremadamente joven!"

"Kagome, ven conmigo, s'il Vous plait." Dijo su madre bruscamente, la palabra francesa para por favor salió en su idioma mientras arrastraba a Kagome de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ellas. Estaban afuera, su madre prácticamente sosteniéndola contra la pared antes de comenzar la conversación. "No podemos rechazar esta unión." Habló ella bruscamente, su acento francés regresó después de años de desuso entre más agitada se ponía. "Esta es la única oferta que has tenido. Sé de chicas que recibieron ofertas a los diez años Kagome y tú solo has tenido una y a los diecisiete!"

"Pero madre, escucha—"

"No, tú escucha," el acento francés de su madre llenó el corredor. "Él es un demonio, Kagome, un demonio. Lo necesitamos, podemos ser tan ricos—piensa en eso, mi hija casada con un demonio—un demonio que es gobernador de Port Royal, el puerto más hermoso en el Caribe."

"Pero—no puedo casarme con alguien que no amo," respondió Kagome sacudiendo sus manos furiosamente. "Mucho menos con alguien que no parece tolerarme!"

"Kagome," dijo su madre en tono obstinado. "Somos mujeres—nuestros corazones no están por encima de nuestro deber con nuestra familia, con nuestra sangre…" La mujer tomó un profundo respiro componiéndose antes de continuar, su voz baja para no ser escuchada. "Ahora aceptarás esta propuesta y punto."

Kagome sintió su cuerpo hundirse en el piso. Su madre no la escuchaba ahora, esto no era por Kagome, esto era por su familia, como siempre lo ha sido. Nunca sería sobre lo que quería Kagome—era lo mejor para su madre y su estatus social. Y Kagome no importaba cuando se refería a eso. "Entiendo." Susurró ella sintiendo cálidas lágrimas arder en sus ojos pero se rehusó a dejarlas caer.

Su madre retrocedió y miró a Kagome con una sonrisa que se tornó un frunce y luego una mirada molesta. "Kagome, dónde están tus zapatos?"

Kagome tomó un profundo respiro y se sonó antes de sacudir su cabeza tristemente. "Por ahí en algún lugar con mi dignidad."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Muy bien hombres, los Oficiales vienen para acceder a nosotros, actúen natural." Dijo Inuyasha de pie en su barco, todos los hombres habían sido ordenados por Miroku, en la típica formación de la Armada inglesa. Estaban bajo estricta orden de no moverse o hablar, o pensar. Un movimiento en falso y su verdadera identidad podría ser descubierta y si pasaba, estarían jodidos.

Al lado de Inuyasha estaba Sango en toda su gloria. Era real, sus ojos miraban a Miroku y a Inuyasha mientras esperaban pacientemente a que el barco alcanzara aguas de anclaje. "Esto va a salir bien." Le susurró ella a ambos hombres manteniendo su mentón firme con una bonita sonrisa en sus labios pintados.

Miroku agarró otro puñado de cabello tirándolo levemente antes de obligarse a soltarlo. "Voy a perder mi cabello por esto." Murmuró mirando unos cuantos hilos que había logrado arrancar accidentalmente antes de soplarlos de su mano.

"Por favor, no." Susurró Sango dándole una seductora mirada mientras se aferraba al brazo del Capitán por las apariencias. "El sexo no sería divertido a menos que yo tenga un puñado de tu cabello."

"Ven conmigo." Dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa mientras se inclinaba hacia ella y le susurraba misteriosamente. "Tengo toneladas."

"Tan pronto como esto termine te mataré." Dijo Sango con una gentil sonrisa en dirección del Capitán.

"Debidamente anotado." Respondió él mirando hacia adelante, el pequeño bote navegaba hacia ellos con las autoridades portuarias de Port Royal dentro y preparadas para inspeccionarlos. "Miroku, dale a los hombres las últimas órdenes."

Miroku miró a su Capitán, una gran parte suya quería adelantarse y matarlo ahora. Con un resoplo se giró hacia los hombres y vio a los piratas formados como Oficiales de la Marina. "Esto nunca va a funcionar." Murmuró.

"No con esa actitud, ahora a trabajar, cachorro." Dijo el Capitán Inuyasha con una sonrisa.

Miroku le devolvió la sonrisa con una estrecha mirada ante su apodo de infancia. Sabía que en la cultura de los demonios llamar a alguien 'cachorro' era considerado un término de cariño, al menos hasta que llegaban a la edad de quince en donde era considerado un insulto. " _Cielos, he querido matarte antes pero tantas veces en un día, vaya._ " Pensó para sí dejándolo pasar por ahora, eligiendo en vez volverse hacia la tripulación. "Muy bien." Dijo Miroku dirigiéndose una vez más a los hombres en el barco. "Una vez que dejemos el barco quiero que se dispersen, vayan a sus obligaciones normales, si sienten que no pueden mantener el engaño de la Marina entonces, por el amor del mar, vayan bajo cubierta donde nadie pueda verlos!" Él señaló la bodega de carga donde esperaban la mayoría de los tripulantes sin disfraz. "El Capitán y yo iremos a tierra con la Srta. Sango. Nadie puede dejar este barco, ni por un segundo." Puntualizó cada palabra con ojos destellantes para reforzar su punto. "Recuerden que esto es Port Royal," pausó para hacer contacto visual con tantos hombres como le fuera posible. "Y las horcas siempre están abiertas."

Los hombres tragaron visiblemente cuando la realidad de la situación los golpeó pero ninguno se atrevió a decir una palabra, todos permanecían de pie atentos, esperando su encuentro con el infierno.

"Si algo sale mal, escapen." Miroku miró al segundo al mando, un hombre mayor, que hacía de aparejador y marinero, Myoga. "Myoga navega a la orilla sur, los encontraremos ahí." Él lamió sus labios deteniéndose de añadir, si sobrevivimos, antes de continuar. "Dennos dos semanas. Si no lo logramos para entonces, el barco es de ustedes."

"Haré mi mejor esfuerzo, señor." Aceptó el anciano con su extraño acento, su cara muy paranoica mientras hablaba. No sabía si podía tomar el barco, había la probabilidad de un motín si lo intentaba pero—dudaba que esos dos murieran, especialmente con una mujer como Sango con ellos.

"Entendieron?" Dijo Miroku severamente.

"Sí, Señor!" Respondieron los hombres, algunos más fuerte que otros pero todos obedecieron a su primer oficial nada menos.

Miroku se alejó de los hombres hacia Inuyasha y Sango quienes permanecían formalmente, tomados del brazo. "Gran discurso." Elogió Inuyasha, sus ojos miraban sin parpadear observando el punto hacerse más y más grande.

Miroku asintió en respuesta llegando junto al otro hombro de Sango, sus manos apretadas a sus costados. "Aprendí del mejor."

"Quién podría ser?" Inquirió Inuyasha con una ladeada sonrisa.

"Sango."

Hubo una mofa e Inuyasha miró a su 'esposa.' "Otra vez has estado jugando con los hombres?" Dijo él en voz suave, su mano masajeaba la suya ligeramente. "Sabes que no me gusta eso."

Sango lo miró y habló en una voz tan calmada que solo Miroku pudiera escuchar. "Puedo y te mataré."

Inuyasha retiró su mano aflojándola ligeramente mientras sujetaba su brazo. "Todas esas amenazas de muerte, mierda." Sacudió su cabeza antes de darle un guiño juguetón. "Eso establece que no voy a dormir contigo esta noche, podrías matarme mientras duermo."

Sango rió y abrazó en brazo del Capitán, había encontrado un gran Capitán.

Un bote largo llegó al lado del barco unos momentos después, dos tripulantes luchaban por realizar sus tareas enviando una escalera para que las autoridades del puerto subieran al barco. Los dos oficiales humanos de Port Royal subieron la escalera uno tras otro, sus caras con ceñido escrutinio mientras abordaban el barco. "Hola," dijo uno de los hombres cargando un libro mientras se dirigía hacia el Capitán, Intendente y Sango. "Les importaría dar sus nombres, barco, y negocios, por favor."

"Mi nombre es el Capitán James Smith," dijo Inuyasha formalmente. "Ella es mi esposa, Elizabeth Smith y mi primer oficial," señaló a Miroku. "Peter Woodson."

"Muy bien." Dijo el hombre anotando sus nombres mientras el otro caminaba por el barco lentamente, inspeccionando cosas aquí y allá. "Nombre del barco, por favor."

"Mar Herido." Respondió Inuyasha sin titubear, el verdadero nombre de su barco sería muy fácil de reconocer por las autoridades como un nombre de un barco pirata.

La autoridad del puerto desvió sus ojos del libro que había estado escribiendo por un segundo dándole una extraña mirada al Capitán. "Triste nombre para un barco."

Con cuidado, Inuyasha removió su sombrero para depositarlo dramáticamente sobre su corazón. "La nombramos por aquellos perdidos en el mar en la Guerra de los Treinta Años."

El hombre frente a él también removió su sombrero colocándolo sobre su corazón ante la explicación. "Un nombre honorable entonces." Dijo él con verdadero acuerdo en su voz antes de ponérselo de nuevo como Inuyasha, o el Capitán James Smith. "Y por favor cuál es su motivo?"

"Estamos en desesperada necesidad de provisiones y reparaciones." Inuyasha señaló el mástil mientras hablaba, sus ojos intentando transmitir la verdadera necesidad de ello. "Como pueden ver hemos pasado por momento difíciles. Una tormenta destruyó nuestro trinquete."

"Sí, lo veo." Aceptó el hombre mirando hacia el faltante mástil. "Se perdió completamente?"

"Sí, tuvimos suerte de que no cayera sobre nosotros." Inuyasha tomó la cintura de Sango acercándola, la mujer se tensó ante su contacto pero pronto se relajó para mantener las apariencias. "Estaba tan asustado por mi esposa, es su segunda vez en el mar."

"Pobre señora." Dijo el hombre y tomó su mano, besándola. "Sé que mi esposa le tiene miedo al océano, dice que puede hacer cosas terribles—" Pausó por un segundo bajando su cabeza ligeramente. "Mató a su madre."

"Qué triste." Respondió Sango en una suave y hermosa voz que Miroku e Inuyasha estaban seguros no le pertenecía. "Mi padre murió en el mar." Continuó ella y llevó una mano a su cara, secando lágrimas imaginarias. "Lo extraño mucho."

El hombre le dio una enfermante expresión de lástima mientras extendía su sombrero en señal de respeto. "Pobrecilla."

"En realidad nos dirigimos hacia Charleston," dijo Inuyasha mientras 'consolaba' a su esposa ofreciéndole un pañuelo de su bolsillo en el pecho. "Para ver a su madre."

"Qué bonito." El Oficial anotó algo y luego miró alrededor una vez más. Hizo contacto visual con el otro oficial que había abordado con él y le señaló con su mentón el barco. El otro hombre simplemente asintió y fue hacia la escalera de cuerda sin una palabra. "Bueno, todo parece estar en orden."

Inuyasha sonrió mientras el hombre miraba sus papeles. " _No me pidió mi identificación._ " Casi gruñe complacido pero se detuvo, en vez eligió tomar la mano de Sango y apretarla un poco más. La chica lo _miró_ en respuesta y él simplemente le sonrió antes de darle un leve guiño de seguridad. " _Eres un amuleto de la suerte Sango, un buen amuleto de la suerte._ "

"Bueno, entonces," dijo el hombre terminando de escribir algo en el libro antes de levantar la mirada. "Podemos darles las provisiones pero el mástil es difícil." Sacudió su cabeza apologéticamente. "Tenemos la madera pero nuestro carpintero está ocupado con mucho trabajo."

"Nosotros tenemos un carpintero." Proporcionó Inuyasha sinceramente mirando a Totosai, quien estaba a unos pasos de Myoga. Hicieron contacto visual y el pequeño anciano le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa antes de levantar cinco dedos, indicándole que solo le tomaría cinco días hacer la reparación que Inuyasha estaba implicando. "Si podemos darle la madera," Inuyasha regresó con el hombre. "Él puede hacer el nuevo mástil sin problema."

"Él solo?" Preguntó la autoridad portuaria asombrado.

Inuyasha abrió su boca para decirle al hombre que no era problema para su carpintero demonio pero pausó antes de que las palabras pudieran salir de su boca. La autoridad portuaria de Port Royal no necesitaba saber que el carpintero del barco era un demonio y uno extremadamente bueno en este trabajo. Eso sería sospechoso. Tradicionalmente, los demonios no se unían a la Marina por algo tan bajo como ser un carpintero, trabajos como esos estaban reservados para los humanos. "Bueno, otros en el barco pueden ayudarlo." Evadió expertamente.

El Oficial lo miró por un momento y luego sonrió. "No es asombrosa la marina? Tantos hombres en tantos trabajos."

El hombre rió—Inuyasha, Sango y Miroku se le unieron, como una manera de mantener las apariencias.

"Bueno," el hombre miró con franqueza a Inuyasha. "También está el asunto del pago. Esto será muy costoso, estoy seguro que lo sabe."

"Sí," respondió Inuyasha aún en el personaje. "Tenemos dinero más que suficiente para pagar por las provisiones necesarias y la madera."

"Bien." El hombre asintió cerrando el libro y sosteniendo su pluma lejos de su cuerpo para no derramar tinta sobre él. "No se les cargará una tarifa en tanto como permanezcan aquí en aguas más profundas." El hombre le alcanzó a Inuyasha una pieza de papel. "Este es su permiso. Al menos les tomará un mes hacer las reparaciones."

Inuyasha sonrió, ya sabiendo que una vez tuvieran la madera sólo sería cuestión de cinco días.

"Estoy extremadamente apenado de que se retrase para ver a su madre, mi señora. Sé que debe ser difícil." Dijo el Oficial con una reverencia hacia Sango.

"Gracias por sus palabras de consuelo, señor, es muy amable." Ella le dio una reverencia y el hombre se fue para abandonar el barco.

"Por favor, preparen mi bote." Inuyasha habló al momento en que los dos hombres estuvieron fuera de vista. Los tripulantes se movieron inmediatamente en respuesta a la orden viendo que la orden fuera cumplida rápidamente para que su Capitán, Intendente y la encantadora Srta. Sango pudieran atracar y comenzar el agotador proceso de atravesar el pueblo para encontrar provisiones y madera tan rápido como fuera posible. "Myoga." Añadió Inuyasha suavemente una vez seguro de que la tarea estaba en marcha.

El anciano apareció a su lado casi instantáneamente. "Sí Capitán?"

"Nos vamos a tierra a arreglar todo, ten listo a Totosai cuando regresemos." Ordenó él, su voz aún baja para no ser escuchado por los dos humanos del puerto. "Quiero este mástil construido en una semana, entendido?"

"Capitán—?"

"Está," Inuyasha le habló despacio al hombre, sus ojos intensos. "Entendido?"

"Sí, señor." Myoga asintió tragando suave y se fue para continuar con su orden temporal. Inuyasha, Sango y Miroku abordaron el pequeño bote, sus hombres los bajaron expertamente y al golpear las tranquilas aguas de la costa comenzaron a seguir al otro bote hacia el puerto.

"Eso estuvo bien." Dijo Miroku mirando a su viejo amigo mientras remaba.

Inuyasha asintió en acuerdo mientras tocaba nerviosamente la gema en su cuello. "Con optimismo nuestra suerte durará."

"Con optimismo." Miroku asintió, la seriedad en las voces de Inuyasha y Miroku molestaron a Sango.

"Ustedes dos. Vamos a estar bien." Dijo ella desde su lugar junto a Inuyasha, mientras Miroku remaba el bote. "Cayeron por nuestra apariencia." Ella extendió una mano para tocar el hombro de Inuyasha. "Convenciste a dos Oficiales de la Marina de que eras un Oficial de mayor rango en la Armada." Habló sincera, su voz divertida. "Son idiotas. Vamos a estar bien."

"Espero que tengas razón, Sango," dijo Inuyasha desde su lugar a su lado, su hombro cálido y confortante donde descansaba su mano.

"Vamos a estar bien." Dijo ella por tercera vez, ambos hombres le dieron una extraña mirada. "Vamos," dijo resistiendo la urgencia de empujarlo por la borda. "Peleamos por vivir, cierto?"

"Sí." Dijo Inuyasha con una ceja elevada.

"Esto es lo mismo que cualquier otra pelea en la que hayamos estado antes," Sango dejó caer su mano eligiendo abrir el abanico cuando una pequeño hilo de sudor comenzó a bajar por su nuca. "Sólo que en vez de usar armas o cuchillos o garras, estamos usando nuestras cabezas."

"Me gustan mis garras." Dijo Inuyasha estudiando sus manos.

Sango gruñó antes de golpearlo en el brazo.

 _Fin del capítulo_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Notas:**

 **Henry Morgan** era el actual Teniente General de Port Royal en los 1700 y responsable de incontables muertes de piratas en un intento por limpiar el pueblo.

 **Naraku Morgan** por otro lado solo es un tonto de un anime que vi alguna vez (al menos el nombre).

 **Nota de Inu:** Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por leer esta historia, traducida especialmente para su disfrute. Espero estar haciendo un buen trabajo y que se entienda perfectamente. Me disculpo por los errores que se me puedan escapar luego de hacer las correcciones requeridas. Sólo como una aclaración, en el texto original Inuyasha se refiere al barco como 'ella', en femenino aunque en la traducción aparezca en masculino. Por eso habrá momentos en los que lo escriba como 'ella' aunque escriba 'el barco'. No sé si me explico bien, jejejeje… cosas de la historia original y el inglés, ya saben… Bueno, sin más, hasta la próxima!


	3. Dorado y Gris

**SHIKURO: UN CUENTO DE HADAS EN EL CARIBE**

 **Por Inuma Asahi De**

Traducido por Inuhanya

 **Disclaimer:** La escritora no posee ninguno de los personajes creados por Rumiko Takahashi pero todos los demás desean que sí. Todos los personajes originales o conceptos son de la autora Inuma Asahi De (a excepción de las figuras históricas).

 **Capítulo Tres:**

 **Dorado y Gris**

Kagome estaba en los muelles mirando las aguas del océano mientras se movían hacia la orilla antes de retroceder lentamente a la infinita corriente. La vista del agua regresando al mar era tentadora para ella. Quería correr con ella. Quería ser parte de su retirada; su escape. Quería desaparecer entre esas olas succionada a un mundo de libertad que siempre había imaginado. Kagome cerró sus ojos desde su lugar en el muelle, la cálida sensación de las lágrimas bajo sus pestañas hizo temblar su labio mientras permanecía sentaba en un pequeño barril, lo cual era increíblemente inapropiado para una dama de su posición. Un acto indecente del que no se preocupaba.

"Por qué?" Susurró ella abriendo sus ojos para mirar el océano, la madera del barril se clavaba en sus muslos. "Por qué, mamá, por qué?" Una lágrima bajó por su mejilla, recogiéndose en su mentón. "Por qué tenías que acabar con mi vida?" Se sonó y hundió su rostro en sus rodillas, "Por qué, por qué el océano no puede ser mi hogar?" Gritó en ellas sabiendo en el fondo que este puerto era su hogar y que siempre sería su único hogar. Estaba comprometida con Naraku Morgan, el hijo de trece años del Teniente Gobernador Henry Morgan e iban a casarse en cuatro meses cuando Naraku cumpliera catorce—una edad aceptada para que un joven se casara.

Kagome hundió su cabeza en sus brazos cruzados llevando sus rodillas hacia su pecho y dejó escapar un ahogado sollozo. Solo fue capaz de hacerlo porque había abandonado el miriñaque, sus guantes y su sombrero cuando dejó la casa y sin ellos estaba lo cómoda suficiente para moverse como una persona normal y no una delicada señorita. Abriendo sus ojos, pudo distinguir el color verde de su vestido y enaguas en la oscura caverna de sus brazos. En silencio, deseaba que fueran azules como el mar.

Suspirando, levantó su cabeza, la suave brisa se sentía agradable contra su acalorado rostro mientras miraba aquellas olas. Un pequeño pez saltó de la superficie, su cuerpo brillante destelló en la luz del sol antes de caer en las agitadas olas. Entrecerrando sus ojos, notó varios otros forcejeando contra la superficie, luchando e intentando encontrar comida en las aguas poco profundas de la playa. La intrigaba ver cómo luchaban en la corriente del océano, sus bocas abriéndose y cerrándose para luego escabullirse bajo el agua de la superficie. "Son afortunados." Le susurró Kagome a los peces mientras recogía más su cuerpo sobre el barril, "Al menos pueden pelear."

Con un resoplido, volvió sus ojos al océano para estudiar el barco que estaba anclado en el puerto a una buena distancia. Era un barco viejo, podía decirlo por el color envejecido de la madera y las andrajosas velas. Supuso que había enfrentado sus dificultades en las aguas del Caribe. Pero a pesar de su desgastada apariencia, velas andrajosas y mástil ausente era hermoso, robusto y musculosamente sonoro. Tenía cierta calidad en ello; cierta fuerza que la atraía. En las profundas aguas de su corazón deseaba poner sus pies a bordo en ese barco, aún si fuera por una vez, para poder experimentar la sensación de su cubierta y la forma en que se mecía cuando las olas golpeaban su proa.

Cerró sus ojos ante la idea, su corazón palpitaba suavemente en su pecho. La sola noción de estar en ese barco; la sola idea de disfrutar una vida lejos de los modales y la etiqueta la hizo sentir en paz instantáneamente. Abriendo sus ojos una vez más observó cuando el bote de las Autoridades Portuarias se alejaba del barco y comenzaba a remar de regreso a la orilla, a los dos hombres los reconoció como amigos de su padre. Desinteresada en lo que ya sabía se volvió hacia el barco desconocido, el cual estaba bajando su propio bote al agua y entrecerró sus ojos tratando de ver a las personas que lo ocupaban.

Vagamente, distinguió un hombre—no—dos hombres y lo que parecía ser una mujer en un fino vestido rojo. La vista de la mujer hizo pausar a Kagome: una mujer en un barco solo podría significar pocas cosas: la primera, era la esposa de un miembro de la tripulación (probablemente del Capitán) o era una viajera muy rica. De lo contrario, las mujeres no viajaban en barcos.

"Srta. Dresmont!"

Kagome se giró ante el sonido de la voz llamándola y sonrió levemente cuando se dio cuenta que era uno de los Oficiales en el bote regresando a la orilla. Estaba de pie en el bote, sus manos ondeando sobre su cabeza y una tonta expresión en su rostro. Un poco avergonzada pero complacida devolvió el saludo y sonrió ante la atención. Mientras todos los demás pensaban que era extraña, los Oficiales de los muelles parecían encontrarla fascinante. Con frecuencia, venía a ver barcos nuevos entrar al puerto y ellos le hacían compañía hablando y riendo e instruyéndola en el comportamiento de los barcos, desde el mástil hasta los diferentes tipos de barcos que navegaban. Con los años, desde que su padre los había presentado, habían desarrollado una especie de vínculo. Era agradable.

Después de varios minutos el pequeño bote llegó junto a ella y se levantó dirigiéndose al costado del muelle de madera. "Sr. Charles." Se dirigió al Oficial que la había saludado. "Mr. Ingram." Se dirigió al otro mientras levantaba los remos y le dirigía un pequeño saludo después de ponerlos a salvo.

"Srta. Dresmont," se dirigió el Sr. Ingram subiendo al pequeño tablón para detenerse junto a ella, sus manos inquietas intentaban arreglar su ropa mientras caminaba. "Qué la trae por aquí, hoy?" Su voz era amable y encantadora, una dulce nota en el aire que hizo sonreír a Kagome en respuesta, un gesto que no le otorgaba a cualquiera.

"El barco, por supuesto." Respondió ella mirando el pequeño bote que se acercaba y rió ligeramente.

"Esa sería la razón, verdad?" El Sr. Charles la llamó terminando de amarrar el barco antes de saltar al tablón para unirse a la conversación. "Siempre le encanta ver llegar a los barcos."

"Sí." Respondió ella amable mirando el enorme barco atracado en el puerto con no poca admiración. "Por curiosidad, cuál es la historia de este barco?"

"No estoy seguro de dónde vienen," dijo el Sr. Ingram con un movimiento de hombro mientras se apoyaba contra uno de los muchos postes que delineaban el pequeño muelle. "Pero se dirigen a Charleston—la suegra del Capitán vive ahí." Continuó ondeando su mano hacia el bote, señalándole al hombre de chaqueta sentado junto a la mujer con el vestido rojo escarlata. "En su viaje el barco enfrentó una tormenta, destruyéndole el trinquete." Sacudió su cabeza. "Debería verlo, parece como si alguien lo hubiese arrancado del barco."

"Hizo algún daño mayor cuando cayó?" Inquirió Kagome mirando al Sr. Ingram con ojos verdaderamente interesados.

"En lo absoluto." Sacudió su cabeza una vez más y se encogió de hombros incrédulo. "Es una tripulación afortunada de haber sobrevivido."

"Sí, lo son." Kagome miró el bote acercándose, la distancia entre los tres individuos y ella se hacía más corta.

"Es asombroso, verdad—"

Kagome fue vagamente consciente de que el Sr. Charles hubiese comenzado a hablar, sus ojos enfocados en la hermosa mujer en el bote. Sus enaguas eran inmaculadas y de un profundo rojo escarlata, su vestido de un hermoso y atrevido negro, el encaje en sus hombros simplemente angelical y su rostro, santo dios, su rostro era absolutamente maravilloso. Tenía piel bronceada, ojos y cabello castaños, recogido en un moño magnificentemente elaborado, ninguna hebra de cabello estaba fuera de lugar en su cabeza y estaba sentada con sus hombros atrás y su mentón justo en el nivel perfecto para verse atrevida y respetable al mismo tiempo. Kagome sólo podía imaginar lo que su madre diría de esta mujer, " _Muy probablemente,_ " se dijo Kagome sintiendo su boca desplomarse incrédula. " _La llamaría espléndida y le pediría ser su hija._ "

Antes de que Kagome pudiera pensar un poco más en la mujer, movimiento del hombre a su lado captó su atención. Lentamente, movió su atención al hombre que tenía que ser el perfecto esposo de la mujer, el Capitán de ese viejo barco. Tragó saliva ante la vista, su corazón se aceleró asimilando su forma, sentado con su espalda recta y sus ropas perfectas a pesar del hecho de que estaba sentado en un bote. Era delgado y musculoso con anchos hombros y una fuerte quijada. Exhibía un poco la definición de un inglés o irlandés y aún había algo extraño en él, algo no estaba bien en su apariencia.

Kagome ladeó su cabeza, sus ojos fruncidos mirándolo en un intento por adivinar lo que era pero antes de que su mente pudiera ubicarlo algo más captó y cautivó su mirada además de sus músculos o su mentón. "Oro." La palabra se atascó en su garganta cuando vio sus ojos por primera vez. Eran dorados como la miel e intensos, concentrados y penetrantes mientras miraban al frente, aparentemente determinados, como si estuviera a punto de entrar en una batalla. Eran hermosos y diferentes a cualquieras otros ojos que hubiese visto, brillantes y tentadores.

Parpadearon una vez contra el sol, cerrándolos solo un segundo antes de abrirlos de nuevo, un rayo de luz sobre su cara. Y entonces, antes de darse cuenta, estaba mirando hacia la costa, esos brillantes ojos escaneaban su destino antes de congelarse y mirarla directamente a ella. Kagome sintió su corazón acelerarse mientras sus ojos se concentraban en su apariencia, la miraba tan intenso que pensó que podría estar buscando su alma dentro de su pecho. Ella observaba mientras la escaneaba, dimensionándola y acogiéndola, el dorado de sus irises se iba tornando más oscuros entre más la miraba. Ella sintió un rubor cubrir sus mejillas al darse cuenta que el Capitán estaba asimilando su apariencia.

Se sintió avergonzada ante la atención e insuficiente en comparación a quien estaba sentada junto a él. Su esposa era hermosa y decente y él estaba mirándola, pensando probablemente que se veía muy simple o como una niña jugando a vestirse con la ropa de su madre sin algo de sentido de la moda. Por un momento, se arrepintió de quitarse el miriñaque de su falda, se arrepintió de no dejar que su mucama le hiciera su cabello esa mañana, se arrepintió de no ponerse su mejor sombrero y sus guantes. Kagome se giró, su corazón palpitando en su pecho y latiendo contra su caja torácica. Miró sus manos sin guantes, " _Es escandaloso,_ " se dijo, regañándose en silencio por todo lo que tenía en este momento. " _Qué pensará cuando vea mi piel sin guantes?_ "

Ella lo miró esperando que hubiese desviado la mirada y que hubiese perdido interés en ella pero sus ojos aún estaban en ella y esta vez buscaban en su rostro, en sus ojos, y mientras lo hacían se halló haciendo contacto visual con él, esos irises dorados miraban sus propias órbitas grises. Se estremeció ante el fuego de su mirada y por un momento Kagome pensó que podría morir.

Él aún estaba mirándola intensamente con esos irises miel enfocados en los grises suyos cuando su bote llegó al muelle y sin romper contacto visual logró pisar el tablón de madera. Sus ojos continuaron mirándola mientras le ofrecía una mano a su esposa, la otra mujer la tomó diciéndole un suave y airado gracias mientras la ayudaba a pisar el muelle. Aún hundidos en ella, mientras caminaban hacia ella y los oficiales, sus ojos parecían mirar tan profundamente dentro de ella que era como si estuviera tratando de saber cada secreto y pensamiento suyo.

Solo cuando el Capitán y su esposa se detuvieron a una distancia apropiada, desvió sus ojos eligiendo mirar a uno de los oficiales. Inmediatamente, Kagome sintió recorrerla una sensación de alivio cuando el Sr. Ingram llamó la atención del Capitán al avanzar y ofrecer las respectivas presentaciones con la mayor civilidad al presentar a las mujeres primero. "Mi Señora," dijo él mirando a la esposa del Capitán. "Ella es la Señorita Kagome Dresmont, la hija de nuestro Representante Humano en Port Royal."

"Es un placer conocerla, Srta. Dresmont." La voz de la mujer era como un carillón de viento en la brisa o una gentil campana en un campanario. La reverencia que le ofreció a Kagome fue tan encantadora, bajó su cabeza y desvió sus ojos, sus pestañas rozaban contra sus mejillas de tal forma que un hombre se hubiese enamorado inmediatamente.

Kagome sintió drenarse el color de su rostro mientras veía esa mujer perfecta con su voz suave y gentil reverencia. " _Soy pálida en comparación._ " Admitió sintiéndose levemente nauseabunda al ver su límpido vestido sabiendo que haría de su reverencia una burla.

"Y Srta. Dresmont," continuó el Sr. Ingram haciendo que Kagome buscara sus modales más que nada. "Ella es la Sra. Elizabeth Smith, la esposa del Capitán."

Kagome copió la reverencia anterior pero se sintió completamente insuficiente al realizar el gesto. "Soy privilegiada de conocerla," trató de hacer que su voz sonara tan encantadora como la de la otra mujer pero de nuevo se quedó corta. "Sra. Smith."

"Créame, el privilegio es mío." La Sra. Smith, Sango disfrazada, respondió. "Permítame presentarle a mi esposo, el Capitán James Smith."

Kagome se volvió hacia el Capitán y encontró esos ojos mirándola de nuevo. Tragó saliva intentando ignorar la mirada mientras buscaba entrar en ella haciendo que su corazón palpitara pero sabía que en esta situación tendría que mantener unos modales respetuosos. Así que, con una sonrisa en su cara y un rubor verdadero pero encantador coloreando su piel, extendió su mano y esperó. Su corazón se detuvo cuando él avanzó con su esposa aún en su brazo y tomó su mano tocando su desnuda piel con sus guantes blancos. Ella sintió un sobresalto atravesarla ante la sensación de nunca haber sentido la piel de un hombre contra su mano de esa forma, excepto por la de su hermano y su padre pero todos sabían que los hermanos y los padres no contaban en situaciones como estas. Lentamente, sus dedos se envolvieron en los suyos acercando su mano a su cuerpo en un gesto asombrosamente sensual. Incapaz de respirar, miró sus ojos y vio cuando se inclinó colocando sus labios sobre sus nudillos desnudos. Sintió su respiración atorarse en su garganta cuando esos húmedos labios hicieron contacto con su piel desnuda. Por un momento, pensó que podría desmayarse y casi lo hizo cuando él dirigió la mirada hacia sus ojos, sus labios permanecieron en su piel el tiempo considerado apropiado antes de separarse ligeramente de su mano sin guante.

"Es un placer conocerla," dijo él, su aliento tocó su piel mientras hablaba, sus inmóviles ojos la hicieron sentir mareada mientras continuaba mirándola, brasas sofocantes en esos dorados irises. "Srta. Dresmont."

Kagome respiró profundo cuando él se retiró sosteniendo su mano un poco más de lo que era correcto. Vagamente, se preguntó qué estaba pensando su esposa. Sabía que había besado su mano un poco más, que había sostenido su mano un poco más, y estaba molesta de que hubiese tocado su piel desnuda con sus suaves labios? Kagome quería mirar a la Sra. Smith, quería medir su reacción a la situación pero no pudo obligarse a desviar la mirada de esos palpitantes ojos.

"El placer es mío." Dio ella esperando que su voz sonara tranquila. "Capitán Smith."

Él se retiró de ella llevando a su esposa consigo y rompiendo el contacto visual que habían compartido. Kagome se sintió mareada cuando la golpeó la verdadera magnitud del encuentro. Nunca antes se había sentido de esta manera en su vida, nunca había sentido su corazón latir así en su vida, nunca había sentido su estómago arder así en su vida. Miró al Capitán solo para ponerse más nerviosa al darse cuenta que sus ojos todavía estaban en ella.

Desviando su mirada, miró a su esposa y observó cómo la mujer parecía encogerse de hombros. Fue un gesto extraño que dejó a Kagome llena de incertidumbre. Se había dado cuenta? Estaba sintiendo odio hacia ella? Estaba molesta y planeando su venganza? Kagome sintió celos al mirarla mientras sus ojos se dirigían a los brazos unidos del Capitán y su esposa. Sintió envidia mientras se imaginaba que era ella en el brazo de ese hombre. Inmediatamente, Kagome congeló su tren de ideas. " _Qué feo pensamiento._ " Se dijo sacudiendo su cabeza completamente decepcionada de su propia mente.

"Srta. Dresmont." Dijo el Capitán Smith en una voz suave mirando a su esposa y luego a ella. "Tengo algunos asuntos en el Puerto y no conozco los alrededores, nos haría el honor de acompañarnos en el Puerto?"

Kagome se paralizó, Sango se paralizó, ambas mujeres miraron al Capitán en shock mientras Miroku apretaba un puño tras él. Esto era algo con lo que no necesitaban tratar: una mujer involucrándose en sus asuntos ilegales.

"Capitán." Comenzó a intervenir pero fue interrumpido rápidamente.

"No sería agradable, querido Peter." Dijo Inuyasha detrás de su disfraz como el Capitán Smith. "Si la pobre Elizabeth tuviera otra mujer con quien hablar en vez de nosotros dos?" Él palpó gentil la mano de Sango y miró directamente a Miroku, sus ojos transmitían algo que no fue reconocido por nadie además de Miroku. "Odiaría que se aburriera con nuestros asuntos, las mujeres no pertenecen a los negocios pero odiaría dejarla fuera de mi vista."

Sango contempló codearlo en el costado pero sabía que eso sólo dañaría su fachada. Miroku sabía lo mismo y cedió tratando de descifrar el punto de vista del Capitán. "Sí, señor." Dijo y se inclinó ligeramente. No estaba seguro cuál era la perspectiva del Capitán pero sabía que iba a meterlos en problemas a este paso.

"Srta. Dresmont?" Inuyasha se dirigió a ella de nuevo, sus ojos tan concentrados y penetrantes en ella que sintió su corazón apretarse en su pecho.

Kagome lo pensó por un momento. Sería grosero negarse, lo sabía, pero ideas como esa nunca antes la habían detenido. Normalmente, declinaría tal oferta por no ser de su interés acompañar a una mujer que se veía tan regia y respetable. Mujeres así eran una propiedad y no pensaban. No eran educadas más allá que por la necesidad de conseguir un esposo y su único deseo era el de complacer a un buen esposo con quien pudieran salir y esa forma de vida no era para Kagome.

Sin embargo, otra idea la llevó a decir sí; una diferente del protocolo y los buenos modales. Fue la mirada en los ojos del Capitán: estaba queriéndola con ellos y suplicándole, pidiéndole decir que sí. Se preguntó por qué querría que hiciera ese trabajo (estaba verdaderamente curiosa) pero al mirar esos asombrosos ojos llenos de miel y determinación supo que no podía negárselo, sin importar cuál fuera su razón. "Estaría encantada." Terminó diciendo.

"Está dicho entonces." El Capitán avanzó hacia ella y se inclinó ligeramente. "Peter."

Miroku asintió y caminó hacia Kagome, se inclinó y ella le extendió su mano de la misma forma que con el Capitán. Él besó su mano y Kagome notó vagamente que el beso, aunque igual sobre su piel desnuda, no había sido poderoso como el del Capitán, de hecho fue más bien aburrido en comparación.

Miroku le ofreció su brazo a Kagome, el cual tomó fácilmente antes de mirar al Capitán y a la Sra. Smith. Sintió un extraño resentimiento por sus brazos entrecruzados que la hizo ruborizarse. Nunca había querido un escolta, siempre andaba sola por el pueblo pero en este momento gran parte de ella quería ser escoltada por el Capitán en vez del Primer Oficial. Con ambas mujeres caminando del costado interior y los hombres por el exterior, se dirigieron al final de los muelles después de brindarles a los dos Oficiales Portuarios una corta despedida.

"A dónde le gustaría ir primero, Capitán?" Preguntó Kagome acercándose al final del muelle, su corazón latía en su pecho mientras hablaba.

"Dónde está el Carpintero del lugar?" Preguntó el Capitán, sus ojos al frente para su decepción.

"Está a unas calles arriba, Capitán." Dijo Kagome mirándolo por encima de la Sra. Smith para ver si la miraría y sostendría su mirada. "A no más de cinco minutos caminando."

Inuyasha la miró y sonrió ante sus palabras haciendo que Kagome brillara ante la atención. "Y dónde está el mercado," inquirió antes de añadir una leve explicación, "Necesitamos reabastecernos?"

"El mercado está en la esquina oeste," respondió ella mirando al frente, sus mejillas aun enrojecidas ante la idea de tener sus ojos sobre ella y por su sonrisa. "Está a unos quince minutos caminando en dirección opuesta."

"Muy bien, por favor guíenos al carpintero, Srta. Dresmont." Él asintió firmemente avanzando con paso enérgico en la dirección que había indicado. "Será más eficiente verlo primero."

"Por supuesto, Capitán." Dijo ella y lo miró una vez más antes de ver por dónde iba.

Por un momento sus pensamientos se dirigieron hacia la Sra. Smith y se preguntó qué estaba pensando la otra mujer. Habría notado el extraño comportamiento entre ella y el Capitán? Había visto todo, estaba molesta? Kagome tomó un profundo respiro y aclaró las ideas de su mente pero sin importar lo mucho que lo intentara, no podía sacar esas ideas de su corazón. En su corazón, sentía dos cosas: la primera, una abrumante culpa por sus sucios sentimientos hacia el esposo de esta mujer y la segunda—la segunda era algo que nunca había sentido antes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome y Sango disfrazada permanecían en el lobby del astillero del carpintero local con evidente incomodidad. El astillero no era un lugar al que iban comúnmente las mujeres (Kagome solo se había aventurado cuatro veces en toda su vida) y aún aquí se encontraba sosteniendo el brazo de la Sra. Smith mientras el Capitán y el Intendente hablaban con el administrador afuera bajo el sol ardiente. Las dos mujeres no se habían dicho una palabra mientras esperaban en el lobby de la pequeña oficina cobijándolas, ninguna pudiendo pensar en algo apropiado que decir.

Discretamente, Kagome miró a la mujer que parecía ser el exacto opuesto a ella en cada forma posible. Mirando por el rabillo de su ojo, Kagome vio la rigidez en los hombros de la esposa del Capitán y se forzó a no tragar saliva con su propio malestar. Esta mujer estaba perfectamente parada al igual que su cabello, su vestido y sus enaguas, estaba absolutamente inmaculada de cabeza a pies, " _Me pregunto cómo será ser ella?_ " Preguntó Kagome desviando sus ojos de la otra mujer y mirando al piso. " _Sentir la necesidad de cuidar la etiqueta y comportarse respetuosamente, cómo sería?_ " Kagome pausó con sus propios pensamientos notando que era una sensación que nunca había conocido realmente. Mirando al suelo, Kagome respiró profundo sabiendo que esta mujer estaba fuera de su liga, estaba en una posición más alta, una que Kagome no podría tocar, y tampoco se atrevería nunca. Discretamente, miró de nuevo a la Sra. Smith y vio la línea de su rostro mientras observaba a los hombres hablar afuera frente a mucha madera. " _Apuesto que mi madre te habría amado como su hija._ "

Desvió la mirada de la Sra. Smith y vio de nuevo hacia las diferentes maderas que estaban apiladas por todo el enorme astillero. Esparcidas por el suelo, había de tantos tamaños y formas diferentes, hechas todas específicamente para barcos. Sin embargo eso solo le interesó ligeramente en el momento, debido a otra pieza de madera resistente que estaba en el patio hablando animadamente, sus manos agitadas y su rostro el maestro de la expresión—a diferencia de su esposa. Kagome sonrió levemente mientras lo veía moverse, cada gesto y movimiento de su muñeca, animado y encantador de apreciar.

En verdad le gustaba observarlo.

Sonrojándose, miró el piso de madera, su rostro se sentía tan caliente que sabía que debía estar de un rojo encendido, " _Qué pasa conmigo?_ " Se quejó regañándose internamente. Nunca antes se había sentido así en su vida con nadie, ni un hombre o una mujer o incluso un objeto inanimado como un barco. Y eso sólo significaba que la primera persona por la que se sentía así sería completamente inalcanzable. " _Aún si pudiera captar su—es un hombre casado y yo,_ " tragó saliva. " _Estoy comprometida._ " Ella cerró sus ojos, con un resoplo dejó caer sus hombros pero olvidó que había una mujer de pie junto a ella.

"Hay algún problema, Srta. Dresmont?" Comentó la Sra. Smith mirando a la otra mujer. Detrás de la fachada, Sango estaba genuinamente interesada en el extraño resoplo y desplomo de Kagome. Ambos movimientos iban completamente en contra de la etiqueta y ninguna chica de clase alta pensaría en dar tal paso en falso especialmente en público donde los hombres pudieran verla. " _En verdad debe haber algo en su mente, digo, yo era una chica como ella y la única vez que hice ese sonido fue,_ " detuvo sus pensamientos justo ahí, no atreviéndose a dejarlos ir más allá. " _Bueno, nunca he hecho ese sonido en los tres años que he estado a bordo del Shikuro._ "

Kagome miró a la Sra. Smith y se sonrojó mientras intentaba sacar sus pensamientos de su mente. "No pasa nada, Sra. Smith."

La mujer sonrió gentil dándole un pequeño apretón a su brazo. "Esconde bien su nerviosismo," susurró ella suavemente mientras sus ojos transmitían que ni por un segundo no le creyó a Kagome. "Pero no lo bien suficiente, Srta. Dresmont."

Kagome pasó saliva y se preguntó qué hacer. La Sra. Smith había estado sugiriendo que ella estaba teniendo ideas incómodas sobre el Capitán—sobre el esposo de la Sra. Smith o simplemente estaba siendo amable, tal vez intentando romper el silencio? Antes de tener que formular la mejor respuesta posible y socialmente aceptada, Sango continuó hablando.

"No tiene que decirme si no quiere." Dijo la mujer animada mirando el astillero, sus ojos aterrizaron en Miroku, " _Deseo estar afuera con ellos._ " Resopló internamente sabiendo no expresar su decepción en voz alta. En un lugar como éste no le estaba permitido mostrar tales sentimientos pero en el Shikuro, aunque era una mujer, le estaba permitido disfrutar de los placeres que se obtenían con el trabajo de un hombre. Aunque no era típico en cualquier barco pirata o de la Armada, a Sango le estaba permitido acompañar en tierra al Capitán y a Miroku para que ella y Miroku pudieran comprar mientras Inuyasha iba a vender solo. En la mayoría de los barcos ambas acciones habrían sido consideradas altamente inapropiadas. Para Sango esa inadecuación era obvia siendo que era una mujer en cuyo otro caso no lo sería tanto. Miroku, en ambos casos, hubiese tenido que ir solo a realizar los trueques y las compras, sin embargo, Inuyasha era muy activo como Capitán y le gustaba hacer casi todo el trabajo. Había tomado mucho años y muchos ruegos antes de que fueran capaces de desarrollar el divide y conquistarás que parecía funcionar increíblemente bien.

Kagome observó a la otra mujer que parecía perdida en sus pensamientos pero a pesar de la distracción de la Sra. Smith, Kagome se encontraba concentrada en sus palabras previas, " _No tiene que decirme si no quiere._ " Se repetían en su cabeza gentil y segura al punto de que abrió su boca sin el consentimiento de su mente. Quería decirle a esta mujer sobre sus problemas, quería sacar todo. Eso no es decir que quisiera decirle de la extraña atracción que Kagome tenía por su esposo, sino sobre su vida, su madre y su compromiso. "Estaba pensando en—," tomó un profundo respiro controlado mientras salían las palabras. "Mi inminente matrimonio."

Sango la miró por el rabillo de su ojo viendo la forma en que Kagome se jorobaba y luego miraba a la distancia, sus ojos grises parecían grandemente contrariados. "No es una feliz unión?" Infirió ella ajustando su posición para encarar a Kagome un poco más.

"No—es horrible." Kagome miró el cielo despejado un poco decepcionada de que hoy el mundo hubiese decidido ser tan agradable. Frunciendo sus labios, desvió la mirada del cielo observando a la mujer. "Si no le importa que pregunte," habló suavemente como si temiera insultarla. "Su matrimonio fue uno bueno?"

Sango miró a Kagome y trató de pensar en una respuesta apropiada. Ella y el Capitán técnicamente no estaban casados, si algo estaba casada con Miroku (a los ojos de Inuyasha). Si lo pensaba de esa manera sabía que su respuesta sería que sí; tenía un hombre bueno y fuerte a su lado que la veía más que como una compañera de cama como una verdadera mujer. Pero, si ella pensaba en el Capitán qué diría? En verdad, era un buen hombre, un poco obstinado a veces para su gusto, y despiadado cuando su sangre de demonio era liberada pero bien, nada menos. "Es aceptable." Le concluyó a Kagome intentando mantener un aire de tranquilidad al hablar.

Kagome le asintió aceptando la respuesta antes de agitarse ligeramente con su próxima pregunta ya en su lengua. "Lo ama?" Preguntó tan suavemente que su compañera casi no la escuchó.

Sango miró a Kagome durante varios segundos observando a la joven esperar tensa por su respuesta. Tuvo el presentimiento de que esta joven estaba tratando de averiguar mucho más que de solo un compromiso insatisfactorio pero no podía dar con qué más podría estar pasando dentro de la cabeza de la joven. Preocupada, se giró para mirar por la ventana, sus ojos cayeron en Miroku mientras se movía para ayudar al Capitán a examinar algunas de las maderas que buscaban comprar. Sintió una lenta sonrisa comenzar a formarse en su cara ante la vista de su descuidado cabello comparado a la peluca del Capitán. Se veía como un desadaptado, desgarbado y un poco sucio, perfecto. "Sí, lo amo."

Kagome frunció ante las palabras de la otra chica y se giró para seguir la línea de visión de la Sra. Smith hacia los dos hombres afuera. Estaba casi segura de que la mujer miraba al Intendente y no al Capitán. " _Qué extraño,_ " se dijo. " _Por qué la Sra. Smith miraría al Sr. Woodson?_ " Frunció sus ojos y miró a la otra mujer observando el rubor de sus mejillas y el color rosa de sus labios mientras los mordía pensativamente como Kagome había visto a Eri hacerlo cuando coqueteaba con hombres que no eran su esposo. "Sra. Smith—," comenzó a decir pero antes de que la conversación fuera más allá, el Capitán y Miroku entraron.

"Creo que es muy costosa, Capitán." Estaba diciendo Miroku mientras caminaban hacia las dos mujeres. "La calidad de la madera es mediocre."

"Podría ser pero qué opción tenemos?" Brevemente Inuyasha puso una mano sobre sus ojos antes de mirar a Miroku. "Una corbeta no navegará sin un mástil completo. Apenas logramos llegar a puerto por los remos en el barco."

"Pero una corbeta normalmente no tiene remos y típicamente tiene una vela." Kagome habló desde su lugar junto a Sango sorprendiendo a los dos hombres. "Su barco obviamente es una especie de Galera." Ellos se giraron y la miraron haciendo sentir a Kagome una ola de vergüenza. "Lo sien—,"

"No," Inuyasha la interrumpió acercándose, su rostro ilegible para todos en la habitación incluyendo a Sango y a Miroku.

Tras él, Miroku hizo una mueca mientras observaba los pasos lentos del Capitán, un sudor frío brotó de su cabeza pensando en la típica reacción del Capitán al ser contradicho, " _Esto no es bueno, por favor no pierdas tu genio._ " Suplicó en silencio sabiendo que Inuyasha no era alguien que le gustara que le dijeran que estaba equivocado.

Kagome se sintió temblar levemente al darse cuenta de la magnitud de su error. " _Santo dios, qué estaba pensando!_ " Se gritó mientras se acercaba el hombre. " _Debe estar furioso conmigo. Digo, no conozco a estas personas y aquí estoy poniendo el pie en mi boca._ " Ella mordió su labio y desesperada buscó en su rostro esperando alguna indicación de lo que estaba sintiendo el Capitán y aunque lo mirara no podía encontrar ninguna señal de ira, no se veía irritado, si algo parecía intrigado.

Inuyasha se detuvo a unos pies de Kagome, una distancia apropiada, sus ojos fijos en ella mientras la observaba moverse nerviosamente bajo su mirada. Se obligó a mantener la sonrisa de su rostro mientras la observaba sólo para descubrir que no pudo sonreír en lo más mínimo cuando sus inquietos ojos finalmente se posaron en los suyos, parpadeando lentamente mientras hacían contacto visual. " _Wow,_ " pensó él mientras lo miraba con desconcertante curiosidad. " _Nunca he visto ojos como esos o sí?_ " Notó mirando esos profundos pozos de blanco y negro. Eran extrañamente familiares de una manera que no podía ubicar. Bajo su ropa, la gema que mantenía atada a su cuello ardía levemente contra su piel haciéndolo sentir incómodo. Aclarando su garganta, levantó su mano discretamente para frotar su chaqueta moviendo la joya escondida y haciendo desaparecer el dolor antes de distraerse corrigiendo su suposición. "El barco en una Galera."

Kagome le sonrió agradecida de no haberla golpeado por hablar primero y contradecir su afirmación con sus conocimientos. "Pero dijo que era una corbeta, Capitán."

Los ojos de Inuyasha se abrieron sorprendidos ante sus palabras. No era frecuente que una mujer le contestara, de hecho, Sango era la única que lo había hecho en años. "Bueno, entonces," sonrió, a una parte de él le gustaba su franqueza y disfrutaba su coraje. "Permítame explicarle más a fondo lo que quise decir. Mi barco ahora es una Galera, originalmente fue una corbeta." Terminó él con una sonrisa ladeada en su cara que estaba llena de un extraño encanto infantil que también hizo sonreír a Kagome antes de fruncir sus ojos juguetonamente.

"Originalmente?" Susurró ella inclinándose con intriga. "Explique Capitán."

"Sí, con los años he modificado el barco." Él cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y la miró expectantemente curioso para ver cómo podría reaccionar a su afirmación una mujer que parecía saber algo sobre barcos de mar.

"Modificó su barco?" Dijo Kagome en tono sorprendido, su boca levemente abierta. "Nunca he escuchado tal cosa." Habló sincera, en los muchos años que el Sr. Ingram y el Sr. Charles habían estado instruyéndola sobre barcos en los muelles, nunca le habían mencionado la posibilidad de modificar un barco después de terminada su construcción. "Es decir, un barco es algo hecho una vez y reparado para siempre," habló ella franca, repitiendo las mismas palabras que el Sr. Ingram le había dicho una vez durante un acalorado debate de carpintería. "No es algo que se pueda modificar o manipular." Continuó levantando sus brazos para cruzarlos sobre su pecho en la forma más masculina posible. "De hecho, la simple idea no solo es peligrosa sino completamente ridícula."

Inuyasha tuvo que obligarse a contener la fuerte carcajada que estaba amenazando soltar desde lo más profundo de su estómago. "Sí, lo sé," le dijo con la voz más plana que pudo lograr. "Debe sonar realmente loco pero," se acercó más y luego se separó a su costado ofreciéndole su brazo para sorpresa de Kagome. "Creo que era la mejor elección para mi línea de trabajo."

"De verdad?" Dijo Kagome franca mientras aceptaba el brazo de Inuyasha, su rostro enrojecido y lleno de encanto mientras la guiaba lejos.

Tras ellos, los brazos de Sango se aflojaron no soportando más la figura de Kagome ahora en retirada y Miroku dejó escapar un respiro que no había sabido estuvo conteniendo. "Qué pasó?" Dijo la mujer mientras observaba confundida varios minutos antes de volverse hacia Miroku quien sacudía su cabeza de un lado a otro. "Miroku?" Lo cuestionó pero el hombre sólo se encogió de hombros y le ofreció su brazo sabiendo que era considerado lo correcto donde estaban ahora. "Qué podría estar pensando?" Le preguntó a Miroku en un tono silencioso mientras los seguían a una distancia segura.

Miroku guardó silencio por un minuto antes de dejar escapar un fuerte suspiro. "No lo sé."

"Esto podría ser malo para nuestra imagen." Continuó Sango, sus ojos en sus espaldas. "Los hombres casados no caminan por ahí sin sus esposas, es escandaloso." Ella miró a Miroku intentando dar su punto con sus ojos. El hombre la miró y asintió sabiendo que Sango había pasado diecisiete años de su vida en una familia de alto rango, más que nadie sabía cómo se veía esto para la sociedad.

"Crees que el Capitán sabe eso?" Preguntó Miroku observando a los dos en frente quienes simplemente conversaban.

"En verdad no lo sé," se encogió ella antes de continuar. "Pero él parece muy bien instruido en modales de los ricos. Digo," se detuvo un segundo para reunir sus ideas antes de mirar a Miroku con un frunce. "De la forma en que le habló a esos Oficiales y les ganó, eso no es algo que cualquiera pueda hacer." Se giró terminando y miró al Capitán mientras entretenía a la Srta. Dresmont con un movimiento de su mano libre y hablando animadamente.

"Sí," aceptó Miroku mientras observaba al par frente a ellos caminando como si fuera lo más natural en el mundo. "Y también al administrador del astillero," sacudió su cabeza aún asombrado. "Él se ocupó de eso con tal facilidad, era como una batalla con su boca." Miroku ladeó su cabeza pensativo. "Sabes, Sango," susurró suavemente mirándola casi conspirador por el rabillo de su ojo. "Él fue mi maestro de niño, me enseñó todo lo que sé incluyendo etiqueta."

Sango miró a Miroku, sabía que el Capitán lo había criado desde una joven edad pero nunca había escuchado del Capitán escolarizándolo en otras cosas además de las leyes de los barcos.

"Él me enseñó a leer y a escribir, aritmética, astrología," Miroku miró el cielo despejado pensando en su juventud con una afectuosa mirada en su rostro. "Idiomas extranjeros, cómo comer, cómo bailar." Chasqueó su lengua antes de volver su atención a la espalda del Capitán con sospecha. "Siempre pensé que era muy culto. Demasiado culto."

Sango frunció misteriosa y arrugó sus cejas, pensativa. "Crees que venga de una familia adinerada?" Hizo ella la pregunta sin respuesta dejándola en el aire entre ella y Miroku.

Miroku no respondió mientras observaba al Capitán. El Capitán no era el típico pirata, primero que todo porque era un demonio y segundo, porque estaba increíblemente bien formado en los modos de la alta sociedad. Miroku recordó aprender de él cuando niño, pasando muchos días aprendiendo a leer y a escribir en inglés antes que el Capitán lo llevara a idiomas más difíciles que le obligó a dominar bien como el francés y el latín, el griego y el alemán y unos cuantos más exóticos. Y cuando no estaba aprendiendo idiomas, estaba aprendiendo matemáticas para que pudiera ser el intendente del barco algún día, capaz de calcular las cuotas para la tripulación y la astrología para poder navegar en el mar. Ambas habían sido regalos inapreciables; algo en lo que eran buenos pocos hombres atravesando océanos pero Miroku sí. Y cuando no estaba involucrado en el mundo académico, aprendió propiedad y etiqueta. Inuyasha le había enseñado todo, demostrando y obligándolo a usar un comportamiento apropiado dentro de los mensajeros del Capitán. Afuera en el barco le era permitido hacer lo que quisiera en tanto como recordara sus modales cuando eran él y el Capitán, lo cual era muy común. A diferencia de la mayoría de los Grumetes, él había pasado mucho de su tiempo con el Capitán; algo que al Capitán nunca pareció importarle. Miroku siempre encontró extraño que el Capitán hubiese dejado que un pequeño niño de ocho años pasara su tiempo con él.

Con todo, había recibido una educación bien dirigida; el tipo de educación que solo los nobles obtenían y aún, Miroku la había recibido de un Capitán pirata. Un verdadero enigma de posibilidad, cómo un Capitán pirata había recibido una educación tan extensa en primer lugar? Miroku nunca tuvo el valor de preguntarle dónde había aprendido griego, latín, francés, alemán y gramática inglesa o dónde había aprendido a comer y a bailar. Todo era un gran misterio para él.

"No sé de dónde viene." Finalmente Miroku le admitió a Sango con un apologético frunce. "Sé que tiene una educación noble pero de si proviene o no de una familia noble, nunca me lo ha dicho." Miroku rascó su cabeza. "Aunque me enseñó todo sobre modales y academia. Pensé que era inútil en el momento pero ahora veo lo mucho que lo necesitamos cuando tratamos con gente de la costa."

Sango miró a Miroku y sonrió gentil. "Te educó bien."

"Sí," Miroku rascó su cabeza y le sonrió tras un mar de negros mechones. "Él es el único padre que he conocido." Levantó la mirada y le sonrió a la espalda del Capitán. "Solía parecer tan alto." Murmuró el joven con orgullo, una tonta sonrisa en su juvenil rostro. "Me pregunto si está orgulloso de lo que he crecido?"

Sango sonrió y dejó que Miroku disfrutara su momento. La conexión entre los dos hombres siempre la había fascinado. Tenían un vínculo irrompible como cualquier otro padre e hijo, hermano mayor y hermano menor, o mejores amigos, era profundo y maravilloso. Ella apretó la mano de Miroku gentilmente sacando al hombre de su burbuja. "Sin importar de cómo aprendió, creo que realmente conoce de propiedad mejor de lo que muestra, aun si nunca usa sus modales." Dijo ella gentilmente, sus ojos nunca dejaron a los dos en frente para enfocarse en Miroku. "Sabes algo de dónde es el Capitán?"

"He estado con él por diez años, Sango." Dijo Miroku con un despreocupado movimiento de hombro, "Y nunca he sabido que tenga un puerto de origen."

Sango asintió y tomó un profundo respiro que exhaló lentamente. "Bueno, haciendo eso a un lado, por qué está tan interesado en ella?" Señaló a la chica que parecía estar disfrutando, su cara estaba iluminada mientras hablaba con Inuyasha. "Digo, la trajo. Nunca trae mujeres, yo soy la excepción."

"Sí," aceptó Miroku con un movimiento de cabeza. "Es problemático. Creí que no quería otra persona involucrada en esta farsa especialmente una jovencita como ella."

Sango asintió en acuerdo mientras su mano apretaba el brazo de Miroku. "Ella está comprometida." Apenas dijo mirándolo, tratando de transmitir lo que significaba su sentir. "Una mujer comprometida comportándose así, podría arruinarla."

Miroku no reconoció sus palabras físicamente, sus ojos estaban fijos al frente observando al Capitán y a la joven Srta. Dresmont. " _Qué estás pensando, Inuyasha?_ "

Unos diez pies adelante, Kagome se aferraba al brazo del Capitán, su corazón palpitaba en su pecho ante la sensación de su mano descansando ligeramente sobre la suya. Era un gesto muy íntimo y sin guantes era exquisito sentir su piel sobre su piel. Se sonrojó ante la idea, su mente divagó a otros lugares que podría tocar esa mano. Su mejilla, su cintura, un dedo en sus labios. Kagome respiró profundo, todos sus pensamientos la hicieron temblar.

"Puse remos en el barco, aunque no los necesito en el Caribe propiamente," estaba diciendo mientras miraba al frente caminando a paso animado pero pausado. "Para cuando viajo por las costas de África y en el Mediterráneo."

"Ha estado al otro lado del mar?" Kagome se sentía como una pequeña niña hablándole al Capitán, era tan mundano para ella: la pequeña niña que solo había conocido Inglaterra brevemente y establecido su hogar en Port Royal. Por lo demás, nunca había hecho algo o había estado en otro lado. "Siempre he anhelado viajar de esa forma."

Él la miró y sonrió ante su infantil felicidad, una vista refrescante viniendo de una mujer. La mayoría de las mujeres que conocía estaban lejos de ser niñas. Eran prostitutas y rameras que se acostaban con hombres por dinero no amor. Dándole una amable sonrisa miró sus labios mientras hablaba y se sintió tener una urgencia que nunca había tenido en su vida. " _Quiero besar esos labios._ " Tragó ante la idea e inhaló un respiro tranquilizante, su aroma se cruzó por su nariz y sintió sus ojos comenzar a nublarse. Olía embriagadora, su aroma natural de mar y nenúfares para nada disimulado por el perfume.

"Cómo es el Mediterráneo?" Preguntó ella y lo miró con una sonrisa que se tornó un frunce cuando vio sus dorados ojos observándola, más exactamente mirando sus labios. Ruborizada, desvió la mirada y aclaró su garganta tan fuertemente como fuera posible.

Inuyasha volvió en sí ante el sonido y se encontró mirando la parte trasera de su cabeza. En el fondo de su mente apenas recordó su pregunta anterior y rápidamente trató de formular una respuesta decente. "Es muy similar al Caribe en el verano." Dijo él gentil, mirándola, esperando que se girara hacia él.

Ella lo hizo después de un momento y sonrió satisfecho antes de continuar.

"Las aguas son claras y los peces fáciles de ver." Contó él con un frunce de contemplación. "Una vez, mientras estuvimos en tierra, mi compañero y yo," señaló a Miroku. "Escalamos hacia un monasterio que estaba posado en la cima de un gigante acantilado en Grecia." Movió su mano de forma horizontal sobre el piso, mostrándole con sus dedos la forma del acantilado antes de abrirlos y expandirlos como si imitara sus propias palabras. "La vista era absolutamente la cosa más hermosa que haya visto en mi vida."

Kagome lo miró con admiración en sus ojos. "Cómo se veía?"

Inuyasha la miró, sus ojos destellaban con inocencia infantil. Quien lo conociera habría pensado que se veía extraño. "El agua estaba bajo nosotros," Colocó su mano paralela al piso moviéndola en círculos pequeños para mostrarle el agua. "Se veía como un espejo y en sus profundidades podíamos ver todo el fondo del mar." Bajó su mano hacia el suelo solo deteniendo el movimiento para mirarla animado.

Sus ojos grises destellaban ante sus palabras y su boca se abrió hambrienta de más. "El fondo?"

"Todo hacia el fondo marino." Sus ojos brillaron aún más mientras subía su mano hacia su rostro antes de extenderla tan amplia como pudo. "Y no pudimos ver nada más que agua clara y esos pequeños peces a cien leguas."

"Cien leguas?" Dijo ella en un susurro.

"Cien leguas." Él observó la felicidad expandirse en su cara y se sintió orgulloso por haber causado esa mirada en una joven tan bonita. No era algo que pensara en hacer con frecuencia; no era algo que realmente intentara hacer. En verdad nunca había estado interesado en las mujeres pero esta chica, su cara, sus ojos, sus simples expresiones, la forma en que se sentía su mano en la suya, la forma en que su piel se había sentido bajo sus labios cuando besó su mano lo hizo sentir temerario.

"Esa debe haber sido la vista más asombrosa." Susurró Kagome mirando al cielo imaginando lo que había descrito con gusto. "Deseo poder ver tal cosa."

Inuyasha sonrió y apretó su mano. "Tal vez algún día."

Ella giró su cabeza hacia él y le dio una mirada de shock ante sus palabras. "No lo creo." Habló honestamente, su expresión la de alguien que estaba obligada a no albergar esperanza. "Estaré atada a este puerto por el resto de mi vida."

"Nunca se sabe," le dijo suavemente. "Pensé lo mismo de mí y entonces me encontré en un barco," se encogió. "Como Capitán."

"Qué lo hizo unirse a la Armada de la Corona?" Preguntó ella, curiosa por sus extrañas palabras.

Inuyasha se paralizó completamente inseguro de lo que debía decirle, no habiéndose preparado para que alguien le hiciera semejante pregunta. " _Cuál sería una buena razón para querer unirse a la Armada?_ " Se preguntó precipitadamente, " _O al menos una razón que suene creíble considerando el hecho de que nunca he estado en la Armada._ " Tragó mientras su mente continuaba acelerando.

"Si yo fuera a unirme a la Armada—," comenzó la Srta. Dresmont antes de que pudiera hablar haciéndolo saltar y mirarla. "Me uniría, solo para ver cosas como el Mediterráneo desde un acantilado en Grecia." Ella lo miró, sus ojos una suave textura que lo volvía loco.

"Srta. Dresmont?" Preguntó él suavemente sin darse cuenta que se había detenido; ella tampoco pareció notarlo. "Se uniría sólo para ver el mar?"

Ella asintió, todo su rostro y cuello enrojecidos con su vergüenza. "Me uniría para ver todo eso. Aun si muriera en el mar, aun si mis dientes se pudrieran y me enfermara." Bajó la mirada avergonzándose más y más a cada segundo pero no terminando sus palabras. "Aun si pierdo una pierna o un brazo, me uniría y me quedaría." Lentamente levantó su cabeza, sus ojos grises miraban la transitada calle mientras permanecían lado a lado. "Estaría feliz de haber vivido mi vida en el mar." Se giró y lo miró, remolinos de blanco y negro se mezclaban ante sus palabras. "Habría estado en sus aguas aprendiendo sus más íntimos secretos."

Inuyasha sintió su corazón palpitar en su pecho mientras la miraba, sus palabras tocaron algo dentro de él que no podía entender.

"Capitán?"

Ambos, Inuyasha y Kagome saltaron cuando la voz de Miroku llegó a sus oídos. Kagome miró a la mujer en el brazo de Miroku e instantáneamente sintió una gigante ola de culpa golpear su corazón. Se separó del Capitán sin importarle si fue ruda y retrocedió. "Le gustaría caminar con su esposo, Sra. Smith?" Dijo ella suavemente, una parte le gritaba no ofrecer tal cosa y otra parte le decía que sí.

Sango miró a Inuyasha y luego a la joven ruborizada. Le envió al Capitán una mirada bien dirigida y caminó hacia Kagome en vez. Gentilmente, tomó el brazo de la joven y descaradamente ignoró al Capitán. "Caminemos juntas, Srta. Dresmont. Será más agradable que caminar con los hombres, no está de acuerdo?"

Kagome caminó con la Sra. Smith y se preguntó si la mujer estaba molesta con ella o con su esposo. Tal vez, la Sra. Smith estaba culpando a su esposo por su atrevimiento con una mujer comprometida. Tal vez la Sra. Smith no estaba enojada con ella en lo absoluto.

"Sí," respondió Kagome mientras la Sra. Smith la llevaba. Miró al Capitán y a su Primer Oficial, parecían estar en una profunda discusión.

"No puedo creerte." La voz de Miroku goteaba con rabia. "Ella es una jovencita. Sango dice que está comprometida en matrimonio."

"Y," se quejó Inuyasha caminando tras las dos mujeres. "Simplemente estaba hablando con ella."

Miroku resopló y apuntó hacia la espalda de Kagome. "Su rostro no parecía como si estuvieran hablando. Tenía una cara que decía 'fóllame ahora'."

"De verdad?" Inuyasha miró a las mujeres, sintiendo una fuente de orgullo brotar en su pecho.

Miroku gruñó muy realista y agarró fuertemente el mentón del Capitán, alejándolo de las espaldas de Kagome y Sango, sin importarle si la gente veía. "Ella está comprometida y es joven. No sabe lo que está haciendo y tú—tú estás interpretando el papel del Capitán muy bien. Y no de cualquier Capitán—un Capitán casado."

Inuyasha trató de no hacer contacto visual con Miroku pero fracasó. Respiró profundo y se soltó de Miroku rudamente. "No haré nada, solo quiero hablar con ella." Dijo él, sus ojos enojados.

"Es solo una niña." Le dijo Miroku tranquilamente. Nunca había visto al Capitán enojarse por una chica. Usualmente encontraba una apropiada, la follaba y la dejaba, nunca las llevaba al barco si podía evitarlo por el bien de Sango. Él era del tipo de callejones. Nunca parecía tener algún interés en las mujeres para cosas como hablar, pero qué era diferente con esta? "Es diferente—?"

"Es sólo una chica." Lo interrumpió Inuyasha y avanzó. El mercado ahora estaba justo en frente de ellos. "Vamos a terminar con esto." Fue a pasar a Sango y a Kagome pero fue detenido por la mano de Sango tocando levemente su brazo. Girándose para gritarle, se contuvo cuando notó el amistoso rostro en ambas chicas.

"Capitán." Dijo Sango con una pequeña sonrisa. "Después de reunir las provisiones, podemos cenar con la Srta. Dresmont?"

"Sí," dijo Kagome tímidamente. "Conozco un lugar maravilloso y la Sra. Smith estaba diciéndome que la comida de mar puede ser un poco simple."

Inuyasha estudió a la joven por un momento, sus pensamientos giraban entre ella y él. Aun cuando no pudiera estar con ella tal vez consentir un poco de tiempo con ella (sin importar lo poco que pudiera ser) valía el problema que pudiera causar. Sintió una sonrisa formarse vagamente en su rostro viendo que Sango lo miraba con ojos curiosos. "No creo que podamos hacerlo hoy, ya es muy tarde."

Sango y Kagome lo miraron, pechos ligeramente caídos.

"Pero, estoy cansado de la comida del cocinero. Es muy salada para mi gusto." Las miró sintiéndose sereno mientras sonreía. "Mañana, podemos venir y cenar con usted, si no le importa Srta. Dresmont?"

"Excelente," dijo Kagome con una sonrisa feliz. "Me encantaría verlos mañana de nuevo."

"Bien." Él la miró, una extraña sensación cubría su corazón. Estaba feliz de haberla hecho sonreír tan resplandecientemente. "Pero insisto que será mi invitación, estimada señorita."

Sango y Miroku de nuevo miraban al Capitán como si fuera el más grande extraño para ellos.

"Gracias, Capitán." Dijo ella aún más emocionada.

"Es lo menos que puedo hacer por las molestias."

Kagome miró la sonrisa del Capitán mientras hablaba y sintió su corazón saltar. Sus ojos se abrieron después de unos minutos y se sintió más acalorada. Estaba mirándola como antes, sus ojos felices pero entrecerrados, su mente parecía confusa con una especie de distracción acompañando sus pensamientos. Podría ser ella la distracción? Sintió el brazo de la Sra. Smith en el suyo y respiró profundo intentando hacerse sentir menos culpable de lo que ya estaba.

"Gracias." Le susurró ella e hizo una reverencia con una mano, sus ojos brillaban con deleite.

 _Fin del Capítulo_

 _Dejen Review Por Favor_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Nota de Inu** : Hola a todos! Espero hayan disfrutado mucho este capítulo, pensé que no iba a lograr subirlo este fin de semana pero desde ayer tengo la cabeza muy embolatada y no lograba concentrarme en la lectura y corrección. Espero haya quedado medianamente decente su traducción y redacción, jejejeje, y me disculpen si se me escapa algún error. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, es un gusto saber que siguen esta historia. Recuerden que los créditos de autoría son para **Inuma Asahi De** , yo sólo me encargo de transcribirla al español. Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	4. La Mano del Capitán

**SHIKURO: UN CUENTO DE HADAS EN EL CARIBE**

 **Por Inuma Asahi De**

Traducido por Inuhanya

 **Disclaimer:** La escritora no posee ninguno de los personajes creados por Rumiko Takahashi pero todos los demás desean que sí. Todos los personajes originales o conceptos son de la autora Inuma Asahi De (a excepción de las figuras históricas).

-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Capítulo Cuatro:**

 **La mano del Capitán**

Miroku estaba sentado en el camarote del Intendente revisando las finanzas del barco mientras Sango escogía unas enaguas y vestido para el día siguiente. A diferencia de las mayoría de las mujeres, tenía dos vestidos y tres enaguas todo obra de Miroku por supuesto. Cada vez que asaltaban un barco que tenía una mujer a bordo, Miroku se aseguraba de llevarle algo, así fuera un sombrero, guantes, perfume, maquillaje, vestidos, enaguas, joyas, o zapatos, Sango siempre recibía algo como una manera de mantener su disminuida feminidad. En el momento, estaba debatiendo entre el hermoso vestido rojo que había usado el día anterior y un delicado vestido amarillo con el que estaba muy encantada, Miroku lo había conseguido para ella meses atrás.

Miroku desvió su mirada de los libros que estaba revisando para observarla por un momento, una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro al ver la felicidad que destellaba de sus ojos mientras tomaba uno de los vestidos y lo sostenía contra ella mirándose en un pequeño espejo que había comprado con sus propias cuotas. Tomó el vestido amarillo ligeramente en el dobladillo con una mano mientras la otra lo sostenía contra su cuerpo. Con cautela, movió la parte baja del vestido de un lado a otro en un movimiento ondulante como si intentara percibir la sensación de cómo se vería el vestido bailando. Frunciendo, depositó el vestido amarillo sobre la cama y tomó el rojo antes de girar hacia el espejo y colocar el rojo contra su pecho. Después de varios segundos de mirarse en el espejo suspiró y se giró de nuevo, la acción hizo sonreír a Miroku.

En todo el tiempo que había conocido a Sango nunca la había visto actuar como una mujer, eligiendo en lugar de cubrir sus femeninas curvas y características con ropa de hombre. Había sido así desde que subió a bordo tímida y reservada tratando de desaparecer del mundo pero ahora, " _Kagome está sacándola de su coraza._ " Sonrió y se recostó en su silla observando la olvidada parte de Sango que era la niña girando y bailando ante él. " _Supongo que ha estado con nosotros por tanto tiempo que olvidó lo que era estar con otras mujeres._ " Rió lo rápido suficiente para que no pudiera escucharlo. " _Me alegra que esté disfrutándose aun cuando extraño su lado masculino._ " Bajando el libro completamente, Miroku depositó la pluma con la que había estado escribiendo en la caja dejándola olvidada por ahora. "Cuál vas a usar?" Le preguntó recostándose en su silla sobre dos de sus patas mientras la miraba curioso.

"No estoy segura." Murmuró ella mientras se ponía un sombrero rojo en su cabeza y sostenía el vestido rojo antes de sacarle la lengua con disgusto. Mirando el pequeño baúl que había abierto lleno de sombreros metió el rojo antes de alcanzar y agarrar uno púrpura. Lo puso en su cabeza y se giró hacia el espejo, su cara se arrugó con disgusto de nuevo antes de soltar el vestido rojo y alcanzar el amarillo. Sosteniendo el amarillo en su cuerpo con el sombrero púrpura, suspiró, girándose a un lado y otro antes de desplomarse. "El rojo es mi favorito pero el amarillo se ve muy bien en mí pero no puedo encontrar un sombrero apropiado para el rojo." Depositando el sombrero púrpura en el baúl alcanzó el vestido rojo y lo sostuvo en su lado izquierdo mientras mantenía el amarillo en su lado derecho. Resoplando, se giró del espejo hacia Miroku, "Cuál se ve mejor para ti, rojo o amarillo?"

Miroku la miró, sus ojos encendidos en su curvilínea figura, más que todo disfrutando con apreciación la vista que no veía con mucha frecuencia (vestida al menos). " _Amo a la Srta. Dresmont,_ " pensó mirando a Sango, " _Amo Port Royal, amo a mi linda Sango._ " Sonrió lobuno antes de inhalar profundamente por sus fosas nasales. " _Si solo los hombres en el barco pudieran verla ahora medio desnuda y escogiendo entre dos hermosos vestidos._ " Su lobuna sonrisa se tornó predadora, " _No, ellos sólo la ven en esas enormes chaquetas que esconden cada curva y esos estúpidos pantalones holgados y botas pesadas, soy un hombre afortunado._ " Sonrió alegre para sí antes de que la sonrisa se desvaneciera levemente, su mente recordó por un momento aquella vez en que Sango no había sido así, pero en vez había elegido vestirse como hombre por la explotación de su feminidad tanto tiempo atrás. Le dolía que ella se pensara así pero nunca la había cuestionado sabiendo que se recuperaría lentamente y que cuando estuviera lista se volvería la persona que podría ser. "Creo que ambos son muy hermosos."

Sango dejó escapar un resoplo y se giró hacia el espejo mirándose y a los dos vestidos frente a ella, "Pero cuál me hace ver más hermosa?"

Miroku resopló y se levantó de la silla haciendo contacto visual con ella en el espejo mientras cruzaba la habitación, "La pregunta debería ser," dijo suavemente mientras se detenía ante ella, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, halándola contra él mientras colocaba sus labios justo detrás de su oreja, besándola suavemente. "A cuál vestido," susurró suavemente en su largo cabello, "haces más hermoso?"

Ella rió y giró solo su cabeza para mirarlo, colocando ligeramente sus labios en los suyos en un beso relajado pero íntimo, el cual duró solo unos segundos antes de separarse y respirar profundamente, "Puedes ser realmente dulce, Miroku."

Él sonrió girándola para encararlo, una peligrosa sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. "El nombre es Peter." Respondió él utilizando el nombre que usaba cuando no quería que nadie supiera quién era; su nombre en tierra. Con cuidado, besó sus labios saboreándolos con picotazos lentos y casi inocentes antes de moverse a su mentón, desplazando sus labios por su cuello hacia su expuesta clavícula. Prácticamente gruñó cuando ella siseó ante su contacto, sus dientes rozaban levemente su cuello en un movimiento tentadoramente juguetón.

"Oh, Peter." Llamó ella siguiendo el juego pero terminó riendo cuando sus manos subieron para desplazarse por sus sensibles costados.

"Elizabeth." Disparó él, sus labios subían hacia los suyos capturándolos en un acalorado despliegue de lengua.

Sango sonrió en su boca permitiéndole varios segundos de exploración antes de separarse. Respiró fuertemente por un momento, sus ojos destellaban con pasión pero también con algo más.

"Sango?" Preguntó él recuperando el aliento y tratando de enfriar su ya adolorido cuerpo.

"Tuve una idea extraña." Murmuró ella antes de morder su labio distraídamente. "Sobre el Capitán."

Algo en sus palabras bajó a Miroku de cualquier altura a la que lo hubiese llevado, sus manos se retiraron de su cintura mientras retrocedía un paso para no sentirse tentado de violarla hasta que se terminara la conversación. "Quieres decir el Capitán y esa chica, la Srta. Dresmont?"

Sango lo miró por un momento antes de encogerse de hombros nerviosa. "Sí, hay algo, no sé," se desvaneció por un minuto, sus ojos se desplazaron alrededor antes de suspirar y mirarlo a los ojos. "Puedo decir que a ella le atrae."

"Cómo?" La cabeza de Miroku se levantó de golpe ante sus palabras.

"Bueno," Sango entrelazó sus dedos inconscientemente. "Ella no deja de mirarme."

Miroku levantó una ceja. "Estoy confundido." Dijo y luego le sonrió sugestivamente. "Supongo que le hablamos de sus miradas y la posibilidad de que yo la mire y tú—,"

Sango prácticamente gruñó mientras levantaba de golpe su cabeza para verlo con una horrible mirada que lo hizo dudar y reír nervioso. "No sabes nada de la forma en que piensan las mujeres." Gruñó antes de girarse y caminar hacia la cama, desplomándose sobre el suave colchón mientras movía sus vestidos. "Está mirándome porque está celosa y se siente culpable."

"Por qué tiene que sentirse culpable y celosa?" Preguntó él con una ceja torcida mientras la seguía y recogía los vestidos del lado de la cama donde los había puesto antes de depositarlos cuidadosamente sobre el espaldar de una silla cercana para que no se arrugaran.

"Sus sentimientos." Sango miró sus manos. "Se siente culpable por tener esos sentimientos por un hombre casado, especialmente cuando conoce a su esposa." Ella suspiró tristemente y colocó sus manos sobre su regazo mirándolas mientras halaba un padrastro que no había logrado remover todavía. "Y está celosa porque tengo al hombre por el que siente algo."

Miroku se giró hacia ella mientras arreglaba el último vestido y tomó un profundo respiro, "Qué crees," comenzó él a preguntar regresando con ella para desplomarse en la cama a su lado. "que está sintiendo el Capitán?"

"No hablaste con él?" Preguntó ella ligeramente sorprendida. Usualmente los dos hombres hablaban de casi todo. Parecían saber todo el uno del otro incluso cosas misteriosas que habían fascinado a Sango durante su tiempo a bordo del barco. Secretos que nadie sabía excepto Miroku.

El Intendente sacudió su cabeza y la colocó en sus manos. "Se fue directo a su habitación," habló entre sus dedos amortiguando su voz. "Cerró la puerta y todo."

"El Capitán ha aceptado antes a una chica?" Preguntó Sango pensativa retorciendo su dedo en un mechón de cabello.

"Así nunca." Respondió él antes de recostarse en la cama mirando al techo.

Sango asintió y mordió su labio pensativa. "Le entra a las mujeres?"

Todo el cuerpo de Miroku se levantó y la miró con una risa visible en su cara. "Cielos, él es bueno."

"Bueno en qué?" Dijo ella resoplando y cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

"Nunca quiso que vieras sus conquistas." Dijo Miroku con una sonrisa ladeada. "No quería que te sintieras incómoda con él."

Ella frunció sus labios ante las palabras y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. "Sus conquistas?"

"Tú sabes," Miroku le dio una extraña e implorante mirada esperando que pudiera captarlo.

"No," dijo ella intentando no reír. "No sé."

Miroku frotó su rostro con sus manos antes de suspirar profundamente. "Las chicas con las que folla, Sango."

"Oh." Dijo ella en una pequeña voz cuando la realización la golpeó. En verdad nunca pensaba en el Capitán teniendo una vida sexual. Era como un padre para ella o un hermano. Él la había llevado a bordo y la amaba de forma platónica, la dejaba vestirse como un hombre, la dejaba hacer lo que quisiera, incluso la dejaba gritarle, la dejaba preocuparse por él, le daba total libertad, lo cual era más de lo que podía decirse de cualquier otro lugar en el que hubiese vivido. Y además de las constantes bromas entre ellos sobre sexo, nunca la había tocado inapropiadamente o incluso insinuado de forma seria. Y en cuanto a otras mujeres, nunca lo había visto con una mujer en cualquier otra forma que ser simplemente amistoso. La mayoría del tiempo parecía evitarlas como la plaga.

Miroku rascó la parte trasera de su cabeza, tratando de no hacer contacto visual con ella mientras hablaba. "No quería que lo supieras," la miró tímidamente, parecía incómodo. "Por las circunstancias."

"Ya veo." Los ojos de Sango se agacharon y sintió su mentón temblar cuando una ola de emoción la golpeó.

Sin una palabra, Miroku la haló hacia él y la abrazó fuertemente. Ella acomodó su cabeza en su hombro e inhaló en un intento por darse seguridad. Se quedaron así por varios minutos, entrelazados en el otro mientras Sango recibía el consuelo que él le había proporcionado por años, desde que era un chico de quince años. Sonrió ante la idea: había conocido a Miroku cuando tenía quince años. Había sido más pequeño entonces, unas dos cabezas por debajo del Capitán, pero tenía unos ojos hermosos y determinados que la habían intrigado desde la primera vez que los notó y aun ahora creía verdaderamente que habían sido esos llamativos ojos negros los que la habían sumergido y la hicieron comenzar a curarse.

Cerró sus propios ojos ante la idea y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Estaba a punto de permitirse desvanecer cuando cayó en cuenta de algo. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y se separó de Miroku, mirándolo con total sorpresa. "Si está haciendo esto en frente de mí entonces debe estar—"

"Realmente interesado en ella." Terminó Miroku con un movimiento afirmativo de su cabeza. "Eso es lo que me preocupa. Este no es un barco de paso pero," cerró sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros abrazándola gentilmente mientras fruncía. "Aun si él quisiera que fuera algo más que eso podría no tener opción."

"No lo hará." Dijo Sango, sus ojos tristes mientras envolvía sus brazos más fuertemente. "Aunque quisiera estar con ella, no puede venir con nosotros. Es una dama de sociedad," recostó su cabeza contra su hombro. "No querría tener nada que ver con el mar."

"Pero parece," él buscó la palabra correcta. "Tan interesada."

"Déjame enmendar mi declaración." Sango levantó su cabeza una vez más y señaló las armas de Miroku, sus pistolas, sus mosquetes y su sable que estaban colgados en la pared detrás de la puerta. "Ella no querría nada con los verdaderos nosotros." Depositó su mano sobre su pierna, frotándola mientras intentaba explicarse. "En este momento nos ve como sus iguales, al segundo que descubra que somos piratas," su mano detuvo su movimiento y una triste expresión colmó sus ojos. "Se espantará de terror."

"Tú no te espantaste." Clamó Miroku observándola.

Sango se giró y lo miró, sus ojos nublados con recuerdos del pasado. "Soy diferente." Su voz lejana. "Soy una mujer quebrada, echada de la sociedad."

"Tú no estás quebrada." Respondió Miroku suavemente mientras alcanzaba y retiraba cabello de su rostro.

Sango sintió lágrimas tocar sus ojos ante el gesto, "Pero—"

"Eres hermosa," la interrumpió frotando su mano sobre su mejilla. "Eres mía." Susurró bajando su boca hacia sus labios besándola gentilmente mientras la bajaba contra la cama. "Toda mía, hermosa mujer." Susurró débilmente contra sus labios mientras la conversación se desvanecía, tornándose en solo palabras dulces haciendo que cada recuerdo desapareciera de nuevo, removido por sus palabras y sus labios.

Desconocido para ellos, el Capitán había escuchado cada palabra no porque estuviera intentando escuchar su conversación a propósito sino porque las paredes de un barco eran delgadas y sus oídos poderosos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El enorme salón de té en el que Kagome había tomado té apenas ayer en la tarde estaba lleno de nobles tomando sus cenas. El sonido de finas vajillas chinas golpeadas por tenedores y cuchillos de plata llenaba el aire así como un ligero ruido de conversación creaba una atmósfera de alta sociedad entre las mesas de blancos manteles y servilletas que se contrarrestaban por una gran formación de vestidos coloridos y personas. La mayoría de los comensales esta noche eran demonios cuyo color natural de cabello era tan llamativo como sus ropas, pasando desde púrpuras a rosas y verdes. Un grupo de humanos podía distinguirse en el concurrido salón, notables por su color de cabello más estándar de negro y marrón.

Dentro de ese grupo estaba Kagome Dresmont, su largo y humano cabello negro estaba recogido en un apretado pero delicado moño escondido bajo uno de sus mejores sombreros verde que hacía juego con su vestido verde favorito. A diferencia de la primera vez que había tenido compañía para cenar, su miriñaque y corsé estaban en su puesto dándole un verdadero aire de propiedad para aquellos que la conocían por ser más indecente. En el momento, estaba sentada al otro lado del Capitán, Sango a su izquierda y el Intendente a la derecha del Capitán. Ellos ya habían consumido la vasta mayoría del amplio menú, el cual (desconocido para Kagome) los otros tres no habían esperado en años o en caso de Miroku, nunca.

Habían comenzado con un plato de sopa blanca, seguido de uno de pichón (un plato que Inuyasha había tenido problema en comer con sus cubiertos habiendo querido desesperadamente arrancar la carne del hueso), y habían tenido un plato consistente en una variedad de vegetales freídas en mantequilla y vino blanco, una alegre delicadeza. Ahora estaban esperando el postre, el cual era una combinación de frutas acarameladas (algo raramente consumidas) y chocolate (algo que nunca se comía por lo costoso que era).

Los platos llegaron a la mesa y Kagome miraba en deleite, habiendo tratado con el chocolate solo una o dos veces en su vida, sus recuerdos eran fantásticos. El plato en frente de ella consistía en algunas frutas cítricas, unas pocas frutas acarameladas que los otros nunca habían visto, y un pequeño brochazo de chocolate fundido.

Tomando delicadamente su pequeño tenedor para postre, Kagome seleccionó un trozo de naranja acaramelada y la sumergió en el chocolate esparcido antes de llevarlo a su boca con práctica elegancia inconsciente de que los otros estaban observándola, esperando. Lo puso en su boca y cerró sus ojos con alegría, el insondable sabor dulce se derretía contra su lengua mientras llevaba una mano para cubrir su boca al masticar, " _Delicioso!_ " Exclamó ella agradeciéndole a su madre un millón de veces por haberle dado una oportunidad para participar en semejante festín esta noche.

A su lado Sango miraba su propio plato y lamió sus labios con anticipación. A diferencia de Miroku e Inuyasha, al menos para su conocimiento, había probado chocolate antes, de niña. Sumergiendo un trozo de su fruta en la mezcla como Kagome lo había hecho, lo depositó en su boca sosteniendo su tenedor levemente contra sus labios mientras el sabor rodeaba sus sentidos. Con un amoroso zumbido miró a Kagome y las dos mujeres se sonrieron felices. "Está delicioso." Susurró Sango en su disfraz como la Sra. Smith. "No he comido chocolate en mucho tiempo."

"Ni yo." Respondió Kagome antes de poner otro bocado en su boca.

Inuyasha la observaba mientras cerraba sus ojos con deleite, la mirada en su cara era una mirada que nunca le había visto hacer a otro ser viviente. Era una mirada de paz, una mirada de alegría; era una mirada de alguien que estaba genuinamente feliz con el momento que estaba viviendo. Miró su propio chocolate y sabía por experiencia que no debía comerlo porque era bien sabido que no iba con su particular raza de demonio. " _No tiene sentido enfermarse solo por mantener una apariencia._ " Sonrió ante la idea y miró a la joven mujer disfrutando su plato, tal vez, podía hacerla sonreír aún más.

"Srta. Dresmont," se dirigió suavemente al otro lado de la mesa, "Tal vez guste de mi porción?"

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron ante su voz, " _Por qué me la ofrece a mí y no a su propia esposa?_ " Ella miró a la Sra. Smith quien estaba disfrutando tanto el plato que parecía haber apagado completamente la conversación. "Um," encontró su garganta seca volviendo hacia él visiblemente incómoda. "Capitán—yo—"

" _Maldición._ " Maldijo para sí notando su error social. Aclarando su garganta le dio su sonrisa más pintoresca para cubrirlo. "Para compartirla con mi esposa, por supuesto." Añadió él rápidamente a esa sonrisa señalándole a Sango con una gentil mano enguantada. "Querida?" Habló enérgico logrando captar su atención al mover su mano un poco más rápido hacia su rostro pero aún de forma digna.

Parpadeando varias veces, Sango reconoció su movimiento con uno de su cabeza y sonrió ampliamente cuando le alcanzó el plato a ella. "Oh, gracias!" Dijo con alegría arrebatándole el plato de su mano y depositándolo entre ella y Kagome.

Inuyasha se tomó un segundo para mirar a Miroku quien miraba la distracción. Los dos hombres parecían tener una conversación silenciosa que duró varios segundos antes de que Miroku asintiera satisfecho con lo que sea que hubiesen resuelto y continuó deleitándose con la nueva comida. Él estaba muy distraído por el sabor que nunca había experimentado antes para darle a alguien más tanto como una mirada.

Observando el intercambio en silencio, Kagome se movió en su silla antes de lograr recuperar sus modales. "Gracias por su generosidad." Dijo ella mirando la apaciguada mirada del Capitán. Parecía como si estuviera esperando a que la felicidad apareciera en su rostro; como si quisiera verla.

"Es un placer ser tan generoso para una joven tan servicial," dijo él y se detuvo cuando el camarero le llevó una copa de vino. La tomó y asintió hacia el hombre antes de regresar con ellos tomando un pequeño sorbo del vino tinto en sus manos. "Además, este es mi postre." Añadió señalando el vino. "No soy de chocolate."

Miroku lo miró como si estuviera loco mientras resistía la urgencia de lamer el plato. Sango también sentía la misma urgencia cuando terminó su propia porción en el plato que el Capitán le había ofrecido a ella y a Kagome.

"Hay cuatro trozos de fruta Srta. Dresmont," su voz tan suave y animada que automáticamente puso a Kagome a gusto. "Tomamos dos cada una?"

Kagome le sonrió a la otra mujer, su corazón sintiéndose ligero mientras miraba el plato y se obligaba a no lamer sus labios. "Sí, por favor," asintió ella animada antes de captar un vistazo del Intendente quien había bajado su tenedor pero aún miraba el plato con anhelo y se detuvo lo suficiente para inquirir, "Le gustaría un pedazo, Sr. Woodson?"

Miroku la miró muy sorprendido preguntándose por qué una mujer de la alta sociedad pensaría en molestarse con un Intendente con una oferta tan amable? " _Qué peculiar._ " Pensó sonriéndole. " _Es tan diferente a lo que se supone debería ser. Es,_ " su mente buscaba una comparación. " _Simplemente amable e incuestionablemente dulce._ " Rió en silencio para no desmotivarla. "No, gracias," dijo mirándola con ojos gentiles: los ojos de hermano mayor de alguien. "Pero aprecio el ofrecimiento."

"De nada." Ella le brindó una brillante sonrisa antes de enfocarse en el plato, la luz en sus ojos sólo era comparable a la de un niño feliz.

Inuyasha le dirigió una mirada a Miroku cuando las mujeres no estaban prestando atención pero Miroku solo lo miró y sonrió, sabiendo que el Capitán estaba celoso con la atención. El Capitán gruñó bajo en respuesta incitando a Miroku a mirar los alrededores para asegurarse de que nadie estuviera observándolo, antes de sacar su lengua por un segundo. El Capitán mordió su labio y lo miró en respuesta, Miroku simplemente le devolvió la mirada.

"Esta fue una cena maravillosa," dijo Sango limpiando delicadamente las comisuras de su boca, sacando a los dos hombres de su duelo mortal de miradas.

"Sí, lo fue." Aceptó Inuyasha y se recostó en su silla. Miraba los alrededores, el instinto de nuevo haciéndolo estudiar el gran número de demonios rodeándolos. Lo hacían sentir un poco nervioso pero parecía que esos demonios estaban muy metidos en ellos mismos para notarlo en el salón. Sus narices probablemente no estaban muy acostumbradas a olfatear individuos o serían capaces de detectar diferentes razas. Probablemente no eran capaces de distinguir la anormalidad en su aroma cuando estaba sentado entre humanos, así que la probabilidad de que uno de ellos sea consciente de su sangre era relativamente mínima. " _Gracias a Dios por los pequeños favores._ " Se encogió mientras observaba algunas de las mesas comenzar a despejarse después de los cocteles, una pista de baile comenzaba a materializarse donde habían estado las mesas momentos antes.

Curioso, notó un pequeño grupo de dos demonios y dos humanos aparecer de la nada y sentarse en unas sillas que habían sido movidas a un lado para hacer espacio para el baile. Con cuidado, cada miembro del grupo comenzó a desempacar sus instrumentos, todos de cuerda.

" _Un cuarteto,_ " anotó él observando a uno de los demonios sacar un violín de su estuche para colocarlo en frente de él para afinarlo. Inuyasha sonrió al ver el instrumento, sus orejas entrenadas bajo su peluca escuchaban al demonio afinarlo lentamente. " _Estar bajo tanta humedad mató las cuerdas._ " Notó él con una mueca mientras el demonio intentaba forzar la cuerda al tono.

"Tan pronto como los otros terminen de cenar," dijo Kagome con voz feliz casi excitada interrumpiendo desconocidamente los pensamientos de Inuyasha. "Hay baile si les apetece."

"Baile?" Dijo Sango con tal deleite que Miroku e Inuyasha casi se encogen. Miró al Capitán, sus ojos suplicantes con exuberancia. "Podemos bailar, Capitán?" Preguntó ella, sus ojos llenos de esperanza y expectativa.

Inuyasha la miró y quiso estrellar su cabeza en la mesa, no había manera en que pudiera negarse a una mujer que se veía tan feliz y aun, odiaba bailar, no era de eso y siempre se sentía ridículo bailando entre extraños. Miró a Miroku quien estaba mirando a Sango con ojos felices y sonrió cuando una idea entró en su cabeza. "Peter, sabes que no soy mucho de bailes." Miró al joven quien asintió en respuesta. "Por qué no tomas mi lugar, estoy seguro que Elizabeth se divertiría más con un hombre que no tiene dos pies izquierdos."

"Por supuesto, señor, estaría encantado." Miroku le sonrió al Capitán agradeciéndole en silencio mientras la música comenzaba a sonar. Mientras otros caballeros comenzaban a levantarse para tomar a sus compañeras de baile, lo hizo Miroku. Como era acostumbrado, caminó hacia Inuyasha y se inclinó pidiendo permiso en silencio para llevar a la mujer de otro hombre a la pista. Inuyasha le asintió en respuesta y señaló hacia su 'esposa' quien prácticamente estaba brincando en su silla con excitación. Enérgico, se dirigió hacia Sango sacándola de su silla inclinándose antes y ofreciéndole su mano. Ella la tomó sin pensarlo dos veces y esperó a que él le ofreciera el obligado beso en los nudillos antes de levantarse y levantar su vestido mientras se alejaban de brazos, dejando a Kagome y al Capitán, muy solos.

Inuyasha observaba a Kagome mientras miraba a la multitud de mujeres y hombres bailando un complicado vals. Era positivamente linda mientras los miraba, sus ojos grises brillaban con intriga, " _Me pregunto qué está pensando,_ " se preguntaba moviendo gentilmente su muñeca, removiendo el poco vino que aún le quedaba en su copa. Tras ella, captó un vistazo de Miroku girando a Sango levemente antes de atraparla y continuar moviéndose en un rápido trote, el rostro de Sango estaba enrojecido de sus movimientos y el poco vino que había bebido con la cena. " _Se ven tan bien juntos,_ " anotó llevando el vino a sus labios y tomó un pequeño sorbo disfrutando del suave sabor de este particular Merlot.

Al otro lado de él, Kagome sentía su corazón iluminarse ante la vista de los hermosos vestidos moviéndose mientras las mujeres danzaban. Bailó vals muchas veces en su vida pero siempre se había sentido rígido y forzado para ella, nunca se había sentido feliz o relajada con un compañero de baile. Sus ojos se desplazaron hacia la presunta Sra. Smith y al Sr. Woodson observando con ávido interés mientras se movían por la pista de baile, juntos y relajados. De hecho, se veían totalmente radiantes sosteniéndose mutuamente y moviendo sus pies a paso rápido con relativa facilidad como si lo hubiesen hecho tantas veces.

Kagome casi se sentía celosa ante la vista pero los celos se tornaron confusión cuando la Sra. Smith desvió sus ojos del Intendente, un rubor en sus mejillas. Observaba la cara de la mujer intrigada por la forma en que los dos se sonreían. Era una sonrisa que había visto muchas veces, la sonrisa que había visto en el rostro de su madre cuando podía bailar con su padre.

Inuyasha la miraba observar a Sango y a Miroku y se sintió completamente fascinado por sus movimientos. Estaba meciéndose en su silla inconscientemente, realizando los movimientos del vals sin notarlo. Sus ojos brillaban en la desvanecida luz de la tarde y no pudo evitar la punzada en su corazón cuando sus labios se curvaron en una suave sonrisa. Su cabello, aunque recogido en su moño aun para él estaba salvaje como el día anterior. Parecía un profundo mar negro en la noche, brillando como si tuviese pequeñas estrellas en sus rizos. Era hermosa, sin refinar, natural y ella misma completamente. Nunca había visto a una chica así, independiente de las convenciones sociales en formas muy sutiles. Miró sus manos mientras la idea atravesaba su mente y se entristeció de ver sus guantes puestos. Había sido embriagador tocar esas manos sin los guantes cubriéndolas y ahora parecía que nunca podría hacer algo como eso otra vez.

Lamió sus labios queriendo sentirla una última vez antes de tener que partir, " _Pero cómo?_ " Frunció tristemente y movió su vino una vez más mirándola franco y abiertamente sabiendo que nadie en la multitud estaría observando en tanto como los bailarines se estuvieran moviendo. " _Es respetuoso bailar con ella ahora que rechacé a mi 'esposa'?_ " Se cuestionó pero sabía que la respuesta era 'no' aún antes de hacer la pregunta. Rascó la parte de atrás de su cabeza mirándola con intensa concentración antes de ver alrededor. " _Ya pagué por la comida,_ " se dijo mientras sus ojos se desplazaban por las mesas vacías que los rodeaban, feliz de que la costumbre actual dictaba que uno debía pagar antes de ser servido, desde que todos recibían lo mismo. " _Mucho mejor que hace doscientos años._ " Gruñó. " _Entonces estaría aquí clavado esperando para pagar._ " Su mente se detuvo ante la idea. " _Demonios, en ese entonces no habría tenido el dinero mucho menos hubiese querido poner un pie aquí._ " Frunció sus labios regresando a su idea original notando que no esperar por una cuenta le permitiría un poco de libertad para su próximo movimiento. " _Tal vez—sí,_ " lamió sus labios. " _Podría ser un poco escandaloso—probablemente más escandaloso que un baile pero—,_ " bebió lo último de su vino. " _Será mucho más divertido._ "

Depositando su copa pesadamente en la mesa, inhaló un profundo respiro y miró a Kagome quien aún observaba a los bailarines, su cuerpo meciéndose en su silla con la música.

"Srta. Dresmont?" Preguntó el Capitán desde su lugar al otro lado de la mesa. "Le importaría dar un paseo conmigo?"

Kagome salió de su aturdimiento y se giró para mirarlo, sus ojos brillantes con sorpresa. "Perdón?"

"Un paseo," reiteró él un poco más nervioso de lo que había estado. "Le gustaría dar uno," aclaró su garganta antes de añadir. "Conmigo?"

"Um—," su voz estaba atascada en su garganta mientras intentaba asimilar sus palabras, su corazón comenzó a palpitar, la sensación era familiar para ella. "Un paseo?" Sabía que no era apropiado, dar un paseo con el esposo de alguien más y sin embargo—

Kagome miró sus ojos perdiéndose en las gentiles profundidades doradas tan radiantes mientras la miraban. Su corazón comenzó a aquietarse ante la visión de su sonrisa notando que tenía colmillos. Había adivinado que era un demonio por sus ojos desde que los humanos no tenían ojos coloreados de oro, su color más exótico era el verde y aún, ver esos colmillos la hacían sentir ligeramente peligrosa. Era común casarse con un demonio pero no era común para un demonio mirarte como si fueras atractiva. Los demonios no parecían sentir atracción por los humanos, ellos se quedaban con los de su propia raza y los humanos permanecían con su propia raza sólo casándose por el beneficio de tener contactos y raramente tenían hijos. De hecho, si un niño demonio nacía de un humano siempre sería un niño del amor, por el contrario, el demonio nunca lo hubiera dejado desarrollar.

Inuyasha se levantó ante el silencio de Kagome y rodeó la mesa ofreciéndole su enguantada mano. Ella lo miró y luego a sus ojos supernaturales no sabiendo lo que estaba haciendo mientras colocaba su mano en la suya y le permitía levantarla. Sus cuerpos se acercaron instantáneamente, sus rostros a sólo un pie de distancia mientras permanecían pecho con pecho, ambos paralizados en los ojos del otro.

"Caminaría," dijo él tan suavemente que ella tuvo que afinar sus oídos. "conmigo?"

"Sí," respondió ella, su voz no estaba bajo su control mientras él le sonreía y daba un paso en dirección de la puerta del frente lejos del ruido, la música, el baile y la seguridad de Sango y Miroku que estaban atrapados en el otro para darse cuenta de las espaldas en retirada de dos individuos desiguales.

Salieron a la oscura luz y él entrelazó su brazo con el suyo antes de avanzar en una dirección al azar. Ella no sabía a dónde iban pero sabía que no importaba en tanto como estuviera del brazo del Capitán. Pasaron a otras personas que conocía en el puerto, algunos los miraban con curiosidad, otros la ignoraron completamente sin preocuparse por la solterona ahora que estaba comprometida. La idea la hizo preguntarse por qué no la miraban escandalizados? Miró a Inuyasha debajo de sus largas pestañas mientras los conducía por la calle. " _Qué importa?_ " Pensó para sí caminando un poco más cerca de él. " _En tanto como esté de su brazo eso importa?_ "

Cerró sus ojos, dejándolo conducirla sin miedo a lo que pudiera caer a su paso, simplemente quería disfrutar el momento, quería sentir como si estuviera caminando con su esposo, un esposo que había elegido, aún si fuera sólo por un momento. Era una fantasía agradable: caminar con un hombre que la miraba con admiración en vez de obligación, un hombre que la miraba como si fuera la cosa más hermosa en el mundo. Nadie la había mirado así. Todos la pensaban como la chica extraña que nunca se casaría, Kagome Dresmont, la sucia chica poco femenina que le gustaba creerse un marinero.

El Capitán Smith fue el primer hombre, la primera persona en realidad, que la había escuchado cuando hablaba del mar, el primer hombre en mirarla como si fuera hermosa, el primero en pedirle dar un simple paseo. Era una sensación maravillosa tener un hombre encantador mirándola como si ella valiera la pena, como si fuera bonita e interesante.

El sonido de las olas llegó a sus oídos y el olor a sal, la combinación la hizo abrir sus ojos llegando a un alto. Él no la había llevado muy lejos, solo al otro lado del restaurante donde había una pequeña playa. Sonrió ante el agua y el sonido que hacía al llegar a la orilla. El sol estaba comenzando a ponerse aunque habían cenado a las cuatro, el evento había tomado tres horas, algo común para su clase. Ahora era un poco después de las siete y el sol, por la época del año, partía temprano.

Pintaba el horizonte en una formación de diferentes colores, brillantes y hermosos. La música del restaurante flotaba por la calle hacia ellos y Kagome sonrió cuando el gentil vals sonando ahora entraba en su mente. El sonido del mar y las olas casi era demasiado para sus sentidos y se permitió sentirse increíblemente relajada, completamente contenta y feliz por primera vez en más años de los que podría contar.

"Le gusta el atardecer?" Preguntó el Capitán tranquilamente.

Ella se giró para mirarlo y fue sorprendida por una vista que nunca había experimentado antes. Sus ojos habían atrapado la desvanecida luz y parecían brillar mientras se concentraba en el mar reflejándose en su mirada, sus ojos reflejaban todo a su alrededor, asimilando una óptima cantidad de luz para poder ver mejor.

"Sí." Dijo ella suavemente, sus ojos enfocados en los suyos, eran unos ojos maravillosos y estaban mirándola. "Es hermoso."

Él le sonrió y extendió una mano enguantada hacia su mejilla posando sus nudillos y rozándolos sobre su piel. Sus ojos se cerraron, sus labios se abrieron ligeramente. Respiró profundo conteniendo el aire en sus pulmones mientras intentaba ganar control de su cuerpo asimilando la visión. Era la cosa más maravillosamente sexual que hubiese visto. La vista de esta hermosa joven con su cabeza elevada, sus ojos cerrados, sus mejillas enrojecidas del aire marino y sus labios de un rojo deliciosamente natural, ligeramente separados y deseando por algo que probablemente nunca había conocido. Él quería besarla ahí y ahora pero se contuvo con otra ingesta de aire sobre la que ya estaba conteniendo.

" _No puedo apegarme._ " Pensó para sí soltando el aire lentamente. Sus ojos se abrieron, sus labios se cerraron y la sensación se enfrió en la boca de su estómago. Escuchó la conversación de Sango y Miroku de la noche anterior repetirse en su cabeza y supo que tenía que mantener algo de distancia. Habían tenido razón en que no podía estar con ella y que sería malo para ella si él continuaba. No podía arruinarla.

"Capitán." Dijo ella gentilmente, el sonido de su voz casi lo hizo entrar en pánico pero se detuvo cuando el sonido de un solo de violín llegó a sus orejas bajo su sombrero y peluca.

La melodía era encantadora casi tan encantadora como sus ojos. Suspiró internamente y miró los profundos pozos grises encontrando que contra su voluntad no podría negarlos. "Srta. Dresmont." Reconoció él suavemente, alejándola brevemente antes de tomar su mano en la suya, su otra mano en su cintura. Naturalmente, ella puso su mano en su hombro, sus dedos agarraron el material de su chaqueta como si fuera una cuerda de salvamento y estuviera ahogándose. Él la miró por unos segundos, el violín sonaba en el fondo, un fondo para sus ardientes ojos y entonces, sin molestarse en pedir permiso, dio un paso a su izquierda.

Ella lo siguió y en un lento conteo comenzaron a seguir el vals al sonido del violín en el restaurante. Era un vals lento al principio, sus pies se movían en la arena desplazándose en perfecta armonía. Kagome sintió derretirse todo su cuerpo mientras él la halaba más cerca, la respetuosa distancia con la que habían comenzado, se borraba con cada círculo lento que hacían en la playa y luego el tempo de la música cambió. Se miraron brevemente antes de él sonreír, sonreírle literal.

Su agarre se apretó en su cintura y haló su calor contra él mientras la miraba a los ojos retándola a rechazarlo. Kagome no pudo pensar en una razón para eso, así que se presionó en él ruborizaba cuando gruñó en respuesta. Se sintió curiosa cuando una mirada de casi dolor tocó su rostro pero antes de poder preguntar, él comenzó a moverlos de nuevo, terminando el vals en favor de un rápido polka. Sus pies se movían en la arena saltando en cuatros mientras se desplazaban en un círculo. Sus cuerpos alineados y él ignoró la urgencia que parecía estar llenándolo mientras ella se acercaba más y más. Buscando algo de alivio le dio una vuelta y la alejó respirando profundamente antes de traerla de nuevo en sus brazos, su cuerpo solo una pequeña fracción de color.

Su falda giraba alrededor solo para detenerse cuando él la sujetó de nuevo fuertemente. Sintió su corazón acelerarse en su pecho, " _Esto debe ser lo que hace a todos querer bailar_." Notó ella mientras él guiaba un cambio de dirección. " _La oportunidad de sentirse así, la oportunidad de moverse así, la oportunidad de girar,_ " sintió una risa vibrar en su pecho cuando él la giró hacia afuera otra vez en un cerrado y rápido círculo antes de regresarla con tal fuerza que pensó por un segundo que podría estrellarse contra él. " _La oportunidad para saltar, la oportunidad para estar segura de la atención de un hombre,_ " ella lo miró cuando la atrapó, su rostro brillaba con sudor y un dulce rubor color vino. " _Nunca antes he sentido algo como esto._ "

Ella miró a Inuyasha inconsciente de que era Inuyasha, sus mejillas tornándose rojas mientras se movía con ella. Estaban cerca el uno del otro, innegablemente cerca y aun, Kagome no podía decir algo. Era impropio, era indecente, era absolutamente escandaloso y aun, no podía negarse la atención, no ahora, no después de haber sido el centro del universo de un hombre así fuera por un segundo. Cerró sus ojos y rió cuando sintió sus manos en sus costados elevándola mientras continuaba girándolos. Ella se aferró a sus brazos sosteniéndose fuerte mientras sus armoniosas carcajadas llenaban el aire nocturno. No había sido girada así desde que era una niña pequeña por su padre. La sensación del viento rodeándola la había hecho sentir ligera y alegre, la hacía sentir como si estuviera en el mar; este hombre la hacía sentir como si estuviera en el mar.

Podía sentir el sabor salado en el aire, podía sentir el viento golpeando contra su piel, podía sentir el agua de las olas golpearla. Sonrió más mientras sus dedos se clavaban en sus brazos al tiempo que los giros se aminoraban. Él la acercó más y más mientras los círculos se volvían más y más lentos, sus ojos se abrieron cuando lo hizo y observó maravillada mientras sus dorados ojos la miraban, sonriéndole tan brillantemente que juró que eran el sol.

Finalmente, la bajó por completo en frente de él pero en vez de soltarla la haló más cerca, envolviendo sus brazos fuertemente a su alrededor. Ella le sonrió, su pecho presionado contra su estómago haciéndola sentir cosas que nunca había sabido podría sentir y luego antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, recostó su mejilla sobre su amplio pecho, sus oídos presionados en su corazón, risitas escapaban de ella en ese momento y luego distinguió el sonoro golpeteo.

Inuyasha sintió su pequeña forma contra él, sintió su mejilla en su pecho, escuchó su corazón latir en su pecho bajo en sonido del fuerte jadeo de su cansado cuerpo y la suave risa que soltó de felicidad. Con cuidado, él la acercó más apoyando su cabeza sobre la de ella mientras inhalaba su aroma natural de mar y flores, su mente casi completamente en blanco. Quería estar cerca de ella, quería tomar más de ella, quería sentir su piel bajo sus dedos, quería sentir su cuerpo arqueándose bajo sus caricias, quería besar sus labios, sus mejillas, cada dedo, cada pestaña, solo la cima de su mano y ya—

Inuyasha se separó de ella, intentando mantener su rostro neutral. Lo miró confundida, sus ojos abiertos y sus labios separados con preocupación. Su confusión lo molestó pero lo escondió bien mientras se sonrojaba a la luz de la luna. El leve color en sus mejillas casi lo hace pensar dos veces su decisión anterior pero sabía que no podía involucrarse con una joven como ella, sabía que ella nunca entendería la vida que fue obligado a vivir.

"Capitán?" Susurró ella y él sintió ceder su resolución.

"Srta. Dresmont." Habló gentilmente mientras su corazón le gritaba en su pecho.

Ella lo miró, sus ojos esperanzadores y su expresión una de absoluta adoración. Sabiendo que no podría verlo así de bien en la luz de la luna, él mordió su labio e intentó detener sus rodillas de doblarse. Nunca en su vida había querido abrazar a una mujer en la forma en que quería abrazarla a ella. No quería follarla o usarla como lo hacía usualmente con las mujeres de la costa; sólo quería abrazarla otra vez. Quería sentir su pequeña forma en sus brazos, quería sentir su cabello contra su mejilla, quería sentir la forma en que sus labios se sentían en sus manos.

Él sólo—quería besar su mano una vez más.

Tomando una decisión de último segundo, Inuyasha retiró uno de sus guantes, llevándolo a su chaleco. Lo guardó dentro y luego extendió su mano sin guante para tomar la suya. Él la escuchó jadear ante el repentino contacto pero lo ignoró mientras removía el guante de su mano.

Kagome no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo hasta que sintió su piel desnuda tocar la suya. El shock que la recorrió fue electrizante pero nada comparado al shock que recibió cuando se inclinó y besó su mano, sus húmedos labios hicieron el más simple de los contactos con sus nudillos.

Su corazón se detuvo en su pecho, su mente se ponía en blanco y pensó que iba a desmayarse mientras sus suaves labios permanecían en su piel. Su respiración salía en cortos jadeos hasta que se retiró mirándola mientras ella lo observaba aun sosteniendo su mano. Kagome mordió su labio queriendo devolver el gesto y ofrecerle la misma sensación pero estaba asustada, asustada de lo que pudiera decir, de lo que pudiera pensar.

Inuyasha no podía creer lo que había hecho y para empeorarlo no estaba reaccionando. Se había condenado y lo sabía. Sabía que se había lanzado por la borda del barco con el gesto. Ella iba a matarlo—no físicamente sino con palabras. Iba a ir y a decirle a alguien e iban a investigar e iba a ser atrapado y terminaría como Calico Jack en las horcas. Él comenzó a alejarse de ella entrando en pánico.

"Capitán." Susurró ella sintiendo su mano comenzar a deslizarse, sintió escabullirse el único hombre que le había mostrado verdadero interés. Actuando de la misma forma que él, alcanzó por su mano. Halándola hacia ella hizo la cosa más atrevida que hubiese hecho en su vida.

Besó su mano.

El corazón de Inuyasha se detuvo en su pecho mientras la observaba, inclinada en la luz de la luna, esos asombros labios rojos besando su mano, correspondiendo a su gesto. "Srta. Dresmont." Apenas dijo, el sonido de su voz devolviéndola a su ser.

Ella se separó y lo miró en shock, sorprendida por su propio comportamiento.

"Capitán!" Un grito llegó del otro lado de la calle. "El baile se terminó por esta noche. Sería oportuno llevar a la Srta. Dresmont a casa!"

Inuyasha retiró su mano como si quemara y acortó la distancia hacia Miroku. "Por favor, llévala, debo regresar al barco."

"Seguro." Dijo Miroku sosteniendo el brazo de Sango. El Capitán comenzó a alejarse sólo para escuchar el sonido de un decepcionado suspiro de Sango cuando Kagome la alcanzó.

"Supongo que tendremos que despedirnos entonces."

Él se giró y observó mientras las dos mujeres se hacían reverencia, la reverencia de Kagome un poco más tembleque. Se preguntó si se sentía culpable. Sabía que no debería pero, Kagome sólo conocía al Capitán Smith y su esposa, no sabía del pirata tras la máscara.

Inuyasha se sintió estúpido, se sentía un idiota y un bastardo. " _Qué estoy haciendo?_ " Se cuestionó mirando a la joven Srta. Dresmont de no más de diecisiete años, comprometida en matrimonio, confundida porque estaba dándole señales mezcladas. " _Un hombre 'casado' prácticamente cortejando a una mujer comprometida. Soy el peor tipo de bastardo que existe._ "

"Siento mucho no verla otra vez." Dijo Kagome dirigiéndose a la Sra. Smith. Se sentía horriblemente culpable por lo que había pasado, había besado la mano de un hombre, la mano de un hombre casado, y ahora estaba hablando con su esposa quien probablemente era inconsciente de eso. Era una horrible persona, lo sabía.

"Fue agradable tener cerca otra mujer." Dijo Sango con voz suave. De verdad había disfrutado su tiempo con la Srta. Dresmont, había sido agradable hablar con otra mujer cuando constantemente se contenía en un mar de hombres, sin juego de palabras. "Pero así es la vida, verdad?"

"Sí," aceptó Kagome sintiendo algo más en su pecho además de culpa, una parte de ella empatizaba con esta mujer mayor. No tenía compañía femenina en el barco y probablemente estaba terriblemente sola y a diferencia de otras mujeres, la Sra. Smith parecía ser genuinamente agradable y atenta. No alardeaba de su esposo, no alardeaba de sus enaguas o riquezas, simplemente sonreía y hablaba con Kagome, como una amiga o una hermana mayor. "Es triste," concluyó mirando a la primera mujer que había sido verdaderamente amable con ella. "Pero cierto y necesario."

Inuyasha observó a las dos mujeres y se sintió aún peor, se sintió mal por separarlas, por alejar a la única amiga femenina que Sango había tenido en años. Con un frunce, se perdió en sus pensamientos. Iban a estar en puerto al menos por otros cuatro o cinco días, por qué no dejarlas tener algo de tiempo juntas y tal vez, sólo tal vez podría ver a la Srta. Dresmont unas pocas veces más antes de tener que separar caminos para siempre. Era una idea egoísta pero por alguna razón la Srta. Dresmont lo hacía egoísta.

"Elizabeth," llamó él manteniendo la farsa. "Por qué no sales mañana con la Srta. Dresmont? No puedo tomarme el tiempo para ir pero Peter puede acompañarte y puedes tener algo de tiempo para comprar y hacer turismo."

Sango miró al Capitán, no segura de qué decir. Él era muy complaciente de sus necesidades femeninas pero nunca hacía las cosas así. Siempre tenía que ser ella convenciéndolo de dejarla hacer las cosas. "Lo dice en serio, Capitán?" Le respondió ella.

"Por supuesto," dijo él y comenzó a alejarse, su corazón enredado de confusión pero también con felicidad por su buena acción. "Puedes tener toda la tarde juntas."

Sango y Kagome se miraron mutuamente emocionadas y comenzaron a hablar ante la idea de pasar más tiempo juntas. Miroku, sin embargo, no estaba del todo distraído. Sus ojos estaban puestos en el cuerpo en retirada del Capitán, la forma en que el hombre se encorvaba ligeramente, una de sus manos rascaba su cabeza. Miroku frunció, juntando sus cejas. Aunque no podía estar seguro con sus ojos humanos, habría pensado que la Srta. Dresmont estaba besando la mano del Capitán cuando salió.

Miroku sacudió su cabeza y volvió con la Srta. Dresmont y Sango, planeando escoltar a la joven a casa. Las observó conversar por un momento, detallando la forma de la Srta. Dresmont. Era tan inocente, tan dulce, resopló y cerró sus ojos.

" _Fue una tonta idea a largo plazo._ " Concluyó acercándose a las dos mujeres y ofreciéndoles a cada una un brazo. " _Después de todo, qué mujer besaría la mano de un hombre?_ "

 _Fin del capítulo_

 _Dejen sus Reviews_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Notas:**

 **Calico Jack** fue un pirata muy famoso en el Caribe que fue colgado en Port Royal por órdenes de Henry Morgan.

 **Hecho divertido:** En este fanfiction, Inuyasha de verdad conoció a Calico Jack antes de que muriera. Fueron amigos.

 **La cena** en esta época de la clase social de Kagome y Sango era un evento elaborado, usualmente consistente en varios platos y un baile. Podía durar de tres a seis horas. También se hacía más temprano en el día, comenzando tan temprano como el mediodía o tan tarde como a las cuatro.

 **El postre** en esta época usualmente era una especie de fruta, algunas veces acarameladas. A veces también se comía chocolate pero muy escasamente. De hecho, la mayoría de los hombres, no comían chocolate, en vez bebían vino después de cenar (primariamente uno rojo), brandy, u oporto como Inuyasha.


	5. La Aventura

**SHIKURO: UN CUENTO DE HADAS EN EL CARIBE**

 **Por Inuma Asahi De**

Traducido por Inuhanya

 **Disclaimer:** La escritora no posee ninguno de los personajes creados por Rumiko Takahashi pero todos los demás desean que sí. Todos los personajes originales o conceptos son de la autora Inuma Asahi De (a excepción de las figuras históricas).

-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Capítulo Cinco:**

 **La aventura**

Kagome caminaba por el pueblo del brazo de Miroku (Peter, como lo conocía), Sango al otro lado del hombre, sus ojos marrones apreciaban intensamente la ciudad mientras caminaba. Kagome miraba a la otra mujer, viendo el hermoso vestido escarlata que había usado el día anterior. El material se movía a los pies de la joven, escondiendo sus botas altas así como sus medias. En su cabeza había un hermoso sombrero escarlata, ladeado, su cabello recogido debajo muy meticulosamente.

" _Ella es asombrosa._ " Pensó para sí desviando su mirada de la mujer para ver su propio vestido verde, el mismo que usaba casi todos los días. Era muy común para las mujeres usar el mismo vestuario varias veces en la semana porque solo poseían uno o dos. Sin embargo, Kagome deseaba tener un vestido más bonito como el de la Sra. Smith. Deseaba tener un vestido escarlata o uno azul profundo pero su madre no lo permitiría. " _Supongo que solo las mujeres decentes merecen un vestido decente._ "

Ella miró a la Sra. Smith, inconsciente de que esta mujer era igual a ella, exactamente igual.

Desviando la mirada, Kagome pensó en el día anterior, pensó en la noche anterior. Había sido mágica, bailar con un hombre por primera vez en esa forma, realmente quería hacerlo otra vez y aun—sus ojos se volvieron hacia la Sra. Smith, mirando a la mujer por el rabillo de su ojo—no tenía derecho.

Anoche había cometido el último delito, había besado la mano de un hombre, había besado la mano del Capitán, había besado la mano de un Capitán casado en un impulso de recíproca pasión. Kagome no estaba segura de por qué había hecho tal cosa. En verdad no estaba segura por qué el Capitán había besado su mano en primer lugar. En verdad era extraño, la forma en que removió su guante, la forma en que le había quitado su guante, y el largo y delicioso beso que había depositado en su mano.

Por qué haría tal cosa? A menos—que estuviera sintiendo algo muy poderoso, tal vez sintió la misma sensación en su estómago. Tal vez el Capitán sentía las mismas mariposas que había sentido ella en su vientre, batiendo sus alas al tiempo con una emoción que nunca había conocido. Tal vez, tuvo esa misma emoción, tal vez la sentía tan fuerte, y tal vez por eso fue que besó su mano. Había estado sintiendo algo tan fuerte que no podía negarlo y entonces lo dejó salir en la acción más romántica y sensual que hubiese experimentado en sus diecisiete años de vida.

Se sonrojó ante la idea del Capitán siendo dominado por la emoción. La hacía sentir casi, adormecida. Nadie había estado interesada en ella, ningún hombre había besado así su mano. Ella era Kagome, la inadaptada, la hija de mala voluntad, la rebelde, el niño disfrazado en un vestido verde. Nadie la quería, nadie, hasta—que sus hermosos ojos con su profundo y penetrante dorado la habían mirado desde el otro lado del mar.

Aun si así fuera, sin embargo, Kagome se sentía avergonzada y culpable por su repentino interés en hombres, o más ciertamente, por su repentino interés en un hombre casado.

Kagome miró a la mujer por milésima vez, preguntándose si la 'Sra. Smith' había notado la forma en que su esposo y Kagome habían actuado anoche cuando llegaron a la escena del crimen. Estaba muy segura de que el Sr. Woodson y la Sra. Smith no habían visto su beso en la mano del Capitán pero—por alguna razón—aún se sentía como si hubiese sido descubierta. Rezaba por que la Sra. Smith no se diera cuenta ya fuera por proteger los sentimientos de la mujer o proteger los suyos, no estaba segura.

"A dónde vamos, señoritas?" Preguntó el primer oficial llevando a ambas mujeres en cada brazo.

Kagome lo miró, notando lo encantador que era con su rostro afeitado y cabello negro recogido en una pequeña coleta. Aunque su uniforme era muy ajustado a su delgado cuerpo parecía abrazar sus musculosos hombros, eran fuertes, los hombros de un hombre de mar. Estaba sorprendida de que no lo hubiese notado dos días atrás cuando había conocido al grupo—después de todo era muy guapo—pero de nuevo, los penetrantes ojos del Capitán la habían cautivado tan grandemente que había sido incapaz de ver a otro hombre. Incluso ahora, sin el Capitán a la vista, esos ojos aún eran visibles en su mente. Estaban asechándola, deseándola, haciéndola sentir cosas que era mejor ignorar.

Con una sacudida de su cabeza, se giró hacia la esposa del Capitán. "Qué le gustaría ver, Sra. Smith?" Preguntó Kagome antes de que esos ojos pudieran penetrar más en su imaginación.

Sango se giró hacia Kagome y sonrió amablemente—sus dientes asomados, eran sorpresivamente blancos, notó Kagome. "Me temo que no conozco mucho de Port Royal. Tal vez pueda mostrarnos los lugares más impresionantes de su pueblo." Sango desvió la mirada de Kagome, sus ojos enfocándose en la gente del pueblo. "Me gustaría tener buenos recuerdos del área, especialmente después de tan terrible susto en la tormenta."

Kagome asintió y miró para ver a dónde estaban dirigiéndose. Miró las tiendas que alineaban la calle, notando los avisos que colgaban sobre sus puertas. Justo una que leía, Boticario le decía que estaban en la calle principal. Kagome sonrió, conocía el lugar perfecto para llevarlos. "Podemos ir al Fuerte James."

"El Fuerte James?" Inquirió Sango.

"Sí," dijo Kagome con una sonrisa en su rostro. Con frecuencia, había visto a su madre entretener a sus visitantes y sabía que cuando una persona venía a Port Royal quería ver una cosa, lo único que Henry Morgan había hecho para los humanos en su tiempo ahí. "Desde el Fuerte James, pueden ver el Punto de las Horcas."

Miroku se detuvo y miró a Kagome con ojos ilegibles. Sintió a Sango apretar el agarre en su brazo, aunque muy ligeramente. "Punto de las Horcas?"

"Sí," dijo Kagome con la misma animada sonrisa en su cara. "La mayoría de las personas que visitan el puerto quieren ver las horcas. Es la parte más memorable de nuestro pueblo."

"Por supuesto." Miroku le susurró a Kagome retomando el camino. "Supongo que debemos verlo entonces, no es así, Sra. Smith?" Miró a la mujer quien apretaba su brazo. Ella lo miró y apenas asintió permitiéndole a Miroku guiarla, mientras le permitían a Kagome guiarlos.

Dieron vuelta en la esquina de High Street llevándolos a otro camino lleno de gente, la vista del fuerte ya era visible para los ojos de Miroku. Era una pequeña pared fortificada, no un verdadero fuerte, el cual tenía una torre de vigilancia dirigida hacia el continente. Muy probablemente su uso era solo para ubicar problemas y aun, era la mejor vista de las Horcas por las que era famoso Port Royal. Tragó profundo en su garganta mientras recordaba a los piratas que había conocido en los años con el Capitán. Unos pocos de ellos habían conocido su final en esas Horcas y no había habido nada que se pudiera hacer—nada.

Él miró a la pequeña mujer en su brazo. Esta joven, estaba tan animada de mostrarles un lugar tan horrible? Un lugar donde tantas personas habían perdido sus vidas, solo porque habían hecho lo que tuvieron que hacer en orden de vivir en este mundo? Ella estaba de acuerdo con el asesinato de piratas? Los odiaría si conociera sus verdaderas naturalezas?

Observando a la jovencita, mirando su inocente rostro mientras caminaba con él, su brazo entrelazado con el suyo, no podía creer que fuera capaz. No podía ver a esta mujer viendo morir a un hombre con enferma fascinación en su cara, con felicidad en sus ojos, con emoción en ellos mientras el cuello de un hombre se quebraba bajo el peso del lazo. Miró a Sango, hicieron un breve contacto visual y supo que estaba pensando lo mismo:

Kagome Dresmont era otra enemiga de piratas, quien los mataría antes de intentar conocerlos?

Llegaron al Fuerte James y observaron cuando Kagome logró convencer al guardia para dejarlos pasar. No parecía ser así de difícil la tarea pero Kagome lo había hecho bien y rápido. Caminaron juntos como grupo, subieron las escaleras lentamente mientras observaban el océano a la vista. Era una vista maravillosa. El agua era tan clara que se podían ver peces nadando en el mar aun a esta distancia y el mar estaba tranquilo como un espejo reflejando todo lo que se cruzaba a su paso. Las nubes, una gaviota, incluso el fuerte y la orilla de la isla, reflejaban todo, el océano mostraba la más grande de las verdades en ese reflejo.

Miroku sonrió ante la vista, deleitado en el calmado y pacífico mar. Era tan diferente de la semana anterior cuando el océano había estado violento y enfurecido con ellos, intentando hundirlos en el bajo vientre de las olas. Siempre le asombraba—las dos caras del mar—la habilidad para ser tan hermoso y tan mortal a la vez. Y hoy el mar se veía tan asombrosamente sereno y aun—una cosa contrarrestaba su belleza, una cosa destruía el espejo.

En la distancia también se podía ver algo muy terrible en esa hermosa calma. Asomándose, sobresaliendo del mar como un pedazo torturado de piedra, había una pequeña isla vacía de árboles, de vida. Era pequeña—muy pequeña para albergar una casa o algo parecido pero lo grande suficiente para ajustar una plataforma de madera. Miroku miró esa plataforma y vio el fantasma de hombres buenos, el fantasma de hombres malos.

Casi podía ver la cara de uno en particular. Un hombre que había conocido una vez cuando era un niño pequeño escondiéndose detrás de la pierna del Capitán. Recordó ver al hombre con la chaqueta calicó de color, la forma en que él y el Capitán habían hablado como viejos amigos. Recordó a la mujer que estaba al lado del hombre, había estado vestida como Sango en ropa de hombre y le había sonreído gentilmente—preguntándole al Capitán si él era su hijo. El Capitán había reído palpando la cabeza de Miroku, y dijo:

" _Él es un hijo, al menos para mí._ "

Era un cariñoso recuerdo para Miroku, el único Capitán que lo había llamado su hijo y había sido en presencia del Capitán Calico Jack Rackarm, el amigo del Capitán.

"Calico encontró su final aquí." Dijo Miroku en una pequeña voz, ambas mujeres lo miraron.

"Calico Jack?" Preguntó Kagome en una voz similar antes de mirar la escena en la plataforma. Había un total de ocho sogas, meciéndose gentilmente en la brisa como una advertencia para los piratas que entraran al puerto. "Sí, es uno de los hombres más famosos que encontró su final aquí." Ella miró al océano—observaba las olas mientras golpeaban la pequeña isla, eran sorprendentemente gentiles.

Sango miró a Miroku, conocía las historias de Calico—había sido un amigo del Capitán junto con su moza, Anne Bonny. Para su conocimiento, Miroku lo había conocido solo una vez cuando apenas tenía nueve años. Con frecuencia, le había dicho que era un buen recuerdo—aunque nunca le había explicado por qué.

"Muchos hombres han muerto aquí." Dijo Miroku tristemente mirando el océano. "Muchas mujeres."

"Sí." Aceptó Sango a su lado, observando las olas con la misma fascinación con la que Kagome las observaba. "Una muerte por ahorcamiento," continuó. "Es una horrible forma de morir."

Kagome miró a Sango mientras hablaba, como si estuviera contemplando lo que había querido decir con esas palabras. De nuevo miró hacia las horcas y sintió la tristeza entrar en su corazón mientras miraba ese lugar. El agua clara del mar estaba golpeando la orilla de la isla. Parecía tan pacífico para un lugar que había causado tanto caos y destrucción de vidas. Kagome suspiró ante la idea y se liberó del brazo de la mujer del primer oficial, alejándose de la disfrazada Sango y el disfrazado Miroku.

Con cuidado, removió sus guantes, colocándolos en la cintura de su vestido mientras se acercaba a la baranda del muro del fuerte. Colocó sus manos sin guantes en la baranda, gustándole la forma en que el ladrillo se sentía bajo sus desnudos dedos, deleitándose en el calor que irradiaban bajo sus palmas. "No es triste?" Dijo ella, hablando desde su corazón como lo hacía con frecuencia.

"Triste," repitió Miroku, su voz gentil mientras miraba a la aristócrata mujer. Esta mujer que estaba vestida sin sentido de la moda, esta mujer que se había quitado sus guantes, esta mujer que había nacido con una cuchara de plata en su boca pero que no era capaz de tomar ventaja de eso.

"Sí, es un lugar muy triste." Kagome continuó mirando las horcas. Sus ojos nublados con lágrimas contenidas. "He visto personas morir ahí, chicos y chicas, hombres y mujeres."

Sango mordió su labio ante la idea. Aunque no era común, los piratas mantenían en sus barcos a sus hijos algunas veces. Usualmente, una vez que la moza quedaba embarazada dejaban a la madre en la costa. Luego solo regresaban de forma intermitente para verlas y a los hijos. Una vez que el niño se hacía mayor, si era varón, se uniría al barco como Grumete, aun si su padre fuera el Capitán. En ese momento, si el barco era capturado, el niño también era un pirata a los ojos de la ley como los otros hombres a bordo, por lo tanto, al igual que su padre era colgado. Ella miró a Miroku, notando que esto podría haberle pasado siendo un niño. Le agradeció al cielo que no hubiese sucedido.

"Todos esos hombres lo que hicieron fue vivir sus vidas en la forma en que fueron obligados." Comenzó Kagome mientras continuaba mirando hacia afuera, lejos de Sango y Miroku. "Ellos eran marginados, verdad? Tomaban lo único que podían llamar hogar, el único lugar que los aceptaría sin importarles nada y fueron asesinados por la forma en que fueron obligados a sobrevivir. Puedo entenderlo."

Sango y Miroku se miraron y luego a la mujer apoyándose en la baranda. Sus palabras no eran de una mujer común. La mayoría de las mujeres le temían a los piratas sobre todo lo demás, eran conocidos por violar y saquear, matar antes de hablar, y beber con sus espadas y sus armas en mano. No era algo que la mujer promedio encontraría romántico y aún—esta joven hablaba de ellos como si—como si deseara estar con ellos.

"Los envidio," dijo Kagome en respuesta a los pensamientos de Sango y Miroku. "No sus muertes, sino sus formas de vida." Kagome inhaló el aroma del aire marino, sin darse cuenta de lo peligrosas que podrían ser sus palabras. "Vivir como quieres—vivir sin obligaciones sociales, simplemente navegar los mares por toda la eternidad. Puedo no ser capaz de matar o robar pero me gustaría—me gustaría simplemente ser libre en las olas. Desafiar las convicciones sociales por el bien de mi alma."

"Srta. Dresmont." Susurró Sango, conmovida por las palabras de esta jovencita.

"Pero aquí estoy, hija de un Oficial de alto rango. Forzada a casarme con un hombre que no amo y por prestigio." Kagome miró las olas mientras tocaban el costado del Fuerte James. "Un hombre cuatro años menor que yo. Deseo, deseo poder desvanecerme como la marea—desvanecerme de muchas cosas en mi vida."

"Oh, Srta. Dresmont." Dijo Sango otra vez, sabía muy bien cómo se estaba sintiendo Kagome, ideas así corrían en su cabeza.

La sociedad era una señora desagradable, sus convicciones sociales eran difíciles de tumbar. Las mujeres siempre eran obligadas a hacer lo que no querían hacer—eran forzadas a vivir una vida escogida para ellas, escogidas por sus padres, una vida que no estaba en sus intereses emocionales.

"Habla como si supiera." Añadió Sango mientras su corazón se abría a la chica junto a ella.

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron y los miró a los dos, su rostro ruborizado y sus ojos en pánico. "Lo siento mucho," dijo ella con un movimiento de su cabeza mientras sus dedos se retorcían en frente de ella. "Mi boca se me ha escapado."

Sango le sonrió a la joven sintiendo su corazón encariñarse aún más con la jovencita. "No se apure." Dijo ella, sus ojos felices de ver a esta chica como algo más que la hija de un rico. "Con frecuencia me pregunto—," pausó para poder decir su oración correctamente. "Cómo sería vivir la vida que mi esposo tiene."

Kagome observó a la Sra. Smith, sus ojos conectados con los de la otra mujer. En ese momento, sintió como si hubiera encontrado un alma gemela: alguien que siempre entendería sus tontas ideas, sus opiniones extrañas, y su amor por el mar. "No sería—," ella pausó y desvió su mirada de Sango al otro lado del puerto, donde el barco del Capitán estaba anclado en aguas más profundas. "No. Habría sido grandioso haber nacido hombre."

Sango sintió su cara ruborizarse bajo el ardiente sol del Caribe pero sonrió de todas formas. "Sí," aceptó ella, la conexión entre ella y la Srta. Dresmont pareció crecer instantáneamente. "Hubiera sido maravilloso."

Al fondo, Miroku observaba y sintió amor llenar su corazón ante la vista de Sango hablando con la joven. Tal vez, esto era bueno para ella, tal vez era bueno para Sango hablar con otra mujer, que sentía de la misma manera. Con frecuencia, Sango se llamaba la marginada—la mujer indeseada por su pasado y el hecho de que tenía una anormal afinidad por el mar. Y aquí, en frente de ella, estaba una mujer que le había admitido el mismo sentimiento, el mismo interés y deseo. Esto hizo arder el corazón de Miroku, pensar que Sango finalmente había encontrado una fémina que podía ser—una amiga.

La comodidad inicial de Kagome y la 'Sra. Smith' desapareció en ese momento y como por arte de magia las dos se volvieron mejores amigas. Sí, habían sido felices juntas ayer pero ahora parecía que había algo más. No solo eran compañeras femeninas en un mar de hombres, eran dos mujeres con una experiencia de vida en común.

Bajaron del Fuerte James felices y despreocupadas, sus brazos entrelazados mientras Miroku las seguía en la distancia. Mantenía sus ojos alertas, buscando los rostros de las personas alrededor, preguntándose si alguno de ellos había sido alertado, si alguno de ellos sabía quién era él y quién era el Capitán en realidad.

Mantenía sus ojos abiertos por el Capitán y no se sorprendió de no ver ni escondite ni un pelo de él. Pero entonces, los lugares que Miroku estaba visitando en Port Royal no eran los mismos lugares que estaba atendiendo hoy el Capitán. Hoy era el momento para tratos deshonestos, en el centro del pueblo. El Capitán estaba en lugares a los que no llevaría a Sango por la calidad de hombres que residían ahí. Miró a Sango reír con Kagome y se alegró de que tuviera la oportunidad para ir con ella en vez de quedarse esperando a bordo del barco.

"Oh mira, es una tienda de telas?" Dijo Sango de repente, caminando hacia la ventana de una tienda llena con telas y materiales, hilos y agujas.

"Sí, esta es la tienda de la Srta. Clarmont. Es una costurera fina y vende material a las señoras que pueden hacer sus propios vestidos." Kagome tocó el vidrio, la mujer en ella salió levemente. Sin embargo, era una persona que le gustaba el océano, y que secretamente también amaba mirar el material. Amaba ver los patrones, el diseño que había sido tan cuidadosamente tejido en cada uno de los rollos de tela. Para Kagome, era como estudiar el cielo. "Le gustaría entrar?"

Los ojos de Sango se iluminaron y Miroku no pudo evitar sonreírle. Ella era hermosa, absolutamente hermosa mientras miraba a Kagome—sintiéndose como una mujer por primera vez en años. "Sí, vamos." Se giró hacia Miroku. "Está bien, Peter?"

"Seguro." Respondió sin darse cuenta de la extraña mirada de Kagome en su dirección.

No era apropiado para una mujer llamar a un hombre por su nombre de pila, eso era a menos que estuvieran emparentados o casados (aunque la mayoría de mujeres casadas aún se dirigían a sus esposos formalmente). Ni a los amigos cercanos les estaba permitido el lujo de referirse al otro por su nombre de pila, a menos que fueran del mismo género y se hubiesen conocido por mucho tiempo.

Miroku rodeó a Kagome, aun sin darse cuenta de su extraña expresión y abrió la puerta para ambas. La mantuvo abierta y agachó su cabeza, una mano extendiéndose para llevarlas adentro. "Señoritas," se dirigió a ellas y luego levantó la mirada, sus ojos destellaron al ver a Sango, quien se sonrojó bajo su mirada.

Con un brazo aun entrelazado con Sango, Kagome le dio a la mujer una divertida mirada, insegura de qué pensar del extraño comportamiento, primero la Sra. Smith se refería al primer oficial por su nombre de pila y luego el extraño intercambio visual entre los dos, fue más bien curiosa—muy curiosa.

Las dos pasaron a Miroku y entraron a la tienda, las dos separaron sus brazos para poder moverse por la tienda. De la parte trasera, una mujer de mediana edad salió de una pequeña puerta que conducía a la parte trasera de la tienda donde se hacían los vestidos. Miró a Kagome, sus ojos nublados de años de mirar agujas e hilos. "Srta. Dresmont," se dirigió formalmente. "Requiere ayuda en algo?"

Kagome se giró hacia ella, dándole a la mujer una sonrisa respetuosa y forzada. "No, Srta. Clarmont, simplemente estamos mirando."

"Muy bien, llámeme si necesita algo." Y con esas palabras la mujer desapareció en la parte trasera de la tienda, para nada preocupada por Kagome.

Sango parpadeó unas pocas veces, mirando la puerta por la que había desaparecido la mujer. Miró a Kagome, las dos mujeres hicieron contacto visual. "Ella siempre es así?"

"Conmigo es así." Respondió Kagome con una seca mirada en su rostro antes de regresar a las pilas de telas y carretes de hilos. "Supongo que soy una verdadera desadaptada."

Sango miró a Kagome con ojos tristes. Entendía el sentimiento de ser una completa inadaptada. Sango captó la tristeza de la joven mientras Kagome se movía entre las telas. Instantáneamente, sintió la necesidad de hacer algo o decir algo para cambiar el frunce en el rostro de esa joven. "Mire esta, Srta. Dresmont." Sango levantó un rollo de tela, mostrándole el hermoso color agua. "Creo que se vería maravilloso en usted."

Kagome se sonrojó y asintió estudiando el ondeante material, su mente ahora libre de pensamientos tristes. Realmente se veía como las olas del Caribe, con su gentil cambio de azules, incluso parecía brillar en la luz mientras la Sra. Smith lo sostenía hacia la ventana para que viera. "Es hermoso," comentó Kagome alcanzando para tocar la tela, moviendo el material por sus dedos. "Se siente muy suave también."

La Sra. Smith asintió y devolvió la tela a su lugar, tocando ligeramente la de al lado. Era rojo rubí.

"En verdad le gusta el rojo, Sra. Smith." Comentó Kagome deteniéndose junto a la mujer. "Le queda."

"Sí." Aceptó la Sra. Smith y miró tras ella al disfrazado Miroku.

Él ya se veía completamente aburrido sentado tras ellas en una pequeña silla. Estaba tratando de no quedarse dormido mientras esperaba a que terminaran con su búsqueda de telas. Sango se sintió un poco mal por él pero al mismo tiempo, estaba disfrutando su tiempo con esta chica. Habían pasado tres años desde que había podido hablar con una chica—como una amiga.

Seguro, mujeres subían al barco y se iban, usadas para los servicios que su género brindaba. Pero esas mujeres—Sango miró a Kagome—no eran nada como esta joven. Kagome era inteligente y ocurrente, su lengua era ágil y se avergonzaba fácilmente por ello pero eso no la detenía. Decía lo que pensaba y revoloteaba con la brisa, un suave tono de realidad en una cultura ciega. Sango sonrió ante la idea—esta joven era tan dulce—casi deseaba que—

Sango detuvo sus pensamientos, no queriendo admitirse lo que estaba pensando. Pero como la mayoría de pensamientos eran difíciles de negar una vez que tocaban la mente. Deseaba que Kagome pudiera ir con ellos.

Ellas continuaron recorriendo la tienda, mirando felices las diferentes telas—en el momento los pensamientos de Sango estaban congelados en su mente.

"Debería mandar a hacer un vestido, uno azul." Dijo Kagome filtrándose entre las telas. "Sólo tengo cuatro vestidos."

Sango la miró en shock. "Cuatro, yo solo tengo dos."

Kagome también la miró en shock, sus ojos fijos en Sango. Rápidamente, cubrió su asombro y volvió a mirar la selección. "Sólo uno fue hecho para mí," tocó el vestido que estaba usando en el momento. "Los otros son de mi madre."

Sango asintió y miró el rollo de tela. "Con mi madre muerta—"

"Pensé que su madre estaba viva." Kagome bajó la tela, sus ojos enfocados en Sango con curiosidad.

"Quise decir padre." Cubrió Sango rápidamente. "Con mi padre muerto es difícil comprar vestidos."

Kagome pareció aceptar la respuesta, aún si fuera extraño para una mujer casada apoyarse en su padre para comprar vestidos, y volvieron a mirar las telas. De vez en cuando intercambiaban ideas de diseños de vestidos. Era algo que Kagome nunca antes había disfrutado. Era algo que le gustaba cuando estaba con la Sra. Smith. Con sus otras amigas era muy formal, hablar sobre qué colores eran los mejores para atraer a un esposo, cuales colores eran feos. Con sus otras amigas estaban más concentradas en el chisme, burlándose de los colores que usaban algunas mujeres, burlándose de esas mujeres, sugiriendo cosas sobre ellas. No era para Kagome.

Con Sango todo era sobre la tela, hablaban de los rollos, discutían qué colores les recordaba cosas. Los azules eran para el cielo o el océano, el rojo para el fuego o un atardecer, el verde para el bosque o el pasto. Era divertido—mirar la tela sin la intención de comprarla para un hombre.

Pronto, notaron la luz afuera, se dieron cuenta de la puesta del sol. Sango frunció sintiéndose extrañamente decepcionada. "Supongo que tenemos que regresar," dijo suavemente.

Kagome la miró y suspiró tristemente, en verdad había disfrutado en la presencia de la Sra. Smith. Había sido lo más divertido que hubiese hecho con otra mujer.

"Peter," llamó la Sra. Smith y miró hacia el hombre que estaba casi dormido en una silla en la pared. Sonrió y caminó hacia él, frotando gentilmente su brazo y Kagome levantó una ceja. El gesto, la forma tan suave en que lo tocó—la manera amistosa en que lo tocó. "Despierta, es hora de encontrarnos con el Capitán."

El Primer Oficial murmuró algo que Kagome no pudo escuchar pero vio la sonrisa que iluminó el rostro de la Sra. Smith cuando pronunció su nombre otra vez. Kagome observó cuando sus ojos se abrieron y miró a la Sra. Smith con ojos que Kagome sólo veía en las caras de los esposos. Kagome observó con fascinación cuando el Intendente le sonrió a la esposa del Capitán, observó mientras se incorporaba, observó cuando sus labios encontraron los suyos, observó cuando se besaron—no en la mano, ni en la frente—justo en los labios.

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron desorbitados como los de Sango. "Miroku!" Gritó ella y el hombre se despertó completamente.

"Qué?" Respondió confundido, solo para mirar más allá de ella, pasándola, al sorprendido rostro de ninguna otra que de Kagome Dresmont—hija del Representante Humano de Port Royal.

"Ustedes," dijo Kagome, sus ojos abiertos enmarcados por sus enrojecidas mejillas. Levantó una mano para cubrir sus mejillas encendidas. "Tienen una aventura."

Miroku tomó un profundo respiro. Ella no había comentado el uso de su verdadero nombre, tal vez no lo había escuchado. Eso significaba que simplemente podrían seguir con su suposición. Era lo más seguro de hacer. Miró a Sango y se sorprendió de ver el rojo en sus propias mejillas.

"Srta. Dresmont," dijo la joven suavemente poniendo una mano en su pecho. Miró al suelo, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"Qué hay de su esposo?" Dijo Kagome con sus propios ojos llenos de lágrimas. "Es su esposo, cómo puede ir en contra de él así?"

"No entiende." Dijo Sango y Miroku la observaba, sorprendido cuando verdaderas lágrimas caían de sus mejillas.

"Es un asunto de decencia." Respondió Kagome sintiendo que su corazón se enfermaba. Una mujer teniendo una aventura era una mujer peligrosa. Sus hijos nunca podrían ser reconocidos, su estatus nunca podría ser reclamado y aun, Kagome sintió su corazón saltar por la Sra. Smith. Sintió su corazón saltar por lo que esto significaba para su propio bien.

Miroku frunció ante la palabra 'decencia', entendía lo suficiente, sabía lo que quería decir, el Capitán le había enseñado muy bien pero—algunas veces olvidaba, olvidaba que Sango alguna vez había sido como esta mujer, la Srta. Dresmont. Alguna vez había sido una mujer de riquezas. Sango debía saber lo horrible que era esto, la idea de que una estuviera teniendo una aventura.

"No, Srta. Dresmont." Sango habló de repente, sus ojos rebosados con agua salada, una mezcla muy similar a la del mar. "Esto no es un asunto de decencia," dijo mirando directo a los ojos de Kagome. "Es un asunto de mi corazón."

Kagome se paralizó ante las palabras de Sango, su mano fue a su corazón, sujetando el material de su vestido que cubría su pecho. La idea—las palabras—las connotaciones. "Pero," dijo Kagome en una pequeña voz comenzando a hacer algo que nunca pensó haría: Repitió las palabras de su madre. "Somos mujeres—nuestros corazones no están por encima de nuestras obligaciones o nuestra sangre—nuestra familia."

Sango miró a Kagome, sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas mientras se movía hacia la joven. Tomó la mano de Kagome con la suya y miró en las profundidades de sus ojos. "Puedo ser una mujer pero eso no significa que tenga que ser infeliz."

"Sra. Smith." Susurró Kagome y una pequeña lágrima cayó por su mejilla. Pensó en su propio matrimonio, pensó en Naraku, pensó en cuánto lo odiaba, pensó en cómo quería huir de la vida que le había sido dada. Miró a Miroku y se preguntó si—tendría una aventura. Eventualmente se enamoraría de alguien con quien no podría estar y dormiría con él en el abrigo de la noche? Sería obligada a vivir la vida que vivía la Sra. Smith? Sintió las lágrimas cubrir su rostro ante la idea, vivir una vida que era una mentira, tener un matrimonio que era un fraude, una pen—

No era la vida que quería. Quería una vida donde llamara a las oportunidades y tomara las decisiones. Quería una vida llena de amor y felicidad con quien ella amara de frente y no escondiéndose en las sombras.

"Lo siento tanto, Srta. Dresmont." Sango habló por encima de los pensamientos de Kagome. "Esta es la forma que he sido obligada a vivir. Me casé con un demonio para hacer feliz a mi familia, hice lo que me dijeron y luego—" miró a Miroku. "Conocí al hombre que amo." De nuevo miró a Kagome y con ojos suplicantes. "Por favor, se lo imploro, no le diga a nadie."

Kagome no tuvo que pensar en una respuesta. "Nunca me atrevería."

Kagome la miró con ojos que sorprendieron a Sango. Había esperanza en esos ojos, y tal vez, nostalgia. Era como si esta mujer estuviera mirando a Sango, pensando para sí, cómo deseaba poder ser lo valiente suficiente para hacer lo que Sango estaba haciendo—lo que era la ficticia Sra. Smith.

"Gracias, Srta. Dresmont." Dijo Sango con una feliz sonrisa de alivio. "Le debo tanto."

Una idea entró en la cabeza de Kagome ante las palabras de Sango y la miró con una sonrisa. "Entonces tengo un favor que pedirles, uno por su gratitud."

Sango miró a Miroku, a ninguno le gustó a dónde iba esto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Qué?!" Gritó el Capitán mientras él, Miroku y Sango estaban en su camarote, ambos culpables mirando al piso sabiendo que estaban en terribles problemas después de haberle dicho al Capitán lo que había pasado en tierra con la Srta. Dresmont. "Qué si ella habla, qué si le dice a alguien, el adulterio es un gran escándalo para las personas de la alta sociedad." Se paseaba de un lado a otro en su habitación, Sango y Miroku viéndose culpables en frente de él. "Si acusan a Sango de eso, van a comenzar a pensar en cosas más grandes," se detuvo y estrelló su mano sobre el escritorio con un gruñido. "Y entonces saben lo que va a pasar?" Gritó levantando las manos en el aire e hizo un lazo imaginario. "—un lazo alrededor del cuello y estamos muertos!"

Miroku hizo una mueca de dolor ante el fuerte golpe del puño de Inuyasha en la pared. " _Eso debió haberse roto._ " Pensó vagamente notando la abolladura en la madera. " _Totosai está mejorando en hacer cosas a prueba del Capitán._ "

"Mierda, qué vamos a hacer!" Gimió Inuyasha mientras se desplomaba en su silla y agarraba la cadena alrededor de su cuello jugueteando distraído con la pequeña joya.

"Bueno," Miroku aclaró su garganta viendo una tregua en la furia del Capitán, supo que era momento para hablar. "Hicimos un trato con ella," habló él tan serenamente como pudo mientras el Capitán lo miraba.

"Continúa." Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa casi sádica.

"Un favor," continuó Miroku mirando a Sango quien le brindó una sonrisa alentadora. "A cambio por su silencio," continuó él, su voz titubeaba mientras se retiraba lo más lejos del Capitán como fuera posible, mientras Sango a su lado y vestida en su traje y enaguas también aprovechaba la oportunidad para alejarse.

"Y exactamente qué implica el favor?" El Capitán Inuyasha los miró con ojos fruncidos y una sonrisa muy asustadora en su cara que les recordaba a ambos de un gato a punto de atrapar un ratón y comérselo.

"Um, bueno fue un," Miroku aclaró su garganta una vez más y se meció de un pie a otro. "Un recorrido por el barco," logró decir tan rápido que su voz chilló. "Y un almuerzo a bordo." Miroku intentó sonreír con una risa forzada pero el Capitán se abalanzó hacia él haciéndolo jadear y esquivarlo.

"Idiota," gritó Inuyasha mientras lo perseguía en la pequeña habitación. "Si ella viene al barco lo sabrá." Él quitó a Sango del camino mientras Miroku intentaba esconderse tras ella.

"No teníamos muchas opciones!" Miroku trató de gritar mientras las manos del Capitán se movían alrededor intentando agarrar el cuello del joven para estrangularlo.

"Este no es un barco de la Armada!" Continuó gritando mientras Miroku lograba usar a Sango como un escudo humano al que el Capitán se rindió por su inhabilidad para lastimar mujeres. "El exterior puede pasar pero el interior no!" Estrelló su cabeza con su mano antes de alejarse de los dos y golpear su cabeza en la pared. "No tenemos un cocinero, Sango es la cocinera!" Movió su mano señalándola y golpeando de nuevo su cabeza.

Sango exhaló profundo mientras observaba a los dos hombres, sentía como si no fueran hombres sino niños incompetentes. "Tenemos tres días antes del recorrido," habló ella, su voz casi irritada. "Podemos arreglarlo un poco y yo puedo cocinar como siempre." Levantó su mano para detener los ya protestantes labios de Inuyasha. "Le diré que es un pasatiempo." Suplió ella mientras continuaba suavizando la situación. "Es normal para las chicas de sociedad tener pasatiempos, lo entenderá."

Inuyasha gruñó bajo en su garganta. "No quiero escucharlos hablar ahora, malditos adúlteros." Inuyasha se alejó de ella y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

Sango mordió su labio ante el comentario y sintió toda su rabia ascender a su garganta, toda su compostura anterior le falló en ese momento. "Idiota!" Gritó ella haciendo que el Capitán girara su cabeza y la mirara en shock. "Primero que todo, Miroku me besó," apuntó su dedo hacia el hombre aun cubriéndose tras ella. "Así que él es el adúltero y segundo," movió su dedo para dirigirlo hacia él logrando estrellarlo duro contra su pecho. "Todo esto fue tu maldita idea, así que no quiero que me culpen ni por un segundo por tu estupidez."

"Era por las apariencias." Respondió Inuyasha empujando su mano muy gentilmente. "Qué hombre obligaría a su esposa a esperar en un barco por días?" Movió su mano en frente de su cara como si rogara con ella por una respuesta que no quería en realidad. "Era más responsable encontrarte una compañía femenina."

"Bueno," Sango cruzó furiosa sus brazos sobre su pecho. "Si estamos hablando de apariencias," su voz atravesó la habitación goteando con sarcasmo y desprecio. "Hablemos de ti y de tu extraño interés en la Srta. Dresmont cuando estuvimos ayer en la costa."

"Esto no es sobre ella y yo." Gritó Inuyasha enojado comenzando a pasearse de nuevo por la habitación.

"Entonces hay un ella y tú?" Comentó Sango triunfante con un resoplo y frunciendo sus labios.

"No, no lo hay." Gritó él dándose la vuelta para mirarla. "Ella solo es una niñita viviendo bajo el paraguas de Henry Morgan." Gritó y liberó su mal genio extendiendo sus brazos en dirección del pueblo. "Además, no es como si anunciara en público una aventura, solo bailé con ella."

Miroku y Sango miraban al Capitán en shock antes de voltear y mirarse con curiosidad como si le preguntara al otro si habían escuchado correctamente. "Bailaron?" Dijo Sango separándose de Miroku para darle al Capitán un frunce confuso. "Bailaste con ella?"

"Ahora quién es el adúltero." Murmuró Miroku saliendo detrás de Sango para detenerse hombro a hombro con ella, una presumida mirada en su cara. "Te gustaría explicar, hm?"

Inuyasha se sonrojó al darse cuenta que también lo había admitido. "No es importante." Les dijo a ambos intentando cubrir su vergüenza al rascar su cabeza solo para darse la vuelta y mirarlos una vez más. "Y dejen de cambiar el tema, es más importante que su aventura ahora está en su cabeza." Los señaló acusador. "Estamos jodidos porque ustedes dos no se pueden contener por un día."

"Entonces debiste haber llevado a Miroku contigo," desafió Sango enfermándose de los gritos. "Y dejarnos solas a la Srta. Dresmont y a mí así esto no hubiera pasado." Terminó ella mirándolo, el comentario del baile hecho a un lado en su mente para hacer espacio para la discusión.

"Bueno," dijo Inuyasha con fuego en sus ojos. "Es inapropiado dejar solas a dos mujeres o has olvidado tu educación de rica?" Inuyasha le apuntó un dedo acusador. "Si las hubiera dejado solas, habrían sabido que algo estaba mal." Estrelló su mano en el escritorio una vez más, esta vez haciendo que la madera se quebraba bajo la fuerza del golpe. "Un hombre no deja a su esposa y a una dama solas caminando por las calles sin un escolta adecuado!" Les gruñó él de rabia y su anterior vergüenza. "Carajo! Esta es la última vez que hago algo bueno para ti."

Sango guardó silencio. " _Tiene razón._ " Se dio cuenta sintiéndose ligeramente enferma. " _Es decencia y tiene razón—tiene ciento por ciento de razón. Si él nos hubiese dejado sin escolta habrían desafiado su crianza._ " Sorprendida y con incredulidad, se desplomó en una silla cercana y hundió su cabeza en sus manos mientras su rabia se desvanecía a culpa. El Capitán sólo había estado tratando de dejarla pasar un buen momento en compañía femenina y de acuerdo a la etiqueta les había ofrecido algo de asistencia masculina. Todo lo que había hecho era lo correcto y ellos lo habían arruinado dolorosamente. "Qué hacemos?" Preguntó al aire en frente de las visiones de las horcas en su mente. "No podemos rechazarla, tiene la ventaja."

Inuyasha tomó un profundo respiro y pensó en la Srta. Dresmont. En verdad, no podía decir que estaba completamente enojado con Sango y Miroku después de todo, lo que él había hecho era peor y además incluso sus acciones habían hecho que algo mágico pasara. Había una oportunidad real ahora de poder verla otra vez, estar cerca de ella y hablarle de nuevo.

Su mente pasó a sus manos, a su suave contacto y a la forma en que sus labios se sintieron cuando tocaron esa mano si guante, la forma en que sus labios se habían sentido cuando ella hizo lo mismo. Pensó en su pequeño cuerpo presionado contra el suyo, la mirada en su rostro cuando él había gemido, la inocente curiosidad y el osado atrevimiento. Cerró sus ojos, intentando controlarse pero justo la idea hizo que algo pulsara en su interior. " _No sería tan malo verla otra vez,_ " pensó mientras su mente formaba un muy clara imagen de su rostro. " _No sería malo del todo._ " Esa fue una de las razones por las que había hecho a Sango ir con ella—extrañamente había esperado que algo pasara que la hiciera regresar, así podría verla una última vez. Había esperado que no fuera algo tan perjudicial para su plan.

"Qué hacemos?" Preguntó Miroku espantando por el momento los pensamientos del Capitán.

"No podemos cambiar lo que está hecho." Dijo Inuyasha tomando asiento en una silla. Alcanzó y agarró una pipa de la mesa llenándola con tabaco antes de sacar un fósforo de una caja. Encendió el fósforo con su piel, haciendo que Sango y Miroku hicieran una mueca y luego lo llevó a la cabeza de la pipa, soplando para encender el tabaco. Con la pipa encendida, sacudió el fósforo hasta que se apagó y lo soltó en la mesa. "Tendremos que traerla al barco."

Sango y Miroku se miraron en shock. "Traerla aquí?" Lo cuestionó Miroku. "Seriamente vas a continuar con esto?"

"Tenemos tres días, no?" Inuyasha retiró la pipa de su boca y les sonrió a ambos, apenas mostrando sus escondidos colmillos. "Esta es una mascarada," dijo con una sonrisa evidente en su rostro. "Y tenemos tres días para prepararnos para el baile."

 _Fin del Capítulo_

 _Dejen sus Reviews_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Notas:**

 **Calico Jack** – históricamente Calico habría muerto mucho más antes del tiempo de este fanfiction. Murió en 1720 (el fanfiction tiene lugar en los 1780's) en las horcas, fue colgado, bañado en alquitrán y emplumado, luego pasado a la horca.

 **Anne Bonny** – una de las mujeres del barco de Calico Jack (esta es parte de las razones por las que fuera famoso, llevaba mujeres a bordo), era su mujer y la madre de su hijo. Desapareció de los registros después de ser perdonada ante el ahorcamiento de Calico Jack. Fue perdonada porque declaró estar embarazada.

 **Puntos de las Horcas** – aunque no fueron creadas por Henry Morgan, fue un lugar en Port Royal y fue el sitio de muchas muertes piratas por ahorcamiento o bañados en alquitrán y emplumados antes de ser colgados (colgados para exhibición).


	6. Solo un Beso

**SHIKURO: UN CUENTO DE HADAS EN EL CARIBE**

 **Por Inuma Asahi De**

Traducido por Inuhanya

 **Disclaimer:** La escritora no posee ninguno de los personajes creados por Rumiko Takahashi pero todos los demás desean que sí. Todos los personajes originales o conceptos son de la autora Inuma Asahi De (a excepción de las figuras históricas).

-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Capítulo Seis:**

 **Solo un beso**

Habían transcurrido tres días desde que Kagome vio el condenado beso y ahora se encontraba sentada en el pequeño bote del Capitán, desplazándose sobre las aguas del puerto de Port Royal. Miraba por el costado del bote, miraba las cristalinas profundidades. Era maravilloso, qué tanto podía ver, qué podía ver. Bajo ella había una playa submarina, la cual parecía volverse más y más lejana con cada giro de los remos del primer oficial. Y sobre esa playa había un banco de peces, brillantes y plateados, resplandeciendo por el sol.

" _Vaya._ " Pensó para sí mientras miles de pequeños cuerpos se desplazaban de un lado a otro en una cerrada formación, moviéndose como si fueran uno en mente y cuerpo, el plateado de sus escamas se borraba mientras se movían al unísono, esquivando otros bancos de peces.

De repente, notó algo más grande en la formación, una sombra oscura moviéndose a paso lento. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando la sombra volvió a la vida, un color verde en el agua azul y vio algo que nunca antes había visto, una tortuga gigante nadando. En toda su vida sólo había visto a la bestia en la orilla, asoleándose mientras ignoraba a las personas o poniendo sus huevos. Pero ahora—veía a esa criatura gigante moviéndose en el agua, deslizándose con facilidad, una habilidad sorprendente para algo que se veía tan grande. Sus enormes aletas se movían como alas haciéndola ver como si estuviera volando sobre la playa submarina—una gran ave en un cielo despejado.

La tortuga de mar giraba su gran peso, irrumpiendo entre uno de los bancos de peces plateados, partiéndolo en dos. Los peces parecieron entrar en pánico, dispersándose en todas direcciones e intentando cerrar el espacio mientras el intruso se abría camino. En momentos, estuvieron juntos, fuertemente juntos como antes y la tortuga marina continuó moviéndose sobre sus alas carnosas. "Asombroso." Dijo ella en voz alta con una sonrisa, haciendo que la Sra. Smith se girara hacia ella desde su lugar en el pequeño bote.

Sango miró en el agua, viendo la tortuga marina pasando debajo de ellos. "Sí," reconoció ella. "Son hermosas, no es así?"

Kagome se volvió hacia ella y sonrió brillantemente, todo su rostro iluminado de tal forma que Sango sintió su cuerpo estremecerse. No de algo malo per se, sino de una sensación que hizo eco en su corazón—quería proteger esa sonrisa.

"Las he visto en la playa, pero nunca nadando." Kagome regresó al agua como una niña emocionada en su asiento. "No puedo creer que algo tan grande pueda moverse así. Como un pájaro."

Sango sonrió gentil y asintió antes de desviar su mirada de la joven, perdida en sus propios pensamientos. Rezaba porque esta joven no los descubriera, que hoy nada saliera mal, que simplemente los visitara y se fuera—se irían por caminos separados, a sus vidas separadas. Aun, otra parte pensaba diferente. Sango miró a Kagome por el rabillo de su ojo. Habría sido maravilloso que Kagome pudiera venir con ellos—era una chica dulce que parecía entenderlos sin saber quiénes eran pero—una joven de sociedad nunca podría amar sus vidas una vez que se viera forzada a ella. Sango se había enamorado de ella pero su caso había sido diferente al de Kagome. Kagome estaba viviendo como se esperaba que viviera, casarse con un hombre rico de alta posición, dirigir su casa, ganar riquezas y honor para su familia. Ese era el tipo de vida—para una mujer pura. Y la piratería no le atraería a la mujer que estuviera hecha en esa cultura.

Brevemente, su mente retrocedió a tres días atrás, la imagen de la chica en el Fuerte, la mirada distante en los ojos de la joven.

" _Habría sido grandioso haber nacido hombre._ "

Pudiera ser posible que quisiera decir lo que había dicho? Sango sacudió su cabeza, la chica no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando—no entendería. Eran, solo las palabras de una joven que se sentía atrapada pero conocía sus deberes.

Sango miró de nuevo a la joven, detallando su respetable apariencia de hoy, lo cual decía mucho—era diferente a la chica que habían visto la primera vez. Estaba manteniendo las apariencias con sus enaguas y vestido azul, su miriñaque en su lugar y su corsé más apretado de lo necesario, el encaje en sus hombros, y su mejor sombrero en su cabeza. Incluso su cabello estaba hecho hoy, en vez del típico moño lo había rizado y dejado caer por su hombro, una fina cola de caballo que caía sobre su seno derecho.

Esta joven, sin importar lo que dijera, aún era de la alta sociedad, era educada y creía en la estúpida propiedad. Eso era muy cierto de su reacción a la 'aventura.' Sango escondió un resoplo y se giró antes de escuchar un pequeño jadeo. Mirando a Kagome, observó asombrada cuando la chica tuvo plena visión del barco tan cerca.

"Es asombroso!" Gritó ella prácticamente saltando en el asiento del bote como una niña emocionada.

La vista era entrañable e hizo sonreír a Sango genuinamente, tal vez estaba equivocada, tal vez esta chica no era una firme creyente de la propiedad. Por un momento, su mente volvió a la primera vez que había visto a la joven sin su corsé puesto y sin guantes, su cabello un desastre y su miriñaque fuera. Se veía desastrosa pero—también se veía como Sango se sentía.

"Estoy tan emocionada." Dijo Kagome girándose hacia la Sra. Smith quien la miraba con una sonrisa que de cierta forma era entre emocionada y preocupada, tal vez triste. Kagome la dejó pasar—tal vez la Sra. Smith aún estaba preocupada de que le dijera algo al Capitán sobre lo que había presenciado el otro día.

Kagome alcanzó y tomó la mano de la otra mujer. Sango la miró confundida pero Kagome continuó sonriendo, sus ojos cerrados mientras el sol cubría su rostro, haciéndola brillar a los ojos de Sango. "Gracias," dijo Kagome, su sonrisa pareció ampliarse. "Esto—es un sueño hecho realidad para mí."

Sango la miró en silencio antes de sonreír de vuelta, resplandeciente—iba a extrañar a esta chica. "Me alegra haberle causado tanta felicidad, Srta. Dresmont."

Acercándose a la proa del enorme barco ambas mujeres olvidaron su conversación mientras Miroku llamaba a los hombres arriba, gritándoles sus órdenes. Ellos lanzaron una soga, la cual alcanzó el primer oficial, arrastrándolos hacia ellos. Kagome sabía que tendría que trepar por la escalera de soga para llegar a la cubierta del barco. Realmente era la única manera de entrar al barco a menos que fueras un mono o el barco pudiera atracar en un puerto de verdad. Ella observaba mientras Peter (como aún era su disfraz) tomaba la mano de la Sra. Smith y la ayudaba a la escalera mientras el pequeño bote se mecía con el océano. Una vez que la señora agarró la escalera, subió rápidamente y se detuvo en la cubierta. Fue impresionante para Kagome, la manera en que la mujer se movía como si lo hubiese hecho millones de veces. Kagome, entonces, vio una mano alcanzar por la Sra. Smith y supo—sin tener que ver la cara del dueño que era la mano del Capitán.

"Srta. Dresmont?"

Ella escuchó la voz de Peter. Extendió su mano por la suya y ella la aceptó, permitiéndole ayudarla hacia la escalera. Se giró a ella, aferrándose a la primera muesca de la cuerda, las manos de Peter en su cintura ayudándola. A diferencia de la Sra. Smith, ella temblaba mientras se movía, perdiendo su piso fácilmente cuando la suave corriente meció el pequeño bote. Miró el costado del barco, era empinado, muy largo de escalar, y pasó saliva cuando sintió el pequeño bote balancearse en el agua, las manos de Peter solo pudieron mantenerla estable por un momento. Por segundos, cerró sus ojos temerosa pero una voz arriba detuvo sus miedos.

"Srta. Dresmont," la llamó con confianza. "Está bien."

Ella levantó la mirada ante la voz y fue encontrada por esos mismos ojos miel que había visto cuatro días atrás. Estaban fijos en ella—estudiándola como si contemplara sus habilidades. El Capitán estaba concentrado en ella otra vez—mirándola en la misma forma que debería haber mirado a su esposa.

"No tenga miedo." La llamó y Kagome sintió que el miedo en su corazón se derretía al mirar esos ojos y escuchar esas palabras.

Con cuidado, subió a la escalera, sintió las manos del Sr. Woodson dejar su cintura mientras comenzaba a ascender hacia el barco. El viento golpeaba sus enaguas y las movía ligeramente, era una sensación emocionante: el viento soplando alrededor de sus piernas mientras se aferraba a la escalera de cuerda. Se sintió extrañamente libre mientras el viento parecía bailar alrededor—tal vez era una de las pocas veces en su vida que se sentía completa y enteramente a cargo de sí misma.

Lentamente subió, la sensación del viento y el aroma salado regocijaban aún más sus sentidos. Le tomó solo unos momentos y entonces estuvo en la cima de la escalera, el Capitán mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa, sus ojos fijos en ella, ardiendo en ella. Para su decepción, extendió una mano cubierta por un guante de Capitán. Ella depositó su mano en la suya enguantada, sus propios dedos parecían más pequeños cuando esa enorme mano se cerró en la suya.

Una sensación de ingravidez la golpeó cuando la haló hacia arriba, sin esfuerzo, depositándola sobre sus pies antes de que pudiera jadear ante la sensación. Él sostuvo su mano incluso después de estar en cubierta y sus ojos continuaron mirando los suyos. Kagome sintió latir su corazón y su estómago revolverse—la sensación de ardor regresaba un millón de veces más intensa comparada a su baile de la otra noche.

Esta vez fue diferente a las otras veces en las que había estado con él—esta vez no sintió la misma culpa desgarradora por sus pensamientos. Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron cuando la idea la golpeó duro, era una horrible realización la que había hecho. La Sra. Smith no amaba a este hombre, él simplemente era su esposo, el hombre que había sido obligada a desposar. Su amante aún estaba en el bote meciéndose en las olas. Era una idea extraña de comprender—le gustaba un hombre en un matrimonio sin amor.

Kagome tragó, podría ser verdad, tal vez si la Sra. Smith no amaba a su esposo entonces, tal vez, el Capitán Smith no amaba a su esposa. La idea hizo saltar su corazón en su pecho y luego la hizo sentir muy sucia. Seriamente estaba mirando a este hombre como una aventura, estaba pensando cosas con alguien además de su prometido.

Kagome habría maldecido si no estuviera tratando desesperadamente de lucir digna de cierta forma. Casi se sintió un poco disgustada con ella por contener su personalidad. Cuándo le habían importado los modales y la etiqueta, cuándo había comenzado a comportarse como una dama? Ella miró al Capitán que aún sostenía su mano—había comenzado al segundo que vio esos ojos.

"Es bueno verla otra vez, Srta. Dresmont." Dijo el Capitán y llevó su mano hacia sus labios, besándola. Kagome se sintió extrañamente decepcionada de que la acción fuera hecha con las manos cubiertas. Una parte de ella realmente quería sentir otra vez esos suaves y húmedos labios contra su piel.

Él soltó su mano finalmente y ella la retiró, arrepintiéndose de la falta de contacto. "Estoy muy encantada de verlo de nuevo, Capitán Smith." Hizo una reverencia y luego desvió la mirada, mandando sus sentimientos a la boca de su estómago, al fondo de su cerebro. Buscando un área más segura para poner su atención, sus ojos detallaban el barco rodeándola, estudiando las personas que estaban caminando por la cubierta, todos en uniformes de la marina.

La mayoría de los hombres estaban al final del barco, donde el trinquete había sido lanzado al mar. Estaba asombrada de ver que el nuevo mástil ya había sido montado en el barco, la posibilidad era extraordinaria. Había visto construir barcos, un mástil demoraba al menos un mes con hombres trabajando día y noche, no era algo que pasara de la noche a la mañana y aun este barco sólo había estado en Port Royal por cinco días y el mástil ya estaba montado.

"Las reparaciones han progresado muy rápido." Comentó ella mirando al Capitán.

"Supongo, nuestro carpintero es muy bueno en su trabajo." El Capitán Inuyasha le ofreció su brazo, ella miró su rostro sintiéndose extrañamente insegura de sí misma pero también de por qué.

Él no era diferente al que había sido el primer día que se conocieron, sus ojos eran del mismo oro intenso a la primera vez que la había observado, aún taladraban en ella, derritiéndola como miel en una olla sobre el fuego. Tímidamente, alcanzó y cerró su mano en la suya. Para su sorpresa, él tomó su otra mano, la que no estaba escoltándola, y la depositó encima de su propia mano. Él la miró ejecutando el gesto y ella sintió un rubor colorear sus mejillas mientras le sonreía.

"Está bien, Srta. Dresmont?" Preguntó suavemente y Kagome sintió que había un significado mucho más profundo en sus palabras. Mirándolo, asintió brevemente, su rostro ardía ante el significado del romántico gesto.

"Entonces vamos, mi esposa pronto se unirá en el almuerzo." Dijo él comenzando a desplazarse por la cubierta principal del barco. "Me ha dicho que tiene algunos asuntos con mi Primer Oficial, el Sr. Woodson." Dijo delicadamente.

Kagome sintió su corazón saltar a su garganta, pensando en cuál podría ser el asunto de la Sra. Smith y el Primer Oficial. Desconocido para ella, el Capitán estaba mirándola, observando su reacción, complacido ante el incremento del sonido de su corazón.

"Creo que están preparando el almuerzo juntos." Añadió él mientras caminaban hacia el timón.

"Pensé que tenía un cocinero a bordo?" Cuestionó ella tratando de mantener alejada su mente de otras cosas que la Sra. Smith y el Sr. Woodson podrían hacer cuando el Capitán estaba incapacitado.

"Lo tenemos pero Peter disfruta cocinar para las visitas." Él la miró con una gentil sonrisa. "Peter es muy buen cocinero y ha estado enseñándole a Elizabeth por diversión."

Kagome se sonrojó, apostaba a que se estaban divirtiendo. "No sé nada de cocinar." Dijo ella débilmente.

"Ni yo." Él la miró y ella lo miró intentando formar una suave sonrisa para su contemplación.

Él sintió su corazón comenzar a acelerarse y apretó sus labios en una línea de incertidumbre. Por qué su corazón estaba acelerado? Qué pasaba con esta chica que lo hacía sentir ligeramente mareado? En sus épocas había estado rodeado de muchas mujeres hermosas, había dormido con muchas mujeres hermosas, y aún esta joven—esta joven lo hacía sentir extraordinario. Sólo hubo en el mundo una joven que lo había hecho sentir cercano a la forma en que se estaba sintiendo ahora y e _lla_ había muerto tiempo atrás, tanto que en verdad no podía recordar _su_ rostro.

"Entonces supongo que tenemos algo en común, Capitán." Kagome lo miró con una sonrisa, haciendo a un lado las ideas de la Sra. Smith y el Sr. Woodson y enfocándose mejor en una diferente, una que hizo arder su corazón con pasión: la vista de los ojos del Capitán mientras la miraban y parecía sonreír junto con sus curvados labios.

"Bueno, entonces mientras ellos cocinan podemos recorrer el barco, comenzando," llegó a las escaleras. "Con el timón."

Él la subió por las angostas escaleras, pudiendo continuar caminando lado a lado. Una vez arriba, cerca al timón, Kagome sintió su corazón saltar en su garganta. "Extraordinario," susurró asimilando la vista de una vieja brújula al lado del timón y una pequeña mesa con una silla para el navegante.

Pero lo que realmente cautivó su corazón fue la vista del mar infinito detrás del timón. Desde aquí podía ver la lejana e inalcanzable marea. El lugar que siempre había anhelado aventurar, el lugar en el que había soñado estar ahora mismo. Llevó su mano libre a su pecho y, con el Capitán aun sosteniendo su brazo, caminó hacia la baranda con él siguiéndola.

Él la observó mientras se movía, la mirada en su rostro lo hizo sentir caliente y necesitado. " _Maldición._ " Pensó cuando la brisa del océano atrapó su cabello, ondeándolo alrededor de su delicioso cuello. " _Es tan hermosa._ "

Él continuó observándola mientras colocaba su mano libre en la baranda, mirando las aguas con admiración. Ese rostro—al menos para él—era la muestra de la verdadera inocencia. En él había expresiones que no había visto en años. Una curiosidad infantil, un amor infantil por algo, una devoción por algo que sólo alguien podía ver en sueños, sueños que él no tenía más. Él miraba el mundo que ella estaba viendo y deseó poder verlo a través de sus ojos pero ojos como los suyos no podían mirar el mar de la forma en que podían los de ella.

"Capitán," dijo ella, su voz ligera como la brisa y giró sus ojos hacia él. "Parece eterno." Dijo, su sonrisa tan brillante que él sintió su corazón latir más rápido.

De repente, el viento arreció alborotando su cabello y llevándolo en frente de su cara. Parpadeó varias veces antes de levantar una mano para retirar los rizos. Antes de que pudiera, él se estiró, atrapando el mechón suelto y lo colocó detrás de su oreja. No omitió el rojo tinte, la mirada en su rostro que mostraba lo verdaderamente inocente que era. La mayoría de las mujeres con las que había estado, en su vida, no habían sido capaces de ver a un hombre con esa verdadera inocencia—incluso _ella_ no pudo darle esa mirada. Para ellas una caricia era dinero, para esta joven—para la Srta. Kagome Dresmont, una caricia era algo electrizante.

"Capitán," dijo otra vez tan suavemente que Inuyasha deseó que sus orejas no hubiesen estado escondidas bajo el sombrero y la peluca.

"Sí," respondió él. "Srta. Dresmont?"

Kagome miró sus ojos y vio deseo en su rostro. Era tan extraño—él era un hombre casado—y aun, incluso su esposa estaba teniendo una aventura. Podría ser que él quisiera lo mismo que la Sra. Smith? Quería a alguien que amara para tener a su lado y no a alguien con quien se casó obligado? De cualquier manera, Kagome sabía que nunca podría ser una adúltera, no estaba en su naturaleza, no quería lastimar a ninguna de las partes, no quería lastimarse a sí misma. Sintiéndose casi entristecida ante sus pensamientos se separó del Capitán, mirando las tablas de madera de la cubierta.

"Me gustaría ver más del barco, si es posible Capitán. Solo he estado en un barco en mi vida y era muy pequeña," levantó la mirada tímidamente. "Me gustaría explorarlo ahora que soy lo mayor suficiente para apreciar los barcos hermosos."

Por un segundo Inuyasha se sintió decepcionado pero lo borró de su corazón. Se alejó de la baranda, ofreciéndole su brazo de nuevo, esta vez más formalmente. Ella lo tomó con calma y él mantuvo su mano a su lado mientras la conducía hacia las escaleras. "Entonces continuemos con nuestro recorrido, Srta. Dresmont. Hay mucho para ver."

Una vez en la cubierta principal comenzaron a caminar a lo largo del barco, ambos sintiéndose levemente incómodos por primera vez desde que se habían conocido y sabiendo que había sido el silencioso rechazo de Kagome lo que lo causó. Caminaron en silencio por el barco, Kagome viendo los diferentes aparejos y sogas colgantes, preguntándose y sabiendo al mismo tiempo cómo funcionaban.

Inuyasha, por otro lado, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos no notando lo que estaba haciendo la Srta. Dresmont mientras se preguntaba sobre su silencioso rechazo. Por qué lo había hecho? Tendría que ver con su crianza, Sango y Miroku tenían razón, era una verdadera joven de sociedad? La miró, detallando su apariencia de hoy. Lucía positivamente real, su vestido maravilloso sobre su cuerpo, su cabello encantador sobre su delgado hombro—la Srta. Dresmont en realidad se veía como parte de la sociedad y aun, sabía, sabía que esta chica en frente de él no era la chica del interior, era falsa.

De repente, sus pensamientos fueron espantados cuando la Srta. Dresmont llamó a un alto, su rostro lejos de él y mirando hacia arriba. Confundido, siguió su línea de visión y frunció, no veía nada excepto el mástil principal y la vela principal atada. Mirándola de nuevo se sorprendió de ver una mirada de completa alegría en su joven rostro.

"Srta.—" comenzó pero no pudo terminar cuando se giró abruptamente hacia él, su rostro iluminado de felicidad.

"Nunca pensé que un mástil fuera tan alto!" Gritó deleitada girándose otra vez. "Parece como si pudiera tocar las nubes." Jadeó y se separó de él, sus manos juntas bajo su mentón. "Hay hombres allá arriba?"

Él no respondió en el momento porque no estaba seguro de qué decir. Finalmente levantó la mirada y notó la presencia de algunos de sus hombres, estaban sentados en las velas realizando rutinas de mantenimiento bajo los ojos vigilantes de Myoga. "Sí," respondió estupefacto. "Están trabajando."

"Qué divertido."

Él la miró incrédulo viendo esa ola de deleite incrementarse.

"Ha hecho eso?" Preguntó antes de mirarlo, sus ojos llenos de admiración. "Es decir, creo que estaría asustada pero, apuesto que es divertido estar arriba tan alto, probablemente se puede ver por millas, verdad?"

Inuyasha le sonrió, tal vez había estado equivocado. "Puedes, puedes ver infinito." Le dijo ofreciéndole de nuevo su brazo. Ella lo aceptó sujetándose fuerte física y mentalmente mientras analizaba cada palabra suya.

"Hábleme sobre eso." Insistió ella comenzando a caminar.

"Bueno, la primera vez es un poco intimidante." Comenzó a decir mientras caminaban, sus ojos en ella, enfocados en cada expresión que hacía. "Pero, cada vez, se hace más fácil y te encuentras disfrutándolo más y más."

Kagome asintió, sus ojos puestos adelante. "Creo, que lo disfrutaría mucho."

Inuyasha asintió, sus ojos tornándose suaves aunque sabía que no podía verlos. Valientemente, colocó su mano sobre la suya, encantado cuando no pareció importarle. No estaba seguro de qué había cambiado en esos segundos pero sabía que tenía algo que ver con la verdadera joven en el interior. "Sé que sí."

Ellos continuaron su recorrido, la incomodidad olvidada mientras Inuyasha la llevaba por todo el barco, respondiendo sus preguntas con felicidad y viendo su amor por su barco con facilidad. Cada pequeña cosa la maravillaba, la gigante soga de acoplamiento, el ancla, la cocina donde encontraron brevemente a Sango y a Miroku, las historias, los desvanes, todo creaba una sonrisa de deleite en su joven rostro.

Finalmente, llegaron a la habitación del Capitán y Kagome sintió su rostro enrojecerse, dándose cuenta de que entrarían y estarían solos. Cuando alcanzaron la puerta, él soltó su brazo y la abrió, apartándose para que pudiera entrar sin obstáculos. Ella entró por el umbral y sintió que su cuerpo se enrojecía mientras acogía la vista de la espaciosa y decorada habitación.

Había una cama a un lado, las sábanas estaban tan apretadas que una moneda podría haber rebotado de ellas. Por un momento, se preguntó si la Sra. Smith dormía ahí con su esposo pero la idea originó una extraña sensación en su pecho y la dejó ir. Al otro lado de la cama había una mesa llena de mapas. También había libreros y diferentes catalejos así como unos cuantos platos antiguos. La decoración era principalmente roja, las sillas y la cama coloreadas en un hermoso carmesí, pero la pequeña alfombra era de un color bronceado que casi se mezclaba con el piso de madera debajo.

Avanzó más en la habitación cuando las ventanas llamaron su atención por primera vez. La parte posterior de la habitación tenía unas sólidas ventanas con cortinas de un rojo oscuro, recogidas y enmarcándolas, había una mesa en frente de las cortinas lista para la comida. Los ojos de Kagome no fueron atraídos hacia la mesa o las cortinas, fueron atraídos al océano afuera de las ventanas—podía ver Port Royal, se veía tan insignificante desde aquí, el océano acompañándolo, encerrándolo.

"Este es mi camarote." Dijo el Capitán casualmente, deteniéndose tras ella. "Qué opina?"

"Está—" susurró ella. "Muy bien decorado, la Sra. Smith lo decoró?"

"Oh no, esta es mi habitación solo, esté conmigo en el mar o no." Entonces se alejó de ella, hacia las ventanas mirando el océano. "Ella tiene su propia habitación decorada a su propio gusto."

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron ante la idea. No compartían una cama, la simple idea era extraña para ella. Cada pareja que conocía compartía una habitación, era lo que se hacía hoy en día. "Ya veo," dijo deteniéndose junto a él. Ideas corrían en su cabeza de por qué dormirían separados. "Me gustaría ver su habitación antes de irme."

"Estoy seguro que puede arreglarse," él la miró y sonrió gentilmente. Sus ojos sonreían con él, haciendo derretir su corazón ante la vista.

Desesperadamente, él quería guiarse por las emociones en su interior pero no se atrevió—podría empeorar las cosas y por encima de todo eso ella ya había rechazado sus avances—aun si no hubiese dicho una palabra. Sin embargo, eventualmente se había tornado cómoda con él tomando su mano en silencio e incluso ahora cuando Inuyasha la miraba a los ojos vio curiosidad, no temor, le dio una ligera carga de confianza. Tal vez, no objetaría si al menos lo mantenía inocente?

" _Qué estoy pensando?_ " Se dijo mientras la observaba mirar por la ventana. " _Ella me rechazó, es el final, lo intenté y fallé._ " Inuyasha resistió la urgencia de golpearse en la cabeza. Aun si esto fuera verdad, pensaba que al menos tenía algo de esperanza, tal vez, solo un intento. Si ella lo rechazaba otra vez, se daría por vencido y lo dejaría ir pero al menos tenía que intentarlo. Tenía que saber, absolutamente tenía que saber de una forma o de otra.

Él lamió sus labios y lentamente alcanzó por ella, colocando sus manos en sus hombros. Kagome se giró hacia él, sus ojos aun curiosos, no asustados, mirándolo a los ojos. Aún más motivado, él la giró completamente, posicionándola para encararlo y bajó su cabeza ligeramente, sus ojos fijos en los suyos, ella no se movió. Optimista, se acercó más.

Kagome se sintió congelar en el sitio, intentando imaginar lo que iba a hacer ahora que la había girado. Su corazón estaba acelerado en su pecho, estaba pegada en su puesto, sus ojos fijos en sus ojos. Notó que esos ojos parecían estar acercándose más—su mente vagamente le dijo por qué. No era tan ingenua como pudieran pensar; sus amigas le había hablado mucho sobre sus vidas maritales, dejándola muy consciente de ciertas cosas. En el fondo de su mente sabía lo que él estaba haciendo, lo que no sabía, era qué hacer. Ella ya había tomado su decisión, no era una adúltera pero—

Él estaba inclinándose hacia ella, estaba acercándose más. Su mente gritaba, le decía alejarse de él y aun no podía sin importar lo mucho que quisiera—lo cual no era mucho. Cerró sus ojos inmóvil. Su corazón estaba diciéndole no moverse, estaba diciéndole disfrutar este momento que pudiera ser la única vez que besara a alguien que quería besar. Y entonces, para su sorpresa sintió algo en su frente y abrió sus ojos. Su mentón quedó a la vista y se dio cuenta, que estaba besando su frente.

"Capi—tán." Susurró con un tembloroso respiro sintiendo sus labios rozar su piel y cabello.

Ella podía sentir su respiración en su frente, era cálida y fuerte. Su corazón se calmó en su caja torácica, todo se calmó mientras lo veía separarse y quedar a la vista. Él la miró, sus ojos brumosos mientras se acercaba más, hasta que pudo sentir esa misma cálida respiración en sus propios labios. Ella cerró sus ojos, sintió una ligera presión en su boca, una presión ilusoria. Fue tan leve que se preguntó si pasó pero cuando abrió sus ojos confundida lo vio mirándola, sus labios a una pequeña distancia, sus caras muy cerca.

Estaba estudiándola, como si debatiera consigo mismo, sus ojos concentrados en sus labios. Tomó un profundo respiro y se inclinó, apoyando su frente contra la suya. Ella cerró sus ojos, permitiéndole descansar ahí por un segundo. Las manos en sus hombros bajaron hacia sus codos y la mantuvo en posición como si temiera que pudiera huir. Permanecieron así por unos momentos antes de separarse de nuevo y besar su frente afectuosamente.

El corazón de Kagome se detuvo en su pecho, sus ojos abiertos ante la acción; la ternura, la gentil presión, todo el amor que ella sintió brotar de su cuerpo al suyo—Kagome no podía respirar—nunca había conocido un sentimiento como este en su vida. " _Esto es amor?_ " Se preguntó cerrando sus ojos, su mente embriagada y su cuerpo fuerte. " _No quiero que este sentimiento termine nunca._ "

Con eso, la resolución de Kagome se disipó como una nube en un cielo despejado y abrió sus ojos ligeramente. Inuyasha abrió sus ojos justo cuando ella abrió los suyos y los dos se miraron mutuamente por un segundo, perdidos en los ojos del otro.

"Srta. Dresmont." Preguntó él en una pequeña voz, sus ojos lucían casi temerosos, inseguros. "Puedo besarla?"

Ella lo miró confundida, no la había besado ya? No fue esa la presión en sus labios? Ella tragó, el momento escapándosele. Quería besarlo? Quería tener un momento de felicidad? Quería traicionar a la Sra. Smith—no—la Sra. Smith ya había traicionado a su esposo. La Sra. Smith no amaba a este hombre y aparentemente el Capitán Smith no la amaba pero eso lo hacía correcto? Kagome cerró sus ojos mientras la golpeaba duro el dilema emocional. Qué debía hacer? Qué debía hacer? No era una mujer que tuviera una aventura—no era esa chica pero, la forma en que sus labios se habían sentido en su frente, el casi toque de sus labios en sus labios, quería sentir más. Quería sentir el amor que tenían en ellos, que había estado ahí—amor, estaba segura de eso aunque no supiera cómo había crecido en tan corto tiempo.

Abrió sus ojos otra vez, mirándolo, suplicando con él pero sus ojos simplemente le rogaban. Ellos la deseaban, decían que la deseaban y ella—los deseaba. "Sí." Murmuró suavemente antes de poder cambiar de opinión. "Sí."

Inuyasha no sabía qué demonios estaba haciendo. Estaba arriesgando todo porque quería besar a esta joven, sólo por esta vez quería besarla—nunca había querido solo besar a una chica. Había querido follarlas, había querido llevarlas a callejones oscuros, había querido rentar una habitación por media hora, o visitarla a _ella_ en las noches sin luna pero nunca había—nunca en su vida había querido simplemente besar a una mujer como con ella. Incluso aquella _ella_ de mucho tiempo atrás nunca había provocado este sentimiento.

Antes de que pudiera delatarse en voz alta, se inclinó y sin titubear presionó sus labios en los suyos. La sintió jadear en su boca, sintió una de sus manos subir a agarrar su abrigo. Era delicioso. Era inexperta, podía decir, sus labios no sabían cómo presionar contra los suyos. Parecía incluso estar temblando un poco por la acción. Él puso una mano en su hombro, la otra aun sostenía su codo y con las dos manos combinadas, la acercó más a él. Sintió su otra mano subir a apretar su chaqueta, ambas manos ahora se aferraban a él por la vida. Colocando sus manos en su espalda, haló su calor contra él, perdido en la sensación de tan pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo.

Finalmente, después de varios segundos, él se separó de ella. Sus brazos aun rodeando su cintura. Hicieron contacto visual y él miraba en sus pozos grises, eran tan profundos, tan vastos como el mar. "Srta. Dresmont," susurró él absorbido en esos pozos. Comenzó a inclinarse hacia ella de nuevo, esta vez queriendo enseñarle el significado de la verdadera pasión.

Justo cuando sus labios tocaron los suyos; escuchó el conocido sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Soltándola precipitadamente se detuvo a una distancia apropiada y miró hacia la puerta. De pie ahí con una bandeja en sus manos estaba Peter o mejor aún, Miroku, sus ojos ya fruncidos con algo parecido a una rabia profunda mientras entraba en la habitación, seguido de cerca por Sango.

"Perdóneme Capitán." Dijo él mientras depositaba los platos. "Puedo hablar con usted un momento?"

Inuyasha miró entre Kagome y Miroku brevemente antes de asentir y seguir al otro hombre fuera de la habitación, tras él Kagome permanecía de pie, sus ojos fijos en los hombres salientes mientras la Sra. Smith entraba a la habitación. Instantáneamente, Kagome sintió horror en su corazón mientras la mujer le sonreía,

como saludo.

" _Qué he hecho?_ " Se preguntó mientras lágrimas indeseadas se formaban en sus ojos. " _Qué hice con el esposo de la Sra. Smith?_ "

No importaba—nada de eso importaba—el hecho de que la Sra. Smith estuviera teniendo una aventura no importaba. Lo único que importaba, era lo que había hecho. Había besado a un hombre casado, lo había besado muy consciente de eso y lo había disfrutado. Encima de todo—Kagome miró su mano enguantada, la imagen de un anillo se formó en su dedo—estaba recién comprometida. Eso la hacía una mujerzuela, una adúltera, y una pervertida.

"Pasa algo, Srta. Dresmont?"

Kagome miró a la mujer y sintió su corazón hundirse en su pecho. "No, Sra. Smith," respondió con una falsa sonrisa, esbozada en su rostro de años de práctica. "Estoy disfrutando mucho."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Vi lo que creo que vi?" Dijo Miroku mientras él y el Capitán se detenían en el corredor.

"Y qué, besé a una chica." Inuyasha se encogió de hombros y se recostó contra la pared. "Cuál es el problema."

"Besaste a una joven de sociedad!" Miroku trató de mantener algo de tranquilidad pero fue inútil. "Eso podría arruinarla, sin mencionar que si habla, arruinará nuestra oportunidad de vivir otro mes."

"No, no lo hará." Dijo el Capitán arrogantemente. "Sólo fue un beso y además nos iremos pronto así que qué importa?"

"Importa para ella." Respondió Miroku frustrado mientras colocaba una mano sobre sus ojos. "Ella es una buena mujer, Capitán, esto la perseguirá por el resto de su vida."

"La perseguirá? No soy así de mal besador." Inuyasha rió ante el comentario pero Miroku simplemente lo observaba, no queriendo tratar con nada de sus disparates.

"Recordará esto para siempre: el momento en que ella, siendo una mujer comprometida, besó a otro hombre, un hombre casado." Miroku le apuntó un dedo acusador a Inuyasha. "Serás la persona que le cause ser una mujerzuela adúltera ante sus propios ojos. Se odiará—guardará su secreto hasta que se la coma viva."

Inuyasha frunció. "Lo dudo." Se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, optando por ignorar lo que Miroku estaba diciendo y haciendo.

Miroku gruñó con frustración y pasó sus manos por su cabello. "Esto es justo como lo que le pasó a Sango."

Los ojos del Capitán destellaron violentamente y antes de que Miroku pudiera reaccionar, se encontró sujetado contra la pared por un agarre tan fuerte como para poder respirar. "Lo que hice no es nada como lo que le pasó a Sango. Sango fue violada, repetidamente por un idiota y maldito chupapollas."

Miroku luchaba por mantener la conciencia mientras la presión en su cuello se tornaba más y más grande. Levantó sus manos y las colocó en las del Capitán, intentando deshacerse de la inminente falta de sangre en el cerebro—algo mucho peor que la sofocación. "Cap—it—án." Luchó por decir.

"No te atrevas a insinuar que hice lo que ellos hicieron. No soy un pirata violador y asesino y tú más que nadie lo sabe. Y esa chica no es una adúltera."

Miroku se sintió mareado, el Capitán estaba presionando su yugular en ambos lados de su cuello, cortando el vital flujo de oxígeno al cerebro. Sus ojos se tornaron pesados y comenzó a desmayarse. Instantáneamente, sintió el agarre soltarlo y cayó de rodillas, sintiéndose desorientado. Levantó la mirada y vio la sorprendida mirada en el rostro del Capitán.

"Cachorro?" Dijo el Capitán con una mano temblorosa mientras alcanzaba y tocaba la espalda de su primer oficial. "Mierda, Miroku estás bien?"

Miroku asintió y agarró su garganta. Esto solo había pasado una vez antes—la completa falta de control dominó al Capitán, en ese entonces lo había asustado ligeramente, mientras la incontrolable naturaleza era dirigida hacia alguien más. Esta vez, había sido dirigida hacia él y había sido aterrador. "No me llames cachorro." Gruñó él intentando añadir algo de humor a la situación pero el Capitán lo hizo a un lado.

"Lo siento."

La cabeza de Miroku se levantó de golpe, el Capitán nunca decía que lo sentía—aun cuando realmente debería haberlo estado. Eso solo podría significar una cosa, el Capitán se sentía tan mal—se sentía tan horrible que tuvo que tragarse su orgullo.

"Estoy bien." Dijo Miroku con una sonrisa. "Estaré bien."

Inuyasha miró a Miroku como si no fuera a aceptar la respuesta pero ante la gentil sonrisa de Miroku tomó un profundo y tembloroso respiro y cayó contra la pared. En su cabeza sabía que había actuado en una forma muy demoníaca, estaba protegiendo el honor de una mujer pero no cualquier mujer—una mujer con la que su demonio quería acostarse. Ahora se dio cuenta, se dio cuenta en el fondo—su lado demonio deseaba a esta chica, su lado demonio estaba peligrosamente cerca de hacer que eso pasara. Era como la última vez con _ella_ y justo como antes—estaba controlándolo muy pobremente.

"Lo siento—mierda Miroku." El Capitán puso su cabeza en sus manos y respiró profundas y temblorosas inhalaciones. "Sólo—solo quería besarla."

"Besarla." Cuestionó Miroku, conocía bien al Capitán, el Capitán no era un hombre de besar. De hecho parecía odiar la idea de besar—como si le disgustara. Durante una conversación el Capitán le había dicho que era una cosa de demonios—los demonios no besaban y usualmente cuando iba por una mujer era el demonio que la deseaba y solo quería follar. "Por qué querías besarla? Tú nunca besas."

"Se te ocurrió que nos conocemos demasiado bien?" Dijo Inuyasha evadiendo su pregunta.

Miroku le sonrió en respuesta. "Conozco mucho sobre ti. Prácticamente te he conocido toda mi vida, eres como el padre que nunca conocí."

Inuyasha miró a Miroku con ligera incredulidad. Miroku nunca admitía cuán profunda era su relación en realidad, ni tampoco Inuyasha. Simplemente lo sabían, sabían que eran una familia. Miroku era el hijo y el hermano que el Capitán nunca tuvo e Inuyasha era el padre o el hermano mayor que Miroku nunca había conocido. Era una relación que mantenían bien escondida de todos, incluso de ellos mismos.

"Y por eso," continuó Miroku frotando su cuello. "Sé que tú no eres así. No te vuelves loco por las mujeres. Así que qué es diferente esta vez?"

"No lo sé." Él puso su cabeza en sus manos y miró a Miroku de entre sus dedos. Pensando en eso se dio cuenta que tal vez no era sólo su demonio el que la deseaba. Tal vez era un lado de él que era más fuerte de lo que pensaba. "Algo en mí," dijo lentamente, "La deseaba."

"Tu demonio?" Preguntó Miroku suavemente, sabía que los instintos del demonio en el Capitán eran fuertes pero para reaccionar así?

"No," respondió Inuyasha cuando una extraña realización entró en él. "Mi humano."

Los ojos de Miroku se abrieron incrédulos. Había conocido al Capitán la mayor parte de su vida y en ese tiempo nunca había sabido que el Capitán dejara que su lado humano lo influenciara en algo, especialmente en las mujeres. Era peligroso hacer tal cosa, el humano pensaba con el corazón y el corazón era la parte más fácil de destruir de cualquier hombre. Por lo tanto, el Capitán siempre mantenía su corazón fuertemente sellado, y en efecto su humano fuertemente sellado con él. "Qué quería el humano de ella?"

"Sólo quería un beso." Dijo él, sus ojos aturdidos. "Sus labios, se veían tan atractivos y antes de saber lo que estaba haciendo le pregunté si podía besarla."

"Le preguntaste?" Dijo Miroku con asombro estudiando el rostro del Capitán.

"Sí." Inuyasha miró la puerta del camarote del Capitán, una mano sobre su boca como si se hubiera dado cuenta de la verdad tras la situación. "Ella dijo que sí."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después del encuentro, el almuerzo había sido servido en una mesa silenciosa. Nadie habló realmente, excepto Sango quien aún era inconsciente del incidente que Miroku había presenciado. Incluso la animada Kagome miraba su plato, reflexionando con su comida. Pronto después, partió con Miroku como su único escolta quien la llevó a los muelles de la misma manera que había usado para llegar al barco y luego de los muelles hacia su casa con apenas una palabra entre ellos durante la duración del viaje.

De regreso en el barco, Miroku se encontró en la puerta del Capitán mirando el viejo pomo con sus brazos cruzados en frente de su pecho. Lamió sus labios golpeteando su pie en el piso, debatiendo si debía entrar a la habitación con o sin golpear, ningún prospecto parecía ser muy prometedor, sin embargo. " _Si golpeo podría no dejarme entrar._ " Se dijo Miroku con un tenso suspiro mientras cerraba sus ojos pensativo. " _Pero si no lo hago me podría sacar._ " Gruñó y dejó caer sus manos a sus costados. "De cualquier forma tengo que hablar con él." Murmuró abriendo sus ojos levemente y se inclinó hasta quedar mirando las tablas de madera del piso del barco en vez de la puerta. " _Bueno,_ " inhaló profundamente como si reuniera coraje y no oxígeno. " _Aquí vamos._ "

Con una burlona expresión en su cara y sus hombros atrás para que su cabeza pudiera estar tan alta como fuera posible, Miroku alcanzó el pomo que lo dejaría pasar a la habitación del Capitán. Su mano tembló por un momento mientras se preparaba para abrir la puerta y hacer su entrada sin permiso. Sabía que el Capitán estaría molesto por permitirse entrar sin golpear pero al mismo tiempo sabía que valía el riesgo, tenían que hablar ahora, quisiera o no el Capitán.

Con la mano en el pomo, Miroku lo bajó y abrió la puerta a la habitación escuchándola crujir con necesidad de ser aceitada. Frunció ante el ruido sabiendo que lastimaría los oídos del Capitán. " _Tendré que ponerle un poco de aceite a eso mañana._ " Se dijo mientras soltaba su mano del pomo permitiéndole a la puerta abrirse el resto de la trayectoria. La vista que lo encontró fue una que no le sorprendió del todo.

El Capitán estaba de pie en el fondo de su habitación, sus ojos miraban por la ventana que alineaban toda la parte trasera del barco desde la habitación del Capitán hasta su propia puerta al lado. Su cuerpo estaba encorvado, una mano descansaba en la ventana sobre su cabeza mientras la otra contra su cadera. Su chaqueta estaba tirada en la cama dejándolo solo en su camisa blanca y su peluca esparcida sobre el escritorio dejando su despeinado cabello hecho un enredo peludo en su cabeza. "Qué quieres?" Susurró él pero no se dio la vuelta mientras continuaba mirando afuera, sus orejas moviéndose en su cabeza en su dirección y escuchando por cualquier sonido.

No deteniéndose por el tono de voz del Capitán, Miroku entró en la habitación y agarró la puerta cerrándola tras él. "Tenemos que irnos." Le dijo a la espalda del Capitán sin pensar; su voz solo encontró silencio así que continuó. "No puedes confundir a la chica más de lo que ya está." Dio un paso más en la habitación, las tablas crujían bajo su peso. "Ella está comprometida y se siente realmente horrible por lo que pasó." Frunció cuando las orejas del Capitán se detuvieron y en vez se aplastaron contra su cabeza como si esto fuera algo que no quisiera escuchar. "En el trayecto a su casa estuvo distraída y estresada," presionó Miroku francamente sabiendo que el hombre aun podía escuchar. "Se siente culpable, puedo decirlo sin que diga una palabra."

El cuerpo del Capitán se encorvó un poco más antes de retirarse de la ventana, el brazo que había estado sobre su cabeza cayó a su lado mientras se giraba y miraba a Miroku. "De acuerdo, tu punto?" Su rostro y tono parecían indiferentes pero Miroku lo sabía mejor.

El joven veía a través del Capitán aun sin intentarlo. "Ella va a casarse con otro hombre en cuatro meses." Habló planamente observando los pequeños movimientos de las orejas del Capitán y la arruga de su nariz dijeron más que cualquier palabra.

Inuyasha desvió la mirada de Miroku, sus manos se cruzaron fuertemente sobre su pecho girándose para mirar por la ventana al océano, el sol poniéndose al fondo creaba sombras en la habitación. "De nuevo, tu punto?" Su voz era fría pero sus músculos reservados.

"Ella no puede verte." Continuó Miroku, sus ojos captaron un extraño movimiento del Capitán mientras Inuyasha parecía apretar sus manos en las mangas de su camisa creando pequeños agujeros con sangre brotando de ellos. "Verte sólo la pondría peor." Dijo gentilmente mientras observaba las garras del Capitán clavarse más en sus brazos. "De camino a casa la vi tocar sus labios y lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos." Él dejó su voz desvanecerse por un segundo mientras escuchaba una especie de gruñido ahogado proveniente de la garganta del Capitán. Sabiendo que estaba llegando a algo dio otro paso en la habitación antes de continuar. "Luego miró a la distancia y la nostalgia invadió su rostro."

Inuyasha gruñó bajo en su garganta antes de resoplar y en un intento por controlarse, clavó aún más sus garras en su propia carne.

"He hablado con ella, quiere huir de su vida pero no podemos ofrecerle lo que quiere." Miroku sabía que su voz ahora era suplicante. Inuyasha tenía que entender, tenía que hacerlo. "Es una mujer de sociedad, no necesita huir de sus obligaciones y terminar en un barco pirata." Miroku trató de captar los ojos del Capitán pero no pudo. "Necesitamos irnos antes de que nos pida venir con nosotros." Dio un paso más encontrándose ahora en medio de la habitación a unos pies del otro hombre. "La mataría si dijéramos que no." Con valentía, Miroku añadió, "Te mataría."

Inuyasha no dijo una palabra por varios minutos, solo continuaba mirando mientras el sol se ponía sobre el pueblo de Port Royal. Cuando desapareció finalmente, dejando la habitación en una semi oscuridad, dejó escapar un suspiro y se movió de su lugar hacia su escritorio. Alcanzando en uno de los muchos cajones, sacó un fósforo y sin respirar encendió una vela que descansaba en su superficie. Prendió en segundos y Miroku suspiró agradecido cuando la oscuridad que ahora rodeaba la habitación lentamente se desvanecía. A diferencia del Capitán quien tenía los ojos de su contraparte animal, Miroku, un humano puro, no podía ver en la oscuridad.

"Entiendo." Dijo Inuyasha alejándose de la vela y observándola solo por un momento mientras su pequeña llama danzaba. Con un fuerte suspiro, desvió sus ojos y se movió por la habitación a donde había estado antes y colocó sus dos manos en los bordes de las ventanas mirando en la fría oscuridad, sus ojos tristes. " _Qué pasa conmigo?_ " Se preguntó mirando hacia el mar, inconscientemente una mano subió para tocar la joya alrededor de su cuello sujetándola como si fuera un salvavidas. En muchos años lo fue, era la única conexión que tenía a una mujer de mucho tiempo atrás. " _Okaa-san._ " Pensó mientras le permitía a su mano aterrizar de nuevo en el alféizar. Escuchó a Miroku moverse tras él y suspiró cuando las palabras del joven entraron en su corazón. " _Kagome._ "

Sintió una gran fuente de orgullo desconocido golpearlo ante la idea de que esta chica quisiera venir con él, dejar su vida para estar con él. No podía imaginar por qué pero algo en él le decía que era un gran problema que esta chica, esta, esta joven en particular quisiera estar con él tan incondicionalmente. Aun, otra parte de él sabía que Kagome Dresmont quería estar con un Capitán de Armada, uno casado nada menos, y que no quería a un pirata. Demonios, probablemente odiaba a los piratas. Inuyasha resopló sabiendo que si ella supiera la verdad nunca pondría de nuevo un pie en este barco.

"Ella es una dama de sociedad, Capitán," dijo Miroku como si supiera lo que estaba en la mente de Inuyasha. "Y una dama nunca besa a nadie que no sea su esposo." Cuando Inuyasha no respondió en el momento, Miroku continuó. "Probablemente ese fue su primer beso."

Inuyasha se giró lentamente para mirar a Miroku mientras las palabras del joven se asentaban en su ya turbulenta mente. " _Primer beso?_ " Las palabras sonaban extrañas para él, en realidad nunca había pensado en alguna chica teniendo un primer beso, eso era algo en lo que los hombres no pensaban en realidad, supuso. " _La joven—esa jovencita—nunca ha besado a un hombre y yo fui el primero?_ " Su diálogo interno se desvaneció desviando la mirada de Miroku hacia la oscura noche. " _Fui el primer hombre en tomar sus labios._ " No estaba seguro de cómo sentirse con esta realización. " _Debo sentir orgullo? Nunca había tomado nada virgen de una mujer._ " Típicamente las mujeres que veía ya estaban encaminadas a ser prostitutas si no lo eran ya. Pero—sin importar qué pensara de eso no podía pensar en ella como un trofeo. " _Ese beso,_ " se dijo. " _Ese fue solo un beso._ " Tragó. " _Pero ella es una mujer de sociedad, con excepción de Sango, una mujer como ella nunca podría querer a un pirata._ " Rió y apoyó su frente contra el vidrio de la ventana. " _Miroku prácticamente lo dijo._ " Cerró sus ojos mientras las ideas parecían apagarse en su mente. "Cuándo estará listo el barco?" Apenas murmuró.

"Totosai dijo que mañana en la mañana si trabaja toda la noche." Suplió Miroku, sus ojos fijos en Inuyasha, enfocados en cada movimiento del hombre.

Inuyasha asintió y miró al mar, sus ojos de demonio eran capaces de estudiar el descenso de la marea a pesar de la oscuridad. Levantó sus ojos hacia la luna y la observó con intensidad, su mente divagando hacia la chica que probablemente nunca vería otra vez. Un triste sentimiento entró en su corazón mientras pensaba en ella, pensaba en nunca verla de nuevo en toda su vida. Eso lo entristeció grandemente y aun—era lo mejor—él lo sabía.

"Dile que tiene hasta el amanecer." Inuyasha miró hacia Port Royal y una sensación golpeó su estómago—una sensación de rabia. "Dile a los hombres que se preparen para una pelea."

"Una pelea?" Miroku sintió una extraña sensación atravesar sus tripas. "Qué quieres decir con una pelea?"

"Vamos a dejar Port Royal con estilo."

Esa sensación se duplicó.

 _Fin del Capítulo_

 _Por favor, dejen sus Reviews_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Notas:**

 **Las Tortugas Marinas** son nativas de Jamaica donde está ubicado Port Royal y son conocidas por quedarse bajo el agua por varios días. Solo 1 de 10,000 de sus huevos alcanzan la madurez, son una especie protegida. En los 1700's habrían sido más predominantes en número pero también eran consideradas muy sabrosas.

 **Peces Plateados** – los peces que vio Kagome era Martín pescador, también nativos de Jamaica.


	7. Ataque a Port Royal

**SHIKURO: UN CUENTO DE HADAS EN EL CARIBE**

 **Por Inuma Asahi De**

Traducido por Inuhanya

 **Disclaimer:** La escritora no posee ninguno de los personajes creados por Rumiko Takahashi pero todos los demás desean que sí. Todos los personajes originales o conceptos son de la autora Inuma Asahi De (a excepción de las figuras históricas).

-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Capítulo Siete:**

 **Ataque en Port Royal**

Kagome estaba acostada en su cama de espalda, sus ojos bien abiertos, parecía que esta noche el sueño estaba evadiéndola. Se giró de costado, su cabello descendía sobre su hombro hacia su brazo. Alcanzó y tocó las puntas de los mechones. Deslizándolos entre sus dedos, suspiró y se giró sobre su espalda, una mano descansaba en su frente mientras miraba al techo en su habitación. Era blanco, plano, ordinario, así como ella y bordeándolo tenía una cenefa fabulosamente grabada de un profundo color borgoña. Estudiaba esa cenefa rodeando el perímetro del techo y suspiró ante la vista. No le quedaba ni era su gusto. Era demasiado elegante y como se esperaba, muy perfecto, todo lo que se supone debía ser.

Moviéndose de nuevo sobre su costado, Kagome cerró sus ojos, rogando porque el sueño llegara. No podía soportar estar despierta mucho más. Pero así como las otras veces en tenía que cerrar sus ojos esta noche para comenzar a caer en el mundo de la inconsciencia, su mente inevitablemente regresaba al lugar al que no quería ir. El lugar detrás de sus párpados, donde se proyectaba su visión y lo veía.

Vio sus hermosos ojos dorados, encapotados y suaves mientras miraban sus propios ojos grises. Aun en su imaginación agobiaban sus sentidos mientras se acercaban más a ella, un rostro cerca frente a su nariz, suspendidos sobre ella en búsqueda de un beso. Podía sentirlo contra su piel, podía sentir la forma en que se habían sentido sus labios en sus manos, la forma como se sintieron sus labios en su frente, el amor que parecía respirar en ella mientras esos húmedos labios tocaban su carne. Estaba todo en su mente—vívido como si fuera real.

" _Srta. Dresmont, puedo besarla?_ "

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron de golpe y se sentó en la cama, su corazón bombeando en su propio juego imaginario. Llevó una mano a su rostro tocando la ligera transpiración en su piel, lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos por razones que no podía entender.

" _Qué pasa conmigo?_ " Se preguntó antes de mirar por la ventana de su habitación a la luna suspendida sobre el vasto océano. La observó por varios minutos, sus ojos fijos en el objeto, mirándolo, cautivada por el color, estaba tirando de ella, el suave tono dorado. Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron de nuevo y resopló dándose cuenta que incluso la luna le recordaba los ojos del Capitán.

Irritada, Kagome se giró de la ventana, sus manos cayeron a sus costados desde donde estaba sentada en la cama. Apretó las sábanas entre sus dedos y cerró sus ojos fuertemente, temblando mientras se tornaba más confundida. " _Por qué?_ " Se preguntó. " _Por qué tenía que ser casado? No es justo._ "

El sonido de algo rompiéndose la hizo abrir sus ojos apresuradamente. Miró sus manos y las soltó cuando vio la sábana rota debajo de los delicados apéndices. Alisó la tela con un suspiro antes de mirar por la ventana de nuevo. Había una sombra oscura en el oscuro horizonte, curiosa movió sus pies al borde de la cama y los depositó en el suave piso, los talones tocaron el suelo. Con cuidado, caminó hacia la ventana y miró hacia el puerto. Asomado en la distancia estaba el origen de la sombra, el barco del Capitán, el Mar Herido.

Su mente divagó hacia las personas en ese barco, a las mentiras que estaban viviendo. El Capitán, un hombre casado buscando amor en fuentes externas, su esposa, una adúltera confesa que encontraba consuelo en la mano derecha del Capitán, la mano derecha que le mentía al Capitán todos los días sin arrepentimiento aparente. Era una historia de amor engañosa causada por ser obligados a casarse por la propiedad, el dinero y el prestigio. " _Es lo que nos hace la sociedad. Nos obliga a una maraña de mentiras?_ "

Mordió su labio mientras su mente se desplazaba a su propio e inminente matrimonio. Viviría esa misma vida, ese nido de arañas de falsedad y mentiras? Ella tendría una aventura y permanecería al lado de un hombre que no amaba, solo para salir de su cama en la noche para acostarse en la de otro? Era la vida que quería, la vida que la Sra. Smith y el Capitán Smith estaban viviendo, en el mundo de aventuras y apariencias? Kagome desvió su mirada de la vista del mar y se apoyó en el marco de la ventana antes de caer al piso. Llevó sus piernas hacia su pecho y hundió su rostro en sus rodillas mientras unas pocas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

Si ella se quedaba en Port Royal viviría esa vida, notó, y se odiaría por eso. Y si iba a los brazos del Capitán y le permitía la aventura que quería, sabía que también se odiaría. Ella no era esa mujer, la mujer que dormía en la cama matrimonial de otra mujer. Sin importar cómo se sentía por él, lo mucho que le gustaba (posiblemente amaba) sabía que no podía ser la otra mujer. No era justo para la esposa del Capitán, aun si ella ya lo hiciera en la cama de otro hombre, y eso no sería justo para Kagome. Merecía más que eso, sabía que sí, como cualquier otra mujer en el mundo ella merecía ser feliz y amada exclusivamente.

"Solo quiero ser feliz." Kagome encontró lágrimas goteando de sus pestañas mientras secaba su rostro rápidamente. Todo lo que quería era ser ella, estar libre de culpa y remordimiento, de las clases sociales y la venganza. Pero qué podía hacer, qué podía decir? No podía ir con el Capitán y ganar esa libertad—ir con él sería encerrarse en esa vida de engaños, quedarse en Port Royal era encerrarse en esa misma vida con un hombre diferente.

En ese momento, Kagome sintió verdadero odio hervir en su sangre; era una sensación que nunca había sentido antes.

Se odiaba por besar a un hombre casado, se odiaba por ser tan débil para pelear por su derecho a casarse por amor, se odiaba por ser una mala hija, se odiaba por nunca ser lo que quería ser, pero mayormente, se odiaba por no tener el coraje de ser lo que quería ser.

"Yo," Kagome sintió arder la rabia en su corazón. "Quiero ser libre!"

Levantando la mirada notó los primeros rayos del sol asomarse sobre el horizonte, quería ir hacia ellos. Quería averiguar de dónde venía el sol todos los días—quería conocer todo el mundo, quería ver todo. Quería ir a África y ver a los leones, quería ir a Asia y ver un oso panda, quería ir a Australia y jugar entre los coloridos peces en un arrecife gigante. Quería ir a Irlanda, a Gales, a Escocia, a Alemania, a Rusia. Quería ir a todos lados. Quería ver todo pero nunca lo haría—no podía cambiarse, no podía cambiar su destino.

"Por qué no puedo?" preguntó ella, la temprana mañana estaba escasa de estrellas, "Por qué no puedo dejar esta vida y ser feliz? Terminaré como la Sra. Smith sin importar lo que haga!" Lágrimas bajaban por su rostro mientras lloraba, sollozaba en sus manos ya sabiendo la respuesta a su propia pregunta.

No era una opción ir con el Capitán, en vez tendría que apretar sus dientes y exhibirlos en una sonrisa—había nacido mujer después de todo. Y como una mujer tenía una obligación con su familia. Era su trabajo casarse bien, establecer buenos contactos entre su familia y la familia de su esposo. Esa era la dirección del mundo, el camino de ella y la Sra. Smith. Era su trabajo ser para lo que habían sido criadas—la esposa perfecta para el esposo perfecto. Temas de amor o deseos no tenían nada que ver con esa decisión. Sus sentimientos no importaban para su madre o su padre, sus sentimientos no importaban para Henry Morgan o su hijo. Lo único que importaba era que ella era una mujer y como mujer tenía que obedecer—era un asunto de propiedad.

Cerró sus ojos y recostó su cabeza escuchando el océano mientras la marea menguaba y subía afuera. Había tomado su decisión, era aquí, se quedaría y se casaría con Naraku Morgan y sería conducida a una vida miserable. Era un asunto de propiedad, no un asunto del corazón.

" _No es un asunto de propiedad, es un asunto de mi corazón._ "

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron de golpe cuando el dicho se repitió en su mente, las palabras de la Sra. Smith entraron en su cerebro. "Mi corazón?" Dijo ella en el silencioso amanecer. Sacudió su cabeza, "Mi corazón no importa." Se dijo, no era algo que pudiera considerar, su obligación era todo lo que importaba.

La Sra. Smith estaba equivocada por pensar que su corazón era más importante que su conexión a su familia. El corazón y el deber eran dos cosas diferentes, no debería pensar en lo que su corazón podría querer cuando el deber era el primer plano de su existencia. Aun, Kagome no pudo evitar ser curiosa, jugando con la idea en su cabeza.

"Qué quiere mi corazón?" Preguntó ella mirando su habitación. Estaba llena de agujas de coser, ropa, cepillos, maquillaje, sombreros y otros accesorios. No habían libros, su madre había dicho que una dama no los necesitaba, no había más materiales de pintura, su madre dijo que era innecesario para una dama, no habían instrumentos musicales, su madre dijo que había aprendido suficiente de tocar frivolidades, no había nada más en esa habitación, nada que hiciera feliz a Kagome.

Kagome pensó en el Capitán y sonrió, había sido muy feliz en su corto tiempo con él pero por qué? La respuesta a esa pregunta realmente era fácil de encontrar. Al final, Kagome no tuvo que pensar en eso, simplemente tuvo que cerrar sus ojos y visualizarlo de pie, alto en frente de ella, su boca cerrada y todo su cuerpo animado hacia ella, asimilando cada palabra como si quisiera escuchar lo que tenía que decir. Se había sentido bien pensar que alguien había querido escucharla. La había hecho sentir por primera vez en su vida como que importaba, como que su opinión no era algo para descartar. Estaba contenta de haberlo besado, ese hombre que la miraba como si importara había sido el primer y único hombre en tocar sus labios con los suyos.

Se levantó de nuevo y se giró hacia la ventana—mirando al vasto mar ante ella. Podía ver el barco, había una sencilla luz aun encendida—estaba en la habitación del Capitán. Sintió el amor crecer en su cuerpo mientras miraba esa luz y la observaba titilar. "Fui tan feliz," le dijo al viento. "Estaba tan exaltada de que me escuchara." Tragó y se llevó una mano a su pecho, sus ojos aguados. "Fuiste la primera persona en dejarme ser yo misma."

Pensó en su beso, pensó en la forma en que había besado su mano, pensó en la forma en que habían bailado pero ninguna de esas cosas le dio el mismo estremecimiento que hablar con él. Habían hablado del mar, habían hablado sobre su amor por él, habían hablado de ambiciones y deseos, y él había escuchado, había compartido. No era algo que pudiera decir de cualquier otro hombre.

"Tal vez eso es por qué estoy atraída hacia él," reflexionó en voz alta, su voz suave en la oscuridad. "Porque a él, a sus compañeros de barco, les agradé por quien era."

Kagome hundió su cabeza en sus palmas y trató de controlar la urgencia de llorar. No quería regresar a la vida donde se esperaba que fuese alguien que no era, no quería sentirse no amada, no quería vivir como una persona que no era querida por sus familias, de sangre o política. No quería ser más 'esa' chica. Quería 'cambiar' y quería ser ella por primera vez en su vida. Eso era lo que quería su corazón, más que nada.

Kagome miró al mar y sintió algo despertar en su interior, era la necesidad de dejar Port Royal. Tenía que irse. "No es un asunto de propiedad," dijo con convicción. "Es un asunto de lo que quiere mi corazón. Y mi corazón," tomó un profundo respiro y parpadeó conteniendo las lágrimas. "Mi corazón quiere ser libre, quiere vivir libre en el mar."

Una gentil brisa sopló en la ventana y Kagome cerró sus ojos. Sí, quería una vida donde pudiera ser quien era y nadie más. Quería ser libre, libre del mundo de constantes sociales, aun si eso significara dejar a la única persona a la que se había atado. Cerró sus ojos mientras la sonrisa del Capitán llenaba ese lugar tras sus párpados. Una parte de ella no quería dejar ir esa sonrisa pero al mismo tiempo, sabía que para ser verdaderamente feliz con su vida, tendría que abandonar toda conexión a ese mundo social de comportamiento apropiado y vivir como su propia persona.

Miró a la playa y se preguntó cómo podría lograr tal cosa. Era una mujer y las mujeres no estaban permitidas en el mar, las mujeres no tenían nada que hacer en el mar. Entonces cómo podría viajar por el mar y volverse libre, controlando su propia vida? "Si solo hubiese nacido hombre." Resopló y luego pausó.

" _No hubiese sido agradable haber nacido hombre?_ "

La cabeza de Kagome se levantó de golpe cuando la idea atravesó su cabeza como una bala—tener que haber nacido hombre. No había manera de que pudiera ser un hombre pero había una forma de que pudiera pretender ser un hombre. Había escuchado de piratas femeninas que lo habían logrado, había escuchado de la Coral del mar, la señorita Sango (a quien también había conocido inconscientemente), había escuchado de Anne Bonny y Mary Read. Todas lo habían hecho, vestidas como hombres tan bien escondidas que no se sabía que eran mujeres. Pero cómo hacerlo funcionar en un tiempo tan corto? No había manera de ser contratada en un buque, Port Royal no era el lugar donde la gente iba a trabajar en barcos, así que tenía que haber otra forma.

El único barco que habían visto en meses estaba en el puerto, era su única opción. Si esperaba a que otro llegara a atracar—había una posibilidad de que ninguno llegara a tiempo para desaparecer antes de su boda. Tenía que llegar al barco del Capitán Smith de alguna manera.

Kagome miró el barco, si el mástil estaba casi terminado entonces se iría pronto y si ese fuera el caso entonces habría perdido su oportunidad. Una repentina idea se le ocurrió a Kagome—qué si abordaba el barco como un polizón hombre? Aún si fuera descubierta, viéndose como un hombre, simplemente la dejarían en Charleston una vez que llegaran ahí. Podría salir—podría dejar este lugar—podría hacer una nueva vida en otro lugar. Aun si no fuera en el océano desde el principio, al menos estaría libre del lugar donde había sido torturada.

Sonrió, si lo hacía bien entonces el Capitán, la Sra. Smith, el Primer Oficial—nunca se darían cuenta de lo que había hecho. Pero, una pequeña parte de ella se entristeció con esa idea. Quería que supieran pero Kagome no podía hacerlo, no podía vivir sus vidas, sabía que no era una adúltera.

Kagome regresó a su habitación y caminó hacia la puerta, su mente ya sabía qué hacer. Estando descalza apenas hacía ruido mientras subía las escaleras—años de práctica le decían cuál escalón saltar. Entró a la habitación de su padre, sabiendo que él ya se había ido y comenzó a examinar sus cosas.

Logró encontrar un gabán, pantalones, medias y un viejo par de zapatos. Poniéndoselos, por primera vez en su vida, se sintió liberada. Sin un vestido que limitara sus movimientos se sentía sorprendentemente libre. Sonriendo con satisfacción se hundió en el armario un poco más, encontrando una empolvada caja de sombreros. Abriéndola, sonrió triunfante cuando un tradicional sombrero de tres puntas emergió de la vieja madera. Lo colocó en su cabeza y se movió para detenerse en frente del espejo, asimilando la vista de ella vestida como un hombre. No le tomó mucho a Kagome ver una falla mayor en su plan. Con cuidado, alcanzó y tocó su cabello, bajaba largo por su espalda, demasiado largo.

"Necesitaré una peluca." Concluyó y se giró para mirar la cómoda de su padre donde su maniquí usualmente sostenía su peluca. Su corazón se hundió cuando lo vio vacío y se dio cuenta que su padre sólo tenía una peluca.

Se giró hacia el espejo de su padre y miró su hermoso cabello cayendo por sus hombros, enmarcándola como una mujer sin importar lo que hiciera no podía guardarlo en su sombrero. Si el sombrero salía a volar, el cabello saldría y sería descubierta, algo peligroso para una mujer pretendiendo ser un hombre. Kagome cerró sus ojos y tomó un profundo respiro, solo había una solución en la que podía pensar y le produjo lágrimas en sus ojos pero sabía que si quería cambiar su vida primero tendría que cambiarse ella.

Rígidamente, cruzó la habitación hacia una pequeña mesa donde había un cuenco de agua, a su lado un afilado cuchillo usado para afeitar. Kagome sabía que si ese cuchillo podía afeitar la barba matutina de su padre, entonces definitivamente podría cortar su cabello. Tragó y miró el filo, estaba fieramente afilado, podía decirlo por la forma en que brillaba en la luz del alba. Con una mano temblorosa lo alcanzó, tomándolo en su agarre. Por varios segundos miró el afilado borde, preguntándose si estaba tomando la decisión correcta.

" _Mi deber es con mi corazón,_ " la voz de la Sra. Smith resonó en su cabeza con convicción. No viviría la vida de esa mujer, quería vivir la vida que ella quería.

Girándose hacia el espejo recogió su cabello en una cola de caballo, sujetándolo en una apretada recolección de mechones antes de tomar el cuchillo hacia la base. "Uno," susurró ella colocando el filo contra el inicio de la cola de caballo. "Dos," tocó algunos cabellos con el filoso borde, los sintió desprenderse de su cabeza. "Tres."

Con un rápido movimiento, su cabello cayó al piso en un montón. Kagome cerró sus ojos fuertemente, temerosa de mirar mientras su mentón apuntaba hacia el suelo. Con un precavido respiro abrió sus ojos y vio la pila de cabello esparcido en el piso. Su corazón latía en su pecho, estaba asustada de mirar en el espejo, pero con toda su fuerza de voluntad finalmente se obligó a levantar la mirada y ver su propio reflejo como si fuera la primera vez.

Jadeó incrédula asimilando la vista de la nueva persona en el espejo, la persona de cabello corto mirándola. Por tanto como pudiera recordar su cabello siempre había sido largo, aun de pequeña. Su madre con frecuencia le había dicho que el cabello largo era el mejor cabello para atraer a un hombre. Kagome se encontró sonriendo—ahora no atraería a nadie.

Una pequeña parte de ella se sintió decepcionada mientras miraba el espejo. Aun si cambiara de opinión y decidiera ir con el Capitán, no había manera de que la aceptara ahora. Una parte de Kagome sabía que esto era lo mejor. Esto fortalecería su resolución y la mantendría en el camino correcto para volverse una persona que eventualmente, no odiaría.

Aun, tuvo que preguntarse, cómo habría sido ser la amante del Capitán? Habría sido emocionante, habría sido lleno de amor y devoción? Kagome se entristeció, nunca lo sabría pero al mismo tiempo sabía que no podría haber sido la otra mujer. Si iba a estar con un hombre como el Capitán tenía que ser la única y principal en su mente. Ella tendría que ser el centro de atención, ambos tendrían que estar enamorados. Tembló ante la idea—habría disfrutado mucho ser el centro del mundo de esos ojos dorados y la que más amara esos ojos dorados.

Haciendo a un lado esas ideas, Kagome llevó la navaja a su cabeza y cortó más de su cabello; lentamente asimilaba la vista de su transformación, aparentemente impresionada. De nuevo, colocó el sombrero de tres puntas en su cabeza y alborotó los rizos ahora cortos para que cayeran en su lugar. Parecía un debilucho o un niño de doce años. Tal vez aún más joven que el Sr. Woodson, o al menos su cabello se parecía un poco. Probablemente era un poco más corto. Alcanzando por el cabello en su nuca lo recogió solo para ver si podía hacer una coleta como lo usaba el Sr. Woodson—apenas pudo.

Hizo una mueca de dolor ante la idea pero sacó las dudas de su mente. Así era como tenía que ser y definitivamente era lo mejor. Se alejó del espejo y tomó un pedazo de pergamino que su padre había dejado en la cómoda. Rápidamente, escribió un mensaje para dejarle a su familia y luego salió de la habitación. Antes de irse completamente, sintió un pequeño dolor en su corazón diciéndole darse la vuelta.

Cansadamente, siguió su consejo y se encontró mirando un extraño en el espejo de su padre. El adolescente mirándola fue duro de observar para ella y por primera vez en su vida, entendió lo mucho que le gustaba ser una mujer. Cerrando sus ojos, pensó en lo que iba a hacer. La oportunidad de ser un hombre—la habilidad para renunciar a su feminidad—lo valía? A ella le gustaba ser una mujer, le gustaba ser cortejada por el Capitán, pero entonces, él era la primera y única persona que la había hecho sentir remotamente femenina. Entonces qué tenía de malo pretender ser un hombre, qué era diferente?

Su mente divagó hacia la libertad que obtendría. Pensó en la magnitud de cosas que sería capaz de hacer, las cosas que sería capaz de ver. Podría ir a cualquier lado; podría hacer cualquier cosa, en tanto como su disfraz fuera el de un hombre. Eso lo hacía digno; la libertad y el potencial lo valían mucho.

Abriendo sus ojos fue saludada con su infantil rostro en el espejo. Necesitaría frotar algo de tierra para hacerlo más convincente, anotó.

Entonces dejó la habitación, deteniéndose brevemente en la suya para dejar la nota en la almohada, antes de bajar y salir de la casa completamente. Kagome se detuvo en la tenue luz del amanecer y miró hacia el barco del Capitán. Estaba ahí, meciéndose en el océano, invitándola a su cubierta. Miró la luz en el horizonte, el sol aun sin emerger le decía que eran casi las cinco de la mañana. No tenía mucho tiempo.

Rápidamente, caminó hacia la playa. Sus pies pesados en las enormes botas de su padre, llegó a un pequeño bote de remos perteneciente a su hermano menor. Empujándolo al mar, como lo había visto hacer varias veces, saltó en el pequeño bote sin preámbulo, sus ojos aún fijos en el barco. Parecía que la única luz era la de la habitación del Capitán. Ella tragó; esperaba que el Capitán no la viera remando hacia el barco.

De nuevo, alcanzó y tocó su cabello antes de suspirar suavemente, "Lo siento, Capitán." Dijo mientras comenzaba a remar hacia el ondeante barco.

Una parte de ella sabía exactamente por qué lo había dicho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Unas horas más tarde se encontraba Inuyasha de pie en el timón de su barco, sus manos se movían lentamente a lo largo del timón. No estaba conduciendo, no, el barco aún estaba estacionado en Port Royal, esperando el momento correcto para atacar. Simplemente estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, perdido en él mismo, pensando en alguien más además de él. " _Srta. Dresmont._ "

Sus ojos miraban mientras el sol continuaba ascendiendo sobre Port Royal, fundiendo un hermoso tono amarillo sobre el paisaje del pueblo costero. Suspiró mientras la luz caía sobre el pueblo, el amanecer había pasado tiempo atrás pero habían decidido esperar un poco más antes de comenzar el ataque. Querían esperar hasta las nueve de la mañana al cambio de guardia, ya que se habían perdido del relevo de las cinco. Era mejor atacar un puerto durante un relevo de guardias cuando la ciudad era más vulnerable. Había hecho esto muchas veces, atacar un pueblo y saquearlo, que sabía exactamente los mejores métodos. Era casi un juego para él, atacar pueblos costeros y aun esta vez, no sentía la misma emoción que normalmente mostraba.

Usualmente, sentía su sangre demonio despertar en él, peleando por el control, desgarrando sus barreras mentales pero esta vez, estaba inactivo aparentando ser completamente dócil. Inuyasha frotó su frente ante la idea, deseando estar perdido en esa sangre de lujuria y rabia. Apretó sus dientes mientras el viento revoloteaba a su alrededor moviendo su larga chaqueta de terciopelo rojo sobre sus muslos.

" _Esto es quien soy._ " Se dijo sintiendo la ropa moverse contra su piel. Sus holgados pantalones empujaban contra sus piernas, su negro material era suave, a diferencia de la lana picante del uniforme de la marina. Su simple camisa blanca también era suave mientras rozaba contra su pecho, ligera mientras se movía. Eran ropas diseñadas para pelear, no restringían ni apretaban. " _No puedo ser el hombre que ella quiere, es mejor para ella, mejor si se mantiene lejos._ "

Estiró todo su cuerpo, sus brazos sobre su cabeza, tronando sus hombros y cuello. Movió sus orejas voluntariamente sobre su cabeza y sonrió ante la sensación del viento tocando los pequeños vellos de su pelaje. Su cabello rozaba su cintura y chasqueó su lengua con placer. Era libre, libre en el mar una vez más, una vez más era libre de ser el hombre que era realmente, el pirata Capitán Inuyasha del barco Shikuro.

Y aun así estaba un poco triste, aunque había una pequeña parte de su corazón que le gritaba, sabía que tenía que ser de esta manera.

Miró al puerto y sonrió, sus pensamientos fueron forzados al fondo de su mente. Sólo había un barco en el puerto, gracias a Dios por eso, y era una simple corbeta. Cuando se refería a una batalla de velocidad, aunque técnicamente era más rápido que cualquier otro Galeón en el Caribe, no le ganaría a su barco. Esa era la razón por la que se había tomado mucho tiempo diseñando y cambiando su barco original. Había sido capaz de adaptarlo para alcanzar una máxima velocidad y sus capacidades de pelea. No había otro barco como este y eso era por qué siempre ganaba.

"Miroku!" Gritó sobre su hombro, el joven subió corriendo las escaleras y apareció a su lado al instante.

"Capitán?" Se dirigió mientras secaba algo de sudor de su frente. Había estado trabajando toda la mañana preparándose para el ataque.

"Anoche raspamos la parte inferior?" Inuyasha estaba refiriéndose a limpiar el fondo del barco, liberándolo de los aciales y trabas que eran típicos de los botes. Un barco que tenía muchas cosas pegadas en su fondo era más lento que un barco limpio. Inuyasha se aseguraba, si podía evitarlo, mantener el fondo limpio antes de las grandes incursiones en tierra o mar, a diferencia del típico barco de la marina que no les preocupaba. Su barco podría ser rápido pero él quería asegurarse de tener cada ventaja posible.

"Sí, estamos limpios." Respondió Miroku mirando a los hombres que estaban ocupados reuniendo armas y municiones. Ya habían cargado la primera línea de cañones y ahora estaban almacenando otras municiones pequeñas junto a los cañones para su fácil acceso.

"Bien." Inuyasha tomó un profundo respiro y lo dejó salir lentamente. "Vamos a destruir el muelle, luego vamos por las Horcas."

Miroku asintió, ellos ya habían estado repasando el plan unas cuantas veces. Primero, harían un ataque con cañones a los muelles, seguido por un ataque de fuego para mantenerlos ocupados. Mientras los Oficiales de Port Royal estuvieran intentando apagar los incendios llevarían el barco rodeando la isla hacia el Fuerte James y luego al Punto de las Horcas—que en su momento le harían lo mismo a las horcas. Sonrió ante la idea de destruir las temidas horcas, era algo que había estado esperando.

"Una bala por cada hombre colgado." Dijo el Capitán mientras sus orejas se movían con el viento.

"No tenemos esa cantidad de balas." Miroku lo miró con una sonrisa.

"Entonces los cargaremos con lo que encontremos." Gritó Inuyasha. "Llama a Sango, ella tendrá un cañón."

"Es mi esposa!" Respondió Miroku, su cara enrojecida de molestia y rabia leve.

"Fue mi esposa ayer." Comentó Inuyasha franco, su rostro lleno con una sonrisa.

"Sí, bueno, hoy es mi esposa, así que déjala en paz, pomposo cabrón." Miroku rió disfrutando de la broma.

"Ah, de todas formas quién necesita una mujer," respondió Inuyasha guiñándole a Miroku. "Cuando tienes un barco lleno de buenos hombres."

"Un hombre que quiere follar." Rió Miroku, sus manos cruzadas sobre su pecho. Alrededor algunos hombres rieron.

Inuyasha miró a los hombres y luego a Miroku. Se inclinó, sus orejas con él, los hombres alrededor imitaron su movimiento para que pudieran escuchar también. Una vez que estuvo a unas pulgadas de la cara de Miroku eligió hablar. "Tú puedes follar a un hombre."

Ambos se miraron mutuamente, sus ojos fijos en una batalla. Ninguno quería bajar la mirada, ninguno quería decir algo. Miroku buscaba en su mente un contraataque, un comentario ingenioso pero nada llegó. Estuvo por desviar la mirada, rendirse cuando una voz repicó tras él.

"Pero sólo puede follarme a mí."

Ambos hombres se giraron hacia Sango, quien de nuevo estaba vestida de la misma forma que Inuyasha y Miroku, solo que su chaqueta era verde y usaba un sombrero en su cabeza con su cabello recogido debajo en un apretado moño. Se veía muy en el rol de un pirata hombre, salvo por la tierra en su ropa y su cara.

"Creo que eso es un hombre cuando lo ves así." Murmuró Inuyasha señalándola, sus ojos enfocados en Miroku. "Eso es por qué la haces vestir así, verdad?"

"Lo encuentro extrañamente retorcido." Miroku respondió encogiéndose de hombros. "Algunas veces," se inclinó hacia el Capitán susurrando fuertemente. "La hago dejarse el sombrero."

Ambos hombres estallaron en carcajadas a expensas de Sango. La mujer giró sus ojos y caminó hacia ellos. Deteniéndose al lado de Miroku, miró al Capitán antes de mirar el mar y hacia el puerto. "Cuándo atacaremos?" Preguntó ella, su voz y pregunta devolvió la seriedad a la situación actual.

"Cuando estemos listos." Respondió Inuyasha.

Miroku tomó un profundo respiro, toda su momentánea felicidad lo abandonó ante el prospecto de lo que estaba por pasar. Sabía que esto no iba a terminar bien. Ningún pirata se había escapado de Henry Morgan, ningún hombre que lo hubiese desafiado había vivido. Miró al Capitán, observó la sonrisa en la cara del hombre, la mirada de completa determinación. Deseaba poder ser así de confiado. "Estamos listos ahora. Estamos esperando por el cambio de guardia."

Inuyasha alcanzó en su chaqueta y sacó su catalejo. Poniéndoselo en su ojo miró el puesto del guardia que podía ver fácilmente, no se había movido en tres horas. "El tipo no se ha movido y han pasado tres horas y un poco más. Tendrán que relevar pronto."

Él le alcanzó el telescopio a Sango quien lo aceptó sin preguntar. Tenía unos buenos ojos para un humano y se podía confiar en ella para mantener un ojo en el inevitable cambio de guardia.

"Adelante y leven ancla!" Gritó Inuyasha, la tripulación que ahora estaba vestida en su ropa normal, se apresuró a obedecer.

"Cañoneros a sus puestos!" Gritó Miroku, los hombres corrieron alrededor, preparándose. "El viento viene del norte Capitán."

Inuyasha sonrió. "Siempre viene del norte en el Caribe." Inuyasha llevó su mano a su mentón ante la idea. "Nos dirigiremos a La Española una vez terminemos, de esa manera no tendremos que pelear contra el viento hacia la costa."

"Cuál puerto?" Preguntó Miroku con sus ojos en Sango, esperando a que diera la señal.

Inuyasha se encogió. "Diablos si lo sé, lo veremos más tarde."

Miroku miró al Capitán, retirando sus ojos de Sango para estudiar al hombre. No aparentaba estar triste en la superficie. De hecho, se veía como siempre se veía, feliz y listo para una pelea. Pero, debajo de esa mirada, profundo en los ojos del Capitán, Miroku vio algo que sólo alguien que lo conociera por mucho tiempo podría ver. Había tristeza en sus ojos, cierta opacidad en su color mientras miraba al puerto. Y debajo de eso, había algo que Miroku casi temía—desilusión.

"Cambio de guardias!" Gritó Sango interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Miroku. Se apresuró a pasar a Miroku y le dio a Inuyasha su catalejo antes de tomar el lugar del Capitán en el timón. Todos los maestres en el barco repitieron la señal gritándole a otro hasta que cada maestre supo que estaban a momentos del ataque.

"Estén listos!" Llamó a Miroku mientras los hombres abajo se preparaban para su próxima y última señal antes de eliminar el muelle de Port Royal.

Se apresuraron, agarrando sus piedras y sus rocas—preparándose para el golpe inicial. Tras ellos, la segunda línea estaba, listos para recargar los cañones en un instante.

Inuyasha tomó un profundo respiro de aire salado, estaba listo para esto, no podía esperar otro segundo para eso. Pero en algún lugar—algún lugar en el fondo de su mente—sintió una punzada de arrepentimiento y profundo remordimiento. Imágenes destellaban en su cabeza, su sonrisa, la forma en que ella bailaba, la manera en que había besado su mano, la forma en que sus labios se vieron al segundo antes de besarla, el conocimiento que tenía del barco, la forma en que hablaba de una vida en el mar, la ensoñadora mirada en sus ojos cuando miraba el mundo en la profundidad de sus olas.

Inuyasha sacudió su cabeza violentamente y miró a Port Royal. Donde fuera que estuviera la Srta. Dresmont, esperaba que estuviera a salvo, preferiblemente en su casa. Miró hacia las casas que alineaban la costa de Jamaica, sabiendo muy bien en cuál casa vivía Kagome con su madre y padre. Todos los hombres estaban bajo órdenes directas de no apuntar a ningún lugar cercano a esa casa o a cualquier otra. No era su estilo matar inocentes; a la Armada sí, los 'oficiales' de gobierno sí, pero mujeres y niños, personas inocentes—nunca. El único lugar por el que apuntarían era los muelles y una vez que cambiaran de dirección, las horcas.

"Fuego a discreción!" Gritó Miroku y el barco se sacudió cuando quince cañones bien dirigidos dispararon al tiempo.

Observó cuando los muelles parecieron explotar en una masiva bola de madera y proyectiles volando. Sus sensibles orejas se irguieron ante el sonido de hombres gritando. Afortunadamente, las únicas personas en los muelles eran los hombres de mar, ninguna mujer o niños podrían verse afectados por la acción—al menos no a esta hora del día.

Escuchó los cañones ser recargados, esta vez con algodón empapado de petróleo, el favorito de su barco. De hecho, él había sido el primer pirata en hacerlo en 1680. En ese entonces había sido muy joven y no un Capitán todavía, simplemente era un joven timonel. Le había sugerido la idea a su propio Capitán, el Capitán Sharp, y al hombre le había gustado. Justo antes de que fueran disparados hacia el puerto fueron encendidos, creando una mortal bola de fuego, haciendo que dos cosas pasaran al contacto. Primero, el blanco se incendiaría y segundo, dependiendo del blanco, podría explotar.

Los cañones comenzaron a disparar de nuevo, esta vez no a uno sino a varios individuos. Como se esperaba, algunos de los cañoneros eran más nuevos que otros, era muy difícil para ellos recargarlos tan rápido como las manos más viejas. Observó cuando los muelles se incendiaron, el fuego propagándose tan rápidamente que comenzó a verse como una masa de naranja y amarillo. Era obvio para alguien que viera esas envolventes llamas que los muelles de Port Royal iban a arder en el mar.

"Icen bandera!" Gritó Inuyasha, la única orden que necesitó dar. Le había enseñado a Miroku tan bien que con frecuencia dejaba a Miroku dar todas las órdenes, sin importar si eran de batalla o no. Su trabajo, al final, era tomar en cuenta las cosas grandes—las cosas que Miroku con frecuencia olvidaba ver. Eso era por qué era el Capitán, porque podía pensar en arrancar el mástil del barco y porque era lo fuerte suficiente para hacerlo.

Inuyasha observaba mientras su bandera era izada sobre el barco. Era negra, una bandera negra con un sólido perro plateado en ella, con brillantes ojos rojos y pupilas azules. Miró ese perro y vio a su padre. Nunca le había dicho a nadie, nunca se lo había mencionado a nadie. "Shi, muerte, kuro, negra." Dijo mientras miraba sus colores y luego a su barco. "Espero haberte hecho orgulloso con Shikuro, padre." Golpeteó el costado del barco, pronunciando su verdadero nombre por primera vez en una semana.

"Remos, listos!" Gritó Miroku y recibió el reconocimiento de otro hombre unos momentos después. "Remen!"

Comenzaron a moverse en dirección de las horcas, Sango en el timón conduciéndolos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Qué demonios?" Susurró Kagome en el fondo del barco cuando escuchó un fuerte boom sobre su cabeza.

Había llegado al barco prontamente antes del amanecer y escaló una pequeña escalera de soga que había sido dejada colgando en el costado del casco. Desde la cubierta no había sido difícil escabullirse abajo. Muy pocos hombres habían estado afuera, de hecho las únicas personas en cubierta habían estado trabajando en el trinquete, muy preocupados con sus tareas para prestarle atención a Kagome mientras trepaba el costado del barco. Tuvo que admitir que era mucho más fácil hacerlo en pantalones que en un miriñaque y enaguas.

Después de haberlo logrado sin obstáculos se había apresurado a las escaleras y corrió abajo, el recorrido con el Capitán había sido útil. Conocía todo el barco por eso.

Una vez que no vio a nadie mientras se dirigía a las escaleras del barco, las había bajado en silencio, años de evadir a su madre finalmente pagaron. En total, le había tomado treinta minutos abordar y esconderse en el barco, fuera de vista y fuera de mente.

(O al menos fuera de la mente de alguien más menos de la del Capitán.)

Había recordado el lugar donde se estaba escondiendo por su recorrido, era la cubierta inferior, un lugar debajo de la cubierta principal del barco y fuera en una esquina donde almacenaban contenedores extra de carnes curadas y agua que necesitaban para mantener a su tripulación. Muy pocas personas se aventuraban a la cubierta inferior innecesariamente, así que era el escondite perfecto entre los barriles. Aún si alguien bajaba al almacén no podía verla si se mantenía en la parte posterior de la bodega. E incluso un demonio no la olería por el alto olor a sal en la habitación.

Ahora, acomodada entre los barriles sintió cierta cantidad de temor. Aunque no había escuchado el sonido en unos años, estaba segura que sabía lo que era. "Fuego de cañón." Susurró antes de buscar alrededor por un pequeño agujero para mirar. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de la desventaja de estar en la cubierta inferior, no había forma de mirar afuera.

Kagome tragó mientras el barco se mecía con más disparos. "A quién le están disparando?" Se preguntó en voz alta, su mente devanándose. Estaba casi segura de que no habían comenzado a moverse y aún si así fuera no había manera de que estuvieran en aguas seguras. Parecía ridículo. Tal vez alguien se había aventurado al puerto y estaba atacando Port Royal?

"No," Kagome sacudió su cabeza ante la idea. Ningún hombre sería tan estúpido. Aun si Henry Morgan perdiera la pelea inicial él te cazaría y se aseguraría de que tuvieras una muerte dolorosa. Kagome respiró profundo y miró alrededor a los barriles. Si aún estaban en puerto, asumiendo que ningún otro barco había entrado, entonces a quién estaban atacando?

Kagome mordió su labio, el único lugar lógico sería el puerto mismo, este era un barco de la Armada, no tenían razón para atacar el pueblo.

El sonido de fuertes pasos llenó sus oídos y Kagome sintió su corazón saltar en su pecho. Levantó la mirada pero no podía ver arriba de ella por lo juntas que estaban las tablas del piso y también por el hecho de que la vela en la habitación estaba apagada. El sonido de pasos se detuvo y escuchó el sonido de madera raspando contra madera.

"Muy bien hombres, remen!" El sonido de la voz de un hombre gritó sobre ella. Un tambor comenzó y el tempo era rápido mientras, de repente, se sacudía hacia delante.

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron moviéndose con los barriles. "Qué demonios!" Maldijo fuertemente.

Eso no fue muy de una dama.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Inuyasha miraba muy emocionado mientras el Punto de las Horcas aparecía a la vista. Era el fin de una era, aun si fuese reconstruido no sería el mismo que mató a Charles Vane o a su viejo amigo Calico Jack. Su destrucción sería un símbolo para las personas del Caribe, un pirata no podía ser detenido, un pirata no podía ser amenazado, la vida de un pirata solo era de los piratas—y si te metías con un pirata, entonces te metías con todos los piratas. Y a nadie le gustaba un pirata enojado.

Lentamente, regresó al timón, mientras observaba a las personas en la orilla reagruparse para la retaliación. El intento lo hizo sonreír, Miroku le había dicho que el Fuerte James no estaba bien hecho y que no estaba bien armado. Inuyasha resopló ante la idea—esas personas era idiotas. No había cañones en un fuerte? Merecían lo que tenían.

Su sangre de demonio comenzó a palpitar en sus venas, emocionándolo mientras escuchaba el indicador pulsando en sus orejas. Estaba haciéndolo sentir mareado, haciéndolo olvidar. Lamió sus labios, disfrutando la sensación de dejar ir sus pensamientos mientras se detenía al lado de Sango. Ella estaba conduciendo con facilidad, algo que, con frecuencia, hacía muy bien pero que no le gustaba. A Sango no le gustaba estar en cubierta cuando hacían este tipo de cosas o peleaban de esta manera.

A Inuyasha nunca le había importado en verdad lo que hiciera durante las incursiones y ataques pero algunas veces se preguntaba por qué le molestaba. No lo hacía ningún otro aspecto de la vida pirata, entonces por qué esta? Supuso que estaba en su crianza, la parte de ella en la que había sido una dama. Una dama podría no lastimar una mosca—ni Sango podía—esto, a menos que la mosca fuera una avispa. Sango no tenía problema con peleas de piratas, no tenía problema con una pelea de bar en un salón o taberna pero cuando se refería a asaltar barcos de pasajeros o disparar a los puertos, no era capaz de hacerlo.

Lentamente se detuvo a su lado y colocó una garra sobre su mano en el timón. Ella lo miró sorprendida. "Por qué estás peleando, Sango?" Le preguntó con voz suave.

Ella lo miró y vio algo en sus ojos, como si estuviera recordando a alguien. "Este es el Punto de las Horcas que mató a Calico Jack, que mató a Charles Vane."

Inuyasha asintió, recordando con afecto a ambos hombres. Sango había conocido a Charles Vane pero nunca conoció a Calico Jack, solo lo escuchaba de las historias de Miroku e Inuyasha. Pero había conocido a Charles Vane—siempre había sido amable con ella e incluso le había dado un regalo de 'bodas' cuando descubrió que ella y Miroku se estaban volviendo exclusivos. Había sido un hermoso collar que estaba seguro en su cuello.

"Estas son las horcas," asintió Inuyasha, su propia mente pensaba en los dos hombres que había conocido por muchos años antes de morir. "Que mataron a nuestros amigos."

"Quiero destruirlas, por ellos." Ella lo miró solo por un momento, como si lo desafiara a contradecirla.

Él sonrió y retiró su mano, mirando a donde se dirigían; ella iba a llevarlos a las horcas. Miró abajo a la cubierta principal donde Miroku estaba esperando el momento adecuado para disparar. Era una estrategia de ataque bien planeada y peligrosa—o al menos habría sido peligrosa si el Fuerte detrás de las horcas hubiese estado equipado con cañones. Inuyasha rió—las horcas estaban muertas.

"Tienes algo por qué vivir?" Habló tan suavemente que Sango estaba casi segura de haberlo imaginado.

Cuando Inuyasha se giró para mirarla expectante, sin embargo, ella cedió al hecho de que en verdad había hablado. Mirando el timón por un segundo pensó—cuál era el motivo por el que ahora vivía, tenía muchos. Tenía tantos desde que el Capitán la había recibido. Cuando la había traído aquí, todos esos años atrás, no había estado segura de qué implicaría su nueva vida. Al final había sido mucho mejor que cualquier vida que pudiera haber confeccionado. Era respetada, amada, deseada, le era permitido ser lo que siempre había querido ser: ella misma.

"Tengo algo," dijo ella al viento mientras se acercaban al puerto. "Te tengo a ti." Susurró y lo miró con una sonrisa, "Tengo a Miroku," miró al primer oficial abajo quien estaba contando los segundos hasta que pasaran las horcas. "Tengo este barco." Golpeteó el timón con afecto. "Tengo una vida maravillosa, una vida que quiero continuar viviendo."

Inuyasha le sonrió y depositó una mano en su hombro cubierto, dándole al pequeño brazo un apretón. "Eres una buena cuñada o nuera, en verdad no sé cómo llamarlo." Rió levemente y la miró con una sonrisa ladeada.

Ella sonrió y lo miró de reojo. "Hermana de un perro? Hija de un perro?" Resopló y giró unos grados el timón. "Es una vida pirata para mí."

Él rió sincero y se agachó, besando su mejilla con un suave sonido. Ella pretendió atragantarse pero rió al mismo tiempo. Separándose, él alcanzó por el timón, girando el barco unos grados en la otra dirección. Estaban llegando rápido a las horcas, la ventaja de tener algunos tripulantes demonios. "Después de que pasemos las horcas, golpea duro el timón, quiero que nos gires y zarpemos con el viento inmediatamente."

"Crees que nos sigan?" Preguntó preocupada de cierta forma ante su necesidad por una rápida retirada. El Capitán era alguien de relamerse y hacer teatro, huir al segundo de hacerlo no era su estilo.

"Podrían. Tienen un barco y Henry Morgan es un bastardo arrogante." Comentó antes de girar hacia ella. "No quiero que tenga una oportunidad."

Ella asintió, sus ojos fijos en la inminente vista de su blanco.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Qué demonios está pasando!" Gritó Henry Morgan levantándose de su cama.

El demonio se puso de pie, el sonido de cañones disparando llenaban sus oídos. Se precipitó a su ventana a tiempo para ver todo el muelle colapsar bajo el peso de quince balas de cañón. "Mierda." Susurró mientras veía el muelle desaparecer. La gente estaba corriendo, personas que habían sido desafortunadas de estar ya despiertas.

Cayó de rodillas, mirando por la ventana desde su posición en el piso. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, no podía creer la cantidad de madera dañada que volaba por los aires.

"Amo Morgan!" El sonido de la voz de su mucama lo hizo levantarse y girar hacia la puerta. La mucama, una vieja mapache estaba jadeando en el marco, sus ojos abiertos con temor y pánico. "Ese barco, ese barco del puerto, está atacando el puerto, señor."

"El barco?" Preguntó en una pequeña voz. Había visto el barco, había estado en el puerto por una semana pero de acuerdo a los reportes simplemente era el barco privado de un Oficial de la Armada. Los hombres en los muelles le habían dicho que el hombre y su esposa estaban viajando para ver a unos parientes cuando perdieron un mástil en una tormenta pero, ningún barco privado tiene cañones.

Morgan agarró sus pantalones de una silla cercana, poniéndoselos rápidamente junto con su chaqueta, ignoró a la mucama mientras lloraba y señalaba los muelles destruidos. Estaba por correr afuera cuando el sonido de más disparos entraron en sus oídos y luego el grito de la mucama.

Se giró hacia la ventana a tiempo para ver el ataque violento de proyectiles en llamas. Se apresuró al panel y miró los muelles de Port Royal, estaban bajo fuego.

"Amo," balbuceó la mucama mirando los muelles ardiendo. "Amo, van a incendiar todo a su paso, señor." Cayó de rodillas, abrazándose.

"Padre?"

Él se giró ante la vista de su hijo más joven. "Naraku, quédate con la Sra. Weston." Señaló a la mucama. "No salgas por nada!"

El joven asintió y caminó vagamente hacia la mucama, colocó una mano en su hombro mientras miraba el puerto en llamas. Porque su padre se fue, porque los ojos de la mucama estaban llenos de lágrimas—nadie vio la sonrisa en su cara mientras observaba el dolor de Port Royal, las llamas que amenazaban su destrucción.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Morgan se encontraba en la calle y en una escena de caos al mismo tiempo. La gente estaba gritando, algunos heridos y otros simplemente en un estado de completo pánico. Bajando rápido observó el barco del pirata mientras seguía la línea del puerto. No estaba disparando más pero eso aún preocupaba.

"Sr. Morgan!"

Un grito golpeó sus oídos y se giró para recibir a la persona viniendo hacia él. "Sr. Dresmont!"

El humano llegó a su lado corriendo con él, aunque era mayor y humano, logró ir al paso de Henry. "Sabe lo que está pasando, señor?"

"El barco en el puerto atacó."

El Sr. Dresmont lo miró en shock. "Atacó?"

"Sí," respondió Morgan mientras continuaba siguiendo al barco fuera de la costa, era muy aparente de que el barco se dirigía hacia la punta del Fuerte James. La idea lo hizo preocupar instantáneamente, el Fuerte James no tenía cañones en el momento, habían sido re direccionados a otro Puerto unos meses atrás, protegiendo la isla externa en vez de la isla interna.

"Mi hija ha pasado tiempo con el Capitán y su esposa."

Morgan lo miró en shock, sus ojos abiertos ante la idea. "Sí!" Exclamó él mientras ideas entraban en su cabeza, ninguna buena.

"Sí, mi esposa dijo que se volvieron amigos en los días que atracaron." El padre de Kagome continuó, jadeando ligeramente del cansancio. "Estuvo cenando con ellos aquí en el puerto y el barco y los ayudó a comprar en el pueblo. Mi esposa dijo que el primer oficial era un hombre muy amable así como la esposa pero nunca conoció al Capitán."

Morgan procesó todo esto. Si la prometida de su hijo había pasado tiempo con ellos y los conoció, entonces tal vez ella podría ayudar con la situación. "Trae a tu hija, necesitaremos su ayuda!"

"Sí, señor," con eso el Sr. Dresmont dejó el lado de Morgan, dirigiéndose por una hija, que no estaba más en casa.

Henry alcanzó el Fuerte James después de unos minutos y miró el Punto de las Horcas. Rodeándolo, varios hombres estaban listos, esperando órdenes pero no tenía ninguna que darles. Sin cañones eran patos sentados. Aun si dispararan un arma lo máximo que podrían matar sería uno o dos hombres de la tripulación pero el barco aún navegaría sin obstáculos.

Sus ojos estudiaron el barco mientras se dirigía hacia ellos, sus remos se movían rápido, acelerándolo. De repente, sus ojos se abrieron cuando una bandera fue izada sobre las velas, un perro blanco, ojos rojos, pupilas azules.

"Capitán Inuyasha." Dijo al viento. Él había escuchado de este pirata, había escuchado de su bandera. Este era el hombre responsable de miles de muertes, el Capitán demonio que había navegado el mar por sesenta años. Era un trofeo para el oficial que lo matara, era un premio para el hombre que lograra amarrar una soga alrededor de su cuello. Su muerte era la más buscada en el Caribe.

Mirando a su izquierda notó a un hombre con catalejo. Precipitándose hacia él, quitó al hombre de su camino, tomando el catalejo de sus manos. Lo puso en su ojo y miró por el mar, observando al hombre en el timón, otro hombre dirigiéndolo a su lado. La vista de cabello plateado captó su atención y lentamente bajó el catalejo, mirando con ojos desnudos el hombre en el timón. Sonrió.

"Oye, tú." Llamó él al hombre del que había tomado el catalejo.

"Sí, señor!"

"Preparen el barco en la bahía." Sonrió aún más. "Tenemos un hombre para colgar en las Horcas."

El hombre a su lado asintió y corrió en dirección del muelle destrozado, no completamente seguro de cómo iba a lograr la hazaña de tener un barco listo cuando no podía alcanzarlo. Después de todo, los cañones del Shikuro casi habían destruido ambos muelles y todos sus botes ahí.

La feliz naturaleza de Morgan no duró mucho, sin embargo. De hecho, su naturaleza feliz llegó a fallar cuando vio los cañones echarse hacia atrás y luego la siguiente explosión. De hecho, toda la felicidad que Morgan conoció desapareció cuando vio al primero impactar en el Punto de las Horcas. Observó en completo horror cuando una bala fuera de curso golpeó el borde del Fuerte, los hombres se dispersaron ante la vista.

Cayó de rodillas cuando uno de los cañones disparó otra bala en llamas. Golpeó la isla, destruyendo la poca madera que quedaba del impacto. Sus agudos ojos se giraron hacia el barco, encontrando el timón en segundos, y encontrando al Capitán en el timón aún más rápido. Pudo distinguir la figura del Capitán y el hecho de que el Capitán estuviera saludándolo.

Morgan no necesitó un catalejo para saber que había una sonrisa en la cara del Capitán.

 _Fin del Capítulo_

 _Por favor, dejen sus Reviews_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Notas:**

 **Charles Vane** – otro pirata que vivió a comienzos de 1700 y fue colgado el mismo año de Calico Jack. Estoy moviendo su muerte, para que Sango pudiera conocerlo.

 **Capitán Sharp** – otro pirata que vivió a comienzos de 1600 en el Caribe.

 **Dato curioso** – Calico Jack recibe su apodo de su chaqueta favorita, un abrigo de terciopelo color calico, era bien sabido que la usaba todo el tiempo.


	8. El Polizón

**SHIKURO: UN CUENTO DE HADAS EN EL CARIBE**

 **Por Inuma Asahi De**

Traducido por Inuhanya

 **Disclaimer:** La escritora no posee ninguno de los personajes creados por Rumiko Takahashi pero todos los demás desean que sí. Todos los personajes originales o conceptos son de la autora Inuma Asahi De (a excepción de las figuras históricas).

-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Capítulo Ocho:**

 **El Polizón**

Richard Dresmont jadeaba mientras corría, sus brazos y piernas bombeaban con esfuerzo mientras se apresuraba hacia su casa. Miró hacia la costa y vio con horror cuando el barco pirata izó su bandera en el mástil, el extraño perro parecía gruñir agitado por el viento. Con la bandera ondeando sobre él, observó cuando el barco mismo giraba hacia el Fuerte James moviéndose rápidamente contra la fuerte corriente de aire. Hipnotizado, comenzó a detenerse, su respiración salía en jadeos mientras miraba en completo horror cuando el barco liberó otro disparo de cañón.

"No." Susurró incrédulo mientras veía a la pequeña isla que soportaba las horcas comenzar a derrumbarse cuando las balas de cañón impactaron en sus suelos. Cayendo de rodillas sintió su corazón apretarse en su pecho mientras el sonido de gente exaltada llenaba sus oídos gritando de dolor, confundidos y perdidos llegaban a sus ensordecidos oídos. "Imposible," se escuchó susurrar cuando otra ola de disparos de cañón se precipitó hacia la isla dejando un camino de destrucción a cada forma que impactaba. "Es imposible."

"Sr. Dresmont!"

Apenas registró su nombre y el sonido de una mujer con profunda angustia. Aturdido, giró sus ojos para atender el llamado solo para quedar cara a cara con una mujer llorando histérica.

"Sr. Dresmont!" Gritó ella alocanzóndolo, cayendo de rodillas y agarrando sus solapas fuertemente mientras sus lágrimas desbordaban sus ojos y bajaban por sus mejillas con angustia. "Qué hacemos?" Le rogó ella mientras sus dedos se clavaban en la tela de su chaqueta. "Qué está pasando?"

Él la miró casi ciego mientras la chica que sabía era amiga de su hija lloraba frente a él, su rostro enrojecido por el sol y sus lágrimas. "Srta. Eri." Dijo viendo su apariencia, reconociendo a la pequeña que con frecuencia había tomado el té con su hija, ahora una mujer casada. Se veía absolutamente asustada, horrorizada por lo que estaba pasando. Tragando, llevó sus temblorosas manos hacia sus hombros, poniendo una a cada lado de su cuerpo. Vagamente, notó que los guantes alguna vez blancos y limpios se habían ensuciado por el suelo pero en el momento no podía preocuparse por eso.

"Qué debo hacer?" Le repitió a él aferrándose más, buscando gran seguridad en el gesto que le había ofrecido al colocar sus manos en sus hombros. "El Sr. Hojo estaba en el puerto esta mañana," le confesó, sus ojos rojos, enfermos con preocupación. "Qué debo hacer?"

Él la miró, recordando que ella se había casado con el amigo de infancia de su hija solo unos años atrás. " _Ese joven._ " Frunció oscuramente. " _Era un buen muchacho,_ " sintió un nudo en su garganta. " _Ahora, probablemente está muerto._ " Mirando al suelo, sacó de su mente los pensamientos sobre el joven. No había nada que pudiera hacer por el muchacho donde estaba pero su hija: la jovencita que probablemente estaba en casa, había mucho que podía hacer por ella. "Ve jovencita," le dijo a Eri dándole un firme apretón en ambos hombros. "Ve a casa de tu madre, espera ahí con ella," le susurró gentilmente justo cuando otro cañón retumbó en ambos de sus oídos. Ella chilló ante el sonido y él hizo una mueca halándola contra su pecho por un momento antes de separarla. "Mírame." Le ordenó pero la joven solo continuó sollozando, su mente plagada por el sonido. "Eri, mírame, maldita sea!" Gritó en un esfuerzo por sacarla de eso. Seguro, retomó su atención ante la fuerte maldición. "Ve con tu madre, prometo que traeré buenas noticias."

Ella lo miró, aun asustada pero asintió, lentamente él los levantó antes de empujarla en dirección de la casa de su madre. Se tambaleó al principio pero recuperó su equilibrio en cuestión de segundos mientras se alejaba de él, todo su cuerpo parecía temblar. " _No es muy lejos a casa de su madre._ " Razonó el Sr. Dresmont consigo mientras la observaba caminar lentamente, sus pies inestables. Rabia le brotaba por dentro ante la vista y se encontró pateando el arenoso suelo con rabia. Tenía que haber algo que pudiera hacer. Instantáneamente, su mente volvió a sus órdenes y a su hija. " _Hay algo, es lo único que puedo hacer,_ " levantando la mirada, respiró profundo y comenzó su carrera de nuevo, su casa ya a la vista. " _Kagome._ "

Él ignoró a todas las demás personas que se le acercaban para hacerle preguntas o buscar esperanza como la Srta. Eri. Todo lo que podía ver era su propia puerta, todo lo demás era una mancha oscura a su alrededor. Sabía que tenía que alcanzar esa puerta, tenía que llevar a su hija, era la única que sabía todo sobre esas personas, era su más grande activo. Alcanzando la puerta, el Sr. Dresmont entró en su casa, atravesando el vestíbulo, el asustado rostro de su esposa no fue registrado en su mente mientras continuaba su demente carrera.

"Richard?" Gritó la Sra. Dresmont cuando su esposo entró en la casa.

"Ahora no, Eliza," gritó sobre su hombro dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras. "Ahora no!"

"Pero Richard, qué está pasando?" Preguntó la perturbada mujer francesa mientras observaba a su esposo subir las escaleras de a dos escalones a la vez. "Richard?"

Él la ignoró, dirigiéndose desesperado hacia la habitación de su hija. "Kagome!" Gritó abriendo la puerta, esperando verla, solo para encontrarse en una habitación muy vacía. "Kagome?" Miró alrededor frenético, todo su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, cada peor escenario se repetía en su corazón. Ella era una joven a la que le gustaban los muelles, qué si hubiese estado ahí como el Sr. Hojo? Qué si estaba en el Fuerte James? Disfrutaba la vista.

"Richard." Preguntó la Sra. Dresmont entrando al dormitorio, su vestido y enaguas rozaban el piso mientras miraba la habitación de su hija. "Qué está pasando? Por qué escucho cañones en los muelles, quién está disparando a los muelles?"

Richard no le prestó atención a su esposa mientras miraba la cama deshecha de su hija. Era muy improbable que Kagome dejara la cama sin tender, era una de sus extrañas peculiaridades. Normalmente, era trabajo de la mucama ver por esa tarea pero Kagome pensaba que era muy triste permitirle a otro hacer un trabajo que podía hacer fácilmente, así que hacía la cama para que la mucama no pudiera hacer para lo que le pagaban (al menos así era como lo veía el Sr. Dresmont). Caminó hacia la cama sin tender mirando las sábanas revueltas con ojos cansados. Algo le decía no mirar las almohadas, era una sensación que no podía explicar pero como todos los humanos siguió sus instintos y le permitió a sus ojos subir por la cama hasta llegar a descansar en las almohadas en las que la cabeza de su hija descansaba usualmente. Ahí, puesto donde su cabeza debería estar había un pedazo de viejo pergamino mirándolo desde las blancas almohadas de plumas.

Se entumeció ante la vista sabiendo qué diría sin tener que mirarla, ese mismo instinto que le había advertido de su existencia ahora estaba advirtiéndole de su contenido. Era muy obvio para el anciano. Una cama sin tender por una joven que siempre la hacía, una nota arrugada sobre las almohadas donde su cabeza debería estar, y su distinguida ausencia—tenía sentido para él, un sentido terrible.

Lentamente, alcanzó por el papel, su cuerpo temblaba ante la vista de su mano alcanzándola. Parte de él sentía que si no tocaba la nota, si no leía sus terribles contenidos, entonces nada malo pasaría. Y aun, la lógica humana dentro de él sabía que nada podría cambiar si miraba o no la nota con sus ojos. Con cuidado, levantó el papel justo cuando sintió a su esposa detenerse tras él.

"Richard?" Preguntó por millonésima vez, su respiración golpeaba su cuello mientras levantaba una mano y la depositaba contra su hombro. "Qué es eso?"

"Mamá, Papá?" Dijo Souta entrando a la habitación, su pequeña voz hizo que ambos adultos se giraran y vieran su pálido rostro. "Qué está pasando?"

"No estoy segura, Chéri." La Sra. Dresmont alcanzó tras ella, tomando la mano del joven mientras miraba el rostro de su esposo. Se había puesto pálido, sus ojos paralizados en el pequeño pedazo de pergamino blanco que no era más grande que una tabaquera. Sus manos estaban temblando, sus ojos llenándose con lágrimas como si su peor sueño o más aterradora pesadilla hubiese decidido cobrar vida ante sus ojos. "Richard?" Presionó ella mientras apretaba la mano de su hijo y el hombro de su esposo presintiendo lo peor.

Silenciosamente, sin mirar a su esposa, le alcanzó el pedazo de papel. Por un momento se rehusó a tomarlo pero finalmente, después de varios segundos de tener su mano suspendida en el aire, removió la mano de su hombro y tomó el pedazo de papel de su mano. Llevándolo a su rostro miró la hermosa letra, la caligrafía de su hija. Kagome siempre había sido poco femenina, había odiado las lecciones y despreciado sentarse derecha pero a pesar de eso, había sido muy brillante cuando le prestaba atención y se aplicaba en sus estudios. Su caligrafía había sido la mejor que hubiese visto el tutor, su habilidad para el idioma el más asombroso que hubiese presenciado el tutor. Había aprendido a hablar en francés y en alemán, incluso había aprendido a leer latín y escribir en los tres idiomas en el espacio de tres años. Su caligrafía siempre había sido lo más maravilloso de su educación. Sin importar en qué idioma escribiera, siempre era un ejemplo en Caligrafía, atrevida y gentil al mismo tiempo. Eso había hecho a su madre desesperadamente orgullosa.

Mientras la Sra. Dresmont miraba la caligrafía, sintió su corazón apretarse en su pecho reconociendo las conocidas letras cursivas de palabras que nunca pensó ver.

" _Madre, padre,_ " leía. " _Voy a extrañarlos. Pero mi vida no pertenece aquí, mi felicidad está aquí. Para cuando lean esto ya estaré en camino de encontrar esa felicidad. Me iré en el Mar Herido._ "

"Se ha ido." Dijo la Sra. Dresmont en una pequeña voz viendo el nombre de su hija firmado hermosamente en la parte de abajo del pequeño papel. Soltó la mano de su hijo subiendo sus dedos para tocar el _Kagome Dresmont_ con manos inseguras. "Ma chéri se fue." Repitió la palabra de cariño ahogada en su garganta. "Ma chérie, mi dulce, dulce chérie."

"Y se fue en ese barco," añadió su esposo, su voz contenida mientras se deslizaba al borde de la cama desplomando su cabeza en sus manos. "Ella está en ese barco, el que atacó el puerto!" También se ahogó en sus palabras mientras estrellaba con rabia sus manos en su frente.

La Sra. Dresmont sintió las lágrimas en sus ojos y rápidamente alcanzó por el abanico que mantenía colgado en la cintura de su falda. Abriéndolo, abanicó su cara antes de buscar atrás la silla más cercana que descansaba en el rincón de la habitación. Encontrándola, se desplomó en ella despreocupándose por la postura mientras continuaba abanicando su rostro caliente. "Qué desgracia." Susurró pensando en la pena, pensando en lo que diría la gente, pensando en lo que haría la gente. "Qué vamos a hacer, Richard? Si la gente descubre que nuestra—" Ella buscaba en las palabras no siendo capaz de decirlas cuando el temor envolvió su corazón no necesariamente por la posición social sino por Kagome.

"Nuestra hija está en un barco pirata por su propia voluntad." Richard terminó por ella, su cabeza en sus manos.

"Un barco pirata!" La cabeza de la Sra. Dresmont se levantó de golpe mientras prácticamente chillaba no habiendo notado exactamente qué tan grave era la situación. "Estás seguro?"

"Sí," asintió él mirándola, sus ojos vacíos y tristes. "Los vi elevar la bandera."

Souta permanecía mirando a sus padres sin entender, pero sabía que era mejor no abrir su boca.

"Si el Sr. Morgan lo descubre, perderé mi trabajo." Dijo él en una pequeña voz mientras retiraba su sombrero y luego su peluca revelando una calva cabeza gris. Los puso juntos en el suelo y rascó su cuero cabelludo con preocupación, pasando sus dedos por los pocos cabellos una y otra vez, con impaciencia.

"Qué vamos a hacer?" Preguntó su esposa en una voz perdida mientras le indicaba al confundido Souta que se acercara. El pequeño niño avanzó hacia ella ante la invitación, sentándolo en su regazo en una forma que no se había permitido desde que era un niñito. El simple hecho de que ella le hubiese permitido el consuelo lo puso aún más nervioso.

El Sr. Dresmont tomó un profundo respiro pensando en sus opciones, aunque no había muchas opciones para su familia. Si ellos decían la verdad perderían todo el estatus social, un hijo que se desgraciaba a sí mismo desgraciaba el nombre de su familia y Kagome le había hecho la máxima desgracia a su familia. Voluntariamente había rechazado su posición como su hija, había dejado a la familia sin rastro de arrepentimiento, pero mayormente, había dejado a la familia por la vida de un pirata. No había nada peor que eso.

Se giró y miró por la ventana, el barco estaba retirándose rápido habiéndose girado hacia el viento. Pronto desaparecería completamente, escondido por un horizonte curvo. Aun si zarpaban ahora no podrían alcanzarlo hoy con el barco pero lo harían eventualmente. Henry Morgan era conocido por su tenacidad así que el Sr. Dresmont sabía que Henry Morgan iría pronto tras el barco. Y cuando Henry Morgan alcanzara ese barco descubriría a su hija, una participante voluntaria en la farsa.

Tragó saliva, esto restaba su otra opción, no podía decir que estaba enferma y esconderla o que había muerto en el ataque. Henry Morgan lo descubriría cuando la viera en el barco y él sería castigado severamente por el conocimiento de que hubiese mentido.

Richard Dresmont tomó un respiro profundo y controlado dándose cuenta de que su última opción realmente era la única. Miró a su esposa, sus ojos llenos de convicción mientras hablaba. "Diremos que fue secuestrada." Le dijo levantándose de la cama, sus hombros aún hundidos.

"Qué?" Susurró su esposa mientras sostenía protectoramente a su hijo en su pecho.

"Ella pasó tiempo con ellos, verdad, todos lo saben." Se movió hacia su silla, arrodillándose en frente de ella colocó sus manos en la espalda de Souta y la frotó, el niño se aferró a su madre. "Podemos decir que se la llevaron en contra de su voluntad," lamió sus labios, sus ojos miraban a lo lejos como si estuviera en un lugar totalmente diferente. "El Sr. Morgan se verá obligado a rescatarla porque es la prometida de su hijo."

La Sra. Dresmont lo miró y sonrió, las lágrimas dejaron su rostro. "Sí, ninguna joven sería condenada por ser llevada de esa forma. Es brillante, pero—," la Sra. Dresmont miró sus manos, la carta aun descansaba en su palma. Sus brazos rodearon aún más fuerte a su pequeño hijo y sintió su corazón hundirse en su estómago. Sabía que todo eso era inútil, Kagome era una chica con voluntad propia. "Kagome no regresará."

"Encontraré una manera de ir con ellos y golpearé su trasero hasta que venga conmigo." Sus ojos eran duros mientras decía esto, su esposa e hijo quedaron boquiabiertos ante las malas palabras en su sentencia. "Ahora iré a decirle al Sr. Morgan, estaremos bien." Se levantó y besó su cabeza antes de salir de la habitación sin otra idea.

La Sra. Dresmont quedó sentada ahí hasta que escuchó el golpe de la puerta, sus ojos fijos en la mano que había contenido la arrugada carta. Con cuidado, alisó los bordes de la carta, mirando la caligrafía con ojos tristes.

"Mamá?" Dijo su joven hijo mirándola, sus ojos abiertos con temor.

Lentamente, lo miró pero no por mucho tiempo, sus ojos eventualmente se giraron hacia la ventana mientras calmaba distraída su espalda con la mano sin de la carta. Sus frías irises grises, heredados por su hija estudiaban el mar infinito, el barco que los había atacado ahora se volvía más y más pequeño mientras dejaba el puerto favorecido por los fuertes vientos del norte y una buena corriente en el Caribe. Sintió más lágrimas formarse en sus ojos y levantó su cabeza hacia el techo esperando detenerlas. La acción fue inútil, lo notó cuando sintió la fría y aún caliente sensación de una lágrima bajando por su rostro para encontrar su mentón. Mordiendo su labio, cerró sus ojos solo para ver el rostro de Kagome contra sus párpados, una niña feliz de no más de tres años. Aun entonces, no había sido alguien de modales o etiqueta, Kagome nunca había sido alguien para esas cosas. Podía ver esa infantil expresión en el joven rostro de la niña mientras destruía uno de sus muchos vestidos costosos jugando en la arena. Recordó el estrés que había sentido ante la vista.

" _Maman!_ " _La pequeña apuntó mientras hablaba fluido francés llamando por la atención de su madre. "La marée descendante arrive!"_

Ella recordó mirar la marea como su hija le había dicho hacer pero al final no había visto el mar. En vez, había mirado a esa pequeña niña y todo lo que vio fue algo malo. No había visto la tierna carita, no había visto los brillantes ojos grises, no había visto el anhelo en ellos, no había visto la tristeza, no había visto a la brillante niña bilingüe hablando francés cuando fue nacida y criada en inglés, solo había visto un vestido roto y una cara enlodada.

En algún lugar en su corazón sintió una punzada pero esta punzada no era por la extraña hija que había recibido en la vida, no era por su honor o por la posición social o la propiedad y la etiqueta y los modales. No era por su vergüenza o por su rabia. Era por algo más complicado. Levantándose, caminó hacia el umbral, sus manos tocaban la madera que nunca había notado estaba ahí. Bajando la mirada, sonrió ligeramente ante las dos marcas de desgaste. Su hija había estado ahí, en este mismo lugar, sus manos puestas de esta misma forma, por tanto tiempo que había dejado marcas permanentes en la madera.

Con cuidado, retiró una mano y tocó la madera con una uña perfectamente arreglada.

" _Maman._ " Escuchó la pequeña voz de su hija como una jovencita. El rostro de esa chica se formó en su mente, delicada con una despreocupada sonrisa. " _Je veux être un garcon."_

"Quiero ser un niño." Repitió en inglés la Sra. Dresmont.

" _Maman! Je Veux être un garcon pour pouvoir courir au large!_ "

Ahora, la Sra. Dresmont se hallaba llorando cuando esas palabras, las palabras de su extraña hija hicieron eco en su mente. "Quiero ser un niño," dijo otra vez, el inglés la plagaba mientras su perfecto hijo menor la miraba. "Así puedo navegar el mar."

Veía la pequeña cara, tan feliz con su sucio vestido, roto en algunos lugares mientras le mostraba a su madre la ondeante marea, sus ojos grises como el cielo oscurecido, destellaban con su felicidad. Su pequeña voz francesa estalló en risa. " _Mama, Est-ce que Vous aimez la mer?_ "

Esta vez no había visto el lodo o las enaguas rotas, no vio la cara sucia, o el desaliñado cabello, en vez, vio a su hija, una pequeña, tan dulce e indefensa y aún tan fuerte de voluntad y llena de fuego—un fuego que la Sra. Dresmont nunca había sido capaz de extinguir.

"Kagome," susurró mirando el punto donde el barco finalmente había desaparecido en el horizonte. Ahora estaba fuera del puerto, fuera de vista y lejos de todo, su hija continuó con eso, dejando la prisión que había conocido toda su vida.

En su mente, estaba en la playa, su joven hija mitad francesa mitad inglesa de pie. Esos jóvenes ojos miraban en la distancia, miraban un sueño que su madre alguna vez había conocido.

" _Est-ce que Vous aimez la mer?_ "

"Me gusta el mar?" Susurró ella, su joven hijo poniéndose más nervioso tras ella. Él estaba llamándola, hablándole pero no escuchaba sus palabras, no respondía sus preguntas. En vez, miraba al frente a esa pequeña niña de pie en la playa. En ese entonces, en vez de responder su pregunta, ella se había reído y la había llevado adentro para limpiarla y vestirla mientras la regañaba por su comportamiento nada femenino, finalmente lista para responder. "Oui."

"Mamá?" Preguntó Souta acercándose un paso más, el rostro de su madre lo asustó mientras la mujer miraba expectante por la ventana, su rostro retorcido en una extraña mueca, sus labios moldeados en un infeliz frunce.

"Lo siento Kagome," dijo ella. "Debí—debí haberte dicho entonces." Se tambaleó de pie mientras caía de rodillas.

"Mamá!" Gritó Souta arrodillándose a su lado, sus manos tocaron sus hombros cuando comenzó a sollozar.

"Debí haberle dicho oui entonces!" Sollozó ella ignorando los intentos de su hijo por consolarla. "Je suis désolée Kagome." Se disculpó entre lágrimas. "No soy tan fuerte como tú."

"Mamá, qué estás diciendo?" Preguntó Souta, el nerviosismo plagaba sus palabras.

Eliza continuó ignorándolo levantándose por el borde de la ventana y miró el océano mientras ondeaba la marea. Trató de ver el barco Shikuro, aun si fuera solo un pequeño punto pero fue inútil. Miró el papel aún guardado en su mano, las palabras haciendo eco como si Kagome estuviera de pie junto a ella, susurrándolas en su oído.

" _Voy a extrañarlos. Pero mi vida no pertenece aquí, mi felicidad no está aquí. Para cuando lean esto yo ya estaré en camino de encontrar mi felicidad._ "

Ella levantó de nuevo la mirada, observando el cielo—el cielo que ahora era del mismo color de los ojos de su hija.

La culpa en su corazón de deshizo en un sentimiento de envidia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La noche cayó sobre el barco Shikuro (alguna vez disfrazado como el Mar Herido) mientras se encontrada profundo en el océano, muy lejos de Port Royal.

Afuera en la cubierta, Inuyasha permanecía en el timón, siendo un demonio no necesitaba dormir mucho, y en noches claras como esta, cuando estaba sintiéndose particularmente bien consigo mismo, tomaba el timón para disfrutar del escenario mientras lentamente navegaba hacia su destino elegido. En esta noche particular se dirigían hacia La Española pero todavía no había decidido en qué puerto desembarcarían de seguro. Era una decisión que sabía podía hacer en un par de días viendo que tomaría un poco alcanzar la región.

Sus ojos miraban el mar rodeándolo, viendo cosas que nadie pensaría ver. De hecho, la mayoría de los humanos apostados en un barco de noche encontraban el escenario limitado y aburrido a menos que giraran sus cabezas hacia el cielo. Después de todo, era una regla establecida para todos los barcos, barco pirata o no, no usar muchas llamas o velas. La razón era simple, si un hombre ebrio o medio dormido decidía caminar por la cubierta con una vela en sus manos, y tropezaba, podría comenzar un incendio. En un barco de pura madera eso sería una sentencia de muerte. Así que, de noche en un barco solo la luna era responsable de la luz, y viendo que la actual luna era menguante, no había mucha luz para comenzar.

Todo lo que Inuyasha podía ver con sus ojos de demonio eran las suaves olas reflejadas por la luz de la luna. De lo contrario, no había nada más que ver aun con su superior vista de demonio. Estaban muy lejos de la costa para ver alguna tierra y no estaban en una región con muchas islas, así que no podía ver una de esas si quisiera. Si tenía suerte podría ver un pez saltar del agua pero eso era todo lo que había para ver con excepción del barco mismo e Inuyasha no quería molestarse en ver el barco, lo conocía como la palma de su mano.

Aún, dicho esto, el Capitán no era ciego al mundo rodeándolo, a pesar de la oscuridad. El mundo que Inuyasha estaba acogiendo no era el que podría verse con tus ojos sino el que podías ver con tus orejas o al menos sus orejas inhumanas. Los pequeños triángulos en su cabeza eran un millón de veces más sensibles que los de un humano promedio.

Dichas orejas se movieron en su cabeza, asimilando los sonidos de sus hombres moviéndose, la mayoría de ellos más bien ebrios y felices de haber hecho su más reciente escapada. Había sido duro para ellos posar como la marina por una semana. La mayoría estaban muy aburridos y desde que no les estaba permitido pelear en cubierta por temor a la ira del Capitán, había sido agradable descargar su energía contenida destruyendo las horcas y el muelle de Port Royal. Sin mencionar la enorme borrachera en la que habían participado después.

El sonido de personas llevó su atención a la habitación directamente debajo de él, era el lugar donde Sango y Miroku vivían. Podía escuchar a Sango y a Miroku hablando, su conversación tranquila y casi amorosa para sus oídos pero, como siempre, no escuchaba en aras de su privacidad (aunque podía si lo decidiera). Inuyasha no era alguien de fisgonear con excepción de aquella vez hace unas noches y entonces sólo porque escuchó su nombre en sus labios así como el nombre de cierta Kagome Dresmont.

Inuyasha gruñó ante la idea mientras la imagen de Kagome flotaba en su mente. Podía ver esa deslumbrante sonrisa mientras miraba el océano o las altas velas, podía ver su cabello elegantemente suelto sobre su hombro mientras su vestido verde abrazaba su figura. Casi podía escuchar su voz en el fondo de su mente, hablándole con confianza e inteligencia. "Srta. Dresmont." Susurró cerrando sus ojos y dejó que sus recuerdos lo envolvieran. " _Ella era tan dulce, sabía tan dulce._ " Sonrió cuando el recuerdo de esos labios tocó su mente, el sabor de lirios en un estanque salado. Casi podía sentir sus labios rozando contra los suyos.

Los ojos de Inuyasha se abrieron de golpe y espantó el recuerdo eligiendo enfocarse en otros sonidos en la noche. Escuchó la suave risa de Sango y sonrió pensando brevemente en ella y Miroku. Había conocido a Miroku por la mitad de la vida del joven y estaba muy encariñado con el muchacho, confiaba en él completamente con todos sus secretos. Él era el único hombre en el mundo en el que confiaba con esas cosas, seguro conocía personas que lo habían conocido toda su vida y sabían sus secretos pero ellos estaban privados de la información porque habían estado ahí para verlos revelados. Miroku no. Miroku lo había ansiado, cada parte de ello y lo había traicionado, traicionado su confianza, él lo había lastimado, le había levantado la mano, golpeándolo y gritándolo.

"Qué pasa conmigo!" Con un gruñido Inuyasha apagó de su mente el sonido de las voces de Miroku y Sango. "Dios," refunfuñó mientras se inclinaba y obligaba a alejar todo lo demás excepto el sonido del océano alrededor.

Escuchaba las olas estrellándose contra el costado del barco, escuchaba el sonido de las velas mientras el viento las empujaba llevándolos a donde necesitaban ir, escuchaba un pez mientras saltaba fuera del agua, escuchaba una gaviota que hablaba desde el mirador arriba sobre su cabeza, escuchaba cada ruido sin importar lo pequeño que fuera, era la belleza de tener orejas de demonio. Con ojos cerrados y esos pequeños matices timbrando en sus oídos le permitió a su mente crear una pintura; se permitió ver sin ojos. Era otro don que lo había mantenido vivo por tanto tiempo. La habilidad de ver con sus oídos, decir donde estaba un hombre por el sonido de sus pasos, su respiración, el latido de su corazón, era una de sus mejore armas. Podía decir cuándo otro barco iba a soltar sus cañones, podía escuchar el gatillo en el arma antes de ser disparada, podía decir cuándo un hombre llevaba un arma escondida, podía decir por el sonido del corazón si estaban mintiendo o no.

Podía decir por el sonido del corazón de una mujer si estaba atraída a él o no.

Los ojos de Inuyasha se abrieron de golpe y miró al mar rodeándolo, su mente obligándolo a ver imágenes de Kagome Dresmont. Había estado tan hermosa, su cabello largo y lustroso, sus ojos profundos y grises como el océano o un cielo nublado, y sus labios rojos como una flor de la orilla. Respiró profundo mientras sentía su ingle contraerse con ligera excitación, pensando en esos labios suyos. Habían sido labios tan suaves y tentadores, su rostro había sido tan inocente y tan receptivo. La simple idea lo puso duro.

"Maldición." Dijo para sí pensando en la forma como su piel se había sentido a su caricia. Había sido tan suave y olido tan bien. Todo de ella olía bien. Tenía olor a aire marino, a flores y primavera, había olido cálida y tentadora, extraordinaria. Nunca en su vida había inhalado el aroma de una mujer que tuviera una fragancia tan agradable como la suya.

Descansando contra su pecho, la gema en la sucia cadena comenzó a quemarlo una vez más y frunció alcanzando incomodo por ella. Sus manos la rozaron y juró que por un segundo pudo ver el rostro de otra mujer pero sin importar lo mucho que intentara no podía distinguir algún rasgo además de sus opacos ojos negros. Frunció sus cejas y resopló soltando la gema que no lo quemaba más para poder llevar una mano a su rostro y frotar sus ojos. Por un segundo mientras sus manos cubrían su rostro vio un destello y luego la imagen de un mujer bajo él, cubierta en cabello negro que podía suponer que era el suyo, su pálido pecho se destacaba por su propio cabello de color oscuro. Podía verla bajo él, jadeando, sus sudores mezclándose juntos mientras empujaba en ella, sus labios buscando los suyos. Ella había sabido a sudor.

Y luego, en un instante la imagen desapareció. "Qué?" Susurró él en la oscuridad dejando caer la mano de su rostro mientras intentaba ubicar lo que había visto sin lograrlo. "Quién?" Cerró sus ojos bruscamente intentando entrar en la imagen otra vez queriendo darle un buen vistazo a la cara de la mujer, necesitando verla e intentar recordarla pero no pudo, la imagen se fue, se desvaneció y se hizo inalcanzable de nuevo. "Eso fue extraño." Refunfuñó alcanzando la joya una vez más, pasando ligeramente sus dedos sobre la aburrida superficie mientras su mente involuntariamente se movía hacia la otra mujer y otro beso sobre piel desnuda.

Recordó la chispa en sus labios mientras la piel desnuda de su mano descansaba debajo de ellos, recordó la vista de sus ojos cerrándose cuando le había regresado el gesto solo un día después, su cabeza gacha y cabello desarreglado y labios húmedos mientras descansaban contra su mano. Recordó la sensación de su corazón latiendo en su pecho mientras estaban de pie en su habitación tan cerca que casi podía sentir su propio corazón palpitando en su caja torácica, recordó el enrojecido color de sus mejillas cuando le había preguntado si estaba bien tocar sus labios con los suyos, recordó sus ojos cerrándose en contra de su voluntad mientras sus labios se separaban instintivamente esperando por los suyos, recordó el sabor de su frente cuando se acobardó y luego el sabor de sus labios cuando recuperó su coraje. Había sabido a vino afrutado.

El cuerpo de Inuyasha se inclinó cuando el recuerdo golpeó su estómago haciéndolo anudar con desconocida necesidad. "Maldición." Susurró él respirando profundo para calmarse una vez más antes de pasar una mano por su cabello. No tenía idea de quién era la primera mujer, si era una prostituta que apenas recordaba o tal vez un sueño pero quienquiera que fuera, era pálida a pesar de estar desnuda y marchita a comparación de Kagome Dresmont totalmente vestida, inocente e inexperta. Aun con esos sentimientos, aun con el nudo en su estómago y el incómodo dolor en su entrepierna, Inuyasha sabía que no podía estar con ella.

Suspirando fuertemente, miró al cielo, su mente en Port Royal. Las estrellas brillaban sobre su cabeza y en ellas encontró la forma de una mujer, encontró su sonrisa resplandeciente, como si se reflejara en las tranquilas aguas alrededor del barco. "Voy a extrañarte, Srta. Dresmont." Dijo él como un verdadero marinero mientras giraba un poco el timón a la izquierda, dejando atrás la fachada que había creado en Port Royal.

En la noche, comenzó a cantar una suave melodía ajustando y reajustando el barco, trazando su curso de acuerdo al mapa celestial sobre su cabeza. El sonido hizo eco a su alrededor, el agua entraba en el paisaje que creaban sus orejas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La mañana encontró a Miroku en su habitación durmiendo sonoramente, Sango muy desnuda a su lado. Después de un día como el de ayer, usualmente se iba a la cama con Sango, ambos necesitados de la relajación requerida con un compañero de cama. Un suave golpe en su puerta lo hizo gruñir y arruncharse más en la espalda de Sango. Presionó su rostro en su cabello, amando la sensación y el aroma aún si no hubiese sido lavado en una semana.

"Maestre?"

El sonido de un hombre hablando a través de la puerta lo hizo gruñir, mucho como su Capitán. "Vete." Llamó él.

"Pero Maestre, es importante."

Miroku abrió sus ojos y gruñó cuando una pequeña cantidad de luz de su única ventana lo golpeaba directamente en el ojo. A su lado, Sango maulló tiernamente en su sueño, siempre había tenido un sueño pesado. Él sonrió ante el ruido y besó su nuca. "Puede esperar unas horas." Llamó a través de la puerta.

"Señor, no puede." Respondió el hombre, su voz sonaba un poco temblorosa a través de la madera.

"Ve con el Capitán." Gritó Miroku y hundió su rostro más profundo en el cabello de Sango depositando besos en sus hombros desnudos mientras envolvía su brazo alrededor de su cintura.

"Miroku?" Preguntó ella adormilada, su grito la había despertado. Se estiró, zafando su brazo de su cintura y haciéndolo separarse un poco. "Qué pasa?"

"Un tonto molestando en la puerta." Respondió él, sus ojos enfocados en ella mientras se sentaba, la sábana cayó, mostrando su amplio pecho. Él alcanzó, la punta de sus dedos tocaban la suave carne.

"Maestre, hay una pelea!" Gritó el hombre con pánico a través de la puerta mientras el sonido de algo rompiéndose llegaba a los oídos de Miroku.

Instantáneamente despierto, Miroku se levantó y corrió hacia la silla con su ropa. Poniéndose sus pantalones y camisa, deslizó las botas y salió de la habitación. Sango aún estaba sentada en la cama levemente confundida—las palabras no se registraron en su adormilado cerebro. Bostezó antes de notar la puerta abierta y luego jadeó y envolvió la sábana a su alrededor antes de correr a cerrarla. Ahora despierta, su mente registró lo que el hombre había dicho—una pelea.

Una pelea en un barco pirata era peligrosa, no por los hombres involucrados sino por el Capitán del barco. Dependiendo de la razón de la pelea, el Capitán tendría que tomar una decisión que alteraría el equilibrio de la tripulación. Cuando la tripulación estaba desbalanceada, la mitad feliz y la otra mitad infeliz, formaban grupos. Los grupos en un barco pirata significaban falta de lealtad entre los hombres, una falta de lealtad significaba un motín.

Rápidamente, Sango se vistió en su ropa masculina, deslizando sus botas rápidamente después de sus pantalones y camisa. A diferencia de Miroku, avanzó y agarró su chaqueta para poder cubrir mejor su pecho—si había una pelea, entonces los hombres no necesitaban recordar que había otra causa para pelear en el barco—una mujer. No había nada más peligroso que un puñado de hombres con testosterona peleando y luego ver una mujer. Los hacía comportarse como animales en celo.

Saliendo de la habitación, Sango miró hacia la cubierta donde vio todo un grupo de hombres discutiendo fuertemente, Miroku ya estaba en el lleno de las cosas.

"Vamos a matarlo." Le gritó uno de los hombres a otro.

"Que no. Vamos a ponerlo a trabajar!" Gritó otro hombre. "Estoy enfermo de limpiar la cubierta."

Ella se acercó más, casi todos los hombres en el barco estaban reunidos alrededor. Algunos estaban colgando de los aparejos; otros colgaban de las barandas para observar. Algunos estaban sentados encima de los barriles, algunos de pie con una cerveza en mano. Algunos estaban tomándose el tiempo para hacer apuestas con otros de quien ganaría.

Pero en el epicentro de los hombres había cuatro figuras. Una estaba tirada en el piso, manos atadas en su espalda, otra era Miroku, y las últimas dos eran los hombres peleando, gritando con cuchillos en mano. Ningún hombre tenía un arma así que Sango podría suponer que estaban muy abajo en la jerarquía del barco.

"Quiero un poco de ejercicio." Gritó el más grande de los dos hombres, su cuchillo apuntado hacia el otro hombre. "Déjeme matarlo, maestre." Miró a Miroku. "Amo ver sangre."

"Necesitamos más manos, señor." Dijo el otro hombre, su forma era más bien pequeña, eso solo podía significar que realmente era nuevo o joven. "Un esclavo sería perfecto."

"Ya, ya, esta es decisión del Capitán." Dijo Miroku desde su posición entre ellos. Miró a Sango, sabiendo dónde estaba sin tener que buscar y le indicó que fuera a la habitación del Capitán con un movimiento de su cabeza en la dirección correcta.

"Pero yo lo encontré." El hombre más alto se quejó mirando a Miroku. "Yo lo encontré, yo lo mato."

"Así no es como funciona." Respondió Miroku bruscamente mientras Sango desaparecía en la habitación del Capitán.

"Capitán." Susurró ella en la oscura habitación. Aparentemente, él había cerrado las cortinas para que la luz no matara sus ojos. "Capitán?"

De repente, vio dos ojos brillantes, asustada retrocedió por un momento mientras la miraban intensamente como un perro listo para atacar o un lobo cazando su presa.

"Qué es el ruido en cubierta?" Preguntó una voz desde atrás, los ojos del Capitán lentamente aparecían a la vista, sus ojos dejaban de reflejar luz mientras se detenía en frente de ella, bañado en la luz de la puerta abierta.

Sango tragó saliva y puso una mano en su pecho. La vista siempre la había encantado, la vista de los ojos perrunos del Capitán destellando en la oscuridad. "Hay una pelea afuera. Creo que los hombres encontraron un polizón." Dijo ella mientras él desaparecía de vista. Se preguntó qué estaba haciendo hasta que la habitación fue inundada con luz había abierto una cortina.

"Polizón?" Dijo el Capitán pensativo abriendo dos cortinas más. "Me pregunto cuánto tiempo ha estado en el barco."

"Quien sabe." Dijo Sango mirando en shock al Capitán no porque ahora pudiera verlo a la luz sino por su estado de vestimenta. Actualmente, el Capitán estaba sin camisa y sin pantalones, sin nada. Pasó saliva mientras veía su cuerpo desnudo, su corazón acelerándose ante la vista. Ella amaba a Miroku, pensaba que era un hombre muy sexy y atractivo pero, el Capitán—ese era un hombre—un hombre muy grande.

Ella inhaló un profundo respiro y se abanicó inconscientemente mientras lo observaba girarse, su apretado trasero en su línea de visión. Se sentía escandalosa por observarlo, por mirar su largo cabello plateado mientras rozaba la parte superior de su trasero, por continuar mirando su esculpido trasero antes de obligarse a mirar su cabeza. Él se giró hacia ella, pantalones en mano, poniéndoselos rápidamente los ató en la cintura. Sango miró su cintura, luego arriba a sus firmes abdominales y pecho.

Sin ofender a Miroku pero un hombre humano simplemente no podía verse como un hombre demonio, pensó con un incrédulo movimiento de su cabeza.

"Por qué están peleando por el polizón?" Preguntó él mientras agarraba su camisa y se la ponía. Ella no respondió así que la miró mientras amarraba las suaves cuerdas de la camisa blanca de algodón. "Sango?"

Ella continuó mirándolo, sus ojos fijos en su pecho. Inuyasha levantó una ceja y avanzó hacia ella, mirando la nublada expresión en sus ojos. "Sango?" Preguntó otra vez, agachándose en frente de ella y moviendo su mano.

Sus ojos chasquearon y lo miró, sus mejillas enrojecidas con vergüenza. Instantáneamente, él captó el olor de su excitación, el latido de su corazón y sonrió retorcidamente lamiendo sus labios.

"Muy bueno, huh?" Dijo él con la sonrisa ampliándose. "El cuerpo de un demonio."

Sango aun ligeramente nublada asintió en respuesta, sus ojos miraban al suelo mientras su vergüenza se mostraba en sus rojas mejillas.

"Sabes Sango." Dijo él, su voz fuerte y sugestiva mientras se inclinaba hacia ella. Ella lo miró y sus ojos se tornaron estupefactos cuando llevó una mano hacia su mejilla. La movió a lo largo de su mentón, amando jugar este juego. En cualquier minuto ella despertaría y trataría de matarlo, la cual era la forma en que terminaba cada vez. Sin importar cuántas veces pasara esto entre ellos, él siempre se deleitaba en la mirada de rabia en su rostro. "Soy el Capitán, lo que tendría que hacer es decir la palabra y Miroku no podría negarse a un lance entre tú y yo."

Instantáneamente, Sango regresó y abofeteó al Capitán directo en la cara. Inuyasha rió fuertemente, su pequeño gesto inadvertido en su gruesa piel. "Cerdo." Siseó ella sosteniendo sus manos fuerte alrededor de sus costados, sintiéndose culpable cuando la idea de Miroku entró en su mente.

"No," Inuyasha sonrió y le guiñó. "Perro."

Su rostro se contorneó en una mirada de disgusto. "Supongo que regresaste a tu antiguo ser."

"Se siente genial." Dijo él con una carcajada mientras se ponía las botas en sus pies y agarraba su chaqueta de la parte de atrás de la puerta. Poniéndosela, la dejó atrás, sus ojos fijos en su espalda mirando en shock mientras se retiraba sin una palabra.

De alguna forma, Sango sabía que sus palabras estaban llenas de mentiras. Una gran ola de tristeza la tocó ante la idea. Sabía que su acción entonces había sido un acto bien interpretado. Era una manera para el Capitán pretender que estaba bien y no preocuparla.

"Eres un pésimo actor, Capitán." Dijo ella en la habitación vacía.

Inuyasha salió a la cubierta principal y suspiró al ver a todo su barco reunido observando el entretenimiento a bordo. En el momento, no estaba de humor para algo como un polizón pero sabía que tenía que ser quien se ocupara de esas cosas, de lo contrario, podría esperarse un motín en un futuro cercano. Era su trabajo como Capitán mantener unida a la tripulación, un frente unido, y algo tan pequeño como esto podría arruinarlo. Resopló ante la absurdez de todo esto. Pensar que algo tan superficial y estúpido podría causar que la gente se odiara. No sabían que habían cosas más importantes en el mundo como una chica con sonrisa gentil y un chico que nunca vería esa sonrisa otra vez?

Sacudiendo su cabeza, comenzó a avanzar en la multitud pero se detuvo cuando un aroma golpeó su nariz.

" _Flores?_ " Pensó para sí mirando alrededor por alguna señal de una flor a bordo. No vio ninguna, pero el aroma aún estaba ahí, flotando a su alrededor. Con cuidado, olfateó el aire pero fue incapaz de distinguir de dónde venía el olor. Miró alrededor una vez más mientras la imagen de una joven entraba en su mente. Podía ver su rostro, su sonrisa, sus hermosos ojos grises, podía oler su aroma—una combinación de mar y flores.

Inhaló el aroma una vez más pero sacudió su cabeza inmediatamente después. La Srta. Dresmont estaba en Port Royal, viviendo la vida de una dama como debía ser. Ella nunca se sometería a la vida de un pirata.

Con un suspiro continuó avanzando, los hombres automáticamente se apartaron mientras pasaba. Instantáneamente, notó a los dos hombres discutiendo con Miroku, entre ellos y en el piso otro hombre que estaba amordazado y amarrado. Miró al amarrado y observó mientras el joven—no mayor que un adolescente de tal vez dieciséis o diecisiete años—lo miraba lentamente. De inmediato, se encontró hundiéndose en pozos grises, profundos, atormentados y llenos de shock mientras miraban su rostro. Él conocía esos ojos de algún lado. Pero no había manera en que fuera ella, era imposible, no había manera en que pudiera haber subido a este barco.

El hombre lo miró con ojos bien abiertos, como si estuvieran seguros de conocerlo y conocerlo bien. Mordiendo su labio, Inuyasha ignoró esos ojos—rehusándose a creer que la persona en el piso era quien pensaba que era.

"Qué está pasando?" La voz de Inuyasha rugió haciendo que todo el barco quedara en silencio. Algunos de los hombres miraron en completo terror mientras su Capitán se detenía entre los dos hombres. "Qué está," Repitió él, su voz mortalmente calmada. "Pasando?"

Miroku tragó antes de responder. "Polizón. Este hombre piensa que debemos matarlo y este piensa que debemos conservarlo para trabajar." Señaló él a los dos hombres mientras hablaba, mirando el frío rostro de Inuyasha. Estaba acostumbrado a esta cara, la cara de Inuyasha cuando funcionaba así, era verdaderamente aterradora.

Inuyasha desvió la mirada de ambos hombres hacia el polizón con un frunce mientras asimilaba la visión de esos sorprendidos ojos grises, los ojos que sabía eran suyos y aun—los ojos que se rehusaba a creer que le pertenecían a ella. Olfateó de nuevo el aire y se paralizó ante el aroma, el olor floral estaba proviniendo de esta persona en frente de él, flotando hacia él como un campo de nenúfares. Lentamente se agachó, el polizón se alejó de él, ojos gachos.

Él gruñó y respiró profundo el aroma de la persona—su mente instantáneamente lo transportó a otro lugar, a una mujer, a su cara, a su sonrisa, a su mano en la suya, a sus labios en los suyos, su peso en sus brazos mientras la acercaba, acunando su nariz en su cabello, inhalando ese aroma tan profundamente que se imprimó en su cerebro. El mar, la sal, las flores y, por debajo ese olor, el olor de una mujer que desesperadamente quería ver siempre a su lado—era el aroma de la Srta. Dresmont.

Este polizón tenía el olor de la Srta. Dresmont, tenía los ojos de la Srta. Dresmont.

Inuyasha sintió su corazón palpitando en su pecho pero por fuera se mantenía indiferente, si no tenía cuidado esto podría terminar con su muerte, un motín de la tripulación y luego la muerte de todos los tripulantes cuando él recuperara el barco. No sería un muy buen día si no manejaba bien esto.

Estudió la figura amarrada y notó el corto cabello ondulado. Eso lo asustó, lo asustó verlo genuinamente. La Srta. Dresmont tenía cabello largo y lustroso que lo recogía en moños altos o bajas colas de caballo pero esta persona tenía cabello de solo una o dos pulgadas de largo, enroscado en las puntas. Era el corte de un hombre. Se agachó más y miró el rostro del hombre queriendo ver de nuevo esos ojos. La figura no lo miró.

" _Tal vez cometí un error?_ " Se preguntó en silencio. Después de todo, algunas personas tenían olores muy similares y aun—algo en él le decía que este no era uno de esos casos.

Esos ojos no eran ojos normales; esos ojos eran ojos que solo le pertenecían a una persona. Tenía que ver esos ojos otra vez para confirmar su sospecha. Con cuidado, alcanzó y tomó el mentón del polizón en su mano obligándolo a mirarlo. La figura amordazada levantó la mirada, los ojos grises nublados con turbulencia mientras lo observaban—se veían como el mar durante una tormenta.

" _Srta. Dresmont._ " Quería decir pero no lo hizo.

" _Capitán Smith._ " Notó Kagome cuando miró en esos ojos dorados, ahora completamente consciente de su situación. Físicamente este era el Capitán que había conocido pero no era el hombre que pensó conocer. Este hombre era un pirata, todos los hombres alrededor eran piratas. Un poco de temor llenó su corazón mientras observaba los ardientes ojos dorados mirándola. Eran los mismos ojos que recordaba pero este hombre, no era el mismo hombre, verdad?

Él era un pirata, ahora lo sabía de seguro pero, no todos los piratas eran malos. Pensó en la forma en que besó su mano, la manera en que bailaron, la forma que en había besado sus labios—no podía haber fingido eso, verdad? Podría haber fingido ser un Oficial Militar de la Armada pero no estaba aprovechándose de su atracción, ella le había gustado y él le había gustado, verdad?

Mientras tanto, perdido en sus propios pensamientos, Inuyasha mantenía sus ojos en los suyos, esta chica ahora lo sabía, sabía quién era, sabía quiénes eran y estaba en una horrible situación. " _Mierda_." Dijo para sí intentando imaginar el mejor acercamiento posible. Si los hombres pensaban que no estaba considerando sus opciones, entonces podían enojarse y cuestionar su rango, pero no podía matarla (no dejaría que eso pasara) y no podía obligarla a trabajar—era una mujer de sociedad, no podría manejar tal cosa.

Miró la tripulación—algunos eran demonios y los demonios, una vez que se acercaran lo suficiente y no los rodeara olores de hombres repugnantes y sucios, notarían el aroma de una hembra. Eso significaba, que no podía mentir sobre ella y decir que era un hombre. Su mentira sería descubierta al instante y sería mucho peor a nada que pudiera haberle hecho. La dejaría en juego y crearía desconfianza dentro de sus tripulantes.

Mordió su labio, su mejor opción era simplemente decirle a todos que era una mujer—pero eso no podría salir bien tampoco. Las mujeres en barcos causaban problemas. Él miró a Sango, notando que estaba mirando al prisionero con ojos interrogantes, como si se diera cuenta que podría conocer al polizón. Recordó la primera vez que Sango subió a bordo. Al principio había habido una terrible pelea, todos los hombres querían reclamar a la mujer o al menos el derecho a usarla cuando lo necesitaran. Casi había habido un motín hasta que Miroku y él habían tomado la mejor decisión para evitarlo. Inuyasha había dejado que Miroku reclamara a Sango a su cargo—una mujer para no ser tocada por ningún otro hombre además de Miroku a menos que el Capitán quisiera una vez. Al principio, los hombres se habían puesto balísticos diciendo lo injusto que era, pero al final había puesto orden y dicho que si alguno quería pelear con él para el puesto de Capitán, mataría a ese hombre y a todos sus apoyos sin preguntar. Ante esas palabras los hombres se habían rendido, ninguno de ellos era lo valiente suficiente para intentar pelear con un hombre como él. En total la prueba había durado un mes en el barco, tiempo durante el cual Sango se había quedado en su habitación o en la de Miroku por seguridad.

Sonrió ante la idea de Sango quedándose con él—había sido una experiencia divertida y había puesto celoso a Miroku. Esa había sido la primera indicación de que a Miroku le gustaba la extraña chica que habían dejado subir al barco.

Esta vez probablemente no sería diferente, lo notó mirando a la mujer que desvió sus ojos. Tendría que ser reclamada más pronto que Sango, sin embargo, no quería vivir con la incertidumbre por semanas. Odiaba dormir con sus armas y cuchillos en la mano.

Pero quién iba a reclamar a esta joven? En realidad no era una opción fácil; sin importar lo que hiciera estaría en problemas. Miroku no podía reclamarla por temor a que los hombres vieran favoritismo, y él no se la daría a un hombre que sabía la lastimaría o abusaría. Miró a su tripulación, aunque eran buenos hombres de mar, no eran así de geniales cuando se refería a tratar amablemente a las mujeres. Miró a los hombres mayores (los de confianza) y frunció, podrían ser hombres dignos de confianza pero eras pervertidos y no la sometería a eso.

Entonces qué iba a hacer? Inuyasha suspiró cuando el único curso de acción entró en su cerebro.

" _Tengo que reclamarla para mí y esperar lo mejor._ " Con un suspiro supo lo que tenía que hacer, era su única opción. Tendría que poner un reclamo sobre ella, un reclamo de sangre. La lastimaría de muchas maneras, como una mujer libre y como una herida en su carne. Aunque al final, también la salvaría de la violación y la muerte, ser la perra del Capitán tendría sus beneficios.

Él la miró de nuevo, deseando poder disculparse por lo que tendría que hacerle. Estaba seguro de que ella no entendería.

 _Fin del Capítulo_

 _Dejen sus Reviews_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _La marée descendante arrive!:_ La marea viene!

 _Maman, Je veux être un garcon pour pouvoir courir au large!_ : Mamá! Quiero ser un niño. Así puedo navegar el mar!

 _Maman, Est-ce que Vous aimez la mer?_ : Mamá, te gusta el mar?

 _Oui_ : Sí.

 **Nota de Inu** : Hola, hola! Mil disculpas por demorar un poquito la actualización de esta historia pero he tenido muchas cositas personales que atender y no me había quedado tiempo de hacerlo pronto pero ya… espero que hayan esperado este capítulo con ansias porque la historia comienza a complicarse para todos sus protagonistas, jejeje. Muchas gracias por la espera, por su paciencia y por todo el apoyo. Es un verdadero gusto hacer esto, yo también me emociono mucho con cada capítulo que traduzco y me alegra mucho que ustedes también puedan disfrutarla. Sin más, nos vemos en un próximo capítulo!


	9. La Marca del Perro

**SHIKURO: UN CUENTO DE HADAS EN EL CARIBE**

 **Por Inuma Asahi De**

Traducido por Inuhanya

 **Disclaimer:** La escritora no posee ninguno de los personajes creados por Rumiko Takahashi pero todos los demás desean que sí. Todos los personajes originales o conceptos son de la autora Inuma Asahi De (a excepción de las figuras históricas).

-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Capítulo Nueve:**

 **La Marca del Perro**

" _No tengo elección._ " Inuyasha tragó internamente mientras veía a la Srta. Kagome Dresmont disfrazada como un hombre. Su olor llegó a su nariz, tentador, trató de bloquearlo. " _Lo siento, Srta. Dresmont, lo siento mucho._ "

Sin preámbulo, Inuyasha se agachó y levantó a la amarrada Kagome, colocándola bruscamente en frente de él. Olfateó la confusión en su aroma, el olor de inseguridad y temor hacía que el demonio dentro se agitara. Gritaba, aullaba, gruñía y roía su físico todo al mismo tiempo, enfurecido de que tal olor estuviera mezclándose con el hermoso aroma natural de Kagome. Inuyasha hizo una mueca por dentro, su rostro inmutable para los hombres a su alrededor que se habían callado. Miró sus caras y luego los asustados ojos de la joven mujer con el corte de hombre. Sabía que esto sería lo más difícil que cualquier cosa que hubiese tenido que hacer antes.

"Este polizón no es un hombre!" Dijo Inuyasha bruscamente luchando por el control con el furioso demonio dentro de él. El demonio estaba molesto ante el rudo manejo de la chica pero sabía que era lo mejor. Escuchó una ola de shock atravesar la tripulación, susurrando y jadeando en sus filas. Sus ojos se movieron entre sus rostros, asimilando las primeras señales de contemplación. Sabía lo que estaban pensando, conocía sus pensamientos perversos y perturbadores. Al mismo tiempo, sin embargo, también sabía que no le creerían sin una especie de prueba física.

La idea hizo sentir sucio a Inuyasha, sabía que tendría que proveer esa prueba. Miró a Kagome, sintiéndose monstruoso, quería disculparse, quería explicarle su razonamiento antes de hacer lo que iba a hacer y aun—no podía. Mordió su labio discretamente intentando pensar en la mejor manera para exponerla. Mirando su cuerpo, trató de evaluar qué parte de ella sería la más convincente; la respuesta no fue una que le gustara. Prácticamente resopló cortando las cuerdas que estaban atadas alrededor de sus manos y piernas, el sonido, parte de la interpretación que estaba ejecutando y una demostración de lo realmente enojado que estaba consigo mismo. Sin las sogas la movió completamente en frente de él sobre sus manos y rodillas, para que cada tripulante a pesar de su asiento pudiera ver su forma por un segundo. Necesitaba que lo vieran completamente, antes de mostrarles la verdadera figura debajo de esas ropas—era la única forma para convencerlos verdaderamente.

Todos los ojos estaban enfocados en el polizón amordazado mientras la delgada figura era dispuesta para una perfecta visibilidad, su corto cabello ligeramente rizado, ondeando mientras la brisa lo golpeaba. No podían creer que fuera una mujer—no lo creerían hasta que fuera expuesta una prueba física de su feminidad. Y así, como buitres observándola, sus ojos brillaban con interés y anticipación.

"Crees que sea una chica?" Susurró uno de los hombres desde su lugar colgando en los aparejos, sus ojos sin moverse de la joven en cuestión mientras se dirigía a la población general que lo rodeaba.

"No lo sé, se ve flacucho, no?" Respondió otro desde su lugar a unos pies a la izquierda del hombre. "Los niños no son así de flacos a menos que sea un enano."

La conversación murió alrededor cuando Inuyasha cortó la mordaza en la boca de Kagome, ignorando deliberadamente las palabras de los piratas que hacían eco desde cada rincón del barco. Kagome cayó de rodillas y tosió ante la sensación, sus ojos aguados mientras inhalaba grandes bocanadas de aire. Jadeando por aire se giró para mirar tras ella al Capitán, sus ojos fijos en él, llenos de confusión y duda.

" _Qué estás haciendo, por qué estás haciendo esto? Qué pasó entre ayer y hoy?_ " Se preguntaba mientras los fríos ojos la miraban como si fuera la escoria de la tierra, como si fuera algo más por debajo de sus pies que el suelo. Su labio temblaba mirando ese rostro severo. " _No todos los piratas son malos,_ " razonó en su cabeza, pero esa cara, mirándola intensamente como un depredador cazando un conejo le decía lo contrario. Tal vez este pirata realmente no era un buen hombre.

Kagome se estremeció ante la idea. Cuando lo había visto la primera vez, vestido como un pirata—lo que era realmente el hombre—no le había importado. A quién le importaba si era un pirata? Al final no importaba realmente, aún sería ese hombre que había conocido antes, verdad? Aún sería ese hombre casado que había besado su mano, que había bailado con ella, que había hablado con ella, y eventualmente quien la había besado. Aún sería esa misma persona, verdad? Con dedos temblorosos llevó una mano hacia su brazo adolorido, le dolía donde él la había agarrado y estaba segura que tendría marcas en forma de mano y tal vez cicatrices en donde sus uñas habían cortado su piel.

" _Todo fue fingido?_ " Sintió resonar la pregunta por dentro mientras notaba su quijada tensamente puesta. " _Fue una fachada, un personaje que interpretó?_ "

Kagome desvió la mirada de esos ojos, sus ojos miraban la madera del barco rodeándola. Levantó la mirada y vio a los hombres, algunas caras eran familiares, había visto algunos de esos hombres cuando estuvieron vestidos en uniformes de la Armada pero ahora, estaban vestidos como corsarios. Su corazón se hundió en su pecho, " _Todo fue una mentira?_ "

"Si es una chica, deberíamos divertirnos con ella."

La voz vino desde atrás, rápidamente se giró hacia ella y vio a un hombre con una jarra en mano, su cara enrojecida con alcohol, su lengua lamía sus labios mientras la miraba. Tragó, sintiendo repugnancia por el hombre y por ella misma. Se sentía engañada, se sentía estúpida. Miró de nuevo al Capitán quien se había girado por un momento, mirando a algún lugar tras él. Todas las voces rodeándola estaban haciéndose más fuertes, cuestionando su sexo, hablando sobre lo que podrían hacer con ella.

"Yo la follaría, cabello corto o no."

Escuchó la voz viniendo desde su izquierda.

"Oh sí, una chica es una chica, verdad?"

Otra vino desde su derecha.

"Debe tener tetas pequeñas para esconderlas."

Esta sonó como si estuviera casi sobre su cabeza.

"Mierda, tetas son tetas."

Esta fue a unos pocos pies, directamente en frente de su cara, gritando para que el otro hombre pudiera escucharlo. El grupo estalló en carcajadas, cada hombre en el barco altamente entretenido por sus pensamientos.

"Silencio!" Gritó una voz por encima del alboroto e instantáneamente los insultos y las risas cesaron. Kagome levantó la mirada y vio que el Capitán se había acercado más a ella en los pocos minutos que habían pasado. Él la miró, sus ojos fríos como hielo y ardientes como fuego blanco. La alcanzó, levantándola de nuevo, sosteniéndola por su brazo, sus uñas cortaban su carne como antes, podía sentir los hilillos de sangre y aparentemente los demonios podían olerla.

Rodeándola, varios hombres estallaron en gritos y silbidos cuando el olor a sangre golpeó sus narices, despertando a los demonios lujuriosos dentro de ellos como si fueran tiburones inhalando el primer olor de sangre del día. Se volvieron fieros, sonidos lujuriosos escapaban de sus gargantas mientras le gritaban al Capitán mostrarla, exponerla. Parecía que el barco se había vuelto un frenesí alimentado de sangre, apenas contenido por la imponente presencia del Capitán.

"Contrólense!" Ordenó de nuevo mientras la acercaba a él, su alta estatura sobre ella, sus manos presionaban más duro en su delicada piel haciéndola hacer una mueca.

"Queremos ver!" Gritó un hombre no muy lejos, varios hombres desde todos los rincones del barco corearon en acuerdo.

El Capitán gruñó de nuevo haciéndolos callar. "Pronto les mostraré."

Muchos de ellos se animaron.

Fue con esas palabras que Kagome estuvo cien por ciento segura de la verdad. Había caído por su encanto; había caído por su naturaleza 'agradable' en las costas de Port Royal. Era una gran actor, le había mostrado un hombre que era su completo opuesto y ella había caído, como una colegiala ingenua observando una obra de teatro y creyéndola real.

" _Soy una tonta._ " Pensó mientras las primeras lágrimas se formaban en sus pestañas. " _Por qué fui tan ciega?_ "

Cómo podría no haber visto su naturaleza cruel? Por qué no vio al hombre cruel debajo de esa falsa sonrisa? En los cinco días que lo había conocido, por qué no lo había visto o al menos alguna pista que estuviera ahí bajo el apuesto rostro y el fuerte mentón? Era así de torpe, era así de confiada, realmente era así de, estúpida?

Él había sido tan amable, tan gentil con ella, la había escuchado y reído con ella (no de ella como tendían a hacerlo sus amigos) pero ahora era diferente, ahora sostenía su brazo tan fuerte que ya podía sentir las heridas formándose en su carne tierna. Y ahora la mantenía frente a una horda de piratas rabiosos—ahora—no le mostraba nada de compasión o alguna emoción al respecto.

Ella miró a los hombres rodeándola y por primera vez notó a Peter, de pie a un costado. " _Entonces también es un pirata?_ " Se sintió desmayar, todo había sido una mentira, Peter, el Capitán, ambos eran piratas, no eran hombres buenos de la Armada, eran horribles piratas. Una vez más miró las caras que eran conocidas, todos piratas, todos mentirosos y ahora estaban sentados, mirándola como si fuera un trofeo, carne para ser vendida en la puerta del cazador, una esclava en una subasta esperando por la oferta más alta.

Esos hombres, no eran piratas buenos (si había tal cosa como un pirata bueno, estaba comenzando a dudarlo ahora), esos hombres era piratas malos—eran personas horribles, mirándola como una mujer cuyo único uso era llevar a la cama. Kagome se sintió torpe cuando las uñas del Capitán se hundieron en su brazo una vez más. Cómo no se había dado cuenta? Cómo podría haber sido engañada así? La mente de Kagome comenzó a hundirse, sus ojos con ella, desapareciendo tras una negra cortina de rizos. " _Soy una idiota._ "

Inconsciente de sus pensamientos, Inuyasha se preparaba mentalmente para lo que estaba por hacer. Nunca terminaría bien, eso lo sabía sobre todo lo demás pero aún, esperaba que ella eventualmente lo entendiera. Esta era la única opción, esta era la única manera en que podría ser protegida mientras abordara este barco. Apretó sus dientes, deseando poder regresarla a Port Royal y dejarla con sus padres pero sabía que regresar allá sería una muerte segura y probablemente un motín de la tripulación. Él la miró una vez más, preguntándose por un segundo por qué estaba aquí. " _Por qué dejó Port Royal, Srta. Dresmont?_ " Cerró sus ojos cuando una horrible sensación lo cubrió. " _Espero por Dios que no fuera por mí._ "

Sacudiendo su cabeza, se alejó de sus pensamientos, llevándolos al fondo de su mente por el momento, era tiempo de actuar, y no estaba viendo hacia la presentación. Inuyasha alcanzó, rezando porque su decisión fuera una buena, mientras ponía sus manos en la vieja chaqueta que Kagome estaba usando. La sintió estremecerse mientras deslizaba una de sus garras entre el primer botón de su chaqueta y su pecho. " _Lo siento._ "

Y con eso desgarró cada botón de su chaqueta en un movimiento, los pequeños objetos cayeron en la cubierta, resonando con la fuerza de golpear la madera. La chaqueta se abrió instantáneamente, el Capitán la hizo a un lado con fuerza, soltando su brazo en favor de usar ambas manos para jalar el cuello de la chaqueta hacia atrás y abajo hasta que la chaqueta fue retirada de su cuerpo, descansando en sus codos, exponiéndola a toda la tripulación.

Por pura suerte, ella había pensado en ponerse una camiseta, le guardó algo de su modestia pero no por mucho. Cada pirata en la cubierta aún podía ver la curva de los pechos de una mujer a través de la camisa, el sutil color rosáceo de sus pezones contrastaban contra el algodón blanco.

"Tetas!" Gritó uno de los hombres más cercano a ella mientras el barco era conducido a un frenesí una vez más, los hombres estaban silbando y gritando, una y otra vez con curiosidad y lujuria.

"Es una maldita mujer." Dijo un hombre apoyándose contra la baranda no muy lejos de ella. "Por qué su cabello es así de corto?"

"A quién le importa, mira sus tetas. Que buena vista." Terminó otro hombre junto al primero con una profunda carcajada.

"Mierda, es verdad!" Respondió el primero y los dos hombres prácticamente se golpeaban con entusiasmo para darle un mejor vistazo.

"Qué vamos a hacer con ella, Capitán?" Gritó una voz arriba de Kagome, en la torre de vigía.

Temor entró en el corazón de Kagome, qué iban a hacer con ella? Kagome forcejeó contra el Capitán, tratando desesperadamente de alejarse de él, pero sus manos estaban firmes en sus codos, manteniendo su chaqueta en posición para que sus senos fueran expuestos, Instantáneamente, sintió lágrimas de vergüenza y rabia en sus ojos, de confusión y dolor. "Por favor," dijo ella tan suavemente que estaba segura nadie la había escuchado. Trató de empujarse de nuevo, pero no pudo lograrlo, el agarre era muy fuerte y era muy débil contra un hombre así de fuerte. "Por favor!" Dijo más fuerte, "Déjame ir."

"Ah," un hombre a su izquierda escuchó su voz. "La mujerzuela quiere irse."

Los hombres a su alrededor rieron, sus voces combinadas golpeaban cada nervio en el cuerpo de Kagome, su rabia comenzaba a tambalearse, su presión sanguínea disparada, cada músculo tenso en completa furia.

"Déjenme ir, maldición!" Gritó ella mientras tensaba todo su cuerpo, impulsándose en el segundo que las manos de Inuyasha se aflojaron con su propio shock. Se tambaleó hacia el frente, aterrizando en sus manos y rodillas a solo dos pies de él, agarrando su chaqueta se la puso rápidamente sobre sus hombros mientras los hombres reían de puro entretenimiento.

"Es una fiera, no!" La voz de un hombre se escuchó sobre la algarabía, haciendo que los otros pusieran sus propios centavos en humillarla.

"Apuesto que sería grandiosa en la cama!" Los hombres rieron más fuerte.

Kagome los ignoró y en vez, miró al Capitán en completa rabia y desprecio. "Cómo se atreve!" Gritó ella en la multitud, haciendo callar a todos los hombres mientras una pequeña humana vestida con la ropa de su padre le gritaba a su Capitán demonio. "Mentiroso, todo fue una mentira!"

"Qué?" Preguntó alguien en la multitud completamente confundido, los otros asintieron en acuerdo igualmente perdidos—ninguno de ellos reconoció a la chica de su recorrido por el barco.

Kagome continuó, "Fuiste un pirata todo el tiempo, un lunático vestido en ropa de la Armada, pavoneándose por ahí como un Oficial de alto rango, mintiéndole a todos a su alrededor tan casualmente como si estuviera en un picnic! Por qué? Por qué demonios haría tal cosa? Se regocijó en ello, era un juego maravilloso? Por qué!" Gritó ella tan fuerte que algunas de las aves que descansaban en el barco alzaron vuelo asustadas. "Por qué es un idiota sanguinario!"

Para cuando terminó, tenía lágrimas bajando por su rostro y el barco quedó en silencio, sus palabras confusas para los oídos de todos excepto unos.

"Srta. Dresmont!" Gritó Sango desde su lugar rompiendo el silencio cuando la realización finalmente la superó. Había pensado que reconocía al polizón, que algo era familiar pero no había sido hasta que gritó, no había sido hasta que sus palabras se registraron en la mente de Sango que se dio cuenta que era Kagome Dresmont, vestida como un hombre.

" _No habría sido agradable, haber sido un hombre?_ "

" _La chica tiene gran ímpetu._ " Comentó Sango para sí mientras comenzaba a empujar entre la multitud de hombres, quitándolos del camino para poder dirigirse hacia Kagome. Alcanzó, retiró su sombrero y dejó caer su cabello para que la chica pudiera reconocerla más fácil.

Kagome miró al hombre viniendo hacia ella, el que había gritado su nombre—su nombre real—y quedó boquiabierta cuando se dio cuenta quien era—los ojos y la figura de cierta manera menos masculina se dirigía hacia Kagome y encima de todo, la mujer disfrazada dejó caer su cabello, mostrándose realmente como una chica. "Sra. Smith," llamó ella solo para que los hombres alrededor estallaran en carcajadas una vez más, el hechizo de silencio momentáneo se destruyó.

"Esa no es la Sra. Smith." Gritó un hombre desde arriba de un aparejo.

"Esa no es la Sra. Nada!" Gritó otro desde la escalera del timón. "Es sólo la moza del intendente."

"Calla tu maldita boca." Gritó Sango, su rabia salió totalmente encendida. Después de años en el mar, se había convertido en una mujer de batalla. Todos los hombres sabían que era capaz de matar así como ellos con sus pistolas o cuchillos. "O te la callaré por ti."

"Me gustaría verte intentarlo, princesa." Gritó el hombre en el timón y rió. Los otros hombres en el barco comenzaron a reír a sus expensas.

Sango gruñó y se abalanzó hacia el hombre, sacando un cuchillo de su cintura pero fue detenida por Miroku deteniéndose en frente de ella. El hombre en el timón pareció perder algo de su vigor ante la vista del Intendente—no te metas con el Intendente, o podría meterse con tu pago.

"Mírenla detrás del Maestre!" Gritó un hombre más estúpido desde arriba sobre los aparejos, unos pocos hombres rieron.

"Cállate!" Gritó Sango en respuesta. "Agradece que está frente de mí o estarías muerto."

"Me gustaría verte int—"

"Silencio!" Gritó Inuyasha haciendo que el hombre se detuviera instantáneamente. Él los miró a ambos con irises llenos de rabia, sus ojos tinturados con rojo. Cada hombre en este barco conocía esa mirada y la conocían bien, era la mirada que hacía el Capitán justo antes de que alguien muriera.

Inuyasha respiraba fuertemente, Kagome gimió involuntariamente asimilando la vista de su pura e inalterada ira. Sin su consentimiento su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, nunca había visto algo tan aterrador en su vida; nunca había visto ojos tan llenos de absoluta rabia y disgusto. Nunca había visto a nadie con una mirada que pudiera matar. Todo de su anterior vigor la abandonó cuando posó esos fríos ojos sobre ella, peligrosos colmillos se mostraban mientras le gruñía y se acercaba un paso más. Ella hizo una mueca cuando su mano alcanzó y agarró su brazo de nuevo, levantándola sobre sus pies.

"Esa no es la Sra. Smith, no hay Sra. Smith." Le dijo él, el acto tan convincente que incluso Sango y Miroku observaban incrédulos. "En realidad su nombre es Sango—la perra del Primer Oficial."

Sango comenzó a protestar por la etiqueta pero fue detenida por la mano de Miroku en su hombro. Los dos se miraron mutuamente mientras el barco se callaba por completo, nadie se atrevió a hablar. Sango trató de suplicarle en silencio a Miroku pero el hombre solo cerró sus ojos y se dio la vuelta, una extraña mirada de auto odio cruzaba sus rasgos. "No hay nada que podamos hacer," apenas susurró pero Sango lo escuchó fuerte y claro. "Si hablamos, morirá."

Sango sintió las lágrimas golpearla ante sus palabras, "El Capitán no la mataría." Susurró ella mirando suplicante a Miroku.

El hombre suspiró y puso su mano en su hombro, acercándola para poder susurrar en su oído. "Pero la tripulación sí."

Los ojos de Sango se abrieron y luego los cerró con rabia y aceptación. Finalmente, mordió su labio y se volvió hacia la conmoción, todo su cuerpo temblaba con temor por la Srta. Dresmont.

Kagome miró al Capitán, sus ojos abiertos y confundidos, llenos de miedo y terror. Inuyasha continuó mirándola bruscamente, su boca en una delgada línea mientras se miraban mutuamente. "Capitán Smith?" Dijo ella en una pequeña voz—le tomó todo lo que tenía para no detener su odioso acto en ese momento. "Por favor?" Su voz era un susurro, la mayoría de los hombres en el barco fueron incapaces de escucharla.

Inuyasha se sintió llenarse con odio a sí mismo por lo que estaba por hacer pero no podía mostrar ninguna señal de debilidad en su cubierta, especialmente por una mujer. Era muy peligroso para él y especialmente para ella. Si sus hombres lo olfateaban siendo débil por ella, la usarían y lo negarían desafiantemente. Tenía que hacerlos creer que esta chica no significaba nada para él, que solo era un polizón mujer, que no era nada sino tierra bajo sus pies. Si pensaban algo más de ella, entonces tendrían una ventaja que no estaba dispuesto a darles.

Inuyasha tomó un profundo respiro para componerse, se concentró en la tarea en mano, se concentró en el acto, se concentró en el personaje que estaba tratando de representar—se concentró en ser un completo bastardo y entonces le sonrió, bajando su nariz. "El nombre es Capitán Inuyasha."

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron cuando cada historia infantil sobre piratas entró en su mente de un golpe. El Capitán Inuyasha con frecuencia había sido la estrella en noches en las que su madre quería que se quedara en cama. Había sido un fantasma, un fantasma que permanecía en el rincón de su habitación—observándola, manteniéndola en línea por temor a que la matara en su sueño. Era fácilmente uno de los piratas más peligrosos en todo el Caribe y tal vez de todo el Océano Atlántico y estaba sosteniendo su brazo—manteniendo su vida en su garra.

Kagome respiró profundo cuando la golpeó la realidad de su situación. Este hombre nunca se había preocupado por ella, él era el despiadado Capitán Inuyasha—un demonio que mataba por diversión, violaba, asesinaba, y saqueaba. La había usado. Había fingido el romance del siglo, no era nada más que un pirata homicida. Todo lo que había pasado en Port Royal había sido una un mentira bien creada, diseñada para alejar la sospecha de él el tiempo suficiente para reabastecerse y reparar su barco. Eso era por qué había escuchado el cañón dispararse el día que dejaron el Puerto, había estado cerniéndose verdadero a su naturaleza real.

"Todo fue una mentira." Dijo ella mientras todo su cuerpo comenzaba a debilitarse con temor y tal vez depresión. "El barco, su esposa, Peter, la Armada, todo fue una mentita." Dijo ella en una pequeña voz mientras la actualidad de la situación la golpeaba en el fondo de su corazón haciéndola sentir enferma.

"Diste en el clavo, niñita." Rió él sosteniendo su brazo tan fuerte que casi podría romperle el hueso. Tenía que hacer que esto se viera real—el odio en su corazón se duplicó cuando jadeó de dolor.

Los hombres alrededor miraban con miedo al Capitán, sabiendo que verdaderamente era un hombre endurecido para lastimar a una mujer como esta. Él los miró y aflojó su agarre ligeramente; teniendo gran cuidado en asegurarse de que el movimiento no fuera visto sino solo sentido por Kagome.

"Nunca ha habido una Sra. nada a bordo de este barco. Tampoco una Armada." Su voz goteaba con veneno mientras hablaba, su actuación digna de premio. "Pero cambiaré la mitad de eso." Sonrió y dejó escapar un soplo de aire. "Puedo no tener una Sra., pero tendré una perra."

Kagome se sacudió en su agarre mientras el Capitán la levantaba hacia su costado, sus dedos apretados en su brazo y sintió lágrimas llenar sus ojos cuando sus garras punzaron su piel otra vez, la conocida sensación de sangre brotando a la superficie de su piel hizo que su corazón se detuviera en su pecho.

De nuevo, él aflojó su agarre, maldiciéndose por no darse cuenta de lo frágil que era.

Kagome lo miró con ojos confundidos, notando la forma en que su cuerpo se tensó y la manera en que aflojó su fuerte agarre en ella. Era todo hipócrita a lo que estaba diciendo. Por qué estaba diciendo cosas tan odiosas y luego cuidando soltar cuando comenzaba a lastimarla. No tenía ningún sentido, qué estaba pasando, qué demonios estaba pensando, qué demonios estaba diciendo y haciendo? Fue solo entonces que sus palabras golpearon verdaderamente sus oídos, "Perra?"

Él la miró cuando lo susurró pero no hizo movimiento por explicar, no lo necesitaba. Ella sabía qué era una perra, era el término demonio para compañera o esposa, pero no quería ser una perra contra su voluntad. Ella ya había huido de esa vida—y ahora, no podía escapar.

"Esta perra es mía." Cada ojo en el barco observaba al Capitán en completo shock, incluso Kagome. "Si la tocan, morirán, si la miran, los colgaré del mástil. Si le hablan les cortaré la garganta, y si descubro que algún hombre le ha hecho algo, un roce, una risa, un silbido, no se levantará al día siguiente porque estará muerto o tan golpeado que no podrá moverse."

El barco estaba en silencio, completamente en silencio. El Capitán nunca antes había tomado una perra en su vida, tanto como sabían. Incluso Myoga y Totosai, los marineros más viejos y las dos personas que lo habían conocido por más tiempo, no lo habían conocido por tomar una mujer y reclamarla. Los dos ancianos se miraron incrédulos, ambos habían conocido a Inuyasha desde que era un cachorro y no era este hombre—no actuaba como el hombre en frente de ellos. Totosai rascó su cabeza desde su lugar junto a Myoga en la cubierta del timón, qué estaba haciendo su amo?

"Crees, que Inuyasha-sama la marcará?" Preguntó Totosai a su amigo de mucho tiempo, su fuerte acento era mucho peor que el del hombre más pequeño por su naturaleza normalmente callada.

Myoga cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, su pequeño cuerpo de tres pies miraba al Capitán, viéndolo como sólo un muchacho. Este no era el niño que alguna vez lo había llamado Myoga-jii-jii, este no era el pequeño de cinco años con la amplia sonrisa y amor en sus ojos. Este no era el adulto que siempre había sido amable si no rudo en los límites. "Myoga no puede adivinar." Le respondió Myoga a Totosai con preocupación en su voz. "No hay forma de decir lo que pasa por la cabeza de Inuyasha-sama en este momento."

Inuyasha miró a los hombres, sabiendo muy bien que sus acciones podrían llevar a problemas, pero también sabiendo que en la situación actual era su mejor opción. Él miró a Miroku y Sango, ambos estaban mirándolo con rabia e incredulidad en sus ojos. Miró a Myoga y Totosai, estaban mirándolo como si le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza. Desvió la mirada y luego a Kagome Dresmont quien estaba mirando al suelo, sus ojos abiertos en shock—entonces entendía, sabía lo que iba a pasar—o al menos se había dado cuenta de las connotaciones de esa palabra, 'perra'.

Los demonios en el barco esperaban, sabiendo que si el Capitán era serio literalmente la reclamaría como suya de la forma demoníaca. Era costumbre dentro de los demonios dejar marcas físicas, algo que los humanos no eran capaces de hacer con sus cuerpos, en vez optaban por usar anillos de boda como un sustituto por sus débiles sentidos.

Los humanos no eran muy conscientes de que los demonios hicieran algo por el estilo. Incluso en los matrimonios demonio-humano la práctica raramente se hacía. Solo se hacía entre familias de demonios porque los demonios encontraban inútil hacerlo con un humano, especialmente uno con el que te casas solo por las apariencias. Los humanos en el barco, no entendiendo o sabiendo de esta extraña faceta de la cultura demonio, continuaron observando perplejos pero inconscientes mientras el Capitán se giraba hacia la chica y la miraba rudamente preparándose para dejar oficialmente una marca en ella.

Por dentro Inuyasha se sentía horrible, se sentía gritar, se sentía lanzarse del barco por lo que iba a hacer pero también sabía que era la única forma de mantener a salvo a la joven. Forzadamente, ladeó su cabeza, moviéndola para poder ver fácilmente su cuello. Miró su cuello, el demonio dentro se emocionó ante la idea—y el lado humano gritaba de la rabia.

Kagome se paralizó ante la acción, todo su cuerpo entró en pánico mientras intentaba adivinar lo que estaba haciendo. Sintió lágrimas formarse en sus ojos mientras pensaba en el hombre agarrándola tan rudamente. Había pensado que le gustaba, había pensado que él estaba atraído a ella pero no—solo era un pirata que había jugado con su cabeza. Había sido una tonta en pensar lo contrario.

Una especie de odio se formó dentro de Kagome, se sentía traicionada, se sentía inútil, indeseada y no amada. La combinación de esos sentimientos la hizo sentirse incontrolablemente enojada con este hombre—lo odiaba. Lo odiaba por arruinar su corazón, dejándola amargada y sola en un espacio lleno con cientos de personas. "Bastardo."

Inuyasha se obligó a enderezar sus orejas en su cabeza, fue difícil, muy difícil pero lo logró. "Tiene razón, Srta. Dresmont." Dijo lo fuerte suficiente para que la tripulación escuchara. "Soy un bastardo en cada sentido de la palabra."

La rabia en el corazón de Kagome pareció volverse fuego y se movió en sus brazos, intentando quitarse al hombre. El Capitán Inuyasha solo la sostuvo más fuerte mientras los hombres rodeándolos gritaban, diciéndole cosas, diciéndole al Capitán terminar con lo que sea que fuera 'eso'. Ella pateaba y empujaba, al punto que incluso pensó en intentar morderlo pero sus manos estaban fuera del rango de su boca.

"Nunca te liberarás!" Gritó uno de los hombres a su derecha mientras bebía de su jarra.

"Nadie se escapa del Capitán!" Gritó otro hombre, muchos otros miembros de la tripulación gritaron en acuerdo.

Kagome comenzó a sentirse cansada, su resolución debilitándose mientras intentaba sin éxito patear al Capitán en las espinillas. Sus ojos escaneaban la multitud buscando por la Sra. Smith—la mujer disfrazada—cualquiera que fuera su nombre real—buscaba el rostro conocido. Lo encontró junto a Peter—o como sea que fuera su nombre real—la mujer estaba mirando sus pies, sus manos estaban cerradas a sus costados, inmóviles. El hombre junto ella tenía una mano en su hombro pero también estaba paralizado, sus ojos desviados.

Lágrimas caían por el rostro de Kagome cuando sintió una ola de completa soledad invadirla. Se sentía como una idiota, se sentía como una tonta, una tonta ingenua. Todos eran unos mentirosos, verdad? Sintió los brazos del Capitán tomar el control de ella cuando dejó de forcejear, este hombre era horrible, este hombre había tomado su corazón, lo sostuvo en sus manos, y luego lo partió por la mitad. Debió haberse quedado en Port Royal, habría sido mejor siempre haber pensado de este hombre como su primer amor en vez de una persona que fingió su atracción hacia ella.

Kagome miró el mar y pensó en su decisión. Las lágrimas se volvieron más abundantes—todo lo que había querido era ser ella misma por una vez, había querido vivir la vida de una mujer libre, había querido ir a Charleston y comenzar de cero, nunca iba a ser feliz, su felicidad fue una broma, tanto como su género.

Inuyasha tomó una profunda bocanada de su aroma y se maldijo por la cantidad de miedo, estrés, confusión y rabia que emanaba de ella como una ola. Realmente no quería hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer pero viendo que tenía miembros demonios en la tripulación sabía que tenía que marcarla por el propio bien de la chica. Era la única manera de asegurar que nunca la tocarían y era la única forma de asegurar que podría protegerla mientras estuviera en este barco.

A diferencia de Miroku, sabía que nunca pondría un reclamo físico en la chica. Esa era la principal razón de por qué Sango estaba segura en el barco. Los demonios respetaban a un hombre que estuviera teniendo sexo con su perra. No la tocarían, así que el hombre no tendría que preocuparse en tanto como continuara teniendo sexo con ella regularmente.

No había manera de que Inuyasha le hiciera eso a esta joven. Le pondría un reclamo no sexual en ella por su propia seguridad pero no tenía idea de lo que iba a hacer con ella después. Sabía que no había forma en que pudiera regresarla personalmente a Port Royal—sería una sentencia de muerte para él y sus tripulantes y encima de eso, no tenía idea de por qué había dejado su hogar en primer lugar. Todo lo que sabía era que esto tenía que hacerse, no tenía elección, ella no tenía opción, a menos que quisiera ser violada, golpeada y en el peor caso, asesinada por los desagradables hombres que había empleado.

Agachándose, besó su cuello suavemente, intentando convencerla de cuánto sentía lo que estaba haciendo, tratando de decirle que no quería, que sin duda le había gustado y que todo esto era por su propio bien. Ella jadeó ante la sensación, por una especie de placer y también de una tremenda herida mental. Él aprovechó ese momento para envolver sus brazos fuertemente, halándola hacia su pecho para poder mantenerla segura durante todo el proceso. Encontrando el punto de su pulso, lamió sus labios antes de hundir sus colmillos directamente en su cuello. Ella gritó con horrible dolor mientras sus colmillos se clavaban profundos en su carne.

Inuyasha se obligó a mantener sus colmillos en ella mientras intentaba forcejear. El olor de sus lágrimas golpeó su nariz y se sintió como una total escoria mientras mantenía sus colmillos apretados en su carne, bebiendo de su sangre. Se separó solo por un segundo, sus brazos manteniéndola firmemente en posición antes de morder el interior de su mejilla. El sabor de su sangre y la suya propia, una distinción que sólo un demonio podría hacer realmente, se mezclaron en su boca y se inclinó una vez más, colocando sus colmillos en el lugar exacto de antes, se hundió en ella otra vez, esta vez su sangre mezclada con la suya por medio de la herida en su mejilla.

Kagome sintió su rabia y confusión hacia el Capitán volverse completo temor. Estaba asustada de lo que estaba pasando, estaba insegura de lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba tratando de matarla? El dolor en su hombro comenzó a desaparecer cuando mordió la segunda vez. Mientras menguaba sintió una sensación nueva y extraña, algo que nunca había sentido antes—era como alegría pero más fuerte, como amor pero más profundo. Ella empujó esos sentimientos más adentro, eligiendo estar lastimada y furiosa con él.

Después de varios segundos, él se separó y la sostuvo en frente suyo para que todos los tripulantes vieran. Las marcas de los colmillos en su cuello comenzaron a moverse y a cambiar mientras observaba la tripulación.

Desde su lugar, Miroku sintió su corazón desplomarse hacia su estómago. Había reconocido a Kagome al segundo que Sango había llamado su nombre. Sus dulces ojos la indicación más grande. Agachando su cabeza, pensó en lo que el Capitán le había hecho. Crecer, ser criado por un demonio y entre demonios, él era el único humano en el barco que sabía lo que había ocurrido.

La mordida en su cuello era un signo de protección, el signo de su sangre demonio. Con esa marca, si algún hombre o mujer la tocaban causándole dolor o miedo, Inuyasha lo sabría en segundos. Con esa marca ningún demonio se atrevería a mirarla porque Inuyasha sabría que sus ojos la habían mirado. Era una marca peligrosa, no permanente pero cerca—era una marca de eterna fidelidad, devoción y protección permanente. En tanto como esa marca estuviera en la piel de Kagome Dresmont el Capitán la protegería de todas las cosas y estaría vinculado a su alma. Aún, la marca podría ser removida, con el tiempo las cosas se pueden desvanecer pero Miroku sabía que en tanto como el Capitán tuviera una fuerte voluntad de proteger a la Srta. Dresmont esa magia no se desvanecería. No era la marca de una compañera, pero definitivamente era muy similar y casi tan atadora.

Levantó la mirada y observó cuando la marca se transformó en la forma de un perro—como un tatuaje en su omóplato. Debajo de la marca había un extraño escrito que Miroku no reconoció, casi parecía como líneas escritas pero sabía que estaban muy organizadas para no significar nada.

"Entienden?" Gritó el Capitán mientras continuaba exhibiéndola hacia los hombres del barco.

Kagome gimió mientras los hombres alrededor aceptaban en diferentes formas. Aunque su hombro no le dolía aún tenía un horrible dolor. Su corazón en su pecho estaba roto—destrozado—su rabia transformada en confusión.

"Miroku." Llamó el Capitán y el hombre que había conocido como Peter Woodson se detuvo y asintió. "Azota a esos hombres por sus transgresiones." Señaló a los dos hombres que habían estado peleando en un principio.

"Sí, señor." Dijo Miroku suavemente y miró a Kagome.

Ella encontró sus ojos brevemente y vio una mirada de tristeza en él, se preguntó si la conoció, si la reconoció y se sintió mal.

"El resto de ustedes, a trabajar!" Gritó Inuyasha y la arrastró con él, halando su brazo. La llevó directamente a su habitación, sabiendo que necesitada tratar de hacer algún control de daño antes de poder hacer algo, antes de abrir su boca para hablar, ella se desmayó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dentro de la oficina del Sr. Henry Morgan, una figura permanecía de pie mientras la otra estaba sentada contemplando. Había tomado dos días para que el pueblo se calmara después del ataque inicial del barco pirata. Los incendios había sido lo más difícil de atender (aun con la gran fuente de agua rodeándolos) porque eventualmente habían golpeado un almacén de munición en los muelles causando una explosión. El Sr. Morgan apenas había sido capaz de contener el fuego en ese punto. Al final, había retrasado cualquier salida que el Sr. Morgan hubiese podido tener para perseguir al Capitán Inuyasha. El hombre era, después de todo, la única persona en el pueblo de quien se podría esperar que contuviera el fuego después de una explosión.

Pero aun ahora que todo estaba en calma, era requerido aquí. Tenía que comenzar la construcción en los muelles, tenía que supervisar los funerales, tenía que presupuestar para asegurarse que el pueblo pudiera costear esas cosas, y tenía que asegurarse de que estuvieran a salvo de cualquier otra amenaza.

Aun, había sobrevivido muy bien, mejor de lo que había pensado. Mayormente debido al hecho de que los piratas solo habían decidido atacar el muelle y las horcas, en vez de volar el puerto o peor, reducir todo el puerto a cenizas. Por esto, el Sr. Morgan había pensado que estaban en buena forma, eso hasta que el Sr. Dresmont había entrado en su oficina unos treinta minutos atrás para dar un reporte.

Había pensado que el hombre solo iba a decirle de las muertes totales (un número que sorpresivamente no fue muy alto), y el costo de los daños. Y el Sr. Dresmont de hecho le había dicho esas cosas pero también había revelado otra información, mucho más perturbadora.

"Entonces estás diciéndome que tu hija fue secuestrada?" Preguntó el Sr. Morgan en una voz apenas contenida mientras golpeteaba sus dedos en su escritorio, sus garras golpeaban la madera haciendo un extraño eco en la habitación.

"Eso es lo que pasó." Susurró el Sr. Dresmont mientras permanecía en frente del Sr. Morgan, su sombrero en su mano. El sonido de las uñas era aburrido, haciéndolo temblar. "Ella pasó tiempo con ellos, bajo la impresión de que eran buenas personas."

"Pasó tiempo con ellos, había escuchado que se estaba haciendo muy familiar con la supuesta esposa del Capitán." El Sr. Morgan continuó golpeteando sus uñas en el escritorio, el sonido creaba una extraña amenaza en la habitación para el Sr. Dresmont. "Cómo fue secuestrada?"

"Mi esposa dice que fue secuestrada en la noche."

"Ella vio al pirata secuestrar a la joven Srta. Dresmont?" Inquirió el Sr. Morgan mientras se recostaba en su silla, cruzando sus manos sobre su pecho, un frunce permanente en su cara.

Fue un alivio ligero que el sonido de las uñas se hubiese detenido. "Sí, ella lo vio, un fantasma en la noche." El Sr. Dresmont sintió un rastro de sudor bajar por su espalda mientras observaba al Sr. Morgan en frente de él. El demonio estaba mirándolo como si estuviera listo para golpear, un predador a punto de comer una presa desprevenida. El Sr. Dresmont extrañaba el golpeteo de las uñas.

"Estás seguro?" Presionó el Sr. Morgan, sus ojos aburridos en el Sr. Dresmont, tan duros que el otro hombre estaba seguro que iba a incendiarse del calor de la mirada.

"Positivo, señor." El Sr. Dresmont tragó, rezando porque el Sr. Morgan no pudiera ser capaz de ver su mentira.

La mayoría de los demonios eran muy buenos en distinguir entre la verdad y lo falso. Sin embargo, en el transcurso de muchos siglos sus habilidades naturales para detectar mentiras habían comenzado a desvanecerse, al menos en algunos de las más altas clases sociales. Tal vez era el hecho de que habían dejado de preocuparse por otras criaturas, o tal vez era porque el dinero hacía el trabajo por ellos—cualquiera que fuera la razón, el hecho era este: la mayoría de demonios no podían decir la diferencia entre alguien mintiendo y alguien diciendo la verdad. Aun cuando el Sr. Dresmont no podía estar cien por ciento seguro, estaba casi positivo de que la familia del Sr. Morgan era una de las que habían perdido la habilidad de discernir los hechos de la ficción en los últimos siglos.

Él miró a su jefe por clarificación y sonrió cuando notó que el hombre no estaba olfateándolo. Uno de los indicadores de un demonio que pudiera acceder a la mentira era la forma en que usaba su nariz cuando estabas hablándole, y el Sr. Morgan nunca usaba su nariz. Esto significaba que no podía sentir una mentira. El siguiente indicador eras las orejas.

El Sr. Dresmont miró las orejas del Sr. Morgan, no hubo mucho como una contracción o movimiento, otro indicador primario de que el Sr. Morgan no sabía cómo distinguir entre los hechos y la ficción. Lo que significada que sus orejas no eran lo sensible suficientes para captar las flexiones y cambios de los latidos humanos cuando estaban mintiendo. Aun, había un método de detectar mentiras, y este último método de detección no era algo que un humano pudiera determinar fácilmente si funcionaba o no.

Algunos demonios simplemente tenían un sexto sentido cuando se refería a la verdad y a la mentira. En otras palabras, esos demonios simplemente podían mirarte y saberlo. El Sr. Dresmont esperaba que Henry Morgan no fuera uno de esos demonios. Al final, pareció que no necesitó preocuparse demasiado.

"Ya veo." El Sr. Morgan se inclinó, colocando sus codos en su escritorio mientras acunaba su cabeza en sus manos. No mostraba señal de desconfiar del Sr. Dresmont. "Nuestro muelle es destruido, nuestras horcas eliminadas, y la prometida de mi hijo ha sido secuestrada por piratas." El Sr. Morgan estrelló su puño en la mesa, haciendo saltar ligeramente al Sr- Dresmont, el Sr. Morgan lo miraba expectante.

"Ese es el caso, señor." Dijo el Sr. Dresmont con voz temblorosa como una manera de responder la tácita pregunta mientras clavaba sus dedos en su sombrero en frente de él.

Henry Morgan se enfureció mientras miraba al tímido hombre. "Ese es el caso?" Se burló levantándose y rodeando su escritorio, sus ojos miraban al Sr. Dresmont. "Sé que lo es!" Gritó en la cara del humano. "Pero qué podemos hacer con la situación actual? El compromiso fue anunciado, si no busco a la joven perderé toda posición ante los ojos humanos en Port Royal. Podría perder mi puesto y sabe lo que eso significa, Sr. Dresmont?"

El Sr. Dresmont sacudió su cabeza negativamente.

"Tú perderás tu trabajo!" Terminó el Sr. Morgan mientras se alejaba de él y miraba por la ventana de la oficina. En un punto había pasado por alto los muelles, ahora pasó por alto un lugar en construcción. "Tenemos que ir tras ella, es el mejor movimiento político."

Una parte del Sr. Dresmont estaba furiosa de que el Sr. Morgan no pareciera preocuparse por la seguridad de su hija en todo esto, el hombre estaba más preocupado por su carrera pero aún, el simple hecho de que fuese a ir tras Kagome fue un gran alivio para el Sr. Dresmont. "Va a encontrar a Kagome?" Asumió con esperanza el Sr. Dresmont mientras aflojaba su agarre en su sombrero.

"Voy a encontrarla." El Sr. Morgan asintió en respuesta pero la mirada en su cara aún fue una que hizo estremecer la espina del Sr. Dresmont. "Pero solo voy a hacerlo por dos razones." Caminó hacia el hombre y lo miró malicioso. "Primero, para verme bien ante los ojos humanos y segundo," exhibió sus colmillos y dejó escapar algo como un gruñido amenazador. "Para poder ser quien capture al gran capitán pirata Inuyasha y enviarlo a su muerte."

Con eso el Sr. Morgan cerró su mano en un puño y lo estrelló contra su escritorio. Un gran ruido de quiebre llenó el aire y el Sr. Dresmont hizo una mueca antes de abrir un poco sus ojos, inmediatamente se abrieron más mientras veía el escritorio, roto en dos, papeles caían creando un extraño velo sobre la escena.

El Sr. Morgan sonrió y retrocedió. "Parece que voy a tener que comprar otro escritorio." Comentó despreocupado antes de girarse y rodear de nuevo el mueble ahora roto. Cuando volvió para dirigirse de nuevo al Sr. Dresmont se detuvo abruptamente. "Naraku?" Le preguntó al joven que estaba de pie en la puerta.

"Padre, escuché correctamente?" El joven se detuvo dentro de la habitación y se inclinó levemente. "La Srta. Dresmont está desaparecida?"

"Sí." Respondió el Sr. Morgan. "Siento decir que ha sido secuestrada por los piratas."

"Qué—desafortunado." Dijo Naraku con una sonrisa que grandemente resaltó. Parecía tan inapropiado considerando la situación. "Vas a ir por ella?"

"Sí." El Sr. Morgan señaló al Sr. Dresmont. "Saldremos en un día, tan pronto como tengamos provisiones."

"Me gustaría ir contigo, padre." Dijo Naraku en un tono extraño que le dio pausa a su padre. "Me gustaría estar ahí cuando sea rescatada."

El Sr. Morgan le asintió a su hijo, intentando entender el extraño comportamiento del muchacho. Naraku siempre había sido ligeramente apagado, aparentemente un poco más animalista que la mayoría de los demonios. "Está bien." Aceptó mientras miraba de cerca al joven intentando evaluar el extraño comportamiento. "Puedes venir con nosotros en la mañana."

"Gracias, padre." Naraku se inclinó de la cintura antes de darse la vuelta y salir de la habitación, una mirada de felicidad fuera de lugar en su rostro.

 _Fin del Capítulo_

 _Dejen sus Reviews_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Un comentario sobre la Sra. Dresmont:** Muchos de ustedes han mencionado que la madre de Kagome parece más preocupada por su posición social por encima de su hija. Esto es extremadamente cierto, y algo muy común durante esta época pero puedo citar mi propio escrito, "La culpa en su corazón se fundió en un sentimiento de envidia." Esta es la conclusión de los pensamientos de la Sra. Dresmont sobre su hija, la extraña niña que había criado. Quería explicar esto para mostrar que la Sra. Dresmont envidiaba toda la personalidad de Kagome, amaba a su hija y deseaba poder haber sido más como ella, poder haber sido lo fuerte suficiente para valorar su propia felicidad por encima de su obligación. De cualquier manera, solo quería explicar eso en caso de que mi texto haya confundido; pensé que era una facera importante de ese personaje.


	10. Consecuencias

**SHIKURO: UN CUENTO DE HADAS EN EL CARIBE**

 **Por Inuma Asahi De**

Traducido por Inuhanya

 **Disclaimer:** La escritora no posee ninguno de los personajes creados por Rumiko Takahashi pero todos los demás desean que sí. Todos los personajes originales o conceptos son de la autora Inuma Asahi De (a excepción de las figuras históricas).

-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Capítulo Diez:**

 **Consecuencias**

Kagome despertó aturdida, sus ojos estaban nublados y su cabeza le dolía como si algo la hubiese golpeado repetidamente en su cráneo. Confundida, cerró sus ojos fuertemente, esperando que el dolor se fuera. Después de varios segundos el dolor comenzó a menguar y abrió sus ojos una vez más intentando enfocarse en sus alrededores. Una neblina marrón cubrió su visión después de un momento y parpadeó mientras miraba lo que pensaba era una pared de madera. Cerró sus ojos de nuevo, esperando aclarar su visión pero cuando abrió sus ojos una vez más se dio cuenta que era inútil, su visión continuaba tornándose más borrosa con cada movimiento de sus párpados. Optando por dejar sus ojos cerrados, se concentró en la sensación de su cuerpo.

Estaba acostada, notó, algo suave tocaba las puntas de sus dedos. " _Qué?_ " Frunció mientras sus dedos lentamente se movían sobre el material, se sentía como algodón, un algodón suave. "Ropa?" Supuso al principio pero de alguna manera supo que estaba equivocada. Este material no se sentía como ropa, se sentía como algo distintivamente familiar para ella, algo que no podía ubicar. Con gran esfuerzo, abrió un ojo y miró el material en el que estaba acostada. " _Rojo, una sábana? Estoy,_ " Ella trató de juntar la idea. " _Estoy en una cama?_ "

Confundida, arrugó su nariz y abrió su otro ojo, esta vez todo no era tan borroso y logró enfocar después de un momento. Por un momento pensó en tratar de sentarse pero al segundo de intentar mover sus brazos, un dolor atravesó su hombro haciéndola contraerse. " _De acuerdo, ow._ " Gruñó internamente mientras miraba las sábanas rojas que forraban la cama en la que estaba acostada, parte de ella sentía como si estuviera perdiendo algo en ese color. Desconcertada, miró su cuerpo buscando algo que no estuviera fuera de lo ordinario solo para encontrar (mucha para su propia sorpresa) cosas más ordinarias. " _Qué estoy usando?_ "

Con cuidado, alcanzó y tocó el borde de la chaqueta que cubría su torso superior, sus dedos delinearon los lugares donde los botones no estaban. " _Fueron arrancados, todos los botones fueron arrancados,_ " notó ella mientras sus dedos trazaban perezosos los cordones que se supone debían asegurar los cierres de hueso. " _Cómo?_ " Preguntó, perpleja mientras pasaba un dedo sobre los cordones uno a la vez. " _Parece como si alguien les hubiese pasado unas tijeras._ " Aturdida, frunció sus ojos, juntó sus cejas en una fina línea. " _Quién hizo esto, quién cortó los botones de mi chaqueta?_ " Ladeó su cabeza, la sensación de su cabello moviéndose contra una suave almohada pasó desapercibida para ella mientras miraba la extraña ropa. " _Por qué estoy usándola en primer lugar?_ " Ella sintió una ola de mareo llenar su mente y sacudió su cabeza forzadamente.

Se sentía ebria, tal vez había bebido mucho brandy después de la cena (aunque esa no era su costumbre), como fuera sentía como si hubiese estado o aun estuviera intoxicada.

Kagome cerró sus ojos de nuevo, esperando a que la sensación de mareo pasara. Después de varios minutos finalmente lo hizo y exhaló un suspiro de alivio antes de abrir sus ojos otra vez. Inmediatamente, sus ojos se posaron en la chaqueta que estaba usando y bajaron para captar la vista de unos pantalones de hombre así como botas de hombre. " _Esto tiene que ser un sueño._ " Se dijo mientras movía sus pies por curiosidad. Seguro las botas se movieron por la acción, confirmando que sus pies sin duda eran los pies que residían en ellas.

"Oh cielos." Susurró para sí moviendo sus pies una vez más, esta vez sus ojos captaron algo además de las botas de hombre en pies de mujer. " _Eso es un campo de pie?_ " Se preguntó mientras clavaba sus codos en la cama, levantándose para poder ver la madera de caoba de un marco de cama. " _Esta es una cama pero no es mi cama,_ " concluyó mirando el hermoso pulido de la costosa madera que no reconoció en lo más mínimo. "S _i esta no es mi cama, entonces de quién es?_ "

Aturdida, se obligó a sentarse en la cama desconocida, sus ojos abiertos mirando alrededor de la habitación nueva y sorprendentemente familiar, en la cual estaba sentada. Su expresión pasó de aturdida a sorprendida cuando los objetos que la rodeaban se tornaban más conocidos con cada movimiento de su mirada. Cortinas rojas, una silla roja, un escritorio de caoba forrado de mapas, armas exóticas y desconocidas cubriendo las paredes, un librero lleno hasta los bordes con libros que había leído y de los que había escuchado. Miró la cama en la que estaba sentada, sus ojos vieron el rojo como si por primera vez la comprensión la consumiera completamente. " _Esta es,_ " Sus ojos se abrieron. " _La cama del Capitán!_ "

De repente, como si hubiera sido premeditado, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró el hombre mismo, refunfuñando por lo bajo, maldiciendo con casi cada paso que daba. Caminó hacia el escritorio, no notando su presencia mientras murmuraba para sí, resoplando con molestia mientras comenzaba a tamizar la masa de papeles aparentemente desordenados antes de gruñir con frustración. "Maldito mapa," gruñó cerrando sus ojos y su boca. Puso su dedo índice y pulgar en el puente de su nariz, pellizcándolo levemente en un gesto calmante antes de suspirar. "Respira profundo," murmuró y abrió sus ojos de nuevo antes de acomodarse contra el escritorio en frente de él, un dedo golpeteaba fuertemente contra la madera mientras estudiaba intensamente los papeles.

Desde su lugar en la cama, Kagome pudo distinguir su cara cuando se tranquilizó, sus manos apretaban el borde del escritorio firmemente con el dedo aun moviéndose. Confundida por la falta de confianza en su pose, ladeó su cabeza intentando ver la mirada en su cara. Sus labios estaban apretados en una línea, arrugas se formaban alrededor de su boca haciéndolo ver mayor, sus ojos estaban fruncidos, concentrados e intensos, líneas de preocupación se formaban en las esquinas y bajo sus párpados. Ella nunca lo había visto así, como si estuviera dolido.

Kagome mordió su labio, su corazón alcanzándolo por un segundo, alcanzando esa cara confundida y llena de dolor. Trató de abrazarse y levantarse de la cama pero instantáneamente se detuvo cuando el dolor de antes regresó a su hombro. Tentativamente, alcanzó, sus dedos tocaron la marca que sintió en el lugar donde el dolor se había generado. Hizo una mueca cuando sus dedos se movieron sobre la marca en su carne, la sensación casi como la de una cicatriz bajo sus dedos.

Y entonces, como si hubiese sido golpeada por un rayo de luz, todos sus recuerdos de lo que había pasado entraron en su psique. Recordó decidir huir de casa, recordó cortar su cabello y escapar en el pequeño bote de su familia, recordó esconderse a bordo del barco, recordó los hombres encontrándola en la cubierta inferior, recordó no ser lo rápida suficiente para alejarse y esconderse antes de que la vieran, recordó lo excitados que estaban, recordó a los dos hombres atándola, los recordó arrastrándola a la cubierta principal—donde habían procedido a pelear por ella. Recordó a Pet—Miroku salir a detenerlos, recordó al Capitán aparecerse momentos después. Recordó su confusión cuando la había tratado como basura. Lo recordó sosteniéndola. Recordó a la mujer avanzando. Recordó las burlas de los hombres. Recordó la sensación de sus labios—

Todos los pensamientos de Kagome se paralizaron, su mano tocó su hombro pero no sintió dolor, solo lo recordó mordiendo su cuello.

Rabia caliente se formó en frente de los ojos de Kagome ante la idea. " _Cómo se atreve!_ " Gritó en su mente mientras miraba al Capitán con odio en sus ojos. No estaba segura de lo que había hecho pero sabía que no tenía derecho, ningún derecho a morderla como lo hizo y a decir lo que dijo.

" _Esta perra es mía!_ "

Él no tenía derecho a reclamarla como su perra. Nadie en el mundo tenía ese derecho, lo había probado cuando había dejado Port Royal. Vagamente, tocó su hombro—adivinando de cierta forma por qué la había mordido. Apresuradamente, bajó su camiseta lo suficiente para descubrir su hombro para que sus ojos vieran y miraran en el incómodo ángulo. Ahí en su piel vio el perro mirándola, hermoso y blanco con extrañas marcas debajo, parecían garabatos de un niño solo que muy deliberados para ser al azar. Le sorprendió, ver ese perro mirándola a los ojos, mirándola como si fuera completamente consciente de que estaba mirándolo. Nerviosa, desvió la mirada, dejando que la tela regresara a su lugar. " _Por qué un perro?_ " No pudo evitar preguntarse a pesar de la furia.

Ella lo miró, apreciando su apariencia. Algo en él le gritaba perro, qué era no estaba realmente segura, " _Apuesto que es un demonio perro,_ " concluyó mientras lo estudiaba apoyado sobre el escritorio, su rabia subía por su garganta entre más lo observaba. " _Su raza no es importante de cualquier manera,_ " apretó sus dientes mientras su mano se levantaba hacia la marca y apretaba la tela que la cubría entre dedos temblorosos. " _Por qué lo hizo? Qué simboliza?_ " Mordió su labio cuando regresó la cara del primer oficial, después de que el Capitán hubiese terminado la marca. El hombre se había visto dolido y apenado, como si deseara poder haber hecho algo para evitar tal atrocidad. " _Lo que sea que simbolice esta marca,_ " notó Kagome mientras la imagen de su cara permanecía en primer plano en su mente. " _No puede ser bueno, si su cara es alguna indicación._ "

Con esa idea, miró de nuevo al Capitán, la rabia hervía debajo de su piel mientras miraba al hombre. El hombre que había besado sus nudillos desnudos, que había bailado con ella tan hermosamente, el hombre cuya mano había besado, el hombre que la había besado como un esposo a su esposa, el hombre que verdaderamente la había escuchado—el hombre que ahora no era nada más que un fraude. Le había mentido, no era un oficial de la Armada, no estaba casado, todo fue una mentira. Había logrado llegar a su corazón—viéndola como nada más que un espectáculo pasajero para observar y manipular—y luego, una vez había terminado con ella, había tomado el corazón que se había ganado y lo había destruido.

Una vez más Kagome se sintió completamente estúpida. Se sentía estúpida por caer por él, se sentía estúpida por pensar que debía dejar su hogar y comenzar de cero. Se sentía estúpida por sentirse aceptada por estas personas que la habían usado para su propio bien. Miró la habitación a su alrededor—su amor por el mar estaba menguando mientras pensaba en todo lo que había pasado. Se sentía estúpida, especialmente por creer en ella misma, por ser engañada en creer en ella misma. Y lo odiaba por eso, odiaba a este pirata por lo que le había hecho.

Kagome cerró sus ojos, sintiendo las lágrimas comenzar a formarse tras sus párpados. " _Hubiera sido mejor si nunca lo hubiese conocido,_ " se dijo mientras las lágrimas empujaban contra sus pestañas. " _Si todo esto aún fuera una idea romántica para mí, en vez de esta desastrosa realidad._ " Sintió su labio inferior temblar mientras las ideas la cubrían. " _Te odio._ " Le dijo al Capitán en su cabeza. " _Te odio por arruinar esto para mí, por mostrarme que soy solo una estúpida niñita con pequeños sueños estúpidos._ "

Levantando la mirada observó al pirata, culpándolo por todo lo que había salido mal, por cada ideal que había arruinado. Nunca había pensado odiar a un hombre por su posición en la vida o por las decisiones que tomara—pero ahora—veía a este hombre por lo que era. Era alguien que no se preocupaba por otras personas, no era mejor que un violador o un asesino, no se preocupaba por ella, no se preocupaba por nada además de sí mismo. La rabia se encendió de nuevo en su corazón—rabia dirigida a su propia ingenuidad. De nuevo tocó su hombro, la rabia construyéndose desde la ligera caricia de sus dedos en su carne marcada.

Fue entonces que Inuyasha la miró, sus ojos pasaron de sorprendidos a casi afligidos mientras veía su estado. Lentamente, retiró sus manos del escritorio, enderezando su espalda mientras la miraba con sus brillantes y aun cansados ojos dorados. "Estás despierta." Dijo suavemente, su voz ronca y extrañamente arrepentida mientras hablaba.

Kagome ignoró el tono, la rabia nublaba su percepción. Todo su odio elevándose dentro de ella, preparándose para liberarse en la insospechada víctima. "Qué me hiciste?" Le siseó, sus ojos llenos con furia mientras le mostraba la marca en su piel para que entendiera a lo que se estaba refiriendo.

Inuyasha no pudo evitar mirar la marca en su hombro aunque ya sabía a qué se refería. Su corazón se aceleró ante la vista, una pequeña parte de él, una primitiva parte de él, encontró la vista demencialmente deseable. Cerró sus manos en puños apretados mientras miraba la carne, al perro que lo observaba con los brillantes ojos rojos, una sonrisa casi aparecía en su hocico como si estuviera lleno de orgullo por haber sido puesto en una piel de porcelana tan delicada. El demonio dentro de él gruñó con placer, anhelando tocar el lechoso hombro blanco de Kagome, chupar el texto bajo la marca donde símbolos desconocidos se formaban pero, al mismo tiempo, el humano dentro de él se tornaba tranquilo, más contemplativo. El humano se sentía horrible, el humano entendía la mirada de rabia en el joven rostro de la chica—el humano se sentía igual solo que su rabia estaba dirigida a sí mismo. "Te reclamé." Finalmente respondió su pregunta, su voz la de su humano, llena de arrepentimiento.

"Me reclamaste?" Repitió ella, su rostro se contorneaba en una mirada de incertidumbre mientras lo observaba comenzar a pasearse de un lado a otro por la habitación. "Qué significa eso?" Aun si tuviera una buena idea, tenía que asegurarse de que entendía completamente lo que significaba ser 'reclamado.'

Inuyasha suspiró fuertemente, su caminar se detuvo lo suficiente para poder hundir su mano en su cabello. "Puse mi marca en ti." Dijo honestamente, su mano bajó de su cabello para alcanzar por un collar alrededor de su cuello, tocándolo nerviosamente. "Soy un demonio perro y marcamos a nuestras perras para que nadie más las toque. Es un reclamo físico, como un," Bajó la mano alrededor de la pequeña gema e hizo un leve gesto con sus dedos mientras pensaba, "Un anillo, es como un anillo de compromiso."

La habitación se quedó en silencio mientras la información llenaba el aire. " _Un reclamo, como un compromiso?_ " Kagome trató de asimilar todo, " _Eso significa que estamos comprometidos, una pareja?_ " Ella tocó la marca preguntándose si podría quitarse como un anillo de compromiso. Rápidamente, lo miró, creyendo que la analogía fuera literal; debía ser capaz de revocar el reclamo. "Quítalo." Dijo ella. "Si es como un anillo puedes quitarlo."

El Capitán dejó salir un profundo respiro que no había sabido había estado conteniendo. "No lo haré." Le informó severamente, su expresión una mezcla entre sentir pena y determinación. "Puede removerse pero no lo haré."

"Cómo te atreves!" Gritó Kagome finalmente, su coraje excedió cualquier temor que tuviera de él. "No soy una—una—" Ella apretó sus manos a sus costados tan duro que sus nudillos se brotaron antes de ser capaz de decir la palabra en voz alta. "Perra que puedas reclamar. Ahora quita este hechizo o lo que sea en este instante!"

Inuyasha la miró, sus mechones escondían sus ojos de su vista pero aún le permitió ver claramente. Había sabido que reaccionaría así, pero entendería, entendería por qué lo había hecho, podría encontrar las palabras para explicárselo?

"Deja de buscar evasivas y quítalo." Comenzó Kagome de nuevo no aceptando su pausa. "Solo, solo," cerró sus ojos fuertemente antes de gritar finalmente las últimas palabras. "Quítalo, bastardo!"

"Wow, no sabía que una dama podía usar ese lenguaje." Comentó Inuyasha secamente mientras la observaba resoplar en frente de él, su rabia irradiaba de ella en ondas. "Lo siento pero así es como tiene que ser," refunfuñó comenzando a pasearse una vez más, sus manos tras su espalda mientras se movía. "Eres mi perra."

"Perdón?" Preguntó Kagome levantándose, sorprendida que de aún no estuviera muy temerosa de él. "Cómo te atreves, no soy la perra de nadie."

"Tenía que ser de esta manera, tenía que reclamarte." Dijo él mientras colocaba una mano en su cabeza, frotando sus sienes una vez más. " _Esto no está resultando como quería._ " Pensó deteniéndose de nuevo junto a su escritorio, apoyando su espalda contra él y cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho mientras la observaba.

"Tuviste que hacer esto?" Siseó ella entre dientes, su rostro contorneado en una mirada de puro disgusto. "Tenías que tomar tus desagradables colmillos," Mordió la palabra como si quisiera comérsela. "Y morder mi piel," lo señaló, su dedo temblaba mientras lo hacía. "Para marcarme como un bárbaro?"

Algo en su tono, en su rabia alcanzó su sangre de demonio y presionó sus raídos y frágiles nervios. Incapaz de detenerse, volteó sus ojos hacia ella, la rabia lo inundaba comenzando a alcanzar su punto de quiebre. " _Por qué no entiende._ " Sintió las palabras borbotear en su interior, el demonio en él gruñía y suplicaba por tomar el control. " _Hice esto por ella, por su protección!_ " La parte racional de su dolor sabía que como humana, Kagome no entendería por instinto el propósito de semejante marca pero el lado irracional, el lado que estaba asustado de que no lo aceptara por ser prejuiciosa, estaba lejos de llegar a entender eso.

"Escucha, perra," Él escupió las palabras mientras se alejaba del escritorio. "Lo hice para protegerte!" Una combinación de su miedo por su seguridad y su completa rabia sacaba lo mejor de él mientras continuaba gritando. "Con esa marca estarás a salvo en este barco, sin que los hombres te violen," dio un paso hacia ella puntualizando sus palabras con cada paso. "Te maten, te usen como quieran y no hubiese nada," Él acentuó la palabra alcanzando el extremo de la cama. "Que pudiera hacer sobre eso."

Kagome sintió su boca cerrarse ante sus palabras mientras miraba su rostro, viendo la rabia y la angustia en sus ojos. No se veía más humanoide, se veía salvaje, indomable y exótico. Su cabello estaba erizado como un perro cuando era acorralado y sus ojos estaban dilatados, su boca abierta jadeando, su amplio pecho moviéndose con cada respiro profundo.

"Entiendes?" Habló, su voz baja mientras se inclinaba hacia ella, sus penetrantes ojos dorados taladraban su alma.

Girando su cabeza a un lado, intentando alejarse de él, Kagome selló sus labios fuertemente y le dio un corto movimiento de cabeza.

Inuyasha la observó asentir y se sintió relajar un poco, estaba aceptando sus palabras, esa tenía que ser una buena señal. Por dentro, el humano rugió triunfante, algo de su esperanza regresó mientras el demonio gruñía de placer, reconociendo que su potencial compañera estaba comportándose apropiadamente. Inuyasha tragó ante la sensación, ese demonio estaba rogándole, diciéndole hacer un movimiento. " _No,_ " le dijo forzadamente, " _Ella no es nuestra perra._ "

" _Lleva nuestra marca._ "

"Cállate." Le dijo Inuyasha sin darse cuenta que había hablado en voz alta y gruñó haciendo que el aroma de Kagome se llenara con temor. Instantáneamente, se calmó, intentando desesperadamente controlar su temperamento, no habría esperanza si no se controlaba.

Kagome observó esta batalla atravesar su rostro, no entendiéndolo del todo. Pero entonces, la miró y por un momento vio una mirada que no pudo reconocer. Era como si estuviera mirándola con misericordia, con deseo, con necesidad, con rabia, con odio por sí mismo y con lujuria, todo al mismo tiempo. Pasó por su rostro rápidamente y le gruñó, su expresión cambió a un profundo frunce. Pensó en alejarse de él en la cama pero se detuvo cuando su expresión cambió de nuevo a algo, pensativo y reflexivo.

"Por qué estás en mi barco?" Preguntó él, un frunce en su rostro pero con calidez en sus palabras mientras intentaba ignorar la batalla dentro de él.

Sintiendo latir su corazón contra sus costillas, Kagome clavó sus dedos en la sábana roja y respondió tratando de sonar arrogante y valiente pero falló. "Hui de mi casa."

"Lo supuse," le dijo él mientras se enderezaba alejándose, la gema captó su atención por un segundo cuando se movió en su cadena de oro, "Pero por qué lo hiciste?" La miró a los ojos, desviando su atención de la joya blanca en su cadena.

Parpadeando unas pocas veces, pensó en su pregunta, preguntándose en realidad qué responder. "Estoy aquí," susurró ella, su voz insegura al principio antes de tornarse extremadamente franca. "Porque no quería estar allá. Imaginé que cualquier lugar era mejor que allá." Continuó, su voz fuerte mientras lo miraba, su anterior frunce regresó con facilidad. "Solo que no esperaba estar rodeada de piratas."

Inuyasha la miró inseguro, el miedo se albergó en su pecho recordando lo que Sango y Miroku habían dicho sobre esta joven de nunca ser capaz de aceptarlos porque eran piratas. Qué si Kagome Dresmont lo odiaba, lo odiaba porque él era un pirata? Qué si esta chica era tan pequeña, tan superficial que cambiara todas sus opiniones sobre él, sobre Sango y sobre Miroku simplemente porque eran piratas. " _No,_ " se dijo. " _Ella no las cambiaría solo por eso, verdad?_ " Parte de él dudaba de ella y creía que solo era una chica de sociedad para cambiar sus opiniones basadas en su actual ocupación pero, en el fondo de su mente sabía que podría no ser su única razón. Encima de mentir sobre ser un oficial de la Armada, la había lastimado tanto física como mentalmente que ahora lo odiaba. A pesar de ese conocimiento, no sacudió la sensación de temor que se colaba en su alma, la sensación de que era prejuiciosa, de mente estrecha y llena de odio infundado. Inuyasha apretó sus dientes, era una sensación que quería destruir desesperadamente.

Con un profundo respiro, comenzó a construir una ceñida barrera entre él y la Srta. Dresmont, solo en caso de que su temor fuera notado. Era un comportamiento subconsciente que había aprendido tiempo atrás, destinado a guardarlo y protegerlo de los incontables traumas emocionales que había enfrentado desde que había llegado gritando al mundo, un infante recién nacido ya odiado por todos. Frunció ante la idea y dio otro paso hacia ella, la estrecha mirada en su cara se tornaba más profundamente incrustada en su piel protegiéndolo como un foso protege a su rey. "Qué esperabas?"

"Esperaba lo que vi antes." Respondió ella arrogante mientras cruzaba sus manos sobre su pecho. "Los engañaste a todos, llamándote un oficial de la Armada," lo miró, lágrimas amenazaban sus ojos pero las ignoró. "Vestido en ropa de marino, hablando como un hombre educado, y mentiste," pausó y se tragó la palabra como si la hiciera desaparecer. "Mentiste sobre tu estado civil."

"Y qué?" Respondió Inuyasha, el frunce aún en su rostro mientras todo su cuerpo parecía tensarse como si estuviera listo para saltar.

"Y qué?" Dijo ella enojada incorporándose en la cama. "Y qué es todo lo que puedes decir? Hay un gran qué, uno gigante. Si hubiese sabido que eras un pirata egoísta nunca hubiese subido a bordo!" Su rabia sacó lo mejor de ella mientras hablaba pero no le importó. "Eso es todo lo que eres, un pirata rebelde sin respeto por las personas, las leyes o el orden." Comenzó a levantarse de la cama, gritando mientras apoyaba sus pies en el piso para ponerse de pie finalmente, alta y fuerte ante él. "Entraste a nuestro pueblo disfrazado de la Armada de la corona y le mentiste a todos como si tus palabras significaran nada para ellos, como si ellos significaran nada para ti." Kagome estampó un pie en el suelo tan duro como pudo, cerrando sus ojos mientras sacudía de un lado a otro su cabeza con rabia. "Solo eres una escoria pirata."

Así que esto era, pensó Inuyasha para sí, todos habían tenido razón sobre ella. Kagome Dresmont no era diferente a cualquier otra chica de Port Royal, aun si le gustara el mar, aun si amara navegar, era una llorona mujer de sociedad, una niña que les temía a los piratas, que lo odiaba. Sus ojos se entristecieron por un momento mientras pensaba en eso, ella nunca podría estar con un pirata, lo veía como nada más que una escoria mentirosa. Resopló ante la idea—tratando de apagar sus propios sentimientos de decepción. En vez de eso, dejó que la decepción se volviera rabia, rabia y vergüenza. Había pensado que le gustaba a esta chica por quien era pero al final, como todas las demás en su vida, una vez que había sabido la verdad lo había rechazado, lo había odiado. Instantánea, subconscientemente, su mente peleó por protegerlo de otro rechazo, haciéndolo reaccionar con rabia antes sus odiosas palabras.

"Bueno, siento no haber querido entrar a un puerto con la bandera pirata." Dijo sarcástico mientras caminaba hacia la ventana al fondo de su habitación, su corazón retorciéndose en su pecho, era una indicación silenciosa—la única indicación—de que Inuyasha estaba angustiado. "Supongo que querer vivir es más importante para mí que la sinceridad."

Kagome casi fue tomada por sorpresa por este nuevo sonido de rabia en su voz pero inmediatamente reaccionó a ello con la propia. "Mentiste sobre todo, cosas importantes, cosas más importantes que tu mascarada como un oficial de la Armada."

Inuyasha no pudo detenerse de sonreír forzadamente, al menos entendió bien la parte de la mascarada.

"Pretendiste que te gustaba." Acusó ella, su cuerpo destelló con dolor y rabia por un segundo haciendo pausar a Inuyasha. Se dio la vuelta para mirarla, mirar esos ojos grises tan llenos de una emoción que no podía ubicar pero tan pronto como esa emoción había alcanzado la realización, desapareció, reemplazada por un odio innegable. "Y entonces resultó que," habló suavemente, su voz llena con veneno. "Solo eras otro pirata mentiroso, horrible y asesino."

Inuyasha la miró y sintió su corazón desplomarse en su pecho pero hizo a un lado la sensación. No había forma de negarlo: Kagome Dresmont lo odiaba. Era tan evidente en su voz, tan evidente en el hecho de que no podía admitirle que no había sido fingido. Sabía que si lo admitía ahora, probablemente se lo rechazaría en la cara, le diría que eso no importaba más porque era un pirata: un pirata mentiroso, horrible y asesino. Inuyasha sintió al humano en él hacerse más y más pequeño, volviéndose una suave voz al fondo de su mente. Era una voz que estaba dolida, destrozada. " _La Srta. Dresmont nos odia,_ " decía esa pequeña voz mientras lentamente se desvanecía en nada. " _Ella nos odia como todos los demás, nuestra familia, demonios y humanos. Nos odia por lo que somos._ " Inuyasha casi pudo ver al pequeño humano, sentado en el rincón proverbial de su mente, rodillas en pecho, diciendo una y otra vez. " _Ella nos odia._ "

"Lo sé." Dijo Inuyasha en voz alta, en acuerdo con ese producto de su imaginación (si eso era lo que realmente era).

Kagome se giró hacia él, "Qué?" Preguntó bruscamente, su rostro mostraba algo de confusión.

Inuyasha la observó por un momento, sus ojos nublados, parecía como si el humano dentro de él se volviera tan pequeño que no podía escuchar más su suave voz. Sin embargo, el demonio se levantó para la ocasión, asumiendo la parte que el humano había dejado atrás. "Siento cualquier inconveniente." Respondió cortamente, casi gruñendo.

Kagome frunció y se alejó ante las palabras. " _Este es su verdadero ser?_ " Ella se aferró a su chaqueta, cerrándola en frente de su pecho, intentando esconder los botones rotos y su piel. Esta no era la reacción que había esperado cuando le había preguntado a Inuyasha si había fingido su atracción hacia ella. En realidad, no estaba segura de qué debió haber esperado pero una parte había esperado que dijera que en verdad le gustaba y que no había sido un juego enfermo o una interpretación digna de un premio. " _Al final,_ " se dio cuenta, " _No era nada más que un juego, una mentira, una interpretación—un juego que terminó con el premio de mi corazón destrozado._ " Mirando sus pies, su dolor se asentó en su pecho mientras hablaba suavemente. "Sólo déjame en Charleston."

Inuyasha gruñó por lo bajo en su garganta mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho. "No puedo hacer eso."

Kagome prácticamente siseó y marchó hacia él, completamente sin miedo. Fue una acción extraña, pensó Inuyasha. "Entonces ahora que estoy aquí vas a usarme." Acusó ella deteniéndose a unos preciosos pies de él, sus manos en sus caderas mientras lo miraba. "Me marcaste como una perra demonio, así que ahora soy tu perra? Bueno, tengo malas noticias para usted Capitán Smith—"

"Mi nombre es Inuyasha, recuerdas?" Interrumpió él, sus ojos vacíos de cualquier emoción haciéndolo parecer casi despreciativo. "Smith es un nombre falso, querida mía."

Kagome quería gritar. Primeramente porque había olvidado la declaración anterior, segundo porque era otra cosa en la que había mentido y tercero por la palabra 'mía'. "Yo no voy a ser tu nada!" Le gritó ella, su rostro enrojecido por el esfuerzo. "Te odio; te odio; te odio, maldito pirata." Todo su dolor salió mientras gritaba, las palabras brotaban de ella mientras la sensación de traición, la sensación de dolor y vergüenza, la golpeaba con total fuerza mientras clavaba un dedo en su pecho, tocándolo con cada sílaba. "Así que me dejas en Charleston o juro que—" Ella se paralizó cuando Inuyasha reaccionó de repente, alcanzándola y agarrando su mano, sosteniéndola entre sus apretadas garras.

Inuyasha sintió la rabia en su corazón comenzar a aumentar mientras sostenía su mano, el gesto electrizante y nauseabundo en su estómago. A él _en verdad_ le había gustado esta chica y aun—su más grande temor se hacía realidad. Las mujeres no se metían con piratas, a las chicas no les gustaba el tipo pirata, e incluso a una chica como Kagome que le gustaba el mar nunca le gustaría vivir en el mar como un pirata. Ella mantenía un interés romántico en el mar, viéndolo como un lugar hermoso, el lugar de novelas baratas que las mujeres leían con frecuencia cuando sus esposos estaban en el trabajo y no había niños en la casa.

Miroku y Sango habían tenido razón—habían tenido mucha razón y él había sido el tonto más grande de todos por pensar que le gustaría a esta joven aun después de descubrir la verdad detrás de él y su tripulación. Había sido un tonto al pensar que ella estaría bien con él mintiéndole, con él pareciendo encenderla, con él marcándola contra su voluntad—en verdad no podría culparla por odiarlo pero aún, dolía. Realmente quería decirle, decirle que no había querido decir esas duras palabras, que en verdad lo había hecho todo por lo mejor—pero no escucharía, sabía que no lo haría. Él no era más que un pirata mentiroso, asesino, violador, una escoria ante sus ojos.

"Escucha, Srta. Dresmont." Dijo él, su voz como ácido mientras su rabia por la situación se descargaba en ella. "No puedo dejarte en Charleston porque no vamos a ir a Charleston y a menos que quieras que te deje en uno de los puertos piratas más finos y sórdidos en el mundo, podrías querer cerrar tu maldita boca."

"No tienes derecho." Dijo Kagome, sus ojos llenos hasta el borde con furia. "Demando—"

Inuyasha soltó su mano y en vez, decidió agarrar sus hombros interrumpiendo sus palabras, su propia rabia finalmente salió de su corazón como un torrente. Se sentía disgustado consigo mismo, le había gustado la chica que odiaba lo que era en realidad—simplemente lo odiaba porque era un pirata, le hablaba como si fuera basura. Brevemente se preguntó si ella lo odiaría aún más si le admitiera que también era un híbrido (en más de una forma). No había querido saber lo que pensaría de él entonces. Con esa idea en primer plano en su mente, tomó una decisión—si ella quería un asqueroso pirata con mala actitud entonces eso era lo que iba a tener.

Resuelto, apretó su brazo fuertemente con una mano, mientras la otra iba a su mentón antes de mirarla directo a sus ojos, haciendo a un lado sus pensamientos para la presente conversación. "Mientras estés en este barco harás lo que yo diga." Le dijo firmemente, sus ojos llenos de resentimiento. La vista hizo a Kagome perder cualquier confianza que se hubiese tenido. "Así que cállate." Susurró bruscamente. "Te he marcado como mía." Asintió hacia su hombro. "Así que estarás protegida en este barco. Pero si haces tanto como pisar fuera de la raya, removeré la marca y te dejaré a la tripulación o—" Él se inclinó y lamió su mentón levemente, el sonido de su corazón saltándose un latido emocionó sus oídos. "Te castigaré." Se separó de su mentón y besó un rastro desde su quijada hacia su oído.

Con cuidado, se permitió disfrutar de ella una última vez, dejando que su sangre demonio finalmente tomara el control como había querido, así fuera levemente y solo por un minuto. El demonio en él aulló con victoria, feliz de haber decidido finalmente dejarlo con la chica. Después de todo, había puesto un reclamo en ella, el cual hizo que su lado demonio se encendiera ante la idea de poner la marca de pleno derecho en su cuello. También sería una buena amenaza—la amenaza de tener sexo con ella—aun si él nunca hiciera tal cosa, ayudaría a probar un punto y de una forma extraña la protegería más. En tanto como ella lo escuchara, podría protegerla pero si no—temía de lo que podría pasarle en un barco pirata. Aun cuando no pudiera prevenir todos los daños. Así que tal vez, si tenía una amenaza apropiada, ella escucharía y permanecería a salvo. Con esa idea. Besó el lugar bajo su oreja, maravillándose con el aroma que permanecía ahí, su aroma natural.

Kagome sintió su cuerpo encenderse ante el contacto, todos sus deseos sexuales que se habían formado por este hombre en Port Royal traicionaron la forma como se sentía ahora. Gimió involuntariamente cuando sus labios llegaron a su oreja y la chupó levemente y le permitió a su cuerpo doler por él cuando lo sintió morder el lóbulo de su oreja antes de lamer su borde. Regresó su lengua a su mandíbula: la sensación creó una extraña emoción entre sus piernas, un ardor que hizo encrespar sus pies y dedos. De repente, él se separó y la miró atrapando sus ojos con los suyos y sonrió mientras rozaba una mano sobre su mejilla. Volviendo en sí, ella levantó una mano para abofetearlo pero él la atrapó fácilmente entre sus ágiles dedos haciéndola entrar en pánico e intentar zafarse pero él la detuvo con un fiero gruñido. Temblando, miró su rostro y se estremeció cuando notó el tono rojo en su mirada normalmente dorada. Le sonrió y llevó su mano hacia su cadera acariciándola gentilmente.

"Este será tu castigo," le susurró dejando a su lado demonio actuar por impulso, agarrando su trasero y halándola hacia su cuerpo.

Ella jadeó cuando sintió algo tocarla, era duro y firme en su estómago y de cierta forma sabía lo que era sin tener que verlo. Él se rozó contra ella por un segundo y Kagome sintió su cuerpo encenderse ante la sensación. No estaba segura de dónde provenía la sensación pero sabía exactamente lo que estaba causándola. Se separó y ella gimió desesperadamente deseando sentirlo aún más cerca.

"Aunque no creo que sea mucho castigo," él movió su mano tras ella, de nuevo sus dedos rozaron su trasero. Kagome se estremeció ante el contacto e involuntariamente cerró sus ojos mientras su mano regresaba a su cadera, su pulgar acariciaba gentilmente contra la tela de su chaqueta. Parte de Kagome quería que la halara contra él una vez más y se decepcionó cuando no lo hizo, en vez, eligió inclinarse y susurrar en su oído. "Creo que lo disfrutarías." Después de soltarse de ella, Kagome cayó al suelo instantáneamente.

Ella se sentía sofocada y acalorada y fue el conocimiento de esa sensación lo que la hizo darse cuenta de lo que él estaba haciendo. Aun cuando nunca hubiese tenido sexo en su vida, había escuchado de sus amigas lo que era. Habían hablado de eso después de casarse o mejor, todas se habían quejado de eso. Le habían dicho que dolía y era aburrido y que era repugnante y doloroso cuando sus esposos las tocaban.

Kagome miró al Capitán y sintió golpearla una nueva ola de calor, nada de lo que había hecho había dolido o había sido aburrido o repugnante. De hecho, cada acción había sido lo opuesto y esa realización fue lo que la hizo sentir asquerosa y caliente al mismo tiempo. Envolviendo sus brazos para rodearse, cerró sus ojos fuertemente, su voz temblaba mientras hablaba. "Aun sería violación." Dijo sin atreverse a mirarlo. "Tu castigo aun sería violación."

El demonio Inuyasha olfateó el aire, captando la señal de una mujer excitada. "No puedo violar la disposición."

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron de golpe y lo miró en completo odio levantándose temblorosamente sobre sus pies y alejándose de él mientras envolvía sus brazos más fuerte a su alrededor. Su rostro estaba dispuesto en una delgada línea mientras abría su boca para hablar. "Yo nunca querría dormir contigo."

Inuyasha dio un paso hacia ella y ella se sintió llenarse de temor. Retrocedió y encontró su parte trasera alineada con una mesa, mirando atrás notó las cartas de navegación y mapas y la silla del escritorio—tragó, no había a dónde ir.

Ella lo miró justo a tiempo para quedar cara a cara con sus ojos dorados—se veían diferentes a como habían sido momentos antes, el rojo no dominaba más su visión, solo puntos a los lados. Colocó una mano a su lado, firmemente en el escritorio, y se inclinó. Su corazón palpitaba rápido en su pecho mientras levantaba una mano y tocaba gentilmente su corto cabello. Agachándose, besó sus labios tan ligeramente y Kagome se obligó a no disfrutarlo. Él se separó y la miró mortal a los ojos, sus ojos tomaron un tono diferente—eran casi gentiles, el rojo ahora se había ido completamente de su vista mientras suspiraba y tocaba su mejilla gentilmente, casi parecía arrepentido de sus acciones. Lentamente, juntó sus frentes y la respiración de Kagome se atascó en su garganta. Cada roce de la mano, cada beso y caricia, todo lo que le había hecho sentir no alcanzaba a ser lo que esto la hizo sentir. Esta simple acción hizo latir su corazón más rápido, la hizo sentir como si estuviera cometiendo un enorme error—como si lo hubiese leído completamente mal.

Estaba tan absorta en esa idea que saltó ante la sensación de su respiración rozando su piel cuando comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

"Yo nunca te haré hacer algo contra tu voluntad." Declaró suavemente separándose y besando su cabeza de la misma manera que la última vez que habían estado en esta habitación. "Soy mejor que eso."

Los ojos de Kagome se fruncieron confundidos. Él la había amenazado, dándole avances y aun, estaba declarando que nunca haría nada que ella no quisiera. Por qué diría tal cosa? Cuál era la faceta del Capitán? La había lastimado, le había mentido sobre él, había torturado su corazón, había apoyado su cabeza tan íntimamente contra la suya y luego besado su frente como si fuera una joya sagrada. "Capitán—" Susurró ella suavemente.

Rápidamente se separó, maldiciéndose por la declaración, por la forma en que había perdido el control. Mentalmente se reprendió, queriendo saltar sobre la borda para que el agua pudiera enfriarlo. " _Qué demonios estoy pensando?_ " Se preguntó mientras su aroma de excitación, confusión y temor arruinaba su mente. Nunca en su vida había perdido así el control, nunca su demonio había despertado a esa extensión. Aun podía sentirlo, el demonio dentro empujaba sus sentidos.

" _La deseo._ " Decía una y otra vez, rogándole por el control.

" _Nunca debí haberla marcado,_ " refunfuñó internamente pero al mismo tiempo sabía, que era su única opción. Ella estaría a salvo con su marca, bajo su protección, nadie la tocaría, " _Estará a salvo, estará a salvo de todos._ " Lamió sus labios, una extraña realización lo perseguía. " _Pero puedo mantenerla a salvo de mí?_ "

Ignorando esa incómoda idea, se alejó de ella y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta no deseando estar más en la habitación con ella. Pero antes de que pudiera llegar a la puerta, antes de poder alejarse de la ventana en la que estaba actualmente, un aroma golpeó su nariz, un aroma familiar. Lo conocía bien, de hecho lo había olido en más de una ocasión de dos mujeres muy importantes para él. Sango había olido así con frecuencia durante su primer año con ellos pero entonces se había declinado gradualmente dejándole un olor natural a naranja que nunca se fue. Su madre, por otro lado, con frecuencia había olido así durante su niñez que algunas veces era difícil para él recordar cuál era su aroma natural. Especialmente en la noche su nariz había sido plagada por ese aroma emanando del cuerpo de su madre hacia el suyo mientras compartían una cama.

Frunció profundamente ante la idea, levantando una mano hacia la gema que descansaba en su pecho, recuerdos de ella y ese aroma en su nariz hicieron que sus ojos ardieran solo por una fracción de segundo. Apretó sus dientes forzando lejos el recuerdo y apretó fuerte la gema antes de soltarla de su mano por temor a romperla. Rebotó contra su pecho y ardió momentáneamente mientras levantaba su mano para tocar su lisa superficie una vez más. Solo por un momento, no se encontró pensando en su madre o Sango sino en algo lejano de su mente que no podía localizar. Se sentía como si hubiese otra instancia donde hubiese olido este aroma pero qué o cuándo o quién, se le escapaba.

Retirando su mano de la gema contra su pecho, Inuyasha cerró sus ojos asimilando ese inequívoco aroma de infelicidad pero no cualquier infelicidad, del tipo que viene de un dolor profundamente arraigado, el cual nunca pudo ser apropiadamente curado. Con ese aroma en su nariz, se giró y la miró asimilando su cuerpo pequeño y quebrado que estaba en el piso. Una mano soportándola y la otra cerrando el frente de la chaqueta que aún colgaba abierta, la camiseta blanca debajo justo tan traslúcida como había estado en cubierta pero no podía permitirse mirar, mucho menos disfrutar descarado la vista de su pecho a través de la prenda. En vez, miró a un punto, sabía que lo necesitaba, miró su rostro, miró sus tormentosos ojos grises, lluvia parecía caer de esa tormenta.

"Qué quieres de mí?" Sus palabras salieron tan suaves que él tuvo que inclinar sus orejas para escuchar pero al final eligió no escuchar.

En vez, miró por la ventana observando el mar mientras el barco continuaba moviéndose por la costa. Notó una manada de delfines detrás del barco, danzando y jugando en las olas que creaba el barco, la vista lo hizo sonreír levemente. Podía escucharlos, hablando el uno con el otro con pequeños chasquidos y ladridos como los de perro. Un amigo suyo, un demonio nutria, alguna vez le había dicho por su propio requerimiento (o mejor el requerimiento de un Miroku curioso de ocho años) que los delfines eran muy graciosos al hablar, inteligentes e ingeniosos. Tuvo que tomarle la palabra a su amigo, después de todo, él solo podía hablar con perros y ciertas razas de lobo.

Inuyasha desvió sus ojos de la manada y miró a Kagome quien aún estaba sentada, observando en silencio, esperando una respuesta. Suspiró ante la mirada en su rostro, sabiendo que no tenía una en realidad, no sabía qué quería de ella.

" _La deseas._ "

Susurró el demonio dentro, él eligió ignorarlo. Tal vez la deseaba, su humano y su demonio. Esa fue una primicia para él, una absoluta primicia, usualmente el demonio solo querría un rápido revolcón en el heno y el humano quería hablar y coquetear pero en el momento, el humano en él y el demonio habían llegado a un mutuo entendimiento—ambos querían a Kagome Dresmont en cada forma posible.

Inuyasha sacó la idea de su cabeza, aún si la quisiera, no podría tenerla—ella lo había dejado perfectamente claro. Con ese último pensamiento, miró a Kagome, era momento de preguntarle lo que siempre había querido.

"Tiene algo por qué vivir, Srta. Dresmont?" La pregunta parecía extraña.

Kagome frunció sus ojos, olvidando completamente su anterior pregunta, en vez, se enfocó en esta. Ella había escuchado en las leyendas y en las historias para dormir que el temido pirata Capitán Inuyasha siempre le hacía esta pregunta a alguien antes de matarlo y su respuesta era la diferencia entre continuar su vida y terminar su vida. " _Tengo algo por qué vivir?_ " Se preguntó mientras miraba el duro piso de madera pero un segundo antes, se giró y lo miró, sus ojos en él, mirándolo, esperando en _él_ que apareciera. Sacudió su cabeza después de un momento y miró al piso una vez más, la mano apoyándola se abrió para tocar la lisa superficie con la palma antes de mirarlo con convicción. "Usted, Capitán Inuyasha?"

Los ojos de Inuyasha se abrieron, se sintió como un pez fuera del agua. Nadie le había preguntado tal cosa. Nadie lo había cuestionado con su propia pregunta. Mirándola ahora se dio cuenta cuál era su respuesta y lo asustó—por completo lo hizo sentir inseguro y aterrorizado. Manteniendo ahogada esa sensación trató de encontrar una respuesta ingeniosa a su pregunta, trató de encontrar alguna forma de responderle pero sin importar lo mucho que intentó no pudo pensar en una simple cosa además de la conclusión que estaba rondando en su cabeza—lo que nunca querría decirle en voz alta a ella ni a nadie.

Kagome sonrió forzada y lo miró con ojos determinados. "Si no puede responder su propia pregunta," dijo ella con una convicción que casi temió. "Entonces por qué debería hacerlo yo?"

Ganando algo de compostura, respiró profundo y le sonrió. Ella se echó un poco para atrás un poco confundida ante su repentina confianza y observó mientras caminaba hacia ella. Alcanzándola, la presentó con su mano, ofreciéndola de tal manera que no pudo rechazarlo. Titubeante, la alcanzó y le permitió a sus callosos dedos envolver los suyos para ponerla de pie en un dulce movimiento. "Ganas esta." Concedió él y para su sorpresa besó sus nudillos gentilmente, sus labios tocaron su piel tan ligeramente que estaba casi segura de que nunca pasó. "Srta. Dresmont." Se separó, tocó su corto cabello y sintió una punzada ante la vista. "Por qué cortaste tu cabello?" Preguntó de repente.

Ella alcanzó y tocó los cortos rizos, un rubor se formó en sus mejillas por el beso mientras desviaba su mirada. No podía creer lo que había hecho y a pesar de su rabia hacia él, encontró que no pudo negar la sensación. No podía pelear contra ella. "Quería mezclarme para no ser descubierta."

Él aceptó la respuesta con un bufido. "Mejor suerte la próxima vez." Caminó hacia la puerta, queriendo alejarse de ella ahora más que nunca. El suave beso que le había dado a su mano había reiniciado muchos sentimientos en su mente humana y el hecho de que no lo rechazara lo hizo aun peor. Tal vez, podría recuperarla—con el tiempo cambiar su opinión sobre piratas. Rió internamente para sí, preguntándose cómo podría ser tan optimista.

"Sí, la próxima vez." Dijo ella en una pequeña voz.

Sus orejas se movieron en su cabeza tratando de captar sus palabras y Kagome las vio moverse por primera vez. Sintió toda su mente en blanco ante la vista. Sencillamente eran las cosas más tiernas que haya visto en su vida. La urgencia por tocarlas se disparó dentro de ella como un virus, la urgencia de ver si realmente estaban cubiertas de pelo la sacudió en cada rincón. Quería correr desesperadamente hacia él, para tocar esas orejas, acariciarlas, mientras sus labios tocaban los suyos, mientras sus manos recorrían su espalda y bajaban más hacia su—

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron ante sus pensamientos y se sintió furiosa consigo misma. Ella odiaba a este hombre, este hombre era un pirata que la había marcado en contra de su voluntad y había amenazado con violarla por alguna desobediencia que le demostrara. Kagome lo miró y trató de ver al hombre de Port Royal pero él era muy diferente de este hombre frente a ella—todo en él era diferente, no sólo las adorables orejas.

Mirándolo ahora, pensó divertido que hubiese reconocido tan fácilmente al Capitán sin el uniforme de la Armada. Con su largo cabello y orejas no se veía como el mismo hombre, que había usado la peluca y el sombrero de tres puntas. De hecho, se veía casi como una persona completamente diferente, especialmente con el cambio de ropas en mente. Y aun, notó, había sabido quien era de inmediato, aun antes de que hablara en cubierta. Al segundo de haberlo visto, al primer momento cuando lo había mirado, había sido capaz de decir quién era el hombre de chaqueta roja. " _Me pregunto por qué, por qué pude reconocerlo si se ve tan diferente?_ "

Inuyasha pausó comenzando a buscar el picaporte y se giró para mirarla a los ojos una vez más para ayudarlo a ganar su punto final, "Quédate en la habitación donde estás a salvo."

Mientras, sus ojos la penetraban sumergidos en cómo lo había reconocido sin haber visto otras características o incluso escuchado su voz. " _Sus ojos, fueron sus ojos. Esos ojos color miel—los reconocería a millas._ "

Sin molestarse en obtener una respuesta de Kagome, Inuyasha agarró el picaporte y lo giró con un mecánico chasqueo antes de salir de la habitación, la figura de un hombre más pequeño lo rodeó sin molestarlo mientras desaparecía en el corredor.

"Srta. Dresmont?" Preguntó el hombre mientras entraba en la habitación, asimilando la vista de la Kagome aún sorprendida. "Oh Dios mío, Srta. Dresmont!" La voz repitió su nombre desviando la atención de Kagome hacia el hombre que era la Sra. Smith o a quien le habían presentado como la Sra. Smith.

Viendo el reconocimiento en el rostro de Kagome, la mujer la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo, diciendo las palabras 'lo siento' una y otra vez pero Kagome no estaba escuchando, ella aún estaba mirando la puerta cerrada preguntándose qué tipo de hombre era el Capitán en realidad. Él no era el hombre de Port Royal pero no negaba que siempre había verdad en la ficción, un indicio de verdad siempre existe en la falsedad. Este hombre pudo haber estado actuando pero incluso los actores interpretaban las partes que mejor se le ajustaban.

Entonces quién era él? Quién era el Capitán Inuyasha, qué tipo de hombre era él? Era el Inuyasha de los cuentos y las historias para dormir o era el hombre que sostuvo su mano, bailó con ella, habló del mar?

" _Soy mejor que eso._ "

Las palabras hicieron eco en su cabeza mientras la mujer la abrazada fuertemente y se disculpaba una y otra vez, su voz amortiguada por el hombro de Kagome mientras lloraba. El sonido de esas lágrimas debilitó toda la resolución de Kagome mientras encontraba sus propios brazos envolviéndose alrededor de la desconocida, aferrándose a ella mientras se abrían las compuertas y Kagome se permitía llorar y preguntarse si el Capitán Inuyasha sin duda era un mejor hombre.

 _Fin del Capítulo_

 _Dejen sus Reviews_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Nota de Inu:** Hola a todos! Espero se encuentren muy bien. Antes que nada quiero pedirles disculpas por la demora en actualizar esta historia pero en verdad han sido dos semanas tremendas para mí y mi familia con la salud de mi hermana, además de dejar en pausa el trabajo para atenderla y ayudarla me ha tenido corriendo de un lado a otro y viviendo más en su casa que en la mía, jejeje. Pero bueno, muchas gracias por la paciencia, por el apoyo y me alegra enormemente que siempre estén pendientes y esperando por más, espero que este capítulo haya valido la espera porque en verdad esto se pone intenso y emocionante. Un millón de gracias a su autora por haber creado una historia tan maravillosa como esta y a ustedes por su tiempo para leerla y disfrutarla tanto como yo. Hasta la próxima!

PD: Mil disculpas por los errores que se me puedan escapar, jejeje…


	11. Destino Decidido

**SHIKURO: UN CUENTO DE HADAS EN EL CARIBE**

 **Por Inuma Asahi De**

Traducido por Inuhanya

 **Disclaimer:** La escritora no posee ninguno de los personajes creados por Rumiko Takahashi pero todos los demás desearían que sí. Todos los personajes originales o conceptos son de la autora Inuma Asahi De (a excepción de las figuras históricas).

-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Capítulo Once:**

 **Destino Decidido**

"Srta. Dresmont, lo siento tanto." Dijo Sango por lo que se sintió era la millonésima vez mientras ella y Kagome se encontraban en la habitación del Capitán. Ambas estaban arrodilladas en el piso, ceñidas en un fuerte abrazo. "Quise detenerlo pero no pude, no puedo ir en contra del Capitán. Lo siento mucho, lo siento—tanto."

"Está bien." Respondió Kagome mientras abrazaba a la mujer aún más fuerte hundiendo su rostro en el suave cabello marrón de la mujer. "Y por favor, no me llames Srta. Dresmont," murmuró ella no muy segura de lo que estaba haciendo, "Kagome está bien."

No estaba segura de por qué le había pedido a la otra mujer dejar la formalidad, todo lo que supo fue que a pesar de todo no quería ser una Dresmont para esta mujer, quería ser cercana a esta mujer y quería estar conectada con ella. Después de todo, si iba a vivir en este barco, si iba a ser vista como la mujer del Capitán entonces al menos quería una amiga y Sango era la mejor opción—una compañera mujer obligada a vivir en un barco pirata.

Sango sonrió a través de las lágrimas y abrazó más a Kagome, las palabras de la joven hicieron menguar algo de su culpa. "Llámame Sango," susurró ella separándose, llevó sus manos a su rostro y secó las lágrimas y algo de tierra en el proceso. "Ese es mi nombre, no Sra. Smith."

"Sango." Kagome respondió suavemente y sonrió por primera vez desde que había abordado el barco. Su corazón se infló con un feliz sentimiento, estaba segura de que había tomado una buena decisión al confiar en esta mujer. "Es bueno conocerte, supongo."

"Kagome," dijo Sango gentilmente como si ensayara el nombre. "Soy la misma mujer que conociste en tierra, la única diferencia ahora es la vida que me ves vivir. Siento si no es lo que esperabas," rascó la parte trasera de su cabeza, quitándose el sombrero de cuatro puntas en el proceso, su largo cabello cayó. "Así es como es."

"Está bien." Respondió Kagome con una sonrisa forzada.

No podía creer que hubiese sido engañada al pensar que la mujer ante ella era una suave debutante cuando de hecho, mirándola ahora, era el completo opuesto. Sango se veía poco femenina con su cara sucia y su ropa holgada. Era difícil creer que esta era la misma mujer. Parecía tan improbable y aun aquí estaba esta mujer frente a ella, vestida como un hombre, y un hombre pirata. Kagome continuó manteniendo su sonrisa forzada, la dolorosa sensación en su pecho hacía difícil mantenerla en su lugar.

" _Sango también me mintió, verdad?_ " Pensó Kagome tristemente. " _Pensé que éramos amigas, que estábamos conectadas, que se sentía igual que yo, pero tal vez también eso fue una mentira._ "

Sango observó las emociones cruzando el rostro de Kagome, a través de la sonrisa forzada. Sango frunció y le permitió a su propio rostro cubrirse con tristeza. En cierto grado, entendía los sentimientos de la otra chica. Ser engañada por la gente, caminar desprevenida a una situación por la realidad de ella, siendo forzada a algo que no hubieses querido, era algo difícil de tratar, y estaba segura que Kagome estaba teniendo dificultades para manejarlo.

Mirando a la chica mucho más joven, Sango quería consolarla, decirle que todo iba a estar bien, realmente quería hacer sentir a salvo a Kagome, quería que Kagome se sintiera en casa, quería que Kagome entendiera que este barco era un buen barco y que estaba rodeada de buenas personas (en tanto como no contaras con la tripulación que vivía abajo). Esas personas, pensó Sango, no necesariamente eran buenas personas, simplemente eran unos buenos tripulantes.

Pero al final, Sango sabía que no era su lugar interferir con las emociones de Kagome, al menos no todavía. En el momento Kagome necesitaba que le permitieran sentir lo que sea que quisiera sentir, sin explicaciones innecesarias y promesas tranquilizadoras. Sango sabía, aun si lo intentara, que Kagome no sería capaz de escuchar—su corazón estaba muy lastimado para escuchar lo que quería decirle la otra joven.

Con esto en mente, Sango eligió no decir nada sobre la extraña curva de los labios de esta joven. "Kagome," optó por preguntar. "Qué pasó? Cómo terminaste en nuestro barco?"

Kagome miró a Sango y se preguntó qué debería decirle a la otra mujer, casi quería mentir. Quería decir que fue secuestrada o que había terminado aquí por accidente pero sabía que nunca funcionaría, no era creíble. Sango vería la farsa y de cualquier manera llegaría a la verdadera situación. Suspirando, Kagome alcanzó y trató de tomar un mechón de cabello entre sus dedos para enroscarlo pero su cabello ahora era muy corto para hacerlo. Bajando sus manos a su regazo miró los dedos recordando el día anterior, recordando cada paso que dio, recordando su decisión ahora resaltada por su falta de cabello.

Casi podía ver su cabello en el piso en la habitación de su padre.

"Hui de casa." Le dijo a Sango con voz suave, sus ojos no miraban a la mujer sino en vez estaban enfocados en un punto en su regazo.

"Por qué huiste?" Inquirió Sango suavemente, tratando de mantener su tono gentil y alentador.

"Porque yo no—yo—" Kagome cerró sus ojos y respiró profundo con resolución.

"Está bien Kagome, puedes decirme." Presionó Sango y colocó una mano sobre una de las de Kagome que estaba cerrada fuertemente en el regazo de la joven. "No te juzgaré."

Las palabras parecieron golpear algo en Kagome y la chica comenzó a lagrimear mientras le confesaba a la mujer. "Hui porque no quería ser más esa chica." Miró a Sango suplicante. "Quería alejarme de esa vida de modales y obligación, quería alejarme de la propiedad. Quería ser yo, quería ser libre, yo—," Kagome limpió lágrimas de sus ojos. "No quería vivir más para mis obligaciones y mi familia, quería vivir por obligación con mi corazón, como lo dijiste."

Sango miró a Kagome y prácticamente tuvo un flashback a su propia vida. Recordó diciéndole esas mismas palabras a Kagome, había visto la reacción en el rostro de la joven cuando había dicho esas palabras. Debieron haber impactado a Kagome mucho más de lo que pensó Sango originalmente. Aun, no podía culpar a Kagome por su decisión, la decisión de huir. De hecho, Sango deseó secretamente haber huido de su hogar mucho más pronto de lo que lo hizo. "Entiendo." Dijo gentil tomando la mano de Kagome en la suya en vez de solo dejar que sus dedos se suspendieran sobre ella. "Y no te preocupes," aseguró tratando de comunicar la verdad tras sus palabras. "Eres libre aquí."

"Libre?" Dijo Kagome en una voz suave mientras levantaba su mano libre para tocar su hombro. Su dedo hizo contacto con la marca en su carne y se estremeció involuntariamente.

"Aquí puedes ser lo que quieras ser Kagome, nadie te cambiará."

Honestamente, Kagome no estaba segura de sí le creía a Sango pero estaba muy cansada para pelear con ella por eso. La marca en su brazo no simbolizaba libertad, de hecho era lo opuesto, simbolizaba todas las cosas que no podía ser ahora. Simbolizaba el control del Capitán sobre ella.

Haciendo a un lado esas ideas, Kagome asintió levemente hacia Sango y miró la habitación alrededor, vio algunas de las cosas que no habían estado ahí en su recorrido. Las armas y los cuchillos, los mapas, los trofeos de sombreros de otros hombres o las pistolas, los extraños platos y figurines de países extranjeros, las pieles y la extraña ropa de terciopelo incluso una extraña chaqueta Calico que colgaba en el espaldar de la silla del Capitán en su escritorio. Dejó que sus ojos recorrieran todas esas cosas, viéndolas por primera vez. Aun cuando había despertado una hora atrás, no había visto nada de los afectos personales del Capitán. Tal vez su mente simplemente había estado muy preocupada para verlas. Mirándolas ahora, Kagome pensó que estaba ante un vistazo de la verdadera naturaleza de su captura, esto era parte de quién era él, era un invasor, era un peleador, era un destructor, era un pirata.

Kagome se giró hacia Sango y miró a la mujer vestida como un hombre. Decidiendo re direccionar la conversación a un tema más seguro, Kagome tocó la chaqueta de Sango y le dio un tirón. "Por qué estás vestida como un hombre, antes estabas vestida como una mujer?"

"Porque es más seguro." Dijo Sango despreocupada. "No hay otra mujer a bordo y los hombres, cómo debería decir esto," golpeteó su mentón brevemente. "Sus palmas comenzarían a arder si constantemente me vieran vestida como una mujer."

Kagome tragó ante la idea y se cerró más la chaqueta desde su posición en el piso junto a Sango. "Ellos—el Capitán dijo que ellos—um—me lastimarían. En verdad harían eso?"

Sango le frunció a Kagome, una mirada que le dio la respuesta a Kagome. "Sí." Dijo con un profundo respiro. "Pero nosotras estamos a salvo en tanto como estemos reclamadas."

"Reclamadas." Repitió Kagome y tocó su hombro ligeramente, su conversación con el Capitán regresó a ella. "Quieres decir esta marca?"

"Sí." Dijo con un movimiento de cabeza. "Esa marca te da protección del resto de la tripulación, especialmente de los demonios. No se acercarán a ti en tanto como sepan que está ahí." Algunas veces Sango deseaba tener una marca como esa. De lo que había escuchado de las costumbres de los demonios esa marca era tan buena como encerrarte en una habitación. Ningún demonio se atrevería a tocarte si tuvieras esa marca en tu carne, hacerlo sería morir, así de simple. "Para mí es un poco diferente."

"Diferente." Dijo Kagome en voz alta y entonces la curiosidad sacó lo mejor de ella otra vez. "Quién te reclamó?" Preguntó Kagome con pura curiosidad. Estaba muy segura de que ya sabía la respuesta a su pregunta, la demostración en el muelle decía mucho, y el beso en Port Royal—pero siempre era agradable escuchar las noticias del acusado y no del jurado.

Sango se sonrojó y desvió la mirada de Kagome. "Pensé que sería obvio." Sonrió ligeramente, un poco torcido mirando a Kagome a través de espesos mechones. "El hombre con quien tuve la aventura."

"Peter?" Reconoció Kagome, contenta de saber que al menos había habido algo de verdad en Port Royal.

"Bueno, su nombre en realidad es Miroku, pero sí, Miroku me reclamó."

"Es cierto," dijo Kagome asintiendo, recordando escuchar que Miroku sin duda era el verdadero nombre del hombre y no Peter. "Supongo que se me escapó." Kagome se permitió tranquilizarse con cada palabra, hasta que finalmente guardó silencio, su mente divagando hacia ideas y sentimientos más desagradables.

Por un momento, Kagome sintió algo filtrarse ante el hecho de que Peter no había sido el verdadero nombre del hombre, por cada verdad que esas personas le decían, aparecían un millón de mentiras. Le molestó mucho a Kagome saber que había sido engañada por una semana por personas que de verdad le agradaban—personas en las que había confiado. Sus pensamientos de nuevo se enfocaron en el Capitán y se llenó de rabia y confusión. En verdad le había gustado al Capitán, o era otra de las mentiras? Realmente no estaba segura de qué pensar. " _Estoy tan—confundida._ "

Borrando las ideas de su mente miró a Sango. Estudió con cuidado a la otra mujer, preguntándose si Sango también tenía una marca en su piel, fue reclamada después de todo así que era lógico que la mujer también tuviera la piel marcada como Kagome. Kagome arrugó las cejas ante la idea, aun si fuera posible, altamente lo dudaba recordando al Miroku de Port Royal. Miroku era un humano y los humanos no se mordían entre ellos ni tenían tatuajes místicos con símbolos que aparecían en la piel. Aun si Sango no estaba marcada como Kagome entonces qué mantenía a los hombres lejos de ella? Había mencionado que había sido reclamada de forma diferente, pero cuán diferente podría ser?

Una vez más Kagome miró a la chica de arriba abajo, no podía ver bajo las ropas, Sango estaba muy bien cubierta pero incluso sin tener que ver la piel de la chica supo—no había manera de que Sango hubiese sido marcada por Miroku y si ese era el caso, entonces Sango no llevaba una marca en su piel.

Aun sabiendo esto, Kagome todavía sintió la dominante urgencia de preguntar. "No tienes una marca como la mía, verdad?" Señaló su hombro como un indicador, sus ojos apenas contuvieron su interés.

"No, no estoy marcada de la misma forma como fuiste marcada." Dijo Sango en una voz suave, su vergüenza la alcanzó. Era extraño. Cuando se refería a Inuyasha y a Miroku podían bromear sobre sexo fácilmente, era como un juego entre ellos y aun—cuando se refería a una chica como Kagome, se sentía de nuevo como una mujer de propiedad, no quería hablar de esas cosas.

"Pero si no tienes una marca como yo," Kagome continuó preguntando, sus ojos curiosos y grandes con asombro. Realmente quería saber qué mantenía a salvo a esta chica, tal vez si lo sabía podría pedirle al Capitán hacerle lo mismo y remover la marca—su cadena. "Entonces por qué los otros demonios hombres te dejan tranquila? Cómo saben que estás bajo la protección de alguien en el barco?"

Sango tomó un respiro y trató de controlar la forma en que sus manos estaban sudando. Miró el inocente rostro de Kagome, la joven realmente no entendía la relación física de ella y Miroku? Sango ya sabía la respuesta a eso, aun sin tener que preguntarle a la chica. Kagome no sabía nada de sexo, como una joven de sociedad (más importantemente, una chica soltera de sociedad) era obvio que nunca hubiese sido educada en las costumbres de la habitación. Inhalando otro profundo respiro colocó una mano sobre una de las de Kagome y la miró directo a los ojos. "Ellos pueden olerlo en mí así me dejan tranquila."

"Olerlo?" Kagome la miró sin señales de entender. Sinceramente, no tenía idea de lo que Sango estaba insinuando.

"Ellos huelen a Miroku _en_ mí." Dijo ella otra vez tratando de enfatizar las palabras para que Kagome pudiera captar, la otra joven simplemente continuó dándole miradas vacías. Sango suspiró y retiró su mano para cubrir sus ojos con ella. "Tenemos sexo, Kagome." Dijo franca.

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron como platillos viéndose como si pudiera desmayarse mientras le apuntaba un dedo a Sango. "Pero ustedes no están casados."

"Lo sé o al menos no estamos casados en el sentido técnico." Dijo Sango asintiendo, se sentía apenada por todo. Sí, ella y Miroku eran una pareja casada a los ojos del Capitán y la tripulación pero no a los ojos de la sociedad. La culpa y la vergüenza tocaron su corazón y presionó una de sus manos en su pecho antes de sacudir su cabeza. " _No puedo dejar que la propiedad me domine, no es más que una tontería._ "

Kagome miró a Sango sintiéndose completamente sorprendida y no tan sorprendida al mismo tiempo. Debería haber sabido después de atestiguar ese beso de que sin duda los dos eran 'íntimos.' Aun, una parte de ella había pensado, después de descubrir qué tanto de lo que esas personas le habían dicho eran mentiras, que tal vez había sido una extraña mentira también. Pensándolo ahora no tenía sentido realmente.

Sango respiró profundo y miró a Kagome, viendo las confusas emociones en el rostro de la joven. Sabía que el sexo antes del matrimonio era el peor pecado que una mujer podía cometer bajo el manto de la propiedad y la sociedad pero para ella realmente no era nada porque sabía la verdad. Fue en ese momento que Sango decidió que Kagome necesitaba entenderlo también—sería el primer paso de Kagome lejos del mundo al que fue traída, el mundo de mente cerrada que le había impedido crecer como persona simplemente porque nació mujer.

"Kagome," comenzó ella, asegurándose de captar los ojos de la jovencita. Tan pronto como Kagome la miró y se concentró en ella continuó. "No necesitas estar casada para hacer el amor con alguien."

Kagome frunció sus ojos, perpleja por el término. "Hacer el amor?"

Sango sonrió y su cara se sonrojó pero no de vergüenza. "Amo a Miroku y él me ama." Suspiró ensoñadora colocando una mano en su cara. "Y el amor es más fuerte que cualquier certificado de matrimonio. Incluso los demonios piensan eso."

"Entonces no te avergüenzas de—hacer eso—" Kagome no pudo permitirse decir la palabra.

"No, no tengo razón para estarlo." Sango colocó una mano en su corazón, le sonrió a Kagome intentando transmitir todos sus sentimientos en esa sonrisa. "Porque es hecho con amor y nadie debe avergonzarse de amar."

Kagome asintió no segura de cómo tomar esta conversación. Las mujeres no tenían sexo antes de estar casadas, no se hacía, no estaba bien, se supone que no podían besar hasta el día de la boda y aun—Kagome miró a Sango y vio el brillo en su rostro, sus ojos perdidos como si pensara en algo. A veces, sus amigas en Port Royal habían hablado sobre las relaciones con sus esposos y siempre había tenido una mala connotación de ellas. Como que era horrible, como si el sexo fuera algo completamente repugnante pero mirando a Sango—y pensando en sus sentimientos cuando el Capitán la había tocado—se preguntó si realmente era tan malo como las otras chicas lo habían hecho parecer.

"Sango." Dijo Kagome en una voz pequeña casi un chillido mirando a la mujer más experimentada. "Te gusta—eso? Es agradable?"

Sango se coloreó de un rojo brillante saliendo de su fantasía y miró a Kagome con mejillas del color de una langosta. Miró al suelo y cubrió su rostro con sus manos mientras su vergüenza viajaba desde su rostro hacia su cuello. "Yo—bueno—hm." Sango rió un poco y se rehusó a encontrar los ojos de Kagome.

"Siempre he escuchado que es desagradable." Susurró Kagome también de un rojo brillante.

Sango miró a Kagome, una acción que le tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad, y se permitió ver la mirada en el rostro de la joven. Recordó ser una joven de sociedad, recordó a su madre hablarle, los familiares femeninos y amigas casadas que el sexo era una obligación y algo para no disfrutarse. Después de ser violada lo había pensado como algo horrible, detestable y como algo enfermo y malo. Recordó lo asustada que había estado de tener sexo con Miroku después de todas sus experiencias físicas y mentales. Pero—el sexo con Miroku no había sido nada como el sexo del que le habían hablado, el sexo que había enfrentado. El sexo con Miroku había sido lento y mágico, había sido gentil y libre, la había hecho sentir completa otra vez, como una mujer, como una persona.

Sango sonrió ante la idea—la primera vez había sido espantoso pero placentero una vez que se había calmado, la segunda vez había sido mucho mejor, más calmado, más largo y más relajado. Y ahora—era divertido y feliz, era algo que hacían en las mañanas, en las tardes, en la noche, o rápido antes de cenar. Era divertido y despreocupado, una actividad que los dos hacían juntos, simple para ellos y su amor.

El sexo era maravilloso cuando lo hacías con alguien que amabas. Esas chicas, su madre, la madre de Kagome y sus amigas, ellas nunca habían tenido el sexo que Sango tuvo en su vida. Habían realizado sus deberes maritales porque era lo que estaban destinadas a hacer, había sido su trabajo, había sido otra cosa para odiar por nacer mujer. Eso era por qué el sexo era tan horrible para ellas, eso era por qué siempre se hablaba de eso con malas implicaciones y con señales de remordimiento dentro de las mujeres. Si alguna de esas mujeres hubiese experimentado el verdadero amor y lo que era hacer el amor, entonces tal vez pensarían diferente, como Sango.

Sango miró a Kagome con esa idea y le sonrió a la joven, no sintiéndose más avergonzada, de hecho se sentía—increíblemente en paz. "El sexo es desagradable." Admitió suavemente y tomó la mano de Kagome por tercera vez, esperando que pudiera calentar el corazón de Kagome con solo sus manos. "Pero hacer el amor, con alguien que amas, es la experiencia más hermosa y maravillosa que tendrás en tu vida."

"Hacer el amor." Kagome repitió la extraña frase en voz alta. Nadie había llamado a las relaciones maritales hacer el amor cuando le hablaban de los deberes de una esposa.

"Sí. En verdad amo hacer el amor con Miroku." Sango sonrió feliz y miró los ojos de la otra chica.

Una extraña idea golpeó a Kagome entonces, se preguntó en los remotos confines de su mente cómo sería hacer el amor. Sabía los mecanismos básicos del sexo, Eri la había informado bien de eso cuando se había casado con el Sr. Hojo. Eri le había dicho sobre la extraña anatomía de los hombres—y a dónde iba esa extraña anatomía cuando estaba cumpliendo con sus deberes de esposa. En el momento se había estremecido ante la idea, especialmente cuando Eri le había dicho que era incómodo y un poco doloroso. Pero mientras lo pensaba su mente divagó a la única experiencia sexual que había tenido realmente.

La mente de Kagome regresó al Capitán, pensando en la forma como sus manos se habían sentido cuando tocaron su piel, la forma en que sus labios se habían sentido cuando chuparon su oreja. Pensó en la forma que había movido sus manos sobre su trasero, pensó en la forma en que se había movido contra ella—esa extraña parte de su anatomía rozando contra el lugar que siempre estaba cálido, ese lugar donde se supone debería encajar. Kagome tragó—no había manera en que eso pudiera sentirse bien, de ninguna manera en todo el mundo y aun así—

Ella miró a Sango quien se sonreía a sí misma, parecía que la otra mujer también estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

Kagome respiró profundo y cerró sus ojos permitiéndose hacer una pregunta, dirigida sólo a ella. " _Cómo sería,_ " se preguntó internamente, " _Hacer el amor con el Capitán?_ "

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron de golpe cuando la idea pareció reverberar en su mente, cubriendo todos sus sentidos. Rápidamente sacudió su cabeza, queriendo sacar la idea de su psique porque sabía, que al final, sería imposible saberlo realmente. Después de todo, se dijo, para hacer el amor con alguien tienes que estar enamorada de él y Kagome no estaba enamorada del Capitán. De hecho, estaban tan lejos del amor que era completamente desagradable pensar en eso en su relación actual. Sentía el odio en su corazón, sentía la punzada de rabia en su pecho, pero al mismo tiempo sentía la lógica. El Capitán la había marcado por una buena razón—por protección—y si no hubiese usado esa marca entonces—

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron cuando hizo la conexión. Mirando a Sango, reunió su coraje para hacer la pregunta más importante que haya hecho en su vida. "Si no me hubiese marcado así," señaló su hombro. "El Capitán me habría marcado como Miroku te marcó?"

"Habría sido su única opción." Le admitió Sango delicadamente. "Los demonios no reconocen los anillos de diamante o las declaraciones verbales Kagome, ellos son físicos." Ella hundió sus ojos en Kagome para reiterar su punto. "Si no hueles al hombre que te reclamó o no tienes su marca, entonces estás en el juego."

Kagome asintió sintiendo algo registrarse dentro de ella. El comportamiento del Capitán tenía sentido, muy ligeramente. Si no la hubiera marcado con sus colmillos entonces hubiese tenido que tener sexo con ella y Kagome—él debió haber sabido que no era el tipo de chica que iba por cosas como esas.

" _Yo nunca te forzaré a hacer nada que no quieras._ "

Ella le creyó, lo entendió. Podría haberla tenido, podría haberla violado pero eligió no hacerlo. Eligió marcarla en vez de eso, de alguna manera esta marca la había protegido. Ella tocó su hombro y sintió el calor emanar de la marca hacia sus dedos.

"Él hizo esto para protegerme." Dijo en voz alta, su voz casi silenciosa en el aire silencioso.

Sango asintió. "El Capitán es una buena persona Kagome, sé que no lo parece ahora, pero es un buen hombre."

Kagome miró a Sango queriendo creerle desesperadamente. "En verdad es, un buen hombre?" La pregunta estaba dirigida tanto a Sango como a ella misma.

"Él es un gran hombre. En todos mis años de estar en este barco nunca me ha hecho nada que no quiera."

"Él nunca te forzaría." Kagome suministró las palabras del Capitán, continuaron haciendo eco en su cabeza aun después de haberlas dicho.

"No, no lo haría." Sango sonrió gentil. "Él es mejor que eso."

" _Soy mejor que eso._ "

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron ante las palabras y miró a Sango, casi preguntándose si le había sido dicho que dijera esas palabras en favor del Capitán, como si fuera algo premeditado entre los dos pero eso era imposible. Esas palabras eran desde el corazón de Sango—Kagome lo supo al ver el rostro de la otra mujer. Kagome miró sus rodillas, sumergida en el piso de madera del barco y la suave alfombra que el Capitán mantenía encima en su habitación. Mirando a Sango sonrió, la rabia y la confusión en su corazón se alivió levemente. Tal vez, el Capitán era un buen hombre que había sido obligado a tomar una difícil decisión. Kagome sonrió ante la idea, tal vez aún había esperanza para los dos.

" _Soy mejor que eso._ " Las palabras reverberaron en su cabeza y se sintió calmada por primera vez en un tiempo.

"Realmente es un mejor hombre de lo que parece, Kagome." Repitió Sango por el silencio de Kagome.

Kagome miró a la mujer y adornó su rosto con una sonrisa genuina que atrapó fuera de base a Sango por completo. "Kagome?" Preguntó la mujer mientras sus ojos se iluminaban con asombro ante la vista.

Kagome sólo sacudió su cabeza y con una sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes, habló, "He escuchado esas palabras antes en algún lugar, Sango."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Por qué estoy aquí?" Preguntó Miroku por billonésima vez mientras intentaba dormir en la improvisada cama que había armado con sábanas en el piso. Después de la conversación de Sango y Kagome había sido decidido que las dos chicas se quedaran juntas hasta que Inuyasha pudiera organizar su habitación para acomodar a una mujer, sin imponerse sobre ella. Había sido una idea noble pero, en el momento, el único sufrido verdadero era Miroku.

Desde su escritorio Inuyasha estudiaba un viejo mapa, buscando un puerto adecuado para atracar y vender algo de la carga que había 'obtenido' del barco de la marina semanas antes de llegar a Port Royal. Por la inesperada tormenta no había podido venderla tan rápido como le hubiese gustado pero al menos ahora que se dirigían a La Española, podría descargarla de su barco fácilmente y, si daba con el puerto correcto, por un buen precio.

"Por qué tengo que dormir aquí?" Gruñó Miroku mientras enrollaba las sábanas intentando ponerse cómodo.

"Porque sólo tengo una cama." Respondió Inuyasha ingenioso mientras buscaba en su escritorio por tinta y una pluma. Colocó los dos en el escritorio y lentamente abrió el frasco de tinta, muy cuidadoso de no derramarla. El barco se meció ligeramente y preocupó a Inuyasha. Mirando alrededor agarró un pequeño tazón y abrió la botella de tinta dentro, por seguridad.

"Eso tiene sentido." Refunfuñó Miroku intentando acomodarse de nuevo. Se sentó y acomodó la almohada que le había dado antes de caer sobre el piso otra vez, de alguna manera lo había empeorado. Gruñó incómodo y frotó su cuello sabiendo que estaría muy adolorido mañana.

"Tiene mucho sentido." Rezongó Inuyasha comenzando a marcar las leguas en el mapa en frente de él, era un intento por estimar su tiempo de viaje. "Tengo una cama y me rehúso a dormir con esa bruja y no la dejaré dormir en el piso—"

"Tú me dejas dormir en él fácilmente." Miroku refunfuñó por lo bajo.

Inuyasha lo miró y continuó. "Fue una idea razonable dejar que la Srta. Dresmont se quedara con Sango por el momento hasta que pueda meter otra cama aquí."

"Tú no duermes." Se quejó Miroku colocando una sábana sobre su cara. "Ella puede dormir aquí y tú puedes merodear por el barco como siempre."

"Duermo algunas veces." Se defendió Inuyasha sin desviar la mirada de los mapas en frente. "Podría dormir esta noche."

"Algunas veces, podría—algunas veces y podría son las palabras clave en esa oración Capitán." Miroku se sentó en su cama improvisada en el piso y apretó sus dientes tronando su cuello, ya estaba comenzando a sentirse tieso. "Podrías pasar unos días sin dormir hasta que lleguemos a puerto y consigas otra cama."

"Pero no quiero." Suministró Inuyasha haciendo una marca en el mapa que estaba estudiando. Gruñó cuando se dio cuenta de lo lejos que estaban de cualquier buen pueblo costero. "Es más divertido verte actuar como un cachorro llorón."

Miroku levantó una ceja, el Capitán no lo había llamado cachorro en años. Dentro de los demonios perro era muy típico llamar a un niño cachorro y desde que Miroku había sido criado por el Capitán desde que tenía ocho años, era una expresión que había escuchado muchas veces. En varias ocasiones—usualmente cuando el Capitán estaba molesto con él—Inuyasha se refería a él como un cachorro. Como un niño no había sabido qué hacer de la expresión hasta que Myoga le dijo su significado. Era casi como si Inuyasha estuviera refiriéndose a él como su hijo—su cachorro. En ese entonces había sido entrañable escuchar al Capitán referirse a él como su hijo pero ahora era insultante. Era el equivalente a llamarlo un niño arrogante, aunque fuera un hombre adulto.

"No soy un cachorro." Miroku hizo puchero y se recostó derrotado en su incómoda cama. "No he sido un cachorro por años."

"Entonces no actúes como uno." Respondió Inuyasha y finalmente bajó el mapa. Se levantó y estiró luego se quitó su chaqueta y camisa, la gema casi se sale por su cabeza hasta que Inuyasha la agarró y la regresó a descansar contra su pecho antes de alcanzar por el cordel de sus pantalones.

"No podemos dormir vestidos?" Murmuró Miroku desde su cama de sábanas.

"Te estoy calentando?" Dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa forzada mientras lentamente deshacía el nudo de sus pantalones, bajándolos por sus caderas como si le estuviera dando a Miroku un striptease.

Miroku levantó una ceja y se estremeció ante la idea antes de hacer un ruido atragantado, sus ojos cerrados fuertemente. "Primero, no soy un molly." Le dijo Miroku al Capitán, sus ojos aun fuertemente cerrados. "Y segundo, prácticamente eres mi padre o algo así, así que eso es incestuoso y muy perturbador."

Inuyasha miró a Miroku con una leve sonrisa. Aun cuando se hubiese referido a Miroku como su cachorro cuando era un niño o su hermano, era divertido escucharlo en voz alta. Esta era la primera vez, en mucho tiempo, que Miroku se refería a él como un miembro de la familia pero tenía sentido—había sido criado por el Capitán desde que era un pequeño cachorro, así que era natural para él sentir que Inuyasha y él eran familia de verdad. Era una idea que a Inuyasha le gustaba, en secreto siempre había querido hijos o un hermano que le agradara pero siempre había sabido que ninguna de ellas sucedería. Su sangre mestiza y su trabajo evitaban ambas cosas en muchos niveles.

"Bueno, entonces cachorro, me iré a dormir. No es tan divertido si me preguntas." Murmuró Inuyasha soplando la única vela en la habitación, la oscuridad los cubrió excepto por la luz de la luna que entraba por las ventanas.

"No me llames cachorro." Dijo Miroku con una carcajada desde su lugar en el piso antes de abrir sus ojos en la oscuridad. Después de varios segundos sus ojos se ajustaron a la oscuridad y pudo distinguir al Capitán acostado en su propia cama. "Crees que Myoga estará bien en el timón?" Preguntó suavemente en la oscura habitación.

"Él fue un navegador alguna vez y todo lo que tiene que hacer es ir con el viento hasta que decida un puerto." Inuyasha bostezó levemente, su cuerpo sintiéndose agotado no física sino emocionalmente.

"No has escogido un puerto todavía?" Inquirió Miroku estirándose y acomodándose en las sábanas.

Inuyasha miró al joven y por un segundo recordó cuando Miroku había sido muy joven. Cuando niño, Miroku con frecuencia se había quedado dormido en la habitación del Capitán debido a sus lecciones nocturnas y en esas ocasiones Inuyasha había acomodado al niño encima de sábanas en el piso junto a su cama a menos que supiese que no iba a dormir esa noche en cuyo caso le permitía al pequeño la comodidad del suave colchón. Aun, fuera que Miroku fuera puesto en el piso sobre sábanas como ahora o en la cama, sin falla, Miroku se haría una pequeña bola en esas sábanas o en esa cama. Observando a Miroku ahora, Inuyasha encontró entrañable que incluso después de todos esos años el hombre aún se recogiera en esas sábanas, manteniendo el hábito de infancia.

"Creo que vamos a detenernos en Trinidad." Inuyasha respondió finalmente cuando los recuerdos de Miroku como niño regresaron al precioso lugar en su corazón donde los conservaba.

"No está un poco lejos del camino?" Preguntó Miroku procediendo a recogerse en una bola.

"Sí, pero siempre obtenemos un precio alto allá." Razonó Inuyasha bostezando, por primera vez estaba muy cansado en realidad.

Miroku gruñó ante la respuesta sabiendo que el Capitán había hecho una buena elección de puerto aun cuando Trinidad le molestaba ligeramente. La única razón de que le molestara era porque era un pueblo español, lo cual significaba que tendrían que apoyarse en el Capitán para todo. Aun después de años de ser instruido por el Capitán nunca había aprendido mucho español, no era uno de sus mejores idiomas y el Capitán, como muchos otros idiomas que conocía, lo hablaba fluidamente. Miroku hizo mala cara un poco celoso de la habilidad del Capitán para los idiomas pero luego se regañó a sí mismo, después de todo Miroku había aprendido cuatro idiomas en diez años, lo cual comparado a algunos nobles no era malo después de todo.

Haciendo a un lado los pensamientos, Miroku regresó a la presente conversación. "Trinidad?" Murmuró antes de girarse hacia el Capitán en la oscuridad. "Será un buen lugar para vender el tabaco y la amapola."

Inuyasha gruñó en acuerdo girándose de costado, sus pensamientos dejaron a Miroku y se dirigieron hacia la Srta. Dresmont, no por algo que él y Miroku estuvieran diciendo sino porque podía escuchar las suaves voces de la otra habitación. Sango y la Srta. Dresmont estaban hablando tranquilamente como él y Miroku.

"Ahí también podemos vender los uniformes." Miroku continuó hablando, sin darse cuenta que el Capitán estaba distraído por la suave voz llegando del otro lado de la pared. "Cuánto crees que obtengamos por el lote?"

Inuyasha no respondió, estaba muy ocupado durmiéndose con la gentil voz de esa mujer, la gentil voz de Kagome Dresmont. No sabía lo que estaba diciendo, principalmente porque no podía concentrarse en sus palabras pero no eran las palabras lo que estaba arrullándolo, era el sonido. En verdad solo quería escuchar la cadencia de su voz cuando no estaba gritándole, el suave ritmo le recordaba a la Srta. Dresmont de Port Royal—la joven que le había gustado, la chica que había besado su mano, la chica que se emocionaba cuando hablaba del mar. Inconscientemente, alcanzó la gema alrededor de su cuello tocándola ligeramente mientras imaginaba a la chica que había conocido por unos días. Extrañaba a esa chica, pero parecía que no había mucho que pudiera hacer. No le había hablado desde la discusión/confrontación en su habitación horas atrás, en vez, se había quedado al lado de Sango como si estuviera rehusándose en silencio a dejar la seguridad de los brazos de la otra mujer.

"Inuyasha?" La voz de Miroku lo sacó de sus reflexiones.

"Sí," reconoció Inuyasha suavemente mientras le permitía a la gema deslizarse de sus dedos, su tren de ideas detenido para bien.

Miroku guardó silencio por varios minutos, cuando finalmente habló su voz era calmada pero confiada. "Estabas pensando en la Srta. Dresmont, verdad?"

"Duérmete Miroku." Resopló Inuyasha bruscamente y se dio la vuelta lejos del otro hombre.

Miroku asintió aun cuando Inuyasha no podía verlo y se acostó de espalda. Mirando el techo pensó en la Srta. Dresmont. Brevemente, había podido hablar con Sango y le había dicho de la decisión de la Srta. Dresmont de huir de casa. Le había hablado de Kagome queriendo ser ella misma, queriendo estar en un lugar donde fuera aceptada por quien era. Había huido porque ellos le habían dado el coraje de creer en sí misma y permitirle pensar por sí misma. Y ahora estaba viéndolos como una mentira, estaba viendo sus palabras como una falsa esperanza. Sango le había dicho de los sentimientos de Kagome y el hecho de que estuviera enojada y confundida.

Miroku suspiró ante la idea, sintiendo pena por la jovencita. Solo esperaba que Sango pudiera mostrarle que aunque hubiesen mentido sobre quienes eran, no habían mentido sobre sus sentimientos referentes a ella. Esos habían sido verdaderos, cada momento y cada palabra.

Miroku miró al Capitán, sabiendo que la Srta. Dresmont probablemente fue más lastimada por él. Se sentía traicionada, se sentía enojada y aun, al menos tenía que entender levemente la difícil decisión que Inuyasha tuvo que tomar. Era marcarla o ver a la tripulación comérsela viva. No había otra manera de protegerla. Incluso las palabras de un Capitán no eran así de fuertes cuando se referían a una mujer.

Esperaba que la jovencita pudiera ver esta verdad y entendiera el significado de lo que estaba pasando a bordo del barco. Tal vez si lo hacía entonces la emoción positiva sería suficiente para que Kagome se pusiera de su lado y los aceptara como piratas, los aceptara por quienes eran—de la misma manera en que ellos ya la habían aceptado sin su conocimiento. Mirando la quieta figura del Capitán, Miroku esperaba en silencio que ese fuera el caso.

"Buenas noches, Inuyasha." Susurró él en la oscuridad, sabiendo que el otro hombre lo escucharía.

Inuyasha, quien estaba mirando el cielo nocturno, movió una oreja hacia Miroku y contuvo un fuerte suspiro. Tenía mucho en su mente o al menos tenía a una persona pesando fuertemente en su mente. Haciéndola a un lado, movió una oreja hacia la habitación del otro lado de la pared. Las dos chicas ahora estaban en silencio. Decepcionado, se giró en su sueño y miró a Miroku en la oscuridad con una ligera sonrisa llena de tristeza, desilusión, y una extraña aceptación en su rostro. La gema contra su pecho lo quemó por un segundo haciendo que esa sonrisa se volviera un frunce. " _Por qué ha estado haciendo eso últimamente?_ " Se preguntó sujetando la gema en la oscuridad esperando a que se enfriara. Después de un momento, lo hizo e Inuyasha suspiró antes de acomodarse sobre su espalda y soltar la pequeña joya. "Buenas noches, cachorro." Llamó él al aire con una ligera sonrisa burlona formándose en su cara cuando escuchó a Miroku resoplar en respuesta.

"Eres un cabrón." Miroku bostezó en la oscuridad; Inuyasha sólo sonrió más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Muy lejos del barco Shikuro, de pie en la cubierta del barco de su padre estaba Naraku Morgan, sus agudos ojos de demonio miraban el ondeante mar. Observaba intensamente mientras la luna era cubierta por nubes en el cielo, sus ojos cautivados por la vista. Había algo etéreo en la forma en que la luna era cubierta de repente, dejando solo las estrellas como guía. Observaba las constelaciones, ubicando varias que conocía de niño.

Podía distinguir a la Osa Mayor y a la Osa Menor, la Cisne, y la Orión, todas estaban mirándolo, fijas como si lo encontraran siendo el curioso y no al contrario. Cerrando sus ojos, asimiló el sonido de las olas, la sensación del movimiento del barco mientras el agua lograba encontrar su camino contra el costado del barco y también su rostro—era una sensación vigorizante, completa, entera, naturalmente.

Con una sensación de completa alegría Naraku abrió sus ojos y permitió que una ligera sonrisa iluminara su rostro, la vista ligeramente obsesionante mientras la luna escogía ese momento para regresar de atrás de las nubes, fundiendo una tenue luz en el rostro del joven. Mirando el cielo otra vez, agrupó las estrellas creando su propia constelación—era de una mujer, con grandes ojos grises, el mismo color del cielo oscuro donde la luz de las estrellas encontraba la negra noche.

"Tengo que agradecerte Srta. Dresmont." Murmuró él en el aire de la noche. "Si no fuera por ti nunca hubiese dejado ese olvidado pueblo del infierno."

Con otra sonrisa, Naraku lamió sus labios. Ahora podría hacer lo que quisiera y no había nadie que pudiera detenerlo, a la primera oportunidad simplemente desaparecería, removiéndose de una vida que también había odiado y luego procedería a hacer la vida que siempre había querido.

Naraku sonrió de oreja a oreja; no era una vista agradable de ver.

 _Fin del Capítulo_

 _Dejen sus Reviews_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Notas:**

 **La Española** es una isla mayor en el Caribe, conteniendo dos países, la República Dominicana y Haití. Tal vez La Española es más famosa por ser el lugar de las colonias fundada por Christopher Columbus en sus viajes en 1492 y 1493.

 **Trinidad** no es parte de La Española y está localizada mucho más lejos de lo que La Española está de Jamaica donde está ubicado Port Royal. Está más cerca de Venezuela, mientras La Española está muy cerca de Cuba.

 **Molly** es un término arcaico para hombre gay.


	12. La Isla de Trinidad

**SHIKURO: UN CUENTO DE HADAS EN EL CARIBE**

 **Por Inuma Asahi De**

Traducido por Inuhanya

 **Disclaimer:** La escritora no posee ninguno de los personajes creados por Rumiko Takahashi pero todos los demás desearían que sí. Todos los personajes originales o conceptos son de la autora Inuma Asahi De (a excepción de las figuras históricas).

-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Capítulo Doce:**

 **La Isla de Trinidad**

"Bienvenidos a Trinidad." Dijo Inuyasha con una leve sonrisa en su cara mientras el barco entraba al muelle de Puerto España en la famosa isla de Trinidad.

Él y Miroku estaban en la cubierta del timón de su barco el Shikuro, ambos mirando el gigante puerto español. Era un hervidero de actividad—la mayoría de las cuales eran de mala fama. La isla de Trinidad era famosa en la piratería por lo fácil que era vender bienes en el puerto. Todo lo que tenías que hacer era poner un pie en tierra con algo de mercancía y el dinero prácticamente lo lanzaban en tus manos. La mejor parte, es que no hacían preguntas. Para esos hombres y mujeres no importaba de donde venía o de quién venía en tanto como tuviera un buen precio y fuera de uso.

Desde su actual posición (unas cuatrocientas yardas desde el muelle) podían ver los negocios ilegales, una ruta de comercio con la que estaban muy familiarizados. Había personas pasando cosas entre ellas, oro y plata, mercancía y productos intercambiaban manos así como algunos bienes eran ofrecidos de un lado a otro, era una cuidadosa combinación de un sistema de trueque y un típico intercambio de dinero. Inuyasha sonrió ante la vista, sabía que podría obtener dinero en Puerto España, podía ganar mucho dinero por los bienes que había 'adquirido.'

"Hay muchos barcos aquí." Comentó Miroku mientras Inuyasha conducía el barco a un muelle lejano. A diferencia de Port Royal, Puerto España tenía la facilidad para anclar justo en los muelles, haciendo innecesarios los botes que habían usado previamente en Port Royal. Era agradable tocar un puerto porque la mayoría de los barcos no tenían botes disponibles. A un Capitán pirata podría tomarle unos años 'adquirir' un bote o reunir suficiente dinero para comprar uno por medios legales.

Y desde que Puerto España tenía la facilidad para atracar sin uno, la mayoría de los piratas y las personas en general atracaban ahí porque podían entrar a puerto con facilidad. Esto hacía muy valioso el pueblo costero en el mundo pirata, después de todo, entre más fácil era atracar, significaba que más personas se reunían en el puerto en cualquier momento, lo cual significaba que había una gran probabilidad de que hubiesen personas con quienes negociar, lo que llevaba a un mejor precio posible en toda la mercancía o al menos el mejor negocio posible.

"Tienes razón," Inuyasha miró a Miroku asintiendo. "Hay muchas personas hoy." Inuyasha sonrió y viró ligeramente el barco fuera del viento. "Eso sólo significa mejores oportunidades."

Miroku también sonrió antes de volver su mente al trabajo por un segundo. "Amansen los aparejos!" Llamó cuando los notó desacelerados por el giro. Los hombres se apresuraron a formar las velas para que pudieran atrapar el viento lo suficiente para atracar. "Crees que obtendremos un buen precio?" Preguntó Miroku una vez seguro de que los hombres estaban haciendo su trabajo.

"Probablemente," Inuyasha se concentró en navegar, sus expertas manos en el timón giraban ligeramente el barco, grado a grado, sus agudos ojos miraban el agua juzgando la distancia, la marea, el viento, su velocidad, y cuánta velocidad necesitarían perder en orden de deslizarse seguramente en el puerto.

Miroku miró al Capitán y observó, esperando la inevitable señal que los dorados ojos le daría. No tuvo que esperar mucho. Los dorados ojos de Inuyasha se movieron hacia él, sus profundidades le transmitieron un mensaje sin tener que hablar.

"Amarren las velas!" Gritó Miroku y se dio la vuelta. Los hombres se escurrieron a obedecer, moviéndose tan rápido que apenas podían ser vistos mientras bajaban la primera vela cortando completamente el viento a un cuarto. Casi instantáneamente las dos velas más grandes también fueron recogidas, los hombres permanecían a cincuenta pies sobre ellos, recogiendo las velas antes de asegurarlas fuertemente con grandes sogas mientras se acercaban más y más a un lugar en los muelles.

Miroku corrió a un costado del barco, alistándose para su última tarea en el proceso de atracar mientras se deslizaban al lugar correcto. Desde el costado, observaba mientras el barco llegaba al muelle, unos buenos cincuenta o setenta pies los separaban de la madera de Puerto España. Miró al frente queriendo ver cuánto espacio tenían, aún les quedaban unos minutos a juzgar por la distancia antes de entrar al muelle firmemente.

Sonrió y comenzó a devolverse hacia el Capitán cuando algo captó su ojo. Era la vista del cabello de Sango suelto, ondeando en la brisa. Estaba vestida como un hombre para ir al puerto pero se había quitado su sombrero y deshecho el moño. Su rostro atrapó la luz del sol y sintió su corazón hincharse mientras miraba sus ojos felices y la amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Ella amaba el viento—lo sabía muy bien.

Sonrió y comenzó a girarse, de regreso a sus obligaciones, cuando algo negro captó su atención. Girándose lentamente, en dirección de Sango observó maravillado cuando la visión de la Srta. Dresmont llegó a sus ojos. Podía distinguir su sonrisa mientras su corto cabello rizado atrapaba el viento, sus ojos estaban cerrados mientras las gentiles manos invisibles acariciaban su rostro, removiendo su camisa.

Él sintió sus propios labios formar una sonrisa igualando la suya mientras se subía a la baranda y observaba el proceso de atracar, sus ojos abiertos en completa fascinación—era entrañable de observar. Se permitió continuar observando su cara, una gentil y fraterna sonrisa se formó en ella mientras observaba su hermosa e infinita inocencia. De repente, como si el viento le hubiera dado una ráfaga de inspiración, se giró para mirar tras él al Capitán, una sonrisa forzada en su rostro se formó cuando una idea también se formaba en su cabeza. "Capitán?" Llamó hacia atrás.

"Estoy ocupado." Respondió Inuyasha con un gruñido mientras giraba el timón ligeramente a estribor, sus ojos concentrados intensamente en lo que estaba haciendo.

"Capitán," repitió Miroku y le indicó al Capitán que lo viera. "Querrás ver esto."

"Qué?" Inuyasha prácticamente gritó girándose molesto hacia Miroku pero entonces sus ojos se abrieron cuando captó lo que Miroku estaba señalando con un dedo. "Srta. Dresmont?" Murmuró cuando su vista se llenó completamente de ella.

Estaba apoyada en la baranda, usando la ropa de su padre pero aun con esa ropa masculina podía ver su feminidad escondida debajo como si estuviera usando un vestido y enaguas. Estaba en sus mejillas en la forma en que sonrojaban por el viento, era la forma en que permanecía con sus manos en la baranda agarrándose delicadamente con sus nudillos de un tono rosa lo que lo hizo querer besarlos. Estaba en su espalda recta y la forma en que rotaba sus hombros hacia atrás, arqueándose levemente y haciendo que sus pechos se pronunciaran al frente, haciéndolos evidentes a pesar de su chaqueta. Estaba en sus ojos mientras miraba al puerto con una inocencia y amor por el mar que ningún hombre en este barco había poseído en años. Estaba en su cabello, los rizos encima de su cabeza que revoloteaban y flotaban en el aire salado pero mayormente vio la femenina naturaleza en su sonrisa, en sus labios que la formaban.

Miraba la forma en que sus labios formaban esa sonrisa, los observaba con una absorción casi enferma mientras se curvaban y cerraba sus ojos, el bulto de su pecho a través de su ropa aún más aparente mientras inhalaba un profundo y cautivador respiro, su pecho pesado con el esfuerzo de oler el aire salino tan profundo como fuera posible. Y todo el tiempo su sonrisa permaneció predominante en su rostro, encantadora y fascinante mientras la formaban sus gruesos labios. Miró esos labios mientras se separaban, sus dientes blancos (muy blancos para ser naturales) quedaron a la vista, un desconocido hoyuelo en su mejilla izquierda se creó por la acción, otro hoyuelo en la derecha siguió la formación de la izquierda.

Pero lo que más veía de todo esto era el color rubí de sus labios, completamente natural y no fabricado. Ese color era algo que ningún hombre podría tener en su cara, que nadie sino ella podría tener—hermosos y atractivos labios rojos, llenos—curvos—eran el tipo de labios que nunca quisieras dejar de besar.

"Ancla," gritó Miroku, sacando a Inuyasha de sus reflexiones.

Miró alrededor, dándose cuenta de que ya estaban en el puerto. No estaba seguro de cómo había pasado con total honestidad. Había estado tan concentrado en la mujer en la cubierta principal que francamente no había prestado atención a su responsabilidad. Mirando abajo observó a los hombres dejar caer el ancla por orden de Miroku. Cayó duro en el mar y rápidamente hizo su camino hacia el fondo del océano, hundiéndose en el sustrato y deteniéndose con un ligero brinco como si los mantuviera en posición.

"Aún no sé cómo lo haces." Comentó Miroku mirando al Capitán quien había retirado sus manos del timón.

"Hacer qué?" Preguntó él dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras un poco tembloroso. El Capitán Inuyasha estaba ligeramente nervioso por dos cosas. Primero, había sido capaz de atracar inconscientemente y segundo, había estado tan fijado en los labios de la Srta. Dresmont, cabello, pecho y cara que su mente literalmente se nubló. Nunca en su vida se había nublado al mirar a una mujer, especialmente una que muy claramente estaba vestida como un hombre y con su cabello tan corto como el de un hombre.

"Atracaste como si fuera lo más natural en el mundo." Observó Miroku mientras los hombres bajaban la rampa, que golpeó el muelle con un fuerte sonido y Miroku sonrió expectante cuando un hombre comenzó a subirla.

"Bueno, aparentemente lo es." Murmuró Inuyasha, agradeciéndole a Dios y a su suerte innata que no los hubiese estrellado en el muelle de madera. Se estremeció ante la idea—les habría costado mucho dinero trabajar en sacarlos de ese hueco (o habría perdido la habilidad para atracar en Trinidad otra vez y no estaba dispuesto a arriesgar algo así).

Miroku miró al Capitán con ojos sonrientes pero rostro calmado. Había observado a Inuyasha todo el tiempo—mirando la expresión del hombre cuando se giró para observar a la Srta. Dresmont. No había duda en la mente de Miroku que el Capitán aún estaba atraído por ella. La mirada en el rostro del otro hombre lo había dicho. Tal vez, con el tiempo podría cambiar la opinión de Inuyasha y la Srta. Dresmont por el otro si continuaba mostrándoles a los dos lo mucho que se gustaban—en secreto.

Se detuvieron en la cubierta principal justo cuando otro hombre abordó el barco. Era un pequeño demonio mapache, era fácilmente visto por las marcas naturales en sus ojos, parches negros de piel cubriéndolos ambos. No tenía pelaje, sin embargo, lo cual era extraño para un mapache. Miroku supuso que, o era muy viejo y estaba calvo o había sufrido de alguna de esas grandes enfermedades de occidente. Caminó hacia la rampa rápida y eficientemente y los encontró en segundos. Los miró a todos en el barco con ojos aburridos, antes de poner sus ojos en el tripulante más cercano.

"Quién es el capitán de este barco?" Preguntó el pequeño demonio mapache mirando expectante a Myoga.

El hombre más viejo del barco lo miró, inseguro de lo que estaba diciendo. Miró alrededor, mirando a los otros hombres, sabía que ninguno de ellos hablaba una palabra de español además del Capitán. Incluso Miroku sólo sabía algunas frases.

Desde su lugar a unos pies, Kagome y Sango miraban al hombre, una llena con curiosidad y la otra claramente aburrida. "Qué idioma fue ese?" Preguntó Kagome en una voz acallada mientras estudiaba al hombre moreno con la mancha de cabello y el interesante bigote. Su rostro una mezcla entre ojos ennegrecidos y piel bronceada. "Y qué tipo de demonio es él?"

"Español y es un mapache." Respondió Sango fácilmente mirando al hombre con ojos evaluadores. Parecía un hombre honesto, pero nunca lo sabías en un puerto como este.

"Alguien habla español?" Inquirió Kagome, preguntándose cómo se comunicarían con el hombre si no tenían a alguien a bordo que hablara el idioma.

"El Capitán lo habla." Dijo Sango como si fuera lo más natural en el mundo que el Capitán fuera capaz de hacerlo.

Kagome se giró hacia Sango en shock, sus ojos abiertos con la información. "Habla español?"

Sango se encogió de hombros en respuesta mirando al Capitán, "Nunca he escuchado de un idioma que no pueda hablar."

Kagome miró al Capitán con un sentimiento ligeramente nuevo en su corazón—un sentimiento que le causó aún más confusión que los sentimientos del día anterior. Obviamente el Capitán era un hombre culto si podía hablar múltiples idiomas, eso era algo que debía enseñarse en los sistemas educativos más altos. Si este era el caso, entonces tal vez había más del Capitán que sólo el asesino sediento de sangre que era en las leyendas o tal vez—solo estaba intentando darle sentido al hombre.

Kagome cerró sus ojos ante la idea. El Capitán era solo un pirata o también era educado? Recordó sus conversaciones en Port Royal, había parecido tan bien hablado, tan culto, tan inteligente y aun—recordó la forma en que le había hablado el día anterior. Era un horrible pirata y nada más, pensó para sí, su rabia regresó a toda fuerza. Probablemente había aprendido español de alguna forma extraña, tal vez vivió en un pueblo español alguna vez o conoció a un marinero español. De cualquier manera, Kagome sabía que estaba molesta con él y muy enojada con él y aun así—

Kagome miró al Capitán y observó mientras se dirigía hacia el pequeño mapache. Sus ojos dorados atraparon el sol y sintió su corazón palpitar más rápido en su pecho. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente y se maldijo—cómo podía estar atraída a semejante idiota? Abrió sus ojos y se regañó más mientras escuchaba al Capitán saludar al demonio mapache.

"Yo soy el Capitán de este barco." Declaró Inuyasha al pequeño hombre mientras se le acercaba. Los dos estrecharon manos brevemente antes de que Inuyasha mirara al hombre con ojos curiosos. "No quiero ser grosero, pero por qué estás en mi barco?"

"Tenemos una tarifa base ahora, dos pesos." Respondió el hombre buscando en su bolsillo y sacando algo para que Inuyasha leyera.

Inuyasha asintió ante la vista de los papeles antes de mirar al hombre con ojos considerados. "Por qué el cobro?"

"De qué otra manera podría un hombre ganarse la vida?" Respondió el hombre la pregunta de Inuyasha con otra pregunta.

"Entiendo." Respondió Inuyasha con una sonrisa en su cara y un ligero resoplo. "Dame un minuto."

"Tómese su tiempo."

Inuyasha se giró hacia Miroku, "Miroku necesito dos monedas de oro."

"Seguro." Miroku asintió, sus cejas fruncidas en confusión, había entendido algo de la conversación, el hombre le había dicho al Capitán que había un precio que pagar de inmediato de dos pesos. Para conocimiento de Miroku el Puerto España nunca había tenido una tarifa en toda su existencia pero Miroku confiaba en el Capitán para saber lo que estaba haciendo y alcanzó en su bolsillo para sacar dos monedas fácilmente, caminó hacia los dos hombres y le alcanzó el dinero a Inuyasha dándole una significativa mirada.

Inuyasha se giró hacia el hombre y le mostró el dinero. "Funcionará?"

Los ojos del hombre se abrieron y miró de Inuyasha al dinero varias veces. "Sí, Capitán, gracias."

"De nada, tenga un buen día."

"Les deseo una feliz estancia en Puerto España." Ofreció el hombre con un leve movimiento de cabeza antes de bajar del barco y desaparecer en los muelles entre una masa de personas.

Inuyasha sonrió y rió levemente antes de mirar a la tripulación. "Estaremos en puerto por un día y una noche."

Kagome frunció ante la forma en que el Capitán hablaba ahora, no sonaba culto en absoluto.

"Si no están de regreso en la mañana," continuó el Capitán inconsciente de los pensamientos de Kagome. "No serán más tripulantes y olvídense de su pago."

Varios hombres en el barco sisearon ante la idea de perder sus pagos si no estaban a tiempo pero lo entendieron a largo plazo. Cuando se refería a recibir un pago en un barco pirata, cuando el pago no era dinero, joyas u oro, tenían que esperar hasta que el Capitán o el Intendente pudieran vender lo que habían conseguido. Una vez vendido, el dinero era repartido apropiadamente y si algún hombre dejaba la tripulación antes, ese dinero era delegado en las manos correctas y perdía todos los derechos de reclamarlo como suyo.

Con empujones y suspiros los hombres comenzaron a descender del barco, algunos de ellos felices de compartir sus destinos con bebidas alcohólicas y mujeres y otros gruñeron de no tener dinero para disfrutar el tiempo en tierra.

Miroku caminó hacia las dos mujeres residentes del barco y se detuvo a su lado mientras observaban a los hombres salir del barco. "Eso fue extraño." Comentó mirando a Sango.

Sango lo miró de reojo, sus ojos llenos de curiosidad. "Qué es extraño?"

Miroku se apoyó en la baranda y pasó una mano por su cabello. "El hombre que abordó el barco, pidió un pago. Hemos venido a este puerto cientos de veces y nunca tuvimos que pagar."

"Esto es extraño." Sango respondió estirándose y recostando su cabeza en el hombro de Miroku.

Kagome miraba muy curiosa el contacto físico entre los dos. Ella había visto cientos de hombres y mujeres casados pero nunca en su vida había visto una pareja que se tocara tanto como Sango y Miroku. En el corto tiempo que había estado en el barco, los había visto abrazarse, besarse (muy apasionadamente), e incluso había visto mientras Miroku sentía a Sango. Kagome se sonrojó ante la idea y desvió la mirada de los dos. No podía creer que hubiese visto tal cosa, nunca había visto a sus padres hacer algo así. Demonios, no podía contar en una mano cuántas veces había visto a sus propios padres besarse.

Mirando a Sango y a Miroku, Kagome se preguntó si tenía algo que ver con el amor del que hablaba Sango. Podría ser que el amor era así de diferente del matrimonio que realmente cambiaba la forma en que lo interpretabas y aceptabas tus obligaciones maritales? Si el amor hacía todo tan grandioso como parecía ser para Sango y Miroku, entonces esperaba algún día ser capaz de disfrutarlo como ellos. Kagome tragó, sonrojándose ante sus atrevidos pensamientos.

"Miroku." Llamó Inuyasha llegando junto a ellos. "Necesitamos vender las cosas que sacamos de ese barco."

Kagome miró sorprendida al Capitán; su lenguaje había cambiado otra vez, ahora estaba hablando como un hombre culto en vez de un pirata analfabeto. Era extraño escucharlo cambiar tan fácilmente entre hablar como un inculto callejero a un socialité.

"Entre más pronto mejor," respondió Miroku mirando a Sango sugestivamente. "Me gustaría dormir en mi cama otra vez."

"Con eso te refieres a mí." Bromeó Sango empujando a Miroku.

Kagome se sonrojó ante la broma, todo su rostro leyó el significado tras las palabras de Miroku. Eso no fue lo único que la hizo ruborizar, sin embargo, había un significado oculto en la oración de Miroku del que no era consciente. Si ellos vendían todo lo que planeaban vender, entonces tendrían el dinero para comprar la cama extra para la habitación del Capitán, lo cual significaba que tendría que dormir en la habitación del Capitán. Kagome sintió acelerarse su corazón en su pecho ante la idea de dormir en esa habitación con el Capitán Inuyasha cerca.

La noche previa le había sido permitido quedarse con Sango porque tenían una falta de provisiones para ella vivir en el dormitorio del Capitán pero esta noche—esta noche podría estar en la habitación del Capitán, encerrada con él, durmiendo cerca de él. Instantáneamente su mente volvió al día de ayer cuando había puesto sus manos en su cuerpo, cuando la había besado tan forzadamente, su cuerpo moldeado en el suyo en una forma que elevó su propio calor. Tragó y desechó la imagen cuando una estremecedora sensación, familiar y aun extraña, se encendió en su estómago.

Inuyasha miró a Kagome muy confundido. La chica olía embriagadora, su excitación asaltó su nariz pero—qué le había causado oler así? Miró a Miroku, preguntándose si el hombre tenía algo que ver con el delicioso aroma que venía de Kagome. Ante la vista de Miroku besando el cuello de Sango supo que eso era imposible, a menos que Kagome se calentara por esa vista. Con cuidado, miró de nuevo hacia Kagome, sus ojos buscando los suyos. Estaba mirando lejos de todos hacia el puerto, viendo algo desconocido que estuviera en su línea de visión.

Observó sus ojos iluminados en el puerto, parecía curiosa pero también aprehensiva. Con lo que sea que estuviese aprehensiva no estaba seguro. Una risita de Sango hizo girar a Kagome del puerto, miró a la otra mujer y suspiró con un tímido rubor en sus rasgos. Bajó la mirada, el rubor desapareció ligeramente, antes de que sus ojos se movieran y lo miraran a él.

En ese momento, sus ojos se encontraron y él observó maravillado cuando sus mejillas se sonrojaron ante la vista—podría ser, que oliera así por él? Había estado pensando en él? Antes de poder actuar por esos pensamientos, el sonido de un tripulante llamándolo desvió su atención.

"Capitán?" Se dirigió Myoga desde atrás haciéndolo maldecir levemente.

Girando hacia el hombre, lo miró teniendo que bajar la mirada hacia él. "Qué?"

Myoga tragó y frotó su brazo incómodo, viéndose casi como un niño que sabía estaba en problemas. "Myoga solo quería preguntar si Inuyasha-sama se va?" Pausó y miró al Capitán, observando al hombre con cuidado. "Myoga podría cuidar el barco por Inuyasha-sama."

Kagome ladeó su cabeza ante el sonido de su voz, tenía un acento extraño, uno que no podía reconocer.

"No vas a ir a tierra?" Preguntó Miroku soltándose de Sango, Kagome estaba ligeramente agradecida por eso.

"Myoga no tiene oro." Admitió Myoga y desvió su mirada con vergüenza. "La tripulación apostó anoche y Myoga perdió todo lo ahorrado."

"Te lo mereces." Sango resopló sacudiendo su dedo en el aire ante el anciano. "Apostaste tu dinero, apostaste por diversión, Myoga."

El hombre miró sus pies y asintió, un rubor en sus mejillas que claramente fue por el hecho de que una mujer lo hubiese regañado. Movió un pie en el piso de la cubierta, moviendo pequeñas manchas de arena y tierra con su zapato.

Inuyasha resopló y se recostó en la baranda, observando a uno de los pocos hombres en el mundo que conocía sus secretos más íntimos—uno de los pocos hombres en existencia que lo conocía desde antes de nacer. "Seguro, puedes cuidar el barco." Dijo mientras estiraba sus manos sobre su cabeza. "Iremos a vender la carga, haremos las compras y comeremos algo, cuando regresemos puedes salir."

"Mo!" Dijo Myoga en una pequeña voz, la palabra extraña para todos menos para Inuyasha. "Myoga no tiene nada de oro para salir." Le dijo al Capitán una vez más mientras rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza, su rostro aun rojo con su humillación.

Kagome miraba sintiendo pena por el anciano, su cabello gris y su arrugado rostro eran entrañables para ella de forma extraña. Le recordaban a un hombre que no había visto desde que era una pequeña niña—su abuelo. Lo extrañaba mucho. Siempre le había dado golosinas o le compraba barcos de juguete cuando sus padres no. Le había enseñado las partes del barco con un modelo que había construido en los confines de una botella. La idea contrajo su corazón en su pecho, le había dado ese barco en la botella cuando habían dejado Inglaterra hacia Jamaica y en su apuro por dejar su antigua vida, había dejado atrás esa botella, guardada en una caja en un cajón en el tocador de su habitación. La culpa pesó en su corazón, transferida a Myoga, deseando poder darle algo al hombre con acento divertido, cualquier cosa, para poder sentir que era su abuelo y estaba arrepintiéndose.

"Bueno," dijo Inuyasha mirando al hombre con una amable sonrisa que captó la mirada de Kagome. "Por cuidar el barco, te daré un pago."

"Inuyasha-sama?" Dijo Myoga sorprendido, la forma en que se dirigió al Capitán no pasó desapercibida para Kagome, o Sango y Miroku.

"Sólo el suficiente para algo de comida y bebida." Inuyasha se encogió despreocupado, intentando parecer como si la necesidad no fuera una gran cosa. "Entendido?"

Kagome observó a Inuyasha con un leve respeto formándose en su corazón pero también más miedo. Por un lado, estaba maravillada ante este lado de él, la parte de él que mostraba amabilidad. Le recordaba al Capitán de Port Royal. Este era el Capitán que pensó conocer, el Capitán que mostraba gran amabilidad con un anciano pidiendo nada a cambio pero, por otro lado—recordó lo que había hecho, recordó las cosas que le había hecho a su corazón.

Sintió su traición en ese instante más que antes, sintió su rabia y su dolor, sintió su temor, sintió la indeseada marca en su hombro. Una buena acción podría no borrar tantas malas—concluyó envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sí misma en un abrazo—sus ojos cerrados. Aun—

" _Soy mejor que eso._ "

Kagome puso una mano en su pecho, esas palabras tocaban cada rincón de su mente en la misma forma en que el agua del océano tocaba cada parte del mundo. Sepultada en esas palabras como alguna vez habían caído en su memoria había una pequeña parte de su corazón que pensaba que el Capitán de Port Royal existía de verdad.

"Arigato." Myoga sonrió ampliamente y se agachó ante el Capitán, de manos y rodillas. "Watashi wa anata no shakkin no gozen."

Miroku, Sango y Kagome sintieron confusión ante el lenguaje que venía de boca del pequeño hombre, ninguno de ellos había escuchado algo así en sus vidas.

"Myoga!" Regañó Inuyasha y miró a los tres antes de llevarse a Myoga a un lado. "Recuerda las reglas." Dijo y Myoga agachó su cabeza con pena.

"Myoga lo siente, Inuyasha-sama." Respondió Myoga sintiéndose como un idiota agachando su cabeza con pena.

Inuyasha se golpeó en la cabeza. "Capitán, Myoga, Capitán!"

"Sí, Inuyasha-sa—ano, Capitán Inuyasha." Se recuperó rápidamente, frotando su nuca y mirando al hombre ligeramente confundido. Después de todo, había estado llamándolo 'Inuyasha-sama' la mayor parte de la conversación, así que no tenía sentido cambiar ahora de repente. "Myoga no está acostumbrado a este idioma."

Inuyasha miró al hombrecillo y respiró profundo antes de golpearlo en la cabeza con gentileza. "Han pasado años."

"Myoga lo siente." Se disculpó con la cabeza gacha, una señal de respeto en el país de su nacimiento.

Inuyasha suspiró fuertemente y frotó sus ojos. "Nunca más, entendido?" Inuyasha acercó al hombre a su rostro, haciendo un peligroso contacto visual. "Entendido?"

"Sí." Dijo Myoga en una temblorosa voz. "Myoga lo siente de verdad." Añadió mirando a Inuyasha con ojos suplicantes.

Inuyasha suspiró y perdió su agarre en la ropa de Myoga. "Está bien," dijo separándose de su criado de toda la vida. "Sólo no dejes que suceda de nuevo."

A una distancia, Miroku, Sango y Kagome se encontraban completamente confundidos por el dialecto de Myoga, la reacción del Capitán y la brusca retirada con el hombre.

"Qué idioma fue ese?" Preguntó Kagome a los dos a su lado, sus ojos abiertos ante las extrañas palabras.

"No lo sé." Respondió Miroku, sus ojos también abiertos. "Sé que los he escuchado hablarlo antes pero—nunca he preguntado."

"Qué quieres decir con que nunca has preguntado?" Dijo Sango en tono encubierto mirando sorprendida a Miroku. "Has pasado diez años aprendiendo de él, has sabido todo lo que sabe, verdad?"

"No he aprendido todo todavía." Respondió él, sus ojos aún enfocados en el Capitán. "Dejamos las lecciones hace un año y aun entonces dijo que tenía más cosas que enseñarme si quería aprender."

"Entonces estás diciendo que todavía tiene cosas que enseñarte?" Inquirió Sango tocando su brazo. Kagome miró también, su propia curiosidad difícil de igualar.

"Sí, no creo que aprenda todo lo que él sabe." Miroku miró a Inuyasha con una insondable adoración que Kagome sintió crecer su propia adoración. "Soy solo humano, después de todo."

"Vamos." Inuyasha los llamó y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la rampa inesperadamente.

Miroku y Sango salieron de su veneración y caminaron hacia el hombre, pero Kagome permaneció en su lugar. Miroku había sido aleccionado por el Capitán, lo había escuchado antes pero aun así. Miró a ambos hombres mientras sus preguntas aumentaban diez veces. Realmente no conocía mucho de ellos pero si preguntaba le dirían y si lo sabían querría saber?

"Srta. Dresmont?" La llamó el Capitán.

Ella lo miró asustada. No le había dirigido una palabra desde que la había dejado con Sango ayer y ahora estaba dirigiéndose a ella, sus ojos enfocados en ella. Miró en esos ojos y esperaba que pudiera aprender de ellos. Se encontró hechizada, quería saber todo, quería saber qué tipo de hombre era.

" _Soy mejor que eso._ "

El incidente con Myoga había probado que tenía un corazón, y había demostrado inteligencia también porque sabía al menos dos idiomas y sabía de protocolo y modales sociales y de sociedad. Parecía tan diferente de los piratas promedio, incluso del hombre promedio. " _Quiero saber qué tipo de hombre eres,_ " concluyó Kagome en su mente. " _Tengo que saber._ "

"Srta. Dresmont?" Dijo de nuevo, esta vez algo de molestia mostraba su rostro. "Va a venir?"

Ella se encogió levemente. "Ir a dónde?"

"Con nosotros, al puerto." Dijo él su rostro mostraba algo de irritación. "O esperaba otro lugar?"

El tono de su voz la molestó, rompiendo la anterior buena impresión del hombre en frente de ella. "A dónde más iríamos?" Respondió ella arrogante comenzando a caminar, su malestar con el hombre le dio coraje.

Inuyasha resopló cuando lo alcanzó y se inclinó, su expresión una de casi descaro. "Podríamos ir a mi habitación, sé cómo complacer a una mujer." Le sonrió forzado y levantó sus cejas sugestivamente. "A menos que estés muy asustada, niñita?"

Kagome se calló, rabia emanaba de su corazón—pura rabia—todo lo que había pensado de él, todas sus opiniones cambiantes parecían derrumbarse a su alrededor. Miró su rostro sonriente y sintió la dominante necesidad de arañarlo con sus uñas pero entonces, para su sorpresa la voz de su madre de hace mucho tiempo entró en su mente.

" _Una dama no debe actuar llevada por la rabia, la violencia no está en su vocación; sin embargo, si eres verbalmente asaltada chérie, estás en tu derecho de usar tu lengua como arma. Recuerda, una lengua bien usada es tan afilada como una espada._ "

" _Gracias Madre,_ " pensó Kagome en silencio mientras su mente rápida formulaba su estrategia de ataque, sabiendo que tendría que golpearlo rápido y bajo pero cómo? Kagome escondió un trago de saliva, sabía exactamente cómo. " _Tendré que darle lo que menos espera._ "

Pero era capaz de eso? La joven de diecisiete años era capaz de hacerlo reaccionar a ella, en la forma en que ella estaba reaccionando a él? Cerrando sus ojos por un segundo, fingió su rabia para comprarse algo de tiempo, se obligó a recordar todo lo sexual que había visto del Capitán así como de Sango y Miroku quienes con frecuencia eran afectuosos y juguetones en público (o al menos lo habían sido toda la mañana). Aun, podría hacerlo, podría verse como el Capitán ayer, como Sango cuando Miroku besaba su cuello, como Miroku cuando Sango le daba esa amplia sonrisa con ojos encapuchados? " _Puedo hacerlo?_ " Kagome inhaló un profundo respiro para calmarse, " _Tengo que intentarlo._ "

Kagome se permitió sonreír con esa idea, le permitió a sus ojos cerrarse a medias como Sango lo hacía, la forma en que parecía hacer feliz a Miroku. Entonces, paseándose lentamente como había visto a Sango hacerlo, dio un paso hacia el Capitán, esperando que más allá de toda esperanza no se viera ridícula. Una ráfaga de confianza la invadió cuando vio el incómodo cambio en la postura del Capitán, estaba inclinándose ligeramente hacia atrás, sus cejas juntas mientras Kagome trataba de hacer brillar sus ojos en la misma forma que los suyos cuando la había mirado el día anterior. Pudo ver por el rabillo de su ojo la mirada de shock en las caras de Sango y Miroku y su sonrisa se tornó divertida mientras se acercaba más al Capitán Inuyasha, su propia valentía la sorprendió, sus propias acciones la atraparon con la guardia baja.

" _Qué estoy haciendo?_ " Se preguntó en su propia cabeza mientras miraba al Capitán de arriba abajo, notando la distintiva forma en que su rostro se retorció mientras se ponía visiblemente incómodo. " _Yo hice eso?_ "

La idea tomó el control de la cabeza de Kagome, ella había causado esa mirada de sorpresa en su rostro? Lo había atrapado con la guardia baja al avanzar, en vez de retroceder? Era capaz de hacerlo retroceder al día anterior? Kagome tragó saliva ante la idea, esperando más allá de la esperanza que lo que estaba a punto de hacer funcionara.

" _Basta! No sabes lo que estás haciendo, solo harás el ridículo._ " Repetía la voz de la razón en su cabeza pero la ignoró. No iba a ser atropellada, no iba a ser tratada como una niñita inocente. " _No seré una marioneta con la que puedes jugar._ "

Tal vez era adrenalina lo que estaba encendiéndola, tal vez era la innata necesidad de probar que no era una niñita con quien pudiera jugar, lo que sea que fuera—Kagome Dresmont estaba sorprendida consigo misma mientras se movía, no sabiendo que era capaz de sus propias acciones. No reaccionó a su propia sorpresa, mientras alcanzaba y retorcía una de sus orejas de perro.

"Bueno, entonces Capitán Inuyasha." Dijo ella en una voz embriagadora mientras se inclinaba contra él, presionándose ligeramente contra su costado de la misma manera que él se había presionado en ella ayer. Observó mientras los ojos del Capitán parecían nublarse esperando que fuera un gesto sexual, supuso que lo fue por la forma en que parecía tensarse y apretar sus dientes. "Si es tan bueno complaciendo a las mujeres." Dijo ella y escuchó el jadeo de Sango y Miroku tras ella. "Entonces complázcame." Susurró presionándose más cerca, su cuerpo enrojecido, su corazón acelerado, cada nervio reaccionando a él justo como el día anterior pero ninguno igualaba su fuerte voluntad.

"Srta. Dresmont?" Dijo el Capitán, ella podía sentir su cuerpo reaccionando a ella. Kagome sintió todo su cuerpo hormiguear ante la sensación y también ante la mirada en la cara del Capitán. Sus ojos estaban bien abiertos, su boca ligeramente abierta y estaba inhalando bocanadas rápidas y cortas.

" _Yo causé eso?_ " Preguntó intentando ignorar el orgullo creciendo dentro de ella. Sonrió—esta vez una verdadera sonrisa forzada de completo orgullo y determinación. Se sentía bien, se sentía grandioso en realidad. Era extraordinario saber que podía afectarlo tanto como él la afectaba. " _Ves eso Capitán._ " Se dijo mientras preparaba la última parte de su plan. " _No soy una niñita con la que puedes meterte, verdad?_ "

Con esa última idea, alcanzó y tiró de su oreja hasta su nivel, usando la única arma que le habían enseñado a usar mientras gritaba en su oreja. "Complázcame dejándome en paz, maldita sea!"

Con eso soltó su oreja y se alejó caminando, en total y completo shock de que en realidad hubiese tenido el valor para hacer lo que hizo. Pero al mismo tiempo—estaba absolutamente orgullosa de ella. "Toma eso, Capitán." Murmuró dirigiéndose hacia la rampa sobre los muelles. "No soy solo una niñita, verdad?"

Inuyasha la miró con total incredulidad, su mentón casi golpeaba el piso del barco mientras bajaba la rampa lejos de ellos. Nunca la había escuchado maldecir así, nunca había pensado que sería capaz de exudar sexo de cada poro de su cuerpo, era una niña inocente, era joven y estaba confundida e insegura de su sexualidad y aun—lo había engañado—lo había encendido.

"Bravo, Kagome!" Gritó Sango mientras corría detrás de la chica, los dos hombres tras ella miraban con gran confusión.

Tragando fuertemente, Inuyasha parpadeó rápidamente y miró a Miroku. "Eso pasó?"

Miroku lo miró, sus propios ojos abiertos en confusión. "Qué parte?"

"Esa donde ella—qué demonios hizo?" Tartamudeó Inuyasha intentando recuperar el control de su cuerpo y su mente. Nadie nunca lo había hecho sentir así de nervioso.

Miroku se encogió de hombros y observó a las dos mujeres conspirar abajo. "No sé qué fue lo que hizo pero demonios que fue muy sexy."

Inuyasha gruñó y antes de saberlo, su lado demonio golpeó a Miroku en el brazo y se alejó con un resoplo, su lado humano completamente de acuerdo con la decisión de la sangre de demonio.

Algunos pies adelante de los dos hombres, Kagome miró hacia atrás, ignorando a Sango quien estaba efusiva a su lado por el ataque. Los ojos de Kagome veían con un propósito, buscando la figura de Inuyasha. Pero sus ojos no estaban buscando su rostro, no estaban buscando el producto de su victoria verbal (tan vergonzosa como fuera la idea)—no—aquellos ojos estaban buscando las orejas encima de su cabeza. Aun cuando había ganado, aun cuando había igualado sus palabras, incluso con todo eso pesando en su mente—lo único que podía pensar en realidad era en cómo se habían sentido esas orejas cuando las había tocado con su mano desnuda.

Habían sido más suaves de lo que había imaginado..

 _Fin del Capítulo_

 _Dejen sus Reviews_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Traducción de la oración en japonés:**

 _Gracias. Estoy en deuda._


	13. Puerto España

**SHIKURO: UN CUENTO DE HADAS EN EL CARIBE**

 **Por Inuma Asahi De**

Traducido por Inuhanya

 **Disclaimer:** La escritora no posee ninguno de los personajes creados por Rumiko Takahashi pero todos los demás desearían que sí. Todos los personajes originales o conceptos son de la autora Inuma Asahi De (a excepción de las figuras históricas).

-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Capítulo Trece:**

 **Puerto España**

Caminar por este puerto era como caminar en todo un mundo nuevo para Kagome. Las mujeres estaban vestidas como vagabundas, los hombres estaban vestidos como piratas y la mayoría de ellos estaban ebrios aunque apenas era media tarde. Habían personas fumando opio en las canales, otros fumando tabaco como chimeneas y juró ver a una mujer aceptando dinero de hombres para tocar sus senos—media moneda de plata por cada toque, gritaba la mujer.

El shock cultural fue suficiente para que Kagome caminara más cerca de Sango, toda su fuerza anterior fue olvidada en ese momento de absoluto shock. Se aferró al brazo de la otra mujer mientras observaba hombres pasándolos con pistolas colgando de sus ropas, mientras hombres corrían con sus espadas en mano o con jarras de diferentes bebidas alcohólicas. Miró al Capitán y a Miroku sintiendo consuelo en el hecho de que ambos hombres también cargaban muchas armas. Si alguien los atacaba tendrían una oportunidad de pelear.

Kagome se frunció internamente, " _Tanto por no ser una niñita._ " Suspiró ella y observó a todas las personas rodeándola. Toda su anterior valentía se había disipado ante la vista de tantos matones en un solo lugar. Deseaba en realidad ser más valiente de lo que era, pero aparentemente Kagome Dresmont era una niña débil que necesitaba ser protegida en este extraño nuevo mundo. Kagome quiso patearse ante esa idea—ella era fuerte—sabía que era fuerte, sabía que no era sólo una niñita débil, se había probado momentos antes en el barco y aún, Kagome miró a su alrededor la tremenda cantidad de matones y hombres de malvada apariencia—la vista la hizo encogerse, estaba asustada.

Rodearon una esquina en la calle y llegaron a una hilera de tiendas. No había muchas personas en esta calle, la mayoría de ellas estaban en la calle principal del pueblo costero. Kagome observaba asombrada mientras caminaban hacia una tienda en particular. La señal era la de una flor que no reconoció.

"Miroku, quédate aquí afuera con la Srta. Dresmont y Sango." Ordenó Inuyasha caminando hacia la puerta.

Miroku asintió y fue a detenerse junto a las dos mujeres mientras Inuyasha desaparecía dentro de la tienda débilmente iluminada. Kagome miró alrededor y observó mientras varias personas los pasaban, algunas de ellas la miraban, otras los ignoraron completamente. Algunas de ellas parecían ebrias y otras parecían estar completamente desilusionadas mientras se tambaleaban e intentaban caminar. Kagome se presionó más cerca de Sango cuando una se acercó a las dos.

Ella se tambaleó ante el olor de su aliento; era como carne podrida y vegetales podridos mezclados en una horrible combinación. Sintiendo nauseas pensó que podría desmayarse hasta que Miroku empujó al hombre lejos de ellos, gritándole en español que se alejara. Era una de las pocas frases que podía decir con completa confianza.

Kagome escondió su rostro en la manga de Sango, su mente mareada con las cosas que estaba viendo. "Está bien Kagome," dijo Sango en una voz consoladora mientras envolvía un brazo alrededor de los delgados hombros de la joven. "No nos molestarán en tanto estemos con Miroku."

"Qué los detiene?" Preguntó Kagome mirando a la otra mujer no muy convencida.

"Reputación." Respondió Miroku recostándose contra la pared del edificio.

"Quieres decir tu reputación como pirata?" Kagome se separó de Sango ligeramente para poder mirar al hombre que era responsable de su protección en el momento.

"Exactamente," Miroku la miró complacido. "El Capitán es un hombre temido por la corona y por otros piratas. Nadie aquí se atrevería a meterse con él o conmigo, su primer oficial, por miedo a morir."

Kagome tragó y miró al suelo. "Él—el Capitán mataría personas por cruzarse con él?" Preguntó ella en una voz muy pequeña, como si temiera vociferar su pregunta.

"Podría," le dijo Miroku honestamente mientras miraba a la joven sintiendo un leve sentido de compasión. "Pero lo he conocido por diez años y nunca ha matado a alguien que no lo mereciera."

"Y qué clasifica como 'merecer'," preguntó Kagome mirando a Miroku y sintiéndose un poco más confiada, algo de su fuerza anterior regresó ahora que el choque cultural estaba disipándose. "Cómo podemos decir que un hombre merece morir y otro no, quién tiene ese derecho?"

Sango y Miroku se miraron mutuamente, ambos inseguros de cómo responder su pregunta. Después de todo ella tenía razón, quién tenía el derecho de castigar a un hombre, quién tenía el derecho de determinar si un hombre vivía o moría? Miroku respiró profundo y avanzó hacia Kagome, tocó su brazo gentilmente, haciéndola mover nerviosa. Retiró su mano y rascó la parte trasera de su cabeza, no queriendo que se sintiera incómoda con él.

"No creo que alguien pueda decir que tiene ese derecho, Srta. Dresmont." Dijo él gentilmente. "Pero las personas tienden a darse ese derecho. Lo hacen en el nombre de la justicia y además crean gobiernos y Reyes y Reinas, todo en el nombre de lo correcto y lo incorrecto, para que puedan tener el don de declarar la vida de un hombre y la muerte de otro."

Kagome lo miró, asimilando en silencio esta extraña y nueva filosofía.

"Como piratas esto nos pasa mucho. Somos declarados un problema pero," Miroku aclaró su garganta fuertemente. "Sabías que fuimos creados por la corona?"

"Creados por la corona?" Repitió Kagome como un pez fuera del agua.

"Sí, me han dicho muchos lobos de mar que hace mucho los piratas fueron creados por la corona para ayudar a controlar las aguas sin tener que pagarle a alguien para hacerlo. En otras palabras," dijo él con una ligera burla en su voz. "Los piratas, corsarios como los llamaban entonces, eran una especie de armada mercenaria, hasta que los monarcas decidieron que querían controlarlos. Los piratas pelearon y se liberaron del control nacional, y de la rabia las monarquías los declararon enemigos. Además, los piratas no pudieron regresar a tierra sin temer a la muerte porque las coronas creían que estaban en su derecho de declararnos dignos de morir."

Miroku terminó y miró a Kagome, intentando medir su reacción a esta información. La chica miraba al piso, sus ojos enfocados intensamente asimilando esta nueva información. "Entonces, la piratería fue creada por el reino, era un servicio gratuito para la corona?"

"Sí, para muchas coronas, Inglaterra, España, Italia, Grecia, todas crearon piratas para su propio beneficio y cuando no funcionó como querían—decidieron declararnos enemigos de sus reinos."

Kagome no estaba segura de cómo tomar esta información, debería creerlo viniendo de una persona que le había mentido tanto? Miró a Miroku, sus ojos concentrados en él, buscando alguna señal de deshonestidad, desde su lugar no pudo ver ninguna. De hecho, sus ojos se veían dolidos por la información, como si tampoco pudiera creer que fuera verdad.

Kagome desvió la mirada de Miroku y se preguntó por qué la corona le haría tal cosa a hombres que solían servirles, era injusto, estaba mal—eso si fuera cierto. Antes de poder pensar más, el Capitán Inuyasha salió de la tienda, una gigante sonrisa en su cara mientras miraba a Miroku.

"Adivina cuánto vamos a ganar por las amapolas?" Dijo él, sus ojos felices como los de un niño en Navidad mientras se acercaba a Miroku. "Adivina."

"Una pieza de plata por libra." Votó Sango desde su lugar para sorpresa de Kagome.

"De ninguna manera," murmuró Miroku y llevó una mano a su cara pensando. "Media pieza de plata por libra." Respondió él.

"Eso es bajo." Respondió Sango y miró al Capitán expectante.

El Capitán estaba mirándolos alegremente. "Ninguno se acerca." Respondió feliz mientras sus ojos se tornaban más infantiles.

"Sobre qué están apostando?" Preguntó Kagome confundida desde su lugar junto a Sango. De nuevo estaba aferrada a las mangas de la otra mujer. No estaba segura por qué pero una parte de ella estaba asustada de ver a Inuyasha, aun si su anterior demostración hubiese sido fuerte y confiada, ahora estaba sintiendo las consecuencias de eso—se sentía severamente cohibida de solo mirarlo. " _Dios, Kagome, tranquilízate!_ " Se dijo antes de soltar el brazo de Sango y separarse, orgullosamente, si no, un poco nerviosa.

"El precio por las semillas de amapola que tenemos." Respondió Sango mientras continuaba pensando en el posible precio que Inuyasha podría haber conseguido.

"Qué es tan importante de las semillas de amapola?" Preguntó Kagome en voz alta mirando de Miroku a Sango.

Inuyasha la miró por el rabillo de su ojo y respondió por sus amigos. "Son usadas para hacer opio." Dijo franco.

Kagome lo miró incrédula. "Están vendiendo semillas para opio?"

Él asintió y se recostó contra la pared de la tienda. "Las encontramos en un barco de la Armada que iba a Inglaterra, las tomamos y ahora estamos vendiéndolas. Podemos hacer mucho dinero."

"Esperen." Kagome frunció sus cejas cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho desafiante. "Estaban en un barco de la Armada?"

"Síp." Dijo Miroku y miró a Kagome, sus ojos tristes con la verdad. "La Armada no es tan buena como quieren que pienses."

Kagome frunció ante esta información y miró con tristeza el suelo. No estaba segura qué pensar sobre esto, siempre le habían dicho confiar en la corona, confiar en su marina, confiar en su armada, esas cosas estaban diseñadas para protegerla y aun—eran mentirosos más grandes que los piratas rodeándola? Miró a estas personas, se habían disfrazado como la Armada para reparar su barco en un puerto, habían pagado por todos sus bienes, no le habían hecho nada a las personas de Port Royal excepto destruir las horcas como Sango le había dicho, y estuvo de acuerdo con su destrucción. Colectivamente, esas personas no habían hecho algo tan malo y aun así eran los condenados. Sí, no deberían robar o saquear pero si no tenían otros medios para sobrevivir entonces qué se supone que deberían hacer?

Kagome recordó leer alguna vez una cita de la gran Reina Victoria. " _Quién hace al huérfano en la calle, quién lo hace robar pan? Es el hombre que no lo aloja, el hombre que no lo alimenta, nuestra monarquía era ese hombre y no hemos hecho nuestro trabajo, así que no tenemos derecho a castigarlo._ "

Kagome sacudió su cabeza completamente confundida, sintiendo como si todo su mundo se estuviera poniendo patas arriba a su alrededor.

"Y entonces, cuánto obtuvimos?" Preguntó Miroku desviando la atención de ella, dejándola con sus pensamientos.

"Cuatro piezas de oro por libra!" Declaró Inuyasha y Kagome quedó atrapada en un baile de celebración con los otros.

Desde su lugar junto a Sango fue incluida en un abrazo entre Sango y Miroku que terminó rápidamente. Jadeando, observó mientras Miroku corría hacia el Capitán y lanzaba sus brazos para rodearlo con una fuerte carcajada.

"Es así de bueno?" Le preguntó Kagome a Sango mientras la otra mujer reía ante los dos hombres que se abrazaban.

Sango se giró hacia ella con ojos llenos de felicidad. "Es grandioso. Tenemos como veinte libras de esa cosa en el barco, veinte libras Kagome!" La mujer la abrazó fuertemente. "Vamos a hacer casi ochenta piezas de oro!" Sango se giró hacia Miroku, sus ojos abiertos con emoción.

El hombre la miró, su sonrisa adornaba su rostro. "Puedo comprarte un anillo." Dijo él con un profundo respiro y una amplia sonrisa.

Sango se dirigió hacia Miroku abandonando a Kagome mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de Miroku. El hombre rió y la abrazó fuertemente. "Voy a tener un anillo!" Gritó ella besando a Miroku. "Que sea de oro."

"El mejor oro." Dijo Miroku con convicción.

"Y un rubí." Enlistó Sango. "Y dos diamantes, no unos pequeños, unos grandes."

"Sólo lo más grande para ti." Respondió Miroku y los dos se besaron de nuevo.

A un costado, Inuyasha le sonrió a los dos. Miroku había estado ahorrando durante los últimos dos años para darle un anillo a Sango. Aunque solo estaban casados bajo la autoridad de Inuyasha (o al menos estaban casados bajo el mandato de la ley del Capitán) Miroku nunca había podido darle un anillo de bodas humano como un verdadero símbolo de que estaban casados. Ahora, con su pago por la venta de las semillas de amapola, podría permitirse el mejor anillo para ella.

Kagome observó la emoción entre los dos, nunca había visto una pareja tan emocionada por tener un anillo de bodas. Miró su dedo desnudo, su anillo de compromiso nunca fue hecho para ella, así que nunca usaría un anillo—extrañamente—observándolos a los dos, se sintió desilusionada. Quería tener un anillo pero más que eso, quería tener un anillo que le causara la misma emoción, un anillo que la hiciera tan feliz como a Sango y Miroku.

Ella miró el feliz rostro del Capitán—su cara se sonrojó.

"Bueno, ustedes dos," llamó Inuyasha y rio mientras los dos se besaban de nuevo. "Aún tenemos más cosas que vender. El tabaco también puede venderse por un buen precio."

"Olvida el rubí, quiero una esmeralda." Dijo Sango sin preámbulo. "Si vamos a tener más dinero puedes costear una esmeralda."

Miroku rió y esta vez besó su mejilla. Era lo más dulce que Kagome hubiese visto. "Te compraré lo que quieras." Dijo él. "Incluso te compraré un collar a juego."

"Gracias!" Chilló Sango abrazándolo fuertemente del cuello.

Miroku rió y luego se separó, apuntando un dedo hacia el Capitán. "Gracias a las habilidades de negociación del Capitán."

Sango miró a Miroku y luego al Capitán. "Gracias." Le dijo ella al Capitán y se precipitó hacia él, para sorpresa de Kagome.

La mujer abrazó fuertemente al Capitán, sujetándolo tan fuerte que Inuyasha en realidad se veía incómodo mientras le devolvía el afecto. "Sango." Dijo él. "Esto en verdad se ve extraño, un hombre sobre emocional abrazando a otro hombre." Tocó su ropa para resaltar su punto.

"Estuviste bien cuando estaba besando a Miroku y eso es mucho peor que un hombre sobre emocional abrazando a otro hombre." Bromeó y se separó secando algunas lágrimas de sus mejillas. "Estoy tan feliz, tus negociaciones nos dieron el dinero y yo—estoy tan agradecida de que seas mi Capitán."

Inuyasha asintió y le sonrió a la joven. "Yo estoy agradecido de que ese cachorro encontrara a una chica como tú."

"Oye!" Miroku marchó hacia los dos y sacudió su puño. "No soy un cachorro."

Inuyasha dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada y agarró a Miroku abrazándolo hacia su costado. "Cachorro, mi cachorro."

Miroku se tornó rojo y se separó. "Basta, estás avergonzándome."

Inuyasha rió más fuerte y haló más a Miroku. "Me haces un viejo orgulloso."

"Suelta!"

Desde un costado, Kagome observaba paralizada, confundida y desconcertada por el intercambio entre los dos hombres. Parecían tan cercanos, como una familia. Miró al Capitán mientras llamaba a Miroku cachorro una y otra vez. Kagome recordó de sus estudios sobre la cultura de los demonios con su padre que todos los demonios estaban muy conectados a su lado animal y que algunas veces eso llevaba a la forma en que se dirigían a la gente. Por ejemplo, llamaban perras a las mujeres en una sociedad de demonios perro porque ese era el término para un perro hembra. O llamaban a sus hijos cachorros, donde los demonios zorro los llamaban zorritos y en los demonio gato, gatitos.

Esta idea era muy extraña para Kagome, si el Capitán estaba refiriéndose a Miroku como un cachorro tenía que significar que el Capitán veía a Miroku como su hijo de una u otra forma. Miró a Sango quien estaba besando la mejilla de Inuyasha—una punzada de celos entró en su corazón por un segundo pero se desvaneció cuando Sango se separó y muy claramente llamó a Inuyasha, papá.

Inuyasha rió y alejó a la joven juguetonamente, un leve rubor en su cara. "No me llames así." Rió más fuerte. "No soy papá de nadie, y nunca lo seré."

Sango sonrió ante el comentario y rodeó el brazo de Inuyasha. "De acuerdo, entonces hermano mayor."

Miroku sonreía también y Kagome observaba con ojos perplejos y afectuosos. Nunca había visto una familia así de feliz y cercana. La familia en la que había crecido se odiaba entre ellos en comparación a esta. Habían sido fríos y se preocupaban de los modales, la propiedad y la etiqueta. Nunca se habían abrazado o besado ni eran felices.

Kagome miró al suelo—sería tan malo ser parte de esta vida? Miró al Capitán, su mente haciéndose la pregunta eterna—qué tipo de hombre era él? La forma en que sonreía ahora, la manera en que reía, la forma en que Miroku y Sango se conectaban con él. Podría ser, que fuera un buen hombre como había dicho Sango, podría ser que fuera un hombre agradable, podría ser que simplemente había hecho lo que necesitó hacer para protegerla? Kagome estaba comenzando a creer más y más que ese era el caso.

Cerró sus ojos sintiendo lágrimas llenar sus ojos—nunca había estado tan insegura de algo en su vida, nunca había estado tan completamente perdida, insegura y perpleja. Olvidando las lágrimas miró de nuevo al grupo justo a tiempo para ver a Sango acercándosele.

"Nos dirigimos a nuestra próxima parada," le informó Sango pero se detuvo ante la vista de las lágrimas en sus pestañas. "Estás bien?"

Kagome forzó una sonrisa y asintió. "Sí, supongo que sólo estoy un poco atrapada en el momento."

Sango le dio una extraña mirada pero tomó su brazo para dirigirse en la dirección del Capitán y Miroku. "Tenemos que vender algunas otras cosas y luego iremos al barco a distribuirlo. Mañana recibiremos nuestros pagos, tendré un anillo y tú tendrás una cama."

Kagome asintió y trató de sonreír pero encontró que su sonrisa escondía por dentro una ola de confusión.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La mañana siguiente llegó y después de otra noche de sueño en la habitación de Sango y Miroku, Kagome se encontraba caminando de nuevo junto a Sango en el corazón de Puerto España. Era un lugar fascinante donde se obligaba a enfocarse en las diversas razas de diferentes tipos de personas, en vez de la enorme cantidad de actividad ilegal alrededor y la desconcertante cantidad de hombres que fácilmente podrían violarla o matarla.

La simple idea hizo a Kagome tomar un respiro profundo y tranquilizador, no podía asustarse, no aquí. Miró a los hombres rodeándola y notó las diferentes armas que tenían en mano. La mayoría de ellos estaban cargados con pistolas; algunos tenían largos cuchillos visibles desde los bordes de sus botas. Miró al frente al Capitán y a Miroku revisando inconscientemente para ver si estaban tan bien armados como ayer. Suspiró cuando se dio cuenta que parecían mejor armados hoy, " _Gracias a Dios._ "

Sintiéndose ligeramente más segura, miró la forma en que ambos hablaban tranquilamente, completamente imperturbados por los peligrosos hombres que los rodeaban. Kagome solo podía suponer que era porque también eran hombres excepcionalmente peligrosos.

Mirando por el rabillo de su ojo, notó que Sango parecía igual. Sango parecía despreocupada del peligro, despreocupada de los hombres rodeándolos pero de nuevo—Kagome miró su ropa—Sango parecía un hombre. Ella tocó su propio cabello corto y miró su propia ropa masculina solo para suspirar—también se veía como un hombre. Esa debía ser la razón de que no las hubiesen molestado todavía. Ninguno de esos hombres sabía que eran mujeres, incluso ayer los hombres del puerto no lo habían podido decir.

Eso le produjo un poco de alivio a su corazón. No sería molestada en tanto se viera como un hombre. Suspirando se sintió un poco más valiente y se separó de Sango ligeramente, permitiéndole a la mujer suficiente espacio para caminar sin obstáculos. " _Es igual que ayer, exactamente igual._ " Se dijo mientras caminaba por sí misma, esperando verse como un hombre cuando caminaba. Sango la miró y sonrió mientras continuaban siguiendo al Capitán y a Miroku.

"Ves, no es tan malo." Le dijo Sango en voz baja. "Nadie sabe que somos mujeres. Incluso los demonios."

" _No había pensado en los demonios!_ " Kagome abrió sus ojos con leve pánico. Los demonios eran diferentes a los hombres humanos, los demonios podían ver a través de cosas como un cabello corto y la chaqueta de un hombre. "No nos huelen?"

Sango resopló. "Incluso aquellos que pueden no van a tomarse el tiempo." Ella señaló hacia unas pocas mujeres cuestionables en la esquina de una calle. "Cuando tienen qué mirar."

Kagome asintió y miró alrededor en el puerto, notando a las mujeres. Estaban vestidas en ropa barata, el rojo el color predominante, sin usar chales y vestidos que tenían las partes altas descubiertas en el pecho permitiéndole a sus senos abultarse sobre la prenda. "Esas mujeres," le susurró a Sango señalando a unas cercanas. "Son prostitutas?"

Sango asintió sombríamente mirando a las chicas, si no hubiese sido por el Capitán y Miroku había una buena posibilidad de que ella hubiese terminado como una de ellas, vendiendo su cuerpo como un objeto dañado.

Kagome miró a las mujeres y sintió una horrible idea entrar en su cabeza. Ahora ella era como esas mujeres? No era mejor que las rameras comunes? Miró al Capitán y tragó mientras llevaba su mano a su cuello, sintiendo la marca a través de la prenda en su hombro. Era una mujer reclamada, era la perra del Capitán contra su voluntad. Mordió su labio y miró al suelo, deseando que su cabello fuera lo largo suficiente para cubrir su rostro. "Sango," dijo en voz suave aun con la mirada gacha. "Nosotras—" sintió su cuerpo tensarse. "Somos como ellas?"

"No," dijo Sango rápida y firmemente. "No son nada como nosotras y nosotras no somos nada como ellas." Se giró hacia Kagome, sus ojos intensos. "Ellas son mujeres caídas que tienen sexo por dinero, nosotras," señaló entre ella y Kagome. "Mujeres que vivimos libremente en un barco pirata."

Kagome sintió algo de su inocencia abandonarla en ese momento mirando a las mujeres de los muelles. Observó mientras envolvían sus brazos intencionalmente bajo sus senos para hacerlos ver más grandes, observó mientras levantaban sus faldas mostrando sus piernas, observó a los hombres acariciarlas, observó a las chicas reír sin alegría, observó mientras subían y bajaban sus manos por los cuerpos de los hombres, pero mayormente observó sus rostros. Sus ojos eran vacíos, sin vida, vacíos de felicidad pero llenos hasta el borde con desprecio, eras los ojos de personas que deseaban morir.

"Siento pena por esas chicas." Dijo Sango inconsciente de los pensamientos de Kagome. "Yo nunca podría hacer lo que hacen ellas."

"Pero—" Kagome se detuvo de completar su idea en voz alta.

"Pero qué?" Sango la miró expectante, como si la desafiara a decir lo que había intentado.

Kagome miró al suelo y respiró profundo. "No somos no mejores? Servimos a hombres." Señaló hacia el Capitán y Miroku. "Y no tenemos opción."

Sango dejó de caminar y agarró el brazo de Kagome haciéndola detener. Kagome miró a Sango sorprendida cuando la otra mujer la miró directo a los ojos. "Yo siempre he tenido una opción. Tú tienes una opción. Estoy con Miroku porque lo amo y él me ama, y esa es la única razón." Dijo ella con fuerza. "Miroku nunca me forzó o me pagó, y el Capitán," inhaló un profundo respiro. "Él nunca te llevaría a la fuerza a su cama. No es por eso que estamos hoy en el mercado?"

Kagome no dijo una palabra, sólo miró al suelo contemplando las palabras de Sango.

Sango asintió y sonrió viendo esa mirada cruzar el rostro de Kagome—una mirada de comprensión. "Nosotras no somos esas mujeres, Kagome." Ella señaló hacia las prostitutas. "Tenemos control sobre nuestros hombres. No somos un juguete. Y el Capitán y Miroku, lo saben, nos respetan aunque no lo parezca."

Kagome no pudo evitar la extraña risa que retumbó en su garganta, una sarcástica. "Respeto? No sé de Miroku pero el Capitán no me respeta en absoluto."

"De verdad, es así?" Sango la miró, sus ojos firmes, casi severos mientras miraban a Kagome.

Kagome se movió incómoda, Sango nunca la había mirado así, ella nunca la había mirado como si estuviera mirando directo al alma de Kagome. Kagome desvió su mirada incapaz de mirar a Sango a los ojos.

"Eso es lo que pensé." Dijo Sango haciendo que la cabeza de Kagome se levantara y la mirara. "Sabes que es verdad, Kagome, el Capitán nunca te forzaría a hacer algo contra tu voluntad y lo sabes."

Kagome miró a Sango con ojos iluminados cuando el recuerdo de su primer día en el barco pirata volvió con total fuerza. La mordida en su hombro, la lujuria en los ojos del Capitán y las palabras que había dicho:

" _Nunca te haría hacer algo contra tu voluntad._ " _Declaró suavemente. "Soy mejor que eso."_

Pensando en eso, incluso ahora estaban en el mercado porque el Capitán estaba haciendo un esfuerzo directo para separarlos mientras dormían. Iba a darle, su propia cama para que no tuviera que preocuparse por acciones inapropiadas pero todavía viviría en la protección de la habitación del Capitán. Sango le había explicado que la marca sería ignorada si dormía sola en el barco y fuera del rango de su reclamador.

Aun, esto indujo preguntas para Kagome. Él la había reclamado con su marca entonces por qué no solo la tomaba? Aparentemente estaba en su derecho de acuerdo a la cultura de los demonios—incluso la cultura humana en lo que se refiere al barco pirata. Entonces por qué? Por qué no estaba siendo tratada como esas otras mujeres, qué era tan diferente entre ella y ellas?

Kagome miró a las prostitutas y notó que una de las chicas estaba mirando en su dirección, sus ojos estaban vacíos y sin vida cuando encontraron los vibrantes de Kagome. Se miraron mutuamente por largo rato, el hombre sobre ella estaba besando su cuello, chupándolo, un gesto íntimo que la joven no parecía notar. Kagome mordió duro su labio mientras los ojos de la chica penetraban profundo en su alma—ella terminaría como esa mujer? Eventualmente el Capitán la tomaría contra su voluntad como lo había insinuado brevemente?

Kagome desvió sus ojos de las chicas y buscó por el Capitán necesitando ver su rostro, necesitando que sus preguntas fueran respondidas, solo para entrar en pánico cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba por ningún lado. "Sango, dónde está el Capitán?"

La joven la miró asustada y se giró hacia donde Miroku y el Capitán habían estado minutos antes, solo para ver desde su lugar a un hombre muy borracho viniendo hacia ellas. Kagome se escondió detrás de Sango, las dos mujeres juntas, esperando crear un frente unido para que el hombre las dejara en paz. No tuvieron tal suerte.

Él les sonrió, le faltaba la mayoría de sus dientes o estaban ennegrecidos mientras sostenía una botella de whisky en sus manos. "No tienen arma, huh?" Lamió sus labios resecos. "Quieren pelear?" Rió ante sus propias palabras y alcanzó por Kagome automáticamente.

Kagome chilló cuando el hombre la separó de Sango con fuerza, arrastrándola a su lado. Miró en shock su cara cuando le sonrió, el olor a alcohol era fuerte en su aliento. Sus cejas se fruncieron mientras la analizaba.

"Qué linda cara." Dijo él lamiendo sus labios. "Te follaría, hombre o no."

Todo el rostro de Kagome palideció mientras el hombre levantaba su mano y comenzaba a pasarla por su cabello, bajando por su cuello. En el proceso su brazo rozó su pecho y sus ojos se abrieron con deleite. Ella sintió todo su cuerpo convulsionar con temor cuando su mano subió y tocó su seno izquierdo, amasándolo ligeramente con su mugrienta mano.

"No eres un hombre." Dijo él encantado mientras su mano apretaba dolorosamente haciendo gritar a Kagome.

"Suéltala!" Gritó Sango, saliendo de su propio shock. Se abalanzó hacia el hombre pero fue detenida por una mano que llegó de la nada aparentemente.

"Se supone que esta también es una mujer?" La voz de la mano fantasma habló cuando otro hombre salió a la vista. "No es muy honesto disfrazar sus hermosos cuerpos." Sonrió alcanzando el rostro de Sango.

"Suéltame bastardo!" Gritó ella forcejeando mientras comenzaba a sentir pánico, no por ella sino por la indefensa Kagome. Sabía que estaría bien, ella podría patear fácilmente el trasero de este hombre pero Kagome—estaba indefensa.

Miró alrededor apresuradamente, dónde estaban el Capitán y Miroku? No estaban por ningún lado, se habían alejado inconscientemente cuando ellas se habían detenido a hablar de las prostitutas.

" _Estamos solas._ " Su voz interna anotó en completo temor observando a Kagome, tendría que actuar rápido—muy rápido.

"Por qué cortaste tan corto tu cabello?" Preguntó el hombre rozando suavemente su mano por la mejilla de Kagome. "Apuesto que antes eras una cosita muy linda."

Kagome retrocedió intentando alejarse de sus sucias manos, lágrimas se formaban en sus párpados mientras temblaba, todo su cuerpo quería vomitar. Escuchó la voz de Sango al fondo y quiso desesperadamente liberarse y correr hacia la otra joven. Sango era más fuerte que ella, Sango era capaz, Sango probablemente sería capaz de soltarse. " _Sólo soy una niñita, una niña débil! Por qué no puedo ser fuerte?_ "

Sango apretó sus dientes mientras observaba a Kagome comenzar a llorar, fue el límite que necesitó para liberar su adrenalina. Con un profundo respiro codeó al hombre en el estómago antes de darse la vuelta, agarrar su cabeza y estrellarla en su rodilla—rompiendo su nariz. Libre, se giró de nuevo hacia Kagome, preparada para correr al rescate de la joven pero antes de que pudiera acercarse al hombre y a Kagome, el Capitán se materializó en frente de ella.

Kagome sintió las repugnantes manos del hombre abandonar su cuerpo y escuchó el obvio sonido de carne conectándose con carne. Abriendo sus ojos, observó con sorpresa cuando el Capitán lanzó al hombre contra una pared cercana, una mano alrededor de su cuello presionaba la tráquea del hombre.

"Hijo de puta." Dijo el Capitán por lo bajo mientras empujaba con fuerza, la gema que siempre usaba alrededor del cuello brillaba irrealmente a la luz de la tarde mientras se balanceaba desde su chaqueta abierta. El hombre forcejeaba jadeando y gorgoteando intentando en vano retirar la mano en su cuello. "Cómo te atreves," espetó el Capitán en el rostro del hombre antes de echar atrás su puño y golpear al hombre directo en la nariz. "A tocar lo que es mío," de nuevo echó hacia atrás su mano, un poco de sangre de sus nudillos salpicó su camisa y la gema blanca haciendo que se tinturara de rojo. "Borracho bastardo!" De nuevo mandó su puño.

Kagome lo miraba en shock. Ella le pertenecía a él, el Capitán lo reconoció, entonces eso no significaba que era suya para hacer lo que le plazca? Inconscientemente pensó en la mujer que había visto en los muelles, sin importar lo que Sango dijera aun sentía una conexión con esa chica. Eran lo mismo; ambas tenían que obedecer a un hombre por miedo a lo que podría hacerles, por temor a una vida sin estabilidad.

Sus pensamientos se desintegraron cuando vio al Capitán golpear al hombre tan fuerte en la cara que un hueso se rompió a través de la carne. Instantáneamente, se giró cubriendo sus ojos pero no podía cubrir sus oídos mientras escuchaba el ruido de más huesos rompiéndose y el obvio sonido de sangre salpicándose. Un fuerte golpe la hizo girar sorprendida y observó con asombro mientras el hombre herido yacía en el suelo, su cara ensangrentada y uno de sus ojos cerrados de la hinchazón. Ella miró al Capitán y jadeó cuando notó el cambio en sus ojos, estaban coloreados con un rojo casi siniestro.

"Capitán." Susurró ella asustada, retrocediendo mientras el Capitán se acercaba al hombre tirado en el piso. Sintiéndose aún más nauseabunda, se dio la vuelta mientras el sonido del Capitán pateando al hombre alcanzó sus oídos. "Por favor," dijo ella sin pensar. "Por favor, detente." Cubrió sus oídos. "Detente!"

Inuyasha se paralizó cuando el sonido de la voz de Kagome hizo que la niebla en su mente desapareciera. Parpadeó varias veces antes de ver al hombre en frente de él, lo había perdido, notó Inuyasha, no lo había perdido así en años—no desde que era joven, muy joven. Llevó una mano hacia sus mechones y momentáneamente hundió sus dedos en su cabello. " _Qué pasó?_ " Se movió hacia el hombre solo para detenerse ante el sonido de la voz de Kagome.

"Basta—"

"Srta. Dresmont?" Preguntó él girándose para mirarla, había caído de rodillas, sus oídos cubiertos y ojos cerrados. "Srta. Dresmont." Llamó otra vez sintiendo su corazón desplomarse hasta su estómago, la rabia lo inundó ante la vista de su cuerpo conmocionado. La mujer de ayer, la mujer que lo había desafiado sin miedo estaba en frente de él abatida y asustada y él había causado ese temor. "Mierda."

Kagome abrió sus ojos y levantó la mirada para verlo cuando escuchó su voz. "Por favor, basta." Dijo otra vez, sus ojos suplicantes. "No lo vale, por favor," lágrimas bajaban por su rostro. "No más."

Lenta realización cubrió a Inuyasha mientras recordaba lo que había pasado. Recordó la sensación de peligro golpear su corazón, recordó darse la vuelta buscando a la Srta. Dresmont, recordó entrar en pánico cuando vio que no estaba, recordó ver al hombre tocándola, y entonces todo quedó en blanco. Inuyasha tragó, su lado demonio había tomado el control en su rabia queriendo proteger y defender a su mujer. Inuyasha cerró sus ojos fuertemente, sus puños apretados a sus costados. " _Estúpido,_ " se dijo a sí mismo. " _Estúpido!_ "

"Estás bien?" Preguntó antes de abrir sus ojos para mirarla arrepentido.

"Sí." Dijo en una pequeña voz y observó asombrada cuando los labios del Capitán se curvaron ligeramente pero sus ojos permanecían tristes. Por un momento pensó que lucía apologético pero tan pronto como lo pensó, sacudió su cabeza. " _Un hombre como él no puede—_ " detuvo la idea, la incertidumbre pesaba en su corazón mientras lo miraba una vez más, sus ojos captaron la gema que colgaba alrededor de su cuello, la sangre del otro hombre goteaba en la camisa del Capitán. Se sintió hipnotizada por la sangre y por la gema misma, parecía haber algo extraño en esa gema, la forma en que el Capitán tocaba esa gema como si fuera una guía moral. No había querido darse cuenta pero de alguna forma lo hizo, " _Él siempre la toca cuando está nervioso o inseguro._ " Parpadeó cuando levantó su mano para tocar la gema mientras sus pensamientos se desvanecían, sus dedos inconscientemente removieron la sangre moviéndolos sobre ella de una forma bien conocida. Mirando más arriba vio su rostro observando la oscuridad de sus ojos dorados mientras miraban el suelo, viéndose verdaderamente arrepentido. "Gracias." Ella escuchó las palabras salir de su boca pero no estaba segura de si las había dicho.

Los ojos del Capitán se abrieron sorprendidos ante sus palabras. "Yo," comenzó a decir pero fue detenido por Sango pasándolo hacia Kagome. La mujer envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Kagome abrazándola fuertemente.

"Oh, Kagome, lo siento—estaba distraída y yo—no vi venir a ese borracho." La mujer alisaba su cabello intentando darle algo de consuelo. "Estás bien?"

Kagome asintió pero sus ojos aún estaban enfocados en el Capitán cuya mano ahora había caído de la joya dejando pequeños rastros de sangre en su superficie. Por un segundo, se miraron mutuamente y luego se dio la vuelta para alejarse. Con los brazos de Sango apretados a su alrededor, Kagome se encontró concentrada en esa mirada de culpa y arrepentimiento que rápidamente había cambiado a shock cuando le había agradecido. Parecía tan sorprendido de que lo hubiese hecho y no podía culparlo. " _Por qué lo hice?_ " Se preguntó mientras Sango continuaba llorando en sus oídos palabras de disculpa que apenas escuchaba. " _Por qué le agradecí por semejante violencia?_ " No lo sabía, pero esa parte de él la asustó. Era violento, sus ojos eran aterradores. Esta era la parte de él que era el pirata malvado y sádico? La parte de él a la que debería temer, la parte de él que podría poseerla, la parte de él que la reclamó, la parte de él que podría violarla y matarla—usarla sexualmente como eran usadas las mujeres de los muelles?

O esto era algo más? Ella lo observó alejarse por unos segundos más antes de notar a Miroku en la vista. Se detuvo y miró al Capitán quien señaló tras él distraído. Los ojos de Miroku se iluminaron en las dos mujeres y vio el pánico en su rostro.

"Están bien?" Dijo Miroku mientras corría hacia ellas sin aliento. "Nos dimos la vuelta y habían desaparecido. Lo próximo que supe fue que el Capitán." Él alcanzó y tocó los mechones de Sango, el resto de su cabello escondido de sus dedos. "Gracias a Dios el Capitán reaccionó rápido."

Sango asintió mientras ayudaba a levantar a Kagome. "Fue mi culpa, no estaba prestando atención y me enceguecí."

Miroku sonrió, claramente aliviado. "Me sorprende que no fueran derribados por ti." Miró a los dos hombres que estaban inconscientes en la calle.

"Yo golpeé uno." Sango señaló al menos lastimado antes de hacer una mueca ante el de la cara pulverizada. "Pero el Capitán realmente lo golpeó duro."

"Nos vamos!" Llamó el Capitán desde unos pies adelante interrumpiendo a Sango y a Miroku—casi parecía intencional. Kagome miró su rostro y vio una mirada de irritación o al menos irritación cubierta de alarma.

"Ya vamos." Gritó Miroku mientras les indicaba a las mujeres que avanzaran.

Comenzaron a caminar de nuevo mientras Kagome miraba a los dos hombres en el suelo, el que Sango había incapacitado y luego el que el Capitán había golpeado implacablemente, ambos estaban exhibiendo narices rotas, aunque el que el Capitán había atacado se veía mucho peor. No estaba segura de cómo sentirse por el hombre que había golpeado el Capitán. De cierta forma, se sintió mal de haber causado tal reacción y que el hombre hubiese sido lastimado por ella. Aunque por otro lado, estaba contenta, contenta de que el Capitán hubiese llegado y la salvara—sin embargo—

Se detuvo, los tres compañeros se detuvieron para mirarla mientras se daba la vuelta y observaba a los dos hombres. Las personas estaban caminando alrededor, ignorando sus presencias en las calles como si fueran naturalmente parte de ello, como una banca o un faro de luz. Ningún hombre se movía, posiblemente por sus heridas o su intoxicación. De cualquier forma, Kagome sintió su corazón retorcerse con un dominante sentido de culpa ante la vista de ellos en el suelo.

"Siento que fueran lastimados tan gravemente." Dijo Kagome suavemente mientras Miroku, Sango e Inuyasha la observaban con ojos interrogantes. "Nunca quise que nadie resultara herido por mi culpa." Susurró ella con su cabeza gacha.

El Capitán la observó con ojos curiosos. Por qué estaba disculpándose con esos bastardos? Tenían cada intención de lastimarla, violarla y dejarla a un lado del camino hasta que muriera y estaba diciéndoles que lo sentía? Se sentía mal por haber sido golpeados? Era su culpa que fueran golpeados, no de ella. En verdad era así de inocente? Esta mujer en verdad era así de dulce y gentil? Por un momento su mente le mostró a la joven que había visto ayer—la joven que se había presionado contra él. Sacudió duro su cabeza, tal vez no era tan niñita después de todo.

"Espero que esto cambie sus modos." Kagome se giró hacia sus compañeros y miró al Capitán sorprendida de ver la mirada en sus ojos. Estaba mirándola con una mezcla de confusión y algo que no podía ubicar muy bien. Era una expresión que nunca antes había visto hacer a una persona. Parpadeó unas cuantas veces mientras sentía sus mejillas encendidas por su intensa mirada. Bajando la mirada a sus pies sintió un diferente tipo de tirón en su pecho. El Capitán la había salvado, había intervenido y la salvó, aun si no estuviera de acuerdo con él en golpear así a su atacante todavía significaba algo para ella: el Capitán había corrido en su ayuda sin pensar, lo cual tenía que significar algo, tenía. Tal vez este lado del Capitán no era algo que debiera temer, después de todo la había protegido.

Ella lo miró e hicieron contacto visual. Su corazón se aceleró, latiendo en su pecho, golpeando contra sus costillas. Tal vez, la violencia que el Capitán había mostrado fue inducida por su necesidad de protegerla, era alguien importante para él.

Kagome cerró sus ojos confundida. Por qué el Capitán había reaccionado tan violentamente? Debía ser porque quería protegerla fieramente. Y si ese era el caso, entonces, por qué quería protegerla? Era porque estaba protegiendo su propiedad o era porque quería protegerla a _ella_ , alguien por quien se preocupaba. Kagome tragó—eso importaba de verdad? De cualquier manera la había salvado y estaba eternamente agradecida.

Mirando al Capitán escuchó su propia voz antes de poder contenerla. "Gracias de nuevo por detenerlos."

Inuyasha la observaba mientras hablaba suavemente y asintió, un rubor en sus pómulos. Esta vez nadie lo interrumpió. "Yo—yo, um." Se giró, su cara acalorada con su rubor. "Es mi trabajo." Optó por decir. "Protegeré lo que es mío." Con esas palabras comenzó a caminar alejándose de ella, su rostro lejos de su vista.

Kagome sintió su corazón punzar en su pecho. Qué significaba eso? Significaba que no era nada sino su propiedad, como las mujeres de la calle o había más que eso? La imagen de su rubor volvió a su mente. Tal vez eso significaba que la veía como algo digno de proteger porque le gustaba?

Kagome sacudió su cabeza, sus palabras y su lenguaje corporal estaban diciendo dos cosas muy diferentes. Con un profundo respiro comenzó a caminar con Sango sosteniendo su brazo. No mantendría altas sus esperanzas. Este hombre era violento, un pirata, un mentiroso, y un fraude—no podía confiar en él—no con algo tan delicado como su corazón.

En frente de ellos, Inuyasha estaba devanando en el hecho de que había dejado que alguien se le acercara. Lo enervaba y enojaba. En silencio, se maldijo y se puso en total alerta, no dejaría que nadie lastimara a la chica—ella era suya y de nadie más.

Mirando al suelo, Inuyasha se concentró en sus propios pensamientos, sabía que estaba en su naturaleza ser posesivo, estaba en su herencia de demonio, estaba en su sangre demonio y aun—miró atrás brevemente a la joven tras él, mirando su temblorosa apariencia. Una parte de él quería sostenerla en vez de Sango, una parte de él quería ser quien la consolara, todo de él quería que realmente fuera _suya._

Inuyasha gruñó con frustración, culpando a la marca en su cuello por hacerlo sentir de esta forma. "Esa es la salida fácil." Murmuró para sí sabiendo que los otros no podrían escucharlo. Sabía que no solo era la marca. Las sensaciones que tuvo en Port Royal se filtraron en su corazón y supo que le gustaba pero, a ella no le agradaba. No le gustaban los piratas, lo había dicho mucho. Con un fuerte suspiro Inuyasha dio la vuelta en una calle y esperó a que los otros lo alcanzaran. Una vez estuvieron juntos, respiró profundo antes de hablar con Miroku. "Lleva a las chicas y compra el anillo de Sango, voy a ir a escoger las cosas para mi habitación."

La cabeza de Kagome se levantó ante las palabras. "Pensé que yo iba a escoger, son mis cosas después de todo."

Inuyasha le dio una extraña mirada. "Primero, es mi dinero así que yo lo hago." La apuntó con un dedo. "Y segundo, vas con ellos o vienes conmigo," levantó una ceja. "Sola."

Sola? Kagome sopesó la idea y lo miró, sería tan malo ir sola con él? Miró a Sango y a Miroku y supo que a los dos les gustaría escoger solos algo tan íntimo sin audiencia por ahí pero—no quería separarse de Sango.

La mujer la hacía sentir a salvo y no le importaba si se aferraba a ella. Al Capitán ciertamente sí. Y encima de todo eso, aun si no quisiera admitirlo, una parte de ella, una pequeña parte quería estar sola con él, quería tener las respuestas a sus preguntas. Kagome vio al Capitán en frente de ella, mirándolo—quién era él? Era el hombre que la había salvado o el hombre que cruelmente había atacado a otra persona en su nombre? Era violento o era violento por una buena razón? O todo era una actuación. " _Nunca voy a saberlo si no intento tratar de conocerlo._ " Mordió su labio. " _Voy a estar con ellos por mucho tiempo, así que qué puedo perder al tratar de conocerlo?_ "

Tomando una rápida decisión, se soltó de Sango y caminó valientemente hacia el Capitán. "Iré contigo." Declaró ella, esperando que su voz no sonara tan temblorosa como debió.

"Bien." Dijo sorprendido y miró a los otro dos. "Los veremos en una hora. Nos encontramos en los muelles?"

"Nos vemos." Respondió Miroku antes de tomar la mano de Sango y caminar hacia un joyero que conocía del último viaje.

Miró tras él para ver a Kagome y al Capitán caminando en dirección opuesta, Kagome se veía pequeña y tímida mientras permanecía tan cerca al Capitán como podía; su cuerpo a un pie del hombre mucho más alto. Suspiró; era como observar un ratón con un león.

"Crees que sea una buena idea?" Preguntó Sango a su lado mientras miraba a la pareja alejarse.

"Nop." Respondió él. "Pero al menos vamos a estar solos."

Sango torció una ceja y frunció. "Pero a qué costo?"

Miroku frunció y se encogió de hombros. "Sabes que está a salvo con él, la protegerá."

Sango asintió e inhaló un profundo respiro. "La protegerá de sí mismo?"

"Podemos confiar en él," dijo Miroku con completa convicción. "Le gusta demasiado como para lastimarla."

"No es el dolor físico lo que me preocupa." Susurró Sango en respuesta, su mano en su corazón.

Él miró a Sango, estudiándola mientras observaba a Kagome desaparecer por una esquina. "Entiendo." Dijo Miroku mientras tomaba su brazo, girándola antes de comenzar a caminar en dirección opuesta, sosteniéndola como si estuviera vestida como una mujer.

Guardaron silencio, ambos perdidos en sus propios pensamientos—sin notar las extrañas miradas de las personas alrededor.

"Qué piensas que pasará?" Preguntó Sango suavemente después de unos minutos apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Miroku, uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cintura mientras uno de los suyos descolgaba por sus hombros. "Quiero decir—esos dos allá en Port Royal, parecían—"

"Cercanos?"

"Íntimos." Enmendó Sango.

Miroku resopló. "Al Capitán le gusta, lo sé, puedo leerlo como un libro."

Sango jadeó con sorpresa. "Puedes leer?"

Miroku le dio una seca mirada y siseó mientras continuaba caminando, sus ojos fijos hacia adelante. "Por qué te amo?" Murmuró y ella rió antes de girar su cabeza para besar sus labios afectuosamente.

"Sodomita!" Gritó un hombre desde el otro lado de la calle.

Miroku se separó del beso volteando hacia el hombre. "Apuesto a que también te gusta por el trasero!"

La cara de Sango se tornó roja ante el comentario y golpeó a Miroku en el pecho. "Miroku." Castigó ella pero continuó.

"Apuesto que ni puedes hacer que un hombre te folle, mucho menos una mujer!"

"Ven aquí y repítelo, maldito Molly!" Respondió el hombre gritando.

"Ven aquí y escucha." Gritó Miroku también, su rostro enrojecido con frívola excitación ante el prospecto de contrariar a alguien. Después de todo, el Capitán había sido el único en descargar su rabia en los dos hombres que habían tratado de lastimar a Sango y a Kagome. Necesitaba dejar salir su propio vapor y esta era la liberación perfecta—después del sexo y no podría esperar para eso.

Tras él, Sango observaba secamente, preguntándose cuánto tiempo tomaría la pelea. Conociendo a Miroku serían solo unos minutos, aun—

"Mejor compro mi anillo, maldición." Murmuró ella y tomó asiento en un barril cercano para observar el siguiente espectáculo.

 _Fin del Capítulo_

 _Dejen sus Reviews_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Notas:**

 **La Reina Victoria** – he alterado el nacimiento de la Reina Victoria en este fanfiction por cien años. En realidad Victoria no nace sino hasta el 24 de mayo de 1819 pero en orden de sentarla en el trono de mi fanfiction la he hecho a ella y a la familia real demonios, y cambié su nacimiento al 24 de mayo de 1719, es la actual Reina de Inglaterra.

*También lo hice con Calico Jack y Charles Vane, aunque cambié sus muertes, 1720 y 1721, para que pudieran estar vivos lo suficiente para haber conocido a Miroku que no nació sino hasta 1764.

 **Las semillas de amapola** son usadas para hacer opio, si quieren saber cómo busquen en Google, está todo. (No es que esté promocionando que lo hagan—solo es una sugerencia en caso de que sean curiosos como yo).


	14. Shippo, el Grumete

**SHIKURO: UN CUENTO DE HADAS EN EL CARIBE**

 **Por Inuma Asahi De**

Traducido por Inuhanya

 **Disclaimer:** La escritora no posee ninguno de los personajes creados por Rumiko Takahashi pero todos los demás desearían que sí. Todos los personajes originales o conceptos son de la autora Inuma Asahi De (a excepción de las figuras históricas).

-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Capítulo Catorce:**

 **Shippo, el Grumete**

Kagome tragó y se acercó más a Inuyasha mientras caminaban por una concurrida calle. Parecía como si la cantidad de borrachos en el pueblo se hubiese duplicado en los minutos que habían estado caminando y ahora se encontraba rodeada por una formación de hombres intoxicados que no podían mantenerse de pie, mucho menos caminar. Tragó cuando notó a un hombre bocabajo en una canal, no estaba moviéndose, no parecía estar respirando.

Mirando al Capitán desde su lugar a unos pies a su lado, observó sus ojos, intentando ver si había notado al hombre inmóvil. Los ojos del Capitán no vacilaron, sin embargo, continuaron mirando adelante, sus ojos de vez en cuando se movían de un lado a otro. Ella miraba al frente, intentando determinar hacia dónde estaba mirando mientras sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro por la calle. Suspiró, incapaz de seguirle el paso, era absolutamente imposible, él podía mirar los alrededores demasiado rápido para ella seguirlo.

Doblaron una esquina, bajando por una calle que sobresalía de la calle principal. Era casi como un callejón, los edificios no más de cinco pies separados. La simple idea hizo tragar a Kagome, no el hecho de que los edificios estuvieran tan cerca sino el hecho de que entre más cerca estuviera un edificio a otro, más cerca era obligada a caminar del Capitán Inuyasha.

Se sonrojó cuando sintió su hombro rozar contra el suyo, el contacto, aunque mínimo, la hizo estremecer—acalorándola hasta el estómago. Miró al Capitán por el rabillo de su ojo, buscando ver si también había vacilado por el contacto. Su rostro no mostraba nada, mucho para su decepción y se giró, justo a tiempo para tropezarse por las botas de su padre que eran muy grandes. Desesperadamente trató de mantener su equilibrio y lo logró solo para golpear su pantorrilla en un barril en frente de una tienda que estaban pasando.

"Ouch!" Siseó ella mientras hacía por agarrar su pantorrilla adolorida solo para darse cuenta que la acción de consolar su golpeado cuerpo le había causado perder el equilibrio. Se sintió comenzar a caer de frente e hizo una mueca esperando por el impacto del barril en su frente. " _Esto va a doler._ " Pensó y entonces se sintió confundida cuando el dolor nunca la golpeó.

Abriendo sus ojos en confusión llegó a ver el barril en frente de ella, como lo había esperado, pero en vez de estrellar su cara se encontró suspendida, como si el tiempo se hubiese congelado antes de hacer contacto.

"Torpe."

Ella escuchó la profunda voz del Capitán y con ese sonido en sus oídos se dio cuenta que alguien estaba sosteniéndola con manos grandes y fuertes—manos que había sentido sostenerla antes. Su aliento se atascó en su garganta notando también que esas manos no estaban soltándola sino halándola más, más cerca de su dueño. Esas manos estaban girándola para enfrentar a su dueño y cuando finalmente estuvo girada casi muere ante la vista de los profundos ojos dorados del Capitán mirándola.

"Estás bien?" Preguntó él dándole un vistazo. "Niña estúpida," murmuró. "Tropezar con un barril, quieres poner más atención."

Kagome sintió enrojecer todo su rostro, de su propia vergüenza y creciente rabia. "No soy estúpida." Suministró ella mientras quitaba sus manos.

"Seguro." Dijo él secamente y ella se sorprendió ligeramente de ver una mirada de irritación en su cara.

Era casi como si estuviera enojado por algo. Podría ser que estuviera enojado porque le hubiese respondido? No—eso no era. Kagome observó intentando discretamente mirar sus manos, observándolas como si estuviera molesto con ellas. Kagome se sonrojó de cabeza a pies cuando se dio cuenta, para su asombro, que él estaba mirando su mano. Estaba haciéndolo porque estaba molesto de que lo hubiese apartado? La simple idea le dio a Kagome un escalofrío—un distintivo escalofrío que no era completamente molesto de sentir.

Mirando sus pies, notó sus enormes botas y suspiró. "Son estas botas." Le dijo firmemente, optando por no causar una pelea.

"Qué pasa con tus botas?" Preguntó él señalando adelante, indicándole que debían comenzar a caminar de nuevo.

Kagome se sonrojó antes de responder, su tono mostraba su vergüenza. "Son las botas de mi padre y—" Se movió incómoda bajo su mirada mientras seguía sus movimientos por el rabillo de su ojo. "Son muy grandes para mí por eso mantengo tropezándome con ellas." Terminó rápido.

Inuyasha asintió mientras la observaba, aunque no la había visto tropezar excepto esta vez, le creyó, podía decir que las botas eran demasiando grandes por el sonido que hacían cuando caminaba. Cuando una persona usaba una bota de la talla correcta, el pie caía haciendo un distintivo sonido, cuando la bota era muy grande, la bota caía y luego el pie adentro, haciendo dos sonidos en vez de uno cuando caminaba. Casi era como escuchar un doble paso con cada pie que apoyaba la persona. Ese era el caso con la Srta. Dresmont, cada pie sonaba como dos en vez de uno—lo cual significaba una cosa, los zapatos de la Srta. Dresmont eran muy grandes.

Él la observó con cuidado mientras caminaba, notando la forma en que se forzaba a alterar sus pasos en orden de evitar tropezarse de nuevo. Frunció, si tuviera que correr en zapatos como esos, era muy probable que se lastimara. No había manera de que pudiera aguantar una persecución en botas así de grandes. " _Debería comprarle botas que le queden._ " Determinó él, " _Por su seguridad._ " Añadió por su cordura.

Su decisión lo hizo detenerse, haciendo que la Srta. Dresmont lo mirara extrañamente. Ignorando su mirada analizó el escenario, estaban en una calle secundaria, o mejor aún un callejón que sabía conducía a un carpintero pero no estaba seguro de si también los llevaría a un tendero. " _O al menos a un zapatero._ " Pensó Inuyasha distraído.

Dejando escapar un respiro contenido caminó hacia un hombre que estaba sentado afuera de una tienda fumando una pipa, Kagome lo siguió detrás confundida. Miró la apariencia del hombre, notando el delantal y la agradable apariencia del rostro del hombre, indicando que se bañaba regularmente. Olfateó el aire, inhalando el aroma de un compañero perro demonio, sonrió ante la idea de que este hombre no era peligroso, simplemente era un tendero y un compañero perro.

"Hay algún hombre que haga zapatos en este pueblo?" Llamó el Capitán acercándose al hombre.

"Por supuesto, el Señor Claudio." Respondió el hombre señalando lejos de ellos.

El Capitán miró en la dirección del dedo y asintió. "Dónde está su tienda?"

El tendero se encogió con un bostezo, inhaló su pipa pensando por un momento. "En la calle principal. Tiene una vaca como rótulo."

"Él trabaja con cuero?" Inquirió el Capitán.

El tendero le dio una extraña mirada y luego rió. "Sí, pero puede hacerle un par de zapatos bien finos."

"Genial, gracias por su tiempo." Dijo Inuyasha asintiendo y con una sonrisa dirigida al hombre y se dio la vuelta, regresando por donde habían llegado. Kagome miró confundida entre el tendero y el Capitán antes de girarse y seguir al hombre hacia la calle principal.

"Um, Capitán?" Preguntó ella llegando a su lado. "Qué fue eso?"

"Necesitaba una información." Respondió simplemente mientras caminaba con largas zancadas, zancadas que eran difíciles de seguir para Kagome.

Ella frunció luchando por igualar su paso, sus botas le causaban algunos problemas mientras caían en sus pies. "A dónde vamos, entonces?" Resopló no acostumbrada a moverse tan rápido.

Inuyasha le dio una mirada de reojo antes de desacelerar deliberadamente. Si Kagome notó el gesto, no dijo nada. "De regreso a la calle principal." Le dijo mientras continuaba ajustándose a un paso que fuera fácil para ella igualar. La observó mientras su respiración parecía aminorar comenzando a caminar a un ritmo normal. Girando una de sus orejas hacia ella, escuchó sus latidos y sonrió satisfecho de que estuviera regresando a su tempo regular después de la corta aceleración.

"De acuerdo, pero por qué nos regresamos?" Preguntó una vez que recuperó el aliento. "Íbamos en la dirección equivocada?" Continuó preguntando mientras esquivaba a un borracho que se había acercado mucho. Se estremeció cuando sintió la mano del hombre agarrar su brazo, un accidente pero aún inquietaba.

Un gruñido a su lado la hizo temblar y jadeó cuando el Capitán se movió de su lado de repente para poder quitarle al hombre de encima. "Maldito borracho." Gruñó el Capitán alejándose del hombre quien estaba gruñendo y lentamente se hundía en el suelo. "Necesita usar su nariz y ver por donde va." Resopló fuertemente mientras agarraba la joya y comenzaba a frotarla como si aliviara su temperamento. "Juro, esta estúpida generación está llena de cachorros tontos." Pasó a Kagome que continuaba mirando incrédula, sus ojos fijos en el borracho quien sostenía su cabeza en sus manos, tendiéndose en una canal como el hombre que había visto antes.

"Qué? Por qué?" Observó al Capitán pasándola sin ofrecer explicación. "Capitán?" Dijo en shock mientras se giraba hacia el hombre rehusándose a ir más allá hasta que le prestara atención. "Por qué hiciste eso?"

"Te tocó." Declaró el Capitán soltando la gema, aparentemente suavizó sus poderes al menos por ahora mientras la miraba, su rostro severo e ilegible.

"Sí, fue un accidente, no como el de antes." Kagome le frunció sus ojos al Capitán y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. "No tienes derecho."

Los ojos de Inuyasha se abrieron ante sus palabras. "No?" Dijo incrédulo. "Tengo cada derecho y él lo sabe, aunque sea un cachorro!" El capitán señaló al hombre tras él, su rostro claramente mostraba su propio asombro causado por sus palabras.

"Tienes el derecho a golpear un hombre solo porque me tocó?" Se burló Kagome cruzando sus brazos bajo su pecho. "Eso es absurdo."

"Tú eres absurda." Respondió Inuyasha, sus brazos cruzados por su pecho justo como ella lo había hecho. "Tienes una marca, ningún hombre puede tocarte sino yo y él te tocó, así que lo golpeé—" Señaló entre ella y el hombre que ahora estaba alejándose como si nada hubiese pasado. "Perfectamente está dentro de mis derechos."

"Probablemente no sabía que tenía una marca." Declaró Kagome resoplando y levantó su nariz. "Además, la última vez que revisé no me posees." Puntualizó cada palabra como si clavara su punto más perfectamente en su cráneo. "Así que no tienes derecho a prohibir que otro hombre me toque."

Inuyasha vio rojo por diez segundos, el demonio en él hizo que toda su visión se nublara por las palabras de esta joven. Agarró la gema tan fuerte que la cadena se hubiese roto y contó hasta diez tan lentamente como le fue posible. Por el número cuatro su visión comenzó a volver a la normalidad mostrándola con su nariz elevada y ojos cerrados. Tomó respiros profundos y controlados mientras la gema comenzaba a quemar contra su mano haciéndolo sisear y soltarla expectante. " _Por qué continúa haciendo eso?_ " Resopló en su mente distraído, mirando momentáneamente la gema lo mejor que podía mientras colgaba contra su pecho y suspiró. "Kami-sama." Gruñó obligándose a regresar a su actual problema, la desafiante niña en frente de él. Con una mirada, volvió sus ojos hacia ella y gruñó queriendo nada más que meterle un poco de sentido en su linda cabeza pero sabía que no podría. " _No entiende._ " Se dijo para sí. " _Es humana y no entiende._ " Inhaló otros pocos respiros profundos, enfocándose en mantener una apariencia de control antes de acercarse lentamente. " _Entre más pronto entienda, mejor._ " Se dijo deteniéndose en frente de ella.

Esperó hasta que ella fue consciente de su presencia. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando lo hizo y no pudo evitar amar la vista de su dulce e inocente confusión mientras asimilaba su alta sombra. Alcanzando puso su mano en su hombro derecho, el lugar donde la marca estaba bajo su piel y observó con demoníaca satisfacción cuando jadeó ante el contacto de su marca reaccionando a su roce sobre su piel. Dentro de él, el demonio se movió prácticamente salivando mientras escuchaba acelerar sus latidos y su cuerpo reaccionaba instintivamente al reclamador tocando la marca. Cada latido era delicioso para el demonio en él, absolutamente delicioso.

"De acuerdo a esto," le permitió a sus dedos masajear gentilmente la marca a través de su ropa, un placer para él y para ella. "Tú—eres—mía." Dijo él puntualizando cada palabra con una breve pausa. "Todos los demonios saben esto instintivamente, lo huelen, lo sienten, llega a ellos como un sexto sentido."

Kagome estaba demasiado aturdida para decir una palabra. Al segundo que la había tocado, que había tocado el lugar sobre su marca, había sentido algo dentro de ella comenzar a formarse. Era una sensación asombrosa y aterradora, cálida en su estómago, formándose contra su voluntad. Le recordó a la forma como se había sentido antes cuando la había tocado en su habitación—era la misma sensación asombrosa y placentera.

"Si esta marca no estuviera en tu carne." Le dijo franco. "Entonces todos los demonios a tu alrededor se volverían conscientes de tu presencia." Se inclinó, su mano subió desde la marca hacia el resto de su cuello. "Matarían por tenerte."

Sus palabras despertaron a Kagome y tragó saliva, mirándolo con ojos abiertos, su mente apenas registraba los dedos que descansaban contra su piel. "Pero—" Ella trató de hablar pero su mano regresó de su cuello a su hombro, la corriente de electricidad que estremeció su cuerpo mientras su mano se movía sobre la marca detuvo las palabras de salir de sus labios.

"Así que a menos que quieras que ese cachorro haga más que solo golpear tu hombro," la miró, sus palabras duras pero necesarias. "Tendrás que aceptar esta marca y lo que significa para ti y para mí." Retiró su mano de su hombro una vez más permitiéndole subir hacia su cuello y garganta de tal forma que ella tembló ante la extraña sensación hasta que la mano alcanzó su destino: su mentón, el cual sujetó en un fuerte agarre. "Eres mi perra y ningún hombre puede tocarte sino yo—"

Una parte de Kagome quería patearlo, esto, hasta que terminó su oración.

"Y yo no te tocaré como ellos lo harían—" Sus ojos atraparon los suyos entonces, cautivándola mientas continuaba. "No te lastimaré." Su voz bajó a un octavo tornándose gentil. "Te lo dije, soy mejor que eso." Terminó y soltó su mentón, separándose de ella con un resoplo mientras rotaba sus hombros y se daba la vuelta para caminar en dirección de donde había llegado antes. "Ahora cállate y déjame protegerte." Llamó sobre su hombro.

Kagome no se movió para seguirlo en el momento mientras sus palabras hacían eco en su cabeza:

" _Soy mejor que eso."_

Para ella esas palabras eran inquietantes mientras las escuchaba en su mente. Entre más las escuchaba, más las creía. Le ayudaron a darle sentido a todo. El Capitán la protegió porque ella era su reclamo y no era eso mejor que ser dejada a los lobos? Kagome suspiró comenzando a seguir al Capitán, aun insegura de hacia dónde se dirigían. "Sin embargo, no necesitabas golpearlo." Murmuró acercándose a la espalda del Capitán. Notó las orejas moverse en su cabeza y su corazón casi se detiene ante la vista. " _Esa es la cosa más linda que he visto._ " Chilló para sí.

"Sí." Le respondió el Capitán caminando con su mirada fija adelante.

Kagome parpadeó saliendo de su inducida neblina. "No, no lo necesitabas." Respondió ella.

"Lo merecía." Le dijo el Capitán arrogante. "Te tocó, sabe las consecuencias."

"Estaba ebrio." Respondió Kagome, su anterior argumento regresó con total fuerza.

"Entonces tal vez no debería beber." Respondió el Capitán, sus manos reiteraban su punto.

"Tú bebes?" Preguntó ella con su entrecejo fruncido.

Él la miró arrogante. "Qué tiene que ver eso con todo?"

Ella sonrió sarcástica mientras apoyaba un dedo en su pecho. "Bueno, si tú tocaras a alguna chica reclamada mientras estuvieras borracho y resultaras golpeado," Dijo la palabra sardónicamente. "Cómo te sentirías?"

Él miró el dedo en su camisa por un segundo antes de retirarlo suavemente. "Me sentiría como que lo merecía porque no me di cuenta del reclamo." Con eso comenzó a caminar otra vez, dejando atrás a una Kagome hirviendo.

Kagome prácticamente gruñó y fue a pararse en frente de él, deteniéndolo de continuar caminando. La miró con una ceja levantada pero no hizo movimiento por rodearla. "Aun así no tenías que golpearlo," continuó ella sin desanimarse. "Podrías haberle—" Luchó por encontrar una buena alternativa. "Dicho o algo."

Inuyasha hizo el show de pensar en eso pero luego lo desechó. "Mucho trabajo, es más divertido golpear."

Kagome dejó salir un chillido frustrado y luego para sorpresa del propio Capitán y la suya, echó hacia atrás sus manos y trató de empujarlo, sus manos haciendo contacto en su pecho. Ambos se paralizaron ante la acción pero por dos razones completamente diferentes. Kagome se congeló porque había tratado de empujar a un hombre que tenía toda su existencia en sus manos con garras e Inuyasha se congeló porque esta chica tenía las agallas para golpearlo—algo que sólo Sango había hecho sin ser reprendida severamente por eso.

Lentamente Kagome subió sus ojos para mirar al hombre en frente de ella, no estaba moviéndose, sus ojos estaban escondidos por sus mechones. Tragó, " _Va a matarme._ "

Inuyasha levantó sus manos haciendo encogerse a Kagome. Cerró sus ojos esperando a que él la golpeara pero entonces los abrió en shock cuando en vez sintió sus enormes manos cubriendo las suyas.

"Srta. Dresmont." Dijo él firmemente apretando sus manos.

Kagome abrió sus ojos y miró su agarre, su corazón palpitaba en su pecho por el contacto de sus manos rodeando las suyas. " _Sus manos,_ " pensó para sí, todo su cuerpo enrojecido. " _Son mucho más grandes que las mías._ "

"Srta. Dresmont, mírame." Ordenó suavemente sacando a Kagome de su propio pequeño mundo. "Ese cachorro merecía lo que recibió." Habló tan suavemente que Kagome sintió toda tensión dejarla y sus oídos finalmente se abrieron. "Necesitaba saber su lugar y además," le dijo el Capitán ahora que sabía que lo estaba escuchando. "Te mantiene a salvo."

Kagome asintió entendiendo de alguna forma las palabras del Capitán y el extraño cariño. " _Él me quiere a salvo._ " La idea la regocijó, la idea la hizo pensar que el Capitán no era un hombre tan malo como pretendía ser. Aún una parte de todo esto la confundía—cachorro? "Ese hombre," dijo Kagome en una pequeña voz atrapando la atención del Capitán. "Por qué lo llamas un cachorro?"

"Porque es un cachorro," dijo el Capitán a modo de explicación mientras se encogía de hombros, sus manos aún en las suyas. "El muchacho no podría tener más de unos cuantos siglos."

Kagome parpadeó y luego ladeó su cabeza. "Capitán, cuántos años tienes?"

El Capitán soltó sus manos ante la extraña pregunta, sus ojos claramente mostraron el cambio de humor dándole una interrogante mirada. "Depende," le dijo, su postura parecía casi nerviosa.

"De qué?" Preguntó ella comenzando a caminar de nuevo, como si la acción hubiese sido planeada por ambos.

"Bueno, depende de cómo midas el tiempo. Como un humano o como un demonio." Suplió él con un movimiento de sus hombros.

"Hay alguna diferencia?"

"Sí, los demonios y los humanos tienen diferente comprensión de cuán largo es un año." Le dijo saliendo del callejón a la calle principal. Miró alrededor, como si buscara algo, Kagome supuso que estaba buscando la tienda del carpintero. "Los humanos llaman un año a trescientos sesenta y cinco días por el sol o algo así, los demonios lo piensan diferente.

"Sí?" Preguntó Kagome caminando al lado del Capitán por la calle. Una vez en el otro lado comenzaron un paso relajado, caminando con el tráfico peatonal. "Nunca supe eso."

"No es algo que anunciemos." Dijo mientras revisaba los letreros de la calle.

Ella asintió, "Entonces, cuánto es un año demonio?"

"Cien de tus años humanos." Le dijo el Capitán mirando alrededor, continuando su búsqueda.

Kagome se detuvo en seco, mirando al Capitán como si le hubieran crecido alas y hubiese alzado vuelo. "Cien años?"

"Sí," dijo él asintiendo firme. "Parece mucho para un humano, lo sé, pero en realidad no lo es."

"Dios mío," dijo Kagome tragando largo, intentando aplastar el nudo formándose en su garganta. "Entonces, cuántos años tienes?"

"Años humanos o demonios?" Preguntó él mirándola finalmente, su postura se tornó un poco ansiosa mirando alrededor como si estuviera aprehensivo o incómodo por algo.

Kagome lo observó con ojos brillantes, debatiendo en qué debería preguntar primero. Al final, decidió preguntar la que entendía mejor. "Humanos."

Él giró sus ojos, "Seguro." Miró alrededor antes de sujetar su brazo, ella chilló sorprendida pero la calló y la sacó de la calle hacia un pequeño callejón que no tenía ninguna tienda.

Pánico envolvió el corazón de Kagome pero rápidamente menguó cuando la soltó y se arrodilló en el suelo. Curiosa, observó mientras colocaba su dedo índice en la tierra y escribía 1782 en el suelo, el año actual y luego debajo el año 1378. Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron mientras él comenzaba a hacer el cálculo.

"Y tenemos," dijo él cuando terminó. "Tengo 404 en tus años humanos."

Kagome jadeó mientras la idea lentamente se asentaba en su cabeza. Por cada cien años, envejecía un año, eso significaba—"Solo tienes cuatro años!"

Sus orejas se aplastaron ante el agudo sonido de su voz. "Maldición, te das cuenta de lo ruidosa que eres?"

"Tienes cuatro años." Repitió ella no habiéndolo escuchado mientras se deslizaba lentamente al suelo.

Él le levantó una ceja y frunció. "No exactamente, es más complicado que eso."

Ella sacudió su cabeza como si aclarara sus pensamientos. "Pero está ahí en el piso, no?" Señaló la operación matemática en el suelo. "Por cada cien años humanos es uno demonio, cien en cuatrocientos, cuatro veces, así que ahí está. Es exacto si me preguntas."

"Me veo de cuatro años para ti, mujer?" Dijo él con una seca mirada en su cara.

Ella frunció sus ojos, sintiéndose levemente ridícula cuando esa idea la golpeó. Definitivamente no se veía de cuatro años, eso era seguro.

"Por nuestros primeros quince años de vida envejecemos como un humano, después de eso nuestro envejecimiento se desacelera, ahí es cuando cada cien equivale a un año." Respiró profundo cuando terminó, levantándose del suelo le ofreció una mano.

Ella miró sorprendida la mano extendida y la tomó sin dudar. Él la puso de pie inocentemente antes de soltarla.

"Así que haz la matemática, Srta. Dresmont, cuántos años tengo?"

Ella frunció ante la pregunta, pensando en eso intensamente. Por los primeros quince años envejecen como los humanos, por cada cien después de eso añaden un año, él tiene cuatrocientos cuatro años—pero eso significa. Kagome lo miró, sus ojos abiertos cuando algo la golpeó, algo muy desconcertante. La realización fue aumentando cuando él la miró desde su visión periférica. La mirada en su cara decía claramente lo que ya pensaba—era realmente joven. "Solo tienes dieciocho." Susurró ella en el sombrío callejón.

Sus orejas se aplastaron en su cabeza y le dio un corto movimiento de cabeza, "Baja la voz." Dijo él bruscamente. "No es algo que todos deban saber, ni Miroku lo sabe."

"Por qué no?" Le preguntó ella, aún perpleja.

"Soy joven," dijo bruscamente. "Si eso sale al viento y la gente lo descubre, mi reputación sería destruida." Le dio una implorante mirada, sus cejas se elevaron y sus ojos se abrieron. "Ningún joven como yo puede dirigir un barco pirata realmente. Si los hombres supieran," pausó por un segundo inhalando profundamente. "Se amotinarían."

Kagome arrugó su nariz con sorpresa. "Sólo porque eres joven?"

"Sí," asintió con un fuerte suspiro. "Tengo experiencia limitada comparada a algunos piratas demonios. Sólo he estado en el mar sesenta años." Él levantó la mirada entre los tejados asimilando la vista del sol con un profundo respiro. "Eso es como seis meses y medio para un demonio."

"Parece tanto."

"Comparado a cuánto tiempo voy a vivir," dijo él dándole una sonrisa casi infantil que envió una embestida de tremores por su espina. "Es simplemente un balde de agua comparado a los siete mares."

Ella lo miró mientras decía esas palabras y por primera vez lo vio como algo completamente diferente a quien había pensado que era. Ante ella no estaba el pirata Capitán Inuyasha, quien podría matarte con un movimiento de su muñeca, ante ella no estaba el hombre que había conocido en Port Royal dos semanas atrás. No—ante ella, en este momento, estaba un joven, su rostro se veía casi infantil mientras la luz del sol jugaba con sus apuestos rasgos. Sintió su corazón entibiarse mientras un nuevo conocimiento la envolvía, él había confiado en ella con esta información—estaba confiando en ella con algo que podría destruir la frágil reputación que había estado construyendo a tan joven edad. Una sonrisa se formó en la cara de Kagome, "No le diré a un alma." Juró desde el fondo de su corazón.

Él la miró, sus orejas alertas en su cabeza. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro, sus ojos parecían mostrar su joven edad en ese momento, abrió su boca para decir algo pero se detuvo y sonrojándose desvió la mirada. Rápidamente, llevó sus manos a su cuello, un audible ruido golpeó el aire antes de sacudirse firmemente, como un perro húmedo con la lluvia. Se giró hacia ella y le ofreció una sonrisa casi tímida. "Vamos, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer y no queda mucha luz."

Ella sonrió mientras salían juntos del callejón, su rostro iluminado por el hecho de que él la había dejado entrar—mostrándole un hombre que muy probablemente nadie más conocía, excepto Miroku, probablemente conocía a ese hombre un poco y tal vez Sango—bueno, al menos estaba en el club. "A dónde vamos?" Preguntó ella moviéndose a su lado, sus manos escondidas tras su espalda mientras caminaba con él.

"Al zapatero." Fue su corta respuesta, sus ojos miraban al frente como si no quisiera mirarla.

Ignorando ese extraño gesto, Kagome se detuvo cuando la idea de visitar a un hombre que reparaba zapatos recorrió su cabeza. No estaban buscando a alguien que hiciera muebles? "Por qué?" Preguntó ella siguiéndole el paso de nuevo, su cabeza inclinada intentando mirar su rostro.

"Necesitas un par de botas, no?" Dijo él señalando las enormes botas en sus pies.

Ella miró las botas, parpadeando varias veces antes de mirarlo. "Vas a comprarme botas nuevas?"

"No puedes estar cayéndote por todos lados, no?" Dijo bruscamente rascando su cabeza. "Sería un dolor mayor."

De alguna manera, Kagome supo que eso no pretendía ser insultante, así que sólo sonrió y asintió antes de continuar caminando a su lado, hombro con hombro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome estaba sentada en una pequeña silla esperando, observando mientras el Capitán negociaba con un comerciante local. Habían llegado a la tienda veinte minutos atrás y ya habían encontrado lo que quería. Tuvo que decir que no fue una mala elección—una cama grande que armaría una vez que llegaran al barco. Parecía que fácilmente podrían caber dos personas. Kagome se sonrojó ante la idea y desvió su mirada de las negociaciones.

Inhaló un profundo respiro y alcanzó para agarrar un mechón de su cabello, solo para quedar con la mano vacía. Frunció ante la realización y suspiró. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia los nuevos zapatos en sus pies asimilando el cuero nuevo. Habían conseguido los zapatos por suerte, pura suerte. Usualmente el zapatero solo reparaba zapatos pero este también podía hacerlos. Sin embargo, ahí no terminó su suerte.

Normalmente, el zapatero tomaba las medidas del pie y luego hacía el zapato especialmente para esa persona, esto podría tomar días o incluso semanas dependiendo de cuántas órdenes pudiera tener el zapatero. Pero cuando entraron, el zapatero tenía un par de botas extra que eran casi de su talla y amablemente se las había dado cuando el Capitán le había dicho el precio 'correcto'. Al principio había estado un poco aprehensiva de que el Capitán hubiese gastado tanto dinero en ella pero sabía que no debía discutir, después de todo no quería sacudir el bote—no después de haber hecho algo de progreso—no después de que hubiese confiado en ella con algo tan importante para él. La idea la hizo sentir bien por dentro, aunque todavía se estaba sintiendo ligeramente asustada, sabía (aun si solo fuera un leve entendimiento) que el Capitán no era una persona completamente horrible—qué tipo de persona era, no lo sabía realmente.

Con un fuerte suspiro, desvió sus ojos de sus pies y hacia la ocupada calle observando a los hombres y mujeres pasar por la ventana. Eran personas de todas formas y tamaños—personas que sabía habían vivido vidas que no podía comprender.

Kagome golpeteó su mentón—qué tipo de vida hacía a un pirata? Sabía que Miroku era un huérfano pero qué hay de Sango? La mujer podría ser decente—era de la alta sociedad, era evidente en su voz, en sus manierismos. Entonces cómo terminó aquí? Qué la llevó a este mundo?

Kagome cerró sus ojos e imaginó a Sango conociendo a Miroku en la misma forma en que había conocido al Capitán. " _Apuesto a que él la cortejó en el barco y nunca se fue._ " Pensó Kagome para sí con una risita antes de inclinarse, su mentón en sus manos.

Se tornó pensativa mientras veía el reflejo del Capitán en las ventanas. Había escuchado las historias para dormir; había escuchado las leyendas sobre este hombre pero eran verdaderas—había visto que necesariamente no eran precisas pero aún, qué lo había llevado a esta vida, qué le había pasado en sus cuatrocientos cuatro años de vida?

Ella frunció sus ojos ante esa idea, cómo había sido su vida antes de ser un pirata? Al igual que Sango, el Capitán podía actuar como de una clase alta, podía bailar muy bien, podía interpretar el papel de caballero, y parecía que le hubiesen enseñado de propiedad, así como a ella—estaba casi segura de eso.

" _Pero fue criado para ser un caballero,_ " se preguntó, " _Y si lo fue entonces qué lo llevó a una vida de piratería? Qué lo hizo un hombre de dos caras—una un pirata, otra un caballero, e incluso esta nueva que estoy comenzando a ver?_ "

Kagome puso su cabeza en sus manos, un dolor de cabeza se desarrollaba de todas sus preguntas sin responder.

" _Quién eres en realidad Capitán Inuyasha?_ " Ante la idea, la mente de Kagome regresó a su rostro cuando había golpeado al borracho. Qué hace a un hombre reaccionar así, qué hace a un hombre perder el control? Qué aleja a un hombre de las obligaciones sociales? Tal vez, era lo mismo que la había alejado a ella, la necesidad de libertad, de explorar.

Sonrió pensando en el hombre de Port Royal, el que había hablado del mar de la misma forma que ella—el que parecía tan afecto a él, tan enamorado de él.

" _Las aguas son claras y los peces fáciles de ver. Una vez, mientras estuvimos en tierra, mi compañero y yo, escalamos hacia un monasterio que estaba posado en la cima de un gran acantilado en Grecia. La vista era absolutamente lo más hermoso que haya visto en mi vida._ "

Esas palabras habían sido honestas. Ese monasterio era real. Kagome cerró sus ojos y contuvo su aliento para calmar su corazón—incluso la idea de él como lo fue en Port Royal la hacía sentir mareada—de nuevo, el chico con el que se estaba familiarizando ahora, el que había conocido por primera vez una hora antes, la hacía sentir extrañamente mareada también.

El sonido de la campana sobre la puerta de la tienda la hizo abrir sus ojos y miró hacia ella, ligeramente nerviosa. Dos hombres entraron y con un pequeño niño tras ellos—era pequeño con orejas puntudas—un niño demonio.

"Arthur."

Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia uno de los compañeros adultos del niño, al que había hablado. El hombre era guapo, con una sonrisa maliciosa que erizó su piel levemente. A su lado estaba otro hombre, gordo y feo, una estola de zorro rodeaba su gran cintura.

"Me debes algo, Arthur." El bien parecido de los hermanos dijo en una inquietante voz suave.

"Sr. Hiten." El dueño de la tienda rodeó el mesón, rodeando a Inuyasha mientras retorcía sus manos.

Inuyasha torció una ceja y observó al pequeño dueño mapache dirigirse hacia los dos hombres, el niño atrás.

"No tengo su dinero pero lo tendré," él señaló a Inuyasha temblando levemente. "Tan pronto como haga su compra yo—"

El hombre apuesto, Hiten, resopló y abofeteó al pequeño mapache demonio en la cara. Kagome sintió su corazón dar un tumbo mientras el hombrecillo caía al suelo. "Quiero mi dinero ahora." Espetó el hombre llamado Hiten dirigiéndose hacia Arthur, el tendero. Alcanzándolo, Hiten levantó al hombre en su agarre, sosteniéndolo cerca de su cara.

"Lo siento pero yo—no he tenido muchas ventas este mes." Dijo el hombre temblorosamente.

"Bueno, eso es muy malo." Dijo el otro hermano caminando, su extraño rostro sonreía malicioso. "Porque necesitamos nuestro dinero ahora."

"Sr. Manten, solo deme cinco minutos, lo tendré en cinco minutos, lo prometo." Arthur estaba temblando con miedo, su voz temblorosa mientras hablaba. "Por favor, se lo ruego, por favor!"

Hiten miró al hombre, su rostro contemplativo. "Qué piensas querido hermano, debo darle cinco minutos?"

Manten rió tras él y acarició el pelaje de la estola en su cintura. "Mostrar piedad? Te has vuelto suave, hermano?" Rió él.

Hiten sonrió como respuesta y sin avisar golpeó al mapache directamente en la cara, de inmediato sangre brotó de la nariz del mapache mientras Hiten reía observándolo deslizarse al piso.

Al margen, Kagome jadeó. Ella nunca había visto a alguien golpear sin razón. Esto no era como el hombre que la había asaltado en la calle, este hombre no merecía ser golpeado aun si les debiera dinero a los dos hermanos. Kagome apretó sus dientes y se levantó de su silla desafiante, sus puños apretados a sus lados. Antes de saber lo que estaba haciendo, cruzó la habitación, su cuerpo se detuvo en frente del empleado mapache—sus ojos revolucionarios miraban a Hiten, desafiándolo a moverse.

"Déjenlo en paz!" Dijo ella duramente, su repentina valentía era completamente nueva para ella. Esto era diferente a tratar con el Capitán. Muy en el fondo, sabía que el Capitán nunca la lastimaría (al menos no gravemente) pero este hombre—no sabía qué esperar de él—con esa idea en mente, sin embargo, Kagome supo que tenía que proteger a esta persona indefensa.

Hiten la miró en shock, sus ojos llenos de asombro. "Bueno, eres un hombre valiente." Dijo resoplando.

Kagome frunció sus ojos y colocó sus manos en sus caderas. "Adivina qué." Dijo ella sarcástica, su rostro formaba un frunce antinatural.

Él inhaló profundo el aire y le sonrió como un predador le sonríe a su presa. "Eres una mujer." Dijo él inhalando otro profundo sorbo de aire.

"Sí, pensé que su cara era muy bonita para ser un hombre." Dijo Manten tras él, sus ojos llenos con lujuria mientras la olfateaba también. "Huele valiente y arrogante."

Kagome palideció levemente cuando notó la inhalación—este hombre era un demonio que podía oler emociones—eso realmente cambiaba el juego. Miedo se coló en ella mientras Manten lamía sus labios y la miraba de arriba abajo.

"Qué dices, vienes conmigo y mi hermano?" Hiten caminó hacia ella, su mano extendida para tocar su rostro. "Sé cómo hacerte—"

"Mueve la mano o la pierdes, tú eliges." De repente Inuyasha estuvo en frente de ella, sus ojos retando al otro hombre a dar otro paso.

"Como si pudieras matar a mi hermano." Dijo el hermano más feo con burla.

Inuyasha gruñó y Kagome sintió todo su cuerpo estremecerse ante el ruido, no de miedo sino de algo más. Hiten de nuevo olió el aire y luego levantó su mano en rendición. "Ya, ya, no quiero problemas. No sabía que era tuya."

"Usa tu nariz la próxima vez."

Kagome jadeó cuando Inuyasha de repente puso su brazo a su alrededor, halándola hacia su torso. Toda su cara se enrojeció y sintió su corazón palpitar en su pecho cuando sus dedos la acercaron más hacia él. Su mejilla ahora estaba descansando en sus pectorales y casi se desmaya ante la sensación del duro músculo apretarse bajo su mejilla. " _Oh dios mío._ " Pensó vertiginosa mientras los músculos se tensaban y apretaban, haciéndola querer tocarlos con sus manos, preguntándose si le gustaría que lo hiciera. Si fuera posible, Kagome se sonrojó aún más.

"Lo siento mucho. Seré más cuidadoso la próxima vez que vea algo tan—delicioso." Dijo el guapo demonio con una sonrisa predadora. Tras él su hermano rió. "Pero estoy aquí para recoger una deuda así que si me perdonas—el querido Arthur y yo tenemos negocios."

Inuyasha le sonrió al otro hombre, acercando más a Kagome para más vergüenza suya e ignorado deleite. "Bueno, verás, tengo un pequeño problema. Estaba por completar una transacción con el querido Arthur cuando entraron. Si fueras tan caballero como para dejarme terminarla, me quitaré de tu camino y nadie saldrá lastimado."

Kagome lo miró en shock. La diplomática respuesta asombrosa de escuchar salió de labios de este pirata, este mentiroso, este estafador y aun—su mente volvió al hombre que había conocido hacía una hora. La mirada infantil, los ojos gentiles—por qué este hombre era tan doble cara!

Hiten consideró a Inuyasha por un momento y sonrió, un colmillo se asomó de sus labios. "Seguro, esperaremos afuera para que su _transacción_ sea completada."

"Gracias." Inuyasha sonrió, sus propios colmillos se asomaron por sus labios—una amenaza no verbal.

El otro hombre asintió y luego se dio la vuelta. "Shippo!" Gruñó y el pequeño niño chilló antes de correr tras los dos hombres.

Kagome lo observó irse, notando la tupida cola con una pequeña sonrisa—era casi del mismo tamaño de su pequeño cuerpo. Lentamente fue consciente de la mano alrededor de su cintura y el posesivo agarre en su cadera. Su cuerpo se sonrojó ante el contacto y rápidamente se separó para sorpresa del Capitán, la cual fue cubierta rápidamente por rabia.

"Por qué te metiste?" Apenas contuvo el grito.

Kagome sintió desvanecer su vergüenza hacia su enojo natural. Subió por su garganta amenazando con desbordarse y explotar pero la nueva comprensión contuvo su furia. Él quería protegerla—no era eso por qué estaba molesto? Quería protegerla y ella estaba haciéndolo difícil—no era por qué estaba enojado?

"De todas las cosas estúpidas que haces, te paras en frente de dos demonios sedientos de sangre, maldita perra."

Kagome apretó sus dientes sintiendo que la sobrecarga en su mente comenzaba a desbordarse con días de frustración y rabia contenida—no importaba si ese era su problema, no tenía derecho a gritarle por hacer algo que necesitaba hacerse. Ese tendero había necesitado protección y alguien tenía que dársela.

"Seriamente, primero un hombre te agarra en la calle—eso casi puedo entenderlo. No puedes controlar a un bastardo ebrio, luego otro tropieza contigo y lo dejas pasar como si fuera nada cuando realmente es un gran problema. Puedo incluso entender ese incidente, eres ingenua, pero esta vez te metes en problemas." Se golpeó en la cabeza y gruñó. "Mírenme," él imitó su voz. "Voy a pelear con dos demonios puros por un mapache." Dejando la mala interpretación añadió gruñendo. "Dios, eres más problemática de lo que vales."

Kagome lo tuvo, sintió su temor desvanecerse, sintió su nuevo entendimiento derretirse, y mientras lo hacía, dio paso a la ira—completa e incontrolable ira. "Perdóname por querer proteger a alguien." Gritó ella sin preámbulo. "Obviamente eres un idiota egoísta para notar cuando alguien necesita ayuda!" Le gritó en su cara, todo su cuerpo se enrojeció con irritación y furia. "Dios te perdone por hacer algo para ayudar a otro ser humano—demonio—lo que sea, pomposo cabrón."

Ella casi estaba nariz con nariz con él cuando terminó, su cuerpo temblaba inflado. Él aspiró su aroma por impulso y se sorprendió de no encontrar evidencia de temor en ella, solo confianza y rabia.

"Tal vez la próxima vez puedas tener los cojones para hacerlo tú mismo." Terminó ella con un jadeo.

Inuyasha sintió su boca abrirse ligeramente, no tenía idea de que una mujer como ella con su educación conociera palabras como 'cojones.'

Kagome sintió la rabia comenzar a abandonarla con ese último insulto. Tomó un respiro profundo y tranquilizante antes de que su mente le dijera exactamente lo que había hecho. Sus manos volaron a su boca y miró a Inuyasha con horrible realización. Le había gritado e insultado al hombre que prácticamente la poseía. Podría hacerle algo, cualquier cosa y estaba indefensa para detenerlo. Literalmente estaba a su merced. Pero de nuevo—recordó empujarlo en el pecho, no había reaccionado mal entonces—así que tal vez—tal vez ahora no?

El Capitán Inuyasha se encontró contando hasta diez por segunda vez ese día, una vez su sangre se calmó, la miró, todo su cuerpo tenso. Una cosa era gritarle en privado, otra hacerlo en frente de personas. Personas que si sabían que era una debilidad para él la tomarían y la usarían para llegar a él. "Nadie nunca me ha gritado así y ha vivido," dijo él sintiendo sus dientes rechinar, forzándose a mantener algo de control, su rabia ante la situación salió, humeando de él.

"Yo—um—yo," trató de hablar pero las palabras se atascaron en su boca, sus ojos lo miraban asustada, el aroma de su miedo emanaba de ella en olas. En el suelo, el mapache observaba con sus manos cubriendo su cabeza, esperando por el castigo o asesinato.

Inuyasha cerró sus ojos y se tomó un momento para componerse antes de abrirlos de nuevo y mirar a Kagome firmemente. "Eres afortunada, eres especial." Fue todo lo que dijo antes de girar hacia el tendero en el suelo y levantarlo.

Kagome vagamente lo escuchó decirle al hombre que le daría suficiente para su deuda—un precio que era ligeramente más elevado que el valor de la cama. Nada de eso se registró en su mente mientras se desplomaba en el suelo. Lo que realmente la golpeó fue la palabra, 'especial.' Ella era especial y no la había lastimado por gritarle.

Cerró sus ojos y permaneció completamente en silencio hasta que sintió una mano en su antebrazo. La haló fácilmente sobre sus pies, un gesto gentil comparado al otro día en la cubierta del barco. Miró a Inuyasha, buscando alguna pista que pudiera encontrar en su rostro de cómo se estaba sintiendo—no había ninguna.

"Ve afuera y sostén la puerta." Le ordenó sin rodeos, ella asintió y obedeció.

Afuera, Hiten, Manten y el niño Shippo estaban sentados esperando—sabía sin dudar que habían escuchado toda la conversación o los gritos entre ella e Inuyasha, eran demonios después de todo. La idea la hizo desplomar su cabeza, sonrojándose levemente.

Inuyasha sacó las cuatro piezas que hacían la cama en un movimiento y le asintió a Hiten quien sonrió y entró en la tienda con su hermano.

"Quédate Shippo." Ordenó calmadamente mientras se deslizaba por la puerta.

Una vez adentro, Kagome soltó la entrada de madera y la observó cerrase lentamente. Sus ojos se desviaron sólo cuando escuchó el cierre en su lugar. Miró hacia el Capitán, esperando que le diera alguna señal o indicación de qué había querido decir con 'especial' pero todo lo que vio fue un rostro vacío.

"Vamos, Srta. Dresmont." Le dijo el Capitán en una voz monótona, sus ojos atravesándola.

Extrañamente, Kagome sintió sus hombros desplomarse ante su falta de atención y asintió. Estuvo por seguirlo, derrotada, cuando sus ojos cayeron en el pequeño niño que los dos hermanos habían dejado afuera. Estaba vestido en harapos y se veía muy delgado, demasiado delgado incluso para su pequeño tamaño. Sintió su corazón punzar en su pecho mientras lo observaba jugar en la tierra con una uña.

Inuyasha la miró cuando no lo siguió y observó con asombro cuando lo ignoró y se movió hacia el niño. El anterior aroma de temor que había tinturado su aroma se había ido y ahora—su nariz estaba llena con el aroma de la piedad y el desamor. Frunció sus ojos ante la realización y frunció cuando alcanzó el lugar donde el niño estaba dibujando en la tierra.

Se arrodilló en frente de él, los ojos del niño subieron a su rostro con cautela. "Hola," dijo ella con una sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de Inuyasha saltara. "Mi nombre es Kagome y tu nombre es Shippo, verdad?"

El niño la miró sorprendido pero asintió.

Inuyasha reconoció la mirada que el niño estaba dándole a Kagome. Era la mirada de un huérfano, un niño que había sido abandonado y tirado al sucio mundo. En el fondo de su mente vio a un niño similar, un pequeño de ocho años sin dos dientes, cabello negro, y unos grandes ojos vacíos.

"Tienes hambre?" Preguntó Kagome gentilmente mientras alcanzaba y tocaba el cabello del pequeño.

Los ojos del niño se iluminaron y él le sonrió mostrándole sus colmillos de bebé. Kagome sonrió ante la reacción y buscó en el bolsillo de su abrigo, donde Sango había insistido que mantuviera una manzana en caso de que no pudieran almorzar en el pueblo. Aparentemente, encontrar un lugar para comer en Puerto España era difícil—especialmente si querías uno que no hiciera comida envenenada.

Kagome le alcanzó la manzana al niño y frotó su cabeza gentilmente. Shippo miró la comida ofrecida y pequeñas lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos pero rápidamente las secó. "Gracias." Susurró él mientras la miraba, sus ojos llenos de una emoción que Inuyasha conocía muy bien—asombro y gratitud.

En ese momento, Hiten y Manten salieron de la tienda, riendo y bromeando, una bolsa en las manos de Hiten llena de lo que podría ser el pago de Arthur. Sin mirar al niño bajaron por la calle, hablando fuertemente.

Los ojos verdes de Shippo los observaron antes de levantarse y esconder la manzana seguramente en su camisa. Comenzó a dirigirse tras ellos pero se detuvo abruptamente, girando para ver a Kagome que aún estaba arrodillada en el suelo. "Adiós, Srta. Kagome." Dijo él, mirándola con ojos tiernos. Sin otra palabra, se dio la vuelta y corrió tras los hombres.

"Adiós, Shippo." Dijo Kagome suavemente mientras se levantaba, observando al pequeño correr tras los hombres mucho más grandes.

Tras ella, Inuyasha observaba, sus ojos nublados, con recuerdos del pequeño niño que había criado. Con un profundo respiro se detuvo al lado de Kagome, las cuatro tablas para la cama aun en sus manos. "Es un grumete." Dijo, inseguro de si estaba hablándole a Kagome o a sí mismo.

Kagome lo miró por el rabillo de su ojo. "Un grumete—el Sr. Miroku fue tu grumete, verdad?" Dijo ella mientras continuaba mirando a Shippo, hasta que desapareció.

Inuyasha asintió levemente y se dio la vuelta para alejarse, Kagome lo alcanzó rápidamente, no queriendo quedarse sola. "Miroku fue mi grumete pero—ellos lo tratan como un esclavo."

Kagome miró al Capitán, esperando a que terminara. Se sorprendió cuando todo lo que vio fue una masa de cabello en frente de los ojos del Capitán. Era como si estuviera escondiéndose de ella, como antes.

"Yo—" Comenzó después de un momento. "Traté a Miroku como mi propio—como un hijo."

Kagome miró al Capitán en shock ante la admisión. Sus palabras la golpearon, directo en su corazón. Trató de ver sus ojos al agachar su cabeza para mirar su rostro pero no lo logró, sus mechones eran muy largos y espesos para ver a través.

Tras ellos, Hiten y Manten observaban desde un callejón cercano. Hiten sonrió forzado mientras ella desaparecía de vista. "La oliste?"

"Sí, hermano, huele tan dulce." Dijo Manten lamiendo sus labios. "Una virgen, una virgen marcada. Ese perro no sabe lo que tiene."

"Oh sí." Dijo Hiten con una sonrisa en su rostro. "Ya sabes lo que dicen; no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes." Los dos hermanos rieron, agrietando sus voces en el aire.

Al lado de ellos, mirando a Inuyasha y a Kagome, estaba Shippo, miedo envolvía su corazón mientras pensaba en la mujer de dulce sonrisa y voz gentil, quien le había dado la manzana que ahora escondía en su camiseta.

"Srta. Kagome." Dijo él en una voz apenas audible mientras el temor en su corazón aumentaba diez veces ante el sonido de Hiten diciendo su nombre.

"Shippo," dijo el hombre con una sonrisa coloreando sus palabras. "Es tiempo de recoger otra jovencita."

Shippo tragó.

 _Fin del Capítulo_

 _Dejen sus Reviews_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Notas:**

 **Hiten y Manten** son personajes cannon del anime y el manga, mejor conocidos como los Hermanos Relámpago en la versión en español.

 **Cobbler** (Zapatero) es un término arcaico para un hombre que repara zapatos.

 **Cordwainer** es un término en inglés británico arcaico para un fabricante de zapatos.


	15. El Secuestro

**SHIKURO: UN CUENTO DE HADAS EN EL CARIBE**

 **Por Inuma Asahi De**

Traducido por Inuhanya

 **Disclaimer:** La escritora no posee ninguno de los personajes creados por Rumiko Takahashi pero todos los demás desearían que sí. Todos los personajes originales o conceptos son de la autora Inuma Asahi De (a excepción de las figuras históricas).

-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Capítulo Quince:**

 **El Secuestro**

Inuyasha y Miroku secaban sus frentes mientras miraban el producto de casi cuatro horas de trabajo. Ante ellos estaba la cama ahora ensamblada que Inuyasha había comprado en el mercado junto con un nuevo colchón relleno de plumas en vez de paja, haciéndolo de una calidad más alta. Había decidido que esta cama, la mejor cama en la habitación, sería la cama de Kagome y si Inuyasha se viera inclinado a dormir lo haría en su antigua cama.

Para acomodar las dos camas en la habitación, tuvieron que reorganizar el espacio, colocando las camas contra la pared del fondo donde estaban las ventanas en la parte trasera de la habitación del Capitán. Las dos camas estaban separadas lo más lejos posible, lo cual sumaba no más de cinco pies. En teoría, estaban lo cerca suficiente que si estiraban sus manos, podrían tocar sus dedos. En frente de las camas, contra la pared que solía ocupar la cama de Inuyasha, ahora estaba la mesa del comedor y las sillas, el escritorio (afortunadamente) no tuvo necesidad de ser movido.

Era un arreglo decente, no óptimo pero decente. Esperanzadamente, le permitiría a Kagome estar cómoda siendo la perra del Capitán, sin que los hombres se hicieran ideas y sin que Miroku tuviera que dormir constantemente en el piso del Capitán, algo que al joven no le complacía.

Dicho hombre traqueó su cuello y se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor con un bostezo. Su cuerpo le dolía del trabajo que requirió ensamblar la madera para el marco de una cama. "Por qué no hicimos que Totosai lo hiciera?"

"No quiero que ninguno de los hombres sepa que ella no comparte mi cama." Murmuró Inuyasha mientras se sentaba en la silla de su escritorio tronando sus nudillos. "De esta forma pensarán que compré una cama más grande para ella y para mí y no saben que ahora tengo dos camas en vez de una." El Capitán estiró sus manos sobre su cabeza perezosamente. "Entre menos sepan, mejor."

"No lo olerán?" Preguntó Miroku cerrando sus ojos perezosamente.

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros, "Aun si lo hicieran, no dirán nada." Dijo con burla. "Para todos ellos solo la hago hacer felación."

"La felación es buena." Comentó Miroku mientras continuaba estirándose, un ojo abierto con malicia. "Pero nada le gana al calor de una mujer, si sabes lo que quiero decir." Miroku le guiñó e Inuyasha lo miró secamente.

"No dijiste eso." Murmuró Inuyasha colocando su mentón en sus manos.

"Sí, lo dije Capitán." Dijo Miroku con una sonrisa. "Deberías saberlo, has estado con pocas mujeres en tu vida."

Inuyasha resopló y miró a Miroku con una aburrida expresión. "Eso puede ser pero recuerdo a un muchacho que también ha estado con pocas mujeres en su vida, mujeres de las que cierta joven no sabe nada."

Miroku tragó y miró al Capitán, intentando evaluar lo que podría hacer con esa información. "Supongo que es cierto, sin embargo," Miroku aclaró su garganta. "Solo fueron una o dos."

"Cinco veces." Murmuró Inuyasha con una aguda carcajada. Miroku tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse. "Incluso recuerdo la primera vez que mi pequeño llegó a casa oliendo a ramera."

"Oye!" Gritó Miroku completamente ruborizado.

"La mirada de vergüenza en tu cara," Inuyasha sonrió. "El olor de culpa y confusión. Cielos, qué buenos recuerdos."

"Te odio." Pronunció Miroku recostándose en su silla con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, su cuerpo completamente rojo de cabeza a pies.

"Lo sé." Dijo Inuyasha con una ligera mofa y risa. "Todo el amor del mundo, mi muchacho," añadió. "Tengo todo el amor del mundo."

Miroku se encogió y se hundió más en su silla, ignorando las palabras de su padre adoptivo. Él había comenzado la conversación después de todo, así que era completamente su culpa si le entregaba su trasero.

Con un suspiro Miroku miró al Capitán por el rabillo de su ojo. El hombre tenía sus ojos cerrados y estaba descansando su cabeza contra una de sus manos mientras la otra tocaba distraídamente la gema alrededor de su cuello, eso hizo sonreír a Miroku. El hábito de perderse con esa particular gema había existido probablemente más de lo que Miroku había vivido y verlo, la calma que recaía sobre el hombre normalmente enérgico cuando se perdía en ella era confortante. Inuyasha siempre había sido un maestro enérgico, empujándolo constantemente a hacer lo mejor, a aprender más rápido, y a pelear más rápido y duro pero al mismo tiempo había sido un maestro divertido.

Muchos días jugarían, lucharían o tocarían música cuando Inuyasha estaba dispuesto. Irían a tabernas, se meterían en peleas, beberían y bailarían con mujeres desconocidas. Esos habían sido momentos divertidos y aun—el Capitán también le había enseñado formas más sutiles de diversión. Había aprendido a jugar ajedrez, un juego que, a la fecha, aún disfrutaba, y había aprendido varios juegos de cartas (la mayoría de los cuales involucraban intercambio de dinero de mano en mano). Con frecuencia habían pasado noches en cubierta jugando póker con los hombres o juegos más simples como Truco, el cual habían aprendido de Barba Negra quien fuera cercano a los juegos de cartas de tarot.

Miroku sonrió cuando los recuerdos volvieron a él, de un instructor severo pero también un hombre juguetón. Recordó la primera vez que fue al nido de cuervos, el Capitán lo había puesto en su espalda y saltó hasta allá, aterrizando a cincuenta pies sobre el barco con un joven Miroku aferrándose a sus hombros con miedo. En ese tiempo, Miroku había pensado que lloraría (era un pequeño de ocho años) pero entonces el Capitán le había hablado.

" _Mira,_ " dijo la amable voz. " _Abre tus ojos y observa. Esta es nuestra vida, nuestro mundo, nuestro mar. Nadie puede quitárnoslo, ricos o pobres, poderosos o débiles._ "

Y él lo hizo—abrió sus ojos y asimiló el mundo desde cincuenta pies en lo alto, el miedo abandonó su corazón cuando sintió las fuertes manos del Capitán sosteniéndolo mientras permanecían juntos sobre el mar.

Esas palabras lo habían perseguido de cierta manera. Eran ciertas, él de todas las personas, entendería su verdad. Los primeros años de su vida—esos primeros ocho años habían sido miserables, colmados con orfanatos y falta de comida, pero entonces el Capitán lo había encontrado, lo había sacado del canal llevándolo a un mundo que nadie podía tocar. Un lugar seguro donde sabía que estaba protegido, donde sabía que podría protegerse.

Esos horribles primeros años de su vida donde había tenido frío y hambre se habían vuelto dignos al segundo que había entrado al mundo del Capitán—al segundo que le había sido garantizada la vida intocable que ahora vivía, la vida bendecida que ahora vivía. Estaba bien educado donde la mayoría de hombres lo estaban, le había sido permitido jugar donde la mayoría de niños no, le habían permitido crecer sin obstáculos por las restricciones sociales, le habían permitido un buen hogar y una familia, una esposa que había elegido por sí mismo y ningún hombre—rey—reina—demonio en ropa de rico podría quitarle eso.

Miroku miró al Capitán y sonrió—le habían permitido un maravilloso modelo a seguir—aun cuando el Capitán pudiera ser rudo y escandaloso y maldijera mucho, era el mejor modelo a seguir que Miroku hubiese podido pedir. Quería vivir como él, intocable, listo y fuerte por el resto de su vida. "Gracias."

"Hm?" Gruñó el Capitán haciendo que Miroku se diera cuenta que había dicho esas palabras en voz alta.

Rápidamente rió estirándose y comenzando una conversación. "Apuesto que las chicas querrán ver los nuevos muebles."

Inuyasha abrió un ojo y asintió levemente antes de estirarse, su boca se abrió y su lengua se curvó como la de un perro. Miroku se contuvo de comentar—había comentado una vez y recibió un gran chichón en su cabeza a cambio.

"Se fueron de compras." Murmuró Inuyasha frunciendo sus ojos.

Había sido contra su mejor juicio, especialmente después del incidente de ayer (o debería decirse múltiples incidentes) pero Sango había insistido que les fuera permitido tiempo juntas. Normalmente era trabajo de Sango ir a los mercados y reunir la comida y el agua; después de todo era la mejor negociando cosas así. Pero llevar a la Srta. Dresmont con ella, le preocupaba, la chica atraía los problemas. Aun así, no tenía mucho de qué preocuparse, si tuviera problemas lo sabría instantáneamente a través de la marca de la Srta. Dresmont. Además, le alegraba que las dos chicas tuvieran tiempo juntas para crear lazos—Tiempo de Chicas lo había llamado Miroku.

Inuyasha se estremeció ante la idea—no quería saber qué implicaba el tiempo de chicas. Al final, las había dejado ir con Myoga de escolta, no es que el hombre pudiera ayudar si llegaban problemas, era más probable que Sango se deshiciera de alguien que las lastimara pero lo hizo sentir mejor saber que había alguien con ella para estar alerta ante el peligro. Esas jóvenes se distraían fácilmente cuando estaban juntas, podían negarlo pero era verdad.

Miroku golpeteó su mentón y miró por la ventana al fondo de la habitación. "Regresarán pronto, se los mostraremos entonces."

"Miroku," dijo Inuyasha apoyando su cabeza en su escritorio. "Recuerdas qué te enseñé sobre las mujeres y las compras?"

Miroku frunció y tomó un profundo respiro sarcástico. "Las mujeres que compran son impredecibles como el viento—" Comenzó, su voz adornada con burla. "Nunca sabes cuándo van a comenzar o cuando van a terminar."

"Y conociendo a esas dos, no hay manera de decir cuándo el viento abandonará sus velas." Dijo Inuyasha con un profundo respiro dándole una dura mirada a la aburrida cara de Miroku. "Recuerdas su viaje de compras en Port Royal?"

Miroku lo miró y fingió inocencia, o en verdad, trató de bloquear los recuerdos del viaje de compras en cuestión.

"Cuánto tiempo fue?" Presionó el Capitán, enviándole al hombre una mirada que le decía no mentir.

Miroku rascó la parte trasera de su cabeza viendo de repente la verdad detrás de la lógica del Capitán pero no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo. "Cinco horas."

"Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?" Indicó Inuyasha, moviendo sus manos en un pequeño círculo como si sacara las palabras de boca de Miroku.

"Sólo tres." Suplió Miroku y llevó una mano a su cabeza para frotarla.

"Entonces qué podemos concluir?"

Miroku gruñó para sí y agachó su cabeza, "Que no regresarán por al menos dos horas más."

"Exactamente." Con eso, Inuyasha se levantó y recogió su largo abrigo rojo de su silla, poniéndoselo rápidamente. "Vamos a buscarlas, tal vez podamos hacer que se apresuren."

Miroku asintió en completo acuerdo, poniéndose de pie y siguió al hombre arrastrando los pies.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sango y Kagome caminaban juntas por el mercado, Myoga tras ellas mortificado ante el hecho de que estaba cuidando a dos mujeres vestidas como hombres. El pequeño demonio arrastraba sus pies mirando los alrededores por alguna señal de inminente peligro. Sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro buscando alguna cosa que estuviera fuera de lugar por pequeña que fuera. Hasta aquí nada había estado fuera de lo ordinario. De hecho, todo había salido aparentemente bien. Las dos chicas simplemente habían reunido provisiones para el barco, negociando con los mercaderes locales para obtener precios razonables y luego dirigir la mercancía hacia los muelles donde la mercancía sería recibida.

Ambas parecían disfrutar el proceso, aunque la mitad del tiempo no hablaban el mismo idioma del mercader, y—Myoga tuvo que admitir—lo habían hecho excepcionalmente bien (con la barrera del idioma y todo). Habían reunido suficiente comida seca y en vinagre para algunos meses al precio de unas pocas semanas. Realmente le asombraba, nunca había notado que la mujer del Intendente estuviera tan adaptada a tales cosas pero de nuevo, el Capitán no la pondría a cargo de tan importante trabajo si no tuviera sus razones.

Aun, a pesar de cuán buenas fueran para protestar y cuánta diversión estaban teniendo juntas, Myoga sabía que estaban en constante amenaza de peligros desconocidos. Miró alrededor observando a todos los hombres con armas y cuchillos, si uno de ellos captaba que sus dos encargos eran hembras y no hombres jóvenes, estarían en problemas.

" _Si una de ellas resulta lastimada Inuyasha-sama me matará._ " Pensó la pequeña pulga mientras sudor cubría su frente no del calor sino de su propio miedo. " _Por qué puso a Myoga a cargo de algo tan importante como esto?_ " Myoga agachó su cabeza y suspiró, era un hombre relativamente pequeño, de no más de cuatro pies de alto, Sango y Kagome eran más altas que él. Y encima de eso, era un demonio más viejo. Había vivido cinco mil años. Tenso, el pequeño hombre traqueó su cuello. " _Oh Inutaisho-sama, por qué pusiste a Myoga a cargo de Inuyasha-sama?_ " Inhaló otro profundo respiro y miró a las dos mujeres. " _Um, por qué Inuyasha-sama pone a Myoga a cargo de ellas,_ " suspiró fuertemente mientras observaba a Kagome y a Sango reír juntas. " _Myoga odia la vida._ "

En el momento, Kagome y Sango habían terminado de comprar las provisiones para el barco y ahora se habían permitido mirar los diferentes puestos que el mercado tenía que ofrecer. Había alrededor de cien comerciantes en el mercado al aire libre en medio del pueblo, algunos vendían animales como pollos o cerdos, otros vendían especias o mapas y ópticas, e incluso los mercaderes más extravagantes, armas, cuchillos y espadas. Habían explorado la mayoría de ellos, mirando las extrañas baratijas con ávido interés mientras Myoga caminaba ligeramente atrás.

Encontraron algunos puestos que vendían joyería, nada tan fino como el anillo que Sango ahora usaba en su mano derecha pero las gemas habían sido hermosas y habían pasado casi treinta minutos debatiendo si Kagome debería perforar sus orejas. Las de Sango ya habían sido perforadas de manos de Miroku quien también tenía una oreja perforada en varios lugares. Después de largos momentos de pensarlo, Kagome había decidido que sería muy doloroso intentarlo y habían abandonado el puesto, llevándolas a la presente tienda. En el puesto en el que estaban vendían rollos de tela de todo tipo, desde materiales pesados como lonas para mástiles, hasta materiales mucho más ligeros para ropa.

"Srta. Sango, qué piensas?" Kagome sostenía un rollo de tela, dándole la vuelta de un lado a otro. "El Capitán me dio dinero para comprar tela para sábanas y pensé que esta podría ser una buena." La tela era de un azul oscuro, casi índigo.

Sango alcanzó y tocó la tela con la punta de sus dedos. "Es suave pero quedará en la habitación? Todo ahí es rojo."

Kagome golpeteó su mentón y tocó la tela un poco más. "Cierto, pero—" Miró el surtido de telas rojas. "En verdad queremos sumar más a la penetrante cantidad de rojo en esa habitación? Mi cabeza me da vueltas."

"La variedad es buena." Admitió Sango y de nuevo tocó la tela. "Y es realmente suave."

Las dos chicas se miraron, como si estuvieran en otra conversación más silenciosa. Myoga les levantó una ceja a las dos mujeres desde su lugar a una distancia, qué importaba, tela era tela y una habitación un lugar para dormir. Ladeó su cabeza aburrido, sus ojos miraban a las dos mujeres continuar debatiendo sobre el material azul.

"Es muy agradable y de alta calidad, muy sedosa." Razonó Sango frotando su cara contra la tela para ver cuán gentil era con la piel.

"Me pregunto si es seda." Comentó Kagome en voz alta mientras también rozaba su rostro en la tela. "Si lo es, será costoso." Mordió su labio y le dio una larga mirada a la tela.

"Por qué no preguntas el precio?" Recomendó Sango mientras retiraba sus manos y cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho pensativa. "No dolerá, verdad?"

Kagome sonrió y asintió antes de mirar en lo más hondo del puesto. Miró alrededor, tratando de ver si el comerciante estaba cerca. Frunciendo sus ojos miró el lugar pobremente iluminado. La tienda era como cualquier otra, al menos en estructura. Estaba construida como un stand típico, con un techo de lona en la parte de atrás para que el comerciante conservara los productos. Lo único diferente entre este y los otros era la forma en que los rollos de telas e hilos estaban colgando desde todos los ángulos, lo cual evitaba que algo de luz solar entrara en el recinto.

Kagome parpadeó varias veces, sintiendo una extraña sensación de miedo invadirla mientras hablaba en el espacio semi oscuro. "Discúlpeme, Sr. Comerciante, habla inglés?" Pausó pero nadie apareció. Miró a Sango quien se encogió de hombros. "Um," llamó otra vez. "Discúlpeme?"

De repente, desde la oscuridad del puesto llegaron dos penetrantes ojos azules. Kagome sintió su corazón saltar a su garganta mientras los ojos la miraban, ardiendo en ella con una mirada que podría derretir un diamante.

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar mientras los ojos se acercaban más, revelando a un pequeño hombre con cabello grisáceo que salía de su cabeza en todas direcciones. Se detuvo en la luz y Kagome casi jadea cuando notó los pares extra de brazos que adornaban su cuerpo, seis en total igualando ocho miembros incluyendo sus piernas.

"Un demonio araña?" Susurró ella mientras el hombre se recostaba contra el marco de madera de la tienda y le gruñía. Parpadeó pocas veces antes de darse cuenta que el gruñido había sido una pregunta no vociferada. "Um, Sr. Comerciante, habla inglés?" Se acercó más a Sango mientras hablaba, la otra mujer bien parada en orden de intimidar.

Tras ellas, Myoga también se paró firme, aunque mucho más corto que Sango y se acercó unos pasos. La araña sólo movió sus ojos, mirando a Sango y luego a Myoga antes de regresar su mirada hacia Kagome. Levantó dos de sus seis manos y alisó su arrugada ropa antes de mirar a Kagome con una sonrisa asombrosamente gentil. "Sí, joven. Qué necesita?"

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron ante el acento escocés y los ojos gentiles. Todo su miedo se desvaneció mientras este pequeño demonio araña la miraba con amabilidad y sin malicia. Valientemente, se alejó de Sango, llevando la tela hacia el demonio araña se la mostró. "Sr. Comerciante, cuánto vale esta tela?" Preguntó en su mejor imitación de la voz de un hombre.

El demonio araña levantó su anciana ceja, mirándola como si la viera por primera vez. Kagome se sintió nerviosa mientras el demonio araña de nuevo analizaba su apariencia y luego miraba sus manos en el rollo de tela. Parecía estar contemplando algo, sus sabios ojos llenos con un conocimiento que ella no compartía. Después de un momento, desvió sus ojos de sus blancas manos y miró hacia Myoga, su mirada llena de preguntas y comprensión al mismo tiempo.

Myoga tragó saliva, este hombre era un demonio viejo, uno muy viejo, más viejo que él, y estaba seguro de que el hombre había adivinado que el 'él' en frente de él de hecho era una ella. " _Qué hará Myoga?_ " Se preguntó deteniéndose más cerca de Kagome y Sango, su pequeña mano alcanzó en su espalda por el arma que mantenía escondida. No era tan intrépido como el Capitán o el Intendente, no cargaba su arma a la vista pero la escondía en caso de que fuera necesaria. Tocó el arma, esperando ver lo que el viejo demonio haría con su nuevo conocimiento—si de hecho hubiese adivinado que Kagome era una mujer.

Si el anciano sabía, sin embargo, no lo hizo conocido. En vez, simplemente desvió la mirada de Myoga hacia la tela, señalándola y encogiéndose de hombros. "La vendo a una pieza de plata por largo." Murmuró antes de rascar su vieja cabeza, migas de caspa o tierra caían de su cabello.

"Cuánto es su longitud?" Preguntó Kagome razonablemente, cada comerciante de tela tenía una manera diferente de medir longitudes. El anciano señaló una línea en el mesón de madera de su puesto, iba de tres pies de extremo a extremo—el equivalente a una yarda. Kagome sonrió, el precio era bueno. "Puedo llevar siete largos, por favor?"

"Seguro," el hombre dudó, mirando a Kagome con una mirada fija y luego sonrió. "Sí, señor." Tomó la tela de sus manos y sacó un par de cortadores de tela, similares a las tijeras. En poco tiempo había cortado la tela y la había empacado en un material de papel marrón atado con un cordón. "Aquí tiene, que tenga buen día."

"Gracias." Dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa, tomando la tela de él antes de alejarse. "Eso fue una ganga." Le dijo a Sango quien asintió en acuerdo.

Myoga tomó un profundo respiro relajado tras ellas, agradeciendo al comerciante que no dijera nada. Por ahora estaban a salvo, miró alrededor, tratando de encontrar cualquier peligro—no había ninguno—las chicas estaban a salvo. En silencio, Myoga se giró para mirar el puesto de la araña. El anciano lo miró y le asintió, los dos compartieron una mirada de mutuo entendimiento.

"Cómo lo supo?" Susurró Myoga, sabiendo que los oídos del viejo demonio eran mejores que cualquiera de los jóvenes alrededor. Las armas modernas, aunque inconvenientes para pelear, han destruido la audición de los demonios modernos, dejando a las viejas generaciones muy superiores en el área de la acústica.

"Sus manos," dijo la vieja araña comenzando a retroceder de la luz solar. "Ningún chico tiene manos lechosas como las suyas." Con eso desapareció en su puesto, Myoga se agachó levemente ante la desaparecida presencia antes de girarse para seguir a sus dos encargos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Qué piensas, hermano?" Dijo Manten desde su lugar tras un puesto de panadería. "Debemos atraparla ahora?"

Hiten chasqueó su lengua desde su lugar junto a su hermano. "No, esto requiere estrategia, no sabemos de lo que es capaz ese pequeño demonio o su otro escolta." Miró de la Sango disfrazada a Myoga. "Debemos esperar hasta que estén cerca de los muelles."

"Pero, no es peor?" Manten miró confundido a su hermano. Si estaban cerca de los muelles entonces estaban cerca al Capitán del barco Shikuro. Sí, ellos sabían de su localización, sabían de su tripulación, los habían estudiado completamente el día previo en espera de encontrar una debilidad. Había pensado que el viaje de la chica al mercado sería una debilidad y aun—no parecía serlo.

Hiten sonrió mientras las ideas de su hermano se desvanecían. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo, tenía su plan. "Manten," dijo él lentamente mientras observaba la figura de Kagome y sus escoltas desaparecer en la multitud. "Voy a ir al barco para dejar el puerto."

"Hiten!" Dijo Manten en shock. "Qué?"

"Dejaré un bote en el muelle." Respondió él, sus ojos fijos en su hermano menor transmitiéndole la importancia de lo que estaba diciendo. Una vez estuvo seguro de que el hermano menor entendió completamente, sonrió y se giró hacia su joven grumete. "Shippo."

"Sí Capitán?" Dijo el pequeño niño al otro lado del Capitán.

"Distrae a la chica y a sus acompañantes con tu magia a la señal de Manten." Los ojos del Capitán regresaron a su hermano menor. "Manten, agarrararás a la chica cuando todos estén distraídos, entendido?"

"Sí, hermano." Manten miró a su hermano emocionado ante el plan, astuto pero simple. La chica caería fácilmente por la joven apariencia de Shippo y bajaría su guardia, permitiéndole tiempo a Shippo para lanzarle su magia y dejarlo agarrarla, realizando un escape limpio.

"Yo esperaré por ustedes afuera del puerto, remen tan rápido como puedan."

Manten asintió entusiasmado. "Me moveré como un rayo, hermano mío."

Hiten sonrió y asintió. "Ve a esconderte en frente del muelle, que nadie te vea."

"Sí!" Sin más palabras el joven hermano asintió y se alejó, sabiendo que tenía una limitada cantidad de tiempo para ponerse en posición en la entrada de los muelles—el lugar donde la chica tendría que caminar para llegar a su barco. Hiten sonrió en la multitud observando a las personas y demonios pasar ante sus ojos. Sonrió lamiendo sus labios. "Shippo?"

"Sí, Capitán?" Dijo el pequeño, su pequeño cuerpo encorvado con culpa, conocía la orden antes de darla.

"Dile que has huido para que no sospeche nada y cuando Manten dé la señal golpéala con tu fuego, para que pueda agarrarla sin forcejear, entendido?"

Shippo miró a su Capitán y sintió algo en su garganta mientras lágrimas llenaban sus ojos, aguados y llenos de arrepentimiento. "Sí, Capitán." Logró decir mientras el nudo en su garganta se intensificaba.

"Bien." Dijo Hiten y con velocidad sobrenatural aun para un demonio, desapareció de vista. Shippo supo que Hiten llegaría al barco en segundos.

Shippo observó a la gente en frente de él por un momento, sus ojos llenos con indiscutibles lágrimas. "Por qué soy tan débil?" Preguntó al aire rodeándolo mientras cerraba sus ojos, imágenes de un padre que había perdido y una madre que apenas había conocido nublaron su visión. " _Mamá, Papá, por qué me dejaron solo?_ " Una imagen de Kagome entró, la sonrisa en su rostro casi angelical, el cabello corto y los hermosos ojos grises. " _Lo siento Srta. Kagome. Desearía ser más fuerte._ "

Con eso, él también tomó curso por la calle, a lo largo del camino que había visto tomar a Kagome. Sintió su corazón punzar en su pecho, sintió su sangre correr fría en sus venas, sintió su pulso acelerarse en su muñeca y cuello, sintió su mente gritarle mientras imágenes gentiles de una mujer sonriente llegaban a su mente.

" _Mi nombre es Kagome y tu nombre es Shippo, verdad?_ "

"Srta. Kagome." Dijo Shippo con voz suave corriendo en dirección del aroma de Kagome, la vio adelante con dos personas más, un humano y un demonio pequeño. Tragó y desaceleró, observándola mientras se movía en ropa de hombre.

Sintió la manzana en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

" _Tienes hambre?_ "

Vio su gentil sonrisa cuando le había preguntado, sintió su mano tocar su desordenado cabello rojo, sintió todo como si estuviera pasando justo entonces, como si estuviera repitiéndose tras sus ojos—en un punto especial de su cabeza. De nuevo tocó la manzana mientras su voz se reproducía por su mente.

" _Tienes hambre?_ "

Sus manos se removieron de la manzana sabiendo que era una manzana que nunca se podría comer.

Shippo se detuvo cuando estuvo a pocos pies tras ella, sus ojos fijos en su figura, observándola mientras se movía con los otros dos hombres, casi estaban en el área de los muelles del puerto. Con un escalofrío saltó tras ellos, siguiéndolos no muy lejos. Vio el barco, El Trueno, alejándose del muelle, el viento favorable en sus velas mientras departía como fue lo ordenado. Siempre le asombró lo rápido que Hiten podía conducir El Trueno. Supuso que sería de años de experiencia en escapes rápidos.

Ahora solo estaba a un pie de Kagome, podía alcanzarla y tocarla como quería realmente pero—Shippo no quería. No quería molestarla, no quería detenerla, no quería verla secuestrada, no quería que conociera el dolor de Manten y Hiten. El aura de Manten en las sombras, sin embargo, lo empujó, su miedo hacia el hermano de su Capitán superaba su necesidad de proteger a la joven.

" _No quiero lastimarla Srta. Kagome._ " Pensó Shippo para sí, sus ojos llenos con lágrimas. " _Eres la primera persona en mostrarme amabilidad desde que murió mi Papá._ "

Miró la espalda de Kagome, observándola mientras se acercaba más y más al muelle. No podía dejar que una joven tan amable como ella tuviera el mismo destino que su padre y su madre. Shippo cerró sus ojos mientras veía el rostro de su madre. La mujer que lo había amado, abrazado, que peleó por él cuando llegaron los hermanos Relámpago. Había llorado, gritado, sus ojos vacíos mientras Hiten la destrozaba. Shippo había visto todo desde el escondite que su madre había hecho cuidadosamente en su madriguera. Eso había salvado su vida—le debía su vida a ella.

Su padre se había enfurecido cuando regresó a casa incontrolablemente triste. Recordó las lágrimas de su padre, recordó la angustiada mirada en su rostro, y recordó la venganza declarada a los Hermanos Relámpago del Mar Caribe. Y ahora, recordó la imagen de la piel de su padre envolviendo la cintura de Manten.

"Padre?" Susurró entre sus lágrimas. "Idiota."

Levantó la mirada, secando su rostro mientras buscaba la forma de Kagome, estaba en frente de su muelle, su corazón acelerado. Ahora era el momento de actuar como le habían dicho y aun—se sentía paralizado en su lugar. No quería hacerlo.

"No puedo hacer esto!" Murmuró para sí solo para captar un vistazo de Manten escondiéndose cerca. Sintió todo su cuerpo paralizarse bajo la mirada mientras el hombre lo observaba. Una gota de sudor bajaba por su nariz, goteando en el piso mientras la promesa de muerte parecía destellar de esos ojos.

" _Muévete Shippo._ " Los labios formaron las palabras sin sonido pero Shippo podría haber jurado que escuchó la malvada voz. " _MUÉVETE!_ "

"Srta. Kagome," su voz sonó en sus oídos pero estaba seguro que no se había ordenado hablar.

Kagome se giró ante la voz, la conocida voz infantil. Sus ojos lo buscaron, muy arriba para su pequeña figura y entonces bajó su mentón y sus ojos se abrieron levemente antes de que una hermosa sonrisa iluminara su rostro. "Shippo!" Exclamó ella arrodillándose a su lado. En frente de ella, Myoga y Sango observaban, esperando por alguna señal de peligro del pequeño, sus ojos llenos con un sentido de lascivia.

"Hola, Srta. Kagome." Dijo él tragando largo mirando lentamente a las otras dos personas. "Yo—te vi y—bueno—yo—necesito tu ayuda."

Kagome ladeó su cabeza mirando al niño mientras consideraba sus palabras tartamudeadas con calma. "Por qué necesitas mi ayuda, dulzura?"

Shippo sintió su corazón punzar en su pecho ante la palabra de cariño, se sentía como escoria, absoluta escoria, esta dulce jovencita estaba siendo tan amable, tan—maternal. "Yo—" Dijo suavemente, su voz sonaba confundida y temblorosa. "Hui—y no tengo a donde ir."

Tras ellos, Sango y Myoga se relajaron, sabiendo que el niño no era más una amenaza.

"Qué pasa?" La profunda voz llegó desde atrás, haciendo que ambos, Sango y Myoga, saltaran levemente.

De inmediato, Sango se giró para ver al Capitán y a Miroku acercándose en todo sus atuendo de piratas de finos abrigos y armas. "Ese niño detuvo a Kagome para hablar con ella de algo." Dijo Sango señalando al pequeño niño.

"Ese es el niño de ayer." Comentó Inuyasha cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

"Le dijo a Kagome que había huido de su Capitán." Le mencionó Myoga al Capitán.

Inuyasha parpadeó recibiendo la información con una leve mirada de interés. "Ya veo."

"Es el grumete, Capitán?" Preguntó Miroku observando la apariencia del pequeño demonio. Su cuerpo estaba relativamente sin marcas lo que significaba que probablemente tenía un trabajo decente en el barco y no algo tan mortal para niños como cargar municiones o limpiar el lado inferior del barco. Esos eran los trabajos que con frecuencia mataban niños por disparos accidentales o ahogamiento. Este niño al menos no mostraba señas de cicatrices o golpes aunque estaba extraordinariamente delgado.

"Sí." Dijo Inuyasha sin más explicación mientras Kagome hablaba desde su lugar con Shippo a unos pies.

"Pobrecito." Dijo Kagome suavemente con ojos tristes. "Pero me alegra que estés a salvo," añadió resuelta arrodillándose para quedar a su altura. "Serás mucho más feliz por eso, estoy segura."

"Pero no tengo a dónde ir." Dijo él sonándose, muy real para haber sido falso. Por dentro, Shippo estaba sintiendo verdadero temor por su vida—quería ir contra su orden pero sabía, sabía que no podía. Estaba atrapado en este trabajo, estaba atrapado en su obligación para secuestrar a Kagome, pero, él no quería, no quería lastimarla. Lágrimas caían una por una por sus mejillas ante la idea.

Kagome frunció ante las lágrimas y alcanzó para secarlas con una mano gentil. "Por qué no vienes conmigo, a mi—al barco del Capitán Inuyasha? Estoy segura de que te dejará abordar."

Kagome se sonrojó mientras hablaba; casi se había referido al barco como suyo—como su hogar. Tragó ante la simple idea, ese barco no era su hogar, era un lugar de piratas, y su hogar estaba en Port Royal—sacudió esa idea de su cabeza, y sus ojos casi cerrados, tristes, ese lugar no era su hogar, ningún lugar era su hogar—nunca había tenido un hogar verdaderamente.

Más allá tras ella, Inuyasha tuvo una reacción similar, qué había dicho? Qué significaba su tartamudeo? Sintió su rostro ruborizarse y luego gruñó levemente para sí, tartamudeo o no, no había dicho nada además de la palabra 'mi', no podría decir lo que habría querido decir con leer su mente—así que por qué molestarse en pensar en eso. Resopló ligeramente ante la idea y volvió sus orejas hacia la conversación.

"Ir contigo?" Preguntó Shippo en una pequeña voz. "Puedo ir?" La idea hizo pausar a Shippo, alejarse de los Hermanos Relámpago, escapar de ellos, ser libre de ellos. Miró el confundido rostro de Kagome y frunció. No sería agradable si pudiera hacer lo que estaba implicando. Sintió una sonrisa formarse en su rostro. "Srta. Kagome, lo dices en serio?"

"Por supuesto." Dijo ella con una suave sonrisa en su rostro. "Me encantaría tenerte ahí."

Shippo sintió lágrimas picar sus ojos ante la felicidad que sintió pero entonces, a la derecha de Kagome captó un vistazo de un arma, un arma que él reconoció—el arma del hermano menor Manten. Dejó caer su cabeza contra su pecho; dejó que las lágrimas cambiaran de unas de felicidad a unas de tristeza y temor. Recordó que todo esto era una mentira, recordó su misión y aun—aunque todo era una farsa, aunque sabía que en cualquier segundo él obtendría la señal de esa arma, se sentía bien escuchar que alguien lo recibiría, que alguien se había preocupado por él como su madre y padre alguna vez.

Tras ellos, Inuyasha y los otros permanecían en silencio ante el intercambio. Observaban intensamente mientras el niño y Kagome hablaban, mientras el pequeño demonio se reducía a lágrimas. Emocionó sus corazones pero al final regocijó más el de Inuyasha. Observó a la mujer mientras alcanzaba y tocaba el cabello del niño. Sus lágrimas aminoraron mientras le hablaba gentil, palabras de afecto materno y amor. Lo golpeó hasta la médula cuando le prometió a Shippo una vida feliz a bordo de su barco.

"Cómo," dijo él en una pequeña voz, sin darse cuenta que estaba hablando en voz alta. "Puede ser tan amable?" Terminó suavemente, incapaz de formar palabras.

"Ano—la Srta. Dresmont es una persona extraordinaria." Le dijo suavemente Myoga al Capitán mientras observaba a la mujer alisar el cabello del pequeño. "Como otra mujer humana que Myoga recuerda." Myoga se giró e hizo contacto visual con el Capitán mientras decía esas palabras.

Los dos hombres se miraron por unos segundos pero se sintió como horas para Inuyasha cuando se dio cuenta de quién estaba hablando Myoga. Desviando la mirada del anciano, Inuyasha sintió su mano moverse por voluntad propia para tocar la joya alrededor de su cuello, palpándola tan ligeramente mientras la imagen de la mujer de la que hablaba Myoga entraba en su mente. " _Okaa-san._ "

"Sí," la Sango disfrazada aceptó devolviendo a Myoga y a Inuyasha a la conversación presente. "Realmente es una persona extraordinaria."

"Sí," Miroku asintió con una sonrisa. "Igual que ayer cuando se disculpó con los hombres que golpearon tú y el Capitán."

"Lo merecían." Ambos, el Capitán y Sango dijeron al unísono. Los dos se miraron sorprendidos pero asintieron en acuerdo.

"En verdad lo merecían." Dijo Sango resoplando. "Ningún hombre debe pensar que puede tomar a una mujer solo porque es conveniente." Su puño se cerró a su costado ante sus propias palabras.

"Tienes absoluta razón." Dijo Miroku asintiendo firme, sabiendo que las palabras de Sango contenían más importancia de lo que implicaban. "Completamente."

"Miroku—" Su voz se desvaneció mientras le sonreía al hombre y luego desviaba su mirada para ver a la Srta. Dresmont y el pequeño niño cuyos ojos aún estaban llenos con lágrimas.

"Estoy tan contento." Dijo su pequeña voz sin ningún control, mirando a los piratas tras Kagome. "Haber escuchado esas palabras, estoy tan contento." Shippo dejó que sus ojos fueran hacia el lado derecho de Kagome por un segundo mientras escuchaba el sonido de un disparo, un hecho común en Puerto España pero esta vez—era una señal muy importante. "Gracias, Srta. Kagome." Dijo él en una pequeña voz mientras su cabeza se desplomaba en su pecho donde latía su corazón. "Y—lo siento."

"Lo sientes por qué, Shippo?" Dijo Kagome confundida mientras el niño levantaba sus ojos de nuevo, estaban inyectados de sangre.

"Fuego mágico!" Gritó de repente, el muelle fue llevado a un fiero mundo ante las palabras, todo se vio envuelto en las falsas llamas.

Tras ellos, Inuyasha se enrojeció con pánico, a través de la cantidad de llamas no podía ver a Kagome, no podía olerla por el extraño aroma que emanaban las llamas. "Miroku!" Gritó y el hombre a su lado se movió de inmediato, sabiendo exactamente lo que su Capitán estaba pidiéndole.

En segundos, Miroku había trepado sobre la multitud, sobre el techo de una tienda cercana, sus ojos buscaban en todas direcciones, buscando alguna señal de Kagome. Se movían, mirando a la izquierda y a la derecha, arriba y debajo de los muelles. "Mierda." Gritó al aire, no podía verla por ningún lado. "Capitán, no puedo ver nada!"

"Maldición." Gritó Inuyasha desde su lugar en el muelle mientras corría hacia las llamas, sabiendo que no se quemaría aun si fueran reales, la ropa que usaba secretamente bajo su abrigo lo evitaría. "Srta. Dresmont!" Gritó en el flameante fuego. "Srta. Dresmont, respóndeme maldita perra."

A pesar de sus rudas palabras, Inuyasha estaba en total pánico inducido por el miedo. Sus ojos estaban dilatados y su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte en su pecho que le estaba siendo difícil para escuchar el caos con claridad. Su respiración salía en duros jadeos sintiéndose gruñir profundo en su pecho. Estaba enojado, enojado consigo mismo por permitir que el pequeño niño lo engañara. Había supuesto que el niño era incapaz de una magia tan fuerte y aun—aquí estaba envuelto en llamas que solo un demonio de clase alta podría hacer.

"Mierda." Dijo en las llamas, "Mierda!" Su voz asustó a las personas alrededor quienes estaban en sus propios estados de terror. Inuyasha sintió su corazón latir en su pecho mientras pensaba en ella, la primera vez que había sido presentado a ella.

" _Ella es la Srta. Kagome Dresmont, es la hija de nuestro Representante Humano en Port Royal._ "

Inuyasha la vio en su mente, la forma en que había estado tan impropia, sus manos sin guantes, sin miriñaque. Había parecido una niña desafiante la primera vez que la había visto y aún, había estado hermosa. La forma en que esos mechones sueltos de cabello habían atrapado la luz, la forma en que sus grandes ojos grises lo habían mirado, la forma en que habían brillado, la forma en que bramaban como el mar.

"Mierda," dijo mientras la rabia entraba en su corazón diez veces, "Dónde estás?"

" _Ella es la Srta. Kagome Dresmont._ " La presentación se repitió en su cabeza, otra vez.

"Dónde estás?" La voz de Inuyasha se tornó más pequeña mientras miraba alrededor de los caóticos muelles, todo fluía alrededor en cámara lenta, incluso su corazón parecía latir más despacio, incluso su respiración parecía tornarse más lenta.

" _Srta. Kagome Dresmont._ "

"Srta. Dresmont!" Gritó él mirando alrededor del puerto, sus agudos ojos fallaban en verla mientras imágenes suyas se repetían en su cabeza, la forma en que hacía reverencia, la forma en que su mano se había sentido contra sus labios.

" _Kagome Dresmont._ "

El rubor que cubría sus mejillas cuando hablaron. La forma en que hablaba del mar, la forma en que lo había rechazado cuando le preguntó si tenía algo por qué vivir. " _Usted?_ " Sus palabras hicieron eco en su cabeza.

"Sí," respondió él sintiendo una humedad en sus ojos. Era ridículo, solo la había conocido por una semana, apenas diez días y aun—su demonio ya lo sabía—el demonio dentro de él reconoció lo que él no podía. Ella necesitaba estar a su lado.

" _Kagome._ "

El nombre pareció reverberar en su mente, una ola lenta que golpeó la turbulenta orilla de su psique.

" _Kagome._ "

"Kagome." Suavemente repitió el nombre en voz alta por primera vez mientras una imagen de su desafiante rostro se formaba en él gritándole por el hombre que había empujado ayer. La vio cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. La vio inclinándose para disculparse con los hombres que Sango y él habían golpeado el día anterior. La vio mientras se apoyaba en la baranda cuando entraron al puerto y a los muelles. Vio su corto cabello ondear en su rostro, vio su alegría cuando vio los delfines en el agua.

Vio su shock, vio su sonrisa, vio su vergüenza, olió su excitación, olió su miedo, olió su confusión—la olió. Ese hermoso aroma de flores y mar.

" _Kagome._ "

"Kagome." Al principio se sintió extraño en sus labios pero entre más lo decía, mejor se sentía decir ese nombre, ese extraño y exótico nombre que igualaba a tan asombrosa y exótica joven. "La necesito." Admitió para sí, el demonio en él gruñó en aprobación. "Kagome—dónde estás?" Miró alrededor, ignorando el pánico de la gente, su mente sólo estaba enfocada en una cosa, en un pensamiento:

"KA—GO—ME?"

 _Fin de Capítulo_

 _Dejen Reviews_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Notas:**

 **Truco** es un popular juego de cartas del siglo XVII que se juega con cartas de tarot y era el juego favorito de **Barba Negra** , el famoso pirata del Caribe.


	16. La Luz de Kagome

**SHIKURO: UN CUENTO DE HADAS EN EL CARIBE**

 **Por Inuma Asahi De**

Traducido por Inuhanya

 **Disclaimer:** La escritora no posee ninguno de los personajes creados por Rumiko Takahashi pero todos los demás desearían que sí. Todos los personajes originales o conceptos son de la autora Inuma Asahi De (a excepción de las figuras históricas).

-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Capítulo Dieciséis:**

 **La Luz de Kagome**

" _Dónde estás?_ "

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron de golpe y se enderezó sólo para encontrarse atada con sogas y enceguecida por un listón negro. Sintió el material alrededor de su cabeza y asumió que una prenda fue atada fuertemente frente a sus ojos, no dejándola ver. Su corazón latía en su pecho mientras forcejeaba contra las cuerdas y luchaba por recuperar su vista.

" _Estoy asustada,_ " Escuchaba decir a su mente una y otra vez mientras su pánico se hacía más y más profundo. " _Qué pasó?_ " Recordó al pequeño niño Shippo, recordó hablar con él, recordó que el Capitán estaba tras ella junto con Sango, Myoga y Miroku. Recordó ofrecerle a Shippo un lugar en el barco, recordó las lágrimas en sus ojos, recordó—su ' _lo siento_ '.

"Shippo," dijo muy tranquilamente sintiendo sus lágrimas formarse bajo el vendaje. Él la había engañado, había usado alguna magia para golpearla, y aun—recordó su pequeño rostro, había estado tan genuinamente feliz cuando le había ofrecido el lugar para quedarse y luego tan genuinamente triste cuando le había dicho que lo sentía.

" _Él,_ " se preguntó para sí, " _se arrepintió?_ " Kagome creía que sí, que se había arrepentido de lo que había pasado con todo su corazón. Shippo la había atacado no por voluntad propia, lo sabía sin tener que pensar en eso. Brevemente, su mente regresó a Hiten y Manten, el Capitán y Primer Oficial del chico, estaba segura que ellos tenían algo que ver con todo esto.

La sensación de agua golpeando su piel la sacó de sus pensamientos y Kagome se cerró.

" _Dónde estás!_ "

Los oídos de Kagome parecían concentrarse a un lado de su cabeza, alguien había gritado? Sonaba casi familiar—pero las palabras—venían de su mente, no?

" _Mierda._ "

Buscó alrededor aunque no podía ver, podría haber jurado que había escuchado a alguien maldecir, como si lo hubiesen susurrado en su oído. Con cuidado, tomó un profundo y tembloroso respiro mientras les permitía a sus oídos ser sus ojos escuchando la voz que llamaba su nombre.

" _KA—GO—ME!_ "

Sus orejas casi se mueven como las del Capitán ante el sonido y juró que había escuchado a alguien gritar su nombre. La voz era una que conocía muy bien, era la voz del hombre que había conocido en Port Royal, la voz de un hombre que había bailado con ella y que había besado su mano, un hombre que la había besado, un hombre que la había traicionado, un hombre que la había marcado como suya, un hombre que había salvado su vida, un hombre que le había dado una vida en el mar, un hombre que era mucho más de lo que parecía.

Sintió las lágrimas hacerse más predominantes en sus ojos cuando de nuevo escuchó la voz, gritando su nombre a todo pulmón, frenéticamente. No era el sonido de un hombre buscando su posesión (como una brújula o una mascota) era el sonido de un hombre buscando desesperadamente por algo que era muy preciado para él. Con pánico porque no podía encontrarlo y necesitaba tenerlo desesperadamente.

"Capitán?" Preguntó ella, el aire tranquilo mientras se giraba hacia el sonido, su corazón latía rápidamente con anhelo. "Estoy aquí!"

"Yo no gritaría si fuera tú."

Kagome se congeló cuando la voz golpeó sus oídos y sintió su corazón desplomarse en su estómago. Reconoció la voz, la reconoció bien, era el hombre del otro día, el hombre que había cobrado una deuda en la tienda del carpintero. El hermano menor del Capitán Hiten, el primer oficial del barco de Shippo, el feo y horrible, "Manten."

Escuchó reír al hombre. "Vaya, soy tan privilegiado, me recuerdas, Srta. Dresmont."

Su voz le hizo sentir nauseas, el nauseabundo sonido de ella, y la forma en que parecía enroscar su lengua con su nombre. Sentía como si su nombre hubiese sido violado. Inhaló profundamente acompañado por un trago largo y se giró ligeramente hacia él, sus oídos finalmente reconocieron el sonido del agua siendo golpeada o moviéndose. Frunció sus cejas ante la idea, concentrándose en el rítmico sonido del agua moviéndose o mejor siendo manipulada.

Sintió una pocas gotas de agua golpear su mejilla y mano, como unos momentos antes. Un crujido de madera llamó su atención entonces y el sonido de tela moviéndose, la elevada respiración de su captor; como si estuviera haciendo algo que le causara gran tensión. El sonido de madera golpeando contra madera, el sonido de agua subiendo y bajando, el viento que tocaba su piel junto con las gotas de agua. La respiración de Kagome se detuvo al darse cuenta de dónde estaba.

"Un bote." Respiró fuerte. "Estoy en un bote?"

"Buena suposición, las bonitas usualmente no son lo inteligentes suficientes para notar eso." Su voz era sarcástica mientras hablaba, el rango de sus brazadas se incrementó.

"A dónde me llevas?" Preguntó ella apresuradamente sintiendo el bote mecerse levemente, el sonido de remos siendo depositados en medio del bote ahora aparente para sus oídos.

"A ningún lugar especial." Murmuró Manten. "Sólo vamos por la costa."

"Por qué?" Apretó sus dientes cuando sintió su mano tocarla de repente halándola hacia él. La venda fue retirada de su cabeza y su vista se llenó de luz. Mientras sus ojos se ajustaban vio los grotescos rasgos de su cara, la forma en que sus fosas nasales se abrían mientras la miraba, la forma en que sus pequeñas pupilas miraban las suyas. Hizo una mueca ante la mirada de él, en verdad era un hombre feo, calvo con sólo una coleta colgando en la parte trasera de su cabeza.

Se dio la vuelta cuando su olor la golpeó, estaba acostumbrada al hecho de que los hombres de mar con frecuencia olían, no eran limpios, y típicamente vivían en el más miserable romanticismo pero el Capitán lo había arruinado. Notablemente, el Capitán era un hombre de mar limpio, no tenía olores además de su tosco aroma natural que permanecía en él y la enloquecía, incluso Miroku era un hombre muy limpio. La mayoría de los otros hombres en el barco Shikuro eran muy sucios pero en comparación a los marineros que había visto llegar al puerto en su hogar en Port Royal, eran excepcionalmente limpios—a diferencia de Manten.

El hombre respiró en su cara y se sintió nauseabunda por el olor. Sus ojos se aguaron y Manten sonrió mostrándole sus deteriorados dientes, otra cosa que el Capitán no poseía.

"Estamos llevándote por dinero." Le dijo con una viciosa sonrisa. "Una virgen vale su peso en oro en el mundo de los demonios."

Kagome sintió todo su cuerpo estremecerse con absoluto temor, toda su confianza de hace un momento se fue completamente. Toda su vida le habían enseñado que su virginidad era su más grande tesoro, algo para ser guardado con todo lo que tenía. Si la perdía fuera de su lecho matrimonial, sería una completa deshonra, no sería más una mujer—no sería más una persona. "Por favor," susurró ella mientras lágrimas llenaban sus ojos y bajaban por sus mejillas. "No hagas esto, yo—por favor—no me la quites."

Manten levantó una ceja con leve interés. "Tu virginidad?" Resopló y la empujó de regreso a su lugar en el bote, girándola hacia el muelle que aún estaba envuelto en caos. "Nadie tomará eso," dijo él en un susurro acercando sus labios a su oreja. "Ellos quieren tu sangre, tus tripas, tus ojos; el cuerpo de una virgen tiene poderes que una mujer manchada nunca podría dar."

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron ante sus palabras, un tórrido entendimiento envolvió su ser. Ellos no iban a violarla. Iban a hacer algo peor que violarla. Iban a recoger sus órganos, reducirla a pedazos por cada ingrediente virgen necesario para hacer hechizos mágicos y remedios míticos, matándola lentamente, dolorosamente.

"Es algo bueno que te separáramos de ese maldito perro callejero antes de que te violara." Manten echó hacia atrás su cabeza con una carcajada ante sus propias palabras mientras colocaba de nuevo los remos en sus agarres para comenzar de nuevo.

Kagome sintió temblar su labio, su mente incapaz de formar una enfurecida respuesta por su actual estado de completa incredulidad. Iban a usar su cuerpo virgen para algo peor que el sexo. Para cuando esas personas terminaran con ella nunca sería capaz de llegar al cielo, su alma nunca sería salvada, se la arrebatarían junto con cada órgano valioso que tenía. Era una nauseabunda idea saber que si la violaban habría sido mejor. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente, las sogas en sus brazos cortaban su carne mientras pensaba en las atrocidades que iban a hacerle.

Había escuchado las historias. Esas personas querían despedazarla viva, en orden de preservar por más tiempo sus propiedades mágicas. Sacarían sus ojos de sus cuencas, cortarían su lengua, removerían sus orejas de su cabeza, tal vez sus labios y nariz si los creían valiosos, y luego abrirían su pecho, sacarían sus órganos, uno por uno, todo mientras estuviera viva y continuarían así hasta que su cuerpo se apagara y soltara su última exhalación.

Kagome sintió las lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas, era una horrible forma de morir. " _Qué tan malo habría sido?_ " Se preguntó para sí. " _Haber perdido mi inocencia con el Capitán en vez de esto?_ "

Recordó la forma en que se había sentido cuando la vio por primera vez. La manera en que sus ojos se habían sostenido por tanto tiempo. Recordó el calor que había llenado su cuerpo la primera vez que tomó su mano sin guante. Recordó la absolutamente maravillosa sensación de su estómago cuando había besado sus nudillos desnudos. Recordó el baile, la forma en que la elevó, recordó la manera tan rápida en que removió su guante, la forma temeraria en que había besado su mano de nuevo, la forma atrevida en que ella había besado su mano en respuesta. Recordó el beso en su habitación, la forma en que le había pedido su permiso.

Pero ese fue el Capitán de Port Royal, no el Capitán del barco pirata Shikuro. Kagome cerró sus ojos ante la idea, esos dos hombres aunque eran la misma persona en cuerpo no eran la misma persona en lo absoluto—

" _Por qué estoy mintiéndome?_ " Preguntó Kagome en silencio recordando la suave sonrisa del joven de dieciocho años. " _En realidad no son así de diferentes, verdad?_ "

Abrió sus ojos y miró hacia los muelles, buscando el cabello plateado y el abrigo rojo pero estaba muy lejos para verlos. El hombre en los muelles le había causado gran dolor, física y mentalmente. La había traicionado, le había mentido, le había dicho cosas horribles y aun—ese no era quien era—ese era un hombre diseñado para ser una máscara, no el hombre que vivía detrás.

Los ojos de Kagome se cerraron, todo su cuerpo parecía entrar en trance mientras recordaba a los dos hombres diferentes que había encontrado, uno gentil el otro no. Recordó la forma en que el pirata la había agarrado, la fuerza de su energía sexual exudando en ella. Recordó sus labios, más forzados que los del Capitán de la Armada en Port Royal pero casi tierno. Recordó la forma en que se había alejado de ella, sus ojos parecieron más gentiles por solo un momento mientras la miraba profundamente como si mirara en su alma.

" _Nunca te haré hacer algo contra tu voluntad._ "

Kagome sintió su corazón acelerarse ante el recuerdo. Ese hombre entonces, el de ojos gentiles y apariencia infantil—ese hombre era el Capitán—verdad? Ese era el verdadero, verdad?

" _Perder mi virginidad con ese hombre, quienquiera se sea en realidad, habría sido mucho mejor que ser mutilada._ " Concluyó en silencio mientras agachaba su cabeza, desviando sus ojos de los muelles que estaban envueltos en caos, cerrándolos al mundo con una sonrisa que rápidamente cambió a un frunce.

Era muy tarde para eso, ahora nunca sabría cómo se habría sentido, cómo podría haber sido. Habría sido como Sango lo describió o sería como sus amigas le habían dicho? De alguna manera, Kagome sabía que hubiera sido agradable, que se habría sentido bien, que habría sido todo lo que Sango le dijo que era. De cierta forma lo sabía—que aun si no hicieran el amor—habría sido sensacional.

Miró los muelles, anhelando tener un vistazo de alguien con apariencia conocida. No vio la ropa roja del Capitán, no vio el distintivo sombrero de Sango, no vio la chaqueta púrpura de Miroku o el pequeño cuerpo de Myoga. Estaba muy lejos, demasiado, estaba perdida. Estaba forzada a un lugar en el que nunca quiso estar. Y estaba segura de que el Capitán no vendría por ella, aun si le hubiese mostrado que era un hombre decente, sería mucho problema para él rescatarla ahora, ahora que estaba tan lejos.

" _KA—GO—ME!_ "

Su cabeza se levantó de golpe ante el sonido del grito—sonaba igual que antes, era la voz de antes. El Capitán todavía estaba llamándola, después de todo este tiempo. Estaba llamándola desesperadamente, eso significaba lo que pensaba que significaba? Este llamado en realidad era el sonido de un hombre tratando desesperadamente de encontrar algo que atesoraba, que no solo poseyera? Era el Capitán ese tipo de persona, era ese tipo de hombre? La había salvado, la había protegido, había preguntado por su seguridad, le había dado una cama para que no tuviera que dormir con él, le había prometido que nunca la obligaría a nada.

Le había mentido.

Había compartido con ella.

Le había dicho cosas que nunca le había dicho a un alma.

" _Qué tipo de hombre es el Capitán?_ " La pregunta aún la perturbaba pero, sin importar qué tipo de hombre fuera, sabía una cosa:

"Deseo que me hubiera tomado, aun si no fuera su novia. Yo sólo, no quiero morir." Dijo ella mientras las lágrimas se reunían en sus pestañas, incapaz de contener el dolor por dentro. "Sé que, habría sido mejor haber sido su mujer de verdad, que haber sido mutilada viva."

Manten miró a la joven en cuestión con una ceja levantada que pronto se tornó en una retorcida sonrisa. Estaba mirando lejos, observando los muelles pero sus palabras habían sido claras para sus oídos. Agachó su cabeza soltando los remos, acercó su rostro a su cuerpo expuesto. Lamió sus labios y entonces, a pulgadas de ella sacó su lengua y la deslizó por el lóbulo de su oreja.

En pánico, Kagome se echó para adelante, casi cayendo del bote antes de que Manten pusiera sus brazos a su alrededor, acercándola más, sintió algo duro tocar su espalda y esperaba, rezaba a Dios por que fuera un arma.

"Sé mi mujer." Le dijo Manten en su oído. "Y no morirás." Besó todo el largo de su cuello, sus manos tocaban su cintura pero lentamente se desplazaban más arriba, acercándose más y más a sus senos. "Puedo tomar tu virginidad donde ese perro no lo hizo."

" _Sería tan malo,_ " se preguntó Kagome sintiéndose llena de miedo y confusión. Todas sus emociones hicieron que su mente se tornara desordenada y perpleja. " _Sería tan mala idea ser la mujer de este hombre si eso significa vivir?_ "

Eso era todo lo que quería—quería vivir. Sus ojos se abrieron y miró al frente, hacia los muelles. Podía ver el lugar donde habían estado las prostitutas antes, parecía que habían huido por el ataque de Shippo. En ese momento, la mano izquierda de Manten rozó el borde inferior de su seno, su otra mano descansaba sobre su estómago mientras chupaba y lamía la piel en su cuello y oreja.

" _Esas mujeres,_ " pensó, " _sus ojos vacíos,_ " la mano derecha de Manten se movió a su cadera, deslizándose al frente para tocar su muslo, " _La forma en que los hombres las tocaban._ " La mano se movió cerca de su sexo. " _Manten está tocándome así, eso me hace igual?_ "

Recordó su conversación con Sango sobre las prostitutas en los muelles, había preguntado si eran como ellas, si ella y Sango y las prostitutas tenían una experiencia de vida similar. Entonces Sango había dicho que no, había dicho que no eran como las mujeres del muelle, que sus estilos de vida eran una elección, que nunca serían forzadas, que eran " _mujeres permitidas a vivir libremente en un barco pirata._ "

Manten movió su mano para cubrir su seno completamente. Sus dedos lo masajeaban gentilmente a través de su ropa. Cerró sus ojos, lágrimas brotaban por debajo de sus largas pestañas. " _Ahora, no tengo elección. No soy libre, si quiero vivir debo hacer esto._ " Abrió sus ojos, la luz del sol la cegó momentáneamente. " _No tengo elección._ "

Manten deslizó su mano hacia abajo por sus caderas, halándola contra él, frotándose contra ella de una manera que le decía que la dureza tocando su espalda definitivamente no era un arma. Sintió las lágrimas reunirse en su mentón, recolectándolas como un recaudador de impuestos recoge deudas. Sintió sus manos alcanzar el frente de ella, sus dedos tiraban de los cordones de sus pantalones, se tensó y trató de alejarse instintivamente de su contacto pero él solo la agarró con más fuerza.

" _No tengo elección._ " Se decía a sí misma. " _Este es mi destino._ "

" _Tienes elección._ "

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron de golpe mientras las palabras de Sango entraban en su cabeza.

" _El Capitán nunca te forzaría a su cama._ "

La idea le dio pausa a Kagome, la voz la llevó lentamente a una conclusión. " _No lo haría, verdad?_ " Se preguntó Kagome, sus ojos iluminándose.

" _El Capitán nunca te forzaría a hacer algo contra tu voluntad y lo sabes._ "

Y ella lo sabía, Kagome sabía que lo que Sango había dicho, era verdad, no es así? Era verdad. " _El Capitán no lo haría._ " Admitió Kagome para sí. " _El Capitán nunca me forzaría así._ "

"Vamos perra," las palabras de Manten fueron exhaladas en la parte trasera de su cuello mientras sus colmillos rozaban el punto donde el Capitán la había marcado días antes. "No tienes elección."

La mente de Kagome se paralizó ante sus palabras, todo su cuerpo se tornó rígido en brazos de Manten mientras el Capitán aparecía en su cabeza, su imagen llenaba su mente, sus suaves ojos dorados, sus labios curvados en una leve sonrisa.

" _Qué tipo de hombre es el Capitán?_ " Se preguntó ella, era un hombre como Manten? Era un hombre que la lastimaría, era un hombre que tenía esa capacidad? Era un hombre que podía violar, que podía saquear, que podía matar al inocente? " _No._ "

" _Srta. Dresmont?_ " El Capitán en su mente le sonrió gentilmente, la sonrisa que le había dado en el callejón, la sonrisa que le había dado a Sango y a Miroku el día anterior, una sonrisa llena de amor y felicidad. Una sonrisa que decía que era un hombre complicado pero un hombre que nunca la lastimaría. " _Kagome—,_ " Susurró él, un suave barítono que llenó su cabeza, haciendo eco con necesidad y deseo. " _Te necesito._ "

"Inuyasha." Dijo Kagome en voz alta haciendo que Manten detuviera su progreso en la unión entre sus muslos.

"Qué fue eso, perra?" Dijo el desagradable hombre dándole la vuelta, encarándolos. Kagome no lo miró, no podía verlo, todo lo que veía era la cara del Capitán y aunque la había lastimado y aunque sentía que aún no podía confiar en él con su corazón y aunque no sabía si el hombre que había conocido en Port Royal había sido falso o si el hombre que estaba llegando a conocer era real, sabía una cosa y ese conocimiento la hizo confundir por primera vez en días, se sentía perfectamente calmada, se sentía como si hubiese llegado a una gran verdad.

" _Soy mejor que eso._ " Su voz hizo eco en su mente, tocando su alma.

Lentamente, Kagome se permitió sonreír. " _Eso es verdad, el Capitán,_ " declaró (solo para sí) mientras sus ojos parecían tornarse en blanco, " _Es mejor hombre._ "

Sus ojos murieron, la visión pareció dejarlos mientras su cuerpo brillaba de un color suave, un color rosa, el color de luz pura. Las sogas alrededor de sus muñecas se encendieron abruptamente por el brillo rosado, ardiendo instantáneamente con una caliente llama blanca dejando liberadas sus manos en su regazo.

Manten saltó en completo temor mientras sentía su piel comenzar a estremecerse, como si también se estuviera incendiando. "Qué demonios!" Le gritó pero Kagome no podía escuchar sus palabras.

Ella separó sus manos, levantándolas y lejos de su lugar de descanso. Las extrañas llamas rosa desaparecieron lentamente y Manten sintió todo su cuerpo comenzar a temblar con miedo mientras sus ojos lo miraban, oscuros y vacíos, sin un rastro de emoción.

"Qué pasa contigo?" Preguntó él, su voz temblando con absoluto terror mientras la joven sin emociones lo miraba. Levantó su mano lentamente, llevándola hacia su rostro. "Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó con pánico alejándose de ella tan lejos como pudo en el pequeño bote.

Sus manos comenzaron a brillar, del mismo color del fuego que la había liberado de sus amarres. Sus desenfocados ojos miraban pasándolo mientras el brillo se hacía más y más intenso. Manten sintió cada nervio en su piel gritar en completa agonía del calor detrás del brazo. Su carne comenzó a burbujear, su sangre demonio intentaba huir de su propio cuerpo mientras la sustancia pura comenzaba a entrar en él.

La luz parecía destellar de su cuerpo, alcanzando todo en el bote en un misterioso resplandor. Manten pareció incendiarse cuando hizo contacto con él, una sustancia púrpura lentamente lo dejaba como una bruma.

"Hermano!" Gritó mientras la ardiente sensación derretía su piel. "Hermano, ayúdame!"

Los vacíos ojos de Kagome se volvieron para mirarlo, la falta de color en ellos era extrañamente perturbadora mientras levantaba su mano más cerca de su cara. Manten la miró, todo su cuerpo temblaba de miedo mientras sus dedos parecieron abrirse a pulgadas de sus ojos.

"Qué eres?" Preguntó él mientras su piel le picaba. "No puedes ser humana."

Kagome no respondió, solo liberó un rayo de luz que brotó por sus dedos hacia su cara. La energía concentrada lo golpeó con total fuerza y Manten gritó tan fuerte que estaba seguro de que estaba muriendo. Los gritos desaparecieron tan rápidamente como habían comenzado y Kagome bajó su mano, sus ojos vacíos miraban todo lo que quedó del demonio Manten.

Se redujo a nada más que una pequeña pila de ceniza encima de la cual yacían dos pequeños fragmentos de una joya.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shippo estaba escondido tras un barril, mirando los muelles con lágrimas en sus ojos. "Lo siento." Dijo él mientras sus ojos albergaban gruesas lágrimas. "Lo siento tanto Srta. Kagome." Cubrió sus ojos con un brazo hipando con cada respiro profundo. De repente, sin advertencia se sintió siendo elevado en el aire. Shippo chilló y forcejeó. "Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, déjame ir, por favor no me maten, solo soy un niño!"

"Estate quieto!"

Shippo tragó y obedeció, años de abuso lo hicieron caer flácido, sabía que era mejor que forcejear.

Miroku resopló sosteniendo al pequeño grumete. "Agradece que no soy nuestro Capitán." Murmuró sosteniendo al enano en su cara. "Qué hiciste?" Siseó él, su calma desaparecía lentamente mientras ideas horribles pasaban por su cabeza sobre lo que le había pasado a la Srta. Dresmont. "Dónde está la Srta. Dresmont?"

Shippo lloró más fuerte y puso sus manos sobre sus ojos. "Ellos se la llevaron." Le admitió el niño a Miroku mientras lo sostenía fuertemente.

"Quiénes?" Dijo Miroku sacudiendo al niño lo suficiente para instalar más temor.

"Mi Capitán y su hermano!" Gritó el niño, todo su cuerpo se estremeció con sus palabras. "Ellos la querían, querían usarla."

"Usarla?" Miroku se sintió aflojar su agarre levemente. Esas palabras eran palabras peligrosas. "Usarla para qué?" Llevó a Shippo hacia su rostro, obligando al pequeño a mirarlo a los ojos.

"El comercio en Brasil." Suplió el niño y desvió sus ojos de Miroku.

Miroku soltó al niño ante las palabras, su mente horrorizada con esta información. Todos los piratas sabían sobre el tráfico en Brasil. Era un negocio peligroso y horroroso llevado por los hombres más despreciables, tráfico de órganos humanos. Secuestraban vírgenes porque se rumoraba que los órganos de vírgenes cuando se usaban en medicinas tenían asombrosas propiedades curativas. Tomarían los órganos de la joven mientras estuviera viva, removiendo los órganos uno por uno hasta que sucumbiera a la muerte. Era una horrible forma de morir, dolorosa, larga, agotadora y todo en nombre de los remedios homeopáticos.

En el suelo, Shippo continuaba chillando, sus ojos cubiertos con sus pequeñas garras. "Lo siento, no quise hacerlo. Nunca quise lastimar a la Srta. Kagome."

Miroku miró al niño, inseguro de cómo sentirse. Sabía cómo podrían ser tratados los grumetes, sabía lo atemorizante que podía ser tratar con un demonio asesino. Y este niño era tan joven, de no más de cinco o seis años, era razonable asumir que había atacado porque no pensaba que tuviera otra opción.

"Lo siento tanto." Repitió el pequeño mientras frotaba sus ojos y miraba a Miroku, estaban enrojecidos e hinchados. "Todo es mi culpa. Debí haber sido más fuerte." El niño miró su pequeño cuerpo tembloroso. "Es como con Papá otra vez."

"Papá?" Le preguntó Miroku al niño suavemente. El pequeño Shippo lo miró y asintió.

"Ellos mataron a mi Papá." Dijo tristemente. "Y no pude hacer nada, solo me quedé atrás y observé."

Un sentimiento de piedad entró en el corazón de Miroku. Sin importar lo enojado que estuviera de que el niño hubiese causado que esto le pasara a la Srta. Dresmont, sabía que el niño no era completamente responsable. Era pequeño, muy joven, huérfano como él, y con miedo del mundo. Este niño no tenía tiempo para pensar en negarse a su Capitán, todo lo que podía pensar era en tratar de seguir con vida. Miroku no podía culparlo por eso.

"Cuál es el nombre del barco de tu Capitán?" Preguntó Miroku arrodillándose al nivel del niño.

Shippo lo miró sorprendido, las lágrimas aminoraron mientras observaba el amable rostro del hombre. Nunca había visto un hombre mirar así de bondadoso, excepto por su propio padre. Sintiéndose un poco mejor habló tímidamente. "El Trueno."

Antes de que Miroku pudiera responder a esta nueva información, una fuerte onda de choque atravesó el muelle. Desvió la mirada de Shippo incrédulo cuando una luz gigante se formó a una corta distancia de ellos, a solo unos cien tal vez doscientos pies, en las aguas del puerto.

"Vieron eso?" Gritó Miroku mientras observaba el gigante faro de luz, disparado en el cielo. Era más brillante que el sol y más imponente que nada que haya visto realmente.

"Una luz?" Dijo Shippo desde su lugar al lado de Miroku, igualmente confundido por la vista. "De dónde viene?"

"No lo sé." Respondió Miroku a la retórica pregunta mientras se acercaba. La luz parecía crecer con el paso del tiempo volviéndose más brillante y más predominante en el cielo hasta que la apariencia inspiradora fue destruida por el sonido más aterrador que hubiesen escuchado en sus vidas. Sonaba como a un hombre muriendo, siendo despedazado desde el interior por fragmentos de vidrio.

Miroku tragó ante el ruido, terror inundó su corazón y mente ante el sonido del decapitado grito. Retrocedió con miedo, sus ojos abiertos mientras el grito se hacía más y más terrorífico. "Quién?" Se preguntó en voz alta mientras observaba la luz tornándose más concentrada o tal vez más densa. "Quién está haciendo eso?"

Sintió al pequeño Shippo aferrarse a su pierna con miedo, su pequeña voz gritaba mientras hundía su cabeza en el pantalón de Miroku. "Qué es eso?" Gritó Shippo mientras sus pequeñas garras se hundían en los pantalones de algodón de Miroku. Corriendo a su lado, Sango también se aferró a él horrorizada por el ruido. Brevemente, miró al niño pero estaba muy asustada por el grito para hacer preguntas sobre el niño. Alentadoramente, Miroku le dio un abrazo mientras miraban la luz, Shippo aún aferrado a su pierna.

"Ese sonido?" Preguntó Sango casi inaudible mientras sentía su estómago retorcerse del ruido.

"Muerte." Le dijo Miroku acercando más a Sango. "Ese grito es muerte."

Sango colocó una mano sobre su boca. "Tenemos que encontrar a Kagome." Dijo ella separándose de Miroku. "Tenemos que encontrarla, rápido!"

"Ella está—" Dijo Shippo antes de que los dos pudieran hacer un movimiento. Sus ojos estaban enfocados en la luz, sus garras clavadas en la pierna de Miroku, casi sacando sangre. "Está en el agua."

Miroku y Sango miraron incrédulos al niño mientras él miraba con ojos aguados al origen de la luz, un pequeño bote.

"Ella está en ese bote." Terminó Shippo y hundió su rostro en la pierna de Miroku.

Miroku y Sango sintieron sus cuerpos volverse pesados con la revelación. "Kagome?" Susurró Sango mientras caía al lado de Miroku, una mano en su boca. "Kagome!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A una distancia de ellos, el Capitán Inuyasha irguió sus orejas en su cabeza ante el sonido del grito. Conocía ese sonido, lo conocía muy bien, era el sonido de alguien muriendo con una horrible y dolorosa muerte. Girando su cabeza hacia el ruido que ahora se había disipado, Inuyasha sintió su corazón detenerse en su pecho mientras asimilaba el brillante rayo de luz que parecía dispararse sobre sus cabezas hacia las puertas del cielo. Su mentón se desplomó y sus pupilas se dilataron asimilando cada onza de energía que brotaba hacia el cielo. "Qué es?" Logró pensar para sí mientras su mente se sobrecargaba sabiendo y no sabiendo lo que estaba viendo al mismo tiempo.

Una imagen entró en su mente entonces, esa misma luz de una época diferente entraba y salía de su propia cabeza mientras mordía su labio y trataba de comprender lo que estaba viendo. Sintió todo su cuerpo estremecerse mientras el rayo se disipaba lentamente como humo, pequeños residuos de energía permanecían sobre el agua del puerto mientras uno por uno se apagaba como pequeñas llamas en el viento. Un dolor comenzó a originarse en su cabeza mientras se extinguían lentamente y gruñó llevando una mano para hundirla en sus mechones mientras el dolor empeoraba más y más. Jadeando, cayó de rodillas mientras cientos de imágenes comenzaban a inundar su mente.

Alrededor de su cuello, la gema comenzó a arder y siseó cuando la sensación casi le ampollaba la piel. Alcanzando, agarró la gema con una mano mientras la otra lo mantenía equilibrado en sus rodillas, sus dedos apenas lograron sujetarla antes de que una imagen entrara en su mente: era un rostro; un hermoso rostro. Una mujer con brillantes ojos negros y largo cabello negro, sus pómulos altos y frágiles, sus pestañas largas y fastuosas, sus labios gruesos y rojos con el maquillaje que usaba en sus pálidas mejillas. Sintió su corazón golpear en su pecho cuando un recuerdo atravesó su mente, de esa mujer de pie detrás de una barra en una taberna, un vaso en su mano que había bajado mientras lo miraba con ojos fríos y despreocupados.

"Kikyo." El nombre salió de sus labios como si tuvieran mente propia y jadeó mientras imagen tras imagen atravesaba su mente, recuerdo tras recuerdo de una mujer en la que no había pensado en varias décadas.

Él la vio en la barra con vaso en mano, la vio con una pequeña niña sin sonrisa en su rostro pero con felicidad aparente en sus oscuros ojos, la vio en su tocador mientras cepillaba gentilmente su cabello, su reflejo en su espejo, la vio bajo él, sus mejillas enrojecidas y su blusa deshecha, la vio de pie en una ventana, su rostro inexpresivo y de cierta forma enojado, la vio frunciendo, la vio con sus cejas juntas, vio su entrecejo, vio su sonrisa, escuchó su risa, escuchó su llanto, escuchó su grito, y entonces vio su tumba.

"Kikyo!" Esta vez reconoció el nombre cuando lo dejó, entendió su significado, sabía quién era y no sabía por qué. "Por qué ahora?" Jadeó mientras su mente se le escapaba pero luego otro recuerdo más reciente golpeó su cerebro. Vio la luz en el cielo sobre su cabeza. "Miko." Dijo suavemente sintiendo su cuerpo temblar con miedo. "Esa energía era la energía de una miko." Se dijo con pánico ante las repercusiones de esa idea. Las miko era peligrosas para los demonios, tenían poderes que fácilmente podían borrar a un demonio de su existencia. "Kikyo era una miko." Sintió las palabras dejarlo mientras se giraba hacia donde la luz se había producido.

Tomó un profundo respiro mirando hacia el puerto en busca del origen, preguntándose quién había producido la luz de una miko. Entrecerró sus ojos cuando vio un punto en las olas; era un pequeño bote, meciéndose en el océano. Sintió erizársele todos sus vellos en su nuca, sintió su corazón acelerarse en su pecho, sintió sudor bajar por su espalda—lo supo sin tener que saber.

"Kagome." Su nombre se deslizó de sus labios justo como el de Kikyo pero esta vez algo aún más fuerte atravesó su mente. Podía verla, Kagome Dresmont, con su rizado cabello negro y sus ojos grises casi junto a Kikyo Cummings con su liso cabello negro y profundos ojos negros. Tan diferentes y aun algo en ellas era completamente igual. Sus cabellos y ojos podían ser diferentes pero sus mejillas, sus pestañas, sus labios, sus cejas, sus hombros, sus cuellos, sus mentones eran idénticos.

Inuyasha sintió su estómago golpear sus rodillas, rehusándose a creer lo que parecía obvio en ese momento. La joya quemaba contra su piel como diciéndole que tenía razón en confiar en sí mismo, saber que era verdad pero de alguna manera en su cabeza otra voz lo negaba y gritaba con mentiras. Era imposible pero tenía mucho sentido. Kagome, Kikyo—Kikyo, Kagome, ambas mujeres eran innegablemente similares en apariencia pero no en personalidad pero todo lo que importaba eran las apariencias. Y si eso era así entonces—

" _Inuyasha!_ "

Su voz resonó en su cabeza (aunque no estaba seguro si realmente había gritado) y salió de cualquier estupor en el que se hubiese encontrado. Giró su cabeza de golpe hacia el área de donde había venido el rayo de luz y se deshizo de todo mientras una idea corría una y otra vez por su mente. " _Fue Kagome._ " Se dijo. " _Kagome hizo esa luz._ " Todo su cuerpo se tensó mientras se deshacía apresurado de su abrigo corriendo hacia la orilla del agua. Rodeó a Sango, Miroku y Shippo a quien no le dirigió un segundo vistazo, la adrenalina lo empujaba a hacer lo que sabía que necesitaba hacer. Los tres lo observaron asombrados mientras le lanzaba su abrigo a Miroku antes de quitarse sus armas y botas, todo mientras corría hacia el borde del muelle. Sus armas cayeron al suelo, las balas que habían sido aseguradas se dispersaron con pequeños ruidos metálicos mientras una de sus botas caía con un fuerte golpe en el pavimento mientras saltaba en un pie para quitarse la otra.

Miroku apenas tuvo tiempo de atrapar la chaqueta antes de darse cuenta de todo lo que el Capitán estaba despojando de su persona sin cuidado. "Capitán?" Llamó el joven luchando entre recoger las cosas del Capitán e ir tras el hombre mismo. "Capitán!"

Inuyasha no estaba prestándole atención, su mente estaba enfocada en una cosa y solo una: " _Kagome._ "

"Capitán, vas a ir por la Srta. Dresmont?" Gritó Miroku esperando que el Capitán pudiera escucharlo.

Inuyasha escuchó a Miroku gritar pero lo ignoró mientras corría a la orilla del muelle, saltando de cabeza en el océano, sumergiéndose. Regresó a la superficie a veinte pies de los muelles, su cuerpo moviéndose rápido en el agua, nadando más rápido de lo que cualquier humano podría esperar moverse.

"Inuyasha!" Gritó Miroku esperando que al usar su nombre lo haría escuchar. No lo hizo. Miroku gruñó, lo habría seguido pero no podía esperar nadar como el Capitán, era imposible.

Inuyasha continuó ignorando a Miroku mientras nadaba apresurado hacia el bote, su cuerpo se movía con una velocidad que no sabía que poseía. Sus brazos se movían dos veces más rápido que los de Manten cuando estaba remando el bote, y sus piernas pataleaban más fuerte que un demonio nutria macho. Varios minutos pasaron durante los cuales Inuyasha sintió su corazón latir más y más rápido en su pecho, sintió el pulso en su cuello moverse al mismo paso que sus brazos y piernas. Sintió la sangre demonio emocionarse en su interior—estaba gritando, gritando con rabia, de nuevo quería su reclamo, quería a su perra de regreso, quería a Kagome de regreso. Sacudió su cabeza ante la idea y se presionó más, ignorando su sangre, ignorando la incómoda sensación en su corazón.

Haciendo todo a un lado, decidió enfocarse en un asunto diferente, uno que era más alarmante que su rostro: esa luz. Había visto esa luz muchas veces cuando había sido un niño pero eso había sido al otro lado del mundo con mujeres que nacieron con poderes espirituales de otra religión. No habían sido occidentales y eso era lo más alarmarte para Inuyasha. " _Kikyo,_ " su nombre entró en su mente de nuevo, un nombre que no había pronunciado y recordado remotamente en cincuenta años. " _Ella también tenía ese poder, podía usarlo como las mujeres en los templos._ "

Sintió su mente comenzar a sobrecargarse de tantas cosas golpeándolo al tiempo. Recordó a Kikyo usando ese poder, recordó la forma en que había sostenido el rosario frente a ella para canalizarlo. Recordó los demonios que mató con él, esa misma luz haciendo todo el trabajo mientras retrocedía y observaba con esos vacíos ojos negros. Y ahora, después de cincuenta años, de nuevo había visto esa luz y la recordó otra vez.

" _No sé lo que está pasando._ " Se dijo mientras se esforzaba más para alcanzar el bote que lentamente se adentraba en el mar. " _Pero ellas—ellas se ven iguales, tienen el mismo poder, la misma cara—y eso, qu-e-e-e significa?_ " Vagamente en el fondo de su mente la respuesta se estrelló en su psique pero rápidamente la despidió no gustándole a dónde iba y qué estaba implicando.

Precipitadamente, Inuyasha hizo a un lado todos sus pensamientos sacándolos de su psique como si no existieran. Miró por fuera del agua y vio el bote balanceándose en el mar mientras se acercaba pero parecía estar vacío. Su sangre bombeó en sus oídos ante la idea. Estaba seguro, absolutamente seguro de que Kagome había estado ahí, estaba seguro y aun el bote estaba vacío. Se impulsó más fuerte, forzándose a llegar a su destino rápidamente. Tenía que alcanzar al bote, tenía que ver si estaba dentro, tal vez estaba escondida, tal vez se había caído o desmayado. Con esperanza, sí.

En segundos se encontró junto al bote, levantó sus brazos, agarró el borde y ladeó el bote hacia él. Con la fuerza que le quedaba en sus brazos se subió, no molestándose en ser cuidadoso con su peso y prácticamente se volcó en el barco. Apresuradamente, levantó la mirada desde donde cayó y le permitió a sus ojos dirigirse al frente, al otro extremo del pequeño bote. Tirada en el piso, a dos pies de él no había otra que Kagome Dresmont, su pecho subía y bajaba mientras inhalaba y exhalaba. Desesperadamente, olió el aire buscando sangre y otras cosas horribles, pero para su alivio olía igual, exactamente igual, a flores y mar.

"Gracias a Dios." Dijo Inuyasha con tono áspero mientras le permitía a su cabeza agacharse junto a la de ella. Sintió su respiración salir en jadeos mientras la fuerza de su vigoroso esfuerzo lo encontraba. Abrió sus ojos y miró su gentil rostro durmiente, su mente se dirigió a otro rostro durmiente sin su consentimiento. Podía verla acostada en su cama rendida de las actividades que era mejor dejarlas no dichas, sus labios separados y pequeños puffs de aire entrando y saliendo mientras respiraba gentilmente en su sueño. Había sido más hermosa cuando estaba dormida. " _Qué demonios._ " Inuyasha no tuvo la energía de decirlo en voz alta. " _Por qué se ven iguales?_ " Se preguntó abriendo sus ojos para analizar a Kagome y ver las similitudes con Kikyo. " _Esa es?_ " Sintió su corazón punzar en su pecho, " _Esa es la razón de por qué me gusta tanto?_ " Cerró sus ojos fuertemente y mordió su labio, " _Podría ser la única razón? Estaba viendo a Kikyo en ella?_ " Sus ojos se abrieron aún más. " _Pero no lo sabía—por qué no lo supe hasta ahora, por qué no lo recordé hasta ahora?_ "

La confusión le hizo homenaje a todos sus sentidos mientras trataba de armar un rompecabezas tan complejo de terminar en cuestión de minutos. Su respiración comenzó a aminorar mientras su anterior esfuerzo comenzaba a flaquear. Cerró sus ojos y contuvo su respiración por un momento en un intento por controlar sus jadeos. Con cuidado, abrió sus ojos una vez más y se giró para mirarla otra vez esperando ver ante él el rostro de Kikyo una vez más. En vez, para su sorpresa no se encontró con un recuerdo de Kikyo dormida en su cama sino más bien pudo ver solo a Kagome frente a él.

"Vaya." Susurró mientras su rostro llenaba sus ojos, su corto cabello hermoso mientras se movía ligeramente, las rizadas puntas ondeaban con la brisa del Caribe. Sus mejillas naturalmente rosadas y redondas con un rostro de bebé que parecía ajustarse a su dulce personalidad. Sus labios estaban separados tan ligeramente mientras inhalaba delicados respiros que podía escucharlos con sus sensibles oídos. Estaban hinchados y de un rosa oscuro, un color propio de ella en vez de pintura o maquillaje. Ella era natural, hermosa y estaba asombrosamente bronceada. No se veía nada como Kikyo en ese momento, solo se veía como ella misma y para Inuyasha era, "Hermosa." Con ese susurro alcanzó por ella, su mente nublada mientras le permitía a una mano tocar gentilmente su mejilla. Se acercó a ella, sus ojos fijos en ella, sus labios moviéndose con voluntad propia mientras besaba gentilmente su figura durmiente.

Como si saliera de un sueño, Inuyasha se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se separó rápidamente. Enderezándose, retiró sus manos y respiró con profundos jadeos.

"Mierda," murmuró intentando calmar su ritmo cardíaco. Con un largo suspiro les permitió a sus manos caer a sus costados.

Fue entonces que Inuyasha sintió la textura arenosa bajo sus dedos. Lentamente bajó la mirada a la pila de polvo en el que estaba situado. Instantáneamente, supo lo que era, con disgusto saltó de ahí y también alejó a Kagome. Miró los restos de su secuestrador y sintió una extraña sensación de admiración, Kagome había destruido fácilmente al secuestrador. Lo había desintegrado literalmente. Justo como Kikyo podría haberlo hecho. Un brillo captó su atención antes de poder sopesar la similitud cuando el sol salió detrás de una nube. Ladeó su cabeza mientras sus ojos captaban algo brillando entre la pila de restos cremados. Lentamente, alcanzó y descubrió el objeto brillante.

"Qué demonios?" Murmuró viendo el pequeño fragmento de una joya.

Alcanzándola, recogió la joya de la pila de cenizas y la sostuvo en su rostro, estudiándola con ojos confundidos y curiosos. Llevó su otra mano a su camisa y tocó a través de la tela la pequeña joya que estaba escondida debajo. Buscando dentro de la camisa, la sacó y la puso al lado de la otra pieza. Las dos joyas brillaron mientras las juntaba y de repente, antes de poder detener la reacción, aparentemente se combinaron volviéndose una en la cadena dorada de Inuyasha.

"Qué demonios!" Gritó Inuyasha soltando la cadena y las joyas. Se balancearon en su cuello, el resplandor se detuvo ahora que se combinaron. Las miró, sin tocarlas por temor a la reacción que podrían tener. Con cuidado, alcanzó con una tentativa mano y tomó en sus manos la joya ahora más grande. "Ellas son," razonó en voz alta, "de la misma joya?"

La joya original que había permanecido en la cadena por casi toda una vida ahora era dos veces su tamaño y de un color borgoña más profundo de lo que recordaba. Parecía estar oscureciéndose a cada minuto y entre más oscura se ponía más mareado se sentía.

"Qué está pasando?" Se preguntó sintiéndose más y más mareado, su mente en blanco mientras la joya se tornaba púrpura. Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse mientras su cabeza se sentía irracionalmente ligera. Los forzó a abrirse una y otra vez pero cada vez se volvía más y más difícil lograrlo.

Finalmente, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando mientras su rostro comenzaba a calentarse. Esta joya estaba sacando su lado demonio lentamente, estaba forzando al demonio dentro de él a despertar. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar mientras la mareante sensación lo dominaba, su mente se tornó en blanco mientras su demonio comenzaba a luchar por tomar el control. Empujaba sus barreras mentales, tratando de salir y con cada empujón sentía aparecer otra marca de su demonio. Primero sintió las marcas en sus mejillas, luego sintió sus garras comenzar a alargarse y también sus colmillos.

"No," gritó él forcejeando, tratando de mantener la presencia de su lado humano, su voz de la razón. "Basta, maldición!"

Su cuerpo no respondió, simplemente continuó transformándose, mientras su visión se nublaba y supo que sus ojos habían cambiado. Los cerró fuertemente, intentando en vano detener la transformación.

"Inuyasha."

Sus ojos se abrieron y se paralizó cuando vio los ojos grises de Kagome, sin miedo. Lo miraban, calmados y gentiles mientras su mano se estiraba hacia él. " _Kagome no,_ " trató de rogar pero ya había perdido la habilidad para hablar, en ves sólo se escuchó gruñirle. " _Por favor,_ " suplicó, pero su mano continuó moviéndose hacia él mientras su lado demonio gruñía y gimoteaba, gimiéndole en un lenguaje que no entendía.

"Inuyasha." Repitió la joven, sus tormentosos ojos lo miraban, viendo a través de su alma. "Regresa."

Él sintió todo su cuerpo paralizarse ante sus palabras. Los gruñidos cesaron y así los gimoteos. "Kago-me." Apenas dijo en voz alta y ella sonrió, la sonrisa iluminó sus ojos mientras alcanzaba hacia su pecho. Él juntó sus cejas confundido hasta que sintió y escuchó la cadena romperse alrededor de su cuello.

Instantáneamente, como un ataque de agua fría, sintió el calor y el mareo abandonarlo, sintió sus garras contraerse, sintió sus colmillos regresar a su tamaño normal, vio el cambio en su visión, y sintió desaparecer el peso en su corazón. Parpadeando varias veces se enfocó en Kagome quien sostenía la cadena dorada con los fragmentos de la joya. La llevó hacia su pecho sin mirarlo, sus ojos cerrados mientras el mismo poder que había visto antes brotaba por su cuerpo hasta que alcanzó sus manos. Cuando tocó el fragmento de la joya pareció brillar, cegándolo con un golpe de energía de purificación.

Tan rápido como comenzó, se detuvo, permitiéndole ver el fragmento en su mano ahora blanco. Sus ojos se abrieron ante la vista y observó asombrado mientras sus ojos se abrían para verlo, el brumoso gris parecía cansado. Ella trató de sonreír pero antes sus ojos se giraron hacia atrás en su cabeza y se sacudió solo para caer en segundos, aterrizando en sus brazos, inconsciente de su propio poder.

 _Fin del Capítulo_

 _Dejen sus Reviews_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	17. Papá

**SHIKURO: UN CUENTO DE HADAS EN EL CARIBE**

 **Por Inuma Asahi De**

Traducido por Inuhanya

 **Disclaimer:** La escritora no posee ninguno de los personajes creados por Rumiko Takahashi pero todos los demás desean que sí. Todos los personajes originales o conceptos son de la autora Inuma Asahi De (a excepción de las figuras históricas).

-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Capítulo Diecisiete:**

 **Papá**

Miroku observaba con curiosidad mientras el pequeño bote regresaba a los muelles. Podía ver al Capitán en sólo su camisa y pantalones, ambos ahora secos por el sol caribeño. En el fondo del bote, a los pies del Capitán, podía distinguir la figura de la Srta. Dresmont, parecía estar dormida, una extraña estola naranja de pelo cubría su cuerpo. "Se ve muy tranquila." Miroku tragó ante la idea, sabía muy bien que la muerte y el dormir se veía muy similar. Había sido privado de esa realidad como un pequeño niño de no más de tres o cuatro años. Fue una vez antes de conocer al Capitán cuando había sido el pobre niño de una pobre madre.

Imágenes de un invierno congelante, de calles congeladas y sucios callejones llenaron su mente. Y dentro de uno de esos callejones, recostada contra una cerca de madera rota podía ver una figura—acostada—inmóvil—congelada como el mundo a su alrededor; su madre congelada en un invierno inglés. Esas imágenes flotaban en su cerebro, era una vista en la que no había pensado en años. Sus ojos vacíos, el azulado de sus labios, su joven mente la había visto sólo durmiendo, durmiendo con ojos bien abiertos. No se había dado cuenta de que había muerto escudando su cuerpo del frío hasta años después cuando su mente finalmente había entendido lo que era la muerte realmente.

Bajando la mirada, inhaló un profundo respiro, suprimiendo el conocimiento de cómo se veía de verdad una persona muerta. Además, sabía que el Capitán se estaría moviendo más rápido si la Srta. Dresmont hubiese muerto. Su sangre demonio lo hubiera alimentado, empujándolo a encontrar a la persona que hubiese cometido tal atrocidad tan rápido como fuera posible. Sí, Miroku sabía, si la Srta. Dresmont estuviera muerta el Capitán se habría movido de inmediato como un hombre en una misión, listo para matar, para derramar sangre sin piedad.

"Ves a Kagome?" Preguntó Sango mientras se levantaba de puntas tras él, intentando tener una buena vista del bote mientras lo remaban lentamente hacia la orilla.

"Sí, está dormida." Respondió él, su voz sonaba más firme de lo que sentía.

"Dormida?" Preguntó la mujer colocando una mano en su hombro. "Estás seguro?"

"Sí, eso es lo que parece."

Sango guardó silencio pero mordió su labio, pensando si debía confiar en las palabras de Miroku en vez de confiar en el ligero temblor de su voz. Sintió su corazón apretarse en su pecho mientras observaba los hombros del Capitán moverse a tiempo con los remos. Kagome estaba viva? Realmente estaba durmiendo? Sango esperaba más allá de toda esperanza que en verdad estuviera dormida.

A unos pies, Shippo también miraba el bote moviéndose hacia ellos, su propio corazón apretado mientras miraba el cuerpo de Kagome en el fondo del bote. No se estaba moviendo, o al menos no podía decir si se estaba moviendo o no. No podía ver bien sus mejillas para decir si tenían color. Gimoteó cerrando sus pequeños ojos verdes, rezando por que la Srta. Dresmont estuviera viva, rezando porque no hubiese sido asesinada por su Amo Manten o que esa luz no hubiese contribuido de cierta forma a su muerte.

Si ese era el caso, entonces sería su culpa, sería su culpa de que hubiese sido capturada, su culpa de que hubiese sido llevada cerca a la luz, cerca de Manten, sería su culpa de que ella hubiese muerto—así como era su culpa que hubiese muerto su padre. Sintió sus mejillas acalorarse, enrojecidas con su propia decepción de sí mismo. "Por favor, que esté bien Srta. Kagome." Gimoteó mientras lágrimas empujaban contra sus párpados y comenzaban a rebosar por sus regordetas mejillas. Las secó rápidamente mientras el bote se acercaba más y más al muelle.

Dentro del bote estaba sentado Inuyasha, sus brazos bombeaban con el esfuerzo que le llevaba remar un bote a la costa, su mente perdida completamente en sus propios pensamientos. "Qué pasó? De dónde vinieron esas otras joyas, por qué se combinaron con la mía? Por qué me hicieron enloquecer!" Se preguntaba mientras sus brazos se movían mecánicamente, después de todo no necesitabas un cerebro para remar. "Esto nunca pasó en mi vida." Sus palabras eran honestas. "He estado cargando esa joya por siglos y eso nunca había pasado." Tragó incapaz de entender algo de lo que estaba pasando en el momento. Su mente estaba sobrecargada intentando ordenar sus recién descubiertos recuerdos de Kikyo, intentando resolver lo que Kagome le había hecho a Manten, intentando resolver por qué ambas mujeres se veían extrañamente igual, tratando de imaginar por qué el recuerdo que su madre le había delegado intentaría tomar control de su mente.

Inuyasha casi deja de remar cuando sintió su corazón apretarse fuertemente en su pecho. Sus ojos viajaron hacia Kagome quien estaba acostada en el fondo del bote cubierta por la estola que había encontrado en la pila de cenizas. En su pecho, el fragmento y la cadena descansaban moviéndose ligeramente con cada respiración que tomaba. Tenía miedo de tocarla ahora, no teniendo idea de por qué la gema había reaccionado como lo hizo o si lo haría otra vez. En toda su vida nunca lo había hecho, desde el primer día que la puso alrededor de su cuello pero entonces, había estado actuando muy diferente últimamente.

Miró a Kagome con cuidado mientras esa idea lo consumía. " _Desde que la conocí, ha estado quemándome,_ " frunció sus ojos mientras continuaba remando lentamente. " _Estaba haciéndolo porque ella y Kikyo—estaba reaccionando a eso?_ " Frunció profundamente mientras lo consumían los recuerdos. Después de todo, Kikyo alguna vez usó la joya, tal vez estaba conectada a ella y reconoció su alma en el cuerpo de otra persona.

Inuyasha dejó de remar.

"De ninguna manera." Se dijo resistiendo la urgencia de levantarse en el bote. "De ninguna manera." Miró a Kagome, su corazón palpitaba en su pecho. "De ninguna manera." Repitió de nuevo incapaz de pensar en algo más que decir.

"Capitán!"

Su cabeza se levantó de golpe cuando el llamado de Miroku lo atrapó fuera de guardia. Observó mientras el hombre permanecía junto a Sango quien ondeaba sus manos en un gran arco desde el muelle, el pequeño Shippo estaba a su lado viéndose pequeño y horrorizado. La vista del niño le causó gran sorpresa y rabia haciendo a un lado sus otros pensamientos. "Por qué el niño está aquí todavía?" Sintió el gruñido formarse en su garganta mientras comenzaba a remar de nuevo con más fuerza que antes. "Tiene deseos de morir?" Resopló Inuyasha, ya sabía por qué se había quedado el niño. A este punto probablemente Inuyasha era el menor de los dos males para el niño.

El niño nunca querría regresar voluntariamente con el Capitán Hiten, un hombre que lo golpeaba sin piedad, apenas lo alimentaba y lo trataba no mejor que a un perro (ignoró el juego de palabras). No había duda en la mente del Capitán Inuyasha que el niño se hubiese quedado simplemente porque se sentía más seguro en su compañía que con su propio Capitán.

"Estúpido mocoso." Inuyasha gruñó ante la idea sabiendo que el niño probablemente estaría más seguro en el fondo del océano que cerca de él en ese momento. Prácticamente respirando fuego Inuyasha resopló y desvió sus ojos de Shippo para mirar a la mujer acostada en el fondo del bote. Fue como un balde de agua fría en su cabeza. "Kagome." Lo golpeó instantáneamente el por qué el niño se había quedado a pesar de la presencia de Inuyasha. Recordó a Kagome dándole la manzana al niño, recordó la suave disculpa antes de que Shippo la hubiese atacado, " _Se quedó por ella, la única persona que le mostró amabilidad, apuesto que—probablemente se arrepintió de lastimarla,_ " apretó sus dientes. " _Qué estúpido hacer eso, podría haberla matado o peor!_ "

Inuyasha continuó moviendo sus brazos con las conocidas rotaciones mientras llegaba al lado de una plataforma de madera hecha para botes pequeños como este. Observó cuando Miroku bajó apresurado por una rampa cercana, llegando al pequeño muelle en el que estaba atracando en cuestión de segundos. "Capitán?" Dijo mientras se acercaba, sus manos ya extendidas para aceptar la soga que le lanzó el Capitán. Con práctica facilidad Miroku aseguró el pequeño bote al muelle igualmente proporcionado con un nudo ocho.

Cuando terminó levantó la mirada hacia el Capitán y observó cuando Inuyasha levantó a la Srta. Dresmont para acercarla a su cuerpo mientras se ponía de pie, una extraña piel de zorro descansaba en sus hombros y extrañamente la joya del Capitán descansaba contra su pecho. Frunció mirándola, no comprendiendo por qué una gema que nunca había visto por una vez fuera del cuello del Capitán estaba ahora descansando en el cuerpo de Kagome Dresmont. Antes de que pudiera pensarlo más, el Capitán flexionó sus rodillas levemente antes de saltar a unos diez pies en el aire, la Srta. Dresmont en sus manos, aterrizando sin ruido en la plataforma de madera.

"Vaya." Dijo Miroku casi silencioso observando al Capitán comenzar a alejarse. Nunca cesaba de asombrarlo cuán fácil podía moverse el Capitán o lo sigiloso que podía ser. Con frecuencia deseaba haber sido el hijo real del hombre para poder haber heredado esa gracia innata. Apresurado, Miroku corrió tras el Capitán, llegando a su lado en momentos. "Capitán, la Srta. Dresmont está bien?" Preguntó llegando al otro lado del hombre.

Inuyasha miró a Miroku por el rabillo de su ojo antes de asentir levemente, acercando más a Kagome hacia su persona y con cuidado. "Está bien, solo está exhausta." Le informó a Miroku mirando a la mujer, maldiciéndose por dejarla en peligro en primer lugar. Mordió su labio cuando la idea realmente alcanzó su mente por primera vez. No la había protegido, le había fallado—eso le molestaba.

"Qué le pasó a su secuestrador," continuó preguntando Miroku. "El grumete dijo que fue un hombre llamado Manten?"

Inuyasha le dio una mirada de soslayo, una extraña mirada que Miroku no estaba seguro de cómo manejar. La mirada se desvaneció después de unos segundos mientras los ojos del Capitán se desviaban y volvían al camino por el que estaba andando, la rampa que conducía al muelle principal. "Manten está muerto." Dijo cortamente.

Miroku se detuvo y observó al Capitán mientras continuaba caminando, por la madera hacia la calle. No era que le sorprendiera que el hombre estuviera muerto, no, eso no era de sorprender, lo que había hecho pausar a Miroku fue la forma en que el Capitán había dicho esas palabras. Era como si el Capitán se arrepintiera de la muerte del hombre pero eso no tenía sentido. El Capitán no era alguien que se arrepintiera de nada, mucho menos de matar a un hombre horrible que se había llevado a la mujer marcada del Capitán. Miroku miró curioso la espalda del Capitán antes de continuar moviéndose para alcanzarlo rápidamente. "Capitán?"

Inuyasha se detuvo y lo miró esperando a que continuara.

"Cómo murió Manten?"

Inuyasha se dio la vuelta sin responder a la pregunta de Miroku; en vez, continuó caminando, cuidadoso de escudar a Kagome Dresmont del mundo. Fue una acción que confundió a Miroku grandemente. Continuó observando al Capitán marchar, hasta que el hombre llegó junto a Sango y al joven Shippo que estaba escondido tras su pierna en la misma forma que se había escondido detrás de Miroku. Shippo miró al Capitán desde su escondite tras la pierna de Sango, todo su cuerpo temblaba.

" _El Capitán Inuyasha realmente es atemorizante,_ " notó Shippo mirando al Capitán de seis pies de altura. Sintió unas pequeñas gotas de sudor bajar por los costados de su rostro, por su espalda, y por sus piernas y brazos, eran señales de su tremendo temor. " _Va a matarme, lo sé._ " Tragó antes de que algo en el cuerpo de la Srta. Kagome captara su atención. Sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Shippo saltó de atrás de Sango y se movió hacia el Capitán.

Inmediatamente Inuyasha liberó un profundo y amenazador gruñido desde su garganta, deteniendo en seco al pequeño. Fue fiero, amenazador, era un ruido que Miroku nunca le había escuchado hacer al Capitán en sus diez largos años al lado del otro hombre.

Shippo sintió temblar todo su cuerpo mientras ola tras ola de lágrimas de miedo bajaban por su rostro. "Por favor," dijo él con voz temblorosa antes de añadir un pequeño chillido que hizo que las orejas del Capitán se irguieran y se movieran. "Mi papá?"

El gruñido se detuvo e Inuyasha miró la estola reconociendo finalmente lo que era. Esta era la piel de un demonio, un demonio que había sido transformado en esto cuando murió. Miró a Shippo, el pequeño niño estaba alcanzando por la estola, sus ojos nublados por su necesidad de estar con la piel de su padre. Fue algo que Inuyasha entendió vagamente, la estola de su propio padre llegó a su mente. "Otou-san." Dijo tranquilamente recordando la piel, que había decorado los amplios hombros del hombre.

Tras él, Miroku y Sango miraban al Capitán con sus cejas juntas, ninguno entendiendo la extraña palabra que el Capitán había murmurado en respuesta a Shippo. Miroku sintió como si la palabra significara algo para él, como si la hubiese escuchado antes en algún lugar. Por impulso miró a Myoga, una imagen del hombre hablando con él cuando había sido joven y reacio a estudiar llegó a su mente.

" _Estudia duro por Otou-san._ "

Le había dicho Myoga, esa extraña palabra en sus labios. El entonces Miroku de diez años no había pensado nada, simplemente había regresado a sus estudios bajo el ojo vigilante del viejo Myoga o en ese entonces un Myoga levemente más joven. Ahora, la palabra le dio pausa—qué significaba? Lógicamente—pudo dar con una respuesta, "Papá."

Antes de que Miroku pudiera contemplar más esta extraña revelación, Inuyasha se arrodilló, Kagome aun en sus brazos. Con asombroso equilibrio, el Capitán alcanzó por la gema tocando solo la cadena y siendo extremadamente cuidadoso de no tocar otra parte. La acción hizo pausar a Miroku mientras observaba al Capitán levantar la cadena del cuello de Kagome sosteniéndola ahí con sumo cuidado de nunca tocar la gema. " _Soy yo o la gema se ve más grande?_ " Se preguntó Miroku observando al Capitán remover la piel del cuerpo de Kagome antes de alcanzársela a Shippo, quien se la arrebató de su mano con lágrimas. El pequeño cayó sobre la piel murmurando palabras de disculpa y palabras de amor a la piel del animal—a la piel de su padre.

"Este es tu padre?" Preguntó Inuyasha francamente, sus ojos fijos en el niño.

Shippo levantó la mirada a través de su fuente de lágrimas y asintió antes de hundir su nariz en la piel. Hipó antes de responder, "Esto es todo lo que quedó," apenas pronunció las palabras mientras sollozaba. "Huele a Manten, lo odio!"

Inuyasha asintió, entendiendo al niño en cierto grado pero aún no tenía la historia completa, tendría que averiguarla después. Girándose hacia Miroku, Inuyasha movió su cabeza hacia el niño antes de darse vuelta. "Trae al niño." Ordenó mientras caminaba hacia el barco Shikuro.

Miroku asintió, mirando el asustado rostro del niño y luego el cuerpo en retirada del Capitán. Podía ver la cima de la cabeza de la Srta. Dresmont descansando en el hombro del Capitán y pudo ver sus pies desde donde el Capitán la cargaba en el pliegue de sus rodillas. Parecía estar dormida, sonaba dormida en los brazos del Capitán, inafectada por nada de lo que hubiese ocurrido. Lentamente, caminó hacia Sango y el niño, su mente confundida por lo que había pasado. Miró a Sango quien se encogió, sus ojos preocupados e igualmente confundidos. "Tu nombre es Shippo, verdad?" Preguntó Miroku mirando al niño que aún estaba aferrando fuertemente a su pecho la piel.

"Sí," respondió el pequeño mirando al piso, sudor brotaba de su pequeña cabeza, lágrimas humedecían su rostro. "Lo siento." Murmuró en la piel que mantenía en su nariz.

Miroku lo observó por varios minutos antes de asentir y agacharse. Levantó al niño y la estola, sosteniéndolo en sus brazos como el pequeño huérfano que era. Entendía cómo debía sentirse Shippo. Había estado devastado de perder a su madre y nunca conoció a su padre pero había conocido un hogar, había conocido una familia. "No te preocupes Shippo," dijo haciendo que el niño lo mirara en shock. "Ahora estás a salvo, mi Capitán te mantendrá a salvo."

Shippo miró de Miroku al Capitán y de nuevo a Miroku, sus ojos verdes grandes e interrogantes. Se movió ligeramente, un extraño gesto, Miroku pensó y luego abrió su boca. "Él es tu papá?" Preguntó el niño. "Huele como tu papá."

Miroku se congeló ante las palabras del pequeño, sabiendo sin duda que el niño tenía razón. Miroku, aunque era humano, entendía la importancia del olor y sabía que los demonios tenían hábitos de marcar con el aroma. Marcaban sus pertenecías con el aroma, sus territorios fuera en tierra o mar, incluso marcaban a sus familias, esposas e hijos. Miroku dejó esbozar una sonrisa en su rostro, no había duda en su mente que el Capitán había hecho lo mismo con él, fuera intencional o inconscientemente. Sin pensarlo más, Miroku le sonrió al niño.

"Sí, él es mi Papá." Dijo Miroku con una feliz sonrisa mientras la extraña palabra extranjera de antes resonaba en su cerebro. " _Otou-san._ "

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Regresaron al barco rápidamente, el Capitán de inmediato desapareció en su habitación, llamando a Sango. La mujer miró a Miroku brevemente, intercambiando temores silenciosos con él antes de desaparecer tras el Capitán, la puerta de la habitación se cerró tras ella cuando entró. Miroku permaneció afuera, mirando la puerta por unos momentos, sus ojos analizaban el marco de la puerta que había visto un millón de veces—por alguna razón esta vez se veía diferente.

Mirando alrededor del barco, Miroku notó que la cubierta estaba relativamente despejada, la mayoría de los hombres todavía estaban vagando en Puerto España y probablemente no sabían que su Capitán había estado involucrado en la conmoción previa. La mayoría probablemente aún estaba durmiendo en una taberna local o en un bar, muertos para el mundo por un poco más de tiempo.

Miró a Myoga, el único miembro de la tripulación a bordo, quien estaba a su lado, el pequeño hombre había removido su sombrero y estaba retorciéndolo en sus manos. Su postura era encorvada y se veía como si hubiese visto mejores días mientras su cabello gris ondeaba ligeramente en la brisa marina, el sol haciéndolo brillar, mostrando su edad.

"No es tu culpa, Myoga." Dijo Miroku girándose del preocupado hombre.

"Myoga debió haberlo visto venir." Dijo el hombrecillo con su extraño acento mientras sus manos temblaban. "Myoga debió haber sabido."

"El Capitán y yo estuvimos ahí y no pudimos detenerlo." Miroku miró al hombre a los ojos. "Si nosotros no pudimos hacer nada entonces tú tampoco."

El anciano miró al Primer Oficial e Intendente con una sonrisa forzada. "Myoga puede entender a Miroku," inhaló profundamente mientras observaba al joven que había conocido por diez años. "Demo, eso no significa que Myoga esté de acuerdo."

Miroku sonrió ante la simple conversación del hombre antes de mirar al niño con quien tenía que hablar en sus brazos. Pensó que Shippo podría haber estado dormido pero cuando vio la apariencia del rostro del niño supo que Shippo estaba muy despierto y atento. Los ojos del niño vagaban en el barco, una mirada de asombro en ellos pero también una de miedo. El niño demonio aún estaba preocupado, asustado de cualquier castigo que pudiera llegarle. Miroku no podía culparlo, había visto la forma en que algunos grumetes eran tratados con los años—golpeados, molestados, usados como carnadas y blancos en prácticas, quemados con pipas, forzados a dormir en las cubiertas todo el tiempo, en todos los climas, y los hacían probar alimentos envenenados o vencidos con propósitos de seguridad.

Ser un Grumete podría ser una vida horrible, suerte para Miroku que la había librado muy bien. El Capitán Inuyasha nunca lo había golpeado—ni una vez—aunque había sido azotado una o dos veces por el hombre cuando se había comportado mal. Nunca había sido forzado a nada que le asustara hacer y el Capitán le había permitido dormir en la habitación del Capitán hasta que le fue dada la habitación del primer oficial a la edad de catorce años. Siempre había cuidado bien de él, había sido tratado como un hijo por el Capitán.

" _Otou-san._ "

Miroku tragó, estaba casi seguro de que sabía lo que significaba esa palabra, y aún la idea lo asustaba. Podría significar realmente lo que quería decir?

Miroku fue sacado de sus pensamientos por el sonido de la puerta del Capitán chirriando mientras se abría. Un crujido sonó en la cubierta y Miroku sintió a Shippo paralizarse en sus brazos mientras salía el Capitán, sus ojos preocupados y dolidos mirando al piso, contemplativo. Después de varios segundos el Capitán suspiró y cerró la puerta tras él, moviéndose hacia Miroku rápido y determinado.

"Miroku," reconoció con un movimiento de cabeza antes de mirar hacia Myoga. "Myoga, necesitamos salir de aquí." Declaró, todo su cuerpo erguido con resolución. "Ve a cada taberna y bar en el pueblo y encuentra a nuestros hombres, tráelos a este maldito barco para que podamos irnos."

"Sí, Capitán." Aceptó el hombrecillo con una leve inclinación de cabeza antes de salir en dirección de la rampa.

Inuyasha lo miró, su rostro expresaba aprobación antes de regresar con su primer oficial. "Comienza regresando por la costa tan pronto vuelva. Después calcularé un curso."

Miroku asintió y miró al pequeño en sus brazos, como si le indicara a Inuyasha que algo necesitaba hacerse con el niño. Reconociendo esto, Inuyasha miró a Shippo, sus dorados ojos reflejaban la luz del sol mientras consideraba las órbitas verdes de la pequeña criatura. Shippo tragó ante el escrutinio y desvió la mirada haciendo resoplar a Inuyasha.

"Deja al niño conmigo." Comentó él y extendió sus manos.

Miroku miró inseguro al Capitán mientras le alcanzaba al pequeño. Shippo había comenzado a sudar, todo su cuerpo temblaba de miedo mientras sentía las grandes manos del capitán Inuyasha sostenerlo bajo los brazos. El Capitán lo miró, obligando al niño a hacer contacto visual, lo cual hizo Shippo mientras todo su cuerpo trataba de desintegrarse bajo la mirada.

"A tu puesto Miroku." Ordenó Inuyasha severamente mientras continuaba sosteniendo al niño. "Voy a usar tu habitación, entendido?"

"Sí, señor." Respondió Miroku poco firme mientras el Capitán se daba la vuelta y caminaba en dirección de la habitación de Miroku, sus zancadas largas y determinadas.

Inuyasha llegó a la puerta de la habitación del primer oficial, una habitación ligeramente más pequeña que la suya pero aún agradable comparada con las acomodaciones para las otras personas en el barco. Colocando a Shippo bajo su brazo giró el pomo y entró en la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él. Sin ceremonias, depositó a Shippo en la única silla de Miroku y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación, sus manos cruzadas sobre su pecho mientras se inflaba con rabia.

"Qué demonios." Gruñó él con rabia apenas contenida, su voz suave pero severa.

Desde su lugar en la silla, Shippo intentó hacerse más pequeño pero falló miserablemente. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente mientras pequeñas lágrimas brotaban de sus esquinas, amenazando con bajar por sus mejillas. Sabía que esto iba a pasar al segundo que el Capitán optó por llevarlo con él. No había duda en su mente, todos los Capitanes eran iguales, sin importar lo que Miroku le hubiese dicho, sabía que esto era verdad. Este hombre podía ser el Papá de Miroku y Miroku podría haber sido muy amable con él pero eso no significaba que el padre fuera como el hijo.

"Ella fue buena contigo." Comenzó el Capitán. "Te trató con amabilidad. Te dio una maldita manzana!" Gritó muy consciente de que Miroku y Sango así como alguien más en el barco pudiese escucharlo. "Entonces por qué, no puedo entenderlo, por qué harías algo como eso? Por qué?"

Shippo mantuvo sus ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras sentía la furia del Capitán golpearlo con total fuerza. Podía oler al demonio en el Capitán, podía oler la forma en que lo quería muerto. El demonio estaba más que molesto con él, estaba sediento de sangre, sangre caliente para calmar su furia. La sensación era similar a la que había sentido emanar de su padre cuando habían sido atacados por los Hermanos Relámpago. Su padre había estado furioso, su rabia había salido de él en ondas, casi se había quemado en su intensidad y luego—sin una palabra o rima o razón—esa sensación había desaparecido, consumida por una sensación distinta emanando de su padre, una sensación fría. Había sido la sensación del espíritu dejando el cuerpo de su padre, departiendo del mundo, uniéndose a su madre en la muerte.

"Respóndeme niño!" El Capitán continuó gritando. "Por qué demonios lo hiciste? Por qué?"

Las lágrimas finalmente bajaron por las mejillas de Shippo mientras pensaba por qué había hecho lo que había hecho. Realmente había una razón además del miedo? Había estado asustado; había estado asustado de lo que los Hermanos Relámpago podrían hacer si desobedecía. Lo había aterrorizado. Después de todo, si su padre, un gran y poderoso demonio zorro no pudo derrotar a los Hermanos Relámpagos entonces qué posibilidad tenía el pequeño Shippo? Era débil, mental y físicamente, era débil.

Inuyasha resopló de la fuerza que le tomaba respirar, todo su cuerpo temblaba en su esfuerzo por mantener el control, estaba enojado, estaba tan enojado de que este niño hubiese hecho que Kagome fuera secuestrada. Inuyasha apretó sus ojos ante la idea, era culpa de este niño, era su culpa completamente. Este niño había causado que la lastimaran, físicamente este niño había sido la razón para que Manten la hubiese secuestrado, este niño era la razón de que Inuyasha casi la hubiese perdido. El demonio en él quería sangre, el demonio en él quería la sangre de este niño—era su culpa—todo era culpa de este niño.

" _Es un niño._ "

Una voz en el fondo de la cabeza de Inuyasha detuvo su tren de ideas. Miró al niño sentado en la silla de Miroku. Se veía tan pequeño sentado ahí, su pequeño cuerpo no ocupaba más de un cuarto del cojín azul. Su pequeño puño estaba cerrado, lágrimas bajaban por su bronceada piel, creando líneas blancas a su paso. Era pequeño, casi tan pequeño como otro niño que Inuyasha había conocido alguna vez.

" _Los niños hacen lo que los niños deben, de lo contrario mueren._ "

Lentamente la rabia de Inuyasha se disipó mientras el humano en él salía y tomaba un largo respiro. Su lado humano comenzó a razonar con él, diciéndole la verdad detrás del tema—Shippo era un niño y los niños hacían lo que los niños tenían que hacer en orden de sobrevivir. Este niño no estaba en falta, había actuado como lo necesitaba en orden de vivir. Seguramente Hiten o Manten lo habrían matado si no obedecía sus órdenes—muy en el fondo, Inuyasha lo sabía.

"Shippo," dijo suavemente colocando una mano en su frente, frotando sus sienes. "Por favor, solo dime, por qué ayudaste a Manten? Por qué traicionaste a una mujer que fue tan amable contigo?"

Shippo levantó la mirada sorprendido ante el repentino cambio. Sintió su pequeño cuerpo estremecerse confundido antes de tragar y mirar sus pequeñas garras. Casi podía ver las manos de su padre sosteniendo las suyas, eran grandes, casi tan grandes como todo su cuerpo. Con un tembloroso labio miró de nuevo al Capitán, todo su corazón estaba destrozado en su pecho. "Mi Papá, mi Mamá." Trató de decir pero perdió su habilidad para hablar cuando las lágrimas dominaron todo su ser, su cuerpo temblaba tan fuerte que parecía que pudiera despedazarse.

Inuyasha lo observaba en silencio, su mente se dirigió a un joven Miroku que había despertado en medio de la noche llorando y gritando.

" _Mamá!" Había gritado el pequeño, sus ojos cerrados fuertemente._

 _Inuyasha se dirigió hacia él rápidamente desde su lugar en su escritorio. "Miroku?" Preguntó sentándose junto al niño quien estaba durmiendo en la cama del Capitán después de una larga noche de estudiar griego._

 _El niño no reconoció al Capitán en el momento, en vez, llevó sus manos a su rostro, cubriendo sus ojos mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba de miedo. "Mamá," Gritó de nuevo repitiendo la palabra varias veces, hipando y jadeando por aire._

" _Miroku?" Trató el Capitán otra vez, sacudiendo los pequeños hombros del niño. "Miroku, Otouto, mírame, aquí estoy." Inuyasha retiró las manos de Miroku para que pudiera ver el rostro del pequeño. "Miroku."_

 _Finalmente, Miroku lo miró, su rostro pálido, sus ojos abiertos con temor. "Capitán?" Preguntó él y alcanzó con una mano, tocando el rostro de Inuyasha con sus pequeños dedos._

" _Sí, aquí estoy," Inuyasha intentó asegurar colocando una mano en el pequeño hombro de Miroku._

 _Miroku se sonó y limpió su nariz con su mano mientras sus lágrimas lentamente dejaban de caer por su rostro. "Mi Mamá," susurró él, "Ella murió, la vi, sus ojos no se cerraron pero estaba azul—azul!" Gritó y miró al Capitán, sus ojos temblando con pánico. "Qué voy a hacer sin Mamá?"_

 _Inuyasha permanecía callado mientras observaba al pequeño niño asustado en su cama. Qué podría decir para hacerlo sentir mejor, qué podría hacer? Qué haría un padre? "Miroku," dijo tan gentil como pudo levantando su mano para desordenar el cabello del pequeño. "No te preocupes, yo te protegeré."_

 _Miroku se sonó e hipó antes de mirar inseguro a Inuyasha. "Capitán?" Preguntó suavemente._

" _Estás a salvo conmigo." Inuyasha sonrió mientras regresaba suavemente a Miroku a su posición acostada, subiendo las cobijas para cubrir al pequeño niño. "No dejaré que nada te lastime nunca."_

 _Miroku se sonó una última vez, sus ojos en el Capitán con admiración y calma. "Nada?"_

" _Nada," respondió Inuyasha observando los pequeños ojos de Miroku volver a dormirse. "Real o imaginario."_

Instantáneamente, Inuyasha sintió una punzada en su corazón, una ola de compasión y comprensión lo inundó mientras el recuerdo se desvanecía en el fondo de su mente. "Hiten y Manten mataron a tu madre y padre?"

Shippo asintió pero continuó sollozando, su respiración se volvía irregular con sus hipos. "Ellos mat—aron a Papá y yo—yo lo vi, él murió—como Mamá." Shippo temblaba y frotaba sus ojos desesperadamente con el dorso de su pequeña mano. "Soy débil—soy in—útil." Continuó. "No quería lastimar a la Srta—aa—a Kagome, no sabía-a q—qué más—hacer."

Lentamente, Inuyasha se arrodilló en frente del sollozante niño, sus ojos enfocados en los años de odio que se había fijado dentro del corazón infante de Shippo. El niño estaba llorando por su madre, el niño estaba llorando por su padre, el niño estaba llorando por la Srta. Dresmont, llorando por sus propias fallas y debilidad. Con cuidado, Inuyasha puso una mano en la cabeza del niño, descansando la mano ahí con afecto, o al menos tanto afecto como podía lograr—criar a Miroku no lo había hecho suave después de todo.

Shippo miró a Inuyasha con grandes ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas y esperanza. Por un breve momento el Capitán vio a otro niño en frente de él, un niño con cabello negro en vez de rojo, con ojos negros en vez de verdes. Sacudió su cabeza, desapareciendo la imagen mientras Shippo lo miraba confundido.

"Shippo," pausó por un momento, preguntándose si debía preguntarle al pequeño. Cerrando sus ojos para reunir sus ideas inhaló profundamente, sabiendo que era una pregunta que necesitaba hacerle, abrió sus ojos preparados. "Tienes algo por qué vivir?" Se encontró preguntando mientras miraba en esos jóvenes y asustados ojos verdes.

En ese segundo los ojos de Shippo parecieron madurar, la expresión y determinación en ellos eran los de un hombre en vez del pequeño niño demonio que era. Su pequeño puño cerrado en sus pantalones, las garras creaban pequeñas marcas en el material azul. Apretó sus dientes mientras se forzaba a detener sus lágrimas. "El legado de mi padre." Dijo franco, sus ojos miraban a Inuyasha, oscuros con determinación. "Vivo para matar a Hiten para poder hacer que mi padre se sienta orgulloso de haber nacido como su hijo!"

Inuyasha miró a Shippo en silencio asimilando esa respuesta, su expresión mayormente neutral. " _El legado de mi padre._ " Miró sus manos, miró el piso, miró sus pies. Podía entender la importancia del legado de un padre, " _Tetsaiga._ "

Con cuidado, se levantó y alborotó el cabello del joven Shippo, haciendo al niño juntar sus cejas confundido. "Mi nombre," dijo Inuyasha de repente. "Es Capitán Inuyasha del barco Shikuro. Y prometo ayudarte a hacer orgulloso a tu padre."

Shippo miraba al hombre sorprendido, todo su cuerpo asombrado ante las palabras del hombre. "Pero—" Comenzó pero nunca terminó.

"De ahora en adelante, eres mi Grumete, entendido?"

Shippo tragó, sus ojos fijos tan intensamente en Inuyasha que el hombre se sintió casi incómodo pero luego sus ojos se iluminaron, su rostro se retorció en una maliciosa sonrisa—una sonrisa que el Capitán eventualmente aprendería a despreciar. "Sí, Capitán!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Inuyasha miraba a Kagome que aún dormía en su nueva cama, una cama que no había visto pero en la que había dormido por dos días. Su cuerpo estaba tranquilo donde yacía debajo de la sábana de algodón pero su rostro aún estaba ligeramente enrojecido desde el incidente. Incluso había abierto una de las vastas ventanas en el fondo de su habitación para permitir que algo de aire entrara en la habitación para ella, esperando que la circulación ayudara a su cuerpo a enfriarse después de su experiencia, en el momento sólo podía esperar que se recuperara rápidamente.

Miró por la ventana, asimilando el escenario del océano mientras el barco se movía lentamente por la costa, dirigiéndose hacia la América de arriba, la América del Norte. Había decidido al segundo que Kagome subió al barco que sería más seguro para todos ellos si bajaban a puerto rápidamente. Después de todo, no tenían idea de dónde estaba el mayor de los Hermanos Relámpago, Hiten. Al irse rápidamente, podrían cuidar de Kagome sin preocuparse por una pelea, era la mejor opción que tenía y la mejor forma en la que podría protegerla, aun si quisiera ir a matar al hombre que se había atrevido a lastimarla—a llevársela.

Sentándose en su silla junto a su cama, cruzó sus brazos y observó su pecho mientras se movía arriba y abajo bajo la sábana de algodón. No estaba destinada a ser una acción pervertida, tranquilizaba su mente. La imagen de su continua respiración era tranquilizadora, el movimiento rítmico de su pecho le decía, que no iba a morir. Mantuvo sus ojos en su pecho por algún tiempo, contando las inhalaciones de aire mientras respiraba, uno—dos—tres—cuatro—continuaba contando, sin perderse de una subida ni una bajada.

"Casi la pierdo," susurró en la noche observando su pecho moverse, subir y bajar. "Casi hice que dejara de respirar." Llevando sus manos a su cara de repente, cubrió sus ojos para cegarse al movimiento, luchando consigo mismo para detener que ocurriera de nuevo. "Fui descuidado." Se dijo mientras hundía una mano en sus mechones, la otra aun cubría sus ojos, oscureciéndola de vista. "Si tan sólo hubiese reaccionado más rápido o mejor no hubiese dejado que pasara. Por qué dejé que Sango la llevara al puerto? Por qué fui tan estúpido!"

Inuyasha gruñó con frustración y hundió su cabeza en sus manos, sus orejas en su cabeza se movieron, escuchándola respirar desde que sus ojos no podían verla. Casi había muerto después de que prometió protegerla, así como Kikyo había muerto después de que le hubiese prometido protegerla también. Inuyasha sonrió, "En realidad soy incapaz de mantener a salvo una mujer?" Abrió sus ojos y miró el pecho de Kagome de cerca, no quería mirar nada más, no quería ver ninguna otra parte de ella—tenía miedo de mirar. " _Sé lo que vi antes,_ " sintió las ideas correr por su cabeza. " _Pero tal vez estaba equivocado, tal vez vi mal—_ " Gruñó. "A quién engaño? No sé lo que estoy diciendo."

De nuevo miró el pecho de Kagome observándolo subir y bajar, la joya descansaba contra su pecho subiendo y bajando con cada respiro. Ese era otro asunto con el que tenía que tratar completamente. Sólo no entendía lo que estaba pasando, cómo una joya que había usado por gran parte de su vida podría combinarse con otra que se veía horrible y luego casi hacerlo perder la razón.

"Qué está pasando?" Se preguntó sentándose en su silla y desviando la mirada de Kagome por un minuto. "Cielos," gruñó mientras sus ojos le comenzaban a arder una vez más de usarlos por tanto tiempo. Aún si no durmiera generalmente descansaba sus ojos de vez en cuando durante el día—para entonces, no lo había hecho en dos días. Había tenido miedo de no mirar a Kagome por un segundo. Inuyasha resopló, "Y también asustado de desviar la mirada, muy asustado para ver su cara de verdad."

Su voz se desvaneció en la habitación obligándose a desviar sus ojos del techo y de nuevo hacia el pecho de la joven donde descansaba la joya.

" _No creo que pudiera soportar si tuvieran la misma cara._ " Pensó para sí frotando sus sienes con su dedo índice y pulgar, su propio gesto nervioso. Suspiró y cerró sus ojos tragando largo. Respiró profundo, continuó contando su propia respiración mientras sus orejas se movían ante el sonido—uno—dos—tres—cuatro—continuaba contando, sin perderse una simple inhalación o exhalación, como antes.

Su mente comenzó a divagar contando esa gentil respiración; podía ver en su mente su rostro sonriente. Podía ver la felicidad en sus ojos, podía ver la rabia, la fiera personalidad, podía ver su confusión, podía ver su audacia, podía verla y sólo a ella. " _Tal vez,_ " pensó para sí. " _Tal vez no se ven iguales. Tal vez estoy viendo cosas, tal vez estoy equivocado._ " Se forzó a razonar una vez más mientras reunía su coraje y ponía todo su corazón en girar su cabeza con sus ojos cerrados. "Abre tus ojos." Murmuró para sí, sintiéndose medio loco de sus propias acciones pero no podría hacerlo, no podía abrir sus ojos y enfrentar la posible verdad. " _Por qué no puedo abrirlos?_ " Llevó sus manos a sus orejas, bloqueando el sonido de su respiración, en su frustración. " _Por qué!_ " Gritó en su cabeza. " _Por qué tengo tanto miedo de lo que podría o no podría ver? Y qué si ella se ve como Kikyo? Eso no significa nada._ "

Pero podría, razonó su psique, podría significar mucho.

Con un respiro aún más profundo Inuyasha se forzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente. Estaban borrosos por la fuerza que había usado para cerrarlos. Parpadeó varias veces antes de que su visión se aclarara y cuando lo hizo se encontró mirando su angelical rostro. Se paralizó.

Sus labios estaban ligeramente abiertos, separados tomando cada respiro que había contado. Sus mejillas no estaban más enrojecidas, simplemente estaban en su color natural, profundo y rojas, aunque ligeramente más bronceadas de lo que habían estado días atrás. Le sorprendió, cuán bronceada se había puesto en sólo una semana o más en el mar, en Puerto España. Su corto cabello se movía ligeramente de la brisa que entraba por la ventana abierta y observaba asombrado mientras los pequeños rizos danzaban ante sus ojos. Cuando había visto la primera vez su corto cabello se había sentido engañado y decepcionado por razones que no podía explicar pero ahora, mientras miraba esos sensuales rizos se sintió afortunado, afortunado de ver la forma en que se movían.

Flotaban en su cabeza como una nube de negro profundo, el tipo de nube que lo desafiaba en las tormentas, el tipo de nubes capaces de lanzar un rayo que podría matar. Le quedaba, era fuerte como ella, era descomplicado como ella, era—era tormentoso como ella. Ligeramente triste, ligeramente feliz de estar vivo, pero aún peligroso.

Cerró sus ojos y pensó en Kikyo, era la misma? Kikyo había sido delicada, había sido estoica, había sido toda modales y propiedad, había sido decente, había sido su primera amante. Y aun, no había querido tener nada que ver con él, tenía miedo del lado de él que contenía sangre demonio, tanto que nunca había estado verdaderamente con él. Sí—se había acostado con él, sí, los dos habían disfrutado cada encuentro pero esos encuentros habían sido pocos y distanciados, solo cuando había podido regresar a su pueblo en el momento correcto, solo esa vez al mes _ella_ permitiría tal contacto entre los dos.

Abrió sus ojos y miró a Kagome acostada durmiendo en la cama. Kagome estaba atraída a su demonio, podía asegurar eso, el cuerpo de Kagome parecía reaccionar a él contra su voluntad. El cuerpo de Kikyo nunca había tenido tal reacción, incluso contra su voluntad. Siempre había peleado contra eso, llamándolo repugnante, sin atractivo, era malo, implacable.

En realidad, Kagome era diferente? Se preguntó. Ella también estaba asustada de él, pero no era por una razón diferente? En Port Royal no le había mostrado temor y había sabido que era un demonio, ningún humano tenía ojos dorados, eso era obvio. No le había temido a ese demonio, había besado su mano, bailado con él, e incluso—besado sus labios. La parte que Kagome parecía temer era al pirata y aun—

Pensó en sus reacciones a él, la forma como había ido con él sin miedo a Puerto España, la forma en que le había gritado, desafiándolo—tal vez no era el pirata el que la asustaba, tal vez había algo más, tal vez temía lo que ella no sabía, tal vez estaba asustada porque no sabía qué hombre era en realidad. Era el Capitán que la había conocido en Port Royal o era el pirata sediento de sangre de las leyendas—incluso Inuyasha no lo sabía en realidad.

"Capitán?"

Se asustó por la voz y miró tras él donde Miroku estaba, mirándolo desde el marco de la puerta. No había escuchado la puerta abrirse, no había escuchado el acostumbrado llamado de Miroku. Eso le sorprendió enormemente, había estado tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que alguien estaba en la puerta? Sonrió—no—inconscientemente debía haber sabido que era Miroku. A su lado demonio no le importaba Miroku, confiaba en el joven que había criado, sabía que era de la manada y que no sería una amenaza para él o la Srta. Dresmont. "Qué pasa Miroku?"

"Estamos llegando al cabo de Jamaica," le dijo Miroku mientras el joven inspeccionaba la habitación, sus oscuros ojos aterrizaron en la tranquila figura de Kagome Dresmont. Por un momento, miró la pequeña joya que estaba alrededor de su cuello descansando contra el bulto de su seno y mordió su labio. " _Por qué está usándola?_ " Se preguntó frunciendo sus ojos para ver un poco mejor en la oscura habitación. " _Hm, se ve diferente—más grande tal vez?_ "

"Bien y estás diciéndome esto por qué?" Murmuró Inuyasha mirando impacientemente a Miroku.

"Oh!" El joven regresó al presente retirando sus ojos de Kagome Dresmont por un segundo mientras volvía a la razón de por qué había entrado a la habitación originalmente. "Necesitamos evadir Port Royal pero no sé a dónde vamos," le dijo a Inuyasha poniéndose nervioso bajo la cansada mirada del hombre. "Y no puedo decidir qué curso tomar mientras lo hago."

Inuyasha frotó la parte trasera de su cabeza antes de hacer sonar su cuello de derecha a izquierda. "Ya veo." Apenas logró decir mientras llevaba su mano a su cara frotando sus cansados ojos con un gruñido. "Vamos para New Orleans."

Miroku parpadeó sorprendido. "América?"

"Louisiana." Dijo Inuyasha permitiéndole a su mano caer a sus costados y recostarse en la silla tratando de ponerse más cómodo. "Puedes trazar el curso, verdad?"

"Sí, señor." Dijo Miroku asintiendo mientras analizaba la mirada del cansado rostro de su Capitán. " _Está comenzando a afectarlo._ " Pensó dándole al hombre una mirada de compasión apenas contenida. "Por qué vamos a New Orleans?"

"Para ver a una vieja amistad."

"Más vieja que yo?" Inquirió Miroku sabiendo que el Capitán entendería el significado tras las palabras. No estaba preguntando la edad de la persona, estaba preguntando si Miroku la conocía.

"Mucho más vieja," suplió Inuyasha con un gruñido mientras se estiraba traqueando su espalda. "No la he visto en cincuenta años." Levantó una mano para masajear sus tensos hombros. " _Tanto tiempo ha pasado?_ " Pensó Inuyasha mientras pensaba en los recién reintegrados recuerdos de la mujer de su pasado. Frunció ante la idea de ella, aun inseguro de por qué había olvidado todo sobre Kikyo. Simplemente parecía improbable olvidar toda la existencia de una mujer y aún lo había hecho. Había olvidado todo sobre ella, olvidado todo de su hermana, olvidado todo hasta el momento en que Kagome había liberado sus poderes por primera vez. Brevemente, Inuyasha miró a Kagome observándola mientras dormía—casi sentía como si fuera otra pista.

"Por qué vamos a verla?" Miroku interrumpió sus pensamientos, ligeramente confundido de por qué el Capitán de repente querría hacer una visita social a una amistad. " _Cuál es su motivo?_ "

"Ella podrá darme algunas respuestas," pausó brevemente mientras miraba a Kagome, miró la joya alrededor de su cuello y suspiró. "Sobre la luz que vimos."

"La luz?" Miroku recordó la luz que había aparecido, disparándose en el cielo como un faro gigante, hacia el cielo.

"Sí," Inuyasha asintió firmemente y luego se giró para mirar a la Srta. Dresmont una vez más como señal de que la conversación estaba terminada.

"Ya veo." Miroku se movió de un pie a otro en el marco de la puerta, ignorando la información en favor de algo más: la apariencia del Capitán. El Capitán se veía absolutamente horrible, encorvado en la dura silla, su ropa desaliñada y su cabello desgreñado más de lo normal. Podía ver las bolsas bajo sus ojos, y la mirada de completo agotamiento. El hombre estaba exhausto, completamente cansado y aun inquebrantable.

Inuyasha lo miró, sus ojos parpadearon varias veces de su propio cansancio antes de hablar. "Hay algo más, cachorro?"

Miroku hizo una mueca ante el término pero lo vio por lo que era. El Capitán estaba físicamente cansado y mentalmente agotado, estaba poniéndolo maniático. Con cuidado, Miroku entró en la habitación mientras hablaba. "Quería chequearte." Dijo Miroku cerrando la puerta tranquilamente. "Han pasado dos días, has dormido?"

"No." Respondió Inuyasha cortamente.

"Has comido?" Empujó Miroku verbalmente.

"No tengo hambre."

Miroku suspiró y asintió antes de halar otra silla para sentarse al lado del Capitán. "Quieres que la cuide para que puedas tomar un descanso?"

"No necesitas dirigir el timón?"

"Myoga puede hacerlo por un rato."

"Tienes que establecer el nuevo curso." Insistió Inuyasha.

"Eso no necesita hacerse en este momento, ve a descansar, dile a Myoga si quieres. Sólo, descansa un poco." La voz de Miroku era casi suplicante, no le importaba si sonaba quejica, necesitaba que el Capitán lo escuchara.

Inuyasha resopló en respuesta a las preguntas y desvió su atención de él. "Estoy bien aquí. Regresa a cubierta."

Miroku suspiró de nuevo y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, estuvo por intentar algo, algo que podría salir muy mal—muy, muy mal pero tenía que llamar la atención del Capitán. Tenía que hacer que el hombre lo escuchara, estaba cansado (podía decir Miroku), tenía hambre (Miroku sabía de la experiencia que el hombre necesitaba comer mucho), y estaba preocupándose mucho (Miroku podía decirlo por lo pálido que se veía el hombre normalmente bronceado). Reuniendo todo el coraje necesario colocó sus manos en sus muslos, inclinándose levemente en su silla, mirando la forma en que sus dedos tocaban la tela de sus oscuros pantalones de algodón.

Tomó un respiro y se giró hacia el Capitán, sus ojos fijos en el otro hombre, ardientes en el rostro del Capitán hasta que Inuyasha no tuvo elección sino mirarlo. Los dos hombres hicieron contacto visual. Miroku serio y el Capitán casi irritado. Aclarando su garganta Miroku colocó una mano en el hombro del Capitán, Inuyasha levantó una ceja y miró entre su mano y su cara. "Miroku qué estás—"

Miroku lo interrumpió. "Por favor descansa o al menos come algo," comenzó suavemente mirando a Inuyasha directamente a los ojos. "Por favor, Otou-san."

Inuyasha se paralizó, sus ojos fijos en los suplicantes de Miroku. Los dos hombres continuaron mirándose, Miroku se ponía más nervioso a cada segundo. El Capitán solo lo miraba como si algo hubiese salido terriblemente mal en los pasados segundos. Miroku tragó y retiró su mano frotando su cabeza nerviosamente muy al estilo de Inuyasha.

"Um," dijo él con voz asustada. "Siento si dije algo malo. Sólo pensé—tú sabes, después de todo lo sucedido con ese niño y dijiste—y Myoga me dijo algo alguna vez—e imaginé que sabía lo que significaba—tal vez me equivoqué y estoy—"

Él se detuvo cuando Inuyasha rió, rió de verdad y luego jadeó sorprendido cuando el hombre hizo algo que no había hecho en años—alborotó el cabello de Miroku con todo el afecto que tenía por el joven presente. Miroku quedó boquiabierto ante la mirada en el rostro del Capitán, la mirada de amor paterno, de admiración, y de agradecimiento. "Está bien, por ti iré a traer algo de comer, cachorro."

Miroku no pudo molestarse ante la palabra 'cachorro'. "Entonces Otou-san significa—?"

"Padre." Suplió Inuyasha levantándose de la silla. "Sé que no hablamos de mierda como esta pero—" Inuyasha le dio una mirada gentil, casi hizo sentir incómodo a Miroku. "Myoga y Totosai siempre te han llamado mi hijo, supongo que es apropiado."

"Myoga y Totosai también conocen ese idioma?"

"Sí," dijo Inuyasha y miró sus manos. "Y supongo que es tiempo de enseñarte."

"Qué idioma es?" Preguntó Miroku mirando al hombre que había conocido la mitad de su vida.

Inuyasha le dio una extraña mirada, como si contemplara lo que iba a decir, si debía decir algo. "Simplemente es un idioma como cualquier otro, muchacho." Suplió igualmente y Miroku supo que esas eran las únicas palabras que obtendría en el tema y que era de su interés no preguntar por más información.

"Cuándo puedo comenzar a aprender?" Preguntó Miroku en vez de inquirir más sorprendiendo a Inuyasha levemente.

El Capitán lo miró, su cara mostraba algo de alivio y Miroku supo que había tomado la decisión correcta. "Tan pronto como la Srta. Dresmont esté mejor y fuera de la cama, las lecciones comenzarán de nuevo."

"Entendido," dijo Miroku asintiendo firmemente. "Ahora ve a traer algo de comer y yo cuidaré a la Srta. Dresmont por un tiempo."

"Hai." Dijo Inuyasha levantándose.

"Qué?"

"Lección número uno, Hai significa sí, entendido?" Dijo con una sonrisa, así era como cada lección en idiomas había comenzado entre ellos.

"Hai." Miroku rió y se giró, sus ojos cerrados de felicidad mientras asumía el trabajo de su Capitán, su papá, su Otou-san.

Inuyasha caminó hacia la puerta pero se detuvo antes de girar el pomo y miró al hombre que había criado, habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos, prácticamente nunca se habían separado por más de una noche de sueño desde que había encontrado a Miroku. Entonces, había sido un pequeño niño de ocho años que había escapado de un orfanato en Londres. Había sido un encuentro por pura suerte, un encuentro casual. Inuyasha había estado en la ciudad para reunir las provisiones necesarias para la tripulación, agua y comida, cuando se había topado con el pobre niño, el pequeño al costado de una sucia calle.

Recordó los grandes ojos negros y el desaliñado cabello, recordó los sucios harapos que había llamado ropa, recordó la pequeña mano que le había extendido, una taza sostenida fuertemente entre sus temblorosos dedos.

" _Monedas, señor, por favor?_ "

Recordó los ojos apagados, los apagados ojos negros que lo miraban y contaban una triste historia, una historia que era muy común. Recordó arrodillarse para mirar al niño, el niño se había sorprendido, sus ojos cobraron algo de vida cuando Inuyasha alcanzó y alborotó su cabello. La acción había resultado en una sonrisa del niño, revelando un faltante diente de leche en su boca.

A este día, Inuyasha no estaba seguro de qué fue, pero algo lo había llevado a esa cara sucia, algo lo había hecho amarla instantáneamente. Tal vez fue el diente ausente o el mugre en su nariz. Tal vez la forma en que sus ojos se cerraron cuando le sonrió esa primera vez, o tal vez fue la forma en que las pequeñas manos se habían retraído hacia su pecho, aferrando la taza fuertemente en sus pequeños dedos. Lo que sea que fuera, había sabido al instante que quería proteger a ese niño para siempre, quería proveer para él sin pensarlo dos veces, quería preocuparse por él, criarlo, adoptarlo. En ese milisegundo de tiempo había sabido todo eso.

En ese momento, el demonio en él había reclamado subconscientemente al niño como su hijo.

" _Cuál es tu nombre, pequeño?" Preguntó Inuyasha mirando al pequeño._

" _Miroku." Respondió el niño, sus ojos miraban a Inuyasha como si ya estuviera muerto. Lentamente, Inuyasha alcanzó y depositó una mano en la cabeza del pequeño, golpeteándolo como un cachorro._

" _Es un buen nombre."_

 _Miroku miró al Capitán en shock. "Señor?" Preguntó pero Inuyasha solo sacudió su cabeza antes de mirar al niño a los ojos, arrodillándose para no verse tan atemorizante._

" _Tienes algo por qué vivir, niño?" Preguntó Inuyasha revolviendo el cabello de Miroku con un afecto que nunca había sabido que tenía antes._

 _Ese pequeño rostro se llenó con esperanza, sus oscuros ojos brillaron mirando al hombre mucho más grande. Miroku no le tenía miedo, el niño no mostraba temor mientras sostenía la taza en su pecho y miraba las nuevas monedas dentro. Las sacudió en la taza y luego miró a Inuyasha con ojos determinados. "Vivo por un mañana."_

"Daisuki yo, segare." Dijo Inuyasha mientras se desvanecía el recuerdo.

Miroku levantó una ceja, reconoció la extraña frase como el idioma que aprendería pronto pero no tenía idea de qué significaba. "Qué significa?"

Inuyasha sonrió decidiendo confundir la cabeza del joven. "Te amo, dulzura." Dijo Inuyasha dándole a Miroku la mejor sonrisa de soy-un-bastardo que podría lograr.

Miroku se giró y lo miró, esos mismos ojos de hace diez años lo miraban absolutamente horrorizado. "Um—de acuerdo—" El hombre se movió incómodo, su cuerpo parecía hacerse más pequeño mientras llevaba una mano a la parte posterior de su cabeza, sus ojos se movían por la habitación. Miraba a todos lados menos a Inuyasha antes de que finalmente dejara caer su mano y suspirara frustrado. Miró sus manos, le recordaba al pasado, cuando finalmente levantó la mirada, sus ojos eran determinados como lo habían sido tantos años atrás. "También te amo," dijo honestamente, "Supongo." Añadió incómodo.

Inuyasha bramó de risa sosteniéndose en el puerta. "Eres un maldito molly."

"Tú eres un cabrón." Respondió Miroku con desprecio que pronto se transformó en una sonrisa y una carcajada. Los dos hombres se sonrieron antes de que Miroku regresara con la Srta. Dresmont y el Capitán saliera por la puerta.

Miró atrás una vez más viendo la cabeza de Miroku, "Daisuki yo, segare." Dijo de nuevo tan suavemente que Miroku no pudo escuchar sus palabras.

" _Te quiero, hijo mío._ "

 _Fin del Capítulo_

 _Dejen sus Reviews_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Nota de traducción:** Daisuki yo en japonés significa "Big Like". El literal "Te amo" en japonés es Aishiteru, sin embargo, se considera inapropiado usar Aishiteru entre personas que no sean verdaderos amantes incluso entre esposos y esposas no se usa esta palabras a la ligera, en vez prefieren decir Daisuki yo que es muy poderoso pero no tanto. En conclusión, decir Te amo en japonés no es una broma.


	18. El más grande tesoro del Capitán

**SHIKURO: UN CUENTO DE HADAS EN EL CARIBE**

 **Por Inuma Asahi De**

Traducido por Inuhanya

 **Disclaimer:** La escritora no posee ninguno de los personajes creados por Rumiko Takahashi pero todos los demás desean que sí. Todos los personajes originales o conceptos son de la autora Inuma Asahi De (a excepción de las figuras históricas).

-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Capítulo Dieciocho:**

 **El más grande tesoro del Capitán**

El barco Shikuro navegaba por la costa de Suramérica, sus remos iban a full velocidad mientras demonios y humanos por igual movían el barco hacia el destino elegido del Capitán. Las olas golpeaban su proa tocando el barco con su intensidad como si estuvieran dándole una fuerte palmada como una manera de demandarla a ir más rápido. En su frente, jugando en esas olas había un grupo de delfines; un buen presagio para un hombre de mar. Las esbeltas criaturas hacían un trabajo rápido en las olas, jugando juegos similares a los niños mientras saltaban alrededor y sobre los otros, conversando felizmente entre ellos, su conversación desconocida.

No había nadie para disfrutar de la hermosa vista, los defines en las olas jugando en las claras aguas del Mar Caribe. La forma en que se movía el barco, la manera en que se tensaban las velas, nadie lo apreciaba, nadie tenía el tiempo. El barco estaba en sobre marcha, los remadores se movían más rápido con cada redoble del tambor de Totosai mientras el hombre los presionaba para andar rápidamente. De hecho, el único hombre a bordo que veía esa olas y les daba un segundo vistazo era el Intendente Miroku que estaba en el timón, sus manos en el timón del barco expectante mientras navegaba por el tranquilo mar.

Sus ojos miraban la escena observando las olas mientras ondeaban alrededor de las proas del barco. Las blancas olas que dejaban atrás eran hermosas para él mientras brillaban con el ponente sol caribeño. "La noche caerá pronto." Comentó para sí observando el sol comenzar a dejar la tierra para darle paso a la noche, la luna ya estaba tomando su lugar, una cuarta parte, eso era todo lo que quedaba en su lugar en el cielo.

Uno por uno, los delfines abandonaron el barco, la manada se separó de las alegres olas para ir a su hora de retiro. La idea hizo sentir a Miroku extrañamente solo. "Realmente han pasado tres días?" Preguntó él a nadie en particular mientras su agarre se apretaba en el timón girándolo unos escasos grados a estribor antes de soltarlo de nuevo. " _Tres días desde que la Srta. Dresmont cayó inconsciente?_ "

Suspiró ante la idea de la mujer que se encontraba bajo sus pies con el Capitán sentado a su lado, inmóvil. Podía ver al hombre en el interior del barco, mirando el pecho de la jovencita, observando cada inhalación y exhalación mientras mantenía vigilia sobre su cuerpo durmiente. Sus ojos fijos en ella, observándola dormir en los confines de una cama que nunca había visto. Podía ver su prono cuerpo viéndose casi sin vida excepto por ese constante movimiento, esa constante subida y bajada—dentro y fuera—uno, dos, tres, cuatro. Podía ver la intensa concentración en el rostro del Capitán, la manera en que murmuraba cada número mientras contaba, como si tuviera miedo de que si se perdía un respiro, el próximo nunca podría llegar.

Miroku cerró sus ojos ante la idea del inmóvil cuerpo de su Capitán, sólo había logrado que el hombre tomara un descanso dos veces en los últimos tres días. Era difícil, Inuyasha se rehusaba a moverse de su puesto a su lado no confiando en nadie con el importante trabajo de vigilar la respiración de la Srta. Dresmont. Miroku estaba casi seguro de que si la mujer moría bajo el cuidado de otro que no fuera el Capitán los culparía y no a la chica. La mórbida idea hizo a Miroku regañarse interiormente. "No debería estar pensando en que la Srta. Dresmont pudiera morir, es joven y saludable y no va a morir pronto." Se sonó ligeramente, la humedad de la noche entró en sus senos paranasales. "Cielos, odio esta región." Gruñó mientras frotaba su nariz sintiendo un estornudo a punto de salir.

Contuvo su respiración por varios segundos mientras la cosquillosa sensación de su nariz aguaba sus ojos antes de comenzar a subsidiar lentamente dejándolo sentir gran alivio.

"Gracias a Dios." Gruñó frotando su nariz una vez más antes de secar su rostro no queriendo que nadie pensara remotamente que tenía los ojos aguados por alguna otra razón además de las alergias. Su mano pausó en su rostro por un segundo mientras su mente regresaba al hombre bajo sus pies, otra idea lo golpeó. " _Qué haría si la Srta. Dresmont muriera?_ " Sintió su corazón pausar en su pecho mientras miraba entre sus dedos la madera del timón del barco cuando el sol finalmente se hundió en el horizonte, desapareciendo en las profundidades de un mundo desconocido.

Sintió el barco desacelerarse mientras los remadores dejaban sus puestos durante la noche, el constante golpe de tambor se detuvo mientras Totosai también se preparaba para dormir dejando el ambiente silencioso excepto por el sonido de las olas a lo largo del barco estrellándose mientras las velas se movían en el viento. Escuchaba cientos de personas moviéndose, yendo a sus quehaceres nocturnos, guiados solo por la leve vista de la luna que colgaba parcialmente en el opaco cielo. Como pequeñas velas, las estrellas pronto se unieron mientras lo último de los rayos del sol desaparecía, permitiéndoles despertar en la noche.

Miroku no vio nada de esto, sus ojos aún estaban fijos en las tablas del piso deseando poder ver a través de ellas para poder tener un vistazo del único padre que había conocido. " _Permanecer a su lado por tanto tiempo,_ " Miroku mordió su labio. " _Por qué se quedaría a su lado si ella no significa nada._ " Lamió sus labios y parpadeó unas cuantas veces. " _Quedarse junto a ella y luego verla morir,_ " Hizo a un lado la idea no queriendo molestarse más con ella. " _No, ella va a estar bien, no hay necesidad para preocuparse por esto._ "

Resopló y levantó su cabeza apoyada en el timón intentando llevar sus pensamientos tan lejos del Capitán como fuera posible pero entre más lo intentaba más encontraba cosas que eran estresantes como el largo sueño de la joven. Una imagen de la gema que había conocido desde la niñez entró en su mente y frunció sus cejas preguntándose por qué estaba descansando en el pecho de Kagome en vez de en el del Capitán. Después de todo, Miroku sabía de los orígenes de esa piedra contados por el hombre mismo hace mucho cuando había sido un niño curioso.

" _Capitán?" El pequeño Miroku estaba sentado en la cama, sus pequeños ojos buscaban el hombre que había llamado mientras aferraba las sábanas a su alrededor. "Capitán?" Intentó de nuevo frotando el sueño de sus ojos._

" _Sí, Miroku?" La hosca voz sonó a su derecha y Miroku giró su cabeza para localizarla. Sonrió levemente cuando lo vio recostado en su silla, su camisa abierta y la pequeña joya que normalmente descansaba contra su pecho en su mano, su pulgar frotándola ligeramente. "Qué necesitas?" Presionó pero sus ojos estaban calmados y fijos en esa gema mientras movía lentamente su pulgar sobre ella._

 _Miroku frunció su pequeño entrecejo y retiró las sábanas mientras se sentaba en la cama sobre sus rodillas antes de gatear para estar más cerca al Capitán en su escritorio. "Qué es eso?" Preguntó suavemente mirando la pequeña joya que brillaba con la luz de las velas._

" _Esto?" Respondió el Capitán rudamente pero su voz aún tranquila en el aire nocturno mientras miraba la joya con afecto. Pareció pensar por un momento luego aclaró su garganta. "Nada."_

" _Parece algo para mí." Respondió Miroku mientras movía sus pies para tocar el piso y luego caminó la corta distancia hacia el hombre._

 _Inuyasha siguió sus movimientos con ojos cansados hasta que el niño estuvo justo a su lado, sus pequeñas manos tocaban los brazos de la silla mientras se paraba de puntas para mirar el pequeño fragmento de joya. Después de un momento de ver al niño observar la joya, suspiró pesadamente. "Mi madre me la dio." Susurró en la noche mientras los ojos de Miroku se abrían y su pequeña boca se descolgaba._

"Miroku?"

Miroku saltó sorprendido de escuchar una voz llamar su nombre mientras se removía de su propio recuerdo. " _Las únicas personas que me llaman por mi nombre son Sango y,_ " levantó su cabeza y asimiló la vista del hombre de pie en el borde de las escaleras. "Capitán." Ante él, cansado y trasnochado con un pequeño estuche en sus manos no estaba otro que el Capitán Inuyasha. Sus hombros estaban encorvados y de lo que Miroku podía distinguir en la luz de la luna, su rostro pálido. Rápidamente, tomó una soga del lado del timón y la usó para mantener el timón en posición, sus ojos asimilando la vista del hombre cansado y luego el estuche rectangular que sostenía en su mano. Era un estuche que no había visto en años. "Qué estás haciendo aquí arriba, Capitán?"

"Pensé que habíamos superado esa mierda de Capitán cuando estamos solos tú y yo?" Inuyasha intentó bromear pero no había humor en su voz.

Miroku lo miró con ojos que esperaba no estuvieran llenos de compasión. "Cómo está la Srta. Dresmont?" Preguntó suavemente, añadiendo en broma, "Otou-san."

Inuyasha miró a Miroku y suspiró mientras bajaba el estuche, apoyándolo contra la baranda del barco, "Ningún cambio, aún está dormida."

Miroku mordió su labio ante la idea y bajó su cabeza permitiéndole a su cabello cubrir sus ojos para que el Capitán no viera la mirada en ellos: la mirada de preocupación, la mirada de miedo, la mirada de completa simpatía dirigida a la Srta. Dresmont y al Capitán. Era una mirada que sabía que el Capitán podría resentir y detestar. Miró al Capitán y abrió más sus ojos cuando vio que el hombre no estaba más en frente de él sino al otro lado de la cubierta del timón apoyado contra la baranda del barco. Miró hacia donde el Capitán había estado y vio el estuche de nuevo.

"Así que tu más grande tesoro ha salido esta noche?" Se aventuró a hablar estudiando la caja rectangular de cuero desgastado. Había cambiado con los años desde que la había visto la primera vez. La manija estaba ligeramente raída y las hebillas de latón que la mantenían cerrada estaban enverdecidas del uso constante. Había preguntado una vez, cuánto tiempo llevaba con el contenido de ese extraño estuche, el Capitán simplemente había respondido que lo tenía desde que era joven, desde que era un niño—era un tesoro de la niñez. Pero Miroku no sabía cuántos años tenía el Capitán y si el Capitán había recibido ese tesoro de niño, entonces no habría necesidad de decir cuántos años tenía. Miroku miró al hombre, " _Qué edad tienes?_ " Quería preguntar pero se contuvo. " _Su leyenda se remonta a varias décadas y aún no se ve mucho mayor que yo._ " Miroku resistió la urgencia de resoplar. " _Eso era de esperarse de un demonio._ "

"Sí." Respondió Inuyasha cortamente inclinándose sobre la baranda del barco, no ofreciéndole nada más a Miroku mientras miraba el agua negra.

De repente una ráfaga de viento pasó el barco, empujando a Miroku lo suficiente por lo que tuvo que agarrarse del timón una vez más. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente por varios segundos, recuperando su equilibrio y luego los abrió de nuevo. La luna parecía estar más brillante de repente mientras el viento del océano bramaba alrededor. Respiró profundo mientras el viento despeinaba los rizos de su cabello llevándolos hacia su cara y oídos con manos invisibles haciendo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera. Sacudió la extraña sensación y miró a Inuyasha mientras soltaba la baranda y alisaba su cabello. "Quién está con ella ahora?"

"Con quién?" Dijo el Capitán distraído mientras el viento también jugaba con su cabello mucho más largo. Miroku prácticamente rió cuando el Capitán le gruñó a los mechones en su cara y los aplastaba con sus garras. Malhumorado, resopló y se apoyó contra la baranda del barco, sus brazos cruzados y sus codos descansando en la madera. Descansó su mentón en sus brazos cruzados, sus ojos amargamente tristes mientras miraba hacia el agua.

"La Srta. Dresmont," respondió Miroku asimilando la vista del triste Capitán. "Quién está con ella?"

"Sango." Le dijo el Capitán suavemente mientras continuaba mirando hacia el mar, sus ojos encapirotados.

"Hm," reconoció Miroku asintiendo, tratando de determinar qué más decir o tal vez cómo sacar el tema de la Srta. Dresmont, la misteriosa luz, y la joya que ahora usaba pero antes de poder pensar en cómo formular sus preguntas, el Capitán habló de nuevo.

"Voy a quedarme en el timón, ve a dormir un poco." Le dijo él sin hacer contacto visual, en vez, simplemente continuó mirando hacia el agua con la misma mirada pesimista en su rostro.

Inseguro de qué decir, Miroku obedeció sin otra palabra. El actual comportamiento del Capitán había dicho suficiente: la forma en que se frustró por su cabello, la manera en que se había apoyado contra la baranda, y lo más importante de todo, la mirada en los ojos del hombre. " _Está mirando el mar como si estuviera cuestionándolo._ " Pensó para sí observando esos dóciles ojos, dorados y suaves, cuestionando pero no enérgicos, llenos de curiosidad y aun sin voluntad para responder preguntas sin respuesta.

Miroku nunca había visto esos ojos en ningún hombre, especialmente el Capitán. El Capitán era todo confianza, tranquilo y ruidoso, desafiante a la muerte, era más fuerte que un Dios, y más engañoso en batalla que cualquier otro oficial de la marina. Era inteligente, sabía de todo, y lo que no sabía no tenía miedo de buscar en los mares o en un libro.

Mientras Miroku se acercaba a las escaleras para bajar a su habitación para un muy merecido descanso, escuchó el sonido de ese viejo estuche abriéndose, las hebillas chirriaron juntas mientras el Capitán las abría, retirando el cuero del metal. Escuchó crujir el estuche mientras era abierto y luego un suave sonido mientras el tesoro era tocado por un suave dedo antes de parecer gemir al ser removido. Escuchó el sonido de madera siendo golpeada, el familiar sonido de un ligero trino como alas de pájaros o el sonido de su pico comenzando y deteniéndose abruptamente.

Sin detenerse, Miroku continuó su descenso, el contenido del estuche gruñía más mientras el Capitán lo manipulaba, moviendo clavijas de una forma y otra, un extraño chirrido llenó el aire, resaltado por los suaves trinos de un ave.

Miroku se detuvo al fondo de la escalera y giró su oído hacia el timón. Escuchó murmurar al Capitán, escuchó el sonido de madera en contacto con un hombro. Escuchó la primera pizca de reverberación y luego las acusadoras notas—D—F—E—F—E—

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La luz de la luna entraba en la habitación del Capitán a través de la ventana abierta, un suave rayo flotaba por las paredes. Danzaba por la habitación, iluminando varias armas de metal, captando su apariencia plateada y haciéndolas brillar en la noche, recordatorios de que este era un barco pirata.

Tranquilamente, el viento atravesaba la ventana abierta, moviendo las cortinas a su entrada, haciéndolas moverse en un patrón similar a un vals. Continuaba por la habitación, explorando cada rincón de ella, desde papeles a mapas, a ropas de cama. Tocaban las sábanas que colgaban de la cama en la que dormía Kagome. Con deliciosa lentitud, subía por su cuerpo, tocando la suave sábana de algodón que apretaba en sus manos, antes de alcanzar finalmente su cabello, cada pequeño rizo se movía ante su demanda, haciendo que las suaves hebras se movieran sobre sus ojos. Tan repentina como esas manos invisibles habían entrado a la habitación, desaparecieron como si sintieran que la joven durmiente ahora estuviera despierta.

Kagome lentamente regresó a la consciencia, volviéndose consciente de despertar por primera vez en días. Sentía como si un fuerte peso estuviera descansando en su pecho y como si un par de manos estuviera cubriendo sus ojos, obligándolos a permanecer cerrados. Gimoteó contra las restricciones imaginarias y trató de forzarse a la consciencia pero sin importar lo mucho que tratara su cuerpo no parecía responder.

Obligándose a usar toda su fuerza y esfuerzo, finalmente removió las manos de sus ojos y lentamente obligó a abrir los pesados párpados. Parpadeó varias veces intentando hacer a un lado la extraña sensación de aun estar dormida, de no querer despertar. Después de unos momentos la habitación pareció aclararse pero la vista la asustó grandemente. Sentándose de golpe en la extraña cama miró alrededor, asustada ante la vista que la saludó, adrenalina pulsaba por sus venas ayudándola a entrar en pánico.

"Dónde estoy?" Preguntó mientras asimilaba la alfombra roja y las cortinas que aún se movían con el viento. Había un escritorio desconocido con papeles esparcidos alrededor, el viento los movía como si estuviera haciendo una travesura. " _Por qué estoy aquí?_ " Sintió su cuerpo comenzar a temblar. " _Por qué no estoy en casa?_ "

Kagome tragó cerrando fuerte sus ojos, pensando que la extraña habitación era solo un mal sueño, un muy mal sueño. Fue solo entonces que notó el ligero vaivén de la habitación, los extraños movimientos arriba y abajo, marea y reflujo, el sonido del mar afuera de la ventana, el sonido de las olas mientras golpeaban la proa, el olor a sal en el aire. Deliberadamente lenta, abrió sus ojos y observó la habitación de nuevo, esta vez reconociéndola por lo que era:

Este era el barco Shikuro y estaba en la habitación del Capitán.

Inhalando profundamente cerró sus ojos, escondiendo la realidad de su mente pero sin importar lo que hiciera no podía mantener los recuerdos acorralados. Podía ver sus ojos dorados, podía sentir sus suaves labios sobre su mano, podía sentir sus manos en su cintura—elevándola en el aire mientras la giraba en un círculo sobre su cabeza, podía saborear su mano en sus labios, saborear sus labios en sus labios. Recordó la sensación que le produjo, la confianza para hacer lo que nunca había pensado hacer antes, podía recordar huir de casa, esconderse en el barco, ser descubierta, ser—marcada.

Abrió sus ojos automáticamente mirando la puerta de la habitación, el lugar donde se había encontrado con el verdadero Capitán, el hombre Inuyasha. Había sido cruel, había gritado, la había amenazado, había sido el completo opuesto del otro hombre, y aun—

" _Nunca te haré hacer algo contra tu voluntad. Soy mejor que eso._ "

Era verdad, no es así, era un mejor hombre? Recordó a Manten, recordó sus manos sobre ella, recordó la vacía sensación, la oscuridad, y luego la vista del Capitán luchando ante ella, peleando contra algo que no conocía, recordó sentirse feliz de que hubiese ido por ella. Recordó la joya.

Instantáneamente, sintió un extraño peso en su pecho. Intrigada bajó la mirada hacia su propio cuerpo hasta que sus ojos aterrizaron en el origen de la extraña sensación.

Ahí, entre la piel de sus dos senos había una joya que reconoció instantáneamente como la que siempre había descansado contra el pecho del Capitán, con la que jugueteaba cuando estaba nervioso, la que frotaba cuando estaba pensando; había una joya de un rosa suave en su pecho. Con cuidado, alcanzó y la tocó con manos temblorosas, intentando recordar cuándo se la había dado pero su mente estaba en blanco. Frotó su pulgar contra la suave superficie y ladeó su cabeza, " _Se ve más grande?_ " Preguntó girándola en su mano. " _Parece más grande pero nunca había estado tan cerca de ella._ "

Gruñó mientras su propia confusión escalaba y se recostó en la cama, su mente devanando mientras trataba de recordar cuándo había pasado la joya a ser su posesión. Ningún recuerdo le llegó, sin embargo, una extraña sensación se originó en su corazón. Kagome mordió su labio y miró la gema levantando sus dedos una vez más para tocarla con solo un dedo. Parpadeó sorprendida cuando la gema pareció brillar por un segundo pero antes de poder comprender el cambio de color desapareció como si hubiese sido producto de su imaginación y no una realidad.

Frunció ante la vista mientras la extraña sensación se duplicaba como si hubiese visto que la joya brillara una vez antes. Su cabeza punzaba ligeramente y cerró sus ojos llevando la mano que había tocado la joya a cubrir su rostro. Vio un destello de recuerdo, el Capitán jadeando con dolor en su rostro mientras sostenía la joya en su mano y así tan rápidamente como llegó, se fue. Retirando la mano de su rostro abrió lentamente sus ojos, el dolor en su cabeza se disipó mientras miraba su palma. "Lo lastimó?" Habló pero sus palabras salían como preguntas.

Aún más confundida, Kagome miró alrededor intentando encontrar una pista que la ayudara. Mientras miraba, notó una pequeña forma en la cama junto a ella, solo a un pie o dos. El cuerpo se movía acostado a su lado, completamente muerto para el mundo. Kagome entrecerró sus ojos en la luz de la luna intentando distinguir quién era la persona en la otra cama. Sabía que no era el Capitán porque si hubiese sido él su cabello plateado hubiese brillado en la luz de la luna.

Acercándose más, vio la curva de una cadera femenina que subía hacia un suave rostro y largo cabello. "Sango?" Preguntó y vio a toda la persona descansando sobre las sábanas. Casi parecía como si simplemente se hubiese recostado para relajarse y luego se quedó dormida. La vista la hizo sonreír sin entusiasmo.

Antes de que Kagome pudiera pensar más en la presencia de Sango, un ruido entrando por la ventana la detuvo. Era un sonido gentil, un profundo y gutural zumbido, junto con el sonido de olas. Se giró hacia la ventana y escuchó mientras se hacía más suave al fondo, desapareciendo tras el sonido de las olas del océano. Por un momento pensó que simplemente había estado escuchando cosas pero entonces el sonido llegó de nuevo hasta sus oídos, esta vez más fuerte y más predominante en el aire. Era melancólica, triste, pero atormentadoramente hermosa.

Curiosa, movió sus piernas por la cama y dejó que las plantas de sus pies tocaran el piso, tan tranquilamente como pudo caminó hacia la ventana abierta y se inclinó ligeramente, esperando a que el sonido llegara de nuevo. Comenzó justo como antes, casi silencioso pero gradualmente haciéndose más fuerte, las melancólicas notas eran gentiles mientras flotaban en el aire. Cerró sus ojos mientras el aire marino acariciaba su rostro, el olor a sal en su nariz un feliz recordatorio de su amor por el mar, y dicha melodía un fuerte dolor en su corazón, formó lágrimas en sus ojos.

" _Quienquiera que esté tocando,_ " concluyó para sí. " _Debe estar muy triste._ "

La música se detuvo y se sintió extrañamente decepcionada mientras se inclinaba en el marco de la ventana. Simplemente era triste que una melodía tan hermosa tuviera que terminar. Cerró sus ojos, intentando imaginarla en su cabeza pero no pudo igualarla, sin importar lo que hiciera, su mente no podía recrear la encantadora melodía. Entristecida por la idea, se dio la vuelta para recostarse cuando la brisa trajo de nuevo las notas a sus oídos. Sorprendida, si giró hacia la ventana, mirando mientras la música flotaba hacia ella, invitándola a ir y verla hacer.

Lamió sus labios, preguntándose si debería atreverse. Tragando con determinación decidió que tenía que hacerlo y se giró hacia la puerta de la habitación. Rápidamente cruzó el lugar, sus pies hicieron crujir las tablas de madera mientras se movían. Pausó cuando alcanzó la puerta tocando el pomo con algo de ansiedad pero el sonido de la música cuando alcanzó un crescendo la sedujo, tenía que saber quién la tocaba.

Sin pensarlo más, bajó el pomo y salió al corredor principal, atrás las escaleras que llevaban a la cubierta del timón. Pisando en silencio con años de práctica, giró su oído hacia el sonido, notando que provenía de arriba de ella. Con cuidado, escondió su cuerpo y agachándose hizo su recorrido hacia las escaleras que conducían al violín detrás de la música y al hombre detrás del violín.

El sonido de las olas, el gentil ritmo del barco crujiendo mientras ondeaba en el mar, el continuo sonido de la música mientras el violinista tocaba, todo apretó su corazón en su pecho. Permaneciendo agachada subió por las escaleras de manos y rodillas, algo que nunca podría haber hecho vestida como una mujer. Finalmente se encontró lo arriba suficiente para asimilar la vista del hombre tras el violín.

De pie ante ella, de espaldas, su cuerpo enfrentando el tranquilo mar, estaba el Capitán de Port Royal. Su cabello plateado caía hasta abajo por su espalda, el violín descansaba en su hombro izquierdo mientras el arco estaba listo en su mano derecha. Sus dedos se movían lentos, letárgicamente, temblando levemente al acariciar cada cuerda haciéndola vibrar y cantar ante su contacto, creando la obsesionante melodía mientras su cuerpo se movía a tiempo con el sensacional sonido.

De repente, se giró, sus dedos aun moviéndose, asustada Kagome comenzó a agacharse cuando vio cerrados sus dorados ojos normalmente llenos de vida. Su rostro concentrado, su mentón presionado fuertemente en el violín manteniéndolo en posición, sus cejas fruncidas en atención, su boca en una línea apretada mientras su cuerpo se balanceaba a tiempo con cada roce de su arco.

Sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Kagome se enderezó en las escaleras y miró, observando mientras se movía, todo su cuerpo en perfecto compás mientras tocaba cada nota. Quedó hipnotizada por la vista, hipnotizada por el hombre pero al mismo tiempo, se preguntaba cómo un hombre como él podría tocar música tan innatamente triste? Qué había pasado en su vida para hacerlo tocar de una forma tan afligida?

Lágrimas llegaron a sus ojos, sabía que para que una persona tocara así tenía que conocer la desesperación máxima, la máxima traición o el dolor. El Capitán tocaba como un hombre que había sido apuñalado, como un hombre que estaba sangrando de las heridas que no podían ser vistas ni enmendadas. Tocaba como un hombre cuyo corazón se había roto, cuya vida se había roto, y cuyo hogar no era un hogar. Tocaba en la forma como se sentía Kagome. Llevó una mano hacia su pecho, movida por la carga de emoción en el aire. Sintió un sollozo en su garganta y luego las lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas cuando la voz barítona del Capitán comenzó a cantar, una canción tan triste como su melodía.

 _Amor mío, a dónde te has ido?_

 _Te has ido al mar?_

 _Te seguiría, mi amor_

 _Pero no puedo navegar esas leguas._

 _Amor mío, a dónde te has ido?_

 _Has ido al cielo?_

 _Te seguiría si tuviera alas,_

 _Pero un hombre de mar no puede volar._

 _Amor mío, qué haré,_

 _Si no puedo encontrarte otra vez?_

 _Simplemente navegaré el mar_

 _Y buscaré hasta que la luna decline._

 _Qué más puedo hacer?_

 _Qué más podría decir?_

 _Si tan sólo pudiera ir,_

 _Al lugar que ahora llamas hogar._

Sintió lágrimas quemar fuertemente su piel mientras su voz hacía eco en la oscura noche, el sonido botaba a su alrededor, rodeándola con un encantadora melodía mientras retiraba el violín de su mentón, moviéndolo lentamente hasta colgar a su lado, flácido en su agarre. Sus ojos aún estaban cerrados y por la luz de la luna Kagome podía ver que las orejas normalmente erguidas encima de su cabeza estaban gachas, quietas, como si estuviera tratando de bloquear el sonido de su propia interpretación mientras continuaba haciendo eco alrededor, una voz incorpórea en el viento.

Finalmente menguó, desapareció en las ondas del viento, atravesando el tranquilo Caribe para ser escuchado en las costas distantes, dejando a Kagome perpleja. Qué debería hacer ahora que había terminado de tocar? Debería irse o debería acercarse y hablar con él? Una parte de ella estaba asustada, asustada por la reacción que podría obtener. Estaría enojado, avergonzado, saldría el pirata en él? Ella ya sabía la respuesta pero antes de poder hablar, la voz del Capitán llenó el aire una vez más.

"Flores?" Murmuró el Capitán girando hacia ella con sus ojos aún cerrados como si temiera de lo que pudiera ver.

Kagome llevó una mano a su pecho rozándola contra la joya justo mientras se debilitaba su resolución, insegura de qué hacer. Dio un paso atrás, su temor inicial regresó. " _Debería volver abajo?_ " Se preguntó pero sus pies no se movieron, en vez, se hundió cuando sus ojos se abrieron; el delicioso dorado la tentó con su triste belleza. " _Por qué se ve así, tan triste?_ " Se preguntó mientras asimilaba su melancólica expresión viéndose como si estuviera recordando a alguien que había olvidado.

"Ese es tu olor?" Preguntó Inuyasha mirándola con ojos entrecerrados. "Flores, es el mismo olor, es tu olor." Lentamente, los labios del Capitán Inuyasha formaron una sonrisa mientras la miraba, todo su cuerpo dibujaba una triste apariencia.

"Mi olor?" Preguntó Kagome, sus ojos parpadeaban confundidos.

"Sí," respondió él observando esos ojos curiosos e inocentes. Incluso después de todo por lo que había pasado aún lo mantenía, ese aire de innegable inocencia y gentileza. Kikyo nunca lo tuvo. Desde el segundo que la conoció, Kikyo se había visto como una adulta, firme y casi regañada, siempre apropiada y prístina. Aun cuando _ella_ fuera esclava de la pasión mantenía esa mirada de completo control y obediencia, esa mirada de propiedad contenida. Inuyasha tragó, de alguna forma sabía que Kagome se vería diferente bajo él.

"Huelo a flores?" Preguntó ella con un leve rubor en sus mejillas mientras le permitía a su triste mirada irse al fondo de su mente.

"Sí, y sal." Él se sintió extraño al decirlo, mientras le hablaba de su aroma. "Hueles a flores y a mar."

"Eso es tan divertido." Respondió Kagome nerviosa mientras sus ojos se tornaban de un color que no podía reconocer. Sí, podía nombrarlo, en más de un idioma, pero el significado detrás la asustaba. La miel derretida—era una mirada de—lujuria. "Eso suena como si oliera mal."

"Huele maravilloso." Dijo Inuyasha antes de poder detenerse.

Los ojos de Kagome se desviaron hacia él, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse en su pecho mientras desviaba su mirada, su pulgar subió a su boca para poder morder nerviosa su uña. No estaba segura de qué debería decirle, no estaba segura de cómo reaccionar, este hombre en frente de ella le recordaba de cierta forma al hombre de Port Royal, guapo y romántico, inteligente y perspicaz. Kagome miró a Inuyasha, sus ojos brillaban en la luz de la luna con su propia incertidumbre.

Él también la miraba, permitiendo que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en su rostro mientras asimilaba sus brillantes ojos. " _Kikyo nunca me miró así._ " Se dijo sintiendo que las comisuras de su boca se elevaban aún más. " _Es la misma cara mirándome pero la expresión es de Kagome, Kikyo no me habría mirado tan incierta._ " Sacudió su cabeza levemente mientras su nariz inconscientemente inhalaba más de su aroma. " _Sí, sus rostros pueden ser idénticos en muchas formas pero sus aromas en verdad son diferentes._ " Cerró sus ojos ante el recuerdo, Kikyo había olido a solo flores, un aroma dulce lujurioso pero Kagome olía a aquello que más amaba, olía como el mar, olía como el viento, olía salvaje, olía libre, olía como el cielo debería oler. Era el aroma de margaritas irlandesas y aire lleno de sal, de lirios mientras florecían a la luz de la luna en un claro estanque, era el olor de las blancas olas en los acantilados cenizos de Dover, un lugar al que alguna vez había llamado hogar, un aroma que había amado desde que era un niño.

Era el aroma de Kagome Dresmont y de nadie más pero aún ese rostro, esos poderes. Inuyasha tragó saliva.

" _Reencarnación._ " La palabra occidental entró en su cabeza antes de poder detenerla. " _No he escuchado esa palabra en siglos._ " Se dijo y aun sabía que era posible. Tenían el mismo aroma base, rasgos faciales similares, la misma habilidad miko, y sin mencionar—bajó la mirada ligeramente hacia la pequeña joya que brillaba contra su piel. La imagen de Kikyo usando esa misma joya llegó a él y frunció profundamente. Eso en realidad no significaba nada, ni una señal de reencarnación pero no pudo evitar pensar que era extraño ver a Kagome usar esa joya después de que Kikyo también la había usado. " _Eso no ayuda,_ " se dijo. " _Se la di a Kikyo y ahora se la he dado a Kagome._ " Lógicamente, sabía que se la había dado a cada mujer por razones totalmente diferentes pero eso no hacía más fácil asimilar la impactante similitud al ver a las dos jóvenes usando la misma joya.

"Oh, vaya!"

El grito hizo saltar en pánico a Inuyasha cuando de repente la Srta. Dresmont se tornó muy animada, todo su cuerpo saltaba mientras señalaba algo detrás de la cabeza de Inuyasha. Rápidamente, se dio la vuelta y miró tras él, sus ojos buscaban lo que había visto. Viendo nada sino estrellas, se dio la vuelta y la miró, su corazón se tranquilizó en su pecho dándose cuenta que no había peligro. "Qué demonios?"

"La viste?" Dijo ella ignorándolo completamente mientras cruzaba la cubierta para detenerse tras él, sus manos agarraban fuerte la baranda mientras sus ojos se pegaban al cielo estrellado. "Fue una estrella, cayó del cielo."

"Una estrella fugaz?" Dijo él dándose la vuelta para mirarla.

Kagome estaba apoyándose en la baranda del barco, sus ojos aún enfocados en el cielo, como si estuviera esperando a que otra estrella cayera. Había una felicidad innata rodeándola, notó, y aunque sabía que siempre estaba ahí, hoy se sentía como si estuviera viéndola por primera vez. La sonrisa en su rostro, la gentil mirada en sus ojos, la excitación de una pequeña niña, la inocencia de una también. Brevemente, el rostro de Kikyo destelló en su mente nada parecida a Kagome, los rasgos faciales podrían ser los mismos pero la manera en que sus ojos se iluminaban, lo fácil que sonreía, la arrogancia en su cara cuando estaba enojada, la forma en que se arrugaba su nariz con irritación, la apariencia infantil que tenía cuando se cerraban sus ojos, todas esas cosas eran Kagome y solo Kagome.

" _No es de extrañar que no viera la semejanza._ " Concluyó Inuyasha, sintiéndose mejor ahora que entendía, tal vez fue un hechizo mágico sobre él, tal vez _ella_ había querido que olvidara o tal vez la hermana de Kikyo pero de cualquier forma mientras miraba esa copia de carbón sabía que no era exacta. Esta joven no era ella. Kagome era algo, completamente alguien más.

Con una sonrisa, se detuvo junto a ella en la baranda. El violín aun en su mano junto con el arco. "Parece que te sientes mejor."

"Oh!" Kagome se giró hacia él asustada pero se recuperó rápidamente. "Sí—me siento bien en verdad. Dormí tanto?"

Él sacudió su cabeza, no queriendo decirle cuánto tiempo duró dormida, aun si supiera que debía, simplemente no lo hizo. No quería que esa mirada dejara su rostro. "No del todo," dijo después de un tiempo. "Por qué estás levantada? Es tarde."

"Lo sé, yo—" Miró las tablas bajo sus pies insegura de cómo responder. Quería decirle que había escuchado el hermoso sonido de su violín y que la había sacado de su cama pero, no quería que pensara que estaba metiéndose en su momento de privacidad. Después de todo, si él quisiera que alguien escuchara tocaría a la luz del día, no de noche mientras todos estaban dormidos.

"Espero que no fuera mi interpretación." Habló Inuyasha, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos mientras la miraba con una maliciosa sonrisa.

Una mirada a ese rostro la hizo ver secamente mientras se daba la vuelta. "No, tu interpretación no me despertó." Insistió rápidamente.

"Bien." Dijo él con una sonrisa mientras apoyaba sus codos en la baranda, descansando su mentnó en su mano. "Escuchaste todo?"

Ella lo miró por el rabillo de su ojo, estaba mirándola con una sonrisa ladeada que envió un ligero escalofrío a su cerebro desde su coxis. Pasando saliva solo pudo asentir.

"Jodidamente bueno, no!" Dijo él con una carcajada desviando su mirada arrogante.

Kagome frunció sus ojos y sintió golpearlo pero antes de poder echar hacia tras su mano en un puño, su risa se detuvo. Observó mientras él miraba el viejo violín en sus manos, sus ojos fijos en él, concentrados y—afectuosos.

"Seriamente," comenzó él en una voz llena con hermosos recuerdos. "Este es mi más grande tesoro." Le dijo, inseguro de por qué estaba diciéndole tal cosa. Parecía extraño pero tenía que decirle. Tal vez era su actual estado de melancolía o, más probablemente, era ella quien lo llevaba a hablar sin censurar su boca.

"Tu más grande tesoro?" Repitió Kagome, yendo contra su propia regla de nunca repetir lo que decían otras personas pero ahora, necesitaba escucharlo, un tesoro, el más grande tesoro de una persona, un tesoro que no era oro ni plata ni tabaco o semillas de amapola, un tesoro hecho de madera, de bigotes de gato y un arco de un caballo—nunca había escuchado a alguien llamar algo como eso un tesoro. Sus ojos permanecían en él, asimilando la vista de esos ojos dorados, los ojos dorados del Capitán Smith, del Capitán Inuyasha del barco Shikuro—no, ese tren de ideas estaba equivocado, defectuoso. Esos ojos no le pertenecían a la Armada o a la piratería; no eran identificables de esa manera. Esos ojos simplemente pertenecían a Inuyasha—eran los ojos dorados del hombre Inuyasha. Sonrió levemente, no queriendo más que mirar esos hermosos ojos para siempre.

"En verdad eres un mejor hombre." Susurró ella en la oscura noche, sus palabras salieron de su boca con voluntad propia, sin embargo, encontró que no le importó haberlas dicho.

Inuyasha la miró confundido, sus ojos desviados de su violín mientras levantaba una ceja. "Mejor hombre?"

"Sí," dijo Kagome con una sonrisa brillante en su cara y sus ojos cerrados de felicidad.

Inuyasha asimiló la apariencia, su corazón latía rápidamente en su pecho ante la vista. " _Hermosa._ " Pensó para sí mientras le permitía a sus ojos suavizarse, detallando su dulce inocencia. Aún si fuera la reencarnación del pasado, no era el pasado mismo. Era algo nuevo, algo que podría atesorar para siempre.

"Y," dijo Kagome inconsciente de su extraña epifanía, sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente, asustándolo. "Dónde aprendió a tocar así un hombre como tú?" Señaló de él hacia el violín en turno.

"Un hombre como yo?" Dijo él con un ligero frunce en su rostro.

"Sí, no creí que un pirata pudiera tocar como un noble." Ella colocó un dedo en su mentón en contemplación. "A menos que obligaras a un noble a enseñarte pero es extraño obligar a un noble a enseñar."

Inuyasha parpadeó secamente varias veces. "Para tu información, Srta. Dresmont, no aprendí esto de un noble."

"Oh?" Preguntó sorprendida, sus ojos se giraron para mirarlo con ojos bien abiertos. "Entonces quién te enseñó?"

Inuyasha miró alrededor, sus ojos lejos de ella, rehusándose a hacer contacto visual. "Bueno," no quería decirle la verdad, era algo que nunca había compartido con nadie, ni con Miroku. Recurriendo a su antigua posición cuando no quería revelar algo suyo, resopló fuertemente decidiendo re direccionar su curiosidad con irritación. "Pst, no tengo que decirte ni mierda."

"Bueno, no tienes que ser grosero por eso." Murmuró ella con un resoplo. "Sólo pensaba que fue impecable."

Sus orejas se movieron en su cabeza mientras su voz apenas las alcanzaban. "Piensas que fue impecable?"

"Sí, mucho." Dijo Kagome con sus ojos gachos y sus labios en pucheros. "Siempre he amado la música y tocar pero—nunca me dejaron." Su rostro se tornó triste ante las palabras.

"Hm?" Inquirió Inuyasha levemente observando el cambio en su postura. "Por qué no te permitieron tocar?"

Kagome lo miró sorprendida de que hubiese preguntado. La mayoría de las personas nunca tenía interés en ella con excepción de Sango, Miroku y el Capitán de Port Royal. Girándose hacia él otra vez, Kagome asimiló su apariencia, la forma en que estaba inclinado hacia ella, sus orejas inclinadas levemente hacia adelante, sus ojos abiertos con curiosidad. Ella le sonrió imperceptiblemente, muy en el fondo sabía que fuera Smith o Inuyasha, aún era él mismo, un hombre complejo, único y el mismo.

"Mamá decía que no era apropiado o necesario para una dama." Kagome miró alrededor, inhalando el aire de la noche mientras se giraba. No podía ver muy lejos, la luna solo le daba un poco de luz, pero podía escuchar todo. Cada ola, cada ligero ronquido, una tranquila conversación abajo, el viento gentil empujando las velas, Kagome podía escucharlo todo. "Siempre quise aprender." Admitió en una voz apenas audible.

Observándola, Inuyasha fue incapaz de controlar las palabras que dejaron su boca. "Te enseñaré."

"Perdón?" Dijo Kagome casi atorándose con sus palabras, sus ojos abiertos ante la sugerencia. Este no era difusamente el pirata Capitán Inuyasha—el demonio del mar.

"Puedo enseñarte, si quieres." Ofreció de nuevo, gritándose en su cabeza, " _Qué demonios estoy diciendo?_ "

"En verdad me enseñarías?" Preguntó intrigada, su mente acelerada ante las posibilidades.

Él la miró, en pánico, por qué le había ofrecido tal cosa? No podía hacer algo así, ella lo odiaba, odiaba a todos los piratas, nunca podría querer aprender a tocar el violín del Scrooge del mar. Bruscamente, trató de cubrirse. "Sí, es decir, le enseñé a Miroku, y a él le gustó pero el pequeño sodomita no está inclinado musicalmente y tú podrías, es decir—no sé en realidad para qué eres buena o mala pero no puedes ser tan mala como él así que—quiero decir, si quieres no me importaría mostrarte algunas cosas, tú sabes, esta es A, puntéala y haces música—" la miró claramente ruborizado. "Aw, mierda."

Ella miró al hombre tartamudear y sintió su corazón iluminarse e inflarse en su pecho y entonces comenzó a reír. No las pequeñas risitas que una joven de sociedad debería permitirse cuando se entretenía sino verdaderas y profundas carcajadas que llenaban sus pulmones. Sus manos fueron a su boca intentando cubrirlas pero sin importar lo fuerte que mantuviera la risa por dentro, parecía encontrar una salida.

Inuyasha sintió sus orejas aplastarse contra su cabeza, bloqueando el ruido mientras la miraba, "Por qué te estás riendo?"

Ella trató de contenerse pero solo rió más duro para su irritación, pequeñas lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos.

"Ya basta," dijo él, su rostro rojo mientras continuaba. "Maldición, es una orden!"

La risa aminoró a una risita y abrió sus ojos, pequeñas lágrimas estaban reunidas en sus pestañas. Hipó unas cuantas veces antes de alcanzar y secar algunas lágrimas. "Lo siento mucho." Logró decir finalmente, pequeñas carcajadas interrumpían sus palabras.

"Será mejor que sí." Resopló Inuyasha, cruzando sus manos sobre su pecho, sus orejas planas en su cabeza.

"Lo estoy, es sólo que," rió de nuevo detrás de su mano. "Fue tan divertido."

"Qué fue tan divertido?"

"Tú," dijo ella mientras le sonreía en esa misma forma con ojos entrecerrados que lo hizo sonrojar. "Quiero decir, el gran pirata Capitán Inuyasha, el hombre más mortal del Caribe—no—de todo el Atlántico, le ofrece a una chica lecciones de violín."

"No veo qué es lo divertido en eso." Resopló Inuyasha pero tuvo que admitir que sonaba algo incómodo. Era conocido más por matar que por instrumentos clásicos.

"Lo siento, fue divertido para mí, no quise reírme así es sólo que," lo miró, sus ojos destellando con infinita alegría. "Nunca he sido libre de reír así antes y yo—supongo que tomé ventaja de la situación."

Él la miró en silencio mientras al fin se componía completamente, alisando su ropa y retirando unas pocas hebras de cabello de su rostro. " _Ella nunca ha reído así antes?_ " Se preguntó sintiendo una ola de compasión inundarlo. " _No le permitían reír?_ " Su mente divagó a algo que Sango le había dicho alguna vez en una noche similar a esta cuando había abordado el barco la primera vez.

" _A las mujeres de sociedad no les permiten mostrar emociones, Capitán. No somos dignas de la habilidad de tener emociones sean dolorosas o incluso risibles._ "

Fue igual para Kagome? A esta hermosa e inocente jovencita no le permitían mostrar en su cara cuando estaba feliz o triste o cuando encontraba algo divertido? Por un segundo su mente viajó a un lugar en el que no había pensado en años. A una similar realización que alguna vez había tenido sobre la dignidad de una persona.

 _Un Inuyasha mucho más pequeño corría por un patio, un jardín de arena y rocas a lo largo con un arroyo lleno de peces brillantemente coloreados. Ignorando la vista, continuó, su destino estaba decidido en su cabeza mientras se dirigía hacia una figura alta en el patio. La figura de pie, largo cabello plateado bajaba por su espalda ondeando ligeramente en el viento elevándose sobre todo en el jardín (o al menos le parecía para un niño tan pequeño)._

" _Onii-san!" Gritó el pequeño Inuyasha corriendo sobre el puente que estaba sobre el arroyo. "Onii-san?" Dijo más tranquilamente cuando llegó a unos pies del hombre en cuestión._

" _Nani-o?" Respondió el hombre mientras alcanzaba hacia arriba tocando una rama en un árbol que estaba cubierto con pequeñas flores rosadas._

" _Onii-san," repitió Inuyasha moviéndose de un pie a otro acercándose al hombre alto, su rostro oscurecido por la luz del sol que flotaba en el jardín. "Nani ga hanyou?"_

 _La mano del hombre lentamente regresó a su costado mientras continuaba mirando al árbol, observándolo calmadamente antes de que sus ojos se giraran para mirar al pequeño niño a sus pies. Resopló asimilando la vista del niño mucho más joven antes de darse la vuelta de nuevo, mirando el árbol otra vez, su boca abriéndose levemente para responder la pregunta. "Orokana ikimono wa," dijo él mientras el joven Inuyasha sentía su corazón apretarse en su pecho, "Kûki no kachi, sore wa kokyû."_

El recuerdo se desvaneció rápidamente, la imagen del hombre desapareció en una puerta sellada en su mente. Un lugar que desesperadamente no quería mantener abierto. Con un profundo respiro, pensó en ese hombre por un momento más, pensó en sus poderosas palabras de odio por un momento más.

" _En verdad no soy digno del aire que respiro, hermano?_ " Preguntó en silencio mientras sacaba esa idea de su mente tan fuerte como podría.

Miró a Kagome comprendiendo de cierta forma lo agradable que debió sentirse reír para ella. También había sido agradable para él, la primera vez que había sido llamado digno y se sintió llenarse en su propia existencia, la primera vez que alguien le había dicho no avergonzarse de quien era—aun si esa persona hubiese sido su propia madre. Con una lenta sonrisa, habló, "Quieres que te enseñe, Srta. Dresmont?"

Kagome lo miró sorprendida de que le hubiese ofrecido de nuevo la oportunidad, en verdad hablaba en serio y más, de dónde venía este hombre? De dónde venía este hombre agradable e intelectual, sus palabras ingeniosas cuando no un poco adornadas con terquedad? Dónde había aprendido a tocar tan bellamente, con tal emoción? Kagome lo miró, sus ojos intentando ver dentro al hombre y no su coraza exterior. Sabía que los piratas no eran todos malos, algunos eran violentos de crianza, sí, pero la vasta mayoría eran buenas personas, el Capitán, no podría ser diferente, verdad? Tomando la oportunidad, Kagome se alejó de la baranda, encarando al Capitán, continuó.

"Quiero aprender." Le dijo sinceramente, como siempre sus ojos desafiándolo a denegarla aparentemente en un reto inexistente.

Él la miró sorprendido, sus ojos analizaban su rostro, como si le pidiera la silenciosa verdad.

"Por favor, enséñame." Dijo otra vez, todo su cuerpo determinado mientras los miraba. "Quiero aprender."

Inuyasha se separó de la baranda, el violín en su mano vociferaba su propia opinión mientras tocaba las cuerdas. Miró el viejo instrumento, recuerdos corrían rampantes en su mente una vez más.

 _Él veía su rostro dulce, suave y maternal, era una mujer hermosa con largo cabello negro que alcanzaba su cintura y una gema en un cadena de oro alrededor de su cuello. "Aquí pequeño." Susurró inclinándose hacia él, la gema brillaba mientras colgaba de su cadena. En sus manos descansaba un extraño instrumento en forma de ocho. "Tómalo." Lo incentivó gentilmente mientras sus suaves manos le ofrecían el artefacto de madera._

 _Con cuidado, sus garras alcanzaron y tomaron el extraño instrumento mientras sus ojos lo estudiaban pequeños y curiosos, mientras el joven dorado de sus irises reflejaban la pulida madera. Alcanzando, tocó las extrañas cuerdas plateadas con un dedo y tiró de ellas. Un vibrante zumbido llenó la habitación y casi deja caer el instrumento, asustado._

" _Es un violín, Inuyasha." Suplió la mujer mientras tocaba su cabeza, alborotando su cabello, un gesto que llevaría con él de por vida._

" _Violín." Repitió la nueva palabra observando la cuerda continuar vibrando con ojos fascinados._

" _Será tu más grande tesoro." Dijo la mujer, "Con él, puedes estar en el mar."_

 _Él parpadeó y miró a la mujer sorprendido ante sus palabras. Brevemente, sus ojos captaron la joya alrededor de su cuello y sonrió ante la familiaridad de ella. Alcanzando, la tomó en sus pequeños dedos, pasándolos sobre su lisa superficie antes de repetir sus palabras. "El mar?"_

" _Sí," respondió ella removiendo gentilmente su mano de la joya devolviendo sus ojos al instrumento mientras golpeteaba sus dedos contra él levemente. "Un hombre que puede tocar siempre es bienvenido a navegar en un barco sin importar su sangre o sus orígenes," Habló tan suave como siempre. "Todo Capitán lo encuentra digno."_

"Srta. Dresmont," dijo él mientras el recuerdo se desvanecía, su mano inconscientemente alcanzó para tocar la ausente joya alrededor de su cuello. Se asustó cuando al principio no la sintió y luego tranquilizó sus rasgos mientras la miraba observando la gema alrededor de su cuello por unos segundos antes de sacar todos sus pensamientos de su mente y hablar de nuevo. "Te enseñaré con una condición."

"Una condición?" Respondió aprehensiva.

"Sí," dijo él mirándola, la tristeza escondida tras la malicia de sus ojos.

"Y cuál es la condición?"

"Las lecciones sólo serán en la noche y siempre estaremos solos," sonrió mientras hablaba. "No le digas a Sango ni a Miroku."

Kagome apretó sus dientes, debió imaginar que querría que las lecciones no fueran vistas por los otros hombres y aún, " _Por qué tenemos que estar solos?_ " Sintió su estómago saltar ante el prospecto. " _No confía en Sango y Miroku?_ " Resopló ante la idea pero al final en verdad quería aprender, era una de esas cosas que siempre había querido hacer libremente. Con su mentón firme en posición, habló, "De acuerdo, pero también tengo una condición."

Él torció sus cejas ante la vista firme de su mentón y ojos. "No creo que funcione de esa forma."

"Tú fuiste quien ofreció enseñar," señaló ella con una sonrisa de zorra en sus labios rosados. "Así que eres quien más quiere que esas lecciones comiencen," le apuntó un dedo mientras la sonrisa se hacía más y más malvada. "Entonces es natural que también obtenga algo más del trato."

Inuyasha se hubiera ido de cara si no estuviera tan anclado al suelo por sus pies. "Vas a aprender a tocar violín," le dijo, su expresión seca. "No es suficiente?"

"Nop," ella levantó su nariz en el aire mirándolo con un ojo abierto. "Quiero algo inmediato, gratificación inmediata si gustas."

Él no podía creerle a esta chica, era casi molesta. Aquí estaba ofreciéndole una oferta de una vez en la vida, le enseñaría a tocar el violín, algo que siempre había querido hacer (de lo que podía decir) y estaba poniéndole una condición? "Está bien," dijo girando sus ojos. "Para mi propia entretención, cuál es tu condición? La gratificación inmediata que tanto quieres?"

"Quiero saber," dijo y él se sorprendió de escuchar su corazón acelerarse en su pecho y su aroma cambiar con nerviosismo. "Quién te enseñó a tocar el violín?"

Él se paralizó, sus ojos apenas miraron la gema alrededor de su cuello antes de darse la vuelta incapaz de hablar. " _Por qué quiere saber?_ " Se preguntó pasando una mano por su cabello. " _Dios, quiere saber que ahora lo usa como condición!_ " Era extraño pero se encontró obligado a decirle. Quería decirle y aún no quería decirle al mismo tiempo. Tras él la escuchó moverse, su peso de un pie a otro inquietándose.

"No importa," susurró ella con una risa nerviosa en su voz. "No tienes que decirme—"

"Mi madre," la interrumpió él antes de poder pensar realmente lo que estaba diciendo.

"Capitán?" Susurró confundida mientras se giraba lentamente y lo miraba, sus ojos gachos y una extraña y triste sonrisa en su rostro.

"Mi madre me enseñó y," levantó el violín para que lo viera. "Ella me dio este violín."

Kagome lo miró, no segura de cómo tomar esta información, su madre le había enseñado? Nunca había pensado en un pirata teniendo madre pero, tenía sentido. Nadie acababa de existir, ni el gran pirata Capitán Inuyasha.

"Entonces." Dijo él desviando la mirada, hacia el mar. "Tenemos un trato?"

"Sí," dijo ella firmemente pero tragó al mismo tiempo. Extendió su mano y le dio una divertida mirada. "Tenemos que sellar el trato Capitán, así que estrechemos manos."

Él frunció ante la extraña costumbre pero de todos modos alcanzó por ella. Sus dedos se tocaron y ambos ignoraron la corriente que sintieron mientras sellaban su trato. Ambos se soltaron, tratando de parecer inafectados, sorprendentemente, ambos tuvieron éxito.

"Cuándo comenzamos?" Dijo Kagome valientemente, sus dedos aun estremecidos.

"En este momento." Sugirió el Capitán y le alcanzó el violín. Ella lo aceptó con una sorprendida mirada en su rostro.

"Ah," dijo ella suavemente mirando el instrumento temerosa de moverse. "Qué hago?"

Él resopló, "Pon esta parte bajo tu brazo," señaló en su cuerpo. "Y el cuello en tu mano izquierda, eso es."

Ella se movió hacia donde su brazo derecho estaba sosteniendo el violín como una guitarra. Los dedos de su mano derecha en las cuerdas sobre el puente y su mano izquierda en el cuello del violín posicionada para tocar las cuerdas. "Así es cómo lo sostienen en la sinfónica." Dijo ella honestamente, Inuyasha resopló.

"Así es como lo sostienes para aprender, ahora cállate y escucha." Instruyó él. "No te preocupes por la mano izquierda por ahora. Solo vamos a mirar la derecha. Así entonces—um," la miró confundido antes de alcanzar su mano derecha. Tembló mientras tomaba su dedo índice y lo llevaba hacia la primera cuerda, forzándola a moverlo contra ella. Un sonido los rodeó, un zumbido de tono alto. "Esta es E."

Dijo él retirando su mano. Ambos se miraron mientras retrocedía, sus manos sostenían fuerte el violín, sus ojos enfocados en el otro. Por un momento, él pensó, ella pensó—ambos pensaron que deberían moverse, acercarse más al rostro del otro, para poder encontrar ese mismo lugar que habían conocido antes, ese lugar que habían descubierto juntos en Port Royal pero los dedos de Kagome arruinaron el momento cuando de nuevo rozaron inconscientemente contra E. El sonido los regresó a una extraña realidad.

"Um," él se inquietó desviando la mirada, el hechizo roto por ahora. "Si tocas la próxima cuerda, será A."

Kagome se obligó a desviar la mirada hacia la cuerda, con cuidado colocó su dedo de la misma forma que la había hecho hacer antes. Ligeramente un—muy ligeramente, tono más bajo en sus oídos. "A" repitió ella. "Y cuál es la próxima?"

Él le sonrió, sintiendo su corazón apretarse en su pecho, al menos esto era un comienzo, qué más podría pedir? "D."

" _Es un violín, Inuyasha. Será tu más grande tesoro."_

 _Fin del Capítulo_

 _Dejen sus Reviews_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Traducciones:**

 _Onii-san, nani ga hanyou?_

Hermano, qué es un hanyou?

 _Orokana ikimono wa, kûki no kachi, sore wa kokyû._

Una estúpida criatura indigna del aire que respira.

 **Notas:**

 **El Solo de Violín de Inuyasha** – La música que inspiró el solo es Kyoudai o Hermanos del anime Full Metal Alchemist, uno de mis animes favoritos de todos los tiempos y, en mi opinión, el anime con el mejor OST que he escuchado. Si no lo han visto, lo recomiendo altamente. Kyoudai lo pueden encontrar en YouTube. Busquen, _Full Metal Alchemist OST 3 – Kyoudai._

 **La Canción de Inuyasha** – La letra de la canción en este capítulo fue escrita por mí con el solo de violín como inspiración. Si escuchan la versión en violín de Kyoudai podrán juntar la poesía a la música.

 **Hecho divertido** – Los barcos piratas usualmente tenían músicos a bordo para el entretenimiento, era requerido que tocaran todas las veces excepto los domingos. Usualmente eran reclutados de barcos de la Armada y 9 veces de 10 si podías probar que conocías un instrumento, un pirata no te mataría sino en vez, te usaría para el entretenimiento en su barco. Muchos hombres que querían ser marineros (piratas o no) aprendían a tocar un instrumento para que sus posibilidades de ser contratados y bien remunerados/alimentados se incrementaran.


	19. Hiten y Naraku

**SHIKURO: UN CUENTO DE HADAS EN EL CARIBE**

 **Por Inuma Asahi De**

Traducido por Inuhanya

 **Disclaimer:** La escritora no posee ninguno de los personajes creados por Rumiko Takahashi pero todos los demás desean que sí. Todos los personajes originales o conceptos son de la autora Inuma Asahi De (a excepción de las figuras históricas).

-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Capítulo Diecinueve:**

 **Hiten y Naraku**

Hiten estaba sentado solo en una taberna sin nombre en el corazón de Puerto España. Ante él estaba su licor, un oscuro whisky que le gustaba normalmente por la forma en que quemaba su garganta cuando tragaba. En el momento, sin embargo, permanecía ante él intocado y aun lleno hasta el borde del vaso. Lo palpaba con sus dedos debatiendo si tomaba un sorbo pero cuando lo levantaba de la mesa revelando la oscura marca de agua que dejaba en la madera perdía la poca voluntad que tenía para llevarlo hasta sus labios, incluso para probar el ardiente contenido. No podía, no ahora con la manera en la que su corazón se apretaba en su pecho, no ahora con la forma en que sentía un nudo formarse en su garganta evitando que cualquier líquido entrara en su estómago.

"Manten." Dijo suavemente tocando su cabello, retirando los mechones de sus ojos, revelando oscuros círculos y turbias pupilas. "Mi querido hermano." Sus labios apenas se movieron, pronunciando las palabras con calidad casi acuosa.

Hiten hundió su cabeza en sus manos, halando su cabello, imaginando a su calvo hermano. Con la muerte de Manten, Hiten era oficialmente el último de la gran tribu Relámpago de la parte más baja de Suramérica. Era una idea que apenas podía digerir. Apretó sus dientes, imágenes de su apuesto padre y su fea madre destellaban ante sus ojos, antes se encontró con la fantasmal impresión de su hermano, mirándolo con esos ojos ovalados que eran completamente maternos.

"Hermano." Ahogó él tirando de su cabello en un esfuerzo por mantener la calma. "Carajo! Por qué? Por qué?"

Hiten hundió su cabeza en sus manos mientras revivía las pasadas veinticuatro horas en un tren de recuerdos dolorosos. Recordó la larga espera, su impaciencia finalmente lo hizo regresar a Puerto España, listo para reprender a su hermano y a Shippo. Pero, eso había cambiado todo cuando llegó a los muelles, donde la gente aún estaba hablando del extraño incidente de esa tarde.

Había escuchado mientras demonios jóvenes y viejos recontaban por igual sobre la brillante luz que había destellado hacia el cielo, el Capitán del Shikuro saltando al agua del puerto como un hombre poseído y luego, quince minutos después, regresando con la mujer, la Srta. Dresmont, y sin señales del pirata Manten. Le habían señalado el bote en el que habían regresado, todavía meciéndose en su muelle. Hiten había reconocido ese bote, había sabido que de hecho era el bote de El Trueno, su bote, el mismo que había usado su hermano. Lentamente, se había aventurado hacia ese bote y miró dentro por algún rastro o señales de su hermano.

Al final lo que Hiten había encontrado había sido peor que cualquier evidencia que pudiera haber visto. Era una señal, un rastro que ningún humano hubiera reconocido por lo que era y que solo los demonios con narices poderosas habrían reconocido como restos demoníacos. En el fondo de ese bote había olfateado el aroma de su hermano acompañado por el olor de la muerte, y luego había encontrado un pila de hollín—una pila cremada era todo lo que quedaba de su querido hermano pequeño.

Hiten tragó y apoyó su cabeza en la mesa mientras imágenes de esa pila de hollín llegaban a su mente. Era la única parte de él que había sobrevivido y aunque no estaba seguro de qué había matado al joven demonio, qué había causado su desintegración, sabía una cosa—el Capitán Inuyasha era responsable, ciento por ciento responsable por la muerte de su hermano.

La idea lo hizo apretar sus dientes no solo porque eso significaba que el Capitán Inuyasha había matado a Manten sino también porque sabía, que si el Capitán Inuyasha fuera quien mató a Manten, entonces el Capitán Inuyasha también era quien conocía su secreto mejor guardado.

"Las joyas." Siseó Hiten por lo bajo mientras estrellaba sus manos en la mesa, la rabia aumentó en él tan fuerte que estaba seguro de que su cuerpo estaba produciendo llamas.

A su alrededor, varias personas se alejaron y cambiaron de sillas provocadas por sus miedos. Sabían quién era ese demonio sentado solo en el rincón más oscuro de la taberna. Las personas sabían que pronto mataría a un hombre que conociera su nombre o historia, sabían que pronto vendería una virgen en el tallado negocio e incluso la violaría (era el destino al que casi llevaba a Kagome, un destino peor que la violación y la muerte). Todas las personas de la taberna sabían que debían dejar solo al gran hermano relámpago por su propia seguridad.

Inconsciente del amplio radio que ahora rodeaba su pequeña mesa, Hiten continuó mirando su vaso de whisky, las imágenes del rostro de su hermano danzaban en el turbio alcohol, imágenes del preciado hombre y el preciado contenido de su frente. "Manten." Susurró de nuevo mirando el inmóvil líquido cobrizo. "Shikon, la joya Shikon." Apretó su puño fuertemente sobre la mesa, su rabia brotaba profunda dentro de él. "Capitán Inuyasha, por qué lo hiciste?" Le preguntó a su bebida, la imagen del rostro de su desaparecido hermano lo perseguía. "Por qué mataste a mi hermano y te robaste mi joya!"

Agarrando el vaso, se echó hacia atrás, tomándose todo el whisky de un solo trago. Quemaba su garganta como le gustaba, haciéndolo abrir sus labios, exhalando el aire caliente de su ardiente boca antes de hacer un ruido abrasador mientras sus labios se fruncían. Estrelló el vaso en la mesa, el grueso vidrio se quebró en los bordes por el impacto.

"Otro!" Gritó en la taberna, sabiendo que sería atendido prontamente. Sonrió cuando escuchó al dueño de la taberna gritarle a uno de las camareras, ordenándole ir y servirle. La chica se rehusó, su voz temblaba mientras hablaba en perfecto inglés. Hiten sonrió, amaba la influencia británica que aparecía en el más extraño de los lugares.

"Por favor," rogó ella. "Por favor no me obligue. Ese es el Capitán Hiten." Su voz era un susurro pero aún podía escucharla, sus sentidos nunca se habían nublado como el típico demonio de la era moderna.

"Lo sé," le siseó el tabernero en voz acallada. "Y si no le servimos en este momento nos matará a todos."

"Y si no le sirvo me matará!" Susurró ella, su voz chillona con su propio temor.

Hiten resopló al fondo, girándose para poder ver el rostro de la joven. No era fea, pero tampoco era bonita, solo una perra promedio en uniforme, falda corta, top apretado para hacer que sus senos se vieran más grandes. Era repugnante. "Solo tráeme mi maldito whisky, vaca insoportable!" Gritó por toda la taberna.

La chica chilló como un ratón, su piel palideció cuando se dio cuenta que le había sido dada una orden por el Pirata Capitán Hiten mismo. Sus manos le temblaban mientras tomaba el whisky de su jefe y caminaba hacia él. Toda la taberna observaba en silencio mientras la chica sostenía el vaso, asombrados de que su tremendo temblor no estuviera derramándolo en el piso. Después de lo que debió parecer una eternidad para la joven, alcanzó la mesa y depositó el vaso en ella, retirando el viejo vaso con su temblorosa mano.

"Viste," dijo Hiten recostándose en su silla, "Eso no fue tan difícil, verdad?"

La chica sacudió negativamente su cabeza, sus ojos gachos intentaban desesperadamente no hacer contacto visual con el Capitán Hiten.

"Bien," murmuró antes de echarse hacia atrás con el vaso y estrellarlo de nuevo. "Entonces tráeme otro."

La chica se veía lista para desmayarse pero fue detenida cuando un hombre que había estado sentado en la barra principal se levantó y giró para encararlos. Definitivamente era un demonio que no pertenecía a esta parte del pueblo. Sus ropas eran muy agradables, su cabello estaba bien hecho bajo su sombrero (al menos no era una peluca), y su rostro muy limpio y afeitado.

Era obvio para todos en la taberna que era de la clase más alta de demonios, la clase que dirigía el mundo, a diferencia de los que ahora estaban es este bar. Esos demonios eran clasificados como demonios basura, del nivel más bajo, el nivel que no era mejor que la escoria humana. Los demonios aquí eran los que habían sido expulsados de las clases altas o se había revelado rehusándose a doblegarse a la voluntad de los tiempos cambiantes, optando en vez por mantenerse leales a ellos mismos y no a un rey demonio.

Los clientes del bar miraban en absoluto éxtasis mientras el hombre bien parecido daba un paso hacia el famoso pirata, sus manos apretadas a sus costados, sus ojos miraban al frente completamente sin miedo. "Realmente te gusta andar con gente inocente, verdad?" Su sarcástica voz irrumpió el aire mientras llegaba finalmente junto a Hiten. "Sr. Hiten o debo decir, Capitán Hiten de El Trueno?"

Hiten levantó una ceja, asimilando la apariencia del hombre, olfateando el aire. "Quién eres tú, comadreja?"

El hombre sonrió, como si supiera que lo que iba a decir sería un completo shock para todo el salón. "Henry Morgan, el Gobernador de Port Royal."

Toda la taberna pareció jadear colectivamente, algunos de los clientes automáticamente se levantaron y se fueron sin pensarlo dos veces mientras el peligroso nombre colgaba en el aire. Si afectó a Hiten, sin embargo, no mostró ninguna señal. "Qué quieres?" Gruñó Hiten antes de que el hombre pudiera dar un paso más.

Morgan sonrió mientras retiraba su sombrero y observaba al hombre con oscuro cabello y la apretada trenza en frente de él, sus ojos determinados. "Eres buscado por todo el Caribe por piratería, Capitán Hiten, una ocupación patética para un demonio de tu clase."

Hiten se giró, sus ojos llenos de odio y furia mientras analizaba la apariencia del demonio comadreja, buscando algo que le dijera de la posición del hombre en la sociedad. Sonrió ante la vista, ya sabiendo que este era un demonio que creía en la propiedad y la etiqueta, y en la apropiada convención social—algo de lo que los demonios como Hiten se burlaban y reían. Aun sonriendo, regresó a su bebida, ya sabiendo sin duda que este hombre ante él era un juguete de la sociedad, no un verdadero miembro de las más altas clases de demonios.

"Mejor vete, Sr. Socialité." Dijo arrogante mirando a la camarera, indicándole por otra bebida. La joven se escabulló para cumplir con el silencioso requerimiento. "Este lugar mata hombres como tú."

"Altamente lo dudo—" Comenzó Henry Morgan pero rápidamente fue interrumpido por una lengua más afilada.

"Ves, ese es el problema con la nueva generación de demonios de sociedad, piensan que sus leyes y su orden pueden domar a la bestia dentro de nosotros." La camarera le alcanzó a Hiten su vaso. El demonio lo recibió gruñéndole, haciéndola correr rápidamente a la seguridad del bar. "Pero olvidas que alguna vez, tus leyes y tu ' _orden_ ' no eran más poderosas que las pulgas en mi espalda. Y en un lugar como este," Hiten miró alrededor reiterando su punto con un dedo. "Eso es cierto. No tienes poder aquí, tus leyes, tu sociedad, y tu orden son inútiles."

Henry Morgan aclaró su garganta mientras asimilaba la vista del pirata ante él. Hiten tenía razón, las leyes de Morgan no alcanzaban este lugar que estaba lleno de hombres que efectivamente le habían dado la espalda a las nuevas convicciones sociales de los demonios. Ellos eran el pequeño porcentaje de población de demonios que no se habían vuelto sofisticados y en vez, querían vivir todavía de la forma antigua.

Querían quedarse en el tiempo antes de las leyes y el orden, una época cuando cada demonio actuaba por sí mismo y su clan, su raza, su gente pero los tiempos habían cambiado y los demonios se habían vuelto la clase gobernante, sobre todos, incluso de su propia especie. Y aún, a pesar de todo esto, habían demonios allá afuera que continuaban viviendo a la antigua. Y esos demonios no eran ricos, no eran Reyes o Reinas o Emperadores o incluso oficiales de gobierno, algunos eran dueños en los mercados, algunos eran herreros o granjeros, algunos eran comerciantes del mar, algunos eran sirvientes, y aún más increíble, algunos eran piratas. Pero sin importar de dónde vivieran o cuál fuera su ocupación, una cosa era segura, todos ellos eran traidores.

Él sintió la bilis en su garganta, un absoluto y completo odio por este hombre en frente de él se formaba en su estómago. Hiten era uno de esos hombres—esos traidores—pero Henry Morgan sabía que necesitaba su ayuda si quería alcanzar sus propias metas en la vida. "Escuché que recientemente tuviste un encuentro con un colega pirata," declaró Morgan mientras la pequeña camarera depositaba una nueva bebida en frente de Hiten. El hombre tomó un sorbo dejando medio vaso y le indicó a la comadreja que continuara. "Escuché que fue con el Capitán Inuyasha del barco Shikuro. Estoy buscándolo."

El vaso en la mano de Hiten se quebró de la fuerza con la que había estado sosteniéndolo, sangre y whisky goteaba entre los fragmentos por donde los trozos cortaron su carne. Con un gruñido se giró y miró a Henry Morgan con aversión en sus ojos. "Qué quieres con ese perro callejero?"

Morgan sonrió. "Quiero matarlo y recuperar algo que perdí."

"Algo que perdiste?" Inquirió Hiten con una mirada de pura maldad en sus oscuros ojos.

"Sí," dijo el Sr. Morgan con una maliciosa sonrisa. "Una mujer, la prometida de mi hijo."

Hiten sonrió mientras la imagen de la joven, Kagome Dresmont, entraba en su mente. "Déjame adivinar," dijo él con risa en sus palabras, "Cabello negro, extraños ojos grises, una cosita pequeña, esa es tu chica?"

"Sí." Morgan se inclinó acercándose al pirata, intentando no arrugar su nariz ante el hedor a licor, sangre y porquería. "Y si me ayudas a encontrarla, podría estar dispuesto a dejarte ir, limpio de cargos," Él limpió sus manos simbolizando visualmente lo que quería decir con exactitud. "La Armada nunca te tocará otra vez."

Hiten resopló y miró su mano, sacando trozos de vidrio de la carne. "Crees que querría eso?" Dijo francamente mientras tiraba uno de los fragmentos, cayendo al suelo, un horripilante eco en el anormal silencio de la taberna. "A ningún pirata le importaría, toda la diversión se acaba cuando no eres perseguido."

Morgan mordió su labio y sus ojos destellaron con rabia. Estuvo a punto de gritar pero se detuvo cuando la ensangrentada mano de repente estuvo en su cara deteniéndolo de decir más.

"Pero, creo que un trato puede arreglarse." Retiró la mano, mirando directamente los ojos de Morgan. "Algo que quiero por algo que tú quieres." Los ojos de Hiten brillaron.

"Un trato?" Preguntó Morgan acercándose más al hombre en cuestión, sus ojos llenos de curiosidad. "Qué tipo de trato?"

"Quiero su cabeza." Hiten lo miró con ojos llenos de odio. "Quiero la cabeza del Capitán Inuyasha." Esos destellantes ojos parpadearon en la vaga luz de la oscura taberna mientras las personas alrededor murmuraban seriamente sobre lo que habían atestiguado.

Morgan sonrió, este sería un buen trato, un trato falso. Después de todo, Henry Morgan sería el único hombre en tomar la cabeza del gran Pirata Capitán aun si fuera lo último que hiciera. Con una ligera risa estiró su mano para que la estrechara el joven pirata demonio. "Tenemos un trato."

"Excelente." Dijo Hiten con una sonrisa mientras aceptaba la mano del demonio observando con gusto cuando el Sr. Morgan hizo una mueca al hacer contacto con el apéndice lleno de fragmentos ensangrentados.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome regresó a la habitación del Capitán, cerrando la vieja puerta de madera tras ella suavemente para no despertar a Sango. Con la puerta cerrada, se recostó contra ella permitiéndose deslizarse por la robusta entrada mientras su mente regresaba a su primera lección de violín con el Capitán. Aun podía sentir sus manos mientras ajustaba su postura, aún podía sentir la forma en la que había alcanzado por su mano colocándola en la cuerda por primera vez. Kagome casi se derrite recordando la sensación de sus cálidos dedos contra el revés de sus temblorosas manos. Alcanzó el suelo, su espalda apoyada sólo por la puerta de madera, su mente nublada mientras el extraño encuentro se repetía una y otra vez en su mente.

" _Quién hubiese sabido que el Capitán, era un hombre así?_ " Pensó ella mirando su mano donde la había tocado, la misma mano que le había enseñado a tocar toda una escala en el violín, presionando cada cuerda para cambiar su tono antes de que la mano opuesta se hundiera para hacer su sonido. Apretó la mano fuertemente con excitación y sonrió felizmente en la oscuridad, sus pensamientos se alejaron del hermoso instrumento y hacia su igualmente cautivante instructor. Sonrojándose, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus flexionadas rodillas y apoyó su cabeza encima de ellas. "Vaya." Susurró en la oscuridad, sus ojos miraban la oscura habitación, el camarote del Capitán, su nuevo hogar.

Por primera vez desde que había llegado a este barco pirata se sentía—feliz—feliz de haber visto lo que había esperado todo el tiempo, el lado del Capitán que fue el hombre de Port Royal o mejor aún, el lado del Capitán que era verdadero y no un acto—era el lado de él que había visto en el callejón en Puerto España por un momento, el chico tímido con la hermosa sonrisa llena de secretos y cosas misteriosas que quería saber más que nada. Quería saber todo de él, todas las cosas que tenía que mostrar y que nunca dejaba que nadie más viera. Y ya había compartido con ella algunas de esas cosas.

Lo había compartido con su edad, algo que admitió no hacer con su amigo más cercano y miembro de la familia, Miroku. Había compartido con ella sus temores de cierto modo, diciéndole por qué nunca le había dicho a nadie sobre su edad y luego—encima de todo esto—la había dejado verlo tocar el violín.

Y lo había amado, había amado cada segundo de verlo tocar, con tal cuidado y belleza, el sonido del instrumento la perseguía incluso ahora mientras pensaba en sus dedos y su arco produciendo la hermosa y triste melodía, seguida por el encantador y conmovedor sonido de su voz. Un escalofrío bajó por la espina de Kagome mientras pensaba en ese estimulante barítono. Ese hombre no había sido el pirata Capitán Inuyasha, el asesino y el violador de las historias para dormir, no, ese hombre había sido algo más completamente. Había sido un hombre emocional tocando desde un corazón lleno de secretos sepultados más profundos que el fondo más profundo del mar.

" _Mi madre._ "

El sonido de su voz llenó sus oídos mientras recordaba el secreto más grande que le había dicho. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y miró sus manos, todo su cuerpo parecía dominado con una piedad innata.

" _Mi madre me enseñó y me dio este violín._ "

Ella lo vio, la manera en que miraba el instrumento mientras hablaba, mirándolo como si en realidad fuera su madre y no sólo un obsequio dado por ella. Vio el amor en sus ojos y la tristeza. "Su madre?" Kagome dejó que las palabras hicieran eco en la oscuridad. "Me pregunto qué tipo de mujer fue su madre?"

Parecía extraño pensar en eso, el Capitán teniendo una madre, una madre que le había enseñado a tocar el violín. Incluso las aristócratas no estaban permitidas de aprender a tocar instrumentos, al menos no con mucha frecuencia y especialmente un violín. Aprendían a tocar el piano (el instrumento que Kagome había podido aprender incidentalmente), aprendían a tocar un clavicordio si no había disponible un piano, y si tenían suerte tal vez la flauta o el clarinete pero nunca un instrumento de cuerdas como el violín. Un violín era visto más como un instrumento elegante, como un instrumento que debía ser tocado solo profesionalmente en las grandes sinfónicas, no en las manos de una insignificante mujer.

" _Entonces,_ " Kagome concluyó fácilmente, " _Si la madre del Capitán le enseñó a tocar el violín talvez le fue permitido aprender pero—quién le habría permitido aprender?_ " Frunció sabiendo que la madre de Inuyasha no podría haber aprendido al azar en alguna sucia calle por artistas cuestionables. " _Los profesores de violín son difíciles de encontrar y no muchas personas saben cómo tocarlos bien a menos que vivan bien._ " Lamió sus labios. " _Quienquiera que fuera su madre o es, una cosa es segura,_ " Miró al oscuro techo. " _Era una mujer de influencia, tal vez no una verdadera mujer de sociedad pero definitivamente una mujer de algún rango._ " Frunció sus labios mientras bajaba su mentón para descansarlo en sus flexionadas rodillas. "Probablemente era un demonio." Pensó en voz alta recordando la herencia del Capitán. Él era un demonio después de todo, así que era seguro asumir que su madre también había sido un demonio. "A un demonio, sin importar la posición o el sexo se le permitiría aprender el violín."

Y eso también explicaría la extraña naturaleza del Capitán (o su extraña mentalidad intelectual, algo muy extraño para un pirata) y explicaría el hecho de que sabía muchas cosas sobre la propiedad y las clases sociales. Explicaba cómo aprendió a bailar, por qué sabía tantos idiomas, y el hecho de que fuera bien educado en asuntos de historia, matemática, y otros temas—temas en los que Kagome no estaba bien educada.

El frunce en el rostro de Kagome se duplicó cuando la idea nubló su mente. " _Si su madre era una demonio mujer noble y ella lo educó bien—entonces por qué él,_ " Miró al techo una vez más, confundida. "Por qué está aquí?" Dijo en voz alta en la silenciosa habitación antes de suspirar fuertemente. "Qué estoy pensando, no conozco suficiente de él para asumir todo de su crianza." Se castigó sacudiendo su cabeza firmemente, la acción hizo que la gema en su cuello se moviera y llamara su atención hacia abajo. "Su gema?" Susurró mientras alcanzaba con su mano la pequeña gema, su mente de nuevo regresó a otra pregunta que la había perturbado. "Por qué estoy usando su gema?"

Un movimiento en la cama al otro lado la hizo soltar la joya en shock olvidándola mientras entrecerraba los ojos lo suficiente para distinguir en la suave luz de la mañana una figura sentada, frotando sus ojos. "Sango?" Preguntó en la oscuridad esperando por una respuesta.

"Kagome?" Llegó la adormilada respuesta seguida por una un poco más despierta. "Por qué estás es el piso?" Y luego una asombrada y muy despierta respuesta vibró en la habitación, "Kagome, estás despierta!"

Antes de que Kagome pudiera reaccionar a la declaración Sango estaba fuera de la cama en frente de ella, arrodillándose para depositar una afectuosa mano en la mejilla de la joven. Kagome casi se ruboriza y retira ante el íntimo contacto antes de que Sango le diera una mirada que decía no-te-atrevas. "Lo siento." Murmuró ella pero la otra mujer no respondió a su disculpa muy envuelta en sus propios pensamientos como para escucharla.

" _Estúpida._ " Se dijo Sango mientras colocaba ambas manos contra las mejillas de Kagome revisando temperatura. " _Cómo pude dormirme así?_ " Gruñó por lo bajo mientras miraba a la sonrojada joven a los ojos buscando alguna confusión en sus pupilas. " _El Capitán realmente va a despellejarme si se entera de esto._ " Gruñó mientras gentilmente sentía por debajo del mentón de Kagome revisando alguna inflamación en las glándulas que descansaban ahí. " _Todo se siente bien._ " Frunció sus labios mientras giraba la cabeza de Kagome de lado a lado, la joven apenas protestó mientras le daba a su cara una revisión final. "Cómo te sientes?"

"Me siento bien," ofreció Kagome, su voz baja mientras observaba a Sango sentarse, su expresión dudosa. "Honestamente Sango."

La mujer sacudió su cabeza de lado a lado, sus ojos brillaban en la luz del alba. "Me alegra tanto que estés bien." Susurró ella, su voz un poco agitada mientras hablaba. "Todos estábamos tan preocupados."

"Sango?" Susurró Kagome mientras escuchaba las señales de las lágrimas de la otra mujer. "Oye, está bien." Lentamente alcanzó para halar a Sango hacia ella en un abrazo reafirmante. "Estoy bien," aseguró sintiendo sus propias lágrimas comenzar a formarse en sus ojos tocada por la emoción de esta mujer. "Me siento genial, muy descansada."

"Estuviste dormida mucho tiempo." Le dijo Sango con respiración temblorosa mientras las dos mujeres continuaban abrazándose como si no pudieran dejarse ir por temor a caer.

"El Capitán dijo que no fue mucho." Kagome la refutó sin pensar.

Inmediatamente, Sango la separó y miró el rostro de la joven. "Ya has visto al Capitán?"

"Sí." Kagome se sonrojó sintiéndose extrañamente claustrofóbica mientras Sango la mantenía contra la puerta, no había escape. "Cuando desperté," explicó sabiendo que Sango no iba a dejarla ir hasta que lo hiciera. "Fui a cubierta y estaba en el timón," sintió los dedos de la joven hundirse en su piel. "Hablamos."

"Hablaron?" Presionó con cuidado mientras miraba a la jovencita, analizando sus inquietos ojos y mejillas ruborizadas. " _Sí, esa es la mirada de una chica que ha hablado mucho._ " Pensó sarcásticamente mientras le daba a Kagome una escéptica mirada.

"Sí, um—" La joven rió nerviosa mientras las palabras del Capitán se repetían en su cabeza: " _No le digas a Sango o a Miroku._ " Tragó, no queriendo mentir pero también sabiendo que no podía traicionar la confianza del Capitán. "Me dijo lo que había pasado y luego hablamos sobre esto y aquello," se encogió contra el agarre de Sango. "Y luego regresé aquí para descansar un poco más." Kagome miró su regazo sintiéndose avergonzada por su mentira, un sudor frío cubrió su piel ante la idea. " _Me siento tan horrible pero no puedo decirle la verdad,_ " suplicó con su conciencia. " _Hice una promesa._ " Miró a la mujer y sonrió, sus ojos brillosos con falso entusiasmo. "Eso es todo lo que pasó." Su voz se desvaneció y se puso nerviosa bajo el escrutinio de la mirada de Sango.

" _Sí verdad._ " Pensó la joven soltando los brazos de Kagome y depositando sus manos en su regazo. "Bien." Dijo después de unos pocos segundos, su voz diciéndole a Kagome que Sango no estaba convencida.

Kagome suspiró aliviada mientras su mente regresaba a su previo cautivador, imágenes del Capitán se repetían en su cabeza—sus palabras—su madre—su gema. Mirando a Sango reunió su coraje para hablar. "Sango," dijo más fuerte de lo apropiado asustando a la otra chica. Apologéticamente, Kagome mordió su labio antes de hablar de nuevo en una voz mucho más suave. "Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"Seguro," asintió la otra mujer mirando a Kagome, observando mientras la determinación se tornaba en un ligero frunce de preocupación en el rostro normalmente infantil y jovial de Kagome. " _Por qué me siento incómoda?_ " Se preguntó mirando los rasgos educados de Kagome encontrándolos extrañamente desconcertantes en el momento principalmente por el actual tema de conversación.

"Qué sabes del Capitán?" Preguntó la joven desviando la mirada de Sango, sus ojos miraban el hombro derecho de la mujer, hacia algo imaginario en algún lugar tras ella. "Digo, sobre su vida antes de que llegaras aquí?"

Sango frunció su propia boca, insegura de cómo responder la pregunta de Kagome. " _Qué sé de él realmente?_ " Se preguntó mientras le permitía a sus manos caer en su regazo. "Era amigo de Calico Jack y Charles Vane." Ofreció tímidamente sabiendo que Kagome no estaba buscando ese tipo de información. "Sé que encontró a Miroku en Londres, tenía ocho años y el Capitán—era mayor."

Kagome rió ligeramente ante la declaración pero ella ya sabía del pasado de Miroku o al menos había sabido que el Capitán lo había recogido de niño.

Sango le dio una leve sonrisa riendo con ella por un momento antes de analizar sus rasgos y continuó. "Sé que le enseñó a Miroku todo lo que sabe, latín, francés, matemática, modales en la mesa," mordió su labio ligeramente. "Pero aparte de eso, no tengo idea de dónde lo aprendió," miró a Kagome apologéticamente. "O de dónde viene o cuál era su vida antes de que Miroku lo conociera." Sango rascó su cabeza. "En realidad no sé mucho de él, Kagome." Concluyó sintiéndose extraña por decirlo. "Para ser uno de mis amigos más cercanos no sé casi nada de él."

"No?" Dijo Kagome decepcionada mientras sus hombros se desplomaban. "Qué hay de Miroku?" Los ojos de Kagome se iluminaron. "Lo ha conocido por diez años, verdad?"

Sango asintió firmemente, "Serán once en unos meses."

" _Miroku lo ha conocido por mucho tiempo y en verdad son cercanos tal vez—_ " Kagome mordió el interior de su mejilla pensando. "Miroku ha conocido a alguien de su familia?"

Sango le dio una críptica mirada y luego sacudió su cabeza con un fuerte suspiro. "Miroku está muy seguro de que no tiene familia." Suplió posándose en sus rodillas pensativa. "El Capitán nunca me ha mencionado alguna familia."

"Nunca ha hablado de ellos, su madre o padre, un hermano, tal vez?" Inquirió Kagome inclinándose hacia Sango, la pequeña gema alrededor de su cuello colgaba y captó la atención de Sango.

" _La gema del Capitán—_ " Reconoció la mujer, sabía que había estado alrededor del cuello de Kagome el último par de días pero no lo había cuestionado sabiendo que el Capitán no diría una palabra aun si preguntaba. " _Sé que Miroku dijo que estaba en ella cuando el Capitán la salvó de Manten pero eso no explica por qué._ " Frunció ligeramente lamiendo sus labios. " _No creo haber visto al hombre sin ella._ "

"Sango?" La voz de Kagome sacó a la otra joven de sus pensamientos. "Nunca los ha mencionado?"

"No." Le dijo Sango sin tener que pensar más en la pregunta mientras observaba a Kagome hundirse pensativa.

" _Soy a la única persona que le ha dicho?_ " La joven contempló, una sensación que no pudo identificar comenzó a entrar en su corazón. " _Al menos Miroku debe saber que el Capitán toca el violín._ " Razonó ella recordando la conversación que había tenido lugar una hora antes. " _Me dijo que le había enseñado a Miroku y que Miroku no estaba muy inclinado musicalmente._ " Sintió sus labios fruncirse ante la idea. " _Entonces por qué el Capitán no le diría a su amigo más cercano—su hijo de que su madre le enseñó?_ " Kagome frunció sus ojos mientras la idea la perturbaba. " _Y luego, encima de todo, me lo dice como si fuera nada. Tal vez fue por una gratificación inmediata como lo hablamos pero aun?_ " Suspiró, " _No puede ser así,_ " Se dijo. " _El Capitán no es el tipo de persona que comparta algo le guste o no._ " Inhalando un gran respiro Kagome miró a Sango sacando una conclusión que le preocupó. "Entonces el Capitán nunca le ha hablado a nadie de él?"

"Nop y dudo que lo haga, el Capitán no es alguien que hable de cosas personales." Sango le dio una crítica mirada ante esas palabras. "A qué viene todo esto Kagome?"

Kagome se sonrojó en la luz del alba que ahora se filtraba por las ventanas que alineaban el fondo de la habitación. "Sólo es curiosidad." Dijo en una aguda voz que claramente contradecía sus palabras.

"Basura." Anotó Sango.

Kagome hizo una mueca ante las duras palabras y miró a Sango con cara de culpable.

"Qué pasó entre tú," Sango miró a Kagome diciéndole a la joven con la mirada que fuera honesta. "Y el Capitán, Kagome?"

"En realidad nada." Dijo Kagome con una sonrisa nada convincente. "Sólo hablamos, tú sabes, no me hizo nada, en lo absoluto, en realidad fue muy amable conmigo."

"Será mejor que no haya sido demasiado amable." Dijo Sango con una oscura mirada en su cara mientras observaba a Kagome. "Entiendes lo que quiero decir?"

Kagome parpadeó confundida varias veces mientras Sango la miraba intensamente. En realidad no entendía, después de todo, pensaba que Sango quería que el Capitán fuera amable con ella, sería horrible si el Capitán continuaba siendo malo y superior. Entonces, tal vez Sango estaba refiriéndose a algo más, algo que igualaba su oscuro rostro. Kagome se sonrojó ante la idea y mordió su labio inferior con sus dientes. "De qué estás hablando Sango?" Pretendió ser inocente.

La mujer recibió una oscura mirada en su cara mientras se inclinaba hacia Kagome colocando sus labios cerca al oído de la joven para hablar. Kagome estaba severamente desprevenida para lo que Sango estaba por decir e implicar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Afuera, el sol estaba comenzando a elevarse sobre el Caribe lento y continuo sobre las brillantes aguas del océano. Una bandada de gaviotas volaba cerca al barco, aterrizando en la cubierta del timón, rodeando al Capitán que aún estaba ahí donde Kagome lo había dejado tiempo atrás, su primera lección finalizada por la noche. Inuyasha miró las aves con leve curiosidad, una parte de él quería espantarlas, sabiendo que ensuciarían la cubierta, dejando un asqueroso proceso de limpieza a su partida. Otra parte de él, sin embargo, quería dejarlas en paz extrañando la compañía que la Srta. Dresmont le había brindado.

El hombre bostezó y se recostó contra la baranda de la nave observando las aves mientras charlaban aquí y allá. Recordó un amigo suyo que era un demonio ave, un águila si recordaba bien, ese hombre podía entender a las aves y con frecuencia usaba eso a su ventaja en el mar, pidiendo a las gaviotas consejo cuando las situaciones se tornaban muy bochornosas de manejar. Inuyasha sonrió ante la idea, sería muy útil poder hablarle a un ave y pedirle consejo en el clima, las mareas, y en la localización de puertos y barcos cercanos.

" _Algunas veces ser un demonio perro es inútil._ " Se dijo girando sus orejas hacia el hermoso silencio de la temprana mañana en el mar, un deleite para las orejas del joven demonio. "Esta es la mejor hora del día." Le dijo a las gaviotas rodeándolo mientras descansaban en sus palos, las barandas de su barco. "Es tan pacífico, agradable y tranquilo."

Un ave cercana graznó en respuesta.

"Jódete." Le dijo Inuyasha mirando al horizonte, asimilando la vista del sol alzándose sobre el océano, un gigante amarillo, una bola rojiza de fuego que transformaba la azulada agua del mar en un encantador dorado mientras se elevaba en el horizonte. Cerrando sus ojos, Inuyasha se permitió disfrutar de las primeras señales del calor regresando de la fría noche, era vigorizante sentirlo mientras tocaba su piel.

Abrió sus ojos, mirando hacia abajo para ver el agua calmada, claramente visible a la hora del amanecer. Ya estaba reflejando las nubes encima, un vidrio en medio del mar ancestral. Sonrió mientras veía bajo él su reflejo a cincuenta pies o más, sus agudos ojos capaces de ver un brillo de rojo y plata.

Un crujiente sonido captó su atención y bajó la mirada hacia la izquierda a tiempo para ver la cortina de su habitación moverse en la ligera brisa. Sonrió pensando en la Srta. Dresmont, qué rápido había aprendido su primera escala. Había estado tan emocionada cuando terminó, orgullosa de sí misma y feliz, la sonrisa en su rostro deslumbrante mientras le hablaba de todo lo que ya había atestiguado.

Con esa idea en su mente se desvió a otras cosas que había dicho, sobre no permitírsele aprender música, que le había sido prohibido. Le parecía ridículo, absolutamente estúpido detener a alguien de aprender música cuando parecía amarla tanto. Inuyasha suspiró y miró las nubes encima de él, analizando las blancas y esponjosas formas. Era una parodia horrible no dejar que una persona como la Srta. Dresmont tocara el violín solo porque era una mujer. Y Kagome Dresmont tenía un verdadero oído para la música, ya podía decirlo.

Echándose hacia atrás, desviando la mirada de la cortina roja sonrió imaginando enseñándole más. Una vez que lograra perfeccionar tocar todas las escalas mayores tendrían que moverse al arco y comenzaría a enseñarle cómo moverlo sobre las cuerdas creando hermosas melodías, " _Sostener un arco puede ser engañoso,_ " se dijo, la sonrisa se tornó más sucia en su rostro. " _Probablemente tenga que ajustar de nuevo sus manos por ella._ "

Inuyasha se sonrojó mientras sus propios pensamientos se hundían y se regañaba en silencio, queriendo golpear su cabeza en la cubierta de madera pero sabía que no era una buena idea. Permitiéndose caer al piso, se sentó, sus piernas cruzadas y obstruida su vista del mar. Con un resoplo se acostó en la cubierta estirándose, mirando al cielo que estaba pasando de un negro estrellado a un azul nublado. Tendría que mantener sus ojos atentos a las tormentas en los próximos días, era la temporada.

Cerrando sus ojos, decidió que era tiempo de tener una pequeña siesta, el timón estaría bien por un tiempo, había amarrado el timón en posición así que se mantendrían en línea recta y sabía que estaban en una región sin barreras de arena o islas, solo océano abierto. Con esa idea en mente comenzó a desvanecerse, arrullado por el zumbido de las olas y el suave piar de las gaviotas descansando. "Qué tranquilo." Susurró justo mientras oficialmente caía en un sueño ligero.

La siesta fue corta, sin embargo, cuando un desgarrador grito de completa vergüenza llenó el aire mañanero y espantó todas las aves a su alrededor. En su estado de pánico volaron, dejando toda clase de plumas y mierda a su salida, la mayoría sobre Inuyasha mismo quien se sentó de golpe, cubriendo su cabeza, protegiéndose de sus patas palmeadas y picos afilados.

"Qué demonios fue eso!" Gritó tan pronto como estuvo seguro, sus orejas alertas en su cabeza, reconocieron los orígenes de ese grito, conocían muy bien a la persona. Moviéndose tan rápido como pudo, saltó de la cubierta del timón a la cubierta principal, aterrizando justo como un mes atrás, aunque esta vez no iba a arrancar un mástil de la cubierta, estaba investigando un sonido que desgarró su corazón.

Solo podía imaginar lo que había pasado. Uno de sus hombres se volteó contra él, decidiendo tomar a la Srta. Dresmont como suya? Había resultado lastimada por una espada o un arma que había dejado en su habitación, se había caído o tropezado, estaba siendo asaltada? Su corazón palpitaba en su pecho mientras cada peor escenario se formaba en su cabeza, proyectándolo en su visión, como una horrible obra que terminaba en una desconsoladora tragedia.

Rápidamente, hizo su recorrido hacia la puerta de su habitación justo a tiempo para ver a un Miroku escasamente vestido saliendo de la suya. "Capitán!" Reconoció el hombre terminando de amarrar sus pantalones. "Qué fue ese grito?"

"La Srta. Dresmont." El Capitán apenas tuvo tiempo de decir mientras alcanzaba la puerta de su habitación, sus manos tomaron el pomo en un agarre tan fuerte que lo rompió abriendo la puerta para entrar. Antes de poder llegar al rescate de Kagome, sin embargo, se topó con dos figuras muy avergonzadas sentadas en el piso en frente del marco de la puerta. Asustado, rápidamente giró su cuerpo, perdiendo su piso y cayendo llano de cara a su lado en un esfuerzo por no caer encima de ellas.

Miroku corrió tras el Capitán, viendo la escena en la puerta de la habitación del Capitán. Ahí en el piso a la izquierda estaban ambas, la Srta. Dresmont y Sango. Los ojos de Sango estaban enfocados en el Capitán, quien yacía a su derecha, su cara plantada en la alfombra que cubría el piso de madera, todo su cuerpo cubierto en lo que parecían ser plumas de aves. La Srta. Dresmont, mientras tanto, no estaba enfocada en nada, su rostro se escondía de todos ellos, sus manos apretaban sus pantalones, su cuerpo estaba encorvado y temblando ligeramente. Miroku rascó su cabeza ante la vista, inseguro de qué decir de la mujer desde que no podía ver su expresión.

Con una sacudida de la cabeza, miró al Capitán que aún no se movía he hizo una mueca. "Eso no fue muy agraciado, Capitán." Dijo Miroku mientras observaba al Capitán hirviendo desde su lugar en el piso.

"Qué está pasando?" Preguntó Sango desviando sus ojos de la forma prona del Capitán para mirar a Miroku. El hombre apenas estaba vestido en sus pantalones que descansaban en sus caderas. Miraba los firmes abdominales de su estómago y los firmes pectorales en su pecho, su mente quedó un poco vacía ante la vista de su esposo medio desnudo.

"Escuchamos un grito y vinimos corriendo." Le dijo Miroku, inconsciente de que ella estaba comiéndoselo con los ojos. "Qué demonios pasó?"

"Eso es lo que me gustaría saber." Gruñó Inuyasha y Sango y Miroku se giraron para verlo sentarse, su cara roja de donde la alfombra se había rozado, quemando su piel y cuerpo definitivamente cubiertos de plumas de aves y—a falta de un mejor término—mierda de pájaro.

"No fue nada." Dijo Sango calmada intentando desesperadamente no reír. "Kagome solo se sorprendió un poco y se avergonzó."

"Debió estar muy avergonzada para hacer ese ruido!" Gritó el Capitán mientras plumas volaban por todos lados del movimiento de sus manos. Resopló cuando su temor inicial dio paso a una enervante rabia y vergüenza ante su propia torpeza pero antes de continuar gritándoles un pequeño grito de un tipo distinto los alertó en la puerta, incluyendo el ruborizado rostro de la Srta. Dresmont.

"Srta. Kagome!" Gritó la pequeña voz mientras su dueño se lanzaba a los sorprendidos brazos de Kagome Dresmont.

"Shippo?" Preguntó la joven sosteniendo al pequeño en sus brazos, su anterior vergüenza aparentemente olvidada.

"Escuché que gritaste así que vine a protegerte," el niño la miró, sus ojos iluminados en su confundido rostro, la mirada debió haber disparado algo en su delicada mente porque comenzó a llorar. "Sé que—no tengo derecho de pro—t-t-egerte pero quiero." Le dijo firmemente. "No quise que nada te pas—ara Srta. Kagom-e-e y lo siento y—para compensar lo—qu-e hice voy a protegerte, para siempre!"

"Oh Shippo." Dijo Kagome palpando la espalda del pequeño. "No llores."

El niño continuó llorando más fuerte hundiendo su pequeña cabeza en su pecho. "Lo siento tanto!" Repitió pensando que aún estaba en problemas. "Estaba sig-uien-do órdenes y me asusté y lo siento y no quise y—y—y." La pequeña voz cayó en un hipo.

"Está bien." Dijo Kagome halando el pequeño cuerpo en un fuerte abrazo, hundiendo su propio rostro en la suave melena de cabello rojo. "Entiendo pequeño Shippo y te perdono, en verdad."

El niño se separó de Kagome, mirándola a los ojos, sus propios ojos verdes llenos con lágrimas. "Sólo así?"

"Sólo así." Kagome sonrió asintiendo, su sonrisa especial de ojos cerrados y con el dulce movimiento de sus labios que sólo Kagome podía lograr esbozar en su rostro.

Desde su lugar a unos pies Inuyasha observó esa sonrisa formarse en sus labios, su corazón punzó con celos por un momento, deseando ser el receptor de esa hermosa expresión y no ese pequeño mocoso Shippo. Resoplando se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

"Um—Capitán?" Llamó Shippo desde los brazos de la Srta. Dresmont.

"Qué?" Refunfuñó Inuyasha mirando al pequeño niño, las llamas del infierno en sus ojos.

"Um—nada." Apenas dijo Shippo mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba en completo terror.

Inuyasha gruñó y marchó unos pies en dirección de Kagome y el niño. "Si tienes algo que decir será mejor que lo digas porque eso es lo que todos harían en este barco de," la ironía de la declaración no pasó desapercibida para Inuyasha. "Mierda. Así que adelante, dilo!"

"Bueno," comenzó Shippo aun ligeramente temeroso. "Por qué estás cubierto de plumas?"

Inuyasha miró al niño, luego a la Srta. Dresmont quien parecía estar conteniendo la risa y luego a Sango y a Miroku que imitaban su expresión. Cerró sus ojos y sin una palabra tomó a Miroku por el brazo. "Vamos cachorro."

"Qué hay de la pregunta de Shippo?" Recordó Miroku con una carcajada mientras zafaba su brazo del Capitán.

Inuyasha se giró hacia él, sus ojos haciendo que todos en la habitación se sintieran pequeños. Era una mirada que claramente declaraba que todos deberían callarse. Miroku se estremeció ante la mirada pero sonrió ampliamente caminando hacia la puerta, abriéndola, el pomo cayó al piso a sus pies.

"Vas a arreglar ese pomo más tarde." Le dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa evidente en su rostro mientras salía de la habitación dejando a dos divertidas mujeres y un escondido zorro a su salida.

"Por qué tengo que arreglarlo, tú lo rompiste!" Respondió Miroku dejando la habitación también, mirando a las chicas con una mirada en su cara que claramente decía que todo estaba bien. Sango se despidió con su mano y le envió un beso.

Miroku gruñó en respuesta y le guiñó un ojo antes de hacer un gesto con sus caderas que hizo a Kagome casi gritar otra vez. Con eso Miroku se agachó a recoger el pomo de la puerta antes de cerrarla tras él. Incluso con la puerta cerrada, escucharon la discusión continuar.

"Qué hay de todas esas plumas, quién va a limpiarlas?"

"Tú porque soy el Capitán y yo lo digo." Escucharon la voz del Capitán mientras se dirigía hacia la habitación de Miroku y Sango.

"Eso es mierda y lo sabes." Respondió Miroku, el juego de palabras hizo reír a Kagome y Sango mientras el joven Shippo se veía confundido.

"Entonces por qué no pones a alguien más a hacerlo, eres el primer oficial, tienen que escucharte."

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose pudo escucharse y luego el pánico de Miroku. "Oye, esa es mi habitación, no entres ahí así!"

"Es mi barco, es mi habitación."

"Oye, oye, piensa en Sango!" La voz de Miroku finalmente se silenció mientras escuchaban el sonido de la puerta de Miroku y Sango cerrándose bruscamente.

Sango miró a Kagome, quien a cambio miró a Sango, ambas mujeres se miraron mutuamente, antes de estallar en incontrolables carcajadas.

"Qué es tan divertido?" Preguntó Shippo confundido desde su lugar en el abrazo de Kagome. Ninguna chica respondió mientras apretaban sus estómagos. "Los adultos son extraños." Concluyó Shippo mientras las dos chicas continuaron riendo por varios minutos.

Finalmente ambas se calmaron, sus carcajadas solo aparecían en ocasionales lapsos de risita hasta que finalmente murieron cuando Sango le dio a Kagome una mirada que claramente decía que la otra mujer no estaba fuera del tema. "Entonces, qué tan amable fue?" Preguntó Sango sus ojos fruncidos, no dejando espacio para discusiones. "Tan amable como mencioné?"

Kagome se sonrojó, sudor bajaba por su rostro mientras resistía la urgencia de gritar otra vez, las imágenes que Sango había creado en su cabeza muy indecentes. "Bueno—"

"De qué están hablando?" Vociferó Shippo desde su lugar en el regazo de Kagome.

Kagome regañó al niño, sosteniéndolo cerca de su rostro con una mirada que claramente decía que tenía la victoria a su alcance. "No podemos hablar de esto con Shippo, eso sería inapropiado."

Sango suspiró y envolvió su pecho con sus brazos, dándole a Kagome otra mirada que le decía a la chica que estaba salvada—al menos por ahora.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hiten se detuvo a bordo del barco El Hopewell, el barco personal de Henry Morgan. Era un barco grande, o al menos era de un tamaño decente comparado a la mayoría de los barcos de la marina. Miró a los hombres, viendo calmado a los bien decorados oficiales mientras seguía al Sr. Morgan despreocupadamente.

"Este es mi barco Sr. Hiten." Se dirigió a él caminando hacia el Camarote o habitación del Capitán que estaba localizada bajo la cubierta del timón. Abriendo la puerta cortésmente, le permitió entrar a Hiten.

El demonio analizaba la habitación, notando que estaba muy elegantemente decorada. Las cortinas eran de un color crema y los tapetes de un borgoña que las contrastaba de forma extraña. El escritorio estaba puesto directamente en frente de las ventanas por la óptima luz y estaba hecho del roble más fino que pudiera encontrarse en Londres, al menos Hiten lo supuso por su olor. Alguna vez había contrabandeado una madera de muy alta calidad que olía igual a la madera del escritorio de Henry Morgan y había sido un fino roble de Londres.

En el escritorio había un antiguo catalejo, hecho de bronce por lo que se veía y al lado un globo terráqueo, definitivamente hecho de marfil y toda clase de gemas raras como perlas y esmeraldas para marcar países y continentes. Muchos papeles también estaban esparcidos en ese escritorio, algunos mapas y otros reportes. Hiten sonrió ante la vista, preguntándose qué tipo de documentos importantes mantendría en su escritorio un hombre como Henry Morgan, mientras era dirigido hacia una silla.

"Por favor, espera aquí un momento." Pidió el Sr. Morgan inclinándose cortésmente. "Debo llamar a mi socio el Sr. Dresmont y regreso."

"Pero por supuesto." Respondió Hiten recostándose en la silla, planeando guardarse un par de valores en sus bolsillos mientras el hombre se ausentaba.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose lo hizo sonreír y se levantó de su silla, caminando en frente del escritorio donde cuidadosamente comenzó a hurgar en los cajones. Examinó entre papeles y basura, cartas familiares y alguna que otra basura antes de toparse con una linda tabaquera al fondo. Sacándola la estudió momentáneamente antes de comenzar a deslizarla en su bolsillo.

"Yo no haría eso si fuera tú, Sr. Hiten."

Hiten se paralizó, la tabaquera aun en su mano, antes de girarse para mirar atrás. De pie al lado de la ventana (Hiten no tenía idea de cómo había llegado ahí) había un niño no mayor de trece años tal vez catorce. El niño tenía cabello grasiento y descuidado, negro como una noche sin luna, atado en la base de su cuello, sus ojos eran penetrantes casi maliciosos mientras miraban a Hiten haciendo que el demonio se sintiera distintivamente incómodo. "Y quién podrías ser, niño?"

"Qué, no vez el parecido familiar?" Preguntó Naraku mientras se acercaba más a Hiten, estirando su mano hacia él. El pirata depositó la tabaquera en la extendida mano del niño y observó mientras el joven la estudiaba abstraídamente.

"Me temo que no." Le dijo al joven, sus ojos fijos en la forma como el niño movía de un lado a otro la tabaquera en su mano.

"Inobservante veo." El joven Naraku tronó su cuello. "Mi nombre es Naraku Morgan," informó mientras sostenía la tabaquera en el rostro de Hiten. "Soy el hijo del dueño de esta tabaquera."

Hiten sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta, había algo desesperadamente mal con este muchacho, muy mal. "Bueno, entonces estoy aquí para ayudar a tu padre." Le dijo a Naraku, intentando mantener su tranquilidad mientras cada instinto en su cuerpo empujaba contra su lógica, diciéndole correr cuando sabía que eso sería la muerte segura.

"Ya veo," dijo el joven deslizando la tabaquera en su bolsillo. "Qué interesante." Naraku no sonó nada sino interesado mientras le indicaba a Hiten que se sentara en la silla en la que había estado un segundo antes. "Pero eso ya lo sabía."

Hiten rodeó el escritorio sentándose en la silla que le había indicado, sus ojos observaban a Naraku cuidadosamente mientras el joven tomaba asiento en la silla de su padre al otro lado de Hiten, al otro lado del escritorio. Sintió los vellos en su nuca erizarse cuando el joven lo miró directamente, su lengua lamían sus labios con una lentitud escalofriante.

"Y," comenzó él. "Si estás tan interesado en ayudar a mi padre, entonces por qué robar algo de él?"

Hiten trató de no agitarse pero lo encontró difícil. "Ya sabes—cómo es-" Rió ligeramente.

"Dime, cómo es?" Naraku sonrió revelando afilados dientes blancos.

"Yo sólo—" comenzó Hiten, "Estaba tratando de ganar alguna—anticipada—" luchó por una palabra.

"Ganancia?" Suplió Naraku mientras se recostaba en la silla de su padre y cruzaba sus piernas.

"Sí." Hiten rápidamente aceptó su demoníaca pelea o respuesta ligera con deseo de huir.

Una extraña mirada atravesó el rostro del joven, era una mirada tan llena de absoluta malevolencia que Hiten pensó que podría ser quemado físicamente con la mirada. "Desde este momento en adelante, si quieres ganancias, te quedarás conmigo."

Hiten no supo qué decir, así que simplemente permaneció en silencio, sus ojos observando a Naraku Morgan con incertidumbre y temor.

"Sé que estás aquí por mi padre," comenzó Naraku de nuevo, su voz goteaba odio. "Para ayudarnos a atrapar a ese bastardo Inuyasha y a esta estúpida perra Kagome," le dijo a Hiten quien se movió en su silla, intentando ponerse cómodo—fue inútil de conseguir. "Pero hay algo en lo que estoy más interesado que en esos dos idiotas y si me ayudas," Naraku se inclinó hacia él. "Lo haré digno de tu tiempo."

Hiten observó a Naraku sorprendido, preguntándose por qué el joven diría algo tan horrible de la mujer que se supone iba a desposar y tras de qué podría estar que no hubiera aquí, qué podría ser tan valioso para este niño. "No quieres recuperar a tu prometida?" Preguntó por pura curiosidad.

Naraku prácticamente se atragantó ante las palabras de Hiten y estrelló su puño en el escritorio, haciendo que el antiguo catalejo cayera y rodara por la mesa. "Quién querría a esa vieja?" Preguntó mientras extendía su mano justo a tiempo para atrapar el catalejo antes de que cayera al piso.

"Qué es eso en lo que estás tan interesado?" Hiten se atrevió a preguntar mientras observaba al joven Naraku girarse en la silla, encarando la ventana abierta, llevando el catalejo hacia su ojo para mirar el vasto mar.

Lentamente el joven retiró el catalejo de su ojo, maniobrándolo levemente antes de girarse, encarando a Hiten. Sonrió, una repugnante vista que hizo temblar a Hiten con un desconocido instinto de temor. Este no era un chico ordinario, esto era algo peor, algo atemorizante, algo que todos los instintos demoníacos de Hiten sabían debía ser altamente temido, este no sólo era el hijo de un demonio comadreja—pero qué era él?

"Las joyas," dijo Naraku sacando a Hiten de sus pensamientos, el demonio relámpago sintió verdadero terror por primera vez en su vida. "Las que están incrustadas en tu frente," Una de las fantasmagóricas manos de Naraku apuntó hacia la brillante cabeza, los cuatro fragmentos reflejaban la luz. "Quiero saber exactamente qué son y cómo puedo obtenerlas."

 _Fin del Capítulo_

 _Dejen sus Reviews_

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_.-

 **El Hopewell** es el nombre de uno de los barcos personales de Henry Morgan.

 **El Clavicordio** – un instrumento musical tocado por medio de un teclado. Produce sonido al tirar de una cuerda cuando una tecla es presionada y es un precursor del piano.

 **Camarote** – en los barcos de la marina esta sería la habitación del Capitán o un lugar donde todos los asuntos del barco también eran atendidos.


	20. Pronunciación

**SHIKURO: UN CUENTO DE HADAS EN EL CARIBE**

 **Por Inuma Asahi De**

Traducido por Inuhanya

 **Disclaimer:** La escritora no posee ninguno de los personajes creados por Rumiko Takahashi pero todos los demás desean que sí. Todos los personajes originales o conceptos son de la autora Inuma Asahi De (a excepción de las figuras históricas).

-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Capítulo Veinte:**

 **Pronunciación**

La noche encontró la habitación del Capitán llena con el extraño sonido de garabatear, un ruido de paso rápido que parecía hacer eco en la habitación, suavemente, mientras una pequeña vela proveía la luz, mostrando el origen de los rayones. Eran hechos por la mano del Capitán que estaba instalado en su escritorio, una pieza de pergamino debajo de su mano izquierda y una pluma descansando en la derecha mientras continuaba escribiendo.

Al lado izquierdo del Capitán estaba sentado Miroku, con su propia pieza de pergamino, su propia tinta y su propia pluma. Se movía inquieto en su asiento mientras observaba escribir al Capitán, la mano del hombre creaba símbolos que Miroku no reconoció excepto por su composición—se veían remarcablemente similares al símbolo en el hombro de Kagome Dresmont.

Miroku continuó observando en un alto estado de curiosidad, sus ojos fijos en las extrañas marcas hechas en el pedazo de papel. Era intrigante, los millones de líneas unidas para hacer símbolos, símbolos que sabía representaban letras o tal vez palabras.

De repente el Capitán regresó su pluma al frasco de tinta y se recostó en su silla, sus ojos descansando en Miroku. "Bien Miroku," dijo mientras tronaba su cuello y miraba al joven. "Vamos a comenzar con una pregunta básica."

"Estoy listo." Dijo Miroku con determinación. Había pasado un año y medio desde su última lección y estaba listo para aprender de nuevo, preparado y emocionado.

"Cuántas letras hay en el alfabeto inglés?"

"El inglés?" Preguntó Miroku por clarificación, sus cejas juntas ante la extraña pregunta, Inuyasha asintió para que continuara. "Veintiséis."

"Recítalas." Indicó Inuyasha recostándose en su silla, sus manos juntas detrás de su cabeza, la silla apoyándose en dos patas mientras se mecía adelante y atrás.

"A-B-C-D-," Comenzó Miroku recitando cada letra en el alfabeto inglés con facilidad. "E-F-G-H-I-J-K-L-M-N-O-P-Q-R-S-T-U-V-W-X-Y-Z." Terminando, le dio al Capitán una extraña mirada, parpadeando secamente, preguntándose qué tenía esto que ver con este nuevo idioma que estaba aprendiendo.

"Y de todas esas letras cuántas son consonantes y cuántas son vocales?"

Miroku tragó, no había esperado que el Capitán le hiciera una pregunta como esa. Atormentando su cerebro trató de recordar sus primeras lecciones de gramática, habían tenido lugar casi nueve años atrás cuando había sido pequeño y no había querido prestar demasiada atención a sus lecciones. "Bueno," comenzó él. "Creo, hay tres—no—cuatro vocales?"

"Intenta otra vez," dijo el Capitán con un chasquido de su lengua. "Piensa en eso, no digas por decir una respuesta." Regañó Inuyasha dándole a Miroku una dura mirada. "Nómbralas si te ayuda." Indicó él con un ligero sonido de irritación en su voz que hizo encoger a Miroku. Casi había olvidado cuán severo era el Capitán cuando olvidaba algo tan básico como las vocales y las consonantes.

Apretando sus dientes, Miroku trató de recordar la primera, "A," dijo con limitada confianza en su voz, estaba seguro de que el Capitán lo escuchó. Miró a Inuyasha para asegurarse, bajó su cabeza con pena cuando el hombre le asintió cortamente con ojos fruncidos. "E e I?"

"Está bien." El Capitán incentivó aunque su voz sonó decepcionada.

Miroku agachó su cabeza aún más tratando de desaparecer en su silla. Se sintió tonto por no recordar algo tan básico como esto. Usualmente se hacía una bola con sus lecciones (o al menos lo había hecho desde que cumplió trece y comenzó a entender su importancia) pero de nuevo, todo eso había cambiado tres años atrás. La mente de Miroku divagó hacia la hermosa mujer actualmente relajándose en su habitación con su nueva mejor amiga, hablando sobre quien sabe qué tipo de cosas deliciosas.

Sango había probado ser una buena distracción; lo había sido desde la primera vez que llegó en el bote con su encantador cabello marrón, largo, lustroso y suave, sus grandes ojos marrones tan profundos con afecto, su pecho amplio, sus deliciosas y curvilíneas caderas que se ajustaban bien en sus manos, su trasero que se ajustaba tan perfectamente contra él cuando dormían en cucharita. Miroku cerró sus ojos deleitado mientras dejaba a su mente divagar, olvidando la tarea en mano mientras imágenes de una musa Sango en la cama entraba en su mente.

"Miroku!" Gritó el Capitán sacando a Miroku de su ensueño.

El joven se enderezó de golpe mirando a su figura paterna con una sonrisa avergonzada y culposa. "Sí, Capitán?"

Inuyasha gruñó y giró sus ojos, una mirada en su cara que claramente decía que estaba disgustado e irritado ante la actual situación. "No sé en qué estás pensando," señaló la cabeza de Miroku, su afilado dedo peligrosamente cerca de los mechones de Miroku. "Pero detenlo!" Terminó Inuyasha y luego dio un golpecito en la frente de Miroku a modo de castigo.

Miroku se sonrojó frotando el lugar donde el Capitán lo había golpeado y rió al mismo tiempo, notando que el Capitán debió haberlo olfateado de él. Miró al hombre y se maravilló del sonrojo en la cara del Capitán y la forma en que la vena en su frente estaba pronunciándose, una señal segura de que el Capitán estaba molesto. "Lo siento," se disculpó Miroku sin sinceridad en su voz.

Inuyasha suspiró largo y fuerte antes de llevar una mano para cubrir sus ojos con exasperación. "Me dirás todas las malditas vocales, maldición?"

"Está bien," asintió Miroku con una sonrisa en su rostro que pronto se tornó en un frunce de concentración. "A,E,I—" Golpeó su mentón y miró el techo en un esfuerzo por recordar. "O y U? Cinco vocales," Contó rápido en su cabeza. "Y veintiún consonantes?"

"Muy bien." La voz de Inuyasha resonó mientras se inclinaba en su silla, las dos patas que habían estado en el aire hicieron un distintivo sonido mientras golpeaban el piso en la silenciosa habitación. "Y con esas letras podemos crear cada palabra en el idioma inglés, correcto?"

"Sí," aceptó Miroku observando al Capitán alcanzar por la hoja de papel que había estado escribiendo previamente.

El Capitán le dio la vuelta al papel en la dirección de Miroku, mostrándole los extraños símbolos, señaló el primero, mostrándole a Miroku la extraña línea ondulada. "El idioma que estamos aprendiendo es el mismo. Cada vocal sea A, E, I, O o U se escribe diferentemente, sin embargo, en vez de usar letras se usa en lo que en inglés se refiere como caracteres. Inuyasha señaló un extraño símbolo, あ. "Esta es A." Suplió Inuyasha y luego apuntó a otro símbolo y al de debajo, え y い. "E e I." Señaló los últimos dos símbolos que había escrito, お y う. "O y U."

Miroku asintió, mirando a lado y lado, mirando las extrañas marcas onduladas. "Se pronuncian de la misma manera?"

"Básicamente." Dijo Inuyasha asintiendo. "La A se pronuncia en la larga A de f _a_ ther (padre)."

"Entonces a-a-a." Miroku abrió su boca e hizo el sonido de la pronunciación.

"Um, sí eso es, la E como en b _e_ d (cama)," Miroku repitió el sonido, el Capitán sonrió cambiando al siguiente sonido. "La I como en stomp _i_ ng (pisando fuerte)," de nuevo Miroku repitió el sonido y el Capitán continuó con la siguiente vocal. "O como en _o_ val (oval, ovalado)." Miroku repitió y el Capitán sonrió complacido. "Y por último pero no menos importante la U como en h _u_ ge (enorme)."

Miroku frunció sus labios, formando la boca redonda que era necesaria para hacer el sonido de la U.

"Pareces un pescado." Dijo el Capitán con una sonrisa en su cara.

Miroku automáticamente frunció sus labios y miró al Capitán irónico. "Así que esas son las vocales en tu idioma natal?" Dijo él ignorando completamente el comentario.

"Sí," Inuyasha sonrió y continuó con la lección. "Ellas también son los primeros cinco caracteres en su alfabeto. Para hacer los otros caracteres combinamos esas primeras cinco vocales con los sonidos de las consonantes."

Miroku asintió entendiendo, seriedad cubría sus rasgos. "De acuerdo, entiendo, entonces son sus consonantes como en el alfabeto inglés?"

"No," dijo Inuyasha sacudiendo su cabeza. "Hay cuarenta y uno y los memorizaremos todos."

"Cuarenta y uno!" Dijo Miroku con shock en su cara. Nunca había aprendido un idioma del Capitán con un alfabeto tan extenso y un alfabeto que no se veía como letras para él.

Inuyasha sonrió y alcanzó para alborotar la cabeza de Miroku como si fuera un niño. "Es mucho para ti?"

Miroku lo miró y retiró la mano del Capitán firmemente. "No, puedo hacerlo. Quiero aprender tu idioma."

Inuyasha parpadeó y asimiló la seriedad de Miroku. La boca del joven se cerró en una apretada línea y sus cejas firmemente puestas y fruncidas, sus ojos oscuros y envenenados. "Miroku?"

"Quiero aprender, sin importar lo difícil que sea." La voz sonó tan convincente, tan segura. "Quiero aprender de tu herencia Otou-san."

Inuyasha miró a Miroku genuinamente tocado pero no dispuesto a mostrar lo afectado que estaba en realidad. Con una mano en la parte trasera de su cabeza rascó su cabello firmemente, sus ojos se desviaron del hombre en frente de él. Pasando saliva sonrió y se giró hacia Miroku, sus ojos brillaban en la luz. "Está bien," dijo firmemente mientras golpeteaba el pergamino en frente de Miroku. "Vamos a comenzar con todas las combinaciones de la A, una vez que las memoricemos todas, continuaremos con las combinaciones de la I."

"Y así sucesivamente, verdad?" Preguntó Miroku alcanzando por su pluma, escurriendo el frasco para ayudar a la tinta a adherirse a la pluma.

"Sí."

"Cuántas combinaciones hay de la A?"

"Nueve, comenzaremos con KA." El Capitán alcanzó por su pergamino, tomando el que había usado antes y dibujó el extraño símbolo junto a la a original, か.

Miroku miró el símbolo y sintió algo de su confianza desvanecerse. "Eso no se ve como el caracter A original."

"Lo sé," Inuyasha sonrió. "Eso es lo que hace divertido este idioma."

"Esto va a doler, verdad?" Miroku miró a su mentor, maestro, amigo, hermano y padre, sus ojos iluminados con felicidad. Estaba completamente en contra de la connotación de sus palabras, esa mirada, pero Inuyasha la vio por lo que era. Miroku estaba feliz de estar aprendiendo, porque el hombre siempre había sido amante del conocimiento y porque era feliz de estar aprendiendo algo que era personal para su única familia en el mundo y eso también lo hacía personal para Miroku.

"Será doloroso pero creo que lo valdrá." Inuyasha aclaró su garganta y golpeteó el papel. "Ahora, escribe ese caracter cien veces, cada vez quiero que digas KA, entendido?"

"Sí, señor." Miroku asintió y se volvió hacia el papel, su pluma creaba el mismo sonido que el Capitán había hecho antes, cada vez el símbolo se hacía más y más reconocible, más y más fácil de identificar. Sonrió ante la vista, orgulloso del hombre que había criado, así como con cada idioma anterior Miroku estaba tomándolo con calma. Asimilando fácilmente las letras y cómo escribirlas, había sido igual a cuando Miroku había aprendido a leer y cuando había aprendido a escribir en inglés. Era lo mismo como cuando había aprendido latín y francés, luego alemán y griego.

Sin importar el idioma, las lecciones siempre habían comenzado de esta manera, con el alfabeto pero esta vez Inuyasha sabía que sería más difícil de aprender. Los alfabetos de latín, francés, alemán y griego todos tenían su origen en el romano, haciéndolos aparentemente idénticos si no ligeramente diferentes. Con el japonés sería una ardua tarea porque, primero, Miroku tendría que aprender las estructuras de los caracteres, era aprender verdaderamente un nuevo idioma con una limitada base para comenzar.

Inuyasha tomó un profundo respiro y se recostó en la silla de nuevo, su mente en la otra persona en el barco a la que estaba dándole lecciones. " _Qué voy a hacer contigo, Srta. Dresmont?_ "

Incluso después de esa realización de anoche, que Kagome y Kikyo no eran así de parecidas, aún mantenía la duda. Sus personalidades eran diferentes, eso era innegablemente cierto pero sus caras, sus aromas, eran muy parecidos que sería ridículo pensar lo contrario. Los ojos, el cabello, la nariz, el mentón, el olor a flores, todo de las dos mujeres gritaba que tenían que tener una conexión pero cuál era esa conexión?

" _Tal vez son parientes?_ " Pensó Inuyasha para sí pero frunció rápidamente. " _Aún si estuvieran emparentadas de sangre, nunca he visto parientes de sangre con una semejanza tan fuerte especialmente cuando se refiere al aroma._ " Resopló balanceando la silla adelante y atrás ligeramente. " _La única vez en que los aromas son comparables con el otro es si la relación es de madre e hijo y no hay manera de que eso continúe._ " Inuyasha alcanzó instintivamente para agarrar la joya alrededor de su cuello e hizo una mueca cuando quedó vacía.

La gema era otra historia completamente. La había usado la mayor parte de su vida, solo removiéndola de su cuello en dos ocasiones desde que la había recibido. La primera vez que la había removido fue para poder dársela a Kikyo, un incidente que no había recordado hasta una semana atrás. Había sido un obsequio—una especie de obsequio de cortejo. Inuyasha hizo a un lado la idea. La segunda vez había sido muy diferente, la había removido para dársela a Kagome porque por alguna razón después de haberse combinado con las otras gemas pertenecientes a Manten casi le había robado su cordura.

" _Me pregunto si ahora puedo tocarla?_ " Se preguntó pero sintió una voz en el fondo de su mente gritándole que no. " _Sería estúpido intentarlo._ " Concluyó dejando caer su mano en su regazo y dejó escapar un tranquilo respiro para no molestar a Miroku.

Vagamente, miró los papeles del joven, estaba en el número veintinueve, dejándolo a casi un cuarto del camino. Girando su oreja hacia el hombre escuchaba la pronunciación del muchacho complacido en el hecho de que estaba diciéndola correctamente aun después de haber tenido veintinueve veces para arruinarlo. Complacido por el progreso del hombre, Inuyasha desvió la atención de sus orejas así como de sus ojos distrayéndose de nuevo con la idea de Kagome Dresmont.

" _Si no están emparentadas, entonces, por qué son tan parecidas?_ " Se cuestionó, como antes, la respuesta llegó a él relativamente fácil. " _Reencarnación._ " Inuyasha sintió comenzar un dolor de cabeza. " _Es posible?_ " Resistió la urgencia de alcanzar por la ausente piedra una vez más. " _Podría Kagome ser Kikyo cincuenta años después de los hechos? De acuerdo a la manera en que fui criado es posible._ " Hizo una mueca ante la idea de las costumbres de su propia gente. " _Recuerdo a Myoga y a Totosai contándome historias cuando era pequeño sobre personas siendo reencarnadas pero siempre pensé que eran sólo historias."_ Inuyasha quería golpear su cabeza en la mesa, su frustración en aumento. " _No es justo!_ " Se gritó, su mente luchaba por encontrar una razón, cualquier razón de por qué la reencarnación podría ser una posibilidad verdadera en este caso. " _Por qué, por qué Kikyo habría reencarnado y como Kagome! Después de que todo salió mal con Kikyo, por qué querría ser reencarnada y andar conmigo otra vez!_ " Contuvo un gruñido que se formaba en su garganta. " _Y si eso es verdad, si realmente son la misma persona entonces qué demonios significa eso para mí?_ "

Inuyasha cerró sus ojos ante la idea, su mente en blanco, aclarándose de todo pensamiento mientras imaginaba la relación que había tenido hacía mucho tiempo. Kikyo había sido fría y callosa, había sido despreocupada tal vez incluso abusiva y aun así se había quedado con ella. Nunca había sabido por qué se había quedado con ella y aún así lo había hecho, se había quedado con ella hasta el día que regresó y no encontró su cuerpo esperándolo sino, en vez, una tumba. Recordó estar de pie en frente de esa tumba mirándola con una pequeña niña llorando a su lado, su gema descolgaba de sus dedos.

" _Qué haría?_ " Su corazón se tornó dolido en su pecho y se tomó un momento para colocar su mano sobre el lugar donde se originaba el dolor. " _Si Kagome fuera Kikyo en una nueva vida eso cambiaría todo, significaría algo?_ " Una parte de él pensaba que podría significar mucho: eso significaría que Kagome Dresmont estaba en su mente solo por lo que fue en su pasado.

Abrió sus ojos y se encontró mirando el techo de su habitación, su mente dando vueltas una y otra vez, preguntándose qué haría si Kagome fuera la reencarnación de Kikyo.

" _Esto es inútil."_ Concluyó mirando a Miroku de nuevo, el hombre iba a medio camino, estaba en la setenta y dos. " _No estoy seguro de si ella es una reencarnación, sí, probablemente no lo sea._ " Se dijo eso pero sabía que estaba mintiéndose, incluso se dio cuenta que no debería precipitarse, no quería tomar decisiones sin antes saber la verdad y eso significaba _cualquier_ decisión. Continuaría pasando tiempo con ella, continuaría enseñándole el violín en la noche cuando nadie estuviera despierto para verlo, continuaría estando con ella pero no dejaría que llegara muy lejos—no hasta que estuviera seguro, no hasta después de que viera a la hermana de Kikyo y sus sospechas fueran negadas o confirmadas. " _A quién engaño,_ " se regañó Inuyasha cuando una última idea que había estado ignorando últimamente entró en su mente. " _Podría no gustarme de esa manera._ "

Inuyasha sabía que también era una mentira.

"Terminé." Anunció Miroku y le alcanzó la pieza de papel a Inuyasha quien lo tomó aturdido. Miró la escritura, notando lo torpe que era al principio y luego cuán mejor se volvía cada vez, para cuando Miroku había llegado a la cien, podría pasar al menos por diez años de escritura.

"Buen trabajo, la próxima letra es SA." Inuyasha agarró el pergamino en el que había escrito las vocales y su pluma haciendo rápidamente un corto trabajo de dibujar el carácter さ. "Igual que antes, escríbelo cien veces y dilo en voz alta cada vez."

Miroku asintió y aceptó el pergamino cuando Inuyasha se lo alcanzó sin protestar. Lo depositó al lado del pergamino en el que estaba trabajando y miró al Capitán por el rabillo de su ojo. "La luna nueva es mañana en la noche." Mencionó el hijo al padre, colocando su pluma contra el pergamino, escribiendo cuidadosamente el carácter さ mientras pronunciaba la palabra en voz alta.

"Lo sé." Dijo Inuyasha sin pensar mientras se recostaba de nuevo en su silla, balanceándola en dos patas.

"Qué vas a hacer al respecto?" Inquirió Miroku antes de hacer su tarea de nuevo, pronunciando y escribiendo.

"Supongo que," Refunfuñó Inuyasha permitiéndole a sus brazos colgar de las dos patas mientras se recostaba. "la Srta. Dresmont tendrá que tener una noche de chicas con Sango y tú," le dio al hombre una mirada que el diablo habría envidiado. "Te quedarás conmigo."

Miroku soltó su pluma y miró al Capitán, sus ojos abiertos, incrédulos. "Qué?"

"Tú," Inuyasha apuntó a Miroku con énfasis. "Vas a quedarte," señaló la habitación, su rostro claramente mostraba su naturaleza sarcástica. "Conmigo." Se apuntó apenas conteniendo su propia diversión.

Miroku frunció y regresó a la lección sin decir una palabra, las molestas líneas claramente evidentes en su cara mientras hacía el próximo carácter y lo pronunciaba bruscamente.

Inuyasha rió ligeramente y puso sus manos tras su cabeza, su lengua por fuera de su boca con disfrute personal. "Será como en los viejos tiempos."

"Parece que hemos estado teniendo muchos viejos tiempos desde que la Srta. Dresmont llegó a bordo." Murmuró Miroku secamente mientras pensaba en la cantidad de tiempo que había pasado durmiendo con el Capitán en vez de en su propia cálida habitación junto a su propia cálida compañera de trabajo desde que Kagome había llegado.

"Lo siento," Inuyasha chasqueó su lengua mientras mecía la silla en sus propias patas. "Pero vamos a hacer felices a las mujeres."

"Yo quiero hacer felices a los hombres." Dijo Miroku levantando una ceja.

Inuyasha levantó su propia ceja y los dos hombres continuaron mirándose mutuamente mientras Inuyasha asimilaba el comentario. Finalmente rompieron contacto visual simultáneamente, Inuyasha se giró llevando su dedo hacia su rostro donde rascaba su nariz. "De alguna manera tengo la sensación de que no estás hablando 'sobre nosotros'."

"Qué observador de ti." Murmuró Miroku con una maliciosa sonrisa en su cara antes de regresar a la tarea en mano, habiendo escrito sólo quince caracteres.

Inuyasha sonrió ligeramente y luego frunció. "Sabes Miroku," comenzó tranquilamente. "Eres el único humano que sabe de la luna nueva."

Miroku detuvo su escritura y colocó la pluma de nuevo en el frasco, girándose para mirar al Capitán con ojos expertos. "Lo sé," le dijo sin rodeos. "Entiendo que no confíes en nadie con esto pero—" pausó por un segundo mientras su mente iba hacia las dos mujeres en la habitación de al lado. "No crees que tienes más personas en las que puedes confiar además de mí?"

Inuyasha no miró a Miroku, en vez se enfocó en la vela, la llama que danzaba con la ligera brisa de la ventana abierta. Era una exhibición delicada, la forma en que esa pequeña llama danzaba en la brisa, parpadeando, creando luz para formar y disipar todo al mismo tiempo. "Lo sé pero—" Inuyasha se estiró, moviendo su mano rápidamente a través de la llama, recogiendo su mano rápidamente para no quemarse. "He sido quemado antes por las personas." Dijo él regresando su mano hacia su rostro, estudiando el apéndice. "Si te mueves rápido, no te quemas pero," Inuyasha miró la llama. "Si nunca te acercas hacia la llama entonces no hay oportunidad de ser quemado."

Miroku suspiró, entendiendo la analogía del Capitán. Era simple, si no les dices entonces la información no podrá ser usada contra ti. Resopló y regresó a su lección en silencio mientras el Capitán continuaba mirando su mano ilesa sabiendo que no estaba seguro si estaba listo para confiar en otras llamas en este barco, Miroku había sido alguien difícil de confiar especialmente después de la primera llama, nunca se había atrevido a tocar lo que lo había quemado considerablemente mal.

Lejos de sus pensamientos, Miroku estaba sentado cubriendo su pergamino con garabatos mientras pronunciaba lentamente, "SA," una y otra vez, su voz sonaba más y más triste cada vez que murmuraba el sonido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la habitación de Miroku y Sango, las dos mujeres estaban sentadas con un pequeño niño arrunchado en una cama cercana, durmiendo sonoramente. Kagome miró al niño, sonriendo mientras rodaba sobre su espalda roncando suevamente en su profundo sueño. Cuando el Capitán y Miroku habían anunciado que estarían ocupados durante la noche, Sango y Kagome habían decidido que se quedarían juntas también hasta que los chicos hubiesen terminado y todos estuvieran listos para ir a la cama. Así que ahora Kagome se encontraba sola con Sango (si no se contaba al pequeño Shippo), las dos mujeres habían pasado mucha de su noche enseñándole al pequeño su alfabeto, inconscientes de que Miroku estaba teniendo las mismas clases en la puerta de al lado.

Había sido una tarea agotadora, el niño no estaba muy bien educado en inglés pero lo había captado rápido y para el final de la lección había podido recordar la mayoría de sus letras e incluso reconocido un par que habían escrito para que él las viera. Todo el trabajo lo había agotado lo que lo condujo a su actual lugar durmiendo entre las almohadas en la cama de Miroku y Sango.

Kagome sonrió ante la vista antes de girarse hacia su compañera. "Dónde ha estado durmiendo hasta ahora?"

Sango se encogió y estiró, "Donde sea que haya espacio en realidad." Habló mientras apenas lograba contener un bostezo con su mano. "Unas pocas noches durmió en la cubierta y una o dos conmigo." Traqueó su cuello perezosamente. "Los grumetes generalmente duermen donde sea cómodo."

Kagome asintió, aceptando la respuesta pero sin gustarle realmente. "Debería tener un lugar más estable para dormir." Ella frunció pensativa sus labios. "No puede tener una cama abajo?"

Sango sacudió su cabeza y frunció. "Los hombres no lo permitirían," le dio a Kagome una mirada apologética, "No es apropiado."

"Déjame adivinar," dijo Kagome con un suspiro. "Los piratas tienen su propia versión de la propiedad."

"Por supuesto," Sango sonrió ligeramente antes de que su rostro se tornara casi contemplativo. "Aunque es mucho más laxa que en la que fuimos criadas."

Kagome frunció y analizó la apariencia de Sango, observándola mientras la mujer frotaba sus ojos. " _Nosotras?_ " Preguntó ella, sus ojos miraban la ropa desgastada y el rostro sucio. Brevemente recordó ese rostro siendo inmaculado, esas ropas siendo ricas y asombrosas en una perfecta figura socialité, y recordó esa voz siendo fuertemente adornada con todos los modales de la etiqueta y una educación apropiada. " _Es verdad, Sango y yo, somos iguales, no es así? Pero entonces, qué la trajo aquí? Por qué está aquí?"_

"Tú fuiste criada en propiedad?" Preguntó Kagome llevando una mano hacia su pecho, ya sabiendo la respuesta.

"Hm?" Sango se giró y miró a Kagome confundida, sus cejas fruncidas mientras mirada a la joven.

Kagome miró a Sango, su rostro extrañamente determinado como si hubiese decidido que necesitaba decir algo y sabía que no había vuelta atrás. "Fuiste criada en una casa de alta posición social, verdad Sango?"

Sango se sonrojó y desvió la mirada. "Lo fui," murmuró ella asintiendo y añadió. "Hasta prontamente después de cumplir dieciséis."

Kagome observaba, su curiosidad se asomó mientras asimilaba esta información. Levantándose de su lugar en la silla de Miroku caminó hacia donde Sango estaba sentada con su espalda a los pies de la cama. Sentándose al frente de la mujer trató de hacer contacto visual pero Sango pareció rehusarse a encontrar la mirada de Kagome. Preocupada, Kagome alcanzó y tocó el brazo de la otra chica. Sango saltó y la miró, claramente sorprendida por la acción pero no hizo movimiento por alejarse. "Sango," comenzó Kagome, su voz gentil. "Por qué te fuiste? Qué te hizo querer venir aquí?" Señaló el barco alrededor.

Sango no dijo una palabra, en vez miró su regazo, sus ojos enfocados y no enfocados en sus rodillas flexionadas.

"Algo," Kagome buscó las palabras correctas. "—malo te pasó?" Kagome decidió decir mientras apretaba el brazo de Sango, su agarre levemente más firme, un intento por darle seguridad.

Sango tomó un profundo y tembloroso respiro antes de zafarse de la otra joven, sus ojos aguados para mucha intriga de Kagome. "Kagome," dijo la mujer, su voz más fuerte que sus ojos. "Propiedad, modales, el lugar donde tú y yo crecimos, realmente no es todo tan diferente a lo que es este lugar." Señaló alrededor la habitación donde estaban residiendo actualmente justo como Kagome lo había hecho momentos antes. "Son dos mundos diferentes, lo admito, pero las personas en ellos son iguales cuando llegas a eso."

"De qué estás hablando, Sango?" Dijo Kagome permitiéndole a su agarre aflojarse en la manga de Sango hasta que su mano había caído del brazo de la otra joven.

"Los nobles son algo así como enmascarados," murmuró Sango mientras recostaba su cabeza en el borde de la cama, mirando al techo. "Andan por ahí con sus rostros escondidos tras una máscara que disfrutamos mirar." Sonrió en la tenue luz. "Pero esas máscaras son peligrosas." Frunció profundamente. "Hacen difícil ver—ver a la verdadera persona debajo. Todo lo que podemos ver es la máscara, lo que han elegido mostrarnos."

Kagome observaba perpleja a la otra mujer, no entendiendo lo que Sango estaba diciendo.

"Al final," Sango levantó su cabeza de la cama y luego miró sus manos que habían caído en su regazo. "Esas máscaras son tan reales que es todo lo que podemos ver, la fachada que ha sido cuidadosamente grabada para ser vista por nosotros." Apretó sus puños en su regazo antes de abrirlos lentamente mirando sus palmas, fijamente. "Se disfrazan tan bien que no puedes ver a la persona debajo y entonces comienzas a confiar en esa persona falsa, en esa máscara," Lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en los ojos de Sango. "Y luego un día la persona finalmente se quita la máscara y muestra su verdadera cara y es—horrible."

El labio inferior de Kagome se descolgó levemente mientras su corazón se aceleraba en su pecho ante esas palabras. Entendía exactamente lo que Sango estaba diciéndole, ella había experimentado la falsedad de un enmascarado de primera mano. Kagome miró sus manos y se preguntó si la experiencia de Sango había sido la misma de la suya. Había sido engañada, le habían mentido, había sido lastimada tanto por ello que no sabía cómo tratar con el dolor? Kagome tragó y elevó sus ojos sin mover su cabeza, asimilando la vista de Sango completamente. El labio inferior de la joven estaba temblando, lágrimas acumuladas en sus pestañas—estaba realmente herida, tan lastimada que no podía soportar el dolor.

" _En verdad fui tan lastimada?_ " Se preguntó Kagome imaginando a su propio enmascarado, había usado una máscara y cuando se la había quitado—

" _Nunca te haré hacer algo contra tu voluntad._ " _Declaró suavemente separándose y besó su cabeza en la misma forma como lo había hecho la última vez que habían estado en esta habitación. "Soy mejor que eso."_

" _Él no es tan horrible."_ Se dijo Kagome justo cuando el rostro de Sango se arrugó y rompió en sollozos.

Con cuidado, alcanzó y tomó firme a la mujer en su abrazo, acercándola y abrazándola fuerte. El rostro de Sango había visto lo que debió ser horrible; debió haber sido muy malo. Kagome mordió su labio, los enmascarados que había conocido podrían haberla engañado pero sus verdaderas caras—las caras debajo de la máscara—no eran de temer. Sango no era aterradora, ni lo era Miroku y el Capitán—

Una imagen de su sonrisa infantil mientras la miraba a través de una ola de revoltosos mechones plateados llegó a su mente, como un destello de luz durante una tormenta de verano, cambió a una imagen de él sosteniendo el violín en su mentón, su cuerpo meciéndose levemente de un lado a otro, sus ojos cerrados, gentiles como—como un cachorro.

Kagome sonrió a pesar del continuo llanto de Sango. " _No—el Capitán no es horrible del todo,_ " se dijo mientras se mecía, abrazando fuerte a Sango. " _Tal vez un poco atemorizante a veces pero—_ " Kagome dejó la idea desvanecerse en su cabeza, no estaba lista para admitirse que no era horrible del todo, de hecho pensaba que era lo opuesto.

Kagome se paralizó cuando sintió una humedad golpear su hombro y frunció, las lágrimas de Sango tocaron algo en su interior. "No tienes que decir más si no quieres, Sango," le susurró a la joven suavemente. "Entenderé."

La mujer sacudió su cabeza lentamente, su rostro hundido en el hombro de Kagome. Finalmente, se separó y secó sus ojos con su manga antes de continuar. "Vi el verdadero rostro del Virrey." Le dijo a Kagome con ojos rojos mirando directo al frente de ella, al piso de madera. "Estaba tan oscuro—" susurró apretando a Kagome fuertemente, "Estaba completamente negro."

"Sango," susurró Kagome mirando los perdidos ojos de la otra joven. "Qué te hizo?"

Sango continuó mirando a la nada, sin hablar, sin hacer contacto visual con Kagome. Parecía tan lejana, como si estuviera perdida, perdida en algún lugar donde Kagome no podía alcanzarla y luego, abrió su boca y con una vacía voz le dijo a Kagome la verdad, la verdadera cara del Virrey de Cerdeña, la verdadera razón de por qué Sango estaba aquí en el barco Shikuro. "Él me violó."

Kagome sintió su corazón apretarse en su pecho, toda su mente se nubló ante la idea. Era la peor palabra en el lenguaje de una mujer respetable, una palabra que nadie se atrevía a pronunciar, una palabra cuya connotación era tan fiera, tan peligrosa, aquellos pocos que se atrevían a pronunciarla era dentro de las más cercadas conexiones.

"Mi madre—" Comenzó Sango mientras sus perdidos ojos miraban al frente, una perturbadora calma en las caóticas profundidades. "Mi madre," lentamente sus ojos comenzaron a brillar con lágrimas. "Lo descubrió y se enojó conmigo. Dijo que fue mi culpa, todo culpa mía." Como compuertas las lágrimas brotaron por los ojos de Sango mientras hipaba y continuaba. "Me llamó una desgracia para el nombre de la familia y luego—luego—me dijo irme de su casa," Sango llevó una temblorosa mano hacia su rostro, cubriendo un ojo mientras limpiaba un brote de lágrimas. "Dijo que era una hija inútil si no podía proteger el honor de la familia o mi herencia."

"Sango?" Kagome quedó conmocionada, sus propias lágrima nublaban su visión mientras observaba a la mujer derrumbarse. Haber sido violada, haber tenido a su familia rechazándola, haber tenido a su familia clamando que había llevado deshonra a la casa cuando no había sido su culpa—quién—quién le hacía algo así a su propia hija? " _Personas de propiedad._ " La idea llegó a su mente antes de que pudiera pensar en controlarlo. Esa era la verdad, a las personas de propiedad no les importaba si no hubiese sido culpa de la hija, sólo les importaba el símbolo entre las piernas de la hija y el hecho de que ese símbolo ahora estuviera roto—era inútil para ellos.

Kagome alcanzó por Sango, queriendo llorar con ella, decirle que todo estaría bien pero antes de poder consolarla, el pomo de la puerta se giró e Inuyasha y Miroku entraron a la habitación sin golpear, una fuerte voz golpeó las cuatro paredes, una horrible intrusión.

"Hola señoritas!" Gritó Miroku, el Capitán sonriendo tras él. "Cómo está todo—" se desvaneció asimilando la vista de su amante jorobada de tal forma que no había visto en años. "Sango?" Preguntó brevemente antes de apresurarse al lado de la mujer.

Kagome observó mientras Miroku halaba a Sango hacia él en un fuerte abrazo, la mujer se aferró a él una vez se dio cuenta de quién era. Se aferró a él como un salvavidas, llorando en la chaqueta del hombre, cada uno de sus respiros salían como duros jadeos de aire.

"Está bien," le decía Miroku una y otra vez acariciando su cabeza. "Te amo," susurró en su cabello y ella sollozó más fuerte mientras hundía su cara en el cuello de Miroku. "Está bien amor, está bien," hablaba gentilmente mientras frotaba su espalda con sus ojos cerrados y sus hombros tensos con rabia por el hombre que le había causado tal dolor tiempo atrás. "Llora," susurró él. "Tanto como quieras, sabes que no me importa."

Sango solo hipaba contra su piel antes de contener otro sollozo mientras apretaba las mangas de Miroku más fuerte en sus dedos, rogándole con sus manos que la abrazara fuertemente.

"No te dejaré ir." Le aseguró abrazándola más fuerte hacia su pecho sabiendo sin palabras lo que estaba pidiendo.

Sintiendo que su tiempo para irse se había vencido, Kagome se levantó de su lugar y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta y al callado Capitán. Se paralizó ante la vista de sus ojos preocupados, los cuales estaban enfocados en Sango tras ella. Una especie de asustada anticipación llenó su corazón ante la vista dándose cuenta que cuando ella dejara esta habitación esta noche, los dos estarían solos. Hasta este punto, los dos nunca habían estado solos en la habitación del Capitán desde Port Royal (al menos para su conocimiento). Ahora, mientras lo encaraba, sabía que estarían durmiendo a solo cinco pies de separación. Una sensación de miedo la inundó, un temor de lo que posiblemente podría o no podía pasar, y eso la llevó a una extraña sensación de anticipación acompañada con miedo nervioso. Tragó saliva, disponiéndose a continuar pero su cuerpo estaba paralizado en lugar de reacio a moverse.

"Srta. Dresmont?" La voz de Miroku interrumpió los pensamientos de Kagome.

Girándose hacia el hombre abrazando el tembloroso cuerpo de Sango, mordió su labio esperando a que hablara.

"Llévese a Shippo, por favor?" Dijo él, sus ojos suplicantes.

Kagome asintió y se apresuró a la cama, el miedo anterior olvidado mientras levantaba al niño durmiente. " _Duerme como una roca, este._ " Comentó para sí acomodándolo en sus brazos y apresurándose hacia la puerta, pasando rápidamente al Capitán con sus ojos mirando directo al suelo.

Inuyasha la observó pasar y miró a Miroku una vez más. El hombre estaba meciendo a Sango suavemente susurrándole palabras dulces en su cabello, diciéndole que estaba bien, que estaba segura, que ningún daño le ocurriría mientras él respirara. Con esas palabras en sus orejas, Inuyasha lentamente cerró la puerta de la habitación de Miroku y Sango, sabiendo que Sango estaría bien en la mañana después de que Miroku se tomara un tiempo consolando a la chica. Esta era, después de todo, no la primera vez que Sango sucumbía a una recaída. Pensó en lo difícil que había sido al comienzo, cuando Sango con frecuencia había llorado por cosas más pequeñas. Ese primer año había sido tan difícil que con frecuencia había pensado que había cometido un error, que esto no era lo mejor para Sango, que ella necesitaba estar rodeada de mujeres—tal vez ir a un convento y volverse monja. Pero—había sabido que no podía hacer tal cosa—sus instintos le habían dicho que Sango pertenecía a ellos y así nunca se había rendido con ella—no podía porque en ese entonces había sabido que Miroku la amaba y que él, Inuyasha mismo, ya la había reclamado inconscientemente como parte de su manada.

Inuyasha resopló ligeramente ante la idea, una sonrisa en su rostro mientras comenzaba a caminar por el corredor hacia su habitación. " _No es extraño, que la manada que he elegido es tan diferente a la manada que conocí alguna vez?_ " Musitó para sí mientras un breve destello de un hombre aparecía ante sus ojos: una versión suya más alta y majestuosa. Resopló otra vez, esta vez el sonido más rudo. "Onii-san-" Murmuró en el aire mientras el recuerdo destellaba en primer plano en su mente, una imagen destacada por flores de cerezo cayendo que eran de un peligroso rojo sangre de color.

" _Hanyou—_ " _Se dirigió el hombre mirando a Inuyasha con desprecio._

Como si despertara de un sueño la fantasmagórica imagen del hombre se desvaneció e Inuyasha se encontró mirando la pared de madera del barco en vez del hombre. Por un momento no se movió, todo su cuerpo aun enfocado en ese punto donde el hombre había estado. Llevó una mano a su frente, frotando un lugar en su sien que estaba comenzando a punzar. Con un fuerte suspiro, caminó hacia la puerta de su habitación, sus pies pesados, sus ojos llenos de cansancio. Frunció profundamente alcanzando por el pomo sorprendido de que la puerta estuviera bien abierta.

"Ella no la cerró?" Murmuró para sí mientras agarraba la madera del marco de la puerta y miraba dentro de su habitación. Estaba relativamente oscura, solo la pequeña luna plateada afuera proporcionaba luz, la vela hacía mucho se había apagado. Parpadeando varias veces, esperó a que sus ojos se dilataran, asimilando la óptima cantidad de luz en orden de ver. Fue recompensado con una vista que por siempre atormentaría su mente.

La Srta. Dresmont estaba acomodando a Shippo en su cama, el niño aún dormido, como si nunca hubiese sido movido. Continuó observando mientras Kagome gentilmente tocaba los brillantes mechones rojos del pequeño, retirándolos de su rostro antes de agacharse para besar con amor y afecto la pequeña frente expuesta.

La simple vista provocó un delicioso dolor en su corazón que nunca se pensó capaz de sentir. Era casi perturbador, el dolor que sintió profundo dentro de él. Nubló su visión, creando una extraña y retorcida fantasía donde la cabeza de ese pequeño niño no era roja sino plateada y sus pequeñas orejas eran dos triángulos anidados en su línea de cabello en vez de a los lados de su cabeza. Y al lado de ese niño estaba su madre Kagome, revolviendo sus mechones mientras lo miraba con tal ternura que él, como el padre, se enamoraría de ella una vez más.

Inuyasha se abofeteó en la cara, una acción que nunca había hecho en toda su vida. En frente de él la Srta. Kagome saltó y se giró para mirarlo inmóvil en el marco. Sus ojos se encontraron e Inuyasha sintió todo su corazón contraerse en su pecho ante la vista de su expresión con ojos abiertos, sus labios ligeramente separados como si quisiera decirle algo pero estaba muy asustada para formar una oración coherente. En ese momento, la luz de la luna la tocó mientras el barco ondeaba en el agua y vio todo su cuerpo brillar, como un ángel con brillante cabello y sonrosadas mejillas. La gema que descansaba alrededor de su cuello también atrapó la luz y por una vez no pensó en eso como algo extraño, no pensó en lo que había ocurrido días antes, no pensó en su madre o en Kikyo, solo pensó en la hermosa mujer en frente de él. Se veía tan bien en su cuello como si perteneciera ahí sobre cualquier otro lugar en la tierra. "Kagome." El nombre se deslizó antes de poder detenerse.

"Perdón?" Respondió ella, sus ojos fruncidos en confusión, sus hombros encorvados ligeramente mientras se recogía en una apretada coraza de defensa.

Él se sonrojó y se giró, no dispuesto a repetir su nombre, no podía hacerlo, no podía porque sabía que si lo hacía comenzaría a decir muchas otras cosas—cosas que necesitaban permanecer escondidas hasta que supiera la verdad detrás de los orígenes del alma de Kagome Dresmont.

"Capitán?" Su suave voz revoloteó hacia él mientras hablaba, una pequeña onza de temor en su aroma y tal vez aprehensión. Era como si estuviera preocupada por las posibilidades de lo que podría pasar justo donde él estaba.

Inuyasha tragó, esta noche, se quedarían juntos en esta habitación por primera vez (con ella estando consciente claro está) y esta noche no habría nadie para detener algo de lo que podría pasar entre ellos, ni una simple alma en la habitación. La idea se derrumbó de la cabeza del Capitán como plomo ardiente de una mano quemada. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia el pequeño niño en la cama de la Srta. Dresmont y se sintió listo para explotar con rabia. "Por qué está aquí?" Dijo entre irritado y con un resoplo señalando al pequeño.

"Miroku me pidió que lo trajera." Dijo Kagome, una mirada de completo desconcierto en su cara ante el giro de ciento ochenta grados que había mostrado en su personalidad.

Inuyasha se sonrojó y bajo su dedo viéndose atrapado mientras su mente volvía a unos momentos atrás cuando había escuchado muy claramente a Miroku decirle a la Srta. Dresmont llevarse al niño: " _Srta. Dresmont, llévese a Shippo, por favor._ " La voz de Miroku hizo eco en su cabeza y sintió sus orejas agacharse contra su cráneo. " _Él dijo eso, verdad? Maldición!_ " Inuyasha llevó una de sus manos abiertas hacia su cabeza antes de levantarla para frotar su cuello mientras miraba el techo, tratando de encontrar algo apropiado para decir.

"Lo recuerdas, verdad?" La voz de cierta manera desafiante de una Kagome Dresmont golpeó sus oídos e Inuyasha gruñó con irritación. "Por la mirada en tu cara diría que no."

Él duplicó su gruñido. "Lo recuerdo, solo se resbaló de mi mente por un momento."

"Ya veo." Dijo Kagome levantándose y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho incómodamente. Se sentía nerviosa mientras permanecía ante él, moviéndose de un pie a otro, asustada y preocupada. Miró al pequeño niño durmiente, no quería que se fuera, era su única protección si algo fuera a pasar. " _Pero sería tan malo si algo pasara?_ " Acusó una atrevida voz en el fondo de su mente, Kagome rápidamente calló la idea.

Inuyasha gruñó bajo en su garganta y cruzó la habitación, cerrando la puerta firmemente tras él. Se sentía irritado y avergonzado, sin mencionar lo interesante que había sido la visión de Kagome con un hijo—su hijo para ser preciso. Sintió un gruñido formarse en su garganta, los instintos de demonio pateaban mientras la imagen lo perseguía, lo dominaba, y se imponía en su psique, una profunda perturbación en su mente normalmente calmada. Sin control de su cuerpo, comenzó a moverse, hacia Kagome, alimentado por un instinto, un deseo del que había sido inconsciente dentro de él.

En frente de él, Kagome observaba mientras venía hacia ella, sintiendo por primera vez en varios días que estaba absolutamente arrinconada. " _Qué si estaba equivocada, qué si él no es un buen hombre?_ " Sintió una sensación de impotencia entrar en su corazón. " _Qué si el hombre bajo la máscara realmente es horrible—qué si nunca lo he visto, tal vez todo es una bien armada mentira. Qué si él es horrible como el hombre que vio Sango?_ "

Ella tragó mirando alrededor por algún medio de escape, sabiendo que no había ninguno. Asustada retrocedió, mirando a Shippo quien estaba dormido en su cama. " _Despierta!_ " Gritaba en su cabeza mientras continuaba retrocediendo, el Capitán Inuyasha continuaba avanzando. " _Shippo, por favor despierta!_ "

Inuyasha no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo, todo lo que sabía era que la necesitaba, el demonio en él estaba deseándola, diciéndole que ella era perfecta, justo para él en cualquier forma.

" _Malditos instintos._ " Pensó él pero no podía controlar sus acciones mientras se acercaba más y más a su embriagante aroma. Entre más se acercaba más pateaban los instintos, haciéndolo querer acercarse más a ella, tan cerca que pudiera sentir el calor de su cuerpo a través de su ropa, tan cerca que pudiera presionarse contra ella, quería estar tan cerca que pudiera besar esos labios—esos rojos—curvos—rechonchos—labios—que estaban moviéndose? " _Qué?_ "

"No te atrevas a acercarte más!" Esos labios le gritaban, sus ojos destellaban mientras levantaba sus manos en un apretado puño, puños de niña que sabía nunca podrían lastimarlo.

El demonio dentro de él se burló ante la idea, gustándole la idea de una compañera de voluntad fuerte pero el humano en él sabía diferente, gritaba que estaban asustando a la pobre chica, que necesitaban echarse para atrás. Infortunadamente, los instintos de demonio ganaron sobre la lógica humana e Inuyasha encontró su cuerpo dominado por su propio poder, moviéndose hacia ella sin una onza de control, sus propios labios moviéndose contra su voluntad. "Y qué harás si me acerco más?"

Él vio una mirada en el rostro de Kagome Dresmont, una mirada que lo detuvo completamente, era una mirada de total y completo terror—una mirada que había visto antes en algún lugar.

"No hagas esto!" Suplicó ella.

"S _ango—_ " Gritó el humano en él, gritó, arañó y peleó en su psique, despertando el control del lado humano " _Es como Sango! No eres mejor que el hijo de perra que la violó!_ "

Inuyasha se paralizó, horrorizado, mientras la voz se registraba en su cabeza. El demonio dentro de él gruñó y se encontró gritándose enojado en su mente. Quería saltar por la borda del barco, quería golpearse en la cara pero en vez de eso, simplemente parpadeó rápido, haciendo que su visión se aclarara completamente. Mientras lo hacía, registró en su mente lo cerca que estaba a ella, casi estaban tocándose, su espalda contra una de las ventanas y él a un pie o dos de ella, dejándole sin forma de correr desde su lugar entre las dos camas.

"Por favor," Kagome se deslizó de rodillas, sus manos sobre su cabeza escudándose de él. Sintió lágrimas reunirse en sus pestañas mientras la dominaba su temor, había estado equivocada, era horrible bajo la máscara, era horripilante. "Por favor, te lo ruego." Susurró ella como último recurso antes de que una gentil voz llenara el aire.

"Kagome?"

Kagome se paralizó, abriendo sus ojos y moviendo sus manos para poder mirarlo. "Huh?"

Inuyasha miraba su rostro viendo sus brillantes ojos, su enrojecida piel, su humedecido mentón, donde algunas lágrimas goteaban, aterrizando en sus rodillas. Tragó horrorizado de que hubiese causado esa cara, que hubiese hecho que la hermosa Kagome se viera tan asustada, tan dolida, tan destrozada. Una ola de ira lo atravesó, rabia consigo mismo, rabia ante toda la situación, abrió su boca para disculparse pero se encontró incapaz de decir lo siento, optando en vez por hablar simplemente de un lugar que sabía era honesto.

"En verdad eres así de estúpida?" Dijo en el aire de la noche llevando una mano para hundirla en sus mechones. "Dije lo que dije y dije lo que quiero decir," le dijo él, "Nunca te forzaré a hacer nada Kagome." De alguna manera se sentía hipócrita por decir eso. "Soy mejor que eso, pensé que ya lo sabías." Se desvaneció avergonzado y apenado.

La habitación quedó en silencio mientras sus palabras flotaban en el aire. Kagome sintió su miedo desaparecer mientras observaba la transformación en él. Se veía completamente diferente a lo que se vio momentos antes, cuando sus ojos se habían teñido de rojo y sus mejillas habían mostrado unas extrañas líneas púrpura. Había sido completamente atemorizante pero ahora—el rojo se fue, las marcas púrpuras habían desaparecido y todo lo que quedaba era el hombre que se había acostumbrado a ver—eso no era verdad—ella había visto esos ojos, esas marcas púrpuras antes en Puerto España—estaba segura aún si su memoria estuviera borrosa.

"Inuyasha?" Susurró en la oscuridad, sin darse cuenta de que lo había llamado por su verdadero nombre, haciendo que el rostro del Capitán se encendiera.

Él tragó, no creyendo que hubiese dicho su nombre, solo su nombre, en el aire nocturno. No podía profundizarlo pero mayormente no podía creer el poder que tuvo sobre su cuerpo el solo sonido de su nombre en sus labios. Se estremeció, se estremeció verdaderamente de cabeza a pies, sus manos y palmas se tornaron sudorosas mientras lo miraba, los labios que habían dicho esa palabra, aun separados de formar los sonidos. Donde el demonio había sido excitado por la necesidad instintiva de procrear con una mujer fuerte y hermosa, el humano estaba excitado por la mujer misma, sentada ante él—diciéndole sólo una palabra, su nombre.

Quería alcanzarla entonces, quería agarrarla y ponerla de pie, quería besarla duro en la boca, quería lanzarla a la cama, quería reclamarla, reclamarla de verdad pero se detuvo, sabiendo que no podría—sabiendo que no era posible. Rápidamente retrocedió, su intención era dejar la habitación, tener un poco de aire fresco pero se detuvo cuando escuchó el movimiento de alguien poniéndose de pie tras él. Lentamente, miró hacia atrás contra su mejor juicio, sus ojos iluminados en su forma mientras lo miraba—ojos hermosos en la suave luz de la noche.

"A dónde vas?" Susurró Kagome en el aire, su voz diferente a la que había usado un minuto atrás, sonaba confundida, estaba confundida.

"Afuera." Respondió cortamente, su corazón palpitaba en su pecho. No estaba seguro de qué era lo que le había pasado en ese momento pero algo había cambiado entre Kagome y él. Algo había pasado cuando había dicho su nombre—una conexión aparentemente se había formado donde antes solo había sido algo potencial.

Desvió su mirada hacia su cama ante la corta respuesta, sus manos retorciéndose en frente de ella. "Pero, tu cama está aquí."

Él tragó. "Lo sé."

"Entonces deberías quedarte y dormir." Se giró hacia él con esas palabras y lo miró, sus ojos expectantes y tímidos.

"Srta. Dresmont, no puedo, tú duerme, estaré en cubierta." Murmuró para ella dándose la vuelta y alcanzando el estuche de su violín, lo levantó mientras hacía su rápida retirada, su sangre demonio salió a la superficie ante la idea de dejarla sola. Quería estar cerca de ella pero no podía hacerlo, no ahora, no con tantas cosas sin respuesta.

Kagome se movió en sus pies y vio el desgastado estuche. "Tocarás como anoche?"

Él se detuvo, girándose de lado para verla. "Sí." Le dijo simplemente mientras su mano tocaba el pomo, bajándolo pero no empujando la puerta.

"Tocarás, de nuevo esa canción?"

Él se paralizó, su corazón golpeaba un poco en su pecho. "Quieres que la toque?"

"Sí, es como una canción de cuna." Le dijo suavemente. "La última vez me despertó pero esta vez—creo que podría dormirme."

Él observó mientras la luna tenue entraba por la ventana, resaltando su figura de pie, sus ojos gachos como si temiera mirarlo. La luna tocaba su piel, haciéndola brillar, tocaba su cabello, haciéndolo brillar, se veía positivamente angelical, un verdadero ángel del mar. "Srta. Dresmont," la llamó. "La tocaré, escucha hasta que te duermas."

Antes de poder responder, abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación, cerrándola tras él. Kagome se sentó en el borde de la cama, sus ojos pegados a la puerta, sus pensamientos acelerados en su cabeza. No podía detener la confusión, no podía detener los extraños sentimientos en su pecho. Qué había comenzado a cambiar, se preguntó, qué la había hecho ver de repente lo que había temido ver antes? Qué había hecho, qué había cambiado?

" _Kagome?_ "

Podía escucharlo, podía ver sus labios formando su nombre en ellos. Lo vio protegiéndola de los borrachos, lo vio en la tierra del callejón revelándole que solo tenía la tierna edad de dieciocho años, lo vio tocando el violín, todo su cuerpo una orquesta, escuchó su dulce voz barítono que tocó su corazón y luego sus recuerdos cambiaron hasta que se encontró mirando una escena que nunca había presenciado. Había una luz, las cenizas de Manten en el fondo de un bote: cenizas a las cenizas y polvo al polvo. Y entonces todo quedó negro, el recuerdo visual se volvió solo un sonido y una sensación, el bote meciéndose, agua chapoteando, humedad en su piel, goteando en su rostro salado, una mano en su mejilla y luego la presión en sus labios—presión y labios que eran tan familiares.

Kagome llevó su mano a sus labios, tocándolos mientras algo tocaba su corazón. "Soñé eso?" Preguntó al aire de la noche, su voz temblorosa dándose cuenta de cómo había llegado el cambio de—

Finalmente había determinado que Sango y sus experiencias eran totalmente diferentes. Donde el enmascarado de Sango había sido horrible, el de Kagome había sido profundo. Sí, él era atemorizante, sí era fuerte y difícil, sí podría matar y asesinar pero esa no era la pura verdad—había más en él, había un hombre que nadie—nadie en el mundo conocía y ese hombre, era un buen hombre, uno joven.

"Quiero conocerlo." Dijo Kagome con convicción en el aire nocturno. "Quiero conocer todo de él." Kagome llevó una mano a su corazón y la sintió rozar contra la gema que descansaba ahí. Jadeó ante el contacto, su mente de inmediato voló hacia Inuyasha quien estaba afuera probablemente ya sentado encima de su cabeza. " _Por qué?_ " Se preguntó tocando esa preciosa gema con sus dedos. "Por qué me la diste a mí? Sé que no recuerdo pero tuviste que ser tú, verdad?" Susurró en el aire. "Pero por qué, la usabas todo el tiempo hasta ahora—por qué me darías algo que usabas todo el tiempo?"

Su mano se desplomó abruptamente de la gema y sus pensamientos se desvanecieron mientras la suave música de un violín parecía rodearla, como una delgada sábana destinada a consolarla. Y lo hizo, la consoló tanto que lloró.

 _Fin del Capítulo_

 _Dejen sus Reviews_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Notas:**

 **Lecciones de japonés:** esta lección es de un libro que tengo y está basado en el alfabeto hiragana. Es un alfabeto fonético donde cada combinación alfabética representa un sonido. Además cualquier palabra japonesa puede escribirse de forma que pueda leerse sin tener que recordar cómo se pronuncia la palabra.


	21. El Inuyasha de cabello negro

**SHIKURO: UN CUENTO DE HADAS EN EL CARIBE**

 **Por Inuma Asahi De**

Traducido por Inuhanya

 **Disclaimer:** La escritora no posee ninguno de los personajes creados por Rumiko Takahashi pero todos los demás desean que sí. Todos los personajes originales o conceptos son de la autora Inuma Asahi De (a excepción de las figuras históricas).

-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Capítulo Veintiuno:**

 **El Inuyasha de cabello negro**

Kagome yacía despierta en la habitación de Sango y Miroku, a su lado en la cama donde normalmente dormía Miroku estaba Shippo y Sango, ambos profundos. No estaba segura exactamente por qué estaba en su habitación esta noche lejos de su propia cama pero, de lo que había escuchado, el Capitán y Miroku tenían unos asuntos que atender que podrían tomar una buena parte de la noche (lo que sea que signifique en realidad). Así que, se le había dicho, en orden de no incomodar el sueño de Kagome, Sango y Shippo, se había decidido que Kagome y Shippo durmieran en la habitación de Sango y Miroku mientras Miroku se quedaba con el Capitán.

Permitiéndose divagar en su mente, miró a su alrededor, sus ojos fijos en Sango, concentrados en la mujer por un tiempo. Contra su voluntad, su mente regresó a la noche anterior y a la verdad de la que se había enterado. La verdad de Sango, la razón por la que había venido a un barco pirata fue todo por el lado vil de la propiedad—un lado que hasta ahora, Kagome no había sabido que existiera.

" _Cómo pueden las personas con modales—con dignidad—hacer cosas así?_ " Se preguntó rodando sobre su espalda mirando al techo mientras la imagen de Sango temblando y llorando se repetía en su cabeza.

Kagome tragó y giró su cabeza a un lado para poder ver el tranquilo rostro durmiente de Sango. La mujer no había dicho nada más sobre el incidente dejando como un tabú el tema de la vida de Sango antes de la piratería. Sin embargo, Kagome estaba segura que con el tiempo Sango le diría todo pero podría tomarle un tiempo reunir suficiente coraje. Así que por ahora, era mejor esperar pacientemente hasta que Sango estuviera lista para hablar.

Sonrió cuando Shippo dejó escapar un ronquido, moviéndose en su sueño, los brazos de Sango abrazándolo como un talismán protector mientras el barco se mecía y navegaba hacia un destino del que Kagome no sabía nada además de que estaba en algún lugar de Norteamérica. Se giró hacia su otro costado, hacia la ventana de la habitación, sus ojos miraban en la oscuridad, una noche negra—una noche sin luna.

Con un fuerte suspiro se sentó en la cama sabiendo que no podría dormir y enfocó sus ojos en esa innata oscuridad, intrigada. Perezosamente se movió, una mano retiró la sábana de su cuerpo mientras la otra la empujaba de la cama poniéndola de pie sobre pies desnudos. Cautelosamente, cruzó la habitación hacia la ventana, sus pies apoyándose en el suelo como de pequeña cuando miraba hacia el mar desde su habitación. Alcanzando la ventana, colocó sus dedos en la madera, se sentía diferente a la mellada madera que había conocido en Port Royal. Se sentía bien.

Inhaló un profundo respiro mientras observaba el escenario ante ella, una escena que no podía ver realmente pero podía experimentar con todos sus sentidos, inexplicablemente. El movimiento de la marea, el aire marino en su piel, el sonido del océano golpeando la proa, el sonido de las aves pasando la noche en el mástil, el sonido de las velas mientras la tela se movía por la brisa, y el olor—el olor del aire limpio de este mundo, un sabor que se duplicaba en su lengua. Cerró sus ojos mientras la escena la inundaba, antagonizándola con su hermosura. Aún si no pudiera verlo la experiencia fue suficiente para hacerla pensar que podía ver. Abriendo sus ojos, miró encima de ella, hacia los cielos y vio las millones de estrellas, en la ausente luz de la luna dejando el asombroso trazo de la Vía Láctea por el cielo.

"Asombroso." Susurró ella en la oscuridad mientras una de las estrellas parecía hacer un lento descenso hacia la tierra al igual que la otra que había visto antes en otra noche hace dos días.

Sus ojos se movieron lentamente mientras la contemplación dominaba cada fibra suya. La canción entró en su cabeza, peligrosa para su subconsciente, "Amor mío a dónde te has ido?" Preguntó ella, repitiendo algo que solo había escuchado una vez pero que recordaba vívidamente. " _Me pregunto a quién perdió?_ " Se preguntó mientras continuaba mirando el cielo nocturno. " _En realidad no sé nada de él o de su familia o de su vida fuera de este barco._ " Suspiró fuertemente en el aire de la noche. " _Solo comencé a decir su nombre sin los sufijos apropiados._ "

Kagome se sonrojó ante la noción y retiró sus manos del alféizar para poder cubrir su ardiente rostro. Le tomó solo un momento darse cuenta que el gesto fue inútil y que no había nada ahí para escucharla o verla. Con cuidado, retiró sus manos de su rostro mirando alrededor como si esperara ver la cara de su madre regañándola por sus propios pensamientos. Tragó casi capaz de escuchar la voz de su madre mientras la reprendía fuertemente por pensar en llamar a un hombre por su nombre. Era indecente e irrespetuoso y no de una dama, nunca se hacía, nunca llamabas a alguien por su primer nombre a menos que fuera íntimamente cercano a ti como un esposo o un pariente y sin embargo—

Kagome mordió su labio mientras su pecho subía y bajaba la gema viéndose oscura sin la luz de la luna reflejándose en su superficie. Miró tras ella a Shippo y a Sango observándolos dormir inconscientes de sus pensamientos atrevidos. " _Nadie puede escucharme._ " Se dijo, el rubor en sus mejillas brillante. " _Cuál es el daño si nadie puede escuchar?_ " Se alentó mientras regresaba sus ojos al alféizar colocando sus manos en la dura madera. "Inu—" Susurró ella en el aire como si intentara probar el sonido desnudo. Siseó fuerte apretando más el alféizar. "Inu—u." El sonido flotaba en el aire, hermoso y fascinante, cautivador, antagónico y aun prohibido. "Inu-u-u." Sintió sus mejillas hacerse más rojas mientras comenzaba a inclinarse más en la ventana como si eso la hiciera hablar más fácil. "Inu-u-y."

Se rindió y cerró su boca. Sin importar lo mucho que intentara, simplemente no podía decir más que solo esa única sílaba, no estaba terminado. Resoplando se regañó, había sido capaz de decirlo ayer, lo había dicho en su cara, entonces por qué no podía decirlo ahora! Sintiéndose frustrada por su inhabilidad para repetir su nombre como lo había hecho antes hizo a un lado la idea. Calmándose al permitirse divagar, otras imágenes de esa noche entraron en su consciente.

" _Realmente eres así de estúpida?" Dijo él en el aire nocturno llevando una mano para hundirla en sus mechones. "Dije lo que dije y dije lo que quise decir," le dijo, "Nunca te forzaré a hacer nada Kagome." De cierta manera sintió la hipocresía al decir eso. "Soy mejor hombre que eso, pensé que ya lo sabías." Se desvaneció avergonzado y apenado._

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando regresó a ella ese tinte rojo que había estado en sus ojos y que lentamente había desaparecido con cada palabra que había dicho. La vista la perturbaba, por qué sus ojos se pintaban de rojo? Nunca había conocido un perro demonio que tuviera ojos que cambiaran así de color? Por supuesto, sabía que algunos demonios podían transformarse en otras criaturas y cuando lo hacían sus rasgos como cabello y color de ojos cambiaban de cierta forma pero tuvo la sensación de que no fue lo que estuvo pasando la noche anterior.

Kagome suspiró fuertemente ante la idea, un extraño dolor entró en su mente mientras frotaba sus ojos. La curiosidad que estaba alimentándose no fue rival para su cansado cuerpo y adolorida cabeza. Con cuidado le permitió a su cuerpo hundirse hasta que descansó sobre sus rodillas, su mentón descansó en el alféizar bajo sus brazos doblados mientras continuaba mirando el oscuro paisaje. " _Quiero saber todo de él._ " Pensó permitiéndose cerrar sus ojos, su mente apagándose lentamente. " _Pero cómo puedo saber todo de alguien si no puedo hacer que me hable?_ "

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando la idea entró en su mente. "Eso no es verdad." Se dijo. "Él me dijo muchas cosas: su edad, el violín, sobre su madre enseñándole. Y él—también me mostró, me mostró quién es." Sonrió mientras su joven sonrisa, dulce y encantadora entraba en su mente. "Eso no fue falso."

Lenta pero seguramente estaba mostrándole un hombre que yacía bajo una muy bien elaborada máscara, construida de los mejores materiales y en las más escrupulosas de las maneras. Y mientras colocaba cada pieza, algo se volvía más y más aparente para ella—el Capitán era un hombre bueno y amable. Pero—mezclado había algo que la asustaba un poco, una idea o posibilidad, tal vez algo que simplemente tenía potencial. El Capitán tenía un lado oscuro, un lado que acechaba detrás de sus ojos, profundo en su psique, un tinte de rojo en una vista normalmente dorada. Era el lado del que se hablaba tarde en la noche en las oscuras tabernas, el lado que era su susurro en el viento, el lado que era una atemorizante historia para dormir a los niños, un lado que podía golpear a un hombre inocente, un lado que podía destruir una persona con una afilada garra—ese lado la asustaba, la simple idea era terrorífica. Tenía el potencial para matar a alguien, para matarla. Lo haría?

" _Alégrate de ser especial._ "

Esas habían sido sus palabras en Puerto España, especial, la había llamado especial. Ella era especial, Kagome era especial y eso significaba que no la lastimaría, lo sabía porque él era mejor que eso.

Él era el hombre que le había comprado una cama para que no estuviera incómoda, el hombre que le había comprado zapatos cuando los de su padre eran muy grandes, el hombre que le dijo su edad cuando no le había dicho a nadie más (incluso al de más confianza de sus amigos) y era el hombre que compartió con ella los secretos más profundos—su amor por el violín y la mujer que lo había iniciado. Era el hombre que se ofreció a enseñarle cómo tocarlo. Eso ya había comenzado a hacer bien en esa promesa y en todas sus promesas.

Distraídamente, Kagome levantó su mano para tocar la joya alrededor de su cuello. "Esto también," pensó mientras sus dedos alisaban la superficie. "Me dio esto también pero no sé por qué." Suspiró y miró al piso, su visión humana apenas capaz de distinguir la forma de la madera entre sus flexionadas rodillas, una leve sonrisa se formó en su rostro. "Debajo de su máscara no es hermoso ni horrible." Concluyó para sí retirando su mano de la joya muy cansada para pensar más en ello. "Él es una mezcla de muchas cosas, cosas profundas y cosas confusas. Cosas que no son horribles pero definitivamente no son puras."

Con esa idea Kagome levantó la mirada de las tablas del piso, su cabeza capaz de alcanzar el alféizar para poder mirar el cielo, a las estrellas. Respiró bajo y profundo, su mente vagaba a temas menos estresantes.

"Me pregunto a dónde nos dirigimos?" Kagome llevó una mano a su mentón pensando profundo. "Sango dijo que vamos a Norteamérica pero necesitamos detenernos el algún lugar en el camino." Golpeteó su mentón, pensativa. "Tal vez iremos a La Española?"

"En realidad nunca me gustó La Española."

Kagome casi se sale de su piel cuando una voz le respondió desde la oscuridad. Miró alrededor, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro en la oscura habitación. Podía distinguir a Sango y a Shippo en la cama, ambos aparentemente dormidos. No podría haber sido alguno de ellos, además, la voz sonó más masculina que de niño o mujer. Se sintió temblar ligeramente analizando la habitación, entrecerrando sus ojos para ver en todos los rincones, no había evidencia de alguien en la habitación. Reuniendo su coraje se levantó y miró por la ventana, sacando su cabeza levemente, mirando arriba y abajo, izquierda y derecha—no vio nada.

"Lo imaginé?" Se preguntó en voz alta solo para escuchar una risa desde su derecha.

"No fue tu imaginación Srta. Dresmont." Dijo la voz.

Rápidamente miró a su derecha pero no vio nada aparte de la vaga silueta de la ventana abierta de la habitación del Capitán y lo que podría haber sido una pierna colgando de ella. Arrugando sus cejas en confusión entrecerró sus ojos tratando de distinguir alguna forma o figura conectada a esa pierna pero con sus débiles ojos no pudo ver nada. Inhalando un profundo respiro se calmó, aclarando su asustada mente lo suficiente para darse cuenta de quién era quien le había hablado. "Capitán?" Llamó ella en la corta distancia.

"Sí," la respuesta llegó inmediatamente. "Soy yo."

Ella suspiró aliviada, recostando su cabeza contra el marco de la ventana mientras llevaba una mano hacia su palpitante corazón. "No deberías espiar a las personas." Le dijo arrogante, un poco enervada de no poder verlo mientras hablaba.

Él resopló. "Técnicamente no estaba espiando. Simplemente estaba escuchando." Llamó Inuyasha desde su lugar en su propia habitación, sentado en el alféizar, su espalda contra uno de los marcos de la ventana, sus ojos tan nublados a la oscuridad como los de ella.

"Entonces no escuches a escondidas." Murmuró Kagome por lo bajo suspirando profundamente, su ritmo cardíaco finalmente calmado.

"Lo siento." Llamó el Capitán desde su lugar a unos pies, no sintiéndolo realmente por haberla escuchado, había adquirido demasiada información interesante como para sentirlo. Sin embargo, se sintió mal por asustarla. "No quise asustarte."

Kagome sintió su corazón comenzar a palpitar otra vez ante la suave disculpa, fue dulce, casi entrañable la forma en que se disculpó sin pausa, su voz sonaba verdaderamente apenada. Sintió una sonrisa formarse en su rostro y mordió su labio, alegre de que fuera incapaz de verla desde su lugar al lado. "Está bien. No estaba realmente asustada sólo—sorprendida."

"Sorprendida?" Repitió él con una ligera risa en su voz. "Pude escucharte saltar desde aquí, debió ser unos buenos cinco pies en el aire—como un gato."

Ella gruñó bajo en su garganta. "No salté así de alto, tal vez un centímetro del piso si algo."

Él resopló disfrutando la discusión. "Suena mucho para mí."

"Bueno, alguien con orejas como las tuyas sería capaz de escuchar el más pequeño de los saltos y los piensa gigantes." Espetó ella, su rostro arrugado con su desprecio.

Él sonrió levemente en la oscuridad y levantó una de sus manos para hundirla en su cabello sobre su cabeza, tocando el espacio donde esas orejas deberían haber estado. Cerrando sus ojos dejó escapar un largo respiro bajando su mano por el costado de su cabeza, sintiendo los anormales apéndices que yacían ahí. "Sí," susurró él lo fuerte suficiente para que Kagome escuchara. "Supongo que tienes razón."

Kagome pausó, todas sus réplicas se atascaron en su lengua mientras asimilaba el sonido de su voz, sonaba diferente, no en tono o voz sino en emoción. La naturaleza normalmente brusca de su hablar se había ido, en vez sonaba suave, letárgica, casi desanimada. Tragó, no gustándole este cambio—este nuevo Capitán, este Capitán descontento. Quería saber lo que había pasado, qué había hecho cambiar su hablado, qué lo había hecho sonar—deprimido.

Quería saber qué lo hacía sonar como aquella noche en que lo había encontrado tocando el violín en la cubierta.

" _Ese es tu olor?_ " _Preguntó Inuyasha, sus ojos mirándola entreabiertos. "Flores, es el mismo aroma, es tu aroma." Lentamente, los labios del Capitán Inuyasha formaron una sonrisa mientras la miraba, todo su cuerpo en una línea triste._

Su voz ahora, sonaba justo como entonces, suave y triste—

"Srta. Dresmont?"

Su cabeza se levantó de golpe mirando por la ventana, queriendo ver su rostro pero incapaz desde su actual posición en la oscuridad. "Sí?"

"Puedo hacerte una pregunta?" Inquirió Inuyasha, su voz de cierta forma contenida mientras hablaba, temeroso de sus propias palabras, temeroso de su propia vida—su propia herencia—temeroso de las velas y las llamas que podían quemar.

Kagome miró alrededor, queriendo ver su rostro desesperadamente, no entendiendo las connotaciones de sus palabras. Sintiéndose arrinconada, envolvió fuertemente sus brazos alrededor suyo deseando poder asentir para que preguntara pero sabiendo que tendría que escucharla de todos modos. "Adelante." Susurró y esperó.

Inuyasha de cierta forma se movió incómodo en el alféizar, también deseando ver su rostro desesperadamente, queriendo ver su expresión en este momento. Quería observar su gesto mientras se contorsionaba, mientras se transformaba y cambiaba de emoción en emoción y sin embargo—miró el mundo iluminado y sintió irritación en él—en esta forma sus sentidos simplemente eran muy débiles. "Um," trató de hablar pero encontró perdida su voz. "Yo—me preguntaba—bueno."

Kagome escuchaba pacientemente, cada fibra de su ser queriendo verlo, queriendo observar sus expresiones para poder tener alguna pista de lo que estaba por decir.

"Yo—" Una pausa, "Alguna vez has," otra pausa, "Quiero decir—mierda." Inuyasha puso una mano sobre sus ojos, escondiendo del mundo sus negras profundidades. Se sentía estúpido, se sentía ridículo, como un niño que no podía hablar sin tartamudear. " _Eres un hombre adulto maldición, solo pregúntale lo que quieres preguntarle!_ " Pero las palabras no llegarían; estaban atascadas en su garganta, atrapadas por grilletes o cadenas.

Al otro lado de la pared, recostada contra el marco de otra ventana, Kagome esperaba pacientemente, escuchándolo mientras murmuraba para sí, maldiciendo de vez en cuando. Era extraño que no pudiera decir lo que quería decir, y era aún más extraño que no tuviera idea de qué quería decir. Pero de nuevo, cuando uno no podía ver el rostro de alguien era mucho más difícil predecir lo que querían expresar. "Capitán?" Llamó ella en la oscuridad.

Inuyasha se paralizó, su voz una suave palma para su agotada mente.

"Adelante y has tu pregunta." Le dijo Kagome mirando el oscuro mundo. "Lo que sea, la respuesta no será horrible. Preguntarás, yo escucharé y decidiré responder o no. El peor escenario es que no responda, así que qué tienes que perder?"

Él sintió su corazón latir en su pecho ante sus palabras. Ella tenía razón, increíblemente pero pensar en algo así de simple no era normalmente como pensaba. Todo era una compleja serie de eventos con respuestas que podrían terminar terriblemente dependiendo de lo que dijera y cómo respondiera ella. Para Kagome era simple; para él era el honrado acto de colocar su mano en una llama abierta. Y quién se quemaría voluntariamente?

" _Será diferente esta vez._ "

Su corazón de demonio hizo eco en su pecho, un conocimiento instintivo en el que confiaba. Inuyasha respiró profundo listo para hundirse de cabeza en las llamas. "Conocido un mitad demonio?" O al menos un pie.

Kagome frunció sus cejas en su frente, parpadeando unas pocas veces mientras la pregunta llegaba a primer plano en su mente. "Un mitad demonio?" preguntó ella. "Como en una persona que tiene un padre demonio y un padre humano?"

Inuyasha aclaró su garganta suavemente, "Sí," continuó él. "Has conocido uno?"

Kagome pensó por un momento, llevando su dedo a su mentón en contemplación mientras mentalmente analizaba una lista de todos los que conocía, cada conocido, cada amigo, cada persona con quien se hubiese topado en una cena o un juego—no podía recordar a ninguno de ellos siendo mitad de nada. Simplemente no se hacía—los demonios y los humanos se casaban, sí, esto era un hecho pero nunca tenían hijos. Matrimonios, uniones del demonio y el humano, no tenían otro propósito excepto formar lazos sociales entre las dos razas; esas uniones eran hechas bajo la suposición de que ningún niño sería engendrado. Así que conocer a un mitad demonio sería raro, un niño nacido fuera de la lógica de la propiedad, de las convenciones sociales, de todo lo que le habían enseñado. Había conocido a un niño así? "No," le dijo ella pero en secreto deseó que sí, porque ese niño habría sido como ella en muchas maneras, un marginado de la propiedad, alguien que entendiera las restricciones que mantenía. "Por qué preguntas?"

Al otro lado de la pared, Inuyasha sintió su corazón palpitar en su pecho. Kagome Dresmont no sabía que él era un mitad demonio, Kagome Dresmont nunca había conocido uno y él—tenía miedo de lo que haría si lo conociera. " _Mitad demonio._ " La palabra misma lo atormentaba, moviéndose en su cabeza traduciéndose en cada idioma que conocía.

" _Hanyou!"_

" _Hälfte dämon!"_

" _Μισο_ _-_ _δαίμονα!_ _"_

" _Mediadaemon!"_

" _El mitaddemonio!"_

" _Un demi-démon!"_

Los sonidos hacían eco en su cabeza, cientos de versiones diferentes de la misma palabra lo atacaban como si fueran un demonio puro que pudiera despedazar su corazón y devorar su alma.

" _Onii-san!"_

Podía escucharse llamar a un demonio completo en particular, podía verse ante él, una pequeña mano alcanzando el cuerpo más grande del hombre.

" _Onii-san, nani ga hanyou?"_

Las palabras se formaron con voluntad propia, salieron para formular la fatal pregunta, " _No preguntes,_ " le dijo Inuyasha a la pequeña versión de sí mismo, mientras el pequeño niño miraba a su hermano mayor, sus ojos esperanzados, curiosos. " _No preguntes!_ " Vio al hombre darse la vuelta, vio el odio en los ojos del hombre. Quería alcanzar al niño, escudarlo de la horrible respuesta, de la verdad. Alcanzó por él cuando el hombre abrió su boca pero Inuyasha nunca pudo alcanzarlo así de lejos—hacerlo era cambiar el pasado y no podíamos cambiar el pasado.

" _Orokana ikimono wa,_ " _dijo él mientras el joven Inuyasha sentía su corazón apretarse en su pecho, "Kûki no kachi, sore wa kokyû."_

"Capitán?"

El sonido de la voz de Kagome lo alejó del recuerdo, lejos del hombre, lejos de su voz, lejos de sus palabras. Miró alrededor, estudiando la oscuridad con ojos tan negros como la noche que miraban.

"Estás bien?"

Sus palabras eran gentiles, su voz tranquilizadora. Inuyasha miró sus manos, asimilando la vista de uñas humanas normales, sus garras retraídas por ahora. "Estoy bien." Susurró en la oscuridad.

"No, no lo estás." Respondió Kagome con convicción en su voz.

Inuyasha levantó la mirada de golpe, queriendo ver su rostro ahora más que nunca.

"Qué pasa contigo hoy—esta noche?" Continuó ella, su voz genuinamente preocupada. "Pareces, extraño—no suenas como tú? Estás enfermo?"

Su preocupación lo regocijó y eso lo atemorizó aún más, se preocuparía si supiera la verdad, se preocuparía si le decía? Dejaría de preocuparse si lo sabía? La imagen de alguien que había conocido apareció ante él y su corazón se apretó en su pecho. Los tristes ojos de Kikyo, oscuros como la noche, mirándolo, las palabras en sus labios tan bruscas como las líneas de su cara.

" _Mitad demonio?_ "

Su voz era veneno. Inuyasha cerró sus ojos, alejando las imágenes—el hombre alto y la sakura, la hermosa mujer con la boca cruel y luego una imagen diferente—Kagome Dresmont alcanzando por él. Sus ojos estaban llenos de preocupación, su expresión llena de una belleza que la otra mujer nunca había poseído. " _Son diferentes._ " Repitió una pequeña voz en su cabeza.

" _Estás seguro?_ " Le preguntó, temiendo que sus instintos en esta forma estuvieran equivocados. " _Qué si no lo son, qué si ellas son la misma?_ "

" _Haz la prueba._ "

Respondió la voz. Lentamente abrió sus ojos mientras su voz llegaba a él una vez más.

"Capitán?" Ella sonó en pánico. "Estás bien allá? Háblame!"

Él sonrió ante la orden. "Estoy bien." Le dijo. "Prometo que no estoy enfermo, Yo sólo—tienes razón, hoy no me siento yo."

Kagome mordió su labio ante sus palabras, preocupándose con sus dientes. "Estás seguro?"

"Sí, estoy seguro." Respondió él alistándose para obedecer la sugerencia de la voz. "Puedo hacerte una pregunta más?"

Kagome parpadeó, fuera de base por el repentino cambio de paso. "Um—seguro—adelante."

Inuyasha sonrió en la brisa, sus ojos de alguna manera esperanzados notando el tinte del cielo un poco más claro. "Me preguntaba," comenzó él mientras el optimismo comenzaba a llenar su corazón otra vez. "Si te importaría que te llame por tu nombre como la otra noche?"

Kagome sintió su corazón acelerarse en su pecho. "Yo—" Susurró en el aire, sus ojos comenzaba a ajustarse a la luz del alba que estaba filtrándose en el cielo nocturno. Instantáneamente su mente corrió al día anterior, la noche anterior, cuando su nombre se había deslizado de sus labios. En el momento no había sido capaz de pensar en lo que había sonado o si le gustó o no pero ahora mirando la ocurrencia, encontró que fue—la forma en que lo dijo fue—fue agradable. Era completamente inapropiado pero fue agradable. "No, no me—importaría." Le dijo firmemente, no le había importado en absoluto.

Inuyasha sonrió en la oscuridad notando el comienzo de su cambio de humano a medio, la ligera punzada de poder bombeaba dentro de él, el despertar de su fuerte naturaleza mientras el demonio volvía a la vida entre sus venas. "Te importaría, si continúo llamándote así, al menos—" añadió. "Cuando estemos solos? Quiero decir, no sería apropiado en frente de la tripulación, pero—cuando seamos solo tú y yo creo que estaría—bien."

Ella no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro—y sin embargo—tampoco pudo evitar la sensación de lo incorrecto. No estaba bien. Los hombres llamaban a la mujeres Señorita a menos que estuvieran casadas y las mujeres llamaban a los hombres Señor, así era como era. Las mujeres solteras nunca eran llamadas por ningún hombre en cualquier otra forma que esta, estaba mal—no se hacía—era una cuestión de respeto. " _A quién le importa la propiedad?"_ Le preguntó una pequeña voz, le dijo. Kagome tragó, la excitación aumentaba en ella ante el prospecto de lo que esto podría significar. "No me importaría," le dijo haciendo que su corazón se acelerara. "Pero con una condición."

Inuyasha sintió su corazón detenerse y derrumbarse en su estómago. " _Qué pasa con ella y las condiciones?_ " Refunfuñó mentalmente, "Cuál es la condición esta vez?"

"Puedo," titubeó solo un momento. "Llamarte también por tu nombre?" Terminó rápidamente, su mentón firme en el aire, una acción que él no pudo ver.

Inuyasha casi se cae del alféizar, todo su cuerpo en un estado de shock, no creyendo que había escuchado esas palabras, pero esperando que las hubiese escuchado correctamente. Instantáneamente su mente se aceleró, enviándolo a otra época, a otro lugar.

" _Puedo llamarla por su nombre, Srta. Cummings?_ " _Le preguntó a la chica mientras estaba sentada escribiendo en su escritorio, una carta debajo de sus manos._

 _Ella dejó de escribir y lo miró, sus ojos parecían contemplar lo que había preguntado. La contemplación no duró mucho, y ella se dio la vuelta de nuevo, sus palabras como fuego para sus oídos, quemándolo. "No creo que sea apropiado Sr. Inuyasha."_

Parpadeando varias veces regresó en sí, el dolor de la experiencia pesaba en su corazón pero la sensación de esta nueva experiencia lentamente la llenaba al mismo tiempo. Sonrió en la oscuridad y luego rió fuertemente cuando notó el metafórico amanecer comenzar a elevarse, un cambio de la negra noche que tanto lo había atormentado. "Llamarme por mi nombre."

"Sí." Afirmó Kagome pensando que estaba pidiéndole repetir la condición. "Estaría bien?"

"No." Dijo sin rodeos.

Kagome se infló sorprendida. "Qué quieres decir con no? No te dejaré llamarme por mi nombre si no puedo devolver el gesto. Eso es absurdo—"

"No así," rápidamente trató de corregirse cortando su oración. "Quiero decir, tú—en este momento—me llamarías por mi nombre?"

Kagome parpadeó dándose cuenta de lo que había querido decir, su rostro se ruborizó de inmediato. "Ahora?"

Él asintió rápidamente sintiendo el conocido cosquilleo de su sangre despertando en él. "Estamos solos, no?" Recalcó mientras continuaba sonriendo ampliamente, inclinándose hacia ella tanto como pudo con el alféizar de barrera. "Sólo dilo."

Kagome juntó sus manos sintiéndose positivamente nerviosa. Una cosa era pensar en llamar a alguien por su nombre pero otra muy distinta era hacerlo. Iba contra todo—todo. "Yo—yo—yo no puedo decirlo!"

Él resopló, sus ojos observaban el inminente amanecer mientras el sol comenzaba a asomarse detrás del mar. "Fue tu condición así que cúmplela. Llámame por mi nombre!"

"No," dijo ella con una sacudida de su cabeza, todo lo que le enseñaron la contenía. "No estoy lista!"

"Es fácil, solo dilo, abre tu boca y dilo!" Demandó él mientras su corazón se aceleraba en su pecho, latiendo tan fuerte que estaba seguro que se saldría. Tenía que decirlo, si lo decía cambiaría las cosas—eso probaría que era diferente.

"No voy a hacerlo sólo así." Kagome continuó protestando mientras cada nervio en su cuerpo parecía romperse del estrés de ir contra todo lo que le habían enseñado alguna vez. "No es algo que pueda hacerse por una orden."

"Sólo hazlo!" Presionó él sintiendo el demonio en él moverse, regresar a la vida.

"No!" Protestó de nuevo, sus temores pesaban fuertemente en su corazón.

"Dilo," ordenó él sintiendo la señal indicativa de sus orejas regresando a donde pertenecían. "Sólo dilo."

"No puedo."

"Sí puedes," le dijo mientras se giraba en el alféizar, acercándose a ella, su cuerpo a un peligroso ángulo en el borde de la ventana. "Sólo dilo."

Ella gruñó, la rabia aumentaba mientras sentía la vergüenza, acumulada por años, de contener cada emoción en su mente. Apretando sus dientes trató de contener el nombre pero sin importar cuán duro lo sostuviera, una pequeña voz en el fondo de su cabeza le decía continuamente— _déjalo ir_ —cerrando sus ojos fuertemente hizo lo que le dijo, permitiendo que su nombre dejara sus labios en su susurro. "Inuyasha."

El nombre lo atravesó como una daga, golpeando su corazón, cesando los latidos en su pecho mientras una ola de puro magnetismo lo golpeaba, tirando hilos en su corazón mientras el amanecer cubría el océano Caribe, cambiándolo de humano a mitad demonio, sus orejas de nuevo se movieron en su cabeza, sus colmillos de nuevo punzaban sus labios, su cabello de nuevo de un drástico plateado y sus ojos de nuevo de un dorado hipnotizador. La fuente de energía que lo golpeó fue vigorizante y juró que podría haber corrido alrededor del mundo en ese momento, no solo porque su sangre de demonio hubiese regresado sino también porque su voz diciendo su nombre había sido así de poderoso.

"Kagome." Logró decir, su corazón latía salvajemente, toda su mente emocionada de que hubiese sido capaz de decir lo que la otra mujer no había podido.

A su lado y aún lejos de él, Kagome abrió sus ojos, sorprendida de que el fin del mundo no hubiese llegado en verdad. "Inuyasha." Repitió ella en el aire. "En verdad es así de simple?"

"Lo es, Kagome." Le dijo a través de la pared, mientras inhalaba su aroma habiéndolo extrañado profundamente todo este tiempo. "En verdad es así de simple."

Kagome sonrió, "Me alegra," susurró ella bajamente pero él la escuchó como si lo hubiese gritado. "En verdad lo estoy—Inuyasha."

Su corazón saltó en su pecho. "Kagome."

"Inuyasha." Y con ese último llamado, ambos guardaron silencio mientras una conexión que fue delicada se volvía un poco más fuerte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naraku estaba en la cubierta del timón del barco de su padre, sus ojos miraban a Hiten en frente de él mientras lentamente navegaba el barco justo como su padre le había ordenado. Una sonrisa adornaba su rostro mientras miraba al nervioso Hiten quien actualmente estaba preguntando sobre los fragmentos de la extraña joya que descansaban en la cabeza del demonio, un lento y arduo proceso.

"Shikon no Tama." Las palabras se deslizaron de su lengua, desconocida para sus labios, sus ojos miraban a Hiten mientras hablaba, su voz goteaba con veneno. "Con esos fragmentos, ganas poder?"

"Sí," reconoció Hiten mientras permanecía en frente del hombre al otro lado del timón del barco, todo su cuerpo temblaba con completo y justificado miedo. Naraku Morgan era un hombre de apariencia atemorizante con un demente brillo en sus ojos que hacía estremecer a Hiten, hielo recorría su espina de una mirada a Naraku.

"Por qué los pones en tu cabeza?" Preguntó Naraku girando el barco unos pocos grados a la izquierda, sus ojos buscaban puntos de referencia en el sol de la tarde. Había pasado un poco de tiempo en barcos como un joven muchacho, más joven de lo que era ahora, diez o doce años tal vez, y durante esas veces su padre se había asegurado de enseñarle cómo navegar un barco, cómo leer las mareas, y más importantemente cómo leer el cielo.

Hiten tragó y se movió nerviosamente de un lado a otro. "Cuando las pones en tu carne amplifican tu poder." Lamió sus labios. "Así es como ellos intensifican cualquier habilidad que ya tengas."

Por un segundo, las cejas de Naraku se elevaron hacia su línea de cabello, asimilando esa información tranquilamente, muy tranquilamente. Sonrió pero por el contrario, no hizo movimiento ni dijo palabras referentes a este hecho recién descubierto. Naraku miró la cabeza de Hiten y frunció como si algo hubiese llegado a él. "Tu hermano las tenía también?"

"Sí, tenía dos fragmentos, yo tengo tres." Le dijo Hiten, moviéndose levemente, sus ojos se rehusaban a hacer contacto con Naraku.

Naraku miró a Hiten con ojos confiados. "Ese perro, las tiene ahora?"

"No estoy seguro." Admitió Hiten lentamente, sus ojos se atrevieron a mirar a Naraku, midiendo su reacción. "Todo lo que sé es que él mató a mi hermano, no hubo cuerpo así que no pude recuperar los fragmentos."

Naraku asintió, sus cejas se juntaron recibiendo esta información. "Hm," se encogió, todo en él parecía indiferente. "No hay nada que podamos hacer sobre eso ahora."

Hiten prácticamente suspiró con alivio, su temor inicial dejaba su cuerpo.

"Probablemente ese perro sea muy estúpido para usarlas." Murmuró él girando de nuevo el timón, su rostro inquisidor mientras miraba a Hiten. "Esos fragmentos," preguntó Naraku mientras la vista de su padre llegando a la cubierta bajo ellos captaba sus ojos haciéndolo gruñir. "Alguna vez fueron parte de una joya?"

"De acuerdo a la leyenda," murmuró Hiten notando también al Sr. Morgan. "Sí, alguna vez fueron un todo."

"Y cuál es la historia de la joya?" Preguntó Naraku concentrándose en la vista de su padre y el Sr. Dresmont en la cubierta. No quería que ellos se acercaran por temor a que pudieran escuchar la conversación. "Por qué ahora está en pedazos?"

Hiten tragó. "La leyenda dice que la Shikon no Tama fue creada por un demonio poderoso en orden de controlar el mar."

Naraku frunció aún más sus ojos, sus labios curvados en una extraña sonrisa. "Ya veo, entonces qué la rompió?"

Hiten se movió incómodo de nuevo, mirando al anciano Morgan y al hombre Dresmont, parecían estar hablando suavemente, tomando aire marino. No parecía como si fueran a acercarse a la cubierta del timón. Volviéndose hacia Naraku rascó su cabeza antes de continuar su historia de la legendaria joya. "Bueno, fue asesinado por un grupo de hombres quienes la tomaron y pelearon por ella. Eventualmente la rompieron en pedazos para no pelear."

"Qué triste que un demonio hiciera algo tan—cívico." Murmuró Naraku chasqueando su lengua. "Cómo obtuviste tus fragmentos, Sr. Hiten?"

"Los encontré," admitió honesto. "Accidentalmente."

"Accidentalmente?" Repitió Naraku, sus ojos moviéndose para poder ver a Hiten, todo en él parecía curioso y mortal.

"Sí," tartamudeó Hiten mientras hablaba, "Mi hermano y yo fuimos a buscar un tesoro que habíamos enterrado en la América de arriba y encontramos esos fragmentos en vez."

"Hm," Naraku frunció, si los fragmentos habían sido encontrados por accidente entonces su plan se alteraría grandemente. Necesitaba encontrar esos fragmentos, necesitaba encontrarlos todos tan rápidamente como pudiera pero no había manera fácil de encontrarlos, ninguna herramienta segura que pudiera usar o un mapa, entonces eso sería imposible.

"Dime rápido," gruñó Naraku cuando notó a su padre comenzar a caminar hacia las escaleras que llevaban a la cubierta del timón. "Has escuchado de alguien que sepa cómo encontrarlas?"

"Bueno," murmuró Hiten mirando al padre del joven acercándose rápidamente. "Hay—un rumor."

"Un rumor?" Inquirió Naraku intrigado mientras sus ojos permanecían fijos en su padre que había subido las escaleras.

"Sí," dijo Hiten apresurado en un susurro. "Una anciana que vive en New Orleans, dicen que su familia sabe mucho de la joya."

Esta información sorprendió a Naraku grandemente, mostrándolo brevemente en su rostro antes de fruncir profundamente. "Una familia que sabe de la joya?"

"Sí," Hiten asintió firmemente. "Algunas personas creen que ellos podrían tener un método para verlas."

"De verdad?" Naraku sonrió lentamente ante las palabras. "Si saben cómo encontrarlas," Informó tranquilamente para que su padre no escuchara mientras se acercaba. "Y ese perro las tiene," la sonrisa se tornó en una maliciosa. "Entonces puedo encontrar al perro y los fragmentos."

Con esas palabras suspendidas en el aire, Henry Morgan llegó a detenerse en la cubierta del timón, mirando entre Naraku y Hiten con ojos casi paranoicos. Tras él, aun esperando en las escaleras, estaba el igualmente sospechoso Sr. Dresmont, sus ojos fijos en el joven de catorce años, desconfiado. El Sr. Morgan frotó su nariz extrañamente y dio un paso hacia su hijo quien continuaba navegando como si nada. "Qué están haciendo aquí ustedes dos, Naraku?" Preguntó el hombre, sus ojos mirando entre los dos, de un lado a otro.

"Parecería que estoy navegando, padre." Respondió Naraku despreocupado, sus hombros se encogieron de una manera muy adolescente. "Y por el Sr. Hiten, simplemente estaba haciéndome compañía."

Henry Morgan miró a su hijo, mordiendo su labio levemente mientras veía la apariencia del muchacho, la respuesta no comprometedora, la forma en que sus manos continuaban agarrando el timón manipulándolo lentamente para que el timón debajo diera la vuelta. Parecía desafiante en una forma no verbal como si estuviera emitiendo un desafío. "Ya veo." Morgan dejó salir las palabras de su lengua lentamente no queriendo que Naraku pensara que había aceptado la respuesta tan fácilmente. "Bueno, Sr. Hiten." Él se giró hacia el otro hombre, preparado para hablar con él como originalmente planeó al ir a la cubierta del timón. "Hemos salido de las aguas de Trinidad, a dónde sugiere que vayamos?"

Hiten frunció sus cejas pensativo y miró hacia las aguas, su mente buscando cada posible lugar adonde el Capitán Inuyasha podría dirigirse. Fue entonces que sintió el escalofrío en su espina, cada instinto había dominado su mente. Sintió la urgencia de correr, como si algo increíblemente peligroso estuviera cerca, era la misma sensación que sus ancestros debieron haber sentido cuando se enfrentaron con una cobra—quería volar, los instintos de pelea y vuelo fuertes en dirección de volar pero sabía, que al corretear la cobra florecería y moriría.

Lentamente, Hiten miró el origen de su instintivo temor, el joven Naraku Morgan estaba mirando hacia abajo, transmitiendo a través de unos ojos malvados, ojos llenos con un fuego que erizaban cada vello en la nuca de Hiten.

"Creo que el Sr. Hiten solo estaba ofreciéndome una sugerencia hace un momento, padre." Dijo Naraku aparentando abrasar para transmitir su mensaje.

"De verdad?" Respondió intrigado Henry Morgan mirando expectante de su hijo a Hiten.

"Sí," respondió Naraku por él, desviando la atención de su padre para él. "El Sr. Hiten estaba diciéndome que podrían haber obtenido algo de su hermano, algo valioso que solo puede comercializarse en un área del mundo, cuál era Sr. Hiten?" Naraku volvió su mirada hacia el demonio, sus ojos transmitían un oscuro mensaje—diles o mueres.

Hiten tragó, el calor de la mirada de Naraku descansaba en su rostro, sobresaliendo en su alma. "Sí, yo—um—es—New Orleans. Creo que se dirigen hacia New Orleans. Es el único lugar para comercializarlo." Miró a Naraku, esperando por la aprobación del hijo del Capitán, cuando el hombre sonrió sintió una sensación de alivio, sus instintos le decían que la cobra no atacaría—por ahora.

El Sr. Morgan asintió, sus ojos firmes pero complacidos. "Supongo que es un buen comienzo." Dijo mirando a Hiten con una sonrisa. "Adelante y ajusta nuestro rumbo, nos detendremos en La Española para reunir provisiones." Con eso el Sr. Morgan se giró y bajó las escaleras, el Sr. Dresmont quien había estado callado tras él todo el tiempo se giró y lo siguió, su postura encorvada como si también hubiese sabido que algo increíblemente peligroso estaba acechando en las sombras.

Naraku sonrió desde su lugar en el timón, ajustando su rumbo justo como su padre le había dicho. Fue muy fácil.

A su lado, Hiten miraba, sintiéndose increíblemente pequeño junto a este niño. Era una sensación extraña para él, toda su vida había sido un demonio pirata poderoso, había dominado el sur del Caribe con su leyenda, la gente le temía a su nombre aún sobre su rostro. Miró tras él, asimilando la vista de El Trueno siguiéndolos de cerca. Con su aguda visión podía distinguir a su timonel en cubierta, dirigiendo su barco para seguir al Hopewell exactamente. Cómo deseaba estar en ese barco, donde las cosas eran conocidas, donde él era temido, donde sus víctimas eran los paranoicos y no al contrario. Con un profundo respiro Hiten miró a Naraku Morgan y frunció, sudor bajaba por su entrecejo mientras una idea continuaba repitiéndose una y otra vez en su cabeza:

Cómo un muchacho tan joven podía sentirse tan malvado?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Varias horas más tarde, encontró a Kagome en el frente del barco Shikuro, apoyada contra una de las barandas mirando el agua bajo sus pies. El barco estaba moviéndose a notable velocidad, apartando el agua como una espada bien afilada por el papel. En la superficie podía ver delfines jugando, saltando del agua como balas de cañón brillantes mientras surcaban las olas. Sonrió felizmente mientras zigzagueaban ante ella, parecían bailar mientras se movían. " _Hermoso._ " Pensó, una sonrisa aun en su rostro mientras el cálido sol de la tarde caía desde el cielo calentando su piel deliciosamente. En ese momento el viento golpeó fuerte y Kagome encontró algunos de los pequeños mechones de su cabello entre sus ojos. Con un resoplo retiró los mechones, aplacándolos con su mano, su irritación clara en su rostro. "Estúpido cabello." Gruñó inconsciente de que estaba siendo observada.

A varios pies, Inuyasha detuvo su aproximación para poder disfrutar de la vista, su mente reflexionaba con interés sobre los mechones de cabello. " _Su cabello, ha crecido._ " Notó con una sonrisa, mirando el cabello ahora levemente más largo, no podría haber sido más que un centímetro o dos y aun—era profundo—mostraba que ella había sido parte de su vida por algún tiempo—casi tres semanas. Brevemente su mente regresó a la noche anterior, a su conversación.

" _También puedo llamarte por tu nombre?_ "

La simple idea de sus palabras lo regocijó hasta lo más profundo, ella había dicho su nombre, había roto la barrera de las clases sociales—lo había hecho cuando dijo su nombre, había cambiado su dinámica. Probó que era diferente a la otra joven. Sonrió ante la idea antes de captar un brillo con su ojo. Siguiendo el resplandor, encontró sus ojos en la gema que colgaba del cuello de Kagome. " _No lo ha mencionado._ " Comentó para sí mientras observaba la pequeña joya moviéndose de un lado a otro mientras el viento la balanceaba así como el cabello de Kagome. " _Sé que sabe que es mía,_ " frunció su entrecejo. " _Pensarías que preguntaría por qué la está usando,_ " cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. " _Estoy casi seguro que no recuerda nada sobre Manten—al menos así parece._ " Resopló sintiéndose cansado de repente. " _Mucha mierda a la vez._ "

"Me pregunto qué isla es?" Preguntó Kagome interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Parpadeando varias veces se obligó a continuar dirigiéndose hacia ella hasta que estuvo junto a ella en su lado izquierdo. "Es Cuba." Le informó bruscamente mirando la costa cercana.

Kagome saltó levemente, girándose rápido y sorprendida hacia él. "Qu—" Trató de decir pero sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta mientras asimilaba la vista de su cabello plateado brillando en el brillante sol y sus ojos dorados parecían resplandecer mientras reflejaban la luz alrededor. " _Qué guapo._ " Apenas logró pensar antes de que su rostro se llenara de color y se volteara tímidamente. "Hola," susurró, su voz temblorosa. "Cap—Inuya—Ca um," Se movió nerviosa no sabiendo cómo debía llamarlo. "Esto es um, quiero decir," Tartamudeó ella y cerró sus ojos sintiéndose absolutamente humillada. "Capi—tán."

"Kagome," respondió muy bajo disfrutando de su dulce inocencia mientras se movía de un lado a otro viéndose positivamente adorable y tímida.

Kagome sintió su corazón apretarse en su pecho ante el sonido de su velado susurro, la intimidad de la acción la regocijó mientras sus ojos la miraban con una textura suave y feliz. Inhalando un profundo respiro y dándole una tímida sonrisa, respondió. "Inuyasha," su rostro se acaloró aún más ante la falta de formalidad en su propia voz y miró al piso rehusándose a mirarlo por temor de lo que esos gentiles ojos pudieran hacerla sentir.

"Cómo estás hoy?" Preguntó él, su voz aun suave como si no quisiera ser escuchado.

"Bien y tú?" Preguntó ella en favor de las formalidades si nada más.

"Simplemente genial," le dijo honestamente observándola por el rabillo de su ojo. "Estoy emocionado de ir a Cuba."

Kagome pareció salir de su estupor ante sus palabras, levantando sus ojos para mirarlo sorprendida. "Dijiste Cuba?"

Él ladeó su cabeza levantando una ceja. "Sí."

"Vaya!" Pronunció en shock antes de mirar a la isla. "Vamos así de lejos?"

"Sí," le dijo presumiblemente. "Ese es el poder de mi barco." El orgullo por su tripulación se mostró en su rostro cuando terminó.

Kagome se giró y lo miró recordando toda la conversación que habían tenido alguna vez. Parecía de tiempo atrás—esa primera conversación en Port Royal pero los recuerdos aún estaban frescos y en primer plano en su mente. La forma en que le había hablado del barco, el orgullo que había mostrado al diseñarlo por sí mismo, había sido entrañable entonces así como lo era ahora. "Los hombres están remando?"

"Esa es la única manera de que entremos rápido a puerto." Dijo Inuyasha asintiendo para reiterar su punto. "Casi todas las manos están abajo, excepto los aparejadores y Sango." Movió su cabeza hacia atrás hacia la chica que estaba trabajando en el timón. "Incluso Shippo está abajo ayudando a Miroku; tiene que aprender de alguna manera."

Kagome asintió entendiendo y miró tras ella a Sango en el timón vestida como siempre, con su chaqueta y sombrero de cuatro puntas. Era adecuado, ella de pie en esa ropa en el timón del barco, guiándolos, dirigiéndolos hacia la isla de Cuba.

"Sango es una buena timonel pero odia el trabajo." Le dijo Inuyasha con una risa aireada mientras se inclinaba cruzando sus brazos sobre la baranda antes de descansar su mentón encima de sus antebrazos.

Kagome se giró para mirarlo, dándole una extraña mirada. " _Está siendo tan,_ " Luchó por encontrar la palabra correcta. " _Diferente, tan familiar como si fuéramos amigos o—_ " Ella sintió el rubor llegar a sus mejillas una vez más. " _A este paso voy a quedar roja permanentemente._ " Gruñó internamente optando por ignorar su extraño manierismo y se quedó en el tema de Sango. "Por qué lo odia?"

"Es un trabajo horrible." Dijo el Capitán inhalando un profundo respiro de aire salado. "No te puedes mover, solo permanecer ahí todo el día en el timón, dirigiendo el barco, arraigado en un punto." Suspiró fuertemente como si trajera a casa su exasperación con el trabajo. "Yo lo odio."

Kagome asintió en comprensión. "Supongo que debe ser un—um—trabajo horrible." Dijo sintiéndose un poco extraña, no queriendo decir una palabra tan mala. "Entonces vamos para Cuba?" Cambió de nuevo el tema.

Inuyasha la miró por el rabillo de su ojo como si supiera que una vez más estaba cambiando el tema a propósito. Si lo supo, no dijo nada, solo asintió y continuó con la conversación. "Vamos a La Habana, la capital." Le dijo desviando la mirada hacia la isla que estaba formándose ante ellos, "Es uno de mis lugares favoritos en todo el Atlántico."

"La Habana?" reconoció suavemente, "Por qué te gusta tanto La Habana?"

"Una palabra Kagome," Dijo el Capitán, los dos corazones saltaron cuando dijo su nombre. "Ron."

Si Kagome pudiera haber caído de cara en shock, lo habría hecho. "Ron," preguntó ella con una ceja levantada. "Como en el alcohol?"

"Entendiste," dijo Inuyasha con una ligera sonrisa en su cara. "La Habana tiene el mejor ron en el mundo." El Capitán lamió sus labios como si ya estuviese saboreando el sabor. "Créeme, lo sé."

"Esa es la única razón por la que vamos a atracar ahí," preguntó Kagome secamente antes de añadir tímida. "Inuyasha?"

El Capitán la miró, ambos mirándose mutuamente mientras el nombre permanecía en el aire. Una cosa era para el Capitán decir Kagome pero era completamente diferente cuando Kagome reunía el coraje para decir Inuyasha. Casi sonaba sucio cuando el nombre dejaba los labios de la decente mujer pero más importantemente se sentía liberador para ambos. Sonrió tímidamente, la misma sonrisa de dieciocho años que le había dado en Puerto España mientras escribía en la tierra y sacudió su cabeza. "El ron no es la única razón," le dijo enderezándose, estirándose, sus manos arriba de su cabeza y ojos cerrados.

Kagome observó mientras bostezaba, su lengua salió de su boca como la forma de un perro. Vagamente, registró que su lengua era muy larga, más larga que cualquier lengua que hubiese visto. De repente, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

El Capitán abrió sus ojos, traqueando su cuello y hombros antes de regresar sus garras a la baranda, aferrándolas ligeramente. "Los hombres necesitan una salida a tierra en vista de que salimos tan rápido de Puerto España." Le dijo, sus ojos firmes mirando al frente. "Y este puerto es un lugar agradable para bajar."

"Es un puerto de diversión?" Inquirió Kagome viendo la isla acercándose rápido.

El Capitán frunció sus labios y miró su perfil, sus ojos captaron los suyos. Se miraron mutuamente por varios minutos, sus ojos fijos, su cabello ondeaba alrededor de su cabeza y cuerpo, el de ella ondeaba solo alrededor de sus sienes y ojos. Lentamente, esa infantil sonrisa pareció hacerse más grande y maliciosa, un pequeño colmillo se asomó debajo de su labio superior.

Kagome sintió su corazón comenzar a latir en su caja torácica, para entonces una sensación familiar. Llevó su mano hacia su pecho, fijándola en el material de su ropa, intentando verse despreocupada pero fallando miserablemente. Por qué era esa mirada? Por qué estaba dándole una sonrisa tan dulce y hermosa, con un colmillo tan adorable?

El Capitán se giró de repente, sosteniendo la baranda fuertemente para poder echarse hacia atrás, su cuerpo suspendido sobre la madera del barco, su cabeza hacia atrás captando la brisa antes de enderezarse rudamente. "Kagome, es una isla llena de ron, el ron automáticamente equivale a diversión."

Kagome podría haber golpeado su cabeza en la baranda pero el sonido de Sango gritando detuvo la acción.

"Capitán!" Gritó la mujer desde atrás y el Capitán se giró para mirar expectante a Sango.

"Qué!"

"Necesito tu ayuda!" Gruñó la mujer, su rostro ligeramente molesto.

"Bien!" Gritó él y luego miró a Kagome con una sonrisa en su cara. "Parece que hemos sido interrumpidos." Dejó escapar un largo suspiro antes de sonreír ampliamente. "Bueno, partir es un dolor tan dulce." Bromeó dándose la vuelta hacia Sango y el timón.

Kagome parpadeó mientras la conocida línea llenaba sus oídos, cada fibra de su ser perseguía su importancia, sólo para llegar a un alto cuando una ironía la golpeó. "Romeo—" llamó ella, "Por qué dices las líneas de Julieta?"

Inuyasha se paralizó y giró su cabeza para mirarla, sus cejas en una apretada línea mientras estudiaba su rostro con interés, como si contemplara una verdad profunda y desconcertante. Finalmente, sonrió y llevó una mano hacia su cabeza, frotando los finos vellos en su nuca.

"Capitán!" Gritó Sango de nuevo, demandando fuertemente atención desde su lugar. "Necesito tu pericia, ahora!"

Él miró a Sango y luego volvió a Kagome otra vez, viéndose extrañamente sorprendido pero aparentemente emocionado. "Estás llena de sorpresas, no es así, Kagome?" Logró decir antes de girarse y alejarse de ella, su deber con el barco y la impaciente Sango lo grandes suficiente para hacerlo dejar su lado.

Kagome sonrió tímidamente mientras lo observaba saltar con practicada facilidad desde la cubierta principal a la cubierta del timón, aterrizando junto a la humeante Sango, "Parece," susurró ella en el aire marino que sacudía las velas, creando un gentil sonido mientras avanzaban hacia su destino actual. "Que estamos llenos de sorpresas, Inuyasha."

 _Fin del Capítulo_

 _Dejen sus Reviews_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Los idiomas (en orden de aparición) eran japonés, alemán, griego, latín, español y francés. Esos no son los únicos idiomas que puede hablar Inuyasha ^^**

 **Notas:**

" **Partir es un dolor tan dulce,"** es de Romeo y Julieta de Shakespeare, la frase aparece en el Acto 2 Línea 184 y es dicha por Julieta.

 **La Habana** es la ciudad capital y el puerto más grande de Cuba.


	22. La Naturaleza de Kagome

**SHIKURO: UN CUENTO DE HADAS EN EL CARIBE**

 **Por Inuma Asahi De**

Traducido por Inuhanya

 **Disclaimer:** La escritora no posee ninguno de los personajes creados por Rumiko Takahashi pero todos los demás desean que sí. Todos los personajes originales o conceptos son de la autora Inuma Asahi De (a excepción de las figuras históricas).

-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Capítulo Veintidós:**

 **La naturaleza de Kagome**

Kagome se encontraba en la cubierta del timón del barco Shikuro, Sango tras ella apoyada en el timón. Ya habían atracado en el asombroso puerto de La Habana, la capital de la gran isla de Cuba. Desde su lugar en el barco podía distinguir una incalculable cantidad de personas en el muelle. A diferencia de Trinidad parecía que La Habana no era un lugar de comercio ilegal o al menos no se veía así. Desde su ventajoso lugar en el barco podía ver las asombrosas diferencias que sugerían tal cosa.

Primeramente, no vio ninguna de las mujeres inmorales que había visto en Puerto España. De hecho, las únicas mujeres que veía estaban respetuosamente de los brazos de caballeros o vendiendo mercancías en los puestos que estaban localizados alrededor de varios edificios. Esas mujeres parecían ser buenas, decentes y estaban interesantemente vestidas. A diferencia de las mujeres de Puerto España, que usaban más ropa europea, estas mujeres usaban ropa hermosa, colorida y española con cintura baja y volantes de ondeaban en la parte de abajo. Parecía que el color más popular era un rico naranja pero muchos amarillos y azules también se paseaban en el muelle, en los brazos de hombres recatadamente vestidos.

Segundamente, no pudo ver aparentes intercambios de mercancía de mano en mano. En vez, solo veía la descarga de bienes, el intercambio de precios de bienes aparentemente inocentes entre hombres que mantenían sus cigarros en sus dientes. Vio caña de azúcar y tabaco, algunas especias por el aspecto de los barriles y otros pocos productos comestibles, pero nada tan interesante como semillas de amapola.

Parpadeando rápidamente, se dio la vuelta de la extraña vista en el muelle y eligió mirar la extraña vista del barco. Sentado en un escritorio improvisado de barriles de madera estaba Miroku con Shippo sentado a su lado actuando como su asistente mientras medía y pesaba el oro en frente de todos los hombres. Había pergaminos esparcidos frente a él que usaba para tomar notas y una balanza a su derecha, una serie de pesos puestos en una de sus plataformas y tres pilas de oro en el opuesto. Al lado de la balanza estaba sentado el joven Shippo quien, a la señal de Miroku, era responsable de añadir o sustraer pesos de la plataforma izquierda de la balanza.

Los hombres del barco estaban merodeando a unos pies del improvisado escritorio, imitando a las personas de los muelles aunque su merodeo y holgazanería era por propósitos completamente diferentes. De vez en cuando pausaban mirando al Intendente como si esperaran a que hablara y anunciara cuántas piezas de oro y plata recibiría hoy cada individuo. Solo cuando Miroku permanecía en silencio, sus ojos mirando intensamente los cálculos, se comenzaban a movilizar enojados.

Aun, por el rabillo del ojo de cada hombre, observaban mientras se paseaban, casi espumosos de la boca mientras Miroku le indicaba a Shippo remover un peso. El pequeño zorro obedeció, cambiando el peso por uno diferente mientras Miroku cambiaba las piezas de oro por las piezas de plata no queriendo que el niño tocara el dinero pero bien con el hecho de que el niño estaba manipulando los valiosos pesos. Miroku miraba los pesos, los números puestos en su dirección para poder verlos. Gruñó y lamió la punta de la pluma pegada a su mano antes de depositarla en la tinta y escribir un número. Retiró la mano y estudió el pergamino por varios largos segundos antes de asentirse y remover tres piezas de plata en la plataforma.

Algunos de los hombres rodeándolo comenzaron a susurrar, sus voces completamente tranquilas mientras debatían entre ellos la nueva cantidad de plata en la plataforma. Kagome agudizó sus oídos, tratando de escuchar algo de los susurros rodeando la tripulación pero los hombres no estaban lo cerca suficiente para ella escuchar lo que estaban diciendo. Tenía la sensación de que estaban haciéndolo a propósito, ninguno de ellos quería ser escuchado por temor a las consecuencias.

"Muy bien, hombres," llamó Miroku finalmente, todos los hombres se inclinaron hacia él esperando por lo que estuviera por decir. Completamente interesada, Kagome también se inclinó ansiosa esperando por lo que fuera que Miroku estaba por anunciar. El hombre en cuestión miró el pergamino en el que había estado calculando y sonrió—parecía complacido con lo que estaba por anunciarle a la tripulación. "Parece," comenzó él, mirando a todos los hombres con una sonrisa en su rostro. "Que todo el A.B.S recibirá diez monedas de oro y cinco piezas de plata cada uno de acuerdo a su cuota."

El barco comenzó a aplaudir abruptamente haciendo que Kagome saltara desde su lugar en la cubierta del timón mientras los hombres celebraban felices esta información, elogiando a su Capitán y al Primer Oficial por las amplias ganancias. Detrás de Kagome, Sango sonrió observando a la joven mientras miraba a los hombres asombrada por su explosión. Caminando hacia Kagome, Sango alcanzó para tocar el hombro de Kagome para llamar su atención. Kagome saltó levemente en respuesta y rápidamente giró sus ojos interrogantes pero antes de que una palabra pudiera salir de sus labios, Sango habló.

"Es un buen pago," dijo Sango antes de que Kagome pudiera hablar, las dos caminando para detenerse junto a las escaleras, apoyándose contra la baranda para poder mirar el cuarto de cubierta donde Miroku estaba trabajando.

"Lo es?" Preguntó Kagome en respuesta, sus ojos enfocados en la joven más experimentada.

Sango asintió descansando su mentón en su palma, su codo descansaba en el borde de la baranda mientras se inclinaba cómodamente. "Seguro, la marina sólo les da a los hombres de esa posición cinco por libra a lo sumo." La joven sonrió antes de añadir. "Ellos reciben el equivalente de veinte libras y unos cuantos chelines, me aventuraría a decir."

"Veinte libras?" dijo Kagome sorprendida. Sabía que veinte libras era un salario impresionante. De hecho, su padre solo ganaba trecientas libras en un año y esos hombres de clase baja ganan veinte en cuestión de meses. "Asombroso."

"Lo sé, mi padre solo lograba cuatrocientas libras en un año." Dijo Sango mirando pensativa a su esposo. "Y él era un oficial de alto rango bajo el Rey." La joven esbozó una seca sonrisa ante la idea. "Se mataría si supiera que esos hombres hacen más por trabajar mucho menos."

Kagome observó a Sango en silencio mientras la mujer divagaba lentamente, sus ojos distantes pensando en el pasado. Kagome la observó por varios segundos sintiendo que la ola de tristeza que estaba afectando a Sango comenzaba a afectarla. " _Desearía que me hablara sobre eso._ " Pensó para sí, su corazón alcanzaba a la mujer quien había experimentado tanto. " _Solo quiero ayudar._ " Sacudiendo su cabeza, sabiendo que llegaría con el tiempo, comenzó a dejar divagar su propia mente obligándose a desviar sus ojos de Sango en favor de mirar a los hombres abajo. " _Esta vida—_ " Pensó para sí mirando a esos hombres en la cubierta que celebraban con cerveza y grog. " _No es así de mala,_ " cerró sus ojos y rió cuando algunos de los hombres comenzaron a cantar en un idioma que no conocía. " _De hecho es muy entretenida._ " Lentamente, Kagome abrió sus ojos mirando a los hombres abajo mientras un sentimiento de envidia le entraba. " _Incluso es un poco atractiva._ " Suspiró fuertemente. " _Estos hombres tienen libertad, pueden beber cuando quieran, comer cuando quieran, reciben mucha paga por su trabajo, mucho más que la gente de la costa._ " Mordió su labio. " _Incluso Miroku dijo que ellos elegían a su Capitán y a su Intendente—eran piratas y tenían democracia,_ " Frunció sus ojos tratando de recordar si esa era la palabra. " _Esta vida_ ," pensó Kagome para sí haciendo a un lado el vocabulario. " _En verdad no suena tan mal._ "

"Samuel!" Gritó Miroku buscando por el barco, interrumpiendo a Kagome y a Sango de sus pensamientos. Un hombre de no más de quince se alejó de la multitud hacia el Intendente.

Kagome lo observó desde una distancia, sus ojos fijos en él mientras Miroku contaba una serie de monedas de oro y plata. El joven, Samuel, observaba con cuidado, sus ojos nunca abandonaron las manos de Miroku mientras el Intendente contaba el dinero colocándolo en la balanza para revisar que cada moneda fuera sólida. Mirando alrededor, Kagome notó que todos los hombres del barco estaban concentrados en el conteo de Miroku, observando con completo interés mientras colocaba el dinero en la balanza, observando la balanza subir y bajar hasta que se detuvo ubicándose en una línea recta.

Satisfecho de que el dinero igualara el peso correcto y la cantidad, Miroku asintió y agarró el dinero, empujándolo en dirección de Samuel quien puso el dinero en una pequeña bolsa antes de atarla a su lado. Miroku le indicó a Shippo quien asintió y empujó una lista en frente del muchacho, diciéndole suavemente ubicar sus iniciales junto a su nombre mientras Miroku observaba por cualquier error. Samuel obedeció y luego estrechó la mano de Miroku antes de dejar el barco completamente.

"Anthony!" Llamó Miroku sin más comentarios y esta vez un hombre mayor saltó desde su lugar en un barril e hizo su camino hacia Miroku y su improvisado escritorio, repitiendo el proceso.

"Por qué Shippo está ayudando?" Inquirió Kagome mientras observaba al hombre llamado Anthony recolectar su pago lentamente y firmar su nombre cuando el pequeño grumete le presentó el papel y la pluma.

Sango se encogió. "Miroku dijo que es parte de su educación."

"Su educación?" Kagome frunció sus cejas. No estaba segura de qué tipo de educación estaba recibiendo Shippo si su trabajo era añadir pesos a las balanzas y hacer firmar papeles a los hombres, parecía muy servil.

"Sí, Miroku comenzó de la misma manera," le dijo Sango observando a su esposo. "Aprendiendo a usar la balanza." Señaló el pequeño instrumento. "Aprendes la balanza, aprendes a contar y aprendes a cómo determinar el valor del oro. Es importante si quieres llegar a un rango alto en un barco pirata." Añadió pensativa, "Supongo que el Capitán decidió capacitarlo."

Kagome asintió entendiendo y se giró para mirar al pequeño niño. "Es un buen niño, también muy listo."

Sango asintió en acuerdo. Desde que el niño había llegado a este barco las dos chicas habían sido responsables por su educación o al menos su educación académica. Habían comenzado a enseñarle el alfabeto inglés, un esfuerzo que solo les había tomado dos noches. Después de haber dominado el alfabeto, habían continuado con palabras simples y aprendido el arte de sonorizar las sílabas. Por mucho, solo había sido una semana y ya el niño estaba aprendiendo el arte de leer rápidamente, tanto que Kagome estimaba que el niño sería capaz de leer unas cuantas oraciones y tal vez un libro infantil en solo unas pocas semanas.

" _Me pregunto si Inuyasha me dejaría comprarle un libro._ " Pensó para sí observando al joven Shippo. " _Si está interesado en la educación del niño entonces probablemente sí._ "

Haciendo a un lado las ideas sobre la educación de Shippo, Kagome volcó sus pensamientos hacia su propia educación y sus propias lecciones—lecciones sobre la jerarquía de los barcos piratas. "Y," comenzó Kagome conversadora. "Esos son los A.B.S.?"

"Sí," dijo Sango asintiendo. "En realidad es la forma elegante de decir que no tienen título."

Kagome golpeteó pensativa un dedo en su mentón. "Entonces son solo trabajadores?"

"Manos de cubierta si lo prefieres," Sango se encogió levemente mirando a los hombres. "Pero literalmente A.B.S. significa Cuerpo de Marineros Calificados (Able Bodied Sailors). Son los que hacen cualquier tipo de trabajos, desde fregar y manipular pólvora hasta de aparejador."

"Hm," Kagome tocó sus labios, pensando en las obligaciones en las que había visto a hombres como Samuel y Anthony. "Entonces ellos limpian," comenzó a enlistar mientras miraba hacia arriba pensando. "Y trabajan en el aparejo y los remos," frunció sus labios antes de chasquear sus dedos y mirar a Sango triunfante. "Y los que disparan?"

La mujer esbozó una divertida sonrisa pero asintió. "Eso es," le confirmó antes de voltear a mirar a la multitud. "Algunas veces descargan el barco o cargan las provisiones." Añadió. "Incluso limpian el casco cuando lo necesita."

"Quién sigue," presionó Kagome interesada en el tema. "En la jerarquía?"

Sango sonrió ante su terminología pero no comentó mientras se enderezaba y estiraba. "Los próximos serían todos los compañeros. Tenemos treinta y algo—uno menos desde la tormenta," Sango hizo una mueca y sacudió su cabeza, pensando en el pobre hombre que alguna vez había manejado el timón. Sacudiéndose levantó tres dedos señalando su primer dedo mientras hablaba. "Ellos sirven bajo el Maestre Carpintero Totosai," bajó un dedo. "El Maestre Aparejador Myoga que ya conoces," bajó otro dedo dejando solo uno. "Y el Maestre Cañonero Murphy." Con todos sus dedos cerrados en un puño Sango dejó caer su mano en su costado.

"Cuánto reciben? Es decir," Kagome pensó por un momento reuniendo sus ideas. "Cuántos pagos?"

"Uno y medio." Le dijo Sango mirando de nuevo la cubierta. "Así que recibirán quince piezas de oro, siete de plata y un penique dependiendo del peso." Suspiró frotando su cabeza mientras trataba de explicar. "Miroku puede calcularlo con la balanza," finalmente declaró con un movimiento de su mano. "Es su trabajo."

Kagome sonrió riendo levemente antes de girarse para mirar a los hombres bajo ella, Miroku estaba alcanzándole un pago a un hombre que se veía como un demonio, sus orejas puntudas y su cabello de un extraño color azul—un demonio. " _Nunca pensé ver un demonio en un barco pirata._ " Pensó Kagome para sí apoyándose en la baranda. " _Mamá siempre me dijo que los demonios eran de una clase más alta, los gobernantes del mundo—reyes y reinas, duques y condesas—_ " Se desvaneció observando mientras el hombre de cabello azul retiraba su pago y se dirigía hacia la rampa. " _Y aquí otro demonio actuando por debajo de su posición social. Igual que el Capitán e Hiten y Manten._ " Frunció mirando la multitud. " _Y Myoga,_ " añadió antes de que sus ojos aterrizaran en el pequeño niño ayudando a Miroku. " _Y Shippo._ " Kagome mordió el interior de su mejilla. " _Es como si todo lo que me dijeron fuera una mentira._ " Razonó en su cabeza. " _Este mundo, no es nada de cómo me lo hicieron creer._ " Por un momento se sintió inconsolablemente deprimida, deprimida de que le hubiesen mentido por tanto tiempo pero, no había nada que hacer por ahora, todo estaba muy lejos tras ella. Ella no era más la persona que había sido, quien escuchó todo lo que su madre dijo (aunque no así de bien), ahora estaba en una vida diferente. " _Una vida mejor._ " Gruñó ella decidiendo ignorar la punzada de una traición familiar en su corazón, se giró hacia Sango para continuar aprendiendo. "Y después quién sigue?"

"Los tres Maestres: Myoga, Totosai y Murphy." Dijo Sango frunciendo sus labios como si hubiese probado algo amargo. "Todos ellos reciben dos pagos completos."

"Dos pagos?" Comentó Kagome con ojos bien abiertos. "Entonces recibirán veintiún piezas de oro."

Sango asintió. "Te hace sentir enferma, verdad?"

Kagome también asintió en acuerdo. "Quién sigue después de eso?"

"El Capitán y el Intendente." Suplió Sango justo cuando el Capitán salía a cubierta, sus pasos firmes mientras llegaba a detenerse en la luz del sol.

Miroku, Shippo y Sango no se inmutaron ante la llegada del Capitán, ni ninguno del resto de los hombres en cubierta quienes estaban concentrados en el conteo de las piezas de oro, Kagome, sin embargo, se encontró concentrada en el hombre bajo ella.

Observaba, sus ojos fijos en el hombre alto mientras su cabello brillaba reflejando la luz del sol con sus hilos plateados. Era una vista perturbadoramente hermosa: el brillante sol del cielo de La Habana reflejando las surreales trenzas de un demonio. La vista de sus orejas moviéndose sobre su cabeza la hizo pasar saliva. Había algo en la manera en que se movían, la forma en que se giraban en su cabeza, de un lado a otro, asimilando rápidamente todos los sonidos alrededor, la simple vista hizo retorcer a Kagome incapaz de profundizar en la monería del acto.

Sus ojos se desviaron de sus orejas cuando levantó su cabeza y se giró hacia un lado, oscureciéndolas de su vista. Observaba encantada mientras se giraba en su dirección, sus ojos cerrados pero su nariz se arrugó en varias ocasiones olfateando el aire. Instantáneamente, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, los brillantes irises dorados destellaron brevemente en la luz del sol mientras sus pupilas se hacían más pequeñas, ajustándose a la brillante luz en cuestión de segundos y luego, estaba mirándola.

Los dos se miraron por un momento, ambos analizando los rasgos del otro como si no se hubiesen visto en años, cuando de hecho habían hablado apenas esa mañana. Por varios minutos, permanecieron así, observando al otro como si ambos estuvieran debatiendo internamente qué hacer. Kagome se preguntó si debería saludar o tal vez darse la vuelta. Tal vez simplemente debería sonreír o una sonrisa sería muy poco o demasiado. Tal vez era tan simplista que se ofendería?

Al final, sin embargo, Kagome nunca tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, en vez, el Capitán Inuyasha reaccionó primero al sonreírle y entonces, para su sorpresa, le dio un guiño antes de darse la vuelta, sus ojos dirigidos hacia su Intendente.

" _Qué demonios significa eso?_ " Se preguntó Kagome mientras la imagen del Capitán guiñándole se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. Kagome mordió su labio, contenta de que Inuyasha no estuviera mirándola más porque si lo hubiese estado vería la mirada de completo aturdimiento en cada rasgo suyo. Después de todo, un guiño era un gesto extraño, podría significar casi cualquier cosa buena o mala, agradable o malvada, feliz o sarcástica. "Quién en el mundo guiña así?" Gruñó ella, irritada por su propia incertidumbre.

"Qué fue eso Kagome?"

Kagome sintió el color drenarse de su rostro mientras se daba cuenta que había dicho en voz alta su último pensamiento. Girándose hacia Sango, quien estaba dándole una mirada inquisidora, sonrió ruborizada hasta la línea de cabello. "Oh, yo estaba—um," rió nerviosamente mientras luchaba por armar alguna mentira, cualquier mentira que pudiera usar en el momento. "Bueno—"

"Sí," presionó Sango viéndose ligeramente molesta o tal vez preocupada.

"Cuántos pagos recibe el Capitán y Miroku?" Dijo Kagome rápidamente, agradecida de que algo hubiese llegado a tiempo.

Sango miró a Kagome por el rabillo de su ojo, su expresión una de incredulidad. Kagome tragó, tal vez Sango no creía que algo más no estuviese pasando pero lo que fuera que pensara o no la mujer, continuó y respondió. "Cuatro."

Kagome sintió su quijada golpear el suelo, el shock de la respuesta borró sus pensamientos previos, "Cu—cuatro?"

"Mm Hm," Sango asintió y miró al Capitán y a Miroku. "Lo escuchaste, cuarenta y cuatro monedas de oro."

"Increíble." Kagome apenas logró decir, "Ese es todo el dinero de las semillas de amapola."

"Lo sé," Sango sonrió ante la incredulidad de Kagome. "También obtuvimos mucho por el tabaco y la ropa de la marina."

"Asombroso," respiró Kagome mirando a los dos hombres, pasmada. "Quién sabe qué harían tanto dinero?"

"Apuesto que no te diste cuenta que estabas escalando en el mundo, verdad?" Sango le guiñó, un guiño que Kagome entendió ligeramente sucio. "Ser la perra de un pirata tiene sus ganancias."

"Qu—Sango—qu-qué?" Tartamudeó Kagome, intentando responderle a la otra chica.

Sango simplemente sonrió antes de empujarse de la baranda y caminar hacia la escalera. "Vamos," dijo comenzando a bajar las escaleras, su espalda hacia la otra chica. "Tenemos que vestirnos para esta noche."

Kagome frunció sus cejas y miró su actual estado de vestuario. Como se había vuelto su norma, estaba vestida con la ropa de un marinero, una chaqueta decente y un par de pantalones de suave algodón, y por supuesto las botas que el Capitán había comprado para ella. "Pero—en qué nos vamos a cambiar?" Llamo tras la joven en retirada.

Sango se giró y la miró con un dedo en sus labios, silenciando a la joven mientras giraba misteriosamente sus ojos hacia el Capitán y Miroku quienes estaban muy distraídos con su trabajo para notar a las mujeres. Kagome frunció sus ojos ante la silenciosa señal, preguntándose por qué la chica querría esconderles a los hombres el hecho de que iban a cambiarse. Sango sonrió ante la confusión de Kagome y le indicó a la joven que se acercara. Kagome lo hizo, girando su cabeza para que Sango pudiera acceder a su oído.

La mujer se acercó más antes de susurrar, "En momentos como este es cuando podemos ser quienes somos realmente."

Kagome se alejó antes de susurrar tranquilamente en el oído de Sango. "Quiénes somos?"

Sango asintió halando a Kagome tan cerca como fuera posible, sus ojos hacia los hombres para ver si se habían dado cuenta, realmente quería sorprender a Miroku. Afortunadamente, los dos parecían estar en su propio pequeño mundo, mucho para satisfacción de Sango mientras se giraba hacia Kagome. "Esta noche, Kagome," dijo con un brillo en sus ojos. "Somos mujeres."

"Pero no se supone que vistamos como hombres para estar seguras." Razonó Kagome, su propio sentido de auto preservación entró en juego. "Inu—el Capitán no lo permitirá." Se recuperó rápidamente.

Si Sango se dio cuenta no lo dijo. "A él no le importa," dijo mientras arrugaba su rostro y le movía una mano despreocupada. "Me he vestido como una mujer antes en La Habana, sin ningún problema. A diferencia de Puerto España, este es un puerto seguro. Ves a las mujeres allá," Sango señaló hacia las mujeres bien vestidas quienes caminaban de los brazos de varios hombres y las mujeres en los puestos quienes parecían estar haciendo negocios respetables. "La Habana es muy segura," Sango rió nerviosamente mientras añadía. "Comparativamente hablando."

"Qué quieres decir con compara—" Kagome trató de cuestionar pero no tuvo tiempo de terminar desde que Sango ya había comenzado a arrastrarla por las escaleras hacia la habitación de ella y Miroku.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Esa fue una buena historia." La adormilada voz de Shippo hacía eco en el aire de la habitación del Capitán mientras bostezaba, "Pero creo que es tonto que sea un gato normal." Frotó sus ojos arruchándose en las suaves sábanas mientras Kagome las subía más para envolverlo, acomodándolo cómodamente.

"Un gato normal?" Preguntó ella acariciando su cabeza, haciéndolo dormir.

"Sí," murmuró él, sus ojos parecían pesados por el suave movimiento de su mano. "Debe ser un demonio gato."

Kagome sonrió gentilmente, su rostro suavizándose. "Un demonio gato?"

"Sí," su voz se hizo más adormilada. "Actúa como un demonio gato. Los gatos normales no hablan."

"Tienes mucha razón." Dijo Kagome mientras continuaba frotando su cabeza observando sus párpados volverse más y más pesados con cada caricia. "Tendremos que hacerlo un demonio gato la próxima vez."

Shippo bostezó, arruchándose en su mano, un suave gruñido salió de su garganta—un lenguaje que Kagome no pudo entender. "Puede tener," otro bostezo interrumpió su oración. "Dos colas?"

"Dos colas?" Rió mientras se agachaba y besaba su cabeza. "Seguro, la próxima vez haremos del Gato con Botas un gato con dos colas."

"Un demonio—" recordó Shippo cerrando sus ojos, abriéndolos brevemente mientras intentaba permanecer despierto.

"Sí, un gato demonio con dos colas." Sonrió ella mientras hablaba, observando sus ojos cerrarse finalmente para bien, para no abrirlos de nuevo hasta que el sol lo despertara a la mañana siguiente.

"Buenas noches, Shippo," dijo Kagome desde su lugar al lado de su cama, sentándose en el borde, Shippo cayó dormido rápido entre las cálidas sábanas.

Viendo que el niño tenía solo seis años (como les había informado recientemente) decidieron que era mejor para él quedarse en el barco y tener mucho descanso para su cuerpo en desarrollo. Shippo había aceptado el arreglo viendo que después de tantos años de servirle a Hiten y a Manten en varios bares y burdeles, realmente no tenía deseo de salir al vasto puerto y conocer su vida nocturna. Así que, con Myoga en el barco para cuidarlo y vigilar al niño demonio (una misión nueva para él), se había decidido que Shippo se quedaría ya habiendo sido alimentado y escuchado un cuento de Kagome.

Así que ahora yacía en la cama de Kagome sonando dormido, agradable, cálido y feliz—seguro y sonoro. Kagome sonrió ante la vista, deleitándose en la segura inocencia del niño, lejos de los horribles hermanos del barco El Trueno. Dicho niño se movió en su sueño, dejando escapar un pequeño chillido, un gentil y sonoro respiro que hizo que el corazón de Kagome se detuviera en su pecho mientras imágenes de otro niño chillando en su sueño le llegaban. Con cuidado, estiró una mano y tocó el fino cabello en la pequeña cabeza de Shippo, haciéndolo a un lado para poder ver sus lindos rasgos durmientes. Una suave sonrisa se formó en sus labios recordando ese otro rostro durmiente y ese cabello negro de otro niño que también cubría sus ojos mientras dormía.

" _Souta._ " El nombre hizo eco en su cabeza y sintió su corazón apretarse ligeramente en su pecho. " _Mamá, Papá,_ " se preguntó internamente. " _Qué están haciendo ahora?_ "

Sus ojos se volvieron a la ventana cerrada sobre la cabeza de Shippo y miró la agonizante luz del Caribe, su mente regresó al lugar que había llamado hogar la mayor parte de sus diecisiete años de vida. Un sombrío dolor comenzó en su pecho y se encontró extrañando cosas que nunca pensó extrañar antes. Extrañaba a su padre, extrañaba a su madre—extrañaba la hora del té con Eri, Ayame y Yuka, extrañaba observar los barcos llegar sentada en un barril en los muelles, extrañaba a su hermano y sus travesuras cuando solían jugar. Extrañaba toda su vida y aun—

Kagome miró el hermoso mar, asimilando la vista de las oscuras aguas del Caribe brillando mientras el sol descendía más, iluminando solo el fondo del cielo en un tono anaranjado rosáceo. La vista de un pequeño pez saltando del agua la regocijó por dentro y parpadeó varias veces mientras pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad tocaban sus mejillas. "Por todas esas cosas que extraño," le dijo al oscurecido cielo. "Hay muchas que no."

No extrañaba a Naraku, no extrañaba su ropa, no extrañaba las leyes por las que era gobernado su género. Este nuevo mundo le mostraba que podía ser ella misma, que amaba el mar honestamente pero eso no cambiaría el hecho de que extrañara a su familia. "Pero entonces," susurró Kagome en la oscuridad pensando en todas esas personas que ahora extrañaba. "Me conocían?" Le preguntó al mar. "Mi madre, mi padre, mi hermano, mis amigas—alguno de ellos me conocía?"

Mirándolos ahora, Kagome estaba segura de que la respuesta era no. Sabían que era diferente, sabían que le gustaba el mar, sabían que no era de reglas, sociedad o propiedad pero conocían a la chica debajo de ese acto inicial de rebelión?

Sintiéndose extrañamente triste, Kagome desvió su mirada del mar hacia el rostro del pequeño Shippo. "No." Dijo ella en la desvanecida luz. "Ninguno de ellos me conocía, sólo veían la superficie." Desviando la mirada de Shippo se giró para mirar la habitación que se había vuelto su hogar en cuestión de pocas semanas.

Asimiló la vista de las cortinas rojas, la alfombra, sábanas y cama, asimiló la vista del escritorio y su silla acolchada, las armas, los 'trofeos', asimiló la vista de todo y luego cerró sus ojos. Y con sus ojos cerrados pensó en todo—pensó en Miroku que la trataba como un ser humano con sentimientos y opiniones en vez de una muñeca de porcelana sin cerebro, pensó en Sango quien la escuchaba, quien compartía con ella, quien era afecta a ella, quien era igual a ella, y entonces sus pensamientos se volcaron al Capitán, la imagen de su rostro se formó vívidamente en su mente.

Inconscientemente, levantó su mano y tocó la gema que ahora descansaba alrededor de su cuello, un accesorio permanente en su persona aun si no supiera por qué. "Inuyasha." Susurró el nombre en la oscuridad mientras imágenes de él la llenaba cuando había estado en Port Royal, sus ojos se cerraron deleitándola. El hombre que le había sonreído y escuchado, el hombre que había bailado con ella, besado su mano. Había sido tan agradable, tan amable, la había visto, en verdad la había visto y aun—ese hombre no era el verdadero Capitán Inuyasha.

Sus ojos se abrieron ante la idea y su mano cayó de la gema pensando, en vez, en el hombre que había escuchado de las historias para dormir; el violador, el asesino, el malvado Capitán que podía matar y profanar, el hombre que alguna vez había llevado temor a su corazón mientras escuchaba de su legado en las historias para niños. Kagome se sacudió, llevando sus dedos a su frente para aliviar un inminente dolor de cabeza, ese tampoco era el verdadero hombre.

"Él es mejor que eso." Repitió las palabras mientras veía al hombre de dieciocho años arrodillado en la tierra, calculando su edad en el polvo en aquel callejón. "Es joven." Susurró viéndolo en su mente, volviéndose para mirarla desde su lugar en el suelo, la infantil sonrisa en su rostro.

Cerró sus ojos de nuevo, la imagen del Capitán se proyectó en sus párpados mientras ese lado gentil se repetía una y otra vez para que lo viera. Lo vio mientras hablaba de Miroku, " _Miroku era mi grumete pero—ellos tratan a ese niño como un esclavo,_ " la forma en que pausó entonces, su rostro cubierto de gruesos mechones, vio todo de eso como una película en su mente, " _Yo traté a Miroku como mi—como un hijo._ "

La imagen del Capitán cambió y fue reemplazada por otra versión de él que había visto. Ahí estaba, sosteniendo el violín en su hombro, colocándolo bajo su fuerte mentón mientras sus cejas se fruncían en concentración, su cuerpo moviéndose en tándem a un compás propio—una canción propia. Una triste y depresiva canción que la llenó con pena de algo de lo que no sabía nada. Y entonces, su rostro, mientras se giraba silenciosamente hacia ella, " _Flores?_ " Su voz flotaba en el aire mientras asimilaba la vista de su fachada con los ojos cerrados, " _Ese es tu olor?_ "

Entonces todo su cuerpo se había visto triste, un aire de dolor envolviéndolo como un sudario para muertos y duelo. "Un hombre endurecido," respiró ella en el aire nocturno, esa imagen en primer plano en su mente. "No puede verse así." Era verdad, esas expresiones, esa apariencia juvenil, la forma en que hablaba de Miroku, la forma en que tocaba el violín, todo su cuerpo una sinfonía de tristeza, la forma en que la miraba, incluso el guiño de esta tarde, ninguna de esas acciones, ninguna de sus palabras habían sido falsas y si lo fueron—entonces era una ingenua.

Cerrando sus ojos levemente, deteniendo cualquier nueva visión acechando en su mente, trató de imaginarlo como en su leyenda, un asesino, un violador, un criminal. Trató de encontrar algún ejemplo de él en la vida real que soportara al hombre en las leyendas. El primer día en que lo había visto vestido como un pirata llegó a su mente y rápidamente se desvaneció. Había estado actuando en su mejor interés, protegiéndola de un enemigo que acechaba muy cerca en las sombras del barco haciendo lo que sabía la protegería incluso si no le gustaba, lo entendía mucho.

"Aunque no había necesidad de amenazarme." Murmuró para sí recordando la forma en que la había agarrado, el castigo que le había prometido si no obedecía. "Bueno—tal vez debí escucharlo, estaba siendo—" No pudo terminar su idea, en vez, se volcó a otras circunstancias donde una parte más oscura del Capitán había sido revelada.

Se volvió a Puerto España, los dos hombres que había atacado, incluso entonces había sido por ella, por su seguridad. Todo lo que hizo fue para protegerla; marcarla, golpear a un hombre en la cara, empujar a un borracho, comprar sus zapatos para que no se cayera, gritarle porque había saltado frente a un demonio sediento de sangre para salvar a un hombre (aun si pensara que estaba en lo correcto—todo había sido para protegerla).

Parecía que el Capitán era más bueno que malo, su leyenda era solo eso, una leyenda. El verdadero hombre era de lejos más complejo, era educado, era escolarizado, era sabio, era astuto, era ingenioso, era un lingüista natural, era violinista. Y era arrogante y terco y temerario y tenía un temperamento volado—y—y—había leído a Shakespeare.

" _Partir es una dulce pena._ "

Una sonrisa irrumpió en su cara mientras la línea hacía eco en su cabeza. Había leído a Shakespeare—no sabría la línea o entendería su broma si no lo hubiese hecho. En ese momento, pensó que podía verlo, verlo realmente, la persona escondida muy debajo de la superficie que muchos pensaban no existía pero ella sabía—sabía que ahí había un hombre escondido con un pasado desconocido y un intelecto incierto.

"Dónde leíste Shakespeare?" Le preguntó al aire marino que la envolvía, una sábana en la inminente oscuridad de la habitación del Capitán. "Por qué aprendiste?" Sacudió su cabeza y exhaló bruscamente mirando alrededor de esta habitación, viendo las cartas de navegación y mapas, preguntándose dónde mantenía los libros, dónde había escondido a Shakespeare. "Por qué lo escondes?" Le preguntó al hombre ausente. "Quién eres?" Sus palabras fueron una pregunta franca que encendió su curiosidad. "Quién es Inuyasha—" Se paralizó, su lengua inmóvil mientras parpadeaba. "Cuál es su apellido?"

La alarmante revelación la sacó completamente de sus pensamientos poniendo una mano en su mentón, sus cejas una línea de confusión.

"Tiene un apellido?" Se preguntó moviéndose en la cama usando una de sus manos para apoyarse. "Nunca he escuchado su apellido en ninguna leyenda y nunca me lo ha dicho—" parpadeó varias veces. "Aunque quién no tiene un apellido?" Golpeteó pensativa su mentón. "Debería preguntarle, o tal vez a Miroku, Miroku debe saber." Permitiéndose dejar la idea, se levantó de la cama y arrugó su nariz, desacostumbrada a la ropa que estaba usando actualmente. Ropa que no había usado en un mes. Con un suspiro se miró en el espejo que descansaba junto al escritorio del Capitán y analizaba su forma, su mente olvidó momentáneamente su pregunta anterior, dejándola atrás por ahora—algo en lo que pensaría después.

Estaba vestida de la misma manera como las mujeres que había visto en los muelles de La Habana excepto que su traje era de un verde brillante y vibrante con encajes azules que alineaba cada arandela de su parte inferior y en las mangas del vestido. Tenía que admitir que el traje era hermoso, brillante y alegre, elegante en una forma extraña y exuberante. Alcanzó y tomó el vestido subiéndolo ligeramente, sosteniendo la tela lejos de su cuerpo para poder moverlo de un lado a otro. Era extraño usar un vestido sin miriñaque o corpiño debajo. Se sentía libre y aun femenina. Nunca en su vida se había sentido ambas cosas al mismo tiempo. Lentamente, Kagome se permitió mecerse de un lado a otro, viendo su manifestación en el espejo, maravillada por su propio movimiento.

"En Port Royal nunca me hubiesen permitido usar algo tan brillante y colorido," pensó moviendo la tela al tiempo con su propio vaivén, observando los colores ondear juntos, el azul volviéndose verde y el verde tornándose azul. Sonrió ante su propia imagen y luego frunció cuando notó la pequeña gema colgando sobre la parte del vestido que se escotaba bajo. Cautelosamente, levantó su mano observando sus propias acciones en el espejo mientras tocaba la gema con cuidado. "Inuyasha." Le permitió al nombre salir de sus labios mientras tocaba la gema con sus dedos. "Deseo poder recordar cuándo me diste esto?" Observó la gema brillar. "Tuvo que ser justo después de Manten." Concluyó ella. "Pero no recuerdo exactamente lo que pasó." Resopló y soltó la joya de su mano, sus ojos observaban mientras descendía lentamente a su pecho en el reflejo del espejo.

Algo destelló ante sus ojos, de repente unos ojos rojos, furiosos y atemorizantes, todo al mismo tiempo, colmillos caninos enlarguecidos, un destello de plata, un grito, un gruñido y luego silencio.

Kagome parpadeó varias veces regresando en sí, insegura de lo que había experimentado. Parpadeando lentamente, alcanzó la joya una vez solo para titubear y retirar su mano como si no deseara ver otra vez. Respirando profundo, cerró sus ojos y mordió su labio mientras la confusión envolvía su corazón. " _Qué fue eso?_ " Se preguntó abriendo un poco sus ojos y mirando la joya. " _Estoy loca o eso,_ " dejó desvanecer su pensamiento por un momento observando el reflejo de la gema. " _En verdad pasó?_ " Sacudió su cabeza y rió. "No, solo soy tonta." Dijo al aire mientras miraba su reflejo en el espejo ignorando deliberadamente la joya en favor de mirar el vestido. "Oh dios," Dijo en voz alta mientras le daba un buen vistazo a la cantidad de espacio separando la joya y el comienzo de la tela. "Siempre fue así de bajo?" Jadeó llevando una mano para tirar la porción de arriba del vestido, la sensación de timidez desvaneció por ahora el desconocido recuerdo.

Tiró hacia arriba la tela tratando de darse algo más de modestia pero sin importar lo que hiciera aún se sentía ligeramente expuesta por el bajo corte en el cuello del vestido. Sonrojándose levemente, solo para sí, suspiró y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo, mientras miraba en el espejo, más arriba, lejos del vestido y también su rostro—hacia su corto cabello. Alcanzando con una mano, la otra aun abrazando su cintura ligeramente, tocó la punta de uno de sus mechones. Tenía que confesar, su cabello era más largo que hace un mes cuando lo había cortado pero aún, era corto llegando hasta debajo de sus orejas, rizado en las puntas. Sango había hecho su mejor esfuerzo por hacer que su cabello se viera más femenino, añadiendo una corona de flores a su cabeza (de dónde había conseguido las flores Sango, Kagome no estaba segura).

En general, Kagome tuvo que admitir, se veía como una mujer pero aún, la falta de cabello la hacía sentir menos femenina, menos hermosa. De cierta forma, deseaba estar vestida con la ropa de un hombre, había estado más cómoda en ella. Cuando uno estaba vestido como hombre, se dio cuenta, nadie tenía que preocuparse por cosas como el cabello largo o el estilo perfecto o los vestidos perfectos o incluso tener zapatos en sus pies—una idea que todavía la hacía sonrojar de vergüenza del previo incidente en Port Royal.

"Los hombres la tienen fácil." Concluyó ella con un suspiro haciendo a un lado el incómodo recuerdo.

Mirando sus pies, vio sus zapatos, no eran los zapatos a los que estaba acostumbrada—no eran los zapatos de un hombre y definitivamente no eran los zapatos de una mujer inglesa. Eran algo a lo que Sango se había referido como sandalias. Había visto algunas de las jamaiquinas nativas usando algo similar pero nunca se había aventurado a usar el extraño calzado, optando en vez por el tradicional inglés de amarrar ya que sentía que las sandalias la harían sentir expuesta si las usaba. Moviendo sus pies, hizo una mueca, parte de ella le gustaba la sensación de los pies libres y otra, una parte más grande, lo resentía, extrañando estar vestida normalmente—o al menos tan cerca de lo normal como podía.

Estaba por ajustar su vestido por lo que se sintió una centésima vez cuando la puerta se abrió de repente, el sonido de la voz de alguien llegó con ello asustándola.

"Ya estás lista?" Dijo irritado. "Anda, si vamos a comer será mejo—" la voz se desvaneció, muriendo en el aire, evaporándose en nada mientras el Capitán permanecía en el marco de la puerta, sus ojos fijos en ella. Parpadeó varias veces, como si no le creyera a sus propios ojos. "Kago—me?" Inuyasha aclaró su garganta y se giró con leve shock. Sango le había dicho que Kagome y ella iban a vestirse como mujeres para la noche. En el momento no había pensado en nada de eso pero ahora, viéndola vestida en la ropa colorida y de cierta forma reveladora de las mujeres cubanas lo dejaba sintiéndose de cierta forma—fascinado.

Kagome se sonrojó de cabeza a pies, dándose la vuelta del Capitán sus ojos buscaban dónde enfocarse excepto en él. "Sí—?" Se desvaneció no queriendo decir 'Inuyasha' por temor a avergonzarse pero definitivamente no queriendo llamarlo Capitán.

Inuyasha tragó saliva, sus pensamientos continuaban mientras la miraba, apreciando totalmente el trabajo de Sango. Kagome estaba absolutamente hermosa, sus curvas aparentes en el vestido tradicional de Cuba, los colores brillantes una impresionante similitud con su brillante personalidad, el azul resaltando su amor por el mar, el verde ejemplificando su gentil cualidad terrestre. Y su cabello—sus cortos rizos eran maravillosos con la pequeña corona de flores colocada sobre ellos. Sus pequeños rizos negros sobresalían sobre el amarillo de las hermosas heliconias como si fuera una enredada parra buscando algo en qué enredarse. El rubor en sus mejillas solo añadió a esa innata inocencia tosca una sexy cualidad en ella, mostrando su juventud y salubridad. Era una mirada que solo Kagome podía tener—ser tan sexual y curvilínea y deliciosa mientras mantenía aún una apariencia tan pura y delicada. Simplemente era asombrosa, absolutamente maravillosa y aparentemente hermosa.

Él le sonrió mientras sus ojos descendían y se paralizó cuando notó la pequeña joya brillando contra su dulce y bronceada piel. Tragó mientras sus recuerdos se dirigían a otro par de hombros desnudos y a los de Kagome. También podía verla de pie mientras se colocaba su vestido, esa gema colgando alrededor de su cuello, cerca al seno que había tocado. Sacudió su cabeza alejándose del recuerdo mientras miraba a la joven en frente de él, queriendo verla solo a ella. " _Kikyo nunca usó algo tan brillante._ " Frunció ante su primer pensamiento incapaz de detenerse mientras aparecían más. " _Siempre fue tan oscura, profunda y depresiva._ " Frunció su mirada. " _Siempre parecía tener esta perturbadora y sombría perspectiva de la existencia desde el primer momento en que la conocí. Kikyo nunca conoció la misma alegría que Kagome naturalmente sí._ "

Con cuidado, como si temiera lo que pudiera ver, Inuyasha miró los ojos de Kagome medio esperando ver ese mismo perturbador conocimiento que Kikyo siempre había escondido en lo más hondo de sus ojos. Pero cuando miraba en los ojos de Kagome Dresmont, no veía ese mismo conocimiento oscuro, no—esos ojos grises eran un mar, un mar vasto y cautivador. Los miraba, casi inhalando mentalmente la vista de la tormenta que yacía dentro de ella. Era tan diferente de los ojos negros que recordaba de la otra chica tanto tiempo atrás. Los ojos de Kikyo habían sido como una noche sin luna, un lugar sin esperanza, de desesperación, de muerte, de destrucción, de infelicidad. No había habido luz en sus ojos—ninguna.

Y viendo los ojos de Kagome ahora, llegó a una extraña revelación. Los ojos de Kagome no eran el opuesto de los ojos de Kikyo pero tampoco eran lo mismo. Eran grises, una mezcla de lo que es negro y blanco, los ojos de Kagome eran una tormenta turbulenta, moviéndose entre un estado de paz y felicidad a otro estado de caos y desamor. Ellos eran ojos que veían dos lados de una moneda. Veían lo bueno de las cosas, veían lo malo de las cosas pero lo que sea que vieran bueno o malo siempre querían ver si ese bien podría cambiar, si eso malo podría cambiar. Era como si, Kagome pudiera ver ambas, lo malo en las personas y lo bueno en las personas y como si supiera que ambos, un hombre malo y un hombre bueno pudieran cambiar fácilmente y volverse su opuesto.

Los ojos de Kagome sabían la verdad, sabían una verdad absoluta que los ojos de Kikyo nunca habían sabido. Kikyo solo podía ver lo malo, solo podía ver mucho en la vida y no crecer más allá de eso. Kagome—Kagome—sabía que podía cambiarlo, se dio cuenta que nada estaba grabado en piedra, que el mundo era algo maleable, tangible e incluso cambiante y todo eso yacía profundo dentro de sus nebulosos y tormentosos ojos grises.

Como si saliera de un trance, Inuyasha sacudió su cabeza, alejando de él las complicadas ideas. " _Sólo son ojos._ " Se dijo a sí mismo sarcásticamente antes de mirar de nuevo a Kagome, esta vez enfocándose solo en la expresión del rostro de la joven—se veía dudosa como si estuviera preocupada de que hubiese permanecido en silencio por mucho tiempo. "Um—nos vamos a cenar. Shippo está en la cama?" Su voz sonó como un chico preadolescente para sus propios oídos—ese conocimiento lo hizo fruncir.

"Sí," respondió ella moviéndose incómodamente de un pie a otro. "Cayó dormido al segundo que tocó la almohada."

"Bien." Dijo Inuyasha, sonando más varonil esta vez. Los dos permanecieron en silencio por unos momentos, el Capitán rascando la parte trasera de su cabeza y Kagome meciéndose ligeramente, sus manos juntas en su espalda. "Bueno," finalmente habló mientras sus ojos miraban algo al otro lado de la habitación, en la dirección opuesta desde donde estaba Kagome. "Supongo, que debemos ir al pueblo, Miroku y Sango están hambrientos y—nosotros—" La miró por un momento, sus ojos intensos mientras la analizaba como si debatiera algo para sí. Luego lamió sus labios y se dio la vuelta, sus orejas presionadas en su cabeza mientras se movía—aparentemente nervioso. "Debemos irnos."

Kagome habría reído ante su nerviosismo si no se hubiese sentido tan nerviosa. "Sí, deberíamos." Con valentía, caminó hacia la puerta, hacia él—pasándolo y hacia el corredor, su corazón palpitaba contra su caja torácica cuando hizo breve contacto con su hombro. Antes de poder avanzar hacia la habitación de Sango y Miroku, su suave voz acarició sus oídos.

"Kagome."

Ella se detuvo, paralizada mientras la llamaba, su voz no una pregunta ni una demanda o declaración. "Sí?" Preguntó ella, girándose de lado para poder verlo.

Él tragó visiblemente, haciéndola pausar. "Te ves," se congeló y ella observó mientras desviaba sus ojos en cada dirección posible excepto hacia ella, un hábito nervioso que llegaría a asociar con la alta incomodidad con sus propios sentimientos. Levantó su mano y rascó la parte trasera de su cabeza, otro hábito nervioso que llegaría a reconocer mientras las semanas se volvían meses. "Bueno," tomó un profundo respiro y se obligó a mirarla. "Te ves—" Su resolución pareció debilitarse desviando la mirada, sus labios apretados mientras le fallaba su coraje. "Como una chica."

Kagome permaneció inmóvil, sus ojos miraban al Capitán, insegura de lo que significaba. "Um," trató de hablar pero en realidad no encontró las palabras. Los ojos del Capitán finalmente dejaron de moverse y aterrizaron en ella como si la retara a enojarse con él o a decir algo negativo. "Gracias—supongo." Añadió tranquilamente, sus ojos parecían confundidos e incluso felices mientras miraban los suyos, un turbulento mar que para el momento estaba en calma.

Él asintió y luego su rostro pareció como si pudiera haberse sonrojado mientras se movía de un pie a otro pero Kagome nunca estaba segura. "Como sea, vámonos." Con eso, la pasó apresuradamente, cerrando la puerta a su salida caminando hacia la puerta de Sango y Miroku.

Kagome permaneció paralizada en su lugar insegura de cómo reaccionar pero sabiendo que no debería molestarse. Toda la situación era irreal para ella, completa y totalmente irreal. Este era el hombre que se supone era un pirata sanguinario y aun, otra vez, estaba probándole que solo era un muchacho como cualquier otro—torpe y tímido. La idea la hizo sonreír, sólo era un chico normal, un buen chico, que era reservado e inseguro al punto de ser casi compasivo. Comenzó a reír—era loco, el gran pirata Capitán Inuyasha, cuya leyenda decía que te mataría antes de mirarte—simplemente era como cualquier otro hombre, un hombre típico, un hombre como cualquier otro, " _Qué es un nombre? Aquel por el que llamamos una rosa, cualquier otro nombre olería igual de dulce._ " Recitó en su cabeza, " _Cuánta razón tenías, Shakespeare._ "

Sus labios se fruncieron y una risita más fuerte se escapó de su garganta haciendo que el Capitán se detuviera y la mirara.

Sus orejas se presionaron contra su cráneo, lo que hizo más grande su diversión. Él arrugó su nariz, un ligero gruñido salió de su garganta mientras la irritación brotaba de él por olas. "Oi, por qué te ríes esta vez?" Ladró (literalmente, al final de la oración) y luego cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, resoplando con irritación. "Oye! Me escuchaste? De qué te ríes?"

Kagome asimiló la vista de él de pie con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, su nariz apuntando arrogante y sintió sus labios moverse. La situación realmente estaba golpeándola ahora, tomando control de ella de la cabeza a los pies. Este hombre—este hombre alto, fuerte y temido, este hombre que podía matarla sin pensar en una razón, cuya leyenda solía asustarla de niña—este hombre estaba justo en frente de ella, orejas presionadas en su cabeza y labios apretados con irritación. No era del todo malo, era un hombre normal con reacciones normales. La simple idea hizo que la sonrisa finalmente explotara en su cara, las suaves risitas se volvieron carcajadas mientras cubría su boca con una mano y apretaba su estómago con la otra.

"Oi?" Cuando ella no respondió, él descruzó sus brazos y ella juró ver el vello en sus orejas erizarse. "Kagome." El sonido terminó en un gruñido, un gruñido muy agudo.

Kagome respiró profundo mientras pensaba de un ruido como ese viniendo de un corsario violador y asesino. Las carcajadas comenzaron a hacerse más fuertes, contenidas tras su mano—era imposible.

Sus orejas se aplastaron en su cabeza y gruñó levemente, sus manos se desplomaron a sus costados, frustrado antes de dejar escapar un gimoteo, un verdadero gimoteo como un pequeño cachorro rogando una galleta. "Basta!"

Esas palabras fueron como un estallido y comenzó a reír, su voz resonando alrededor, como una campana chillando en sus oídos. La observó, su primera reacción fue gritar, obligarla a dejar de reírse de él, agarrarla y sacudirla hasta que la risa se detuviera pero mientras alcanzaba por ella, mientras comenzaba a dejar que su rabia tomara el control, la vio abrir sus ojos.

Esa turbulenta calma estaba llena con una emoción que había visto en su rostro solo un puñado de veces—absoluta alegría, innata felicidad, una actitud despreocupada que solo Kagome Dresmont podría tener.

La llenaba, dominando esos ojos grises haciendo que pequeñas chispas de luz tocaran sus pupilas y entonces—una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, tan brillante que hizo que esos ojos parecieran brillar como si creara una inherente alegría. Esa alegría se expandió sobre ella, tocando cada parte. Y todo eso, la alegría en sus ojos, esas chispas en sus pupilas, esa absoluta ovación en sus labios—todo eso—fue causado por él, dirigido hacia él, era por causa de él.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Inuyasha sintió que había hecho algo bueno. Haberle causado esa sonrisa, haber causado esos ojos brillosos, haber causado ese placer eufórico—nadie podría ser indigno si podía causar eso.

"Lo siento." Dijo Kagome a través de esa nube de felicidad. "Toda la situación me golpeó." Secó sus ojos, limpiando lágrimas que habían comenzado a reunirse ahí. "Es tan extraño."

Inuyasha observó mientras esos alegres ojos se iluminaban en él, llenos de líquida alegría mientras manos gentiles removían los rastros de ellas. Su corazón se sintió un poco más ligero en su pecho ante la vista y le permitió menguar a la rabia.

"Tú eres extraño." Le dijo finalmente, la sonrisa expandiéndose, sus ojos cerrados, su cabeza ladeada mientras otra pequeña carcajada se le escapaba.

La espalda de Inuyasha se tensó con irritación ante sus palabras pero no se permitió enojarse de verdad. "Tú eres la extraña." Le dijo alcanzando para golpear la puerta de Sango y Miroku, el sonido hueco para sus orejas. "No sé por qué te soporto." Le dijo secamente. "Siempre riendo por estupideces." Gruñó y golpeteó su pie, esperando impaciente a que alguien respondiera la puerta.

Miroku abrió la puerta de su habitación y la de Sango. Miró entre la sonriente Kagome y el tenso Inuyasha y sonrió. "Qué es esto?" Preguntó él con un inusual acento británico.

"Justo lo que parece." Dijo el Capitán con leve irritación en su voz (un gesto forzado para mantener su dignidad) mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho y miraba al joven Miroku.

"Exactamente qué es lo que parece?" Miroku pareció pensar por un minuto, cerrando sus ojos mientras echaba hacia atrás su mentón y lo golpeteaba con su dedo índice. De repente, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y chasqueó sus dedos haciendo que todos levantaran una ceja. "Una joven mujer riéndose de ti?"

Inuyasha miró a Miroku. "Jódete." Le dijo con un gruñido.

Miroku rió junto con Kagome mientras pasaba a su figura paterna y le sonreía a Kagome Dresmont, sabiendo ahora más que nunca que esta joven mujer iba a encajar muy bien con su improvisada familia. Con esa idea, estiró una mano, tomando la de Kagome en la suya, la malicia de ser el hijo de su padre fuerte en su corazón. "Vaya," dijo él dándole la vuelta una vez para darle un buen vistazo. "Si no fuera por mi adorable Sango, me atrevería a decir que me habría interesado en ti, hermosa dama."

"Sr. Miroku!" Kagome se sonrojó toda pero rió al mismo tiempo mientras el Capitán gruñía bajo en su garganta.

"Mueve esa mano o la pierdes, cachorro." Gruñó Inuyasha con sus ojos fruncidos.

Miroku simplemente rió mientras Sango llegaba tras él. La mujer cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, alcanzando para sujetar la oreja de Miroku. "Vamos, amante bandido," ordenó sacándolo de la habitación.

"Sango, eso duele!" Se quejaba Miroku mientras la mujer lo arrastraba por el corredor.

Kagome observó con su brillante sonrisa aun fija en su rostro, la risa aun resonaba en su interior. Y a su lado, observando con ojos fijos estaba el Capitán. Permaneció en silencio mientras veía su incandescente sonrisa, la manera en que ladeó su cabeza ligeramente, y la forma en que su rostro se iluminaba con todo su deleite.

Sin su consentimiento, una lenta sonrisa comenzó a formarse en el rostro de Inuyasha, una sonrisa tan pequeña que era difícil decir si estaba ahí pero era una sonrisa nada menos. Y mientras continuaba observándola, mientras la veía caminar hacia Sango y Miroku, encontró su corazón aligerándose aún más en su pecho. Incluso después de tantos pensamientos conflictivos y emociones turbulentas que había estado teniendo en los pasados días, aún lo sintió más ligero.

Porque, al final, era fácil sonreír; después de todo, Kagome Dresmont—su alegría—su felicidad—su dicha—su naturaleza—todo eso era contagioso.

 _Fin del Capítulo_

 _Dejen sus Reviews_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Pagos en un barco pirata** – no hay mucha evidencia que nos diga el estándar para los pagos de los piratas, sin embargo, Bartolomeo Roberts, también conocido como "Black Bart" o "Black Barty", incluyó en su Código de Conducta para los miembros de su tripulación una descripción detallada de cuántos pagos recibía cada hombre.

ARTÍCULO X – EL Capitán y el Intendente deben recibir cada uno dos pagos de una recompensa, el maestre artillero y el contramaestre, un pago y medio, todos los otros oficiales uno y un cuarto, y los demás un pago cada uno.

Por supuesto, lo modifiqué en este fanfiction, considérenlo como libertad de autor o algo así.

 **El Gato con Botas** es un cuento que fue publicado originalmente en Francia por Charles Perrault en el primer libro infantil, " _Histoires ou contes du temps passé (Cuentos e historias del Pasado con Morales)_ " en 1697, mejor conocida como el original Cuentos de Mamá Gansa. Fue traducido al inglés en el año 1729 por Robert Samber.

 **Hecho divertido:** la razón de que tengamos a Mamá Gansa es porque en la impresión original en Francia por Charles Perrault, la ilustración de la portada del libro era una mujer leyendo los cuentos a tres niños. Debajo de la ilustración estaba la inscripción "Contes De Ma Mere Loye" o "Historias de Mamá Gansa."

Un vestido de rumba, la **Bata Cubana** , es un traje tradicional de las mujeres usados en fiestas y otro tipo de celebraciones en Cuba. Los colores, los volantes y el material son una mezcla de influencias africanas, españolas e incluso francesas (Esto es lo que Kagome y Sango están usando.)

" **Qué es un nombre? Aquel por el que llamamos una rosa, cualquier otro nombre olería tan dulce** ," es de Romeo y Julieta de William Shakespeare, Acto II, Escena II, Líneas 45-46.


	23. Una Taberna en La Habana

**SHIKURO: UN CUENTO DE HADAS EN EL CARIBE**

 **Por Inuma Asahi De**

Traducido por Inuhanya

 **Disclaimer:** La escritora no posee ninguno de los personajes creados por Rumiko Takahashi pero todos los demás desean que sí. Todos los personajes originales o conceptos son de la autora Inuma Asahi De (a excepción de las figuras históricas).

-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Capítulo Veintitrés:**

 **Una taberna en La Habana**

Kagome nunca antes en su vida había estado en una taberna. Apenas si había estado por fuera así de tarde en toda su vida, pasadas las once en punto. De hecho, podía contar con una mano la cantidad de veces que le habían permitido quedarse afuera después de oscurecer cuando vivía en la coraza del hogar paterno, en los confines de Port Royal. Una vez había sido por la boda de un amigo de la familia, una ocasión aburrida y pomposa que después tuvo una cena que solo duró hasta las diez de la noche. Otra vez le habían permitido quedarse por fuera hasta las diez y treinta por la boda de su amiga Eri, lo mismo para la de su amiga Yuka y luego para la de su amiga Ayumi. Recientemente le habían permitido estar hasta tarde una vez más, la última vez sus padres habían dictado un toque de queda para ella.

Esa vez, no hubo boda o fiesta, le habían permitido salir por su invitación a cenar con el Capitán de un ficticio barco de la Armada y por consiguiente un Capitán ficticio.

Ese evento había sido respetuoso, solemne y lleno de propiedad, habían comido como damas y caballeros, habían tomado todas las precauciones apropiadas y vestido de la forma más delicada. Pero eso fue en el pasado y a diferencia de esas bodas, a diferencia de esa mesa de su primera cena con esta tripulación pirata, este evento—su actual lugar para cenar—estaba lejos de ser solemne, decente e incluso cortés.

El salón estaba lleno de espeso humo de cigarro que nublaba sus pulmones y visión, flotando en el aire como una niebla de ceniza volcánica venenosa. Estaba lleno junto con el olor a alcohol y el sonido de vidrios estrellándose mientras hombres y mujeres hablaban en voz alta por encima de la ensordecedora música de un extraño cuarteto (el cual estaba tocando instrumentos que no reconoció), sonido que hacía timbrar sus oídos en su cabeza.

El aroma de su comida también estaba suspendido en el aire, acechando y mezclándose con el olor de tabaco y de ron cubano. La combinación ahogaba sus sentidos mientras la gente comía, mientras la gente bailaba en tanto otros aún no habían terminado con la cena, mientras hombres se les proponían a las mujeres, mientras las mujeres se les proponían a los hombres—esas personas—esas personas riendo y bailando felices—no eran como nada que pudiera imaginar o creer ver.

Eran un grito lejano de las personas que había conocido en su hogar. Su hogar había sido un lugar tranquilo para cenar, un lugar lleno de arreglos con servilletas, tenedores alineados en filas, esta cuchara para esto, un cuchillo en la mano derecha y un tenedor en la izquierda, comiendo solo trozos del tamaño de una uña, limpiando solo las comisuras de la boca después de cada bocado, y una copa de vino que era perfectamente distintiva de las copas de agua—sin señales de alguna otra bebida para beber.

Estas personas no comían con esos modales a los que fue acostumbrada, incluso en el barco pirata comían más civilizados que aquí. Usaban servilletas, este lugar no tenía ninguna, la gente simplemente limpiaba sus manos en sus pantalones o las damas en los bordes de sus faldas. En el barco tenían una cuchara, cuchillo y tenedor, en este lugar simplemente había manos, una mano por cuchara y una mano por tenedor, y los dientes por cuchillo. En el barco incluso tenían copas de vino, tenían unas para cerveza y también para agua pero aquí en este bar, esta taberna, no habían copas de vino solo jarras de cerveza y vasos para ron y otros licores.

Y el Capitán, Sango y Miroku—se acoplaban bien aquí.

Kagome los miraba mientras comían, usando trozos de pan como cucharas para poder disfrutar lo que el Capitán se había referido como arroz amarillo y frijoles, aparentemente el festín tradicional de los cubanos. Observaba casi gravemente interesada mientras el Capitán, sentado al otro lado de ella, aplanaba un pedazo de pan con sus dedos hasta alisarlo antes de llevarlo a su tazón y sumergirlo, sacándolo hasta que una cantidad de frijoles descansara encima. Rápidamente, asegurándose de que no se cayera nada, lo metió en su boca, masticando su propia creación con una feliz sonrisa en su rostro.

Con cuidado, Kagome miró su comida sin tocar, su deseo por un cuchillo y un tenedor era tan fuerte que estaba segura de que todos a su alrededor podrían escuchar la idea proyectada en sus cabezas. Respiró profundo y mordió su labio, el deseo por una servilleta también aumentó imaginando la comida en sus dedos—era antihigiénico, estaba mal, no se hacía.

"Psst?"

El sonido la hizo pausar y rápidamente volvió su cabeza en dirección de Sango quien estaba mirándola con una sonrisa gentil. "Sango?" Preguntó suavemente pero aún lo fuerte suficiente para que la joven pudiera escucharla por encima del ruido alrededor.

Sango sonrió y rotó sus hombros. "Las primeras veces siempre son las más difíciles." Le dijo mientras alcanzaba al otro lado de Kagome en la más incívica de las formas y tomaba una pieza del pan de Kagome en la mesa. Con cuidado, lo moldeó de la misma manera que el Capitán, siendo cuidadosa de dejar arriba las puntas como si estuviera haciendo un barco de juguete para flotar en una ola. "Confía en mí," dijo ella mientras continuaba moldeando el pan. "Es comida buena." Murmuró mientras terminaba el pequeño tazón de pan, estirándolo hacia Kagome para entregarle la improvisada cuchara. "Dale una probada."

Kagome miró la pieza de pan en la mano de Sango, sus ojos fijos en las marcas de dedos en la masa amarilla. Tragó saliva, casi temerosa de que algún mundano bloqueo mental atacara su cabeza.

" _Nunca toques tu comida, Kagome,_ " _su madre estaba sentada en la mesa con toda la platería elegantemente arreglada en frente de ella. "Incluso si se cae de su plato_. _" Levantó una delicada mano reiterando su punto a una pequeña Kagome de siete años. "Se considera incomestible la comida que se toca."_

Kagome frunció ante el recuerdo de su madre dándole una de sus primeras lecciones de etiqueta en la mesa. No podía recordar qué ocasión había sido para la que se estaban preparando pero eso no significaba que no recordara la lección de corazón. _"Es la verdad, cierto mamá?"_ Preguntó Kagome a la madre en su cabeza mientras mordía su labio temerosa de tocar la comida que le estaba siendo ofrecida con su desnuda mano.

" _Siempre usa tu tenedor," su madre levantó el objeto con su mano izquierda. "Y el cuchillo, nunca permitas que tus manos toquen tu comida." La mujer levantó su cuchillo en su mano derecha e indicó que Kagome hiciera lo mismo. "Nunca debes cambiar tus manos." Deliberadamente señaló a Kagome con su tenedor mientras Kagome movía el cuchillo y el tenedor juguetonamente. "El tenedor en la izquierda, el cuchillo en la derecha, nunca al contrario." Su madre continuó hablando con su acento francés mientras observaba la nublada expresión de Kagome. "Estás escuchando Kagome?"_

" _Infortunadamente,"_ Gruñó para sí la presente Kagome mirando el rostro de Sango.

"Tómalo." Le dijo Sango firmemente moviendo el pan de arriba abajo, su sonrisa paciente y alentadora.

" _Pero no puedo._ " Vociferó en silencio, sus ojos suplicantes. " _Yo—no puedo hacerlo, eso no fue lo que me enseñaron._ " Frunció ante su propia voz interna. " _De todas las cosas que tengo arraigadas, tenían que ser los modales en la mesa—_ " Murmuró internamente.

Como si sintiera los pensamientos de Kagome, la sonrisa de Sango se tornó gentil y comprensiva. "Sé que va contra todo lo que te enseñaron," dijo para asombro de Kagome. "Pero Kagome—te enseñaron a ser tú," enfatizó Sango al colocar su mano libre en el hombro de Kagome. "O a ser alguien que todos querían que fueras?"

La cabeza de Kagome se levantó de golpe y sus ojos se movieron del pan hacia Sango, abiertos con una profunda realización. Aunque sólo fuera comer con sus manos—el simple acto era un desafío a todo lo que le habían enseñado o le habían dicho hacer. Era más que solo tocar su comida con sus manos desnudas—era decirle adiós a una forma de vida que siempre había conocido. Era decirle adiós a ser la hija rica de un hombre acaudalado. Era decirle adiós a su madre, a su hermano, a su padre, a sus amigas—a todas aquellas personas que había extrañado temprano ese día. Pero sería tan malo decir adiós a la opresión y saludar esto? Después de todo, ella no era la chica de Port Royal—nunca lo había sido—pero si no era Kagome Dresmont entonces quién era?

Como si fuera en cámara lenta Kagome vio a las personas rodeándola, riendo, sonriendo, bailando; eran felices, eran legítimamente felices, eran libres. Seguro, podían ser pobres, sí, podrían estar sometidos a horribles condiciones de vida comparadas con su niñez pero qué era una casa limpia con un gran techo cuando podías sonreír y reír tan libremente como sonreían y reían estas personas? Observó mientras dos amantes se besaban en público para que todos los vieran, demostrando afecto sin temor a ser juzgados, observó mientras la banda tocaba instrumentos que no había visto y uno en particular que ahora conocía muy bien. Un mentón lo sostenía fuerte contra un hombro, una pieza de madera entre carne, un arco en la mano derecha y el cuello del instrumento en la otra mientras un hombre tocaba con toda su alma, moviendo libremente sus dedos, moviendo apasionadamente su cuerpo a tiempo con la canción. Todo su movimiento era una descripción feliz.

Como un destello, en su mente vio al Capitán, sus ojos cerrados mientras tocaba, su cuerpo moviéndose de un lado a otro, su rostro dibujado en líneas de completa concentración. Y escuchó la canción y escuchó la voz, era como si estuviera viendo en cámara lenta toda su interpretación una y otra vez. Y entonces la voz se detuvo, la música se detuvo, el mundo regresó a ella y escuchó la voz del Capitán fuerte en su mente—lo fuerte suficiente que juró que estaba gritándole en su oído.

" _Te enseñaré._ "

En ese momento, Kagome supo que aprendería más que solo tocar un violín. Aprendería cómo ser en realidad ella misma—no la chica que le habían enseñado ser.

En un impulso, el mundo se aceleró habiendo pasado un minuto o dos y Kagome estiró su mano hacia la de Sango incapaz de detenerse. Kagome sonrió, de cualquier manera no quería detenerse—después de todo estaba lista para decir adiós—adiós a la ella que no era ella realmente. Tomó el trozo de pan y sin pensar o dudar lo sumergió en los frijoles, llevándolo a su boca justo como el Capitán. Y entonces se halló sumergida en una sensación en sus papilas gustativas que nunca antes había experimentado. Era un sabor de maíz, de harina, y de frijones negros. Era lo mejor que hubiese comido—por qué razón, no estaba segura. Tragó deleitada y justo cuando estaba por alcanzar otro trozo de pan, esta vez lista para moldear su propio bote de pan, esa hermosa voz barítona sonó al otro lado de ella.

"Está bueno?" Dijo el Capitán, su sonrisa amplia en su rostro mientras descansaba su mentón en su mano, su codo apoyado en la mesa. "Me preguntaba cuándo tendrías el valor para comerlo."

Kagome jadeó y se sonrojó furiosamente dándose cuenta que había estado observándola todo el tiempo. "No está mal." Le dijo girando su cabeza, su nariz alta haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por esconder el rubor en sus mejillas.

Inuyasha sonrió y partió un pedazo de pan para sí, aplanándolo antes de servir un poco de su arroz amarillo. "Si te gustó eso," le dijo introduciendo la comida en su boca. "Entonces prueba el arroz," zumbó con placer mientras masticaba. "Me recuerda a casa."

" _Casa? Él es, suramericano?_ " Kagome quería preguntar pero una parte de ella le dijo que era un tema para un mejor momento, un momento cuando estuvieran solos y no rodeados por otros. Así que en vez de preguntar, volvió su atención hacia el arroz del Capitán, parpadeando varias veces mientras miraba al Capitán con curiosidad.

"Toma," empujó el tazón de arroz hacia ella. "Échale un poco y pruébalo."

Ella se sonrojó, nunca antes en su vida había compartido un tazón de comida con un hombre y aún—en realidad, cuando pensaba en eso, no era gran cosa. Con valentía, aplanó un pedazo de pan y le echó el arroz justo como el Capitán le había dicho, comiéndolo como los frijoles. Sus ojos se abrieron y la sonrisa se duplicó en su rostro. "Está realmente bueno!" Comentó alcanzando otro pedazo de pan, moldeándolo más rápido esta vez.

"Pensé que te gustaría." El Capitán rió mientras regresaba a comer.

A su lado, Miroku le hizo señas a una mujer que estaba pasándolos, una camarera de bar vestida en ropa excepcionalmente similar a la de Sango y Kagome. "Señorita, están maduros?" Preguntó señalando una extraña fruta que la chica tenía en un canasto en su cadera.

"Qué?"

Miroku se sonrojó y rascó su cabeza antes de que el Capitán colocara su mano en la frente de Miroku, empujando al hombre hacia atrás hasta que prácticamente cayó de la banca, aterrizó en el piso mientras un grupo de personas se detenía para reír.

La cubana cubrió su boca con su mano riendo también mientras el Capitán la miraba secamente, ignorando completamente al hombre frotando su coxis en el suelo. "Están maduros?"

La joven parpadeó varias veces, regresando a sus sentidos y mirándolo con ojos confundidos. "Disculpa?"

"Están maduros?" Repitió el Capitán lentamente mientras señalaba la fruta ignorando la mirada de Miroku mientras se sentaba de nuevo en su silla.

"Oh!" Exclamó la joven girando la canasta para encarar al Capitán, mostrándole el contenido amarillo.

Kagome observaba con ojos fruncidos, la fruta se veía muy familiar, como algo que había visto en Jamaica, una banana. Era una comida que sólo comían los pobres y personalmente nunca lo había probado viendo que raramente era servida en su posición. Confundida, golpeteó su mentón y se inclinó hacia Sango a su lado. "Qué son?" Le preguntó a la otra chica tranquilamente, tratando de no llamar la atención del Capitán mientras estudiaba la fruta, inspeccionándola. "Se parecen a la banana y a la vez no se ve como una banana, tú sabes?"

Sango asintió desde su lugar junto a Kagome. "Son plátanos." Suplió ella mientras aplastaba un pedazo de pan usándolo para servir un poco de arroz del tazón comunal.

Kagome asintió entendiendo, había escuchado de la fruta pero nunca la había visto. Igual que la banana, los plátanos no eran consumidos comúnmente en su clase social y cuando lo hacían no los comían en esta forma. En vez, eran freídos o machacados y servidos en formas similares a una patata irlandesa. El sonido del idioma español llegó a oídos de Kagome regresándola al presente.

"Están bien maduros," le dijo animadamente la joven al Capitán mientras Inuyasha bajaba una fruta que había estado olfateando. "Perfectos para comerlos frescos. Cuántos le gustaría, señor?"

Alcanzó en su bolsillo y sacó una moneda de plata con la cabeza de un hombre grabada en ella. "Cuántos puedo tener por una corona?"

La joven cubana golpeteó su mentón con su mano libre, la otra sostenía la canasta a su lado mientras pensaba. "Una corona serían cinco," se encogió y ladeó su cabeza. "Creo."

El Capitán asintió y le alcanzó la corona. "Está bien para mí," le dijo esperando los plátanos a cambio. Ella aceptó el dinero felizmente y le alcanzó un racimo de plátanos pintones. "Gracias."

"Por supuesto. Gracias por su compra!" Con el negocio terminado, se alejó de su mesa, desapareciendo entre la multitud.

"Aquí tienes muchacho, todo tuyo." El Capitán le alcanzó a Miroku una de las frutas mientras tomaba una para él también. Miroku aceptó la fruta aun humeando mientras miraba al Capitán, sus ojos mostraban pura rabia. "Qué pasa contigo?" Preguntó Inuyasha inocentemente comenzando a pelar el plátano lentamente después de pellizcar la punta.

La ceja de Miroku tembló y cerró sus ojos fuertemente. "Así tenía que ser?"

"Síp," respondió el Capitán dándole un mordisco a su fruta, masticándola pensativamente. "Qué vas a hacer al respecto?" Añadió él, parecía como si estuviera tratando de iniciar una pelea.

Sin decir una palabra, Miroku se levantó, sus ojos cerrados y su postura furiosa. Respirando profundamente sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y miró alrededor, escaneando la multitud, buscando algo. Kagome y Sango observaban confundidas, ambas ladearon sus cabezas mientras Miroku se giraba y miraba tras ellos, escaneando en cada dirección.

"Ninguno aquí es de nuestra tripulación." Dijo de repente el Capitán dándole otro mordisco a su plátano, su postura completamente relajada como si supiera lo que estaba por venir. "Me aseguré de venir a una taberna que ellos evitarían."

Miroku se giró hacia él, sus ojos encendidos. "Eso es un hecho?"

Inuyasha le dio otro mordisco al plátano, masticando felizmente los dulces contenidos. "Seguro." Le dijo a Miroku con la boca llena.

"En ese caso," Miroku colocó su mano en el hombro del Capitán. "Jódete, Inuyasha!" Y con eso empujó violentamente a Inuyasha de su banca compartida.

Sango y Kagome observaban con sus bocas abiertas en shock. "Miroku?" Respiraron juntas no creyendo lo que habían visto. Una cosa era jugar en privado pero estaban en público y ese era el Capitán—el temido pirata Capitán Inuyasha!

"Qué?" Respondió Miroku comenzando a pelar su propio plátano, sentándose. "Lo merecía!"

La reveladora risa del Capitán reiteró ese punto mientras una garra sujetaba el borde de la mesa, levantando una cabeza y un par de hombros que temblaban divertidos. "Es lo mejor que puedes hacer?"

"Cállate." Respondió Miroku enojado dándole otro mordisco a su plátano. "Por qué me empujaste?"

"Estabas atravesado." Respondió Inuyasha.

"Podrías haber hablado por encima de mi cabeza!" Gritó Miroku, un ruido que no perturbó a la gente en el bar.

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros mordiendo su propia fruta, "Y dónde está lo divertido en eso?"

Miroku gruñó muy realista, "Te mostraré lo divertido." Amenazó Miroku con un brillo en su ojo.

"Me gustaría verte intentarlo." Respondió Inuyasha con una sonrisa letal.

Miroku abrió su boca para continuar la juguetona discusión pero el momento fue interrumpido por un hombre ebrio estrellándose entre Sango y Kagome, su jarra de cerveza derramándose por un costado—toda sobre el regazo y la ropa de Kagome. El frío instantáneo hizo jadear a Kagome y levantarse de golpe, la mezcla se esparció por su piel, el olor penetrando cada poro. Rápidamente se rodeó con sus brazos, cubriendo su vestido ahora traslúcido.

Al otro lado de la mesa, el Capitán y Miroku se paralizaron, asimilando la vista de Kagome mojada y el hombre apenas manteniendo su cabeza en alto mirando a Kagome con ojos embriagados. Al lado de Kagome y el borracho, Sango rápidamente se levantó, sus ojos abiertos asimilando también la vista, sus manos fueron a su cabeza en un esfuerzo por salvarse de también ser bañada en cerveza.

En un instante, el Capitán pareció descongelarse y prácticamente saltó al otro lado de la mesa gruñendo mientras agarraba al hombre ebrio, sujetando su camisa antes de lanzarlo lejos de su mesa, lejos de la mojada Kagome y la sorprendida Sango. El hombre lanzado de espaldas se estrelló en otra mesa, enviando comida y cerveza, ron y sillas por todos lados. Los músicos dejaron de tocar, la fuerte conversación bajó a un murmullo, y toda la taberna se volvió un lugar tranquilo mientras uno de los hombres de la mesa volcada se levantaba lentamente sacudiendo comida de su ropa. Se giró y miró al Capitán limpiando algunos frijoles y arroz de su cara, sus cejas fruncidas con rabia.

"Maldito perro callejero." Dijo lentamente en inglés mientras sus ojos rojos con pequeñas rayas negras en las pupilas destellaban en los dorados del Capitán. "Maldito idiota de mala raza."

Kagome observó atónita cuando el comentario pareció tocar un nervio en el Capitán, el hombre echó hacia atrás sus hombros y levantó su mentón, sus ojos brillantes con determinación y—casi un poco de arrogancia. Al otro lado de la mesa Miroku también se había levantado, una extraña y oscura mirada en su rostro, como si algo de información hubiese sido revelada.

Kagome frunció sus ojos pensativa—era realmente extraño, normalmente los insultos no parecían afectar a los dos hombres pero esta vez, se veían absolutamente molestos. El demonio había dicho algo tan terriblemente espantoso? " _Maldito perro callejero, maldito idiota de mala raza._ " Las palabras se repetían en su cabeza, no parecían demasiado terribles, solo insultantes. Entonces qué fue tan ofensivo? Antes de que Kagome pudiera analizar un poco más la idea, Inuyasha se detuvo en frente de ella, separándola del amenazante demonio.

"Al menos no soy una maldita nena." Respondió el Capitán al comentario del gato demonio desde su lugar en frente de ella, una sonrisa claramente presente en su tono.

Cada pelo en el cuerpo del otro demonio pareció erizarse mientras abría su boca y dejaba salir un horrible siseo. Los otros hombres en la mesa también se levantaron, todos ellos mostrando señales de ser de la línea de sangre de los famosos gatos demonio, una raza rara y melindrosa de demonio que casi había sido extinta por su propio exceso de seguridad y malas actitudes.

"Escucha," dijo el gato mientras sus amigos se paraban tras él, sus colas ondeando con irritación, sus hombros cuadrados. "Si quieres limpiar tu nariz y pretender que fue un estornudo le seguiré la corriente, lameculos, pero si dices una palabra más te patearé el trasero!" Siseó el gato demonio avanzando hacia el Capitán, ojos nivelados con el perro de seis pies de alto.

"Keh," Inuyasha le sonrió mientras avanzaba, su nariz casi tocaba la nariz del otro demonio no intimidado en absoluto por el siseo y la amenaza del gato. "Abre tus malditas orejas cazador de ratones y escucha bien." Inuyasha abrió su boca mostrando los peligrosos colmillos mientras la taberna guardaba tanto silencio que si una aguja caía al suelo habría sonado como una roca estrellándose en una avalancha de tierra. "Tú," apuntó al gato. "Eres," dijo lentamente, determinado. "Una," puso un dedo suspendido sobre la nariz del gato. "Maldita." Pausó y la habitación pareció inclinarse esperando por la ya conocida palabra. "Nena." Con eso tocó la nariz del gato y el infierno se desató.

Los otros gatos tras su líder se precipitaron sin dudar atacando al Capitán, tragándose todo su cuerpo en una masa de furia demoniaca. Miroku saltó por la mesa entre Kagome y Sango tan rápidamente que pareció ser nada más que una mancha púrpura y negra. Inmediatamente se unió a la refriega, retirando un gato tras otro del Capitán mientras el Capitán golpeaba y pateaba abriéndose camino a través de seis felinos atacando, todo el tiempo gruñendo mientras ellos siseaban.

Como si esto fuera una especie de señal, los otros clientes de la taberna estallaron en un frenesí de gritos y golpes, llevando a todo el bar a una masa de confusión y violencia.

Kagome sintió pánico atorarse en su garganta mientras observaba la taberna volverse una pelea gigante, la gente que no estaba involucrada en la escaramuza tomaba parte en el alboroto. Las mesas fueron volteadas y las bebidas lanzadas mientras la gente se golpeaba mutuamente, atacantes y receptores muy ebrios para dar un golpe limpio. Aterrorizada, retrocedió contra la mesa, colocando su espalda contra la pared más cercana para poder mantener una buena visual de sus alrededores. Se agachó cuando un vaso voló pasando su cabeza, sus brazos se elevaron para proteger su cuerpo del daño mientras escuchaba el vaso romperse contra la pared.

" _Qué demonios!_ " Gritó ella en su cabeza, su propia habilidad para maldecir no la perturbó mientras observaba el salón estallar en un ataque de increíble violencia. Tragando saliva y retrocediendo más lejos del caos, buscó desesperadamente por el Capitán en el mar de humanos y demonios revoltosos. "Dónde estás?" Murmuró por lo bajo, sus ojos escaneaban la gran multitud de gente rubia, castaña y morena, y los asombrosamente brillantes colores de los demonios. "Plateado," murmuró, "Plateado, dónde estás?" Mordió su labio. "Vamos, orejas de cachorro!"

Y entonces sus ojos captaron un vistazo de él, las orejas erectas en su cabeza llamaron su atención. " _Inuyasha!_ " Gritó su mente, emocionada de que aún estuviera ahí, peleando todavía.

El Capitán estaba golpeando a un hombre en el estómago, sus ojos dorados llenos con una mirada que nunca antes había visto en su cara—absoluto, total y completo gusto, emoción y regocijo.

Se veía extasiado, absorto, ciento veinte por ciento en su elemento mientras un puño se conectaba con su quijada y su cabeza se giraba en un ángulo inhumano antes de que su cabeza volviera a su lugar—su sonrisa aún más grande mientras echaba atrás un puño, pasaba su cabeza y se conectaba directo en la nariz del gato, sangre estallaba como un mar rojo, la cual esquivó fácilmente para que no tocara su persona.

Un hombre saltó en la espalda del Capitán y miró asombrada cuando lo alcanzó, fuertes manos agarraron al otro hombre detrás de su cabeza antes de inclinarse hacia adelante y lanzarlo al suelo fácilmente, el desconocido asaltante aterrizó sobre su espalda, solo para ser pateado en su estómago por el entusiasta Capitán.

Fue entonces que Inuyasha se giró para mirarla, sus ojos atraparon los suyos mientras esquivaba una silla que fue lanzada de un costado del salón hacia el otro. Sus ojos brillaban con infantil entretenimiento, su boca formaba una sonrisa tan amplia que parecía como si estuviera a punto de partirle su cara. Y entonces sus ojos se desviaron, mirando algún lugar a su derecha, ella se giró siguiendo su mirada a tiempo para ver a Sango bloqueando un puño que iba al rostro de la mujer antes de devolver uno de los suyos al estómago de su atacante, doblando al hombre tan fácilmente como cualquier hombre en el salón.

Kagome no podía creerlo, no podía imaginar ser capaz de golpear algo—a alguien—en la forma en que Sango lo había hecho—especialmente en un vestido ajustado y de escote bajo. Se giró de la vista a tiempo para ver al Capitán quitarse del camino de las garras de un gato demonio antes de levantarse y lanzar su pie al rostro del otro hombre. Su mentón se desplomó ante la vista, no atreviéndose a creer que hubiese visto al Capitán patear a un hombre en su mentón—nunca había visto que alguien pudiera patear así de alto, nunca había concebido que fuera humanamente posible.

La vista de algo púrpura por el rabillo de su ojo la desvió del Capitán por solo un momento mientras veía a Miroku saltando sobre la mesa, escapando de las garras de lo que parecía ser otro gato demonio—uno de los hombres del líder, sin duda. Sus ojos quedaron fijos en él, atónitos mientras mandaba su pie sobre la cabeza del hombre, estrellándolo como un hacha en una pieza de madera. Instantáneamente, los ojos del hombre se volvieron hacia atrás en su cabeza mientras caía al suelo, como un montón de peso muerto, apenas para que el resto de la pelea pasara por encima.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Miroku le recordó la del Capitán mientras el hombre vestido de púrpura saltaba de la mesa, esquivando un vaso que había sido lanzado hacia él por otro peleador enfurecido. Tomándolo con calma, Miroku simplemente rió antes de agarrar en jarra la cabeza del borracho y llevarla directo a su rodilla repetidamente, hasta que la nariz del hombre estuvo rota de seguro. Nauseabunda por la sanguinaria demostración, Kagome se dio la vuelta, haciendo una mueca de dolor, girándose a tiempo para ver al Capitán golpear a un hombre en la cara tan duro que estaba segura de que la cabeza del hombre se volteó como la de un búho.

Inhalando un profundo respiro, se escondió más en las sombras, asimilando cada faceta de la pelea, acostumbrándose a la repulsividad e impresionándose con las capacidades de aquellos peleadores que estaban de su lado.

Miró atónita mientras Sango volteaba a un hombre directo sobre su cabeza, enviándolo hacia varios otros tras ella, derribándolos a todos aparentemente con un solo movimiento. Observó completamente sorprendida cuando Miroku bloqueó el puño de un humano con su propia mano antes de agarrarlo, halando al humano hacia él y usó su mano libre para golpearlo en el estómago, lo fuerte suficiente para que el hombre (una vez liberado) cayera de rodillas tosiendo. Y miró completamente asombrada mientras observaba al Capitán—observaba a Inuyasha saltar, patear con ambas piernas al mismo tiempo en un movimiento aéreo, golpeando simultáneamente a dos hombres en el mentón, las cabezas de ambos hombres se volvieron hacia atrás de la fuerza, solo para ser agarrados por el Capitán en el descenso y estrellarlos juntos, sus cabezas golpeándose mutuamente, creando un ruido lo fuerte suficiente que se escuchó por encima del resto del alboroto en la taberna.

Fue con esta técnica que los ojos de Inuyasha se giraron, como si buscara por ella. Y se iluminaron de nuevo, revisándola y mientras lo hacían se abrieron antes de saltar en una mesa cercana, en su dirección.

Confundida por la acción, frunció sus ojos y luego sintió una sensación de pánico cuando se dio cuenta que un hombre musculoso venía justo hacia ella. Antes de poder gritar, sintió que algo sujetó su cintura y jadeó cuando literalmente fue elevada en el aire y luego movida—movida tan rápido que no tuvo idea de lo que estaba pasando. Antes de saberlo, sintió aire frío golpear su rostro y el olor de sal en vez de tabaco y cerveza. Sus pies de repente tocaron suelo sólido y tragó abriendo sus ojos, insegura de dónde estaba o qué había pasado.

Sorprendida, Kagome se dio la vuelta para mirar a su rescatador solo para encontrar el rostro del emocionado Capitán junto a ella, su respiración sorprendentemente apacible y sus ojos destellando con alegría mientras le sonreía.

"Estás bien?" Preguntó él, sus ojos brillantes con la emoción de la pelea.

Kagome tragó mientras sus oídos asimilaban el sonido del gentil barítono; sus ojos observaban, viendo al hombre que había sabido que existía—y aun, solo había sido expuesto brevemente. Este era el hombre de las leyendas, el hombre que sabía cómo pelear, el hombre que sabía cómo matar, este era el hombre—este era el hombre del que su madre le había hablado en leyenda, este era el Pirata Capitán Inuyasha—existía y aún, no era del todo aterrador.

De hecho, su alegre sonrisa, sus emocionados ojos, sus tensos músculos, sus extraordinarias habilidades de pelea, su pose de pelea, el hecho de que la hubiese protegido, protegido del borracho que derramó su bebida sobre ella, protegido del otro que en verdad había apuntado para lastimarla—la hacía sentir—estremecida. " _Qué es este sentimiento?_ " Se preguntó. " _Debería estar asustada pero,_ " sintió su rostro enrojecerse. " _No lo estoy, es algo completamente diferente._ "

Rápidamente desvió la mirada, avergonzada y ligeramente apenada, sus ojos fueron llevados instantáneamente al lugar que sus oídos le decían aún estaba lleno de peleadores enfurecidos. Seguro, vio la taberna, la puerta del frente se abrió de golpe permitiéndole ver una variedad de objetos volando de un lado a otro, junto con personas que también volaban o al menos lanzaban puñetazos.

"Siento eso," la voz del Capitán resonó en el aire fresco, su voz nada arrepentida, en vez sonaba entre relajada e hiperactiva.

Se giró hacia él, mirándolo mientras sus ojos se fijaban en la taberna, feliz, casi complacido.

"He estado buscando una manera de quemar algo de energía." Le dijo frotando la parte trasera de su cabeza, un gesto adorable. "Había esperado usar solo a Miroku para eso pero entonces—ese gato demonio fue muy conveniente." Le dio una ladeada sonrisa. "No quise involucrarte en ello."

Kagome lo miró, su corazón comenzó a palpitar en su pecho cuando de nuevo vio al verdadero hombre detrás de las muchas máscaras. El muchacho—el joven de dieciocho años obtuso y presumido, que le gustaba pelear, quien simplemente disfrutaba la sensación de adrenalina que sentía cuando desafiaba a otra persona, cuando ganaba, cuando se probaba a sí mismo al mundo. De cierta forma, era el hombre de las leyendas, pero en otra parecía que el hombre de las leyendas era solo una parte de muchas facetas.

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Kagome, una sensación de claridad cubrió su corazón, se sentía genial, se sentía feliz, se sentía deleitada, sentía también esa adrenalina. "Eso fue divertido." Logró decir mientras una brillante sonrisa adornaba su rostro. "Es decir, no tanto el ser bañada en cerveza y la pelea es un poco aterradora, pero la comida y el baile incluso la broma, eso fue divertido." Comenzó a reír, una acción que rápidamente estaba volviéndose una constante faceta de su personalidad.

El Capitán la miró sorprendido, sus ojos fijos en los suyos, como si se diera cuenta de que realmente estaba ahí, que él realmente estaba ahí—que los dos estaban solos. De repente, el aire rodeándolos se tornó denso y pesado, suspendiéndose sobre ellos como una nube cargada.

"Um," trató él mirando sus grandes ojos grises, el turbulento mar en ellos cambiaba a algo más—a algo entre confundido y aceptador al mismo tiempo. " _Esos ojos,_ " se halló pensando. " _Son hermosos los ojos de Kagome._ "

Inuyasha sintió una sonrisa formarse en su cara, una sonrisa que sólo pocas personas en todo el mundo habían visto—Kikyo, su madre, Miroku, tal vez incluso Sango, Totosai, Myoga la habían visto o más probablemente habían sido privilegiados con un indicio de ella. Era una sonrisa tímida, con un colmillo rozando bajo su labio, sus ojos mirándola directamente medio cerrados—aprobadores—aceptadores. "Kago—" Trató de decir pero falló mientras sus mejillas se enrojecían, revelando verdaderamente lo joven que era. Por cada cosa temeraria que decía, por todas sus insinuaciones, cuando se refería a Kagome Dresmont él sólo era de dieciocho años.

Kagome sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse y su corazón comenzó a latir en su pecho, golpeando su caja torácica, había algo en este hombre, algo en la persona, la persona exacta en frente de ella que era extraordinario.

"Mierda," el sonido de Miroku gritando los sacó a ambos de su extraño trance. "Capitán, será mejor salir de aquí. No voy a desperdiciar balas en esta pelea!"

Inuyasha observó mientras Miroku salía corriendo del edificio, Sango siguiéndolo, junto con un muy enojado gato demonio con una pistola empuñada. Imperturbado, Inuyasha simplemente respondió "Nunca huyo de una pelea."

"Entonces por qué estás aquí afuera?" Le gritó Miroku mientras se giraba y miraba al gato quien estaba tratando desesperadamente de correr y cargar. "Estar afuera de una pelea es huir de ella!"

"Estaba salvando a la Srta. Dresmont!" Gritó Inuyasha cuidadoso de llamarla por su nombre 'apropiado', sus rodillas flexionadas hacia el suelo, mientras llevaba sus puños hacia su cara, chasqueando sus nudillos. "No estaba huyendo."

Miroku lo ignoró. "Te ocuparás de esto ya?" Gritó mientras esquivaba cuando el sonido de un arma siendo disparada atravesó el aire, apenas rozando su cabeza, unos hilos de cabello se separaron de los otros mientras la bala lo rozaba, pasando en frente de su cara. "Capitán!"

"Qué cachorro tan llorón." Murmuró Inuyasha saltando de repente, aparentemente volando sobre la cabeza de Miroku, y aterrizando ante el gato demonio. "Oi, deja en paz a mi cachorro." Gruñó traqueando su cuello de un lado a otro.

"Tsst," el gato escupió a su lado recargando la pistola tan rápido que fue difícil decir qué había hecho hasta que fue escuchado el sonoro seguro del cañón siendo deslizado. "Ese es un humano y tú eres un maldito perro callejero, ese no es cachorro tuyo."

Inuyasha sonrió, mirando al gato desde atrás de sus mechones. "Entonces eres un gato que solo mira la superficie." Gruñó Inuyasha mostrando sus colmillos, sus orejas aplastadas en su cabeza. "Sankontessou." Gritó mientras sus garras atacaban al gato demonio, una brillante luz amarilla le siguió en una peligrosa bola de fuerza arremolinada.

El gato apenas lo esquivó, sus bigotes se quemaron mientras las largas ondas doradas giraban en frente de él, casi alcanzando su cabeza pero en vez sólo alcanzaron la pistola, partiéndola en dos fácilmente.

Los ojos del gato se abrieron enormes, sus labios temblaban mirando el arma ahora en dos partes. Temblando, miró al Capitán quien simplemente sonrió, elevando sus cejas—desafiando al gato a intentar un movimiento, "Santa mierda," dijo el gato mirando a Inuyasha con completa incredulidad, paralizado en su lugar.

"Tengo mucha de esa." Respondió Inuyasha, "Pero apuesto a que puedo hacerte decir cosas peores." Abrió sus manos, chasqueando sus nudillos mientras acomodaba sus dedos en la misma formación de las garras de un cóndor. "Lo averiguamos?"

El demonio sacudió violentamente su cabeza de un lado a otro antes de correr rápidamente sobre sus manos y rodillas, sus garras apartaron la arena para poder hacer un rápido regreso hacia la taberna, donde tenía lugar una pelea mucho más segura.

"Demonios occidentales." Murmuró Inuyasha sacudiendo su cabeza lentamente, sus palabras una gran fuente de confusión para las personas rodeándolo. "Han olvidado cómo usar sus garras."

Girándose hacia los otros, sonrió, su expresión una de absoluto orgullo consigo mismo. "Vámonos al barco."

Ninguno de ellos protestó, pero todos se preguntaban, qué había querido decir con la palabra 'occidentales.'

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una gentil calma flotaba sobre el Caribe mientras el sol se elevaba lentamente, tocando el agua, la isla de Cuba y el barco Shikuro, todo a la vez. Lentamente, el barco se calentaba balanceándose metódicamente en el mar mientras la marea tranquila, menguaba lejos de la madera y luego golpeaba contra ella, elevando el barco antes de hundirlo de nuevo, un ritmo lento y conocido para cualquier hombre que fuera permanentemente parte del mar.

Dentro de la habitación del Capitán, Inuyasha se encontraba mirando el mundo que despertaba, su mente y cuerpo ya alertas mientras permanecía junto a la cama en donde no había dormido anoche o la noche anterior o la noche anterior a esa. De hecho, no había dormido en su propia cama sino dos veces desde que Kagome Dresmont había abordado su barco y ambas veces ella no había estado en la habitación sino Miroku. Inuyasha suspiró, levantando una mano para frotar el puente de su nariz antes de girarse gradualmente olfateando el aire mientras lo hacía, inhalando el aroma de la chica que dormía a solo unos tres pies de donde él estaba.

"Kagome." Suspiró en la luz del alba mientras los rayos del sol atrapaban su cabello haciéndolo brillar, una hermosa apariencia sedosa, tentadora y exótica. Le sonrió aprovechando la vista de su cabeza recostada de costado en su almohada, su mejilla derecha apoyada por su otra mano que soportaba su cabeza mientras dormía sonoramente. Su cuerpo se giró ligeramente de costado, mostrándole curvas deliciosas que existían debajo de la blanca sábana de algodón. No pudo evitar la leve presión que sintió en su entrepierna y mordió su labio, apresurándose a darse la vuelta, casi molesto ante su propia reacción.

Nunca en su vida había estado tan atraído a alguien como lo estaba a ella. Kagome le hacía cosas que no deberían pasar. Todo lo que le tomaba era una mirada, una inocente mirada a su figura o a su rostro durmiente o despierto y se encontraba deseándola fuertemente. La forma en que trataba a los extraños, la forma en que sonreía, la manera en que reía, la forma en que mimaba al pequeño Shippo, demonios, la manera en que lo desafiaba. La forma en que parecía saber todo lo que él sabía, su conocimiento en literatura como Shakespeare, sus conocimientos en barcos, su amor por el mar, prácticamente todo lo hacía gritar con innegable deseo.

"Qué pasa conmigo?" Murmuró él sentándose en su cama, mirando su cuerpo. "Estoy actuando como una perra en celo."

Gruñó para sí, subiendo una mano para tirar de su cabello como una manera de autocastigarse. El sonido de un cachorro murmurando en su sueño lo devolvió al cuerpo de Kagome y levantó una ceja cuando vio el cabello rojo del bebé zorro que se escondía debajo de la sábana, acunado contra el pecho de Kagome. Gruñó otra vez—esta vez molesto de que cualquier otra criatura además de él tuviera el privilegio de estar tan cerca de la curva y redondez de sus senos. " _Mocoso afortunado._ " Pensó dándose la vuelta de Shippo y Kagome optando por mirar afuera al mundo iluminado. Sin su consentimiento, la imagen de un amor del pasado lentamente comenzó a formarse en su visión, otra joven de una época que parecía de mucho tiempo atrás entró en su mente. Podía verla durmiendo de la misma forma que Kagome estaba ahora pero el recuerdo, aunque hermoso, aún hacía punzar su corazón en su pecho mientras veía los ojos de Kikyo, mirándolo con lástima y odio reunidos en una.

" _Qué quieres, demonio?" La mujer se sentó en su cama, llevando la sábana alrededor de su cuerpo, su largo cabello liso caía hasta su cintura mientras esperaba por su respuesta._

 _Inuyasha mantuvo su boca cerrada, sabiendo que se enojaría de que hubiese venido en una noche donde permanecía demonio, en vez de transformado en un humano._

" _Por qué estás aquí?" Declaró ella aferrando más fuerte las cobijas alrededor de su cuerpo, sus ojos cautelosos. "Te dije no venir a menos que fuera en luna nueva."_

 _Él la miró, asimilando su acurrucada forma, su corazón punzaba fuertemente en su pecho. "No puedo venir a verte, Srta. Cummings?"_

 _Ella mordió su labio y desvió la mirada, sus ojos inquietos en la sombría luz de una luna menguante. "No así."_

 _Sus palabras fueron como una daga a su corazón, girándose lentamente en un cruel y doloroso círculo, matándolo lento sólo con el dolor emocional que causaba. "Por qué no?" Preguntó en la oscuridad, sus ojos llenos con pesar y dolor._

" _Eres un demonio en este momento." Le dijo francamente mirándolo a la cara, sus ojos lo decían todo. Ella no confiaba en él, no así, lo veía como algo digno de odio, digno de destruir, sólo merecía vivir si estaba en una forma humana._

 _Inuyasha sintió su corazón apretarse en su pecho, no sabía que el cambiar el cuerpo de la persona no cambiaba la mente de la persona? "Pero," susurró en la oscuridad, esperando que sus palabras pudieran cambiar su opinión. "Aún soy yo."_

Silencio. Ella no había sido capaz de negarlo pero eso no había hecho una diferencia. Inuyasha sintió algo picar en el rabillo de sus ojos, algo que se rehusaba a dejar que continuara más, rehusándose a sentir otra vez el dolor. No había permitido que ese sentimiento lo venciera desde la muerte de su madre trescientos noventa años atrás. Después de todo, esa mujer fue la única mujer por quien había sido digno derramar lágrimas.

Sin embargo, no pudo detener la ola de depresión que lo golpeó mientras todo su cuerpo caía en un lugar en el que no había estado por cincuenta años. Un lugar de rabia, un lugar de dolor, un lugar de desamor, un lugar que solo quería olvidar y el mundo no lo dejaba—nunca sin importar cuánto lo quisiera. Cerrando sus puños a sus costados se giró hacia Kagome, sus ojos arrastrados hacia su pecho, hacia su gentil respiración. Uno—Dos—Tres—Cuatro.

" _Respiran igual._ " Se dijo mientras sus ojos subían hacia su rostro, estudiando cada curva ahora que todavía tenía sus ojos cerrados. " _Se ven iguales._ " Sus ojos recorrieron sus caderas, la gentil curva que lentamente formaba su pierna. " _Se curvan igual._ " Inuyasha cubrió sus ojos con una mano, "Por qué no puedo superarlo?" Murmuró en el ligero aire. "Sé que ella no es ella pero—no puedo evitar notar cada similitud a pesar de las diferencias. Por qué?"

" _Porque tienes miedo._ "

Los ojos de Inuyasha se abrieron de golpe absolutamente aterrorizado de haber escuchado una respuesta. Miró alrededor, medio esperando ver a Kagome sentándose o a Miroku o a Sango en la puerta o incluso a Shippo despierto en la cama y aun, no había nada. La voz había sonado tan real, como si viniera de una persona de pie justo al lado de su oreja pero todos sus sentidos le dijeron que estaba solo, o al menos solo en vigilia. Tragó—sabiendo sin tener que saber que la voz había provenido desde su interior.

"Tengo miedo?" Se preguntó Inuyasha de nuevo, ya sabiendo la respuesta. Sí, tenía miedo, tenía miedo de que si se veían iguales entonces actuarían igual. Temía que Kagome lo rechazara así como _ella_ lo había hecho—que lo odiara cuando descubriera sobre sus orígenes, sobre su padre—sobre su madre. Ahora que todos los recuerdos de ella estaban regresando, se encontraba más y más temeroso, temeroso de que estuviera equivocado, temeroso de que Kagome—de que ella y _ella_ fueran más iguales que solo de cara.

Comenzó a levantarse, preparado para dejar la habitación, dejar sus pensamientos, después de todo, sólo sabría la verdad una vez que viera a su hermana. Ella sabría—era una Miko después de todo y ellas sabían cosas, las conocía mucho mejor que él. Cruzó por el piso de madera, listo para ganar un muy necesario descanso antes de partir para Louisiana pero se detuvo cuando unas conocidas palabras llenaron su mente.

" _Srta. Dresmont, puedo besarla?"_

Se giró rápidamente, mirando el lugar exacto donde había permanecido y dicho esas palabras casi un mes atrás. "Le pregunté?" Inuyasha permaneció congelado en su punto mientras el recuerdo entraba en su mente, la imagen de ella cuando le preguntó, mientras él hacía su pregunta, inseguro de por qué la había hecho. " _Por qué pregunté? Cuál era el punto?_ " No hubo punto o propósito, le dijo su mente. Había preguntado simplemente porque era apropiado y él estaba interpretando el papel de un hombre respetuoso—un hombre respetuoso besando una mujer comprometida mientras pretendía estar casado—" _De acuerdo, esa no es la razón pero—entonces—cuál es?_ " Por qué le había preguntado? Por qué era tan importante para él conseguir su permiso? " _Porque ya antes fuiste quemado._ " Respondió su mente mientras un recuerdo lo inundaba por completo.

" _Puedo besarte?" Preguntó él mientras se acercaba, alcanzando para tocar a la mujer ante él, su mano casi hacía contacto con su mejilla._

 _Ella se alejó, evitándolo, envolviendo sus manos alrededor en una señal de protección. "No."_

Lentamente, Inuyasha llevó una mano a su cabeza, agarrando su cabello mientras todo su rostro se llenaba de confusión, pensativo. Había olvidado, había olvidado ese momento, ella lo había rechazado, le había dicho no, le había dicho que nunca besaría a un demonio. Pero, la Srta. Dresmont—

" _Sí._ "

"Ella dijo sí." Inuyasha miró entonces a Kagome, sus ojos apreciándola—viéndola como Kagome y nadie más, y era hermosa y enérgica. Podía verla sonreír. Podía verla sonrojar cuando besó su mano. Podía sentir latir su corazón mientras bailaban. Podía ver el gusto en su sonrisa cuando permanecía en la cubierta disfrutando de la brisa. Vio el brillo en sus ojos cuando vio por primera vez un mástil, cuando los vio atracar en el muelle, cuando fue al puerto. Vio su absoluto éxtasis cuando vio el violín. Vio su divertido asombro cuando probó los frijoles y el arroz. Escuchó su reacción a su primera pelea de verdad.

" _Eso fue divertido._ "

Kagome era diferente de Kikyo, cada vez que tenía una duda eso se volvía más aparente. Ella lo había besado siendo un demonio, había dicho sí sin pensarlo. No lo había rechazado, al menos no en la forma que lo había hecho la otra joven anterior a ella. Tomando una decisión que no había sabido que estaba debatiendo, Inuyasha se levantó y agachó para besar la frente de Kagome, un gesto silencioso en una habitación ahora iluminada. Salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta lentamente con el pomo ahora reparado antes de caminar hacia la habitación de Miroku y Sango. Golpeó la puerta levemente, sus nudillos contra la madera lo fuerte suficiente para despertar al flojo hombre adentro. Escuchó el movimiento y el murmullo y la ligera maldición y rió levemente, "Miroku despierta." Llamó a través de la madera.

Irguió sus orejas para captar la casi silenciosa respuesta de, "No quiero."

Colocando sus labios en la puerta, Inuyasha respondió. "No me importa, voy a dejar el barco y necesitas cuidarlo."

Escuchó el sonido de Sango murmurando en su sueño y luego un fuerte suspiro que llegó de ninguno otro que de Miroku antes de tropezarse y el sonido de ropa siendo puesta antes de que pasos llegaran a la puerta y el pomo temblara abriéndola una fracción, un Miroku descamisado y con pantalones puestos estaba mirándolo con ojos que podrían matar. "Ahora qué?"

"Cuida el barco, voy a salir." Dijo franco intentando no reír ante el actual estado de Miroku.

"Sí," reconoció Miroku notando ahora que no estaba hablándole a su padre, estaba hablándole a su Capitán. "A dónde vas, Capitán?" Preguntó Miroku mientras se estiraba y bostezaba antes de rascar la parte trasera de su cabeza.

Inuyasha levantó una ceja ante el estirón del hombre pero lo ignoró. "Al pueblo."

"Por qué harías eso, no hay nada abierto?" Señaló Miroku recostándose en el marco de la puerta, usándolo como apoyo.

Inuyasha solo sonrió en respuesta, encogiéndose de hombros mientras se giraba para irse. "El lugar al que voy está abierto, su dueño nunca duerme." Le dijo a Miroku comenzando a alejarse. "Apostaría dinero en eso."

"Me iré a mi puesto después de vestirme Capitán." Miroku esperó por el movimiento de aprobación de Inuyasha antes de rápidamente regresar a su habitación, tomando el resto de su ropa y vistiéndose rápidamente, para cuando terminó, el Capitán ya se había ido, ya viajaba por las empolvadas calles del pueblo costero solo en el vacío mundo antes de amanecer, La Habana aún dormía.

El lugar al que Inuyasha se dirigía, sin embargo, ya estaba despierto, un viejo y cansado hombre dentro, trabajando en su negocio, elaboraba con cuidado una extraña pieza de madera de ocho cuerdas, sostenidas por un pequeño puente con cuatro inconfundible cables.

 _Fin del Capítulo_

 _Por favor, dejen sus Reviews_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Notas:**

*No soy experta en Cuba, solo investigué un poco, si alguien tiene alguna inquietud por favor déjenmelo saber*

 **Música** – Cuba está ampliamente influenciada por música tradicional africana y española. Por lo tanto la mayoría de sus instrumentos están influenciados por ambas culturas. Es por esto que Kagome no reconoce algunos de los instrumentos.

 **Comida** – Igual que su música, la comida de Cuba estuvo influenciada por la española y la africana (esta la más grande por la esclavitud) y también de Holanda. Los frijoles negros y el arroz amarillo son materia prima en la cocina cubana junto con carnes en tiras y marinadas, sin embargo esto habría sido mucho más costoso, así que es más probable que las personas en las tabernas hubiesen consumido platos más baratos. Los **plátanos** también habrían sido populares, servidos generalmente como una papa en América, frita o triturada, aunque cuando estaban muy maduros se comían como una banana.

 **Cenas** – Cuba prefiere una comida comunal, toda la familia comiendo al estilo familiar. En los 1700 la mayoría de tabernas por el mundo habrían servido así pero no ofrecían cubiertos de plata porque era fácil robarlos y muy valiosos. Por lo tanto, era común comer con las manos o construir tus propios cubiertos como Inuyasha lo hizo en este capítulo.


	24. El Violín de Kagome

**SHIKURO: UN CUENTO DE HADAS EN EL CARIBE**

 **Por Inuma Asahi De**

Traducido por Inuhanya

 **Disclaimer:** La escritora no posee ninguno de los personajes creados por Rumiko Takahashi pero todos los demás desean que sí. Todos los personajes originales o conceptos son de la autora Inuma Asahi De (a excepción de las figuras históricas).

-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Capítulo Veinticuatro:**

 **El Violín de Kagome**

La luz del sol entraba lentamente en la habitación del Capitán del Shikuro mientras dicho barco viraba en la luz de la tarde por primera vez ese día. Cautelosamente, la luz aterrizaba en las cortinas calentándolas primero antes de viajar, filtrándose lentamente, tocando el piso de madera y las armas ancestrales—calentando todo a su paso, una temperatura insoportable—la temperatura de verano del Golfo de México. Los rayos del sol lentamente se tornaban más y más intensos mientras la habitación se calentaba, ninguna ventana abierta para ofrecer una brisa refrescante al durmiente ocupante dentro.

Acunada en las cálidas sábanas de algodón, dormía Kagome, su cuerpo y mente exhaustos del día anterior. Moviéndose de un lado a otro, trataba de ponerse más cómoda, el calor de la habitación la hacía sudar en su camisa blanca de algodón y pantalones negros, un vestuario con el que dormía con frecuencia por modestia. Apretando sus ojos se giró, moviéndose de un lado a otro en su cama, el calor hacía que sus sueños se volvieran extrañas imaginaciones inducidas por el calor—

 _Se encontraba rodeada por blanco, un vacío blanco, con nada en existencia excepto ella._

" _Dónde estoy?" Preguntó mirando alrededor, asimilando ese blanco absoluto, era como nada que hubiese visto: apenas una infinita extensión de blancura como si todo color hubiese sido borrado de la vida. "Por qué estoy aquí?" Sus palabras parecían hacer eco a su alrededor, tocando cada pulgada del mundo blanquecino volviéndose la única fuente de color ahí, proyectándose literalmente en el aire, suspendido sobre su cabeza. Confundida, retrocedió solo para que la parte trasera de su talón entrara en contacto con algo concreto, algo sólido._

" _Wo!" Jadeó ella tropezándose hacia atrás, aterrizando duro en su coxis, una acción que sorpresivamente no le dolió en absoluto._

 _Parpadeando perpleja, se giró desde su lugar en el suelo y abrió su boca ante la vista que la recibió—escalones de iglesia, prístinos escalones de iglesia, y luego el sonido de la campana en el campanario resonando entusiastamente. Miraba esos escalones entrecerrando sus ojos para poder ver la torre en la que descansaba la campana, y luego hacia abajo desde la cima de la campana hasta ver las gigantes puertas de madera ornamentadas de una iglesia de un millón de años. Esas puertas estaban llamándola, diciéndole atravesarlas, subir los escalones de piedra que conducían hacia ellas._

 _Con cuidado, se levantó y colocando un pie antes del otro, comenzó su corto ascenso, pareció tomarle para siempre, como si los escalones se multiplicaran cada vez que alcanzaba la cima antes de finalmente encontrarse en esas puertas, mirando el intrincado tallado de la entrada de madera. Mordió su labio mientras las etapas de su vida le eran presentadas en una serie de cuadros de madera: su nacimiento descansando en los brazos de su madre, su niñez jugando en la arena y las olas, su adolescencia donde su madre luchaba por enseñarle modales, su adolescencia donde su desafianza comenzó a mostrarse._

 _Y entonces, debajo de todos esos cuadros yacían dos más, puestos a un lado del resto como si no fueran parte del conjunto original—o al menos no lo eran todavía. La primera era una imagen de Naraku, sentado en el salón de su madre, mirando a la distancia y la segunda era del Capitán besando su mano en su primer encuentro, de lo que parecía hace mucho tiempo._

 _La visión la hizo entrar en pánico, hizo latir su corazón en su pecho rápidamente mientras ambas imágenes se infiltraban en cada sentido suyo. Girándose rápido, con sus ojos cerrados fuertemente Kagome bloqueó las imágenes—rehusándose a permitirles tocar sus sentidos. Y mientras lo hacía, se encontró con un nuevo sentimiento, una sensación familiar, la sensación de aire rico en sal._

 _Lentamente, Kagome abrió sus ojos, parpadeando rápidamente asimiló la vista de un mundo blanco distinto. No había más un blanco infinito sino un azul infinito. La imagen de un mar gigante, tranquilo como un estanque, encontraba cada sentido, vista, tacto, olfato, oído, gusto—todo estaba lleno de mar._

 _En ese momento, sintió sacudir su corazón; tenía la sensación de que una decisión yacía ahí—una iglesia tras ella y el mar ante ella. Sabía sin duda cuál quería escoger, lo sabía sin ninguna deliberación o consulta pero—era posible?_

 _Kagome estudió ese claro azul, no había un barco ahí—si iba hacia él ahora, se ahogaría. No había barco para navegar lejos, no había manera de que pudiera nadar lo suficientemente lejos para alcanzar una orilla distante. No podría ir allá—no podría ir a ese mar, no tenía elección sino entrar en la iglesia._

" _Adiós." Susurró, aunque no tenía idea de a quién o a qué estaba diciéndole adiós._

 _Sintiendo su pecho derrumbarse, Kagome se dio la vuelta de la hermosa agua azul y miró la puerta de madera—era alta—casi premonitoria, pareciendo elevarse por siempre por encima de su cabeza. Con un profundo respiro colocó una mano en la puerta, medio esperando que la acción quemara su carne pero no lo hizo, en vez, la puerta pareció abrirse sola, moviéndose lentamente con un ruido fuerte y crujiente resonando en las paredes de la iglesia mientras la puerta se abría completamente revelando un blanco corredor, y un millón de personas mirándola—Naraku de pie al final._

 _Retrocedió, su intensa mirada agujereaba su carne; lágrimas llenaron sus ojos, amenazando con rebosar sus pestañas y bajar por sus mejillas. "No," se dijo pero sabía que no tenía opción. Con el corazón roto en su pecho atravesó la entrada de la iglesia, el sonido de sus tacones cliqueaban en el perfecto piso de mármol._

" _Kagome!"_

 _Se paralizó y se giró ante el llamado, sólo había una persona en el mundo que la llamaba Kagome además de su familia—una persona que estaba comenzando a conocer bien._

 _Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro cuando vio un punto en el horizonte, un barco con velas oscuras, un perro brillando desde su bandera._

" _Kagome!" El llamado llegó de nuevo._

" _Inuyasha." Susurró, no escuchando cuando la puerta tras ella se cerró y la oportunidad que ahí yacía menguaba lentamente, desapareciendo en un lugar que alguna vez había tenido gran potencial pero ahora no albergaba nada más que pesadillas agonizantes._

Kagome abrió sus ojos, el movimiento del barco la despertó o tal vez la extrañeza de su sueño. Sentándose, miró vacíamente la pared intentando recordar lo que había estado soñando que había sido tan extraño pero sin importar lo mucho que se concentrara, no podía recordar nada aparte de la tristeza y luego la gran emoción. Resoplando, se estiró en su cama, sus ojos parpadearon varias veces asimilando la luz de la ventana.

"Qué brillante." Murmuró para sí llevando una mano a sus ojos, frotando la mirada llena de sueño. Bostezó, llevando una mano hacia su boca para cubrirla y se estiró de nuevo, sus manos extendidas sobre su cabeza mientras inhalaba profundamente, conteniendo su aliento antes de exhalarlo bruscamente. "Dormí tan bien."

"Esa no es una muy buena gramática para una mujer educada."

Kagome prácticamente se salió de su piel cuando la voz resonó por la habitación del Capitán. Mirando alrededor frenética sus ojos se encendieron en el Capitán quien estaba sentado en su escritorio, un pergamino frente a él y una pluma en su mano, su espalda hacia ella mientras se enfocaba en su trabajo.

Sintiendo rabia y vergüenza en su corazón, Kagome subió las sábanas para cubrirse mientras le espetaba. "Qué sabría," buscó desesperadamente la palabra correcta, "Un pirata," era la única forma en que podía llamarlo. "De gramática?" Apretó sus dientes, su rostro caliente.

"Mucho." Respondió Inuyasha franco mientras devolvía su pluma a la fuente y estudiaba lo que sea en lo que estuviese trabajando. "He leído a Shakespeare, sabes."

Kagome mordió su labio, sintiéndose altamente molesta siendo que alguien estaba burlándose de ella tan temprano en la mañana. Gruñendo, ciñó más las sábanas a su alrededor, mirando la parte trasera de la cabeza del Capitán.

"Mirarme no hará que me vaya." Le dijo él moviendo algunos papeles por su escritorio como si estuviera buscando uno en particular. "Después de todo estás quedándote en mi habitación."

Kagome se sonrojó más fuerte y se rindió, cayendo de espalda sobre la cama, cubriendo su cabeza con la sábana. Gruñó, sintiendo su cabeza comenzar a dolerle. Había sido una buena mañana momentos antes, aunque llena con un extraño sueño que no podía recordar, pero ahora—ahora era irritante.

Desde su lugar sentado en el escritorio, Inuyasha la miró sintiéndose instantáneamente culpable por irritar a la joven cuando apenas había despertado. "No quise despertarte." Dijo en el aire como una tranquila disculpa, haciéndola sentarse, la sábana cayó alrededor de su cintura.

"Perdón?" Preguntó ella segura de que había malentendido. Después de todo, parecía que el Capitán estaba de humor para molestarla esta mañana, no hacerla sentir especial.

"No quise despertarte," repitió él de nuevo. "Sólo necesitaba revisar uno de los mapas," levantó el papel en el que estaba trabajando en orden de mostrarle. "Ya sabes, para asegurarme de que nos dirigimos en la dirección correcta."

Kagome asintió tontamente, dejando que sus pies se movieran hacia el costado de la cama, tocando el piso con sus dedos mientras buscaba sus botas, sus pantalones y camisa ya puestos pero no metida la una en el otro. Viendo sus botas finalmente agarró sus medias, se las puso apresurada en sus pies antes de deslizar cada pie en un zapato. Levantándose, comenzó a meterse su camisa mientras atravesaba la habitación, su curiosidad alimentaba su movimiento.

No notó el drástico cambio en la postura del Capitán cuando se detuvo tras él, o la forma en que sus orejas se irguieron, todo su cuerpo tenso mientras miraba por encima de un ancho hombro. De hecho, fue muy inconsciente de la forma en que pasó saliva y se movió ligeramente mientras ella estudiaba el mapa de la región costera de Norte y Suramérica que yacía ante él, una trayectoria marcada con pequeños guiones desde una isla anotada como Cuba hacia un puerto en tierra en una sección marcada como Louisiana.

Sin pensar en las repercusiones, o tal vez muy ingenua para conocerlas, Kagome se inclinó sobre el Capitán señalando al Puerto de New Orleans, su parte frontal presionaba la espalda del Capitán muy inocentemente, después de todo, lo había tocado antes así que cuál era el problema? "Ahí es a dónde nos dirigimos?"

Inuyasha mordió duro su labio, sacándose sangre cuando sintió su pequeño seno empujar en su espalda, la gema que le había dado rebotaba contra su hombro cuando se retiró y se acercó de nuevo. " _Oh Dios mío,_ " prácticamente gritó en su cabeza mientras miraba hacia atrás a la joven mujer presionada levemente contra él. " _No se da cuenta?_ " Se dijo luchando por mantener algo de control. " _Cuándo se volvió así de relajada conmigo? Maldición!_ " Se estremeció cuando su cuerpo despertaba al demonio en él gruñendo de placer.

" _Fóllala._ " Dijo profundo en su mente.

" _No!_ " Gritó Inuyasha cerrando sus ojos fuertemente.

" _Ella usa nuestra marca._ "

" _Nuestra marca es una mentira._ " Le dijo Inuyasha a la voz, el demonio apenas gruñó en respuesta callándose pronto después pero aún permaneció cerca de la superficie muy despierto y atento.

Inhalando unos profundos respiros, Inuyasha gentilmente retiró su mano del papel, haciéndola alejarse de él y poder pensar para responderle. Suspirando internamente con alivio, se giró para mirarla plenamente—como era típico cuando conversabas—solo para detenerse, las palabras se atascaron en su garganta. Su camisa no estaba acomodada todavía y no tenía puesta su chaqueta, lo cual significaba que la camisa de algodón que estaba usando se descolgaba por su curvilíneo cuerpo, resaltando sus sensuales rasgos, especialmente el suave bulto de dos jóvenes y descarados senos. " _Mierda,_ " la palabra resonó en su mente, el demonio dentro sonreía pero falló en decir una palabra mientras Inuyasha se obligaba a responderle finalmente. "Sí," Apenas pronunció cuando sintió sus instintos comenzar a agitarse en su interior, la silenciosa retaliación del demonio. "Ahí es a donde nos dirigimos."

"Oh," ella asintió y se retiró un poco, una de sus manos subió para tocar la joya alrededor de su cuello, manipulándola levemente mientras su seno libre se movía contra su brazo haciendo mirar a Inuyasha. "Ya hemos zarpado?" Preguntó, su rostro confundido. Completamente inconsciente de su conflicto interno.

"Hum," Él asintió con un gruñido mientras continuaba observando su mano jugando con la joya, rozando contra su piel y haciendo que la camisa se abriera un poco entre los botones. " _Está tratando de matarme._ " Pensó para sí, cada parte de su ser no quería nada más que agarrar esos dulces senos, amasarlos entre sus dedos. " _Contrólate!_ " Gritó internamente desviando sus ojos del pecho para mirar su rostro en un intento por enfriar sus urgencias. "Zarpamos hace horas." Le dijo, su voz sonaba extrañamente descontrolada y apretada al mismo tiempo. "Horas."

Aun inconsciente del extraño cambio en el tono del Capitán, Kagome continuó, su mano todavía amasaba la joya. "Entonces nos fuimos verdaderamente temprano en la mañana, no?"

"No realmente," le dijo Inuyasha mientras parpadeaba varias veces y sacudía su cabeza, ganando control sobre su cuerpo después de unos pocos segundos de intensa concentración, el demonio en él se retrajo ligeramente, como si estuviera esperando la oportunidad para atacar. " _No mires su mano._ " Se ordenó comenzando a recuperar el foco una vez más. " _Eso es, no mires, continúa viendo su cara._ " Exhalando un profundo respiro echó hacia atrás su silla, levantándose, satisfecho de que ciertas partes de su anatomía hubiesen decidido permanecer abajo. "Zarpamos alrededor de las ocho."

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron y su mano liberó la joya cuando la realización pareció descender sobre ella. "Qué hora es ahora?" Preguntó ella expectante, una leve inquietud en su voz.

Inuyasha exhaló un suspiro de alivio cuando vio que su mano se había movido, "Alrededor de las once o doce." Le dijo despreocupado mientras tomaba uno de los mapas de su escritorio, enrollándolo antes de colocarlo bajo su brazo, preparado para regresarlo a la cubierta del timón donde era necesario, lejos de donde el objeto de su lujuria estaba morando.

"Ya es así de tarde!" Kagome entró en pánico mientras llevaba sus manos hacia su rostro, nunca en su vida había dormido tanto tiempo, siempre se levantaba al amanecer, atendiendo sus labores y sus estudios. Dormir tanto, era indecente a menos que estuvieras enfermo. "Cómo dormí tanto?"

"No es la gran cosa." Le dijo Inuyasha mientras se apresuraba a dejar la habitación, deteniéndose una vez que alcanzó la puerta, su mano titubeante en el pomo mientras miraba el objeto cuidadosamente escondido al lado de su escritorio. Aunque estaba seguro de que Kagome no husmearía en su habitación, aún no quería que adivinara lo que había en ese estuche.

Aún, cuándo iba a mostrarle, cuándo iba a presentárselo, regalárselo, entregárselo? Reuniendo su coraje soltó el pomo de la puerta y se obligó a encararla, las palabras dejaron su boca antes de estar preparado para decirlas.

"Necesitas todo el sueño que puedas tener." Esperó hasta que sus ojos se enfocaron en él, los dos se miraron mutuamente, ambos esperando algo pero no sabiendo qué, ambos completamente anhelantes. "Después de todo, esta noche estarás despierta hasta tarde."

Kagome sintió su corazón palpitar en su pecho, el significado de esas palabras, sus implicaciones, podrían ser diferentes cosas, cosas peligrosas, cosas que quería experimentar, cosas que la hacían estremecer en lugares tan secretos que no sabía dónde eran y estaba muy asustada de explorar en realidad. "Por qué?" Tartamudeó ella cruzando incómoda sus brazos sobre su pecho.

El Capitán la miró, su lengua lamió sus labios antes de succionar su labio inferior en su boca mordiéndolo ante su propia incomodidad. Fue en ese momento que notó el sutil cambio en el aroma de Kagome, sus ojos se abrieron mientras asimilaba su delicioso aroma, una fragancia que no había olido de una mujer en años: anticipación, excitación—necesidad.

Inuyasha tragó, el conocimiento se filtraba en su mente tan lentamente como el sol en la habitación. Sintió regresar su propio deseo, sintió intensificarse su propia necesidad pero los aplastó, los enfrió y los borró. Aun si fuera posible, incluso si sus opiniones hubiesen cambiado en el transcurso de estas pocas semanas desde que la había marcado, él no podía—no todavía. Sus ojos miraron de nuevo el estuche escondido y su corazón se iluminó, aún si eso no fuera posible todavía, tal vez algo más sí.

Rió un poco, un extraño sonido para alguien que estaba ligeramente incómodo, y luego sonrió, sus ojos se iluminaron en ella, nerviosos pero expectantes, como si estuviera emocionado por algo, pero temeroso al mismo tiempo por las repercusiones que pudiera causar. "Esta noche," comenzó abriendo la puerta, su voz un susurro para que nadie pudiera escuchar. "Tenemos una lección."

Con eso dejó a su salida a una Kagome sorprendida, la puerta aún abierta mostrándole el vacío corredor. Sintió que la llenaba una extraña sensación, esa sonrisa que le había dado antes de irse era la misma sonrisa que le había mostrado en Puerto España en el callejón mientras la miraba desde la tierra, sus ojos jóvenes y brillantes—como un muchacho—un colegial (como decían con frecuencia) frívolo y lleno de furtiva anticipación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La noche cubría el Golfo de México, un velo oscuro que parecía suspendido sobre aguas opacas, un infinito espacio de vacía tranquilidad, y situada dentro de esa extensión había una luz solitaria, meciéndose y moviéndose en un patrón formado de las olas. Suspendida, fantasmal, destacando la silueta de lo que parecía ser un barco, moviéndose silenciosamente a lo largo de la costa de lo que pronto sería llamada una parte de los Estados Unidos, pero que actualmente estaba en manos del honorable Rey de Francia Louis XVI. Y asentado en el primer plano de esa gentil pero brillante iluminación estaba el timón de ese famoso barco pirata, el Shikuro, y las dos personas aún despiertas en su cubierta.

Los rostros de aquellas dos figuras estaban iluminados por la tenue luz de la lámpara, haciéndolos parecer etéreos en el parpadeante movimiento de su llama desde donde estaba puesta en la baranda de la cubierta.

De pie frente al timón mismo estaba el Capitán de ese barco, atando un pedazo de soga al timón en orden de mantenerlo estable mientras usaba sus manos para cosas mejores. Y de pie a metros de él, apoyada contra la baranda de la lámpara no estaba otra que su reclamo, la mujer que había marcado, la mujer que había prohibido del mundo con sus dientes—la mujer, la dama de sociedad, Kagome Dresmont.

Ella permanecía observándolo, sus brumosos ojos fijos en el hombre que lentamente estaba cambiando todo lo que le habían dicho. En sólo unas pocas semanas había cambiado sus opiniones en tantas cosas, desde comer apropiadamente hasta en la piratería, los demonios, los sentimientos.

"Bueno, eso deberá hacerlo," comentó el Capitán alejando sus manos de la soga, satisfecho con su trabajo. "No hay muchas islas en esta región así que no debería preocuparme por navegar." Se giró y la miró, sus ojos casi parecían nerviosos. "Estás lista para la lección de esta noche?"

"Seguro." Kagome se movió nerviosa de un pie a otro, el aparente nerviosismo de Inuyasha le añadía a su propia incomodidad. Sí, estaba emocionada por su lección, era un sueño hecho realidad ser permitida de aprender algo tan raro como el violín, especialmente para una mujer pero estar a solas con el Capitán, particularmente ahora después de todo lo que había pasado—pasó, era aún más atroz de lo normal.

"Muy bien," el Capitán aceptó asintiendo, mientras rodeaba el timón para poder recoger el estuche de su violín, sosteniéndolo con sus grandes manos con garras, el Capitán titubeó golpeteando sus dedos en el cuero con silenciosa contemplación. De repente, inhaló un profundo respiro antes de girarse hacia Kagome, sus ojos parecían decididos y determinados, si no, un poco aprehensivos. "Solo dame un segundo," lamió sus labios. "De acuerdo?"

Kagome frunció sus ojos mientras el Capitán bajaba de nuevo el estuche antes de alejarse de ella hacia las escaleras, sin esperar por una respuesta. "Espera!" Lo llamó, deteniéndolo brevemente, su cabeza se volvió atrás para mirar su aparente pánico. "A dónde vas?"

"Olvidé—algo—," le dijo, sus ojos moviéndose mientras se alejaba de ella lentamente. "—Sólo será un minuto." Dijo agarrando la baranda con una mano, empujándose sobre el borde con ella mientras la otra se suspendía para balancearse, optando por olvidar las escaleras en su afán. "Ya regreso!" Llamó.

Kagome permaneció paralizada en su lugar en la baranda del barco, escuchando el sonido de las botas del Capitán en la cubierta de madera. Parpadeando unas cuantas veces, ladeó su cabeza, sus cejas elevadas hacia su línea de cabello.

"De acuerdo," dijo ella en el aire nocturno mientras su confusión llegaba a un clímax antes de decidir rendirse en un intento por descifrar lo que sea que se trajera entre manos. Con paso seguro, se movió de nuevo hacia el costado de la baranda, apoyando sus codos en el largo objeto de madera mientras descansaba su mentón sobre sus brazos cruzados.

Tomando un profundo respiro se giró hacia afuera, mirando el oscuro paisaje nocturno ante ella. Igual que la otra noche estaba casi completamente negra, la única luz venía de la lámpara y una pequeña luna de plata así como algunas estrellas. En general, la luz no era muy efectiva para ver distancias largas pero le permitía ver a unos pocos metros, asimilando la vista del agua que golpeaba los costados del barco mientras continuaba atravesando lentamente la corriente, moviéndose a paso de una vela comparado con la velocidad en la cual podría moverse cuando los remadores tomaban sus puestos.

Distraídamente, Kagome levantó una mano para tocar su cabello que ondeaba en la suave brisa de la noche. Enrollando un rizo alrededor de su dedo lo enroscó, sus pensamientos cambiantes como la marea bajo sus pies, reflexionando en silencio sobre las pasadas semanas. " _Han sido unas semanas muy memorables._ " Se dijo mientras sus hombros se jorobaban con cansancio. " _Han pasado tantas cosas, tantas cosas han cambiado._ "

Recostándose ligeramente, lo suficiente para poder ver las estrellas sobre su cabeza, pensó en todos esos cambios, todas las cosas que ahora eran tan diferentes en su vida. Apenas un mes atrás había vivido en un mundo totalmente diferente. Un mundo lleno de vestidos, corsés, y sombreros perfectos para un peinado perfecto. Un mundo lleno de reglas, regulaciones, propiedad, un mundo rebosante de lineamientos, leyes y direcciones. Había sido un ambiente controlado donde su vida era completa y totalmente dictada para ella. Sabía cómo viviría cada minuto de cada día de cada mes de cada año de su vida. Desde cómo se levantaba en la mañana, a cómo desayunaba, o almorzaba o tomaba el té y luego la cena—a quién debería conocer, con quién casarse, cómo viviría—todo eso estaba completamente controlado.

Incluso sus sueños.

Kagome sintió lágrimas llenar sus ojos ante la simple idea. No le había sido permitido tener sueños, o deseos, o necesidades. Le habían dicho cuál era su sueño, cuál era su deseo, cuál era su necesidad. Iba a casarse, iba a ganar dinero de la unión, iba a ganar honor de la unión, iba a ganar tantas cosas—pero ninguna de ellas eran para ella, todas eran para su familia, su legado, su propósito, la única razón por la que nació.

Pero ahora, eso había cambiado, verdad? "Aquí soy libre." Susurró en el aire nocturno mientras su mano, lentamente, anormalmente, inconscientemente soltaba su cabello y tocaba su hombro, sus ojos se abrieron al recordar lo que yacía ahí. "Esta marca es lo opuesto de libertad, no es así?"

Era una idea confusa. Esta marca dictaba a quién pertenecía, era la responsabilidad de alguien, pertenecía a alguien más, como una esclava, una sirvienta, era lo mismo, él podría controlarla, controlar sus sueños, controlar sus deseos, sus sentimientos, su todo. Ese era el método de los piratas sedientos de sangre, ese era el modo de la leyenda del Capitán Inuyasha, así era como era, como era controlado, como era dictado, como era conocido, justo como su vida allá, en Port Royal, era cronometrada, era escrita en tinta permanente, no podía ser cambiada, o moldeada, no tenía control y aún—

"Eso es una mentira." Kagome cubrió su boca al decir las palabras, no creyendo que las hubiese dicho en voz alta. Sintió su corazón latir en su pecho, sintió un nudo en su garganta. Lentamente, Kagome se hundió en el suelo, aterrizando en sus rodillas, su mano todavía sobre sus labios mientras una perturbadora realización la golpeaba. "Soy más libre aquí, marcada, marcada como un esclavo, que cuando estaba en casa."

Con gran lentitud, su mano dejó su boca mientras cien ideas la envolvían.

Aquí era libre de tocar el violín. Aquí era libre de ir a tabernas y beber. Aquí era libre de comer con sus manos. Aquí era libre de vestirse como un hombre. Aquí era libre de estar en el mar. Aquí era libre de ser más de lo que pensó podría ser. Aquí era libre de vivir sin propiedad. Aquí era libre de ser Kagome—la verdadera Kagome, no la que esperaban de ella, no la que había sido capacitada para ser, no la que cuyas esperanzas y sueños habían sido mentiras, aplacadas por la autoridad rodeándola. Aquí era solo—Kagome.

Ella no era la chica extraña, no era más la incasable Kagome Dresmont.

" _Qué irónico._ " Pensó sintiendo las lágrimas humedecer sus ojos mientras clavaba su mano en su camisa para tocar su hombro, tocarlo de verdad con sus dedos. " _Ser esclavizada y liberada, todo al mismo tiempo._ " Cerrando sus ojos desde su lugar en el suelo sintió una sonrisa formarse en su rostro. "Y todo eso es por—Inuyasha." El nombre salió de sus labios mientras su corazón se tranquilizaba en su pecho, los latidos se hacían más y más cortos entre palpitaciones mientras escuchaba su suave voz en su cabeza.

" _Me preguntaba, si te importó que te llamara por tu nombre la otra noche?_ "

Kagome sintió su rostro enrojecerse acaloradamente, era simbólico, nadie la había llamado Kagome además de su familia inmediata. Todos ellos, sus amigas, incluso algunos parientes, todos la llamaban Señorita, la llamaban Dresmont, la llamaban una mentira. Y aún—

" _Te importaría, si continúo llamándote así, al menos—_ " _Añadió él. "Cuando estemos solos?"_

Él quería llamarla, Kagome. Él quería _llamarla—_ Kagome.

Sintió lágrimas entrar en su visión; eran acuosas en sus ojos, dificultándole ver. Ella era solo Kagome para él, no era la Srta. Dresmont o la Srta. Kagome o solo Dresmont—era Kagome, simplemente Kagome, solo Kagome, solo ella y nada más, no era una Dresmont, no era una hija de sociedad, no era una socialité, o alguien condenado a casarse por relevancia social, no era sólo una dote, o un nombre, o prestigio. Era una persona, el Capitán también. Ambos eran sus nombres—sin títulos. Ella era Kagome y él, él era, "Inuyasha."

El nombre hizo estremecer su estómago extrañamente, se sentía tan sucio decirlo y aún tan excepcional cuando dejó sus labios, deslizándose de su boca como un suspiro. Él le permitió llamarlo por su nombre, le había dado su permiso, lo cual tenía que significar algo, tenía que significar mucho, para su conocimiento solo otra persona en el barco lo llamaba por su nombre y ese era Miroku quien lo veía como un padre, a quien Inuyasha veía como un hijo. Y ahora, ella también podía decirlo (incluso Sango no lo llamaba Inuyasha y lo había conocido por tres años, prácticamente estaba casada con su hijo y todavía lo llamaba Capitán o papá en broma.) Y ahora, Kagome tenía permiso para llamarlo Inuyasha! Sintió todo su cuerpo cosquillearle mientras la información la llenaba. "Yo lo llamo Inuyasha y él me llama Kagome," sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando la idea la invadió. " _Eso—eso significa algo, verdad?_ "

Si él quería llamarla por su nombre—entonces eso significaba que, era más que sólo una chica para él. Era más que un apellido, más que una mujer que había abordado su barco en secreto. Era más que la joven de Port Royal, más que sólo ese torbellino romántico. Era alguien—digna de conocerlo. Eso era lo que significaba. Eso era por qué ya sabía tanto de él, ya estaba permitida de irse con tantas cosas. La consideraba que valía la pena.

Sintió su corazón hincharse en su pecho y sin su consentimiento movió sus dedos hasta que tocó la gema alrededor de su cuello. Al segundo que tuvo contacto con la lisa superficie se congeló, la fría sensación de la gema hizo que otra idea se formara en ella. "Tal vez, hay una razón por la que me la dio." Susurró en la noche mientras bajaba la mirada y alejaba la gema de su pecho para poder darle un mejor vistazo. "Si valgo la pena entonces," inhaló un profundo respiro. "Podría haberme dado tal joya para mantenerla a salvo." Se sonrojó levemente antes de reír ante sus propios pensamientos y soltó la joya en su pecho. " _Estás siendo tonta, Kagome, no lo recuerdas dándote la cadena._ " Frunció y resistió la urgencia de tocar la pequeña joya una vez más. " _Aún, tengo que preguntar por qué lo hizo y si esto tiene algo que ver con lo que sea que esté pasando ahora._ "

Cerró sus ojos y suspiró fuertemente, la incertidumbre pesaba en su corazón.

"No lo sabré a menos que le pregunte." Se dijo abriendo sus ojos para ver el cielo sobre ella. "Y yo—no puedo hacer eso." Cerró sus labios fuertemente mientras las palabras dejaban su boca y bajaba su mentón hacia el piso una vez más para mirar la madera. " _Aunque es divertido imaginarlo,_ " pensó mirando intensamente el grano de la madera. " _Si fuera verdad entonces eso podría significar mucho—podría cambiar nuestra dinámica, verdad?_ " El rubor regresó a sus mejillas diez veces y mordió su labio mientras una sonrisa se esbozaba en su rostro. " _Tal vez finalmente podamos retomar donde lo dejamos en Port Royal y vea de nuevo a ese hombre._ " Su corazón palpitaba en su pecho y se sintió como una niñita pensando en cuentos de hadas. " _El verdadero hombre detrás de la máscara._ "

Kagome solo podía esperar sinceramente—esperar desesperadamente eso, que ese fuera el caso.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose suavemente, un suave clic desde abajo, y luego el Capitán apareciendo de la nada mientras saltaba sobre la baranda de la misma forma en la que se había ido, la regresó al presente.

"Siento demorarme tanto," comentó Inuyasha caminando hacia ella solo para detenerse a unos pies, una distancia apropiada para conversar. "No quería despertar al mo—oo—cachorro." O como fue realmente—había necesitado el tiempo para reponerse—para prepararse para el gran riesgo que estaba por tomar.

"Entonces aún está dormido?" Preguntó Kagome mientras sus innatos instintos maternales la inundaban.

"Sí, no lo desperté," murmuró rehusándose a mirarla, moviéndose de un lado a otro, un estuche colgaba de su mano. "Gracias a Dios por eso."

Kagome no escuchó su comentario mientras miraba sus manos, interesada en el objeto de forma conocida. Remarcablemente se parecía al estuche del violín del Capitán, al menos en forma y material. Era casi la misma forma rectangular con un trabajo en cuero similar cubriendo la dura madera. No tenía correas como cierres que lo mantenían cerrado, pero en vez parecía tener un broche con lo que parecía ser un ojo de cerradura. Una manija de madera sobresalía del costado de la cerradura en forma de una 'C' angular en donde la mano del Capitán sostenía el extraño objeto, agarrándolo tan fuerte que sus nudillos se habían tornado blancos.

Lentamente, Kagome desvió sus ojos del estuche, optando por mirar los ojos dorados del nervioso Capitán. Lo que vio fue algo parecido a un joven dándole una flor a su amor de infancia. Su rostro estaba teñido de rojo, sus ojos fruncidos en delgadas rajas desde las cuales sus pupilas miraban de un lado a otro, nunca haciendo contacto con ella, y su boca en una delgada línea, no un frunce o una sonrisa, solo una línea aparentemente indiferente. Sus hombros estaban tensos, elevados con su cabeza ligeramente gacha mientras se mecía, moviéndose incómodamente de un pie a otro pero lo que más notó de su pose fueron sus orejas—no estaban. Levantó una ceja al notar esto y se levantó de puntas para intentar ver a dónde habían desaparecido los dos peludos apéndices. Frunciendo sus ojos, se dio cuenta que simplemente era muy baja para verlas y resopló, extrañando su presencia encima de su cabeza.

De pie ante ella, Inuyasha parpadeó, notando el escrutinio que tenía en su línea de cabello. "Qué estás mirando?" Gruñó él, su nerviosismo lo hizo sonar más gruñón de lo que era en realidad.

Sin pensarlo mucho, Kagome respondió, "Dónde están tus orejas?"

Sorprendido, toda la postura de Inuyasha cambió, haciendo que los dos apéndices salieran de inmediato de su cabello, moviéndose para captar mejor su voz. "Mis orejas?" Preguntó dándole una extraña mirada. "Están en mi cabeza, dónde más estarían?" Añadió secamente dándole una mirada que claramente decía que la pregunta sonó estúpida.

Kagome se sonrojó considerablemente, "No podía verlas hace un minuto." Informó desviando la mirada, retirando sus ojos de los apéndices, ignorando la furtiva voz que decía, " _Quiero tocarlas._ " Manteniendo sus ojos gachos, ubicó el extraño estuche rectangular, su mente regresó al misterioso objeto en la mano del demonio. "Qué es eso?" Preguntó alejando la conversación de su ridícula pregunta, sus ojos subiendo para mirarlo una vez más.

Inuyasha se movió nervioso, mirando el estuche, lo veía, cada nervio en cada parte de su cuerpo le decía avanzar y desaparecer, sería más fácil que derrumbarse y presentarle el 'obsequio'. Dejando escapar un profundo respiro depositó el estuche en frente de ella y alcanzó en uno de sus bolsillos, sacando una pequeña llave en una cadena de plata. Alcanzándosela sin comprometerla en un contacto visual asintió hacia el estuche que ahora yacía en el suelo.

Kagome tomó la llave en su mano y la miró curiosamente, la cadena brillaba en la luz de la lámpara recordándole de la otra cadena alrededor de su cuello, la que alguna vez fue del Capitán pero ahora estaba a su cuidado por razones que nadie le había explicado. Observaba la llave mientras brillaba en el extremo de su propia cadena, estaba segura de que abría el estuche frente a ella pero—qué había en ese objeto de cuero? Mirándolo por confirmación o tal vez seguridad esperó hasta que le indicó con su mano abrir el estuche.

"Adelante." Le dijo aparentemente más gruñón que antes mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho, desviando la mirada. "No muerde."

Kagome asintió, tragando mientras tomaba la llave y la ubicaba en el hueco de la cerradura, empujándola hasta que se detuvo. Tímidamente, giró la llave a la derecha esperando hasta que escuchó un clic y el estuche se abrió una fracción. De nuevo miró a Inuyasha como si le pidiera una señal, no le dio ninguna (muy para su disgusto) y solo continuó mirando a la distancia, sus orejas moviéndose encima de su cabeza—escuchando aun cuando se rehusaba mirar.

Inhalando un profundo respiro, Kagome puso sus manos en el estuche, presionando el nuevo cuero con manos levemente temblorosas. Abriéndolo lentamente, sus dedos lo levantaron mientras un leve crujido de las bisagras metálicas a un costado llegaba a sus oídos. Frunció sus ojos, intentado ver lo que había dentro en la oscura noche y cuando lo hizo, jadeó, el contenido rojizo era lo último que hubiese pensado ver y aún había esperado de cierta forma.

Inuyasha aplastó sus orejas en su cabeza ante el sonido de su jadeo y la tapa del estuche cayendo sobre la cubierta de madera mientras la soltaba. El sonido de cuerdas traqueteando alcanzó sus entrenados oídos e hizo que sus ojos se abrieran asimilando la vista de Kagome arrodillada al lado del estuche de cuero, una mano tocaba las cuerdas del instrumento caoba mientras la otra tocaba el cuero del estuche del violín.

Sus ojos se desplazaron hacia su rostro, asimilando la vista de aguados irises grises mientras le permitía a sus dedos moverse sobre la madera finamente terminada, tocándola delicadamente como si temiera que pudiera romperse, sus ojos una tormenta de felicidad e incredulidad. Él la observaba mirando el instrumento, tocando la lisa superficie con dedos delicados.

" _Son tan pequeños_." Inuyasha pareció notar mientras observaba esas manos juguetear con una cuerda. " _Nunca lo noté de verdad, pero Kagome—_ " Siguió su mano hacia su cuerpo, escondido debajo de ropa holgada, ropa que la hacía ver más grande que lo que sabía era. Podía recordar lo pequeña que era desde cuando la había abrazado la primera vez—la vez cuando habían bailado juntos y había presionado ese pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo. Tragó, " _Es tan pequeña_."

De repente, su rostro se giró hacia él, el manantial de lágrimas lo incomodó distintivamente. Nunca en su vida había sido capaz de tratar con una mujer llorando—podría culpar a su madre por eso.

"Esto es—," Kagome interrumpió sus pensamientos, pero se detuvo momentáneamente incapaz de soltar las palabras. Sus ojos simplemente continuaron desbordados con lágrimas aparentemente de felicidad mientras lo miraba, su rostro una expresión de puro asombro. "Para mí?"

Inuyasha asintió, todo su cuerpo rígido. "Para las lecciones." Murmuró mientras desviaba su mirada, tragando. Una parte de él, asumió que el lado más humano, quería ir con ella, envolver sus brazos alrededor de ese pequeño cuerpo, abrazarla, consolarla,—sacudió las ideas.

"Lecciones." Repitió Kagome con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"Sí," dijo él mientras descruzaba sus brazos, colocando su mano detrás de su cabeza para frotar los finos cabellos, un gesto del que no se dio cuenta que Kagome ya entendía, mejor que sus palabras. "Es mucho más fácil enseñarle a alguien si ambos tienen un violín en vez de tener que compartir."

La respuesta fue brusca pero la idea detrás era hermosa. Kagome sonrió tan ampliamente que sintió su rostro estirarse mientras se ponía de pie mirando al Capitán con adoración en sus ojos. Quería agradecerle, agradecerle de verdad, mejor de lo que podría con palabras, mejor de lo que podría con obsequios o notas aireadas que le habían enseñado a enviar de niña. Un manantial de emoción se desbordó dentro de ella, diciéndole correr hacia él, envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, abrazarlo fuerte, colocar sus labios contra los suyos hermosos, suaves y húmedos—

Instantáneamente, Kagome se enrojeció y bajó la mirada al suelo sintiéndose como si se hubiese desplazado hacia el campo de pensamientos verdaderamente pecaminosos. Insegura de cómo proceder, se encontró obedeciendo a la propiedad por encima de su propio deseo, "Gracias." Dijo digna, la frase apropiada y aun impropia.

"De nada." Respondió Inuyasha incómodo, diciéndolo simplemente porque estaba acostumbrado a decir de nada después de que alguien le dijera gracias. Se sintió levemente decepcionado, casi engañado porque no hubiese hecho algo más—más—cortés o algo que realmente mostrara gratitud. Tal vez estaba fingiéndolo, tal vez estaba tratando de no lastimar sus sentimientos, tal vez estaba pretendiendo para que no se molestara con ella y le gritara o la castigara.

Inuyasha se sacudió mentalmente, sabía que ese no era el caso—sus lágrimas—podía oler los legítimos sentimientos en ellas, era un talento que había desarrollado de niño. Conocía las lágrimas falsas de las verdaderas y las suyas eras reales. Eran lágrimas genuinas, eran lágrimas felices, estaba feliz—pero aún deseaba de verdad que le hubiese mostrado más reconocimiento por su amable gesto. Sintiéndose desinflado comenzó a darse la vuelta para recoger su propio violín para comenzar las lecciones pero se detuvo cuando escuchó a Kagome levantarse desde su lugar en el piso de la cubierta.

Se giró para mirarla, esperando que tuviera el violín en mano, lista para tocar pero lo que vio en vez fue lo opuesto. Estaba de pie, sus manos vacías pero aún juntas en frente de su cuerpo, sujetándose mutuamente como si la acción estuviera proveyéndola de mucho coraje necesario, sus ojos aun contenían lágrimas pero ahora esas lágrimas eran más controladas, solo bajaban por sus mejillas cuando sus ojos no podían contenerlas más. Parpadeó varias veces, intentando ver a través de la humedad, antes de mirarlo, mirarlo directo a los ojos, ver directamente dentro de él—directo a su alma.

Inuyasha sintió su corazón acelerarse ante la vista, sus ojos estaban llenos de profunda y honesta gratitud que sintió todo su cuerpo llenarse hasta el borde con alegría y felicidad. Sintiendo alivio, se permitió sonreírle suave, tímidamente, sus mejillas encendidas con una pizca de rosa. " _Estoy actuando como un cachorro,_ " se reprendió internamente pero no pudo evitarlo, no podía evitar sonreír especialmente cuando sus mejillas se tornaban más enrojecidas por su gesto y desvió la mirada llevando una pequeña mano hacia su corazón. " _Ella es tan—hermosa._ " Susurró su psique y él inmediatamente estuvo de acuerdo.

Ella lo miró de nuevo, ladeando su cabeza mientras exhibía unos hermosos dientes blancos en su amplia sonrisa. "Gracias," le dijo de nuevo, sus ojos cerrados con gusto, su voz suave y dulce esta vez, teñida con algo que lo hizo estremecer, "Me encanta, Inuyasha." Lo dijo lentamente, el nombre salió de sus labios como si hubiese tenido un millón de sílabas, la palabra más larga jamás dicha, el regalo más placentero, el más sensacional, la palabra que contenía en su pronunciación cada connotación romántica en el mundo.

Inuyasha tragó, inseguro de qué decir. Había algo en la forma como lo había dicho, algo que hizo latir su corazón en su pecho, golpear duro contra su caja torácica, casi al punto de dolerle. " _Qué debo decirle?_ " Se preguntó mientras lentamente dejaba caer sus brazos desde su apretado entrecruzado sobre su pecho. " _Qué puedo decir?_ " La miró observando su adorable sonrisa, asimilando su expresión inocente mientras su pecho se apretaba más, inseguro. " _Qué quiero decir?_ "

Quería decir muchas cosas—quería dejarle saber tantas cosas y aun, sabía que era imposible decir esas cosas, imposible que salieran de su boca en tanto como la eterna presencia de _ella_ estuviera en el fondo de su mente. Sí, ellas eran diferentes, eran diferentes en tantas formas pero si estaban conectadas—si en verdad eran encarnación y reencarnación—entonces qué significaba eso?

" _Estoy tan confundido!_ " Gritó en su cabeza deseando desesperadamente poder mirar a los ojos a esta hermosa, preciosa, inocente chica y decirle todos los sucios secretos que descansaban en su asustado corazón o más importantemente todas las cosas sucias que quería hacerle, que quería decirle, que quería que supiera. "Kagome." Comenzó a decir, una parte de su mente lo empujaba a agarrarla y besarla, un beso recordando el de Port Royal.

Sus ojos se abrieron e instantáneamente el oscuro y tormentoso mar que era su gris existencia lo golpeó y lo debilitó en las rodillas.

"Inuyasha?" Susurró ella, como si supiera que algo debía pasar—que algo tenía que pasar.

" _Qué soy? Una especie de perra!_ " Se gritó Inuyasha mientras su nombre salía de su lengua de esa misma forma, esa misma manera retorcida que hacía temblar todo su cuerpo. " _Soy un pirata!_ " Se reprimió sintiendo su mente un poco nublada. " _No siento de esta forma por nadie, nadie, no caigo así, no sucumbiré a las sonrisas de una mujer o a gestos inocentes! Tengo más de cuatrocientos años por el amor de Dios!_ "

Se sentía como si tuviera dieciocho—sabía que solo tenía dieciocho años—ella le recordaba que solo tenía dieciocho.

Cerrando sus ojos para que su mente no se atontara con sus gestos y movimientos simples, inhaló un profundo respiro y finalmente abrió su boca de nuevo. "Me alegr—," comenzó pero encontró su voz muerta en su garganta, contra su voluntad. " _Qué demonios pasa conmigo?_ " Chilló para sí intentando forzarse a terminar su oración—no llegaría. Dándose por vencido, suspiró y abrió sus ojos una vez más, rascando la parte trasera de su cabeza mientras la miraba a través de sus mechones.

Kagome sonrió asimilando la vista, él era un hombre de miedo, un hombre rudo, un hombre intimidante pero—debajo de eso también era un hombre muy joven, uno nervioso y ligeramente torpe. "También me alegra." Suplió ella terminando su idea, sabiendo que nada iba a pasar, no era el momento correcto pero era un progreso, eso era seguro.

Con cuidado, se agachó y levantó su violín, colocándolo debajo de su brazo, sosteniéndolo justo como la otra noche, de la forma como le había mostrado. Punteando la primera cuerda vociferó confiada su nombre. "G."

Inuyasha frunció y de cierta forma sonrió al mismo tiempo. "Esa es E," le dijo y observó mientras su rostro esbozaba una tonta sonrisa.

"Oops, entonces E," acarició la cuerda permitiéndole al agudo sonido flotar en el aire nocturno. "Y luego A," punteó. "Y D," punteó, "Y G!" Terminó con un último roce de su dedo sobre la cuerda, esa misma sonrisa tonta en su rostro.

"Eres una horrible farsante Kagome," le dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa, sabiendo que estaba haciéndolo a propósito, sabiendo que estaba haciéndolo para hacerlo sentir más cómodo. Le agradecía por eso.

Kagome le dio una sonrisa traviesa. "Farsante, no estoy farseando nada."

Él sonrió y sacudió su cabeza. "Sí claro," le dio una sonrisa ladeada que hizo acalorar su rostro. "Bueno, a quién le importa, es hora para nuestra próxima lección!"

"Está bien," Kagome sostuvo más fuerte su nuevo violín. "Estoy lista, qué vamos a aprender hoy?"

Inuyasha frunció sus cejas, mirando alrededor como si estuviera por decirle algún gran secreto que nunca debía ser escuchado. "Hoy aprenderemos la Escala Mayor D."

Kagome asintió varias veces comprendiendo. "Escala Mayor D."

"Sí." Él caminó hacia su propio estuche, rápidamente desató las correas y sacó el instrumento, pasando sus dedos sobre la cuerda para checar su sonido. "Puedes adivinar la primera nota?"

"A," dijo Kagome sin titubear, su rostro serio que hizo a Inuyasha reaccionar tardío, levantando sus cejas ante su interés. "En verdad crees que soy así de tonta?" Le dijo sarcásticamente dándole una sonrisa burlona.

"No lo sé, lees Shakespeare." Comentó él con una sonrisa maliciosa, esperando que entendiera su deshonesto significado. "Y ya sabes lo que dicen de los Shakespearianos."

Ella simplemente sonrió. "Bueno, tú lo lees, así que qué dice eso de ti?" Llegó su respuesta mientras levantaba triunfante sus cejas.

"Touché." Murmuró él secretamente impresionado, ladeando su cabeza le dirigió otra sonrisa, una que le permitió a sus colmillos destellar en la antorcha. "Y bien, cuál es la primera nota?"

"No lo sé, tal vez—," Dijo juguetona. "D?"

"Mierda," dijo él dejando caer su brazo sobre su propio violín, punteando la abierta cuerda D. "Las personas deberían acobardarse ante tu genialidad."

Ella rió, un sonido brillante en la negra noche. Inuyasha la miró mientras el sonido reverberaba en su mente. Algo pareció hacer clic dentro de él, algo extraño pasó en su psique mientras la observaba reír. Observó sus mejillas enrojecidas, observó sus dientes asomarse desde su boca abierta, observó sus ojos cerrados y se relajó. Todo en ella, todo, incluso la forma en que su corto cabello rizado se movía en el viento nocturno, incluso la manera en que las lágrimas habían dejado manchas en su piel, incluso el hecho de que estaba riéndose de él, todo eso hizo que el corazón de Inuyasha se sintiera cálido, lo hacía sentir cómodo.

Era un sentimiento, honestamente podía decir que sólo había experimentado una vez en todos sus cuatrocientos cuatro años de vida—no—la estadística ahora cambió. Ahora podía decir con sinceridad que sólo había experimentado el sentimiento dos veces en todos sus cuatrocientos cuatro años de vida. La primera había sido con su madre y la segunda—la nueva—la que no podía creer que fuera real. Estaba pasando ahora, estaba sintiéndolo de nuevo por segunda vez.

" _De cualquier forma,_ " se dijo observándola, todo su cuerpo sintiéndose completamente en paz. " _Sin notarlo,_ " continuó. " _Me siento tan natural._ " Su diálogo interno se desvaneció cuando ella se giró para mirarlo, su gentil sonrisa lo regocijó aún más. " _Al tener a Kagome cerca._ "

 _Fin del Capítulo_

 _Por favor, dejen sus Reviews_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Notas:**

Louisiana – en este momento Louisiana aún sería parte de Francia porque este fanfiction tiene lugar en 1782 y la compra de Louisiana, la cual legó la tierra francesa a los Estados Unidos, no tuvo lugar sino hasta 1804 cuando Napoleón tomó control de la Nueva República de Francia como su primer emperador y vendió la tierra.

 **Hecho Curioso:**

El nombre Orleans viene del hijo del primer Rey técnico de los Francos, del cual los franceses son originarios. Clovis I, a su muerte le dio una parte del reino a cada hijo, Soissons (Neustria), Childeburt (París), Orléans (Burgundy) y Metz (Austrasia). (Era común de los Monarcas dividir el Reino entre sus hijos). Eventualmente Francia fue reunida y el primer Rey de Francia real (el primero en tener ese título) fue Louis VIII en 1226.


	25. Obsesiones

**SHIKURO: UN CUENTO DE HADAS EN EL CARIBE**

 **Por Inuma Asahi De**

Traducido por Inuhanya

 **Disclaimer:** La escritora no posee ninguno de los personajes creados por Rumiko Takahashi pero todos los demás desean que sí. Todos los personajes originales o conceptos son de la autora Inuma Asahi De (a excepción de las figuras históricas).

-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Capítulo Veinticinco:**

 **Obsesiones**

El sonido de aruños y el distintivo siseo de una vela llenaba la habitación del Capitán del barco Shikuro, la llama intermitente de la vela iluminaba dos figuras que actualmente se encontraban encorvadas sobre un escritorio, trabajando lado a lado entre el disperso desorden de pergaminos, plumas y frascos de tinta; la limitada luz de la vela siendo la única guía verdadera. Desde su lugar al lado de Miroku, Inuyasha estaba sentado, una pluma en mano, trazando su curso en el mismo mapa que había usado días atrás en presencia de Kagome Dresmont, quien estaba teniendo un 'tiempo de chicas' con Sango y el joven Shippo—aunque el último, de hecho, no era una chica. Para conocimiento de Inuyasha estaba escolarizando al niño así como ellos cada noche desde que Kagome había despertado y gozaba de buena salud.

Inuyasha golpeteaba la punta de su pluma contra el mapa, dejando marcas involuntarias en el Puerto de New Orleans, símbolos negros vacíos que teñían el mapa, como vórtices caóticos y aun apáticos, vórtices que podrían dibujar uno atrapándolos en un lugar vacío de realidad.

Él miraba esos negros vacíos, su mente preguntándose sobre ellos, perdido en cada existencia, transportado a otra época, a otro lugar—un lugar y un mundo que no había visto en cincuenta años. " _La conocí entonces, la primera vez que vine a New Orleans, hace cincuenta años._ " Inuyasha sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar los pensamientos mientras parpadeaba rápidamente, los puntos en su mapa se burlaban implacablemente.

" _Cincuenta años._ "

El tiempo se repetía en su mente, como un reloj que repica a la medianoche señalando el final de algo y el comienzo de algo nuevo. Se alejó del mapa, depositando su pluma en la fuente para no dañar más el pergamino, su mente lo transportó lejos de su actual tarea.

" _Cincuenta años,_ " susurró para sí, la idea hizo eco dentro de su psique. " _Realmente no es mucho tiempo, verdad?_ " No lo era. " _Me pregunto,_ " cuestionó mientras sus pensamientos se dirigían a ese día, el día que había llegado a New Orleans por primera vez. " _Qué hubiera pasado, si no hubiese anclado allá?_ "

La idea siempre lo había perseguido, qué habría cambiado si él hubiese elegido otro puerto. Por qué se había molestado en viajar a New Orleans, un puerto que era tan difícil de alcanzar, situado entre el Río Mississippi? Qué lo había poseído para hacer tal cosa, por qué había ido—por qué había elegido ese puerto en particular de todos los puertos que yacían en la gran costa de Norteamérica? Por qué lo había hecho? Y si no lo hubiese hecho, si nunca se hubiese atrevido a anclar allá, haría alguna diferencia ahora?

Inuyasha resopló, enfermo de su propio tren de ideas y acalló su mente, eligiendo prestarle atención a su joven estudiante. A su lado, Miroku estaba sentado, encorvado sobre su propio pergamino, su mano manchada con tinta mientras dibujaba otro caracter, pronunciándolo mientras su pluma abandonaba la página para sumergirla de nuevo en la tinta en orden de repetir el gesto, justo como lo había hecho durante su primera lección.

"Tus kanjis se están volviendo poco sólidos, Miroku." Reprimió Inuyasha observando a Miroku, su mente agradecida por la distracción.

Miroku suspiró fuertemente y bajó su pluma, su mente devanándose con toda la información que le estaba lanzando sin piedad. Era demasiada, este nuevo idioma que estaba aprendiendo, el alfabeto era intenso, y (como había aprendido recientemente) no era el único alfabeto que usaba el idioma. Había otro, en el que estaba trabajando en este momento. El Capitán no le había dicho cuántos caracteres había en este nuevo alfabeto, como con el previo, así que Miroku solo podía suponer que era tan extenso como el primero. Viendo que apenas había pasado por un total de cinco caracteres, ya podría imaginar los horrores que estaban por venir en su enseñanza.

"Qué idioma necesita dos alfabetos?" Gruñó él apoyando exhausto su cabeza en el escritorio, sabiendo que Inuyasha lo escucharía.

"Este." Fue la respuesta de Inuyasha mientras se estiraba perezosamente y miraba al techo, continuando concentrándose en Miroku a pesar de su previo tren de pensamientos.

"Pero por qué?" Continuó Miroku girando su cabeza, permitiéndole a su mejilla descansar en el escritorio en vez de su frente, sus ojos miraban a su padre adoptivo. "Por qué no los combinan en uno?"

"Porque cada uno sirve para un propósito diferente." Informó Inuyasha meciéndose en su silla, moviéndose sobre dos patas; su expresión completamente neutral.

"Un propósito?" Inquirió Miroku, genuinamente intrigado por el prospecto de que fuera un punto real para la infinita memorización de caracteres al que había sido sometido durante las dos pasadas lecciones.

Todo había comenzado con su primera lección una semana atrás, en la que había memorizado todas las vocales que empleaba el idioma sin nombre, desde escribirlas hasta pronunciarlas. La siguiente lección, había tenido lugar dos noches atrás, una noche donde había encontrado solo al Capitán en cubierta (desconocidamente escondido de Kagome Dresmont) con su violín. Después de mucho convencerlo había podido lograr otra lección del Capitán, esta terminó en más memorización de la que le había dicho que era el alfabeto Hiragana.

Ahora estaba aprendiendo el alfabeto Kanji, el segundo alfabeto, sin idea de por qué alguien necesitaría aprender dos alfabetos. Y aun, había algo de esperanza al final del túnel, aquí—ahora—el Capitán estaba presentándolo con otra oportunidad de conocimiento, una esperanza de comprender finalmente el propósito detrás de sus largas noches de memorización. Noches que pasaba solo escribiendo y memorizando mientras Sango dormía sola en su cálida cama—olvidados los placeres nocturnos para poder concentrarse en la nueva lección.

Lentamente, Inuyasha se echó hacia adelante en su silla, ambas patas de la silla golpearon el suelo con un fuerte sonido. "Supongo, que es hora para la próxima lección."

"Pensé que ésta era la próxima lección." Declaró Miroku secamente, su anticipación a la respuesta hizo acelerar su corazón.

"Ésta solo es una formalidad." Le dijo Inuyasha franco tomando una pieza de pergamino que estaba bien usado. Debido a los costos asociados con el pergamino, no le gustaba usarlo innecesariamente o al menos lo usaría hasta que cada fracción de espacio estuviera bien cubierta con tinta—era la única manera en que lo haría valer. "Ahora tenemos que aprender el propósito detrás del alfabeto y el kanji."

Miroku parpadeó rápidamente unas pocas veces. "Pero ambos no son alfabetos? El alfabeto hiragana y luego el alfabeto kanji."

"No," le dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa en su rostro. "El kanji que has estado aprendiendo no es un alfabeto como el hiragana," la sonrisa se duplicó en el rostro del Capitán, presentándola como una maliciosa fuente de conocimiento. "Los caracteres kanji no son letras," pausó acercándose a Miroku, su expresión cerrada como si estuviera contando algún gran secreto. "Son palabras."

"Palabras?" Preguntó Miroku, sus ojos abiertos.

"Sí, palabras." Inuyasha chasqueó su lengua claramente entretenido con esta lección.

Miroku frunció sus ojos antes de hablar ardientemente. "Todo este tiempo has estado mintiéndome."

Inuyasha rió sonriéndole a Miroku, complacido consigo mismo. "Todo en el nombre de la educación, muchacho, había esperado que lo descubrieras cuando no te dije qué letras estaban simbolizando los caracteres."

Miroku gruñó y apoyó de nuevo su cabeza en el escritorio, "Por qué no lo vi venir?" Refunfuñó en la superficie de madera, la humillación lo inquietaba. Esta no era la primera vez que el Capitán le daba una furtiva lección, enseñándole con el Método Socrático en mente, pero era la primera vez (en mucho tiempo) que Miroku no lo había captado del todo.

"Estás un poco oxidado, supongo." Le dijo Inuyasha encogiéndose de hombros. "Qué decepción." Sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro, conteniendo la risa que estaba atascada en su garganta. "Supongo que esta lección podría acabar con tu cabeza."

"Cállate." Gruñó Miroku mientras levantaba su cabeza y miraba a su padre. "Puedo estar oxidado y toda esa mierda pero aún quiero aprender así que continuemos."

Inuyasha sonrió ampliamente, "Muy bien, si insistes." Con esa sonrisa aun aplastada en su rostro, Inuyasha alcanzó por el pergamino en el que Miroku había estado trabajando y lo giró para encarar a Miroku mientras comenzaba de nuevo la lección. "Como dije antes, todos los caracteres en el Kanji no son letras sino palabras. Por ejemplo, la primera que aprendiste hoy era ichi." Dijo él señalando el primer caracter en el papel, —.

"Ichi," repitió Miroku, ya habiendo dicho la palabra cien veces hoy. "Ichi? Qué significa?"

"Uno," dijo Inuyasha antes de señalar el siguiente de los cinco Kanji que Miroku había aprendido hoy, ⼆. "Ni, significa dos."

Miroku asintió entusiasta antes de repetir la palabra y su equivalente en inglés. "Ni, dos."

Con un firme movimiento de cabeza, Inuyasha señaló el siguiente caracter, ⽇. "Nichi, sol."

"Nichi, sol."

Inuyasha sonrió antes de señalar el kanji siguiente, ⽉. "Getsu, significa luna." Miroku liberó otro eco de las palabras de Inuyasha, antes de que el Capitán señalara el último símbolo en la hoja, ⼈, "Jin, personas."

"Jin, personas." Miroku repitió la última palabra antes de sentarse viéndose un poco confundido mientras contemplaba cada caracter que había aprendido. "Entonces, el kanji son palabras?"

"Sí."

"Entonces el hiragana es—el alfabeto?"

"En un sentido inglés sí," informó Inuyasha mientras regresaba el pergamino al escritorio, girándose en su silla para poder encarar a Miroku en vez de la superficie de madera. "Pero así no es como funciona exactamente."

"Sí," Asintió Miroku. "Me había preguntado," declaró golpeteando su mentón en contemplación. "Cómo formaba palabras el alfabeto Hiragana. No parecía funcionar como en un idioma basado en el romano."

"Exactamente," Inuyasha asintió con una sonrisa. "No funciona de la misma forma. El alfabeto no necesariamente crea palabras, aunque puede." Añadió aparentemente como una reflexión antes de continuar. "El alfabeto crea algo más."

"Crea algo más?" Murmuró Miroku recostándose en su silla. Si los símbolos del hiragana no crean palabras entonces cuál podría ser la función del alfabeto? Nunca había escuchado de un idioma que tratara su alfabeto de cualquier otra manera que no fuera un medio para crear palabras, entonces cuál—cuál era el propósito del alfabeto de este idioma? " _No tengo idea,_ " concluyó perplejo para sí mirando a su padre, ojos fruncidos. "Qué crea?" Preguntó.

Inuyasha le dio una mirada de reojo mientras depositaba su pluma en la tinta volviendo al escritorio y el pergamino que yacía ahí. "Gramática." Le dijo encerrando el lugar en el pergamino donde había dibujado el alfabeto hiragana original. "El hiragana no es solo un alfabeto." Le dijo a Miroku. "Su sonido hace la gramática que reconocemos en inglés."

Miroku ladeó su cabeza, asimilando lo que el Capitán estaba diciendo. "Gramática? Como verbos y esas cosas?"

"Sí y el kanji," continuó Inuyasha encerrando con su pluma el Kanji que estaban aprendiendo hoy. "Nos enseña las palabras individuales." Terminó escribiendo unas pocas palabras más en inglés.

"Sustantivos," leyó Miroku entrecerrando sus ojos para leer la caligrafía del Capitán. "Y adjetivos."

Inuyasha asintió firmemente mientras traqueaba su cuello en el proceso, "Hay miles de símbolos kanji."

Miroku tosió, ahogándose mientras miraba al Capitán, ojos abiertos en completa y total incredulidad. "Miles?" Dijo jadeando. "Se supone que voy a aprender a escribir miles!"

Inuyasha resopló y sacudió su cabeza negativamente. "No los conozco todos. Probablemente conozco—bueno—recuerdo," rió ligeramente rascando su cabeza. "Unos cientos," terminó mientras se apoyaba de nuevo en dos patas de su silla. "Por ahora, sólo aprenderás los fáciles, los que usas en una conversación normal."

Miroku asintió, parecía un poco más seguro ahora que momentos atrás. "Y cuándo comenzaré a hablar?"

"Estás hablando ahora." Señaló Inuyasha, su rostro sarcástico.

Miroku miró al Capitán, sus ojos fruncidos mientras apretaba sus dientes. "Sabes lo que quiero decir, cabrón presumido."

Inuyasha simplemente continuó sonriendo. "Comenzarás a hablar tan pronto como construyas un buen vocabulario. Una vez que memorices cien kanjis, entonces los combinaremos con hiragana y aprenderás a hablar y a escribir al mismo tiempo." Inuyasha chasqueó su lengua. "Como siempre lo hemos hecho."

Miroku finalmente asintió complacido con la respuesta del Capitán, "Sí," confirmó lamiendo sus labios, una acción que reconocía su ligera aprehensión, "Como siempre lo hemos hecho."

Inuyasha sonrió antes de agarrar el pergamino y escribir algo nuevo en él, 天. "El siguiente kanji de hoy es Sora," Inuyasha pronunció en voz alta girando el pergamino hacia Miroku. "Cielo."

"Estás muy celestial esta noche, verdad?" Comentó Miroku, su voz dura mientras miraba el carácter. "Sora," pronunció suavemente, "Cielo."

"Escribe," ordenó Inuyasha, "Pronuncia," le recordó, "Y entonces repite el significado."

"Hai." Miroku bromeó comenzando, su pluma trabajaba rápido. Los minutos comenzaron a pasar mientras Miroku trabajaba, Inuyasha observaba sobre su hombro, estudiándolo de cerca por cualquier error. De repente, sin avisar Miroku dejó de escribir, la pluma aun en su mano, y se giró hacia Inuyasha, sus ojos llenos de preguntas como si hubiese recordado algo que fue importante alguna vez. "Inuyasha, puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"Seguro." Inuyasha le asintió, secretamente un poco inquieto. Con todo lo que había pasado últimamente, estaba comenzando a ponerse nervioso cada vez que alguien le preguntaba algo—solo en caso de que su pregunta fuera una que no estuviese dispuesto a responder.

"Por qué Myoga te llama Inuyasha-sama?" Inquirió Miroku comenzando a escribir de nuevo, un oído pendiente de su padre mientras el otro se enfocaba en su pronunciación.

Inuyasha hizo una mueca, había esperado que Miroku olvidara ese desliz pero parecía que el hombre siempre observador era tan observador como siempre. "Es una señal de respeto, podría decirse."

"Entonces," Miroku colocó su pluma en su mentón, dejando que la pluma rozara sus labios ligeramente, "—sama es como decir Capitán?"

"Sí," dijo Inuyasha rápidamente, pegándose al entendimiento de Miroku, viéndolo como una forma de esconder la verdad, una verdad que no estaba dispuesto a compartir. "Es como un título honorífico."

"Qué otros títulos hay?" Preguntó Miroku pensativo.

Inuyasha pensó por un minuto, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había usado un honorífico en su idioma natal. "Sr. O Sra. es –san."

"San," repitió Miroku, el sonido le resultaba familiar por alguna razón. Frunciendo pensativo sus labios, buscaba todas las palabras que ya había aprendido, ninguna de ellas producía ese mismo sonido, lamiendo sus labios se giró hacia Inuyasha, observando mientras el hombre continuaba contemplando más títulos mientras frotaba su sien y mientras el Capitán pensaba la respuesta para Miroku, el lugar exacto en el que había aprendido el término. "Otou-san," dijo Miroku de repente, pronunciando la palabra lentamente mientras retorcía su pluma, sus ojos firmemente puestos en el Capitán. "Otou-san, es lo mismo que –san como en Sr.?"

Inuyasha parpadeó varias veces antes de mirar intrigado a Miroku. Ladeó su cabeza pensativo, repitiendo la palabra en su mente. "Bueno," comenzó reflexionando en la traducción exacta. "Es algo—así." Concluyó girándose hacia Miroku quien sonreía.

"Entonces estoy llamándote Sr. Padre?" Dijo mientras reía.

Inuyasha también rió ligeramente pero sacudió su cabeza negativamente, "Es más una señal de respeto," comenzó a explicar. "Es algo como Sr. o Sra. pero no es lo mismo. Transmite un sentimiento más que una palabra traducible." Inuyasha asintió para sí, satisfecho con su explicación. "Todos los títulos son así, como—chan. Algunas veces llamas así a niños o a amigos, o a animales –chan, es lindo."

Miroku levantó sus cejas ante esta información. "De acuerdo, no creo haberte escuchado decir la palabra 'lindo'."

Inuyasha gruñó y cerró sus ojos. "Puedo decir la palabra lindo si quiero."

Miroku rió, "Está bien Otou-chan!"

Los ojos de Inuyasha se abrieron de golpe y miró a Miroku tan duro que el otro hombre pensó que podría derretirse por la mirada.

"Lo siento." Dijo Miroku rápidamente agarrando su pluma y comenzando a escribir de nuevo.

Inuyasha suspiró, sabiendo que no había razón para estar enojado con Miroku, después de todo, no era como si nunca antes hubiese sido llamado –chan.

" _Inu-chan!" Llamó una mujer ahuecando su boca, un sonido hermoso._

Casi podía verla, de pie en el pórtico de su hogar, llamándolo a que viniera a casa para las lecciones o para comer. Ella había sido una de las únicas en llamarlo Inu-chan, todos los demás habían insistido en llamarlo por su nombre completo, Inuyasha. Sonrió afectuosamente ante el recuerdo antes de hacerlo a un lado, ahora no era el momento. "No te preocupes por eso Miroku." Dijo finalmente mirando al otro hombre a su lado.

Miroku lo miró, los dos se miraron mutuamente por varios segundos, la disculpa quedó en el aire rodeándolos, esperando a ser rechazada o aceptada. Finalmente el rostro de Miroku esbozó una sonrisa y se recostó en su silla, depositando la pluma en la fuente. "Te perdonaré con una condición Otou-san."

" _Qué pasa con todos y las malditas condiciones!"_ Gritó Inuyasha por dentro, respondiendo calmadamente. "Cuál es?"

Mirando a su padre por el rabillo de su ojo, Miroku sonrió ampliamente. "Si Otou-san es educado y Otou-chan es—lindo—entonces que hace que Otou—um, bueno, sea irrespetuoso?"

"No hay sufijo para eso." Dijo Inuyasha encogiéndose de hombros, ya muy consciente de lo que Miroku estaba tratando de hacer.

Miroku regresó a apoyarse sobre sus patas, cuatro patas de su silla golpearon firmemente el suelo mientras extendía sus manos en frente de él irritado. "Eso no es justo!"

Inuyasha rió sincero, sus ojos destellaban con alegría mientras le sonreía a Miroku. "Oyagi." Le dijo franco. "Puedes usar Oyagi. Es como si me llamaras tu 'anciano'."

"Oyagi." Repitió Miroku con una sonrisa. "Me gusta; de todas formas eres un anciano bastardo." Añadió Miroku con una carcajada mientras tomaba su pluma y comenzaba a escribir de nuevo inconsciente del ligero cambio que eso hizo en su padre.

" _Oyagi._ " Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Inuyasha había escuchado ese nombre o visto a ese hombre, ese hombre alto, constantemente bien armado, cabello plateado, su cabeza bien en alto, y dos grandes legados a su lado, uno perteneciente a Inuyasha y el otro a un hermano que había conocido brevemente. Ese hombre, un hombre que no había visto en cuatrocientos años. Había sido tan pequeño, tan joven la última vez que había visto a ese hombre.

"Oyagi—," susurró Inuyasha en la oscuridad, haciendo que Miroku detuviera su trabajo.

"Hm?" Preguntó el joven con un gruñido girándose para mirar a Inuyasha. "Dijiste algo?"

"Yo—," Inuyasha abrió su boca, su control sobre su propia voz se resbaló fácilmente mientras la imagen de ese hombre comenzaba a desvanecerse, desapareciendo, borroso, el recuerdo difícil de mantener. "Llamé Oyagi a mi propio padre."

Miroku soltó su pluma, sus ojos se volvieron hacia Inuyasha, completamente sorprendido en absoluto y completo silencio. Nunca—en los diez o casi once años Inuyasha había dicho una palabra sobre su padre, de su madre sí pero nunca su padre, ni tanto como un suspiro o desliz pero ahora lo había dicho, lo había revelado, "Oyagi." Susurró Miroku estudiando a su padre. " _Él existe._ "

Inuyasha parecía estar en un mundo propio, sus ojos nublados mirando la parpadeante vela, asimilando la vista con suaves irises dorados. "Hai," susurró en voz alta, si fue en respuesta a Miroku o no, no podía decirlo. "Itsu watashi ga saigo no Oyagi, anata o do amoimasu ka?"

Miroku observó perplejo al Capitán, no tenía idea de lo que había dicho el Capitán, la única palabra que había sido capaz de distinguir era Oyagi, el resto no era mejor que un farfullo para él. Inseguro de qué hacer, Miroku se movió en su silla, observando al Capitán mientras el hombre miraba al espacio, su expresión extrañamente vacía observando la llama de la vela, mirando algo que Miroku no podía ver.

"Otou-san." Murmuró Miroku pero Inuyasha estaba escuchándolo de lejos, sus recuerdos se alejaron de él, llevándolo a un lugar en el que no había estado en casi cuatrocientos años.

 _Un jardín, lleno con árboles cuyas hojas y flores habían muerto hacía un tiempo, nieve cubría las viejas camas de flores, escondiendo la tierra de aquellos que la veían; un arroyo, pequeño, atravesaba su mitad, solo fluyendo por los espíritus del río que lo mantenían cálido._

 _Este era el mundo fuera del castillo, el mundo fuera de la puerta corrediza, el mundo al que el pequeño niño, Inuyasha, no estaba privado en el momento. En vez, estaba adentro, la puerta que conducía hacia el jardín lleno de nieve estaba abierta lo suficiente para permitir que el aire frío entrara mientras le permitía a sus ojos dorados ver hacia afuera._

 _Pero no le estaba permitido ver el mundo exterior en invierno, en vez, estaba obligado frente a una pequeña mesa, sus rodillas flexionadas, el peso de su cuerpo descansaba sobre ellas. Un pedazo de papel estaba puesto en la lisa superficie de madera ante él, sujetado encima por una pieza de roca rectangular. Lentamente, como le había sido ordenado sostenía el pincel en su mano derecha, su mano izquierda recogía la manga de su hakama mientras sumergía la punta del pincel en la piedra de tinta donde su padre previamente había preparado la oscura sustancia para él, siendo él muy joven para hacerlo._

 _Mirando hacia ese hombre quien estaba sentado a su lado, esperó momentáneamente ante el firme mentón, los ojos del hombre brumosos como un recuerdo olvidado. "Inuyasha wa, kakikomi." La fuerte voz reverberó en la habitación, rodeándolo, dura pero gentil, firme pero de apoyo._

" _Hai, Oyagi." Dijo su pequeña voz girándose hacia el papel, su mano temblaba mientras escribía su primer símbolo kanji, imitando los largos trazos del ejemplo de su padre. "Ichi."_

"Otou-san!" Gritó Miroku sacudiendo a Inuyasha por el hombro, tratando de despertarlo de su sueño con ojos abiertos.

Los ojos de Inuyasha parecieron regresar a la vida ante el sonido de la suplicante voz de Miroku. Parpadeó rápidamente, sus manos se apretaron a los costados de su silla mientras el recuerdo se desvanecía a la nada. Lentamente, se sintió regresar a la realidad, la consciencia regresó a su cuerpo reconociendo la sensación de alguien tocando su hombro. Con manos temblorosas se giró para ver una mano que conocía bien, seguida por un brazo, conectado a un cuerpo que había conocido desde que era pequeño y luego un rostro que había conocido mientras maduraba.

"Miroku," susurró Inuyasha en la habitación, el recuerdo aún lo atormentaba mientras extendía su mano depositándola en el propio hombro de Miroku. "Creo que, hemos tenido suficientes lecciones por hoy." Dijo levantándose abruptamente, la mano de Miroku cayó de él ante la acción, sus ojos todavía parecían en shock, nublados y confundidos.

"Estás bien?" Preguntó Miroku levantándose también, empujando su silla en el proceso, deteniéndose en frente del Capitán antes de que el hombre pudiera desaparecer.

"Estaremos en puerto a media mañana, será mejor que duermas un poco para prepararnos para anclar." Dijo Inuyasha, ignorando a Miroku mientras rodeaba al joven fácilmente dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. "Estaremos a una hora de camino de nuestro destino una vez que hayamos atracado, así que haz que Sango haga algo de comer o algo." Abrió la puerta.

"Inuyasha!" Dijo Miroku firmemente deteniendo en seco al hombre. "Qué pasó?" Dio un paso, pánico claro en su voz. "Por qué tú—fue como si desaparecieras, como si tu cuerpo estuviera aquí pero no estabas—qué pasó?" Miroku alcanzó por él pero Inuyasha solo desvió su mirada, ignorando la suplicante mano. La boca de Miroku se desplomó ligeramente abierta ante el rechazo, una punzada en su corazón—era como si su propio padre lo hubiese abofeteado en la cara. "Pasa algo malo?" Se obligó a hablar, tragando después de que sus palabras hubiesen dejado su garganta.

Inuyasha solo continuó con la mirada desviada y eso lo aterrorizó aún más. Nunca había visto al hombre actuar así antes, nunca antes había sido echado así por el Capitán. Usualmente el Capitán se enojaba, le decía que no era asunto suyo y luego (pasando por el proceso de agotar al hombre) eventualmente le decía a Miroku, le diría todo pero esta vez, solo desvió la mirada.

"Por favor," suplicó Miroku. "Dime qué pasa? Puedes decirme todo. Lo sabes," avanzó un paso, cuidadoso de mantener sus manos a sus costados para no provocar más cualquier instinto invisible. "Por favor, soy tu hijo."

"Mi hijo." Las palabras retumbaron en el aire, silenciosas y significativas. Por varios segundos Inuyasha permaneció paralizado, su espalda encaraba al joven, su postura encorvada añadía preocupación a Miroku. Entonces, de repente, se giró, un movimiento lento y deliberado, hasta que estuvo mirando a Miroku con ojos sombríos, ojos que estaban nublados, desenfocados, vacíos, como si el Capitán hubiese desaparecido dentro de sí, como si se hubiese escondido. Y luego habló, su voz vacía, muerta, sin vida. "Fantasmas." Fue el llano susurro, esos ojos sin vida miraban al suelo mientras hablaba antes de dejar escapar una risa perturbadora, una sonrisa obscena se formó en su rostro. "Ellos me persiguen."

"Fantasmas?" Preguntó Miroku en la oscurecida habitación, la luz de la vela constante mientras alcanzaba el extremo final de su cera. "Fantasmas reales."

Inuyasha levantó la mirada, esos vacíos ojos tan conmovedores como cualquier deidad muerta. "No," dijo en el aire. "No son reales, pero lo fueron alguna vez, ahora son solo recuerdos—," Pausó girándose para dejar la habitación, su boca abierta insegura, como si no estuviera dispuesto a hablar. Miró a Miroku, miró al muchacho que había criado, sus ojos vacíos como si no estuvieran viéndolo a él sino a algo más, funesto, del pasado. Finalmente, sacudió su cabeza, vaciando su mente de esos pensamientos mientras se giraba para agarrar el pomo, empujándolo hacia abajo y al frente, sus últimas palabras hicieron eco en la pared mientras salía. "Me persiguen como pesadillas."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome permanecía en la cubierta del timón del Shikuro absolutamente fascinada mientras navegaban por el Río Mississippi, tierra a cada lado, conteniendo el agua para el barco. Sus ojos buscaban, asimilando la vista de un pequeño pueblo o más exactamente una villa llena de pintorescas casas de variantes grados de construcción o tal vez destrucción. Ladeó su cabeza ante la vista sintiendo un gran sentido de pena por las personas que vivían en ese mundo. " _Esa no debe ser una vida muy cómoda._ " Pensó para sí mirando las pequeñas chozas. " _Pobres almas._ " Simpatizó inclinándose en la baranda, sus codos tocaban la madera mientras sus manos sostenían su cabeza para continuar con sus observaciones.

Parpadeando contra el brillante sol que calentaba su espalda, entrecerró sus ojos para poder distinguir a las personas en la orilla, sin embargo aún estaban muy borrosas incluso para su buena vista. Cerró sus ojos por un segundo esperando poder ver mejor cuando los abriera de nuevo. Abriéndolos lentamente, sus pupilas protestaron contra el brillante sol, miró hacia la orilla una vez más intentando discernir qué estaban haciendo esas personas a lo largo de la orilla del río.

" _Parece como si estuvieran recolectando madera._ " Percibió ella observando las personas agachadas agarrando trozos de madera a la deriva que habían llegado a la orilla. " _Espero que no sean para sus chabolas._ " Frunció mientras su corazón punzaba con pena por los pobres individuos. " _Aunque es probable,_ " frunció sus labios. " _Qué vida._ " Parpadeando lentamente desvió sus ojos de la triste vista de las personas en la orilla y en vez miró hacia el frente del barco. Kagome jadeó al notar un pequeño barco viniendo hacia ellos, humo parecía salir de un objeto como chimenea en su mitad. Girándose rápidamente hacia Sango, quien estaba en el timón, señaló el barco, pánico claro en su voz. "Ese barco se está incendiando!"

Sango levantó sus ojos con cautela, dirigiéndolos hacia el pequeño bote que navegaba lentamente, "No creo que se esté incendiando," comentó entrecerrando sus ojos, captando un vistazo de los hombres trabajando a bordo. "Pero no es un barco normal, eso es seguro—hm—mágico tal vez?" Frunció sus ojos levantando una delicada ceja antes de mirar a Miroku quien en el momento estaba acostado en el suelo junto a ella, aparentemente dormido. "Miroku," llamó ella tocando al hombre con la punta de su bota.

Aturdido, Miroku se estiró empujando su pie con una mano adormilada. "Qué?" Gruñó rodando de costado lejos de ella, exhausto de estar levantado toda la noche pensando en el extraño comportamiento del Capitán, un esfuerzo que lo había dejado absolutamente exhausto. Al final, se vio incapaz de deformar su mente con las palabras del Capitán: " _Me persiguen como pesadillas._ " Frunció ante las palabras y lamió sus labios. " _Podría un recuerdo ser así de poderoso realmente?_ " Se preguntó pero hizo una mueca cuando la respuesta llegó sin pensar. Sabía de primera mano que los recuerdos podrían ser terribles, especialmente los recuerdos de los padres de uno.

"Miroku," dijo Sango calmadamente manteniendo un ojo en el barco cercano. "Qué tipo de barco no tiene velas?"

Miroku abrió un ojo para mirarla haciendo a un lado sus pensamientos. "Tiene una chimenea?"

La mujer frunció sus ojos en respuesta, insegura del término. "Una chimenea?" Preguntó observando el barco acercándose más y más hacia ellos, bajando por el canal en vez de subir. Sus ojos se volvieron al extraño cilindro de metal sin vela donde debería estar un mástil. " _Eso es extraño,_ " pensó para sí antes de mirar a Miroku quien había cerrado sus ojos otra vez. "Quieres decir la cosa con humo saliendo de ella?"

"Sí, esa es una chimenea." Murmuró Miroku girándose sobre su estómago para descansar su cabeza en el doblez de uno de sus flexionados codos. "Ese es un nuevo tipo de barco con el que han estado jugando." Añadió él, su voz apenas audible mientras hablaba, sus labios presionados contra su brazo amortiguando el sonido.

"Un nuevo tipo de barco?" Repitió Kagome sus palabras dirigidas hacia el barco que había pensado se estaba incendiando. Estaba dirigiéndose hacia su popa a unos cincuenta pies de estribor. "Cómo se mueve sin una vela?"

Gruñendo levemente, Miroku se sentó, su cabello desordenado y oscuros círculos brillaban a la luz debajo de sus ojos mientras miraba a las dos agraviadas mujeres. "Vapor." Gruñó él, "Ahora puedo dormir o van a seguir haciendo preguntas estúpidas?"

Sango le levantó una ceja a Miroku antes de arrodillarse a su lado, uno de sus brazos aun sostenía el timón, manteniendo estable el barco. "Qué pasa con tu actitud, Miroku?" Susurró ella bruscamente mirando a Miroku, su rostro severo, su expresión no dejaba lugar para retaliación. "Si no fuera por los hombres por ahí te pondría en tu lugar ahora mismo por tratarme a mí y a Kagome tan groseramente."

Miroku pareció despertar instantáneamente asimilando sus palabras y mordió su labio con serio arrepentimiento. "Lo siento, Sango." Susurró él colocando su cabeza en sus manos y frotó sus ojos cansadamente. "No dormí mucho anoche y—"

"Esa no es una buena excusa para ser tan grosero." Lo interrumpió Sango con un resoplo, manteniendo su voz baja para que ninguno de los hombres la escuchara reprimiendo a su Intendente.

"Lo siento, Sango," dijo de nuevo antes de mirar a Kagome no atreviéndose a hablar en voz alta por temor a su reputación pero dándole una mirada que planamente declaraba que también lo sentía por ser grosero con ella.

Kagome sólo sonrió gentil, "Por qué está tan cansado, Sr. Miroku?" Preguntó ella, su voz airosa y amable como si el incidente previo nunca hubiese pasado.

Miroku sólo suspiró recostándose sobre su espalda, sus manos tras su cabeza actuaban como una almohada mientras miraba al cielo. "Tuve una extraña noche anoche es todo y no pude dormir por eso."

"Eso me pasa algunas veces." Sango habló tranquilamente al aire, su anterior rabia se disipó mientras escuchaba a su esposo. "Tratas de dormir pero no puedes callar tu mente?"

"Sí," Miroku aceptó mientras continuaba estudiando las nubes sobre ellos, observando los hermosos objetos blancos navegando por la extensión azul, justo como un barco navega por la expansión azul del mar.

"Si no le importa que pregunte," comenzó Kagome desde su lugar a cierta distancia recostada contra la baranda, sin sombrero en su cabeza, su cabello moviéndose libremente en el viento—ya pasaba sus orejas. "Qué había en su mente tan cautivador que no pudo dormir?"

"Algo que dijo el Capitán." Comentó Miroku desde su lugar en el suelo. "Anoche en mis lecciones."

Kagome parpadeó varias veces ladeando su cabeza mientras se daba la vuelta apoyando su espalda en la baranda mientras observándolo. En el timón, Sango imitó sus acciones también ladeando su cabeza mientras se giraba levemente, estudiando a Miroku con ojos serios. "Qué dijo?" Preguntaron ambas mujeres al unísono, sus palabras perpetraron el aire con curiosidad.

Miroku movió sus ojos entre las dos mujeres preguntándose si debía decirles sobre la siniestra línea del Capitán, " _Ellos me persiguen como pesadillas._ " Extrañamente, Miroku sintió que por primera vez en mucho tiempo esta pequeña información debía ser un gran secreto entre los dos hombres. Después de todo, Inuyasha solo había hablado después de reconocer que Miroku era su hijo—así que esto no era entre ellos, una promesa entre hombres que debía guardar silencio? " _No puedes decirles._ " Escuchó susurrar a su conciencia. " _Al menos no todo._ " Con una decisión tomada, Miroku se levantó, de pie sobre fuertes piernas mientras sus ojos se movían discretamente buscando hombres en el rango auditivo antes de indicarle a Kagome que viniera hacia Sango y él en el timón. Kagome asintió comprendiendo mientras se alejaba de la baranda, llegando a detenerse al otro lado de Miroku mientras Sango continuaba navegando, sus ojos miraban entre el río y las dos personas con las que conversaba. "Mencionó," Miroku comenzó a hablar mientras ambas mujeres se acercaban a él, para poder escuchar su calmado susurro. "A su padre."

"Su padre!" Exclamó Sango involuntariamente haciendo que Miroku la agarrara rápidamente y cubriera su boca con su mano.

Del otro lado de Miroku, Kagome observaba paralizada en su lugar, un millón de ideas atravesaban su mente. Estaba tan sorprendida como los otros dos, " _Inuyasha tiene un padre, qué estoy diciendo, por supuesto que tiene un padre, todos tenemos una madre y un padre._ " Se gritó. " _Incluso me habló sobre su madre, es decir, el violín pero,_ " frunció. " _Un padre? Nunca dijo algo sobre su padre._ "

"Shhh," ordenó Miroku suavemente regresando a Kagome a la conversación mientras colocaba la mano que no estaba cubriendo la boca de Sango en la propia, un dedo actuaba como un gesto silenciador.

"Lo siento," susurró Sango contra su mano mientras la removía dejándola hablar libre pero tranquilamente. "Entonces mencionó a su padre?" Preguntó la mujer intentando mantener su atención en el timón para poder navegar derecho. "Dijo algo sobre él?"

"Sí," susurró Kagome desde el otro lado, su curiosidad picaba mientras posibilidad tras posibilidad cruzaba su mente. "Dijo algo de dónde era su padre, sabes si fue un noble?"

Sango asintió vigorosamente del otro lado de Miroku, los ojos de Kagome y de ella hicieron contacto mientras hablaba. "Eso explicaría por qué está tan bien educado."

"Lo sé." Aceptó Kagome mientras ambas desviaban sus miradas y miraban a Miroku entre ellas.

Mirando de un lado a otro entre ambas mujeres, Miroku casi se sentía mal por decepcionarlas pero con un movimiento de sus hombros, sacudió su cabeza. "No," les dijo Miroku honestamente. "No dijo nada de si el hombre era noble, solo lo mencionó," Miroku llevó una mano hacia la parte trasera de su cabeza, rascándola levemente. "Más o menos—como," Miroku se movió de un lado a otro pensando. "Ya saben, admitió que el hombre existía."

"De acuerdo," Pensativa, Sango golpeteó su mentón con una mano mientras ajustaba la dirección del barco con la otra. "Dinos todo," Lo señaló entonces, "Desde el comienzo."

"No omitas nada." Añadió Kagome desde su otro lado, " _Esta podría ser, una oportunidad,_ " se dijo apretando sus manos en frente de su corazón. " _Una oportunidad de saber algo nuevo de él._ " Frunció sus labios antes de lamerlos. "Quiero saber todo, Miroku, así que no dejes nada por fuera!"

Miroku le dio una extraña mirada, mirándola lentamente mientras permitía que sus palabras se asentaran. " _Ella quiere saber todo pero por qué?_ " Contemplando esto, Miroku se tomó unos breves segundos para estudiar la postura de Kagome: la forma en que sus manos se apretaban en frente de su corazón como si estuviera rezando, la forma en que sus ojos parecían brillar, rogándole continuar, la mirada esperanzadora que anidaba en ellos parecía decir, 'Quiero saber, quiero saber todo de él.' Tal vez estaba viendo cosas cuando miraba a esta inocente joven, tal vez estaba engañándolo con su dulce rostro y grandes ojos ingenuos pero—sin importar cómo la mirara Miroku, no podía deshacer la sensación de que había más de su curiosidad que la simple curiosidad. " _Podría ser, que quiere conocerlo porque—_ " Comenzó a preguntarse. " _Porque le gusta?_ "

Cerró sus ojos por un segundo, pensando en el último mes, el mes en el que Kagome Dresmont había estado con ellos. Al principio, había sido tímida y temerosa, abatida y aferrada a Sango pero eso sólo había durado unos pocos días. Después de aquella vez cuando él y Sango habían dejado ir solos a Kagome y al Capitán en Puerto España, había parecido relajada, y luego después del secuestro se había relajado más que antes. Incluso la había visto a ella y al Capitán hablando juntos, solo los dos, riendo y siendo juguetones o tan juguetón como Inuyasha pudiera ser.

Miroku sonrió ante la idea, " _Tal vez, la Srta. Dresmont encaje aquí mejor de lo que pensé._ " Con un firme movimiento de cabeza Miroku permitió que las ideas lo abandonaran, tendría que discutir más tarde con Sango la relación del Capitán y de Kagome pero por ahora, era tiempo de un cuento. Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, una mano subió para sostener su mentón mientras elevaba sus ojos para mirar al cielo una vez más, pensando en la noche anterior, buscando algún detalle importante. "Estábamos hablando sobre este nuevo idioma que está enseñándome."

Sango asintió, Miroku le había dicho de las nuevas lecciones y el extraño idioma que estaba aprendiendo actualmente. También le había dicho que no estaba seguro de qué idioma era o de dónde era, lo único que sabía era que Totosai y Myoga lo hablaban junto con el Capitán.

Al otro lado de ella, Kagome parpadeó rápidamente, no tenía idea de que Miroku e Inuyasha estaban teniendo lecciones nocturnas, la información era totalmente nueva para ella. "Está enseñándote un idioma nuevo?" Interrumpió antes de que Miroku pudiera hablar otra vez.

Mirándola, Miroku asintió. "Sí, dijo que es su idioma natal."

En silencio, Kagome asimiló esta información, su mente trabajaba rápidamente con eso, hablaba un idioma completamente extraño—

" _Los demonios occidentales, han olvidado cómo usar sus garras._ "

Como si un rayo de luz hubiese golpeado a Kagome, la información la abofeteó en la cara. " _Él no es de aquí—pero—de dónde podrá ser? No es occidental—pero—no parece una persona de oriente? Parece—británico._ " Kagome parpadeó varias veces, completamente confundida, no tenía sentido. Ella había visto antes una persona del lejano oriente y una persona de la India pero el Capitán no se veía nada como ellas, tenía piel bronceada sí, pero su mentón y su altura y su contextura, era toda europea, desde la firmeza de su mentón y la llenura de sus húmedos labios y el intenso brillo que parecía alinear sus ojos justo antes de que esos labios encontraran su—los ojos de Kagome se abrieron de golpe y tragó antes de obligarse a mirar a Miroku, ignorando sus pensamientos por el momento.

Miroku le dio una mirada, asegurándose de que no tenía otras preguntas, antes de continuar. "Estábamos en el tema de cómo te diriges a la gente, tú sabes, su versión de Sr. y Sra. y esas cosas." Comenzó a morderse el interior de su labio por un segundo mientras miraba a Sango. "En ese idioma usas un sufijo, -san," les informó volviendo sus ojos hacia Kagome, diciéndole algo que sólo le había dicho a Sango durante la conversación nocturna. "La palabra para padre es Otou-san."

Kagome arrugó sus cejas asimilando esa información. "Sr. Padre?"

"Eso fue lo que dije." Murmuró Miroku sacudiendo su cabeza antes de continuar. "Pero es más como decir Padre en vez de Papá o Anciano."

Sango y Kagome asintieron firmemente para que continuara.

"Así que pregunté, ya saben desde que lo llamo, bueno, padre—um—Otou-san, si había—," Miroku se detuvo por un momento, un poco tímido por esta faceta de la relación de él y el Capitán. " _Logramos expresar el sentimiento por el otro._ " La idea de Miroku llegó a un alto en seco mientras su ojo temblaba. " _Sueno como un molly,_ " se quejó pero se permitió deshacer el sentimiento. " _No sé si debo mencionarle a alguien, incluso a ellas dos, la extensión de nuestra relación._ " Miroku tuvo que detenerse de estrellar su cabeza en el piso. " _Eso sonó aún peor._ "

Sango sonrió, notando al menos parte de la adivinanza de Miroku y depositó una cálida mano en el hombro de Miroku llena de todo su amor y conocimiento. "Le preguntaste a Papá si había un término irrespetuoso, verdad?" Suplió ella gentilmente.

Miroku sonrió agradecido y colocó su mano sobre la suya. " _Dios, amo a esta mujer._ " Se dijo mientras sus dedos se entrelazaban y ladeó su cabeza, levantando su mano para poder besar sus nudillos gentilmente. "Exactamente," informó antes de continuar. "Oyagi era el término, me dijo y reímos, ya saben, y luego—" Miroku soltó su mano lentamente mientras volvía el recuerdo. "Luego se tornó todo distante y me dijo, 'Solía llamar Oyagi a mi padre'."

Sango asintió. "Vaya," susurró al aire asimilando la información. "Entonces él no salió de la nada."

Kagome le dio una extraña mirada a la mujer. "No solo apareces," dijo ella con una ligera risita. "Tiene que tener una madre y un padre."

Miroku frunció sus labios. " _Sé que no solo apareció, me habló de su madre así que sé que nació._ " El hombre contuvo un suspiro mientras se tensaba queriendo asegurarse de no mencionar esa información. Sabía mejor no mencionarle a nadie la madre del Capitán, a nadie. " _Pero para un hombre es algo totalmente diferente tener un padre._ " Parpadeó ligeramente y miró al otro lado del Mississippi a las personas a lo largo de la orilla mientras recolectaban madera. " _Tuvo un padre, nunca pensé que tuviera un padre realmente. Nunca, así que no le puse mucho cuidado a eso, demonios—._ " Abrió su boca para completar la oración. "Siempre," comenzó con una leve carcajada en su garganta. "Imaginé que cayó del cielo madre y sin padre." Era una mentira en muchas maneras pero aun rió levemente mirando a Kagome, un brillo de malicia en sus ojos. "Quiero decir, puedes imaginarlo siendo un niño pequeño, diciendo Mami y Papi?"

Kagome ladeó su cabeza, tratando de imaginar al Capitán como un niño pequeño, la imagen no llegaba.

"Eso no está bien." Dijo Sango al otro lado de Miroku intentando también imaginar una pequeña versión del Capitán. "Lo mejor que puedo pensar es en una versión más pequeña de él que maldice."

Kagome colocó una mano sobre su boca intentando contener su risa ante la imagen de un pequeño Capitán maldiciendo en su cabeza. Su suave risita murió en su garganta, cuando la imagen cambió, transformándose, cuando otra información la inundó. Una mujer—una madre, la madre del Capitán, ella no dejaría maldecir a su pequeño niño. Ella había sido digna, refinada, cómo más sabría cómo tocar un violín? Y si la madre era refinada, entonces el padre probablemente era igual. Era muy raro que las personas se casaran por fuera de sus clases sociales, así que era seguro asumir que el padre también era una persona digna y bien educada.

Aún, cómo podría esta nueva información ayudarla a entender al Capitán? Ahora sabía que de hecho tenía una madre y un padre como todos, su madre era una violinista y por el sonido de su hijo cuando tocaba, fue una buena así como una buena profesora. A juzgar por el apropiado discurso del Capitán y su conocimiento de la propiedad como su habilidad para leer y escribir en múltiples idiomas, sólo podía asumir que también lo había educado en otras cosas. Si la madre era alguna indicación entonces también podría concluir que el padre igual estaba bien instruido en las artes de la propiedad y probablemente también fue bien educado.

Y entonces estaba este extraño idioma que el Capitán llamaba su idioma natal. Miroku no le había dado un nombre al idioma, simplemente lo había llamado la lengua nativa del Capitán, podría ser, que ese idioma en verdad fuera de oriente?

" _Los demonios occidentales, han olvidado cómo usar sus garras._ "

" _La respuesta yace en el idioma mismo. Si supiera de dónde viene, entonces también sabría de dónde proviene._ " Miró a Miroku y observó al hombre mientras conversaba con Sango, el tema de su conversación era desconocido para ella y sin importancia para sus actuales reflexiones. "Sr. Miroku," interrumpió sin importarle si no era apropiado.

"Hm?" Miroku se giró hacia ella sin verse sorprendido.

"Ese idioma," comenzó ella. "El que el Capitán está enseñándole, le dijo su nombre u origen?"

Miroku sacudió su cabeza pensativo. "Me dijo que no necesitaba saber."

Kagome asintió comprendiendo antes de continuar. "Suena como cualquier idioma que haya aprendido?"

"Ni de cerca." Le dijo Miroku cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho con irritación. "No tiene una simple similitud a alguno de los otros idiomas que me enseñó. El alfabeto y la escritura, es muy confuso." Mientras Miroku hablaba, algo pareció cliquear dentro de él, algo importante que había olvidado, lentamente, se giró hacia Kagome, sus ojos dirigidos hacia su hombro. "Kagome," se dirigió dejando toda pretensión de formalidad para sorpresa de ambas mujeres, era la primera vez que se había dirigido a ella por su nombre de pila. "Puedo ver la marca en tu hombro."

Instantáneamente, Kagome cubrió la marca con su mano, mirando a Miroku tímidamente. "Por qué?"

"Creo," le dijo franco. "Que esa marca tiene palabras debajo de ella, escritas en el idioma natal del Capitán."

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron de golpe sorprendidos mientras rápidamente se abría la chaqueta, moviendo a un lado su camisa rápidamente, sus ojos en el perro y las extrañas líneas debajo. "Esas líneas?"

Rápidamente, Miroku se acercó más a ella como Sango, ambos miraban la extraña marca en el hombro de Kagome. Los ojos de Miroku se abrieron mientras la detallaba, seguro, sin poder leerla, sabía que era de este extraño idioma. "Kanji," identificó. Conocía cada símbolo del alfabeto hiragana, así que supo que éstas tenían que ser letras en kanji.

"Puedes leerlo?" Inquirió Sango mirando el hombro de Kagome.

"Me temo que no." Dijo Miroku alejándose de Kagome, decepcionado consigo. "No sé lo suficiente para leerlo."

"Ya veo." Murmuró Kagome colocando su manga y reacomodando su chaqueta, antes de que pudiera hablar otra vez un grito salió del nido de cuervos.

"Veo el puerto!" Gritó el hombre en el nido del mástil, indicando que todas las manos se prepararan para atracar en New Orleans.

"Esto tendrá que esperar para más tarde." Dijo Miroku rápidamente moviéndose rápido hacia la escalera que conducía hacia la cubierta de las habitaciones, bajando apresuradamente, en camino a la cubierta inferior para encontrar al Capitán quien se encontraba escondido, de qué, Miroku no estaba seguro.

Aún de pie en la cubierta del timón, Kagome observaba a las personas activas a su alrededor, preparándose para atracar. Con dedos temblorosos alcanzó y tocó la tela bajo la cual yacía la marca del perro. Cautelosamente, sus dedos masajearon las ropas y su piel, asegurándose distraídamente, " _Esta marca,_ " pensó en silencio, el viento alborotó su cabello, moviéndolo en sus sienes. " _También es una pista sobre ti, no es verdad, Inuyasha?_ "

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

New Orleans era un mundo propio, esa era la única manera en que Kagome podía describirlo adecuadamente. Las calles estaban llenas de gente de todas las razas, antecedentes, clases, y vestuarios. Había visto mujeres en enaguas igualando a la monarquía francesa de pie a unos pies de mujeres vestidas en harapos comunes.

Y de toda esa gente diversa llegaba una diversidad de lenguas que nunca pensó escuchar. Miles de idiomas flotaban alrededor de su cabeza, algunos fácilmente reconocibles, inglés y francés por ejemplo e incluso el español era familiar para ella aunque no podía entender una palabra. Y bajo esos idiomas conocidos, cuyas palabras y frases sonaban más naturales para sus oídos, había otros que no sonaban como palabras sino más como gruñidos o rugidos de osos, profundos de las gargantas de la gente como si estuvieran enojados. Y habían algunos otros idiomas que podía escuchar por debajo de aquellos violentos, idiomas que sonaban tan gentiles, que pensó que el idioma mismo debía haber sido del renombrado Babel, un idioma original y puro, dulce e inocente.

"Son tan—" Kagome se encontró hablando en voz alta llamando la atención de los otros miembros de su grupo rodeándola, Sango, Miroku y el joven Shippo. Si el Capitán estaba escuchándola, no hizo noción para decirlo, simplemente se mantuvo caminando (aunque una de sus orejas se giró levemente en su dirección). "Diversos."

"Lo sé!" Chilló Shippo antes de que alguien más pudiera hablar, llamando la atención de todos los adultos hacia su pequeña forma. Se había decidido que Myoga necesitaba un descanso de cuidar al niño así que habían optado por llevar al pequeño. "He estado en muchos puertos y este tiene los más diversos tipos de personas!"

Kagome hizo una mueca ante la mala pronunciación y la horrorosa gramática del niño, incluso hizo punzar su corazón en su pecho, la simple idea de que un niño tan listo pudiera hablar como lo hacía Shippo. Sabía que era más que capaz de aprender si alguien se sentaba y le enseñaba (una acción que estaba asumiendo en la actualidad), sin embargo, romper un hábito de cinco años en un barco pirata era una tarea difícil. Tomaría algo de tiempo para que Shippo reaprendiera cómo hablar apropiadamente pero era una misión que estaba dispuesta a aceptar, sin importar cuánto le tomara pero por ahora—miró a Shippo quien estaba mirando a su alrededor maravillado del sorprendente mundo diverso de New Orleans y sonrió—por ahora lo dejaría pasar.

"Shippo, hablas como un imbécil de mala raza."

Eso no significaba que todos lo hicieran.

El pequeño se paralizó, Kagome, Sango y Miroku se paralizaron. Esa era la primera cosa que el Capitán decía en todo el día, antes había estado inusualmente callado, un hecho que habían imaginado tenía algo que ver con cierto incidente de la noche anterior. Sin embargo, era lo primero que le había dicho a alguien en todo el día y fue un insulto dirigido a un niño que era maleducado pero en el proceso de aprender, lentamente.

Kagome se giró hacia el pequeño Shippo, cuyos pequeños ojos se habían abierto y llenado con lágrimas. Había sido golpeado, había sido atemorizado, victimizado, torturado por Hiten y Manten, entendía la violencia, entendía el abuso, pero no entendía las palabras y el poder que yacía tras ellas. Manten e Hiten no habían sido atormentadores psicológicos, no, no eran lo inteligentes suficientes para algo como eso. Y por lo tanto, Shippo no había desarrollado piel para los insultos; no tenía algo escondido como eso. Un golpe podía soportarlo pero no las palabras.

Así que ahora, permanecía de pie a un costado de la calle, su pequeño rostro contorsionado mientras lágrimas se reunían en ojos verdes. Le rompió el corazón de Kagome y también las cadenas que mantenían su boca bajo control.

"Capitán!" La voz de Kagome resonó antes de poder controlarse, una ola de rabia al parecer apareció en sus rasgos normalmente dulces mientras se agachaba para alzar al niño, consolándolo. "Eso fue completamente innecesario!"

El hombre en cuestión miró sobre su hombro a Kagome, sus ojos fijos en ella antes de mirar al joven Shippo, una ceja elevada mientras asimilaba la vista de ambos, mirándolos como si estuviera viéndolos por primera vez.

Todos permanecieron en silencio, el sonido del hipo y las lágrimas se desvanecieron mientras miraban al Capitán, analizando su cara en la misma forma que analizaba a Kagome y a Shippo, como si estuvieran viéndolo por primera vez. Había bolsas bajo sus ojos vacíos, líneas planamente visibles en un frunce preocupado y una boca apretada. Este no era el hombre que conocían, este era una carcasa, alguien simplemente hablando porque sabía cómo hablar, alguien simplemente caminando porque sabía cómo caminar, alguien simplemente existiendo porque no encontraba medios para cambiar ese destino.

"Capitán?" Susurró Kagome de nuevo, esta vez suavemente casi arrepentida, mientras miraba al hombre ante ella, analizando ese rostro vacío. Normalmente, era animado, normalmente era vivo y casi feliz con una sonrisa permanente y gentil que trataba de esconder debajo de un rudo exterior. Se había ido ese brillo que siempre parecía estar en sus ojos, esa pequeña mirada maliciosa a la que se había acostumbrado y en su lugar había alguien que la asustaba más de lo que pudiera cualquier pirata sediento de sangre. Alguien que estaba muerto, alguien que estaba cansado de vivir.

Y luego de repente como si hubiese sido presionado un interruptor o palanca, la sonrisa regresó a su rostro, las bolsas bajo sus ojos se desvanecieron y las arrugas, las líneas que marcaban entrecejo y labios, desaparecieron como si nunca hubiesen existido. "Casi estamos ahí." Dijo francamente dándose la vuelta, alejándose como si los pasados minutos nunca hubiesen sucedido. "Con optimismo, esa bruja aún esté viva."

Nadie dijo otra palabra, no se molestaron en hacer un sonido excepto el llanto de Shippo, los tres adultos estaban muy sorprendidos para abrir sus bocas pero eso se ajustaba bien al actual humor del Capitán. Después de todo, New Orleans era un lugar de tormentosos recuerdos. "Está cambiado." Murmuró él por lo bajo tan bajo que ninguno de sus confundidos compañeros escuchó su susurro. " _Cómo puede algo cambiar tanto en solo cincuenta años?_ "

El paisaje sin duda había cambiado, acomodando una nueva era de personas aunque las personas eran como recordaba: diversa y extravagante. Una mezcla de cada persona que pudieras esperar ha nacido; desde alemán a indígena, desde inglés a africano, y aun todos parecían en buenos términos, justo como en los 20's. Inuyasha resopló ante la idea—aquí donde todos aceptaban o al menos toleraban esas diferencias, era el único lugar donde había sido atormentado más por su herencia. " _Qué irónico._ " Sonó la voz en su cabeza, enojada y amarga.

Apretó sus dientes, cerró sus ojos mientras su cuerpo lo conducía por un camino que conocía bien, a un lugar que había visitado un millón de veces. Podía verlo, adelante, el letrero que le decía que se acercaban a su destino, era una tienda, una librería.

 _Inuyasha caminaba por las calles de New Orleans, sus ojos ansiosos estudiando las personas pasando, negociando con el otro, el idioma de gente francesa flotaba en el aire, un idioma que conocía bien. No seguro de lo que quería hacer o de adónde quería ir, el joven Capitán simplemente vagaba, deteniéndose para mirar en la ventana de una pastelería y carnicería muy brevemente antes de girarse hacia una tienda de moda y luego una librería; su amor por los libros lo llevó a revisar al menos la exhibición en la ventana aunque apenas tenía suficiente dinero para comprar un cerveza mucho menos un libro._

 _De pie en esa ventana, miró las carátulas, cuero y sogas con nudos apretados, sus títulos todos los conocía bien. Moll Flanders, Robinson Crusoe, Paraíso Perdido, Don Quijote pero entonces vio uno que nunca había visto antes, Los Viajes de Gulliver._

 _Entrecerrando sus ojos, Inuyasha miró debajo del título leyendo el pequeño nombre del autor, "Swift?" Inuyasha se retiró sorprendido. "Así que ha escrito un nuevo libro," mordiendo su labio buscó en su bolsillo, removiendo el poco dinero que mantenía ahí. "Tengo un chelín." Murmuró y miró el libro, no había manera que lo comprara en un chelín._

 _Exhalando un irritado respiro, Inuyasha continuó, tendría que darse el lujo de Swift más tarde. Con hombros desplomados, Inuyasha se dio la vuelta de la tienda, su decepción lo llevó a buscar lo único que podía permitirse, una bebida. Ubicando un lugar que se ajustaba a sus necesidades, vagó por la calle esquivando caballos y carruajes mientras se abría camino, hacia el pomo de la puerta de una taberna—una taberna que no tenía gran importancia además de sus contenidos._

 _Lentamente abrió la puerta, una campana resonó sobre su cabeza, el ruido golpeó duro sus orejas haciéndolas aplastarse en su cabeza. Haciendo una mueca, se sacudió y entró, una gentil voz halagó sus orejas._

" _Peux-je t'aider?"_

 _La voz era suave y cálida, golpeando sus sentidos en todos los ángulos, tocándolo profundamente mientras miraba hacia el lugar de donde había provenido ese sonido. Lo que vio fue una vista que pensó nunca olvidaría. Una mujer—la mujer más asombrosa que haya visto hasta la fecha. Era hermosa—absolutamente hermosa, largo cabello hasta su cintura, liso y negro, ojos opacos, redondos y grandes, profundos y contemplativos, piel de apariencia cremosa, blanca como una nube, labios rosa y delgados juntos en una sonrisa forzada._

 _Inuyasha abrió su boca incapaz de hablar, su voz suspendida completamente en su garganta, toda su personalidad congelada._

" _Peux-je t'aider?" Preguntó ella, sus ojos fruncidos mientras lo miraba, asustada por su extraño comportamiento._

 _Él tragó y lamió sus labios, asintiendo antes de abrir su boca y hablar. "Tu prends des shilling anglais?" Logró preguntar sosteniendo su único chelín para que lo viera, tontamente._

" _Des shilling anglais, tu dis?"_ _Preguntó ella ladeando su cabeza, una divertida si no molesta mirada en su rostro._ _"Je ne savais pas qu'il en existait d'autres."_

" _C'est parce qu'il en existe pas."_ _Dijo Inuyasha tontamente en respuesta, ella sonrió divertida._

" _Assie-toi," dijo ella señalando una silla vacía en la barra._ _"Je prends tous ce que tu veux tant que_ _ça ait de valeur._ _"_

 _Inuyasha miró alrededor, buscando en la taberna prácticamente vacía y luego a la encantadora joven ante él. Y sin pensarlo dos veces, caminó hacia la butaca y se sentó, no sabiendo que por el resto de su vida, se sentaría y pensaría—solo—en por qué había hecho una cosa tan estúpida solo por una cara bonita._

El recuerdo se desvaneció, la obsesión menguó por ahora mientras Inuyasha asimilaba una vista que había jurado nunca ver otra vez: La Taberna de Cunning. Apretó su puño a su costado, la presión en su corazón más grande de lo que había pensado que sería. Este era el momento de la verdad, este era el momento que había estado temiendo.

Discretamente, miró a la maravillosa Kagome Dresmont tras él, su cara, sus ojos, su cabello, su vivaz y curvilíneo cuerpo, la inocente mirada que brillaba en su rostro. No se veían nada iguales y aún eran gemelas. Los ojos, la boca, la nariz, las orejas, incluso los labios—eran idénticas superficialmente pero la joven—la joven—era ella, no es así? La manera en que sonreía Kagome, la forma en que su sonrisa iluminaba todo su rostro, destellando en sus profundos ojos grises—eso era diferente. La manera en que reía, la forma en que esa risa parecía brotar desde un inocente lugar dentro de ella—eso era diferente. La forma en que bailaba, como si estuviera flotando sobre el suelo, emocionada ante la oportunidad de volar—eso era diferente. Y la manera en que tocaba el violín, el hecho de que quisiera aprender, el hecho de que confiara en él para enseñarle—eso era diferente.

" _Ella no puede ser la misma chica,_ " se dijo mientras imágenes de ambas mujeres flotaban en su mente, desafiándolo, burlándolo, arruinándolo. " _Pero, se ven muy parecidas y—no puede ser una coincidencia._ " No podía, no podía. "Por favor," se escuchó susurrar Inuyasha. " _Por primera vez en mi vida, quiero estar completamente equivocado._ " Cada paso que daba parecía durar una eternidad, haciendo eco en su cabeza, un mantra silencioso de cosas por venir. Cada caída de sus botas parecía sincronizada con el rápido latido de su golpeado corazón. "Por favor," susurró tan bajo que ni un perro demonio habría escuchado sus palabras. "Por favor." El compás de sus pies sonaba como truenos para sus sensibles oídos, el reloj más grande del mundo tocando a medianoche, rogando que cambiaran los tiempos. "Por favor que esté equivocado." El sonido de sus pies tras él lo golpeaba como una tormenta en tierra. "Onegai, Kami-sama." Inuyasha se encontró susurrando, pidiendo un favor en un idioma que se había rehusado a usar por años. "Kami-sama." Susurró de nuevo, sus ojos cerrados fuertemente, temeroso de lo que pudiera ver. " _Onegai!_ "

Supo que habían alcanzado su destino, ojos cerrados y todo. Hacía mucho tiempo había memorizado exactamente cuántos pasos le tomaba entre los libros y la joven. Lentamente, abrió sus ojos, asimilando esa puerta de madera—no había cambiado, no había cambiado en cincuenta años. Casi podía verse abriéndola esa primera vez, una doble imagen, reflejando en él que ahora estaba ahí. Se veía igual que entonces, no había cambiado en cincuenta años, la puerta no había cambiado en cincuenta años, la librería no había cambiado, la gente no había cambiado—lo único que había cambiado era la mujer que había venido a ver: la hermana menor.

Había cambiado?

Tragándose el nudo en su garganta abrió la puerta, escuchó la presión sanguínea correr por sus oídos silenciando todo a su alrededor, aislándolo en el momento que ahora estaba viviendo.

Podía escuchar al demonio gritándole en el fondo de su mente, podía escucharlo gruñir, gritando que deberían irse, que esta era una mala idea, que era un tonto por venir, por tomar esta horrible oportunidad. E Inuyasha se encontró muy presionado para no escuchar—nunca había querido huir de nada más de lo que quería huir de esta puerta. Esta puerta que albergaba dos posibilidades—dos posibilidades muy distintas, dos posibilidades que temía enfrentar. Sin embargo, ahora era el momento de enfrentarlas, el momento de enfrentar la verdad que la hermana menor le diría, ahora era el momento en enfrentar al fantasma que yacía en su corazón y esta vieja taberna.

El chillido de la madera vieja llenó el aire mientras la puerta de la taberna se movía lentamente, abriéndose y permitiendo que un extraño cuadro de luz entrara en las oscurecidas profundidades de un viejo pero bien amado lugar de alegría. Esa luz viajó, golpeando cada rincón, tocando cada superficie hasta que llegó a descansar en una vieja mujer, con cabello grisáceo y un parche que cubría un desgastado ojo. Ella se giró, su expresión sombría pero luego se llenó con incredulidad y aparente sorpresa.

"Kikyo?" Jadeó la anciana, el vaso que había estado sosteniendo se deslizó entre sus viejos dedos, rompiéndose en el piso de madera, el nombre en sus labios haciendo eco, golpeando cada hueco como la luz, era una pesadilla que ahora era una aterradora realidad.

"Mierda."

 _Fin del Capítulo_

 _Por favor, dejen sus Reviews_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Traducciones del japonés:**

 _Itsu watashi ga saigo no Oyagi, anata o do omoimasu ka?_ Cuándo fue la última vez que pensé en ti, padre?

 _Inuyasha wa, kakikomi_. Inuyasha, escribe.

 _Onegai, Kami-sama_. Por favor, Señor Dios (Esta traducción de Kami-sama es debatible)

 **Traducciones del francés:**

 _Peux-je t'aider?_ "Señor, puedo ayudarle?"

 _Tu prends des shilling anglais?_ "Recibes un chelín inglés?"

 _Des shilling anglais, tu dis?_ "Un chelín inglés?"

 _Je ne savais pas qu'il en existait d'autres_. "No era consciente que existía de otro tipo."

 _C'est parce qu'il en existe pas_. "No lo hay."

 _Assie-toi, je prends tous ce que tu veux tant que ça ait de valeur_. "Siéntese, recibimos lo que tenga en tanto como sea valioso."

 **Notas gramaticales:**

Esta lección de gramática es muy básica, no incluye muchas partes modernas del lenguaje porque durante los 1700's la persona promedio no se educaba lo suficientemente bien para conocer de verbos y participios y todo ese rollo, incluso un listo como Inuyasha ^^

No incluiré el moderno alfabeto katakana. Este alfabeto fue creado en el siglo noveno lo que significa que Inuyasha podría haberlo aprendido, sin embargo, Inuyasha no sabrá de su existencia por ciertas razones de la historia.

También, noten que el japonés no usa '?' en vez crea preguntas usando el sonido 'ka' en hiragana al final de la oración. Para evitar confusión usaré los signos de interrogación ya que mi audiencia es angloparlante!


	26. La Hermana Menor

**SHIKURO: UN CUENTO DE HADAS EN EL CARIBE**

 **Por Inuma Asahi De**

Traducido por Inuhanya

 **Disclaimer:** La escritora no posee ninguno de los personajes creados por Rumiko Takahashi pero todos los demás desearían que sí. Todos los personajes originales o conceptos son de la autora Inuma Asahi De (a excepción de las figuras históricas).

-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Capítulo Veintiséis:**

 **La hermana menor**

La habitación quedó en absoluto silencio. El nombre en los labios de la anciana y la maldición que había dejado la propia boca del Capitán desaparecieron, dispersándose en el aire al igual que las nubes se disipaban en el cielo después de una tormenta. Las orejas de Inuyasha se movieron en su cabeza, asimilando el sonido de cada latido que resonaba en la habitación. Podía escuchar el golpeteo confundido de Miroku, la palpitación nerviosa de Sango, el ritmo continuo de Shippo, la cadencia de incertidumbre de los latidos de Kagome y la cadencia de conocimiento de Kaede, de verdad, cada mujer poseía una parte de su actual espectro, su actual infierno. Y debajo de esos latidos yacía uno que estaba acostumbrado a ignorar pero ahora era el más difícil de ignorar, era el más fuerte de todos ellos, estaba palpitando ridículamente.

Era el suyo propio.

Era un latido fuerte e imponente, un golpeteo en su pecho que le recordaba a un conejo mientras corría frenéticamente de las fauces de un lobo. Moviéndose, con pánico y asustado entre la maleza de un bosque desconocido, queriendo nada mejor que desaparecer inexplicablemente antes de ser tragado por un predador metafísico. Y ese predador, el que estaba persiguiendo el conejo atacándolo fue la respuesta que la anciana ante él había revelado involuntariamente.

Cerró sus ojos por un momento, sus latidos más fuertes en su pecho mientras inhalaba un profundo respiro tras respiro, intentando controlar el constante martilleo. " _No,_ " se dijo sin hablar mientras el demonio en él se tornaba más silencioso, sin pronunciar una palabra como si lo hubiese sabido en todo momento y no deseara escarbar en ello. " _No puede ser verdad, tal vez solo se vean iguales—sí—,_ " continuó negando, el demonio en silencio sacudía su cabeza en el fondo de su mente. " _Ella se confundió porque tienen la misma cara. Eso no hace a Kagome—_ "

"Kikyo?"

El susurro de la anciana llegó de nuevo a sus oídos, ahora más cerca, estaba acercándose a ellos dirigiéndose hacia Kagome, podía decirlo por el sonido de sus pasos. Desviando sus ojos en su dirección, miró a la anciana, comparándola con la niña que había conocido alguna vez, la pequeña que había seguido a su hermana con adoración y una dulce sonrisa.

" _Hermana! Inuyasha!" Una pequeña niña de cabello marrón con una suave sonrisa los llamó, ambos se giraron para ver al pequeño estorbo. Un estorbo para él quien estaba cortejando y un estorbo para ella quien deseaba que nadie viera. "Me esperan?" Llamó la bebé, dulce e inocente, sus dos ojos castaños vibrantes a diferencia de su hermana, imparciales a diferencia de su hermana, receptivos a diferencia de su hermana._

Viéndola ahora se veía vieja, una anciana que aparentemente había vivido una vida dura. " _Un parche en el ojo._ " Inuyasha sintió sus manos temblar mientras miraba a la anciana, la evidencia de alguna gran atrocidad para quien mirara su parche cubriendo un iris indigno e incapaz. " _Cómo lo perdió? Cuándo lo perdió? Debió haber sido después de que me fui pero—_ " Apretó sus dientes horrorizado ante lo que eso significaba. " _Si no me hubiese ido, ese ojo estaría ileso?_ " Escuchó decir a su conciencia mientras estudiaba la apariencia oscura de la mujer. " _Estaría indemne?_ " Repitió su mente mientras un grito llenaba su subconsciente, golpeándolo duro como una bofetada en la cara.

" _Hermana!_ " Casi podía escucharla gritar por el consuelo perdido de Kikyo. " _Inuyasha!_ "

Hizo una mueca de dolor mientras su psique ponía su propio nombre en los jóvenes labios de la niña hasta que casi podía verla, pequeña y asustada deseando que su hermana y él mismo la salvaran pero nunca llegaron porque una estaba muerta y el otro—también podría haberlo estado.

" _Inuyasha—._ " Podía verla cayendo al suelo, sangre brotando por su rostro mientras lo llamaba herida y asustada. " _Dónde estás?_ "

Desechó las voces. " _Esta anciana y esa niña son dos personas diferentes._ " Razonó consigo mismo mirando la frágil criatura ante él con culpa aun devorando su corazón. " _Son diferentes por el transcurso de cincuenta años._ " Continuó diciéndose. " _Por todo lo que sé, perdió su ojo de vieja, no de niña._ " Lamió sus labios. " _O al menos eso espero._ " Tragó ante la noción. " _Sólo espero—que no me odie ahora._ " Necesitando sentir seguridad en ese hecho, olfateó el aire, tratando de medir a la anciana por su aroma. Lamió sus labios asimilando todos los aromas en la habitación, una guía a su mundo. Rápidamente, se desplazó hacia los aromas de Shippo, Sango y Miroku, sus conocidos olores fáciles de ignorar, luego se permitió brevemente oler la fragancia de sal y flores, dejando a Kagome superar sus sentidos, calmándolo lo suficiente para que el siguiente olor no lo llevara a un completo ataque de ansiedad.

Los ojos de Inuyasha se cerraron fuertemente asimilando el próximo olor; era justo como lo recordaba.

Suave y gentil, caprichosa y aludida, como las hojas de un árbol de sauce suspendidas sobre la orilla de una laguna, meciéndose en una brisa gentil. " _Aún huele como una niñita._ " Registró débilmente asimilando el olor de sus emociones, olía calmada, tranquila, y no un poco confundida o sorprendida. " _Ella sabe._ "

Como si saliera de una pesadilla, los ojos de Inuyasha se abrieron de golpe y miró a la anciana de pie frente a Kagome. Su ojo bueno estaba fijo en la joven, mirándola con tal amor y adoración que por un segundo pensó que estaba en el pasado viendo a esa misma pequeña mirar a su hermana como si fuera la heroína viva más grande. "Kaede." Trató de hablar pero su voz salió tan silenciosa que ni él pudo escucharla.

"Kikyo?" Repitió Kaede de nuevo inconsciente de su presencia mientras se acercaba a Kagome, sus manos extendidas hacia la joven, alcanzando por ella mientras Inuyasha las miraba desde atrás en un estado de completa parálisis, observándola acercarse, incapaz de moverse o hablar.

"Kikyo?" Repitió Kagome completa y totalmente desconcertada mientras la anciana llegaba a ella tomando sus manos en las suyas arrugadas, sosteniéndola fuertemente como si la anciana tuviera miedo de que Kagome pudiera desaparecer. "Yo—lo—ah—siento," tartamudeó sorprendida por el repentino contacto. "Pero no soy—Kikyo?"

Inuyasha hizo una mueca, incluso Kagome sonaba insegura de algo de lo que no sabía nada pero tal vez subconscientemente su alma ya era consciente, despierta y conocedora de la situación. La idea no le sentó bien.

La anciana retrocedió ante el sonido de la voz de Kagome, retirando sus manos para sorpresa de Inuyasha y Kagome. Parpadeó varias veces mirando a Kagome en completo estupor, como si no pudiera creer lo que la joven hubiese dicho o tal vez simplemente no lo hubiese entendido. "Kikyo?" Susurró suavemente, diciendo la única palabra que había pronunciado, su voz débil y aireada como si se escapara de sus arrugados labios. Con cautela, alcanzó y tocó la mejilla de Kagome, tocando la suave piel hasta que se enrojeció por la vergüenza de Kagome.

Tras ellos, Sango avanzó deteniéndose al lado derecho de Kagome y depositó una mano en el hombro de Kagome para llamar su atención. "Puede que hable solo francés." Susurró Sango mientras miraba a la mujer en cuestión quien parecía aturdida. "La mayoría de las personas aquí no saben inglés o al menos no muy bien." Añadió girándose hacia Miroku por confirmación, él lo hizo en forma de un distraído movimiento de cabeza, sus ojos miraban a la única persona que tendría que contribuir a la conversación.

Se enfocó en su padre, su Capitán, su amigo, asimilando la paralizada estatua que era Inuyasha. Miroku se cerró ante la mirada en los ojos de Inuyasha mientras miraba entre las dos mujeres, completamente enfocado y aparentemente vacante, igual que antes mientras caminaban. " _Qué está pasando?_ " Se preguntó Miroku mirando a la anciana quien aún parecía estar en un estado de shock, sus ojos incapaces de dejar a Kagome por nada, ni siquiera el sonido del susurro de Sango la había desviado del rostro de Kagome.

" _Quién eres tú?_ " Las palabras hicieron eco en su mente mientras miraba a Inuyasha sobre su hombro, sus ojos analizaban cada rasgo del hombre. Se veía nervioso, ansioso, tal vez un poco—asustado—pero más que eso, veía a la anciana con ojos de reconocimiento como si la conociera. " _Esta es la persona que vamos a ver aquí._ " Se volvió hacia la anciana rápidamente mientras era envuelto por la comprensión. " _Esta es su vieja amiga pero—si esta es la amiga entonces—por qué el Capitán está tan afectado?_ " Miroku frunció sus cejas ante la idea. Nada de eso tenía sentido.

"Tal vez," el sonido de la voz de Shippo que salió desde su lugar en brazos de Kagome regresó a Miroku a la situación actual. "Es sorda, mi abuelo actuaba así y él era sordo." Sugirió el pequeño haciendo que Kagome lo callara.

"Shippo, eso fue muy grosero," reprendió Kagome mientras miraba a la anciana enviándole una mirada apologética solo para encontrarse mirando unos ojos esperanzadores que estaban fijos únicamente en ella. Kagome sintió una punzada en su corazón ante la vista.

"Alguien necesita traducir." Murmuró Sango para sí mientras observaba a la anciana, su mente trabajaba intentando imaginar qué hacer. Personalmente, solo hablaba un poco de francés, habiendo nacido en Inglaterra y educada por un tutor galés no había sido privilegiada para aprender el idioma diplomático. Sin embargo, siempre había una persona a la que acudía en momentos como este, un hombre que conocía cada idioma que hubiese escuchado, " _Capitán!_ " Rápidamente, Sango giró su cabeza, asimilando la vista de su Capitán, solo para encontrar exactamente lo que Miroku había visto momentos antes.

El Capitán parecía paralizado en su lugar, sus ojos miraban vacíos, sin moverse, fijos en la situación pero parecía como si no estuvieran viendo nada de lo que pasaba en frente de ellos—como si estuvieran en otro lugar, como si estuvieran viendo algo que no estaba ahí, en otro tiempo tal vez u otro lugar.

"Capitán?" Susurró ella y parpadeó sorprendida cuando sus orejas no se movieron. " _Puede escucharme?_ " Preguntó ella levantando su mano ligeramente, moviéndola en su dirección, no movió una pupila. " _Algo no está bien._ " Lentamente, miró a Miroku, sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos, comunicándose con él en silencio al ladear su cabeza, moviendo sus ojos hacia el aturdido Capitán. "Miroku," respiró ella dándole una significativa mirada. "Por qué no traduces?"

Miroku miró al Capitán mientras lamía sus labios, ya había sabido que el Capitán estaba comportándose extrañamente. "Seguro." Asintió disparándole una significativa mirada, una mirada que decía 'hablaremos después,' Sango sabía lo que quería decir.

Turbiamente, la conversación pareció registrarse en la cabeza de Kagome mientras veía los aguados ojos de la anciana. "Francés?" Murmuró como si hubiese notado lo que Sango había dicho. " _Yo hablo francés._ " Kagome sacudió su cabeza violentamente ante la idea, " _Estúpida Kagome._ " Murmuró para sí mientras levantaba una mano para detener a Miroku quien comenzaba a caminar en orden de hablarle a la anciana.

"No es necesario." Informó ella mirando los ojos de la anciana, su corazón se apretó ante la vista de esos profundos pozos castaños. "Je ne sui spas Kikyo." Dijo Kagome su frase anterior, esta vez más forzadamente y en el hermoso idioma francés para sorpresa de todos. "Je suis Kagome." Se señaló para enfatizar, esperando que la mujer mucho mayor entendiera su significado, entendiera francés y no fuera sorda como lo había sugerido Shippo.

Tras ellas, Inuyasha parecía regresar cuando el sonido de Kagome hablando francés golpeó sus orejas, haciéndolas mover en su cabeza, haciéndolas mover por primera vez desde que había comenzado la conversación. " _Ella—,_ " Su mente regresó lentamente, como si saliera de un sueño. " _Habla francés? Dónde aprendería a hablar francés?_ " Sintiéndose mareado, cerró sus ojos pensando en silencio la pregunta pero sin respuesta. " _Tendré que preguntarle, la próxima vez que estemos solos._ " Por ahora, sin embargo, sabía que era mejor enfocar toda su mente en la conversación en mano, había preguntas más importantes por responder que el cómo había aprendido a hablar francés Kagome Dresmont.

Al lado de Kagome, Miroku miró impresionado a la joven pero instantáneamente se reprimió por haber olvidado que Kagome tenía una madre francesa. Recordó brevemente conocer a la mujer cuando habían dejado a Kagome después de la cena en Port Royal. Aunque no había sido dicho explícitamente, el sonido del acento de la mujer era muy francés, por lo tanto, podía asumir que la madre de Kagome era una nativa francesa y le había enseñado francés a Kagome cuando era una niña.

Mientras esa idea lo dejaba, Miroku miró a su padre tras él, " _No estuvo ahí cuando conocimos a su madre. No lo sabía._ " Reconoció viendo la sorprendida mirada del Capitán. " _Interesante._ " Musitó mordiendo su labio. " _Cambiaría en algo si supiera que ella—que e_ llos _tienen más en común que solo el mar?_ "

Miroku no tuvo tiempo para sopesar la idea, sin embargo, cuando el sonido de la anciana hablando de inmediato lo sacó de su propio diálogo interno.

"Kagome?" La anciana susurró retirando su mano de Kagome, llevándola a su corazón antes de dejarla caer completamente, su voz silenciosa mientras miraba a Kagome con su ojo castaño bueno, estudiándola intensamente. "Tu nombre ahora puede ser Kagome," salió su rasposa voz. "Pero lo que no es ahora lo fue alguna vez."

Kagome tragó, la mujer habló inglés, perfecto inglés, " _Tal vez estaba—muy aturdida para hablar. Tal vez me parezco un poco a Kikyo y fue un shock ver una cara familiar._ " Pensó mientras observaba a la anciana asentir como si confirmara algo, una idea tal vez. " _Es vieja, tal vez sus ojos,_ " Kagome pausó mirando el parche de la anciana antes de corregirse. " _Su ojo no está bien._ " Parecía plausible para Kagome. " _Kikyo debe haber sido importante para ella,_ " Añadió Kagome pensando. " _Tan importante que verla hizo que la anciana se paralizara._ " Kagome frunció sus ojos ante la idea. " _Tal vez era una amiga suya o un miembro de la familia, tal vez una hermana?_ " Kagome se encogió ante la idea. No importaba realmente, después de todo no tenía conexión con esta anciana o la mujer llamada Kikyo, así que además de pura curiosidad no la afectaba realmente.

Fue entonces que las palabras de Kaede parecieron golpearla realmente, succionándola con ellas, justo como una ola succiona a un pobre nadador en el mar.

" _Tu nombre podría ser Kagome ahora pero lo que no es ahora lo fue alguna vez._ "

" _Qu—é?_ " Sacudió su cabeza intentando entender las extrañas palabras. " _Está diciendo que ahora soy Kagome pero,_ " parpadeó varias veces mirando a la anciana entre cada movimiento de sus párpados. " _No siempre lo fui? Lo que no es ahora lo fue alguna vez? No siempre fui—quien—soy ahora? No siempre fui—Kagome?_ " Instantáneamente una ola de consciencia la atravesó mientras envolvía sus brazos fuertemente a su alrededor como una forma de protección mientras miraba a la anciana. " _Si no fui Kagome entonces—quién fui? Solo puedes ser una persona, no puedes ser alguien más, eso es imposible._ "

Ella mordió su labio rudamente, sus ojos intensos mientras hablaba. "De qué estás hablando?" Demandó ella, su voz un poco temblorosa.

La mujer solo continuó mirándola con su penetrante ojo castaño, haciéndola sentir vulnerable. Más vulnerable de lo que se sintió en toda su vida, más vulnerable que cuando había sido marcada, más vulnerable que cuando el Capitán la había besado sin sentido, aún más vulnerable que cuando había sido secuestrada por Manten, se sentía completamente indefensa bajo la mirada de esta anciana. " _Qué está mirando?_ " Se preguntó Kagome mientras retrocedía, topándose con Sango, pisando el pie de la otra joven.

"Ouch." Siseó Sango retirándose, no lastimada físicamente sino solo sorprendida por el repentino retroceso de Kagome.

"Lo—ssien—to," Tartamudeó Kagome mientras se giraba ignorando a la mujer en favor de disculparse con su amiga, alcanzándole el joven Shippo a Miroku por temor a que pudiera lastimarlo también en su susceptible estado.

La ligera risa de la mujer llamó la atención de Kagome y antes de poder evitarlo se giró, sus ojos se iluminaron en un sonriente rostro arrugado. "Perdóname," murmuró la anciana llamando la atención de todos hacia ella, sorprendidos por su repentino cambio de tono. "Te he asustado." Dijo con un movimiento de su mano mientras se giraba, regresando al bar y despidiendo lentamente todo lo transcurrido en los pasados momentos con un movimiento de su mano.

Fue solo entonces que Inuyasha finalmente ganó de nuevo control de su voz, saliendo de su estado para detenerse directamente al lado de Miroku. "Viste su alma?" Resonó su voz, retumbando fuertemente por las paredes, asustando a todos, haciéndolos saltar mientras su profundo barítono se extendía en la taberna golpeando cada rincón.

La anciana no pareció perturbada mientras se daba la vuelta, su ojo bueno se fijó en él, aparentemente inafectado. "Inuyasha, veo que finalmente despertaste." Exhaló ella total y completamente inafectada por su voz antes de fruncir sus ojos, "Nunca pensé verte otra vez." Su voz no era brusca pero definitivamente notaba algo de disgusto.

"Yo tampoco pensé volverte a ver." Declaró Inuyasha bruscamente, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, su corazón palpitaba tan duro que podía sentirlo en el interior de su brazo. "Has envejecido." La miró secamente. "Eres una vieja bruja—ah—Kaede?"

La anciana chasqueó su lengua. "Sólo los demonios como tú permanecen jóvenes para siempre." Declaró ella franca mientras caminaba detrás del mesón del bar y agarraba una escoba cercana para comenzar a limpiar el vaso roto que había soltado en su shock inicial. "Puedo asumir que es esta chica," inclinó su cabeza hacia Kagome. "La que te trajo aquí?" Preguntó mientras barría, esta vez dirigiendo sus ojos hacia Kagome, el profundo pozo negro se clavó en los grises de Kagome. El escrutinio hizo a Kagome pasar saliva y moverse incómodamente.

"Sí." Confirmó Inuyasha duramente, sus ojos la miraban fluctuando ligeramente en la luz de la vela, un profundo dorado que parecía distante y duro. Era una vista que ni Sango y Miroku, ni Kagome podían recordar ver.

Los ojos del Capitán estaban llenos de vida, un destello vivía en ellos o peor, cierta cantidad de tristeza o depresión, como todos lo habían visto en una ocasión pero ahora—parecían en guardia, enojados, heridos, y—levemente desconcertados. Kagome llevó una mano hacia su pecho mientras estudiaba al Capitán, sus palabras perplejas.

" _Viste su alma?_ "

Kagome parpadeó rápidamente. " _Quiere decir, mi alma, por qué vería mi alma?_ " Sus ojos se movieron por la habitación, para asimilar la vista de Sango y Miroku quienes se veían tan confundidos como ella, la vista del Capitán que parecía un animal enjaulado (si pudiera pasearse lo haría) y luego sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la mujer, " _Kaede?_ " Kagome dejó que el nombre resonara en su mente. " _Quién eres tú y por qué—cómo podrías, ver mi alma?_ " Sintió una ligera punzada en su corazón mientras una respuesta parecía salir a la superficie de su mente, una que sólo se ajustaba y aún era fácil de aplicar a la pregunta al mismo tiempo. " _La única razón por la que miras algo es para ver algo. Qué quieren ver?_ "

"Eres un tonto." Dijo la mujer franca sacando a Kagome de sus pensamientos mientras Kaede se agachaba, levantando los fragmentos de vidrio que había reunido en una pila, estudiándolos uno por uno con interés como si debatiera qué hacer con ellos antes de depositarlos en el mesón.

Inuyasha echó para atrás sus orejas y arrugó su nariz ante su declaración. "Qué demonios sabrías?" Gruñó mientras desviaba su mirada viendo hacia una pared cercana, su temperamento cerca de la superficie pero el demonio en él casi sonaba dormido—no dispuesto a tomar partido de las emociones humanas que encendían su rabia.

"Sé que en cincuenta años no has venido a visitarme una vez." Dijo Kaede estudiando un particular pedazo de vidrio, su ojo bueno lo observaba brillar a la luz antes de depositarlo en el mesón. "Dónde has estado?" Su voz se tornó levemente irritada mientras lo miraba con disgusto en sus labios. "Clavado en un árbol o algo así?"

Alrededor, todos observaban sorprendidos mientras la anciana regañaba al Capitán como si fuera un niño que fue atrapado robando.

Inuyasha parpadeó rápidamente como si no hubiese esperado que esto pasara y rascó la parte trasera de su cabeza en shock. "Qué—qu—um, he estado por ahí." Hizo una mueca ante sus propias palabras, su culpa anterior se amplificó con su declaración. " _Cielos—en verdad lo arruiné._ " Sus orejas se aplastaron en su cabeza. " _Sólo era una niña, lo menos que podría haber hecho era checarla de vez en cuando,_ " sintió sus orejas aplastarse más a su cráneo. " _Si lo hubiese hecho podría haberla detenido de lastimarse ese ojo—o al menos hubiese sabido cuando pasó._ "

"Nunca viniste a visitarme una vez, no en cincuenta años, mucho tiempo sin un simple hola." Murmuró de nuevo Kaede por lo bajo. "Y entonces finalmente apareces pero," añadió bruscamente. "Sólo porque me necesitas para tus propias razones egoístas," la anciana suspiró. "Había pensado que era más importante que eso."

"Quién demonios es esta mujer?" Dijo Miroku por la bajo, Sango, Shippo y Kagome lo miraron mientras lo decía.

"Eso es lo que quiero saber." Añadió Sango mientras Kagome asentía tontamente a su lado.

"No es un demonio." Contribuyó Shippo, sus ojos verdes miraban a la anciana. "Pero huele muy vieja. Crees que el Capitán la conoce?"

"Sí," dijo Miroku asintiendo firmemente. "La conoce."

"Pero cómo?" Preguntó Sango observando paralizada mientras el Capitán miraba a todos lados excepto a los cuatro de ellos y a la anciana, como si estuviera evadiéndolos. "Hizo tartamudear al Capitán."

Ligeramente sorprendida, Kagome murmuró, "No es así de difícil." Haciendo que Sango y Miroku se giraran hacia ella con ojos interesados, Kagome se giró lentamente mirándolos como si se diera cuenta que inconscientemente había hablado en voz alta. "Quiero decir, ah—deberíamos escuchar."

"Seguro." Dijo Miroku con una maliciosa mirada en su cara. "Lo que digas."

El Capitán se movió incómodo de un lado a otro, su continuo tartamudeo los hizo volver a la conversación, "Bueno—um—," Rió embarazosamente. "No vengo a este lado del mundo con frecuencia, sabes?"

Kaede lo ignoró y continuó vociferando. "Nunca me pagaste una llamada local. Nunca viniste y dijiste," encogió sus viejos hombros. "—vamos a beber juntos o incluso por una taza de té, no—vienes aquí y quieres que trabaje!" Se giró hacia él apuntándole su dedo acusadoramente. "Eres tan malo como recuerdo y entonces solo era una pequeña niña!"

"Ah—," Inuyasha trató de hablar pero ella lo interrumpió antes de poder pronunciar una simple palabra.

"No puedes salirte de esta." Le dijo franca rodeando el mesón. "Cincuenta años sin una palabra y luego traes aquí a esta joven?" Ondeó una arrugada mano hacia Kagome y luego para sorpresa de todos, sonrió. "En verdad no has cambiado," su tono se suavizó como lo hizo su rostro. "Verdad?"

Inuyasha levantó una ceja completamente confundido, tartamudeando mientras intentaba resolver qué decir—inseguro de cómo tratar con un cambio tan drástico de la rabia a casi amor. "Yo—bueno—no." Dijo y para sorpresa de todos sus ojos se agacharon, rehusándose a mirar a la mujer como si se sintiera avergonzado por sus acciones. "No he cambiado. Aun no tengo deseos de estar aquí."

Sus ojos se suavizaron aún más ante sus palabras mientras avanzaba, su comportamiento aparentemente alterado, preocupado. "Puedo entender eso." Respondió calmada. "Nunca he querido regresar por un segundo pero a diferencia de ti, no puedo darme el lujo de irme."

Inuyasha levantó su cabeza y suspiró profundamente mirando el parche que cubría el ojo derecho, su corazón se contrajo en su pecho. "Debió haber sido difícil." Dijo por lo bajo mientras la miraba con ojos encapirotados escondidos por sus revueltos mechones, una mano señalaba su ojo distraídamente.

La anciana lo miró mientras sus palabras dejaban su boca, sus ojos parecieron abrirse con aparente asombro. Con dedos arrugados, alcanzó y para shock de todos en la habitación, tocó la mejilla de Inuyasha, no se retiró. "Estaba equivocada," susurró suavemente. "Has cambiado."

Inuyasha levantó su mano, tomando la mano de la anciana rudamente, aunque más gentil de lo que normalmente haría, la removió de su mejilla y la alejó de él, la acción parecía brusca pero la ejecución fue sensible. "Sólo," comenzó él, sus ojos escondidos por su cabello mientras se alejaba de ella, como si pudiera quemarlo. "Dime lo que quiero saber."

"Estás preparado para lo que verás?" Preguntó Kaede, todo su comportamiento cambió de nuevo, esta vez a una forma filosa casi molesta.

Inuyasha levantó sus ojos para que todos en la habitación los vieran, eran inseguros, casi temblorosos y ansiosos como si fuera un animal enjaulado. Parpadeó varias veces y luego muy planamente mordió su labio antes de desviar sus ojos de la anciana, moviéndolos lentamente hacia Kagome.

Kagome se sintió estremecer involuntariamente mientras la miraba, esos ojos la miraban penetrantes y serenos, como si también estuviera tratando de mirar más allá de ella a algo que no debería ser capaz de ver. " _Qué está pasando?_ " Se preguntó llevando una mano hacia su corazón, sosteniendo el material de su camisa sobre su pecho. " _Por qué está mirándome como si—como—si le doliera._ " No, era más que una mirada de dolor, era una mirada de remembranza, una mirada de pérdida, una mirada de amor, una mirada que había visto antes; una mirada que había acompañado un violín y una angustiosa canción.

" _Amor mío, a dónde te has ido?_

 _Te has ido al mar?_

 _Te seguiría, mi amor_

 _Pero no puedo navegar esas leguas."_

Ella recordó la manera en que tocaba, su cuerpo una orquesta mientras balanceaba la canción en sus labios, cantándole a alguien que había amado, a alguien que había perdido. " _Él perdió a alguien,_ " sintió el susurro hasta la punta de sus pies. " _Alguien que amó, alguien que sabía no podría regresar._ "

" _Amor mío, a dónde te has ido?_

 _Has ido al cielo?_

 _Te seguiría mi amor,_

 _Pero un hombre de mar no puede volar."_

" _No podría hacerlos regresar porque—._ " La idea reverberó dentro de Kagome, " _Ellos—no,_ " Kagome sacudió su cabeza involuntariamente mientras retrocedía levemente, sus propios pensamientos una fuente de incredulidad. " _Ella murió._ " Kagome sintió su corazón acelerarse en su pecho mientras llegaba a ella, mientras las palabras de la canción se asentaban completamente.

" _Amor mío, qué haré,_

 _Si no puedo encontrarte otra vez?_

 _Simplemente navegaré el mar_

 _Y buscaré hasta que la luna decline._

 _Qué más puedo hacer?_

 _Qué más podría decir?_

 _Si tan sólo pudiera ir,_

 _Al lugar que ahora llamas hogar."_

" _Después de que murió, comenzó a navegar el mar."_ Concluyó ella en su cabeza mientras su corazón se apretaba en su pecho. " _Estuvo perdido y triste, y confundido, y lastimado, así que desapareció, y nunca regresó._ " Mordió su labio, sus ojos buscando a la anciana, el mundo moviéndose en cámara lenta mientras sus pensamientos corrían salvajes, moviéndose más rápido que la escena ante ella. " _Se fue, huyó. Y esta mujer sabía, ella no fue la que murió, pero la conocía, conocía a la mujer que amaba._ " Sintió algo en su pecho comenzar a romperse, un apretón y una liberación que nunca antes había experimentado. " _Y esa mujer, ella—podría ser,_ " El sentimiento eran celos, destrozándola mientras se daba cuenta de la verdad. " _Kikyo?_ "

Inconsciente de la epifanía de Kagome, Inuyasha continuó hablando. "Que me preocuparía lo que ves?" Dijo enderezándose, sus hombros atrás y su mentón alto, su cuerpo calmado pero rígido, como si una máscara hubiese regresado a su lugar. "Sólo continúa con eso ya."

Kaede solo le sonrió divertida antes de girarse hacia Kagome, dándole a la joven una profunda mirada, una sobresaliente mirada. Su ojo bueno miraba duro a Kagome, intenso, demandando como si estuviera tratando de ver a través de Kagome, directo en su alma—de hecho lo estaba. Lentamente, tentadoramente, un poder rosáceo pareció dejar su cuerpo, rodeándola con un brillo angelical que brotó de ella, destellando en el aire, una desconocida y natural electricidad.

Inuyasha se movió incómodo mientras sentía la energía rodeando a Kaede. Sabía qué era el poder, la energía era poder de Miko, el mismo poder que la hermana mayor había poseído y que poseía Kagome y aparentemente también Kaede. Escuchó el pequeño gimoteo de Shippo quien había encontrado refugio en el hombro de Miroku después de dejar los brazos de Kagome. Miró al pequeño grumete, sabiendo que el zorrito de sangre pura sería afectado mucho más rápido que su propia mitad. Apretando sus dientes, se giró hacia la mujer y gruñó por lo bajo, sus instintos protectores despertaron ante el lloriqueo del zorrito.

" _Niño lastimado._ " Shippo gruñó en la lengua de los demonios ancestrales mientras se aferraba al brazo de Miroku viéndose más y más blanco, la energía que estaba rodeándolos a todos entró en su pequeño cuerpo, purificándolo lentamente. Sus pequeños ojos verdes se volvieron hacia Inuyasha, gruñendo distintivamente en el idioma ancestral de los zorros, un idioma que Inuyasha entendía universalmente. " _Macho alfa ayuda al cachorro._ "

"Kaede," gruñó Inuyasha instantáneamente llamando los ojos de la anciana hacia él, los cuales se abrieron sorprendidos ante el sonido de la calmada interrupción del hombre. "Ten cuidado con el enano." Asintió hacia el niño. "Es muy joven para manejarlo."

Kaede miró al niño notando su forma por primera vez y asintió antes de regresar con Kagome, sus ojos enfocados en la joven sabiendo que no necesitaba ver más. La respuesta había sido muy fácil de encontrar. "Se parece a ella, no es verdad Inuyasha? Tienen el mismo poder." Susurró mientras su expresión contenía nada sino paz y amor mientras miraba a Kagome antes de girarse hacia Inuyasha expectantemente. "Eso es por qué la has traído aquí, ya lo sabías, verdad?"

Inuyasha apretó sus dientes mientras todos los ojos se giraban para mirarlo confundidos excepto Kagome quien continuaba mirando a Kaede tratando de entender desesperadamente lo que estaba pasando. "Lo he visto pero—"

"Esa no es la respuesta que buscas." Interrumpió Kaede observando a Inuyasha con un ojo castaño, calmada y compuesta.

Inuyasha gruñó con verdadera irritación golpeando cada poro. "Tengo razón? Viste—" Miró a Kagome, sus ojos de un oscuro y pensativo dorado. "Los orígenes de su alma?"

" _Los orígenes de mi alma?_ " Las palabras golpearon a Kagome, " _Mi alma siempre ha estado aquí conmigo, se origina en mí._ " Kagome sintió su corazón acelerarse aún más en su pecho tornándose casi doloroso. " _Por qué necesitan ver mi alma? Qué no están diciéndome? Y—y—quién demonios es Kikyo!_ " Kagome cerró sus ojos fuertemente mientras sus emociones la dominaban, " _Quieren ver mi alma._ " Su mente corría por comprender toda la información. " _Él amó a una chica llamada Kikyo._ " Más y más información se acumulaba en su cabeza haciéndola marear. " _Murió y él la amaba._ " Mordió su labio sintiéndose enferma del estómago. " _Esta anciana también la conoció._ " La idea la llevó a sus barreras mentales, derrumbándolas, " _Me veo como ella, esta anciana piensa que me parezco a ella._ " Abrió sus ojos sintiéndose mareada. " _Está senil?_ " Preguntó pero ya sabía la respuesta sin tener que preguntar. " _Y encima de todo, quieren ver mi alma?_ " Llevó ambas de sus manos a los costados de su cabeza, intentando masajear la inminente migraña. " _Y están hablando de eso como si no estuviera aquí,_ " Sintió su rabia abrumándola, una compuerta a punto de rebosarse. " _Es como si estuviera en casa donde mis pensamientos y sentimientos no importaran!_ " Bajó sus manos rápidamente cerrando sus puños a sus costados, los nudillos crujieron ante el gesto. " _No sé lo que está pasando pero—si tiene algo que ver conmigo, entonces será mejor que me lo digan, maldición!_ "

Levantando su cabeza con determinación, Kagome se alejó de Sango y Miroku llegando a detenerse entre la anciana Kaede y su Capitán Inuyasha.

"Qué está pasando?" Sentenció llamando la atención de Inuyasha y Kaede hacia ella. "Si esto tiene algo que ver conmigo," se señaló. "Entonces tengo el derecho de saber. Díganme, qué pasa con _mi_ alma?"

"Esto no te concierne." Dijo Inuyasha sin pensar levantando una mano hacia el hombro de Kagome y empujándola hacia Sango y Miroku, sus acciones de nuevo rudas pero actuó con cuidado.

Si Kagome notó la gentil naturaleza de sus movimientos o no, era difícil de decir mientras sus ojos se abrían y clavaba sus pies en el suelo rehusándose a moverse una pulgada. "Perdón?" Dijo entre un mentón apretado mientras levantaba sus ojos para encontrar los dorados del Capitán. "Esto tiene todo que ver conmigo si estás hablando de mí, Capitán." Pronunció el rango lentamente como si se burlara mientras se detenía pecho a pecho con él, su cabeza a un pie por debajo de la suya pero aún severa y firmemente alta, desafiante. "Así que por qué no te tomas cinco segundos y me dices lo que está pasando." Terminó ella demandante, la rabia anterior y el dolor en su corazón alimentaron sus palabras.

Inuyasha levantó sus cejas, su boca se abrió con sorpresa asimilando sus palabras, su necesidad de dominar y controlar salió a la superficie instantáneamente. "No tengo que decirte ni mierda." Espetó él, su rostro con disgusto.

Kagome igualó su disgusto con su propia mirada de disgusto, el dolor se duplicó en su pecho mientras él descargaba sus propias emociones sobre ella. "Sí tienes," espetó ella. "Es _mi_ alma de la que estamos hablando así que tengo derecho a saber lo que está pasando con ella."

"Keh!" Inuyasha resopló girando su cabeza, su voz condescendiente cuando habló, el demonio en él despertó, el encanto de su mujer y la voluntad para dominarla lo sacó de las sombras. "Es mi alma," le dijo firmemente. "Yo la marqué."

Kagome apretó sus dientes tan duro que pensó que podrían quebrarse bajo la presión. "Escucha." Gruñó ella mientras clavaba un dedo en el pecho del Capitán. "Tú no me posees."

"Sí, maldición!" Gritó Inuyasha, el demonio en él salía más con cada segundo pasante, estaba enojado de que estuviera desmintiéndolo, enojado de que estuviera peleando con él, enojado de que no entendiera, enojado de que el humano en él sintiera culpa por algo que había pasado cincuenta años atrás, enojado de que no pudiera deshacerse del sentimiento. "Eres mía, te reclamé." Continuó gritando, su sangre salía a la superficie, el demonio presionaba su control rogando por la oportunidad de probarle a esta perra que ella estaba reclamada. "La evidencia está en tu hombro, no puedes negarlo."

Kagome resopló abiertamente, un gesto muy vulgar pero parecía que entre más tiempo pasaba con el Capitán menos elegante se volvía. "Pudiste reclamar este cuerpo, incluso pudiste hacerlo por buenas razones," añadió honestamente habiendo llegado tiempo atrás a términos con la razón detrás del reclamo. "Pero mi mente y mi alma son míos y nadie puede decirme qué hacer con ellos."

"No entiendes!" Gritó Inuyasha, gritó literalmente tan fuerte que todos los demás en la vacía taberna excepto Kagome retrocedieron asustados, temerosos del demonio que estaba tan cerca de la superficie. Alcanzó colocando una fuerte mano en su hombro, sus garras rasgaron la camisa y chaqueta logrando no tocar una onza de piel mientras rasgaba la tela lo suficiente para que su marca fuera claramente visible. "Ves esto," gritó con furia, su confusión, rabia, tristeza y culpa se descargaron sobre Kagome. "Eres mía y haré lo que quiera contigo. Te guste o no, perra!"

Fue con esa última palabra que Kagome pareció chasquear completamente, una rabia natural que había mantenido bajo control por tantos años estalló mientras se dirigía hacia él. "No soy una perra." Gritó ella, igualando con facilidad su grito anterior mientras lo empujaba en el pecho con una suave mano, las otras personas rodeándola la observaban aterrorizados. "Mi nombre es Kagome. KA—," lo empujó con una inmaculada mano, "GO—," Otro brusco empujón en sus pectorales. "ME!" Terminó echando hacia atrás su mano, todos sus cinco dedos abiertos para clara y sonoramente abofetearlo en la cara, haciendo que su cabeza se girara a un lado, algo que Inuyasha estaba seguro nunca le había pasado en su vida.

La habitación se paralizó, shock corría rampante en todos, sin pensarlo dos veces Kagome Dresmont le había gritado y golpeado a uno de los hombres más peligrosos en la tierra.

"Kagome." Susurró Sango aferrándose al brazo de Miroku, su cuerpo temblaba. Sabía que el Capitán era un buen hombre y nunca lastimaría a una mujer pero aún—ver a alguien (en público nada menos) gritar y abofetear al Capitán era como ver un pez caminar en tierra. "Mierda."

"Mierda." Miroku estuvo de acuerdo con la maldición de Sango apenas audible con una propia mientras observaba a su padre y Capitán mirar la pared con amplios ojos, sorprendente y sospechosamente, sin enojo. " _Qué de—?_ " Preguntó Miroku mientras observaba la rabia del Capitán disiparse, algo que no debería haber pasado, era contra intuitivo. "Capitán?"

Inuyasha no se movió, sus ojos miraban en dirección hacia la que su cabeza había sido golpeada, desenfocado como si hubiese sido golpeado por un relámpago y no pudiera moverse. " _Kikyo nunca haría eso._ " Encontró las palabras resonando en su mente, un coro de verdad. " _Nunca gritamos, nunca peleamos, ella siempre era calmada y compuesta y nunca mostró alguna emoción pero Kagome._ " Levantó su mano, tocando su adolorida mejilla, no podía recordar la última vez que alguien lo había golpeado lo duro suficiente que le doliera de verdad. " _Ella es diferente,_ " Casi podía sentir la sonrisa formándose en su rostro. " _Ella es Kagome. Por qué no lo noté?_ "

" _Porque tenías miedo._ " Fue el gentil susurro del demonio, y también, tan contra intuitivo como fue, había sido calmado por el golpe de su reclamada.

Gradualmente, Kagome volvió en sí, sus ojos enormes con shock. Ella lo había golpeado, duro, su mejilla estaba enrojecida en donde su mano se había conectado con su carne. "Inuyasha." Susurró, Sango y Miroku captaron el sonido de ella dirigiéndose a él por su nombre, sin título ni honorífico, sin nada, solo un nombre.

La risa de Kaede detuvo a Kagome de hablar más, el animado ruido rebotaba de las paredes. "Nunca pensé que vería a alguien golpearte y no morir." Ella secó una lágrima de su ojo. "Pero supongo que esto significa, que tus temores eran infundados." Kaede habló, sus ojos miraron a Inuyasha quien lentamente giraba su cabeza, parpadeando lentamente como si tratara de despertar.

" _Mis—temores?_ " Miró a la mujer, notando completamente que Kaede sabía todo. Lo había imaginado todo sin que tuviera que decir una palabra. Parpadeó lentamente asimilando esto mientras la estudiaba. " _Ella sabe que yo—,_ " Miró en dirección de Kagome incapaz de decir, incluso en su mente, lo que estaba pensando.

En vez, decidió concentrarse en la joven, la joven quien lentamente se volvía el centro de su mundo, lo notara o no era algo completamente cierto pero ahora, se encontraba admirándola, analizándola, respirándola con nariz y ojos. Era hermosa de ver, pequeña y joven, con ojos destellantes que se veían como el mar que amaba en todas sus formas, desde calmados y compuestos a tormentosos y enfurecidos. " _Nunca he visto tales ojos._ " Levemente, escuchó reír a Kaede pero no se hizo notarlo mientras olía su aroma, el aroma de Kagome, el aroma de flores de su hogar, el aroma del mar de su vida, el aroma de todo lo que estaba bien en la totalidad de su existencia, todo eso estaba en el aroma de Kagome Dresmont, " _Ella es asombrosa. Kagome eres asombrosa._ "

"Esta joven es diferente, no es así, Inuyasha?" Las suaves palabras de Kaede lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. "Nadie más hubiese tenido el valor de golpear a un hombre como tú. Aún si lo merecieras."

" _Nadie más,_ " Inuyasha escuchó las palabras como si las hubiese gritado. " _Se refiere a Kikyo. Cuánto sabes sobre tu hermana y yo?_ " Frunció sus ojos levemente. " _Sé que estuviste ahí pero, eras una niña pequeña, cuánto puede saber una niña?_ "

Sin esperar por una respuesta, Kaede se giró y miró a Kagome, sus ojos gentiles y amables. "Kagome," dijo gentilmente, su voz sonó segura mientras hablaba. "Puedes tener el alma de Kikyo pero tu mente es sólo tuya."

"Qué?" Kagome retrocedió, su adrenalina la abandonó mientras la situación se enfriaba lo suficiente para pensar de nuevo. "Tengo el alma de alguien más? Pero eso no es posible."

"No es posible para ti," comenzó Kaede tan críptica como antes. "Pero eso no significa que sea imposible para otros."

"Eso fue vago." Murmuró Sango desde un costado pero nadie pareció escuchar sus murmureos mientras miraban asombrados a la anciana.

"Un humano occidental no entiende la práctica de la reencarnación." Kaede le sonrió, un ojo cerrado mientras lo hacía. "Pero eso no significa que no exista."

"Reencarnación?" Dijo Kagome en voz alta, la palabra extraña y foránea para su vocabulario. "Qué es eso? Una reencarnación?"

Ni en lo más mínimo sorprendida, Kaede simplemente continuó sonriendo mientras comenzaba a explicar. "Cuando renacemos después de la muerte, a eso se llama ser reencarnado." Suplió ella, su ojo miraba a Kagome intensamente, observando a la joven por alguna señal de incomodidad o reconocimiento. "En otras palabras, no vamos al cielo ni al infierno, en vez nacemos de nuevo en esta tierra, como alguien o algo más."

"La misma alma en una nueva forma?" Susurró Miroku desde su lugar junto a Sango, había escuchado de esto, reencarnación, había leído sobre eso en un libro de Europa que habían comprado unos años atrás, un libro de filosofías religiosas orientales. Había pensado que era ridículo en el momento pero ahora, se encontró preguntándose si podría ser cierto o al menos posible.

"Sí, la misma alma en un cuerpo nuevo." Kaede asintió hacia Miroku, impresionada de que el hombre hubiese captado el concepto tan rápidamente. "Kagome," comenzó girándose hacia la joven con ojos abiertos. "Alguna vez fuiste otra chica, una chica que conocí desde el momento que nací, mi hermana, ella murió hace cincuenta años."

"Ella murió." Kagome repitió las palabras mientras la última pieza de un rompecabezas caía en su lugar. Kikyo había muerto cincuenta años atrás, Kaede era su hermana, había conocido a Inuyasha quien había conocido a Kikyo, quien había amado a Kikyo, quien había desaparecido abatido cuando Kikyo murió, Kaede no lo había visto desde entonces, y luego cincuenta años después de repente eso había cambiado, cambió porque Inuyasha conoció a Kagome, y Kagome misteriosamente se parecía a Kikyo.

" _Tu nombre ahora podrá ser Kagome pero lo que no es ahora lo fue alguna vez._ "

" _Tu nombre podrá ser Kagome._ "

" _Lo que no es ahora lo fue alguna vez._ "

"— _fue alguna vez._ "

" _Alguna vez._ "

Ella cerró sus ojos mientras las palabras la golpeaban. " _No fui siempre Kagome._ " Interpretó sintiendo esas palabras entrar en su ser. " _Fui alguien más—me parezco a ella, fui—ella. Fui la persona que él perdió, la persona que amó, fui—,_ "

"Kikyo." Kagome dijo el nombre en voz alta antes de que Kaede pudiera pronunciar otra sílaba. "Estás diciendo que yo—," la joven miró incrédula a la anciana, su mente trataba de comprender algo que era imposible, algo que cambiaba todo, algo que si fuera verdad—volvería todo su mundo, su nueva felicidad patas arriba. De nuevo, el mundo estaba diciéndole que no le estaba permitido ser ella misma. "Soy la reencarnación," Kagome sintió su voz dejar su cuerpo pero estaba segura de que no lo había dicho, "de Kikyo."

Fue una declaración no una pregunta.

 _Fin del Capítulo_

 _Dejen sus Reviews_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Traducción del francés:**

Je ne suis pas Kikyo. Moi, c'est Kagome : No soy Kikyo. Soy Kagome.


	27. La Miko y la Shikon

**SHIKURO: UN CUENTO DE HADAS EN EL CARIBE**

 **Por Inuma Asahi De**

Traducido por Inuhanya

 **Disclaimer:** La escritora no posee ninguno de los personajes creados por Rumiko Takahashi pero todos los demás desearían que sí. Todos los personajes originales o conceptos son de la autora Inuma Asahi De (a excepción de las figuras históricas).

-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Capítulo Veintisiete:**

 **La Miko y la Shikon**

 _Kaede despertó en medio de la noche, su garganta seca de dormir con su boca abierta, dejándola en desesperada necesidad de agua. Sentándose en su cama parpadeó adormilada, sus ojos no muy listos para abrirse pero se movieron sin opción. Perezosamente, retiró las cobijas, bajándolas mientras sacaba sus pies debajo de ellas, deslizando esos pies por el costado de la cama antes de depositarlos en las duras tabletas de madera, tabletas que crujieron y gimieron._

 _Con un profundo bostezo atravesó su habitación, alcanzó la puerta sin recordar cómo caminó para llegar ahí, su mente aún medio dormida, aturdida. Con cuidado, abrió la puerta, sus músculos usaron un recuerdo propio para poder completar la acción. La puerta se quejó con un fuerte crujido que la asustó, despertándola ligeramente un poco más. Parpadeó confundida, espantando algo de la somnolencia de sus ojos antes de estirar un brazo sobre su cabeza, el otro manteniendo entreabierta la puerta._

" _Estoy tan dormida." Murmuró para sí levantando su mano hacia su boca para contener otro bostezo justo como le había enseñado su hermana mayor. "Perdón." Su infantil voz hizo eco en el oscuro corredor mientras levantaba todo su brazo, usándolo para frotar sus adormilados ojos. "Soñolienta—," Murmuró ella anhelando regresar a la cama, pero su garganta seca era una necesidad más grande que el sueño. "Sedienta."_

 _Con una ligera sonada de indignación, comenzó a caminar, su pequeño cuerpo no pesaba lo suficiente para hacer que las tablas del piso crujieran mientras pisaba hacia la cocina. Sin hacer ruido, bajó por el corredor, moviéndose de un lado a otro, descoordinada y cansada, su cuerpo pesado mientras pisaba las frías tablas de madera. "Agua." Murmuró saboreando su boca seca con un leve chasquido mientras juntaba y separaba sus labios._

 _Entró en la taberna mientras lo hacía, yendo hacia la cocina, pasando la puerta de su hermana, una puerta que aún tenía luz penetrando por debajo. Kaede tragó, sabía mejor que dejarle saber que estaba despierta, eso enojaría y preocuparía a Kikyo, por qué, Kaede no lo sabía. "_ Guarda silencio. _" Se dijo pasando la puerta de puntillas, hacia la cocina donde sabía que una jarra de agua estaría esperando por ella y su sed._

" _Kikyo." Un ligero gemido. Kaede se paralizó._

" _Un hombre?" Se preguntó en voz alta._ "Ningún hombre ha vivido aquí desde que papá y mamá murieron." _Sintió acelerarse su corazón en su pecho ante la realización, el temor la inundó, había un hombre en su casa, un hombre con su hermana. Incluso a los siete años de edad, sabía de los hombres malos, había escuchado las historias de hombres malos, hombres que lastimaban a las chicas—después de todo, su familia poseía una taberna y ahí era donde siempre se originaban las historias._

" _Aw."_

 _Kaede tragó, ese grito había sido de lejos diferente, familiar, reconocible. "Kikyo." Susurró ella en el aire mientras escuchaba el sonido de un grito más fuerte, este grito sonó estresado y vulnerable._

" _Sí." Llegaron las palabras de Kikyo inmediatamente después, sonando ligera y airosa, extasiada y desenfocada, una contradicción a su sonido._

 _Con esas palabras, un sensación de petrificado terror dominó a la confundida Kaede, sus brazos se envolvieron a su alrededor, sus ojos enormes y bien despiertos mientras buscaba por algo, cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudarla. Sin embargo, la habitación estaba muy oscura para ver realmente y no tenía una vela con qué iluminarla, y además, nadie podía ver sin una vela en una noche sin luna._

"Qué hago? _" Se preguntó en silencio mientras se balanceaba de un pie a otro, sus ojos en la puerta de donde provenían más ruidos extraños. Estaba cerrada, probablemente con pestillo, no podría entrar, y eso significaba, que no podía ayudar a su hermana. "Hermana." Susurró en el aire deseando, esperando que fuera escuchada pero los ruidos solo escalaron. "Qué hago? Qué hago?"_

 _Apretó sus dientes mientras un grito particularmente fuerte penetró el aire, seguido por un gruñido y un bajo gemido—el gemido de su hermana, un gemido de dolor. "Kikyo!" Gritó y se abalanzó hacia la puerta, su adrenalina alimentó el movimiento, su voluntad para proteger a su hermana la llevó a agarrar el pomo y a abrir la puerta (su mente no registró el hecho de que sin duda no tenía pestillo) justo a tiempo para ver a dos personas en shock._

" _Qué—qué demonios?" Dijo un joven de cabello negro, su espalda desnuda visible a la luz de una vela en la mesita de noche mientras se suspendía sobre su hermana, la cintura cubierta por una sábana, una sábana que escasamente los cubría a los dos._

" _Aléjate de ella!" Gritó Kaede, su coraje impropio para una niña de su edad mientras permanecía de pie, intentando hacerse más grande apuntando un dedo acusador al hombre._

" _Oh, dios mío." Vino el sonido de la voz de Kikyo desde su lugar debajo del hombre, su rostro escondido en sus manos._

" _Kikyo?" El hombre se dirigió a su hermana, su rostro lleno de confusión._

" _Es mi hermana pequeña." Suplió ella entre dedos._

" _Tu—," el hombre miró lentamente a Kaede con horror. "Hermana pequeña?"_

 _Kikyo apartó sus manos para mirarlo brevemente. "Sí." Apenas dijo antes de cubrir sus ojos de nuevo. "Mi hermana menor—oh dios."_

 _Kaede frunció sus labios enojada de que no estuvieran escuchándola, ignorándola. Mirando a su hermana y al joven, le dio a Kikyo una mirada fulminante igualando la de una madre. "Kikyo," dijo firmemente regresando la atención de los dos adultos hacia ella. "Quién es ese muchacho?" Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho como había visto a su padre hacerlo cuando estaba vivo. "Y—," continuó ladeando su cabeza, su tren de idea interrumpido cuando, por primera vez, notó un detalle muy extraño. "Está desnudo?"_

" _Muy—bien." Dijo el joven de cabello negro, rodando de su hermana mientras mantenía la sábana en su cintura. Alcanzó el piso para recoger un par de pantalones que se puso rápidamente debajo de las cobijas antes de levantarse. Se giró y miró a Kikyo, sus ojos suplicantes._

" _Vete," ordenó suavemente, su rostro aún cubierto por sus manos. "Me ocuparé de esto."_

 _El hombre asintió, sus ojos miraron a Kaede, preocupado, la parpadeante luz de la llama iluminaba las hermosas órbitas marrones que miraban a la pequeña niña analizando cada rasgo. Kaede se movió incómoda bajo la mirada, notando la forma en que el hombre observaba todo, mirando todo como si la comparara con alguien más._

 _Y entonces, sus ojos se encontraron, el hombre de cabello negro la miró directo a los ojos y mientras lo hacía, se paralizó—su expresión una de asombro mientras estudiaba sus irises. Por un momento desvió la mirada, miró a su hermana quien aún estaba escondida de la vergüenza. Mirando a la otra mujer como si tratara de obligarse a creer que eran parientes. Sacudió su cabeza, un gesto lento, su cabello negro caía como un manto por su espalda, la acción hizo que Kaede sintiera agitarse su corazón, una sensación que nunca había sentido antes, nunca había sabido que podría sentir—y entonces, él se giró._

 _Esos ojos marrones se fijaron en ella pero diferentemente de antes, no estaban más confundidos e interrogantes, en vez, eran suaves, amables y gentiles, una especie de sonrisa tras ellos. Era una mirada que le decía a Kaede que podía confiar en él, que nunca la lastimaría, era una mirada completa y totalmente segura. Y luego, se dio la vuelta, su espalda hacia ella mientras tomaba su camisa, pasándola sobre su cabeza, dejándola descolgada en vez de meterla en sus pantalones. Sin una palabra o una mirada, también agarró sus botas, poniéndoselas rápidamente sin amarrar sus cordones._

" _Adiós." Murmuró mientras sujetaba los costados de la ventana, colocándose en el alféizar, si estaba hablándole a la hermana mayor o a la menor, nunca lo sabrían. Y luego, se deslizó por el marco de la ventana, desapareciendo en silencio, un predador desconocido escondido en la oscuridad pero para ella, para la pequeña niña que lo observó irse, no era un merodeador que cazaba cubierto por el velo de la oscuridad, era una sombra amistosa cobijada segura en la negra noche._

Kaede sonrió levemente mientras el recuerdo se desvanecía, una suave carcajada oculta en su lengua, el humor que se había perdido en ella de niña se amplificó ahora que era adulta. Esa había sido la primera vez que había visto al Capitán Inuyasha del barco pirata Shikuro. E incluso después de todos esos años su primera impresión tuvo que cambiar, aun después de todo lo que había procedido de ese primer e incómodo encuentro, aun veía al hombre de la misma manera—una sombra amigable en una negra noche.

" _Eso es lo que eres, verdad Inuyasha?_ " Pensó ella mientras una arrugada mano frotaba su muñeca. " _Incluso después de saber la verdad._ " Sintió lágrimas comenzar a formarse en la comisura de su ojo bueno. " _Que en realidad eras un demonio,_ " miró a un costado, observando el cabello plateado de un hombre que había conocido la mayor parte de su vida. " _Aún después,_ " desvió la mirada, su corazón dolido. " _De que_ _Kikyo muriera y tú te fueras, nunca cambié de opinión._ " Inhaló un profundo respiro, calmando sus emociones, abriendo su ojo bueno para mirar el piso bajo sus pies. " _Inuyasha, eres un buen hombre._ "

Kaede suspiró profundamente con la idea, su ojo se cerró mientras los recuerdos se colaban dentro de ella, las lágrimas se secaron. " _Kikyo._ " El nombre pareció susurrarse en su mente. " _Es difícil creer que te hayas ido por cincuenta años o para lo que importa—_ " la oración quedó suspendida en el aire mientras levantaba su cabeza, abría su ojo, y se permitía mirar abiertamente a la joven Kagome Dresmont. " _Que hayas regresado._ "

"Cómo es eso posible?" El sonido de la voz de Sango golpeó la habitación como una trompeta reuniendo tropas, instantáneamente regresó a Kaede a la situación en mano. "La última vez que revisé nacemos como individuos con almas únicas, no somos remanentes de alguien más." Se infló, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho mientras miraba desafiante a la anciana Kaede.

Kaede solo rió en respuesta, el sonido forzado incluso para sus propios oídos, mientras su ojo bueno miraba a Sango lleno de tristeza y alegría artificial. "Alguna vez pensé lo mismo, sí." Su vieja voz retumbó en la habitación, sabiduría con experiencia, seguridad y conciencia, una voz que simplemente sabía la verdad y no veía más la necesidad de mentir. "Entonces alguien me probó lo contrario, me enseñó—diferentes—creencias, creencias demoníacas." Su ojo bueno se dirigió hacia el Capitán, mirándolo con cejas levantadas como si le diera una entrada para encargarse de la conversación.

Inuyasha sólo se dio la vuelta, sin embargo, su cuerpo tenso, enfocado, como si estuviera aprehensivo sobre lo que estaba teniendo lugar frente a él, mientras al mismo tiempo aceptaba, comprendiendo. Era como si ya supiera que iba a estar bien pero no estaba listo para admitirlo como una verdad completa. "Sé que estás escuchando." Susurró bajo, tan bajo que solo Inuyasha y Shippo la escucharon hablar.

Dicho niño miró alrededor, sus ojos verdes parecían gigantes mientras su cabeza se movía entre el Capitán y la anciana. Frunció su pequeño entrecejo, una mirada curiosa se formó en su rostro mientras esos ojos asimilaban la vista del Capitán, de pie firme y alto, sus orejas moviéndose en su cabeza de un lado a otro, la única indicación verdadera de que estaba escuchando a Kaede.

Un tranquilo aclarado de garganta desvió a Shippo de Inuyasha para mirar a Kaede, solo para encontrar a la anciana mirándolo expectante. Muy levemente, sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro, una señal que Shippo entendió al instante. " _No escuchaste una palabra._ " Dijo.

Shippo asintió con firme entendimiento, su orgullo para guardar secretos y dar confianza alimentó su silencio. " _Puede confiar en mí, anciana, no diré una palabra._ " Pensó para sí mientras hinchaba su pecho. " _Sólo escucharé._ " (La curiosidad es una fuerte influencia en jóvenes zorritos después de todo).

"Debes explicarles esto, merecen saber." Susurró la anciana justo mientras Shippo de nuevo comenzaba a escuchar una conversación unilateral.

El Capitán resopló pero por el contrario, no pronunció una palabra.

Shippo parpadeó ladeando su cabeza, las palabras de la anciana sonaron apagadas, o más precisamente extrañas. " _Qué necesita explicar el Capitán? Tal vez esta cosa de la reencarnación?_ "

"Debes hablarles sobre tu pasado, esa es la única forma de que entiendan." Continuó ella tan tranquilamente que Shippo estaba inseguro de si había hablado, solo captando partes y piezas de lo que podría haber dicho. Sus ojos verdes se volvieron hacia el Capitán, esperando por una reacción, sería la única prueba verdadera de que la anciana había dicho algo.

Infortunadamente para Shippo, esta vez el Capitán no resopló, solo aplastó sus orejas en su cabeza, y no hubo manera de decir si esa fue una respuesta para Kaede o simplemente fue el Capitán moviendo sus orejas, tal vez evadiendo un bicho o reaccionando a sus propios pensamientos internos. "Eso no es justo." Refunfuñó Shippo por lo bajo mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho. " _Tanto para escuchar, no me estoy enterando de nada._ "

Miroku frunció mientras miraba al joven Shippo que descansaba en su agarre, había notado el momento en que el zorrito había comenzado a comportarse extraño, llevándolo a darse cuenta de la extraña y sutil interacción entre el Capitán y la anciana. Frunciendo sus ojos, miró entre Kaede e Inuyasha, sabiendo por los movimientos de las orejas del Capitán, y el leve movimiento de los labios de Kaede, que la anciana había hablado y el Capitán había escuchado sus palabras. Qué se había dicho, sin embargo, no tenía idea y eso lo molestó. " _Algo está pasando,_ " asintió para sí mientras movía sus ojos entre los dos buscando más señales de comunicación. " _Algo más profundo que solo una vieja amistad._ "

Él apretó sus dientes ante la idea, siempre había sabido todo lo que había que saber sobre el Capitán—sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba en el mar, conocía al primer Capitán del Capitán, conocía cada puesto que el hombre había manejado, sabía de las noches sin luna, sabía que el Capitán era mitad demonio, y aún—nunca había escuchado alguna mención de esta mujer, Kaede, o esta misteriosa Kikyo.

" _Qué está pasando?_ " Se preguntó mientras sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro entre la anciana e Inuyasha. Frunciendo sus ojos, se giró hacia Sango, mirándola por respuestas, esperando que hubiese notado algo que él no después de su arranque. Se encontró con ojos marrones igualmente confundidos. "Sango?" Susurró a pesar de él mismo.

"No sé." Respondió ella antes de alejarse de él, sus ojos regresando a las dos figuras, la primera su Capitán y la segunda, esta misteriosa mujer de la que no sabían nada. " _Deja eso,_ " pensó. " _Estoy mirando dos personas de las que no sé nada. Absolutamente nada._ " Frunciendo sus ojos, chasqueó su lengua con molestia antes de girar su cabeza al costado, mirando a la silenciosa Kagome.

La joven no se había movido desde la última vez que había hablado, en vez, permanecía derecha y recta pero con sus desenfocados ojos pegados al piso, como si buscara respuestas en la vieja madera. Si sólo esas tabletas pudieran hablar, entonces tal vez ya habría entendido lo que aún debía explicarse.

" _Cómo puede ella ser la reencarnación de alguien?_ " Se preguntó la joven Sango observando a su amiga, la única otra mujer en el mundo con la que se llevaba bien, la única otra mujer en el mundo que parecía entenderla y aceptarla por quien era y lo que fue alguna vez. " _Esto va contra todo lo que me enseñaron._ "

Lentamente, haciendo a un lado sus pensamientos, Sango estiró y depositó una tímida mano en el hombro de Kagome. "Kagome?" Pronunció suavemente el nombre de la joven, intentando traerla al mundo de la conciencia.

Kagome se movió hacia Sango ante el sonido de su nombre, sus ojos abiertos con leve sorpresa. "Qu—?" Parpadeó varias veces antes de sacudir su cabeza aclarando los pensamientos que no podía comprender. Tomando un profundo respiro, suspiró, largo y fuerte, sus ojos se cerraron fuertemente mientras organizaba su mente, intentando entender lo que estaba pasando. "S _oy una reencarnación, la reencarnación del amor de Inuyasha, tengo su alma. Cómo es posible?_ " Gruñó antes de obligarse a abrir sus ojos.

Sus grises profundidades encontraron fácilmente la oscura habitación mientras inhalaba profundos respiros, lentos y penetrantes respiros que parecían calmarla y ayudarla a enfocarse. "Estoy bien," respondió la tácita pregunta de Sango antes de volver sus ojos al frente, hacia el salón ante ella, sus irises enfocándose en la única persona en la habitación que sabía tenía las respuestas definitivas y que, más importantemente, estaba dispuesta a compartirles. "Kaede," comenzó mientras retiraba gentilmente de su brazo la mano de Sango, alejándose de ella hacia la guardiana de conocimiento que era la anciana. "Soy la reencarnación de Kikyo, tengo su alma, verdad?"

"Sí y no." Murmuró la anciana, su ojo bueno lentamente regresó hacia Kagome lejos del silencioso Capitán, sus palabras casi inaudibles no lo alcanzaron como había esperado. "Tienes tu propia alma Kagome pero alguna vez le perteneció a Kikyo."

Kagome frunció sus cejas, la confusión evidente en su rostro. "Si alguna vez le perteneció a ella," comenzó levantando una mano para sostener su cabeza, como si alejara un inminente dolor de cabeza. "Entonces es de ella, no mía."

Kaede sacudió su cabeza lentamente de lado a lado, su ojo bueno cerrado. "Está en ti ahora," el ojo se abrió lentamente, casi triste antes de mirar a Kagome directamente a los ojos. "Así que es tuya ahora."

"Pero, no debería—," Kagome mordió su labio intentando reunir sus ideas. "No debería haber ido a algún lado? Cuando morimos vamos al cielo o al infierno, ah—," Gruñó mientras frotaba su sien, intentando masajear el aparente dolor de cabeza. "No regresamos. Cuando mueres estás muerto, eso incluye tu alma."

"No siempre." Comenzó Kaede con una sonrisa sincera y apologética en su cara. Como si estuviera tratando de decir que lo sentía por toda la confusión que había comenzado. "Algunas veces, como es el caso con tu alma, regresas."

La habitación quedó en silencio de nuevo, mientras esta nueva información golpeaba el aire. Parecía imposible para los humanos rodeando a Kaede, que un alma regresara de la muerte, después de todo siempre les habían enseñado que un alma le pertenece a una persona, cuando esa persona muere va al cielo o al infierno, incluyendo su alma. Así que cómo, cómo era posible para un alma no irse a ningún lado sino renacer. Era una enseñanza que ninguno de ellos, con excepción de uno, había aprendido.

Miroku colocó su mano en su mentón, descansándolo entre su pulgar e índice, contemplando lo que ya sabía y lo que le quedaba por aprender. "Por qué?" Preguntó Miroku avanzando, deteniéndose junto a Kagome, sus ojos penetrando el aire mientras su negra mirada observaba determinada a Kaede. "Por qué un alma regresaría a la tierra, por qué se reencarnaría?"

Kaede giró su ojo hacia Miroku, su arrugado rostro esbozó una sonrisa. "Ya lo sabes," declaró sabiamente, su sonrisa nunca titubeó. "Verdad?"

Miroku hizo una mueca ante las palabras, había leído antes sobre la idea de la reencarnación pero no con gran detalle. "Refresca mi memoria, por favor."

Kaede continuó sonriendo, sus ojos cálidos y llenos de un sigilo que no se ajustaba a su avanzada edad. "Las almas no van al cielo directamente." Comenzó mientras se alejaba de ellos, moviendo su viejo cuerpo lentamente con sus manos juntas detrás de su espalda. Con un resoplo alcanzó para sacar una silla para ella, arrastrándola por el piso con un horrible chillido mientras las patas de madera rozaban contra el piso de madera. Gruñendo, se sentó, la silla encaraba hacia el grupo de personas mucho más jóvenes. "Para un alma irse al cielo," comenzó de nuevo. "Primero debe volverse pura."

"Pura?" Susurró Miroku levemente, la palabra perturbadoramente familiar.

"Sí," asintió ella, una señal de confirmación. "Para volverse pura debe vivir muchas vidas y aprender muchas lecciones," sonrió levemente. "Con cada vida se acercará a la paz interior y a la pureza. Podría tomar millones de veces, un millón de vidas antes de que alcance ese santuario interior, pero cada vez se acerca más y más a estar en paz y ser pura."

"Y cuando se torna en paz consigo misma—," murmuró Kagome comprendiendo del concepto en mano. "Se va al cielo?"

Kaede sacudió su cabeza nada gentil. "Se vuelve iluminada," sus palabras fueron suaves y airosas, como si ya hubiese experimentado este gran momento de vida. "Entiende todo, la razón por la que vivimos, la razón por la que amamos, la razón por la que sufrimos, la razón por la que morimos, la razón por la que existimos, el propósito detrás de nuestras vidas, entiende todo esto y mucho más." Sus ojos brillaron mientras hablaba, como si verdaderamente creyera que esta era la verdad definitiva y para los demonios lo era. "En ese momento," pronunció con una sonrisa sincera en sus labios. "Trascenderá la tierra que conocemos y llegará a lo que los humanos conocen como el cielo."

Kagome asintió entendiendo, la teoría y el sistema de creencias que Kaede estaba presentándole tenía perfecto sentido. "Un alma debe ser iluminada para ir al cielo." Declaró mientras asentía confirmando su comprensión consigo misma. "Entonces estás diciendo, el alma de Kikyo no era iluminada, así que tuvo que renacer?"

La sonrisa de la anciana se desvaneció mientras tomaba un profundo respiro, desviando su mirada de Kagome hacia la ventana que daba afuera. Estaba oscureciendo a cada segundo, la suave luz de la noche un inminente recordatorio de la oscuridad del hombre. "Sí." Susurró ella muy levemente, su ojo bueno titubeó observando esa oscuridad. "Kikyo tenía mucho que aprender."

Inuyasha se movió incómodo ante las palabras, una acción no notada por nadie además de Kaede quien captó el leve movimiento por el rabillo de su ojo bueno. Sabía que Inuyasha más que nadie fue bien consciente de los defectos de Kikyo. "Hermana." Susurró Kaede por lo bajo, su voz sonaba afligida. " _Si sólo no hubiese estado tan dominada por el odio._ "

Kagome asintió, mientras se asentaban las palabras previas de Kaede. "Entonces renació en mí—o bueno—su alma, verdad?" Continuó ante el movimiento de cabeza de Kaede. "Para volverse lo pura suficiente para ir al cielo."

Kaede asintió bruscamente una vez más antes de volver su ojo bueno hacia Kagome fijándolo en la joven. "Así fue." Confirmó ella antes de continuar. "Eres la próxima vida, un paso más cerca al cielo."

"Entonces," Kagome trató de concluir. "Soy Kikyo pero renacida."

"No," dijo Kaede inteligentemente, su ojo brillaba con algo parecido a la molestia como si su paciencia estuviera acabándose. "Eres Kagome."

Kagome gruñó ligeramente. "Pero tengo su alma, estoy dando un paso más cerca de la pureza."

"Esa alma ahora es tuya." Gruñó Kaede. "Nunca dije que fueras Kikyo, dije que posees su alma, lo que significa que alguna vez fuiste ella pero ahora eres tú." La anciana miró intensamente a Kagome. "Así como Kikyo alguna vez fue alguien más pero aún era Kikyo."

"Tengo dolor de cabeza." Murmuró Shippo desde su lugar en el hombro de Miroku mientras miraba entre las dos mujeres.

"Igual yo." Respondió Miroku asintiendo.

Un fuerte suspiró llevó todos los ojos hacia el Capitán. El hombre estaba de pie con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, y su boca en una delgada línea—una línea de frustración y rabia, de confusión y aceptación. Lentamente, sus dorados ojos se abrieron girándose para mirar a todos a su alrededor, enfocándose en cada uno de ellos individualmente antes de volver sus ojos hacia Kagome, penetrándola con una mirada que se movía entre anhelante y fulminante. "Un alma no dicta quién eres," dijo firmemente antes de desviar su mirada, su cuello se giró hacia la derecha como si estuviera obligándose a darse la vuelta. "Solo porque tu alma alguna vez fue de ella no te hace ella. Las personas reencarnan todo el tiempo pero eso no significa que sean alguien además de quienes nacieron."

Su voz se desvaneció ásperamente mientras descruzaba un brazo para poder llevarlo a su rostro, frotando el puente de su nariz, sus ojos de nuevo se cerraron fuerte intentando masajear la tensión.

"Tú eres tú y ella era—ella." Continuó, su voz de alguna manera se tornaba más suave mientras hablaba, como si el recuerdo de ella estuviera tomando control de él. "No eres nada como ella." Terminó francamente, sus ojos hacia el piso, mirando las grietas entre cada tabla de madera. "Nada en lo absoluto."

Kagome sintió su corazón apretarse en su pecho mientras hablaba. " _No eres nada como ella._ " Las palabras hicieron eco en su cabeza, una nueva ola de confusión regresó a ella. " _Si no soy nada como ella, nada como la chica que amaste y—perdiste—entonces por qué, por qué te gusto o actúas como si te gustara?_ " Kagome giró su cabeza, llevando una mano a su pecho donde la gema colgaba contra su piel. Sus manos apenas la rozaron y sintió una pequeña corriente de electricidad atravesarla que no entendió más de lo que entendía estaba pasando en este momento. " _Por qué todo es tan complicado?_ "

"Inuyasha tiene razón, Kagome." Intervino Kaede observando a la estresada joven, su ojo vagamente registró el objeto con el que estaba jugando. "No te pareces en nada a mi hermana. Tu alma podrá ser la misma pero sus personalidades son muy diferentes."

Kagome apretó sus dientes, la rabia la dominaba mientras dejaba caer su mano de la gema y cerraba un puño. "Si somos tan diferentes entonces cómo sabes que mi alma es suya?" Gruñó ella, su voz apenas a unos decibeles de gritar.

"Lo vi." Respondió Kaede. "Fue fácil de decir porque tú y mi hermana tienen una cosa muy en común."

"Y qué es?" Preguntó Kagome sarcástica mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho, casi como si estuviera tratando de consolarse al protegerse.

"Ambas son Miko y las almas de las Miko son fáciles de identificar." Llegó la respuesta del Capitán.

Kagome levantó su ceja ante la extraña palabra. "Miko?" Susurró en voz alta, su rostro lleno de confusión. "Qué es una Miko?"

"En la sociedad occidental podrías decir que son sacerdotisas." Informó Kaede gentil, la expresión en su rostro suave y tranquilizador para la confundida Kagome. "Tienen poderes sobrenaturales y están conectadas muy cerca de Dios."

"Entonces son unas monjas con poderes místicos?" Murmuró Sango mientras ladeaba su cabeza, levantando una ceja en el proceso.

Kaede sonrió divertida antes de reír profundo en su garganta. "No exactamente. Son mujeres espiritualmente poderosas pero no completamente por su fe, algunas no tienen fe pero retienen sus poderes. Es algo con lo que nacen."

"Eso no—," comenzó Sango pero fue interrumpida instantáneamente.

"Cómo," todos en la habitación se paralizaron cuando las palabras de Kagome atravesaron el aire llamando la atención de todos hacia su cuerpo que permanecía rígido y sarcástica. "Cómo sabes que soy una—," Se detuvo como si fuera incapaz de decir la palabra. "Una Miko?" Terminó, sus ojos miraban a Kaede, suplicando con ella.

"Manten."

Kagome parpadeó sorprendida mientras sus ojos se desviaban de Kaede hacia Inuyasha, la única persona a la que había tratado desesperadamente de ignorar a través de toda la experiencia, y la persona que le había respondido. Ahora estaba a unos pocos pies de ella, pero se sentía como a millas. Tragó ante la vista, tomando un profundo respiro mientras dirigía sus preguntas hacia él. "Manten." Susurró ella, luego aclaró su garganta antes de comenzar de nuevo, esta vez con más confianza. "Qué pasa con él?"

El Capitán inhaló profundamente, respirando como si su vida dependiera de ello antes de girarse hacia ella, sus ojos encontraron sus profundidades grises, asimilando la tormenta que brotaba en ellos. Por un segundo, fue todo lo que pudo ver, esa hermosa y asombrosa diferencia entre Kagome y Kikyo. " _Esos ojos—sus ojos,_ " Su mente corría. " _Son tan—diferentes._ " Y como si no pudiera decirlo, incluso para sí, supo que amaba eso de ella. "Recuerdas," comenzó finalmente haciendo a un lado sus pensamientos. "Cómo murió Manten?"

Kagome parpadeó confundida, mientras chupaba su labio inferior en su boca perpleja. En verdad no recordaba mucho del encuentro, recordó el temor, recordó su conclusión—el Capitán era un mejor hombre—recordó que todo se tornó borroso después y recordó la oscuridad pero después de eso no había nada. O, al menos, había algo, algo que no podía comprender, enterrado profundo en su mente. Un destello de un rostro, ojos rojos, un gruñido, y luego silencio, oscuridad, y lo siguiente que supo fue que despertó en la habitación del Capitán.

Kagome sacudió su cabeza lentamente haciendo a un lado la borrosa recolección. "Todo lo que recuerdo es lo que pasó mientras estuvo vivo."

"Y qué fue eso?" Preguntó Inuyasha mirando a Kagome, analizándola mientras lo hacía, enfocándose en ella, viéndola, no creyendo que ella y Kikyo en realidad fueran la misma persona y sabiendo que era la verdad. " _No puede ser posible._ " Susurró en su mente. " _Para alguien tan frío como Kikyo volverse alguien tan dulce y cálida como Kagome. Cómo es posible que dos mujeres sean tejidas de la misma tela?_ " Quería alcanzar por ella, halarla hacia él para mirar cada pulgada de su carne para poder encontrar su respuesta. Había más diferencias físicas además del ondulado cabello y los brillantes ojos grises. Debía haber una prueba, prueba que necesitaba sentir, necesitaba ver—algo que le asegurara lo que ya sabía.

Inconsciente de los pensamientos del Capitán, Kagome se perdió en su pregunta. " _No puedo decirle. No puedo decirle lo que hizo Manten, se enojaría pero—,_ " Detuvo su tren de ideas, sus ojos se levantaron para mirar al Capitán perdido en los suyos. " _Por qué le importaría?_ " Preguntó ella. " _Le importaría porque soy Kagome, soy yo, o porque—alguna vez fui Kikyo?_ " La respuesta a esa pregunta la asustaba, no quería saber. Sacudiendo la idea de su mente regresó al incidente, forzándose a enfocarse en el encuentro con Manten en vez de los sentimientos del Capitán. No eran mucho mejores.

Aún podía sentirlo, la sensación de sus manos en sus caderas, masajeando más y más abajo, la sensación de sus labios rozando la parte trasera de su oreja, húmedos y desagradables mientras tocaban cada pulgada de su cuello, y luego su cuerpo empujando contra su trasero, frotándose en círculos mientras gemía. Tartamudeó involuntariamente, la bilis subió a su garganta mientras recordaba el horrible encuentro.

De pie a unos pies, Inuyasha olfateó el aire en orden de medir los sentimientos de Kagome solo para fruncir sus cejas cuando un clavo atravesó el aroma de Kagome, el aroma del miedo, el aroma del disgusto, un aroma que había olfateado de Sango en los viejos días antes de que Miroku hubiese curado su delicada alma. Apretó sus dientes mientras el olor se hacía más fuerte, la importancia de ello y el significado detrás encendió cada instinto, diciéndole matar a Manten otra vez, regresar de la muerte al bastardo y patear su trasero.

" _Lastimó a mi mujer._ " Gruñó el demonio en él desde lo más hondo de su mente. " _Tocó a mi mujer!_ "

" _Está muerto,_ " respondió Inuyasha intentando controlar ambos lados de él pero lo encontró difícil desde que estaba igualmente molesto de que no hubiese sido quien hiciera sufrir al hombre. " _Ella lo mató, así que no hay nada que podamos hacer!_ " Gruñó sin darse cuenta que por primera vez no había negado que Kagome era su mujer.

"Recuerdo—," Comenzó Kagome de repente deteniendo la pelea interna de Inuyasha con su temblorosa voz. "Estaba amenazándome—amenazándome con—um—," Titubeó con un profundo respiro, Sango se detuvo a su lado ofreciéndole una tranquilizadora mano en su hombro. Kagome sonrió levemente ante el gesto. "Amenazó con matarme."

Inuyasha gruñó por lo bajo, sabía que estaba mintiendo.

"Y yo—me enojé," continuó Kagome, su voz ahora un poco más fuerte. "Recuerdo sentirme mareada por un segundo y luego totalmente tranquila." Kagome ladeó su cabeza mientras revivía de nuevo esa sensación. "Mi corazón se desaceleró, todo lo hizo, como si el mundo se paralizara y luego todo se desvaneció como si mi mente quedara en blanco." Kagome pausó mientras una idea cosquilleaba el fondo de su mente. " _Hay más, siento como si hubiese más._ " Parecía decir pero no podía precisarlo, era todo borroso como destellos de algo más. Subconscientemente, alcanzó por la joya alrededor de su cuello, el gesto captó los viejos ojos de Kaede.

" _Curioso._ " Pensó la anciana observando a Kagome titubear para tocar la gema. " _Podría ser—ha pasado tanto tiempo._ " La anciana miró a Inuyasha frunciendo levemente. " _Supongo que eso explica por qué está aquí sin ella—definitivamente lo sabe._ "

" _De qué me estoy perdiendo, por qué siento que estoy perdiéndome de algo?_ " Se preguntó Kagome, su mente incapaz de comprender qué estaba tratando de hacerla recordar. Sacudiendo su cabeza, Kagome se forzó a concentrarse en el aquí y el ahora. "Lo próximo que supe," habló, la sensación en el fondo de su mente comenzó a disiparse. "Fue que desperté en el barco."

Kaede asintió mientras escuchaba, mordiendo su labio antes de girarse y mirar a Inuyasha, sabiendo sin tener que preguntar que él había sido quien la llevó al barco, y que él había sido testigo de lo que sea que hubiese pasado después de que Kagome entró en el trance de Miko. "Qué viste?" Preguntó prontamente, su viejo ojo dominante, diciéndole a Inuyasha que no era un buen momento para mentir.

"Una luz," respondió Inuyasha sin dudar, sus ojos iban de un lado a otro, no atreviéndose a fijarlos en alguien en el salón. "El mismo tipo de luz—," Levantó una mano para rascar su nariz, un gesto que todos en la habitación sabían que significaba que estaba incómodo con lo que iba a decir. "Que usaba Kikyo."

Kaede asintió comprendiendo, conocía bien este poder, lo había visto con sus propios dos ojos. "Energía de purificación?" Habló en un rápido susurro. "Suponiendo que Manten fuera un demonio."

"Sí," respondió el Capitán, esta vez roncamente como si encontrara difícil hablar.

"Y lo purificó?" Sostuvo Kaede mientras señalaba a Kagome quien miraba entre los dos con perplejos ojos grises.

"Hice qué?" Preguntó ella, sus ojos una turbulenta tormenta de incertidumbre y temor. "Lo purifiqué?"

"Sí," Kaede le asintió a la joven. "Lo más básico que puede hacer una Miko, es purificar un demonio hasta que no queda nada sino una pila de cenizas. Es la única manera en que un demonio puede irse al infierno."

Instantáneamente, Kagome llevó una mano sobre su boca, sus ojos enormes y aterrorizados, su respiración se tornó laboriosa mientras sacudía su cabeza, una sensación de mareo la inundó. "Lo maté?" Susurró ella, su respiración se aceleraba con cada segundo. "Maté un hombre?"

"Kagome," intervino Sango antes de que Kagome pudiera hiperventilar, sujetando a la joven por ambos hombros manteniéndola de pie para que sus rodillas no cedieran. "Lo merecía! Él iba a—," Lamió sus labios incapaz de decir la palabra que todos sabían era la verdad. "Iba a matarte. Si no hubieses hecho algo él lo habría logrado y tú—," Lágrimas se reunieron en los ojos de la joven mientras halaba a Kagome hacia ella, cobijando a la joven en un fuerte abrazo para calmar los propios forcejeos de Kagome.

"Pero maté un hombre, maté a alguien," gritó Kagome horrorizada de haber hecho tal cosa, horrorizada de que hubiese lastimado a otro ser viviente. Era, desconocido para ella, otra diferencia entre ella y Kikyo.

Sango cerró sus ojos fuertemente ante el sonido de las palabras de Kagome, rehusándose a soltarla mientras forcejeaba, en vez, la mantuvo más cerca, halándola tan cerca que pudiera susurrar en su oído, una sentencia dirigida sólo a los oídos de Kagome. "Si no lo hubieses hecho, habrías terminado como yo."

Kagome se paralizó, el forcejeo la abandonó mientras las palabras de Sango la golpeaban con total fuerza, como un baldado de agua fría vaciado sobre su cabeza. Se sentía horrible, sabía por lo que Sango había pasado, sabía que Sango habría tomado cualquier oportunidad para matar al hombre que la había violado. Sabía que Sango estaba envidiosa, estaba feliz de que Kagome tuviera la oportunidad de salvarse, y eso la hizo sentir aún peor. "Sango." Tragó ella, lágrimas llenaron sus ojos mientras rodeaba a su amiga con sus extremidades, devolviendo el abrazo con remordimiento. "Lo siento."

"Está bien." Llegó la temblorosa respuesta de Sango mientras la joven se aferraba a Kagome, cambiando de papeles. "Solo me alegra de que estés a salvo."

Kaede les sonrió levemente a las dos jóvenes desde los costados, sabiendo ahora sin ninguna duda que Kagome era una Miko, que era la única forma en que una luz como esa pudiera venir de una humana. "Una Miko." Susurró Kaede mirando a Kagome. "Realmente es una si puede purificar un demonio." Kaede inhaló un profundo respiro, parpadeando varias veces, conteniendo las lágrimas con sus pestañas antes de girarse y mirar a Inuyasha, sus ojos brillantes. "Ahora—," Comenzó fuertemente llamando la atención de todos los demás. "Te gustaría decirme la otra razón por la que estás aquí?" Señaló hacia Kagome, un gesto que nadie entendió.

"Um?" Apenas respondió Inuyasha mientras miraba entre Kagome y Kaede con confusión en su rostro. "Ya hablamos de eso," le dijo levantando una ceja e inclinándose levemente como si le diera un mejor vistazo a la anciana. "Te estás volviendo senil?"

Kaede le dio una extraña mirada mientras miraba hacia Kagome quien aún estaba aferrándose a la otra mujer intentando calmarse. "No lo sabes?" Susurró suavemente, aparentemente desconcertada.

"Saber qué?" Dijo Inuyasha girándose lentamente hacia ella, mordiendo su labio inferior con sus dientes. Abrió su boca para hablar pero fue detenido por la mano levantada de Kaede. "Kaede?" Susurró perplejo pero la anciana solo sacudió su cabeza mientras colocaba sus brazos a cada lado de la silla en la que todavía estaba sentada y se puso de pie antes de comenzar a dar pasos lentos lejos de él y hacia Kagome.

Poco a poco, Kaede se detuvo ante la joven Kagome, su ojo gentil mientras miraba a la jovencita. "Kagome," pronunció el nombre lentamente, segura. "Puedo ver la joya alrededor de tu cuello?"

"La joya?" Murmuró Kagome mientras se separaba ligeramente de Sango y tocaba la pequeña gema que colgaba de su cuello. "Quieres decir esta?" Ofreció lentamente mientras mordía su labio sintiéndose extrañamente protectora de la gema que descansaba alrededor de su cuello.

"Sí," susurró Kaede tranquilamente mientras Inuyasha la observaba con extasiada atención. "Puedo verla?"

Kagome miró al Capitán por permiso y observó mientras él lamía sus labios antes de darle la más ligera inclinación de su cabeza. Ella mordió el interior de su mejilla ante la seña y se giró para mirar desconfiada a la anciana. " _Qué querrá con ella?_ " Se preguntó mientras alcanzaba por la joya con manos tímidas, sujetando la joya firmemente antes de retirarla de su cuello y sostener la gema limpia por su vieja cadena para que la anciana pudiera verla.

Kaede asintió solemnemente, su ojo fijo en la joya en completa contemplación antes de darse la vuelta, dirigiendo su foco hacia el Capitán tras ella, su expresión una de compasión. "Es la misma que le diste a Kikyo, verdad?" Le preguntó llamando la atención de todos en la habitación.

Las orejas de Inuyasha se aplastaron en su cabeza mientras se giraba lejos de la anciana, sus ojos ilegibles para todos alrededor. Finalmente, asintió, un gesto rápido y corto desviando la mirada de todos, eligiendo enfocarse en la pared al otro lado.

"La que recuperé," continuó Kaede gentil. "Después de su muerte?"

Inuyasha resopló y llevó sus manos a sus costados, cerrando sus puños fuertemente, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente. "La misma."

Desde su lugar detrás de Kaede, Kagome observó el intercambio con un corazón destrozado. " _Fue un obsequio para Kikyo?_ " Pensó ella mientras observaba la joya mecerse en la cadena que aún sostenía en el aire, su cuerpo paralizado e incapaz de moverse. " _Un obsequio que devolvió cuando murió—una especie de regalo de muerte._ " Tragó y lentamente regresó la joya hacia su corazón, sosteniéndola fuertemente contra ella mientras un sentimiento de completa y total confusión entraba en su pecho. " _Por qué me la dio y me hizo usarla?_ " Sacudió su cabeza, sus ojos nunca dejaron el extraño cristal rosáceo. " _Me la dio a mí porque se la dio a Kikyo y eso tenía sentido? Es como si estuviera tratando de convertirme en ella._ " Gruñó ella, rabia alimentó su anterior indignación. En ese instante quiso tirar la gema lo más lejos posible de ella, tal vez tirarla en la cara de su dueño pero algo la detuvo, un lado más racional de su cerebro. " _Qué si tuvo otra razón?_ " Gruñó internamente mientras colocaba una mano en su frente. " _Por qué no puedo tener algo de paz y no estar confundida?_ "

Kagome no tuvo tiempo para preguntar más, porque de nuevo la conversación había progresado a algo completamente nuevo y confuso para todos, no solo para ella.

La anciana aun mirando a Inuyasha apretó sus labios en una delgada línea observando intensamente al perro demonio. "Cuándo," habló ella, su ojo bueno fruncido. "Regresaron tus recuerdos, Inuyasha?"

La habitación pareció paralizarse mientras las palabras de Kaede se suspendían en el aire. Sango y Miroku se miraron mutuamente como si le preguntaran al otro qué estaba pasando aun sabiendo que ninguno tenía una respuesta. Kagome apretó su agarre en la gema, sus ojos miraban entre Inuyasha y Kaede como si tratara de descifrar lo que estaba pasando.

Inuyasha permaneció callado por varios minutos mientras las palabras de Kaede permeaban el aire, una de sus manos alcanzó y tocó el lugar ahora ausente en su pecho donde la joya descansaba normalmente, una gesto nervioso que ahora era inútil. "Mis recuerdos?" Logró murmurar en el aire, su voz vacía de alguna emoción.

Kaede asintió, su viejo rostro se veía casi dolido. "Fue antes o después de quitarte el collar?"

"Antes." Le dijo honestamente tratando de comprender lo que estaba insinuando Kaede. " _Qué está pasando?_ " Pensó para sí mientras sentía sus emociones comenzar a liberarse de su contenido control. "S _abía que algo los había bloqueado pero no sabía que ella lo sabía._ " Aclaró su garganta fuertemente. "Qué sabes, Kaede?"

"La verdad." Habló la anciana, su voz casi apologética para todos en la habitación. "Creo que tú también lo sabes."

Inuyasha levantó una mano, su otra mano fue a su rostro para tocar su sien, como si mantuviera su rabia bajo control. "Estás sugiriendo que ese collar," ondeó distraídamente su mano hacia Kagome. "Bloqueó mi memoria?" Su voz temblaba mientras hablaba. "Nunca hizo eso antes!" Espetó mirando a la anciana, sus ojos prácticamente trataban de fusilarla mientras sus manos temblaban con su propia rabia encendiéndose dentro de él.

Kaede asintió, encogiendo sus hombros como si dijera: Sabía que esto no saldría bien. "Ella no quería que recordaras."

Inuyasha apretó sus dientes, retirando su mano de su cabeza en el proceso. "Ella puso un encantamiento en él antes de morir y luego te dijo devolvérmelo?" Presionó mientras apretaba sus manos a sus costados, sus ojos destellaban con furia mientras miraba a la anciana. "Quería joderme la cabeza?"

"Fue su último deseo," informó Kaede con una voz tranquilizadora intentando controlar el temperamento que vio brotar. "Me dijo devolvértelo porque tú eras su dueño. No descubrí que lo había encantado sino hasta después." Continuó ella, sus manos se extendieron en un aplacador gesto de buena fe. "Cuando el poder de Kagome se activó, el encantamiento debió haberse roto." Lo miró apologéticamente. "Lo siento pero ella no quería que la conocieras, quería que olvidaras."

"Maldición!" Gritó Inuyasha, la rabia lo rebasó mientras estrellaba su puño en la mesa a su izquierda, haciendo que se rompiera en leños y astillas.

Sango y Kagome saltaron por reflejo mientras pequeños trozos de madera caían alrededor. Instintivamente, Miroku se detuvo al lado de Kagome colocando una gentil mano en el hombro de la joven. Sorprendida, Kagome miró al hombre captando sus tensos ojos negros que parecían decirle que estaría bien y que no debía temer. Ella asintió temblorosa que entendía justo cuando Sango llegó a detenerse a su otro lado, el pequeño Shippo se veía aterrorizado en sus brazos.

"No era su decisión." La voz del Capitán irrumpió de nuevo en la habitación, sacándola de la barrera protectora de personas a su alrededor.

"Pero fue la decisión que tomó." Valientemente, Kaede dio un paso, sus manos aun extendidas hacia él en una señal de paz. "No puedes cambiar el pasado, Inuyasha." Continuó suavizando. "Lo que está hecho está hecho, lo único con lo que puedes tratar es lo que está en frente de ti ahora y el poder que posee esa joya."

"Sólo es una maldita joya," Gritó Inuyasha, su temperamento rebosado mientras lo inundaba la rabia. La verdad era que no era solo una maldita joya; fue un obsequio que le dio tiempo atrás una mujer por la que se había preocupado más que nadie en el mundo. " _Madre._ " Pensó mientras la rabia brotaba en él, rabia por Kikyo quien se había atrevido a meterse con una posesión tan valiosa. " _Por qué se la di?_ " Se preguntó mientras recordaba estar sentado en la cama de esa mujer mirando su desnudo hombro mientras jugueteaba con la gema alrededor de su cuello.

" _Es hermosa._ " _Susurró Kikyo en la oscura habitación mientras su cabello negro caía libremente frente a uno de sus lechosos senos._

" _Te gusta?" Respondió Inuyasha con una sonrisa, sus ojos negros fijos en ella mientras movía la gema entre sus dedos._

 _Kikyo rió suavemente y lo miró, sus ojos cálidos en una forma que no se ajustaba a su expresión diaria. "Por supuesto." Susurró ella soltando la gema y se acercó más a él, sus labios buscaban los suyos en la habitación escasamente iluminada._

 _Él inhaló bruscamente mientras la probaba y la halaba más cerca, permitiendo que sus pechos se presionaran, la joya acuñada en medio. Con un gruñido, se separó de ella y se recostó en la cama llevándola con él hasta que su cabeza descansaba en su pecho. "Vas a matarme, mujer." Murmuró en su cabello mientras inhalaba su aroma florido._

 _Kikyo rió, un sonido que era extraño viniendo de su fachada normalmente dura y luego, así como la risa emergió se detuvo mientras se tornaba seria de nuevo. "Pronto será de mañana."_

 _Su respiración se atascó en su garganta. "Me iré antes de que salga el sol." Le dijo aunque su corazón ardió en su pecho ante la idea._

" _Pasará mucho tiempo antes de verte otra vez, verdad?" Susurró ella en la fría noche. "Me preocuparé."_

 _Su corazón palpitó ante sus palabras, nunca antes le había dicho que se preocuparía. "Siempre regresaré a ti." Le dijo honestamente en la oscuridad mientras su corazón se hinchaba con sentimientos arrolladores por la desnuda mujer descansando en su pecho._

 _Ella se sentó, sus dedos se movieron gentiles contra su desnuda piel mientras sus oscuros ojos lo miraban expectantes. "Lo prometes?"_

 _Nunca entendería por qué alcanzó por la cadena alrededor de su cuello o por qué sonrió ante su mirada de completa sorpresa mientras la depositaba sobre su cabeza para descansar entre el valle de sus senos. Colgaba ahí meciéndose entre sus pálidos senos de un lado a otro, la luz de la luna reflejándose en ella mientras lo miraba incrédula, "Lo prometo." Susurró él en la noche y le dio una mirada que confirmaba cada palabra que había dicho. "Lo prometo." Susurró una última vez mientras se inclinaba y tocaba sus labios con los suyos._

Inuyasha sintió su mente salir del recuerdo, su corazón no ardía más con preocupación o amor no correspondido sino con rabia, traición y odio. " _Después de todo eso, se metió con ella._ " Sintió sus manos temblar violentamente mientras todo su cuerpo comenzaba a tensarse como si estuviera a punto de entrar en una pelea. " _Devolvérmela a su muerte con un encantamiento para dañarme la cabeza, borrarse ella y cada recuerdo que tuve con ella!_ " Inhaló profundamente mientras veía rojo. " _No tenía el derecho!_ " La idea se repetía, gritándose una y otra vez en su mente. " _No tenía el derecho a meterse con mi cabeza, no tenía el derecho a meterse con la joya de mi madre!_ "

"Inuyasha, escúchame," Kaede habló fuerte, su voz un don de razón en la bruma en la que estaba la mente de Inuyasha. "Ella tuvo sus razones pero eso fue hace cincuenta años. No hay nada que podamos hacer para cambiar el pasado."

"Pero—," Él trató de resaltar la importancia de lo que su hermana había hecho, trató de decirle que esto no era solo sobre la manipulación de sus recuerdos sino que no podía—no podía permitirse admitir que lo que más le dolía era que usara esa joya sagrada para un propósito tan superficial. "Ella," Dijo usando las únicas palabras que podía. "Se metió con mi mente." Continuó hablando Inuyasha, paseándose de un lado a otro, los vellos de su nuca erizados. "Qué le da el derecho para jugar con mi cabeza?" Desconocido para los otros, se refería a eso en más formas que esa.

De pie a un costado, Kagome observó la rabia cruzar el rostro del Capitán, sus ojos estudiándolo, estudiando la forma en que se paseaba de un lado a otro, sus orejas aplastadas en su cráneo, los pequeños pelos en ellas erizados mientras se movía, todo su cuerpo tenso y enojado con la mujer que era su encarnación, la mujer que había amado. " _Por qué haría eso?_ " Se preguntó mientras observaba al Capitán llevar sus manos hacia su cabeza, pasando una por su cabello mientras la otra buscaba algo destructivo que hacer. " _Estaba protegiéndolo?_ "

"Ella siempre hizo esto," Continuó balbuceando Inuyasha, respondiendo inconscientemente las preguntas de Kagome. "Siempre quiso borrarlo, mantenerlo oculto, y bien que encontró una manera!"

"Inuyasha," resonó la voz de Kaede, esta vez sonó casi como una advertencia.

"Sabes que es verdad." Gritó él mientras estrellaba su puño sobre otra mesa, esta vez no la rompió pero la usó para mantenerse en pie. "Ella había querido olvidar, para no tener que admitirlo."

"Sé que lo ocultó pero no fue—," La mujer suspiró cerrando sus ojos. "No fue por maldad."

"Por maldad, no—," Gruñó Inuyasha sarcástico mientras giraba de golpe su cabeza para mirarla con furia destellando en sus ojos. "Más como práctico."

"Inuyasha." Llamó Kaede exasperada, sus viejos hombros se desplomaron.

"No quería manchar su agonizante reputación," levantó sus manos en el aire, su voz tan sarcástica como la mirada en su rostro. "Al decirle al mundo sobre mí, el maldito," se detuvo en seco de decir lo que quería. "Pirata demonio con el que se acostaba!"

Kagome no tuvo tiempo de admitir el significado tras esas palabras cuando la realización la golpeó. " _Eso es._ " Pensó que todo se juntó justo cuando las palabras dejaron la boca del Capitán. " _Eso es por qué—ella—_ se avergonzaba." Dijo Kagome en voz alta, de inmediato su mano cubrió su boca con horror.

El aire se tornó denso de inmediato, denso con remordimiento, denso con rabia, denso con horror, denso con temor, denso con confusión y duda. A su lado, Sango retrocedió un poco, soltando a Kagome completamente temerosa por la furia del capitán. Miró a Miroku quien también había retrocedido, mirando a su esposo con ojos abiertos como si preguntara si tenía alguna idea de lo que estaba pasando. Miroku se encogió antes de alcanzar y depositar una mano en su codo echándola más hacia atrás. Podían preocuparse por Kagome pero el temor por su vida sopesaba incluso esos sentimientos de protección y preocupación.

El Capitán se giró lentamente hacia Kagome, sus ojos aterrizaron en ella, su rabia anterior pareció disiparse y amplificarse mientras sus dorados irises la miraban con absoluto horror. "Supongo que estás de acuerdo con—," Comenzó él pero Kagome lo interrumpió.

"Lo siento." Dijo rápidamente ondeando sus manos en frente de su rostro. "No quise decir que ella lo estaba, solo dije que no era—no era eso, que estabas implicando que ella se—e-e," Ella aclaró su garganta y miró al piso. "Avergonzaba pero—no creo—quiero decir, yo no me avergonzaría, un pirata es una—interesante elección para la mujer que le guste ese tipo de hombre—no estoy diciendo que sea un mal tipo de hombre solo que no a todas," sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro. "Les gusta un hombre que mata y roba y viola pero tú no haces eso, eres bueno quiero decir—," Rió incómoda mientras juntaba dos de sus dedos en frente de su rostro. "Quiero decir, bueno—no hay razón para avergonzarse de ti. No eres el pirata promedio, sabes, no violas, eso lo sé, y robas pero como una especie de Robin Hood y eres más amable que todos los otros piratas que he conocido y eres más guapo y—," Su rostro se tornó rojo mientras sus palabras se registraban en su cabeza. "Dejaré de hablar ahora." Susurró mientras sus enormes ojos se movían de sus manos para mirar sus pies avergonzada.

Inuyasha sintió su corazón regocijarse en su pecho, el temor que lo había plagado cuando habló la primera vez se fue, menguando como una indeseada ola. " _Ella no está de acuerdo._ " Pensó él. " _En verdad eres diferente de Kikyo, no es así, Kagome?_ "

Viendo una clara oportunidad, Kaede avanzó, hacia Inuyasha, sus manos a sus costados en vez de en frente de su cara. "Inuyasha," dijo suavemente, desviando la atención de Inuyasha de Kagome y hacia ella. "Dónde obtuviste la joya?"

"Yo—," Comenzó a hablar pero su voz se atascó en su garganta por la extraña pregunta. "Qué?"

"Dónde," Kaede habló lentamente esperando que se distrajera con el nuevo tópico. "Conseguiste la joya?"

Inuyasha parpadeó asimilando sus palabras mientras todos los pensamientos de Kikyo cambiaban a pensamientos de otra mujer. " _Okaa-san._ " Tragó mientras la palabra llenando su cabeza era la única persona en este mundo que sabía de dónde había venido la gema. " _Miroku,_ " miró hacia el joven quien permanecía un poco atrás de Kagome mirándolo con una expresión de reproche en su rostro. Incluso con ese hecho en su cabeza abrió su boca antes de tener el tiempo para pensar más. "No sé." Dijo mirando a su hijo a través de sus mechones. "La he tenido por tanto como puedo recordar." Le envió al joven una mirada discreta diciéndole en silencio no decir una palabra.

Miroku frunció ante la silenciosa orden pero asintió con igual discreción. " _Tienes personas en quien confiar._ " Pensó tratando de no suspirar. " _No te matará decirles._ " Dejó desplomar sus hombros sabiendo que era inútil, el Capitán era un hombre de secretos que se había quemado muchas veces antes. " _Por ahora, respetaré tu decisión pero algún día vas a tener que comenzar a confiar en la gente, no puedes ser un gran misterio para siempre, especialmente—_ " Desvió la mirada del Capitán hacia la cabeza de Kagome y sonrió.

"Hm." Kaede aceptó la información con un ligero frunce. Miró largo y duro al hombre que había conocido desde que era una niña pero Inuyasha simplemente permaneció ante ella erguido e inmóvil. Después de unos momentos, suspiró y le dio una ligera sonrisa que pareció sugerir que no le creía una palabra. "Es extraño que tengas algo," Señaló la joya con una mano. "Tan valioso como esto."

Inuyasha levantó una ceja mientras hablaba. "Sólo es una gema." Le dijo franco con su ceja aun alta. "No tiene valor."

"Estás seguro?" Kaede habló tan suavemente que los hombres y mujeres se reunieron alrededor para escuchar. Levantando su cabeza hacia Kagome que aún mantenía la joya alrededor de su cuello, suspiró, estudiándola por varios minutos con su ojo bueno. "Esa no es una joya ordinaria, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha sintió su corazón detenerse ante sus palabras. "Qué," Inuyasha tragó tratando de controlar sus palabras. "Qué quieres decir?"

"Esa joya es parte de algo mucho más grande que tú o que yo." Continuó ella, su vieja voz rasposa mientras hablaba. "Es mucho más antigua que tú o que yo." Le dio una mirada diciéndole cuán significante era su edad realmente. "Se remonta a los comienzos de la piratería."

Inuyasha frunció tratando de imaginar a dónde iba Kaede con sus palabras.

"Los comienzos?" Inquirió Miroku con un paso adelante, metiéndose en la conversación.

Kaede se giró hacia el joven y le dio un corto movimiento de cabeza. "Los comienzos mismos," le dijo firmemente. "Alrededor de doscientos años atrás."

"La piratería ha existido tanto tiempo?" La voz del pequeño Shippo llegó desde su lugar en los brazos de Miroku.

"Sí," Kaede asintió gentilmente, dándole al niño una suave sonrisa. "Así como esta joya o debería decir, este fragmento de la joya."

"Fragmento?" Repitió Sango interviniendo justo como Miroku momentos antes.

Kaede asintió por millonésima vez antes de mirar a Kagome, a la joya que descansaba sobre el pecho de la joven. "Alguna vez perteneció a una joya mucho más grande, la Shikon no Tama."

Las orejas de Inuyasha de irguieron de inmediato en su cabeza, mirando a la anciana con sorprendidos ojos dorados. "Shikon no Tama, _la_ Shikon no Tama." Se giró y le dio a la joya una extraña mirada mientras descansaba contra el pecho de Kagome.

"Sabes de ella?" Preguntó Kaede asombrada, sus cejas elevadas en shock.

"He escuchado de ella," reconoció Inuyasha mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello. "Es una vieja historia que me contaron de niño." Dejó caer su mentón como si intentara recomponerse. " _Madre, por qué nunca me lo dijiste?_ "

"Una historia para dormir." Susurró Miroku, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Inuyasha mientras llevaba una mano a su mentón. "Espera, solías decirme," chasqueó sus dedos mientras hablaba, sus ojos fijos en el Capitán. "Cuando era pequeño, me contaste la historia, la historia de la Shikon no Tama, la joya creada para dominar los mares."

"Es verdad," aceptó Inuyasha mirando a Miroku, su rostro nublado con nostalgia. "Había olvidado que te la conté."

Kaede miró entre los dos, notando la forma en que sus auras parecían alinearse, un suave calor entre ellos, el calor de un padre e hijo. " _A él siempre le gustaron los niños,_ " pensó con una sonrisa. " _La prueba es que reclamó uno._ "

"Cómo dice la leyenda?" Preguntó Kagome finalmente lo valiente suficiente para hablar sin morir de vergüenza por su anterior desliz.

"Fue creada por un pirata poderoso," comenzó Miroku sin más instigación. "Hace dos mil años en orden de controlar el mar. Era un demonio nutria y la joya fue diseñada para amplificar su poder natural, haciéndolo invencible a tormentas y tifones. Pero después de unos años de esto, se volvió ambicioso—"

"Siempre lo hacen." Murmuró Sango desde su lugar junto a Kagome, brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

"Shh," Reprimió Shippo firmemente con un dedo sobre su boca desde los brazos de Miroku, sus pequeños ojos animados mientras escuchaba la historia. "Escucha, no hables," dijo el niño franco antes de volverse hacia el cuentista. "Continúe Sr. Miroku."

"De acuerdo," dijo Miroku ladeando su cabeza. "Se volvió ambicioso y comenzó a tomar posesión de barcos que le pertenecían a los imperios más poderosos en el mundo. Los demonios a cargo de esos imperios se enojaron y decidieron hacer a un lado sus diferencias para poder matarlo. Esperaron y esperaron, hasta que cometió un error, fue a tierra donde sus poderes se debilitaban y lo atacaron. Mataron al demonio pero crearon un problema nuevo."

"Pelearon por la joya." Infirió Kagome asintiendo.

"Sí," aceptó Miroku con un corto movimiento de cabeza. "Pelearon y pelearon hasta que sus reinos casi fueron destruidos. Finalmente, con sus imperios en desorden y sus súbditos listos para revelarse se reunieron y llegaron a un acuerdo. Romperían la joya y cada uno obtendría una porción para que todos pudieran compartir su poder."

"Con los años," continuó Kaede donde él la había dejado. "La joya continuó siendo fracturada, pasando de emperador a hijos guerreros en orden de evitar familiares rivales, hasta que llegó a miles de piezas." Gentilmente, alcanzó agarrando la pieza que ahora descansaba contra el pecho de Kagome. "Esta es una de esas piezas."

"Hay tres piezas actualmente." Inuyasha la corrigió en un intento por acortar más el camino.

"Tres?" Preguntó Kaede juntando sus cejas.

"Sí, Manten tenía dos." Exhaló un respiro mientras hablaba. "Cuando encontré a Kagome estaban en el montón de cenizas que fue Manten—y—cuando las recogí ellas," miró a Kagome por debajo de su espesa capa de cabello, preguntándose si recordaba la forma como había reaccionado, la forma como se había perdido por un momento, la forma en que ella lo había traído de vuelta. Por la vacía mirada en su rostro mientras hablaba, estaba seguro de que no. "Se combinaron con la mía." Mintió.

Kagome frunció su entrecejo ante la historia. " _No recuerdo eso._ " Se dijo pero no pudo evitar la sensación de que algo en las palabras del Capitán no había sido verdad, sin embargo, no tenía modo de saberlo.

"Extraordinario." Susurró Kaede sorprendida. "Si pueden combinarse, eso significa que la joya puede reconstruirse y ser restaurada a su forma original."

"No es eso algo bueno?" Preguntó Miroku. "Si podemos reconstruir la joya entonces podemos obtener su poder."

"Miroku," intervino Inuyasha sacudiendo su cabeza. "Sabes lo que pasó originalmente en la leyenda, la gente peleó por ella y murió por ella, si tuviéramos la joya y alguien lo descubre vendría tras ella, nunca nos dejarían en paz."

"Eso es verdad." Miroku asintió comprendiendo, sintiéndose un poco tonto. "Pero, no podríamos decir lo mismo de alguien más?" Levantó su cabeza mientras la idea llegaba a él, una sensación de pena entró en su corazón. "Si alguien más conoce la leyenda y encuentra un fragmento de la joya, podrían buscar también y si la combinan—"

"Podrían usarla como lo hizo el hombre de la leyenda." Sango terminó por él, su cuerpo incrédulo. "Podrían usarla para controlar todo, a todos."

"Deben completar la joya." La voz de Kaede hizo eco alrededor.

"Completarla?"

"Sí," asintió la anciana. "Si pueden completarla, entonces, tal vez puedan destruirla y evitar que eso pase de nuevo."

"Cómo?" Preguntó Sango levantando sus brazos con desconcierto. "No puedes destruirla, se haría una pieza más y más pequeña."

"Tal vez podrían derretirla?" Sugirió Shippo. "Como el oro?"

"No creo que eso funcione." Murmuró Miroku sacudiendo su cabeza. "No es lo mismo que el oro, es como un diamante y esos no se derriten."

"Siempre he pensado," todos se giraron hacia Kaede, escuchando mientras la anciana hablaba de nuevo. "Que la joya podría ser purificada como un demonio una vez que estuviera completa."

"Es posible," murmuró Inuyasha en acuerdo. "Ellos tienen energía espiritual similar, la joya y un demonio." Él miró la pequeña joya que aún colgaba de los dedos de Kagome. "Si son similares entonces tal vez puedan ser destruidas de la misma manera."

"Sólo hay un problema." Interrumpió Miroku, su rostro casi apologético mientras miraba a todos. "Cómo las encontramos?" La pregunta quedó en el aire por varios segundos. "No es como si podamos verlas, digo, no sabíamos que Manten las tenía hasta después de que murió y dios sólo sabe cómo las consiguió."

"Kagome puede rastrearlas." La respuesta llegó de la nada, inesperada y ofrecida por una Kaede igualmente sorprendida.

"Qué?" Kagome comenzó a mirar incrédula a la anciana. "No, no puedo!"

"Sí puedes," la anciana asintió como si tratara de convencerse. "Sólo debes tener la herramienta apropiada."

"Una herramienta?" Preguntó Sango por todos los demás en el grupo.

"Sí," Kaede asintió rápidamente. "Algo que ha estado pasando de generación en generación en mi familia." Kaede frunció sus labios mientras terminaba, su viejo ojo miraba hacia la habitación donde había visto por primera vez a Inuyasha cincuenta años atrás. Con un profundo respiro se alejó de todos, yendo lentamente hacia la puerta sus manos en su espalda mientras caminaba. "Nunca he sido capaz de usarla pero creo que Kagome puede." Llamó sobre su hombro mientras alcanzaba la puerta, colocó una vieja y arrugada mano en el pomo, girándola, y abrió la puerta.

Por un segundo desapareció en la habitación, el sonido de sus pies y sus manos era el único recordatorio de que estaba ahí con ellos. Y luego, como si nunca se hubiese ido, regresó, un pequeño objeto de madera en su arrugada mano. Caminando rápidamente sobre sus cansadas piernas, alcanzó a Kagome, su mano extendida hacia la joven.

"Tómala." Ordenó suavemente aun con dureza en su rostro.

Kagome titubeó un momento antes de alcanzarla, tocando la extraña caja de madera con manos temblorosas. Sus dedos primero rozaron la madera, un brillo rosado irradió de ellos. Como si la quemara, Kagome se alejó, llevando su mano hacia su pecho asustada, sus ojos miraban el objeto completamente aturdida.

"Está bien," le dijo Kaede, su voz gentil y segura. "Tómala."

"Pero—," La voz de Kagome no sonó convencida.

"Sólo hazlo. No te lastimará." Presionó Kaede.

Kagome asintió tímidamente antes de alcanzar de nuevo, esta vez sin molestarse en tocarla con las puntas de sus dedos sino tomándola de la mano de Kaede sin preámbulo, luchando con su propio miedo. Una brillante luz rosada llenó la habitación instantáneamente, tocándolos a todos y a todo, fue un brillo puro asombroso, un resplandor que notablemente no lastimó a nadie, demonio o humano por igual, en vez se sentía cálido, confortante, como el abrazo de una madre y luego, tan rápidamente como apareció, desapareció, recogiéndose en los dedos de Kagome.

"Qué fue eso?" Shippo fue el primero en hablar, su infantil voz resonó en la habitación. "Todos vieron esa luz?" Preguntó mirando a los adultos quienes estaban muy sorprendidos para responder.

"Ábrelo." Ordenó Kaede ignorando al niño, dirigiéndose a Kagome. "Ábrelo y dime qué ves."

Kagome frunció sus cejas, volviendo la atención de todos hacia la pequeña caja en su mano. Ladeó su cabeza, estudiando la lisa y vieja madera, era oscura, la madera más oscura que hubiese visto, tan oscura que solo sus dedos pudieron distinguir el intrincado grabado que había sido hecho meticulosamente en ella. Con cuidado, la acercó a su rostro, entrecerrando sus ojos hasta que pudieron ver lo que sus dedos habían sentido. Un círculo, una gema grabada en la mitad, rodeada por una escritura que apenas reconoció.

" _Es como el escrito en mi hombro._ " Asintió en silencio continuando su inspección, sus ojos ahora enfocados en las bisagras que mantenía cerrada la caja, eran de un dorado oscuro, más oscuro que los ojos del Capitán y mientras tocaba el metal notó que era suave. " _Es oro._ " Pensó para sí colocando sus dedos en posición, alistándose para abrir el pequeño recipiente de madera.

A su alrededor, todos observaban, preguntándose ansiosos qué podría haber dentro, acercándose más y más mientras veían los dedos de Kagome halar la tapa de la base de la caja.

" _Qué es eso?_ " Se preguntaron al unísono, inconscientes de que sus pensamientos eran el mismo. " _Qué hay dentro?_ "

Todos se paralizaron cuando la tapa de la caja se abrió completamente y Kagome jadeó. "Es una brújula."

 _Fin del Capítulo_

 _Dejen sus Reviews_


	28. Traducciones Mortales

**SHIKURO: UN CUENTO DE HADAS EN EL CARIBE**

 **Por Inuma Asahi De**

Traducido por Inuhanya

 **Disclaimer:** La escritora no posee ninguno de los personajes creados por Rumiko Takahashi pero todos los demás desearían que sí. Todos los personajes originales o conceptos son de la autora Inuma Asahi De (a excepción de las figuras históricas).

-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Capítulo Veintiocho:**

 **Traducciones Mortales**

"Una brújula," susurró Kaede, su ojo bien abierto mientras se detenía al lado de Kagome, concentrada en el objeto que había conocido por años y aún nunca había sido capaz de abrir. "Es una brújula."

"No lo sabías?" Preguntó Inuyasha sorprendido desde su lugar a unos pies, sus ojos moviéndose entre la anciana y la paralizada Kagome quien sostenía la brújula en frente de ella, sus ojos también llenos de incredulidad.

La anciana frunció ligeramente, su expresión una de contemplación mientras miraba el pequeño objeto de madera en manos de Kagome. "No, nunca pude abrirla y Kikyo nunca lo intentó en su momento." Le informó suavemente levantando la mirada, observando al hombre mucho mayor antes de mirar al resto de ellos. "Todo lo que sabía era que había sido delegada a nosotras."

"Delegada por quién?" Preguntó Sango deteniéndose al lado de Kagome, mirando con intriga la brújula.

"Nuestro padre. Antes de morir, le confió esta caja, o brújula, a Kikyo." Susurró la anciana tristemente, su ojo bueno parecía regresar en el tiempo, a un lugar que la atormentaba hasta este día. "En su lecho de muerte nos contó la historia que le había contado su padre y su padre antes de él," pausó y sacudió su cabeza de los recuerdos antes de continuar. "Que la caja de cierta forma era la respuesta a la historia." Mordió su labio cuando sus palabras finales encontraron silencio. "Siempre pensé que debía significar que lo que sea que hubiese en esta caja podría encontrar los fragmentos."

Nadie habló por varios segundos mientras miraban la pequeña caja ahora conocida como brújula. "Kaede," Inuyasha habló tranquilamente rompiendo el silencio. "Kikyo sabía que—" Pausó por un segundo moviendo sus ojos de la brújula a la anciana que estaba interrogando. "Mi fragmento era un fragmento de Shikon?"

"No estoy segura," le dijo Kaede honestamente cerrando su ojo y colocando sus manos detrás para soportar su adolorida espalda. "Pero me inclinaría a que no. Kikyo fue bendecida espiritualmente como sabes," frunció sus labios con un largo suspiro. "Pero no era alguien para esta leyenda. No creyó que fuera cierta." Abrió su ojo lentamente. "Incluso no sabía que había una brújula en esta caja porque se rehusó a creer en ella." Kaede les informó reafirmando de nuevo el extraño e inquietante suceso—Kikyo no lo había sabido.

"Entonces cómo lo supiste?" Habló Inuyasha en la creciente desorientación. "Nunca has visto una, verdad?" Presionó mientras daba un ligero paso hacia ella. "Entonces cómo supiste de esto?"

La anciana guardó silencio ante la pregunta, su arrugado rostro apretado mientras miraba la brújula en la mano de Kagome. "Yo creí en la leyenda de nuestro padre." Ofreció franca pero algo en su voz sonaba controlado. "Creo que creer me llevó a ver lo que mi hermana no pudo."

"Kikyo," Kagome finalmente habló mientras sus hermosos ojos parecían temblar de la fuerza de su mirada en la caja. "No sabía?" Lentamente, sus ojos se desviaron de la caja para mirar a Kaede, suave, casi imperceptible ahora, interrogante. "Pero eso es imposible." Logró decir finalmente. " _Kikyo tuvo que haber sabido._ " Se dijo buscando respuestas en los ojos de la anciana. " _Tenía que saberlo._ "

"Mi hermana," le dijo Kaede a Kagome gentilmente. "No sabía nada de esto," movió su mano entre la joya y la brújula. "Ella era completamente inconsciente de que había una brújula dentro de esta caja, como dije," Pausó un momento viéndose casi decepcionada. "Kikyo no quiso saber, no creía en las leyendas que nos dijo nuestro padre." Terminó encogiéndose de hombros y resoplando.

La mente de Kagome se fijó en esa simple declaración: Kikyo no sabía. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos mirando a Kaede completamente sorprendida de que esa mujer, esa gran miko que le dijeron era su encarnación, no había sabido de los contenidos de la pequeña caja, tenía que saber, tuvo que haber sido capaz de abrirla. Si su encarnación no pudo entonces lógicamente tampoco ella debería haber sido capaz. "Estoy confundida." Declaró la joven, su expresión completamente perpleja.

"Todos lo estamos." Respondió Sango desde su lado mientras estiraba un dedo para tocar la madera, sintiendo lo suave que era. "Esto es muy extravagante si me preguntan."

"Lo sé—" Kagome comenzó lentamente mientras observaba el dedo de Sango trazar la parte de la caja donde la imagen de la joya pareció estar grabada. "Pero, lo que no entiendo es cómo es," pausó luchando por las palabras. "Posible."

"Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó Miroku con su cabeza ladeada. "Está pasando así que debe ser posible."

"Tal vez no es lógico." Añadió el Capitán a la declaración.

"Pero posible." Añadió Miroku también, enviándole al Capitán una sonrisa en el proceso, una sonrisa que el hombre devolvió de alguna manera, divertido.

"Pero—no lo entienden?" Continuó Kagome no influenciada por las bromas normalmente caprichosas y entretenidas del Capitán e hijo. "Esta mujer Kikyo y yo, somos la misma, verdad?" Hizo la pregunta con poca confianza, su cuerpo rígido con desconcierto, su rostro en una forma que sugería que estaba a punto de llorar. "Soy su reencarnación así que cualquier cosa que ella podía hacer, yo puedo hacerlo," continuó ella, su voz llena de pánico. "Y cualquier cosa que yo pueda hacer ella lo hizo, verdad?"

"No," Kaede sacudió su cabeza lentamente, su ojo mirando al piso, su rostro parecía casi avergonzado por las palabras que su boca estaba por decir. "Kikyo," susurró la anciana. "Era muy nublada, muy ciega." Lentamente, levantó su cabeza, su ojo bueno miraba a Kagome como si fuera una trabajadora milagrosa. "Se rehusó a ver lo que estaba en frente de ella, se adivinaba a sí misma y a su padre." Tristeza irradiaba de Kaede mientras hablaba. "Kikyo no creía en cuentos de hadas, sólo creía en que el mundo era frío y no habían joyas mágicas y cajas misteriosas que se mezclaban con las leyendas." La anciana sonrió levemente pero parecía dolida. "Y por eso, nunca pensó en intentarlo como lo hiciste tú, Kagome."

Kagome dejó caer sus manos ligeramente en la caja aun segura en la punta de sus dedos. "Intentar?"

"Kikyo nunca intentó abrir la caja." Susurró Kaede sonando casi avergonzada de su hermana. "Estaba muy asustada de lo que potencialmente pudiera pasar. Tú, Kagome, eres diferente a ella," la anciana miró a Kagome, su rostro parecía melancólico y esperanzado. "Un paso más cerca de la pureza y la iluminación, de esta forma eres capaz de hacer lo que ella podía." Sonrió. "Simplemente eres diferente."

La joven se echó ligeramente hacia atrás ante la respuesta, moviendo su cabeza lentamente de un lado a otro. "Eso no tiene sentido, te estás contradiciendo!" Acusó Kagome. "Primero me dices que soy Kikyo y luego dices que soy diferente, soy ella y no soy ella, soy una reencarnación pero eso no me hace la persona que fue. Yo," llevó una mano hacia su cabeza hundiéndola en su cabello mientras lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos. "No entiendo." Susurró llevando la brújula hacia su pecho, sosteniéndola fuertemente como si le pidiera protegerla de su propia incertidumbre. "Por qué yo?"

Kaede mordió su labio sabiendo que su respuesta no era satisfactoria. "Fuiste elegida."

Kagome elevó frustrada sus manos al aire. "Por quién?" Demandó.

"No lo sé." Admitió Kaede suavemente.

Kagome gruñó por la respuesta, no dispuesta a aceptar lo que estaba pasando. " _Soy alguien más,_ " Se dijo. " _Pero no soy alguien más? Por qué no puedo—ser—yo?_ " Tomó un profundo y tembloroso respiro antes de hablar. "Sólo quiero ser yo," le dijo firmemente a Kaede. "No quiero ser la reencarnación de alguna chica que tenía miedo de tomar decisiones, no es quien soy."

"Lo sé," Kaede asintió sonriendo suavemente. "Nunca dije que fueras ella, solo vienes de la misma ropa de ella, Kagome, nada más y nada menos."

Kagome se sintió dejar la pelea ante esas palabras, sabía que lo que decía Kaede era verdad, por lo que se oía de eso (lo poco que había escuchado de esta mujer), ellas no eran iguales pero eso no cambiaba los hechos. Levantó su cabeza para mirar al Capitán quien observaba en silencio, " _Aun así soy la reencarnación de la mujer que él amaba._ " Tragando, bajó la mirada hacia su cuerpo sintiéndose pesada. "Por qué soy tan diferente?" Las cansadas palabras salieron de su boca suavemente.

Kaede tragó, un nudo pareció formarse en su garganta mientras trataba de hablar. "Tú," dijo, sus viejas manos temblaban alcanzando por Kagome. "Abriste la caja, Kagome. Eso te hace diferente porque—" Dijo caminando hacia la joven, extendiendo una mano para tocar la mano de Kagome gentil, tranquilizadoramente. "—nadie lo hizo antes."

"Nadie nunca la abrió?" Susurró Sango juntando sus cejas, si nadie la había abierto pero Kagome sí, entonces eso realmente significaba que Kagome era diferente. " _Ella y Kikyo pueden provenir de la misma ropa,_ " pensó citando la anterior declaración de Kaede. " _Pero, no son la misma persona. No, no son ni cercanas por lo que se oye._ "

"No hasta ahora, ninguna mano abrió esta brújula." Aseguró Kaede, su ojo brillaba mientras miraba a Kagome. "Tú, Kagome, eres la única que ha sido capaz de abrir la caja. Eso te hace diferente, muy diferente y creo que también significa que te eligió."

"Cómo puede una caja elegir a alguien." Preguntó ella maliciosa, su voz aún sonaba cansada.

"No lo sé." La voz de Kaede fue casi animada mientras le daba a Kagome una suave sonrisa. "Todo lo que sé es que la abriste y si la abriste entonces eso significa que eres la destinada a usarla." Sus palabras hicieron a Kagome levantar su cabeza sorprendida. "Eres la única que puede."

"Qué?" Susurró ella, la joven se veía de solo diecisiete años. "Quieres decir, crees, que esta brújula tiene un uso?"

"Como dije, mi padre nos dijo," Kaede habló lenta y cuidadosamente deseando que Kagome escuchara cada palabra. "Que esta brújula era la respuesta para resolver el problema de la Shikon no Tama."

"Estás diciendo, que crees que puede—encontrarlas, encontrar los fragmentos de la joya?" Tartamudeó Miroku mirando de cerca la brújula en manos de Kagome. Se veía como cualquier otra brújula con cuatro puntos para cada dirección norte, sur, este y oeste, junto con una flecha roja que mostraba la dirección en la que estaba señalando actualmente. Estaba apuntado hacia Kagome, el este. "Es extraño, la flecha roja," murmuró levantando su cabeza, todos lo miraban con interés, "Siempre debería apuntar al norte."

"Qué?" Kagome se giró hacia el joven frunciendo sus ojos. "La flecha de la brújula?" Preguntó ella antes de mirar el objeto en su fuerte agarre, seguro estaba apuntándola, apuntando al este en vez del norte.

"Tal vez está rota." Dijo Shippo saltando de los brazos de Miroku al hombro de Kagome, mirando la brújula mientras asentía.

"No," Kaede sacudió su cabeza, sus ojos brillaban. "No está rota."

"Entonces por qué apuntaría a Kagome!" Intervino Sango. "Ella no está encarando el norte y todos sabemos que la flecha de una brújula solo apunta al norte," habló la fiera mujer con un brillo en su voz. "Y nunca a ningún otro lado. Entonces por qué está señalando a Kagome, a menos que esté rota?"

"Porque esta brújula no está diseñada para apuntar al norte." La dura voz de Inuyasha llenó el aire impositora y sorprendiendo a las personas alrededor porque no había hablado en un tiempo. "Tiene otra dirección en mente."

"Está diseñada para señalar la joya." Miroku concluyó por él, su rostro sorprendido con la información. "Kagome—" Murmuró girándose para mirarla, parpadeando pocas veces para aclarar su cabeza. "Dame la joya, aquí—" Extendió su mano, esperando.

"Oh, seguro." Kagome asintió tontamente antes de alcanzarle el fragmento a Miroku, depositándolo en su mano, sus ojos inmediatamente regresaron a la brújula, ya muy consciente de lo que Miroku estaba buscando. Muy seguro, en segundos, la dirección de la brújula cambió del este al sur, apuntando directamente a Miroku.

"Asombroso." Susurró Kaede, su voz casi frívola.

"Ven, déjame ver la brújula." Demandó Sango alcanzando por la caja, su curiosidad alta mientras tocaba la útil madera.

Kagome le soltó la caja rápidamente a la mujer, su mente incapaz de comprender lo que estaba pasando mientras el peso abandonaba sus manos.

"Dale la joya a Kagome, Miroku." Demandó ella, pero amablemente.

Miroku asintió y le alcanzó la joya a Kagome quien la tomó en sus vacías manos con cuidado, sus ojos observaban con interés el brillante objeto como si pareciera brillar momentáneamente ante su contacto. " _Es tan hermosa._ " Pensó manoseándola levemente. " _Y creer que fue creada del mal._ " La joya pareció brillar ante sus pensamientos pero no le prestó atención. " _Me pregunto cómo la obtuvo el Capitán?_ " Preguntó ella en silencio mientras su mente trabajaba con ideas de él siendo hijo de un noble, abandonado al nacer y la joya fuera lo único con él cuando fue dejado en el orfanato. " _Eso es tonto._ " Se reprimió. " _Probablemente ha sido hecha en tantos pedazos que es más común ahora y todos los días la gente puede tener una._ "

"No se movió."

Todos volvieron sus cabezas hacia la voz de Sango mientras la mujer ladeaba su cabeza, mirando la brújula con ojos bien abiertos.

"La rompió?" Susurró Shippo en el oído de Kagome pero la joven no respondió, en vez, solo miraba, como si supiera por qué no funcionaba, aparentemente lo sabía.

Lentamente, sus pies con mente propia, Kagome caminó hacia Sango, la joya en su mano brilló levemente que nadie pareció notar su cambio. "Sango." Habló suavemente, extendió su mano para tomar la brújula mientras la joya colgaba de sus dedos. "No funcionará." Dijo sinceramente mientras la mujer le devolvía la caja. "No puede, a menos que esté en mis manos."

"Pero—" Sango frunció su rostro mientras observaba girar la aguja de la brújula, apuntando a Kagome de nuevo. "Ahora que está abierta debería funcionar para cualquiera, verdad?"

"No," Kagome sacudió su cabeza ligeramente, lentamente, como si estuviera en trance. "Sólo puede trabajar en mis manos, el creador de la caja planeó que ese fuera el caso." Su voz era plana y nivelada, casi monótona mientras miraba el rostro inexpresivo de la otra mujer. "Sabía que lo apropiado era que el destructor también fuera el navegador."

"Kagome," susurró el Capitán, sus palabras hicieron eco en la habitación, perturbadoras y atemorizantes, su voz sonaba como en el bote cuando la había encontrado con las cenizas de Manten—distante, antinatural, como si ella no fuera quien hablara realmente sino fuera un canal para alguien más.

De repente, Kagome parpadeó varias veces sacudiendo su cabeza y mirándose desconcertada como si de repente hubiese despertado de un sueño que simplemente estaba presagiando. Sus ojos los miraron a todos antes de moverse hacia el Capitán, sus cejas fruncidas confundidas. "Dijiste mi nombre?" Murmuró ella.

"Sí." El Capitán asintió en acuerdo, su expresión de incertidumbre.

"Eso fue extraño." Sonrió levemente sacudiendo su cabeza. "Fue como si me hubiese dormido por un momento, lo siento, supongo que me fui." Rió para sí aparentemente avergonzada, como si no recordara nada de lo que había pasado segundos antes.

"Curioso." Murmuró Kaede para sí antes de caminar hacia Kagome, sus ojos en la brújula que ahora había cambiado direcciones, de nuevo apuntaba al este hacia la miko reencarnada. "Parece, que sólo Kagome puede usarla, así como, que solo Kagome pudo abrirla." Les dijo dejando pasar el extraño incidente.

"Pero por qué yo?" Preguntó Kagome, toda la calma abandonó su voz mientras miraba expectante a la mujer. "Qué me hace tan especial?"

"Puede que nunca lo sepamos." Le informó Kaede gentilmente. "Todo lo que sabemos Kagome es que tú eres quien abrió la caja, fuiste quien reveló la brújula que ahora yace en tus manos." Kaede alcanzó para acariciar las manos de la joven donde la caja aun residía en un gesto de apoyo. "Es tu destino usarla."

"Y encontrar los otros fragmentos?" Supuso Kagome, mientras juntaba todas las piezas rodeándola, formando un extraño e increíble rompecabezas.

"Eres la única que puede." Continuó Kaede asintiendo firme. "La única que pudo abrirla, hacer que la brújula las busque, está en ti, Kagome," su voz sonó extrañamente como un oráculo de una leyenda griega. "Algo hay en ti que hace funcionar la brújula."

"Lo entiendo mucho," admitió Kagome asintiendo antes de girarse para mirar a la anciana, sus ojos ahora menos asustados pero aún preocupados. "Pero, por qué yo?"

"No lo sé." Le dijo Kaede otra vez con una ligera carcajada. "Podrían haber muchas razones pero todo lo que podemos ver son los hechos frente a nosotros, no la razón."

"Y cuáles son los hechos?" Kagome continuó, mirando la brújula en sus manos, girándola de un lado a otro estudiando la extraña pero familiar caligrafía, la misma caligrafía que estaba en su hombro.

"Que abriste la caja." Fue tan simple como eso.

Kagome no habló de nuevo, solo asintió, sus ojos miraban vacíos al frente asimilando esta información, finalmente aceptándola por lo que era. " _Soy la única que pudo abrirla e hizo funcionar la brújula._ " Tragó lentamente mientras la realidad finalmente la inundaba. " _Soy la única, ni Kikyo, ni Kaede, sino yo._ " Sintió sus dedos apretarse alrededor de la brújula un poco más. " _Y eso significa que soy la única en el mundo que lo sabe, quien podría encontrar la Shikon no Tama y completarla de nuevo._ " Su respiración se atascó en su garganta ante la idea. " _Ni siquiera Kikyo pudo hacerlo._ " Pensó Kagome para sí girando la caja una y otra vez en sus manos. " _Tenía miedo o algo así pero qué me hace más valiente que ella, qué me hace capaz de hacer lo que ella no pudo?_ " Parpadeó ante la idea, " _Qué me hace diferente?_ " La idea era una difícil. Fue entonces que las palabras del Capitán la golpearon, las palabras que había dicho un poco antes, ni en una hora.

" _Ella siempre hizo esto,_ " _Continuó vociferando el Capitán. "Siempre quiso borrarlo, mantenerlo oculto, bien que finalmente encontró una manera!" "Había querido olvidar, para que no tuviera que admitirlo."_

Kagome frunció sus labios mientras se desvanecía el recuerdo. " _Tal vez esa es una diferencia, Kikyo—_ " Miró al Capitán quien parecía también estar perdido en sus pensamientos mirando intensamente la caja en sus manos. " _Kikyo estaba avergonzada por ti, verdad? Pero yo—no sé por qué lo estaría. De qué hay que avergonzarse? Sólo porque eres un pirata?_ "

" _No quería_ _manchar su agonizante reputación al contarle al mundo del maldito pirata demonio con el que se acostaba._ "

De nuevo las palabras hicieron eco en su mente. " _Podría ser que Kikyo estuviera avergonzada porque eras un demonio y ella una humana?_ " Kagome frunció extensivamente ante la idea. " _Eso es algo tonto de qué avergonzarse. Supongo que eso nos hace diferentes. Yo no me avergonzaría, en lo absoluto._ " Se encogió de hombros traviesa. " _Yo estaría feliz de saber que un hombre como tú, pudiera amar a una mujer como yo._ " El rostro de Kagome se enrojeció mientras sus pensamientos la golpeaban realmente, su mente asimilando lo que se había admitido inconscientemente.

Desde su lugar a unos pies, Inuyasha miraba la extraña brújula en manos de Kagome, completamente inconsciente de los pensamientos de la joven, sus ojos bien entrenados estaban enfocados en una extraña anormalidad en la madera de la brújula. Acercándose más entrecerró sus ojos, inadvertido por la Kagome ahora apenada y el silencioso grupo rodeándola, mientras intentaba confirmar lo que estaba mirando. Ladeando su cabeza continuó mirando las extrañas marcas, eran familiares, muy familiares y aún, difíciles de ubicar, como si alguna vez las hubiese conocido pero ahora no podría discernir su significado.

" _Casi parece escritura Nihon._ " Pensó mientras ladeaba su cabeza intentando ver la escritura entre los dedos de Kagome. " _Pero—es Hiragana? No,_ " Sacudió su cabeza mientras fruncía sus cejas, los bloques de caracteres eran muy complejos para ser simple Hiragana. En vez, era muy intrincada, consistente en más de seis trazos para cada palabra, incluso algunas más cercanas a ocho. "Maldición." Murmuró Inuyasha para sí mientras aplastaba sus orejas en su cabeza con rabia, conocía exactamente lo que estaba mirando pero desafortunadamente no estaba seguro si aún podría leerlo. "Es Kanji." Gruñó Inuyasha tan bajo que ninguno de los humanos o incluso Shippo lo escuchó mientras se enderezaba, rotando sus hombros en el proceso. " _Kanji complejo._ "

Aunque Inuyasha había aprendido kanji, había olvidado la mayoría de ello en los pasados trescientos años, después de todo, era muy raro que él escribiera más en su idioma natal habiendo pasado la mayoría de los últimos trescientos años en el hemisferio occidental. De hecho, hasta que había comenzado a enseñarle a Miroku, no había escrito en el idioma la mayor parte de al menos doscientos años. No había sido necesario.

" _Si quiero saber lo que dice,_ " se dijo pasando una mano por su cabello aliviando el dolor de cabeza que había comenzado a formarse en su sien. " _Necesitaré moverme,_ " Miró los extraños caracteres desde su actual distancia sacudiendo su cabeza, sabiendo que tenía razón, tenía que darle un vistazo más de cerca. " _Tal vez si lo veo todo podré recordar algo de eso. Claves del contexto y lo que no._ "

Tomando un profundo respiro, Inuyasha ajustó sus hombros, sus ojos miraban a Kagome quien no miraba en su dirección. La joven simplemente estaba mirándola, paralizada como si pensara que la caja pudiera moverse. Tragó, " _Soy un debilucho._ " Pensó para sí con un frunce desviando la mirada y dirigiendo sus ojos hacia las otras personas en el grupo. Todos ellos estaban en el mismo estado de Kagome, inmóviles, mirando la caja, como si quedaran mudos e incapaces de creer nada de lo que había pasado en los últimos minutos.

" _Tal vez,_ " concluyó él de analizar sus rostros distraídos. " _No noten si me acerco un poco más._ " Inhalando un profundo respiro, se movió, el sigilo de su raza salió instantáneamente mientras maniobraba alrededor de Sango y Miroku, posicionándose al lado de Kaede para poder mirar sobre su hombro la caja en la mano de Kagome. Ladeando su cabeza, miró la caligrafía, analizando cada símbolo que podía ver, ojos dorados leían como no habían leído en años.

私を開いた人は、心と心の純粋です.

" _Hay algo de Hiragana mezclado con Kanji._ " Notó mientras leía la primera oración, la única realmente visible, encima de la caja. Parpadeó, " _Eso significa, la escritura es Nihon, no Chuugoku._ " Inuyasha lamió sus labios ante la idea. No era Kanji puro, no era escritura Chuugoku, era la escritura de su hogar, era Nihon verdadero (la combinación de Hiragana y Kanji) y podría leerlo con algo de paciencia.

Tomando un profundo respiro, miró la escritura que podía ver, estudiándola por familiaridades, intentando leer lo que decía. "Watashi o hiraita hito wa," susurró para sí parpadeando varias veces, repitiendo la idea en su mente, convirtiéndola al inglés. " _La persona que me abra._ " Identificó antes de mirar la siguiente mitad de la oración, sus ojos fijos en las palabras. "Shin to kokoro no junsuidesu," lamió sus labios antes de optar por mordisquear uno de ellos lentamente. " _Puro, Shin to kokoro, Shin to kokoro, qué significa? Pura de corazón?_ " Levantó una ceja preguntándose. " _Suena bien._ " Supuso antes de moverse a la siguiente parte de la oración, "No junsuidesu, junsuidesu. Mente—?" Ladeó su cabeza. " _Sí, mente, pura de corazón y mente, entonces,_ " Rápidamente miró la primera oración leyéndola una vez más mientras sus ojos se abrían en realización. "Eso es por qué," dijo en voz alta mientras se acercaba más a Kagome colocando una mano en su hombro.

Kagome hizo una mueca ante el contacto, volviéndose para verlo agarrado a su brazo, sus ojos grandes con sorpresa. "Capitán?" Murmuró ella encogiendo su hombro no queriendo que la tocara en el momento.

"Sé por qué puedes abrirla y Kikyo no pudo. No es sólo porque no lo intentara—es porque bueno—" Admitió suavemente, sus ojos enfocados en las palabras de la caja, su mente repitiendo rápidamente la oración una y otra vez, como si estuviera redescubriéndola constantemente. "Es porque eres diferente, mayormente diferente."

Kagome sacudió su cabeza lentamente, sus cejas juntas mientras llevaba la caja hacia su pecho como antes. "Qué quieres decir?"

Inuyasha tomó un profundo respiro antes de levantar sus ojos dorados para mirarla, serio y franco. "Eres pura. Solo la persona que sea pura de mente y corazón puede abrir la brújula."

Sango frunció sus ojos. "Cómo lo sabes?" Preguntó cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, su curiosidad despierta.

"Eso dice." Admitió el Capitán con un movimiento de hombro. "Lo leí en la tapa de la caja."

"Dónde?" Preguntó Kagome girando la abierta brújula en sus manos, mirando cada instancia de la extraña escritura. "Dónde lo dice?"

Inuyasha alcanzó, deteniendo el movimiento de su mano, girando la caja hacia arriba, mostrándole el lugar bajo la tapa donde estaba el escrito que había leído.

Desde los costados, Miroku miraba asombrado, incluso con su limitado conocimiento del idioma reconoció de inmediato la escritura que estaba señalando el Capitán. "Hiragana." Susurró Miroku mirando el objeto en cuestión. "Es Hiragana."

Inuyasha asintió. "Una combinación de Hiragana y Kanji. Lo leí," Señaló con una garra la oración que había leído, delineando con su uña cada pieza para Kagome. "Dice: la persona que me abra, es pura de corazón y mente." Retiró su mano, sus cansados ojos miel miraban a Kagome mientras hablaba. "Eres diferente," susurró, el dorado de sus ojos pareció pulsar mientras le hablaba, la miraba, una gentil y dulce sonrisa en su rostro. "Eres pura donde ella no lo fue."

El rostro de Kagome se tornó rojo de nuevo, una reacción obtenida por la dulce sonrisa y el tono gentil. Estaba hablándole como si fuera un tesoro, como si fuera hermosa, como si fuera asombrosa, como si pensara que era la mujer más maravillosa que hubiese nacido.

A su lado, Kaede llevó una mano a su boca, tosiendo en el arrugado puño antes de aclarar su garganta. Ambos, Inuyasha y Kagome reaccionaron instantáneamente, girándose avergonzados y colorados. "Qué más dice?" Dijo ella señalando el otro escrito.

Inuyasha rascó su nariz mientras miraba la caja con un ojo. "No puedo decirlo por sus dedos."

"Oh," exclamó Kagome alcanzándole la caja, "Toma," dijo, su voz temblorosa e incómoda. "Para que puedas verla."

El Capitán tragó pero asintió, aceptando el objeto, prestándole atención más de cerca a la posición de su mano para no rozarla accidentalmente. "Gracias," murmuró mientras acercaba más la brújula a su cara, estudiando la pequeña caligrafía con ojos intensos y observadores. Debajo de la tapa de la caja había más escritos incluso más largos y más complicados que el último. Hizo una mueca mirándola, sus ojos estudiaban intensamente la primera oración.

"Puedes leerlo?" Chilló Shippo desde el hombro derecho de Kagome, el Capitán todavía estaba en el izquierdo.

"Cállate mocoso." Ordenó el Capitán bruscamente frunciendo sus ojos, leyendo la misma oración una y otra vez, intentando desesperadamente reconocer al menos uno de los símbolos.

Shippo tragó y asintió, pequeñas lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos por las duras palabras.

"Está bien." Susurró Kagome levantando una mano para frotar su cabeza, un gesto casi maternal. "Guarda silencio." Dijo lo suave suficiente para que solo Shippo escuchara. "Necesita concentrarse."

Shippo asintió rápidamente comprendiendo antes de regresar al Capitán quien ahora murmuraba para sí.

"Yuiitsu kanojo no te," murmuró lentamente mirando el kanji, deseando haber prestado más atención a sus lecciones de niño. "O motsu watashi wa hidari no isan o mitsuke," sacudió su cabeza, el idioma volvía a él poco a poco. "Sólo con sus manos." Murmuró traduciendo la primera parte antes de mirar la segunda parte otra vez. "O motsu watashi wa hidari no isan o mitsuke, o motsu, encontrarán, watashi wa hidari, el legado que yo, no isan, he dejado?" Levantó una ceja mientras hablaba, claramente confundido por las palabras. "Odio el kanji." Murmuró antes de intentarlo de nuevo. "De acuerdo," dijo como si se motivara a leer la difícil oración. "Encontrarán el legado que he dejado y—o mitsuke, mitsuke, mitsuke, mitsuke, destruir? Eso es, destruir!" Sus ojos se abrieron entendiendo mientras juntaba toda la oración en su cabeza. "Sólo con sus manos podrán encontrar el legado que he dejado y destruirlo."

"Destruirlo?" Murmuró Kaede, sus ojos brillaban con conocimiento. "Está diciendo que Kagome puede destruirlo, como con la joya?"

"Eso es lo que dice." Le dijo Inuyasha encogiéndose de hombro, " _Justo como lo dijo antes cuando hablaba tan extrañamente._ " Pensó girando la caja, buscando algún otro escrito, la mayoría eran palabras sin sentido de motivación y el destino, advertencias sobre los poderes de la joya y la leyenda detrás de ella, cosas inútiles de las que ya era consciente el grupo.

"Dice algo más?" Inquirió Sango estirando su cabeza para darle un vistazo a la caja mientras el Capitán la giraba en sus manos estudiando cada ángulo.

Inuyasha se encogió de nuevo mientras giraba la caja, mirando el escrito con intensidad. "Nada en realidad, la leyenda, sobre el demonio nutria y hay una advertencia sobre el poder de la joya, eso es." Giró la caja bocarriba mirando el fondo, sus ojos buscaban cualquier cosa que pudiera estar faltando, tal vez una pista hacia los orígenes de la caja (al menos eso podría ser conveniente).

Pausó cuando sus ojos captaron una palabra que no había visto en trescientos años, probablemente más pero definitivamente no menos. "Ishoku," leyó la extraña palabra, sus ojos se fruncieron, sabía lo que significaba, la había visto muchas veces en la parte inferior de obras maestras cuando era niño. "Encargado."

"Oficial como la persona que la mandó hacer?" Preguntó Kaede acercándose a Inuyasha, su viejo ojo miraba con poderoso foco e interés.

"Sí pero el nombre ha sido tachado." Gruñó el Capitán mientras levantaba la caja hacia la luz de la lámpara, tratando de ver qué nombre había sido dejado. "Maldición, vamos—," Sus palabras murieron en su lengua cuando de repente el nombre fue iluminado, la madera había sido golpeada por la luz justo ahí, haciendo que todo el cuerpo del Capitán se congelara mientras el nombre parecía mirarlo, burlándose, desafiándolo a decirlo en voz alta mientras uno de los peores recuerdos que hubiese tenido en su niñez regresaba destellando en su cabeza.

 _El jardín, la figura alta que permanecía dentro de la lluvia de flores de Sakura, los ojos dorados, el cabello plateado tan liso a diferencia del suyo, las marcas en la carne de sus mejillas, rojas, rojas como la sangre._

 _Casi podía verse, pequeño como era, apenas dándole a la rodilla del hombre, una pequeña e inocente voz haciendo una pregunta para la que nunca debió haber necesitado una respuesta. "Onii-san, nani ga hanyou?"_

 _Y la respuesta, en una voz fría como hielo, "Orokana ikimono wa," Ese sentimiento de dolor entró en su pecho mientras el hombre se giraba para mirarlo, veneno goteaba de su voz mientras hablaba, "Kuki no kachi, sore wa kokyu."_

"Onii-san," Inuyasha sintió la palabra escaparse de su boca. "Inu no Taisho-sama." Apenas pronunció, el título lo miraba casi amenazador. "Sesshomaru."

"Inu no qué?" Murmuró Shippo mirando confundido al Capitán mientras el hombre miraba la caja, sus ojos abiertos con incredulidad.

De repente, sin advertencia la caja cayó de las manos de Inuyasha, cayendo al piso traqueteando mientras golpeaba la superficie de la madera, rebotando una vez antes de detenerse en una silla cercana.

"Inuyasha!" Reprimió Kaede agachándose para recoger la caja, mirándola por cualquier daño. "Qué pas—," Se detuvo girándose para mirarlo, su ojo bueno vio la palidez de su piel mientras el Capitán permanecía inmóvil, su cuerpo tieso mirando a la nada, sus manos temblando mientras su boca se abría y cerraba en shock como un pescado tratando de respirar en tierra.

"Capitán?" habló Miroku, su voz tímida, temerosa mientras avanzaba hacia el distraído perro demonio. Nunca en su vida había visto al hombre verse como si hubiese visto un fantasma, un fantasma sosteniendo un arma, un arma que en verdad podría matarte. "Inuyasha." Susurró Miroku esta vez acercándose más al hombre.

El cambio de nombre no molestó al Capitán quien solo levantó su cabeza comenzando a sacudirla de un lado a otro lentamente mientras sus ojos miraban la caja. " _Es imposible._ " Pensó para sí mirando sus manos donde la caja había estado momentos antes. " _Ese nombre, ese nombre—._ " Sus ojos se nublaron y parpadeó varias veces para poder ver claramente. "Inu." Murmuró cerrando su boca fuertemente, sus hombros elevándose, mientras su cuerpo se tensaba, sus manos aun temblorosas, "Tomó ese nombre." Su voz sonó oscura, lleno de veneno por dentro, el demonio comenzó a gruñir. "Cómo se atreve?" Apretó sus dientes tan fuerte que por un momento sonaron como si pudieran quebrarse. "Inu no Taisho," escupió las palabras con disgusto. "Sesshomaru!"

Fue con esas últimas palabras que algo en el Capitán pareció estallar.

"Bastardo!" De repente, el Capitán gritó a todo pulmón, sus ojos destellaban rojo mientras descubría sus colmillos, gruñéndole a un asaltante desconocido. "Mentiroso hijo de perra, tú no eres el Inu no Taisho. El Inu no Taisho está muerto, y tú nunca serás la mitad del hombre que fue—," La respiración del hombre comenzó a salir en jadeos como si estuviera hiperventilando.

"Otou-san!" Miroku finalmente saltó para alcanzarlo, sujetando ambos hombros de Inuyasha sacudiéndolo levemente. "Otou-san, qué pasa!"

"Suéltame!" Gritó Inuyasha de nuevo mientras empujaba a Miroku gruñendo fuertemente con rabia mientras su mente humana se alejaba más y más de él. "Ese bastardo!" El indomable demonio en su alma salió con total fuerza con odio por el hombre que había robado ese nombre. "Desgraciar ese nombre, cómo se atreve."

"Otou-san!" Miroku continuó gritando mientras intentaba acercarse de nuevo solo para ser golpeado en la cara por una poderosa garra, enviándolo al piso.

"Miroku!" Gritó Sango cayendo junto a él en el piso, sus manos lo agarraron y lo ayudaron a sentarse. "Estás bien?"

"Estoy bien." Miroku sacudió su cabeza mientras llevaba una de sus propias manos a su rostro, limpiando el pequeño hilo de sangre que brotaba por la comisura de su boca. "Pero él no."

"Maldito hijo de puta!" Inuyasha continuó maldiciendo, su furia pareció explotar mientras pateaba una mesa, destrozándola con el simple impacto de su bota.

Kagome hizo una mueca mientras las astillas llovían alrededor como un tifón, sus ojos miraban con horror mientras la taberna de Kaede era atacada sistemáticamente. " _Va a destruir el lugar._ " Notó mientras lo observaba levantar una silla y lanzarla por la habitación, rompiéndola contra la pared mientras continuaba gritando, esta vez en un idioma completamente diferente, uno que no reconoció. Miró a Miroku quien estaba tratando de levantarse pero incapaz, su rostro ya estaba lastimado del golpe. "Tengo que hacer algo." Se dijo alejándose de Miroku, el mundo casi se detuvo a su alrededor mientras tomaba su decisión.

Con cuidado, sujetó a Shippo en su hombro, removiendo con fuerza al aferrado niño antes de depositarlo en el piso con un ligero pero fuerte movimiento en dirección de Sango y Miroku. "Ve con ellos, Shippo." Le ordenó ella al asustado niño quien no discutió, simplemente se escurrió hacia los dos adultos.

Con Shippo a salvo y fuera del camino, Kagome avanzó valiente, todo a su alrededor parecía suceder en cámara lenta. Apenas registró los gritos de Sango tras ella, la mujer le suplicada que se detuviera, y regresar hacia ellos donde estaba a salvo.

No pudo distinguir el asustado jadeo de Kaede, o los murmullos que la anciana decía por lo bajo. Eran algo así como, "Kagome, niña, lo ha perdido."

Incluso no reconoció el sonido de Miroku diciéndole a Sango no ayudarla, el sonido de Miroku gritándole que no se acercara al enfurecido demonio. "No lo detendrás!" Pensó que gritaba el hombre, fuera lo que fuera que estuviese diciendo no estaba segura.

Kagome solo continuó ignorándolos, sabiendo algo que ninguno de los otros sabían, con confianza sabía que Inuyasha no la lastimaría, no podía. Sabía que no podía, nunca lo había hecho. Si nadie contara así con su corazón, de otra manera, fue el primero en decirle que era muy especial para lastimarla.

" _Mejor agradece que seas especial._ "

" _Esperemos que eso sea verdad._ " Asintió para sí mientras se dirigía hacia el infierno que era el desconocido hanyou. "Inuyasha!" gritó hacia el hombre quien estaba haciendo un hueco en la pared, él se giró para mirarla, sus ojos de un color totalmente diferente al dorado que estaba acostumbrada. Kagome retrocedió en shock mientras veía los enfurecidos ojos rojos y azules, junto con las rayas como marcas en su cara. Tragó mientras le gruñía, su puño cerrándose y abriéndose, como si estuviera debatiendo golpearla. " _Tal vez estaba equivocada._ " Pensó frenética retrocediendo un paso solo para paralizarse mientras esos ojos se fruncían como si le dijeran detenerse. " _Maldición,_ " maldijo ella haciendo lo que le pedían, quedándose quieta en medio de la habitación, estudiando al hombre igualmente quieto.

Había algo en él que era familiar, un leve recuerdo tal vez que podría haber sido solo un sueño. "Esos ojos." Susurró, el demonio le dio una extraña mirada mientras hablaba. "Conozco esos ojos." Podía verlo, el hombre ante ella en el bote con Manten, resoplando, gruñendo, furioso, transformándose. " _Qué detuvo la transformación entonces?_ " Se preguntó, intentando desesperadamente recordar lo que había traído al hombre de regreso a la realidad, qué lo había calmado.

Su mente se tornó vacía, esa parte del recuerdo era muy borrosa para ella recuperarla, todo lo que sabía era que había extendido sus manos y entonces sus ojos de repente se habían vuelto dorados otra vez.

Ella parpadeó, la idea la detuvo. " _Tal vez, fui yo?_ " Notó ladeando su cabeza ligeramente, no queriendo llamar la atención. " _Pero qué hice?_ " Mordió su labio, sin importar lo mucho que tratara no podía recordar. Todo lo que supo de seguro fue que podía cambiar esa cara, podía cambiarla al hombre que se supone debía ser pero cómo, cómo podía hacer tal cosa? " _Todo lo que hice la última vez fue levantar mis manos! Espera un minuto._ " Los pensamientos de Kagome llegaron a un alto mientras esa idea la golpeaba duro. " _Mis manos, brillaron._ "

Podía verlas cuando alcanzó por él, el leve brillo de sus dedos mientras sus manos se acercaban a su cara. Ese mismo brillo le había pasado minutos antes cuando Miroku le había regresado la joya y también cuando había abierto la caja de la brújula. Inuyasha le había dicho que ese mismo poder había sido el responsable de matar a Manten, ese poder Miko. " _Miko! Tal vez, ese es mi poder, el poder de la Miko, la bruja, la sacerdotisa, como sea._ " Tragó. " _Es ese poder pero él es un demonio, lo matará!_ " Sabía que era verdad, cuando usó su poder con Manten, murió, cuando la usó con Inuyasha, se calmó, por qué, cuál era la diferencia! " _Eso importa!_ " Intervino la parte lógica de su cerebro. " _No, a quién le importan las razones, necesito ayudarlo, eso es todo lo que importa ahora!_ " Se dijo con convicción dando un gran paso adelante. " _Él necesita mi ayuda._ "

El demonio le gruñó, todo su cuerpo tensándose mientras se acercaba. "Vete a la mierda!" Le gritó gruñéndole, amenazante pero Kagome no se detuvo solo continuó caminando hacia él, sus manos extendidas en frente de ella, casi amorosa mientras alcanzaba por él insegura de qué estaba haciendo pero sabiendo que era algo natural.

"Inuyasha." Llamó suavemente, segura mientras hablaba, la pálida energía comenzó a brillar desde sus dedos. "Regresa." Ordenó ella deteniéndose en frente de él, sus ojos de un gris gentil y calmado, una suave palma para su alma furiosa y herida. "Regresa, por favor?"

Inuyasha parpadeó una, dos, tres veces, cada vez su visión parecía aclararse un poco más hasta que todo lo que quedó fue un confundido dorado. "Kagome?" Preguntó él mirándola, completamente perplejo. "Qué—," Comenzó a preguntar mirando alrededor y asimilando todo el daño que ahora se mostraba en el bar, "Mierda," Maldijo mientras llevaba una mano a su cara, hundiéndola en sus mechones. "Yo hice—esto?"

"Sí, Otou-san." Murmuró Miroku desde su lugar en el suelo a cierta distancia, Sango aun arrodillada junto a él, una mano en su espalda apoyándolo.

"Mierda." El Capitán dejó escapar la palabra mientras se tambaleaba hacia atrás, su mente no registró la gentil sensación de las manos de Kagome ayudando a estabilizarlo momentáneamente antes de separarse tan rápido mientras llegaban a ayudar.

"Qué pasó?" Llamó Miroku, llamando la atención del Capitán para sí.

Inuyasha sacudió su cabeza aclarando sus pensamientos, llevando una de sus manos para pellizcar su nariz, un truco de un viejo lobo de mar para tratar con los mareos o las resacas. "El Inu no Taisho, eso pasó."

"Inu no Taisho," susurró Sango mientras se levantaba ayudando a Miroku a levantarse antes de llevarlo hacia el Capitán. La corta distancia fue cubierta rápidamente por ambos antes de detenerse al lado del Capitán. Miró los ojos del Capitán (o al menos lo intentó) su rostro parecía tan preocupado como el de Miroku, una de sus manos alcanzó para tocar la mejilla del hombre, tratando de hacer que la mirara. "Lo mismo como el Inu en tu nombre?"

El Capitán asintió alejando su mano, un gesto que no significaba ser hiriente pero aún fue doloroso para Sango nada menos. Sacudió su cabeza de nuevo, esta vez cerrando sus ojos intentando recuperar el control de su cuerpo—parecía imposible. Apretando sus dientes, luchó con la urgencia de saltar al mesón del bar y agarrar una botella de whisky. Mordiendo su labio se giró hacia Kaede, aparentemente más calmado que antes. "Tienes algo de tabaco," preguntó franco para sorpresa de todos. "Y—un—poco de whisky." Cedió a la urgencia.

La anciana asintió, su viejo ojo parecía más preocupado que enojado. "Seguro," le dijo mientras se dirigía hacia el bar, su ojo todavía en él mientras continuaba hablando. "Tienes una pipa?"

El Capitán estiró una mano ahora más fuerte en su chaqueta, su control lentamente regresaba mientras buscaba por la pipa que siempre mantenía en su bolsillo interior, la pipa que no había guardado hoy. "Mierda." Logró decir llevando su mano a su cara para masajear su sien, sus manos comenzaron a temblar de nuevo, necesitando los efectos calmantes que su adicción le pedía. "La dejé en el barco."

"Puedes usar la mía." Administró Kaede suavemente mientras se apresuraba hacia el mesón, agarrando un vaso y el whisky, la botella y el vaso resonaron juntas. Rápidamente, regresó depositándolas en una mesa cercana indicándole a Miroku antes de regresar a su habitación por su pipa.

Kagome observó la escena sorprendida y en shock, el nombre, este Inu no Taisho, había hecho que el Capitán lo perdiera completamente. Tragó observándolo, temblando ligeramente incluso ahora mientras Miroku lo conducía gentilmente hacia la mesa, una mano en el hombro del hombre girándolo literalmente para que no se tropezara con alguna de las sillas en el camino. " _Cómo?_ " Preguntó ella. " _Cómo puede un nombre destruir así el control de un hombre? Esto no está bien._ " Sabía que era verdad. " _Sé que los demonios algunas veces pueden transformarse pero—usualmente están en completo control cuando sucede, esto parecía como si el Capitán no tuviera control!_ "

Ella continuó observando mientras el Capitán alejaba las manos de Miroku una vez que alcanzaron la mesa; el fuerte Capitán estrelló sus manos en la madera haciendo que el vaso y el whisky saltaran por el impacto. El hombre maldijo por lo bajo, una palabra que Kagome no reconoció antes de alcanzar por la botella de whisky agarrándola con una temblorosa garra. Sus ojos se volvieron hacia su rostro, observando mientras los dorados ojos miraban duramente la botella, como si tratara de asustarla para abrirla mientras sus manos trataban de maniobrar la tapa desesperadamente, sin éxito.

"Demonios, maldita sea!" Gritó finalmente haciendo que todos en la habitación saltaran de miedo, incluso Miroku quien estaba en silencio de pie al lado del Capitán, su rostro se tornó un poco pálido mientras inhalaba un profundo respiro.

"Déjame abrirla." Sugirió él suavemente, su voz un poco temblorosa al hablar. Era el único en la habitación que había visto al Capitán en un estado asemejando este y sabía más que nadie que lo peor había pasado en su mayoría. " _Gracias a Dios la Srta. Kagome logró calmarlo. Incluso yo no pude esta vez._ " Miró a la joven sobre su hombro, asombrado. " _Ella debe tener más impacto en él de lo que pensé._ "

Inuyasha se giró mirando al joven con duros ojos dorados como si debatiera consigo mismo lo que debía hacer. Finalmente, empujó la botella bajo la nariz de Miroku, esperando mientras el joven la abría apresuradamente, sus manos (tan temblorosas como las del Capitán) fueron lo ágiles suficientes para romper el sello de la botella y forzar la tapa para desenroscarla.

"Bien," dijo Miroku alcanzando por el vaso. "Déjame servirlo."

"No te molestes." Gruñó el Capitán mientras alejaba bruscamente la mano de Miroku del vaso (aunque mucho más amable de lo que podía) y agarró la botella en su firme agarre antes de colocarla en sus labios bebiendo tres largos tragos antes de estrellarla en la mesa, siseando del ardor de la bebida.

Todos observaban mientras tomaba respiro tras respiro, sus ojos cerrados mientras el alcohol quemaba su garganta. Lentamente, comenzó a hundirse hacia el suelo, Miroku lo atrapó como lo hizo esta vez, Sango se apresuró a tomar una silla para colocarla debajo de él para que el Capitán no se desplomara en el piso.

Inuyasha abrió sus ojos borrosamente, su visión agotada mientras lo hacía, era como si estuviera despertando de una pesadilla. Lamiendo sus labios miró el whisky antes de tomarlo y beber otros tres largos tragos. Estrelló la botella en la mesa antes de apoyarse, ambas manos cubrían su rostro. "Maldición," maldijo levantando su cabeza. "Lo perdí, verdad?" Murmuró sintiendo la sangre de demonio que había estado plagándolo comenzar a disiparse, desapareciendo en el fondo de su mente una vez más, latente por un poco más.

"Estás bien?" Preguntó Miroku, su voz no más suave y aplacada pero de nuevo normal. "Por un segundo pensé que ibas a destrozar el lugar completamente."

"Por un segundo," murmuró Inuyasha mirando al joven, sus ojos parecían casi ensangrentados. "Así lo hice." Parpadeó atontado. "Lo siento," dijo, su orgullo no intentó atravesarse en sus palabras. "Tu cara está bien?"

"Quieres decir esta pequeñez?" Miroku ondeó su mano en frente de su cara mientras dejaba escapar un 'tsk'. "La he tenido peor que esto," señaló la golpeada carne de su mentón. "Golpeas como una niña cuando estás transformado."

Inuyasha sonrió levemente ante el mal intento de broma. "Seguro que sí." Dijo sarcástico antes de girarse, su rostro ahora avergonzado mientras se obligaba a mirar a Kagome. "Gracias." Susurró como si no tuviera intención de decir las palabras verdaderamente.

"De nada." Respondió Kagome asintiendo. "No fue nada."

Kaede emergió entonces, una pipa en su mano, añadiendo tabaco en su punta mientras caminaba hacia ellos. Con el tabaco listo sacó un fósforo de su bolsillo y lo rozó en el borde de la mesa antes de colocar la pipa en su boca y el fósforo en la cabeza de la pipa. Aspiró unas pocas veces hasta que estuvo segura de que el tabaco había prendido y apagó el fósforo. Llegando al otro lado de Inuyasha, le alcanzó la pipa encendida al hombre quien la aceptó sin preguntar, sus manos ahora completamente bajo su control mientras sujetaba la pipa llevándola a sus labios, inhaló el humo calmante con una larga inhalación antes de alejarla de sus labios.

"Yo—um." Comenzó a decir pero la anciana levantó una mano para detenerlo.

"No," le dijo la anciana, su expresión ligera a pesar de la situación. "He tenido daños peores aquí que solo dos mesas rotas y un par de viejas sillas."

Las orejas de Inuyasha se aplastaron en su cabeza con vergüenza. "Al menos," su voz apretada mientras hablaba. "Déjame pagar por los daños."

Kaede sonrió y guiñó, un gesto extraño y confuso viniendo de alguien con un ojo. "Estaba pensando obligarte."

Inuyasha le sonrió tontamente antes de inhalar otra bocanada de la pipa.

"Entonces," comenzó Sango mientras alcanzaba por la silla junto al Capitán, sus temblorosas piernas no podían ser capaces de soportar su peso. "Te importaría decirnos por qué te transformaste así?"

El Capitán se detuvo a media bocanada pero no dijo una palabra, solo se giró y miró hacia la ventana, sus ojos cubiertos por sus mechones. "No quiero hablar de eso." Gruñó antes de terminar la chupada en la pipa.

"Pero Capitán." Sango continuó presionando, sus manos alcanzaron para agarrar uno de sus largos mechones, obligándolo a girarse y mirarla. "Al menos podrías decirnos después de que tú—," Ella señaló la destrozada taberna. "Revolvieras el lugar y nos asustaras así."

"No—." Mantuvo el Capitán soltándose de la joven, sus ojos cerrados mientras mordía un poco el extremo de la pipa, una leve señal de irritación.

"Es lo justo." Intervino Miroku tomando una silla y sentándose. "Creo que necesitas decirnos por qué el nombre Inu no Taisho—y—um—Sessho—ma—ru, puede hacer que enloquezcas."

Inuyasha apretó sus dientes, deseando que el tabaco y el licor actuaran más rápido. "Es una larga historia." Les dijo firmemente mientras llevaba una mano hacia su cabeza pareciendo irritarse más a cada minuto. "Y en verdad no tengo ganas de contarla."

"Tenemos toda la noche." Presionó Kaede en lugar de Sango, Inuyasha gruñó en respuesta, el demonio en él despertando, alimentándose de la animosidad creciente en el lado humano del hanyou.

"Sólo dinos!" La chillona voz de Shippo golpeó sus delicados oídos, encendiendo aún más al demonio en él.

"Nos lo debes." Suplicó Sango girando sus ojos al hablar. "Tenemos que soportarte, lo menos que puedes hacer es tirarnos un hueso, sin juego de palabras."

Una vena pareció formarse en la cabeza de Inuyasha por sus palabras. " _Cálmate._ " Se dijo firmemente. " _No tienes que decirles nada, eventualmente se darán por vencidos._ "

"Te matará compartir por una vez?" Miroku puso sus dos centavos, la punzada en su mejilla mataba su comportamiento normalmente paciente y comprensivo así como nublaba su gran juicio cuando se refería al legendario lado demonio del Capitán.

Fue la paja que quebró la espalda del camello.

"Es suficiente!" Espetó Inuyasha apretando su puño tan fuerte que sus nudillos se pronunciaron y sangre brotó de donde sus uñas cortaban su carne. " _Si me quedo aquí en este momento haré más que sólo golpear la mejilla de Miroku._ " Se dijo mientras sus manos comenzaban a temblar del demonio dentro de él, sabía que sólo era cuestión de minutos antes de que su control se escapara de nuevo. "Si no quiero decirles entonces no tengo que decirles!" Gritó él, permitiéndole al demonio regresar a la superficie una vez más, sus ojos destellaron rojos con frustración y desprecio. "Sólo déjenme en paz!" Terminó él, usando su renovada furia como una excusa para irse, levantándose de la mesa con tal fuerza que la botella de whisky casi se voltea, y lo hubiera hecho si no la hubiese atrapado. "Me llevo el whisky!" Gruñó mientras marchaba hacia la puerta para sorpresa de todos. Agarró el pomo, casi arrancándolo de la puerta mientras abría la entrada de la taberna con un rápido movimiento, saliendo a la oscuridad, desapareciendo en la noche mientras tiraba la puerta tras él haciendo que las luces en el techo se sacudieran del temblor a su salida.

Desde su lugar al lado de la mesa, Kagome hizo una mueca, el sonido de la puerta cerrándose fue tan fuerte que lastimó sus oídos. Alrededor, todos permanecieron en silencio, enervados por la repentina rabia que había reaparecido en el comportamiento casi calmado del Capitán.

"En verdad está enojado." La infantil voz de Shippo susurró en el tenso aire rompiendo el silencio.

"Pueden culparlo?" Susurró Kagome, su propia rabia despertaba. A través de toda la conversación (o interrogatorio como fue) había permanecido en silencio, observando, esperando que el Capitán hablara pero conociendo al hombre era muy reservado para dejar escapar cualquier información. "Sé que es extraño el cómo ha estado actuando pero—," Se giró y los miró a todos, sus ojos fruncidos con su propia irritación. "Si él no quiere decirnos entonces no podemos obligarlo. Es muy orgulloso para eso."

"Admítelo Kagome." Refutó Sango. "Quieres saber tanto como nosotros."

"Sí." Le dijo Kagome honestamente con un movimiento de cabeza. "Pero lo respeto lo suficiente para saber que no quiere hablar de eso." Los reprendió inadvertidamente, cruzando sus brazos en frente de su pecho. "Lo que sea que pasó en su pasado fue horrible y ustedes, preguntándole, obligándolo a hablar de eso no lo hace más fácil." Le envió una dura mirada a Sango. "Tú, más que nadie, debería entender eso."

La joven de oscuro cabello tragó cuando la realidad la golpeó. Kagome tenía razón, estaba siendo insensible pero en su propia defensa, nunca había pensado que el Capitán se afectaría por algo tan insignificante como su pasado—él era más fuerte que eso—más fuerte que ella.

"Voy a ir a buscarlo." Les dijo Kagome, satisfecha de que entendieran que era su culpa de que se hubiese ido como lo hizo.

"No puedes." Kaede se levantó, su voz firme. "Es peligroso allá afuera, Kagome, de noche esta ciudad puede ser horrible."

"No puedo quedarme aquí mientras él está allá afuera." Respondió Kagome señalándose hacia la puerta.

"Regresará." Le dijo Miroku confiado mientras miraba a Kagome desde su lugar en la mesa. "Cuando se enciende así, necesita enfriarse, una vez que esté calmado, regresará y todo volverá a la normalidad."

Kagome suspiró y miró entre Miroku y la puerta, contemplando seriamente su próximo movimiento. Debería salir tras él, debería ir y encontrar al perturbado Capitán, intentar consolarlo? " _Dudo que quiera ser consolado en este momento. Probablemente Miroku tiene razón, sólo quiere estar solo. Necesita algo de tiempo para solucionar lo que esté pasando en su cabeza._ " Suspiró de nuevo antes de alejarse de la puerta y regresar a la mesa, su cabeza gacha mientras se movía.

"Por qué no descansan un poco?" Sugirió Kaede suavemente levantándose desde su lugar en la mesa, crujiendo su espalda en el proceso. "Tengo unas habitaciones extra que pueden usar."

"Gracias." Confirmó Sango con Kaede rápidamente, sabiendo que era mejor para ellos quedarse con ella en la noche en caso de que el Capitán decidiera regresar a la taberna. Después de todo, se preocuparía si regresaba por ellos y ya se hubiesen ido al barco.

"Lo apreciamos mucho." Miroku estuvo de acuerdo con ella mientras también se levantaba preparándose para ayudar a la mujer de edad.

En realidad, Kagome no escuchó la conversación, su atención estaba enfocada en la ventana, mirando a la oscuridad que era New Orleans de noche, su mente fija en una figura de cabello plateado que estaba allá en algún lugar en esa oscuridad, el corazón herido sin nadie con quien hablar.

" _Inuyasha—_ " Preguntó ella, su curiosidad no mejor que la de los otros en el salón pero su habilidad para respetar los límites de alguien mucho más grande. " _Qué te pasó, qué pasó que hizo a un hombre como tú actuar así?_ "

Verdaderamente, Kagome no estaba segura de querer saber la respuesta a esa pregunta.

 _Fin del Capítulo_

 _Dejen sus Reviews, por favor_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Traducción del japonés:**

私を開いた人は、心と心の純粋です. La persona que me abra es pura de corazón y mente.

 **Notas:**

 **Chuugoku** es lo que el chino y el japonés llaman chino.


	29. Su Partida

**SHIKURO: UN CUENTO DE HADAS EN EL CARIBE**

 **Por Inuma Asahi De**

Traducido por Inuhanya

 **Disclaimer:** La escritora no posee ninguno de los personajes creados por Rumiko Takahashi pero todos los demás desearían que sí. Todos los personajes originales o conceptos son de la autora Inuma Asahi De (a excepción de las figuras históricas).

-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Capítulo Veintinueve:**

 **Su Partida**

"Hoy fue un largo día." Murmuró Sango mientras se trepaba a la cama doble que Kaede les había preparado para la noche, acomodándose junto a Miroku quien ya estaba enroscado en su lado preparándose para dormir.

Su espalda estaba encarándola mientras miraba la puerta de su habitación, como si esperara a que alguien la atravesara, alguien que quería ver desesperadamente. " _Otou-san._ " Murmuró en su cabeza, su corazón buscaba a su padre, deseando poder entender lo que estaba pasando por la mente del hombre en ese momento. Suspirando profundamente, miró a Sango tras él, mirando su rostro expectante, estaba esperando por una respuesta. "Fue un largo día." Le respondió antes de girarse hacia la puerta, sus ojos enfocados en la entrada de madera, esperando, rezando porque Inuyasha entrara caminando, gritándole, y luego desaparecer para irse a la cama. "Aún lo es."

Sango asintió aunque su esposo no pudiera verla y se recostó contra la cabecera de la cama, sentándose derecha, sabiendo que el sueño sería muy difícil de conciliar esta noche. "Todo es, demasiado, verdad?" Le dijo mientras cruzaba sus manos sobre su estómago, sus ojos miraban la pared, mirando la pintura blanca.

Miroku gruñó en acuerdo antes de girarse para acostarse sobre la espalda, moviendo sus manos para descansarlas debajo de su cabeza, una almohada improvisada encima de una almohada que ya existía. "Kagome," murmuró antes de mover sus ojos para mirar a Sango. "Realmente crees que ella es esta—Miko—como dijeron el Capitán y Kaede?"

Sango mordió su labio y encogió sus hombros. "No tengo razón para creer que no." Dejó escapar un leve chillido de frustración, luego un bajo suspiro. "Quiero decir, eso no explica la luz? Explica la joya, explica esa brújula? Brilló Miroku," lo miró, sus ojos suplicantes para que estuviera de acuerdo con ella, así tal vez no se sentiría tan loca. "Las cosas normales no brillan."

"Lo hacen si las tienen los demonios." Comentó hábilmente.

Sango sacudió su cabeza lentamente, ignorando la mordacidad en su comentario. "Kagome no es un demonio, lo sabes, yo lo sé." Tragó, sus ojos aún fijos al frente. "Así que, tengo que creer que tiene ese poder espiritual dentro de ella. Debe ser verdad, porque si no lo es entonces yo—no puedo explicar nada de lo que pasó hoy."

"Sé lo que quieres decir." Él también dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro mientras miraba al techo, observando la vieja madera sobre su cabeza, el color extremadamente desteñido con los años.

Miroku la miró, analizando esa asustada expresión antes de retirar sus manos debajo su cabeza girándose de costado para encararla, la cabeza sobre una mano mientras se apoyaba en su codo. "Yo—," buscó las palabras correctas. "No lo sé pero, así como el asunto Miko, el Capitán, Kaede—ellos parecen creer que es verdad."

Sango asintió, el susto abandonó sus ojos para ser reemplazado por una repentina tristeza. "No le dijo a Kaede que ella sólo quería ser ella? No es esa la razón por la que Kagome huyó en primer lugar, para ser ella?"

"Tu punto?" Preguntó Miroku cerrando sus ojos, no entendiendo realmente lo que Sango estaba implicando y muy cansado para concentrarse en sus palabras.

"Miroku, no viste su cara cuando Kaede le dijo?" Sango lo miró, esperando hasta que abrió sus ojos antes de continuar. "Era como si su madre estuviera ahí otra vez, diciéndole ser alguien que no es. Diciéndole que no es—," La mujer buscó la palabra correcta. "Lo buena suficiente, que necesita encubrirlo con quien es en realidad. Que ella no es un individuo solo del todo," Su voz se quebró ligeramente mientras el dolor de su propio pasado entraba en su mente. "Una mujer y una pobre copia de una mujer." Terminó, su voz desvaneciéndose con su última palabra, disipándose como humo en el aire.

"Pero no lo es." Miroku continuó inmediatamente. "El Capitán mismo lo dijo, ella y Kikyo no eran iguales."

Sango sacudió su cabeza de nuevo, sus ojos medio cerrados con tristeza. "Eso sólo lo empeora."

Miroku levantó una ceja y parpadeó varias veces. "Me has perdido." Le dijo franco mientras se inclinaba hacia ella sobre su codo. "Decirle que es un individuo no es, ser ella misma?"

Sango no respondió, simplemente suspiró antes de inclinarse hacia la mesa de noche, una de sus manos rodeó la llama de la vela antes de soplar gentilmente, extinguiendo la pequeña luz, dejando la habitación en una repentina oscuridad mientras se deslizaba entre las sábanas, girándose de costado para mirar por la ventana en vez de a su esposo.

"Sango?" Miroku susurró suavemente mientras levantaba una mano para sentirla en la oscuridad. Entró en contacto con su costado casi inmediatamente, llevando sus dedos para seguir la curva, reconociéndola como su cadera. "Por qué es peor? Pensé—que Kagome estaría feliz de que, ya sabes—no sea una copia. Aún es un individuo. Lo dijiste, debe haber sido horrible para ella darse cuenta de que renunciar a su vida solo para aprender fue por nada." Movió su mano más arriba buscando su hombro para darle un ligero apretón. "Yo pensaría, que habría sido un alivio para ella escuchar las palabras del Capitán." Terminó deteniéndose, su mano se apretó levemente, sus ojos cerrados, concentrados.

"Miroku." Susurró Sango, su voz severa. "Ese es mi seno."

Miroku sonrió desde su lugar y apretó de nuevo. "Lo sé."

La mujer suspiró, muy cansada mental y físicamente para soportar los engaños normales de Miroku. "Eso no es consuelo."

"Al menos estaba," murmuró él, un poco decepcionado de que no hubiese esbozado una sonrisa. "Esperando una carcajada."

"No me siento como para reír." Fue su tranquila respuesta, suave y melancólica y aun dura y molesta.

Miroku retiró su mano mientras sus palabras cortaban el aire, depositándola de nuevo en su cadera antes de recostar su cabeza junto a la suya, hundiendo su nariz en su cabello para su propio confort. "Explícame Sango, por qué sería peor?"

Sango no respondió, sus ojos miraban por la ventana, observando la luna mientras se alzaba, su corazón buscaba por Kagome y sus sentimientos. Había visto la mirada en la cara de Kagome al segundo que la joven había hecho la conexión, en el momento Sango no había entendido pero ahora, sentada aquí en la oscuridad, mirando la luna sabía, sabía exactamente lo que Kagome ya había resuelto. Parpadeando lágrimas de compasión, Sango tomó un profundo respiro antes de volverse para mirar los de Miroku, quedando nariz a nariz con él. Estaba acurrucado a su lado, una ocurrencia común, sus ojos cerrados mientras esperaba por su respuesta. "No crees que," susurró suavemente. "Es extraño que el Capitán reaccionara así de mal a la idea de que Kikyo tratara de olvidarlo?"

"Sí, un poco." Murmuró Miroku abriendo sus ojos para mirarla a los suyos, su mente con frecuencia aguda perdió completamente lo que Sango estaba implicando. "Creo que es aún más extraño el cómo reaccionó a ese nombre en la brújula—Sess—homa—lo que sea."

Sango le asintió mientras su anterior tren de ideas era interrumpido. "Eso fue extraño." Aceptó y luego se encogió de hombros, o al menos trató desde su actual posición de costado. "Dijo algo sobre, un Inu no—"

"Taisho?" Terminó Miroku adivinando ante la pronunciación de lo último. "Hm, dijo que era un título."

"Supongo que este Sess," Sango acortó el nombre para hacerlo fácil de decir. "Tiene el título y el Capitán no cree que lo merezca."

"Creo que es más que eso, Sango." Intervino Miroku, su expresión una de completa concentración. "Inuyasha actuó como si quisiera matar al hombre por atreverse a usar el título. Me pregunto si lo conoce?"

"Seguro sonó así." Murmuró Sango mientras su mente regresaba a la forma en que el Capitán lo había perdido, la manera en que había gritado y gruñido por ese nombre usando el título en esa caja. "Recuerdas lo que dijo, después de soltar la caja?"

"Hm?" Dijo Miroku mientras su mente regresaba a ese momento, analizando la mirada en el rostro del Capitán justo antes de explotar. "Sí, llamó a Sess un mentiroso hijo de perra y luego—" Miroku se desvaneció abriendo sus ojos.

"Dijo que el Inu no Taisho estaba muerto y que—" Sango miró en la oscura habitación, sus ojos desplazándose para reunir sus ideas. "Ese hombre, Sess-como sea—estaba desgraciando su nombre."

Miroku y Sango se miraron mutuamente mientras las ideas cruzaban por sus mentes. El Capitán había gritado como si estuviera defendiendo el honor de alguien, alguien del que sentía gran orgullo de conocer, alguien a quien estuviera ligado. "Crees," susurró Miroku como si temiera que alguien pudiera escuchar. "Que este Inu no Taisho y el Capitán eran cercanos?"

Sango asintió parpadeando varias veces mientras la inundaba la idea. "Seguro así parece. Aunque no es extraño," continuó, refiriéndose a la pregunta. "Por qué el capitán protegería a un hombre con un título?" Frunció sus labios fuertemente. "Digo, él no es de los que se preocupan por príncipes o reinos entonces por qué protegería a un hombre con título con tal—vigor?"

"O más importantemente." Continuó Miroku donde su pregunta se había quedado. "Cómo lo conoce?"

"El Capitán es un hombre educado." Declaró Sango franca mientras mordisqueaba su labio inferior entre sus dientes. "Un hombre educado como un noble, el tipo de hombre que tiene un título."

"Extraño."

Sango tragó cuando no continuó hablando. "Creo que estamos leyendo demasiado en esto." Le dijo a Miroku tratando de relajar sus tensos músculos. "Quiero decir, podrían ser amigos o el título podría ser como un título pirata."

Miroku se encogió despreocupado.

"Digo, no lo sabremos a menos que preguntemos y yo no voy a preguntar." Continuó ella esta vez haciendo que Miroku hiciera una mueca ante sus palabras, no había manera de que él preguntara por miedo a ser el receptor de esa rabia. "Nos lo dirá cuando esté listo." Terminó ella firmemente, asintiendo fuerte con convicción.

Miroku exhaló lentamente, "Nunca estará listo." Le dijo, su voz honesta y segura mientras pensaba en el momento en el salón cuando el dueño de la gema había sido interrogado. " _Les mintió a todos para proteger sus secretos._ " Miroku miró en la oscuridad. " _Si estuvo dispuesto a hacer eso entonces nunca sabremos quiénes son este Sess o este Inu._ " El joven suspiró y cerró sus ojos por un momento para componerse. "Él no habla de cosas como esas," le dijo a Sango franco. "No es su estilo."

"Puede ser." Asintió ella en acuerdo antes de bostezar levemente. "Pero últimamente, su control ha estado escapándosele." Comentó mientras sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse, su mente olvidando la conversación anterior mientras el sueño comenzaba a pesar en sus párpados.

"Tal vez un poco pero eso podría—," Miroku comenzó a hablar pero se detuvo cuando Sango se sentó de golpe, sus ojos sobre él como si hubiese recordado algo importante.

"Me distrajiste." Culpó frunciendo enojada sus cejas, su dedo señalándolo acusador.

Miroku le sonrió inocentemente levantando sus manos en frente de él en un gesto defensivo. "De qué?"

"De lo que estábamos hablando antes sobre Kikyo y el Capitán." Suspiró exasperada, llevando una mano a su cara para frotar el puente de su nariz entre dos dedos. "Qué piensas de que hubiese actuado tan molesto por ella borrar sus recuerdos?"

Miroku asintió sonriendo levemente mientras la observaba refunfuñar incoherentemente para sí. "Creo que tenía todo el derecho a sentirse molesto." Le dijo Miroku mientras alcanzaba y recogía algo de su cabello detrás de su oreja. "Yo tampoco estaría muy feliz si alguien jugara con mis recuerdos."

Sango asintió, aceptando fácilmente las palabras de Miroku mientras buscaba la manera correcta para traer el tema que había querido tratar antes. "Cómo te sentirías," comenzó Sango hablando tan tranquilamente que él casi no la escuchó. "Si yo hiciera eso? Si tratara de olvidarte, hacerte olvidarme?"

Instantáneamente, Miroku se alejó de ella, el shock de sus palabras claramente visible para Sango a pesar de la oscuridad. "Qué?" Se veía en pánico mientras la sostenía del largo de los brazos, sus ojos buscando frenéticos su rostro, buscando alguna señal de que el comentario había sido más de lo que era realmente. "Yo—tú no harías eso, verdad Sango? Tú me amas!"

Sango le sonrió gentilmente haciendo que su pánico desapareciera mientras alcanzaba por su mejilla, tocándola con seguridad. "No, no lo haría porque te amo." Le dijo fuerte, firme. "Pero basada en tu reacción, te enojarías si lo hiciera, estarías descorazonado, herido y confundido." Deslizó sus dedos por su piel gentilmente. "Por qué te sentirías de esa forma?"

"Porque te amo y nunca querría olvidar—," Fue entonces que una ola de realización golpeó a Miroku, una comprensión que le sorprendió no haber entendido antes. "El Capitán, él—reaccionó como lo hizo porque él y Kikyo—." Su voz se desvaneció, todo tenía sentido ahora, el extraño comportamiento del Capitán, su sangre demonio dominándolo, el dolor en sus ojos, todo eso sumó.

"Creo que," Sango le susurró en la oscuridad, dejando caer su mano mientras hablaba. "Estuvieron juntos pero Kikyo por alguna razón lo escondió de todos y cuando murió, también lo escondió de él." Su voz sonó casi temblorosa y muy distinta a Sango. "Él la amaba, en verdad la amaba, esa es la única razón por la que actuaría así cuando lo descubrió." Se sonó. "Él la amó y ella—se lo tiró en la cara, lastimándolo horriblemente."

Miroku tragó sonoramente antes de mirar a la llorosa Sango. "Crees, que Kagome ya lo descifró." Fue una afirmación, no una pregunta.

Sango mordió su labio pero asintió. "Ella es lista." Admitió. "Y aunque solo lo ha conocido por un mes, es como, si lo conociera de siempre." Su voz era contenida mientras hablaba. "Kagome parece saber cosas del Capitán; supongo que es parte del asunto de la reencarnación."

"Sí." Miroku asintió, un ligero sentimiento de celos se formó en su corazón. Siempre había sido él quien escuchaba al Capitán y viceversa, era extraño que alguien más estuviera tan en sintonía con el hombre. Le hizo preguntar, qué más había perdido con los años? Qué otras pistas le había dado el Capitán que no había sido capaz de juntar? Y—por qué Kagome estaba resolviéndolas tan rápido. Sacudió su cabeza levemente, aclarando los pensamientos irreales, su mente enfocada en el asunto en mano. "Entonces, Kagome sabe?"

"Creo que lo descifró." Admitió Sango con un leve movimiento de cabeza. "Vi la mirada en su cara cuando estábamos hablando sobre ella y Kikyo y la reencarnación, y—los recuerdos del Capitán. Lo sabe." Terminó ella con una triste exhalación.

Miroku asintió recostándose, su tenso cuerpo relajándose mientras la conversación se tornaba extrañamente tranquila por un momento mientras Sango ordenaba sus pensamientos.

"Miroku?" Susurró ella en la oscuridad después de un tiempo, su voz casi tímida.

"Sí?"

"Crees que el Capitán aún sigue atraído a ella," su voz calmada en el cálido aire nocturno. "Como lo estuvo en Port Royal?"

Miroku no respondió en el momento, su mente repasaba lentamente todo lo que había pasado en el transcurso del mes pasado. Las miradas perdidas de su padre, la forma en que le sonreía a la joven, la forma en que se perdía de solo mirarla mientras el viento azotaba su corto cabello en su rostro, la forma como la protegía, la manera en que hablaba con ella, reía con ella, como la observaba cuando pensaba que nadie se daría cuenta. Nunca había visto a Inuyasha mirar así a una mujer, nunca lo había escuchado hablar con alguna mujer de nada, nunca había guardado silencio observando mientras su Capitán, su padre, miraba a alguien como si fueran lo más importante en todo el mundo. Si no lo supiera mejor, habría jurado que no era solo atracción sino algo mucho más grande.

"Miroku?" Susurró Sango cuando no respondió enseguida, alcanzando para tocar su brazo ligeramente.

Saltó levemente ante el contacto y sacudió su cabeza, deshaciendo las ideas con un suspiro. "Eso creo." Le dijo honestamente mientras se giraba, sus ojos estudiaban su hermoso rostro en la suave luz de la luna. "Crees que Kagome aún está atraída a él, así como lo estuvo entonces?"

Sango dejó escapar un sonido que fluctuó entre un suspiro y una risita. "Miroku," dijo burlona mientras se inclinaba hacia él, acercando su rostro al suyo hasta que sus ojos se cruzaron. "La chica está fascinada con él y todavía no sabe por qué."

Miroku rió acercándose más a Sango, cerrando sus ojos mientras su frente entraba en contacto con la suya, un gesto dulce y amoroso entre dos amantes. "Creo que eso sería extraño." Le dijo suavemente mientras la acostaba de espalda, levantándose sobre ella, moviéndose lentamente a donde su peso estuviera suspendido sobre su cuerpo, su rodilla lentamente separaba sus propias rodillas.

"Qué cosa?" Preguntó ella mientras sonreía en la oscuridad, mirándolo con un peligroso brillo en su ojo, un brillo que él también conocía muy bien.

"Que Kagome sea mi nueva mamá."

Sango estalló en una ligera carcajada, sus manos subieron para agarrar su camisa, aferrándose a él como si necesitara fuerza, sus ojos cerrados y sus mejillas sonrojadas tan fuerte que Miroku podía verlas mientras la miraba, analizándola. La manera en que su boca estaba abriéndose, ese rojo que resaltaba su nariz, la forma en que recostaba su cabeza mientras reía exponiendo su delgado y delicioso cuello. Él lamió sus labios.

"Dios, no te has dado cuenta lo sexy que eres." Murmuró él haciendo que las carcajadas de Sango se volvieran una risa baja mientras abría sus ojos, los irises negros brillaban mientras la luna resplandecía un poco más en la habitación como si también quisiera ver su belleza.

"Lo soy?" Tanteó ella, su sonrisa creciendo en su rostro.

"Si no me crees," murmuró Miroku bajando su rostro hacia su cuello, sus labios jugueteando contra la suave carne. "Tendré que probártelo."

Su única respuesta fue un gemido bajo y gutural.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Debajo de la habitación de Sango y Miroku, Kagome yacía muy despierta en la cama que Kaede le había ofrecido para la noche, sus ojos incapaces de cerrarse. Los suaves ronquidos de Shippo llegaban de su lado, el pequeño niño pudo caer dormido fácilmente incluso después de todo lo que había pasado durante el largo día. Le frunció al pequeño mientras yacía esparramado en la cama, celos inundaban su corazón. "Desearía poder dormir así." Gruñó en la oscuridad y suspiró desviando su mirada para mirar el techo. Cerró sus ojos, intentando dormir pero después de varios minutos abrió sus ojos de nuevo contra su voluntad. " _Vamos,_ " le dijo a su cuerpo con sus ojos aún cerrados. " _Déjame dormir, estoy cansada y ha sido un largo día y yo,_ " Cerró sus ojos tan fuerte como pudo. "Quiero dormir." Gruñó pero fue inútil, su mente no iba a apagarse tan fácilmente como la del pequeño Shippo. "No es justo."

Gruñendo, Kagome se giró de costado, dándole su espalda al roncador Shippo para poder mirar por la ventana de la pequeña habitación. La ventana misma estaba abierta, las cortinas estaban recogidas así que una pequeña cantidad de luz de luna podía entrar en la habitación, solo lo suficiente para poder ver el espacio en el que estaba durmiendo. Era simple por decir lo menos, una cama pequeña, lo grande suficiente para uno y un niño, una mesita de noche donde yacía una vela apagada, una silla en el rincón donde ella y Shippo habían depositado sus ropas en favor de dormir en los pijamas que Kaede les había proveído. Después de todo, el suave algodón de un pijama era mucho más cómodo que las pesadas ropas que le obligaban a usar en el mar.

Resopló alcanzando distraídamente la gema alrededor de su cuello sin darse cuenta que estaba tocándola mientras sus ojos se desplazaban sobre las planas paredes de la habitación, " _Ni un cuadro._ " Notó mientras giraba la gema entre su pulgar e índice. " _Es tan extraño ver un hogar tan escaso cuando has crecido en uno lleno hasta el tope de pinturas y tapices._ " Frunció ante la idea, su mente regresó a su hogar de infancia por el más breve de los momentos. " _Mamá siempre se aseguró de que cada pared tuviera al menos una cosa en ella._ " Se sintió triste por un segundo antes de sacar de su mente el recuerdo de esa mujer eligiendo mirar la poco interesante pared blanca. " _Se está pelando._ " Pensó vagamente mientras miraba los puntos en la pared que estaban descamándose y necesitaban reparación. "Kaede no debe tener mucho dinero." Murmuró Kagome para sí mordiendo finalmente la bala y sentándose en su cama, no siendo capaz de soportar la idea de intentar dormir cuando su mente se rehusaba a apagarse para la noche.

Se recostó contra la cabecera de la cama, la cual crujió ante el contacto y ajustó su almohada para apoyar su espalda mientras sus ojos continuaban mirando la habitación a su alrededor. Podía ver el tapete que cubría el piso de madera, como todo lo demás estaba en pobre forma, deshilachado en los bordes.

La joven frunció. "Aunque Kaede tiene su negocio propio," habló en voz alta aunque no hubiese nadie ahí para escucharla. "No tiene suficiente dinero para reemplazar las cosas más básicas, pobre mujer." Murmuró con una sacudida de su cabeza mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su cuello hacia el borde de su camisón antes de levantar su mano para atraparla irritada. "Es mucho más caluroso aquí que en el barco." Murmuró secamente antes de patear las cobijas en un intento por refrescarse más.

Miró hacia la ventana y suspiró incómoda por el calor mientras veía las viejas y amarillentas cortinas moviéndose levemente con la brisa; la cálida brisa. De noche, Port Royal se tornaba casi fría algunas veces por la brisa proveniente de aguas del Atlántico, además, dejar la ventana abierta era más que suficiente para dormir cómodamente. Lo mismo podría decirse del barco Shikuro: con la ventana abierta la brisa del océano era razonable y casi soportable pero aquí, aquí simplemente estaba estancada.

"Odio la humedad." Gruñó ella mientras más sudor bajaba por su cuello. Finalmente enferma de eso, Kagome movió sus pies hacia el costado de la cama, depositándolos en el piso mientras giraba sus ojos molesta con el calor. Caminó por el piso tranquilamente para no hacerlo rechinar y despertar al pequeño Shippo. Dicho niño no se movió mientras caminaba hacia la ventana, solo continuaba roncando y gruñendo levemente, murmurando algo parecido a 'mucha hambre,' por lo bajo.

Deteniéndose en frente de la ventana, extendió su mano como lo había hecho millones de veces de niña, apretando el alféizar con dedos firmes y expertos. "Es extraño." Pensó mirando la madera. "Está lisa pero," ladeó su cabeza intentando darle un mejor vistazo a la superficie de la madera. "Está mellada?" Preguntó al espeso aire entrecerrando sus ojos tratando de determinar qué sentía.

Moviendo sus manos enfocó sus ojos (los cuales ya estaban ajustados a la luz de la noche) y analizó las planas abolladuras dejadas por una mano, una mano que había tocado esta madera tantas veces que había dejado una visible marca en la suave superficie—así como ella lo había hecho en su propio marco en casa. Gentilmente, se bajó de rodillas queriendo ver más de cerca, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa distinguiendo los dedos perfectos y pequeños. Con cuidado, lentamente, levantó su mano, tocando cada uno de sus dedos, uno por uno en las marcas.

"Encajan." Kagome tragó, levantándose completamente, retirando sus dedos de inmediato mientras se giraba y miraba por la habitación, buscando alguna señal de a quién le pertenecía esta habitación. No podía ser la habitación de Kaede, ella estaba dormida en su habitación por el corredor. No, esta era la habitación del frente y de lo que se veía, nadie la había usado en años excepto por un breve momento esta noche. "Kaede sacó la brújula de esta habitación." Murmuró Kagome mirando alrededor, la idea lentamente se coló en ella. "La brújula que le perteneció a su hermana—," Su mente se paralizó, sus pensamientos internos se desvanecieron mientras parpadeaba rápidamente, su mente intentando envolver las posibilidades de esa oración. " _Esta es la habitación de Kikyo!_ " Gritó su mente mientras sus ojos se giraban de golpe para mirar el alfeizar, observando esas abolladuras de dedos que perfectamente igualaban los suyos. "Y esas son las marcas de Kikyo." Concluyó ella, las implicaciones de tal cosa la perturbaron. "Ella también lo hizo, observaba, observaba por la ventana, igual que yo observaba por la ventana."

El pánico la golpeó mientras idea tras idea atravesaba su cabeza produciéndole dolor. Kikyo había mirado por esta ventana, la mujer que alguna vez había tenido su alma, la mujer a la que aparentemente se parecía, la mujer que había amado el Capitán, la mujer a la que el Capitán le había dicho que no era nada parecida, la mujer con la que se supone no debería tener nada en común. Aparentemente, esa había sido una mentira.

"Qué si el Capitán mintió, qué si somos iguales?" Susurró Kagome, sus manos preocupadas en frente de ella. "Entonces—sería verdad, él—él—sólo le gusto porque soy su copia." Sacudió su cabeza, apretando sus ojos, obligándose a no creer la verdad que estaba viéndola a la cara. "Es una mentira!" Siseó por lo bajo, apenas controlándose por el bien de Shippo. "Soy yo! No soy solo la réplica de alguien, soy única, soy un individuo, soy yo y nadie más." Repetía pero parecía inútil, incluso para ella.

Su mentón temblaba mientras su corazón dolía y lentamente, se deslizó hacia el suelo de rodillas, pequeñas lágrimas cosquilleaban sus ojos mientras sentía que su individualidad se desvanecía de nuevo, dejándola como nada más que una sombra en el piso, desapercibida, indeseada e innecesaria. Una ligera brisa atravesó la ventana, las cortinas se levantaron y danzaron levemente con ella, ondeando gentilmente hasta que apenas tocaron la gacha cabeza de Kagome. Parpadeó por el contacto, sus ojos se levantaron para mirar en dirección de la suave tela. El algodón amarillento parecía llamarla, diciéndole mirar, mirarla, mirar más allá. Frunció sus ojos mientras la brisa se desvanecía y la tela danzante se detenía, sin vida.

" _Qué extraño—,_ " Comenzó a pensar pero se detuvo cuando sus ojos fueron arrastrados hacia la ventana misma y hacia el mundo que yacía afuera. Era la desgastada calle, cansada en la luz de la luna y sin gente, muerta. Sus ojos se abrieron, " _Esta ventana no encara el mar,_ " notó mirando hacia el pueblo antes de sentirse confundida. "Cuando Kikyo se paraba aquí a mirar," preguntó a la oscuridad. "Qué estaba mirando si no era el mar?" Las palabras de Kagome pausaron en sus labios cuando otra diferencia se hacía conocida para ella. "Kikyo no buscaba el mar—tal vez no lo hizo como yo pero si no entonces por qué?" Tocó el alféizar con un dedo. "O mejor aún, qué estaba buscando?" Ladeó su cabeza y frunció sus cejas mientras su boca se abría levemente confundida. "Espera—" Miró las abolladuras y se agachó hacia ellas, sus ojos buscaban algo que debería haber estado ahí pero no. "No hay polvo." Notó, una gran epifanía.

Levantó su cabeza, sus ojos miraban la ventana, no había polvo en el interior del marco, esta ventana había sido limpiada recientemente o con frecuencia la dejaban abierta. Doblándose de rodillas de nuevo, Kagome miró las marcas, sabiendo que si no había sido usada en años entonces debería haber un rastro de polvo profundo dentro de ellas, hundidas en la madera incluso si hubiesen sido limpiadas o la ventana hubiese sido dejada abierta con frecuencia para limpiar la suciedad de una habitación sin uso. No había nada. No, ni un poco de polvo permanecía en esas grietas, esas profundas grietas, grietas que tenían que haber sido hechas con los años.

"Estas marcas, son recientes pero—si son recientes entonces—," Kagome susurró para sí, sus ojos enormes mientras la parte cansada de su mente reaccionaba irracional a esa información. " _Kikyo es un fantasma que se para en esta ventana!_ " Le gritó haciendo que Kagome cayera sobre su trasero, creando un fuerte golpe en la silenciosa noche.

Se paralizó en el suelo por un segundo antes de girar su cabeza lentamente para ver si Shippo se había despertado, el pequeño niño no se había movido, sus manos aun esparcidas, las cobijas aun desordenadas, y sus lindos ronquidos de bebé aun sonaban ligeramente en el aire.

Suspiró con alivio antes de volver a la ventana, su ilógico cerebro se calmó para hacer campo para la parte que sabía que sus palabras eran tontas. "No es Kikyo." Se dijo firmemente. "O algún fantasma, soy su reencarnación así que eso significa que no puede tener un fantasma—al menos creo que es así como debe funcionar." Asintió firmemente para sí. "Pero si Kikyo no las hizo entonces quién?"

La comprensión golpeó su mente antes de estar preparada para ella. Después de todo, solo había alguien que vivía en esta casa.

"Kaede?" El nombre se deslizó de su boca como lluvia de un techo inclinado. "Podría ser ella quien se para aquí?" Sus ojos miraron las abolladuras en la madera, las marcas frescas. "Estas marcas son de tu mano?" Susurró mientras alcanzaba lentamente colocando su mano en la grieta. "Pero—por qué?" Se preguntó masajeando las marcas con sus dedos. "Qué estabas buscando?" Tragó ella, "Mejor aún, a quién estabas esperando?"

"Me'rda."

Kagome saltó cuando escuchó una maldición desde afuera. Inmediatamente, cayó de rodillas queriendo esconder su cara solo en caso de que hubiese alguien peligroso merodeando por la calle. Con cuidado, levantó su cabeza sobre el alféizar, sus ojos moviéndose de un lado a otro rápidamente buscando la persona que hizo el sonido.

"Mal'dición, ni un bar en to'do el pueblo está abierto."

La voz llegó de nuevo, sus oídos registraron que había llegado desde su derecha. Giró su cabeza rápidamente, manteniéndose agachada para no ser vista, solo para saltar sobre sus pies cuando la figura salió a la luz. Primero vio el cabello plateado y luego las orejas de perro en su cabeza, la chaqueta roja colgaba sobre su hombro, la blanca camisa de algodón no estaba metida en sus pantalones, sus botas desatadas y sus dorados ojos dolidos, enrojecidos, y desenfocados mientras miraba alrededor, su cuerpo tambaleándose hacia adelante como si su cabeza fuera muy pesada para sostenerse, era obvio para Kagome que, estaba ebrio.

Hizo una mueca mientras se tropezaba con su propio pie, cayendo ligeramente de lado y sosteniéndose en un viejo barril. Permanecía en silencio, sosteniéndose de pie antes de desplomarse en el suelo, apoyando su cabeza contra el barril, sus ojos medio cerrados como si simplemente estuviera rindiéndose, como si fuera a caer dormido justo ahí o mejor, desmayarse ahí. Ella observó mientras llevaba una mano hacia su cabeza, hundiéndola en su cabello, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, parecía en guerra con un dolor de cabeza. Mordió su labio y luego, sin preámbulo, se giró de lado viéndose verde como si estuviera a punto de vomitar.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Kagome trepó el alfeizar de la ventana sabiendo que fácilmente podría saltar a la calle desde el primer piso, lo había hecho antes una vez en una falda de aro cuando había intentado escapar de su madre y si pudo hacerlo en una falda de aro y enaguas entonces ciertamente podría hacerlo en un camisón. Seguro, sus pies descalzos aterrizaron en el pórtico de madera de la taberna segundos después mientras se movía, sin pensar, en dirección del Capitán. Su mente no registró la viscosidad de la tierra pegándose a sus pies y entre sus dedos o el hecho de que su camisón era completamente indecente para ser visto afuera—no—a su mente no le importó, a ella no le importó, todo lo que importaba era el hombre en frente de ella, el hombre ebrio quien los había dejado horas atrás furioso.

" _Inuyasha,_ " lo llamó su mente, queriendo consolarlo, queriendo que su dolor se desvaneciera. Sabía que estaba lastimado como era dolorosamente obvio con solo ver su condición actual y supo, sabía al menos parte de lo que lo causó. " _Kikyo,_ " el nombre fue como una daga en su corazón pero ignoró el dolor. " _Ella te lastimó tanto que te emborracharías hasta morir._ " Sintió las lágrimas llenando sus ojos. " _Yo sólo, no quiero que te lastimes._ " Lo alcanzó fácilmente, cayendo de rodillas en frente de su jorobada figura sin pensarlo. "Inuyasha." Susurró en el espeso aire nocturno, su voz temblorosa y aun fuerte mientras extendía sus dedos para alisar el cabello de su rostro queriendo ver si aún estaba consciente, si había vomitado, o si se había desmayado de borracho.

Sus dedos nunca lo lograron, fueron detenidos a medio camino por una fuerte mano sujetándolos, alejándolos, su cabeza se levantó al mismo tiempo, sus ojos dorados fijos en ella. Su boca se abrió ligeramente, esos ojos nublados pero seguros, no estaban confundidos en lo más mínimo. "Kagome." Dijo soltando su mano y permitiéndole a los propios hacer el mismo viaje que los suyos segundos antes.

Ella tragó cuando las yemas de sus dedos se conectaron con su mejilla y se sorprendió cuando sus ojos cambiaron, el dorado miel cálido mientras sus labios formaban una gentil sonrisa.

"Kagome." Repitió él, la palabra arrastrada en su lengua. "Eres herm'sa."

Ella jadeó y se alejó en shock, sus palabras la perturbaron, haciendo que su corazón palpitara en su pecho. " _Yo?_ " Pensó pero desesperadamente quería decirlo en voz alta como si no pudiera creer que hubiese dicho que era hermosa, ella, Kagome, no Kikyo.

Sus ojos instantáneamente cambiaron por su acción, frunciéndose confundido, casi enojado, malinterpretando su reacción. "Keh." Apenas dijo la sílaba alejándose de ella, la acción hizo que su embriagado cuerpo perdiera el equilibrio, cayendo de lado.

Preocupada, ella se estiró a pesar de su palpitante corazón y lo atrapó, intentando detener la caída. Él alejó sus manos enderezándose fácilmente, bufándose de ella, su rostro contorsionado en una mirada de rabia y dolor.

"Er's—com' ella." Arrastró apretando sus ojos y sonándose mientras se recogía con una mano en el suelo mientras la otra frotaba sus ojos y cara. "Ella—a—," Trató de hablar pero sus palabras se atascaron en su garganta mientras gruñía. "Ummm—a ella—tamp'co—l' gustaba cu'ndo la toca'ba." Él la miró, sus ojos se movían con emociones, odio a sí mismo, pena, rabia, dolor, incluso culpa. "Ella y Nee-chan, am'os me odi'ban."

"Nee-chan?" Kagome repitió la extraña palabra, su mente trataba de rodear la extraña pieza de lenguaje.

"Sí." Inuyasha rió, pero no había alegría en ello. "Ellos m'odia'an." Le dijo sonándose antes de sonreír tristemente. "Yo los ama'a y ellos me odia'an." Rió o sollozó, Kagome no pudo decirlo, solo estaba sentada perpleja mientras la fuerte, intimidante e imponente fuerza que era Inuyasha, el Capitán del barco Shikuro, reía histéricamente, con dolor escondido en cada respiro que tomaba.

"Inuyasha—," susurró ella queriendo que se detuviera, queriendo que el dolor se desvaneciera, queriendo que se sintiera mejor. Extendió su mano tocando su brazo con dedos titubeantes.

Él saltó ante el contacto pero no se alejó, sus dorados y enrojecidos ojos la miraban con shock, luego miró su mano como si no pudiera creer que lo hubiese tocado. Entonces, de repente, sus ojos se suavizaron, una mirada que había visto unas pocas veces antes, cada vez justo antes de besarla. Su corazón comenzó a latir en su pecho mientras alcanzaba por ella con la mano que no estaba sosteniéndola y le permitió cubrir su mejilla.

"No te importa, ver'ad Ka—go—me?" Preguntó él, sus palabras de cierta forma se tornaron más sobrias mientras pronunciaba cada sílaba de su nombre, lentamente, ebriamente, sensualmente. "No te import'ría, eres diferente, 'erdad?" Ladeó su cabeza, sus dorados ojos suplicantes con ella aparentemente acariciándola con solo su dorada apariencia, mientras le daba una torcida y juvenil sonrisa.

" _Santo Dios,_ " pensó Kagome mirando esos perfectos y sensacionales ojos. " _Eres hermoso, lo más hermoso que haya visto nunca._ "

"A tú," continuó él interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. "No te importa quién soy, qué soy, verdad?" Susurró al aire mientras sus ojos la miraban deteniéndose en la gema que descansaba alrededor de su cuello. "Te gus'a esta forma," continuó alcanzando por ella pero titubeó antes de tocar la pequeña esfera. "No c'mo a ella y a él, 'erdad?" Dejó de hablar y desvió sus ojos de la gema mientras dejaba caer su mano notando que incluso en su ebrio estado no podía tocarla más por miedo de perder el control una vez más.

Kagome siguió su mano apenas registrando que había dejado de hablar, sus ojos miraban con extasiado interés mientras se detenía de tocar la gema que por derecho le pertenecía a él. " _Por qué no la tocó?_ " Se preguntó mirando su jorobada figura. " _No lo entiendo._ "

"Kagome." Susurró él perturbado por su silencio. "No puedes resp'nder, ver'ad?" Su voz era triste en el aire de la noche mientras sus dorados ojos comenzaban a brillar.

Le tomó un momento darse cuenta de que había dejado de hablar porque estaba esperando a que ella respondiera. "Oh." Tragó ella, no sabiendo qué decir, no sabiendo cómo reaccionar a su ebria pregunta. "Yo—," Trató pero no pudo encontrar la respuesta correcta.

"Es esta forma, ver'ad?" Habló suavemente en la noche mientras llevaba una mano a su pecho y agarraba una porción de cabello que colgaba suelto por sus hombros.

" _De qué demonios está hablando, una forma?_ " Parpadeó ella varias veces observando mientras enredaba distraídamente los cabellos plateados. " _Me gusta esta forma, quiere decir que si me gustan los demonios?_ "

"Es divertido." Inuyasha comenzó a hablar de nuevo, su voz quebrada mientras hablaba. "Nee-chan, él qu'ría que fuera un demonio." Le dijo suavemente como si estuviera contando un gran secreto, inconsciente y sinceramente lo estaba. "Kikyo—ella odi'ba al demonio, deseaba, ya sabes, qu' no fuera un demonio, qu' yo—" Se acercó más a ella, su rostro a una pulgada mientras sus ebrios ojos dorados se fijaban en ella, mirándola como si estuviera leyendo su mente. "Ella qu'ría que fuera un humano."

"Pero," Kagome parpadeó rápidamente aún más confundida. "Eso es imposible, tú eres un demonio y los demonios no pueden ser humanos."

Inuyasha rió ante sus palabras, alejándose. "Eres tan ingenua." Le dijo franco, una tonta sonrisa iluminaba su rostro, resaltando cada joven rasgo que descansaba ahí. "Pero es'o es lo que amo d' ti."

Su corazón se detuvo en su pecho ante sus palabras mientras miraba su juvenil sonrisa y ojos cerrados. Era angustioso lo dulce que se veía con su cabeza ladeada, sus orejas de perro dobladas sobre su cabeza por el peso del alcohol en su estómago, ese pequeño colmillo asomándose por su labio. Era casi criminal la sensación que se formaba dentro de ella de sólo mirarlo. Él era la persona más impresionante y alucinante que hubiese visto en su vida. Una parte quería dejarse ir, agarrarlo, besarlo, hacer algo tan completamente impropio, indigno, que nunca fuera capaz de mirar a su madre a la cara de nuevo pero otra parte de ella lo sabía mejor.

Esa parte de ella sabía que esto era una fantasía, esto era una mentira, esto era una borrachera.

"Estás ebrio, Capitán." Le dijo tristemente, sabiendo que la bebida estaba causando todo lo que había dicho, sabiendo que no quería decir nada de eso.

"Tsst." Él le sacó su lengua mientras apoyaba ambas manos en el suelo y se obligada a levantarse, extendiéndole una mano una vez que recuperó su equilibrio. "Sólo estoy un poquitín ebrio." Le dijo con una sonrisa, dos de sus dedos le mostraban el poco alcohol que había consumido. De nuevo sacó su lengua y rió, su rostro esbozó una enorme sonrisa mientras le alcanzaba su mano, esperando a que la aceptara.

Ella miró el apéndice con garras y tragó duro, no sabiendo qué esperar si la aceptaba pero al mismo tiempo queriendo averiguarlo. Con cuidado, depositó su mano en la suya mucho más grande y observó con asombro mientras la halaba sobre sus pies, esa mirada juvenil, la comisura de sus labios y sus ojos destellaban, justo como antes en Puerto España mientras calculaba su edad, como en Port Royal cuando bailaron, como en La Habana después de la pelea en la taberna, como cuando le había dado el violín, como cuando le había dado esa primera lección.

Como si estuviera en cámara lenta, se sintió comenzar a caer como si la gravedad finalmente la hubiese pateado. La mano sosteniendo la suya se apretó mientras su otra mano llegaba para envolverse alrededor de su cintura, halándola hacia él mientras la acercaba, su rostro se hundió en su cuello, su nariz acariciaba donde la había marcado, la sensación hizo que una corriente de electricidad la golpeara, el estremecimiento bajó hacia la punta de sus pies. Sintió sus labios rozar contra su cuello, su corazón palpitaba tan rápido por la acción que pensó se le saldría del pecho. Finalmente, él se separó de ella, su sonrisa tan contagiosa que no pudo evitar sino sonreír en respuesta. De repente, rió, sus ojos brillaban con gusto mientras la halaba en un abrazo otra vez, esta vez su nariz más arriba hundiéndose en su corto cabello. Ella escuchó el sonido de su inhalación y sintió la vibración de un contento gimoteo en su pecho.

"Fl'res," susurró en su oído. "Fl'res y m'ar." Su abrazo se apretó por un momento antes de soltarla completamente, sus ojos fijos en los suyos. "Esp'ero—," le dijo, "Recor'ar esto mañana." Rió. "Pero cuando estoy así de ebrio," rió, sus ojos cerrados mientras intentaba ganar control de su voz. "No recuer'o nada."

Kagome no estaba segura de si quería reír con él o llorar. Optando por una ligera sonrisa alcanzó por su camisa, tirando de ella ligeramente. "Vamos, Inuyasha." Susurró ella girándose y comenzó a regresar a la taberna. "Entremos. Miroku ha estado preocupado por ti." Se dirigió a él gentilmente, su corazón agrietándose en su pecho, no sabiendo qué hacer de todo lo que había pasado. "Kaede te hizo una cama, te hará bien acostarte y dormir la borrachera."

Ella lo escuchó suspirar detrás pero sonrió cuando comenzó a seguirla sin resistencia, recorriendo la corta distancia a la taberna con ella en silencio. Alcanzaron la puerta del frente en momentos sabiendo que de alguna manera Kaede la había dejado sin seguro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome despertó la mañana siguiente ante el sol brillando en su habitación, radiante y feliz, un completo contraste a la noche previa. Sentándose en su cama, se estiró distraídamente, llevando sus manos sobre su cabeza tratando de hacer soltar sus rígidas articulaciones mientras crujían, protestando por la acción. Tomando un profundo respiro del aire matutino, alcanzó una mano para frotar sus ojos antes de bostezar.

"Qué calor." Murmuró para sí haciendo a un lado las ligeras sábanas de algodón para poder salir de los confines de la caliente cama. Cuidadosamente, sus pies tocaron el suelo y cuando lo hicieron, un gruñido fuerte e irritado golpeó sus oídos. Completamente despierta por el sonido se puso de pie; una de sus manos agarró ciegamente su chaqueta de la silla mientras rodeaba apresurada la cama hacia la puerta de su habitación.

Tras ella, vagamente escuchó a Shippo murmurar en su sueño pero ignoró al bebé hablando mientras su mano encontraba el pomo de la puerta justo cuando logró meter un brazo en la manga de su chaqueta. Abriendo la puerta se paralizó, su otra mano colgaba en el aire en vez de meterse en la chaqueta, mientras la sorpresa de lo que vio la atrapó fuera de guardia.

Sentado en medio del salón estaba ninguno otro que el Capitán, con un martillo en una mano y el pulgar de su otra mano en su boca. "Todo esto es tu culpa, anciana." Murmuró con el apéndice en su boca, lanzándole dagas con la mirada a la anciana en cuestión.

"Mi culpa?" Murmuró Kaede desde su lugar sentada en una mesa no muy lejos de donde el Capitán estaba trabajando, una taza de té en frente de ella junto con una tetera, azucarera y desnatadora. "Tú fuiste quien rompió la mesa." Le dijo francamente mientras sorbía algo de una hermosa taza de té. "Y si recuerdo, fuiste quien se ofreció a arreglar la mesa." Lo miró con su ojo bueno. "O debo decir, ofreció intentar repararla."

"Puedo reparar una maldita mesa." Gruñó el Capitán mientras deslizaba su pulgar desde su boca, alcanzando por un clavo que yacía en el piso.

"Qué divertido," razonó Kaede mientras bajaba su taza y levantaba una mano hacia su mentón, pensativa. "No parece como reparar para mí, es más como destruir."

"Hay un proceso." Reclamó el Capitán mientras colocaba la pata rota de la mesa hacia arriba en la redondeada madera, mirándola de una y otra forma, intentando determinar cómo debería clavarla.

"Por qué no me das el dinero para el carpintero?" Razonó Kaede observándolo, su rostro contuvo una mueca como si estuviera temerosa de que fuera a lastimarse de nuevo.

"Lo haré pero a ésta sólo le falta una pata," espetó el Capitán en su dirección intentando resolver cómo colocar la pata mientras también sostenía un clavo y un martillo. "Debería ser fácil de reparar y entonces no tendré que pagar por cuatro mesas, solo tres."

Kaede se encogió y tomó otro sorbo de su taza. "Dudo que el precio haga una diferencia."

"Ese es el principio del asunto." Gruñó el Capitán mientras finalmente colocaba la pata en posición para martillar el clavo.

"Pensé que era el principio de lastimarte haciendo algo que no te corresponde." Habló calmadamente alcanzando por la azucarera para añadir un poco más a su bebida.

Inuyasha gruñó bajando el martillo antes de girarse para mirarla, sus ojos destellaban con rabia. "Tal vez es el principio de callarte antes de que rompa otra mesa."

"Oh sí, destruir cosas, esa es la respuesta." Respondió ella despreocupada mientras agregaba el azúcar en su té, golpeando la cucharilla contra la taza para limpiarla antes de depositarla en la mesa.

Inuyasha dejó caer el martillo y el clavo, apretando su puño mientras rápidamente se ponía de pie, su boca una apretada línea, rabia irradiada de él como las llamas de un incendio. "Por qué, vieja mur—" Gruñó, sus dientes apretados.

Kaede lo ignoró, alcanzando su té para tomar un sorbo, sus ojos aterrizaron en Kagome como si hubiese sabido que la joven estuvo ahí todo el tiempo. "Buenos días, niña Kagome." Dijo animadamente, tanto sus labios como su ojo iluminados en una gentil sonrisa. "Te gustaría un poco de té?"

Kagome abrió su boca para responder pero fue detenida por el irritado gruñido del Capitán.

"Así que vas a ignorarme, huh?" Gruñó mientras marchaba hacia la puerta. "Bien! Iré a encontrar un maldito carpintero." Con eso, abandonó la habitación, tirando violentamente la puerta tras él.

Kaede rió desde su lugar en la mesa, su ojo divertido mientras lo observaba refunfuñando a través de la ventana. "Siempre ha sido un muchacho arrebatado." Le dijo a Kagome pensativa mientras palpaba la silla junto a ella, indicándole a la joven que tomara asiento. "Quiero decir, no sabe dónde está el carpintero en esta ciudad." Sonrió y sacudió su cabeza. "Regresará en quince minutos, con las manos vacías y enojado."

Kagome no pudo evitar reír ante la anciana mientras tomaba asiento junto a ella alcanzando una taza vacía y la tetera. "Por cuánto tiempo lo has conocido?"

"Desde que era una niña," respondió Kaede, la sonrisa aún en su rostro mientras le ofrecía leche y azúcar a Kagome. "Debo haber tenido alrededor de siete años la primera vez que lo vi."

"Vaya, en verdad eras una niña pequeña." Aceptó Kagome asimilando la apariencia de la mujer tratando de adivinar cuántos años tenía ahora. "Cómo se conocieron?"

Kaede sonrió tomando un sorbo de su té, el recuerdo la hizo reír. "Oh, mi hermana nos presentó." Decidió que era la manera más sana de decirle a Kagome que los había encontrado teniendo sexo.

"Kikyo." Kagome reconoció el nombre, mientras añadía su propia azúcar a su té. "Debe haber sido una—persona interesante."

"Lo fue." Le dijo Kaede depositando lentamente su taza de té en el pequeño platillo blanco en la mesa, sus viejas y arrugadas manos toquetearon la taza sólo por un segundo antes de retirarlas, moviéndolas para descansarlas en su regazo, jugueteando con los bordes de su camisa. "Era una mujer amable, tenía una naturaleza dulce pero era un poco idealista." Tomó un profundo respiro. "Pensaba que el mundo debería girar de una manera y solo de una manera y cuando lo no hacía se enojaba."

"Perdóname." Dijo Kagome mordiendo su labio. "Pero eso suena un poco—a."

"Asnal? Absurdo? O qué tal completamente estúpido." Suplió Kaede por ella mientras tomaba un profundo respiro para dejarlo salir lentamente. "Esa era Kikyo, era un poco tonta cuando se refería a la manera como son las cosas, o mejor, como eran."

Kagome asintió, escuchando a Kaede que casi sonaba como la anciana a la que no le gustaba su hermana y aun ayer, había actuado tan diferente, actuando como si su hermana hubiese sido la persona más importante en el mundo.

Como si escuchara sus pensamientos, Kaede comenzó a hablar de nuevo. "La amaba." Susurró la anciana. "Aun cuando no estuviera de acuerdo con ella, la amaba profundamente y la extraño pero—," Pausó por un segundo mientras su viejo ojo se suavizaba con los recuerdos. "Lo que está hecho está hecho y no hay nada que podamos hacer para cambiar eso."

Kagome mordió su labio mientras esas palabras permeaban el aire haciendo que una pregunta se formara dentro de ella, " _Lo que está hecho está hecho pero cómo terminó?_ " Tragó. " _Cómo murió Kikyo?_ " Por alguna razón Kagome supo que Kaede no era la indicada para preguntarle.

"Dormí tan bien."

La conversación de Kagome y Kaede terminó con el sonido de la voz de Sango en las escaleras.

"Buenos días." Saludó Kagome a la mujer mientras sus pies dejaban el último escalón y cruzaba la habitación, llegando a la mesa perezosamente, Miroku detrás, sus ojos buscando por la habitación como si esperara a alguien.

"Dónde está el Capitán?" Preguntó él sin preámbulo, una acción que hizo sonreír a Kagome a pesar de sí misma.

"Se fue a encontrar un carpintero." Informó Kaede levantándose de su silla, su anciano cuerpo y la silla crujieron por la acción mientras se movía lentamente hacia el bar, recogiendo dos tazas más para Sango y Miroku. "Regresará pronto, así que no te afanes."

Miroku asintió y tomó asiento en la mesa. "Me pregunto cuándo llegó anoche?"

"Quién sabe?" Respondió Sango alcanzando la tetera, tomando una taza de Kaede, sus estables y bien descansadas manos se sirvieron el té.

Kagome se sonrojó levemente ante las palabras, mientras se obligaba a mirar su propia taza de té, enfocándose en el oscuro líquido dentro.

"Dejé la puerta sin seguro para él." Les dijo Kaede mientras alcanzaba por la azucarera halándola hacia ella. "Conociendo a ese tosco demonio probablemente entró por una ventana."

Antes de poder detenerse, Kagome defendió al Capitán. "Usó la puerta."

Kaede, Sango y Miroku se paralizaron, antes de girarse colectivamente (como si la acción simultánea hubiese sido premeditada) para mirar a la persona más joven en el salón. Kagome sonrió levemente en respuesta, sus ojos de un lado a otro tratando desesperadamente de no hacer contacto visual con nadie.

"Tienes algo que te gustaría compartir, Kagome?" Presionó Sango acercando más su silla a la joven, abandonando su taza de té en favor del interrogatorio.

"No—nada—quise decir que—," Evadió tratando de pensar en algo que pudiera usar para salirse de esto. "Yo—anoche escuché la puerta abrirse, eso es todo." Rió mientras se le ocurría la rápida y horrible explicación, fue un incómodo sonido.

Sango sonrió acercándose más a la joven, sus ojos brillaban como un gato que hubiese encontrado un ratón. "Ya, ya Kagome, dile a la tía Sango la verdad." Presionó la joven mientras sonreía, sus ojos iluminados aún más ante el prospecto de lo que había pasado.

Miroku se acercó más a su esposa dándole a Kagome la misma sonrisa interrogante. "Sí, Srta. Kagome, habla."

Kagome se echó hacia atrás en su silla, sudor comenzaba a bajar por el costado de su rostro, sudor que no era causado por el calor. "Esa es la verdad, honesta."

Sango le dio una mirada que claramente decía que no estaba convencida pero antes de poder preguntarle más, la puerta de la taberna se abrió, o más o menos se azotó de nuevo.

"Otou-san!" Miroku abandonó el interrogatorio de Kagome en favor de ponerse de pie rápidamente, moviéndose hacia el hombre que estaba en la puerta viéndose tan irritado como cuando se había ido.

"Nos vamos." Dijo francamente mientras Miroku se detenía en frente de él.

"Pero—?" Se quejó Sango también olvidándose de Kagome.

"Necesitamos regresar al barco." Gruñó Inuyasha levemente no de humor para tratar con alguna excusa. "No sé cuánto tiempo Myoga pueda cuidarlo sin que alguien se queje y se amotine."

"El barco estará bien por una hora." Murmuró Kaede calmadamente desde su lugar en la mesa. Todos los cuatro adultos se giraron hacia la anciana, aparentemente habiendo olvidado que ella estaba ahí. "Quédense, desayunen. Es tu primera visita en cincuenta años, desayunar no te matará."

Los ojos de Inuyasha parecieron suavizarse ante el sonido de la voz de Kaede pero sólo por un segundo antes de que regresara la irritada máscara. "Bien, solo porque tengo hambre." Murmuró cerrando la puerta de la taberna, esta vez con menos fuerza. Agarrando a Miroku arrastró al joven de regreso a la mesa sentándose calmadamente mientras soltaba a su hijo, permitiéndole al joven sentarse.

"Iré a despertar a Shippo." Murmuró Kagome mareada por el brusco cambio de ritmo.

"Eso no será necesario." Informó el Capitán cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. Seguro, el sonido de la puerta de la habitación abriéndose llevó los ojos de todos hacia el pequeño y soñoliento niño quien estaba dirigiéndose hacia la mesa. Inuyasha giró sus ojos cuando el niño se detuvo en medio del salón viéndose como si se hubiese dormido de pie. "Es peor que Miroku." Gruñó pero no había ataque en su tono mientras se levantaba bruscamente, agarrando al niño por el cuello antes de depositarlo en el regazo de Kagome.

La palabra, "Hambre," fue la única respuesta somnolienta de Shippo.

"Qué hay para desayunar, anciana?" Murmuró Inuyasha, brazos cruzados sobre su pecho mientras todos lo observaban, asimilando su extraño y aparentemente normal mal humor.

Kaede solo sonrió como si esto fuera lo más emocionante que hubiese tenido en años. "Lo que quieras."

"No me importa en tanto como sea comida."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

" _Y como todo lo bueno, debe llegar a un final._ "

Esas fueron las palabras que la hermana de Kaede había pronunciado justo antes de morir, una irónica declaración en el lecho de muerte pero se le ajustaba a Kaede ahora mientras observaba a Inuyasha salir de nuevo por la puerta del frente. La última vez ella había tenido ocho años, esta vez tenía cincuenta y ocho.

La anciana sonrió tristemente mientras regresaba a la habitación que le había prestado a Kagome para la noche. Su vieja mano tocó el pomo antes de bajarlo y dejar abrir la puerta. Instantáneamente, sintió una ola, un asalto, como si de repente fuera más joven, como si esta habitación estuviera viva de nuevo, como si la persona que siempre le reclamaba no estuviese muerta.

"Hermana." Susurró ella, esperando una respuesta pero igual a cada vez que abría la puerta, no llegó ninguna voz.

Con un fuerte suspiro, Kaede abrió su ojo y le permitió desplazarse por la habitación ahora vacía, asimilando la vista del lugar que albergaba tantos recuerdos. Incluso después de cincuenta años se veía igual, la misma cama, las mismas cortinas, las mismas repisas, la misma pintura escarapelada.

Todo estaba igual así como él era el mismo. Se veía igual, alto, apuesto, mentón firme, ojos penetrantes y honestos. Se veía exactamente igual a como era la primera vez que lo vio como demonio, mitad demonio. Cerró su ojo ante la idea, el recuerdo la golpeó como una tonelada de ladrillos cayendo en el suelo.

Podía ver a la mujer tratando de detener al demonio que estaba borracho en su bar. Por qué no había usado sus poderes de miko para detener al demonio, Kaede nunca lo supo. De cualquier forma no importaba porque antes de que Kikyo hubiese pensado en tomar represalias, las garras del demonio la habían atravesado.

" _Ah!_ "

Aun podía escuchar la voz de su hermana gritando mientras el desgarrador dolor de tener su cuerpo desgarrado la atravesaba. Podía sentir la sangre en su cara mientras salpicaba por el bar, todo llegó a un alto mientras el demonio se veía maravillado de que la hermosa camarera de la Taberna de Cummings hubiese sido destripada ante sus ojos. "No tuvo una oportunidad." Pensó Kaede sacudiendo su cabeza, la imagen de esos demonios atacando a su hermano y haciéndolo añicos llegó a su mente. Ellos lo habían desgarrado, profanándolo hasta que no quedó nada.

Recordó gritar cuando el shock desapareció pero era demasiado tarde, su hermana ya estaba muerta, ya estaba sola a la edad de trece, pequeña e insignificante en el mundo: Sin padre y sin madre.

" _Kaede, qué pasó?_ "

Recordó su hosca voz resonando tras ella y una gentil mano descansando en su cabeza. "Él llegó justo después de que la enterraron." Vagamente, registró su mano cerrándose a su costado en la misma forma que entonces.

" _Kaede, háblame, por favor?_ "

Recordó el sonido de su voz, era dolida y calmada. Pensándolo ahora, casi había sonado como si su corazón se hubiese roto. Recordó apretar el regalo a su lado, su hermana le había pedido no ser enterrada con él y le había dicho regresárselo a su verdadero dueño por razones que en el momento no había conocido.

" _Se fue._ "

Kaede recordó permanecer ante la tumba mientras el hombre se detenía detrás, su cuerpo imponente sobre el suyo proyectando una sombra mientras le decía la verdad apenas creyéndola mientras hablaba.

" _Pero—si estaba aquí._ "

Él había sonado tan seguro que había pensado en darse la vuelta y mirarlo. Lo primero que vio fueron sus ojos a la luz del día que brillaban tan hermosos, oro fundido brillaba mientras el sol se reflejaba en él. Habían sido hermosos esos ojos, luego esa cara, luego ese cabello, luego esas orejas y sin que nadie le hubiese dicho lo supo, supo que el hombre era Inuyasha, el mismo hombre que dormía con su hermana pero que tenía cabello oscuro, ojos oscuros y orejas humanas normales.

" _Inuyasha!_ "

Recordó gritar su nombre lanzando sus brazos alrededor de su estómago mientras lloraba en su pecho. No recordó haber visto su cara en el momento pero estaba segura de que si lo hubiese hecho habría estado completamente en shock.

"No pensó que lo reconocería, pensó que cuestionaría su cambiada apariencia después de verlo como humano por tanto tiempo." Murmuró Kaede entrando más en la habitación, su recuerdo del ataque del demonio que había matado a su hermana desapareció. "Tal vez no pregunté porque estaba muy enceguecida por la pena," susurró deteniéndose en el alfeizar de la ventana, sus manos cayeron en las abolladuras de cincuenta años como si fueran guantes a la medida. "O—," Le permitió a su voz desvanecerse mientras una suave sonrisa adornaba sus labios. "Fue porque sabía que el verdadero Inuyasha no era el hombre que veía por fuera." Su único ojo captó un vistazo de él mientras caminaba por la calle, Kagome a su lado, Miroku y Sango detrás, Shippo en el hombro de Sango. "Pero—en vez era el que vi cuando miré esos ojos miel."

Sintió las lágrimas formarse en su ojo, las sintió brotar, desbordándose mientras lo observaba desaparecer por una esquina, sabiendo que probablemente esta era la última vez que lo vería de nuevo. Después de todo estaba partiendo, partiendo a un viaje que posiblemente podría llevarlo por todo el mundo. Era de suma importancia en el momento, esa realización, ese conocimiento de que algo grande estaba por pasar, algo grande rodeando al hombre que conocía y a la joven que alguna vez había conocido. Era grande y aún, pequeño.

Kaede sonrió levemente, su ojo fijo en el lugar donde había doblado la esquina. "Sólo recuerda, Inuyasha," le dijo al aire. "Sea Dorado o Negro, aún eres el mismo hombre." Se giró de la ventana, sus palabras obsesivas, una premonición que quedó suspendida en el aire cálido y húmedo.

 _Fin del Capítulo_

 _Dejen sus Reviews_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Hecho curioso:**

Muchos países se llaman diferente a como los llaman los hispanos o anglohablantes. Por ejemplo, Alemania (mi país natal) es conocida como Deutschland por su gente, Austria es conocida como Österreich y Egipto es conocido como Masr. Si conocen algún otro me encantaría escucharlos!


	30. La Desembocadura del Mississippi

**SHIKURO: UN CUENTO DE HADAS EN EL CARIBE**

 **Por Inuma Asahi De**

Traducido por Inuhanya

 **Disclaimer:** La escritora no posee ninguno de los personajes creados por Rumiko Takahashi pero todos los demás desearían que sí. Todos los personajes originales o conceptos son de la autora Inuma Asahi De (a excepción de las figuras históricas).

-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Capítulo Treinta:**

 **La desembocadura del Mississippi**

El Capitán Inuyasha permanecía de pie en el timón de su barco, sus manos en el timón, sus agudos ojos miraban el crepúsculo mientras guiaba el barco por los muchos pequeños bancos que alineaban la península y desembocadura del Río Mississippi. Probablemente no era lo mejor estar navegando por este difícil terreno cuando la luz no era exactamente favorable pero, sabía, que era prudente dejar la costa tan pronto como fuera posible, después de todo, con frecuencia los piratas morían cuando pasaban mucho tiempo cerca de tierras inamistosas.

"Estamos subiendo en el oleaje, Capitán."

Sus orejas se movieron, girándose en su cabeza en dirección de la voz de Miroku. Los sonidos indicadores de botas pesadas subiendo los escalones lo alertaron del ascenso del hombre desde el alcázar hacia la cubierta del timón. Miró rápidamente hacia las escaleras, justo a tiempo para ver emerger los hombros de Miroku mientras subía las escaleras, su rostro mostraba una seria expresión.

"Una vez que toquemos el oleaje estaremos en mar abierto." Continuó Miroku caminando para detenerse al lado de su padre. Hombro a hombro con el hombre en el que más confiaba en todo el mundo pero también del que menos conocía.

"Entendido." Murmuró Inuyasha girando levemente el timón, sus ojos subieron para mirar a Myoga quien estaba posado en el nido de cuervos, los agudos ojos de demonio de la pulga miraban en dirección de la corriente del agua en la desvanecida luz. Sonrió ante esto, la mayoría de barcos no tenían esta ventaja, la ventaja de la vista demoníaca. "Myoga!" Gritó, su voz atravesó el atardecer golpeando fácilmente los oídos del hombrecillo.

"Sí, Capitán!" La pulga demonio respondió sin retirar sus ojos del mar, explorando adelante, vigilante.

"Por dónde?"

"A estribor sería lo mejor." Gritó Myoga mientras sus ojos escaneaban ante él el mar relativamente calmado.

Las aguas eran claras como un estanque en medio de la primavera y la marea estaba tranquila. Tan calmada como si fuera nada más que un campo de pasto en un plano silencioso. De hecho, estaban tan tranquilas que casi dificultaba ver la tierra alrededor entremezclándose, sin embargo, eso no distraía a Myoga quien conocía los mares como la palma de su mano. Conocía sus aguas, conocía sus movimientos, y fácilmente podía decir dónde comenzaban y dónde terminaban.

"No gire mucho-o," llamó al Capitán mientras sus agudos ojos distinguían una vista familiar pero mortal. "Hay-y un banco de arena-a!"

"Cuál es la distancia hasta que pasemos?" Respondió Inuyasha forzando sus ojos, no eran tan buenos como los de Myoga, Myoga era un demonio completo, y una pulga demonio, una especie conocida por tener una buena vista y la habilidad para saltar asombrosamente alto. Aun, a pesar de esto, el Capitán no era inepto, aunque no era tan claro para él como probablemente lo era para Myoga, adelante pudo ver la forma de algo más oscuro que el agua, algo que no reflejaba la luz como el agua rodeándolos.

"Un cuarto de-e legua a lo sumo, Capitán!" Llamó Myoga de nuevo mientras sus agudos ojos medían la distancia para el Capitán, un talento por el que era conocido. "Es una franja larga!"

"Gracias." Llamó el Capitán mientras lentamente comenzaba a girar el barco a estribor, confiando en el juicio de su viejo amigo. "Miroku, dónde están Kagome y Sango?"

Miroku levantó una ceja ante el completo y descarado uso de la informalidad que se tomó el Capitán con el nombre de Kagome pero no dijo nada, jurando en vez, mencionarlo la próxima vez que tuvieran lecciones. "Están abajo, Sango pensó que era mejor quedarse guardadas por ahora."

Inuyasha giró sus ojos ante esta información mientras viraba el timón levemente más hacia estribor eligiendo enfocarse en el mar antes de que sus orejas se retorcieran en su cabeza buscando escuchar el más leve chillido de Myoga, solo en caso de que se toparan con algún problema desconocido. "Supongo que nunca se le ocurrió que podríamos necesitarla." Murmuró para sí pero lo dejó pasar rápidamente, sabiendo que no tenía derecho a enojarse de verdad con Sango.

Era humana y no tan erudita o experimentada en la navegación de noche como el resto de ellos y además no sería de mucha ayuda en cubierta, un hecho del que era bien consciente. Estaba mejor abajo, fuera del camino, donde podía ser de mejor uso: mantener a Kagome a salvo si algo se torcía.

" _Kagome._ " Parpadeó unas pocas veces mientras el nombre entraba y salía, su mente muy aturdida y muy cansada para enfocarse realmente en la joven en el momento. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente por solo un instante antes de abrirlos y parpadear rápidamente sorprendido de que en realidad se sintiera pesado y cansado. No podía recordar la última vez que se había sentido legítimamente cansado. " _Dios, cuándo fue la última vez que tuve una resaca?_ " Se preguntó sintiendo aliviarse un poco el leve golpeteo al fondo de su cráneo. " _Cuándo fue la última vez que bebí—así?_ "

Resopló; honestamente no podía recordar la última vez que había estado así de ebrio, tan borracho, de hecho, no podía—aun si lo intentara—recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Era borroso, como un rompecabezas con las piezas regadas en su cerebro. Recordaba la botella de whisky que tomó de Kaede, la recordaba vacía de repente, recordaba el bar que había encontrado, el ron de ahí (había sabido bien), recordaba la hora de cierre, recordaba comenzar a caminar a casa, recordaba el otro bar, ser sacado de ahí (tal vez comenzó una pelea; no estaba seguro) y luego recordó tambalearse por la calle de regreso a donde Kaede, ser detenido por un barril, caer, y luego una mano alcanzando por él, la repentina sensación de una suave piel mientras envolvía su propia mano alrededor de una delgada cintura, y luego un par de tormentosos y asustados ojos grises.

Inuyasha pausó, los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron y tomó un enorme y profundo respiro mientras lo golpeaba una sensación de estar completamente abrumado. " _Ojos grises—?_ " Se preguntó, sabía que sólo había una persona en el mundo que tenía ojos grises como los que estaba imaginando; esos hermosos, profundos, seguros y grandes ojos grises que lo miraban llenos de confusión y disertación como una ola en una playa antes que una tormenta tocara tierra. " _Estuvo ahí, era Kagome?_ "

Retiró una mano del timón, llevándola a su cabeza, agarrando su cabello entre sus dedos mientras sentía intensificarse de repente las palpitaciones en el fondo de su cráneo. Cerrando sus ojos, inhaló por su nariz hasta que su pecho pudiera explotar, solo entonces exhaló bruscamente sacando todo el aire de sus pulmones.

"Es inútil." Murmuró obligándose a desvanecer el recuerdo, no había caso en intentar recordar algo que hubiese pasado mientras estuvo ebrio además si Kagome hubiese estado ahí lo hubiera sabido, ella habría dicho algo, la joven no era buena guardando secretos. Sí, probablemente solo era un sueño; probablemente se desmayó y soñó con ella. Abrió sus ojos ante la idea. " _Qué si soñé con ella?_ " Ladeó su cabeza pensativo, parte de él quería recordar ese sueño, especialmente si Kagome era la estrella. " _Qué soñé que la tendría en él?_ " Sonrió ante la idea pero se arrepintió instantáneamente cuando las palpitaciones en su cabeza se amplificaron diez veces como si su mente estuviera castigándolo por sus pensamientos sucios. Llevando una mano a su cara, frotó sus ojos tratando de aliviarlos de la pesadez y la somnolencia que lo inundaba. Hizo poco ni nada bueno. Irritado, exhaló lentamente frotando el puente de su nariz con disgusto. "Maldito dolor de cabeza."

"Capitán?"

Sus ojos se abrieron y rápidamente se giró hacia Miroku. " _Olvidé completamente que estaba ahí._ " Notó en shock. "Sí?"

Miroku le dio una inquisidora mirada pero no dijo nada sobre su extraño comportamiento, eligiendo dejarlo pasar. "Cuáles son sus órdenes para mí, señor?"

Inuyasha frunció sus ojos, era raro que Miroku preguntara por sus órdenes, usualmente el joven sabía qué quería, sabía qué había que hacer, sabía sin tener que pensar, mucho menos preguntar. Aclarando su garganta, llevó una mano a su cabeza rascando la parte trasera mientras pensaba en una orden, una orden conveniente. Miró alrededor, parecía que cada trabajo estaba siendo atendido en el momento, Myoga estaba en vigilancia, Samuel estaba revisando las brazas, Totosai estaba arreglando un agujero en la cubierta delantera, unos cuantos hombres lo ayudaban con el trabajo, otros pocos estaban trabajando en las velas domando aparejos y revisando líneas para asegurarse de que estuvieran apretadas y él estaba navegando. Además de esos trabajos, realmente no había mucho más que hacer arriba o abajo. De hecho, todos los hombres que estaban abajo estaban durmiendo o bebiendo, descansando de las obligaciones durante la noche, no eran necesarios hasta el amanecer.

"Um—," Gruñó cerrando fuerte sus ojos y suspiró. "Realmente no hay nada que hacer."

Miroku le esbozó una ladeada sonrisa. "Seguramente puedes pensar en algo." Dijo mientras Inuyasha miraba.

Parpadeando, Inuyasha miró los alrededores tratando de pensar en algo que Miroku pudiera hacer en el momento. " _No necesito un navegante, Myoga está haciendo eso,_ " se dijo manejando el barco casi distraídamente. " _No necesito que conduzca, yo lo estoy haciendo,_ " golpeteó una garra contra la madera del timón. " _Entonces qué más hay para hacer?_ "

"Capitán, veo una barrera, se acerca!" gritó Myoga desde arriba interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Inuyasha y dándole una idea al mismo tiempo.

"Lo tengo," gruñó girando levemente el timón hacia babor antes de girarse para mirar a Miroku. "Ve—mira por un costado, mantén tus ojos en ese banco de arena y dime si nos acercamos demasiado."

Miroku asintió lentamente, sus ojos fijos en el desconcentrado Capitán, observándolo severamente. Inmóvil lamió sus labios como si considerara el lugar.

"Qué?" Susurró el Capitán bruscamente cuando no obedeció de inmediato. "Te encontré un trabajo así que hazlo!"

Miroku mordió su labio inclinándose más cerca de las orejas del Capitán para que nadie pudiera escucharlo excepto él. "Pareces un poco—crudo, Otou-san."

Los ojos de Inuyasha se desviaron hacia él ante las palabras, su cara coloreada de un extraño tono rojo por la vergüenza o más probablemente, enojado, "Ve a hacer tu trabajo, cachorro!" Ordenó apretando fuertemente el timón en sus manos, sus ojos de nuevo enfocados en el trabajo en mano.

Miroku sonrió pero asintió levemente como señal de respeto antes de alejarse. Se desplazó al costado del barco justo como le habían dicho y tomó un profundo respiro del inminente aire nocturno. Era una noche fría, el viento llegaba casi helado del Atlántico golpeando el agua del río y del mar antes de golpear rápidamente el costado del barco. "Está un poco fría esta noche, un cambio placentero del calor de New Orleans." Habló como si se hablara a sí mismo pero Inuyasha lo supo mejor.

El perro demonio observó inmóvil, sus dorados ojos miraban al joven que había criado antes de sacudir su cabeza, desviándose de su protegido, murmurando algo por lo bajo que Miroku no pudo distinguir.

El hombre de cabello negro giró sus ojos moviéndose para mirar a su padre sobre su hombro. "Lo siento Capitán, no escuché eso."

Inuyasha resopló. "Créeme, no fue nada bueno." Sus ojos dorados se desviaron hacia Miroku estrechos y fríos y aún en el fondo cálidos y casi, pero extrañamente, entretenidos. "Ahora ponte a trabajar." Terminó levantando sus cejas, retando a Miroku a desafiarlo más.

Miroku sonrió acostumbrado al tratamiento y al extraño afecto. "Sí, Capitán." Le dijo a su padre girándose, sus ojos enfocados de nuevo en el mar.

Entrecerrando sus ojos, miró el agua oscura, la luz del atardecer era suficiente para ver el pequeño banco de arena sobresaliendo del río, a unos cientos de yardas de ellos pero aún lo cerca suficiente para ser una amenaza. Lamió sus labios mientras observaba el agua devolviéndose a la orilla del banco de arena, abrazando gentilmente la orilla antes de perder su agarre y regresar al río-mar. " _Me pregunto cuántas brazas tiene el agua aquí._ " Preguntó en silencio mirando el costado del barco, la turbia agua del río no le decía nada.

Levantando la mirada, observó el largo del barco, sus ojos buscaban la tripulación que debería estar checando el agua mientras se desplazaban. Seguro, suspendido al frente del barco estaba Samuel con una soga que era anudada por intervalos en sus manos. Era humano, pero bien entrenado cuando se refería al mar y a medir brazadas, Miroku sabía que si estuvieran en algún peligro Samuel se los dejaría saber pero por lo que se veía, la franja de arena estaba lo lejos suficiente que no cambiaba la profundidad del agua tan drásticamente, dejándolos pasar seguramente.

Miroku miró el banco de arena, asimilando la vaga silueta que podía distinguir mientras el sol comenzaba a desvanecerse tras el horizonte, desapareciendo de la tierra para iniciar la noche mientras la brillante luna se elevaba sobre sus cabezas tomando su lugar en el cielo nocturno, supliéndolos con una luz mínima pero adecuada. Era un cambio hermoso, el cielo rosáceo se desvanecía a un oscuro negro mientras la Vía Láctea se formaba sobre ellos, un tapete de estrellas, planetas y galaxias de las que no sabían nada, un mundo que no tenían idea que existiera, un lugar más allá de ellos y que sus mentes no podrían comprender.

"Nichi," murmuró Miroku por lo bajo la palabra para sol tratando de recordar las palabras para luna y estrellas. Sabía que las había aprendido, las había escrito cientos de veces en su primera lección con el Capitán, sin mencionar todas las veces que las había practicado solo. Enfocando su mente se forzó a recordar, de la nada lanzó la palabra al aire. "Getsu." Salió de su lengua mirando la luna, apreciando la llenura del cuerpo celestial antes de que sus ojos se movieran hacia las estrellas rodeándola, también buscando su nombre. "Hoshi."

"Eso estuvo muy bien, Miroku." Llamó el Capitán desde su lugar a unos pies en el timón, sus ojos gustosos con el cambio de luz a oscuridad, a su resaca le gustaba más que a sus ojos.

Sorprendido, Miroku se giró para mirarlo a la cara mostrando claramente cuán asombrado estaba de haber sido escuchado. "Estabas escuchando?"

Inuyasha le dio una seca mirada. "Mis orejas no están solo para exhibirlas, sabes." Dijo con un bufido.

Miroku sintió su rostro sonrojarse ligeramente ante las palabras pero no comentó en el momento mientras miraba el cielo sobre su cabeza. "Sora?" Susurró en voz alta, su voz sonó ligeramente temblorosa como si no estuviera seguro de que la palabra fuese la correcta.

"Hai." Le dijo el Capitán girando de nuevo el timón. "Myoga, cómo vamos?" Llamó a la pequeña pulga.

"Bien-n Capitán," respondió el hombrecillo inclinándose sobre el borde del nido de cuervos para mirarlos abajo. "Sólo mantenga el barco-o estable y pronto estaremos en el mar!"

"Excelente," Inuyasha dejó escapar un respiro que no supo que estaba conteniendo. Era un alivio, un gran alivio, estar en tierra era algo de temer cuando se era un pirata, después de todo, las piernas en mar y las piernas en tierra eran dos cosas completamente diferentes y era raro que un hombre poseyera ambas. "Dime cuando toquemos la desembocadura!"

"Sí, Capitán," le respondió el hombre a Inuyasha mientras mantenía sus agudos ojos enfocados al frente. "Deberemos estar ahí muy pronto!"

Inuyasha sonrió, sus manos mantenían estable el timón justo como Myoga lo había mencionado. "Oi, Miroku?" Llamó al joven, su voz sonó extraña para los oídos de Miroku, como si estuviera acompañada de algo, especialmente de un acento. "Sora ni wa," comenzó retirando una mano del timón para señalar el cielo. "Nanidesu ka?" Preguntó, sus ojos se giraron para mirar a Miroku quien solo podía mirar completamente deslumbrado.

"Qué?" Murmuró Miroku dándole al Capitán una mirada que claramente declaraba que no había manera de que hubiese entendido lo que le había dicho.

"Sora ni wa nanidesu ka?" Repitió el Capitán señalando el cielo con una garra.

"Sora—ni wa," habló Miroku lentamente sabiendo que no lo dejaría escapar, tenía que intentar. "Nan—i—desu ka?"

"Hai." Dijo el Capitán con un firme movimiento de cabeza secretamente impresionado de que Miroku hubiese pronunciado cada palabra tan bien como él.

Sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer, Miroku cerró sus ojos buscando en el fondo de su mente, sumergiéndose profundo en su memoria entre todos los recuerdos de sus lecciones que descansaban ahí. "Sé que sora significa cielo pero qué hay con el cielo?" Preguntó en voz alta mientras frotaba su mentón, tratando de pensar en las otras palabras en la oración. "Ka," pronunció la última sílaba en la oración. "Es Hiragana, lo hace—una pregunta, verdad?" Abrió un ojo para mirar a Inuyasha buscando una pista. "Ka al final de una oración significa que es una pregunta?"

Inuyasha se encogió pero asintió en acuerdo al mismo tiempo, sus ojos permanecían enfocados en el timón y el mar ante ellos.

Miroku sonrió triunfante mientras continuaba pensando. "Nani también es una pregunta pero especifica qué tipo de pregunta, hm?" Pensó el momento en que Inuyasha le había explicado las palabras del desconocido idioma natal para preguntar: cómo, dónde, cuándo, por qué—qué. "Significa qué!" Notó mientras sus ojos se abrían de golpe y giraba su cabeza hacia el Capitán. "Sí, tengo razón?"

"Hai." Llegó la corta pero honesta respuesta del Capitán.

"Entonces," Concluyó Miroku, una mano en su mentón pensando. "Es una pregunta sobre el cielo." Golpeteó sus dedos en la madera de la baranda. "Qué hay con el cielo?"

"Sora—" comenzó el capitán lentamente. "Ni wa," pausó dándole a Miroku una dura mirada. "Nanidesu ka."

Miroku frunció sus ojos. "Nani desu?"

Inuyasha sonrió ligeramente mientras asentía. "Nanidesu ka."

"Nani desu ka?" Miroku frunció sabiendo que el Capitán estaba tratando de decirle algo, algo sobre esa palabra, 'desu' qué significaba. "Desu."

El Capitán suspiró llamando la atención de Miroku. "Nanidesu."

"Nanidesu?" Miroku repitió mientras lo golpeaba la realización. "Es una palabra. Nanidesu, pero no recuerdo aprender eso."

Inuyasha rió, "Nanidesu ka." Extendió el sonido de la 'ka' tanto como pudo levantando sus cejas tratando de hacer que Miroku entendiera sin darle la respuesta.

Miroku parpadeó, "Ka?" Repitió la extendida sílaba. "Todo es parte de la pregunta, no?" Notó. "Nanidesu ka es la pregunta."

"Sora ni wa nanidesu ka?" El Capitán repitió la pregunta una vez más mientras señalaba la luna y luego una estrella.

Miroku miró los dos cuerpos celestiales, las estrellas y la luna, confundido. " _No dijo nada sobre las estrellas o la luna, no estaban en la pregunta entonces por qué las está señalando?_ " Miroku gruñó internamente. " _No tienen nada que ver con el cielo, excepto que están en él._ " Comenzó a encogerse de hombros pero se detuvo mientras su mente se desaceleraba analizando su propia voz, el entendimiento lo golpeó como un martillo golpea un clavo. "Qué hay en el cielo?"

"Sora ni wa nanidesu ka?" Inuyasha sonrió, diciendo la frase por última vez mientras le asentía a Miroku esperando la respuesta.

"Hoshi." Le dijo al Capitán respondiendo fácilmente la pregunta, una pequeña (o mayor) parte de él asombrado de que hubiese sido capaz de hacerlo, de que hubiese sido capaz de entender y que ahora pudiera responder. "To getsu."

El Capitán sonrió, un profundo y asegurador gruñido salió de algún lugar de su garganta. "Segure." Le dijo a Miroku afectuosamente mientras la sonrisa se tornaba una sonrisa de orgullo paterno.

"Capitán!" El sonido de un hombre interrumpió el rudo elogio.

Arrugando su nariz con irritación, el Capitán giró su cabeza hacia el frente del barco buscando al hombre que lo había llamado. "Qué pasa?" Gruñó, sus ojos buscaban al hablante entre los pocos hombres que aún se localizaban en la cubierta.

"A babor, señor!" Gritó un hombre, los ojos de Inuyasha inmediatamente lo vieron mientras ondeaba sus manos hacia el Capitán desde la cubierta principal, intentando llamar la atención del hombre mientras señalaba el lado izquierdo del barco, el lado babor con un largo dedo demoníaco. "Una luz."

El Capitán le dio al hombre una extraña mirada antes de desviar su atención de Miroku para mirar hacia la desembocadura del río a su babor. Entrecerró sus ojos tratando de distinguir la presencia de una luz entre las estrellas. Era una tarea difícil, discernir estrellas de las posibles luces de un barco pero Inuyasha sabía muy bien el truco para distinguir la diferencia. Una estrella permanecía tranquila en el horizonte, inmóvil mientras brillaba y resplandecía; la luz de un barco, por otro lado, se movía y ondeaba por los movimientos de las olas. Apretó sus dientes mirando fervientemente, sería malo si hubiese un barco ahí, extremadamente malo, este no era el momento para que pasara algo como esto, ahora no, no cuando tenían algo tan preciado a bordo, no cuando tenían algo que tenían que proteger a toda costa.

Gruñó con rabia ante la idea, sus ojos brillaban mientras la luz de la luna se reflejaba en ellos. "Myoga!" Gritó Inuyasha hacia el hombre mientras miraba a babor, sus manos apretaban fuertemente el timón. "Qué ves?" Su pregunta se encontró con silencio, absoluto silencio. Sus orejas se retorcieron en su cabeza, desesperado por una respuesta de su amigo y criado de toda la vida. " _Vamos Myoga._ " Pensó apretando más sus manos en el timón, la madera crujía bajo su propia fuerza. Tomando un profundo respiro aflojó levemente su agarre mientras inhalaba y exhalaba profundamente para ayudar a calmarse. "Vamos." Repitió por lo bajo esta vez.

De repente, para su alivio y terror la voz de Myoga llegó a sus oídos. "A la derecha-a, barco-o a la derecha!" Respondió la pequeña pulga, todo el barco pareció tensarse ante la admisión. "A poco menos-s de una legua, tiene velas blancas-s."

"Sólo una legua?" Murmuró Inuyasha por lo bajo mientras mordía su labio. "Puedes ver una bandera?" Gritó de nuevo, esperando que Myoga pudiera discernir la misteriosa bandera del barco. Tenían que saber qué tipo de barco era, solo entonces sabrían cómo reaccionar y cuán rápido necesitaban reaccionar.

De nuevo, su pregunta encontró silencio, sus orejas captaron el sonido del gruñido de Myoga, luego el sonido de un catalejo. "Myoga no puede decirlo-o. La lu-uz es mala-a." Respondió Myoga sonando arrepentido.

"Mierda." Maldijo Inuyasha llevando una mano a su boca, limpiándola pensativo. "Se dirigen a la desembocadura del río?"

"No, Capitán!" Respondió Myoga rápidamente esta vez, sabiendo que el actual curso del barco era su principal preocupación. "Parece-en anclados. Probablemente no-o quieran abordar el río-o de noche."

" _No se están moviendo, están anclados para pasar la noche,_ " Inuyasha mordió su labio repitiendo la idea en su mente, sus ojos dirigidos al turbio y difícil terreno rodeándolos. " _Aún si nos ven, sería difícil para ellos maniobrar, así que probablemente no perseguirían, sería mucho trabajo pero—,_ " Lamió sus labios y miró a Miroku cuyos ojos estaban moviéndose entre el banco de arena y el otro peligro al otro lado. "Qué piensas, Miroku?"

"Están lejos y no se mueven," respondió Miroku duramente, sus ojos fijos brevemente en los propios irises del Capitán antes de dirigirlos hacia la oscuridad mirando el punto de luz con el que estaban cautivados. "Casi no hay manera en que puedan llegar a nosotros."

"Casi es la palabra clave en esa oración." Respondió Inuyasha lo mínimo convencido por las palabras de su primer oficial e intendente. "Apaguen la luz guía." Ordenó Inuyasha duramente, su voz haciendo eco por las filas de hombres. En segundos, la luz guía fue extinta dejando la punta del barco en una semi-oscuridad. Ahora solo eran guiados por la luna. "Miroku, hemos pasado el banco de arena?"

Miroku parpadeó rápidamente habiendo olvidado el banco hasta que habló, girándose para ver por el borde, mirando el banco mientras continuaban pasándolo, bordeándolo lentamente, movido solo por los caprichosos vientos. "Casi señor, solo unos minutos y estaremos fuera."

Inuyasha asintió firmemente, sus ojos fijos en la luz que parpadeaba en la distancia. Miró las velas analizando las suaves y ondeantes sábanas negras, observando mientras se expandían ante el viento levemente favorable que estaba empujándolos hacia la desembocadura del río. Sonrió, agradecido de que fueran negras, oscuras y difíciles de ver en la noche, a diferencia del otro barco en el profundo mar azul esta noche. "Myoga?" Llamó al pequeño hombre en el nido de cuervos. "Dime al segundo que puedas distinguir la bandera, entendido?"

"Sí, señor."

Inuyasha asintió firmemente, sus ojos fijos en el pequeño parpadeo de luz que apenas podía distinguir en la distancia. Lamió sus labios, "Esto podría ser malo." Le murmuró a Miroku quien se había detenido a su lado.

"Lo sé." Miroku asintió su cabeza, inclinándose hacia el Capitán, sus palabras tan silenciosas para que solo el demonio a su lado pudiera escuchar. "No podemos hacer esto con Kagome a bordo."

Inuyasha asintió bruscamente. "Lo sé." Miró las tablas bajo sus pies, imaginando a la pequeña joven en la habitación debajo de ellos, joven e ingenua, gentil y dulce.

"Si es un barco de la armada podremos huir, incluso si es de la corona," susurró Miroku tranquilamente, cuidadoso de que nadie escuchara una palabra de lo que estaba diciendo. "Los hombres entenderán no queriendo acercarse a ellos después de lo de Port Royal."

"Lo sé." Susurró Inuyasha igualmente tranquilo, sus ojos aún fijos en el pequeño barco mientras se acercaban más y más con cada pasante momento. Estaba estacionado en el agua, subiendo y bajando con la marea pero eso no significaba que no pudieran despertar rápido y moverse para derribarlos.

"Si es de pasajeros, les diremos que este no es un buen momento para saquear." Continuó Miroku en su tono callado, su voz la guía de la razón que Inuyasha siempre necesitaba a su lado. "Ellos entenderán, es de noche, nunca querrás saquear de noche cuando la luz es mala y no puedas decir si lo vale—."

"Eso no es lo que me preocupa, Miroku." Inuyasha lo interrumpió, sus ojos fijos en el creciente punto en el oscuro horizonte. El peligro estaba incrementándose con cada minuto, entre más cerca estuvieran era más probable que un vigilante pudiera verlos. Esperaba que no pudieran verlo, esperaba que fueran humanos e incapaces de reconocer el oscuro barco por lo que era. Tragó, todo lo que podía hacer era esperar.

"Por qué estás preocupado?" Preguntó Miroku, sus ojos y entrecejo fruncidos.

Inuyasha pasó su lengua sobre sus dientes antes de mirar a Miroku. "Piratas."

"Nosotros somos piratas," exclamó Miroku un poco más fuerte de lo que había planeado. Aclarando su garganta continuó un poco más suave. "Por qué nos preocuparíamos por piratas?"

"Podemos huir de la armada, podemos huir de ellos como un conejo rebasando una tortuga," comenzó Inuyasha, su voz firme y llena de experiencia. "Un barco de pasajeros nos ignoraría, usualmente no tienen armas pero uno pirata—," Miró a Miroku, sus ojos comunicando el mensaje mucho más profundo de lo que las palabras podrían. "Vendrán, sabes que lo harán, nosotros lo hacemos, y cómo rebasas eso?" Pausó tratando de transmitir en sus ojos su propio temor lo mejor que pudiera. "Cómo te rebasas a ti mismo?"

Miroku permaneció callado, sus ojos buscaban los propios del Capitán, buscando en el hombre más respuestas sabiendo que la respuesta del Capitán había sido suficiente. Un pirata que encontraba un pirata era la peor situación posible con la cual encontrarse en mar abierto. Solo un pirata sabía realmente cómo pelear con un pirata, sus trucos eran los mismos, sus conocimientos del océano eran universales dentro de su especie. La armada estaba llena de idiotas sin importar de qué país fueran. Los barcos de pasajeros eran armaduras, solo intentaban establecerse en tierras nuevas pero los piratas, estaban hechos para el mar y el mar estaba hecho para ellos. Sabían, sabían mejor que nadie o nada cómo sobrevivir en el océano y por eso conocían las reglas de la competencia, la sobrevivencia del más apto, el hombre que pelea hoy no tendrá que pelear mañana, así que nunca dejes vivo a tu enemigo. Eso es por qué el mantra del barco era 'peleamos por vivir' porque para un pirata esa era realmente la única razón por la que peleaban—para vivir. "Qué vamos a hacer Capitán?" Miroku habló de nuevo, su voz apretada, un grito lejano de su anterior comportamiento natural.

"Esperaremos." Respondió Inuyasha mientras sus agudos ojos permanecían enfocados en el barco a la distancia. Ahora estaba mucho más cerca, las blancas velas casi perturbadoramente hermosas mientras colgaban del mástil para la noche a media legua de distancia. Fue entonces que algo captó los ojos de Inuyasha, algo que ahora podía distinguir estando más cerca.

"Miroku," ordenó suavemente mientras le indicaba al hombre que tomara el timón.

Sin preguntar, Miroku cambió posiciones con el hombre, sus manos tomaron las riendas del barco mientras observaba al Capitán buscar en su chaqueta hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando. Removiendo el catalejo de su bolsillo interno, Inuyasha lo abrió, su propia curiosidad ante la extraña rareza lo incentivó a mirar el barco más de cerca, aun si fuera una hazaña difícil de lograr en la oscuridad. Llevó el catalejo a su ojo, ajustándolo para poder ver claramente la luz guía del barco antes de subirlo para mirar el mástil y las velas y la bandera que ondeaba entre ellas.

"Myoga!" Gritó hacia arriba, su voz hizo que todos los hombres en cubierta se paralizaran y miraran a su fuerte y calmado Capitán. "Mira la bandera, la bandera sobre el barco, puedes distinguirla ya?"

Hubo sonido desde arriba, el sonido del catalejo de Myoga y luego silencio mientras el pequeño hombre encontraba el barco en su campo visual, miró la bandera, y luego dejó caer el catalejo al suelo. "E-el Trueno, la bandera-a del Trueno."

Inuyasha y Miroku se giraron para mirarse mutuamente, sus ojos mirándose como si ambos estuvieran en completo y total incredulidad—en verdad lo estaban—completa y totalmente. "Capitán—," Miroku comenzó a decir pero instantáneamente fue interrumpido mientras el Capitán desviaba su cabeza, sus ojos enfocados en el barco en la distancia, su boca se movió antes de tener tiempo para pensar las palabras.

"Estamos jodidos."

Por primera vez, Miroku estuvo completa y totalmente de acuerdo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naraku Morgan yacía despierto en su cama, incapaz de dormir, sus oscuros ojos enfocados en la oscura habitación, sus agudos oídos enfocados en el sonido de los ronquidos de su padre y del Sr. Dresmont. Girando sus ojos, se sentó en su cama, mirando en dirección de los dos hombres durmientes y enojado por sus fuertes y obstinados ronquidos, uno en el piso y el otro dormido en la cama junto a él.

"Por qué tengo que dormir aquí con ustedes dos?" Gruñó lanzando sus piernas por el costado de la cama, estirándose en la oscuridad antes de levantarse, moviendo su cuello de lado a lado mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. " _Tan pronto como termine su utilidad,_ " gruñó para sí girando el pomo. " _No tendré que tratar más con estas noches de insomnio._ "

Abrió la puerta tan tranquilamente como pudo, empujando la sólida puerta de madera con largos dedos blancos con uñas afiladas y oscuras. La puerta se abrió sin tantos crujidos, permitiéndole salir a la cubierta principal, donde el aire era silencioso salvo por el sonido de las velas y la bandera ondeando en el viento.

Resopló mirando hacia las velas, asimilando la vista de la bandera del Trueno, dos nubes grises ambas disparando rayos en un fondo azulado mientras ondeaba en la brisa, patéticamente. Sus oscuros ojos ignoraron la demoníaca bandera pirata, a cambio de mirar la igualmente patética cubierta principal.

Arrugó su nariz ante el olor de la cubierta misma, olía a animales muertos y desperdicios, como si nunca hubiese sido lavada desde su concepción. Acostados vicariamente en ella había miembros de la tripulación, ebrios, desmayados en su propio vómito, rodeados por su propio excremento y botellas de ron o whisky. Naraku casi se atraganta ante la vista, una parte de él no quería nada más que matar a cada hombre en el barco pero otra parte de él—la más astuta—la más letal, sabía que ahora no era el momento. Después de todo, esos hombres podrían ser útiles, muy útiles en el futuro cercano.

Sonriendo para sí, se detuvo totalmente en la cubierta, alzando su nariz hacia un tripulante que estaba dormido en un rollo de soga, una botella de ginebra en sus brazos abrazada protectoramente como si fuera un infante.

"Qué desagradable." Murmuró girando sus ojos antes de dirigirse hacia el otro costado del barco, la única otra habitación en el barco, la habitación donde el Capitán Hiten muy probablemente estaba ubicado. "Probablemente está durmiendo." Razonó Naraku mirando el timón, sabía que estaban anclados durante la noche, su padre no había querido navegar en río en la oscuridad. "Patético," gruñó ante la cobardía de su padre, Hiten le había dicho al hombre que podía navegar el río fácilmente de día o de noche pero su padre aún se había rehusado con los motivos de que era muy peligroso. "Es asombroso haber sido engendrado de un cobarde como tú, padre." Se dijo mientras continuaba por la cubierta.

Pausó momentáneamente cuando vio al vigilante nocturno sentado durmiendo en su butaca, con whisky en sus manos.

"Qué conveniente." Gruñó con otro giro de sus ojos, "Cuando tome el barco serás el primero en morir." Le dijo al hombre durmiente antes de desviar su mirada aterrizándola en la puerta de la habitación de Hiten, su expresión cambió cuando vio la insignificante habitación del hombre.

Hiten era lo mejor que le hubiese pasado en toda su vida y existencia, por una y solo una razón, Hiten poseía en su amplia frente la única cosa que Naraku siempre había soñado tener. Poder absoluto, total y completo control, la habilidad y el poder para controlar a quien quisiera y lo que quisiera, cuando quisiera, sin tanto como una palabra de alguien que pensara que era inmerecido e incompetente.

"La Shikon no Tama." Dijo en voz alta, las palabras salieron de su lengua como si hubiese nacido para hablar el idioma del que era originario. "Con tu poder finalmente tendré todo lo que he querido." Rió ligeramente, con alegría en el sonido, una oscura felicidad que le habría puesto la carne de gallina a cualquier oyente.

Sonrió en la oscuridad, sus agudos ojos veían fácilmente en el oscuro cielo nocturno como cualquier comadreja hubiese podido. Estudió la Vía Láctea sobre su cabeza, vio las constelaciones, de galaxias enteras, las estrellas y planetas se reflejaban en sus siniestros ojos negros.

"Tendré todo." Habló, su voz cargada pero silenciosa por el barco de borrachos durmientes. "Todo y nadie será capaz de detenerme."

Pero incluso las piedras podrían detener gigantes, este era un hecho con el que Naraku no estaba muy familiarizado.

"Mierda!" Maldijo Naraku cuando sintió su bota aterrizar en algo caliente y pegajoso, sólido y repugnante. Como si quemara, retiró su pie de la asquerosa sustancia, su estómago revuelto ante la vista. " _Por qué tuvimos que tomar este barco?_ " Se preguntó repulsivo mientras buscaba algo con lo que pudiera limpiar su pie. Lo encontró en la forma de un balde (un balde severamente usado) y la camisa desgastada de un tripulante. "No me importa si El Trueno es un millón de veces más rápido que el Hopewell, esto es ridículo!" Se quejó mientras su ira brotaba rodeándolo, pareciendo irradiar mientras hablaba.

Limpiando los remanentes de porquería de su pie, cojeó hacia el costado del barco para disponer de la improvisada toalla que había robado, observando con satisfacción mientras se hundía en el agua del profundo mar.

Sonriendo, levantó la mirada, hacia el horizonte, hacia las estrellas, hacia la luna, hacia la desembocadura del río Mississippi, su mente de vuelta a los pensamientos sobre su éxito. Ahora estaba muy cerca, tan cerca de encontrar a la mujer, encontrar la llave, tan cerca de saber cómo encontrar los fragmentos de la joya, tan cerca de completar cada esperanza suya, cada sueño. Todo eso estaba más allá de la entrada al río Mississippi, todo estaba en New Orleans, estaba con la mujer que alguna vez había tenido un fragmento de la joya en su mano, estaba la mujer que sabía cómo encontrar más de ellos—así le habían dicho.

Miró hacia la habitación de Hiten y luego el escenario ante él, preguntándose si debería entrar y despertar al hombre para interrogarlo más sobre la mujer que supuestamente estaba en New Orleans. Había estado presionándolo por información durante semanas, había sacado de Hiten cada pieza de información que pudiera usar. A este punto, incluso Naraku sabía que estaría mal intentar obtener más, después de todo, después de cierto punto Hiten probablemente comenzaría a mentir así que Naraku lo dejó en paz. El joven sonrió, de cualquier forma era divertido ver retorcerse al hombre.

Naraku rió profundo en su garganta ante la idea, una malvada sonrisa se formó en su rostro mientras decidía ignorar a Hiten en favor de estudiar la tierra ante él. La luna en el cielo, la desembocadura del Mississippi ante él, las estrellas—

Naraku ladeó su cabeza cuando algo llamó su atención entre esas estrellas, algo que descansaba en el horizonte. Parpadeó varias veces viendo algo que no había parecido cuadrar en el oscuro cielo nocturno. "Qué es eso?" Se preguntó mirándolo, su entrecejo fruncido, arrugado asimilando la vista de unas extrañas y muy conocidas velas negras.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome estaba sentada con sus piernas cruzadas en la cama de Sango y Miroku, Sango junto a ella estirada aparentemente dormida. En el piso a unos pies estaba sentado Shippo zumbando para sí mientras jugaba con un pequeño trompo de madera que Miroku le había dado. De acuerdo a Sango el trompo alguna vez le había pertenecido a Miroku cuando era un niño pequeño, su primer y único juguete obsequiado por ninguno otro que el Capitán mismo.

Ella sonrió mientras Shippo envolvía la cuerda alrededor del trompo murmurando para sí mientras lo hacía como si estuviera dándose instrucciones de cómo usar el juguete. Con la cuerda envuelta, lo llevó al suelo, sosteniéndolo con una mano mientras la otra se preparaba para jalar de la cuerda justo como le había enseñado Kagome y Sango una hora atrás. Sus ojos se abrieron con gusto cuando tiró duro de la cuerda, el trompo giró rápidamente mientras era liberado de su agarre.

"Vaya!" Animó el pequeño niño observando el trompo girar en las tablas de madera, saltando cuando golpeaba alguna mella en el piso, el encuentro hizo que cayera de costado aun girando rápidamente. El zorrito rió, rió mientras observaba el trompo girar a pesar de haber caído, sus pequeños ojos verdes lo miraban con tal deleite que parecían brillar con alegría. "Kagome," llamó a la 'señorita', obviando fácilmente el comienzo de su nombre como lo había hecho lentamente con todos los demás. "Viste, viste!"

"Seguro." Le dijo con una gentil sonrisa mientras el trompo comenzaba a detenerse, su aventura llegaba a un final sólo para que Shippo lo agarrara y lo hiciera comenzar de nuevo. La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro mientras Shippo desviaba su mirada, sus ojos pasaron de felices y animados a oscuros y meditativos mientras estudiaba la brújula que descansaba en su regazo.

Con cuidado, la llevó hacia sus ojos, mirándola intensamente, estudiando la escritura pulgada por pulgada, caracter tras caracter. Brevemente, se preguntó cuál decía Sesshomaru y cuál decía Inu no Taisho; tenían que estar ahí, aquí era donde el Capitán los había leído, aquí era donde los había visto, aquí era donde habían sido escritos por manos desconocidas mucho tiempo atrás.

" _Me pregunto quién es Sesshomaru._ " Pensó para sí delineando nerviosamente algo del texto como si temiera que pudiera morderla. Suspirando fuertemente, hizo a un lado la idea, dejando caer sus manos en su regazo y también la brújula. No decía quién era Sesshomaru, o de dónde provenía el título de Inu no Taisho o qué significaba, o cómo los conocía el Capitán o cómo estaba conectado con ellos. No había forma en que pudiera decirlo sin preguntarle al Capitán y eso no iba a pasar.

Kagome suspiró, recostando su espalda contra la cabecera de la cama, sus ojos miraban a Sango checando a la mujer por algunas señales de vida, no vio ninguna. Sango estaba dormida, desmayada exhausta en la cama. Kagome sentía envidia. Deseaba poder relajarse, deseaba poder dormir, deseaba poder lograr cerrar sus ojos y desvanecerse pero cada vez que lo hacía, cada vez que lo intentaba su mente se rehusaba a dejarla. La bombardeaba con pensamientos, con preguntas, con recuerdos, con dudas, con negaciones. Y continuarían bombardeándola por horas hasta que casi lloraba de sus pesados párpados y su mente cansada.

Vagamente, distinguió el sonido del Capitán gritando en cubierta, algo sobre una bandera, pensó, pero eligió ignorar. No quería saber, no tenía voluntad para saber, saber algo más lastimaría más su cabeza. Kagome llevó ambas manos hacia su rostro frotando sus ojos antes de golpear gentilmente sus mejillas intentando aliviar su arrugada mente. La acción no le hizo bien. Suspirando, levantó su mano para tocar distraídamente la joya que descansaba contra su pecho, sus manos la frotaron inconscientemente por un momento antes de que sus ojos se abrieran y se desviaran para mirar la pequeña gema.

" _Kikyo._ " Pensó mirando la pequeña e insignificante joya y la soltó como si quemara. " _No puedo creer nada de esto,_ " pensó mirando la inocente gema. " _Esto—se la dio a ella y luego me la dio a mí._ " Sus pensamientos pausaron por un minuto mientras las palabras se asentaban. " _Kaede dijo que sus recuerdos regresaron justo cuando usé mi poder miko la primera vez y luego—justo después de eso me dio la joya._ " Mordió su labio, chupándolo pensativa en su boca. " _Él me dio la joya justo después de recordarla. Por qué lo haría?_ " Cerró sus ojos y gruñó bajo en la habitación. "Deseo poder dormir." Murmuró para sí sabiendo que Shippo estaba muy distraído para escuchar. Seguro, cuando miró al niño jugando ni pestañeó, sólo continuó enrollando la cuerda alrededor del trompo para otra lanzada. Suspiró, cerrando sus ojos, sus manos tocaban la madera de la brújula distraídamente, las puntas de sus uñas hicieron que un ligero golpeteo llenara la habitación mientras se perdía ante la inconclusa superficie de la brújula, jugando con cada caracter escrito ahí.

" _Kagome—._ "

Kagome sintió el vello de su nuca erizarse mientras escuchaba su nombre resonar en la habitación como si hubiese sido llevado por el viento desde millas lejos. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar mientras sus ojos se desplazaban alrededor, un sentimiento de paranoia y desesperación invadió su corazón. Sintió como si estuviera siendo observada, como si estuviera siendo espiada, vigilada, acechada desde una distancia por un predador listo para atacar. Respirando fuertemente, miró a Shippo quien observaba su trompo mientras giraba una vez más, sus brillantes ojos parecían imperturbables, sin obstáculos, inconscientes. Tragó preguntándose si había escuchado el susurro, si había notado algo extraño, si se sentía como ella ahora. A juzgar por su expresión, no.

" _Kagome—._ "

Saltó cuando la voz regresó, esta vez no sonó como el viento sino como si estuviera ahí, justo en frente de ella, en su regazo. Con ojos bien abiertos, Kagome rápidamente agachó su cabeza para ver la brújula en su regazo, la brújula que estaba brillando desde su lugar sobre sus piernas. La miró, sus ojos enfocados en ella e incapaz de desviarlos. Había algo extraño en esa luz, algo casi—consolador. Estaba en el ligero brillo de la brújula, la energía que parecía brotar a través y en ella como si tocara cada parte de su ser. No era como un predador, no se sentía dañino, se sentía cálido, relajante, familiar, como si la hubiese conocido de toda su vida, y en cada vida que hubiese vivido. Sus ojos se tornaron pesados, su mente, se tornó borrosa, y sonrió mientras observaba la luz, una canción de cuna visual.

" _Kagome—._ "

La llamó de nuevo, esta vez haciendo que Kagome no sintiera miedo. Alcanzó, tocó la superficie de madera, sonrió y de repente supo lo que tenía que hacer, supo sin tener que saberlo que afuera había un predador, que había un acechador escondido en la hierba, que había algo que necesitaba proteger y que ella era la única que sabía cómo protegerlo. Sintió sus ojos ponerse en blanco, sintió su memoria tornarse borrosa, sintió toda su personalidad, todo lo que había hecho o experimentado o sentido o amado u odiado, desvanecerse de ella. Fue como la primera vez, la vez cuando Manten la había amenazado con la decisión de vivir con una violación o morir desmembrada.

Sintió que todo se desvaneció desapareciendo en una metafórica ola negra.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Qué demonios vamos a hacer si nos ven?" Le preguntó Miroku al Capitán en un susurro contenido mientras los dos hombres permanecían en la cubierta del timón, sus ojos enfocados en el barco que ahora estaba a un cuarto de legua de ellos.

"No lo sé." Respondió Inuyasha, su voz uniforme si no un poco contenida mientras hablaba.

Sus agudos ojos dorados estaban fijos en el barco observándolo con tal intensidad que si hubiese podido, habría estallado en llamas por la simple fiereza de su mirada. Él, por primera vez en toda su carrera como pirata, no tenía idea de qué hacer. Esta no era como cualquier situación en la que hubiese estado, usualmente, solo pelearía, el que diera el primer golpe, asaltaría, saquearía, y saldría recompensado pero esta vez, era diferente.

Inuyasha tragó saliva duro. " _No podemos pelear, no con Kagome a bordo. Esa joven,_ " mordió su labio lo duro suficiente para sacarse sangre. " _No puede verlo, no una pelea como esta. Para ella, una cosa es presenciar una pelea en un bar pero otra completamente diferente es presenciar un encuentro de vida o muerte entre barcos piratas,_ " hizo una mueca ante la idea de Kagome viendo la matanza que ocurriría en un encuentro entre un pirata que había perdido un hermano y el pirata que muy probablemente pensaba lo había matado. " _Qué pensaría, qué sentiría, haría o diría si me ve matar a un hombre a sangre fría con las manos o con un arma o cuchillo?_ "

Una joven como ella nunca sería capaz de mirarlo igual y eso era algo que no podía perder. No podía perder esa mirada en sus ojos, esos tormentosos ojos grises llenos con emociones revueltas que reflejaban y distorsionaban la siempre amable sonrisa en sus rosados labios. Preferiría pelear por esa sonrisa un millón de veces que pelear la batalla ahora frente a él.

"Necesitamos salir de aquí." Inuyasha escuchó las palabras salir de su boca pero por un momento no creyó que hubiese sido él quien hubiese hablado.

"Tú lo dijiste," susurró Miroku rápidamente desde su lugar a su lado. "No puedes huir de un pirata." Se dirigió hacia el barco que estaba esperando en la desembocadura del río a donde se estaban dirigiendo. "Has escuchado de El Trueno, es rápido, todos lo saben. Si nos ubica, aun si tuvieran que regresar a la vida todo el barco, nos atraparían."

Inuyasha asintió, completamente de acuerdo, había escuchado de El Trueno, había escuchado de los hermanos que lo navegaban, había estado ahí cuando uno de ellos murió, había visto las cenizas—el producto de su muerte. Sabía que Hiten, el hermano mayor, el hermano sobreviviente estaría buscando sangre, no los dejaría escapar.

"Si ellos nos ven tendremos que pelear." Concluyó Miroku por Inuyasha, sus ojos ébano mostraban cierta cantidad de temor y preocupación, preocupación por Sango, preocupación por Kagome.

Sabía que Sango podría superar a cualquier hombre en una pelea, era buena con un arma, buena con un cuchillo, buena con un golpe o una patada también, pero eso no significaba que no se pudiera preocupar porque también sabía cuánto la lastimaba cuando tenía que pelear para matar. Kagome, por otro lado, era un caso completamente diferente. Era indefensa, no sabía nada de pelear, no sabía nada de cómo sobrevivir en una verdadera pelea de vida o muerte. Era joven, ingenua e idealista, y no podían ser los responsables de destruir eso.

Se giró hacia el Capitán, su padre, sus ojos suplicantes mientras una idea lo inundaba, era la única manera, lo único en lo que podría pensar que pudiera salvar de la experiencia a ambas mujeres. "El bote." Dijo, su voz apretada, temía un rechazo. "Puedes poner a Kagome y a Sango en un bote."

Inuyasha se giró hacia Miroku aturdido por sus palabras. "Qué?"

"Las dejaremos a la deriva, Sango puede remar hacia la orilla," Miroku miró a Inuyasha, sus ojos implorantes, rogándole aceptar que era una buena idea. "Cuando la pelea termine iremos a encontrarlas. Sango puede hacer una señal de fuego, no será difícil."

Inuyasha desvió la mirada del joven, su rostro severo. Era una buena idea, eso lo sabía de seguro pero aún no le gustaba. La idea de Kagome lejos de él, fuera de su vista y su protección era infalible por decir lo menos, "Maldición." Maldijo llevando una mano a su frente, la palpitación de antes regresó con venganza.

" _Tu mujer._ " Gruñó el demonio en él. " _Debes proteger a tu mujer!_ "

" _Estoy protegiéndola._ " Le dijo Inuyasha severamente. " _Esta es la única manera._ "

Gruñendo, empujó las emociones del demonio al lugar donde descansaban profundo dentro de él, sabiendo que Kagome estaría más segura lejos de él en el momento. "Está bien, prepara un bote, si El Trueno comienza a parecer que viene por nosotros las dejaremos a la deriva." Ordenó Inuyasha, su voz sonaba extrañamente apretada. "A Shippo también, es muy joven para esto."

"Sí, señor." Dijo Miroku rápidamente dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras solo para detenerse en seco en su lugar, su boca se desplomó mientras veía a Kagome subiendo lentamente para detenerse en la cubierta del timón. "Cap—," Comenzó a hablar pero se detuvo cuando sus tormentosos ojos se giraron para mirarlo.

"Qué—" La voz de Inuyasha se atascó en su garganta mientras miraba a la joven en frente de ellos.

Estaba de pie descalza, usando su camisa por fuera sin chaqueta, los contornos de sus senos claramente visibles a través del suave material, sus pantalones colgaban holgadamente de sus caderas, su corto cabello se movía como si fuera tocado por una brisa aunque no hubiese ninguna.

"Kagome." Susurró Inuyasha en el aire, su voz un suave tenor como de un joven que estuviera asombrado con un nuevo descubrimiento o juguete. "Kagome, qué estás haciendo?"

Sus tormentosos ojos se giraron para mirarlo, el gris suave y lechoso casi blanco lo miraba como si nunca lo hubiese visto antes y aún lo hubiese conocido por un millón de vidas. "Inu—ya—sha." Dijo lentamente, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios aunque sus ojos parecían apagándose con cada sílaba.

Inuyasha sintió incrementar los latidos de su corazón en su pecho, sintió el pánico incrementarse dentro de él, algo estaba mal, algo estaba mal con ella y aun, en algún lugar dentro de él supo que estaba bien. Había visto antes esa mirada en su rostro, justo antes de que hiciera algo extraordinario, justo antes de que lo hubiese salvado. Era la misma mirada, la mirada que le decía no tener miedo, que le decía confiar en ella, aceptarla así como ella lo había aceptado.

Sus ojos se cerraron, la sonrisa se tornó más gentil si eso era posible mientras ladeaba su cabeza. "No te preocupes." Habló suavemente, sus ojos aún escondidos por sus párpados y pestañas. "Sé lo que tengo que hacer y haré lo que sé."

Inuyasha frunció sus cejas, sus palabras eran extrañas, su gramática era extraña. Parpadeó, tomó un profundo respiro y sintió su corazón aligerarse mientras sus ojos se abrían de repente, las profundidades grises se veían más profundas y más asombrosas de lo normal como si de repente supiera cada verdad y cada falla y cada belleza que yacía en el mundo a su alrededor. Era como si pudiera controlarlo, como si lo hubiese creado, como si fuera la Madre Naturaleza misma. Y mientras lo miraba así, con esos reconocibles ojos, esos ojos que parecían saber todo de él, se sintió extrañamente calmado. No podía explicarlo, incluso no podía comprenderlo, se sentía como si cada preocupación, cada temor, cada dolor, cada horrible momento de su vida significara nada porque ellos lo habían conducido a este momento, lo hubiesen llevado a sus deslumbrantes ojos grises.

Un leve brillo rosáceo comenzó a formarse alrededor de ella, tocando cada parte de ella, iluminando la cubierta del timón con su gentil y hermoso brillo. Ella sonrió por eso, sus ojos se cerraron de nuevo como si la luz fuera una cálida sábana preparándola para la cama.

El barco quedó en silencio mientras cada hombre a bordo la miraba, mientras cada ratón, cada pájaro se fijaba en la joven que el Capitán había reclamado como suya. Era hermosa, absolutamente hermosa mientras se daba la vuelta lejos del Capitán y Miroku, su foco cambió de ellos hacia El Trueno frente a ellos el cual ahora estaba cuello a cuello con el Shikuro mientras comenzaba a abandonar la desembocadura del río para entrar en las abiertas aguas del Golfo de México.

"Deseas no ser visto." Susurró ella, tan tranquila que sólo Inuyasha escuchó. "Entonces te haré invisible."

Inuyasha sintió la urgencia de caminar, apresurarse y agarrarla, acunarla en sus brazos, protegerla pero no lo hizo, no pudo ceder, en vez, solo observó mientras levantaba una mano sobre su cabeza y hacía algo que no había visto hacer a una mujer en cincuenta años.

 _Fin del Capítulo_

 _Dejen sus Reviews_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Notas:**

 **Braza:** un sistema de medida para la profundidad, usado en el mar para establecer la profundidad del agua. Una braza son 6 pies de longitud. Medir una braza se hacía comúnmente usando una soga que tenía nudos a intervalos de 6 pies.

 **Hecho divertido:** Cuando enterraban un hombre en el mar, era requerido por la mayoría de los barcos que el agua estuviera al menos a 5 brazas o 30 pies de profundidad. Posiblemente, esto era porque un cuerpo en cualquier agua menos profunda regresaría a la superficie (esto ha sido desaprobado desde entonces) pero la mayoría de los eruditos están de acuerdo en que era más una señal de respeto por el compañero caído.

 **Legua:** un sistema de medida para distancias. Aproximadamente son 3 millas.

 **Traducciones del japonés:**

Sora ni wa nanidesu ka?: Qué hay en el cielo?

Hoshi to getsu: La luna y las estrellas.

Segure: Excelente.


	31. Su Poder, Su Motín

**SHIKURO: UN CUENTO DE HADAS EN EL CARIBE**

 **Por Inuma Asahi De**

Traducido por Inuhanya

 **Disclaimer:** La escritora no posee ninguno de los personajes creados por Rumiko Takahashi pero todos los demás desearían que sí. Todos los personajes originales o conceptos son de la autora Inuma Asahi De (a excepción de las figuras históricas).

-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Capítulo Treinta y uno:**

 **Su Poder; Su Motín**

Inuyasha sintió su corazón acelerarse en su pecho, sentía las gotas de transpiración caer desde su nariz al suelo, sentía su estómago revolverse con inminentes náuseas, sentía el cosquilleo de energía demoníaca desvanecerse dentro de él como si fuera la noche de luna nueva, sentía sus pupilas contraerse mientras el mundo rodeándolo era cubierto con luz—una inconfundible y resplandeciente luminosidad—tan brillante como un sol que colgaba en el cielo.

Llenó la cubierta, resaltando el rostro de cada pasmado tripulante que estaba apostado ahí, mostrando el asombro, el total estupor que llenaba sus rostros mientras dejaban caer las sogas que sostenían, mientras perdían sus agarres en la velas que debían amansar, mientras permanecían incapaces de moverse, congelados en sus puestos, inútiles por el shock.

"No es posible." Murmuró uno aferrándose al aparejo, sus ojos miraban a la joven en la cubierta del timón, la joven que había levantado su mano e iluminado su mundo. Alrededor de él, los otros aparejadores estuvieron de acuerdo, sus cabezas asintieron arriba y abajo, sus quijadas flojas y abiertas por su propia incredulidad.

"Asombroso," susurraron entre ellos, humanos o demonios por igual, nunca habiendo visto un poder como este, una magia así de extraordinaria.

"Increíble." Un hombre en la cubierta principal bajo ellos estuvo de acuerdo, su agarre se aflojó en la soga que había estado asegurando, permitiéndole a la vela principal agitarse salvajemente en el viento antinatural que ahora rodeaba el barco y a su tripulación o más precisamente rodeándola a ella, acompañado por un brillo etéreo que parecía envolverla como si fuera una espada.

Ese viento revoloteaba en su cabello, tocando cada rizo como si estuviera vivo, una mano de una criatura invisible que acariciaba gentilmente los caprichosos rizos con sus amorosas caricias. Se movía sobre su ropa, tirando del suelto material de su camisa haciéndolo ondear revelando la suave piel de un estómago plano y el envés de sus jóvenes senos fuertemente envueltos, ambos extrañamente iluminados por el suave brillo rosa que acompañaba todo su cuerpo, creando una imagen casi celestial, un ángel a punto de volar.

Encerraba cada rasgo, desde sus pies descalzos hasta la punta de su nariz, rodeándola con un tono de suave carmesí que parecía brotar a través de ella como si agua brotara de un río, intensificándose mientras viajaba por su mano levantada hacia sus dedos, un brillo de energía. Se hacía más y más oscura entre más se acercaba a esos dedos, fortaleciéndose en magnitud hasta que fue de un profundo rojo sangre, descansando en la palma de su suave mano, tornándose más y más brillante con cada segundo pasante, tornándose más y más poderosa con cada momento, incrementándose en calibre entre más la sostenía sobre su cabeza.

Lentamente, instintivamente, Inuyasha comenzó a alejarse de ella, sus ojos aun pegados en la joven pero el demonio en él lo empujaba, ordenándole distanciarse. Reconoció el poder, lo reconoció por lo que era así como por lo que podría hacerle al demonio dentro de él. Podría matarlo, podría destruirlo, sacarlo del cuerpo de Inuyasha hasta que no fuera más que un humano normal y eso no era algo que estuviera dispuesto a permitir, no era algo que el demonio dentro de él dejaría pasar.

Aun así, no podría aceptarlo, no podía huir de ella, nunca le daría la espalda—había una parte de él que no tenía miedo de las aterradoras posibilidades de purificación—una parte de él que simplemente no le importaba o tal vez se preocupaba más por su bienestar que por el propio. Lo empujaba al fondo de su psique, lo llamaba, gritando y arañando, peleando con el demonio dentro de él.

" _Corre!_ " Gruñó el demonio, gritó, rabió, el temor a la purificación le permitieron tomar el control de su mente momentáneamente, obligándolo a retroceder otro paso de Kagome.

Inuyasha cerró sus ojos, respirando fuertemente, clavando sus botas en el suelo rehusándose a retroceder de nuevo. " _No._ " Le dijo al demonio apretando más sus ojos, su cabeza comenzaba a punzar mientras la sangre de su padre corría por sus venas.

El demonio gruñó en respuesta, una pelea fluía rampante dentro de él, una batalla por la dominación. " _La mujer matará!_ " Rugió el demonio dentro de él, discutiendo, empujando, tratando de dominar su cuerpo para poder alejarse. " _Si no nos vamos, moriremos._ "

" _No me importa!_ " Le dijo firmemente, acallando la voz, ignorándola mientras abría sus ojos, su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar mientras la resplandeciente bola de energía en su mano comenzaba a emitir un calor ardoroso. Podía sentirlo irradiando de la órbita, como si fuera el sol elevándose en el horizonte, calentando la tierra y regresándola a la vida después de la frialdad de la noche.

Sus ojos fueron forzados a cerrarse cuando la órbita de luz pareció explotar, duplicando su brillo desde su lugar en su mano, tan brillante que ningún hombre en la tripulación pudo mirarla directamente por más tiempo, todos ellos cegados por la intensa vivacidad de la iluminación en su palma. La tripulación cayó de rodillas, manos sucias cubrían sus rostros mientras gritaban y gruñían, los demonios de la tripulación sentían como si estuvieran siendo quemados por la luz pura que emanaba de ella.

Las orejas de Inuyasha se retorcían casi violentamente en su cabeza mientras escuchaba gritar a su tripulación rogándole actuar. Apretó sus dientes odiando el sonido de los hombres gritando, las llamas de la energía de purificación los azotaba como llamas, golpeando a su paso cualquier cosa que no fuera pura, atacándolo a pesar de su posición como amigo o enemigo.

"Mierda," maldijo él tratando de mirarla, tratando de verla entre la cegadora luz pero era muy brillante, muy enérgica, muy poderosa y concentrada para que sus ojos pudieran ver. Gruñó bajo en su garganta, sus instintos diciéndole correr, el demonio en él gruñía viciosamente mientras le decía alzar vuelo, mientras lo incentivaba a dejarla. "No!" Le gritó forzándose a mirar a la joven de pie a pocos pies de él en el timón.

La blanca intensidad de la luz lo cegó otra vez, haciéndolo hacer una mueca y jadear mientras sus pupilas se contraían al punto más pequeño en el que hubiesen estado, un dolor agudo atravesó sus retinas mientras todo su cuerpo se estremecía antes de hundirse en el suelo. Se sentía como si se fuera a desmayar, la energía era demasiada de soportar para su lado demonio. Respirando fuertemente, abrió sus ojos a la mitad, obligándose a mirar a su tripulación bajo él, no se movían, los humanos del miedo y los demonios del dolor.

"Está matándolos." Reconoció horrorizado mientras se inclinaba más, el dolor se disparaba por su cuerpo haciéndolo hacer una mueca, un poco de su cabello cayó sobre su hombro en el proceso, captando su atención.

Se sentó derecho olvidándose del dolor, su mano agarró los mechones anormalmente coloreados, aún eran plateados pero se estaban tornando más y más oscuros a cada minuto, pareciendo más grises que demoníacos. En pánico, alcanzó sobre su cabeza, sintiendo sus orejas, aún estaban ahí, retorciéndose cuando hizo contacto con ellas. Tragó, su corazón palpitaba en su pecho y se forzó a mirarla a pesar del dolor y la ardiente sensación que la luz le ocasionaba a sus ojos.

" _Ella está purificándome._ " Se estremeció, la primera señal de que la sangre de demonio estaba comenzando a retraerse totalmente y el humano estaba dominando, sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo.

Respirando forzadamente miró alrededor, tratando de resolver qué hacer, si se acercaba más ella lo purificaría pero—era su obligación con su tripulación protegerlos y en el momento, necesitaban protección. Como si estuviera en cámara lenta, asimiló la vista de sus tripulantes demonios retorciéndose de dolor mientras la luz los buscaba, tocándolos, purificando sus pieles, sus cabellos, sus ojos, huesos, corazones y almas. Observó mientras caían, sus cuerpos convulsionaban mientras el demonio dentro de ellos era desterrado. Su respiración se atascó cuando notó el vapor púrpura elevándose del pecho de un demonio mapache mientras caía al suelo, la luz sobre él succionaba el alma del demonio.

Pronto, supo el Capitán, ese hombre no sería nada sino huesos.

Inuyasha alcanzó por él aunque estuviera lejos, sus ojos vieron la falta de sus propias garras—llevó su mano hacia el frente de su rostro, estudiando las uñas humanas que nunca se había acostumbrado a ver. Sabía que su transformación era inminente tan inminente como la muerte de ese hombre.

" _Yo—,_ " Sus pensamientos se hicieron lentos. " _Tengo,_ " se sentía mareado, su piel estremecida. " _Que-e,_ " Comenzó a quemar. " _Detener—,_ " Sintió el dolor de sus orejas moviéndose en su cabeza, sus ojos abiertos con miedo. "Kagome!" Gritó su nombre incapaz de pensar en algo más, de otra manera. "Kagome!" Gritó, el nombre saliendo de su garganta, arrojado al aire. Apretó sus ojos cayéndose, apoyándose con sus manos y rodillas.

"Inu—," Un velado susurro. "Ya-sha—."

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, su cabeza se levantó también, podría haber jurado que escuchó su nombre.

La luz blanca en su mano se tornó más brillante mientras la miraba, bañando el barco en una luz de día antinatural que quemaba su carne. Siseó de la fuerza, haciendo una mueca de dolor mientras se giraba jadeando del esfuerzo que le tomó levantarse contra la terrible y pura energía. Jadeó, zumbó, los hombres alrededor imitaban el patético ruido. Levantándose sobre pies temblorosos, abrió sus ojos, solo pudieron llegar a la mitad pero fue suficiente para verla, suficiente para ver que ella no solo había iluminado todo su barco sino que también había iluminado toda la desembocadura del río Mississippi, fundiéndola en una luz diurna sobrenatural.

Miró alrededor asombrado, la incredulidad brotaba de él, saturando su mente tan intensamente que olvidó todo su dolor. Sus manos se desplomaron a sus costados, sus ojos buscaban por las aguas rodeándolo, un brillo en la distancia, la agitación de una bandera lejana los captó, haciéndolo girarse, jadear en horror. Y mientras lo hacía se dio cuenta de algo mucho más aterrador que sus hombres muriendo, incluso más aterrador que su secreto siendo expuesto.

Kagome había iluminado el mundo y le mostraba al Trueno donde estaban exactamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la cubierta de El Trueno, Naraku permanecía observando la extraña y pequeña luz que pasó de un pequeño titileo a ser un sol. Su mentón se desplomó mientras la antinatural aparición llenaba el mar rodeándolo, disparándose en el cielo. Iluminó las velas negras y una bandera que podría haber reconocido incluso en el infierno. Un perro demonio y blanco como la nieve, furiosos ojos rojos y pupilas azules en un fondo plateado, largos colmillos parecían brillar con el material.

"El Shikuro." Susurró él, su respiración se atascó en su garganta mientras se llenaba de una revoltosa cantidad de excitación. Una baja carcajada se formó en su pecho, llenándolo, consumiéndolo. Se hizo más fuerte en su garganta mientras daba un tembloroso paso hacia el costado de El Trueno, ambas manos sujetaban fuertemente la baranda mientras sus ojos miraban el expuesto barco con tal asombro que pensó podría llorar. "Cómo?" Susurró para sí entre pequeños ataques de risa profunda y aterradora. "Cómo llegué a ser tan afortunado?"

Sujetaba tan fuerte las barandas en sus manos que la madera comenzó a agrietarse bajo sus garras negras. La sonrisa en su rostro alcanzó proporciones maníacas mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba con incontrolable felicidad. Apretó sus dientes para controlar su respiración y sus carcajadas antes de sacar la lengua de su boca para humedecer sus labios lentamente. Sus agudos ojos negros parecían reflejar la luz al otro lado del agua, mostrando la verdadera profundidad de su malvada mente.

"Es perfecto." Se dijo. "Absolutamente perfecto." Siseó, antes de girarse de la vista, sus ojos aterrizaron en la habitación de Hiten antes de regresar gradualmente a la habitación de su padre y el Sr. Dresmont, el padre de su prometida. Frunció, su mente corría mientras estudiaba esa puerta. Tras ella yacía su más grande reto, lo único que verdaderamente podría arruinar todo, lo único que podría detenerlo antes de comenzar.

" _Padre._ " Pensó, todo rastro de que hubiese estado sonriendo lentamente se desvaneció de su rostro. Sabía que su padre iría tras el Shikuro, y eso estaba bien, sabía que también le entregaría la cabeza de Inuyasha al Capitán Hiten y eso también estaba bien. No le importaba quién matara al perro en tanto como el perro fuera puesto a dormir pero—

Naraku frunció sus ojos, su puño se apretó a su costado mientras miraba la puerta, su mirada lo poderosa suficiente que la madera hubiese estallado en llamas.

" _Cómo obtengo el fragmento,_ " mordió su labio. " _Sin que preguntes?_ " Era un problema, seguramente su padre querría saber por qué de repente había desarrollado tal interés en la joyería.

Aun, incluso más desalentador que posiblemente no obtener el fragmento de la joya era la posibilidad de no ser capaz de continuar el viaje. Si Inuyasha moría ahora entonces su padre no tendría razón para continuar con él. Querría regresar a Port Royal. Naraku hizo una mueca, no podía dejar que eso pasara pero no había manera de decir si Inuyasha era una amenaza para su recolección de la joya o no. Si Inuyasha ya sabía de la joya entonces posiblemente podría comenzar a recolectarla y Naraku no necesitaba la competencia.

Naraku se giró para mirar el barco que aún era tan brillante como el día. " _Qué si sabe de su poder?_ " Se preguntó. " _Los buscará, ya habrá visto a la anciana?_ " Naraku frunció profundamente. " _No puedo arriesgarlo, tengo que matar a Inuyasha ahora pero si lo mato volveré a mi problema original, qué hay con mi padre?_ " Naraku exhaló lentamente. " _Tendré que matar—,_ " No terminó la idea y eso lo sorprendió más que nada.

Naraku parpadeó, " _Me he vuelto suave?_ " Se preguntó, " _Inconscientemente pienso que lo extrañaré?_ "

Una profunda carcajada salió de su garganta mientras llevaba una mano para cubrir sus ojos. " _Tonterías,_ " se dijo mirando entre sus dedos, no tenía amor por ese hombre, después de todo, hacía mucho tiempo que su padre vivía por su utilidad. Tenía a Hiten como subordinado, tenía al Trueno por barco, de qué uso era su padre, no había nada más que el transporte hasta este punto.

Naraku frunció sus ojos tornándose serio mientras lo golpeaba la situación, oscuras rajas se formaban mientras miraba la puerta de su padre, no podía dejarlo interferir. Inhaló profundamente por su nariz, luego exhaló fuerte por su boca. " _Cuando el momento llegue debe morir._ " Se dijo pasando su lengua por sus encías, un hábito nervioso desarrollado durante mucho tiempo de su temprana adolescencia.

"No tengo elección." Resopló mientras las palabras dejaban sus labios, un sonido ambiguo. "Padre!" Gritó cambiando de personaje instantáneamente, volviendo a un rol que interpretaba sólo cuando era conveniente. "Padre, Sr. Hiten, problemas!" Gritó mientras corría hacia la campana que colgaba al lado de la puerta del Capitán Hiten, agarrando la cuerda la sacudió fuertemente, la tripulación alrededor instantáneamente volvió a la vida, gruñendo por la bebida y el sueño.

"Qué demonios estás haciendo, muchacho!" Gritó uno de los hombres haciendo que Naraku hiciera una mueca mientras soltaba la campana, tratando lo mejor de contenerse de rasgar la garganta del hombre.

" _Sé paciente, déjalo pasar sobre ti, será más dulce cuando lo derrotes._ " Naraku sonrió para sí antes de regresar a su actuación. "No lo ve, señor?" Le preguntó al ayudante de cubierta mientras se acercaba, los ojos del hombre destellaban con furia por haber sido despertado. "Un barco, está iluminado!"

"Un barco?" Repitió el hombre mientras se giraba en la dirección que el joven Naraku había señalado. "Demonios." Susurró, sus ojos enormes ante la vista. "Un barco! Un barco! Capitán, hay un barco allá!" Corrió a la puerta de Hiten golpeándola firmemente. "Capitán!" Gritó de nuevo mientras sus ojos se desviaban de la puerta hacia el barco en la distancia iluminado como si estuviese en llamas.

La puerta de la habitación del Sr. Morgan se abrió de repente, el hombre se veía tan presentable como siempre, su peluca en posición y sus ropas prístinas a pesar del hecho de que probablemente había caído en un profundo sueño. "Qué está pasando aquí?" Su voz se hinchó, autoritaria y controlada, Naraku no se inmutó.

"Un barco, padre." Le dijo al hombre mientras sus ojos se desviaban hacia la puerta de Hiten que ahora también se abrió de golpe, el Capitán del barco El Trueno se veía menos presentable que la Autoridad Portuaria de Port Royal.

"Un barco." Repitió Henry Morgan, sus ojos aterrizaron en la resplandeciente vista del barco en la desembocadura del río. "Mi palabra." Susurró justo mientras el Capitán Hiten llegaba a su lado.

"Ese es—," Hiten comenzó a decir pero las palabras se atascaron en su boca, solo para ser retomadas por el Sr. Morgan a su lado.

"El Shikuro." El hombre prácticamente espetó el nombre, todo su cuerpo parecía pararse más erguido de lo normal mientras una sonrisa igualando la de su hijo explotaba en su rostro. "Hombres, las velas!" Gritó sin pensar, los piratas y sus propios hombres obedecieron a pesar de la jerarquía, todos ellos sabiendo la importancia del barco, estaban listos para perseguirlo.

A su lado, Hiten miraba enfurecido ante la temeraria demostración de autoridad en su barco pero antes de poder comentar o incluso intentar reprimir al padre de Naraku, Naraku mismo llamó su atención.

El hombre más joven lo miró, sus ojos fruncidos, sus labios en una apretada línea, sus fosas nasales llameando mientras exhalaban bruscamente, sus pupilas dilatadas, tornándose más negras mientras miraba al Capitán directamente a las retinas. Hiten sintió sus palmas comenzar a sudar mientras los vellos en su nuca se erizaban—se dio la vuelta y se alejó, subiendo rápidamente los escalones hacia la cubierta del timón, sus botas desatadas casi lo hacen tropezar más de una vez mientras seguía su camino—sabía mejor que decir una palabra.

Naraku sonrió mientras Hiten corría, un lento siseo se formó en su garganta mientras observaba a su padre seguir al otro hombre, gritar órdenes, mandar en piratas y caballeros por igual. Perezosamente, se alejó de la vista, sus agudos ojos negros miraban el mar, viendo el espectáculo del barco mientras brillaba, un faro diciéndole exactamente a dónde ir.

"No podrías haber hecho esto más—fácil, verdad, Capitán Inuyasha?" Preguntó, sus palabras flotaban en el aire, sordas para la tripulación rodeándolo quienes estaban muy ocupados preparando el barco como para tomarse el tiempo de escuchar las palabras de un muchacho.

El sonido de las velas cayendo en su lugar golpeó sus oídos. Azotaban descontroladas en el viento, el ruido le recordaba a casa, a sus camareras, a sus sábanas limpias mientras las doblaba una mucama, colocándolas en su lugar con cada preciso pliegue mientras hacia su cama. El sonido de hombres gritando órdenes mutuamente, diciéndose qué hacer le recordaba a algo más; algo que aún tenía que pasar pero que algún día pasaría. Sus ojos se desviaron del barco que descansaba en la desembocadura del Mississippi para mirar a su padre quien estaba en el timón, alto y autoritario, severo y enojado.

"Pronto, padre." Gruñó apretando sus dientes y cerrando sus manos en puños. "Sólo espera—" Espetó mientras sentía el barco comenzar a moverse, lanzándose en la noche, hombres apostados alrededor dando órdenes, recibiendo órdenes, revisando por problemas antes de animarse, preparándose para entrar en batalla. "Seré el hombre que dé órdenes y tú—," la sonrisa regresó, la carcajada regresó, y los ojos se tornaron aún más oscuros. "Estarás muerto."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Inuyasha observaba mientras El Trueno volvía a la vida, mientras sus velas caían en su lugar, mientras el viento nocturno las golpeaba poniendo en marcha en barco. Habían sido descubiertos.

Rápidamente, se giró hacia Kagome, tratando desesperadamente de resolver qué demonios iba a hacer. Ella había dicho que haría invisible el barco pero eso no estaba pasando. Eran más visibles que nunca, habrían tenido una mejor opción si Kagome no hubiese hecho nada! Necesitaban moverse, necesitaban salir a mar abierto pero su barco estaba parado. La tripulación demonio no podía moverse, demonios, él no podía moverse!

Apretó sus dientes, cerrando sus puños a sus costados, tenía que detenerla, si la detenía entonces al menos tendrían una oportunidad: primeramente, porque no serían tan visibles y segundo, porque serían capaces de escapar. No tenía otra opción; esto había durado suficiente. Adolorido, se obligó a acercarse a ella, dando un tembloroso paso antes de levantar su mano para alcanzarla, su cabello se tornaba más y más oscuro entre más se acercaba, el dolor se intensificaba mientras su sangre demonio comenzaba a hervir, evaporándose en sus venas, con cada paso que daba.

Gruñó mientras su carne comenzaba a crisparse, sus ojos dirigiéndose hacia donde el dolor se generaba. Se abrieron sorprendidos cuando vio la piel en su brazo. Estaba comenzando a derretirse, como si fuera oro en una cuña. De nuevo cayó de rodillas, la incredulidad que sintió en su mente inmovilizó el resto de su cuerpo.

No había nada que pudiera hacer, absolutamente nada, si se acercaba más, se terminaba, no sería capaz de moverse por el dolor de su sangre demonio al ser purificada. Su cuello se giró hacia Kagome mientras llevaba su brazo hacia su pecho, acunando el ardiente apéndice. "Qué hago?" Susurró en voz alta.

"Otou-san!"

Se giró viendo a Miroku inafectado por la energía purificadora, no había sangre demonio en sus venas que destruir. "Qué está pasando?" Llamó al Capitán, manos en frente de su rostro para bloquear la deslumbrante luz.

"No lo sé." Le gritó Inuyasha, desviándose de su hijo, mirando a la joven sabiendo que había dicho una mentira. En ese momento se dio cuenta que sus acciones no eran sin sentido sólo eran inexpertas, "Shoheki." La palabra cayó de sus labios, largo tiempo inutilizada. "Miko, shoheki."

Una barrera, una barrera de miko, Kagome estaba construyendo su poder, preparándose para hacer una barrera que no sólo disfrazaría su persona sino que disfrazaría todo el barco. No había manera de decir cuánto tiempo le tomaría hacerlo. Solo lo había visto una vez, una barrera hecha para esta proporción y esa había sido hecha por Kikyo. Le había tomado casi veinte minutos reunir el poder apropiado y Kagome solo llevaba cinco minutos al menos. No había manera, no había manera de que pudiera hacerlo a tiempo para detener al Trueno de conocer su posición. Lamió sus labios, sería mucho más sabio a este punto que detuviera su intento para ellos tratar de huir pero podría llegarle, sería capaz de escuchar su súplica?

La esfera en su mano envió otra llama de poder antes de poder intentarlo. Escuchó gritos en el barco, sintió las lágrimas formarse en sus ojos por el dolor y aun, se obligó a hablar, tenía que escuchar sus palabras.

"Kagome." Susurró incapaz de gritar, su mente borrosa mientras se obligaba a gatear más cerca para que pudiera escuchar. "Por favor, ti-i-e-nes que," sintió su cuerpo comenzar a desplomarse mientras comenzaba a perder la conciencia, esa última llama más poderosa que las de antes. "Parar." Terminó, dejándola escapar de sus labios tan lentamente que casi no se da cuenta que había sido capaz de hablar.

Con ese ruego, el resplandor desapareció, la sensación de náuseas y mareos menguó y frunció sus ojos, confundido. Miró su cabello sobre su hombro, de nuevo estaba normal, miró sus manos en el suelo, la imagen de afiladas garras encontró su mirada, levantó su mano y tocó sus orejas en su cabeza, se movieron en respuesta. La transformación se había detenido y aparentemente reversado.

Deliberadamente, la miró, observando mientras su cuerpo ahora ligeramente brillante se giró hacia él con un progreso antinatural casi irreal, como si no se hubiese movido pero de hecho, hubiese sido girada por una mano invisible. La mano sobre su cabeza descendió mientras se movía, la esfera de luz ahora extrañamente inactiva se movió con ella hacia su pecho donde la acunó en ambas manos, abrazándola como una madre abrazaría a un hijo.

Bajó la mirada, sus ojos encapirotados por largas pestañas para que no pudiera verlos. Quería verlos, una parte de él tenía que verlos, algo lo obligó porque tenía que saber si sus palabras le habían llegado, realmente a _ella. "_ Kagome. _"_ Susurró esperando que mirara.

Y lo hizo.

Parpadeó, tragó saliva, se levantó sobre sus temblorosos pies al mismo tiempo que sus ojos salían a la vista. Eran diferentes esta vez, diferentes de la vez en que lo había mirado en el bote de Manten o la vez en el bar de Kaede. Estaban abiertos, no estaban escondidos o perdidos, no se habían ido, no se veía dormida o borrosa, no se veía confundida o como si se hubiese perdido en ella misma.

No, se veía completamente diferente a esas veces anteriores. Se veía viva, se veía despierta, se veía alerta, se veía consciente. Ahí en sus ojos estaba Kagome, podía verla, verla toda ahí, sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos, su conocimiento en barcos, su amor por Shakespeare, sus sonrisas, sus frunces, su amabilidad, su amor, todo eso aún estaba ahí en esos tranquilos ojos grises. Kagome Dresmont estaba en control, él la había alcanzado.

"Tú," su boca se abrió de repente para hablar pero a diferencia de sus ojos, la voz que salió de ella sonó doble como si estuviera hablando cada palabra dos veces con dos voces diferentes, la suya y otra que no reconoció. "Tienes algo por qué vivir, Capitán Inuyasha?"

Su boca se abrió levemente, sus palabras lo sorprendieron hasta la médula. Parpadeó rápidamente mientras su respiración se entrecortaba en su garganta, mientras su corazón se detenía en seco en su pecho. "Yo—," Se encontró repitiendo las palabras, mirándola mientras sacudía su cabeza lentamente, mostrándole lo confundido que lo había dejado. "Tengo algo por qué vivir?"

Ella asintió una vez, sus ojos parecieron brillar con vida, así como una tranquila calma gris, en contraste con la enfurecida tormenta de verano a la que estaba acostumbrado. "Nunca respondiste mi pregunta." Le dijo, su voz aun en eco de sí misma.

Alrededor, la tripulación guardó silencio, la luz que ahora estaba contenida por los dedos de Kagome no estaba atacándolos ni cegándolos, dejándolos libre para ver la escena frente a ellos. Todos observaban estupefactos, sus cuerpos temblaban con incredulidad mientras lentamente se curaban parte de sus quemaduras. Susurros de confusión, susurros de miedo, y susurros de completo y total shock atravesaban las masas.

Qué estaba pasando, se preguntaban? Por qué la joven le hizo al Capitán su propia pregunta, la pregunta que el Capitán les había hecho a todos, a uno por uno? De dónde sacó esa luz, por qué quemaba a los demonios cuando entraba en contacto con ellos, cómo podía soportar sostenerla cuando era tan brillante que había cegado al resto? Qué demonios estaba pasando aquí?

Inuyasha cayó de rodillas haciendo que los susurros se detuvieran instantáneamente, la tripulación observaba con temor mientras su Capitán caía al suelo, el hombre que había resistido miles de peleas, el hombre que ni el mar podría matar, el hombre que los lideraba, el hombre que los mantenía vivos, el hombre que significaba más para ellos que cualquier otro hombre en todo el mundo—ese gran hombre había caído de rodillas en frente de una jovencita.

"Otou-san?" Susurró Miroku casi silencioso desde su lugar a unos pies, su apariencia tan sorprendida como la de los otros tripulantes, esta vez su llamado fue ignorado.

"Sí?" Presionó Kagome mientras acariciaba la bola de energía como si fuera una mascota.

Inuyasha miraba el piso lánguidamente, sus ojos abiertos, la pregunta lo atrapó completamente fuera de guardia. No era como si esta fuera la primera vez que le hubiese preguntado, no lo era. Se lo había preguntado antes, cuando él le había preguntado primero pero entonces no había tenido una respuesta para ella, para nadie. Después de todo, en ese entonces él aún había—aún deseaba nunca haber nacido. Su corazón se apretó en su pecho ante la idea pero sabía mejor que nadie que eso era verdad. Pero ahora—ahora eso había cambiado, verdad?

Cerró sus ojos fuertemente. Sí, todo había cambiado, había cambiado al momento en que sus ojos habían encontrado los suyos, cambió al momento en que esa hermosa tormenta gris había entrado en su vida. Sabía que eso era verdad, aun si sintiera miedo de admitirlo, sabía que era un hecho. Kagome no sólo había cambiado su respuesta, le había dado una. En sólo un mes le había dado una respuesta a su propia pregunta, una respuesta en la que nunca había sido capaz de pensar antes de ella.

Levantó su cabeza, la miró, su mentón en una línea firme mientras la veía observándolo. Sintió la sonrisa formarse en su rostro, sintió sus orejas moverse en su cabeza escuchando como radares por algún cambio en su ritmo cardíaco. Inhaló profundamente, el olor a flores y a mar asaltó su nariz, una maravillosa invasión.

" _Kagome._ " El nombre entró en su mente mientras sus ojos se cerraban. Tenía algo por qué vivir, tenía algo extraordinariamente grande por qué vivir, algo justo aquí frente a él, algo más espectacular que cualquier cosa que hubiese pensado tener, que le hubiesen dado o deseado.

Vivía por la oportunidad, la plegaria, la esperanza que estaba ante él. Vivía por el aroma que lo rodeaba, la vista que lo obsesionaba, la voz que lo relajaba, el sabor que lo deleitaba, el contacto que no le temía, y el olor que lo consolaba—él vivía por eso—la oportunidad por eso—por ella.

Su sonrisa se tornó una sonrisa ladeada mientras miraba profundo en sus ojos, el dorado de sus irises encontraron el gris de los suyos, dos frentes de diferentes tormentas conectándose, creando un tifón de emociones en su despertar. Quería decirle, quería agarrarla, besarla, amarla pero ahora no era el momento, ahora era el momento para pelear, el momento para que ella fuera tan poderosa como sabía que era.

Así que le dio la única respuesta que consideró apropiada dadas las circunstancias, la suya. "Tú?"

Ella sonrió, un gesto tan gentil cruzó sus labios que Inuyasha pensó podría haber muerto y ahora estaba en el cielo. "Sí."

Todo su comportamiento cambió cuando habló, luego se dio la vuelta como si nunca hubiese dicho una palabra. Miró hacia El Trueno, sabiendo donde estaba, sabiendo a donde apuntaba la flecha roja sin necesitar ojos de demonios para ver en el tono negro. Lentamente sus manos se levantaron sobre su cabeza, ambas sostenían la esfera de energía en tándem, encerrándola protectoramente entre sus pequeños dedos blancos hasta que la bola de energía estuvo directamente sobre ella. "Haznos desaparecer." Susurró, su voz velada como el viento que la rodeaba.

Sus dedos se separaron entonces, alejándose de la bola de energía tan rápido que Inuyasha pensó por un momento que la había quemado. Pero no, nunca podría quemar un ser tan completamente puro como ella.

Y con un rápido movimiento, la energía explotó desde la punta de sus dedos, se liberó, inundó el barco con una luz blanca que flotaba sobre sus cabezas, creando un domo de cándida radiación que alcanzó todo hasta la punta del mástil más alto antes de caer en cascada para cubrir los costados hacia las aguas del océano, un velo de energía blanca que los cubrió como una mortaja funeraria.

"Santa mierda." Gritó uno de los tripulantes desde su lugar al otro lado del barco, sus palabras hablaron por todos quienes observaban el demente fenómeno.

Miroku cayó hacia atrás, aterrizando en su trasero, su rostro contraído nerviosamente y sus ojos tan abiertos como platillos, nunca había visto nada como esto en su vida, nunca había experimentado nada como esto en su vida. Era increíble, era incomprensible, era—imposible. Sus manos temblaban, todo su cuerpo temblaba como una hoja en otoño, parpadeó rápidamente, tragó y finalmente se convenció de desviar su atención de ella para mirar al Capitán quien no parecía perturbado del todo, casi se veía impresionado. "Otou-san?"

"Sí?" Inuyasha se giró para mirarlo, su expresión casi serena, calmada y compuesta.

Miroku frunció sus ojos, la expresión no le ayudaba a mantener su calma. "Aa—," Tartamudeó mientras ondeaba una mano hacia Kagome. "Qué demonios?"

"Miko," dijo Inuyasha simplemente mientras se giraba para mirarla. "Este es el poder de una Miko."

Miroku levantó una ceja pero no se veía convencido. "Una gigante luz cegadora?"

Inuyasha sólo asintió, no diciendo nada más mientras sus ojos se enfocaban en ella. Ella lo había hecho, había completado la barrera, una barrera que disfrazaría completamente el barco de todos los ojos, incluso los dioses. "Sugoi." Murmuró para sí regresando a su lengua nativa en su asombro. "Kagome wa subarashiidesu."

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, el poder que Kagome había desplegado era increíble. No debería ser capaz de hacerlo, no debería tener la habilidad. Era joven, inexperta, demonios, no sabía qué era una Miko hasta hace unas horas. Entonces cómo—cómo fue que desplegó un control y fuerza tan asombrosos? Fue como con Manten de nuevo, lo había desintegrado completamente sin el conocimiento de su mitad espiritual.

" _Es una natural._ " Concluyó ladeando su cabeza, analizándola, analizando la barrera. "Me pregunto por cuánto tiempo podrá mantenerlo?" Musitó en voz alta mirando alrededor antes de paralizarse, sus palabras asentándose. "Cuánto tiempo podrá mantenerlo!" Declaró otra vez, su voz llena de pánico en vez de interrogación. "Tenemos que movernos." Llamó sobre su hombro a Miroku mientras corría hacia el timón, agarrándolo fuertemente en sus manos.

Miroku parpadeó desde su lugar aún en el suelo, su mente no procesó el requerimiento inmediatamente mientras continuaba mirando a Kagome. "Qu—?"

"Levanta tu trasero Miroku y haz andar este barco!" gritó Inuyasha, su fuerte voz efectivamente sacó no solo a Miroku de su aturdimiento sino al resto de la tripulación. "Myoga!"

"Sí, señor!" El maestre aparejador respondió sin pausa, a diferencia del resto de la tripulación, Kagome era poco misterio para él.

"Eleva esas velas, quiero que nos saquen de aquí en cinco minutos!"

"Myoga lo hará, señor!" respondió Myoga rápidamente antes de escalar la vela principal, gritando órdenes a los hombres rodeándolo sin caer.

Inuyasha asintió complacido, su adrenalina bombeaba por sus venas, volviendo su mente a la vida. " _Si Kagome puede mantenerla lo suficiente,_ " se dijo apretando fuertemente el timón en sus manos, sus ojos brillaban de la luz de la luna observando a Kagome en frente de él, mirándola mientras mantenía la barrera en posición. " _Podremos alejarnos inadvertidos e ilesos._ "

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las manos de Naraku trituraron la baranda bajo sus dedos cuando el Shikuro de repente se oscureció en la distancia, la luz se desvaneció, desapareciendo en nada. "No." Susurró para sí, sus oscuros ojos se abrieron mientras sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

"Capitán, la luz desapareció!"

Giró de golpe su cabeza hacia la cubierta del timón observando mientras el hombre en el timón apuntaba en la distancia, su otra mano en el timón.

"Qué demonios?" Gruñó el Capitán Hiten desde su lugar al lado del Sr. Morgan antes de caminar hacia el timón, sus ojos se entrecerraron en la oscuridad, buscando el barco al que habían estado acercándose. "Charles!" Gritó hacia arriba, sus ojos dirigidos al nido de cuervo. "Qué ves?"

Los ojos de Naraku se desviaron hacia arriba buscando al hombre sobre su cabeza, pudo distinguir su silueta entre las incontables sogas y linos. "Será mejor que puedas verlos." Murmuró tan bajo que posiblemente nadie podría haberlo escuchado.

"Nada, señor." Respondió el hombre, su voz tan confundida como todos los demás en el barco.

Naraku cerró su puño más fuerte en respuesta, rabia brotaba de él.

"Una silueta?" Presionó Hiten, su voz severa, enojada—temerosa, haciendo que Naraku sonriera a pesar de su creciente desesperación.

"No, señor," gritó Charles. "Es como si se hubiera desvanecido."

Hiten mordió su labio, pánico se acumulaba en su corazón mientras miraba a Naraku rápidamente. Los dos hicieron contacto visual, Naraku transmitía su rabia y órdenes a través de sus ojos mortales haciendo que Hiten pasara saliva antes de mirar a Charles sobre él. "Estás usando el catalejo?"

"Sí señor, nada." Respondió el hombre, su voz casi sonaba apologética, el sonido se ajustaba.

" _Mierda._ " Pensó Naraku para sí mientras se giraba para mirar el mar, sus ojos buscaban y buscaban, buscando alguna señal del barco que se había desvanecido de la nada. El sonido de la voz de su padre fue lo único que detuvo su investigación.

"A dónde podrían haber ido?" Siseó el Sr. Morgan, sus ojos escaneaban el mar alrededor. "Los barcos no desaparecen." Espetó estrellando una mano en la baranda de la cubierta del timón. A su lado, el Sr. Dresmont saltó pero no dijo nada, sus ojos también estaban enfocados en el lugar donde había estado el Shikuro pero ahora aparentemente se había ido sin rastro.

"Tal vez era una barco fantasma, Capitán," sugirió tranquilamente el hombre del timón pero lo fuerte suficiente para que los demonios en el rango escucharan. "Estamos cerca al triángulo, señor."

Susurros llenaron la cubierta ante la sugerencia, los hombres supersticiosos entre la multitud afectados por el inconsciente comentario. Naraku levantó una ceja ante la sugerencia pero inmediatamente frunció enfermo por las tonterías supersticiosas. "Idiotas," pensó mientras se giraba para mirar a Hiten, esperando captar los ojos del hombre para poder darle más órdenes. Sin embargo, antes de poder, el barco irrumpió en aterradores alaridos.

"Es un barco fantasma." Gritó un hombre desde los aparejos, su voz fuerte en la noche.

"Sí, un barco del triángulo." Aceptó otro hombre cercano.

"Tal vez el Shikuro se hundió." Gritó un hombre quien permanecía en su puesto al lado de un cañón. "Y están—"

"Están—están espantándonos!" Lo interrumpió el mono de la pólvora a su lado.

"Cállense!" Gritó Naraku enfermo de la estupidez rodeándolo, desde su lugar en la cubierta, sus pupilas se dilataron completamente mientras miraba el vacío mar, el lugar donde el barco había estado momentos antes. "No era un fantasma ni alguna maldita leyenda de las profundidades." Su cabeza se giró de golpe, mientras inhalaba rápidos respiros, sus ojos salvajes con rabia. "Estaba ahí!" Señaló. "Justo ahí!"

"Naraku?" Su padre lo reprimió firmemente, su severo rostro en un apretado gesto. "Estoy de acuerdo en que esas supersticiones son tontas e irracionales pero no cuentan para el hecho de que el barco no está ahí para los ojos o un catalejo."

Naraku resopló y apretó sus dientes fuertemente, " _No es el momento correcto._ " Se dijo mientras apretaba un puño a su lado, sintiéndose estúpido por su arranque.

Satisfecho de que su hijo guardara silencio, Henry Morgan se giró hacia Hiten, sus ojos firmes. "Qué piensas, debemos presionar?"

Hiten se encogió, sus ojos buscaban por el mar antes de mirar a Naraku. El joven no hizo contacto visual, tragó, qué debía decir—qué podría decir que asegurara que viviría mañana? "Sí." Votó él, esperando que el joven estuviera complacido con su respuesta. "Debemos ir al punto donde se desvanecieron, podríamos averiguar algo una vez que lleguemos ahí."

El Sr. Morgan asintió firmemente, de acuerdo con la decisión. "Podría ser algo tan simple como el truco de un demonio."

Naraku sacudió su cabeza rápidamente, sus dientes estaban apretados tan fuerte que podía sentir uno de ellos astillarse de la presión pero aún guardaba silencio. Ahora no era el momento correcto, sabría cuando fuera el momento y ahora no lo era.

"De todos modos," continuó el Sr. Morgan despreocupado. "Ahora no deberíamos molestarnos en ir a New Orleans. No es útil para nosotros si ya se fueron."

La cabeza de Naraku se levantó de golpe, su mentón se aflojó mientras miraba horrorizado a su padre. Tenían que ir a New Orleans porque ahí era donde estaba la anciana, quien sabía más de la joya, su poder, y más importantemente, cómo encontrarla. Rápidamente, se precipitó hacia las escaleras de la cubierta del timón, subiendo dos escalones a la vez. "Padre!" Llamó rodeando la cima, atravesando la cubierta rápidamente solo para llegar a pararse en frente del hombre. "Debemos ir a New Orleans." Declaró franco.

Su padre se dio la vuelta, su expresión levemente sorprendida. "Por qué dirías eso, hijo?"

Pensando rápidamente, Naraku respondió fácil. "Pudieron haberle mencionado a alguien en New Orleans a dónde iban, si podemos encontrarlo nos ahorrará tiempo."

"Naraku," murmuró su padre sacudiendo su cabeza. "Hay muchas personas en New Orleans, si le dijeron a alguien será imposible para nosotros encontrarlo." Razonó fácilmente. "Sería una pérdida de tiempo."

"No estoy de acuerdo." Gruñó Naraku, su voz apretada.

Hiten tragó saliva alejándose de padre e hijo, sabía mejor que quedarse muy cerca, sabía mejor que acercarse demasiado a Naraku en un momento como este. Los otros demonios de la tripulación parecieron sentirlo también, todos ellos retrocedieron lentamente mientras se intensificaba la conversación.

"El tiempo es la esencia." Respondió finalmente Henry, sus ojos miraban los de Naraku intensamente, una sensación de inestabilidad lo golpeaba entre más miraba a su hijo.

La piel se le puso de gallina, el vello en su nuca y sus brazos comenzó a erizarse, cada instinto en su cuerpo le decía que algo estaba mal, que algo era desesperadamente peligroso. Con frecuencia, había sentido esta sensación durante la corta vida de su hijo pero nunca así de intensa y nunca así en esta extensión. Incómodamente, retrocedió, sus ojos nunca dejaron a su hijo quien estaba mirándolo con una mirada que podría matar.

"Naraku," comenzó él, esperando que su voz no sonara muy tímida. "No has olvidado que la Srta. Dresmont está en ese barco?" Su voz temblaba a pesar de sí mismo. "No deseas recuperarla ilesa?"

Naraku gruñó ante el nombre, su temperamento encendido. "No escuchaste." Dijo él, "Verdad?"

"Qué quieres decir?"

"Vamos a ir a New Orleans." Le dijo Naraku en vez de ofrecer una explicación mientras se giraba hacia Hiten preparándose para darle la orden al demonio inferior.

Su padre lo detuvo. "Pero qué hay de tu prometida?"

Naraku rió, el sonido profundo y penetrante, gutural y enfermo. Su juventud más que nada hizo que las palabras dejaran su boca mientras miraba a su padre sobre su hombro. "Esa bruja puede morir para lo que me importa."

Los ojos de Henry Morgan se abrieron, su expresión una de incredulidad. "Naraku?" Susurró mientras sus rígidas manos (que hasta este punto habían estado juntas en su espalda) cayeron flácidas a sus costados.

"Me escuchaste padre." Le dijo Naraku apretadamente mientras se levantaba erguido, alcanzando el mentón de su padre. "Iremos a New Orleans pero no para preguntar por ella, tengo un asunto más importante que atender."

"Pero—," Intervino el Sr. Dresmont desde su lugar detrás del Sr. Morgan. "Qué hay de mi Kagome?"

"Cállate anciano." Gruñó Naraku, sus cortos colmillos se asomaron mientras espetaba en dirección del padre de Kagome. "No siento preocupación por ella o por ti." Avanzó, la rabia y las hormonas de un cuerpo adolescente lo dominaban, no podía pelearlo, no podía controlarlo, la rabia, el odio propio. Cómo podía dejar escapar el Shikuro, los fragmentos que descansaban en él? Tenía que desquitarse con alguien, tenía que culpar a alguien.

"Naraku, esto es absurdo." Su padre se interpuso entre los dos hombres, colocando una mano en el pecho de Naraku deteniendo su avance hacia el Sr. Dresmont. "Deja esta niñería en este momento!"

"Niñería?" Naraku espetó la palabra como si hubiese dejado un mal sabor en su boca. "Eso es todo lo que soy para ti, verdad? Sólo un niño."

Henry Morgan sintió acelerarse su corazón en su pecho mientras las palabras dejaban la boca del hijo más joven. Había un veneno en ellos que nunca había experimentado de ningún hombre, de ningún demonio en su vida. Lo asustaba, absolutamente lo aterrorizaba más que nada que hubiese experimentado a la fecha. Dejó caer su mano del pecho de Naraku, sus ojos miraban al joven que había criado, mirándolo como si lo viera por primera vez. No se veía como un niño pequeño, tampoco como un adolescente—incluso no se veía como un hombre.

Se veía como algo mucho peor y un millón de veces más terrorífico; se veía como un dictador, como un demente, como un hombre que hubiese matado y probara sangre, bebiéndola literalmente del cuello de su enemigo hasta que estuviese lleno. Su cabello estaba salvaje, de un negro tan diferente a los rizos bronceados de su padre, sus ojos de un opaco vacío, ninguna emoción estaba presente en ellos, su rostro falto de razón, falto de esperanza o felicidad, blanco y pálido como un hombre que nunca hubiese visto el sol. Se veía casi enfermo de cierta forma, trastornado y traicionero.

Este no era el niño que había criado, este no era su hijo, este no era Naraku, este—esto era pura maldad.

"No tienes nada que decir, padre?" Preguntó Naraku mientras alcanzaba para agarrar el brazo del hombre, sus dedos apretaban fuertemente el bíceps, triturando el delicado hueso que yacía dentro.

"Ah!" Gritó Henry Morgan haciendo que algunos de los tripulantes a bordo avanzaran hacia ellos, armas desenfundadas.

"Hiten!" Ordenó Naraku, su voz llena de vil promesa por si desobedecía.

"Armas." Respondió Hiten automáticamente haciendo que cada pirata en el barco retractara sus armas apuntándoles a la armada rodeándolos.

Henry Morgan miró alrededor con pánico mientras asimilaba la vista de todos sus oficiales arrinconados, armas en sus espaldas, en sus cabezas, en sus cuellos, incluso el Sr. Dresmont era cohibido con un cuchillo justo bajo su mentón mientras temblaba con terror. "No hagas esto." Se escuchó hablar, las palabras dejaron la boca de Henry Morgan sin su conocimiento o consentimiento mientras miraba a su hijo.

"Por qué no, padre?" Preguntó el joven airadamente soltando el brazo de su padre, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. "Siempre he sido una decepción, verdad?" Lamió sus labios mientras retrocedía un paso, sus manos cruzadas detrás de su espalda, fuera de la vista de su padre pero justo en la de Hiten quien discretamente obedeció la tácita orden, su temor a Naraku suficiente para hacerlo actuar sin cuestionar.

"No sé de qué estás hablando, Naraku." Respondió Henry, su voz llena de miedo como sus ojos.

"Pero yo sí." Respondió Naraku. "Siempre fui el hijo inútil, eso es lo que le dices a todos, verdad?" Naraku sonrió mientras los ojos de su padre se abrían. "Oh, escuché, padre—casarlo con una humana, esa es la única manera en que tendrá una compañera—eso fue lo que les dijiste, verdad padre?"

"Naraku—." Henry trató pero no tuvo éxito.

"No interrumpas!" Gritó Naraku, su temperamento explotó. "Nunca has escuchado así que escucharás ahora."

Los hombres en la tripulación hicieron una mueca con temor, humanos y demonios por igual, mientras una sustancia negra comenzaba a brotar del cuerpo de Naraku, como una plaga. Los ojos de Henry Morgan se abrieron mientras observaba el líquido púrpura volviendo negra la madera de la cubierta, como si estuviera envenenando las tablas ya muertas.

"Siempre fui el hijo que odiabas, que no querías." Continuó Naraku, sus manos aun escondidas de vista. "Nunca me perdonaste por la muerte de mi madre, verdad?" Sonrió complacido con la mirada de horror en la cara de su padre. "La maté con mi nacimiento. Como un infante, maté a mi propia madre?" Naraku rió ligeramente ante la noción, el sonido de un gatillo la única indicación de adonde estaba llevándolo sus pensamientos. "Supongo que si he matado a un padre, no puede ser difícil matar dos."

Henry Morgan comenzó a alcanzar por su arma, su mano apenas tocó la punta de la empuñadura antes de que el eco de un disparo cubriera los oídos de todos los presentes. Su mano instantáneamente detuvo su paso, congelado mientras alarma se mostraba claramente en su rostro. Cautelosamente, cambió su destino, moviéndola desde su pistola hacia su pecho, donde ya podía sentir la sangre comenzando a brotar. Lentamente, miró su torso, la vista de sangre, de piel ennegrecida en su estómago lo saludó.

Naraku sonrió, sus ojos asimilaban la vista de su pálida piel y ojos temerosos. "Qué divertido." Murmuró atrayendo los ojos de toda la tripulación y su padre hacia él. "Esta es la única vez que verdaderamente te ves patético para mí."

Henry Morgan parpadeó sus lágrimas, si eran de dolor, temor a la muerte, o confusión por su hijo siempre permanecería desconocido. "Por qué?" Susurró mientras sentía la sangre y la bilis subiendo por su garganta. "Soy tu padre."

"No más."

Las lágrimas desbordaron los ojos de la comadreja mientras sus temblorosas manos se desplomaban pero sus pupilas se elevaban, se elevaban para mirar a su hijo. Asimiló la vista del joven que había conocido alguna vez, del arma expertamente apuntada a su corazón, los ojos negros que lo habían apuntado mirándolos tan indiferentes como si hubiese matado un venado para cenar. Observó mientras este hombre desconocido levantaba su pulgar para cargar la pistola una vez más, el mecanismo se movió como si estuviera en cámara lenta para liberar el fatal disparo.

"Ahora, estás muerto."

El disparo resonó y Henry Morgan cayó, esas fatídicas palabras fueron su última recolección del mundo viviente.

 _Fin del Capítulo_

 _Dejen sus Reviews_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Traducciones:**

Sugoi: Asombroso.

Kagome wa subarashiidesu: Kagome es asombrosa.

 **Notas:**

 **El arma de Naraku** en este Capitán es un Revolver Colt por la descripción. Técnicamente, esta arma no fue patentada hasta 1836 lo que significa que Naraku no debería estar usando una desde que la época es a finales de los 1700. Por lo tanto, el uso de un revolver es más una fantasía que realidad, llámenlo otra libertad creativa de la autora si quieren.

 **Las armas de fuego en los 1700** – habían armas en la época capaces de múltiples disparos, aunque con frecuencia fallaban y usaban piedra. Para disparar una el tirador tenía que rotar manualmente el cañón antes de fijarlo en su lugar, las armas modernas se mueven solas. James Puckle fue el primer hombre en patentar esa arma en 1718, aunque asemeja un arma moderna sobre un revolver moderno. Fue nombrada arma portátil o de 'defensa.'


	32. Recuerdos

**SHIKURO: UN CUENTO DE HADAS EN EL CARIBE**

 **Por Inuma Asahi De**

Traducido por Inuhanya

 **Disclaimer:** La escritora no posee ninguno de los personajes creados por Rumiko Takahashi pero todos los demás desearían que sí. Todos los personajes originales o conceptos son de la autora Inuma Asahi De (a excepción de las figuras históricas).

-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Capítulo Treinta y dos:**

 **Recuerdos**

Las manos de Inuyasha apretaban el timón, su respiración y latidos estaban acelerados. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia el barco que aun venía hacia ellos aunque su progreso se había desacelerado sustancialmente. Tragó, "Vamos." Murmuró por lo bajo mientras miraba del Trueno a los hombres corriendo alrededor, a Kagome cuyas manos aún estaban elevadas sobre su cabeza. "Más rápido." Gruñó mientras sus manos comenzaban a temblar. "Muévanse más rápido!" Gritó ordenándoles a los hombres rodeándolo quienes no se acobardaron ante la regañada orden; en vez respondieron con gritos cortos de obediencia.

"Remos listos!"

Escuchó gritar a Miroku desde abajo, las palabras del joven haciendo eco por el barco. Lamió sus labios, sabía que con los remos serían capaces de moverse rápido, más rápido que El Trueno incluso a toda su velocidad.

"Amanse-en ese apar'jo en la vela-a principal!"

Escuchó gritar a Myoga desde arriba, la voz con acento rechinante golpeó duro sus oídos, haciéndolo hacer una mueca ante la horrible pronunciación. Incluso después de casi cuatrocientos años de estar en el mundo angloparlante, Myoga aún sonaba horrible. Levantó la vista hacia el pequeño hombre que había conocido toda su vida, sus ojos lo estudiaron, miraron, preguntándose por un breve momento qué estaba pensando. Si estaba pensando en Kagome. Tenía que saber, Myoga tuvo que haber reconocido ese poder, verdad? Myoga habría notado a la Miko en Kagome, verdad? Y si eso era cierto entonces, lo había sabido todo el tiempo? Era consciente desde antes de Inuyasha?

" _Es más viejo que yo._ " Admitió para sí, sabiendo que Myoga era unos pocos siglos más viejo que él (bueno, unos pocos en realidad, más como unos pocos cientos). " _Me pregunto si conoció a una Miko real, como aquellas en los templos con las Hoshi también?_ " Inuyasha dejó escapar un suspiro, una especie de nostalgia llegó a él en ese momento, un vago recuerdo de un templo que había visitado de niño con Myoga como uno de sus escoltas. Casi podía ver a Myoga, escondido al fondo del recuerdo, Totosai al lado del hombre, una leve sonrisa en su arrugado rostro. En frente de ellos, otra imagen se formó, una hermosa sonrisa y brillantes ojos marrones. " _Okaa-san._ " Pensó el nombre, permitiéndole hacer eco por su mente mientras pensaba en la mujer que lo había criado.

" _Onegai!_ "

La palabra golpeó la mente de Inuyasha haciéndolo despertar, la voz había sonado extraña, era la voz de su madre pero estaba hablando el idioma de su padre.

Inuyasha tomó un profundo respiro y sacudió su cabeza, alejando el pensamiento. Ahora no era el momento para pensar en esas cosas, o en tales recuerdos, si fueran recuerdos. No era importante ahora, lo que era importante era vivir.

"Estamos listos, Myoga?" Gritó, sosteniendo el timón tan fuerte que pensó podría romperse bajo la presión de sus manos.

"Vela-as listas, Capitán!" Gritó Myoga, el sonido de las velas bramaron en el viento respaldando su declaración, el barco se precipitó bruscamente por la acción mientras atrapaban la brisa.

"Remos, Miroku!" Explotó su voz, sabía sin duda que Miroku la escucharía.

Seguro, el sonido de la orden de Miroku llegó segundos después, seguida por el sonido del agua alrededor del barco siendo perturbada fuertemente por los remos irrumpiendo en su superficie. Apretó el timón, girándolo ligeramente, su mente consciente de que aún estaban en el canal. Cuando Kagome liberó su poder sobre el barco habían llegado a un alto, inmóviles en la desembocadura del Mississippi. La vulnerabilidad de tal posición había pesado fuertemente en su mente, pero ahora que estaban moviéndose le aseguró que iban a escapar. Miró a su costado, hacia el iluminado barco en la distancia, estaba moviéndose más y más lento, inseguro y confundido. Una lenta sonrisa regocijó cada rasgo mientras miraba hacia la joven que estaba causando la ilusión que los cubría de aquellos ojos mortales: Kagome podría haber salvado sus traseros después de todo.

"Mantén tus ojos en la profundidad." Ordenó él, su voz dirigida al frente del barco donde el Sr. Charles le respondió en acuerdo. Inuyasha asintió complacido, sus ojos enfocados en la meta ante ellos: el lugar donde el agua estaba lo clara suficiente a la luz de la luna, reflejando las estrellas y el universo sobre ellos también; la libertad que era el Golfo de México.

El sonido de las velas azotadas en el viento acompañando por los gritos de Myoga hacia los hombres para apretar el brazo, lo hizo sonreír. Para un hombre tan pequeño, seguro Myoga podía ser dominante. Inuyasha sintió el viento llevar el barco mientras cumplían la orden, la combinación de sus hombres remando abajo y las velas de Myoga arriba los hicieron mover a una velocidad incómoda e irreal. Normalmente, moverse a través de la desembocadura de un río era algo que debía hacerse muy lentamente, con paciencia y medida, pero en este momento no tenían el tiempo para paciencias ni medidas.

"Banco de arena," el sonido de la voz de Totosai golpeó el aire desde su lugar al frente del barco ayudando a Charles a checar la profundidad del agua. "Firme a estribor!"

"Sí!" Sin pensarlo dos veces Inuyasha golpeó duro el timón, haciendo que el barco se sacudiera y girara rápidamente. No había otro hombre cuyas manos pudieran cambiar la dirección de un barco tan rápidamente como las de Inuyasha. El barco pareció impulsarse por la acción, una ola en la desembocadura del río los golpeó de costado por el ajuste.

"Capitán!"

Los ojos de Inuyasha se desviaron hacia las escaleras que llevaban a la cubierta del timón, sus ojos se encendieron sobre una agotada Sango escasamente vestida, su cabello suelto, algo que nunca permitía que pasara. "Estoy un poco ocupado en este momento!" Le gritó Inuyasha girándose rápidamente de Sango. Sintió su cuerpo elevarse mientras el barco comenzaba a hundirse en el agua mientras continuaban avanzando peligrosamente, los pequeños bancos de arena e islas en el río empujaban rudamente el agua en un menguante mar contra el barco.

"Qué demonios?" Su voz resonó en el aire, sin duda viendo a Kagome por primera vez. "Me dormí cinco minutos!"

Él pudo escuchar el pánico en su voz pero lo ignoró, sus ojos miraban intensamente el amenazante peligro ante ellos. "No es el mejor momento, Sango." Le dijo firmemente mientras giraba el timón de regreso a babor del barco aliviando el movimiento con cuidado. No haría mover el barco demasiado rápido ni lo arriesgaría a inclinarse en el agua. Con una mano enérgica, mantuvo el barco estable hasta que se enderezó sin reducir su actual velocidad. Abajo los remos no se perdieron un simple golpe, justo como Myoga arriba. La pequeña pulga demonio ajustó las velas, reconfigurando el brazo mientras entraban y salían del viento, acompañando fácilmente su nuevo destino. "Mantengan esos ojos alertas!" Ordenó Inuyasha, su sangre corría por sus venas, la adrenalina bombeaba atravesándolo, el demonio en él lentamente comenzaba a emerger de nuevo, esta vez por el placer de la pelea, en vez del temor por la seguridad de Kagome.

"De qué estamos huyendo?" Preguntó Sango mientras se apresuraba para detenerse a su lado, su aparente histeria había pasado en favor de ayudarlo con el timón.

Él miró brevemente sus manos mientras llegaban para agarrar el costado del timón, ayudándolo a mantenerlo en posición mientras el barco era empujado por la marea. No tuvo el corazón para decirle que en realidad no necesitaba su ayuda para mantener estable el barco, entendía su necesidad de ayudarlo. Sango siempre había hecho su mejor esfuerzo para ayudarlos con lo que necesitaran. Pelearía por su barco porque era su sustento, era su vida, y justo como cualquier hombre apoyaría a su tripulación para proteger una preciosa parte de su existencia. Sonriéndole levemente a la joven, giró el timón con cuidado, permitiéndole a sus manos moverse con las suyas mientras le respondía. "El Trueno."

"Qué?" Prácticamente le gritó al oído, su anterior histeria pareció regresar instantáneamente. "Me he perdido de algo?"

"Mucho," le dijo manteniendo estable el timón, sus manos moviéndose naturalmente para sujetar cada lado del timón. "Miroku te pondrá al corriente después, estoy seguro."

Casi pudo escuchar a Sango tragar antes de abrir su boca para hablar de nuevo, esta vez su voz calmada y contenida. "Está brillando?"

Él inhaló un profundo respiro, sus ojos miraban el mar frente a ellos mientras sus manos sujetaban firmemente el costado del timón, manteniéndolos tan estables como fuera posible mientras continuaban en línea recta, dirigiéndose hacia la desembocadura del río. "Sólo un poco." Admitió, casi asustado de cómo podría reaccionar.

"Probablemente debería estar," pausó mirándolo por el rabillo de su ojo. "Más sorprendida de lo que estoy, verdad?"

Inuyasha giró su cabeza para mirarla, su expresión una de confusión, podría Sango aceptar a una joven resplandeciente así de fácil?

"Vamos," resopló ella dándole una sonrisa casi decepcionada mientras interrumpía su mirada. "He estado viviendo contigo por tres años," le dijo francamente antes de darle un coqueto guiño. "Nada me sorprende."

"Que mal que Miroku te tuviera primero." Murmuró Inuyasha con una ligera carcajada, su pánico anterior disminuyó ante su fácil aceptación.

"Enderécelo Capitán." Lo llamó Totosai de repente, el sonido de la voz del anciano irrumpió la calma entre los dos.

Inuyasha obedeció sin cuestionar, Sango también obedeció mientras sus manos se movían juntas, ladeando el barco hacia la derecha, enderezándolo aún más como había ordenado Totosai. Ambos sabían que, en ese momento, tenían que confiar en Totosai; afortunadamente, ambos confiaban en el hombre con sus vidas.

"A estribor!" Llamó de nuevo el hombre, su voz sonó áspera, probablemente no había gritado así en años.

"Hai." Gritó Inuyasha sin pensar, su idioma natural dominaba entre más escuchaba al casi imposible de entender acento de Totosai. Se había sentido más y más normal para él hablar de esa manera desde que había comenzado a enseñarle a Miroku. Tan normal que no notó la extraña o interrogante mirada de Sango.

"Llegando a la desembocadura Capitán, no falta ni un cuarto de legua."

Inuyasha asintió, sus ojos enfocados en el oscuro Golfo ante ellos. Podía ver el cambio en el agua con sus agudos ojos, el cambio del agua de río a agua salada. Era algo que solo los demonios notaban en verdad, un color tan leve que la persona promedio no sería consciente de su existencia. El olor a sal lo asaltó de repente, acelerando su corazón. Estaban cerca, el olor del mar estaba sobre ellos.

Sus ojos miraron hacia Kagome, su lengua salió de su boca para humedecer sus labios, " _Mantenlo un poco más._ " Pensó mientras mantenía el timón estable con la ayuda de Sango a su izquierda. " _Sé que puedes hacerlo, Kagome, si alguien puede eres tú._ "

El viento azotaba su cabello en su cara haciendo que sus ojos se cerraran por un momento. Gruñó sacudiendo su cabeza rápidamente, sabiendo que no podía remover sus manos del timón para nada, ni el cabello. La espesa masa de cabello regresó tras sus hombros y fuera del camino, permitiéndole ver a Kagome una vez más.

"Qué está pasando?"

Escuchó a Sango preguntar pero no pudo pensar en una respuesta, era obvio, su brillo se estaba desvaneciendo, sus manos estaban comenzando a descender, y sus rodillas estaban comenzando a flexionarse. Jadeó mientras el escudo comenzaba a parpadear, una antesala a desaparecer. "Kagome," gritó atrapando al barco fuera de guardia, sus manos aun pegadas al timón inmóvil. "Por favor, si puedes oírme, escucha," le gritó, su voz sonaba severa y dominante, y extrañamente llena de inquebrantable seguridad. "Mantenlo un poco más." Su voz descendió a un nivel que solo ella y Sango pudieron escuchar. "Sólo un poco más Kagome, puedes hacerlo. Sé que puedes, eres fuerte." Ella no respondió: sus rodillas solo se doblaron más mientras sus codos continuaban doblándose. La barrera que los había protegido parpadeaba como una estrella mientras comenzaba a caer, degradándose lentamente mientras Kagome perdía en control.

"Capitán?" Susurró Sango mientras sus ojos se desviaban de Inuyasha a Kagome, sus latidos acelerándose en su pecho. No sabía qué estaba haciendo la joven, por qué sus manos estaban en el aire o por qué estaba brillando pero sabía que era importante, extremadamente importante basada en el suplicante tono del Capitán.

Inuyasha parpadeó rápidamente buscando las palabras correctas, sus ojos se desplazaban por todos lados pasando de abiertos a cerrados. Quería abandonar el timón, correr hacia ella y ayudarla pero no podía. Miró a Sango a su lado, era fuerte pero no experimentada, no podía hacerlo, no podría hacerlo atravesar la desembocadura al menos no a esta velocidad y de noche. Maldijo, deseando haber entrenado mejor a Sango, deseando haber hecho a Miroku pasar más tiempo con ella en el timón. Necesitaba ir con Kagome, necesitaba ayudarla pero, " _No me corresponde,_ " notó él, sus manos se aflojaron por un segundo haciendo que el barco instantáneamente saltara hacia estribor.

"Capitán!"

Escuchó los gritos de al menos veinte hombres y maldijo mientras sujetaba fuerte el timón de nuevo, sus ojos mirando a Sango.

"Lo siento." Murmuró ella apologéticamente tratando de aferrarse con más fuerza a la vieja madera.

"Maldición." Espetó él pero sus palabras no estaban dirigidas a Sango, estaban dirigidas a sí mismo. Qué podría hacer? Qué podría decir que hiciera pelear a Kagome y la mantuviera luchando un poco más. " _Todos en este barco tienen que luchar,_ " se dijo mientras su mente buscaba cualquier cosa que pudiese decir. " _Pelear es la única forma en que vivimos._ " Apretó sus dientes y cerró sus ojos, su lema personal atravesó su cabeza. " _Peleamos por vivir._ " Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, las palabras finalmente llegaron a él como olas hacia la orilla. "Kagome," llamó otra vez, su voz aún lo fuerte suficiente para sus oídos y de paso los de Sango. "Peleamos por vivir, cierto?" Preguntó retóricamente rezando porque su voz en verdad la alcanzara. "Y esta también es tu vida," su voz era fuerte, confiada y sincera. "Así que lucha por ella."

Nunca sabría de seguro si escuchó sus palabras pero lo que sí supo en ese momento fue que la barrera se tornó más brillante, sus rodillas se enderezaron y sus manos se elevaron de nuevo sobre su cabeza, su cuerpo consumía más y más energía, peleando por ellos.

"El bar-coo está po-or pasar-r el canal." Gritó Totosai de repente interrumpiendo todos sus pensamientos.

Inuyasha sonrió, iban a llegar a la desembocadura y una vez lo hicieran podrían dispararse en línea recta, lo más rápido que pudieran. "Myoga, puedes ver El Trueno?" Gritó hacia arriba, sus ojos aun al frente.

"Myoga lo ve," gritó el hombre en segundos mientras observaba el barco en la distancia. "El bar-co se detuvo-o."

" _Se detuvo?_ " La idea corría por su cabeza, golpeándolo duro. El Trueno no estaba siguiéndolos, el Trueno no podía verlos, Hiten no iba a encontrarlos. "Qué tan lejos estamos de ellos?"

"Al menos a una legua!"

" _Una legua, sí._ " Respiró profundamente, sus latidos se suavizaron por las noticias. "Quiero al menos cinco leguas entre nosotros y ellos y las quiero hace veinte minutos, entendido?"

"Sí, Capitán!" Gritaron los hombres alrededor mientras se enfocaban en sus tareas manteniendo los aparejos y el brazo bajo control, moviendo los remos al tiempo para mantener continua su velocidad.

"Hecho!" Gritó Totosai de repente, la palabra sonó extraña mientras el barco salía del río, saliendo del canal mientras golpeaba mar abierto, las corrientes del océano los llevó instantáneamente, guiándolos hacia afuera. "Estam-os en el Gol-fo." Gritó el anciano animado, el resto de los hombres celebraron del conocimiento de que ahora estaban en aguas abiertas, un lugar mucho más seguro que el canal.

"Salgamos de aquí!" Gritó Inuyasha también, su voz feliz, incluso gustosa. Los hombres obedecieron fácilmente, el barco incrementó velocidad casi de inmediato, yendo más rápido de lo que había ido en el río, una asombrosa hazaña para un asombroso barco. Inuyasha sonrió, sus ojos hacia Sango, sabía que podía navegar en aguas abiertas, sin problema. "Toma el timón," le ordenó Inuyasha. "Te explicaré todo después o—Miroku." Le dijo brusco moviéndose rápidamente para que ella tomara el timón. "Totosai navegará abajo, sólo escúchalo."

"Esta-bien—," Tartamudeó ella pero se movió para tomar el timón a pesar de su falta de confianza, sus ojos abiertos, su expresión una de estar completa y totalmente perdida. "Pero si apenas puedo entenderlo!"

"Estarás bien, Sango!" Aseguró Inuyasha pero su voz ya era distante, no escuchándola realmente. "Ahora, haz tu trabajo!" Ordenó firmemente, su voz sonó contenida mientras se alejaba de ella, su expresión apretada, el ánimo en sus ojos desapareció, reemplazado por duda y miedo.

Caminó lentamente, deteniéndose al otro lado del barco, sus ojos miraban firmemente a Kagome ante él quien todavía estaba de pie, sus brazos extendidos en el aire, el brillo aun asombrosamente fuerte. Hizo una mueca como si esperara a que su poder lo atacara. No lo hizo, no pareció reconocerlo. Tragó, tenía que estar exhausta pero estaban lo lejos suficiente para arriesgar a que desapareciera su protección?

Antes de poder pensar más en la pregunta, la barrera parpadeó atrapándolo fuera de guardia. No era como la primera vez, esta vez fue un brillo, un ligero resplandor que hizo que el escudo pareciera sólido como si estuviera reflejando el mundo como un espejo. Miró hacia la baranda a un costado, sus ojos vieron la vista de él mismo mirándose, un espejo saludando sus ojos dorados. Sus cejas se elevaron, su cabeza se ladeó asombrado mientras asimilaba la vista de su sucia cara, manos y ropa, " _Necesito bañarme._ " Pensó extrañamente por la vista y luego parpadeó sorprendido cuando se oscureció.

Sus cejas se elevaron de golpe, esta vez fue incapaz de verse realizando la acción. Sus ojos lentamente se ajustaron al cambio de espejo a oscuridad, hasta que finalmente se dio cuenta que no se oscureció, había desaparecido completamente. Inuyasha ahora estaba mirando el océano y algunas estrellas titilando en el horizonte. Rápidamente, giró su cabeza, su expresión era una de pánico buscando a Kagome, aún estaba de pie donde había permanecido pero sus manos estaban a sus costados, la luz se había ido, y no estaba brillando más.

Su boca se abrió ligeramente como si fuera a hablar pero ninguna palabra salió así que solo sacudió su cabeza pretendiendo que sacudir su cabeza era lo que había querido hacer. De repente sus rodillas se doblaron, ella se desvaneció y cayó de espalda, sus ojos en blanco. Actuando por instinto, o tal vez intuición, Inuyasha la agarró, atrapándola antes de caer al suelo. Bajándose al suelo con ella acunada en sus brazos, miró su rostro, viendo la manera en que su cabeza se ladeaba, sus ojos cerrados pero no fuertemente, apenas, como si estuviera medio dormida.

"Yo," su susurro lo tomó por sorpresa. "Peleé?"

Su rostro era la imagen de la sorpresa mientras sus palabras golpeaban sus oídos, " _Tanto para nunca saber si escuchó o no._ " Musitó para sí, las palabras apenas se registraron en su mente mientras la acercaba más, sus ojos anormalmente suaves mientras hablaba, Sango la única persona privada de sus acciones. "Sí, peleaste mu-u-uy bien." Acentuó él, sus dientes expuestos dándole una torcida sonrisa.

"Esa no es una muy buena gramática." Bromeó suavemente, sus ojos parecieron tornarse pesados mientras su respiración se nivelaba y comenzaba a desvanecerse de él. "Para un pirata." Sus palabras se desvanecieron, sus ojos se cerraron completamente, perdiéndose de la sonrisa amorosa y aliviada del Capitán.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lentamente Kagome abrió sus ojos, o trató de abrirlos al menos pero era difícil, como si una fuerza invisible estuviera evitando que los pequeños músculos alrededor de sus párpados se movieran. Gruñó, se giró, el sonido de las sábanas golpeó sus oídos mientras se movía, la sensación del suave algodón tocando su piel hizo que su entrecejo se uniera fuertemente confundido. No recordaba acostarse, o dormirse o incluso ir a la cama en primer lugar y aun—

Llevó una mano a su costado, tocando el suave material de la sábana de algodón, la sensación de la complaciente y tentadora tela fue suficiente para hacer que su curiosidad se enfriara y regresara su deseo por dormir. Suspiró contenta, permitiéndole a su cuerpo relajarse en la cama y a su punzante cabeza devanarse mientras se preparaba para dormir una vez más. Podría abrir sus ojos en otro momento, decidió mientras se permitía volver a dormir. Podría esperar para despertarse, esperar por un momento cuando su cabeza no le doliera tanto y sus párpados fueran cooperativos y estuvieran dispuestos a abrirse sin pelear. Sí, podría esperar, podría dormir un poco más, soñar un poco más.

"Maldició-o-n muy caliente."

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, el sonido de la mala palabra y la oración apenas comprensible golpeó el aire lo fuerte suficiente para levantarla asustada de la cama. Su corazón palpitaba en su pecho mientras agarraba la sábana aferrándola alrededor para protegerse contra la muy masculina voz que había escuchado. Había sido familiar lo cual era algo bueno, sin embargo, no había hombre en este mundo que fuera lo familiar suficiente con ella para estar durmiendo en la misma habitación mucho menos tan cerca que pudiera escucharlo distintivamente.

Sus ojos se movieron alrededor, aún estaba oscuro y no habían velas encendidas en la habitación para ayudarla a ver. Parpadeó tratando de encontrar el origen del desagradable vocabulario pero falló, sus ojos no se ajustaban apropiadamente a la falta de luz. Los entrecerró en espera de poder ver mejor, frunció, no hacía diferencia en la oscurecida habitación. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar mientras sostenía más ceñida la sábana a su pecho. Tomando un profundo respiro para calmarse, regresó a su búsqueda, esta vez mirando lentamente por la habitación, tomándose su tiempo, estudiando cada oscuro rincón, esperando encontrar el origen detrás del ruido. El sonido de movimiento la asustó, el sonido de sábanas la hizo abrir sus ojos mientras su mente sumaba dos más dos, de repente, como si siempre hubiese sido dolorosamente obvio, supo el origen del sonido.

Nerviosamente, giró su cabeza, un lento y casi doloroso movimiento que le tomó toda su concentración realizar. Seguro, mucho para su shock y horror, había alguien en la otra cama al otro lado de ella, a unos preciosos pies de distancia. Pudo decir instantáneamente que no era Shippo, el cuerpo era de lejos muy grande, y supo que no era Sango porque el cuerpo era, bueno, muy grande. Eso solo dejaba dos opciones, dos personas diferentes quienes podrían estar en la habitación con ella, podría ser Miroku lo cual era altamente improbable o era, más probablemente, la persona que poseía la cama en primer lugar, la persona que siempre dormía ahí y aun no desde que ella había llegado al barco, era por supuesto (notó) el Capitán.

Su corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte en su pecho, la simple idea de que él fuera el que yacía en la otra cama la golpeó en su esencia. Nunca había dormido ahí desde que ella estaba en la habitación, al menos para su conocimiento. Siempre la dejaba sola y pasaba la noche afuera o (como Sango le había dicho alguna vez) el Capitán dormiría en su cama pero esperaba a que ella ya estuviese dormida para acostarse durante la noche y siempre se aseguraba de levantarse antes de que despertara, era un astuto plan, lo astuto suficiente para dejarla inconsciente de su presencia o (realmente) le permitía ignorarlo. Lo que sea que hiciera o donde durmiera, una cosa era segura: ella nunca lo había _visto_ dormir ahí, ni una vez, ni una siesta encima de las cobijas. Nunca lo había visto en la cama, mucho menos sola. Se había sentado en el borde una vez pero eso no había sido por mucho tiempo y ella no había estado en la habitación por mucho tiempo pero, aun, el punto era que él nunca lo había hecho, nunca, jamás, jamás, dormía ahí cuando estaba despierta en la habitación.

" _Ni una vez,_ " se dijo Kagome pasando saliva mientras apretaba las sábanas a su alrededor, notando vagamente que aún estaba vestida y no había necesidad de resguardarse. " _No puedo creer que esté ahí, dormido._ " Su rostro se sonrojó ante la idea. " _Justo ahí._ " La idea se repitió, su rostro tornándose más oscuro mientras lo miraba por el rabillo de su ojo. " _Sólo—ahí—dormido._ "

La idea se desvaneció mientras la habitación del Capitán de repente era inundada con una gentil luz de luna mientras el barco se giraba permitiéndole a la luna entrar en la habitación. La luz instantáneamente iluminó los rasgos del Capitán, mostrándolos desde su posición encarándola de costado. Su boca se secó ante la vista de la luz de la luna mientras entraba por la ventana, la luz se reflejaba en su cabello como la luna reflejaba el sol, creando un halo alrededor de su sien que resaltaba su rostro, enmarcándolo entre dos largos mechones resplandecientes y un conjunto de encrespados flequillos. Con una inspección más cercana, se dio cuenta que no solo era su cabello lo que resaltaba la luna, también su expresión, calmada, casi inocente mientras dormía. Nunca había visto así su rostro—

" _No,_ " se corrigió mentalmente, " _Sí lo he visto._ "

Lamió sus labios humedeciéndolos mientras los recuerdos regresaban a ella, el recuerdo de él en Port Royal cuando había besado su mano, el recuerdo de él en Puerto España cuando le había dicho su edad, el recuerdo de él después de la pelea en la taberna en La Habana cuando se había disculpado con ella por la pelea misma, el recuerdo de su tímido nerviosismo la noche en la que le había dado el violín, el recuerdo más reciente de New Orleans cuando había regresado ebrio a donde Kaede.

" _He visto este rostro tantas veces antes._ " Pensó mientras lentamente sacudía su cabeza, su propia sonrisa igualaba la juvenil suya. " _Esa mirada de encanto juvenil—._ "

Con esa sonrisa en su cara continuó observando, analizando sus rasgos, contenta de que ahora tuviera el tiempo para hacerlo, tuviera el tiempo para mirarlo, mirarlo realmente. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, largas pestañas se agitaban de vez en cuando como si estuviera soñando, sus cejas se meneaban de vez en cuando (eran sorprendentemente delgadas para un hombre, notó por primera vez). Tenía pómulos altos, también notó, bronceados como el resto de su rostro pero también extrañamente rosáceos, algo natural para sus rasgos. Actualmente, sus labios estaban separados, inhalando lentos y profundos respiros.

Se paralizó mientras sus ojos eran arrastrados a esos labios, labios que personalmente había tocado en más de una ocasión. Sabía, de hecho, que eran tan suaves como rojos, tan sutiles como tentadores. Su piel se enrojeció ante la idea, recordó lo que esos labios podían hacer, los lugares que podrían tocar. Él inhaló rápidamente atrapándola fuera de guardia, sus labios inquietos mientras murmuraba algo incoherente en su sueño.

Kagome desvió su atención de él en total y completa vergüenza, girando su rojo rostro hacia un lado, rehusándose a encararlo, mientras una mano volaba a tocar su mejilla, la otra se suspendía sobre su corazón apretando el material de la sábana hacia su pecho. Inhaló un brusco respiro, sus oídos prácticamente se crisparon a los lados de su cabeza, tratando de escuchar algún movimiento que hiciera en caso de que hubiese despertado. Se sintió como horas mientras esperaba pero fueron más como segundos antes de que se atreviera a darle un vistazo.

Su rostro se suavizó ante la vista, había acunado su cabeza en su almohada, su nariz tocaba la tela tímidamente mientras inhalaba la funda de la almohada (al menos eso fue lo que asumió que estaba haciendo). Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa ante la forma en que su nariz se giraba olfateando ligeramente el aire antes de que una relajada sonrisa amenazara la comisura de sus labios. Se veía tan joven, tan calmado y templado. No se veía como un pirata o al menos un poco peligroso, sólo se veía dulce, casi ingenuo.

De nuevo murmuró algo para sí, algo que sonó sospechosamente como su nombre. Frunció sus ojos inclinándose levemente hacia él, esperando captar las murmuradas palabras que eligió hablar en su sueño pero nada llegó. Simplemente alcanzó profundamente dormido, agarrando la sábana, halándola sobre su hombro mientras se recogía en la cama moviéndose de estar desparramado en ella a acostarse en una cerrada esfera, sus manos apretaban las sábanas como un niño, como Shippo. " _Me pregunto si la mayoría de los chicos nunca maduran en cosas como esas?_ " cerró sus ojos sacudiendo su cabeza, intentando controlar sus emociones. " _Qué estoy pensando?_ " Se reprimió. " _Cualquiera puede ver que solo duerme como duerme, todos duermen como duermen sin importar la edad._ "

Pero eso aún no significaba que no fuera notable y fascinante ver la diferencia entre el Capitán despierto y el Capitán dormido. Verlo así, observarlo mientras dormía, era tan diferente que observarlo mientras estaba despierto. Cuando estaba despierto siempre andaba animado, enérgico, su expresión constantemente cambiante, constantemente transformándose y moviéndose con cada sentimiento suyo pero aquí dormido, era diferente. Estaba calmado, pacífico, y le gustaba verlo así porque le recordaba todas las otras veces que lo había visto—visto de verdad—el joven de dieciocho años que era el demonio pirata Capitán del barco Shikuro.

Sonrió, esa idea le dio alivio, no era un gran problema que estuviera en su cama, en lo absoluto. Asintiendo para sí, en acuerdo consigo simplemente dejó ir la sensación de incomodidad, dejó ir el hecho de que estaba ahí hasta que, dijo su nombre.

"Ka-go," Se desvaneció pero terminó fuerte. "Me." Sonrió acomodándose más profundo en la almohada, inhalando su aroma. "Kagome." Repitió, el sonido muy claro, no un murmullo si no una perfecta pronunciación.

Su corazón comenzó a palpitar, una sensación muy distinta comparada a los latidos anteriores, su mente apenas comprendía el hecho de que hubiese hablado pero sabiendo que en efecto había pasado. El shock la envolvió, la sábana cayó de su agarre y se acercó más al borde de su cama queriendo inconscientemente acercarse más a él para poder escucharlo mejor.

"Tú—," gruñó levemente antes de inhalar profundo. "Hueles."

Su rostro cayó por un segundo antes de notar algo extraño, estaba sonriendo, sus labios aún estaban separados, mostrando colmillos que asomaban entre ellos mientras sus labios se juntaban como si se prepararan para hablar otra vez. Se inclinó más cerca, tragando mientras se preguntaba si estaba soñando, preguntándose si en verdad estaba tratando de engañarla o jugarle una broma y en realidad estaba despierto y había estado despierto todo el tiempo. Los latidos de su corazón se volvieron palpitaciones en su estómago mientras notaba sus labios abrirse de nuevo, preparados para hablar otra vez, rezaba en silencio por una palabras dulces en vez de groseras.

"Agradable."

Instantáneamente, su corazón se detuvo en seco en su pecho, sus ojos se abrieron del tamaño de platillos de té mientras su rostro se sonrojaba fuertemente, un profundo rojo brillante, la oración se combinó naturalmente en su mente para completar su involuntaria admisión. "En verdad piensa que huelo agradable." Susurró deleitada, aun cuando sabía que antes le había dicho lo mismo. Las personas eran más honestas en sus sueños que en la vida, así que escucharlo murmurarlo para sí debía significar que era verdad.

Se movió otra vez, para acostarse sobre su espalda, tronando su cuello inconscientemente mientras lo hacía antes de acomodarse, hundiéndose de nuevo en las sábanas, sus orejas llamaron su atención mientras se movían en su cabeza.

Ella mordió su labio, tratando de resistir una repentina urgencia, una urgencia familiar. "Me pregunto," murmuró para sí mientras sus palmas comenzaban a picar, había sentido esas orejas antes, sabía que eran suaves o al menos eso pensaba. Solo había agarrado una por un breve momento pero en Puerto España así que en verdad no sabía si eran tan suaves como lo había pensado.

Dejó su lengua humedecer sus labios, mientras se retorcía levemente desde su posición en su cama. Cómo sería agarrar esas peludas orejas por más de un segundo? Cómo sería frotarlas, acariciarlas, verdaderamente—familiarizarse con ellas?

" _Está dormido—,_ " razonó en silencio moviéndose en la cama, haciendo a un lado la sábana para que sus pies pudieran deslizarse debajo de las cobijas hacia el piso. La madera era más fría bajo sus pies y su corazón estaba salvaje en su pecho mientras se le acercaba, un millón de pensamientos la golpeaban a la vez. Qué si despierta? Qué si la atrapa? Qué haría, qué diría, cómo reaccionaría ella a lo que hiciera o dijera?

Hizo a un lado los pensamientos mientras alcanzaba por él, su mano temblaba ligeramente acortando la distancia a su cama, arrodillándose a su lado sin palabras mientras sus dedos alcanzaban titubeantes sobre su cabeza, preparados para asaltar sus orejas o al menos sentir el pelaje para ver si eran tan suaves como recordaba.

"Hm—grrr."

Se paralizó, el sonido de su refunfuño y gruñido detuvo más movimientos que pudiera hacer. Sus ojos se cerraron por reflejo, golpeada por la paranoia. " _Por favor que no despierte, por favor que no despierte, por favor que no—,_ " recitaba mientras lentamente abría un ojo para verlo, no estaba despierto pero estaba algo, algo tan maravilloso y suficiente para detener de inmediato la investigación en sus orejas.

Él estaba—tranquilo, se veía inocente, inofensivo y (se atrevía a decir) vulnerable. Se veía tan abierto, tan honesto, tan inocente, tan joven, tan dulce, tan sincero. Si hubiese estado despierto, Kagome estaba segura de que podría haberle preguntado cualquier cosa y él le hubiera dado una respuesta directa a cualquier pregunta que pudiese hacerle—

" _Pregunta?_ " Kagome frunció sus ojos, la idea la golpeó extrañamente mientras recogía su mano, colocándola sobre su pecho en un puño cerrado. " _Una respuesta? Una pregunta? Por qué eso parece tan importante de repente?_ "

Parpadeando se alejó, acomodándose sobre sus talones al lado de la cama, su mente dándole vueltas ligeramente. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente mientras la habitación comenzaba a girarle alrededor, su mano subió para tocar su frente como si intentara contener el dolor de cabeza o los recuerdos que amenazaban con salir.

Había algo, algo sobre una pregunta, algo en la respuesta a esa pregunta, había algo ahí, algo importante, algo que necesitaba recordar. Sus ojos se cerraron fuertemente, una imagen se proyectó en sus párpados, borrosa y difícil de ver. Podía ver una luz, estaba brotando de ella, podía sentirla atravesándola por cada nervio, cada parte de ella se sentía—poderosa como si no fuera nada más que energía pura. Podía recordarla formándose en ella, comenzando en algún lugar escondido en su estómago antes de viajar a través de cada miembro, llegando a descansar en la punta de sus dedos donde toda se acumuló, se recogió.

" _Por favor._ "

La palabra hizo eco en su mente pero no la liberó del poder del recuerdo. Aun podía sentir ese poder moviéndose dentro de ella, recordándole lo que había pasado no hacía mucho. Recordó la sensación de ese poder construyéndose, más y más energía extendiéndose por su cuerpo desde su centro hacia sus dedos donde creó, una esfera de puro poder formándose en sus manos.

" _Detente._ "

Vacío, ella recordó vacío. El poder se desvaneció, lo recordó desvaneciéndose pero no desapareció, estaba contenido, abrió sus ojos pero no estaba más en la habitación del Capitán, estaba mirándose sosteniendo una esfera de luz en su propia mano como si estuviera observando el recuerdo repetirse ante sus ojos.

" _Tienes algo por qué vivir, Capitán Inuyasha?_ "

Era su voz pero no había hablado, era su pregunta pero ella la había hecho. Miró a Inuyasha quien estaba al otro lado de la Kagome del recuerdo, se veía confundido, se veía sorprendido, estaba mirando a la otra Kagome con un temor escondido casi anormal. Su boca se abrió, sus ojos miraban de un lado a otro y entonces habló, sonando tímido (la asustó):

" _Tengo algo por qué vivir?_ "

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron de golpe mientras la voz del Capitán parecía llenar la habitación despertándola de su sueño—de su recuerdo.

Instintivamente, sus ojos se dirigieron hacia su cama pero su rostro era el mismo, su expresión igual de relajada, su apariencia tan gentil y calmada como lo había estado momentos antes. Su respiración comenzó a cambiar, tornándose apretada e irregular. El dolor de cabeza comenzó a intensificarse y su corazón de repente comenzó a apretarse en su pecho. "Qué está pasando?" Susurró en la oscuridad, perpleja y aterrada por sus propios recuerdos.

Temerosa, llevó una mano a su frente, levantándose de su lugar a su lado, retrocediendo hacia su propia cama agarrándose la cabeza con una mano mientras la otra se movía para agarrar su camisa, tocando el lugar donde un leve dolor se formó en su corazón. Había algo en ese dolor, así como había algo en esa pregunta, en su respuesta.

" _Tú?_ "

Su voz golpeó el aire justo como lo había hecho momentos antes y gritó, el dolor la invadió hasta lo más hondo de su ser.

"Ah!"

El sonido la abandonó antes de esperar poder controlarlo, el dolor se extendió desde su corazón hacia su cabeza. Llevó una mano a su boca, la otra permaneció en su cabeza mientras caía en la cama, su mente gritaba del dolor que estaba atravesándola. Sintió lágrimas comenzar a formarse en sus ojos, el dolor se tornó tan intenso que tuvo que morder su mano en orden de evitar gritar de nuevo. " _Por favor, basta._ " Suplicaba consigo misma, las lágrimas ahora bajaban por su rostro mientras mordía más duro su mano, el sabor de la sangre llenó su boca. " _No puedo soportarlo!_ "

Vagamente registró el sonido de sábanas, el sonido de los pies de alguien golpeando el piso, y luego la sensación de una mano en su espalda, la sensación de otra mano retirando la mano de su boca.

"Duele!" Dijo ella sin preámbulo, sin importarle quien estuviera ayudándola, el dolor era tan intenso que no le importó. "Haz que pare."

"Concéntrate," llamó una voz severa, suave y familiar, dominante y gentil. "Sólo escucha el sonido de mi voz y enfócate en ella." Pausó por un segundo, aclarando su garganta mientras trataba de pensar en algo que pudiera calmarla. "Sólo um—enfócate en lo que voy a decir—y no pienses en el dolor."

Ella casi sonríe cuando lo escuchó sisear.

"Lo siento, no quise recordártelo pero," sonó rendido, era entrañable. "Sólo enfócate en mí, de acuerdo."

Ella sintió la gentil caricia de su mano en su espalda, sintió el dolor comenzar a menguar; sintió su mano apretar la suya más fuerte y luego la sensación de la cama hundiéndose levemente a un lado como si alguien se hubiese sentado a su lado. Con cuidado, para no agitar más su cabeza, abrió sus ojos para mirarlo. Lo primero que vio fue oro, brillante y hermoso oro, mirándola, preocupado, angustiado, esperanzado.

Sintió su corazón detenerse en su pecho cuando se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban esos ojos, de lo cerca que estaba el resto de su cara, de lo cerca que estaban sus labios. Se alejó asustada por el contacto cercano, sus brazos envolviéndola fuertemente, sus hombros intentando retirar sus manos. "Estoy bien." Le dijo sinceramente antes de levantar su cabeza, un rubor en sus mejillas. "Gracias."

"De nada." Respondió él, sus propias mejillas sonrojadas con su propia vergüenza. "Usaste mucha energía, así que es normal que tu cuerpo tuviera un momento difícil al despertar más tarde."

Parpadeó ante la declaración, sonaba extraño, y aun, sabía, sabía de cierta forma a qué estaba refiriéndose. Parpadeó, parte de ella enervada con sus propios recuerdos, rehusándose a creer que lentamente se estaban haciendo más claros. " _Son sueños._ " Se dijo ciegamente. " _No era real._ " Continuó no queriendo admitirlo. Sacudió su cabeza, pretendiendo no tener idea. "Qué quieres decir?"

Él le dio una extraña mirada, una mirada que claramente le decía que no le creía. "No recuerdas la barre—um—lo que hiciste?"

Ella se paralizó, sus ojos escanearon la habitación, de un lado a otro rápidamente, asimilando todo sin enfocarse realmente. En verdad era un recuerdo? Recordaba algo, algo sobre hacer una pregunta y recibir una respuesta—una luz brillante, un poder incrementándose. Había recordado eso antes pero había algo más que recordaba, algo distante, como si hubiese pasado mucho tiempo atrás y aun sabía que no era verdad.

Exhaló, sus cejas se fruncieron, su mentón se desplomó levemente sacudiendo su cabeza lentamente como si tratara de meterle algo de sentido. Casi podía verlo, estaba en la punta de su mente, la flecha, podía ver la flecha, había estado apuntando, la flecha de la brújula, había brillado y apuntado. Recordaba eso, lo recordaba pero qué había pasado después, qué debía recordar después? Había construido ese poder, había hecho esa pregunta?

Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia Inuyasha, mirándolo como si tuviese la respuesta, sabía que no.

"Kagome?" Comenzó a hablar pero ella levantó su mano silenciándolo con el gesto.

"Recuerdo algo." Le dijo ladeando su cabeza, su mano cayó para descansar en su regazo con su compañera. "Es vago y borroso."

"Dime," presionó desde su lugar junto a ella en la cama. "Aún si parece inútil."

"La brújula." Comenzó ella parpadeando lentamente, sus manos retorciéndose con la otra. "La flecha apuntó, como lo hizo con los fragmentos de Shikon y—brilló." Lo miró, sus ojos suplicantes con él, pidiéndole explicarle lo que había pasado.

"Qué pasó después que brilló?"

Ella se sonó y desvió su mirada, levantando una mano para pasarla por su corto cabello, retirando algunos mechones de su rostro. "Yo—," Se detuvo, paralizada, algo en su mente llamó su atención. La brújula había brillado, sí, recordaba eso pero cuando había brillado había escuchado algo, algo llamándola.

" _Kagome._ "

Saltó, Inuyasha saltó con ella asustado por su repentino movimiento. "Qué demonios!" Gruñó, enojado consigo mismo por asustarse.

"Me habló!" Se giró para mirarlo, su rostro alarmado. "Algo llamó mi nombre, creo que fue la brújula, me llamó."

"Te llamó?" Repitió Inuyasha incrédulo.

"Sí," asintió rápidamente, sus ojos abiertos mientras el recuerdo comenzaba a golpearla. "Llamó y llamó y recuerdo sentirme asustada y un poco loca y entonces—," pausó, las palabras murieron en sus labios mientras se giraba lentamente para mirarlo.

Él miraba preocupado mientras analizaba la bruma turbulenta que estaba en sus ojos, la luz de la luna tras él se reflejaba en ellos, atrapando pequeñas escamas marrones que honestamente nunca había notado antes. Eran difíciles de ver, indetectables también cuando atrapaban el sol muy brillante, o las sombras proyectadas por la luz de una lámpara, eran de un tono que podría verse solo en la cercana oscuridad, tan escondida del mundo como ellos. Sonrió a pesar de sí mismo, las escamas marrones casi doradas regocijaron su corazón a pesar de su actual apariencia caótica.

"Todo se oscureció."

Sus palabras lo sacaron de sus reflexiones, haciéndolo enfocarse en ella en vez de solo sus encantadores ojos.

"Todo estaba oscuro," continuó, sus ojos comenzaron a verse casi distantes mientras los recuerdos regresaban a ella haciendo que sus manos se retorcieran en su regazo. "Pero—no completamente como en las veces anteriores."

Él levantó una ceja mientras la observaba moverse ligeramente en la cama. "Qué quieres decir?"

"Recuerdo."

Sus ojos se fruncieron y la miró confundido. "Kagome?"

"Recuerdo." Su voz se atascó en su garganta.

Recordó todo, recordó la brújula, su nombre siendo llamado, recordó caminar a la cubierta, subir las escaleras, recordó prometerle hacerlos invisibles, recordó el poder, recordó los gritos y los gruñidos, recordó al Capitán rogándole pidiéndole detenerse, recordó ignorarlo hasta que sus súplicas casi habían muerto. Lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus hermosos ojos mientras llevaba sus manos a su rostro pero no las levantó para tocar sus mejillas, en vez, les permitió suspenderse a centímetros de su piel y lágrimas.

"Eso es lo que es el poder de una Miko?" Preguntó de repente, las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, sus manos se posaron para atraparlas pero no se movieron para realizar el acto. "Matan demonios sin importarle?"

"No." Le dijo rápidamente alcanzándola instintivamente, ella golpeó su mano, él se paralizó, sus ojos abiertos, en verdad parecía (se atrevía a decir) lastimado.

Lo miró, ignorando la oscuridad y la tristeza en sus ojos dorados, sus brazos la envolvieron, mientras lo miraba como una coneja asustada y arrinconada por un lobo hambriento. "Podría matarte."

Él resopló levantando sus manos en el aire, no creyendo que hubiese rechazado su mano por eso. "No podrías!" Le dijo francamente.

Lo miró y sacudió su cabeza rápidamente. "Sentiste ese poder, te recuerdo," sus ojos divagaron pensativa. "Me dijiste detenerme, estabas—estabas muriendo!"

Él mordió su labio y se dio la vuelta girando sus ojos. "Ese poder no puede matarme." Le dijo firme comenzando a sentirse incómodo. Era verdad, su poder no podría _matarlo_ , solo a una parte de él, al demonio en él.

"Por qué no?" Desafió ella, sus ojos ardientes. "Eres un demonio y una Miko purifica demonios, como—como lo hice con Manten," tartamudeó un poco las palabras, temerosa de admitir lo que había hecho realmente, antes de continuar. "Y también podría haberte hecho lo mismo a ti."

"No, no podrías." Refutó de nuevo.

"Me estoy perdiendo de algo aquí?" Dijo severamente. "Eres un demonio, así que es así como funciona esto." Insistió ella, sus manos moviéndose libremente intentando ayudar en su explicación.

Él apretó su puño. "Maldición, Kagome, déjalo, no me habrías matado así que no te preocupes por eso, se acabó."

"No!" Le dijo firmemente. "Quiero una explicación así que te importaría explicar por qué no te mataría," continuó presionándolo mentalmente. "Porque la última vez que recuerdo, un demonio completo—"

Él la interrumpió elevando enojadamente sus manos en al aire—molesto. "Es porque no soy un demonio comp—," Las palabras se congelaron en sus labios, murieron completamente, sus ojos se abrieron horrorizados mientras veía su mirada ahora confundida, sus manos aún posadas sobre su cabeza, inmóviles.

"Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó ella tímidamente. "No eres—"

"Nada." Sus palabras salieron duras, injustificadas. "No es nada," se levantó de la cama, alejándose de ella como si fuera una leprosa. "No deberías preocuparte por mierda como esa. Nos salvaste," su respiración salía en jadeos mientras hablaba, salvaje. "Sin tu barrera habríamos tenido que pelear con ese hijo de puta de Hiten y no me sentía para hacerlo hoy." Cruzó la habitación rápidamente, su espalda encarándola mientras agarraba su chaqueta en el espaldar de la silla, su espalda rígida mientras se la ponía sin hacer contacto visual. "Duerme un poco," le dijo precipitándose hacia la puerta. "Lo necesitas después de consumir tanto poder."

"Inuyasha?" Ella trató de llamarlo pero sus palabras cayeron en oídos sordos mientras la puerta se cerraba de golpe. Hizo una mueca ante el fuerte ruido, preguntándose si alguien se había despertado por ello pero la idea se deshizo rápidamente mientras una más insistente golpeaba su mente. "Iba a decir—completo."

Sus ojos se fruncieron y su cabeza se ladeó, su nariz se arrugó y de repente todo su rostro se iluminó con una clara realización. "Es porque no soy un demonio completo." Susurró su oración, los recuerdos la atravesaron, recuerdos más poderosos que cualquiera de los otros que hubiese experimentado hoy.

" _A ti,_ " _Continuó interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. "No te importa quién soy, qué soy, verdad? Te 'usta esta forma no c'mo ella y él, v'rdad?"_

"Su forma," susurró ella, su mentón temblaba ante la idea. "Como si tuviera diferentes formas, diferentes partes del mismo ser."

" _Nee-chan, él qu'ría que fuera un demonio." Le dijo suavemente como si estuviera contándole un gran secreto, inconsciente y sinceramente lo estaba. "Kikyo—ella od'aba al demonio, deseaba, tú sabes 'eu no fuera un demonios, 'ue yo—qu'ría que fuera un humano."_

"Una forma demonio," concluyó lentamente. "Y una forma humana, ambos lo querían en diferentes mundos, porque es de dos mundos—." Miraba al espacio, incredulidad la envolvía por encima de sus otras emociones. No había manera, era imposible, esto no probaba nada. Sacudió su cabeza incrédula.

" _Maldito perro callejero, maldito tonto de mala raza!_ "

Otro recuerdo la golpeó, este más poderoso. Recordó la mirada en su cara, la forma en que había parecido legítimamente lastimado, recordó pensar que las palabras mismas no habían sido así de horribles solo insultantes a menos—a menos.

"Un perro callejero, _"_ repitió ella en voz alta, todo de repente cayó en su lugar, lenta pero seguramente. "Es ofensivo porque es un perro callejero, no es completo es—mestizo. Mitad." Lentamente su cuerpo se desplomó en la cama, sus piernas cedieron mientras algo encajaba finalmente, golpeándola completamente, y confirmando las respuestas a sus desconocidas preguntas.

" _Has conocido a un mitad demonio?_ "

Ella dejó que las palabras la inundaran por un momento, analizándolas, su significado. Estaba leyendo demasiado en esto, eran demasiadas coincidencias de una vez? Probablemente no, después de todo, por qué alguien haría una pregunta que de cierta forma no estuviera relacionada con ellos?

"Sólo preguntas algo si es significativo, si," detuvo sus manos de retorcerse pensativa, pensando, adivinando, tratando de suponer a dónde estaban llevándola sus pensamientos. "Tiene un propósito." Murmuró. "Entonces, cuál es su propósito? Cuál era el propósito detrás de la pregunta?" La idea se desvaneció, una extraña sensación se incrementó dentro de ella en ese instante. Sabía el propósito, lo supo sin tener que responder a su propia pregunta, la sabía bien, su intención, su—todo—literalmente.

" _Has conocido a un mitad demonio?_ "

Sintió nuevas lágrimas formarse en sus ojos, brotando sobre su carne. Temblando levemente, llevó una mano hacia su mejilla, atrapando la primera ola de gotas invasivas en su dedo, retirándolas para estudiarlas como si le sorprendiera que hubiesen caído realmente.

Sus lágrimas eran comprensibles, aun si no fuera consciente de su natural necesidad. Después de todo, era una extraña sensación, un momento sobrecogedor de comprensión cuando uno se da cuenta, que sí, ellos habían—e _lla_ había conocido a un mitad demonio antes y no había sido al menos un poco consciente (hasta este mismo momento) de que, de hecho, conocía a una las criaturas más despiadadas en la tierra pero eso no era el por qué estaba llorando.

No, la razón de sus lágrimas no tenía nada que ver con el prejuicio, no tenía nada que ver con el odio o incluso la compasión. Lloraba porque no podía imaginar por su vida, el por qué él no quería que supiera.

 _Fin del Capítulo_

 _Dejen sus Reviews_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Hecho divertido:**

El título de este capítulo tiene una referencia/significado dual, como muchos otros de mis títulos. Aplica para Kagome por recordar estar en el 'Estado Miko' por primera vez así como por reunir todas las pistas (sus recuerdos) sobre el secreto de Inuyasha por primera vez y, por ende, descubrir que él es un hanyou.


	33. La Flecha Roja Apunta

**SHIKURO: UN CUENTO DE HADAS EN EL CARIBE**

 **Por Inuma Asahi De**

Traducido por Inuhanya

 **Disclaimer:** La escritora no posee ninguno de los personajes creados por Rumiko Takahashi pero todos los demás desearían que sí. Todos los personajes originales o conceptos son de la autora Inuma Asahi De (a excepción de las figuras históricas).

-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Capítulo Treinta y Tres:**

 **La Flecha Roja Apunta**

El Capitán del Shikuro guiaba lentamente su barco, su timón firmemente en sus manos manteniéndolo a paso estable mientras se movían por las corrientes del Golfo de México, guiado solo por la luna y las estrellas. La Desembocadura del Mississippi y New Orleans ahora estaban muy atrás; después de todo, habían remado, por tres horas, el acto mismo dándoles una sustancial (por ponerlo levemente) ventaja sobre el Trueno, si el Trueno decidiera perseguirlos, claro. Los instintos de Inuyasha le decían que no lo harían, la barrera de Kagome les había hecho muy difícil estimar qué dirección seguir, por lo tanto era lógico asumir que el Trueno no intentaría perseguirlos en el momento (al menos no en la oscuridad). Eso habría sido irracional y potencialmente peligroso para la vida, después de todo.

Inuyasha miró los alrededores, sus ojos bien ajustados a la falta de luz. Podía distinguir una isla distante, una que conocía, una que sabía estaba deshabitada. Era pequeña, unos pocos árboles aquí y allá pero era más un glorificado banco de arena que una Isla si era sincero. Gruñó, " _Sí, cierto—la verdad._ "

Suspiró profundo y lento, un sonido que fue fuerte en el tranquilo aire nocturno. Inclinándose, descansó su cuerpo superior contra el timón del barco, sus brazos sobresalían por el otro lado del timón mientras apoyaba su peso al tiempo que navegaba.

" _Ella sabe?_ " Se preguntó ladeando su cabeza, mirando sobre su cabeza al cielo, su conocimiento del mapa celestial diciéndole que probable estaban cerca de las cuatro de la mañana. Tragó, solo había estado en cubierta media hora desde que la dejó en su—en _su_ habitación. Aun, ella no había salido, no había explotado furiosamente con él, golpeándolo en la cara y gritándole, no había gritado o delirado desde la habitación o maldecido e incluso hecho algún sonido. Todo estaba tranquilo, medio se preguntaba si tal vez se hubiese quedado dormida.

Inuyasha lamió sus labios humedeciéndolos; estaban secos, muy secos, culpó al aire nocturno por eso. "Tal vez," gruñó moviendo su cuerpo ligeramente hacia la izquierda, ajustando efectivamente la posición del barco sin usar sus manos. "No lo descubrió." Continuó murmurando para sí antes de bajar su cabeza y golpearla contra el timón, un acto hecho completamente a propósito, destinado a ser áspero y doloroso. "Soy tan idiota!" Lo golpeó otra vez, la sensación de la madera golpeando su frente en verdad lo confortaba.

Tomó una fuerte inhalación de aire apretando sus dientes. Sabía que estaba mintiéndose. Kagome Dresmont era lista, era ingeniosa, y podía pensar rápidamente, lo desafiaba con sus conocimientos (podrían ser conocimientos literarios) pero tenía conocimientos. Había leído Shakespeare, tenía buena gramática, gran retención para la música, y hablaba francés por el amor de Dios!

Sacudió su cabeza ante la idea: hablaba francés. " _Debo preguntarle dónde lo aprendió._ " Resopló para sí, divagando. " _O por qué lo aprendió, supongo es mejor pregunta._ " Asintió para sí en acuerdo con sus propios pensamientos. " _Tal vez fue parte de su educación, es una mujer educada._ "

Sonrió ante la reflexión pero la sonrisa no duró mucho. Se desvaneció de su cara mientras terminaba de divagar y era confrontado con algo más—la realidad. Y esa realidad era que Kagome Dresmont era una mujer educada, una mujer inteligente, una mujer que eventualmente pondría dos más dos juntos.

"Qué está pensando," Susurró en el alba, su voz quebrada, temeroso de lo que podría saber o no saber o pensar o no pensar. "En este momento, qué estás pensando?"

Miró las estrellas, por un momento tuvo la urgencia de contarlas solo para distraerse. Pero una tarea como esa, sabía, sería muy distractora, una distracción infinita. Le sacaría provecho, rindiéndose, huyendo de nuevo.

Quería huir.

Inuyasha cerró sus ojos lentamente, su entrecejo fruncido por la acción mientras dejaba que su cabeza descendiera gradualmente de las estrellas, lejos de la pausa de la realidad que mostraban. "No puedo huir." Se dijo, abriendo sus ojos solo para encontrarse mirando la madera de la vieja cubierta del Shikuro y sus botas. Era un callejón sin salida visual que reflejaba su actual situación—un callejón sin salida.

No había nada que pudiera hacer; supiera o no supiera. Si sabía, tendría que enfrentar sus demonios (literalmente) pero si no entonces estaría a salvo. La extraña idea lo golpeó—estaba a salvo, o no? Estaba a salvo si no sabía, verdad? Todo este tiempo había estado pensando que sabía la verdad, que la había descubierto pero qué si no la sabía, qué si no era tan astuta como estaba imaginándola? Entonces qué, qué debería hacer entonces?

"Debería decirle?" Parpadeó rápidamente ante la idea, sacudiendo su cabeza lentamente, diciendo no mientras su mente continuaba procesando, llegando vagamente a una conclusión diferente—sí. Mordió su labio, apretando su puño al mismo tiempo mientras cerraba sus ojos, sus uñas enterrándose en la carne de sus palmas, sin sacarse sangre pero casi.

Recordó esa noche de tiempo atrás, casi un mes, cuando le había preguntado si nunca antes había conocido un mitad demonio. Su respuesta no había sido muy comunicativa con información, había sido un simple 'no', no había conocido uno, no conocía uno (bueno, sí pero no lo sabía en ese momento).

"Nunca conoció uno." Murmuró Inuyasha, su mente repetía la conversación, repensando y repensando, estudiando cada sutil cambio en su respiración, en sus palabras, inflexiones en su voz, tratando desesperadamente de recordar exactamente cómo sonaba. Había sonado disgustada, había susurrado ese 'no' con alivio o con odio o con contemplación? No podía recordar o en verdad lo recordó normal, como algún otro no que hubiese escuchado.

"Maldición!" Maldijo tratando de alejar los pensamientos, tratando de sacar los recuerdos de su cabeza. De todas formas no importaba, ella sabía, tenía que saber, podía deducir, descontar, podía pensar, era inteligente e ingeniosa, era una aprendiz rápida y una pensadora que se adaptaba. Era hermosa y amable, considerada y amorosa, aceptaba y perdonaba.

" _Ella es todo lo que Kikyo no fue._ " Tragó, sus pensamientos en verdad lo hicieron pausar por millonésima vez mientras era confrontado con los hechos, " _No es nada como ella._ " Confirmó una pequeña voz en el fondo de su cabeza pero la dejó pasar, se rehusaba a escuchar. Ignorados sus recuerdos de comparar a las dos mujeres, su corazón no le permitió que pasara, todavía no había superado el dolor que _ella_ le había causado.

Sacudió su cabeza lentamente, sus recuerdos de Kikyo regresaban a él gradualmente, recordatorios de que ella, sin duda, había sido una mujer totalmente diferente. Recordó su ronca voz primero, la forma en que sonaba cuando él besaba ese lugar justo debajo de su oreja. Después recordó su sonrisa, la sonrisa que le brindaba cuando era humano y pensaba que sus vidas estaban llenas de potencial, promesa y esperanza. Y luego recordó su tristeza, la forma en que siempre miraba anhelante a la distancia.

Ella siempre había mirado anhelante, lejos de él, lejos del mar, lejos del único mundo que él podría prometerle. Era un mundo que rechazaba—así como rechazaba a su verdadero ser. Kikyo quería el mundo fuera del suyo, el mundo que yacía en castillos en la antigua Europa, el mundo del dinero y las doncellas, el mundo de los duques y las condesas, las duquesas y condesas, quería propiedad, modales, etiqueta, quería todo lo que Inuyasha no podría darle.

Inuyasha sonrió ante la ironía. Todo lo que Kikyo había querido lo había tenido en su próxima vida—el único problema era que no lo quería más.

Inuyasha dejó ir esa idea de su paisaje mental. Todavía no estaba listo para admitir eso porque para entender ese irónico sentimiento, tendría que admitir que Kagome no iba a tratarlo como Kikyo alguna vez.

"Todavía está inmerso en que Kikyo-sama y Kagome-sama compartan un alma?"

La cabeza de Inuyasha se levantó de golpe, sus ojos se abrieron, el sonido de la voz lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad. "Myoga." Susurró en el aire nocturno, no había escuchado acercarse al pequeño hombre, no había escuchado los suaves pasos de sus pies descalzos o el tenue sonido de su plana respiración. "Así que lo sabías?" Murmuró apoyándose más contra el timón, bajando su cabeza con derrota.

"Por supuesto," asintió el hombre mientras subía el último escalón de la escalera y comenzaba a caminar hacia el Capitán, su pequeño cuerpo jorobado por la edad. Después de todo era un demonio viejo, más viejo que el padre de Inuyasha, habiendo sido el criado de su padre así como el de su abuelo antes de él. "Myoga lo ha visto antes," le dijo el anciano con una leve sonrisa, una sonrisa que parecía decir: he estado cerca una vez o dos. "No era muy difícil de decir."

Inuyasha hizo una mueca pero dejó asentar el conocimiento. Había tenido razón, Myoga lo había sabido, por supuesto que Myoga lo había sabido. Frunció secamente, " _Tiene sentido. Es casi tan viejo como la tierra misma así que por supuesto sería capaz de hablar de los orígenes del alma de alguien sin tener que intentarlo._ " Inuyasha sintió la distintiva urgencia de estrellar su cabeza en el timón pero se contuvo. "Cuándo lo descubriste?"

"Después de Manten." Admitió Myoga usando un dedo para rascar su nariz en forma de zanahoria.

"Ya veo." Murmuró Inuyasha mirando al hombre desde su posición encorvada sobre el timón. La conversación se agotó, ningún hombre se sentía cómodo con la idea de romper el silencio o buscar más conversación.

Myoga suspiró fuertemente, sus viejos ojos enfocados en el hombre ante él. Ahora era tan alto, no tal alto como su hermano o padre pero aún alto, sobre seis pies, un gigante comparado con el pequeño Myoga. Colándose lentamente llegó a detenerse completamente a su lado, su pequeña forma solo alcanzaba la mitad hacia la cintura del Capitán aunque el hombre estaba desplomado con sus rodillas dobladas peligrosamente bajas. Eso hizo sonreír levemente a Myoga mientras lo invadían recuerdos del alguna vez pequeño niño.

" _Myoga-jii-jii!_ " _Un pequeño Inuyasha gritó mientras corría hacia Myoga, sus manos extendidas alcanzando por su criado, intentando agarrar la manga del hombrecillo._

" _Han pasado muchos años desde que Inuyasha-sama llamó a Myoga-jii-jii."_ Pensó Myoga con una sonrisa mientras observaba al hombre girar el timón con todo su cuerpo, aun reacio a hablar. Con un fuerte suspiro, rascó su cabeza y se preparó para hablar, un acto que le habría tomado el coraje que en realidad no tenía. "Lo sabe mejor, verdad?"

"Hmm?" Inuyasha resopló mientras desviaba su rostro del hombre, rehusándose a mirarlo a los ojos—rehusándose a admitir que sabía de lo que hablaba Myoga.

Myoga lo miró rígidamente, sabiendo que su señor estaba evadiendo la pregunta. "Esa joven mujer," Señaló a sus pies. "La joven con la que comparte su habitación," Añadió para buena medida disfrutando cuando las orejas del joven Capitán se enrojecieron. "Su alma puede ser la de Kikyo demo," Pausó por un segundo enviándole a Inuyasha una mirada desafiante. "Su corazón y su mente son suyos."

" _Lo sé._ " Respondió Inuyasha mentalmente mirando a Myoga mientras mantenía sus labios cerrados en contraste a sus gritos mentales. No estaba listo para decirlo en voz alta, ni para él ni particularmente para Myoga.

"Inuyasha-sama." Continuó Myoga, aplicando suavemente, el uso de su lengua nativa atrapó a Inuyasha por sorpresa, sacándolo de su estado para mirar a Myoga. "Actúa más y más como Otou-san cada día." Susurró él, como si las palabras hubiesen sido una reflexión a la conversación. "A Otou-sama le preocupaba que a Izayoi-sama no le gustara por lo que era."

Inuyasha ladeó su cabeza sorprendido; nunca había sabido que su padre fuera otra cosa que un hombre orgulloso, alto e intimidante, temerario y confiado, gentil y aun innegablemente fuerte. Pensar que su padre se hubiese preocupado por algo estaba más allá de Inuyasha, más allá completamente.

Myoga rió mientras comenzaba a hablar de nuevo. "Recuerdo la primera vez que Otou-sama y Okaa-sama se conocieron, Otou-sama era muy tímido cerca de ella—."

"Tímido?" Inuyasha frunció sus cejas y rió. "Mi padre nunca fue tímido."

"Con Izayoi-sama, Otou-sama lo era." Le dijo Myoga a Inuyasha. "Ellos eran de dos mundos diferentes. Diferentes—en cada forma: país, raza, linaje, clase social." Myoga se detuvo y se giró hacia Inuyasha dándole una mirada franca y casi severa. "Su Otou-sama con frecuencia pensaba que su Okaa-sama lo odiaría por eso."

"Por lo que era?" Inuyasha repitió las palabras, sus ojos se desviaron de Myoga para estudiar la cubierta del barco.

"Demo a Izayoi-sama nunca le importó." Myoga continuó observando con interés mientras la cabeza de Inuyasha se levantaba de golpe ante sus palabras. "Kagome-sama," continuó Myoga, el honorífico hizo que los ojos de Inuyasha se abrieran. "Le recuerda a Myoga a Izayoi-sama."

Inuyasha parpadeó varias veces, sus orejas se retorcían mientras asimilaba las palabras, sus manos se relajaron en el timón, permitiendo que su agarre se aflojara, haciendo que el barco se ladeara con la marea, virando hacia la orilla distante. Myoga rió ante la acción, alcanzando para tomar el timón en una pequeña mano, dirigiendo el barco de nuevo a su curso mientras una vela se agitaba sobre sus cabezas, chirriando por el cambio en la dirección del viento.

"Myoga?" Inuyasha susurró suavemente, el shock aun escrito en sus rasgos. "Realmente crees, Kagome—" Su voz se congeló en su garganta, esto no era algo de lo que pudiera hablar fácilmente, no era algo de lo que pudiera hablar incluso con Miroku. Era un tema tabú, el tema de sus padres, el tema de Kikyo, el tema de—Kagome. Las orejas de Inuyasha se agacharon en su cabeza. Trató de hablar pero ninguna palabra salió, suspiró.

"Hai," murmuró Myoga mientras se giraba y comenzaba a alejarse inesperadamente. "Tienen mucho en común: Kagome-sama, Izayoi-sama." Asintió firmemente llegando a la cima de las escaleras, colocó una pequeña mano en la baranda mientras se preparaba para regresar a la cama. Antes de permitirle a un pie golpear la madera, se giró mirando a Inuyasha sobre su hombro. El joven estaba observándolo, sus ojos pegados a Myoga esperando, anticipando las palabras que saldrían de la boca del anciano. Myoga sonrió y sacudió su cabeza dándose la vuelta. "Primero y principal," comenzó dando ese primer paso por las escaleras. "Ambas son," pausó pensando para sí. Finalmente una distante sonrisa se formó en sus ojos como si estuviera recordándola—Izayoi-sama. "Mujeres de mucha aceptación."

Con eso, desapareció por las escaleras, sus pies hacían un suave y casi inaudible sonido mientras desaparecía de vista, la conversación terminó pero los pensamientos que había causado aun corrían en la cabeza de Inuyasha.

Kagome era una mujer de aceptación. Había aceptado todo con el tiempo. Había aceptado una aventura, aceptó la relación de una pareja sin casarse, aceptó la piratería, aceptó ser una mujer reclamada, aceptó vivir en su habitación, aceptó que era una reencarnación, aceptó a Shippo quien casi la hace asesinar, aceptó ser una Miko—ella era una dama de la aceptación.

O en verdad, era una dama que no podía odiar. No podía odiar a Miroku, no podía odiar a Sango, no podía odiar a los piratas, no podía odiar a Kikyo, no podía odiar a Shippo, no podía odiar incluso a los hombres que trataron de violarla, que trataron de matarla. Se disculpó cuando él golpeó a alguien por ella, se sintió mal cuando mató a Manten, cuando lastimó a la tripulación. Kagome podría perdonar al hombre que la matara, así era lo incapaz que era de odiar. Entonces por qué era tan difícil para él admitir que Kagome nunca podría odiarlo? Kagome nunca podría odiar a nadie y él no era diferente pero eso significaba que podría aceptarlo?

Inuyasha sacudió su cabeza casi riendo para sí. Había dos cosas que sabía de seguro sobre Kagome Dresmont, una, que no podría odiar a nadie y dos, podía aceptarlos a todos.

" _Su alma puede ser de Kikyo pero su corazón y su mente son suyos._ "

"Lo sé." Inhaló un profundo respiro mientras lo decía en voz alta. Incluso si fuera para sí, lo había dicho. "Kagome—ella—," Tragó. "No es Kikyo." Continuó admitiendo, las palabras duras de decir en voz alta al principio. Cerró sus ojos, parte de él esperaba que algo se rompiera ante la admisión verbal. Nada pasó. El mundo no llegó a un final. Sabía que no lo haría.

Inuyasha abrió sus ojos, asombrado de que finalmente lo había dicho fuerte, nunca lo había hecho antes excepto en su mente pero ahora estaba al aire libre, lo había dicho, lo había dicho en serio. Kagome no era Kikyo, nunca lo sería, eran muy diferentes y lo sabía. Donde Kikyo había sido fría, había sido mezquina, había rechazado su herencia de demonio, Kagome la había abrazado como los abrazaba a todos. Era—excepcional en ese sentido.

Rascó su cabeza, sus garras afiladas pero no amenazantes para su dura piel y cabello.

"A Kagome no le importaría lo que soy o quién soy." Se dijo, impresionado de que hubiese logrado admitírselo mientras al mismo tiempo era perseguido por una sensación de déja vu. "Qué divertido." Levantó una ceja ante la idea pero la dejó pasar, en vez, se enfocó en el aquí y el ahora. "Aun si no lo sabe, debo decirle." Concluyó para sí, sintiéndose vulnerable. La última vez que le había dicho a una mujer que era mitad demonio había decidido abruptamente que sólo amaría su mitad humana.

Inuyasha frunció mientras golpeaba su cabeza una vez más en el timón con frustración. Kagome sentiría de esa manera, decidiría que no le gustaba la mitad demonio, que sólo querría al humano que podía ser? "Odio mi vida." Murmuró Inuyasha para sí mientras sentía un dolor de cabeza comenzar a despertarse en su sien. Si era por la situación o por el constante golpeteo de su cabeza, no estaba seguro.

Bajando sus orejas hacia su cráneo, le permitió a su frente apoyarse contra el timón, sus ojos medio abiertos, en rajas, mirando al suelo bajo sus pies, imaginando la habitación que yacía bajo él. No la de Sango y Miroku, si no la que estaba ligeramente a su izquierda, la que había llamado su propia habitación durante la mayor parte de su vida en el mar. Ella estaba ahí, justo ahora, haciendo quien sabe qué.

"Tal vez, también está pensando." Miró el aire nocturno. "Me pregunto qué está pensando?"

Es decir: estaba pensando, analizando, preguntándose sobre él, adivinando sobre él, tratando de descubrir lo que había querido decir con sus palabras, o tratando de determinar qué debía hacer ahora así como él?

"Estás pensando en mí, Kagome?" Susurró mientras levantaba sus ojos, llevando hacia atrás su cabeza hasta que pudo ver las estrellas que estaban pegadas en el cielo, trazando lentamente todas las constelaciones que conocía. Delineó cientas, sus ojos conocedores, sabiendo los nombres de las estrellas que las hacían. Abruptamente, se detuvo, sus ojos aterrizaron en la estrella Polar mientras descansaba en el cielo, brillando resplandeciente casi burlona. Moviendo sus ojos hacia las estrellas rodeándola, ignoró las constelaciones que eran notorias ahí y en vez, con cuidado e inconscientemente creó una nueva, una que era suya.

Trazó todas las estrellas en la Osa Menor, creando su sonrisa y oreja antes de saltar hacia arriba moviéndose para observar la constelación vecina de Draco, usando la punta de la cola del dragón para formar la cima de su cabeza y cabello, siguiéndola hasta completar su perfil con el extremo de esa elegante cola de caballo sobre el hombro que alguna vez había usado, esa primera vez que había puesto un pie en su barco—su cabello había estado largo entonces.

Inuyasha parpadeó y luego sacudió su cabeza rudamente mientras su cuerpo se desplomaba más. "Maldición, Kagome, será mejor que estés pensando en mí—" Llevó una mano para hundirla en su cabello, una triste y decepcionada sonrisa en su rostro. "Porque yo no puedo dejar de pensar en ti."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome estaba sentada en su cama en la habitación del Capitán, sus lágrimas hacía mucho se habían secado, su rostro estaba un poco pálido, rojo y manchado. Sus piernas estaban cruzadas debajo de ella, la brújula que Kaede le había delegado descansaba encima de sus muslos, mirándola, la pequeña flecha roja se movía lenta en círculos, nunca deteniéndose. La observaba, preguntándose vagamente por qué no estaba señalando en una dirección, por qué solo giraba lentamente. Estaba tan confundida como ella?

Cautelosamente, llevó sus dedos al vidrio que cubría la flecha roja, sus dedos dejaban impresiones, manchas mientras las borraba, arrastrándolas a lo largo de la cubierta perfectamente limpia. " _Por qué ocultaría algo así como,_ " se preguntó vagamente. " _Un secreto?_ " Suspiró desviando sus ojos de la brújula para mirar por la ventana, lejos de la flecha en su regazo. Aún estaba oscuro afuera con sólo pequeñas punzadas de luz que atravesaban la ventana, mostrándole que tenía que ser temprano en la mañana, cerca al amanecer.

Sus ojos se sentían anormalmente pesados (o en verdad se sentían pesados por una razón) pero su mente se sentía anormalmente viva, estaba zumbando, con un millón de pensamientos diferentes, circunstancias, preguntas. Miroku sabía el secreto, Sango, Kaede, incluso—Kikyo?

Esa idea la hizo pausar, deteniendo todas las demás. Kikyo sabía que él no era ni humano ni demonio sino que vivía con un linaje que pocos reconocerían o vivirían con ello? Desvió sus ojos del exterior y miró la brújula que Kikyo nunca había sido capaz de abrir. Kaede le dijo que era porque Kikyo estaba nublada, cegada por inseguridades y miedos pero ella—Kagome—era diferente?

Tenía miedo, dudaba de sí misma a cada vuelta, y aun—

Kagome alcanzó para tocar la pequeña brújula con solo la punta de una uña, a pesar de su temor e incertidumbre, había abierto la caja. No estaba asustada de tomar la oportunidad, de intentar, de solo sumergirse y no preocuparse por las consecuencias pero ese solo era un lado de la historia, no?

El escrito en la caja decía que se había abierto por ella por otras razones, "La persona que me abra es pura de corazón y mente." Recitó las palabras como el Capitán las había dicho, como la caja las leía. "Realmente soy más pura que tú, Kikyo? Mi corazón y mi mente son así de diferentes a los tuyos?"

Jugueteó con la tapa de la brújula por un momento, el ligero chirrido de las bisagras hizo eco en el silencio que la envolvía. Tal vez ya sabía que era más pura que Kikyo y tal vez también ya sabía por qué.

"Kikyo sabía." Concluyó suavemente, sin necesidad de pensarlo. "Eso es por qué ella estaba, por qué—," Se desvaneció, una parte de su corazón se quebró por el Capitán, solo por Inuyasha. "Estaba avergonzada, verdad?"

La lágrimas regresaron pero no cayeron, solo se acumularon en sus ojos mientras miraba la brújula en su regazo, la brújula de pudo abrir pero que Kikyo no. Era prueba de que ella era diferente a Kikyo en muchas formas.

"Kikyo," susurró el nombre, su mente trataba de evocar cómo había sido la joven. De acuerdo a Kaede y a Inuyasha se veían extraordinariamente parecidas. Se preguntó si también sonaban igual, era su voz la voz de Kikyo, así como su cuerpo era el cuerpo de Kikyo? Cuando el Capitán la veía, veía a Kikyo otra vez, sentía su odio de nuevo, sentía su vergüenza de nuevo, se sentía inferior otra vez?

Kagome levantó la brújula para acercarla a su rostro, tratando de ver su reflejo en el vidrio, estaba muy oscuro. Cerrando sus ojos, gentilmente la regresó a su regazo, sus manos la soltaron para que pudieran descansar a cada lado de sus piernas mientras tomaba un profundo, profundo respiro de comprensión pero también de dolor.

"Él ve a Kikyo, verdad?" Susurró para sí. "Escucha a Kikyo, verdad?" Apretó sus dientes. " _Y recuerda a Kikyo, no soy Kikyo!_ " Gritó en su cabeza, muy temerosa de que él pudiera escuchar si gritaba en voz alta, sus puños se cerraron a sus costados, la satisfacción de decirle en su cabeza no fue casi tan buena para tranquilizar su ira. Enojada, agarró lo primero que pudiera lanzar, la brújula llegó a su mano mientras la alcanzaba ciegamente antes de lanzarla con violencia por la habitación.

El sonido de ella cayendo al piso cuando hizo contacto con el escritorio del Capitán con un fuerte crujido hizo que sus ojos se abrieran de golpe.

"Mierda," maldijo, el sucio lenguaje del Capitán pegándosele mientras se tambaleaba para levantarse, sus pies se enredaron en las sábanas haciendo que se precipitara, cayendo de lleno sobre su cara. Permaneció ahí en la cama por un segundo, agradecida de haber caído en el suave colchón en vez del duro piso de madera. Lentamente, se sentó antes de tomarse su tiempo, depositar sus pies en el piso, pararse gradualmente antes de atravesar la habitación, sus ojos buscaban en la oscuridad la golpeada brújula.

La encontró sin mucho problema, era lo único en el piso al lado de la silla del Capitán, haciéndola fácil de identificar incluso en la oscura habitación. Con una mano temblorosa la levantó, su corazón palpitaba, temeroso de haberla roto. Sus dedos trazaron la lisa superficie y suspiró aliviada—el vidrio no se había roto.

Kagome se arrodilló una vez más, esta vez en la dura madera del piso de la habitación, la brújula en sus manos, fuertemente contra su pecho como si fuera lo más preciado en el mundo. Su cuerpo temblaba mientras se encorvaba en sí misma, acunando esa conexión que la hacía completa y totalmente diferente a su predecesora. Les permitió a las lágrimas caer, les permitió finalmente brotar de sus ojos mientras hipaba, gimoteaba y lloraba.

"No soy Kikyo." Murmuró, diciendo las palabras en voz alta mientras sacudía su cabeza bruscamente, los rizos de su cabello lo largos suficiente para tocar ahora sus mejillas, pegándose ahí una vez que hicieron contacto con su humedecida piel. Su corazón comenzó a dolerle, un leve dolor que comenzó en su pecho y lentamente se expandió hacia su garganta, haciendo que un nudo se formara ahí mientras trataba de tragar. "No soy Kikyo," repitió sabiendo ahora a lo que Kikyo le temía, la verdadera razón por la que no pudo abrir la brújula, la pureza que le había faltado verdaderamente. "A mí no me habría importado." Susurró al aire. "No me importa lo que seas, en tanto como seas tú."

" _A ti, no te importa quién soy, qué soy, verdad? Te g'sta esta forma no c'mo ella y él, v'rdad?_ "

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron levemente, el recuerdo retornó a ella de nuevo. Su labio temblaba pero sus lágrimas se detuvieron mientras subía una mano hacia su rostro, tocando la húmeda piel, retirando el cabello que estaba aplastado en sus mejillas. "Lo dijo él mismo, sabe que no me importa." Se dijo levantando sus ojos, mirando el techo sobre ella imaginando al Capitán en el timón. Pero una punzante idea la hizo desviar sus ojos, la hizo mirar la brújula en su mano. "—estaba ebrio."

" _... cuando estoy así de ebrio, no 'cuerdo nada._ "

Frunció profundamente. Había estado borracho, no recordaba nada cuando estaba borracho, probablemente no lo sabía, no se había dado cuenta de que ya le había dicho que podía confiar en ella, de que ya sabía que nunca lo odiaría, no se daba cuenta de que ella—que ella—ella lo—

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron de golpe y su corazón se detuvo en su pecho. Su boca se secó y todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. "Estoy loca." Se dijo mientras un pequeño sentimiento comenzaba a construirse en su pecho, una punzada que nunca había experimentado antes, ni una vez en su vida. Era una sensación completamente nueva, un anhelo, una necesidad—no, algo más profundo que una necesidad. Miró al techo de nuevo, sus ojos brillaban con viejas lágrimas.

Esta sensación no era una que pudiera hacerla llorar, ni hacerla sonreír, la hacía querer verlo pero—se sonrojó—no podía subir allá como si nada hubiese pasado, como si nada hubiese cambiado porque lo había hecho en más de una forma.

"No puedo," se dijo. "No puedo encararlo, no cuando él me mira y ve," dejó de hablar, las palabras murieron en sus labios. No podía pararse ante un hombre con este sentimiento en su corazón y saber que estaba viendo a alguien diferente, que él temía que actuara como alguien que no era. "Si subo allá, tendré que enfrentar eso y yo—yo sólo—no estoy lista."

Pero quería enfrentarlo, quería enfrentarlo y preguntarle, preguntarle si Kikyo en verdad supo la verdad (estaba segura de que sí pero la claridad es una buena cualidad en cualquier asunto social), quería dejar claro que era diferente a Kikyo (algo que él ya sabía, al menos cuando estaba ebrio) y quería mostrarle que no le importaba quién o qué era en tanto como fuera él mismo (pero sabía que no tenía las agallas para hacer nada de eso).

Kagome suspiró fuertemente desplomando sus hombros mientras pasaba distraídamente un dedo sobre el borde de la brújula. Luz comenzó a llenar la habitación y ella hizo una mueca, ya era de mañana—tendría que enfrentarlo muy pronto. Tragando, miró la brújula y sus ojos se abrieron al darse cuenta de que no era de mañana, esa luz no era del sol, era de la brújula, la brújula que estaba brillando.

Asustada, dejó caer la brújula en su regazo donde aterrizó sonoramente mientras continuaba brillando como esa primera vez.

" _Kagome._ "

Tembló mientras la voz llenaba la habitación igual que antes. " _Qué hago?_ " Se preguntó invadiéndose de temor, no quería pasar por todo ese loco poder otra vez. En verdad podría lastimar a alguien esta vez y no sería capaz de vivir consigo misma si lo hiciera.

" _Kagome._ "

Tembló, sus ojos miraban la brújula en su regazo, analizando sus opciones. Podría sentarse aquí como una idiota mirando la brújula parlante o podría hacer algo al respecto. Su primera idea fue lanzar por la borda el objeto sobrenatural pero la segunda era mucho más coherente: responderle. "Sí?"

El brillo se disipó instantáneamente, la habitación volvió a la semi oscuridad. Kagome parpadeó sorprendida mientras sus ojos se ajustaban de nuevo a la oscuridad, mostrándole algo que no había estado esperando. La flecha de la brújula no estaba girando más sin rumbo, por alguna razón (una razón que nunca podría entender) ahora estaba apuntando firmemente, completa y directa en una dirección.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Inuyasha yacía acostado de espalda, cantando suavemente por lo bajo mientras miraba el sol comenzando a elevarse a través de los espacios entre las barandas de la cubierta del timón; su hosca voz cantaba una canción que había aprendido tiempo atrás cuando no había sido nada más que un niño.

"Flores de primavera," murmuró, su voz sonaba casi ebria cantando las líneas, vagos recuerdos de alguien a quien alguna vez había amado más que a sí mismo, entraban y salían de su cabeza, "De invierno y otoño," río levemente para sí, cerrando sus ojos mientras continuaba, imaginando a la hermosa mujer mientras tocaba un violín, sus dedos danzaban sobre cada cuerda. "Encajan en mis manos, diminutas y pequeñas." Lamió sus labios y cerró sus ojos deseando ver más claramente la imagen de ella tocando. "Un campo de margaritas-s-s-s," mantuvo el sonido, dibujándolo con cuidado, la mujer en su cabeza se giró hacia él y sonrió, sus hermosos ojos marrones llenos con amor. "Pequeña y torcida." Pausó, la imagen de la sonrisa de la mujer se disipó siendo reemplazada por una fría cara blanca, inmóvil, no más viva. Abrió sus ojos e inhaló profundamente, borrando la vista de su mente mientras terminaba la pequeña melodía. "Me guiará de regreso a ti."

Suspirando fuertemente, miró hacia su derecha, observando mientras el amanecer irrumpía sobre el agua completamente, el sol ahora colgaba bajo pero se empujaba más en el cielo con cada segundo. Pronto estaría suspendido sobre sus cabezas, golpeándolos mientras se movían a lo largo de la costa de la América superior hacia la punta del este de Florida.

" _Deseo poder hablar contigo en este momento,_ " pensó mientras desataba la soga que los mantenía en curso, optando por navegar de nuevo mientras ajustaba levemente su dirección, dirigiéndose hacia el continente para cruzar la costa oeste de Florida manteniendo un ojo abierto por alguna posible fortuna que perseguir. " _Siempre sabías qué hacer,_ " se inclinó, removiendo una mano del timón para pasarla por su cabello. " _Especialmente cuando no podía distinguir mi cabeza de mi propio trasero—_ "

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose y pasos ligeros llamaron su atención sacándolo de su canto. Sus orejas se movieron mientras captaban el sonido de una puerta cerrándose suavemente como si una mano gentil la hubiese cerrado. Sabía, sin necesitar sus ojos, que esa había sido su puerta. Su boca se secó mientras escuchaba los pasos acercándose a las escaleras, el sonido de algo de madera rozando contra algo más de madera lo hizo contraerse, sus orejas contra su cabeza en protesta.

Escuchó el primer paso golpear el primer escalón, era tímido, inseguro, tan inseguro que no se atrevió a hacer un sonido de nuevo, en vez, optó por ser silencioso, inmóvil, muy nervioso para dar otro paso. Ladeó su cabeza, esperando, no hubo sonido. Lamió sus labios, sus manos que estaban posadas en el timón se tornaron sudorosas con anticipación. Olfateó el aire pero el viento no estaba a su favor, venía desde atrás de él, empujando su espalda, llevándose lejos el aroma de quienquiera que estuviera abajo, fuera de su rango y hacia el frente del barco.

Mordió su labio pero supo lo que tenía que hacer. Alcanzando a su izquierda, agarró de nuevo la soga, atándola con cuidado en el timón, usándola para mantener estable el barco como lo había estado segundos antes. Estaban en algún lugar cerca de los Cayos de Florida así que sabía que estaba bien dejar el barco no tripulado por un rato, lo suficiente para él investigar la fantasmal figura bajo él, aun cuando ya sabía quién era.

Caminando lentamente, se acercó a las escaleras, sus propios pies hacían un ligero crujido mientras golpeaba los tablones que estaban flojos, mentalmente hizo una nota de decirle a Totosai que las reparara. Se detuvo en la cima de las escaleras, sus pasos sonaron tan tímidos como los suyos. Con un profundo respiro miró abajo hacia ella, asimilando la vista de su cabeza gacha, no mirándolo mientras permanecía de pie, la brújula en una mano, su otra mano agarrando la baranda de la escalera, un pie en el primer escalón y el otro paralizado en la madera de la cubierta.

Tragó, el temor lo golpeó hasta el fondo mientras la veía, de pie, paralizada. Por qué estaba así? Por qué estaba mirando su pie paralizado, inmóvil? Por qué no podía mirarlo a la cara? Todos sus peores temores comenzaron a construirse de nuevo dentro de él, cada uno que hubiese tenido, hoy o en días pasados, entraron en su psique como si nunca lo hubiesen abandonado.

Trató de encontrar las palabras, trató de pensar en algo que decir pero nada llegó, aun cuando abrió su boca levemente, encontró palabras muertas en su lengua y en su mente. No tenía idea de qué decirle, aun después de todo lo que Myoga había dicho, aun después de todo lo que había pensado—tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de una jovencita (mujer, se corrigió distraídamente) que no disparaba un arma.

" _Eso no es lo que la hace de temer._ " Se dijo silenciosamente mientras espantaba la idea. No. Era el potencial que yacía en las palabras de Kagome Dresmont lo que era verdaderamente aterrador. Tragó duro, a punto de forzarse para al menos decir su nombre, cuando de repente, su cabeza se levantó y lo miró, sus ojos aún más tormentosos de lo normal como si alguna calamidad mental estuviera sucediendo en su mente.

"Está brillando." Susurró ella antes de que él pudiera decir una palabra, su mano se extendió para mostrarle la brújula que había estado sosteniendo en su pecho. "Y la flecha, está apuntando."

Inuyasha se paralizó, sorprendido, todo pensamiento y palabras murieron en su lengua y mente antes de tener una oportunidad para decirlas. De hecho, la única palabra que Inuyasha pudo permitirse decir fue, "Oh."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Entonces la flecha está apuntando?" Preguntó Miroku recostándose contra el escritorio en la habitación del Capitán. Después de que Kagome hubiese emergido y le hubiese dicho a Inuyasha del extraño suceso con la brújula, el Capitán inmediatamente había actuado (después de regresar en sí), despertando a Miroku y a Sango (y a Shippo consecuentemente) para una reunión de emergencia en su habitación.

"Y qué significa eso?" Preguntó Shippo desde su posición en el hombro de Kagome, el pequeño zorro bien despierto a diferencia de los adultos que aún estaban perezosos por la larga noche.

"Hay un fragmento cerca." Supuso Sango mientras se detenía junto a Miroku, apoyándose contra el escritorio con él. Había sido levantada más temprano esa mañana por todo lo que había pasado entre el tiempo que fue a cubierta y el tiempo en el que había estado dormida. Y justo como pasó con Sango—no se sorprendió en lo más mínimo. Ella, después de todo, siempre había sido el tipo de persona que simplemente tomaba todo con calma.

"Sí." Respondió el Capitán y asintió. "Y si hay un fragmento eso significa que necesitamos ir tras él y añadirlo al resto de la joya."

"Eso significa que tendremos que anclar." Habló Miroku suavemente mordisqueando su labio. "Qué le diremos a los hombres?"

Inuyasha frunció profundamente llevando una mano hacia su mentón, rascando los inexistentes vellos. "La verdad?"

Miroku prácticamente se atoró ante las palabras del Capitán. "Eso se vería bien."

"Qué otra opción tenemos?" Respondió Inuyasha, su rostro severo. "No podemos cazar esta joya y no esperar que los hombres sospechen. Esto no es la Armada, es un barco pirata!"

"Y qué?" Intervino Sango. "Les puede gustar o pueden irse."

"Es una democracia, Sango." Administró Inuyasha. "Recuerdas?" Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho antes de continuar. "Pueden removerme fácilmente como Capitán si no les gusta lo que estamos haciendo o el hecho de que no les digamos sobre el tesoro en el que tienen parte."

"Si reciben un pago de un tesoro," murmuró Shippo. "Entonces no reciben un pago de una joya?"

"Y ahí yace el problema más grande con el que nos hemos encontrado." Gruñó Miroku hundiendo su cabeza en sus manos.

"Bueno, una cosa es segura." Kagome habló, su voz sonaba casi letárgica. "No pueden recibir una parte de la joya."

Inuyasha asintió en acuerdo con ella pero no la miró a los ojos. "Qué hacemos entonces?"

"Creo que la idea de la verdad es una buena opción." Susurró Kagome mientras jugueteaba con la brújula en sus manos, girándola de un lado a otro, observando mientras la flecha se movía con ella, apuntando en la misma dirección. "Les diremos qué estamos haciendo y les daremos la opción de quedarse y ayudar o irse y encontrar otro trabajo."

"Pero si vamos a buscar la joya," Interrumpió Miroku bajando las manos de su rostro. "No vamos a hacer dinero," puntualizó la oración al clavar un dedo en el escritorio. "Se rebelarán si no les pagamos cada par de semanas."

"Quién dice que no podemos buscar la joya y ser piratas al mismo tiempo?" Señaló Sango secamente, sus ojos miraron de Kagome a Miroku y luego de Miroku al Capitán.

"Ella tiene un punto." Murmuró Inuyasha asintiendo. "Qué si les decimos de la joya, la verdad," se obligó a mirar a Kagome mientras hablaba. "Así como um—," aclaró su garganta antes de ladear levemente su cabeza hacia Kagome, indicando que estaba hablando de ella. "Ella dice pero," continuó observando rápidamente a todos los demás incómodo de mirarla. "Decirles que seguiremos buscando dinero activamente haciendo saqueos—,"

Miroku resopló, "Esa es una forma amable de decir: robando."

"Cállate." Refunfuñó Inuyasha mirando a Miroku. "Lo único que la joya dictará es a dónde iremos, mientras estemos ahí haremos lo que siempre hacemos—" Asintió satisfecho con la idea misma. "No pueden quejarse por eso y si se quejan pueden irse."

"Crees que se amotinarán?" Preguntó Sango, su voz sonaba un poco insegura.

Inuyasha sacudió su cabeza, dejando que la idea le resbalara fácilmente. "Nah, nadie en la tripulación, al menos para mi conocimiento, quiere este viejo barco."

"Además," comenzó Miroku aparentemente de acuerdo con la idea del Capitán. "Ninguno de ellos es lo tonto suficiente para intentar pelear contigo por él." Añadió Miroku despreocupado. "Mierda, probablemente los acabes a todos de una vez."

Inuyasha solo se encogió pero pareció gustarle el halago mientras rotaba sus hombros hacia atrás para hacerse más alto.

"Bueno, si está decidido." Sango se alejó del escritorio estirándose levemente mientras Miroku observaba discretamente por el rabillo de su ojo mientras se levantaba su camisa. "Cuándo se van, chicos?"

"Para qué?" Preguntó Inuyasha con una ceja levantada.

"A traer el fragmento de la joya." Respondió Sango dándole una extraña mirada. "Miroku y tú, cuándo se van a traerla?"

"Miroku no va." Dijo Inuyasha dándole a Sango una mirada igual de extraña.

"Qué!" Exclamó Miroku claramente sorprendido por esta nueva información.

"No puedes ir," le dijo Inuyasha francamente. "Si vamos a anunciarle esto a la tripulación entonces necesito que te quedes y defiendas mi puesto."

"Pero—pero—," tartamudeó Miroku sonando casi perdido. "Siempre voy contigo."

"No esta vez, lo siento cachorro." Le dijo Inuyasha con un despistado movimiento de hombro. "Voy solo."

Antes de que Miroku pudiera protestar más, la callada Kagome se detuvo entre los dos hombres, sus ojos serios mientras miraba al Capitán. "Voy contigo."

Inuyasha parpadeó mirándola como si misteriosamente le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza. "Qué demonios, de ninguna manera en el—,"

Ella levantó la brújula, silenciándolo con la herramienta. "Tengo que ir o has olvidado," bajó la brújula, sus ojos grises parecieron estar en llamas. "Soy la única que puede ver dónde están los fragmentos, sin mí deambularás perdido por días."

Inuyasha cerró su boca fuertemente, sus ojos la miraban intentando encontrar un argumento, cualquier argumento que la hiciera quedarse. No pudo pensar en uno, tenía razón, tenía que venir. No tenía idea de dónde estaba este fragmento además del hecho de que estaba en algún lugar en el este de la Florida en dirección de las colonias. Esa no era suficiente información para encontrar un fragmento. Con la brújula, sin embargo, señalándoles constantemente la dirección correcta no habría que pensarlo; prácticamente podría encontrar el fragmento con sus ojos cerrados. Pero la única manera en que eso podría pasar era si—Kagome iba con él.

" _Estúpida brújula._ " Reprimió mentalmente. " _Sólo tenías que trabajar para una Miko, preferiría llevar a Sango en el momento por encima de Kagome._ " Suspiró, eso no era totalmente cierto. Una parte de él (una parte mucho más grande de lo que le gustaría admitir) estaba emocionado ante la idea.

Estar solo con Kagome, sin distracciones, una hermosa joven viajando con él, dependiendo de él, apoyada por él. El demonio dentro se emocionó ante la idea mientras lamía sus labios, sí, estar solo con ella, esta hermosa criatura que llevaba su marca en su cuello, era un sueño hecho realidad. Y aun—

Si estaba solo con ella, en realidad tendría que enfrentar sus demonios, como lo había prometido. " _Maldición._ " Murmuró mentalmente. " _Maldición, maldición, maldición._ "

"Entonces, cómo va a ser?" Preguntó Kagome finalmente, impacientándose por su silencio, su falta de delicadeza en sus palabras atrapó a Inuyasha fuera de lugar por un momento. Sólo había pasado un mes y medio y él ya estaba influenciándola.

Sonriendo, su orgullo inflándose ante sus palabras, el Capitán mitad demonio habló finalmente. "Está bien, supongo que no tengo opción."

Kagome también sonrió, la expresión extraña para un rostro tan gentil mirándolo. "Y cuándo nos vamos?"

"Esperen un minuto!" Intervino Miroku finalmente, interrumpiendo la conversación. "Ella va a ir?" Extendió su pulgar señalando a Kagome mientras su labio se curvaba hacia arriba, claramente molesto o tal vez disgustado. "Cómo es eso justo?"

"No te pongas celoso." Le dijo Inuyasha, sonando como si estuviera hablándole a Shippo en vez de Miroku. "Pasaré tiempo contigo cuando regrese."

"No tengo cuatro años," dijo Miroku secamente. "No me conocías cuando tenía cuatro años."

"Bueno, lo siento." Le dijo Inuyasha encogiéndose de hombros mientras empujaba a un lado a Miroku dirigiéndose hacia el escritorio. Retiró un par de papeles, agarrando su mapa de New Orleans y Louisiana, sus ojos miraban la costa, deduciendo su actual posición basado únicamente en sus recuerdos de la noche anterior. Ladeó su cabeza cuando se dio cuenta que no estaban más en ese mapa. Maldiciendo por lo bajo, alcanzó debajo del escritorio una pila de mapas de descansaban ahí. Gruñendo para sí, sacó uno tras otro, buscando el que tenía de la Florida.

"Qué estás haciendo?" Se quejó Miroku cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho en un claro puchero.

"Tratando de encontrar mi mapa de Florida."

"Por qué?"

"Para saber por dónde vamos a bajar a tierra." Habló bruscamente agarrando el mapa correcto, sacándolo para ponerlo en su escritorio. Lo desenrolló, colocando dos grandes pesos a cada lado para detenerlo de enrollarse mientras señalaba con una garra lo que pensaba era su posición actual más probable. "Estamos en algún lugar de aquí en el momento, la brújula está apuntando directo a tierra lo cual significa," Levantó la mirada pensativo por un segundo antes de señalar la Bahía Mobile. "Podemos anclar aquí, hay un puerto francés, será un buen lugar. Los franceses tienden a ignorar a los piratas."

Miroku asintió, tenía que admitir que era una buena elección, la Bahía Mobile era un área calmada y el asentamiento francés era muy indulgente. En tanto como no atacaras y te metieras en tus propios asuntos, no parecía importarles.

"Incluso podríamos conseguir algo de trabajo honesto si preguntas." Concluyó el Capitán alcanzando dentro de uno de los cajones del escritorio para sacar una pluma y un frasco de tinta. Abrió el frasco rápidamente antes de lamer la punta de la pluma y meterla en la tinta. Removiéndola, miró el mapa antes de marcar lentamente algunas leguas en el mapa.

"Nosotros honestos? No—o." Miroku arrastró la palabra pero asintió nada menos, tenía razón, los franceses siempre estaban buscando a alguien con quien hacer negocios. Si pudieran conseguir algo de piel o tabaco barato podrían elevar el precio y venderlo en la costa con una ganancia. Era trabajo honesto pero algunas veces el trabajo honesto pagaba las cuentas.

"De cualquier forma tan pronto como lleguemos ahí comenzaremos a buscar la joya."

Sango miró sobre el hombro del Capitán, observando mientras continuaba marcando cada legua, en verdad no había muchas. "Cuán lejos estamos del fuerte?"

"A una hora o dos a lo sumo." Concluyó Inuyasha moviendo su hombro. "He estado manteniéndonos cerca a la costa." Le dijo marcando la última legua. "Tenemos que comenzar a dirigirnos a tierra para llegar ahí."

"Iré a girarnos." Informó Miroku mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, dejando la habitación sin más órdenes.

Inuyasha asintió antes de girarse hacia Kagome, preparándose para también darle una orden. Sus ojos se encontraron y él rápidamente desvió la mirada antes de hablar, su voz brusca y áspera. "Mantén un ojo en la brújula, si hay un cambio de dirección dile a Miroku o a Sango."

Kagome asintió pero no respondió verbalmente moviéndose de un lado a otro incómoda.

Sango levantó una ceja ante el extraño intercambio, sintiendo como si fuera momento para irse. "Voy a ayudar a Miroku, vamos Shippo." Les dijo mientras miraba entre Kagome y su Capitán. Supo, sin más palabras, que algo no estaba muy bien entre los dos. Estaban actuando incómodos y tímidos, no queriendo mirarse, no queriendo hablarse. Tal vez este viaje sea algo bueno para ellos, tendrían tiempo para resolver todo lo que había pasado—Kikyo, la joya, el principio de la reencarnación, la Miko en Kagome—todo.

Ella asintió para sí sintiendo el conocido peso del pequeño Shippo saltando sobre su hombro, el pequeño niño se inclinó hacia su oído para susurrar, "Qué pasa con ellos?"

En silencio, sacudió su cabeza, poniendo un dedo en sus labios para silenciar más preguntas del pequeño. "Nada, vamos a ayudar a Miroku." Con eso abrió la habitación y desapareció dejando solos a Kagome y al Capitán.

Silencio llenó la habitación, un ensordecedor sonido que incomodó a Kagome y al Capitán. Inuyasha se movió lentamente de un pie a otro, inseguro de qué debía decirle a la mujer ante él o si debía decir algo.

"Ka—," Su voz murió extrañamente en su garganta mientras comenzaba a decir su nombre. Se sentía natural llamarla Kagome, tenía su permiso, sabía que ya lo había dicho en frente de todos durante sus más recientes pruebas pero por alguna razón, en este momento, se sentía incómodo decirlo aún si estuvieran solos. Agachando su cabeza, escondiendo su expresión detrás de sus mechones comenzó otra vez. "Srta. Dresmont, reúna algunas provisiones, lo que crea que necesite, tan pronto como toquemos tierra vamos a—ya sabe—buscar la joya." La miró a través de su cabello pero infortunadamente no pudo ver su expresión.

"De acuerdo." Susurró ella sonando sedada.

"De acuerdo." Repitió sus palabras antes de soltar la pluma que había estado usando sobre el escritorio mientras enderezaba su espalda. "Será en una hora o dos, así que mejor dese prisa." Terminó rápidamente mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta, girándose para salir de la incómoda situación tan rápido como fuera posible (no tenía idea cómo sobreviviría a estar en tierra con ella a solas por una desconocida cantidad de tiempo).

"Inu—," Ella comenzó a llamar pero su voz se paralizó igual que la suya.

"Sí, Srta. Dresmont?" Preguntó casi tímido girándose para encararla, su expresión la sorprendió.

Se veía petrificado, sus ojos un poco salvajes y su respiración irregular. Estaba asustado porque iba a hacerle la pregunta, estaba asustado de que fuera a decir algo de su herencia, estaba reviviendo a Kikyo y su prejuicio una y otra vez mientras la miraba a la cara? Si los ojos eran la ventana de las emociones, entonces sí, lo estaba. "Nada." Optó por decir, sus manos cayeron a sus costados en semi derrota. Sabía ahora que no era el momento, ambos estaban muy toscos, muy heridos. Ahora era el momento para las paciencias, pronto estarían solos y solos podría hacerlo rendirse.

"Está bien, la veré en un rato," dijo suavemente, casi sonando decepcionado mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, abriéndola rápidamente. "Srta. Dresmont."

Kagome sintió su corazón apretarse en su pecho mientras escuchaba la puerta cerrarse tras él, la formalidad hacía eco en su cabeza mientras permanecía en medio de la habitación, molesta de no haber podido decir algo. Su labio temblaba y otra vez sintió lágrimas en sus ojos. Enojada, levantó su mano hacia su rostro y las secó, ahora no era el momento para llorar, ahora era el momento de prepararse. Caminó hacia su lado de la habitación mirando alrededor, tratando de pensar si había algo que en verdad necesitara llevar—sinceramente no tenía idea. Lo único que poseía aquí era su ropa y zapatos, entonces qué podría llevar?

Respiró profundamente, su respiración se atascó en su garganta mientras volvían las lágrimas. No eran de su confusión, o incluso de su propia frustración con la actual situación. Estas lágrimas se formaron por el nombre que aún hacía eco en su cabeza.

"Me llamó," susurró para sí. "Srta. Dresmont." El labio de Kagome temblaba, por alguna razón, cuando lo dijo ahora, hizo que su nombre sonara sucio. Era como si todo lo que alguna vez tuvo en Port Royal, cada apropiado matiz al que alguna vez se adhirió estuviera siéndole devuelto en su cara. Era como si estuviera diciendo—aun eres esa chica, nunca cambiarás. Eres Kikyo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las botas de Naraku Morgan golpeaban duro la tierra mientras caminaba por las calles de New Orleans con una misión. A su lado, lo seguía Hiten, junto con el milagrosamente aún vivo Sr. Dresmont. Ambos hombres lo flanqueaban, la cabeza de Hiten en alto tratando de pretender que no estaba siendo mandado por un niño y la del Sr. Dresmont gacha rezando en silencio una y otra vez porque Naraku viera conveniente mantenerlo vivo un poco más.

"Y dónde vive ella, Sr. Hiten?" Preguntó Naraku, su voz recalcaba el señor que usaba con el nombre de Hiten. Para la mayoría de las personas habría sido como una palabra cortés dicha por un joven cortés anormalmente pálido pero para Hiten era un insulto—un golpe a su orgullo—Naraku no lo consideraba digno del título de Capitán.

"Los rumores dicen que es dueña de una taberna." Respondió Hiten calmadamente mientras apretaba su puño a su costado.

"Una taberna?" Naraku resopló levantando una de sus manos señalando la calle rodeándolos, viva con personas, viva con tabernas y cafés. "Alguna idea de cuál?"

"Cunnings." Le dijo Hiten hábilmente, sus ojos dirigidos hacia la taberna que estaba hacia abajo por la calle, al otro lado de una pequeña librería. "Me dijeron que es dueña de la Cunnings, señor."

Naraku rió mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. "Qué conveniente." Habló suavemente solo para sí comenzando a caminar de nuevo. El Sr. Dresmont e Hiten lo siguieron sin objeción—sabían mejor antes que pensar en objetar. "Ya sabes, Sr. Hiten," comenzó Naraku casualmente mirando al hombre a su derecha. "Si estás equivocado, no dudaré en matarte."

Hiten tragó, tragó visiblemente, de alguna forma supo que si Naraku Morgan no tenía arma (como la había usado contra su padre) aún lo mataría fácilmente. "Sí, señor." Confirmó con un corto movimiento de su cabeza, su paso no aminoró mientras hacían su recorrido hacia la taberna. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar de nervios mientras ideas atravesaban su cabeza. Qué si el rumor estaba equivocado, qué si la mujer había muerto, qué si todo era una farsa? Miró al levemente más bajo Naraku—esperaba por Dios que no fuera una farsa.

Alcanzaron la taberna, el pequeño y humano Sr. Dresmont corrió a abrir la puerta para ellos, su cabeza aún gacha—sabía cómo sobrevivir, podía ser humano pero tenía utilidad en educación y en su habilidad para ser un apropiado sirviente.

"Gracias." Dijo Naraku por hábito entrando en la Taberna de Cunnings, sus ojos ajustándose rápidamente a la falta de luz en la habitación.

"Naraku Morgan."

Él escuchó una vieja voz, una llena con sabiduría y edad, áspera del uso.

"He estado esperándote."

 _Fin del Capítulo_

 _Por favor, dejen sus Reviews_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Notas:**

Para el tiempo de esta ficción, 1778, la Florida estaba dividida en dos mitades. Primeramente, la Florida Este la cual es donde está Florida en el presente y segundo, la Florida Oeste la cual sería donde están los estados de Mississippi y Alabama en la actualidad.

Los Cayos de Florida – Una cadena de islas localizadas en la punta de la Florida moderna.

 **Nota de Inu:** Hola a todos! Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo. Muchas gracias por el apoyo, por sus reviews y por esperarla con gusto e interés, son maravillosos! Nuevas aventuras aguardan, nuevas revelaciones y muchas cositas más, así que sigan pendientes de esta historia porque esto se pone cada vez mejor, jejeje. Cuídense mucho y hasta la próxima!


	34. Otro Mitad Demonio

**SHIKURO: UN CUENTO DE HADAS EN EL CARIBE**

 **Por Inuma Asahi De**

Traducido por Inuhanya

 **Disclaimer:** La escritora no posee ninguno de los personajes creados por Rumiko Takahashi pero todos los demás desearían que sí. Todos los personajes originales o conceptos son de la autora Inuma Asahi De (a excepción de las figuras históricas).

-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Capítulo Treinta y Cuatro:**

 **Otro Mitad Demonio**

Kagome permanecía mirando hacia los muelles del pequeño puerto francés de La Mobile. De acuerdo a Miroku, alguna vez había sido un puerto mucho más grande localizado más arriba en la costa de la Bahía Mobile. A la vuelta del siglo, una inundación había destruido la colonia y el fuerte original obligando a la gente a moverse más arriba del río, un movimiento que eventualmente había funcionado. La colonia y el fuerte frente a ella ahora eran agradables, si no por el lado pequeño, con hombres acelerados y mujeres visibles en sus muelles vendiendo mercancías, incentivando el comercio.

El fuerte mismo era intimidante, alto, con cuatro cañones en cada esquina de las paredes y centinelas estacionados en cada esquina, armados hasta los dientes con armas, espadas y picas, listos para la batalla si la necesidad lo requería. Kagome se preguntó vagamente por qué los centinelas no parecían estar mirando con más gusto el barco pirata.

Sospechando que se hubiese perdido de algo, miró hacia arriba y vio las velas negras del Shikuro (que ahora estaban amarradas pero aún eran visibles) junto con la ondeante bandera que descansaba sobre ellas, flotando, ondeando en el viento favorable. Gritaba barco pirata y aun—miró hacia los guardias, parecían aburridos. Frunció sus ojos, recordando la conversación de la noche anterior en la habitación del Capitán. El Capitán había mencionado que el puerto francés no parecía molestarse por los piratas pero no había pensado que quería decir que eran así de laxos cuando se refería a la normalmente odiada comunidad de corsarios.

Frunció sus ojos ante la idea, levantó una ceja mientras estudiaba a los guardias, se veían medio dormidos; sus posturas desplomadas mirando al frente, sus sables escondidos en sus hombros balanceándose contra sus oscuros abrigos de lana. Entrecerró sus ojos, mirando los pesados abrigos, instantáneamente sintiendo pena por los hombres de pie en las murallas. Debían estar increíblemente acalorados y aun, permanecían altos, parados apropiadamente, este era su trabajo y si requería esa ropa fuera de estación entonces la usarían sin quejarse. Así era la propiedad.

Kagome parpadeó varias veces mientras su mente parecía aplacarse ante la idea, una imagen de la mejor mujer en etiqueta francesa llegaba a ella. Podía verla con su apretada estancia y su delicado e inmaculado rostro blanco enmarcado por rizos oscuros, labios pintados, sombrero de encaje. Era perfecta, recatada y educada, ninguna otra mujer en todo Port Royal podría lucir el rol de una mujer francesa noble como su madre.

"Madre," susurró Kagome solo para sí mientras se inclinaba sobre la baranda frente a ella, desplomada.

" _No te encorves, chérie._ "

Las palabras hicieron eco en su cabeza haciéndola enderezarse de inmediato, el sonido de la voz de su madre extrañamente discorde. Podía verla de pie con sus hombros atrás y su busto afuera lo suficiente para que aun fuera modesto mientras regañaba a Kagome, diciéndole a la joven que su postura era deplorable.

" _Si permaneces así, Kagome,_ " La voz resonó en su mente. " _Te volverás jorobada y ningún hombre querrá por esposa a una jorobada._ "

Kagome sintió su corazón apretarse en su pecho—solo por un momento, solo un momento, Kagome se sintió nostálgica. Casi extrañaba ese escrutinio, casi extrañaba el constante sonido de desaprobación desde el momento en que despertaba en la mañana hasta el momento en que caía dormida de noche, casi extrañaba las pretensiones, las reglas, las regulaciones, casi extrañaba la amabilidad, casi extrañaba la propiedad—pero no por las razones que alguien pudiera pensar.

" _Al menos con ella, con la propiedad,_ " pensó Kagome mirando hacia el puerto, sus atormentados ojos desenfocados y dolidos. "S _abía qué esperar, con él, con esta vida—,_ " Desvió su cabeza del muelle, mirando hacia la cubierta del timón donde el Capitán estaba hablando con Miroku, dándole órdenes de último minuto. " _Nunca lo sé._ "

Inhaló profundamente antes de suspirar, sus ojos se desplazaron por el cuerpo del Capitán, mirando cada rasgo mientras lo observaba hablar con Miroku. Sus manos estaban animadas, moviéndose constantemente por su cabeza, indicando de alguna forma que sugería que estaba hablando de levantar algo (podía deducir que estaba dando órdenes sobre el mantenimiento del barco durante su ausencia). Giró sus ojos cuando aplastó a Shippo quien aparentemente había hecho un comentario sobre sus gestos y comenzó a desviar la mirada pero mientras lo hacía el sol salió detrás una nube cercana, dirigiendo un rayo de luz sobre el Shikuro, brillando, resaltando todo a su paso, incluyendo—al Capitán.

Sus ojos se abrieron mientras el sol se reflejaba en su cabello, atrapando cada mechón plateado en un rayo de luz brillante que lo hizo brillar. Mordió su labio, la vista hizo que su corazón palpitara un poco más rápido en su pecho mientras observaba su perfil sonreír ante algo que Miroku había dicho, su fuerte mentón elevándose mientras reía levemente antes de sacudir su cabeza, sus ojos cerrados por un momento antes de abrirlos de nuevo, el repentino vistazo de oro llamó su atención.

Observaba mientras sus irises destellaban, reflejando la luz rodeándolo hasta que parecieron cambiar a oro fundido o miel fresca. Kagome lamió sus labios; podría beber esos ojos, para siempre.

"Disfrutando la vista, Kagome?"

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron completamente y se giró sorprendida para mirar a Sango. "Sa—an—ngo." Se tropezó con el nombre y se forzó a sonreír a través de un rubor mientras la otra mujer se le acercaba, una sonrisa comprometía la mayoría de sus rasgos. "Solo estaba—um—," Tartamudeó mientras se giraba del Capitán optando por mirar al fuerte. "Mirando el pueblo, es diferente a los otros en los que hemos estado, has estado aquí antes?" Tragó mientras terminaba su improvisada pregunta, juntando sus dos dedos índices en frente de ella inconscientemente, esperando que Sango fuera fácilmente re direccionada.

Sango levantó una ceja pero no dijo nada mientras llegaba a pararse junto a Kagome, apoyándose en la baranda con un codo para girarse hacia la joven mujer, descansando su mentón en su mano. "Sí," dijo la palabra lentamente. "Hemos parado aquí antes."

"Oh, entonces deben reconocerte," Kagome corrió con la admisión de Sango usándola a su ventaja, esperando que desestabilizara completamente a Sango. "Eso es por qué no nos han dirigido una mirada."

"Eso y—," Sango le siguió la corriente moviéndose para apoyar su otro codo en la baranda mirando hacia la ciudad y el fuerte. "En realidad no les importa, solo quieren dinero." Arrugó su nariz. "Triste pero cierto."

"Supongo que algunas personas no tienen criterio." Dijo Kagome encogiéndose de hombro mientras dejaba escapar un aliviado suspiro, feliz de que Sango hubiese dejado tan fácilmente el tema de ella mirando al Capitán.

"Bueno," se encogió Sango. "Son franceses."

Kagome parpadeó secamente, mirando a Sango quien no lo notó, su foco estaba dirigido hacia una magullada sección de la baranda. "Sí, franceses." Murmuró Kagome oscuramente, su tono atrapó el interés de Sango.

La mujer se giró asimilando la oscura postura de Kagome e instantáneamente se dio cuenta de su error, jadeando ante la realización. "Oh, no quise decir eso, Kagome!" Trató de corregir pero Kagome solo se dio la vuelta cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

"El daño ya está hecho." Le dijo Kagome con su espalda girada, su voz sonaba cercana al llanto mientras su oculto rostro trataba de no sonreír.

"No lo dije en serio!" Gritó Sango llamando la atención de algunos hombres trabajando cerca. "Era una broma—ya sabes—una broma jaja, divertido."

"No estoy riendo." Kagome continuó actuando.

"Lo siento Kagome, en verdad." Suplicó Sango no creyendo que hubiese lastimado tanto a la joven pero por el temblor en los rasgos de Kagome supo que sí.

Sintiéndose horrible, alcanzó para colocar sus manos en los temblorosos hombros de Kagome, esperando consolarla con una disculpa más física. Cuando sus dedos hicieron contacto con Kagome, escuchó el ahogado y contenido chillido. Retirando sus manos como si se hubiese quemado, arrugó su rostro y parpadeó rápidamente mientras el chillido se tornaba en una risita y la risita se volvía una carcajada.

"Oh, muy divertido, Kagome." Dijo Sango con un resoplo mientras observaba a la joven continuar riendo.

"San—go." Kagome trató de decir pero fue detenida por un suave asalto de risa, tan suave que los hombres alrededor se aburrieron y desviaron las miradas, regresando a trabajar sin preocuparse más. "Lo siento." Susurró entre de sus ataques de risa, lágrimas brillaban en sus ojos. "Yo sólo—fue muy fácil—y," Puso su mano sobre su boca para ayudar a calmarse. "Necesitaba reír." Le dijo a la otra joven entre sus dedos, el sonido de su voz amortiguado pero aún entendible.

Sango dejó caer su rabia ante las palabras, mirando a la joven aun carcajeada. Había notado los cambios entre Kagome y el Capitán durante el pasado mes, al principio había habido cierta cantidad de temor y odio, rabia que lentamente se había evaporado mientras Kagome llegaba a conocerlos a todos, mientras comenzaba a entender el mundo en el que se había metido, mientras comenzaba a entender al hombre—al Capitán—que inconscientemente la había metido en este mundo.

Había observado mientras Kagome lentamente se acercaba a él, hablaba con él, reía con él, bromeaba con él, se burlaba de él como todos sus amigos cercanos (cuando ningún tripulante estaba presente, por supuesto). Kagome, en un mes y medio, se había acercado más al Capitán que Sango en cuatro años. Parecía tener esta misteriosa habilidad para sonreír y hacer sonreír al Capitán, bajar su guardia y mostrarle que era más que un demonio, más que un pirata, más que sólo un hombre ordinario.

Sango no era estúpida; sabía que Kagome ya conocía más de los secretos del Capitán que ella. La mujer frunció ante la idea, una parte de ella sentía celos pero otra parte (una parte mucho más grande que la celosa) se sentía feliz, quería que Kagome conociera todo de él, quería que Kagome fuera la persona quien finalmente—finalmente rompiera la dura coraza que él mantenía a su alrededor, usada para protegerse.

Miroku la había quebrado substancialmente pero Kagome, tenía el potencial para removerla. Sango esperaba que algún día lo hiciera pero—

Sango lamió sus labios.

Algo estaba mal. Lo había notado anoche, el Capitán la había tratado diferente anoche. No había sido capaz de mirarla, no la había llamado Kagome como fue su hábito en los días pasados, no le había sonreído. Había sido distante, frío y Sango no tenía idea de por qué.

Ella frunció, algo había estropeado su conexión, la parte de su relación que hacía que el Capitán quisiera abrirse y hablar con ella. Mordió más fuerte su labio mientras su corazón alcanzaba por Kagome y el Capitán, esperaba que de alguna manera pudieran arreglar lo que estuviera mal porque Sango sabía más que nada que el Capitán necesitaba a Kagome y Kagome necesitaba al Capitán.

"Lo siento," murmuró Kagome de nuevo ganando control de sí misma, enderezando su encorvado cuerpo mientras una hermosa sonrisa dominaba sus rasgos, una sonrisa que sacó a la otra joven de sus propios pensamientos. "De qué estábamos hablando?"

Sango le dirigió a Kagome una sonrisa ladeada y por ahora abandonó sus pensamientos, después de todo no había nada que pudiera hacer, al menos no hasta que regresaran, entonces podría entrometerse todo lo que quería. "Nada importante." Sango respondió la pregunta de Kagome con un movimiento de hombro. "Estás lista para irte?"

Kagome frunció, su expresión visiblemente desinflada ante las palabras de Sango. Tragó, sus ojos descendieron a sus pies para mirar el pequeño saco que descansaba ahí, en realidad era del Capitán pero la dejó a cargo de él hasta que se fueran. En tanto como sabía, contenía algunos mapas, una pluma y tinta, así como la importante brújula—y nada más. "Sí, no hay mucho que llevar, es decir, en verdad no tengo nada excepto esta ropa," señaló su chaqueta distraídamente. "Y la brújula por supuesto."

Sango asintió. "Cuando regreses tendremos que comprarte una segunda muda de ropa."

Kagome se giró, sus ojos cambiaron de melancólicos a sorprendidos. "Ropa nueva?"

"Sí," Sango sonrió contenta de que la expresión de la joven hubiese cambiado. "Necesitarás una chaqueta más gruesa y pantalones cuando llegue el invierno." Asintió firmemente. "Especialmente si subimos por la costa donde es más frío."

Kagome asintió, a una parte de ella en verdad le gustó la idea de comprar ropa nueva, aunque fuera ropa de hombre. Miró su actual guardarropa, asimilando la vista de la vieja ropa de su padre. Estaban gastada, algunos bordes con raeduras y otras partes rasgadas desde donde había enredado la tela o hubiese sido rota por otros. Tímidamente, bajó su dedo y tocó el material, la imagen de su severo padre llegó a ella ante la vista. Mordió su labio justo como cuando había pensado en su madre. Lo extrañaba. Nunca había pensado que lo—extrañaría, apenas si lo conocía, siempre se había ido antes de despertar y no había regresado hasta después de irse a dormir.

"Kagome?" Susurró Sango mientras estiraba una mano para tocar los hombros de la joven, notando su repentina melancolía. "Te sientes bien?"

Kagome lentamente levantó la mirada, sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas que nunca serían derramadas, incómodamente forzó una sonrisa en su rostro, cerrando sus ojos en espera de que cuando los abriera las lágrimas hubiesen desaparecido. "Sí," frunció, su voz temblorosa. "Sólo estoy—estoy cansada de ayer."

Era una excusa patética pero aún Sango asintió aunque no estuviese convencida. Antes de poder punzar más a Kagome, el sonido de botas golpeando el piso la distrajo. "Miroku?" Preguntó suavemente mientras el hombre se acercaba.

Kagome se giró cuando escuchó el nombre, sus ojos aterrizaron en el esposo de Sango mientras caminaba hacia ellas, su expresión apretada, contemplativa. Miró a Kagome, sus ojos subían y bajaban por su cuerpo como si estuviera evaluándola antes de desviar la mirada, optando por mirar a su esposa. "El Capitán caso está listo." Le informó a Sango y a Kagome por extensión.

"Vas a decirle a los hombres?" Susurró Sango suavemente mientras Miroku se detenía a su lado, el opuesto a Kagome.

"Sí, pero," Miroku rascó distraídamente la parte trasera de su cabeza, un hábito que había desarrollado de su padre. "Vamos ah, vamos a esperar hasta que estemos en un puerto más grande."

"Por qué?" Preguntó de repente Kagome mirando a Miroku a los ojos antes de desviarlos, limpiar su rostro, intentando esconder de él el rastro de lágrimas no derramadas.

Miroku la miró pero no comentó sobre su comportamiento. "Si los hombres quieren irse—," Señaló el pequeño fuerte y el pueblo abajo. "Este no es exactamente el tipo de lugar para dejarlos." Le dijo planamente recostándose contra Sango, una de sus manos la envolvieron despreocupadamente. "Podrían pasar semanas antes de que otro barco venga y les de trabajo."

"Ya veo." Asintió Kagome, su rostro contorsionado en una mirada de entendimiento. Miroku y el Capitán no querían varar a ninguno de sus hombres si esos hombres decidían dejar el barco. Sería injusto dejarlos en un lugar tan desolado y pequeño como este.

Miró alrededor en los muelles, asimilando los pequeños barcos que los rodeaban, notando que el Shikuro era de lejos el barco más grande, en verdad parecía ser el único barco listo para el océano, los otros parecían que probablemente pasaban mucho de su tiempo (si no todo) a lo largo de la costa o en la bahía misma. Dejar aquí a algún hombre era sentenciarlo a una vida en tierra. Solo podía imaginar cómo sería, un hombre de mar atrapado en un suelo implacable.

Kagome mordisqueó su labio, la idea de estar en tierra para siempre era aterradora. La idea de tener que quedarse con su madre y su padre—de tener que quedarse en Port Royal con los dos—la posibilidad de no estar aquí en este momento, con estas personas quienes la veían por lo que era, en verdad la aterraba. Aun con la incertidumbre, aun con la actual confusión de su corazón, no podría haber sido mejor haber estado atrapada en tierra. Sí, siempre había sabido qué se esperaba de ella pero no era esa suavidad, esa falta de excitación la que la había llevado a cortar su cabello y a ser una polizón en primer lugar?

En el fondo, Kagome sabía que sin importar cuán incierta fuera su vida aquí, sin importar cuánto dolor enfrentara aquí su corazón, era mucho mejor haber sentido la aventura de las mareas a haber quedado atrapada de por vida en una tierra inmóvil y predecible.

"Entonces," Sango y Miroku continuaron su conversación, inconscientes de la ligera epifanía de Kagome. "Supongo que puedes ir con el Capitán, huh, Miroku?"

La cabeza de Kagome se levantó en dirección de Miroku y Sango. Tragó, un temor repentino y anormal punzó su corazón; si Miroku iba a ir con ellos, entonces no sería capaz de pedirle una conversación al Capitán, verdad? No podría ser capaz de preguntarle sobre su herencia, o de Kikyo o de lo que veía cuando la miraba.

"Sí, podría ir." Miroku le dijo a Sango mientras sus manos dibujaban pequeños círculos en su estómago. "Pero creo que me quedaré de todas formas."

"Después de tu arranque de ayer?" Sango sonrió mientras hablaba, recordándole de su berrinche nada característico. "Pensé que querías ir con tu papi."

Miroku frunció secamente antes de hundir sugestivamente su nariz en su cabello. "Eso es historia," le dijo, el sonido de su voz amortiguado mientras sus labios se posaban detrás de su oreja. "Ahora puedo ver la importancia de tener un poco de tiempo lejos del anciano."

Sango rió, ambos cayeron en su propio pequeño mundo, completamente inconscientes del alivio que irradiaba de Kagome a su lado.

" _Gracias a Dios._ " Se dijo la joven mientras sus temores desaparecían, solo para ser reemplazados por temores de una naturaleza diferente. " _Cómo voy a hablar con él?_ "

El sonido de pasos fuertes e imponentes la alejó de su nueva preocupación antes de que comenzara. Se giró de lado, buscando el origen del ruido, pasando a Sango y a Miroku quienes aún estaban abrazados, justo a tiempo para ver a Inuyasha caminando hacia ellos, Myoga a su lado con Shippo colgado en los hombros del hombrecillo.

"Kagome!" Llamó Shippo, su pequeña voz animada mientras saltaba del hombro de Myoga, correteando hacia ella, sus garras haciendo extraños ruidos mientras tocaban las tablas de la cubierta del barco.

Ella sonrió complacida mientras el pequeño se lanzaba hacia ella, sus brazos rodearon su cuello fácilmente abrazándola fuerte. "Shippo." Rió y lo abrazó en respuesta, consintiendo al pequeño como lo había hecho con su hermano tantas veces. El dolor en su corazón regresó pero esta vez Kagome fue capaz de silenciarlo. Podría extrañar mucho a Souta pero esta experiencia, esta vida, era todo lo que siempre quiso y posiblemente más.

Kagome desvió sus ojos de Shippo, mirando a Inuyasha, sus latidos en escalada mientras la idea la invadía. Se sonrojó cuando él la miró, sus ojos en contacto con los suyos. Por un momento pensó que podría sonreír o decir su nombre—su nombre real pero no lo hizo. En vez, se movió incómodo, intranquilo y desvió su mirada hacia Sango y Miroku quienes todavía estaban abrazados, besándose suavemente al fondo. "No pueden esperar hasta que me vaya?" Se quejó mientras agarraba el saco a sus pies, agachando su cabeza para que no pudiera ver su expresión.

"Alguna vez nos hemos detenido por ti?" Espetó Miroku separándose de Sango, una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Infortunadamente no." Gruñó el Capitán olfateando ligeramente el aire, una sonrisa lenta y sospechosa se formaba en su rostro. De repente, sin avisar, comenzó a reír, una mirada de pura alegría cruzó sus rasgos. "Santo Dios, esto es bueno."

"Qué?" Preguntó Sango, su voz casi sonaba amenazante pero sus ojos verdaderamente mortales.

"Oh, nada." Respondió Inuyasha fingiendo inocencia mientras sus ojos danzaban silenciosos.

"Otou-san?" Dijo Miroku con cuidado mientras soltaba a Sango, sus ojos se desviaron de su esposa hacia su padre. "Kanojo wa—," buscó por las palabras correctas, "Imasu ka—?" Se desvaneció no seguro de si estaba armando correctamente la oración.

Inuyasha rió ya bien consciente de lo que Miroku estaba intentando preguntar, aunque el contexto del joven estaba completamente equivocado. "Hai." Informó despreocupado.

"Mierda!" Espetó Miroku mientras el Capitán reía fuertemente.

"En realidad," declaró dicho hombre apuntándole una garra a Miroku. "Eso significaría no follar."

"Qué?" Intervino Sango, su rostro realmente enrojecido, algo que era altamente no característico de ella. Era muy difícil para cualquier hombre hacerla sonrojar hoy en día, después de todo, años de vivir con ellos podría endurecer incluso a la más modesta de las monjas. "Ustedes dos no están hablando de lo que creo que están hablando!"

Alrededor, algunos hombres rieron pero ninguno se atrevió a decir una palabra por temor a la ira del Capitán o del Intendente (o más aterrador todavía, la de Sango).

"Diviértanse en mi ausencia." Dijo Inuyasha francamente mientras se giraba hacia Kagome quien simplemente había seguido toda la conversación con una mirada de mortificación en su rostro.

"Kagome?" Preguntó Shippo llamando la atención no solo del Capitán sino también la de Sango y Miroku. "Estás bien, tu cara está toda roja?"

Kagome no dijo nada, solo sacudió su cabeza lentamente, sus ojos miraban vacíos al frente mientras su rostro se coloreaba de un rojo más y más oscuro.

"Kagome?" Preguntó Sango gentilmente mientras daba un paso más cerca, ondeando su mano en el rostro de su joven amiga. "Ka—a—go—meee?" Canturreó recibiendo solo una ligera reacción de la paralizada joven.

Lentamente, Kagome se volvió mirando a la joven con horror. "El—el—ell—los," Tartamudeó antes de girarse completamente sin molestarse más en hablar.

Sango le sonrió a la espalda de Kagome en completa comprensión, una cosa era hablar de sexo pero una muy distinta era hablar sobre algo como el período de una mujer. Esa era una conversación que nunca tenía lugar en frente de los hombres, apenas involucraba a otras mujeres. Se consideraba sucio, una señal de pecado y la posibilidad de pecado. Cuando Kagome regresara de buscar el fragmento, Sango y ella necesitarían tener una larga conversación sobre diferentes tabúes estúpidos.

De repente, Inuyasha aclaró su garganta, sintiendo que la conversación necesitaba morir. Recordó lo tímida que originalmente había sido Sango con el tema, sinceramente, aún lo era (aunque ahora solo les gritaba por hablar de eso en vez de sonrojarse y caer en coma). "Supongo que debemos irnos." Declaró el Capitán más que preguntar desviando la mirada de Kagome y comenzando a caminar hacia la rampa. "Está lista para ir, Srta. Dresmont?"

El sonido de su respetuoso nombre regresó a Kagome a sus alrededores, su anterior vergüenza la abandonó, reemplazada por una sensación de tristeza. Esa era otra cosa que tendría que preguntarle: por qué estaba llamándola de nuevo por su apellido. Pensaba que habían pasado eso, había sido su idea dejar la formalidad entre ellos. Kagome sacudió su cabeza, librándose de las ideas—pronto lo sabría, pronto.

"Sí, estoy lista." Dijo ella en un susurro, no había querido que sonara tan pequeño y tímido pero no pudo evitar la forma en que había salido.

Las orejas del Capitán se movieron en su cabeza y la miró por el rabillo de su ojo antes de lamer sus labios distraídamente. "Entonces, vámonos." Dijo severamente mientras ajustaba el saco lanzándolo sobre su hombro antes de darse la vuelta para alejarse de ella, agradecido de estar en un puerto que les permitiera usar una rampa en vez de un bote.

"Inuyasha-sama."

Él se paralizó como todos los demás que estaban lo cerca suficiente para haber escuchado hablar a Myoga. Inuyasha se giró haciendo contacto visual con el hombre, sus dorados ojos severos, duros. "Nanio?"

"Wasurete wa ikenai," comenzó lentamente el pequeño hombre, sus viejos ojos se levantaron para mirar al Capitán atrevidamente. "Furui mono to atarashii mono wa tagaini kotonatte iru." Susurró Myoga lo fuerte suficiente para que el grupo rodeándolo pudiera escuchar sus palabras.

Inuyasha no se movió, solo miró a Myoga, sus orejas moviéndose en su cabeza, indicando que había escuchado al anciano. A su alrededor, Sango y Kagome se volvieron hacia Miroku, preguntándose si el hombre que actualmente estaba aprendiendo el idioma había entendido. A juzgar por la forma en que ladeó su cabeza y la sacudió lentamente, no había entendido una palabra.

Sin embargo, cuando el Capitán finalmente respondió, sus ojos se iluminaron con un innegable entendimiento. "Anata no basho o shitte iru, Myoga-jii-jii."

El pequeño grupo volvió sus cabezas para medir la reacción de Myoga a la franca declaración, sus ojos se abrieron colectivamente sorprendidos cuando notaron que el anciano estaba sonriendo, riendo.

"Miroku," susurró Sango mientras sus ojos se movían entre los dos hombres. "Qué dijo?"

"No tengo idea de lo que dijo Myoga," susurró Miroku en respuesta, conspirador, notando vagamente que Kagome también estaba cerca escuchando su respuesta. "Pero el Capitán solo le dijo, creo, 'Conoces tu lugar.'"

"Conoces tu lugar?" Kagome repitió las extrañas palabras haciendo que Miroku y Sango la miraran. "Crees que Myoga estuvo fuera de línea entonces?" Preguntó suavemente, sus brillantes ojos grises miraban a Miroku por respuestas.

Miroku solo pudo encogerse de hombros, "No podría decirte." Administró franco con un frunce. "No hablo lo suficientemente bien."

"Aprendes rápido." Gruñeron ambas mujeres al unísono mientras le dirigían finas miradas, Sango incluso fue más lejos como para cruzar sus brazos sobre su pecho.

"Srta. Dresmont?"

Kagome parpadeó, la mirada cayó de su rostro, reemplazada por un pecho caído, una mirada agotada, una mirada que les dijo a Sango y a Miroku más que cualquier conversación que pudieran tener con ella. "Sí, Capitán?" Apenas susurró pero todos sabían que el Capitán la escucharía.

Él aclaró su garganta, intentando ignorar sus suaves palabras. "Nos vamos, ahora."

"Bien." Asintió, palpando a Shippo en la cabeza desde su lugar colgado en su hombro. "Hora de que te muevas, Shippo."

Shippo asintió sintiendo el extraño cambio en la atmósfera alrededor de los adultos. "Te extrañaré, Kagome." Susurró en su oído mientras le daba un abrazo más antes de saltar fácilmente al hombro de Miroku.

Kagome se forzó a sonreírle al pequeño mientras pausaba momentáneamente, girándose para despedirse con su mano. "También te extrañaré Shippo, sé bueno con Sango y Miroku." Le dijo, su sonrisa se tornó genuina mientras el pequeño inflaba su pecho intentando parecer mayor.

"Estaré en mi mejor comportamiento!" Terminó mientras le daba un pequeño saludo y una sonrisa que mostraban sus infantiles colmillos.

Kagome rió en respuesta. "Bien." Concluyó antes de darse la vuelta, sus ojos aterrizaron en la espalda del Capitán quien había pausado lo suficiente para que ella se despidiera. Lentamente comenzó a caminar hacia él, sus hombros y cabeza se desplomaban con cada paso hasta que llegó al lado del alto y formidable Capitán. Asintió sin mirarla, girándose lo suficiente para darle un similar movimiento de cabeza a Sango y a Miroku antes de continuar caminando, Kagome igualó su paso sin haberle dicho.

Tras ellos, Sango y Miroku observaban ausentes, ambos inquietos por el extraño comportamiento entre los dos.

"Te dijo algo?" Preguntó Sango lentamente, esperando que Miroku supiera lo que estaba pasando con la joven y su Capitán.

"Ni una palabra." Dijo Miroku para su sorpresa.

"De verdad?" Susurró ella, tratando de no sonar como si fuera un gran problema pero sabía que así era para Miroku.

Él era el confidente del Capitán y si Inuyasha no estaba diciéndole algo entonces era el equivalente a decirle a Miroku que no era tan de confianza y digno como pensaba.

Sango sacudió la idea, acercando más a Miroku como consuelo, el suyo y el de ella. "Ella se ve tan—pequeña," comentó Sango, su voz en realidad sonaba preocupada mientras redirigía la conversación, eligiendo enfocarse en los cuerpos en retirada de Kagome y del Capitán. "Y ella—no sabe nada de pelear." Miró a Miroku, sus ojos abiertos y dolidos. "Crees que estará bien?"

Miroku la miró, dándole una aseguradora sonrisa antes de mirar por el mar de personas en el puerto, sus entrenados ojos aun capaces de encontrar fácilmente a su padre. Observó el cabello plateado y las orejas mientras caminaban por la multitud de personas hasta que finalmente voltearon por una esquina desapareciendo de vista. "Él la protegerá." Le dijo a Sango firmemente aunque su propio corazón se apretó levemente en su pecho. "Sabes que lo hará."

Sango asintió pero la expresión preocupada no abandonó su rostro mientras recostaba su cabeza contra su hombro, sus ojos aun fijos en ese infinito mar de personas, el Capitán y la pequeña Kagome Dresmont ahora completamente perdidos para ella. De repente, Miroku se tensó bajo su abrazo. Ella lo miró y observó su rostro pasar de un preocupado frunce a una mirada de pura ansiedad.

"Qué pasa, Miroku?" Preguntó ella separándose, las puntas de sus dedos apenas lo tocaron mientras estudiaba sus alarmados ojos.

Él la miró, su boca ligeramente abierta, viéndose como si fuera a decirle algo, algo importante, pero inesperadamente se contuvo, desviando su mirada hacia el puerto. "Sólo recordé algo, algo realmente importante." Susurró mirando el sol, sus ojos lo observaban mientras comenzaba su gradual descenso hacia el suelo. Aún estaba a horas de ponerse pero eso no borró su horror en lo más mínimo porque a diferencia de cualquier otro día en el ciclo celestial este atardecer no se encontraría con una luna sino en vez con un cielo negro y vacío.

Tras él, Myoga rió, sus sabios ojos llenos con gusto. Si Miroku se diera la vuelta habría notado que Myoga era tan consciente de la situación como él, sin embargo, Myoga sabía que era lo mejor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome jadeó con gusto saliendo del puerto de La Mobile, lejos del fuerte y en la hermosa y aun extraña ciudad que descansaba ante ellos. La arquitectura no era como nada que hubiese visto, los edificios una multitud de diferentes colores, pasando del tradicional blanco y amarillo al azul cielo y marino. Eran altos, cada casa al menos de dos o tres pisos con balcones cuyos pórticos estaban hechos de acero.

Observaba maravillada mientras hombres y mujeres por igual estaban de pie en esos balcones o sentados en mesas tomando el té. Se veían exóticos y hermosos sentados sobre el mundo, debutantes en sus sombreros blancos y peinados altos, sus ropas tan ajustadas como lo había sido la suya alguna vez pero en vez de pálidas de color, eran brillantes y extravagantes, admitiendo cierto brillo en sus telas que Kagome nunca había visto antes. Verdaderamente eran de clase alta, la gente que gobernaba toda La Mobile, podía decirlo, simplemente por la forma en que se sostenían y por el hecho de que eran reconociblemente demonios.

Podía decirlo por las puntas de sus orejas, por el discreto pliegue de una cola al costado de unas damas. Podía decirlo por las líneas en sus rostros, gruesas coloraciones en los pómulos, rojas y azules, amarillas y verdes. Y podía decirlo, más distintamente, por el brillo de unos colmillos a la luz de la tarde mientras reían, manos enguantadas trataban de disfrazar el vulgar gesto.

" _Es lo mismo a donde vayas, sin importar qué,_ " pensó para sí secamente. " _Es un mundo de demonios._ "

Con ese último pensamiento, los ojos de Kagome regresaron al nivel más bajo de la calle, viendo a las personas menos elaboradas que se sumergían en el mundo con el que ahora estaba haciéndose más familiar. Aún eran hermosas, vestidas tan elegantemente como podían hacerlo con vestidos simples que imitaban los vestidos de las mujeres de clase alta, y con peinados que también eran elaborados, si no tan bien hechos. Los colores de sus vestidos era similares pero no tan ricos (después de todo la tela teñida era de un gran costo).

Kagome frunció, incluso las marcas en sus mejillas eran comparables—

" _Marcas?_ " Ella dejó de caminar y se giró hacia el grupo de mujeres que había visto. Todas ellas tenían marcas en sus rostros, profundas y coloridas, una roja con una raya en cada mejilla, una azul con una raya en solo un lado de su cara, una verde con tres rayas en ambos lados, una incluso en forma de luna en sus cabezas, amarilla y brillante.

"Son demonios?" Susurró en el aire solo para saltar ante la sensación de una mano en su hombro.

"Estás sorprendida." Vino la profunda y fuerte voz del Capitán mientras la giraba rudamente hacia él urgiéndola a continuar caminando.

Ella siseó mientras una garra accidentalmente lograba pinchar su chaqueta apenas esquivando su delicada piel, la sensación de la afilada garra una sensación extraña en su suave carne. Rápidamente la mano del Capitán se retractó y le dio un apologético frunce antes de suspirar profundamente. Observó mientras miraba su brazo, estudiando la pequeña marca en la vieja chaqueta, sus ojos intensos. Levantó una ceja mientras olfateaba el aire, su rostro contorsionado mientras inhalaba unos rápidos respiros.

"No hay sangre." Murmuró más para sí enderezándose. "Vamos." Le dijo firmemente mientras colocaba una mano en su pequeña espalda, incitándola con una leve presión a continuar hacia adelante, su anterior preocupación de que la hubiese lastimado, ahora nublaba su juicio.

Muy sorprendida como para pelear, Kagome se permitió ser guiada, sus ojos se desviaron para mirar al Capitán, no pareció reconocer sus acciones, en vez, miraba al frente como antes. Lo encontró extraño, lo encontró—casi raro. Desvió la mirada y lentamente movió su cabeza arriba y abajo, con qué estaba de acuerdo, no estaba segura. Finalmente, después de algunos minutos de silencio recordó su indagación original y comenzó a mirar de nuevo los alrededores, buscando más señales de demonios dentro de la clase más baja.

Seguro, vio más demonios vestidos en ropa común, de pie, entretenidos en las tiendas que alineaban la calle. "No lo entiendo," habló suavemente más para sí que para Inuyasha pero eso no detuvo sus orejas de moverse en su dirección. "Me dijeron—me dijeron que los demonios solo eran de la clase alta pero—," Kagome llevó una mano a su cabeza, sosteniendo su entrecejo confundida. El movimiento fácilmente seguido por los agudos ojos de Inuyasha. "Adonde quiera que vamos son—personas normales." Terminó atreviéndose a dirigirle una mirada a Inuyasha, como si intentara suplicar por alguna explicación.

Inuyasha la miró, una punzada de color en sus mejillas mientras hacía contacto visual. Pareció lamer sus labios distraídamente antes de encogerse de hombros. "Tu punto?" Preguntó franco mientras continuaba empujándola, su mano una cálida presencia en su baja espalda. "Te mintieron, la mayoría lo son. Los demonios—pueden gobernar todo pero al igual que los humanos, tienen sus clases bajas."

Kagome recibió esta información en silencio, su cuerpo se desplomó de los hombros mientras pensaba en lo que eso significaba. Parecía que entre más permanecía con estas personas, más salía al mundo que siempre había imaginado, del que siempre quiso ser parte; más se daba cuenta de que el mundo del que provenía y el mundo que había imaginado eran grandes piezas de ficción. Eran mentiras que su madre había tejido para ella, creadas por razones desconocidas.

" _Por qué esconderían algo así de mí?_ " Se preguntó, su mente agotada dándose cuenta de que esa otra faceta de su crianza, esa otra parte de sus lecciones sociales en normas sociales había sido una gran mentira. " _Demonios—no son mejores ni peores, solo son como nosotros, tienen sus altas y sus bajas._ " Kagome sonrió levemente ante la idea. " _Es lo mismo que la propiedad, solo existe si elegimos dejarla ser._ "

Fue con esta idea que Kagome se volvió verdaderamente consciente de la leve presión en su espalda. El ligero cosquilleo de unas garras mientras empujaba en su piel conduciéndola por la concurrida calle. Tragó, desde la otra noche el Capitán no se había acercado así mucho menos tocarla. Tampoco le había hablado. Lo miró por el rabillo de su ojo, tratando de evaluarlo, tratando de imaginar lo que estaba haciendo y por qué, qué estaba pensando y qué significaba para ella.

Se encontró con la vista de su apuesto rostro, su fuerte mentón alto y firme, sus ojos concentrados y alertas, mirando al frente, de un lado a otro estudiando a las personas rodeándolos. Sintió su rostro ruborizarse mientras la movía para esquivar a un hombre que cargaba una especie de mercancía—qué, no estaba segura. Estaba muy concentrada en su rostro, en sus altos pómulos y labios fruncidos. Estaba mirando muy intensamente sus ojos dorados como para preocuparse por cualquieras otros hombres alrededor. Ninguno de ellos se comparaba a este hombre ante ella con esa mirada en sus ojos, esa mirada de determinación, esa mirada que decía que no se preocupada por nadie más en el mundo.

Frunció ante la idea—esa mirada contradecía lo que había llegado a conocer como verdad. Le importaba el mundo; le importaba su opinión, la opinión de toda la gente, demonios y humanos, clase alta y baja. Se escondía de todos ellos, detrás del pirata, la cuidadosa máscara que había creado con él. Escondía todo, una mayor parte de él con ello—su herencia, su madre y su padre, el demonio y el humano—los mantenía escondidos detrás de esos determinados ojos dorados. Una pequeña punzada de dolor la invadió, quería ver bajo la máscara, quería ver al hombre cuando esos ojos eran sinceros y no mantenían la mentira.

Kagome frunció y tragó. Era imposible. No podía—no era el momento—no podía preguntarle, " _Por qué me mentiste?_ " Las palabras hicieron eco sólo en su mente. " _Por qué no querías que supiera?_ " El eco rebotó, esta vez garantizándole una respuesta.

" _Kikyo._ "

Cerró sus ojos, agachando su cabeza, desviando su mirada, ese nombre, cada sílaba la golpeaba duro. Sabía por qué no le había dicho, en realidad esa no era la pregunta que necesitaba hacer más. No—ahora era el momento de preguntar qué veía cuando la miraba. Mirándolo de nuevo por el rabillo de su ojo, parpadeó, su nueva pregunta se formaba lentamente en su mente mientras estudiaba su mentón y la comisura de su boca. " _Cuando me ves,_ " la pregunta comenzó a tomar forma. " _La—ves a ella?_ "

De repente, él la miró, sus ojos abiertos con sorpresa mientras se alineaban con los suyos. Ella se congeló, su mirada de soslayo se tornó una mirada completa de nuevo, sus ojos se fijaron juntos, ninguno capaz de desviar la mirada, ambos sonrojados dándose cuenta de que habían sido atrapados dando rápidas miradas.

Él la miraba, sus labios se abrieron levemente mientras la analizaba, sus ojos pasaron de severos y enfocados a abiertos y receptivos. Parpadeó, parecía como si fuese a decir algo, sus labios pasaron de ligeramente separados para formular palabra pero antes de poder vociferar cualquier desconocida idea que lo hubiese invadido, las palabras murieron en su garganta.

"Fait gaffe!" Gritó un hombre atravesándose entre ellos, empujando al Capitán a un lado, el olor a ron en su aliento rebotó los destemplados sentidos de Kagome.

Inuyasha agarró a Kagome instintivamente, acercándola a él, presionando su mano en la parte trasera de su cabeza, escudándola mientras permanecía firme, sus ojos encendidos con rabia mientras los giraba para encarar al otro hombre. "Dégagez!" Gritó y observó con satisfacción en su rostro cuando el rostro del hombre palideció y se alejó sin otra palabra. Inuyasha resopló antes de reír para sí. " _Aún lo tengo_."

Contra el pecho de Inuyasha, Kagome se sonrojó por el contacto de su piel contra su mejilla. Era cálido y su respiración fuerte hacía que su cabeza subiera y bajara en el patrón de su enojado jadeo y risa. Inhaló un profundo y tembloroso respiro, tratando de decidir qué hacer pero estaba paralizada, completamente paralizada en sus brazos. "In—," trató de hablar pero sólo logró decir la primera sílaba de su nombre, las otras murieron en su garganta.

Él escuchó el ruido que intentó hacer, y rápidamente la soltó, su rostro coloreado de rojo al igual que el suyo. Ella pensó que lo escuchó murmurar 'lo siento' pero la palabra fue difícil de escuchar habiendo sido susurrada tan suavemente en la ruidosa calle. No pudo mirarlo, así que en verdad no lo supo.

"Vámonos."

Esta vez escuchó de seguro y asintió, sus ojos aun enfocados en sus inmóviles pies.

Inuyasha la observó, observó la forma en que su cabello cubría sus hermosos ojos normalmente cautivadores. Sintió su corazón contraerse fuertemente en su pecho, sintió la inquietud de tenerla demasiado cerca abandonarlo momentáneamente. " _Es hermosa._ " La idea hizo eco dentro de él, fuerte y vibrante en su mente mientras imaginaba su sonrisa—su sonrisa no existente. " _Yo—maté esa sonrisa?_ " Se preguntó mientras el ruido de la calle se desvanecía, sus orejas fácilmente se giraron hacia lo único importante para él en ese momento.

Se veía pequeña, se veía—triste. Nunca se había visto pequeña, ni triste para él—no así. Seguro, la había visto asustada, la había visto mirarlo como si odiara todo de él pero eso había sido antes de introducirla a este mundo, su mundo. Y ahora, " _Estoy apagándola._ "

Tragó mientras la rabia aumentaba dentro de él, la había hecho sentir de esta forma, inconscientemente estaba alejándola porque—tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de enfrentarlo, de enfrentar ese desamor de nuevo, de enfrentar esa mirada de odio, rabia y malicia. No quería que las palabras lo golpearan otra vez, no quería escucharla decir que no era lo bueno suficiente. No quería enfrentar de nuevo lo que había enfrentado antes. Sabía todo esto y aun—aun empujaba, aun alejaba, aun la llamaba Srta. Dresmont.

" _Ella es de aceptación._ " Escuchó las palabras de Myoga.

" _Lo sé._ " Escuchó su propia admisión.

Pero qué si estaban equivocados? Qué si ella no era como su madre, qué si no era mejor que Kikyo? Qué pasaría si le dijera, si la dejaba entrar y resultara ser todo lo que pensaba que no era?

Inuyasha gruñó para sí, " _Qué sí?_ " Gritó en su cabeza. " _Qué sí? Qué sí? Qué demonios sí!_ " Se sacudió duro mentalmente. " _Estoy enfermo de los malditos qué si! Sólo mírala,_ " se dijo y se obligó a ver a la pequeña mujer en frente de él con ojos gachos. Había sido vibrante, había sido hermosa y fiera, ruidosa, dulce y amable—y él había matado esa chispa en ella. Su propia duda había hecho esto y eso más que nada lo molestaba.

" _Ella no es Kikyo, tonto, supéralo!_ "

Parpadeó sorprendido, no completamente seguro de qué parte de él había dicho eso.

Lentamente, rascó la parte trasera de su cabeza y asintió para sí. Sabía que esto era estúpido, sabía que no debería alejarla. Kagome y Kikyo, Kikyo y Kagome, sin importar cómo lo viera sabía la verdad, eran dos chicas muy diferentes—mujeres. Y estaba mintiéndose si pensaba que eran la misma.

"Kagome." Susurró sin su consentimiento.

Ella parpadeó y levantó su cabeza, mirándolo. Instantáneamente, él se sonrojó y bajó la mirada hacia sus botas intentando esconder su cara tras sus flequillos como siempre lo hacía cuando se sentía vulnerable pero así desviara su mirada, vio la mirada de felicidad que la había inundado cuando dijo su nombre—cuando dijo su verdadero nombre, no el de su familia.

"Vamos—," comenzó de nuevo antes de mirarla, sus mechones aun ocultaban su expresión pero no lo suficiente como para no poder verla. Llegando a una rápida conclusión, de nuevo abrió su boca, incluso mientras el temor pesaba en su corazón. "Kagome."

Kagome sintió la sonrisa expandirse hacia sus ojos mientras la atravesaba un calor que honestamente podía decir que palideció en comparación al sol. La forma en la que dijo su nombre, la hizo arder, la forma en la que la miró, sus ojos mayormente cubiertos por un plateado brillante la hizo estremecer. De alguna manera supo que estaba dándole una disculpa y una tímida súplica. Su nombre en sus labios la había dicho y su cabello en sus ojos lo había confirmado.

"Me llamaste Kagome." Las palabras se deslizaron de su boca pero extrañamente no se arrepintió de ellas mientras era recompensada con su cabeza elevándose, revelando ojos tímidos y astutos.

"Qué hay con eso?" Declaró bruscamente mientras comenzaba a caminar metiendo una mano en un bolsillo de la chaqueta mientras la otra apretaba más fuerte las cuerdas de su bolsa.

La sonrisa de Kagome sólo se amplió mientras una sensación de normalidad la llenaba. Kikyo podría esperar, decidió entonces, así la inminente discusión de su herencia y el esconderlo, por ahora sentía que debía apreciar esta gran ocasión. Sí, la había llamado por su nombre antes pero esta vez fue diferente. Esta vez fue una disculpa, una inmensa, y encima de eso, esta vez su nombre había sonado diferente—no podía explicarlo pero lo había hecho.

"Oi!" Gritó a una docena de pies adelante. "Vamos Kagome o te dejo atrás."

Ella contuvo una risa y corrió para unírsele—sabiendo que nunca la dejaría atrás.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome apretaba a Inuyasha más fuerte alrededor de la cintura mientras el caballo galopaba bajo ellos. Habían dejado el pueblo de La Mobile una o dos horas atrás después de adquirir un caballo barato que el Capitán le había dicho que simplemente venderían cuando regresaran.

Kagome, ella, no era muy afecta a los caballos, habiendo tenido una pobre experiencia en la niñez a expensas de los animales grandes. Había pasado antes de mudarse a Port Royal, cuando aún vivían en Inglaterra con sus abuelos. Había estado con su abuelo practicando un simple trote mientras sostenía las riendas dirigiendo el caballo. Por alguna razón, (una razón que había sabido alguna vez pero que por su vida no pudo recordar más) su abuelo había soltado las riendas, tal vez distraído, y el caballo había tomado total ventaja de eso escalando el trote a galope—asustando instantáneamente a la pobre Kagome.

A este día, no recordaba el caballo deteniéndose o a su abuelo levantándola del suelo donde había aterrizado al desmayarse pero recordaba despertar en su cama en casa ante el sonido de su madre gritándole a su abuelo por su imprudencia. De más estaba decir, Kagome había decidido que desde ese momento en adelante nunca se subiría de nuevo a un caballo, sin embargo, todo eso cambió una hora atrás cuando el Capitán le había informado que montarían.

Afortunadamente, después de casi haber tenido un ataque cardíaco, había aceptado comprar solo un caballo para que ella no tuviera que conducir sola uno de los animales. Una acción que le había dicho que solo terminaría en más llanto. Él había (aunque muy 'reluctantemente') aceptado que los dos deberían montar juntos. Por eso, Kagome estaba agradecida.

"En qué dirección está apuntando la brújula?" Gritó Inuyasha sobre el sonido de los cascos. A la luz de los acontecimientos actuales, Kagome se presionó más cerca del Capitán, su necesidad de sentirse protegida y a salvo superaba sus ansiedades.

"No puedo decirlo." Le respondió secamente. "La brújula está en tu bolsa así que no puedo verla en el momento."

Inuyasha la miró sobre su hombro pero asintió llevando el caballo a un ligero trote. Kagome respiró aliviada mientras el caballo desaceleraba y buscaba alrededor por la bolsa que había amarrado al caballo.

"Bueno," llamó el Capitán, más suave ahora que no estaba compitiendo con los cascos del caballo. "Sácala."

"Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo." Respondió ella girando sus ojos mientras señalaba el caballo que estaban montando. "Detenlo completamente."

"Está bien." Gruñó Inuyasha y tiró de las riendas haciendo que el caballo se detuviera completamente después de unos segundos. Se deslizó hacia atrás en la silla y observó mientras ella se inclinaba ligeramente, una de sus manos se apoyaba en su hombro mientras la otra agarraba la bolsa, jugueteando con ella para abrirla. Después de un momento, la soga se aflojó y sonrió triunfante mientras alcanzaba dentro sintiendo la brújula entre las piezas de papel, plumas y fuentes.

Con cuidado, llevó la brújula hacia su pecho, sentándose más firmemente en el caballo antes de abrir la tapa con manos temblorosas. Un ligero brillo llenó inicialmente la brújula mientras se abría antes de apagarse revelando una flecha roja, dirigida hacia adelante de ellos y a la izquierda, hacia la costa.

"Desearía que esta cosa diera direcciones." Gruñó Inuyasha suspirando largo y bajo. "O un mapa o algo, no hay forma de decir cuán lejos estamos."

"Tenemos que estar muy cerca." Le dijo Kagome con un movimiento de hombro mientras guardaba la brújula en el bolsillo de su chaqueta para un acceso más fácil. "Si no fuera así la brújula estaría girando como antes."

Inuyasha resopló pero no discrepó mientras la observaba cerrar la bolsa de nuevo, sus manos llegaron a descansar alrededor de su cintura para poderse sostener cuando se movieran. Inhaló un firme respiro ante la sensación de esas pequeñas manos alrededor de su medio y se forzó a permanecer calmado mientras su delicioso pecho se presionaba ligeramente contra él. " _No se da cuenta._ " Se dijo pateando los costados del caballo incitándolo a continuar. " _No lo está haciendo a propósito._ " Casi gruñe mientras también presionaba su rostro en su espalda, hundiéndolo en su cabello mientras gimoteaba de miedo. " _Por qué a mí?_ "

Un repentino, y fuerte disparo lo sacó completamente de sus pensamientos y de regreso al mundo de la conciencia. En total alerta, detuvo el caballo, sus ojos se movieron de un lado a otro buscando alguna señal de peligro.

"Inu—?"

"Silencio!" Ordenó bruscamente, sus orejas moviéndose en cada dirección. Otro disparo a un costado de su cabeza y sus ojos se abrieron mientras se giraba siguiendo el ruido, intentando ver de dónde había provenido. Mientras se giraba, sus orejas comenzaron a distinguir el sonido de gritos furiosos, el sonido de gente gritando, gritando violentamente, frunció sus ojos, otro disparo. "Qué demonios, un motín?"

"No queremos a tu raza aquí!"

Sus orejas se retorcieron mientras escuchaba el fuerte grito, sonó como a un hombre.

"Regresa al infierno de donde viniste!"

Él tiró de las riendas del caballo hacia la izquierda, girándolos para poder enfrentar el ruido, sus ojos entrecerrados buscando el origen.

"Escuchaste eso?" Murmuró Kagome tranquilamente desde atrás mientras miraba sobre su hombro, tratando de ver lo que sea que estuviese buscando.

"Sí." Comentó él mientras incitaba al caballo a moverse otra vez, haciéndolo caminar en dirección del sonido.

Olfateó el aire en un intento por averiguar lo que estaba pasando y de qué dirección provenía. Instantáneamente, pudo oler humo, desde el este, giró el caballo hacia el olor inhalando un profundo respiro mientras aceleraba su paso a un trote moderado. Inhaló otro gran respiro y frunció, podía oler humanos, muchos de ellos—el aroma de su furia y su rabia conocido para su nariz. Pero con qué estaban enojados, por qué estaban amotinados y en una gigante multitud?

Se encogió, alistándose para girar el caballo y simplemente dejar sola a la multitud. Eran humanos, después de todo, y no tenía derecho a meterse en asuntos de humanos. Sin embargo, mientras giraba el caballo, un último aroma golpeó su nariz, un aroma que detuvo todas sus acciones. Sus ojos se abrieron amplios y volvió a girar el caballo, olfateando el aire profundamente, tratando de evaluar el olor. Era el aroma del miedo, el aroma de un animal callejero asustado.

Pateando los costados del caballo lo forzó a un total galope haciendo que Kagome gritara con pánico pero lo ignoró. El aroma que había olido en la brisa le traía muchos recuerdos. Era el aroma de algo entre demonio y humano, el aroma de una madre, y el aroma de sus lágrimas.

"Basta, dejen en paz a mi hijo!"

Escuchó su voz, reconociendo de inmediato el sonido de una mujer suplicando por la vida de su hijo. Sintió su corazón acelerarse en su pecho mientras recuerdo tras recuerdo lo inundaba.

" _Sólo es un niño!_ "

Inuyasha apretó sus dientes, apretando aún más fuerte los costados del caballo, obligándolo a ir más rápido que un galope si fuera posible. El aroma de humo y rabia llenó su nariz, las lágrimas de la mujer y los gritos ensordecieron sus agudos sentidos. El humo acumulándose, las llamas encendidas entraron en su visión, llenando su mente con una horrible retrospectiva.

" _Corre Inuyasha! Corre!_ "

Sintió un peso golpear su pecho mientras obligaba al caballo a detenerse, halando las riendas tan abruptamente que retrocedió, escuchó a Kagome gritar en completo y total horror mientras sus manos casi lo hieren al apretar su agarre alrededor de su medio a niveles casi inhumanos. Se tomó suficiente tiempo para asegurarse de que ella estaba a salvo antes de soltarla y tan gentilmente como pudo la dejaba en el suelo antes de saltar, un salto gigante en el aire, aterrizando en el mero centro del caos de los aldeanos.

Jadeos de sorpresa y gritos de temor lo recibieron mientras sus botas tocaban el suelo tan suavemente que ningún hombre lo habría escuchado aterrizar; como si fuera un fantasma.

"Qué está pasando aquí?" Gritó, su dominante voz llenó el aire, deteniendo todas las protestas antes de que pudieran comenzar. Nadie dijo una palabra, los hombres retrocedieron, horquillas, armas, y antorchas cayeron de sus manos mientras lo miraban como si fuera algún dios—para ellos lo era—para el ojo no entrenado, Inuyasha se veía como la parte de un demonio de sangre pura, no el híbrido que era. "Dije," comenzó de nuevo Inuyasha cuando ningún hombre habló. "Qué demonios está pasando aquí?"

De nuevo, no hubo una palabra. Inuyasha gruñó por lo bajo mientras estudiaba a los hombres quienes momentos atrás habían estado atormentado a alguna criatura oculta, ahora prácticamente estaban arrastrando sus barrigas en el suelo, sometiéndose a él sin palabras.

"Son unos llorones cobardes." Dijo Inuyasha en una voz tan baja que solo los hombres más cercanos lo escucharon. "Fuera de aquí, ahora." Las palabras eran tranquilas pero eso no detuvo el miedo que impregnaba a cada hombre rodeándolo.

Un hombre valiente se adelantó, los ardientes ojos de Inuyasha se giraron para mirarlo mientras exhibía sus colmillos. El hombre tembló visiblemente pero no retrocedió intentando hacer contacto visual con Inuyasha. "Señor," dijo suavemente, su dialecto muy diferente al dialecto de los hombres en el barco y en el Caribe, diciéndole a Inuyasha que este hombre probablemente era de una clase más alta y bien educado. "Nosotros solo—um—estamos ocupándonos de algunos asuntos."

"Asuntos?" Preguntó Inuyasha suavemente, sus ojos comenzaban a teñirse de rojo. "Qué tipo de asuntos?"

El hombre aclaró su garganta antes de levantar un dedo, señalando la casa ardiendo y a la mujer de pie frente a ella. Junto a ella, arrodillado en el suelo hecho una pequeña bola había un hombre grande, de lo que parecía probablemente deforme de nacimiento. Su rostro estaba cubierto por sus manos, manos que exhibían un millón de cicatrices y quemaduras profundas y penetrantes, igualando la piel bronceada.

Inuyasha escuchó a Kagome jadear desde algún lugar tras él, su voz llena de pena y lástima mientras asimilaba la vista del torturado hombre. Por un segundo pensó que podría estar sorprendida simplemente porque era extraño y grotesco para una persona que nunca había sido expuesta a una criatura como un verdadero mitad demonio pero entonces escuchó su suave murmuro.

"Cómo pudieron?" Susurró en el aire.

Él olió sus lágrimas y sintió su corazón aligerarse momentáneamente en su pecho antes de comenzar de nuevo. "Qué crimen han cometido?" Preguntó, su voz dura aun sintiendo un gran sentido de alivio por las palabras de Kagome.

"El hombre, señor," murmuró el pequeño humano. "Es un mitad demonio."

Escuchó la fuerte inspiración de Kagome, esta era información que ya había sabido. Inuyasha tragó, la creciente rabia en él tan fuerte que pensó podría explotar pero se contuvo mientras la escuchaba, cada sentido suyo enfocado en ella, lo que escuchó lo sorprendió.

"Eso es?" Gritó Kagome haciendo que cada hombre, mujer y niño, junto con el mitad demonio y su madre se giraran. "Hicieron esto porque es mitad demonio?" Chilló ella, sus ojos encendidos con pura rabia. "Eso es todo lo que ha hecho? Por favor díganme que al menos mató a alguien o robó algo equivalente a un millón de piezas de oro?" Se adelantó, sus ojos casi suplicantes, esperando que hubiese una explicación más lógica, no le fue dada ninguna así que continuó. "No pueden destruir la vida de alguien solo porque sea mitad demonio!" Continuó, "Él no les ha hecho nada, nada sino haber nacido! Qué hombre enfermo condenaría a otra pobre inocente criatura solo por nacer?"

Inuyasha la miró en shock, estaba enojada—no—estaba molesta, al borde de matar a alguien. Sintió todas sus dudas disiparse mientras miraba a los aldeanos rodeándola, sus ojos incrédulos, su voz sonaba más que enfurecida.

"Cállate, mujerzuela estúpida!" El hombre que había estado hablando gritó mientras la despedía con un movimiento de su mano.

Inuyasha vio rojo. Antes de que alguien se pudiera mover, el representante del pueblo voló por el aire, el puño de Inuyasha se había conectado sonoramente con su cara. "Si quieren vivir," gritó mientras sus ojos cambiaban completamente de dorados a un rojo oscuro con brillantes pupilas azules. "Entonces fuera de aquí!"

Instantáneamente, todos los aldeanos corrieron, un rastro de polvo los siguió mientras desaparecían por una colina cercana (con el hombre inconsciente), donde Inuyasha pudo suponer que se asentaba la aldea. Bufó, la rabia aún lo inundaba mientras los veía irse, honestamente podía decir que había querido matar a ese hombre pero—algo lo contuvo.

Se giró, sus ojos rojos se posaron en Kagome mirándola, analizándola, una voz en el fondo de su cabeza gritaba por ella, la deseaba, la necesitaba. " _Mujer._ " Se escuchó gruñir en la lengua demonio de su padre pero era incapaz de parar, incapaz de detener la emoción, el humano en él se hundió en algún lugar profundo llamándolo desesperadamente.

"Inuyasha?"

Su voz llegó hasta él, suave y asustada. Sintió sus cejas fruncirse, sintió algo dentro de él tirar más fuerte de su consciente. Fue difícil escuchar al principio pero lo sabía, el humano en él se hizo ruidoso.

" _Ahora no!_ " Dijo y el demonio, por alguna razón escuchó.

Supo, al segundo que sus ojos volvieron a ser dorados porque una mirada de alivio cubrió sus propios irises grises y dio un paso hacia él solo para detenerse y mirar hacia su derecha. Confundido, también se giró y jadeó asustado cuando vio a la anciana y a su hijo mirándolos. El hijo acobardado de miedo y la anciana armada con una tabla de una cerca rota.

Instantáneamente, Kagome tomó acción, avanzando hacia la anciana con sus manos levantadas. "No se preocupen," dijo gentilmente, sus ojos de un suave gris que hizo saltar el corazón de Inuyasha. "No queremos hacerles ningún daño."

"No eres tú quien me preocupa." Le dijo la anciana bruscamente mientras observaba a Inuyasha, mirándolo de arriba abajo.

"No se preocupe," le dijo Kagome rápidamente, sus manos moviéndose en frente de su rostro antes de señalar a Inuyasha. "Él también es mitad demonio." Ella se paralizó, el Capitán se paralizó, la anciana les dio a ambos una extraña mirada mientras Kagome se daba la vuelta y miraba a los ojos al Capitán. Abrió su boca como un pescado fuera del agua antes de tragar lenta, audiblemente. "Ahh," comenzó a decir pero las palabras no se formaron. Rió levemente incómoda y se alejó de él, su rostro preocupado tratando de medir su reacción.

El Capitán no dijo nada, ella se sintió más incómoda, sus ojos se movieron hacia la madre, hacia el hijo, luego al Capitán. " _Qué hago?_ " Contempló mientras lo miraba, él no estaba mirándola, sus ojos estaban fijos en el suelo, difíciles de ver desde tan lejos. Finalmente, levantó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron. Y todo lo que pudo pensar en decir fue, "Ups."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naraku miraba a Kaede sospechosamente mientras rodeaba el mesón, sus viejas y arrugadas manos sostenían un vaso del que tomó un sorbo. Él se mordía cautelosamente el interior de su labio mientras lentamente bajaba el vaso, el sonido de él golpeando la mesa fuerte en la tranquila y vacía taberna. Distraído, se preguntó por qué no tenía clientes—en verdad parecía como si hubiese estado esperándolo. Sonrió, en verdad sonrió antes de tronar su cuello con un simple giro de izquierda a derecha, "Supongo que mi reputación me precede." Comenzó, su voz suave, mortal.

"No tu reputación, querido," respondió Kaede casualmente. "Eres demasiado joven para haber desarrollado una todavía."

Naraku sintió temblar su ceja pero mordió su labio; tenía que mantenerse tranquilo si quería obtener algo del viejo fósil ante él. "Entonces cómo supiste que iba a venir?"

Kaede ladeó su cabeza como si estuviera pensando mucho su respuesta antes de encogerse. "Un pajarito me lo dijo."

Si Naraku hubiese podido enfrentar una falla lo habría hecho, aclaró su garganta, inspiró fuertemente antes de tocar su pistola. "Entonces, debes saber por qué estoy aquí, verdad?"

"Tengo mis sospechas," comenzó Kaede crípticamente mientras levantaba su vaso, bebiendo el desconocido contenido oscuro. "Pero sólo tú puedes probarlas." Terminó, mirándolo por el rabillo de su ojo, como si lo retara a hablar.

Por un momento, Naraku se sintió incómodo con la mirada de la anciana pero solo duró un momento. "Eso puede arreglarse." Le dijo francamente. "Tal vez con una bebida?"

"Lo siento, Naraku." Dijo ella mientras gentilmente bajaba su taza, su mano moviéndose lenta. "Pero como puedes ver, estamos cerrados. Tendrás que llevar tus asuntos y preguntas a otro lado."

Naraku gruñó y apretó su puño, sus nudillos crujieron fuertemente. "Si sabes por qué estoy aquí," comenzó lentamente, cada rasgo suyo se tornó sarcástico. "Entonces no puedo obtener esa información de nadie más sino de ti."

"Oh," dijo Kaede parpadeando pocas veces. "Eso es muy malo." Tomó otro sorbo, un sorbo largo, un sorbo burlón antes de bajar la taza, sus manos no soltaron el vidrio esta vez, jugueteando con él así como jugaba con él. "Entonces qué harás?"

Naraku apretó sus dientes mientras avanzaba, deteniéndose justo en frente de la anciana. "Escucha, vieja murciélago!" Gruñó mientras agarraba el frente de su vestido, halándola bruscamente, su agarre en el vaso se aflojó. "Dime lo que quiero saber o te mueres." Siseó alcanzando por el arma que ahora descansaba a su costado, asegurando lo que seguiría y escucharía a pesar de su pequeña estatura y su joven edad.

Kaede miró el arma con su ojo bueno, observándolos a todos en la taberna como si verdaderamente estuviera pensando en decirle todo al furioso Naraku. Pero pronto la mirada cambió, se transformó en su cara, pasando de contemplativa a tranquila. "Un amenaza ideal hecha por manos ociosas." Le dijo a Naraku lentamente, señalando con solo un ojo del arma hacia su cara.

"Te mataré, anciana." Espetó Naraku mientras sacaba el arma de su cinturón, empujando a Kaede y haciéndola caer al piso, el vaso también cayó derramando el licor mientras apuntaba el arma directo al rostro de Kaede.

Ella sonrió levantándose lentamente, su ojo cerrado, una ligera risita o carcajada salió de sus labios. Naraku gritó, en verdad gritó furioso, sus ojos se tornaron rojos, su rostro cambió a una mirada mortal mientras ladeaba el arma apuntando para matar.

"No." Apenas susurró el Sr. Dresmont tras él. Una cosa era ver morir una anciana pero ver a una mujer, una pequeña anciana con un parche en el ojo y jorobada? Dio un paso al frente, alcanzando por Kaede, sin conocerla pero sabiendo que no merecía morir. La anciana levantó su mano, una orden silenciosa. Su cansado ojo lo miró mientras sus arrugados labios formaban una sonrisa casi sarcástica.

"Haz lo peor." Fue todo lo que dijo antes de disparar el arma.

 _Fin del Capítulo_

 _Por favor, dejen sus Reviews_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Traducciones del japonés:**

Otou-san? Kanojo wa imasu ka: Padre, la mujer está—?

Wasurete wa ikenai furui mono to atarashii mono wa tagaini kotonatte iru: No lo olvide, la antigua y la nueva son diferentes.

Anata no basho o shitte ire, Myoga-jii-jii: Sabes tu lugar, anciano Myoga.

 **Traducciones del francés:**

Fait gaffe: Cuidado!

Dégagez: Lárgate!


	35. Sus Secretos

**SHIKURO: UN CUENTO DE HADAS EN EL CARIBE**

 **Por Inuma Asahi De**

Traducido por Inuhanya

 **Disclaimer:** La escritora no posee ninguno de los personajes creados por Rumiko Takahashi pero todos los demás desearían que sí. Todos los personajes originales o conceptos son de la autora Inuma Asahi De (a excepción de las figuras históricas).

-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Capítulo Treinta y Cinco:**

 **Sus Secretos**

Naraku bajó lentamente la humeante arma, sus ojos abiertos mientras la habitación guardaba silencio, sombras entraban lentamente en el salón mientras el polvo se suspendía sobre New Orleans. Los largos brazos de esas sombras, esos negros vacíos de luz se escabullían, cruzando la habitación, sus delirantes garras se estiraban hacia Kaede alcanzándola, dirigiéndose hacia ella, queriendo ayudarla—sin darse cuenta de que no necesitaba nada de ayuda.

La anciana no se había movido de su posición, aún permanecía con su espalda extrañamente recta, su ojo bueno aun enfocado en Naraku, desafiándolo aunque ya hubiese disparado el arma. Sonrió, su mano subió para tocar su pecho, el lugar donde una bala debería haberla atravesado, debería haberla matado. Miró tras ella, su ojo enfocado en la pared que descansaba a sus espaldas, un agujero de bala resaltaba de la vieja y astillada pintura, un punto negro en una superficie color crema. Rió, el sonido llenó la vacía habitación, vibrando en ella, un devastador y burlón tarareo.

"Cómo?" Susurró el Sr. Dresmont en el silencio, su voz como uñas sobre un pizarrón sumó a los nervios lentamente desgastados de Naraku.

"Tú," gruñó Naraku, su voz apretada, sus ojos brillaban con rabia. "Ni te inmutaste." Siseó entre sus apretados dientes, la mano aun sosteniendo el arma la apretó más hasta que el mecanismo comenzó a gruñir bajo sus dedos. "Cómo! Cómo supiste, cómo?"

"Busqué en tus sentimientos," le dijo Kaede con una triste sonrisa, la risa se detuvo en su garganta mientras su expresión se tornaba seria, sabia y culta. "Sabía que no apuntarías tu bala para matarme." Su voz era sensible y fuerte mientras hablaba, sin titubear pero segura. Le hablaba volúmenes a los otros en el salón: Kaede no tenía miedo de Naraku, no le temía a nada de lo que pudiera hacer, y estaba más que dispuesta a dejárselo ver de primera mano.

El arma cayó de la mano de Naraku aceptando sus palabras, su boca se abrió con cierto nivel de shock. Incluso su propio padre lo había encontrado aterrador, sus propios hermanos lo habían llamado fenómeno, llamándolo despiadado, un terror, había instigado temor en el más endurecido de los hombres, había hecho a Hiten (un pirata temido) inclinarse ante su voluntad y aun esta mujer, esta vieja decrépita estaba mirándolo a los ojos. Estaba calmada, su expresión sardónica, era fácil de ver que no le temía, no lo veía como algo más que un pequeño niño indefenso. Por primera vez en su vida, Naraku sintió dominarlo una sensación de temor, era una sensación extraña que comenzaba en la boca de su estómago, subía por su cuello, alojándose en su garganta. Trató de tomar un profundo respiro pero el nudo de temor detuvo el oxígeno de entrar en sus pulmones, en cambio, subió por su garganta haciéndolo ahogarse con el indeseado aire.

"Q _ué es esto?_ " Preguntó él, una cierta sensación de pánico lo inundó. " _Esta sensación,_ " sus ojos la miraban, amplios, sus pupilas dilatadas, apretó sus dientes. " _Esto es miedo?_ "

Kaede dio un paso adelante, sus ojos determinados, amplios y condenadores. "No eres más que un niño confundido, verdad Naraku." Le dijo dando otro pequeño paso adelante, su voz suave y aplacada como si estuviera hablándole a un niño asustado. "Has sido lastimado, has sido abusado—tienes dolor."

Involuntariamente, Naraku retrocedió, lejos de ella, su corazón palpitaba en su pecho. Había algo en sus palabras que resonó en él, algo que lo alejó de su actual odio y lo regresó—lo devolvió a cosas de las que alguna vez había sentido miedo, rechazo, ser indeseado, ser innecesario, no ser amado.

A su derecha, el mentón de Hiten desplomado, miraba completa y totalmente asombrado mientras Naraku parecía encogerse por un momento, sudor brillaba desde el costado de su mejilla mientras se alejaba de la pequeña anciana. Hiten la miró, tratando de discernir qué estaba causándole tanto temor a Naraku. No podían ser sus palabras, sus palabras eran simplemente eso—palabras, ningún hombre debería estar así de aterrorizado de las palabras y aun, Naraku se veía como si hubiese visto el último predador y él fuera la más deliciosa de las presas.

"Dudas de ti como tu padre te enseñó a dudar," continuó Kaede, su voz severa, cambiando de gentil a dura, el sonido hizo que la piel de Hiten se estremeciera (casi podía entender la reacción de Naraku a la demandante voz de la anciana). "Te odias así como tus hermanos te enseñaron a odiar." Continuó llegando a detenerse justo en frente del hombre ahora aparentemente pequeño, su jorobada forma inclinada sobre él, firme y nada simpática. "No eres nada más que un muchacho que ha perdido su camino mientras trataba de volverse un hombre."

"Cállate!" Rugió Naraku, el miedo y la cobardía abandonaron su postura instantáneamente mientras se enderezaba de nuevo, sus ojos ardían, el negro de sus irises y pupilas se transformaron en un tono aparentemente rojo mientras crecía, retornando a su altura completa, alto e intimidante. Los sentimientos de su niñez desaparecieron, regresando al oscuro rincón que ocupaban en su mente.

"Sólo deseas no escuchar," respondió Kaede igual de fuerte, forzándose a pararse más derecha de lo que era capaz, igualando su altura, "Porque sabes que esa es la verdad!" Su vieja voz se quebró con la sabiduría de un millón de ancianos. "Para esta insensatez, cesa tu joven insolencia, no es muy tarde, Naraku, podrías redimirte con tiem—,"

Naraku la asaltó, sus manos subieron para sujetar el frente de su blusa, sus ojos ardían con tal furia que Hiten y el Sr. Dresmont lentamente comenzaron a retroceder hacia la puerta de la taberna, ambos considerando huir. "Es suficiente," gruñó, su voz baja, adquiriendo una cualidad que no era vista en chicos de su edad. "Dime lo que quiero saber y vivirás pero continúa con esta basura y yo—te—mata—ré." Puntualizó cada palabra con una sacudida de su muñeca.

Kaede jadeó mientras su viejo cuerpo protestaba bajo la presión, el dolor se extendía por su espalda. Naraku sonrió con triunfo y una vez más la empujó, obligándola al suelo, sus viejos huesos crujieron audiblemente mientras caía.

El Sr. Dresmont se contuvo de precipitarse hacia ella, no quería nada más que agarrarla y ayudarla a levantar, protegerla del mal que era su oficial jefe pero se contuvo. En cambio, simplemente bajó su cabeza con vergüenza, vergüenza ante su propia cobardía y su propia debilidad. Se sentía insignificante, se sentía inútil—no podía ayudarla, no podía protegerla. Lentamente, levantó sus ojos, considerando la vista de la espalda de Naraku. Mordió su labio, un sentimiento de puro odio a sí mismo lo golpeó en la boca de su estómago.

Había querido que su hija, su única hija se casara con este hombre—este bastardo que momentos antes golpeó a una anciana y la amenazó con arma antes de tratarla con la cortesía con la que se dirigía hacia los mayores. Si así era como trataba a los ancianos, entonces cómo habría tratado a Kagome, la delicada y pequeña Kagome? La rabia inundó al Sr. Dresmont ante la idea, quería hacer algo, quería dar el paso, detener la maldad en frente de él pero—

"Oye tú!"

"Sí, señor!" Su cabeza se levantó de golpe, su cuerpo temblaba mientras observaba a Naraku apuntándolo, señalándolo bruscamente con una garra.

—era un hombre muy pequeño para hacer tal hazaña.

"Recoge a la anciana," le dijo Naraku alejándose de ella, sus pasos bruscos mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la taberna. "Viene con nosotros," gruñó al alcanzar la puerta, bajando el pomo antes de abrirla, las bisagras cedieron mientras lo hacía. La puerta cayó instantáneamente, golpeando fuerte el piso mientras Naraku desaparecía por ella, inafectado por el ruido.

"Sí, señor." Susurró el Sr. Dresmont y se inclinó levemente escondiendo su rostro mientras se movía hacia Kaede, alcanzándola con manos suaves para ayudarla a levantar.

Kaede le sonrió feliz por la ayuda y gruñó mientras la ponía de pie. Exhaló un largo suspiro mientras su cuerpo también se quejaba, resonando y crujiendo mientras se giraba de un lado a otro, tratando de aliviar el dolor en sus articulaciones. Finalmente, con un último gruñido de dolor cuando su cadera regresó a su lugar, suspiró y se sacudió brevemente antes de alcanzar para arreglar su moño que se había deshecho en la conmoción.

"Podría huir." Sugirió el Sr. Dresmont suavemente mirando a Hiten quien aún se encontraba en la taberna.

Kaede sonrió, su rostro medio escondido por su desaliñado cabello. "Actúa como si tuviese miedo de ese niño impotente." Susurró ella antes de levantarse completamente, acomodando sus viejos huesos con un largo suspiro. "Pronto aprenderá, Sr. Dresmont," le dijo dando un paso, Hiten la miró también escuchando sus palabras. "No hay razón para temerle a un ratón de campo, sin importar lo duro que pueda morder con sus dientes aún son los de un ratón de campo."

El Sr. Dresmont frunció sus ojos, analizando sus palabras por lo que eran. Actuaba como si Naraku Morgan fuera un hombre fácil, como si no fuera un asesino, un frío dictador sin corazón. Hablaba como si en verdad fuera un adolescente perdido con necesidad de nada más sino una patada en los pantalones y un regaño severo. Ella no veía sus ojos, no sentía su odio, no se daba cuenta de que hoy pudo haberla matado, que era una posibilidad el poder y haber tirado del gatillo? Estaba senil? Estaba loca? O era completamente algo más.

"Vámonos, maldita sea!"

Hiten y el Sr. Dresmont hicieron una mueca ante la furiosa orden, ambos hombres respondieron al grito rápidamente. Mientras el Sr. Dresmont le ofrecía su brazo a la anciana, la miró levemente, mirando su forma jorobada, su mente trabajaba con todo lo que había dicho sobre Naraku, a Naraku—tenía razón, se preguntó.

"Pronto aprenderá, Sr. Dresmont." Repitió Kaede haciendo que el padre de Kagome parpadeara rápidamente. "Él es un ratón de campo."

El Sr. Dresmont parpadeó en respuesta pero asintió mientras sus pensamientos se dirigían hacia ella, hacia el hecho de que hubiese sabido su nombre. " _Nadie lo dijo y yo no le dije._ " Se recordó vagamente mientras lo golpeaba otra idea extraña pero realista. " _Puede leer mi mente?_ " Preguntó observando mientras sonreía, como si, supiera exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome continuaba mirando a Inuyasha, su fatídica admisión colgaba en el aire como un elefante rosa en medio de una habitación—incómoda y bien ignorada. Mordió su labio, sus ojos buscaban su rostro intentando determinar desesperadamente lo que podría estar pensando pero no podía ver su expresión, la había escondido como siempre lo hacía con sus largos y encrespados mechones.

" _Si tuviera la oportunidad,_ " pensó tratando de tranquilizar su alborotado corazón. " _Se los cortaría._ " Cerró sus ojos ante la idea, perdiendo por milisegundos la mirada que Inuyasha le daba a través de su espesa cortina de cabello.

La miraba, sus dorados ojos analizaban su temblorosa forma, podía escuchar latir su corazón desde su lugar a un par de docenas de pies de distancia, era fuerte y ensordecedor, lo único que podía escuchar en ese momento. " _Ella sabe._ " La idea entraba y salía de su mente consciente. " _Sabe la verdad—lo sabe._ " Inhaló un tembloroso respiro y tragó. " _Lo sabe._ " Sintió bañarlo una extraña sensación de alivio, una sensación que con toda honestidad, no sabía por qué la había sentido.

Levantó una temblorosa mano hacia su cabeza y tocó sus mechones plateados, una anómala y confundida sonrisa se formó vagamente mientras lo hacía.

" _Lo sabe y—no se asustó ni me gritó._ " Frunció sus ojos. " _Tal vez no quería decir nada. Tal vez no sabía qué decir._ " Razonó ante las deterioradas ideas, llenas de ansiedad. " _Tal vez—no dijo nada porque no quería herirme?_ " Apretó sus puños con paranoia. " _Ella es demasiado amable, eso es,_ " razonó de nuevo bajando lentamente su cabeza. " _Sólo es demasiado amable para decirme lo que siente realmente._ "

La anciana los miraba, una ceja levantada mientras ladeaba su cabeza, sintiendo la anormal tensión entre la extraña pareja: la chica vestida distinto y el tan llamado mitad demonio. Resopló mirando a Inuyasha, analizando sus apuestos rasgos con escepticismo. "En verdad eres mitad demonio, muchacho?" Preguntó sin importarle si estaba interfiriendo con cualquier extraño malentendido que estuviera sucediendo entre los dos.

Inuyasha y Kagome levantaron sus cabezas sorprendidos, sacados de sus pensamientos individuales. Mirando a Kagome, Inuyasha aclaró su garganta esperando ver si lo miraba. No lo hizo, sus ojos estaban muy enfocados en la anciana como para darle un segundo vistazo o tal vez, simplemente estaba muy avergonzada o en un estado de mucho shock para pensar en mirarlo en ese momento.

Lamió sus labios, si ese era el caso entonces no podría culparla. "Sí," le respondió a la anciana cortamente admitiéndole su herencia a ella y solo a ella mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho, cuadrando sus hombros hasta que quedaron desafiantes, regresando al rudo bastardo dentro de él en orden de proteger al asustado mitad demonio que yacía muy en el fondo. "Qué hay con eso?"

La anciana le dirigió una seca mirada pero no comentó directamente sobre su actitud. "Solo no pareces un mitad demonio, es todo." Extendió su pulgar hacia su hijo quien aún estaba acobardado tras ella. "La mayoría de los que he visto no son, bueno—" Miró a su hijo. "Sin ofender," Se encogió cuando su hijo no respondió. "No son lo más agradable de ver."

El joven gruñó tras ella ante sus palabras pero no dijo nada ni en retaliación ni en acuerdo, así que continuó.

"Tú, por otro lado," lo miró lentamente. "Te ves muy bien para ser un híbrido. Tienes más rasgos de demonio que de humano y los humanos te hacen agradable."

Inuyasha se movió incómodo ante el cumplido levantando una mano para rascar su nariz. "Bueno, um—" tartamudeó incómodo. "Me veo más como mi padre que como mi madre."

"Ah," la anciana asintió. "Así que tu padre era el demonio en la pareja?"

"Sí." Confirmó Inuyasha encogiéndose de hombro, tratando de parecer en control de la conversación pero falló. Era dolorosa, toda la conversación, pensar en su madre, pensar en su padre. Pensar en ellos quienes ahora estaban enterrados bajo tierra. Sus muertes eran algo que había estado suprimiendo durante la mayor parte de su vida adulta, olvidándolas—pero sin importar lo mucho que lo intentara, parecía nunca poder olvidar. En el fondo sabía, que no estaba destinado a olvidar jamás.

"El padre de Jinenji también era el demonio." Sonrió ante la palabra padre, sus ojos se tornaron distantes, como si estuviera recordándolo. "Era un demonio caballo—dios, era hermoso."

Inuyasha levantó sus cejas sintiéndose ligeramente perturbado mientras la anciana se sonrojaba, ambas manos en sus mejillas recordando.

A su derecha, Kagome estaba de pie, sus temores y ansiedades la abandonaron mientras la mirada de puro amor de la dulce anciana sobrepasaba sus pensamientos. "En verdad, debió amarlo." Sonrió afectuosamente mientras hablaba, sus ojos grises humedecidos con lágrimas inducidas por el romance.

"Oh sí." Concluyó la mujer para ella. "Ya sabes lo que dicen de los mitad demonios," se sonrojó más fuerte. "Para que nazca uno tiene que haber amor."

Inuyasha palideció visiblemente pero no dijo una palabra.

"Mi nombre es Haniyama." Les dijo la anciana con una sonrisa.

"Mi nombre es Kagome." Dijo Kagome rápidamente dando un paso señalando hacia Inuyasha, su expresión una de incomodidad. Se sentía incómoda, se sentía tímida e insegura de sí misma, no sabía cómo debía reaccionar pero los modales que le habían sido inculcados desde el momento en el que nació no le permitían ignorar la importancia de una presentación apropiada. "Y él es Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha, huh?" La anciana le dio una extraña mirada. "Ese es un nombre extraño."

Inuyasha se encogió en respuesta. "Soy una persona extraña."

Kagome se tragó una risita ante la ingeniosa respuesta.

La anciana simplemente sonrió. "Qué clase de mitad demonio eres, hijo?"

Inuyasha frunció ante el término de cariño pero no presionó el tema. "Soy un demonio perro." Le informó planamente, sus orejas se movieron con irritación mientras olfateaba distraído el aire mirando en dirección de la casa en llamas. Normalmente, se habría precipitado para intentar salvar la edificación pero ya estaba más allá de una reparación. El techo se habría hundido antes de haber llegado y las ventanas ya se habían roto por el fuerte calor de las llamas. Era una causa perdida.

"Bueno," gruñó la anciana mirándolos intensamente, su expresión contemplativa pero segura. "Si ese guapo es un mitad demonio," dijo interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Inuyasha. "Entonces supongo que pueden venir a nuestra casa."

Inuyasha levantó una ceja ante la oferta, sacándose por completo de sus actuales meditaciones. "Su casa está en llamas." Le dijo apuntando una garra hacia la choza ardiente.

La anciana ondeó su mano secamente, su jorobado cuerpo se movió incómodo con el gesto. "Ese no es nuestro hogar, es sólo un señuelo."

"Qué astuto." Murmuró Kagome mientras se abrazaba mirando alrededor. No estaba segura de qué tipo de reacción había estado esperando del Capitán pero esta no era una que hubiese estado en su lista. " _Tal vez es una actuación para Haniyama y su hijo?_ " Razonó pasando saliva. " _O en verdad no le importa._ " Kagome frunció ante la idea sabiendo que tenía que importarle, de lo contrario no habría escondido la información. Resopló desapercibidamente mientras asentía. " _Nop, le importa, solo no quiere hacer una escena. No es alguien de llamar la atención para sí._ " Se estremeció levemente, " _Sin embargo, si ese es el caso—,_ " Le dirigió una rápida mirada por el rabillo de su ojo. " _No va a ser divertido una vez que estemos solos._ "

"Bueno, vamos." La anciana les indicó girándose hacia su hijo, depositando gentilmente una mano en su espalda, motivándolo a desenrollarse de su enroscada posición. "Jinenji," animó suavemente. "Vamos a mostrarle nuestro hogar a estas amables personas."

Lentamente, el joven retiró sus manos de su rostro, revelando un enorme y hermoso ojo azul, el otro aún estaba escondido por un brazo lleno de cicatrices. "Mamá?" Susurró y la anciana sonrió, consintiendo el poco cabello que tenía en su cabeza. Se desenrolló más revelando unas largas extremidades y otro perfecto ojo azul que parpadeó pocas veces no acostumbrado a la luz del sol que lo golpeó. Tímidamente se giró, viendo primero a Inuyasha, su expresión una de miedo y preocupación. "Tú—," habló suavemente con poca confianza. "Espantaste a los hombres."

Inuyasha aplastó sus orejas en su cabeza, desviando la mirada del enorme hombre tímido, encogiéndose mientras apuntaba uno de sus dedos hacia Kagome sin mirarla realmente. "Sólo lo hice por ella." Le mintió al otro mitad demonio no gustándole la atención; justo como Kagome supo que lo haría. "Agradécele si vas a martillar en frente de alguien, no soy nadie para mierda como esa."

Jinenji se acobardó ante el rudo tono de Inuyasha, agachando su cabeza, pareciendo una tortuga que estaba a punto de esconderse en su caparazón.

"Ignóralo." Persuadió Kagome, haciendo a un lado sus propios temores en orden de ayudar al mitad demonio de apariencia amable. Avanzó, esbozando una sonrisa gentil y suave en su rostro mientras extendía su mano. "Mi nombre es Kagome." Se dirigió a él cálidamente, sus ojos cerrados y su cabeza ladeada.

Jinenji miró su mano por un segundo, un brillante rubor cubrió toda su cara mientras observaba el pequeño apéndice alcanzar por él. Sabía que debía besarla, había visto antes a los caballeros besar las manos de las damas pero nunca había soñado en un millón de años que alguna dama la daría la oportunidad.

Viendo su titubeo, Kagome sonrió alcanzando por él, tomando su mano antes de que pudiera pensar en protestar. "No te preocupes, no tienes que besarla." Le dijo, su sonrisa tan amplia que cubría todo su rostro. "Estoy vestida como un hombre para que podamos comportarnos como dos hombres." Acompañó sus palabras con un firme apretón de sus manos. Con la acción completa, soltó la enorme mano y retrocedió unos pocos pasos, su sonrisa aun amplia y gentil, una imagen de inocente aceptación.

Jinenji miró su mano, el apéndice temblaba mientras pasaba saliva. Aun podía sentir su calidez, sentir la sensación de sus delicadas manos tocando su piel cicatrizada y callosa. "Um," susurró tímidamente mientras se levantaba alcanzando su altura completa (unos sorprendentes siete u ocho pies), una de sus enormes manos fue hacia la parte trasera de su cabeza para rascar su cuello. "Soy Jinenji." Susurró agachando levemente su cabeza, el rubor en su rostro aumentaba hasta alcanzar sus tiernas orejas. "Gracias por tus—,"pausó, sus ojos enfocados en ella, su expresión gritaba con extraña felicidad. "Palabras—nadie nunca," trató de sonreír pero la acción se veía tan extraña como la felicidad en sus ojos. "Me dijo algo tan amable."

Kagome sonrió aún más, si fuera posible. Miró hacia Inuyasha pero él no estaba mirándola, estaba mirando hacia la casa en llamas. Frunció ligeramente antes de hablar, sus palabras dirigidas tanto al Capitán como hacia Jinenji. "Las digo en serio, cada una." Dijo, sus ojos moviéndose entre el gigante gentil y el formidable Capitán. Sonrió de nuevo cuando notó una de sus orejas moviéndose, indicando que la había escuchado. Volviendo sus ojos hacia Jinenji, sonrió, la felicidad la inundó. "Aun así, de nada," terminó amablemente. "Sr. Jinenji."

El enorme demonio jadeó y parpadeó rápidamente mirando en todas direcciones mientras colocaba sus grandes manos en frente de él, juntando sus garras mientras tartamudeaba, sin creer que se hubiese atrevido a usar un honorífico para un mitad demonio como él. "No—um—tiene—que—no hay necesidad de—no debería molestarse—."

Inuyasha frunció secamente girando sus ojos mientras descruzaba sus brazos, la compasión por el abusado mitad demonio superó su actual shock ante las palabras de Kagome. "No te molestes, sé que es extraño pero así es ella." Dirigió un pulgar en dirección de Kagome, un suave rubor se formó en sus mejillas mientras la halagaba. "Te acostumbrarás a su—agrad—ah, extraña naturaleza."

Kagome mordió su labio ante las amables palabras, escuchando fácilmente el subtexto. Lentamente sonrió, un leve rubor coloreó de nuevo sus rasgos. Quería darle las gracias, quería decirle lo dulce que había sido el sentimiento detrás de sus palabras pero no podía. Sentía su corazón comprimido en su torso. " _No puedo soportar esto mucho más._ " Pensó para sí levantando una mano contra su adolorido pecho. " _Mi corazón va a ceder si tengo que tratar otro segundo con esto—esto desconocido._ " Suspiró y encorvó sus hombros—sabía que tendría que esperar, ahora no era el momento para pensar en esto. No con Jinenji y su madre presentes.

"Bueno, suficiente de presentaciones." Comentó Haniyama llamando la atención de los jóvenes alrededor. "Vámonos antes de que esa turba regrese." Se dio la vuelta mientras hablaba, caminando hacia la casa incendiada con sus manos firmemente tras su espalda como si la apoyara. "Que vaya uno por el caballo y vámonos."

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Kagome se movió para detenerse junto a Jinenji, caminando a su lado tratando de verse animada pero su falso sentimiento (aunque suficiente para engañar al sonrojado Jinenji) fue fácil de ver para Inuyasha. Caminó lentamente hacia el caballo, tomando las riendas en sus garras antes de acariciar gentilmente el hocico del animal. Gimió en respuesta y lo empujó suavemente. "También lo sentiste," susurró sólo para los oídos del caballo. Sus profundos ojos marrones parecieron asentir en respuesta mientas giraba su enorme cabeza para mirar hacia Kagome y Jinenji. Inuyasha siguió su línea de visión con un frunce. "Sí, es—una buena farsante." Con un suspiro avanzó, el inteligente caballo lo siguió antes de que pudiera tirar de las riendas.

En segundos, lograron alcanzar a Kagome, llegando a su lado casi silenciosamente en oscuro contraste con Jinenji. Cada movimiento del caballo demonio era resaltado por un fuerte sonido mientras su peso se estrellaba en el suelo antes de levantar sus pies, revelando una enorme huella. El hombre se detuvo al darse cuenta y frunció alcanzando hacia un árbol cercano con un largo brazo. Con una cantidad de fuerza asombrosa rompió una rama del árbol, trayéndola hacia él como si no fuera nada más que una simple ramita.

Miró a Kagome y a Inuyasha quien se detuvo para observar su extraña demostración, otro leve rubor coloreó sus mejillas mientras usaba la rama para borrar las huellas que había dejado. "Los aldeanos no deben rastrearme." Les dijo en una pequeña voz que no igualaba su tamaño. "Las huellas no pueden ser encontradas."

"Eso es muy inteligente de ti, Sr. Jinenji." Le dijo Kagome asintiendo firme.

Los ojos de Jinenji se abrieron ante las amables palabras y desvió la mirada comenzando a caminar de nuevo, incapaz de mirar a los ojos a Kagome mientras susurraba un leve pero fácilmente audible, "Gracias."

"De nada." Respondió Kagome con una inocente sonrisa que finalmente llegó a sus ojos mientras continuaba siguiendo al enorme mitad demonio y a su madre, sus ojos estudiaban la rama mientras Jinenji la maniobraba fácilmente para cubrir su rastro.

Tras ellos, Inuyasha permanecía de pie, las riendas del caballo fuertemente en sus manos, sus ojos fijos en Kagome y el gigante. Frunció profundamente, sus anteriores dudas sobre ella volvieron solo para desintegrarse mientras la veía interactuar con el mitad caballo.

" _Es una mujer de aceptación._ "

Suspiró ante las viejas palabras de Myoga antes de que una leve sonrisa iluminara su rostro. "Lo sé." Dijo en voz alta aunque solo fuera para sus oídos y sólo sus oídos. " _Tal vez,_ " pensó ladeando su cabeza, observándola maravillado mientras continuaba hablándole al gentil gigante quien respondía tartamudeando y levemente sonrojado. " _Tal vez no dijo nada porque no le importa—no le molesta—así que supuso: para qué hacerlo?_ "

Exhaló profundamente por su boca y cerró sus ojos. Pronto lo sabría, solo esperaba que tuviera razón y en verdad no le importara.

"Oi!"

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y levantó la mirada rápidamente solo para ver a Kagome curvando una mano en su boca, la otra sobre su cabeza ondeándola mientras le gritaba.

"Apúrate Inuyasha o te dejaremos atrás!"

Sonrió, sus pensamientos imitaron los que también había tenido Kagome recientemente. " _Kagome,_ " sonrió gentil, sus órbitas doradas se suavizaron mientras la observaba ondeándole, su rostro amable y casi—afectuoso. " _Tú nunca me dejarías atrás._ "

Con una sacudida de su cabeza, comenzó a caminar llevando al caballo, huellas de cascos quedaban tras él mientras seguía a Jinenji y a Kagome.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Entonces aquí cosechan sus propias hierbas medicinales?" Preguntó Kagome entrando en la pequeña sala de la casa de Jinenji y su madre. En realidad no había mucho qué mirar, era una cabaña pequeña, localizada al borde de un bosque casi a media milla de la casa señuelo que se había incendiado.

Solo tenía dos habitaciones, una servía como dormitorio para Jinenji y su madre y la otra (la habitación en la que estaban actualmente) como sala, cocina y comedor. Una gran chimenea se encontraba junto a una mesa, una alacena a su lado y un pequeño mesón para cocinar al otro lado. Una llama estaba encendida en la chimenea con un oscuro horno holandés sobre los carbones, por el olor en el aire, Kagome supuso que tenía que ser una especie de estofado. Su estómago gruñó mientras el aroma la golpeaba con total fuerza, no habían comido desde esa mañana (unas siete horas atrás) y estaba comenzando a sentirse hambrienta.

Se movió en su silla, haciendo una mueca mientras su trasero comenzaba a dolerle por la dureza de la estola. Frunció, había sido criada en una casa de ricos, donde sus muebles habían sido tapizados y rellenos de plumas. Aquí, en esta pequeña cabaña, no había tal cosa como muebles finos. No había divanes en esta casa o sofás o sillas suaves solo la sencilla mesa de madera y las cuatro sillas de madera.

Sintiéndose curiosa, Kagome miró hacia las paredes, notando que no había cortinas ni pinturas, ni un retrato familiar. Las paredes eran soportadas y se veían exactamente como el exterior de la casa—con troncos y argamasa. Era simple, tan diferente del elaborado estilo de vida que había vivido en casa pero de cierta manera, le gustaba. Era sencillo, era descomplicado y un poco plano pero—miró a Jinenji y a su madre—era su hogar y se sentía como un hogar.

Podía sentirlo en cada esquina, en cada rincón, en cada tronco que hacía las paredes, en cada tablón que hacía la mesa, en los ladrillos que hacían la chimenea, y en la tierra que hacía el piso—en todos esos lugares podía sentir el amor.

"El padre de Jinenji era el dueño de estos campos." La anciana respondió la pregunta de Kagome. "Se las heredó a Jinenji en su testamento en espera de darle una oportunidad con algo de prosperidad."

"Fue un hombre rico?" Inquirió Kagome.

"Moderadamente," respondió Haniyama encogiéndose de hombros. "Nos mantuvo bien alimentados y alojados," miró sus pobres alrededores. "No siempre vivimos aquí." Señaló con una arrugada mano. "Solía ser una casa agradable—donde los conocimos. Tenía cuatro habitaciones, una sala separada de la cocina," sonrió ante el recuerdo. "Incluso tuvimos sirvientes pero—," la sonrisa se volvió un frunce profundo, sus viejos ojos estaban dolidos mientras un tácito recuerdo la envolvía. Con cuidado, se levantó de la silla moviéndose como si fuera una sombra, yendo de la mesa a la pequeña alacena que se encontraba en la esquina del salón. "Les gustaría un poco de té?"

Kagome abrió su boca para preguntarle a la anciana por qué había dejado de hablar pero se encontró con la mano de Inuyasha levantada para detenerla. Lo miró enojada a punto de regañarlo solo para detenerse cuando encontró sus dolidos ojos dorados. Sacudió su cabeza lentamente, diciéndole no presionar más la pregunta. Sintiéndose tonta, asintió en respuesta y desvió la mirada hacia la mesa con un frunce.

"Me encantaría un poco de té." Susurró ella aunque Haniyama ya estaba preparando la tetera con un poco de agua que tenía en un cántaro en la chimenea. Kagome observó tristemente mientras la anciana terminaba de llenar la tetera, bajando la jarra de agua lentamente antes de depositar la vieja tetera de plata en las cenizas, calentando el agua.

Haniyama se alejó de la chimenea, sus viejos huesos crujieron regresando a la alacena, abriendo la puerta con sus manos visiblemente desgastadas. Alcanzó dentro sacando un pequeño contenedor que sostuvo contra su pecho, sus ojos distantes mientras lo abría revelando las hojas de lo que parecía ser Camelia seca, una hoja de té negro común y cara.

La mujer manipuló una hoja gentilmente antes de regresar a la tetera, usando su delantal para levantar la tapa y depositar dentro tres hojas grandes. Instantáneamente, recolocó la tapa, enderezándose, su espalda traqueó por la acción. Permaneció ahí por un momento, sus ojos enfocados en la vieja tetera, lágrimas brillaban en ellos mientras observaba pitar la tetera.

"Esa casa se incendió hace muchos años." La mujer habló de repente, su quebrada voz imitaba el fuego. "Cuando murió el padre de Jinenji, los aldeanos—," pausó por un momento mientras regresaba la tapa al pequeño recipiente de madera, girándose hacia la alacena para reubicarlo en la repisa. "La quemaron con nosotros adentro."

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron, su boca se abrió levemente mientras se formaban sus lágrimas. "Ellos—trataron de matarlos." Dedujo fácilmente, su voz sonaba pequeña haciendo la retórica pregunta.

"Sí," respondió la mujer tranquilamente mientras sacaba unos cuantos pocillos de la alacena depositándolos directamente en la mesa, junto con un poco de azúcar en un tazón de porcelana. Se sentó en su silla, uno de sus dedos tocó la fina loza que había sacado.

Kagome observó mientras trazaba un hermoso pájaro imperial azul que descansaba en una de las tazas. Era una maravillosa colección, una que en algún momento había sido muy costosa de adquirir.

"Es inglesa, querida." Admitió la anciana en una pequeña voz mientras observaba a la joven mirando las tazas. "Fue mi regalo de bodas, de mi madre."

Kagome sintió su corazón desplomarse hasta su estómago juntando todo. "Las salvó del fuego?"

Haniyama asintió vagamente, su viejo dedo ahora trazaba un pequeño zorro en otra de las tazas. "Fue todo lo que pude salvar." Susurró mientras un silbido golpeaba el aire, la tetera les decía que estaba listo. Haniyama se levantó rápidamente caminando hacia la chimenea, usando su falda para levantar la tetera antes de caminar los pocos pasos que necesitaba para llegar a la mesa. Sirvió un poco de té en cada pequeña taza antes de depositar rápidamente la tetera en el piso donde no quemaría la madera de la mesa. "Te gustaría un poco de azúcar?"

"No, gracias." Respondió Kagome amablemente no dispuesta a aceptar azúcar costosa de la mujer.

"Qué hay de ti, hijo?" Haniyama le preguntó a Inuyasha, el cariñoso apodo hizo retorcer sus orejas.

Él sacudió su cabeza lentamente pero le dio una sonrisa ladeada. "No soy de cosas dulces." Le dijo y observó mientras Kagome fruncía tomando un sorbo de su té, sus ojos lo miraron mientras un distante recuerdo de mucho tiempo atrás le llegaba a ella.

" _Además, este es mi postre._ " _Añadió él señalando el vino. "No soy alguien de chocolate."_

Parpadeó unas pocas veces, el recuerdo de esa primera cena juntos, el recuerdo de ese postre de chocolate, extraño para ella. " _Qué divertido de recordar._ " Musitó mientras su labio jugaba con el borde de su taza antes de tomar otro sorbo, su mente lejos de esa cena y restaurante, hacia las arenas de la playa de afuera. Las arenas, donde él literalmente la había elevado. Un rubor coloreó sus mejillas bajando su taza de té, sus manos temblaron del recuerdo de sus manos en su cintura mientras la elevaba del suelo girándola mientras reía.

"Jinenji, querido," La voz de la anciana irrumpió sus pensamientos. "Toma tu té."

El hombre, quien había estado sentado en silencio todo el tiempo, asintió; apenas rozaba el techo de la pequeña casa. Alcanzó la taza con una mano, sujetándola con dos dedos largos. Kagome pensó por un segundo que podría romperla pero observó asombrada cuando Jinenji la llevaba hacia su boca con precisión tan delicada que parecía parte de una socialité en los palacios de Inglaterra o Francia.

" _Es tan gentil._ " Pensó mientras lo observaba depositar la taza en la mesa, sus ojos gachos, grandes y tristes. "Por qué alguien querría lastimarlos?" Susurró Kagome en voz alta atrapando a madre e hijo fuera de guardia. "Eres tan dulce Sr. Jinenji," habló un poco más fuerte ahora, notando que necesitaba ser escuchada. "No lastimarías a una mosca, verdad?"

Jinenji mordió su labio visiblemente pero sacudió su cabeza negativamente. "Yo—um—," Miraba la mesa, sus manos temblaban levemente tratando de responder. "Me gusta curar cosas—," Su voz hizo eco en la habitación, un suave tono que le recordó a Kagome de su abuelo. "Me gusta curar a las personas."

Kagome sonrió dulcemente, su expresión una de admiración. "Con las hierbas que cosechas?" Inquirió.

"Sí," dijo suavemente el gentil hombre, una leve sonrisa en sus labios. "Papá me enseñó a hacer remedios para todo tipo de cosas."

"Eso es realmente maravilloso, Sr. Jinenji," le dijo Kagome honestamente. "—Desearía ser tan talentosa como tú." Admitió igualmente honesta, su voz tímida pero sincera, sus ojos llenos de cierta certidumbre que hizo pausar a Haniyama.

La anciana observó mientras esta hermosa joven vestida de hombre le decía a su hijo palabras tan encantadoras, tan honestas. Verdaderamente era asombroso ver a alguien hablar con ojos completamente libres de odio. Miró al joven que viajaba con ella observando mientras su expresión reflejaba la suya, estaba mirándola como si fuera un milagro, como si ella no fuera real. Haniyama no podía culparlo—apenas creía que esta jovencita fuera real. "Niña," su voz era demandante. "Tu talento es, de lejos, la aptitud más grande y el don más preciado que haya visto."

Kagome parpadeó confundida, sus cejas juntas haciendo que su frente se arrugara. "Mi talento?" Le dio una extraña mirada a la madre y se movió incómoda. "Yo no tengo talentos, no puedo bailar o cantar o en verdad—," aclaró su garganta. "—ya sabes, tocar un instrumento, pintar o dibujar." Buscó más cosas que no podía hacer pero en su afán resultó vacía. Resoplando, sopló un mechón de cabello de sus ojos y luchó por encontrar cualquier cosa que pudiera decir en su defensa. "Lo único en lo que soy buena es—la lectura y eso no es un talento."

Inuyasha mordió su labio escuchando sus palabras, quería decirle que era talentosa, talentosa en formas que posiblemente no podría entender pero no pudo, no pudo atreverse.

La anciana sacudió su cabeza, bebiendo su té. "Querida," murmuró ella con la taza antes de bajarla tan gentilmente como su hijo. "Tu talento no está en cosas triviales como la pintura y hacer música." Le dijo a Kagome firmemente, mirando a la joven a los ojos. "Tu talento está en tu corazón."

"Mi corazón?"

"Sí," Haniyama susurró sonriendo levemente, una sonrisa genuina y verdadera. "Nunca he visto un corazón más talentoso que el tuyo, más puro que el tuyo, más abierto que el tuyo en todos mis cincuenta y nueve años de vida."

Kagome se sonrojó profundamente, las palabras la perturbaron en más formas que sólo una.

" _Quien me abra es puro de corazón y mente._ "

Ella se encogió por un segundo, la perturbó el recuerdo de la caja, "Pura." Murmuró para sí, la dominó una repentina corriente de emociones. Sintió su corazón apretarse, sintió dolor tenso y constrictor. " _Mi corazón, mi diferencia—ella y yo, yo y ella._ " Sintió las lágrimas comenzar a formarse, sintió todo de repente, injustificado, comenzar a desbordarse. Era como si en un rápido asalto todo finalmente golpeara el hogar.

Como si no fuera consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, se levantó, su silla cayó de espaldas por la acción, golpeando el piso.

"Discúlpenme—lo siento." Ella hurgó con sus palabras mientras les hacía una leve reverencia con su cabeza. "Yo—necesito un poco de aire." Se giró rápidamente y prácticamente salió corriendo de la casa desapareciendo en el mundo previo al anochecer.

Inuyasha se levantó de la mesa de inmediato, sus ojos enfocados en ella mientras se movía. Sin decir una simple palabra fue tras ella, la anciana sonrió a su salida.

"Srta. Kagome." Murmuró Jinenji también levantándose pero se detuvo cuando su madre le levantó una mano deteniéndolo. "Mamá?"

"No te preocupes, mi niño." Le dijo dulcemente alcanzando por su taza de té, colocándola en sus labios lentamente, saboreando la rica mezcla. Alejándola miró el agua, observando mientras la miraba una líquida versión de su propio reflejo. "Él cuidará de ella." Depositó la taza en la mesa, sus sabios ojos con un conocimiento que sólo llegaba con la edad. "Y ella cuidará de él."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Inuyasha siguió su aroma diligentemente, sus ojos escaneaban expectantes la línea de árboles. Era bien consciente de la razón por la que se había ido tan abruptamente, él había (creía) hecho la misma conexión que ella, entre el discurso de Haniyama y los eventos recientes.

" _Nunca he visto un corazón más talentoso que el tuyo, más puro que el tuyo en todos mis cincuenta y nueve años de vida._ "

Inuyasha desaceleró mientras sus palabras ocupaban todos sus pensamientos, su mente reflexionaba con cuidado sobre lo que habría visto un espectador.

" _Incluso un extraño sabe que ella—que Kagome,_ " pensó para sí mientras continuaba moviéndose lentamente por un camino invisible, su nariz capaz de seguir subconscientemente la dirección de Kagome. " _Es—pura, su corazón ve sin nociones preconcebidas, ella sólo—,_ " se paralizó antes de continuar, sus pasos se detuvieron cuando la vio. Había entrado ligeramente en el bosque, pero había logrado alejarse unas buenas cinco o seis yardas de la cabaña.

Ahora estaba de pie, sus manos tensas en un árbol, sosteniéndose mientras apoyaba su cabeza contra el tronco, jadeando del esfuerzo que le había tomado alcanzar ese lugar. El sonido de su respiración irregular lo inundó, su corazón se apretó ante el ronco sonido. Observó mientras se daba la vuelta, colocando su espalda contra el viejo árbol, sus mejillas coloreadas de un fuerte rojo por la carrera. Se deslizó por el tronco, sus ojos cerrados, una mano guiándola hacia el piso mientras la otra sujetaba su cabeza hundiéndola en su cabello como si le doliera; su respiración aun salía en jadeos, sus mejillas llenas de rojo mientras el sudor cubría su entrecejo.

Ella mordió su labio, dejó escapar un ahogado ruido de dolor y luego—llegaron las lágrimas.

Él lamió sus labios, apretó su mentón y puño, sus ojos incapaces de dejarla, sus pies incapaces de moverse hacia ella mientras la observaba llorar. No supo cuánto tiempo permaneció ahí, observando mientras grandes lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, mientras sus manos las retiraba de su piel de mala manera. Un dolor se despertó en su pecho mientras hipaba perdiendo su autocontrol y sollozaba fuertemente. Tal vez era que todo estaba golpeándola al tiempo, tal vez no pudo contenerse más pero sus lágrimas, sus fuertes gritos, estaban llenos del dolor que había estado sintiendo desde que su viaje había comenzado.

El dolor de pensar que estaba enamorada de un hombre casado, el dolor de su compromiso con Naraku, el dolor de ser marcada, el dolor de no entender por qué lo había sido, el dolor de sus mentiras, el dolor de la traición, el dolor de la incertidumbre, el dolor que Hiten le había causado, el dolor que sentía por Shippo, el dolor de Manten intentando violarla, el dolor de descubrir que había matado a un hombre (aun si fuera justificado), el dolor de descubrir que era alguien más, el dolor de descubrir que había tenido un vínculo con esa persona, el dolor de descubrir que tenía que encontrar la joya, el dolor de descubrir que tenía un poder que podía matar, el dolor de descubrir que estaba ocultándole cosas—

Parecía como si todo eso, todo estuviera golpeándola al mismo tiempo y aquí estaba él, afuera de ese círculo de malentendidos, observándolo y sin poder moverse. " _Tengo que—tengo que hacer algo._ " Pensó para sí pero estaba paralizado, completamente paralizado. " _Sólo muévete, maldición!_ "

Pero no pudo moverse porque a pesar de todo, a pesar de cada verdad que sabía era cierta—aún tenía miedo, aún se atormentaba con dudas, una innecesaria duda en ella.

" _Por qué no puedo moverme?_ " Gruñó sintiendo una desconocida sensación tocar el fondo de sus ojos. " _Tengo que hablar con ella, tengo que decirle la ver—,_ " logró dar un paso adelante, logró obligarse a moverse en su dirección, su bota partió una rama en el proceso.

Fue en ese momento que Kagome se giró, secando sus ojos, levantándolos y jadeando cuando lo vio ahí de pie mirándola. "Inuyasha?" Se sonrojó con vergüenza, dándose la vuelta para que no pudiera ver su rostro.

Él la observaba mientras intentaba esconder sus lágrimas, sus manos moviéndose por fuera de su línea de visión, retirándolas de su escondido rostro—no quería que viera, él sabía que no quería que pensara que se había perdido por un momento. Kagome Dresmont no quería que pensara que era débil. Inuyasha cerró sus ojos por un segundo, dándole algo de tiempo para limpiar sus ojos antes (con ojos aun cerrados) de susurrar su nombre. "Kagome?" Trató de hacer que su voz sonara gentil, salió más irritada.

"Lo siento."

Él abrió sus ojos rápidamente, analizándola, mirándola, sintiendo pena de que se hubiese disculpado con él. "No lo sientas." Le dijo bruscamente forzándose a moverse de nuevo, sus pies aun misteriosamente firmes en el suelo. "Está bien—."

"No!" Lo interrumpió. "Eso fue—yo estaba—eso fue completamente inapropiado de mí." Admitió sonándose mientras recogía sus piernas hacia su pecho. "Salí corriendo de su casa completamente desagradecida, apenas si dije que me disculparan—yo—me siento horrible. Fui tan rud—."

"Kagome, basta," fue él quien interrumpió esta vez, su voz tranquila pero firme y demandante, si no un poco brusca. Se movió incómoda mientras lo miraba, sus ojos brillaban con las lágrimas que los habían glaseado. Lamió sus labios, "No te sientas apenada o mal por—lo que pasó en la cabaña—algunas veces solo—te sientes—," desvió la mirada e inhaló un profundo respiro, las palabras tímidamente suspendidas en su lengua. "Abrumada y no puedes pensar bien y toda esta mierda crece dentro de ti y solo—," la miró, esperando que sus ojos no traicionaran lo vulnerable que se sentía en ese momento. "Necesitas estar sola."

Ella lo miró por un momento antes de asentir, perfectamente en acuerdo con él. "Aún lo siento." Añadió desviando su mirada, perdiéndose de su sonrisa.

"No es gran cosa." Susurró él suavemente, por primera vez su voz sonó más suave de lo que planeó cuando terminó la conversación. Sintiéndose menos incómodo finalmente hizo que sus pies avanzaran hacia ella, el sonido de hojas crujientes y maleza hizo que sus orejas se movieran involuntariamente deteniéndose en frente de ella, sintiendo que ese mismo joven colegial introvertido lo inundaba. "Um—" Comenzó, su voz quebrada. Gruñonamente, aclaró su garganta y lo intentó de nuevo. "Te importa si me siento contigo?" Preguntó sonando más como él.

Ella sacudió negativamente su cabeza pero no lo miró mientras él sonreía y se giraba, usando el árbol como palanca descendiendo a su lado, cruzando sus piernas, sus manos en sus rodillas.

Kagome lo miró a través de sus pestañas, estudiándolo mientras miraba a lo lejos, en la distancia, observando el sol que comenzaba a moverse hacia su destino final para la noche. Oscurecería pronto, muy pronto. El atardecer ya estaba cubriendo el cielo con hermosos rosados y naranjas, en brumosos lavandas y rojos profundos. Era una melodía de colores que pronto se desvanecería en la noche.

"Creo que esta noche deberíamos quedarnos con la anciana." La voz de Inuyasha interrumpió el silencio gentilmente, el barítono que borboteaba en su pecho suave y aún brusco.

"Crees que nos dejará?" Respondió Kagome calmadamente mientras su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse como si justo ahora se diera cuenta de que estaba sentado junto a ella, que la posibilidad de que trajera a colación su desliz de antes se había incrementado substancialmente.

"Sí," confirmó asintiendo mientras se recostaba calmadamente en el árbol. "Ella no nos echaría."

Kagome asintió en acuerdo, la conversación de nuevo llegó a un alto mientras se movía incómodamente, una de sus manos subió para agarrar un mechón de cabello que ahora casi alcanzaba su mentón, toqueteándolo despreocupadamente. Lo miró incómoda, preguntándose qué podría estar pensando mientras miraba a lo lejos al sol ponente. Mordió su labio, mordisqueándolo con sus dientes superiores, medio esperando que estuviera pensando en lo de antes—medio esperando que hubiese olvidado lo ocurrido. Todavía no estaba lista para enfrentarlo, al menos no así. Decidiendo mantener el tema hacia algo más seguro, habló suavemente en el frío aire. "Jinenji es realmente tímido, verdad?"

"Um hm," aceptó Inuyasha antes de suspirar profundamente. "No puedes culparlo." Le dijo con un firme frunce. "Para un mitad demonio en realidad sólo hay dos cosas que puede hacer para protegerse de personas como esas."

Ella parpadeó confundida, "Protegerse?"

Él la miró y se encogió medio asintiendo. "Sí, puedes volverte tímido y esconderte como lo hace Jinenji o," le dio una significativa mirada. "Puedes levantarte y volverte fuerte, mostrarle a aquellos que te odian que no les temes, que no te preocupa su odio. Que—," se desvaneció, desviando la mirada hacia la tenue luz rodeándolo. "No te importa lo que ellos o alguien más pudieran pensar."

Kagome guardó silencio por un momento, reuniendo sus pensamientos, notando que ahora podría ser el momento para discutir esto. No parecía enojado, no estaba gritándole, en cambio estaba hablando con ella, estaba calmado y compuesto—estaba compartiendo. Lamiendo sus labios, decidió que ahora era el momento de hundirse o nadar, "Entonces supongo que eres de los que decidieron pelear?" Dedujo ella, cuidadosa de no señalar puntualmente el hecho de que sabía que era un mitad demonio (aun cuando ya lo había hecho), pero igual hizo evidente que lo sabía.

Inuyasha estuvo en silencio por un segundo, notando que su respuesta era tanto como una admisión así como cualquier cosa que pudiese haberle dicho. Tragó duro, esto era—su respuesta estaba admitiéndole, estaba diciéndole que sí, era un mitad demonio y era del tipo que se supone no le importaba lo que otros pensaran. "Sí." Dijo suavemente y cerró sus ojos, esperando por su respuesta, importándole su opinión.

"Ya veo." Dijo ella suavemente, el duelo tras su rápida respuesta lo golpeó profundo.

Ella lo sabía, era seguro, lo sabía. Aclaró su garganta, encogiéndose, continuó hablando. "Es más fácil para mí, sabes?" Le dijo, molesto de que su voz no sonara más fuerte. "Si eres temido entonces nadie hace preguntas."

Kagome le dio una extraña mirada, su mente se sintió más valiente que su cuerpo cuando la golpeó una peculiar idea. "Entonces por qué necesitas mantenerlo oculto," susurró ella, su voz más fuerte que la suya. "Esconderlo tras una tosca máscara no es lo mismo que esconderlo tras un rostro gentil? Me parece que ambos métodos tienen la misma respuesta, lo cual significa—que son lo mismo, ustedes son iguales. Tú y Jinenji."

Inuyasha se paralizó, su respiración se detuvo en su garganta mientras se giraba lentamente para mirarla, sus palabras lo perturbaron. Nunca antes había pensado así de eso, nunca pensó que tal vez su máscara, su fuerza, su actitud hacia la vida era, de cierta forma, similar a la de esconderse. Si al ser un bastardo, al ser fuerte, al construir su persona como uno de los piratas más temidos en todo el Atlántico, estaba escondiéndose involuntariamente así como Jinenji trataba de hacerlo.

Interpretando su silencio como rabia, Kagome se sintió un poco asustada. Estaba preocupada de que estuviera echando humo bajo esos largos mechones, preocupada de que estuviera enojado con ella, preocupada de que estuviera a punto de estallar en cualquier segundo. "Lo siento!" Declaró rápidamente alejándose un poco de él en su prisa por evitar su furia. "Estaba—yo—yo no quise—"

"Tienes razón."

Fue su turno para paralizarse y mirarlo. Observó mientras se giraba y la miraba, sus dorados ojos pintados con un color diferente, un profundo negro. Frunció perpleja por el cambio de color. Nunca había visto que sus ojos se volvieran negros, se habían vuelto rojos con azul pero nunca negros. De repente, esos ojos se abrieron, una mirada de terror se formó en su rostro mientras sentía una pulsante sensación entrando en ella, era la misma sensación que había tenido cuando entraba en su estado Miko pero venía de él, no de ella.

Inuyasha se puso de pie alejándose de ella rápidamente.

"Qué pasa?" Le preguntó, preocupada mientras su respiración comenzaba a cambiar, saliendo en jadeos.

No respondió, sus ojos estaban enfocados en el sol ponente. Sentía desaparecer su demonio, apretó sus dientes alejándose más de ella, sus ojos pegados a la órbita mientras se hundía en el horizonte finalmente, la luna no la reemplazó en el cielo, en cambio, sólo habían estrellas revelando la verdadera naturaleza de esta noche sin luna cuando su demonio finalmente lo abandonó, su cabello se volvió tan oscuro como sus ojos negros. "Qué demonios! Por qué no me di cuenta?" Gruñó en shock pero sus pensamientos fueron detenidos cuando la escuchó jadear.

Girando su cabeza de golpe, sus ojos cayeron en Kagome quien estaba mirándolo como si le hubiese crecido dos cabezas. Sus ojos redondos con sorpresa pero no con miedo o burla—solo sorpresa. "Eres humano." Susurró su voz en la semi-oscuridad mientras la larga Vía Láctea sobre sus cabezas iluminaba el claro, manteniéndolos lejos de los reinos de la verdadera oscuridad.

Inuyasha apretó su puño a su lado, inseguro de cómo demonios explicarle esto o de si debería.

"Por qué eres humano?" Inquirió su voz suavemente y de repente se sintió motivado a responder.

"Soy mitad demonio."

Ella frunció, él continuó.

"Nosotros—um—una vez al mes tenemos un—bueno," Tomó un profundo respiro, deteniendo su explicación por un momento, calmando sus furiosos nervios, concentrándose antes de abrir sus ojos listo para hablar. "Una vez al mes nos volvemos humanos. Yo me vuelvo humano en las noches sin luna." Señaló hacia el cielo antes de cerrar sus ojos esperando a que ella dijera algo.

Sus oídos humanos distinguieron el sonido de ella levantándose y por un segundo pensó que podría irse pero no lo hizo. Sus pasos se dirigieron hacia él y se tensó queriendo huir de ella, deseando esconderse pero algo en él lo detuvo, algo le decía que no había nada que temer, que sólo se quedara quieto—y así lo hizo.

Pudo decir cuando estuvo más cerca, podía sentirla a través de sus ropas mientras se detenía directamente en frente de él, su cuerpo caliente haciéndolo sonrojar mientras la fría brisa de la noche los rodeaba. Escuchó crujir su ropa, sintió su mano rozar contra su brazo, sintió su corazón revolotear en su pecho, sintió su respiración atascarse en su garganta y luego—sintió sus dedos en su rostro.

Inuyasha parpadeó sorprendido y levemente se echó para atrás mientras ella fruncía, ladeando su cabeza, su mano de nuevo alcanzó por él y tragó. "Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó temeroso, el pánico era claro en esos ojos negros.

"Inuyasha," dijo ella calmadamente, su voz un tono gentil en el aire nocturno mientras levantaba su mano. "Quédate quieto." Le dijo, una orden firme hecha por una voz gentil.

Él se paralizó, en realidad su cuerpo no estaba relajado pero de todas formas le obedeció. Observó mientras estiraba su mano, sus dedos, tímidos al principio, se apretaban y se aflojaban ligeramente como si estuviera debatiendo sus propias acciones. Sintió su corazón latir más rápido mientras ella mordía su labio inferior, sus órbitas grises le dieron una mirada no identificada y aun intrigada mientras estiraba su mano, esta vez entrando en contacto con un mechón de su cabello negro.

Él inhaló un profundo respiro y lo contuvo, observando mientras sus dedos acariciaban la seda negra, permitiéndole pasar entre sus manos, una mirada de sorpresa cruzó por su rostro. Frunció sus ojos, observando mientras ella miraba cada pequeño mechón pasar entre sus dedos, una mirada de plácido shock aún era visible.

"No es tan suave." Susurró para sí y él afinó sus oídos para escucharla, no acostumbrado a escuchar palabras dichas tan tranquilamente cuando era humano (en realidad no estaba acostumbrado a escuchar a nadie cuando era humano). Lo miró justo cuando una nube se atravesó en el cielo dejando el claro en una oscuridad casi total. Maldijo su vista humana, en la oscuridad no era capaz de distinguir más que algunos de sus rasgos. Podía ver el temblor en su labio, podía ver un brillo en sus ojos, podía distinguir su sorpresa pero eso era, todo lo que podía hacer en realidad era sentirla.

Ella retiró su mano de su mechón, sus ojos miraban sus flequillos, estudiándolos, tomando notas. "Tus flequillos son diferentes." Comentó esta vez lo fuerte suficiente para que él escuchara fácilmente.

"Q—ué?" Tartamudeó confundido por sus palabras, nunca nadie había comentado sobre sus flequillos, demonio o humano.

"Tus flequillos." Repitió ella cautelosamente mientras una de sus manos subía de nuevo apenas tocando un mechón negro que cubría su cabeza, "No están encrespados como cuando son plateados, son como un estanque inglés en invierno, normalmente parecen una ola rampante."

Él no estaba seguro de qué sentir mientras le llegaban sus palabras. Nunca había notado alguna diferencia entre su cabello humano y su cabello demonio además del color y aún, ella sí. Se estremeció cuando abandonó el uso de sus dedos y hundió toda su mano en su flequillo, retirándolo de su rostro, sus ojos grises encontraron los opacos suyos atreviéndose a mirar más de su rostro.

Como si sintiera que necesitaba luz para ver lo que estaba buscando, la nube se movió, bañándolos en luz desde arriba; permitiéndoles verse mutuamente de nuevo. Se miraron el uno al otro, ambos perdidos en los ojos del otro por un tiempo. Inuyasha atrapado por su completa mirada de curiosidad y Kagome asombrada por lo que vio o más importantemente, lo que reconoció en sus ojos ahora negros.

" _Son los mismos._ " Notó ella. " _A pesar del color, sus ojos aún se ven iguales; profundos y sabios pero—,_ " sonrió gentilmente. " _Un poco tristes._ " Su sonrisa lentamente la abandonó imaginando de dónde venían esos ojos, por qué eran negros cuando estaba en forma humana. Sonrió cuando la verdad la inundó, algo innegable. "Tus ojos," susurró finalmente, su voz gentil, tímida y dulce para sus oídos. "Deben ser los ojos de tu madre en este momento." Su mano bajó por su frente, un dedo tocó una ceja antes de moverse para acariciar un pómulo. "Normalmente, son los de tu padre, verdad?"

Él inhaló una fuerte bocanada de aire, nadie—ni Kikyo había resuelto eso o tal vez, nunca le había importado. Comenzó a decir algo pero se detuvo cuando notó un cambio en su expresión. No estaba mirando más sus ojos, estaba mirando levemente hacia un lado, algo había llamado su atención. Sin avisar, una de sus manos alcanzó el costado de su cabeza, un gentil dedo trazó el lóbulo de una nueva oreja humana.

Inuyasha sintió un hormigueo en su espina, subiendo hacia su cuello antes de golpear en la boca de su estómago. Cerró sus ojos y detuvo un gemido dándose cuenta que nadie había tocado antes una de sus orejas humanas. Frunció sus labios, saboreando la sensación mientras continuaba trazando su oreja, sus dedos una suave caricia en carne inmaculada.

"Qué extraño." Susurró ella haciéndolo abrir sus ojos y parpadear repetidamente, su corazón se aceleró mientras sus palabras lo llenaban, su corazón casi explota en su pecho cuando se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba.

Observó concentrado mientras se inclinaba hacia él, su expresión ilegible en la oscuridad mientras se acercaba más, sus ojos fijos en los suyos. Lamió sus labios, cada fibra de su ser no quería más sino inclinarse hacia ella, no quería más que ser rodeado por ella, no quería más que darse por vencido y besarla pero no podía. Un viejo temor comenzó a despertar en él mientras permanecía paralizado bajo sus exploradoras manos.

Kikyo sólo lo había besado cuando era humano. Había odiado la mitad demonio en él. Y estaba aterrorizado de que Kagome sintiera lo mismo.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, no notó cuando el recorrido de su mano cambió, viajando por sus sedosos mechones, acariciando el lugar donde sus orejas de perro habían estado antes de ponerse el sol. Frunció profundamente, retirando sus manos lentamente, cierta tristeza cruzó por su rostro.

Inuyasha observó esa mirada, observó mientras se formaba. Era confusa, distante, era, notó, una mirada de decepción. Sus labios se separaron, una mano alcanzó por él, tocando su mejilla con solo una uña, su palma de espalda a él, abierta hacia ella. Él se apoyó inconscientemente, un mechón de su negro cabello cayó en el reverso de su mano.

Sus ojos grises se movieron hacia él, lo miró por un momento antes de retirar su mano, alcanzando por los mechones, sosteniéndolos entre su pulgar e índice mientras los movía con cuidado tras una oreja humana.

"No es lo mismo." Susurró suavemente, esa mirada de decepción la abandonó momentáneamente. "Pero aún eres tú, verdad?"

Él tragó pero no pudo responder.

Ella sonrió, sus ojos llenos de cosas y emociones que nunca antes había visto en el rostro de alguien. Eran brumosos con admiración, con amor, con orgullo genuino, con aceptación, con—malicia. "Dicho eso," su voz era suave, su expresión un poco astuta. "Me gustan más tus orejas de perro."

Seriamente, Inuyasha consideró golpear su cabeza en un árbol cercano mientras su mentón se desplomaba y la miraba. Parpadeó, su boca visiblemente abierta. Comenzó a hablar pero antes de poder protestar por su extraño fetiche un grito escalofriante los hizo saltar, Inuyasha giró su total atención mientras sus ojos se enfocaban en la dirección de la que habían venido. Se dilataron, escuchó el grito de nuevo, escuchó el pánico en la voz, lo estremeció hasta los huesos.

"Es Jinenji," susurró Kagome apresuradamente. "Verdad?"

Estuvo por responderle pero se detuvo mientras un fuerte grito femenino llenaba su mundo. El grito de una asustada y adolorida, Haniyama.

 _Fin del Capítulo_

 _Dejen sus Reviews, por favor_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Notas:**

En el anime, la madre de Jinenji no tiene un nombre, así que escogí un nombre basado en el nombre de su hijo. Jinenji significa, hijo de la tierra o niño de la tierra así que la llamé Haniyama. Es derivado del nombre de la diosa de la tierra en la cultura japonesa, Haniyama-hime. La parte que dejé por fuera fue hime, que significa princesa.

Worcester – Es una famosa marca de Porcelana, que viene de Inglaterra. La compañía misma fue inaugurada en 1751, durante el tiempo de este fanfiction fue conocida como una vajilla decente pero la producción global había sido pobre de reponer. El juego que tiene Haniyama, sin embargo, habría sido de un tiempo anterior cuando la producción estaba en mejores condiciones, haciéndola más preciada.

Camelia – es una planta nativa del norte y este de Asia y Corea. Hay muchas especies diferentes, la mayoría famosas en la cultura occidental por ser la planta de té o C. sinensis. Habría sido fácil encontrarla en la mayoría de naciones industrializadas de la época pero en los Estados Unidos era considerada un festín y era fuertemente gravada en las Colonias Británicas y difícil de encontrar en otras Colonias.

 **Hecho curioso:**

El título de este capítulo tiene doble significado. El primero es, por supuesto por Inuyasha, tiene su secreto el cual ahora le fue revelado a Kagome. El segundo es por Naraku—él tiene muchos secretos que aún deben ser explorados pero parece que Kaede está privada de hacerlo.


	36. La Razón de Jinenji

**SHIKURO: UN CUENTO DE HADAS EN EL CARIBE**

 **Por Inuma Asahi De**

Traducido por Inuhanya

 **Disclaimer:** La escritora no posee ninguno de los personajes creados por Rumiko Takahashi pero todos los demás desearían que sí. Todos los personajes originales o conceptos son de la autora Inuma Asahi De (a excepción de las figuras históricas).

-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Capítulo Treinta y Seis:**

 **La Razón de Jinenji**

Inuyasha corría por el bosque, sus pies moviéndose más lentos de lo que estaba acostumbrado, escuchaba los pies de Kagome resonando tras él pero sabía que no podría seguirle el paso por mucho tiempo, aunque fuera humano. Se impulsaba a medida que los gritos se hacían más fuertes adelante, sentía que sus piernas comenzaban a arder mientras usaba sus músculos humanos que protestaban violentamente. Sus ojos escaneaban al frente observando mientras aparecía la pequeña cabaña, una columna de humo casi lo detuvo en seco. No era lo grande suficiente para ser de la cabaña en llamas pero tenía el potencial.

Los sonidos de un motín, los sonidos de aldeanos gritando, lo impulsaron a correr más duro, una constante idea mantenía sus piernas en movimiento. " _Los encontraron._ " Mordió su labio y continuó más rápido de lo humanamente posible, los pasos de Kagome no sonaban más tras él, estaba corriendo demasiado rápido para una mujer que había sido criada solo para caminar airadamente como para soñar en que le seguiría el paso.

Entró al claro casi tropezándose con una pila de leña que se mantenía cerca de la casa, la vista que lo recibió hizo paralizar su corazón.

Una turba de aldeanos había rodeado la casa, detenidos en un semi-círculo de violencia, con antorchas y variado equipamiento granjero en sus manos mientras le gritaban a la alta y tímida figura ante ellos, Jinenji. El enorme mitad demonio estaba intentando levantarse, sus ojos azules llenos de pánico mientras veía varios objetos afilados y armas amenazantes en su rostro. Pero no era Jinenji quien le preocupaba a Inuyasha verdaderamente, era Haniyama quien estaba tras él, su arma de elección (un pedazo de leña) a su lado en el suelo mientras yacía quieta, inmóvil en el frío suelo, un poco de sangre bajaba por su rostro desde donde había sido golpeada.

Uno de los aldeanos se adelantó de la multitud, una horca en su mano dirigida peligrosamente a la zona media de Jinenji. Jinenji gruñó (un sonido que Inuyasha no había sido consciente que pudiera hacer) y estrelló su pie en el suelo tan fuerte que podría causar que la tierra temblara bajo ellos. "Váyanse!" Gritó Jinenji acercándose más a su madre, sus agudos ojos demandantes pero aún asustados, ansiosos.

"No!" Gritó un aldeano valiente, dando un paso, sus ojos furiosos y llenos de odio. "Ustedes váyanse, tú y esa mujerzuela."

Inuyasha sintió hervirle su sangre, un recuerdo distante de mucho tiempo atrás lo golpeó con total fuerza.

" _Vete, perra._ " _El sonido de la voz del hombre, una ensombrecida figura de un pasado distante. "Fuera, puta del demonio!"_

Antes de saber lo que estaba haciendo, Inuyasha se detuvo en frente de Jinenji, una de las armas que mantenía en su cintura, apuntaba directamente al hombre que amenazaba al aprehensivo mitad demonio. "Dijo que se fueran, bastardos," gritó Inuyasha y gruñó al mismo tiempo, sus oscuros ojos llenos con malicia mientras ladeaba su arma. "O están tan ensordecidos por su propia estupidez que no escucharon?"

Los gritos de la multitud se silenciaron mientras miraban confundidos a Inuyasha, observándolo como si supieran quién era pero no podían ubicar su rostro. Jinenji no tuvo tal problema. "Sr. Inuyasha," identificó correctamente, su voz pequeña, dirigida solo para los oídos humanos de Inuyasha. "Es su momento?"

Inuyasha asintió fácilmente pero no se tomó el tiempo para mirar al otro mitad demonio quien ahora estaba de pie tras él, "Tu madre está bien?"

Jinenji giró su enorme cabeza y miró a su madre, estaba respirando y podía decir por su aroma que el sangrado había aminorado sustancialmente pero aún era una leve amenaza para su salud. Olfateó el aire ligeramente, su nariz ni cerca de buena a la de Inuyasha pero lo buena suficiente para decir que no estaba en riesgo de morir. "Mamá estará bien." Concluyó para Inuyasha. "Despertará pronto—pero su cabeza no se sentirá muy bien."

"Afortunadamente tienes hierbas para eso." Inuyasha intentó bromear mientras miraba a los callados aldeanos. Muchos de ellos estaban tensos, como si trataran de decidir telepáticamente qué iban a hacer ahora que había otro 'humano' defendiendo a Jinenji.

"Debería huir," habló Jinenji desde atrás, su voz aun suave pero ahora comenzaba a sonar más seria. "Aquí está en peligro así como está ahora."

Inuyasha sonrió a pesar de sí mismo y dirigió una mirada en dirección del otro demonio. "No pienses ni por un segundo que me iré por algo tan trivial como eso."

Jinenji frunció profundamente y movió su enorme y pesado cuerpo. "Pero está en peligro."

"A quién le importa?" Maldijo Inuyasha mirando a los aldeanos, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro mientras se acercaba un poco más a Jinenji. Los aldeanos lentamente comenzaron a avanzar como si colectivamente hubiesen llegado a la decisión de prepararse para un ataque. "No voy a dejarte," habló Inuyasha seriamente mientras miraba a los hombres caminando hacia ellos. "Tú no dejarías a otro mitad demonio solo para que enfrentara a estos cabrones, verdad?"

Jinenji lo observó por un segundo, analizando la ancha espalda y los hombros cuadrados del hombre más bajo; observando mientras temblaba ligeramente, su lenguaje corporal negaba sus fuertes y despreocupadas palabras. Este hombre estaba asustado, al menos un poco, sabía que estaba en peligro, sabía que estaba defendiendo a alguien que apenas había conocido y aun—no parecía importarle. Una sensación que Jinenji nunca había sentido lo inundó. Era cálida, esta sensación, cálida y feliz. "No, no me iría."

"Bien, entonces estamos en la misma página." Inuyasha sonrió y lamió sus labios.

"Inuyasha, Jinenji?" Un gritó llegó a su izquierda, un grito muy familiar seguido por el distintivo sonido de alguien jadeando sin aliento.

La sangre de Inuyasha se heló mientras lo llenaba el sonido de la voz de Kagome, golpeándolo hasta el fondo. Giró su cabeza, su arma se bajó levemente mientras la observaba correr y detenerse al borde del claro como si supiera que era peligroso acercarse más. Él, con toda honestidad, por un momento había olvidado a la joven. El torrente de adrenalina lo había sobrepasado, la idea de una inminente pelea cuando estaba en una posición tan adversa había superado todos sus pensamientos—y ahora todo en lo que podía pensar era en Kagome—Kagome y la sensación de total y completo terror. "Kagome, fuera de aquí!" Gritó fuertemente, sus ojos humanos llenos de un pánico que no pudo esconder.

Infortunadamente para Inuyasha, Kagome era una chica que nunca escuchaba, especialmente cuando sus ojos caían en alguien que estaba lastimado. "Sra. Haniyama!" Jadeó ella ignorando completamente a Inuyasha, ignorando completamente su propia seguridad mientras volaba por el claro, toda idea de agotamiento la abandonó. Rápidamente, fijó su rumbo hacia la anciana y se arrodilló, sus manos alcanzaron por la herida en la cabeza, tocando levemente la sangre antes de retractarla para rasgar un trozo de sus pantalones.

"Srta. Kagome." Murmuró Jinenji atreviéndose a darse la vuelta, observando mientras la joven hacía presión en la cabeza de su madre, sus ojos observaban la agitada respiración de la anciana con dolor.

"No es esa la chica de antes?" Dijo uno de los aldeanos lo fuerte suficiente para que todos, aldeanos e Inuyasha por igual, escucharan.

Inuyasha siseó ante la pregunta, una sensación de pavor se incrementó lentamente en él. Rápidamente levantó su arma, apuntando a la multitud, sus ojos fijos en los aldeanos quienes ahora comenzaban a murmurar entre ellos; palabras que normalmente sería capaz de distinguir pero que por su actual estado humano, eran sordas. "Maldición Kagome." Maldijo Inuyasha, "Te dije correr!"

"Quieres que huya?" Kagome gruñó entre dientes apretados mientras sostenía delicadamente el improvisado vendaje en la cabeza de Haniyama. "La Sra. Haniyama está herida y quieres que huya?"

Los aldeanos reaccionaron a su voz con más susurros.

"Aquí no estás a salvo." Inuyasha continuó ignorando sus palabras y los murmullos de los aldeanos. "Toma el caballo y regresa al puerto, ahora!"

"No!" Respondió Kagome, su voz cambió sonando desesperada, estaba desesperada. " _Él es humano._ " La idea hizo eco en su mente mientras miraba la turba ante ellos. " _No puede encargarse de ellos así, verdad? Tiene que ser más débil de lo normal. Los humanos son más débiles que los demonios así que sin su sangre demonio—,_ " No se permitiría continuar la idea, cerró sus ojos fuertemente y obligó a que sus manos dejaran de temblar mientras hacía presión en la herida. "No voy a dejarte," le dijo lo fuerte suficiente para que la escuchara antes de levantar su cabeza, convicción en sus ardientes ojos. "No cuando estás así!"

"Así que las leyendas son ciertas."

Un silencio se instaló sobre su discusión y la horda de aldeanos mientras un anciano avanzaba de la multitud, una antorcha alta sobre su cabeza, iluminando el claro con su llama intermitente. Se detuvo a una corta distancia de Inuyasha, sus ojos lo miraban viejos y sabios y aun llenos de odio y malicia aprendida.

"Eres el hombre de antes, verdad?" El anciano sonrió, sus ojos parpadeaban con odio y una enferma felicidad.

"Pero Sr. Carver?" Un hombre más joven avanzó tímidamente. "El otro hombre era un demonio, este joven claramente es—" El joven señaló a Inuyasha como si su explicación ya fuera cien por ciento aparente. "Un humano."

El anciano, el Sr. Carver, rió dándole la espalda a Inuyasha para mirar a los aldeanos. "Mi padre alguna vez me contó el secreto de la raza mitad demonio, su más valioso y guardado problema." El hombre lamió sus labios. "El Momento de Vulnerabilidad." Se giró lentamente mientras la multitud comenzaba a murmurar de nuevo, la curiosidad predominaba mientras el anciano se daba la vuelta de regreso con el hombre de apariencia 'humana'. "Una vez al mes," continuó el anciano haciendo contacto visual con Inuyasha mientras una oscura sonrisa llenaba cada rasgo suyo. "Ellos pierden todo rastro de su sangre demonio y se vuelven nada más que un simple mortal." Sus manos se expandieron abarcando a todos los humanos rodeándolo. "Como nosotros."

El corazón de Inuyasha se detuvo en su pecho mientras el claro explotaba en una furia de voces simultáneas.

"No puede ser!" Gritó una mujer irritada.

"No, miren, tiene la misma cara." Otra gritó sobre la ruidosa multitud.

"Sí!" Otro gritó en acuerdo levantando su horca para llamar la atención. "Y esa era la chica con quien estaba." Apuntó directo a Kagome, sus palabras causaron una conmoción más grande mientras las personas aceptaban que tenía razón, y que además el anciano tenía razón.

"Silencio!" Gritó el Sr. Carver con una mano en el aire haciendo que la conmoción se detuviera mientras cada hombre y mujer se callaba, respetando instantáneamente lo que estuviera por decir. "Tengo razón, muchacho?" El anciano dio un paso, nada desalentado por el arma de Inuyasha, ladeada y cargada. "Es cierto, verdad? Eres un mitad demonio en tu momento de vulnerabilidad." Fue una declaración, no una pregunta.

Inuyasha se tensó, su mente corría tratando de pensar en lo que debería hacer, en cómo debía reaccionar. Quería mirar tras él pero sabía que no se atrevería a desviar sus ojos de la turba de gente enojada frente a él. Sin embargo, pensó en mirarla, a Kagome. En verdad quería. Tenía una urgencia, una necesidad, quería verla, ver su cara porque su rostro era consuelo, su rostro era fuerza, su rostro lo haría pensar más rápido, lo haría entender qué demonios debía hacer pero ay, no podía ver su cara. " _Qué carajo hago?_ " Tragó sin atreverse a responderle al hombre ante él. " _Estoy bloqueado, soy humano y Kagome—,_ " Se obligó a no girar. " _Tengo que protegerla pero mierda,_ " mordió duro su labio. " _Cómo la protejo ahora, así?_ "

"Inuyasha?"

Él sujetó el arma más fuerte ante el sonido del susurro de Kagome, apenas pudo distinguirlo pero aún fue ostentosamente fuerte para sus oídos. Sonaba en pánico, sonaba asustada, su anterior coraje se había ido. " _Maldición!_ " Pensó para sí, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se había visto en un rincón como este, mucho tiempo, un momento en el que había tenido a Miroku. " _Debí haberlo traído._ " Pensó instantáneamente mientras el nombre palpitaba en su cabeza. " _Si lo hubiese traído no estaríamos en este desastre._ "

"Vas a responderme o a mirarme, mitad demonio?" Musitó el anciano impacientándose por el silencio de Inuyasha. "O puedo asumir por tu silencio que estoy en lo correcto?"

Inuyasha inhaló un profundo respiro y se atrevió a cerrar sus ojos por un segundo. Una onda de choque atravesó la multitud mientras lo hacía, la gente susurraba sobre la extraña acción, hablando tranquilamente entre ellos, preguntándose por qué estaba haciendo algo tan arriesgado cuando estaba en tanto peligro. " _Peleo por vivir—._ " Se dijo Inuyasha, la frase calmó sus nervios levemente como siempre lo hacía. Abrió sus ojos ligeramente mientras se erguía en su altura plena.

En el fondo de su mente una imagen lo invadió, un recuerdo lo llenó, Kagome a la altura de su poder, esos encantadores ojos grises mientras le hacía la condenada pregunta.

" _Tienes algo por qué vivir?_ "

Su voz lo envolvió y sonrió mirando a los ojos al Sr. Carver, desafiándolo a decir una palabra mientras pensaba sólo para sí, "— _Vivo por ella._ " Inhaló un profundo y penetrante respiro. " _Peleo por ella._ " Dejó salir el aire lentamente. " _Y ahora es tiempo de pelear._ "

El Sr. Carver le dio una extraña mirada mientras sus oscuros y penetrantes ojos parecían mirar a través del alma del otro hombre. "Mitad demonio?" Preguntó, enervado por la misteriosa calma que se había instalado en Inuyasha.

"Tienes razón." Le respondió Inuyasha finalmente mientras su mente corría internamente. " _Tengo cuatro armas conmigo, y el revolver._ " Miró dicha arma descansando en su mano, las otras escondidas discretamente en su chaqueta. " _Hay siete balas en el revólver y cuatro en las pistolas. Así que tengo once disparos—maldición._ " Miró a la multitud. " _Hay más de once personas aquí, eso es seguro._ " Sonrió. " _He estado peor._ " Se habría reído ante la idea si su actual situación no hubiese sido una de tanta presión. Ahora no era el momento para reír, ahora era el momento de pelear, mantenerse en pie y de protegerla, era todo lo que podía hacer. "Soy un mitad demonio," llamó a los aldeanos, su voz fuerte. "Y estoy ante ustedes como nada más que un mortal." Las palabras de Inuyasha eran temerosas pero su voz era perturbadora. "Pero mortal o no," miró al Sr. Carver a los ojos, su opaca vista casi maliciosa. "Aun puedo patear tu trasero, anciano!"

Sabiendo que no tenía otra opción, sabiendo que no podría convencer a Kagome de irse aún si lo intentaba, Inuyasha disparó su arma apuntando al hombro del anciano. El disparo resonó en el aire, Kagome gritó en horror mientras el anciano caía de espalda, sus ojos en blanco, sangre brotaba desde el lugar donde la bala entró en su hombro. La horda estalló en gritos y exclamaciones, el chasquido del arma de Inuyasha de nuevo un leve espectáculo entre el caos.

Instintivamente, Kagome bajó su cabeza, cubriendo sus ojos con la manga del vestido de Haniyama cuando otro disparo resonó, Inuyasha disparó su segunda bala. Un hombre gritó, Kagome levantó la vista y jadeó asombrada mientras atestiguaba a un hombre caer al suelo, dos manos sujetaban su pierna, un arma descartada en el suelo a sus pies. A su lado, un hombre gritó con rabia y se abalanzó—hubo un clic—y luego otra explosión, ese hombre también cayó segundos después. Otra herida superficial detuvo su asalto.

Vio a un hombre levantar una escopeta y gritó en advertencia pero el Capitán ya había apuntado, su arma se había disparado. Sus ojos se abrieron mientras el hombre de la escopeta gritaba en agonía, soltando el arma mientras sostenía su costado apretando la ensangrentada carne de una herida de bala.

Más hombres se abalanzaron, tres esta vez, cada uno sosteniendo una horca en su mano. El Capitán no se inmutó mientras halaba el gatillo, ladeaba el arma, halaba el gatillo, ladeaba el arma, halaba el gatillo, y tiraba el arma a su lado permitiéndole caer al suelo mientras sus manos inmediatamente fueron a sus costados, cada mano alcanzaba por otra arma mientras tres hombres más caían al suelo.

La boca de Kagome apenas tuvo tiempo de abrirse mientras dos disparos simultáneos llenaban el aire, derribando a dos hombres quienes venían hacia ellos de dos direcciones diferentes con escopetas en sus manos. Observó pasmada mientras el Capitán rápidamente lanzaba al suelo sus armas usadas donde el revolver yacía antes de sacar dos más tan rápidamente que no estaba segura de dónde las había sacado—una bota, su chaqueta, era imposible de decir. Aun, estaba segura de que las armas se dispararon juntas como el primer par, derribando a dos más desafortunados individuos con heridas superficiales; suficientes para causar un horrible dolor pero no el suficiente para matar.

Y entonces, el Capitán levantó sus manos hacia su rostro, apretó sus puños y tensó su cuerpo, sus codos suspendidos a sus costados como un boxeador. Kagome parpadeó confundida mientras él permanecía a un lado, su cuerpo encaraba hacia la izquierda, sus codos cubrían su estómago, mientras sus ojos permanecían hacia adelante fijos en los hombres frente a él.

" _Se quedó sin armas._ " Kagome lo observaba completamente desconcertada. " _Planea pelear con ellos desarmado?_ "

Ella miró a los hombres en el suelo, los que habían sido heridos, habían once en total. Ninguno de ellos estaba muerto pero todos habían sido sacados de la pelea permanentemente. Todo había pasado en cuestión de diez o quince segundos, veinte a lo sumo. Nunca había conocido a un hombre que desenfundara un arma así de rápido, para incapacitar a otro hombre así de rápido pero sin sus armas, tendría el mismo efecto?

Miró a Jinenji; el hombre estaba tan paralizado como ella, sus ojos azules miraban asombrados mientras el Capitán gritaba de repente, el sonido de su grito de batalla asustó a la multitud lo suficiente para darle una oportunidad para atacar primero, una ventaja. La primera persona que golpeó fue con un puño en su quijada. Fue tan fuerte que incluso en su estado humano el sonido de huesos rompiéndose pudo escucharse sobre los gritos de la multitud. Luego, le asestó una patada al hombre al lado derecho, golpeando tan fuerte las costillas del hombre que se quebraron audiblemente, hacia los pulmones—una posible herida fatal.

Kagome sintió nauseas mientras el hombre escupía sangre antes de apretar su estómago y caer al suelo. Sin otra idea, Inuyasha se giró codeando directamente en la nariz al hombre a su izquierda, rompiéndosela instantáneamente. Luego, Inuyasha agarró el rostro ensangrentado del hombre, su enorme mano nivelando la vista del hombre, dándose suficiente fuerza para mandarlo de espalda, haciéndolo estrellar en otros dos hombres que estaban atacando—los tres aterrizaron en un enredo de extremidades y dolor.

"Oh, Dios mío." Susurró Kagome, sus palabras sonaban casi retrasadas para sus oídos mientras observaba a Inuyasha mandar la palma de su mano hacia la garganta de un hombre haciendo que jadeara y cayera inconsciente instantáneamente. " _Cómo aprendió—dónde aprendió—quién le enseñó—?_ " Trató de formar sus ideas pero no pudo mientras observaba a Inuyasha como si estuviera en trance levantando su pierna más alto de lo que había imaginado físicamente posible y pateó sonoramente a un hombre a un costado de su cabeza, haciendo que la cabeza del hombre se girara de golpe en un ángulo anormal.

Desvió sus ojos, cerrándolos ante la vista, su estómago amenazaba con expeler sus contenidos. Agarró la blusa de Haniyama en sus dedos y jadeó mientras sus oídos distinguían el sonido de más huesos quebrándose y más hombres gritando mientras eran derribados. " _Haz que pare._ " Pensó mientras el sonido de esos huesos rompiéndose la perturbaba profundamente. " _No puedo soportarlo—este ruido, este dolor! Es peor que las armas._ "

Sintió una gentil mano tocarla de repente y jadeó, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe mientras encontraba el azul de los ojos de Jinenji. "Srta. Kagome." Susurró suavemente antes de volver sus ojos hacia Inuyasha y las personas ante él.

Podía ver el dolor mientras observaba y supo que también le molestaba a Jinenji. "Haz que pare." Le suplicó al otro mitad demonio pero Jinenji no habló, en vez sólo susurró.

"Debe pelear." Su voz era gentil, amable y casi paternal y sabia. "Es fuerte así que peleará por nosotros. Así es su método y debemos de estar agradecidos de que sea capaz de ello."

Kagome sintió una extraña sensación en su corazón ante las palabras de Jinenji. "Su método." Repitió la extraña frase mientras sus ojos se desviaban de Jinenji para aterrizar en Inuyasha quien tenía a un hombre en su espalda y estaba volteándolo sobre su cabeza. "Pero—es tan violento," razonó Kagome, "No deberíamos hablar con ellos y lograr el mismo resultado?"

Jinenji sacudió su cabeza tristemente. "Las personas con odio en sus corazones por los mitad demonio raramente quieren hablar con ellos." Sus palabras la cortaron profundo, iba contra todo lo que sabía. "Él—lo sabe—peleará para protegernos de esto, a ti de esto."

"No quiero que personas," susurró Kagome, sus ojos observaban con horror mientras un hombre trataba de enterrar un cuchillo en el estómago de Inuyasha. El Capitán rechazó fácilmente la mano del aldeano, quebrándole la muñeca con un leve giro de su agarre, el cuchillo cayó de la inservible mano. "No quiero que personas resulten lastimadas por mí."

"Ni yo." Susurró Jinenji antes de añadir. "Deseo un mundo donde las palabras hablen más fuerte que las armas y los puños."

Kagome parpadeó sorprendida y miró a Jinenji, sus ojos amplios y abiertos en muchas formas.

"Puede no gustarnos esta violencia, podemos nunca estar de acuerdo con ella pero—," Jinenji miró a su madre tristemente. "Hasta que ese mundo sea creado es necesaria, no hay otra manera de hacerlos escuchar."

"Debe haberla." Murmuró Kagome mientras desviaba sus ojos de Jinenji y de regreso a la consiguiente pelea, sus ojos brumosos, no viéndola realmente. "Pelear no siempre es la respuesta."

"Deseo que tuvieras razón, deseo que las cosas sean diferentes, deseo que estas personas escuchen." Dijo el mitad demonio, su voz sonaba triste. "No quiero que sean lastimados."

Kagome parpadeó rápidamente y miró al mitad demonio. Jinenji no la miró, no le dedicó una mirada mientras continuaba mirando la pelea. Su rostro estaba dolido de cierta forma. "No quieres que sean lastimados pero por qué?"

El enorme demonio apretó su puño antes de responder. "Somos de la misma aldea, nacimos de la misma partera, comemos la misma comida, y bebemos de los mismos ríos." Su voz era consoladora. "Somos vecinos y deseo—," su voz se desvaneció, no dijo nada más en el tema. En vez, la cambió visiblemente. "Mira," Jinenji señaló a los hombres que habían caído. "Ninguno está muerto."

Kagome parpadeó rápidamente y se obligó a evaluar a los peleadores que yacían en el suelo—todos ellos, aunque adoloridos, estaban vivos. Inuyasha había derribado a dos docenas de hombres con solo once balas y sus manos y pies—y ninguno de ellos había muerto. No podía comprenderlo, no podía entender cómo era remotamente posible. Él era humano—y ningún humano que hubiese conocido era así de fuerte o así de moral.

Mordió su labio, los sonidos de huesos rotos y la sangre brotando de los heridos la hizo temblar. Clic—

Kagome fue sacada de los sonidos de dolor, su mente enfocada en ese clic, ese clic mecánico—el mismo clic que había escuchado momentos antes cuando el Capitán había disparado sus armas. Su cabeza se giró, la escena en cámara lenta mientras sus ojos instantáneamente se desviaban hacia el Sr. Carver quien estaba sentándose, su hombro izquierdo dañado más allá del uso pero el derecho perfectamente capaz.

Trató de abrir su boca, trató de gritar, trató de avisarle a quien pudiera escuchar, se levantó, sus pies apenas tocaban el suelo, se abalanzó pero estaba muy lejos y los segundos no eran así de largos.

Su boca se desplomó, el gatillo fue halado y sus ojos instantáneamente se dirigieron hacia Inuyasha justo a tiempo para verlo tambalearse, para ver la sangre brotar, para ver la mirada de dolor, la mirada de shock y sorpresa. El caos pareció pausar, nadie se atrevió a creer que el hombre invencible que había derribado solo a la mayoría de su gente, tenía sangre descendiendo por su mentón desde su boca.

El sonido de una respiración tortuosa la invadió mientras observaba sus oscuros ojos mirar hacia su estómago donde una sustancia carmesí aumentaba lentamente. Con incredulidad, sus dedos alcanzaron por ella, tocando el lugar con una mueca antes de retirar su mano, alejándola de la herida, sus dedos y palma de un profundo y mortal rojo.

"Qué divertido." Dijo el Sr. Carver rompiendo el silencio mientras reía, un sonido histérico. "Siempre pensé que su sangre no sería roja."

Kagome sintió algo reventar dentro de ella, algo profundo—una venganza personal que nunca había pensado tener. Sus manos se cerraron en puños, su corazón se enfrió y por primera vez en su vida, Kagome Dresmont sintió verdadero odio.

"Es suficiente!" Gritó mientras el aire rodeándola se alborotaba, una energía en aumento que sorprendentemente solo hizo que las personas de la turba sisearan mientras explotaba empujando a todos los que estaban a su paso. Los empujó, los lanzó lejos, como una barrera que sacaba todo lo que fuera indeseable. Brotó, creando un domo que ahora solo albergaba a Jinenji, a Haniyama (quien aún yacía inconsciente), a Kagome y a Inuyasha.

Dicho mitad demonio observaba paralizado mientras la energía Miko de Kagome hacía algo que nunca había sabido que una Miko era capaz de hacer. Había sacado a los humanos—y solo a los humanos que estaban tratando de lastimarlos. " _Cómo—,_ " pensó mientras una ola de mareo lo golpeaba y caía de cara contra el suelo, sangre brotaba de su estómago herido sobre las hierbas del jardín de Jinenji.

Kagome abrió sus ojos, su furia y rabia se disipó mientras la invadía otra emoción más urgente. "Inuyasha!" Gritó y corrió por él, sin darse cuenta de que la barrera que había creado se mantuvo aun cuando se movió, a diferencia de la primera vez que había creado una.

Cayó de rodillas en frente de su cuerpo caído, lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos mientras sus manos trataban de alcanzarlo pero se detuvo a medio camino, temblando de miedo. Jadeó, un sonido estrangulado siguió y mordió su labio sacándose sangre, su mente incapaz de comprender al caído hombre ante ella.

"Qué—" susurró entre respiros de pánico. "Qué hago—qué—no m-m-mueras!" Dijo finalmente mientras sus manos se estiraban y su quijada temblaba. Agarró el material de su chaqueta y estuvo a punto de rodarlo de espalda cuando las manos de Jinenji la detuvieron.

"No lo muevas!" Habló en un brusco susurro deteniendo sus manos, su lenguaje corporal aun tímido pero su voz llena de propósito. "Nada de movimientos rápidos o se desangrará más rápido." Murmuró mientras gentilmente giraba a Inuyasha de costado antes de rasgar un pedazo de su propia camisa y de presionarla en la herida sangrante. "Debemos detener el sangrado." Le dijo en su suave barítono y alcanzó por su mano, su anterior timidez olvidada momentáneamente en este momento de agobiante temor y crisis. Agarró su mano, halándola hacia Inuyasha, reemplazando su propia mano con la suya. "Sostenga fuerte su costado, ya regreso."

Kagome asintió apenas comprendiendo sus palabras mientras sentía la espesa sustancia de la sangre de Inuyasha humedecer sus manos. Trató duro de no gritar, trató duro de luchar contra la sensación que comenzaba a formarse en la boca de su estómago. Esta era una sensación que honestamente nunca había sentido en su vida. Era más allá de la desesperación, incluso del dolor. Era la innegable sensación de completa y total incredulidad y desesperación. "No mueras." Susurró mientras sus ojos se humedecían al punto de no poder ver pero eso no significaba que no pudiera sentir.

Sintió cuando brotó más sangre entre sus manos, caliente y quemando su piel. Inhaló un ahogado sollozo y presionó su mano y la tela más firmemente en la herida, esperando que la acción ayudara. Su respiración salía en bruscos jadeos mientras su mente comenzaba a correr—mientras sus pensamientos se tornaban innatamente oscuros y extraños.

" _No puede morir._ " La idea se repetía en su mente una y otra vez. " _Si muere entonces—yo—nosotros nunca—,_ " Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, el borde de sus pestañas incapaces de contenerlas más. "Inu-y-ya-ss-s-ha." Sollozó abiertamente, sus gritos eran lo único que podía escuchar, todo lo demás estaba siendo bloqueado a tal extensión que no fue consciente de que Jinenji había regresado hasta que sintió que sus ensangrentadas manos eran retiradas. "No, alto." Sintió pánico y en su estado lanzó su mano hacia atrás preparada para abofetear a quien se atreviera a alejarla de él pero antes de que su mano pudiera hacer contacto con su asaltante, una voz la detuvo.

"No hay tiempo." Dijo Jinenji calmada y gentilmente mientras su enorme mano detenía el movimiento de la suya. "Debemos actuar rápido Srta. Kagome o la bala lo envenenará."

Kagome miró a Jinenji con sus aguados ojos, su mente apenas registró lo que había dicho. "Veneno?"

"Sí," Jinenji asintió mientras depositaba algunas provisiones junto a Inuyasha, un cuchillo, algunas hierbas, unos pocos harapos limpios, un tazón y la jarra de agua que había estado en el manto de la chimenea. "Esta bala está hecha de plomo." Le informó olfateando el aire para reiterar su punto. "El plomo es veneno para la carne de los humanos, en su actual estado le hará mucho daño." Jinenji terminó su corta explicación mientras alcanzaba rápidamente por la chaqueta del Capitán, removiéndola tan rápidamente que Kagome se lo perdió mientras parpadeaba.

Trabajando rápido, Jinenji rasgó la camisa interior del Capitán revelando la herida y haciendo que Kagome jadeara. Apenas podía ver el agujero por el cual la bala había entrado al cuerpo de Inuyasha por la cantidad de sangre que brotaba de la abertura.

"Hm," musitó Jinenji mientras agarraba la jarra y vertía algo de agua sobre la herida lavando la sangre. Inmediatamente, hizo a un lado la jarra y tomó un trapo para limpiar el agua levemente ensangrentada que rodeaba la herida. Asintiendo para sí, agarró el cuchillo haciendo jadear a Kagome.

"Qué estás haciendo?" Gritó ella alcanzando la mano de Jinenji, deteniéndola antes de que pudiera cortar la carne la Inuyasha.

"Srta. Kagome." Jinenji se sonrojó ligeramente mirando su mano en la suya pero rápidamente sacudió el color de su rostro. "No tenemos mucho tiempo." La urgió con su suave voz mientras hacía a un lado su mano. "Debemos actuar rápidamente o no llegará al amanecer." Los ojos azules de Jinenji le suplicaron. "Debe soportar al menos hasta el amanecer."

"Amanecer?" Repitió Kagome cuando la información finalmente la golpeó. "Regresará entonces?"

"Eso creo." Jinenji asintió firmemente mientras regresaba con Inuyasha, estudiando al hombre. "Esta herida," le dijo honestamente preparando el cuchillo. "Mataría a un humano pero—no a un demonio."

Kagome tragó y se giró mientras el cuchillo entraba en la carne de Inuyasha, el sonido de su piel siendo rajada era remarcablemente audible incluso para sus oídos. Se encogió, se sintió enferma y entonces Inuyasha gritó. Su cabeza se giró y ella jadeó mientras el valiente hombre que había conocido gimoteaba de dolor aun inconsciente. "Estás lastimándolo." Logró susurrar.

"Vivirá." Respondió Jinenji sin detener su trabajo, sus enormes ojos estaban enfocados en la tarea de buscar la bala. " _No ha golpeado nada vital._ " Notó mirando a través de la herida, el brillo de la ensangrentada pieza de metal captó su visión desde su lugar incrustada justo debajo de una de las costillas de Inuyasha. " _El cuerpo ha hecho su trabajo, las costillas han protegido lo que es vital._ " Jinenji maniobró su cuchillo, empujándolo detrás de la bala antes de halarla y sacarla de la carne mucho para su alivio. La herida rebozó con sangre, la sustancia comenzó a brotar previsiblemente. " _Aun así, un humano normal fácilmente podría morir de esto._ " Notó Jinenji mientras observaba la sangre saliendo, no coagulaba como debía hacerlo instantáneamente si el Capitán hubiese estado en su forma demonio. " _Debo mantenerlo vivo hasta el amanecer._ " Juró Jinenji en silencio. " _Al menos hasta entonces._ "

"Aún está sangrando." Le susurró Kagome a Jinenji observando al hombre bajar la bala antes de agarrar la jarra y verter más agua sobre la herida.

Jinenji no le respondió, en verdad no tenía nada que decir sobre la hemorragia. La verdad era que, los humanos y los demonios coagulaban diferente. A los humanos les podría tomar horas coagular de una herida de esta extensión, a un demonio le tomaría cuestión de minutos pero ahora—el Capitán era un humano, su sangre demonio estaba en algún lugar profundo dentro de él, escondida hasta la luz de la mañana. Y sin esa sangre, no había nada que Jinenji en verdad pudiera hacer para detener el sangrado más rápido de lo que haría naturalmente, pero podría aliviar el dolor. Aun moviéndose rápidamente, Jinenji alcanzó las hierbas que había llevado, colocando las hojas en una enorme mano.

"Qué son?"

"Esta," indicó la hoja en su mano. "Es la hoja de un árbol de té, ayudará con la infección."

Las enormes manos de Jinenji trituraron fácilmente la hierba mientras hablaba, haciendo que las hojas se redujeran a pedacitos sin el uso de un majar o mortero. Sin más, Jinenji presionó la mezcla en el costado de Inuyasha haciendo que el inconsciente mitad demonio gritara una vez más y jadeara por respirar. El demonio lo ignoró fácilmente mientras frotaba la mezcla presionándola más y más profundo mientras el Inuyasha humano apretaba sus dientes de dolor pero permanecía inconsciente.

Jinenji frunció retirando su mano. Había imaginado que Inuyasha despertaría durante la remoción de la bala y aún permanecía inconsciente y jadeando—eso no era bueno. Suspirando, agarró su siguiente hierba o más específicamente raíz y la levantó para que Kagome la viera, sabiendo que querría saber. "Esto es raíz de jengibre, para el dolor y la inflamación." Le dijo mientras tomaba un pequeño tazón y trituraba la raíz en su mano, haciendo que algo del jugo en ella goteara en el pequeño recipiente. Agarró la jarra y añadió un poco de agua con la raíz antes de mezclarla con su dedo. "Levante su cabeza, Srta. Kagome."

Kagome parpadeó ante la gentil orden y tragó antes de asentir y gatear la corta distancia hacia Inuyasha. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando alcanzó su lado y finalmente fue capaz de distinguir claramente los rasgos de su cara. Estaba blanco, blanco como una sábana, su entrecejo lleno de sudor a pesar de la templada temperatura. Sus manos temblaban mientras alcanzaba por él y movía su cabeza hacia arriba permitiéndole a Jinenji abrir la boca del Capitán y forzar la mezcla por su garganta.

Inuyasha tosió instantáneamente y por reflejo tragó antes de, para sorpresa de Jinenji y de Kagome, abrir sus oscuros ojos. "Qué demonios." Fueron las primeras palabras en salir de su boca mientras miraba a Jinenji aun tosiendo levemente. "Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?"

"Te dispararon." Le dijo el enorme demonio parpadeando sus grandes ojos. "Te di medicina para dormirte."

"Por qué demonios debería creer—," Las palabras de Inuyasha se detuvieron en seco mientras su costado se adormecía ligeramente, el dolor aun ahí pero no tan intenso. "Seré condenado." Murmuró para sí mientras su respiración parecía hacerse un poco más fácil. "Qué me diste?"

"Una especie de raíz de jengibre." Le informó Jinenji con un movimiento de hombro.

"Jengibre?" Inuyasha levantó una ceja y Jinenji asintió antes de mirar a Kagome enviándole un mensaje silencioso. " _De acuerdo, probablemente no cualquier jengibre ancestral._ " Pensó Inuyasha para sí pero no presionó el tema, si no podía sentir el dolor de la bala entonces estaba mejor apagado, sin importar cuál fuera el agente adormecedor.

"Aun estás en peligro." Le dijo Jinenji honestamente mientras el enorme demonio se sentaba cruzando sus piernas con un movimiento de cabeza. "Pero puedo hacer que vivas hasta la mañana."

Inuyasha asintió entendiendo, una mirada de calma cubrió su rostro antes de registrar totalmente el hecho de que su cabeza estaba descansando en algo suave. Mirando hacia arriba, sus ojos se abrieron mientras veía los preocupados ojos de Kagome. "Kago-me?" El nombre se desvaneció mientras sentía algo húmedo golpear su rostro, como una gota de lluvia.

"Estás vivo."

Él la escuchó susurrar y su corazón casi se rompe ante el sonido de su dolor. "Sí," hizo una mueca de dolor intentando estirar su mano hacia ella pero el dolor golpeó su costado. "Mierda." Maldijo levemente y dejó caer su mano. "Esta cosa adormecedora no funciona una mierda." Le sonrió contradiciendo sus palabras de dolor, intentando calmar sus preocupaciones.

Ella trató de sonreír pero la imagen era forzada y llena de lágrimas contenidas. "Ten cuidado." Le dijo gentilmente.

"Las hierbas maquillarán el dolor," susurró Jinenji desde el costado, desviando la atención mutua de Inuyasha y Kagome y hacia su voz controlada y doctoral. "Pero no te protegerán si empeoras la herida."

Inuyasha asintió entendiendo, sus ojos se fijaron tras Jinenji cuando algo captó su mirada, un resplandor. "Barrera?" Reconoció con sorpresa. "Kagome, creaste una barrera?" La miró justo a tiempo para verla asentir.

"No sé cómo pero lo hice." Miró el extraño domo.

Jinenji frunció sus ojos cuando finalmente fue capaz de relajarse lo suficiente para notar la extraña barrera rodeándolos. Parpadeó antes de entrecerrar sus enormes ojos para poder ver afuera del extraño brillo rosáceo. Podía distinguir a los aldeanos, estaban gritando y levantando enojadamente sus antorchas, armas, y equipos granjeros y aun entre esas extrañas paredes no escuchaba ninguno de sus insultos.

"La Srta. Kagome hizo esto?" Habló, su voz titubeante. "Pero cómo? Eres humana, verdad?"

Kagome asintió. "Sí, soy humana."

"Tienen chamanes en las tribus por aquí?" Preguntó Inuyasha de repente, ya preparado con una explicación fácil para que Jinenji entendiera.

Jinenji asintió afirmativo rápidamente preparado para una explicación.

"Kagome es una chamán," explicó Inuyasha sin esfuerzo mientras inhalaba unos pocos respiros. Su costado estaba comenzando a doler un poco menos, mucho para su alivio. "Es una muy poderosa, sólo que no está bien entrenada."

"Oh!" Reconoció Jinenji fácilmente, el conocimiento lo iluminó. "No había notado que Kagome era una nativa." La miró tímidamente, un rubor coloreaba sus mejillas. "Eso explica el color de tu cabello y piel."

Kagome alcanzó y tocó su cabello ante el comentario pero se obligó a no hablar. Con su piel bronceada y su cabello naturalmente oscuro, no era de extrañar que la gente la identificara mal como una nativa.

"Cuánto tiempo durará su barrera, Srta. Kagome?" Inquirió Jinenji girándose para atender a su madre, ahora que todo de cierta forma estaba calmado.

Kagome frunció sus labios y trató de pensar en una respuesta para Jinenji pero no tenía ninguna. De hecho—miraba confundida la barrera—no estaba segura de cómo estaba sosteniéndola realmente. La última barrera que había creado la había forzado a sostenerla en su lugar pero esta estaba casi desconectada de ella. "No estoy segura," admitió finalmente, su voz temblorosa. "No sé cómo estoy manteniéndola en su lugar, mucho menos cuánto permanecerá así." Se giró para mirar a Inuyasha, esperando que tuviera algunas respuestas. "Esta no es como la última vez."

"Este es un tipo diferente de barrera." Respondió Inuyasha, inhalando un profundo respiro antes de obligarse a sentarse de su regazo. El dolor tiró de su costado pero no era más insoportable, la 'raíz de jengibre' de Jinenji realmente había hecho el truco. Con un profundo respiro se acomodó a su lado, cruzando sus pies mientras mantenía una mano en su herida como apoyo mental.

"Inuyasha?" Su voz era preocupada mientras hablaba haciéndolo sonreír para sí, feliz de que estuviera preocupada por él.

"Estoy bien." Le dijo seguro antes de continuar su explicación. "Cuando creaste esta barrera," señaló hacia el domo con su mano libre. "La desconectaste de ti."

Kagome frunció sus cejas ante sus palabras y arrugó sus labios. "Puedo hacer eso?"

"Aparentemente." Asintió secamente mientras señalaba de nuevo la barrera con sarcasmo.

Si Kagome notó el sarcasmo en su voz no lo mencionó. "No estoy secundándola?" Lo miró por confirmación, él gruñó asintiendo. "Entonces cuánto durará."

Inuyasha se encogió ligeramente, la acción lo hizo estremecer. "Durará tanto como pueda durar la cantidad de energía que pusiste en ella."

Kagome parpadeó con cuidado, tratando de comprender sus palabras pero quedó corta de entendimiento. "Qué significa eso?"

"Piénsalo como una lámpara de aceite." Comenzó a explicar Inuyasha, esperando que esta analogía tuviera sentido para ella y para Jinenji, quien estaba escuchando mientras limpiaba y atendía el rostro de su madre. "La lámpara solo dura en tanto haya aceite en ella, verdad?" Esperó a que una mirada de comprensión cruzara por su rostro, cuando lo hizo continuó. "Entonces el cuánto arda la lámpara de aceite depende de la cantidad de aceite que pongas en la lámpara en primer lugar." Señaló la barrera. "Tu energía Mi—de chamán es el aceite y la barrera es la lámpara. Así que depende de cuánta energía pusiste en ella, cuánto 'aceite', así durará la barrera."

Jinenji dejó que la cabeza de su madre descansara en su regazo, su vendaje terminado por ahora. Había estado escuchando la conversación y sintió tener una buena idea de los poderes de la Srta. Kagome pero aún, la explicación del Capitán no les ofreció un tiempo límite y el tiempo era su necesidad más importante en el momento. "Entonces," murmuró. "Cuánto pasará antes de que el 'aceite' se queme?"

Inuyasha frunció, en su actual estado—como humano—no tenía forma de decir cuánta energía espiritual estaba rodeándolo. Sin embargo, de cierta forma era consciente de los poderes de Kagome. Era fuerte, muy fuerte pero inexperta e inconsciente de cómo usar sus poderes sin que los alimentara las emociones. Era muy probable que sólo hubiese puesto energía en la barrera para detener el ataque inmediato de los aldeanos y si ese era el caso—la barrera no duraría mucho tiempo.

"Diría que no más de una hora a lo sumo." Concluyó finalmente mirando hacia la pared que detenía a los aldeanos de atacar, podía distinguir a los aldeanos a través de la barrera, en el momento observaban con curiosidad, algunos de ellos levantando armas para dispararle. Sonrió, ninguna bala podría penetrar una energía espiritual de este calibre.

La sonrisa abandonó su rostro mientras sus pensamientos continuaban. " _Tal vez pierdan el interés,_ " razonó consigo. " _Si la barrera al menos durara una hora entonces probablemente se vayan, a atender a sus heridos._ " Inhaló un profundo respiro. " _Si lo hacen tendría suficiente tiempo para curarme y cambiar._ " Frunció oscuramente e hizo una mueca. " _Grasa posibilidad._ " Sabía que era altamente improbable de que los aldeanos los dejaran en paz, no cuando sabían que habían herido a un mitad demonio y que ahora tenían una buena posibilidad de matar no sólo a Jinenji sino también al herido.

"El sol no saldrá por un tiempo." Susurró Jinenji mientras acunaba a su madre a unos pies, regresando a Inuyasha a la conversación. "La barrera no durará hasta entonces, verdad?"

"Probablemente no." Les dijo Inuyasha honestamente.

"Qué haremos entonces?" Preguntó Kagome, su expresión dolida.

"Puedes crear otra barrera?" Sugirió Jinenji esperanzado.

Kagome frunció profundamente y desvió su mirada hacia su regazo antes de susurrar, "No sé cómo." Sus manos temblaban mientras las cerraba en sus pantalones. "Yo—no es así de simple—bueno, verás—la," Cerró sus ojos fuertemente, una sensación de inutilidad la inundó. "La única razón por la que pude levantar esta barrera fue porque," señaló el campo mientras brillaba ligeramente cuando un aldeano le disparó desde afuera. "Estaba enojada."

"Oh," Jinenji asintió. "Entonces no estás lo suficientemente bien entrenada para hacerlo por voluntad propia?"

"No." Admitió Kagome suavemente. " _Si tan solo pudiera controlarlo, podría protegerlos a todos pero yo—cómo se supone que aprenda? No hay una escuela para esto!_ " Por un segundo pensó en su predecesora, pensó en Kikyo. " _Quién te enseñó, Kikyo?_ " Preguntó ella, el nombre haciendo eco en su cabeza. " _O sólo eras—más lista que yo._ " Sus ojos flamearon tratando de contener lágrimas inútiles. " _Probablemente podías hacer una barrera sin pensarlo, verdad?_ " Algo dentro de Kagome, una pequeña voz de inseguridad, le dijo que 'sí', por supuesto que Kikyo había sido capaz, Kikyo era diferente a ella en ese sentido.

"Bueno," la voz del Capitán la sacó de sus pensamientos. "No te preocupes por eso. No hay nada que podamos hacer ahora Kagome." Le dijo Inuyasha firmemente, sacándola de sus pensamientos auto despreciativos. "En este momento necesitamos enfocarnos en nuestro problema actual." Les dijo sosteniendo su estómago, algo de sangre brotó entre sus dedos mientras temblaba de un dolor al que no estaba acostumbrado. " _Odio ser humano._ " Gruñó para sí inhalando unos profundos y controlados respiros. " _No puedo pelear así pero—podríamos no tener opción._ " Miró a Kagome y a Jinenji, el único de ellos capaz de pelear era Jinenji pero era demasiado gentil para algo tan sangriento. Inuyasha desvió la mirada ante la idea, sus ojos se posaron en una de sus armas que no estaba muy lejos y en los confines de la barrera, "Tienes algunas balas, Jinenji?"

"Lo siento," murmuró el enorme demonio mientras sus grandes ojos se agachaban. "Mamá y yo no tenemos un arma."

"Espera." Kagome detuvo la conversación. "No estás pensando en pelear, verdad?"

"Bueno—"

"No puedes pelear así!" Protestó Kagome antes de que pudiera mencionarlo como una idea.

"Sí," aceptó Jinenji instantáneamente, sus enormes ojos se abrieron con conocimiento. "Si peleas antes de que salga el sol morirás." Su voz era demandante pero también un poco atemorizada. "Pensaremos en algo más, ti-e-ene que haber algo más."

Inuyasha se calló entonces, su expresión contemplativa mientras pensaba—qué harían si no podía pelear? Jinenji y Kagome tenían razón, razonó mientras el dolor en su costado lo golpeaba. Inuyasha sabía que no estaba en condición para pelear, pero si no peleaba entonces quién? Inuyasha respiró profundamente, sus ojos aterrizaron en Jinenji, su única opción. " _Pero Jinenji no es un peleador._ " La parte racional de su mente habló pero Inuyasha la ignoró. Sabía que Jinenji no era un peleador, Jinenji nunca sería un peleador pero si querían salir de esto con vida, entonces Jinenji necesitaría enfrentarlos por ellos.

E Inuyasha sabía que era perfectamente capaz de hacerlo. El mitad demonio era fuerte, lo había visto de primera mano cuando rompió la rama de un árbol con sus manos. Sí, su cuerpo era capaz pero qué había de su alma?

Inuyasha dejó que la idea siguiera su curso, empujando sus emociones. El alma de Jinenji no era capaz de una pelea. No era lo fuerte suficiente para pelear, no estaba diseñada para pelear. No estaba en su naturaleza a pesar de su sangre de demonio. Pero eso no importaba. La habilidad natural y el amor por pelear no eran necesarios en este caso. No—no eran necesarios en absoluto. Aun si alguien no amaba pelear, aun si a alguien no le gustaba o incluso lo odiaba, podía ser persuadido de hacerlo. Sí, podrían ser convencidos por el bien de algo digno por qué pelear, o más importantemente, digno de vivir.

"Mi hijo y yo tenemos este dicho." Inuyasha habló de repente, su voz suave y reflexiva. "Peleamos por vivir." Miró a Jinenji, sus ojos de un negro gentil. "Pero para hacerlo, tienes que tener algo por qué vivir, si no hay razón para vivir entonces no tienes razón para pelear por tu vida." Sin pensar en eso, miró a Kagome quien observaba la conversación con interés.

Por un momento pensó en decirle a Jinenji que Kagome era por lo que vivía pero el indicio solo duró un momento antes de desaparecer por completo. Ahora no era el momento. Obligándose a desviar sus ojos de los hermosos ojos grises de Kagome miró los enormes ojos azules de Jinenji que estaban estudiándolo, esperando el resto de sus palabras.

Inuyasha le dio al joven una mirada severa y confiada, como era su marca. "Tienes algo por qué vivir, Jinenji?" Añadió para sí en silencio. " _Algo digno por qué pelear?_ "

El demonio pausó, su mente trabajaba en todos los prejuicios, todo el odio, cada cicatriz en cada parte de su cuerpo. Había sido atormentado, quemado y golpeado, toda su vida había sido una habitación negra en la cual estuvo atrapado sin nadie para ayudarlo, para darle una luz. Desde que era un niño había sido desdeñado, había sido burlado y odiado. Era dos caras de una moneda en el aire, una moneda que nunca aterrizaba y nunca le decía a qué raza pertenecía. Así como Inuyasha, nunca podría ser uno o el otro—era ambos, un demonio y un humano.

Jinenji bajó la mirada ante la idea, la ironía no se le escapó. Tenía la sangre de dos razas, una conexión a dos razas y aun esa conexión también era su ruina. Los demonios odiaban al humano en él y los humanos odiaban al demonio en él. Esto siempre sería verdad. Él siempre sería odiado, despreciado por algo o en verdad había una parte de él que no podía controlar. Así que por qué vivir? Por qué vivir por esto, a través de este sufrimiento sin fin, a través de esta larga vida donde nunca, nunca sería aceptado.

Cerró sus ojos ante la idea, una sonrisa triste en su cara. No tenía nada por qué vivir—no tenía nada en absoluto, sólo dolor y tortura y personas que siempre lo odiaban por algo que no podía controlar. Era odiado por todos, despreciado; lo querían muerto—todos en el mundo deseaban que no existiera. Estuvo por hablar, por decirle a Inuyasha que no tenía nada por qué vivir pero antes de poder abrir su boca se dio cuenta de que el Capitán no estaba mirándolo más. El Capitán estaba mirando a la Srta. Kagome, sus oscuros ojos la miraban como si fuera una diosa.

Jinenji frunció, sus propios ojos azules enamorados por la mirada de amor en el severo rostro del hombre. Se preguntó si le había dicho a Kagome, si ella sabía que estaba enamorado de ella. Se preguntó si Inuyasha se lo había admitido a sí mismo. " _Probablemente no._ " Pensó Jinenji, sus labios formaron una sonrisa. " _Pero ha admitido algo más, verdad?_ " Parpadeó sus grandes ojos. " _Él vive por ella, no es así?_ " Pensó para sí, " _Vive por su aceptación, por su gentil sonrisa, por su ingenua inocencia. Pelea para protegerlo para que pueda vivir para verlo a salvo._ " Los ojos de Jinenji se entristecieron y se giró para mirar su regazo solo para ver el gentil y durmiente rostro de su madre.

Ella gimió suavemente de dolor y sintió apretarse su corazón. "Mamá." Susurró para sí, sus ojos azules abiertos con una sorprendente realización. " _Ella me acepta, sonríe por mí._ " Pensó mientras observaba arrugarse el entrecejo de su madre. " _Si muriera quién protegería esa sonrisa?_ " Alcanzó una mano hacia el entrecejo de su madre, retirando sus mechones grises de su sudorosa piel. " _Quién la haría reír, quién aliviaría su dolor si yo no estuviera aquí?_ "

"Jinenji." De repente, susurró la anciana mientras sus ojos se abrían. "Jinenji, estás bien?" Su voz con un tono áspero.

"Sí, mamá." Le dijo suavemente y tragó.

"Gracias a Dios." La anciana sonrió pero la gentil mirada se desvaneció lentamente. "Me siento tan cansada."

"Duerme, mamá." Animó Jinenji suavemente. "Todo estará bien cuando despiertes."

"Sí-i-i, bie-en." Murmuró la anciana mientras su cabeza se ladeaba y se desvanecía una vez más.

Por varios momentos, Jinenji miró a su madre, sus enormes ojos azules la estudiaban con tal escrutinio que casi parecía como si estuviera tratando de ver a través de ella. " _Tu vida,_ " pensó mirándola. " _Renunciaste a tu vida por mí, para amarme y criarme. Lo diste todo por mí._ " Pasó sus largos nudillos sobre el dorso de su rostro. " _Tengo que protegerte, proteger tu felicidad y sonrisas. Eso es lo menos que puedo hacer a cambio por amarme, por aceptarme como soy, un mitad demonio._ "

Un calor brotó en Jinenji, una calidez causada por una conexión que nunca había hecho. Tenía a alguien, alguien por quien vivir, alguien más importante que nada, alguien que lo amaba así como era él sin importar la sangre. Después de todo, como su madre le había dicho con frecuencia, para que un mitad demonio naciera debía haber amor.

Se giró de ella, sus ojos aterrizaron en el Capitán. "Tengo algo—," comenzó lentamente, su voz suave, un gentil barítono. "Por qué vivir."

Inuyasha sonrió en respuesta motivándolo a continuar.

"Por ella." Le dijo a Inuyasha, su voz fuerte y preparada. "Vivo por ella, por su felicidad, por su aceptación y su amor."

Inuyasha sonrió. "Es algo bueno por qué vivir."

"Sí," aceptó Jinenji mientras gentilmente movía a su madre a un lado y se levantaba a todo su alto, su cabeza casi tocaba la cima de la barrera. "Es digna de vivir por ella, digna de pelear!"

La barrera parpadeó ante las palabras de Jinenji como si sintiera que ahora era el momento para levantarse, para pelear finalmente. Inuyasha observó mientras el brillo comenzaba a derrumbarse lentamente en la cima de la barrera, no duraría mucho ahora, tal vez cinco minutos a lo sumo antes de que la barrera se desplomara. Con un profundo respiro se levantó, haciendo una mueca cuando el dolor en su costado volvió por un segundo antes de disiparse.

"Una planta mágica buena." Murmuró para sí sosteniendo la herida, presionando contra el vendaje para ayudar a soportar el dolor.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome también se levantó moviéndose para detenerse junto a él, sus manos tocaron su brazo como si fuera lo más natural en el mundo. "No vas a pelear, verdad?"

Inuyasha apretó sus dientes. "No puedo prometerte nada, Kagome." Le dijo honestamente. "Pero—confío en Jinenji," se giró mirándola con ojos oscuros y determinados; ojos que casi le recordaban a Miroku, profundos y encantadores. "Él no nos fallará y en tanto como sea verdad, no pelearé."

Kagome no habló pero asintió entendiendo. "Debemos mover a Haniyama."

Inuyasha miró a la anciana y asintió, girándose rápidamente hacia la anciana quien yacía en el suelo a unos pies. "Sujeta sus pies." Le ordenó a Kagome quien actuó rápidamente.

Ella agarró los tobillos de la anciana mientras el herido Capitán colocaba sus brazos bajo sus axilas, levantándola. Apretó duro sus dientes mientras el dolor lo inundaba instantáneamente pero por el contrario lo ignoró hasta que lograron mover a Haniyama más cerca a la casa, no queriendo ponerla dentro si los aldeanos lograban prenderle fuego.

"Quédate con ella." Le ordenó Inuyasha mientras se movía hacia Jinenji quien estaba parado alto y firme, sus ojos enfocados en la barrera derrumbándose lentamente.

"Pero—" Kagome comenzó a hablar pero fue detenida cuando la gentil voz del Capitán golpeó sus oídos.

"Kagome," susurró, el tono de su voz diferente a lo normal, sonando casi—amoroso en vez de severo o demandante. "Yo nunca—," pausó, su espalda todavía hacia ella, sus hombros rectos y desafiantes, llenos de tensión. "Nunca me perdonaría si fueras lastimada en esto, Kagome." Sus palabras flotaban en el aire mientras se daba la vuelta para mirarla, sus ojos llenos de tanta emoción que Kagome se vio completamente paralizada, maravillada por la enorme cantidad de deseo, amor y preocupación que le permitió ver.

Él nunca le había mostrado este lado de sí, nunca le había mostrado cuánto—aparentemente—se preocupaba por ella, cuánto le importaba. Pero en este momento, mientras permanecía de pie asimilando sus palabras, pudo ver todo tan claro como el día. Estaba en esos encantadores ojos oscuros, estaba en su naturaleza humana. " _Podría ser que—el humano en él es más—,_ " buscó la palabra correcta. " _Emocional?_ "

"Así que por favor," su voz le llegó otra vez, una mirada de dolor que no tenía nada que ver con su costado era evidente en su rostro mientras le hablaba. "Quédate aquí, donde estás a salvo."

Ella tragó, una hormigueante sensación comenzó en la boca de su estómago mientras contemplaba sus suplicantes y apuestos rasgos, sus palabras causaron dolor en su corazón. Cómo podría decirle 'no' a una cara como esa, a palabras como esas? No había manera, ninguna en lo absoluto. Asintió y él sonrió, su corazón casi se detiene en su pecho mientras la misma calidez que siempre había hecho fluir por ella llegaba con diez veces más de fuerza. "Me quedaré aquí pero—," se encontró diciendo. "Tienes que prometerme que tendrás cuidado."

Él asintió, su rostro pareció relajarse con sus palabras. "No te preocupes por mí, he pasado por cosas peores que esta," levantó una ceja. "No puedo pensar en algo peor en este momento," rió para sí. "Pero regresaré contigo si pienso en algo."

Ella rió ligera, verdaderamente divertida por sus palabras antes de que su expresión cambiara a una de contemplación. "Lo harás, verdad?"

"Haré qué?"

"Regresar a mí?" Le dio una llorosa sonrisa. "Me hablarás sobre eso, después, de acuerdo?"

Inuyasha le dio una extraña mirada por un segundo antes de que la realización lo inundara. Había un significativo duelo en sus palabras, un significado que entendió, un consuelo que sabía que necesitaba. "Mañana," ofreció llanamente. "Te hablaré de eso mañana."

Kagome asintió, las palabras del Capitán calmaron levemente su asustado corazón. " _Me contará mañana._ " Se aseguró. " _Porque tiene que vivir durante esta noche._ "

 _Fin del Capítulo_

 _Dejen sus Reviews, por favor_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **N/A:** Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Este capítulo fue un poco difícil de escribir desde la perspectiva de intentar retratar a Jinenji pero espero tener el escenario adecuando para la batalla que está por suceder. Promete ser de mucha acción. Vamos, Inuyasha fue herido, Kagome no sabe cómo usar sus poderes, Jinenji está dispuesto a pelear pero en realidad podrá hacerlo y encima de todo eso—qué está pasando con Kaede y Naraku… OMG, está sucediendo tanto! Qué demonios va a pasar, el suspenso está matándome—bueno, en realidad sé lo que va a pasar pero estaba canalizando sus emociones.

 **Notas:**

 **Árbol de té:** la planta del árbol de té con frecuencia es usada como un aceite esencial y no una hoja. Es nativa de Australia pero es posible que Jinenji pudiera adquirirla durante este período de tiempo. Aunque la posibilidad es pequeña. El árbol de té es conocido como un desinfectante natural así como una cura milagrosa para cualquier cosa, desde raspaduras hasta dolores de cabeza. Algo interesante, si ingerir árbol de té es venenoso para los humanos como para los demonios, no tengo idea.

 **Raíz de jengibre:** la raíz de jengibre es conocida por sus cualidades curativas en las culturas nativas americana y asiática. Es tomada oralmente como es conocida para ayudar con la inflamación de las articulaciones así como para aliviar dolores menores cuando se administra apropiadamente. Como podrían suponer, en este fanfiction Jinenji no está usando una raíz de jengibre ordinaria sino una forma más poderosa.

 **Mortero y Maja:** el equipamiento usado para triturar hierbas en polvo. Es un pequeño tazón hecho generalmente de piedra y un utensilio que tiene un extremo redondeado hecho de piedra.

 **Nota de Inu** : Hola a todos! Espero se encuentren bien. No suelo escribir notas en esta historia pero quería tomarme el atrevimiento para agradecer a todos los queridos lectores por el apoyo y la paciencia que me tienen entre las actualizaciones. Me alegra mucho que los haya atrapado tanto esta historia y que se tomen el tiempo para dejarme sus lindos y motivadores comentarios. En verdad es un gusto traducir este fic, tanto que me gusta tomarme mi tiempo para corregir cada capítulo y releerlo varias veces hasta dejarme satisfecha. Espero me entiendan pues el compromiso con ustedes es grande y la historia bastante compleja como para echarla a perder por algún error en la traducción, jejeje. Bueno, sin más, espero que les haya gustado y los haya dejado picados con lo que pasará en el siguiente capítulo. Hasta pronto!

P.D: Siiiiiiiii, el Capitán es lo máximo! ::babas::


	37. Cambiar el Mundo

**SHIKURO: UN CUENTO DE HADAS EN EL CARIBE**

 **Por Inuma Asahi De**

Traducido por Inuhanya

 **Disclaimer:** La escritora no posee ninguno de los personajes creados por Rumiko Takahashi pero todos los demás desearían que sí. Todos los personajes originales o conceptos son de la autora Inuma Asahi De (a excepción de las figuras históricas).

-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Capítulo Treinta y Siete:**

 **Cambiar el Mundo**

" _Jinenji!"_

 _Un pequeño Jinenji no mayor de siete u ocho años cubría sus ojos y continuaba escondido en la alacena a pesar de la voz de su padre. No quería salir, no quería tratar de encarar el mundo, no después de lo que ese mundo y su gente le habían hecho._

" _Jinenji?" La voz de su padre ahora sonaba ligeramente frustrada. "Dónde estás, hijo?"_

 _Lágrimas se acumulaban en los pequeños ojos de Jinenji mientras se acomodaba más al fondo contra las oscuras paredes de la vieja alacena, rodeándose con especias y hierbas que disfrazarían su aroma haciendo más difícil que su padre lo encontrara._

" _Por favor, Jinenji, solo queremos hablar." Esta no era la voz de su padre, esta voz era diferente, dulce y gentil, airosa y amable—era la voz de su madre._

 _Jinenji hizo una mueca ante la realización. Nunca podría negarle nada a su madre, nunca había sido capaz desde el momento en que fue un pequeño bebé hasta ahora. Se sonó, el sonido salió extraño como un caballo que había estornudado. Con cuidado, estiró una torpe mano hacia la puerta de la alacena y la abrió, la luz entró inmediatamente, golpeando sus ojos haciéndolo contraer. Ignorando el ligero dolor que la luz le había causado, se corrió más hasta que estuvo sentado en el borde de la delgada repisa en la que se había estado escondiendo. Cautelosamente, asomó su cabeza entre las puertas y miró alrededor. No podía ver ni a su madre ni a su padre._

" _Mamá?" Susurró suavemente pero ninguna respuesta llegó. Lentamente, colocó sus pies en el piso, deslizándose de la repisa con facilidad, sus manos sostenían el costado de la puerta para apoyarse por un segundo mientras recuperaba su equilibrio. "Papá?" Llamó un poco más fuerte sabiendo que su padre tenía mejor oído que su madre. Aun no hubo respuesta._

 _Olfateó el aire pero solo se encontró con el fuerte olor de las hierbas medicinales que su padre mantenía y las especias que su madre usaba mientras cocinaba. Estornudó, esta vez el sonido salió como el suave gimoteo de un potro._

" _No lo entiendo."_

 _Jinenji se paralizó. Esta había sido la voz de su padre. "Papá?" Susurró y se giró en dirección de donde había venido el sonido, la sala._

" _Quiero decir, soy su doctor, lo he sido por años, de humanos y demonios por igual." Su padre continuó hablando. "Estoy entrenando a Jinenji para tomar mi lugar y ellos—ellos quieren lastimarlo, quieren deshacerse de él! Son tontos? Por qué le harían algo así, al futuro de esta aldea?"_

" _No lo sé." Esta vez fue la voz de su madre, sonaba dolida._

 _Jinenji frunció sus cejas mientras la conversación se detenía por un segundo. Él se movió hacia la puerta que conducía de la cocina a la sala, siendo cuidadoso de no hacer ruido mientras lo hacía. Alcanzó fácilmente el arco estilo romano y se asomó rodeándolo, asimilando la vista de su madre sentada en el sofá borgoña, sus manos cruzadas en su regazo mientras su padre se sentaba a su lado, su cuerpo jorobado, sus codos descansaban en sus rodillas mientras su rostro se hundía en sus manos._

" _Haniyama," susurró su padre entre sus manos. "Ellos no pueden hacerle esto." Murmuró el hombre retirando una mano de su rostro, la otra aun cubría un ojo, el ojo visible se veía dolido. "Tengo que detener esto."_

" _Querido," su madre depositó una mano en la espalda de su padre, acercándose lo suficiente hasta que sus rodillas estaban tocándose. "Qué harás?" Susurró suavemente mientras su mano jugueteaba con su largo cabello._

" _Pelear con ellos, ponerlos en su lugar." Dijo su padre sin pensarlo dos veces, levantándose de su posición junto a su esposa, sus manos cayeron a sus costados en puños cerrados mientras gruñía, sus ojos destellando rojo._

 _Haniyama de nuevo dejó caer sus manos en su regazo observándolo pasearse, sus ojos tristes pero determinados. "Esa no es tu naturaleza." Le dijo, su voz aun aplacada en tono._

 _Su padre giró su cabeza de golpe, mirando a su madre como si estuviera loca. "Qué más puedo hacer?" Le preguntó, sus manos se elevaron enojadas en el aire. "Lo lastiman! Físicamente le han puesto sus manos a mi hijo y quieres que no haga nada?"_

" _Eso no es lo que estoy diciendo." Recalcó su madre levantándose, sus manos cerradas a sus costados mientras trataba de armar una idea coherente mientras su padre echaba humo. "Yo—sé que tú eres—eres muy amable como para derramar sangre." Se rodeó con sus manos, dándose un leve abrazo mientras hundía su mentón en su pecho. "No quiero que—los lastimes—no eres tú—el lastimar personas no eres tú." Lo miró suplicante. "Eres un doctor. Eso es un doctor, no un asesino."_

 _Desde donde permanecía Jinenji, pudo ver temblar su labio, podía oler sus lágrimas a través de la savia, el romero y el tomillo._

" _No tenemos opción en esto—"_

" _Siempre hay una opción." Su madre lo interrumpió, su voz salió suave pero fácilmente audible. "Pelear con ellos no detendrá su odio." Miró a su padre con tal convicción en sus ojos que Jinenji quiso llorar. "Lastimarlos, haciendo una especie de advertencia, no detendrá al mundo del odio en el que está." Levantó sus manos en el aire y sacudió su cabeza rudamente. "El odio sólo engendra odio, la violencia solo engendra violencia." Señaló a su padre. "Esas son tus palabras no las mías!"_

 _Su padre suspiró y se sentó en una de las sillas, apoyando su cabeza en la cima del espaldar de la silla. Sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados como si estuviera extremadamente concentrado. Lentamente, levantó su mano y alcanzó en su camisa, removiendo una cadena que constantemente descansaba ahí. Jinenji observó mientras jugaba ligeramente con el objeto reconociéndolo como una herencia de familia. Los dedos de su padre jugaban distraídamente con él haciéndolo brillar en la luz de la tarde._

" _Esas personas, Haniyama." Comenzó, su voz apretada. "No escucharán palabras. No está en su—," Recalcó la palabra 'su' mientras la miraba severamente permitiéndole a la pieza de joyería caer de sus manos. "—naturaleza aceptar lo que es diferente de ellos."_

" _Cómo que es diferente?" Respondió ella, sus manos cerradas en su vestido mientras suplicaba con su esposo. "Jinenji es sólo un niño como cualquier otro pequeño." Hipó antes de continuar, las lágrimas aún evidentes en sus ojos. "Él es un buen niño, nunca lastimaría a una mosca, diles eso—estoy segura que una vez que lo miren y vean realmente que él es como ellos se detendrán—."_

" _Confías demasiado en las palabras." Dijo su padre de repente, la conversación llegó a un alto mientras su padre levantaba su cabeza del espaldar de la silla y miraba adoradoramente a su madre. "En un mundo perfecto tus palabras serían ciertas. Verían que Jinenji no es diferente a ti o a mí." Le dijo gentilmente. "Pero esas personas, este mundo, ningunos son perfectos." Suspiró cansadamente mientras frotaba el puente de su nariz. "Este mundo es ciego, su gente es ciega. Sin importar lo que digas de Jinenji, cierto o no, esas personas ya creen lo peor y nada de lo que puedas decirles cambiará eso."_

 _El rostro de su madre se desplomó, su labio temblaba pero asintió, entendiendo. "Deseo," su voz era temblorosa. "Deseo que no fuera verdad."_

" _Pero lo es." Dijo su padre en una voz suave y calmada. "Ese mundo perfecto del que hablas no puede existir, no todavía, no en esta época." Su padre apretó sus pantalones, rasgándolos con sus pequeñas garras. "Y hasta que el mundo cambie, no hay nada que podamos hacer."_

" _Quiero que el mundo cambie ahora." Comentó su madre suavemente, las lágrimas que humedecían sus mejillas caían hacia el piso._

" _Me temo, que no lo veremos cambiar en nuestra época ni en la de Jinenji." Susurró su padre mientras sujetaba la joya de nuevo, tocándola levemente. Después de un momento suspiró profundamente y alcanzó en su cuello, desabrochando la cadena dorada que la albergaba. Caminando hacia Haniyama, la extendió esperando hasta que ella la tomó en su mano antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta de la casa._

" _Vas a ir?" Susurró su madre mientras aferraba la extraña herencia en su pecho._

 _Su padre se detuvo y asintió pero no se giró._

" _No te dejaré." Sonando asustada, su madre rápidamente llegó para detenerse tras él, sus manos agarraron la espalda de su camisa, regresándolo al salón. "No puedes pelear con ellos!"_

 _Su padre guardó silencio por un momento antes de alejarse de ella, su madre lo soltó sin necesidad de que dijera una palabra. "Tengo que hacerlo, Haniyama." Susurró su padre cuando alcanzó la puerta, una de sus manos en el pomo. "No los dejaré lastimar a mi hijo."_

" _Entonces irás contra todo," su madre hizo la pregunta, sus ojos suplicantes. "Cada convicción, cada palabra tranquilizadora que me has dicho justo así?"_

" _Por él, Haniyama," dijo su padre mientras giraba el pomo y salía por la puerta. "Moriría."_

 _La puerta se cerró tras él y Haniyama cayó de rodillas instantáneamente, su vestido se infló alrededor mientras jadeaba e hipaba a través de sus lágrimas, la cadena dorada y la joya aun fuertemente apretada en su pecho. "Por qué?" Logró decir entre jadeos. "Por qué no puede el mund-d-do—por qué no puede-e-e cambiar?"_

 _Jinenji observó llorar a su madre, sabiendo, de cierta forma, que su padre nunca regresaría a casa._

Jinenji fue sacado de su recuerdo por un estremecimiento, una parte de luz que cambió de color haciendo que la barrera destellara un azul negruzco, pequeñas ondas transparentes la atravesaba. " _Qué extraño recuerdo._ " Musitó Jinenji mirando la barrera, todo su cuerpo apretado mientras esperaba y observaba ese destello de energía, estaba por ceder, podía decirlo sin el conocimiento en esta forma de poder espiritual. " _Me pregunto por qué recordé eso, justo ahora?_ "

Cerró y abrió su puño, el recuerdo de la esperanza de su madre por un mundo de más aceptación y la negativa de su padre de que eso nunca se alcanzaría en esta época, lo atormentaba. Algo dentro de él le decía que era posible, que un perfecto e ideal mundo de aceptación y amor podría encontrarse o mejor aún, podría crearse. Pero cómo creas algo así, cómo cambias algo que ha sido así por más de lo que has vivido?

" _Las palabras de papá, mis palabras._ " Pensó Jinenji para sí mientras sentía aumentar la tensión en el aire, la barrera aún estaba parpadeando, los cambios en su color le recordaba a una tormenta justo antes de que los rayos golpearan. " _Este mundo no está listo para cambiar, el cambio no ocurrirá en mi época._ " Su corazón se apretó, pensó en su madre, deseaba estar equivocado pero sabía que tenía razón. Se lo había dicho tanto a Kagome una hora atrás. El mundo no estaba listo para cambiar y le gustara o no, la violencia era el único medio que tenía para proteger a su madre.

Sus enormes ojos azules se cerraron por un segundo, abriéndolos lentamente para mirar a través del escudo separando el prejuicio y el odio de la aceptación y el amor. Observó mientras los humanos se preparaban, como si también pudieran sentir la inminente batalla.

Jinenji tragó, apretó sus dientes, sus manos temblaban mientras su mente se aceleraba. " _Estás preparado? Puedes pelear?_ " Susurró una voz en el fondo de su cabeza. Cerró sus ojos alejando la idea. " _Sí, por ella, si estoy protegiéndola, puedo pelear. Así como mi padre peleó por mí, puedo pelear por mi madre._ " Le dijo a esa voz dentro de él mientras olfateaba el aire, la esencia de pino y roble llegó a su nariz, el aroma de su madre, un olor que había conocido desde que inhaló su primer respiro en este mundo.

" _No es tu naturaleza._ "

Jinenji sintió el aire rodeándolo, sintió su corazón detenerse mientras la voz de su madre llenaba su cabeza tan fuerte que juró que estaba junto a su oído. Giró su cabeza y la buscó, estaba tras él aun inconsciente—no podría haber hablado. " _De nuevo un recuerdo?_ " Se preguntó mientras se giraba hacia la barrera. " _Sí, un recuerdo, las palabras que ella le dijo a papá._ "

Por un momento, Jinenji trató de recordar a su padre, el calmado y gentil rostro del hombre, su pulcro cabello largo. Había pasado un tiempo, verdad? Casi podía ver sus ojos almendrados tan llenos de amor, de preocupación, de aceptación.

"Papá," susurró en voz alta pero nadie pudo escucharlo porque todos tenían oídos humanos. " _Tú tampoco querías pelear, pero lo hiciste por mí, no es así?_ " Asintió firmemente. " _Así como ahora yo lo haré por mamá, para protegerla así como tú lo hubieras hecho._ "

" _Pelear con ellos no detendrá su odio… Lastimarlos, haciendo una especia de advertencia, no detendrá al mundo del odio en el que está._ "

La voz era fuerte en sus oídos, resonando como un trueno. Hizo estremecer a Jinenji, hizo que su corazón se acelerara en su pecho pero antes de poder contemplar el significado detrás de ese recuerdo, la barrera brilló de repente en un resplandeciente blanco llevándose la naturaleza transparente del escudo y luego estalló como una burbuja de jabón. Jinenji retrocedió sorprendido mientras la energía se disipaba como pequeñas mariposas elevándose hacia el cielo. Era hermoso, encantador de observar mientras manchas del poder de Kagome moteaban el cielo como pequeñas estrellas—estrellas puras.

Como si ahora notara que la barrera se había ido, Jinenji volvió su atención lejos del cielo y hacia las personas aún en el suelo. Se tensó, estaban mirando hacia arriba, todavía no se habían dado cuenta de que la barrera había desaparecido. Se preparó separando sus pies mientras humedecía sus labios. " _Pelearé por ella._ " Pensó, sus ojos fruncidos mientras se preparaba, mientras se obligaba a hacer a un lado los extraños recuerdos. " _Tengo que protegerla a toda costa._ " Sintió sus músculos comenzar a temblar.

"Esa cosa, se fue!" Gritó uno de los aldeanos haciendo que los otros volvieran a sus sentidos.

Inmediatamente, la multitud comenzó a hablar al mismo tiempo, las personas que habían estado descansando se levantaron de inmediato, otros que habían estado atacando la barrera volvieron sus armas hacia Jinenji, cuchillos, horcas y antorchas, todas apuntadas hacia él en la más amenazadora de las formas. Algunas de sus armas levantadas como garrotes, todas sus balas habían sido usadas de sus armas cuando intentaron atravesar la barrera.

"Hoy mueres, bestia!" Una de las mujeres, Bethany si Jinenji recordaba correctamente, gritó mientras le apuntaba su arma al corazón de Jinenji, el frunce de la mujer no pertenecía a tan delicado rostro.

"Sí," el hombre junto a ella, un hombre que Jinenji reconoció ser su esposo también gritó. "Regresa al infierno a donde pertenecen tú y esa mujerzuela!"

Jinenji gruñó y resopló ante sus palabras, su fuerte voz hizo eco por los árboles del bosque haciendo que los aldeanos jadearan y retrocedieran levemente con miedo. Sintió su corazón palpitar en su pecho mientras lo hacían, nunca había conocido a alguien que realmente le temiera. La mayoría tomaba ventaja de él, usando su naturaleza gentil para golpearlo, quemarlo, abusarlo pero ahora—vio genuino temor en sus ojos.

" _El odio solo engendra odio, la violencia solo engendra violencia._ "

Jinenji parpadeó sorprendido, la voz en su cabeza regresó, el sonido de su madre hizo que se estremeciera visiblemente en una forma que los aldeanos nunca podrían causar. " _El odio engendra odio?_ " Repitió en su mente, de alguna manera la frase se sentía importante, al menos más importante que solo un recuerdo de la niñez. " _Su odio crea más odio—crea odio—mi odio?_ "

"Qué están esperando?" Una conocida voz, la voz del Sr. Carver quien descansaba vendado contra un árbol, resonó. "Mátenlo, mátenlos a todos!"

Como si salieran de un trance, los aldeanos gritaron y se abalanzaron, una horda de no más de veinte, tal vez veinticinco hombres y mujeres corría hacia Jinenji, sus armas blandidas. Jinenji levantó sus manos en la misma forma que el Capitán, su cuerpo temblaba no con miedo por sí mismo o incluso su madre o el Capitán herido o Kagome sino con el miedo de que algo estuviera mal, de que estaba haciendo algo malo.

" _La violencia solo engendra violencia._ "

Era tanto un recuerdo como un sentimiento actual.

" _Pero tengo que detenerlos. Tengo que pelear con ellos por mamá. Ella vale la pelea. Su seguridad es más importante que la de ellos—que todo._ " Las palabras reverberaron en su cabeza mientras el primero de los aldeanos, su nombre era Tom, lo alcanzaba apuntando una horca hacia el costado de Jinenji. Reaccionando instantáneamente a la amenaza, el demonio en Jinenji salió por primera vez en su vida mientras estiraba su enorme mano y azotaba la herramienta de granja haciendo que se partiera en dos antes de cerrar su mano en un apretado puño y golpear en la cara al aldeano. Sangre salpicó en sus nudillos, roja, caliente y espesa, la vista le produjo nauseas a Jinenji no de la vista de la sangre sino de la incredulidad de que la había causado. Nunca antes había hecho sangrar así a nadie.

" _Yo—la sangre de Tom—?_ " Apenas tuvo tiempo para pensar antes de sentir un dolor en su costado. "Ah!" Gritó y se giró hacia el aldeano, Jonathan—su nombre era Jonathan—que había mandado una horca hacia su cadera, sus ojos aparentemente destellaron de azul a rojo mientras agarraba la mano que sostenía el arma de Jonathan, rompiendo los dedos con solo la presión creada al cerrar su puño.

Jonathan gritaba de dolor mientras caía al suelo apretando su inútil mano. "Mierda! Mi mano, mi mano!"

Jinenji apenas registró sus palabras mientras se giraba; sus ojos superados por la gente, tanta gente lanzándose hacia él. Mary—Kevin—James—Coleman—David—Joseph—Sarah—Robert—Morgan—Amy—Margaret—Jean—Peter—Henry—Ian—Isaac—Isolde—Carl—Erc—Alexander—Wesley—los conocía a todos. Rápidamente, Jinenji hizo los nombres a un lado, sus ojos enfocados en ellos como unos extraños. Tenía que verlos como amenazas, como sus enemigos, no como nombres que conocía, no como personas que había conocido toda su vida.

" _Somos de la misma aldea, nacimos de la misma partera, comemos la misma comida, y bebemos de los mismos ríos._ "

Las palabras detuvieron su respiración.

" _Somos vecinos y deseo—,_ "

Jinenji recordó cómo se había desvanecido, cómo no pudo completar el final de la declaración, cómo no pudo decirle a la Srta. Kagome cómo se sentía en verdad. " _Deseo,_ " sintió lágrimas entrar en sus grandes ojos. " _Que me vean como yo los veo a ellos._ " La idea fue una que nunca se había permitido pensar. Nunca había pensado que deseaba de lo trataran como él los trataba. Nunca se había permitido pensarlo, siempre se había cortado antes de que la idea pudiera haber sido hecha.

Jinenji apretó sus dientes, tuvo que hacerla a un lado, no podía pensar en eso ahora—no ahora. Nada podía interferir con su tarea ahora!

Miró a muchos de ellos rápidamente mientras hacía completamente a un lado sus pensamientos. Había tantos de ellos, demasiados, no sabía cómo manejar más de uno a la vez. Cómo lo había hecho Inuyasha tan fácilmente? Había derribado a casi treinta hombres con sus puños y armas. Lo había hecho parecer tan fácil.

" _No es tu naturaleza._ "

Las palabras resonaron en su cabeza pero no tuvo suficiente tiempo para asimilarlas cuando otro aldeano—Isaac—corrió hacia Jinenji, una larga hoz en sus manos, una que típicamente era usada para cosechar trigo pero ahora estaba dispuesta para segar la vida de Jinenji. Como si fuera por instinto o intuición, Jinenji sintió su cuerpo hacerse a un costado, Isaac con la intención de golpearlo perdió el equilibrio cayendo con su arma cuando perdió a Jinenji habiendo golpeado nada sino aire. Jinenji le permitió a una enorme mano seguir a Isaac mientras caía al suelo, golpeándolo en la cabeza con un enorme puño cerrado, dejando al hombre inconsciente sin pensarlo.

"Muere bestia!" Gritó—Wesley—otro aldeano mientras saltaba a la espalda de Jinenji, empujando un cuchillo de caza en la enorme área de carne expuesta.

Jinenji rugió con dolor, sus brazos sorprendentemente flexibles y sus ágiles manos se estiraron tras él para agarrar a Wesley quitándoselo y lanzándolo lejos. Se estrelló en el suelo, su cabeza rebotó cuando hizo contacto con la tierra antes de deslizarse unos buenos diez o quince pies del hervidero de violencia. Jinenji jadeó dando un paso atrás, el arma aun sobresalía de su ensangrentada espalda. Sus enormes ojos miraban frenéticamente alrededor por el próximo atacante, mientras su corazón palpitaba fuerte en su pecho.

" _Este no soy yo._ " La idea llegó a él con voluntad propia. Parpadeó retrocediendo otro paso mientras miraba a Wesley. No se estaba moviendo, nadie estaba ayudándolo, yacía ahí inconsciente y sangrando de su cabeza.

" _Soy el doctor._ "

Escuchó la voz de su padre pero extrañamente sonaba como la suya.

Dos hombres más se precipitaron hacia él, uno con una antorcha y el otro con un enorme palo de madera. Por instinto, Jinenji bloqueó el ataque hecho por el del palo de madera, deteniendo el enorme bate de golpearlo en la pierna. Rápidamente, Jinenji levantó su cabeza para ver al hombre y jadeó cuando se vio mirando los profundos ojos verdes, ojos que conocía bien.

"Henry." Susurró, habían crecido juntos o realmente eran de la misma edad. Jinenji, al decir de cuentas, había crecido solo pero este muchacho había nacido a minutos de él, la partera había obligado a su madre y a la madre de Henry a estar en la misma habitación para que no tuviera que correr entre dos habitaciones o casas. Era un hecho de que la madre de Henry siempre la había despreciado y así Henry. Lo había despreciado tanto que había pasado su niñez haciendo un infierno de la vida de Jinenji.

Henry no respondió a su nombre, sólo retiró el arma y la empujó una vez más. Jinenji lo bloqueó fácilmente mientras veía por el rabillo de su ojo las llamas de la antorcha que cargaba el otro hombre venir hacia él. Sin inmutarse, levantó su brazo desocupado y lo mandó hacia el hombre de las llamas, enviándolo a volar tan fácilmente como el hombre de antes.

"John!" Gritó Henry, era un nombre que reconoció Jinenji, otra persona que había crecido con él pero no tenía una conexión tan profunda. "Monstruo!" Gritó el enfurecido Henry mientras de nuevo retiraba su arma y la enviaba hacia el rostro de Jinenji pero como antes y justo a tiempo, Jinenji la bloqueó fácilmente.

"Lo siento." Se escuchó susurrar pero sintió como si las palabras no fueran de su garganta. Rápidamente, copió uno de los movimientos del Capitán, elevó su rodilla hacia el pecho de Henry antes de patearlo con un enorme empujón de su pie hacia el esternón de Henry.

" _El odio solo engendra odio._ "

Jinenji se paralizó, esta vez las palabras de su madre crearon un ruido ensordecedor en su psique. Sin su consentimiento, sus ojos se giraron hacia Henry en el suelo gimiendo de dolor mientras apretaba su esternón, sangre bajaba por las comisuras de su boca mientras respiraba violentamente, abriendo sus ojos con pánico. "Perforó un pulmón." Dedujo Jinenji fácilmente, su mente buscaba las posibles curas, resultó con unas pocas pero eran riesgosas. "Probablemente morirá." Susurró para sí mientras sentía agua en sus ojos.

" _La violencia solo engendra violencia._ "

"Yo le hice eso." Jinenji se sintió retroceder, vio otro aldeano venir hacia él. "Jean." El nombre se registró en su mente mientras observaba al hombre levantar su herramienta sobre su cabeza, preparado para golpear. Levantó su mano evitando la acción fácilmente, sus ojos abiertos e incrédulos mientras golpeaba a Jean tan duro que el hombre cayó estrellando rudamente un árbol. Con ojos incrédulos, Jinenji observó mientras Jean caía, sangre brotaba en la parte trasera de su cabeza. Muy probablemente, para los bien entrenados ojos de Jinenji, parecía que se había fracturado su cráneo.

" _No es tu naturaleza._ "

" _No, no lo es_." Las palabras brotaron en su mente pero de nuevo las hizo a un lado. No importaba cuál era su naturaleza o el estado del mundo, o si el mundo que deseaba existía—todo lo que importaba era la mujer tras él a la que quería proteger. "Por ella," se dijo mientras apagaba su mente, mientras sacaba de su cabeza sus dudas y dolores. "Iré contra mi naturaleza."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome estaba sentada en el suelo con la cabeza de Haniyama en su regazo, Inuyasha estaba de pie a unos pies en frente de ellas, sus ojos fijos en la pelea, esperando y observando para ver si necesitaría actuar. Gentilmente, Kagome acariciaba el cabello de la anciana, sus ojos también bien fijos en Jinenji mientras peleaba. Parecía estar haciéndolo bien además de unas pocas heridas que había recibido de los aldeanos pero nada parecía ser particularmente amenazador para su vida. Pero a pesar de esa buena noticia, algo en la batalla misma parecía estar extrañamente mal. Algo no se sentía bien.

Kagome mordió su labio levemente mientras miraba a la madre de Jinenji quien descansaba pacíficamente, inconsciente de la pelea de su hijo. Cautelosamente, retiró el cabello del rostro de la anciana y miró la quemada piel de alguien que había vivido una vida de dura pelea. Podía ver las cicatrices, pequeñas entre las arrugas. Haniyama había vivido una vida muy dura y todo por Jinenji, por la felicidad de Jinenji.

"En verdad amas a tu hijo." Le susurró al rostro durmiente. "Viviste toda tu vida protegiéndolo, verdad?" Levantó la mirada para ver a Jinenji bloqueando una horca dirigida a su rostro, se estremeció cuando contraatacó enviando a volar al hombre hacia las faldas del bosque. " _Y ahora él está protegiéndote._ " La idea parecía fuera de lugar pero no podía ubicar el por qué.

"Jin—en."

Kagome parpadeó y rápidamente bajó la mirada para ver los ancianos ojos de Haniyama abrirse lentamente. "Sra. Haniyama?" Susurró rápidamente mientras estudiaba el rostro.

"Kago—me?" Susurró la anciana mientras levantaba una mano y llevaba sus temblorosos dedos hacia el rostro de Kagome, tocando su mejilla con sumo cuidado. "Jinenji—dónde—está?"

"El Sr. Jinenji—está—um," Kagome tragó, debería decirle, debería preocuparla con el hecho de que su hijo actualmente estaba peleando por sus vidas? Al final, era una decisión que Kagome no tuvo que hacer.

Haniyama giró su cabeza mientras el sonido de un hombre gritando llenó el claro del bosque. Sus ojos parpadearon lentamente y luego se abrieron considerablemente. "Jinenji?" Exhaló rápidamente, sus pupilas se dilataron mientras observaba a su hijo rugir con dolor mientras era golpeado violentamente por una horca en el costado. "No!" Trató de gritar mientras los ojos de Jinenji destellaban rojo y golpeaba al hombre—Richard—en la cabeza con un puño cerrado. "No Jinenji—no—no—," Haniyama trató de sentarse, trató de zafarse de Kagome pero la joven no la dejó.

"Sra. Haniyama." Susurró Kagome rápidamente mientras trataba de consolar a la nerviosa mujer. "No tuvimos opción. Inuyasha se volvió humano y le dispararon, no puede pelear, es humano—es humano y le dispararon! Jinenji es todo lo que tenemos." Kagome sabía que estaba repitiéndose pero tenía que hacer escuchar a la anciana, tenía que convencerla.

"Pero Jinenji." La anciana apenas pronunció mientras lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos. "Es lo mismo, será lo mismo." Se giró hacia Kagome, su mirada suplicante mientras trataba de generar un entendimiento en la joven.

Kagome frunció sus ojos. "Lo mismo?" Repitió suavemente mientras miraba esos nerviosos ojos de la madre. "Qué es lo mismo?"

"Esto—" Haniyama señaló la pelea, su rostro contorsionado con tanto dolor que Kagome sintió su corazón comenzar a quebrarse. "Todo esto—así es como murió su padre."

Kagome sintió caer su rostro, sintió sus labios abrirse levemente y sus ojos ampliarse grandemente. "Su—padre?" Repitió el sentimiento mientras sus manos se desplomaban de Haniyama. "Él murió, protegiéndote?"

"Protegiéndonos." Susurró Haniyama mientras levantaba una mano para tocar su cabeza, haciendo una mueca mientras la sostenía como si verdaderamente estuviera sintiendo el dolor. "Murió—protegiéndonos, a Jinenji y a mí." Sus ojos parecían perderse mientras hablaba, el recuerdo regresó a ella. "Le pedí no hacerlo—esto no lo resolverá—esto está mal. No es su naturaleza!" Su voz salía en jadeos. "El odio solo engendra odio, la violencia solo eng—eng—en," su voz se desvaneció, sus ojos comenzaron a irse hacia atrás, se desmayó.

Con reflejos que no sabía que tenía, Kagome agarró a la mujer deteniéndola de golpear su cabeza en el suelo una vez más. "Haniyama!" Gritó Kagome, su voz alertó a Inuyasha por encima del caos y el ruido.

"Kagome?" Murmuró mientras se giraba hacia ella, moviéndose inmediatamente hacia ellas cuando notó a Kagome sosteniendo a la anciana sacudiéndola. "Kagome, qué pasa?" Gritó apresurado llegando a arrodillarse a su lado, su mano sosteniendo su costado mientras jadeaba. Incluso desde esa corta distancia quedó sin aliento—no era una buena señal.

"Despertó y vio a Jinenji, entró en pánico y luego—," Kagome sintió las lágrimas formarse en sus ojos mientras miraba a la anciana. Haniyama estaba sudando y su respiración era laboriosa. "Ella está—no lo sé."

"Está bien." Dijo Inuyasha mientras colocaba su mano en el cuello de la anciana, buscando su pulso. "No te preocupes, Kagome," continuó hablando mientras sentía la palpitación bajo sus dedos, era fuerte y continua, eso era bueno. "Sólo se desmayó," dedujo apoyándose en sus talones incómodo por su herida. Siseó levemente.

"Estás bien?" Inmediatamente, Kagome alcanzó por él, su mano tocó la que cubría su costado.

"Estoy bien." Le dijo inhalando unos profundos respiros antes de mirar a Haniyama. "Ella también." Concluyó mientras se sentaba con sus rodillas flexionadas bajo él en la misma forma que le enseñaron de niño. "Probablemente fue el shock de ver a Jinenji pelear lo que causó el desmayo."

"Supongo—que debió ser impactante." Murmuró Kagome y asintió mientras trataba de controlar su acelerado corazón. No podría soportar ver morir a alguien hoy, especialmente a alguien así, alguien que era innatamente bueno. El mundo necesitaba más personas que fueran naturalmente aceptadas y amadas.

"Sí," aceptó Inuyasha sosteniendo firmemente su costado, podía sentir la sangre comenzar a brotar entre los vendajes.

" _Mierda,_ " pensó para sí mientras el dolor comenzaba a punzar en su costado, una punzada pesada que no podía ignorar. " _No está mejorando._ " Miró el cielo sin luna, buscando una estrella para ayudarle a decir la hora. Vio la estrella Polar y asintió para sí siguiéndola hasta que estuvo mirando la Osa Menor en el cielo, ahora estaba comenzando a inclinarse. " _Apenas son la una, tal vez las dos. El sol no saldrá en tres horas. Maldición._ " Miró su herida, debía soportar hasta entonces pero no si la agitaba más. Las drogas que Jinenji le había dado eran efectivas pero molestas. No sería capaz de soportar el dolor por mucho tiempo una vez que estuvieran fuera de su sistema. " _Maldita noche humana._ "

Aclarando su garganta, miró a Kagome y trató de sonreír mientras señalaba al enfurecido Jinenji. "Él no es un peleador pero está haciéndolo bien. Creo que será capaz de detenerlos."

Algo en sus palabras hizo clic en la cabeza de Kagome. "Él no es un peleador." Repitió suavemente, una acción que había estado haciendo más y más últimamente. "No—Jinenji no lo es, verdad?"

"Nop." Respondió fácilmente el Capitán no consciente de que Kagome estaba en una página diferente. "Puedes verlo al observarlo, duda mucho—él—no tiene la voluntad."

"No es su naturaleza." Kagome sintió las palabras caer de sus labios, anormalmente.

"Sí," respondió Inuyasha mientras sus ojos seguían la pelea, desplazándose de un lado a otro. "Esa es una buena forma de ponerlo. No es solo que pelear no sea su naturaleza, pero cualquiera peleará por algo que quiera proteger."

Kagome no respondió pero analizó sus palabras. " _Algo que proteger, quiere proteger a su madre pero—Haniyama no quiere esto, este tipo de protección porque—no durará._ " La idea hizo eco en ella mientras la inundaba una total comprensión. Haniyama quería un mundo donde la gente fuera capaz de resolver sus diferencias en un ambiente seguro o donde las personas ignoraran completamente las diferencias.

" _Pero—hasta que ese mundo sea creado es necesario, no hay otra manera de hacerlos escuchar._ "

Kagome mordisqueó su labio entre sus dientes. "Qué tomaría, crear ese mundo?" Susurró en el tenso aire nocturno, su voz atrapó a Inuyasha fuera de base.

"Qué?" Inuyasha le dio una mirada mientras hablaba, sus cejas juntas. "Kagome?"

"Esto no está bien—esto no es lo que quiere la Sra. Haniyama," continuó hablando como si no lo hubiera escuchado. "Esto no es lo que quieres, verdad Jinenji?" Miró a Haniyama quien ahora descansaba tranquilamente, las preocupaciones anteriores se habían ido ahora que de nuevo estaba inconsciente. "Quieres pelear por ella pero qué si—," pausó por un segundo. "Qué si hubiese una pelea diferente, una pelea más importante que necesitara ganarse. Una pelea que tuviera efectos duraderos."

Inuyasha giró su cabeza completamente hacia ella, una ceja se elevó mientras consideraba su contemplativo rostro. "Kagome, de qué demonios estás hablando?" Le preguntó verdaderamente perplejo por sus palabras pero también ligeramente agitado. La medicina para el dolor estaba pasando lentamente pero seguramente lo dejaría con una punzante sensación en su costado que no era exactamente su idea de un buen momento.

"El Sr. Jinenji nunca querría lastimar a alguien." Continuó ella ignorando completamente a Inuyasha mientras su mente regresaba a la conversación, sus palabras tocaron su corazón profundamente.

" _No quiero que sean lastimados._ "

"Jinenji," dijo su nombre, una parte de ella consciente de que había dejado la formalidad y otra parte sabiendo que eso no importaba. "Tú también quieres que el mundo cambie." Habló por él, sus ojos comenzaron a irse.

" _Somos de la misma aldea, nacidos de la misma partera, comemos la misma comida, y bebemos de los mismos ríos." Su voz era consoladora. "Somos vecinos y deseo—" su voz se desvaneció, no dijo nada más en el tema._

"Deseas," Kagome terminó por él. "Que te vean de la misma forma en que tú los ves—como vecinos."

"Kagome," Inuyasha agarró sus hombros de repente, girándola para que pudiera mirarlo. "A qué demonios te refieres?"

"Cambiar el mundo." Susurró ella mirando sus oscuros ojos, sus propios ojos llenos de profunda comprensión. "Quiero cambiar el mundo."

"Cambiar el mundo?" De nuevo, Inuyasha parpadeó repetidamente, sus cejas fruncidas hicieron que su frente se arrugara en confusión. "De qué?"

"De esto," señaló la pelea. "De este odio. Quiero cambiar la manera en que la gente ve a los mitad demonios."

"Maldición Kagome!" Maldijo Inuyasha, sus ojos ardiendo. "Sólo porque eres de aceptación no significa que puedas hacer que el resto del mundo vea de la misma forma que tú." Sus manos se mantuvieron fuertemente en sus hombros mientras miraba sus ojos. "El mundo no cambia por un capricho."

Kagome parpadeó y lo miró, miró esos oscuros ojos negros. Estaban suplicando con ella, diciéndole de todo el dolor que había afrontado por su sangre y raza. Estaban diciéndole que no entendía, que no sabía nada de lo que era ser mitad de algo. Estaban diciéndole que no podía cambiar eso, que no podía cambiar el mundo. Kagome frunció ante la idea—algo dentro de ella rogaba diferir. "Qué si lo hiciera?"

Inuyasha desvió la mirada de ella, sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado a otro. "Eso no pasará." Le dijo francamente. "El mundo no cambia. Las personas—no cambian."

"Estás equivocado." Dijo Kagome de repente, sus palabras tan fuertes y sinceras que Inuyasha en verdad se sintió menospreciado por un segundo. "Puede cambiar, puedo cambiarlo."

Ella lo alejó gentilmente antes de que pudiera hablar. Podía sentirla, la misma sensación, el mundo desacelerándose a su alrededor, en esa misma forma que lo hizo antes de haber levantado las barreras o usado su energía contra Manten pero esta vez no llegó ninguna barrera, tampoco le entró ningún extraño poder. En cambio, fue cierta comprensión, como si un conocimiento que hubiese estado guardado entre sus vidas encarnadas estuviera saliendo a la superficie. La encerraba, cubriéndola en una calidez intelectual que lentamente reunía todo. Era como si la conversación se hubiese transformado mágicamente en una metafórica luz en su cabeza, despertando la parte de ella que trascendía el tiempo.

"Qué demonios?" Alcanzó él para agarrarla pero se paralizó cuando ella lo miró, sus ojos habían cambiado, no eran más oscuros y tormentosos sino de un suave color que no pudo identificar.

"La violencia sólo engendra violencia, el odio sólo engendra odio." Dijo suavemente, su voz extrañamente sabia. "Y la única manera de generar un cambio, Inuyasha, es luchar por ello."

"Qué—" Inuyasha susurró completamente confundido. "De qué estás hablando, Kagome? No puedes pelear."

Ella sonrió entonces, gentilmente, su mano lo alcanzó cubriendo su mejilla dulcemente. "No ese tipo de pelea." Le dijo, su expresión en realidad parecía divertida mientras acariciaba su piel. "Cambiaré el mundo y nunca levantaré mi puño."

Inuyasha sintió el vello de su nuca erizarse mientras la mirada. Su voz era monótona, sus ojos casi vacíos, parecía como si no fuera más Kagome frente a él sino alguien más que nunca había visto antes. Tragó. "Pero cómo—pero por qué? Por qué ahora—por qué cambiar el mundo ahora?"

"Necesita cambiar," le informó ella respirando. "Haniyama necesita que cambie. Jinenji necesita que cambie."

"Qué?"

Ella desvió la mirada, sus ojos aterrizaron en Jinenji, eran suaves y gentiles mientras hablaba. "El padre de Jinenji murió de esta forma." Susurró tan delicadamente que al principio Inuyasha no había estado seguro de que hubiese hablado. "Murió en una pelea como esta, con esos mismos aldeanos." Habló un poco más fuerte esta vez.

"Kagome?" La miró, sus oscuros ojos preocupados.

Lentamente, se giró para mirarlo, sus ojos brillosos y distantes, lo estudiaron por un segundo como si se hubiesen vuelto conscientes de que él existía. "Su padre murió—así—," señaló la batalla, sus ojos nunca lo dejaron mientras su mano se movía airosamente. "Murió protegiéndolos de este odio."

Inuyasha sintió su corazón apretarse en su pecho ante la idea—un padre muriendo protegiendo una familia.

" _Otou-san!_ "

Pudo escucharse gritando, podía ver la sangre, la revolución.

"Él estaba protegiéndolos," continuó Kagome. "Pero Haniyama tampoco quería que lo hiciera."

Inuyasha sintió temblar sus manos, podía escuchar las suplicantes palabras de su madre, pidiendo, rogando que su padre no peleara.

" _No—,_ " _Había gritado ella mientras alcanzaba por su marido, Inuyasha escudado en su kimono. "Anata wa, tatakau koto ga dekinai—por favor—onegai! No tienes que pelear!"_

Ella no había querido que su esposo muriera.

"Haniyama," comenzó a decirle a Kagome. "Es como cualquier esposa. No quería perder a su esposo." Razonó suavemente mientras lamía sus labios antes de mirarla a los ojos. Ella lo miró, la mirada en su rostro decía que sabía lo que había estado pensando. Lo que había estado recordando.

Por primera vez en su vida, sintió verdaderamente una sensación de terror al mirar esos ojos. Eran demasiado sabios, muy conocedores. Se veían como si pudieran ver en su alma, como si supieran todo lo que había pasado y lo que pasaría, como si conocieran a cada persona, cada planta y cada animal, y cada árbol. Era como si fueran los ojos que los hubiesen creado.

"No." Susurró Kagome mirándolo, una suave sonrisa se formó en sus labios, una sonrisa de lástima o pena. "Haniyama no solo es cualquier esposa. Es una mujer que entiende lo que debe entenderse. Ella entiende que el mundo necesita cambiar."

"Aaa—," fue todo lo que pudo decir Inuyasha.

Kagome le sonrió y rió suavemente, el sonido incómodo para sus oídos mientras de repente movía a Haniyama de su regazo, cepillando gentilmente el cabello de la anciana. "Las personas necesitan aprender a ver el mundo con ojos despejados de odio," susurró mientras observaba a la anciana respirar gentilmente en su sueño. "Para juzgar a un hombre por quien es por dentro en vez de por su herencia." Entonces se levantó y miró a Inuyasha, sus ojos ahora giraban con una mezcla de colores, gris y negro, azul y verde, dorado y rojo. "Ese cambio comienza ahora." Le dijo a Inuyasha sonriendo, esos colores hicieron saltar su corazón.

"Kagome?" Susurró él, su respiración se atascó en su garganta mientras sentía envolverlo una gran calidez.

Era como si de repente una sábana hubiese sido depositada sobre sus hombros, una sábana tejida con tanto amor en cada hebra e hilo que lo hacía querer llorar. Nunca había sentido tal amor, nunca sintió verdadera aceptación. De nuevo, se sintió como un niño pequeño, como un niño envuelto en los amorosos brazos de su madre. Casi podía ver su kimono—el que había usado cuando era un niño pequeño—antes de que su padre hubiese muerto. Casi podía sentir sus dedos y su suave caricia.

Con ojos que sabía estaban vulnerables y abiertos, miró a Kagome y observó mientras se agachaba y tocaba su mejilla una vez más, sus delicados dedos tentadores, cálidos y agradables. Jadeó, las dominantes sensaciones hicieron que su cerebro dejara de pensar. Todo lo que ella podía escuchar y todo lo que él podía oler, sentir, saborear, ver y pensar, era ella.

Ella sonrió, sus ojos por un segundo se tornaron de un gris puro y gentil, un tormentoso mar que de alguna manera vive a través de una noche despejada. "Inuyasha." Le susurró y él sintió su corazón detenerse en su pecho.

"Kagome—," susurró mientras la observaba separarse de él, su mano se suspendió en el aire por varios segundos antes de finalmente levantarla para descansarla contra su pecho.

"No te preocupes." Le dijo aunque sabía que él no podía pensar en nada negativo en este momento. "Pronto todo será corregido."

Sin otra palabra, Kagome se dio la vuelta, su espalda lo único que podía ver mientras comenzaba a alejarse, sus ojos en Jinenji quien aún estaba peleando. Sus manos se elevaron en el aire en un elegante movimiento hasta llegar a descansar sobre su cabeza. Permaneció ahí en silencio por un momento, sus manos simplemente descansaban sobre ella mientras Inuyasha observaba incapaz de moverse, esa confortante calidez lo mantenía fuertemente en su sitio mientras observaba.

El caos de la pelea pareció pasarlo mientras observaba sus dedos comenzar a brillar, observó su cabello comenzar a levitar con un poder invisible. No escuchaba los gritos, no veía la sangre, o veía a Jinenji mientras derribaba otro hombre con su enorme puño. Todo lo que podía ver era las manos de Kagome, esa asombrosa y fría luz que permeaba sus dedos atrapó su mirada justo como una polilla es atraída a la llama de una vela. "Sugoi." Susurró para sí, la palabra para asombroso en su idioma natal.

Las luces en las puntas de sus dedos lentamente comenzaron a viajar hacia sus nudillos, hasta que cada pulgada de cada dedo estuvo cubierta en luz que se desplazaba hacia sus manos. Como agua bajando de las puntas de sus dedos hacia sus palmas, la luz se esparció hasta que alcanzó su muñeca donde pareció detenerse, el brillo de su piel enmudeció por un segundo mientras se tomaba el tiempo para aumentar.

Inuyasha parpadeó, sus manos cayeron al suelo en frente de él mientras se apoyaba de manos y rodillas.

Como si justo ahora se diera cuenta de que la extraña mujer de antes había entrado al claro, la pelea se detuvo, llegando a un alto mientras todos los hombres y mujeres y Jinenji captaban un vistazo de la mujer con manos brillantes.

"Qué?" Susurró un hombre mientras bajaba su arma, sus ojos miraban el leve brillo de las manos de la extraña nativa. "Qué extraño."

Otro quien había estado listo para golpear a Jinenji, también bajó su arma, sus ojos enfocados en la joven mujer. "Esa luz?" Susurró en el claro. "Cómo está haciendo eso?"

"Chamán." Susurró Jinenji para sí alejándose de los hombros asaltándolo y al mismo tiempo alejándose un paso de Kagome. Podía sentir el zumbido de su poder mientras se construía, cada instinto en su cuerpo le decía que estaba a punto de explotar y cuando lo hiciera, sería malo.

De repente, la luz en sus manos se intensificó, creciendo de sus manos y brillando con su poder hacia una esfera física de energía que reunía en sus dedos. Remarcablemente parecía como una barrera, del tipo que había creado cuando estuvieron en la desembocadura del Río Mississippi y aun—la energía misma parecía sentirse diferente.

Inuyasha sintió desplomarse su mentón mientras la luz crecía tan poderosa como un sol naciente. Rápidamente, se puso de pie preparado para lanzarse hacia ella pero se detuvo cuando el dolor en su costado se incrementó por la torpe acción. "Mierda." Jadeó mientras se agarraba su costado y volvía sus ojos para mirar a Kagome.

Sus manos aún estaban sobre su cabeza, sus dedos aun sostenían la bola de luz. No tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo, no tenía idea de qué estaba pasando. Nunca en su vida había visto a una Miko con esta cantidad de poder, era inmenso pero no era un ataque, no era una barrera. No tenía idea de qué era. Solo era una bola de luz, una bola de energía—energía de purificación por lo que se veía pero por la sensación, no lo era.

"Qué demonios es eso?"

Escuchó gritar a un aldeano y luchó con la urgencia de gritar, 'no lo sé.' Sintió sus rodillas comenzar a flaquear bajo él pero luchó con el impulso de caer mientras la miraba, la observaba con total y completo asombro o tal vez horror. Aún estaba construyendo la energía, empujando tanto de su poder en la luz como pudiera. Cada segundo que pasaba la encontraba haciendo más fuerte la bola de luz, lo fuerte suficiente para matar al menos veinte incluso treinta demonios puros con solo el contacto. Aunque, no estaba destinada para eso, de cierta forma podía sentirlo. Esta energía no estaba destinada para los demonios, era diferente. Se sentía diferente, un tipo diferente de poder. Tenía el mismo hormigueo como la energía de purificación y aun nada de la misma malicia.

Una cosquillosa sensación lo dominó entonces. Sintió un despertar en su sangre. Cada parte de su cuerpo comenzó a brillar, el poder del demonio dentro de él empujaba para regresar a la superficie. Empujaba, halándolo y luego, de repente, sintió como si irrumpiera. El dolor en su costado donde la bala había entrado instantáneamente comenzó a subsidiar, a disiparse.

Con amplios ojos, retiró su mano de la herida y bajó la mirada, su mentón se desplomó con asombro mientras asimilaba la vista de una herida ahora curada. Y entonces, tan rápido como comenzó la curación, tan rápido como su poder regresó lo sintió menguar, como si una ola alejara el dolor y regresara como nada cercano a malo. Se había transformado el tiempo suficiente para que el demonio en él curara la herida.

"Qué?" Murmuró mientras miraba su cabello asimilando la vista de mechones plateados mezclados con negro, se estaban desvaneciendo, volviéndose más y más claros hasta que también fueron negros.

Rápidamente, sus ojos volaron hacia Jinenji quien miraba a Kagome tan intensamente, su forma cambiaba entre aquella de su demonio y—lo que parecía ser su humano—un hombre mucho más pequeño con rasgos mucho más pequeños, su nariz, ojos y manos pequeñas en comparación. Su forma humana brilló antes de cambiar al demonio, solo para transformarse en el humano unos segundos después.

"Mierda." Inuyasha dejó escapar la palabra de sus labios mientras sentía el demonio volver a entrar en su cuerpo. Era como si ella estuviera purificándolos y luego sacando su energía purificadora de ellos. Nunca en su vida había sentido algo así—nunca había visto a nadie hacer algo similar en su vida. "Qué demonios está haciendo?" Jadeó mientras sentía la herida sanar más antes de cambiar a humano, el dolor más aliviado ahora de lo que había estado antes.

Y con eso, la luz explotó abruptamente de la esfera en los dedos de Kagome, la energía de purificación tan brillante que iluminó la oscuridad, cubriéndolos en una brillante luz de día. Rápidamente, Inuyasha levantó su mano cubriendo sus ojos con su manga mientras la brillante luz lo cegaba, sus pupilas gritaban de dolor dilatándose inesperadamente. Escuchó el jadeo de los otros en el claro, escuchó el grito de Jinenji mientras sus orejas cambiaban de humanas a demoníacas, luego de demoníacas a humanas otra vez.

"Ah!"

Gritó alguien, la voz sonó masculina.

"No—ah! Duele!"

Gritó otra persona, su voz sonaba como si estuviera en llamas.

Inuyasha trató de retirar su mano. Tenía que ver lo que estaba pasando pero la energía empujaba el revés de su mano, la fuerza y el viento tras ella lo empujaba al extremo de caer en el suelo una vez más.

"Haz que se detenga!"

"Mierda, santa madre de Dios!"

"Ah—ayúdame!"

Inuyasha cerró sus ojos fuertemente. Una parte de él no deseaba más ver qué plaga había hecho gritar a la gente. Sonaban peor que los demonios siendo purificados.

La curiosidad ganó a favor y con energía que no sabía que le quedaba, Inuyasha se puso de pie. Con gran fuerza, bajó su mano para ver qué demonios estaba pasando, una gran parte de él se arrepintió. Sus ojos se encontraron con un claro lleno de humanos en el suelo, gritando y gimoteando con dolor. Jinenji estaba de pie como él, una enorme mano trataba de bloquear la energía de sus ojos mientras se abrazaba en el suelo, intentando no caer como Inuyasha lo había hecho.

Una energía púrpura estaba llenando el aire, cubriendo el suelo con una niebla transparente. Se filtraba de cada aldeano, yendo al aire donde se suspendió por varios segundos viéndose mortal y tóxica antes de elevarse más alto en el cielo solo para disiparse y eventualmente desaparecer.

"Qué fue eso?"

Inuyasha giró su cabeza de golpe asimilando la vista de Jinenji quien había caído de rodillas, sus ojos constantemente cambiantes miraban la escena con absoluto horror. El demonio mucho más grande se giró mirando a Inuyasha con su boca abierta.

"Qu-é-é es—es—tá ha-cien-do?" Preguntó él, su voz tartamudeaba tanto que Inuyasha en verdad tuvo problema en entender. "Inu-y-y-yasha?"

Inuyasha parpadeó ante la pregunta, su mente corría por una explicación. En el momento, solo tuvo una vaga idea. Lentamente, se giró hacia Haniyama, no había niebla púrpura con ella, simplemente yacía dormida e inafectada. Miró hacia los otros humanos, observando mientras diferentes grados de niebla abandonaba sus cuerpos. Algunas apenas se suspendían sobre ellos, abandonándolos. Solo producían ligeros puffs del humo púrpura pero otros, como el Sr. Carver por ejemplo, eran como chimeneas de maldad púrpura—

"Odio." Inuyasha susurró la palabra antes de saber lo que quería saber, o al menos lo que significaba en este contexto. "Es su odio."

Inuyasha cayó de rodillas, sus ojos observaban en completa incredulidad. Era imposible, nunca había visto a una Miko hacerlo, nunca había escuchado de una—de alguien con este poder sobre la humanidad. Lo hacían con los demonios, extraían la maldad de ellos, se veía igual—la niebla púrpura de maldad, la oscuridad de un alma encarnada pero esto, esta acción con los humanos—esto era increíble, improbable, imposible. Esto no era real, esto era un sueño, ninguna persona podría alcanzar en verdad lo que Kagome Dresmont estaba alcanzando.

"Ella está," susurró. "Está purificándolos, como si fueran demonios—está purificándolos."

"Qué?" Preguntó Jinenji observando con igual histeria.

"Kagome está sacando el odio de sus almas." Inuyasha continuó hablando mientras observaba lo último de la maldad púrpura, la encarnación del odio saliendo del Sr. Carver. "Kagome purificó sus odios."

"Eso es—eso es imposible." Susurró Jinenji sintiendo lágrimas en sus ojos. "Ellos—tanto odio, cómo podría—deshacerse de—tanto odio?" una parte de Jinenji sentía como si fuera una mala broma, como si fuera imposible creerlo no porque fuera una noción ridícula sino porque tenía miedo de creer que era cierto.

Sintió las lágrimas deslizarse de sus ojos, sintió el dolor de las heridas en su espalda que estaban tratando de curarse entre las limitaciones de ser humano y ser demonio. Había deseado por años que muriera el odio en sus corazones, que lo vieran sin ese odio cegándolos y ahora—ahora podía ser que Kagome les hubiera dado la habilidad para hacerlo. Podría algo tan ridículo como eso ser cierto?

"Kagome." Susurró la gentil bestia mientras las lágrimas continuaban deslizándose por sus mejillas asimilando la vista de las personas que lo habían odiado porque eran muy ciegos para verlo—ver dentro de él. "Me verán?" Se preguntó, atreviéndose a esperar. "Me verán por mí?"

A solo unos pies de Jinenji, Inuyasha continuó observando mientras Kagome le permitía a esa energía de purificación filtrarse en cada persona. Una por una, entraba en el cuerpo de un humano caído, halando y forzando todo el odio—todo del mal púrpura fuera de sus almas. Era acreditable observar mientras toda esa niebla de odio alcanzaba el aire. Una parte de él se preguntaba cuánto de su odio estaba extrayendo. Estaba removiéndolo todo de sus almas? Estaba cambiando las bases de su ser al hacerlo? O, tal vez, estaba sacando lo suficiente para que fueran capaces de ver pasando las diferencias.

Tal vez solo estaba tocando la parte de sus almas que nublaban tanto sus juicios que no podían ver a un hombre apropiadamente (como Jinenji) con ojos capaces de verlo de verdad. De alguna manera, Inuyasha tuvo la sensación de que era todo lo que estaba haciendo en realidad. Estaba seguro de que no tenía suficiente energía para hacer más que eso.

Inuyasha sacudió su cabeza alejando las ideas. No eran realmente importantes para él, lo que era importante era el cómo no la intención. " _Cómo hizo?_ " Trató de formar una idea pero no podía. "Ella—cómo." Susurró en el aire pero sus pensamientos estaban igualmente perturbados. "Las Miko sólo pueden purificar demonios—demonios malos—no humanos. Qué carajos?"

Sintió su corazón detenerse en su pecho mientras su poder comenzaba a desvanecerse. Sintió como si estuviera en un sueño mientras observaba elevarse el brillo que la rodeaba, la oscuridad comenzaba a caer en el claro una vez más.

"Ella no es—," sus palabras murieron en su lengua mientras el brillo abandonaba a Kagome completamente, sus manos se desplomaron a sus costados mientras la energía desaparecía del aire. Sintió su cuerpo moverse, sintió desvanecerse en su sangre la energía de demonio. Bajó la mirada y vio su cabello humano completamente negro. Era humano otra vez. Mirando hacia Jinenji observó mientras el enorme demonio miraba sus manos, estudiándolas como si esperara a que ellas cambiaran a unas humanas. Cuando no lo hicieron, el enorme demonio claramente lloró con alivio.

Inuyasha se encontró sonriendo levemente antes de girarse hacia Kagome justo a tiempo para verla caer al suelo, aterrizando de lleno en su espalda. "Kagome!" Su nombre fue gritado fácilmente mientras se abalanzaba hacia su cuerpo caído deteniéndose a su lado solo para caer de rodillas. "Kagome?" Susurró mientras gateaba a su lado, su mano se estiró para tocar su mejilla mientras se le acercaba, sus ojos preocupados mientras estudiaba sus pálidos rasgos. " _Algo está mal._ " Notó al instante, sus manos comenzaron a temblar mientras ideas frenéticas llenaban su mente ante la vista de la falta de color en sus mejillas y labios.

El mundo se detuvo, Inuyasha sintió su corazón desplomarse hacia el fondo de su estómago antes de saltar en su garganta. Alcanzó y tocó la mejilla de Kagome, estaba fantasmagóricamente blanca. Su pulgar pasó sobre sus labios con agonizante lentitud, se sentían fríos—no deberían estar fríos, no después de tal esfuerzo, no así de rápido. Su respiración comenzó a salir en jadeos mientras sus ojos parpadeaban rápidamente formando lágrimas.

"No." Susurró y sacudió su cabeza alcanzándola desesperadamente, sus manos la halaron hacia él antes de presionar su oreja sobre su boca, esperando sentir la sensación de su aliento en su piel humana. No sintió nada excepto su corazón haciéndose pedazos en su pecho.

Kagome no estaba respirando.

 _Fin del Capítulo_

 _Por favor, dejen sus reviews_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Traducciones del japonés:**

Anata wa, tatakau koto ga dekinai: No puedes pelear. (Muy rudamente)


End file.
